


SFV

by LiaBeth



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 451,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBeth/pseuds/LiaBeth





	1. 1-200

1-200

[IMG]The slave auction. A stinking, hot, un-airconditioned warehouse, filled with row after row of cages and chains. Sounds filled the air, the sounds of customers discussing the merchandise, the calling, jovial voices of sellers advertising the top and most expensive slaves.... and the underlying sound of the slaves themselves. Broken voices answering the questions snapped at them. A few small, hopeless sobs every so often from the ones that stayed huddled in the corner of their cage in the hopes of not being seen. The high begging of the new ones, asking for mercy and pleading to be let go. Slaves pleading to be bought and taken out of this place, promising to be good. This auction... where bad things happened in the night, when the doors were locked and the slaves were at the mercy of the guards. The very air breathed misery.

Jason sat kneeling in the very center of his too-small steel cage. His waist-length hair was dirty and tangled, and he was wearing only a pair of tight black boxer briefs that were old and worn, a large hole over one hip. His hands were chained tightly behind him, and his head was down. You could only see his front, his chest and stomach, because of the dark corner and the tiny cage that had him confined to where he couldn't turn around. He sat completely motionless, and had been sitting like that for the better part of four days. Sitting like that had given him pressure sores on his knees. He had deep rope burns around his neck, crusted with dried blood and filth with inflamed and red edges that showed no doubt that infection had set in. There were also a few bruises on his arms, but other than that he was unspoiled. You wouldn't even know he was a slave if he'd been covered. His body was thick and outwardly healthy, and he was strong and muscular, without that usual gaunt and bony starvation that hollowed out his form that so many slaves held.  
But the dead, emotionless look in his eyes gave it all away. No one was there, no rebellion or attitude of any kind. It was the tell tail look of a slave that had been broken into his role like a bone that was broken and re-set where they wanted it to heal. He sat in silence and waited for his next owner, his next master, the next person to order him around like he was a worthless nothing. He had accepted long ago that he was no more than a piece of meat to be used in whatever way his master wished.  
By this time Jason had stopped even looking at the men and women who passed his cage. He did not beg, he did not call out about what a good slave he was. How obedient, or how good of a fuck he could be for them. Men looking for slaves like him always wanted one of two things. They wanted a slave who could either work hard, doing hard labor for long hours, or they wanted a slave who could take a lot of heavy beatings and not collapse or die in the middle of the fun. He knew that that was where his place was, and knew that him calling out to them would not do anything for him. Someone would find him. They always did.  
Whisper, Dec 22, 2013 #1  
[IMG]Torin Saoirse had arrived back from his mission not six hours ago. In that time, he had been called into his CO's office, told he was due for a break, and then told he would need extensive training for his next mission. Really, he was ready to drop onto his mattress and sleep for a week. But, of course, there was nothing he could do. Standing and saluting the senior officer, Torin escaped the office, and the base, for the time being. He had a week to get himself in order and report back for training. He supposed that the week was what the Marines considered a "break". He was lucky he got that, really. Most were sent directly into training.  
Returning home gave him a bit of a realization: he would need to visit the market. He shuddered. He hated the market. It wasn't that he morally objected to slaves, or their treatment, or the fact that they were bought and sold - that was what defined them as a slave, for the most part. But he hated the feel of the place, the smells, the sounds. It was all so depressing and pathetic. And yet, necessary. Training would take at least twelve hours each day, which would leave almost no time for cleaning, cooking, and keeping his uniforms in top shape. He could hire someone, he supposed, but in the long run it just didn't make sense.  
He showered, the steaming spray of water working over sore muscles while washing away the grime of another continent and sixteen hours on a plane. He had never regretted joining the Marines, but days like today were becoming more frequent, where he thought that the only good thing the service had given him was his hard and chiseled body. He kept himself shaved of almost all body hair, leaving only a light trail of red hair leading from his navel down to the patch of pubic hair that he kept neat and trimmed.  
Torin wanted to linger in the shower some more, but he wanted to get out of the market worse. Stepping from the shower, he dried and dressed in his civilian clothes. He'd found, years ago, that dressing in his blues gave others the impression that they could accost him and try to pressure him into purchases he neither wanted nor needed. Jeans hugged his legs while a simple black t-shirt stretched perfectly over his chest and shoulders. A pair of black work boots, his belt and watch completed the outfit, and the redhead left his house.  
The market was exactly as he'd remembered it. He cringed inwardly at the memories, but continued walking. Coming across the cage of one slave, who was quite a bit bigger than the others, Torin's interest was peaked. He stepped up to the iron cage and looked his fill, eyes gauging how well this particular one would do the tasks he needed for him to do. The wounds would need attention, of course. But he had a week to see to the worst of them. Torin had never abused his slaves, though that didn't mean he didn't discipline them when required. He simply never saw the point in beating them until they were no longer able to do the jobs you'd purchased them to do in the first place.  
What's your name? He wanted the other to stand, but the cage was tiny. He stood at least two heads above it with his six feet and three inches of height. He doubted anyone above five and a half feet would manage it comfortably. "And tell me of your previous training."  
Imp, Dec 22, 2013 #2 More options  
Jason didn't move at first. He had been sitting there for so long, completely still, that his mind had slowly drifted away into a sort of a trance. He fought for a long moment to figure out what had broken his daze, and then he realized that someone was actually standing at his cage. Here he went again.  
Turning his head up to the man, he looked up at hm, though he did not meet his eyes. '...A slave must never look a master in the eyes... A slave is nothing, and unworthy of the masters gaze...' Rules. Rules passed through his head one by one over the years as he had been taught them. They played automatically these days, like a tape recorder in his head. He did look over the man through his peripheral vision, trying to gauge why the man would be interested in him..... He was big... muscular.... confident looking.... with a stern expression on his face... And he did not exactly look like the farmer type that would make him do hard labor....  
He couldnt help the next thought. The thought that told him that this would be another house where Jason would be the punching bag.  
Jason felt his heart sink as he let himself withdraw even more. The eyes that looked at the man were blank and dead and emotionless. Even his voice, that was raw and raspy and weakened by the lack of water and the rope burns on his neck, was emotionless, dead.... and completely hopeless. Jason had long ago given up on anything good happening in his life.  
.... my name is Jason sir.... or.... whatever it pleases you to call me sir.... He whispered roughly, taking a small gasping breath between his sentences, as if he couldn't fill his lungs with enough air. "... I can be whatever you wish... I have serviced in many different roles... I can be a pleasure slave... I can clean and cook... I can work... I can take beatings without passing out sir....."  
Whisper, Dec 22, 2013 #3  
He watched, taking note of everything: the whispered voice, the glazed, empty eyes, the lack of any sort of emotion wafting off of the other. It was unusual. Most slaves he'd come across here reeked of desperation, at the very least. This one seemed to have simply accepted his lot in life. "And you've taken many beatings in your life?" he questioned, curiosity piqued a bit. Torin walked around the cage as best he could, studying the man before him. He really was in rather pathetic physical shape as far as wounds and old scars and injuries. Really, his question at this point didn't even need to be answered.  
Torin turned to find the slave's current owner. This one spoke to him in a way that the others didn't. He was obviously trained well, but seemed pliable enough to be able to bend to his own will with minimal effort. The redhead wanted to reassure the slave, because that's what he did, but held his tongue. The sellers could not perceive him as weak.  
He could see some scars, but it was too dark to see their full extent. "You," he called out when he'd finally located the man he'd been looking for. "This one. I want to examine him. What are you asking?" He stepped aside and waited for the cage to be opened and Jason to be brought out, arms crossed over his puffed out chest.  
Imp, Dec 22, 2013 #4 More options  
Jason Almost winced when the man asked about beatings, nodding slowly. Jason was still scared of punishment and pain, expirence with it aside. Still, he couldn't help the slight sick feeling that welled up inside him at the thought that he would go to another house where he would be for beatings. Jason had the sinking feeling that his first impression, when he's seen how muscular the man was, had been right. This house was going to be one of torture and pain for the masters amusement.  
He opened his mouth to answer the man when the man suddenly straightened and called for a the auctioneer before he had a chance to speak.  
Jason's head dropped as the auction worker called a guard to come over, making a call on his walkie-talkie and pulling out the huge key ring that held the keys to the cages. Two guards came over, one handing the man a folder. He held it out to Torin and then unlocked Jason's cage. "Here's his file, it holds the basics of his history, his allergies, his name, and what he is trained for. He is $1400, a bit low in price for his size due to his physical limitations, you can pay at the front desk, and the shop up front has collars and leashes you can buy." He said in a bright tone, always happy to make a sale. "Don't let his limits lie to you however. The scars keep his movements restricted, but he is still very strong, and one of the most obedient we have ever had. Whoever trained him first did a wonderful job."  
The other guards who had shown up reached into the open cage as Jason couldn't help drawing back just a bit. A thick, coarse rope was slid over his head and tightened around his already sore and oozing neck, tightening his breathing a bit more as an added incentive to cooperate. It was the rope, pulled by two of them, that pulled him out. One of them grabbed Jason's arm and roughly pushed him hard in the direction of Christoph's feet, the movement knocking him over as blood began to return to his legs that were numb from non-use. Jason struggled to move his legs under him into a proper kneel, but it was impossible to do with his hands so tightly cuffed behind him. For a moment he laid still, his back to his new prospective master.  
His back was a horrific sight. Lining his back were scars, coming up from under his underwear and disappearing under his long hair. the scars were from burns, injury so bad it looked like the skin had melted in places, slashes an inch and a half wide, obviously not taken care of as they were healing, and even some dark purple spots where it looked like he had had chunks ripped out of his back. They were all healed, but there wasn't an inch of skin untouched.  
One of the two men who had pulled him out lifted him to standing, and Jason barely managed to keep his feet that time. Normally the cuffed hands wouldn't impair a person so much, but Jason's movement was very limited in certain directions because of the scars. His cuffed wrists and bound arms pulled and pushed against the thick scar tissue, stiffening his body from the waist up. As he was turned to face his new master, a jerk on the rope at his neck reminding him to force his spine straight so the man could inspect him, the scar tissue acted like iron bindings around his chest, and tightened so much it was hard for him to take a breath any bigger than a tiny gasp. It rendered him completely immobile, barely able to stay upright with his arms bound like they were. As he struggled to take in air he hoped in the back of his mind that he would be able to kneel again soon, as him being hunched made it so he could at least breathe again.  
The auction worker puffed proudly when Jason stilled, still wavering just slightly on his feet. "He will never be pretty, but he will be whatever else you need I can assure you of that. It is a very good price for him." He said, turning back to face Torin.  
Whisper, Dec 22, 2013 #5  
Taking the file, Torin flipped through it. He tried not to wince at the treatment of the slave, once again not wanting to show any sort of weakness. His gasp when he saw the back, however, was unavoidable. Good god... The nod to his question had been the understatement of the century. His eyes cataloged everything, every scar, every burn, every mass of disfigured tissue that had not properly been healed or taken care of. Reaching out, the redhead carefully moved the long locks of hair to the side and continued his examinations.  
A twitch came out of nowhere with the rough treatment once again. Torin had to control himself when all he wanted to do was punch the smug bastards. Slaves were one thing. Treating them like this was on a different level that he did not agree with. His mind was made up for him, because he knew the fate of Jason if he left him here. Torin reached out and grabbed the rope away from one of the guards with great force, and yet with a caress that would stop it short from digging into the neck wounds any further. "You're no longer needed here." Icy eyes dared them to defy his words while leading his soon-to-be-purchased slave towards the desk.  
Money paid, he stepped out into a better lit anteroom that held the door to the shop. "If I remove this rope, I trust you won't run?" he asked, voice firm, but eyes much softer now that they were no longer in the vicinity of the auction. "And you're not to speak," he added as an afterthought. "God knows all you need is to damage your vocal chords further than what they have been."  
Torin looked towards the shop, but shook his head. Nothing would be going around Jason's neck until it was healed anyway. He took a firm hold of the slave's arm, careful to not be too firm, and guided him outside towards his car.  
Imp, Dec 22, 2013 #6 More options  
The auction worker didn't care one way or another whether the guards held Jason or the man did. All he cared about was that he had just made a good sale, and had freed up the cage for another slave.  
Jason followed as quickly as he could, managing to stay upright even though he stumbled every so often. The rope was tied too tight still, but walking allowed him to droop his body into a hunch again, so he managed to get at least a bit more air in. Still not enough, but he was no longer seeing black spots in his vision. When they stopped his forced his body straight again with a tight wince, looking at the man as his master spoke. He shook his head quickly, about to answer with a 'no sir' to his question on whether or not he would run, when he was given the order not to speak either. His jaw snapped shut, and he settled for nodding again.  
As they made there way outside, the sharp rocks of the gravel parking lot digging into his tender soles, Jason couldn't help but wonder about the man. 'What did he mean about damaging my vocal chords?... most masters want silence... if my throat was damaged to where I could never speak again then a lot would think it an asset... unless... he's one of the ones that likes to hear the screams..." He thought to himself as they walked, his legs starting to tremble as the mans pace proved to make Jason pant softly. He couldn't get in the air needed, and as they reached the car Jason couldn't stop the automatic movement of his arms straining against the ropes slightly, fighting to come forward even a bit to loosen up his chest. It was like your chest contracting if you had run out of breath under water, he couldn't stop it.  
Whisper, Dec 22, 2013 #7  
The ropes at Jason's wrists were undone, and Torin gently helped him into the car. He reached across to buckle the seat belt and then crossed around to get behind the wheel. The redhead pulled into traffic, collecting his thoughts before even attempting to speak. There were lists being made of what he would need: clothes and shoes and medicines, lists of rules; of commands. They all whirrled around in a tornado, trying to organize themselves for his perusal. "I'm due back to the Marine Corps training base in one week. It'll be long days, which is why I was here today. Keep the house, cook and clean. There will be some errands for you to run within walking distance of the house once I know you won't run. Oh, and tending the yard, as well." He looked over to gauge any visible reactions, but continued speaking.  
I expect you to not speak until your throat is healed. You will eat and drink as you require, you do not need to seek permission to tend to your own basic functions, including sleep. You will keep yourself neat and groomed and clean. You will set out my uniform or fatigues each night as is required - I'll keep my schedule on the kitchen counter. Another glance over as they pulled into his neighborhood now, Torin not liking that Jason couldn't respond but refusing to damage him further. "I will provide you with whatever is needed, both for your personal care and the household. You will, after healing, speak your needs and wants. I don't promise to give them to you, but I wish to know them."  
They pulled into his driveway now, the redhead putting the car in park and shutting off the engine. "I won't hesitate to give you a red rear end if you disobey, but whatever horrors your past held, you will not find them here. I'm not in the habit of torturing people." Helping Jason out of the car and to stand on his own, Torin gave the last of his instructions for the time being: "You're to go in and shower. I'll find something...appropriate for you to put on for the time being, and some antibiotics for your neck. And then you're to sleep. There is a bedroom at the end of the hall from the bathroom for your use."  
Imp, Dec 22, 2013 #8 More options  
Jason took in a deep, almost frantic, gasping deep breath the moment his arms were free, the limbs snapping around to the front of his body. He flexed his wrists as he sat down before sitting still, hands crossed at the wrist in his lap. He kept his eyes on his feet, though he did nod every so often to show he was listening to his new masters words. In his mind he was taking careful note of each and every word, and his heart rose at the thought that this house might be different. It honestly sounded like he was going to be a work slave, and that was something that Jason hoped for more than anything in the world.  
When they finally pulled up to the house and Torin got Jason out of the car Jason felt the world tilt for a moment when he first stood on his own. Almost a week with no food, and four days without water, the effects of the auctions slave control practices had hit him hard. They deprived them to make sure they were weak, and it worked to make them easy to handle. Jason hadn't felt this bad while he'd been caged, because being in the cage meant he didn't have to move. Standing, walking, moving... it was making his head begin to pound. It was only through years of practice that Jason managed to stay upright and walking without falling.  
He swallowed hard, leaning against the side of the car slightly as he let the world right itself again before he spotted a small notepad and a pencil in between the two seats. There! A way to try to talk to his master. He pushed himself to stand a bit wobbly and pointed to them, looking at his master with a furrowed brow as he tried to mimic writing with his hands.  
Whisper, Dec 22, 2013 #9  
A hand was kept at the small of Jason's back to steady him, Torin's touch light despite his obvious strength. "And you will eat," he added, shaking his head. He had told the male to eat as needed, but didn't trust that Jason would trust the words yet. With a past like the one that this slave had obviously endured, it would be no surprise. He pushed away the disgust for what he knew had happened and filled his chest with the patience that Jason now needed, eyes closing and breathing evening out as Torin began a quick meditation to calm him.  
He felt the movement of the other male and opened his eyes. The redhead's brow furrowed for a minute, trying to figure out what was being asked. As he looked around to take inventory, he flashed over the notepad and it fell into place. "Yes, yes. Let's go inside and set you down to eat and I'll get you a pad and pen." Torin wrapped his arm around Jason's waist more fully, offering his steadiness for the other to lean on as they walked. "Lean on me now, if you need to." He took them inside, tapping the door with his foot to be sure it closed over completely, and guided Jason to the sofa. He didn't think that the hard surface of the kitchen chairs would be comforting at all right now.  
Once Torin was sure that Jason was comfortable, he moved to get the TV tray that he used almost nightly when he was home, a pad and pen, setting them up in front of Jason. He didn't stop to see what the other male was going to write down, instead moving to the kitchen to make some sandwiches. They were quickly brought out and set on the tray as well, with a pitcher of water (that was set on the floor due to lack of space) and a glass. "Eat slowly. There's no need for you to make yourself sick. Your access to food won't be restricted here, understood?"  
Imp, Dec 22, 2013 #10 More options  
Jason hesitated, but as they walked he almost tripped more than once, and finally he put a hand on the taller mans shoulder to steady himself. Better to take him up on the offer than to fall on his face on the way up to the house. The moment he sank down onto the sofa he let go, however, trying to touch as little as possible since he still had the grime from the auction coating his skin. His master was gone in a second, so Jason set about writing on the paper, his handwriting a fluid and neat script. By the time the man came back he was done, and he offered his master the pad of paper, biting his lip as he looked back at the food.  
The auction withholds water and food from the stronger slaves, to make sure they are easy to control. My throat is hurt master, but my voice is bad because of the lack of water. It has been a week since I have had food, and four days since I have had any water.  
His first action was to pour himself a glass of water, though he shot the man a glance to make sure it was allowed, before he slowly took a sip. The liquid hitting his dry throat made it contract, and Jason's first reaction was to choke, coughing roughly as he spluttered, making sure even then to not spill anything or spit any drops out. When he caught his breath again he took another sip, this one faring better than the first one, followed by him slowly drinking the entire glass. When it was done he let out a slow breath, a sigh of relief within it.  
Whisper, Dec 22, 2013 #11  
Growling as he read the note, Torin nodded that he understood and put the plate of sandwiches directly in front of Jason. "I meant what I said. You will take proper care of yourself. Eat, drink, washing, dressing, sleeping... All of it. You'll not make yourself sick, either by over eating or not eating at all. And you will eat proper meals. When you cook for me, you will cook for yourself. The same food. I'll eat anything, and if I want something specific I'll ask for it ahead of time. You will tell me if you don't like something, or are allergic to it - that goes back to taking care of yourself."  
The pad and pen were set next to Jason on the sofa so that he could write more if he wanted. "Take your time and eat. Rest your voice until after you've slept at least, yes? Talking while it's so dry may cause damage anyway." He sat in the wing-backed chair across from the sofa. His house was spacious, probably bigger than he strictly needed, but Torin had bought it just after his first tour of duty and he was sick of cramped spaces. The living room opened into a bright kitchen, which held a small staircase to the upstairs where there were three bedrooms, including the master, with two full bathrooms (one in the master suite) and an office. He had decorated it simply, in earthy tones that soothed his frayed nerves.  
I want you to rest this week, heal. Besides your neck, what else is hurt? Your legs, I'm sure, from kneeling? And your shoulders from being bound. Anything else?  
Imp, Dec 22, 2013 #12 More options  
Jason paused as his master spoke, nodding to his words about resting his voice until tomorrow. Before he picked up the food he picked up the pen again, writing.  
'I am allergic to onions sir.' He paused for a long moment before he continued writing, feeling like writing about his injuries might seem like complaining. Still, the man expected an answer. 'My wrists are infected like my neck sir. My knees as well, infected sores from kneeling. My back and shoulders will be alright, my back only hurts because they had to force my hands together. I can't put them together behind my back on my own. The only other thing is my ribs.  
When he was done again he handed the pad to the man and picked up the first sandwich. It was yet another moment where he was different from other slave. The moment the food was in his hand he heard that hard, cold voice in his head again. A slave is lucky to get any food. When you are given food it is your masters RIGHT to take it away, even if he tells you to spit out the mouthful you are eating. Eat slowly, so they may take it away from you if they wish.  
True to the voice he had the sandwich in his hands lightly, and when he ate he took tiny bites, chewing them slowly before swallowing them even while his stomach growled and urged him to eat faster. He took a small sip of water between each bite. When he had eaten a half a sandwich he looked at the other sandwich and a half on the plate, knowing that he wouldn't be able to eat all of it anyway. If he tried it would make him sick. He picked up the other half of the sandwich he'd already started before tentatively picking up the plate and offering the other one to his master.  
Whisper, Dec 22, 2013 #13  
Reading the words over, Torin took inventory. "I have some antibiotics upstairs. So long as you're not allergic to them, you'll take one before you sleep and I'll call someone I trust to treat you. Your ribs, unfortunately, will likely have to heal in their own time. You won't be doing much hard labor at first, anyway, so that should help." He watched Jason carefully, wanting to be sure that he ate and drank enough. Some may call him a weak Master, but Torin had just never had the stomach to treat another person so awfully for no other reason than they had gotten a short straw in life. And he didn't understand, besides. If you mistreated your slave, then weren't they useless to you anyway?  
He looked at the offered plate. "Have you eaten enough? Truthfully now. If you would like it and are not going to be sick from eating it, then it is yours. Otherwise, I'll put it away after we get you cleaned up." The Marine doubted that the slave would be able to hold himself up long enough for a proper shower. Perhaps a bath was just going to be the best option until Jason regained his strength after a few days of proper food and rest. Standing, Torin crossed the room and laid a gentle hand across Jason's forehead to be sure there was no fever associated with the infections.  
Whenever you're done, I'll help you upstairs and into a bath. With your hair, as well, if you desire.  
Imp, Dec 22, 2013 #14 More options  
Jason was indeed running a low grade fever, but it was not high enough to worry about too much. When he wrote out that he couldn't eat the second sandwich or he would get sick he was able to simply eat the second half of his. When he was done his master moved them upstairs and to the bathroom, having to support Jason on the way up, who was admittedly tiring much faster than he thought he would. When they reached the bathroom Jason set the notepad on the counter before he sank down to kneel next to the tub while his master started the water. When it was full he got in, leaving the disgusting underwear in a corner to be disposed of later. The hot water sank into his sore body and immediately relaxed his muscles, and he slid in low, leaning against the wall and letting his eyes close while he waited.  
After a long moment he opened his eyes, starting to wash his body while watching his master move around the bathroom. He rubbed an hand over his throat, wanting to speak but knowing he couldn't write with wet hands from the tub. Finally he lowered his hands into the water and started slowly trying to scrub out the dirt and infected flesh from the rings of sores around them. His voice was hesitant, and very soft, but it was much smoother than it had been earlier. Still not good, but it didnt sound so painful now.  
...t... thank you for your kindness master.... I will try my hardest to be worthy... of serving your house... He murmured.  
Whisper, Dec 22, 2013 #15  
Torin moved from the bathroom into his own bedroom, pulling out a light t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants for Jason to wear. They would have to do for now, until he could go shopping for things of his own. Besides, anything was better than the dirty rags he'd been wearing from the market. The redhead brought them back into the bathroom along with clean towels and a glass of water, taking the pills that he needed from the cabinet above the sink and setting one down on the edge of the sink. With another thought, he set out the antibacterial ointment as well.  
Looking over at the murmured words, the Marine moved to sit at the edge of the tub. He brushed the back of his knuckles softly across Jason's cheek, shushing him softly. "You're doing fine, pet." Reaching for the shampoo, he began to wash Jason's hair, truly wanting only to take care of the other male. "Do you like your hair this length?" he asked, scrubbing with firm fingers at his scalp and working his way down. "I always expect truthful answers, not answers you think I would like to hear," Torin added after a moment, wanting to be clear. "If I ask for your opinion, I truly would like it."  
Before beginning to rinse the shampoo, Torin emptied the tub of the dirty, cooling water and refilled it, careful to keep the temperature from being too hot or cold.  
Imp, Dec 22, 2013 #16 More options  
While the man was gone from the room Jason took advantage of the privacy as quickly as he could, raising up to his knees in the water. At the auction, after hours when the doors were closed, the guards had free reign over the slaves to do with as they pleased. There was one group that had taken a special liking in Jason. They seemed to greatly enjoy the fact that he had trouble breathing when his hands were bound behind him. Jason cleaned the remenants of them out of him while his master was out of the room. Thankfully he was not injured or torn back there, but it felt clensing just to clean what was left of that time from him completely.  
When his master returned, his gentle touch ghosting over Jasons cheek, a slow sigh escaped Jason and before he actually realized what he had done he leaned his cafe into his masters hand. When he realized that he turned awat again, going still under the mans hands as they scrubbed through his hair. Jason was content in letting his wrists soak in the water while his hair was being scrubbed. It truly was an amazing length, running down to his waist in thick layers. It seemed that much heavier when it was wet and soaked through with soap. Still, his masters hands felt amazing, and Jason was happy to indulge the mans want to wash it. This was one thing that he could do that seemed to please his master that he didn't mind. It was better than having to be still while a master punished him or something like that. He did slowly nod after a moment when the man asked him a question.  
... I h-have always liked it... long... master... But if you wish it cut.. I mean... He rasped softly, pulling his knees up and shivering slightly as he trailed off when the dirty, darkly colored water was drained and the cold air his his skin. When it was filled again he slid back down, dipping his head back into the water to rinse out the shampoo, though while he was laid back one hand held the edge of the tub in a white-knuckled, iron grip. He only let go when he was upright again. When he was up he continued to clean the now softened wounds on his wrists and neck, finally getting a bit of pink running from them instead of discolored and infected color.  
Whisper, Dec 22, 2013 #17  
Smiling, Torin shook his head while taking up the bottle of conditioner and working that through the ends of the hair, being careful to not pull the tangles or knots. "I'm aware that I could demand you to cut it, or shave it, or dye it florescent green. But the truth of the matter is, the length and style of your hair is not on my list of concerns. If you like it long, keep it long. So long as it's neat and brushed, then it is your decision." Blue eyes watched to be sure Jason was not in pain as he scrubbed, and once he saw that the wounds were beginning to be cleaned, Torin once more emptied and re-filled the tub.  
Relax for a bit. Let the water ease your muscles. If you need help, just make a bit of noise for now until your voice is stronger. He placed the towels on the closed toilet lid. "Take the pill and use the ointment - you're not allergic to any medicines? - and dress. I'll be just outside." He wanted to give the other male privacy. Torin knew that most slaves weren't used to it as most owners saw it as a courtesy that wasn't fit for a slave, but it was something he was determined to give to Jason.  
The Marine went down the hall and turned down the bed, setting a glass of water on the bedside table, just in case. Extra blankets were set on the dresser, and an extra pillow, with a pair of his slippers sitting at the side of the bed and a pair of socks next to the water. Only when he was satisfied that Jason would be comfortable did the redhead return outside the bathroom, listening for any signs of distress or pain.  
Imp, Dec 22, 2013 #18 More options  
I dont know if I am master... He rasped softly. "...Ive never been given any medication... not since I can remember."  
Jason watched the man leave, and when he was alone he finished any washing he'd missed, feeling ten times better now that the grime from the auction was gone, and rinsed the conditioner from his long hair. He wasn't lying, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been given medicine. The legal slave trade started on-record at age 12, and sex slaves at 16, so most would have at least had medication in childhood, but Jason couldnt even draw from his childhood for that one. His childhood ended at 5....  
Jason pushed the thoughts of his past away as he finished rinsing his hair. That done he sat there for a few minutes, unsure of what to do. When he realized his master wasnt coming back right away he followed what he'd said and let himself sink down into the hot water, relaxing in the warmth. Eventually he ended up curled up on his side completely submerged except for his head, never more glad for the deep claw-foot tub than at that moment. He'd managed to situate himself so that his head rested against the side, chin just brushing the water, and as he relaxed his eyes slowly began to droop. Before he knew it, Jason was asleep. The sleep was closer to unconsciousness than regular rest, but either way exhaustion had finally taken over him. Cocooned in the hot water that was warming his tired body and relaxing his sore muscles and joints, he was fully asleep.  
Whisper, Dec 23, 2013 #19  
Only when nearly twenty-five minutes had passed did Torin begin to worry. The water must have grown cold, and on top of all of his other injuries, Jason certainly didn't need to catch pneumonia. The Marine gave a soft knock, counted to two and then entered, smiling at the sight he found. He should have guessed that the poor thing would fall asleep. The redhead moved quickly, putting his stealth training to good use. The water was drained out of the tub and the pill was put back into the bottle, Torin unwilling to risk it. He also pulled out a roll of medical gauze.  
Once the tub was drained, he set to work. He used the towels to pat Jason dry, lifting him up slightly to get underneath him where he could. Working on his neck first, the redhead moved the long locks to the side and gently began to apply the ointment. The gauze was wrapped around the wound lightly to protect it, with the same treatment being given to knees and wrists alike. Satisfied that the slave's wounds would hold for the night, Torin then stood to put the supplies away before stooping to lift Jason from the tub. One arm around his back and the other supporting beneath his knees, the Marine maneuvered so that he could grab the pajama pants he'd left on the sink and then moved them both into what was now Jason's room.  
It was a bit of a struggle, but eventually Torin got the sleep pants up around the other male's hips, and then slid the socks onto his feet. Blankets were pulled up and over him with a spare laid across the foot of the bed. With one last thought, the redhead moved to get the pad and pen, leaving a note on the bedside table:  
Make use of anything as you need it. You're under explicit orders to wake me if you need to, I'm the second door to the right of yours.  
He signed the note only with a "T" as was his habit and then left the room, closing the door most of the way over.  
Imp, Dec 23, 2013 #20 More options  
It was sheer exhaustion that kept Jason asleep while the man dried and dressed him. Weakness and exhaustion that kept him passed out even as he was lifted, moved, dressed, and put to bed. As he was moved and taken care of he did shift every so often, mumbling and letting out small noises of discontent when the man touched a sore or a bruise, but in the end he was left resting peacefully.  
It was coming up on 6am when he woke up. The sky was still dark outside, covered by a thick layer of storm clouds that hadn't yet let go of their rain fall. Jason shot up in bed with a deep gasp, chest heaving and sweat layering his face as he looked around frantically, trying to figure out where he was for a very long moment before he remembered all that happened. He stilled as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, hands going down to grip the blanket as he took stock of everything. The last thing he remembered was the bath. That meant that all this, the bed, the bandages, all of it... was done by his master. Jason fumbled for a long moment, reaching out and finally clumsily finding the lamp beside his bed, flicking it on and looking around the room for the first time.  
He found the note first, reading it a few times before setting it down again and contemplating it. He didnt need anything at that moment, he decided. It was simply a safer bet to stay here for the moment, and besides... his master had carried him to bed. Jason wouldnt wake him if he didn't need to.  
As he looked around the room he saw that it was simple, but it matched the living room and what else he had seen of the house. Warm earthy colors, enough furniture to make the room feel lived in, all matching and... and to someone like Jason, it seemed Luxurious. It was a room that was lived in, a room meant to have someone sleeping in it and comfortable. It all seemed way too good for Jason, much more than he deserved. Jason slowly slipped out of the bed, pulling the spar blanket over his shoulders and walking over to the window, his knees protesting as he walked. Even his PJ pants were super soft and comfortable.  
Jason, at a loss as for what to with himself, slowly sank down to curl up on the floor under the window, watching the dark clouds roll across the sky with their threat for rain and listening to the very faint rumbles of thunder every now and then.  
Whisper, Dec 23, 2013 #21  
Moving downstairs after getting Jason settled, Torin took care of a few things that needed to be done. He called a friend of his who was a medic for some prescriptions without questions, cleaned up the food and tray they had left there in favor of the bath, and fixed himself something to eat. The redhead was content, for the moment, that he'd done all he could to make the man upstairs comfortable and at ease. He would feel better when Jason had his strength back, and was more comfortable in general.  
He slept, and woke early. It was a routine that he couldn't ever break, even if he wanted to. He could crawl into bed at three and still his eyes would open at five, unable to go back to sleep. Torin showered and dressed for the day, once more in civilian clothes. Coffee was brewed while he sat with the newspaper at the kitchen table, all the while keeping an ear open for any signs of movement or distress from upstairs. Nearing six he hear soft movements for only a moment before they stopped, but he did nothing. He wanted to see if Jason would venture down on his own.  
Standing, Torin got the ingredients necessary for a hearty breakfast: eggs, bacon, and potatoes, with a bowl of fresh strawberries, too. Omelettes were whipped up, the bacon and potatoes fried with green and red peppers for flavor. The Marine set the table for two while the food cooked, and then turned to put bread in the toaster, too.  
Imp, Dec 23, 2013 #22 More options  
Jason didn't move for a long while, thinking his master still asleep. While he sat there the rain finally broke out, falling softly at first before starting to fall in thicker sheets hitting the window with a rhythm that made Jason close his eyes and lean his forehead against it, relaxing to the sound. He sat like that for a long time, until something caught his attention. He had been so focused on the sound of the rain that he hadn't noticed the sound of movement downstairs, nor the smell of food as it wafted up through the house. His heart sank as he wondered for a moment of he was supposed to be up and cooking. He let out a breath, however, when the thought occured to him that the man would probably wake him before hand.  
Jason rose and left the room, stopping by the bathroom and using the facilities. After he washed his hands he tried to run a hand through his hair, but found it impossible with how tangled it was. He looked but didnt see a brish or comb anywhere. Of course it made sense, since his master had short hair. Sighing, Jason ran his hands over the surface instead, trying to smooth it a little.  
When that was done he made his way downstairs slowly, stopping in the doorway to the kitchen with one hand on the door frame. Thunder echoed through the house, making Jason look up before looking back at his master, clearing his throat to get his attention.  
... Thank you for putting me in bed master... He said softly, his voice still a bit gravely but no where near what it had been last night. "Do you want me to... to help sir? I can cook if you wish. I would have had breakfast made sir, but I thought you were still asleep."  
Whisper, Dec 23, 2013 #23  
He'd heard the soft footfalls through the house. Torin smiled to himself with the thought that Jason wasn't quite so timid as he seemed to be the previous night. Of course, he would be timid, too, in that situation, so the redhead couldn't fault the other. Turning, he pointed to one of the chairs at the table to indicate that the other male should sit down. "Nonsense," he answered, turning back to the stove. "I told you that you're to rest and heal this week, and I meant it. Besides, you'd have had no way of knowing what schedule I keep."  
The food was divided between their two plates and the pan set in the sink to be washed after. "Coffee? Juice? Tea? Water? Whatever you'd like to drink." For himself, Torin poured another cup of black coffee. He dug into his food, expecting Jason to do the same. "We'll go out today. You'll need clothes and personal care items, at the very least. What do you enjoy doing? Reading? Drawing? Puzzles?" He noticed that his pants were a bit long on the slave, but they were going to have to do until they could get proper fitting clothes.  
I also contacted a medic friend of mine for some basic medical supplies. We'll change the dressing on your wounds before going out, as well. Do you have any questions for me? He'd tried to cover everything in his ramblings over the past half a day, but knew he was likely to have forgotten something.  
Imp, Dec 23, 2013 #24 More options  
Jason followed the gesture, sitting down obediently. He accepted a glass of water from the man, turning it between his fingers slowly as he listened to the man talk. He spoke very fast, fast enough that Jason stayed quiet so he wouldn't interrupt him. He bit his lip when the man finally finished speaking, trying to remember all the questions he had rambled off. "I... um... I don't know what... I mean....I serve master... If I am not serving my master then my duty is to be invisible and stay out of the way, or find more work to do...Its not my job to enjoy anything." He said slowly, setting down the glass before trying to figure out what questions he needed to ask. Ones about his duties were safe bets, that was sure.  
It was only after his master had eaten a few bites Jason picked up his fork and took a small bite of potato. "When you allow me to start working again what are my duties? What time does breakfast need to be made, and dinner? Is there any... other things you wish from me sir? Will you want me to service you physically sir?" He listed off his questions, trying to sound casual and unfeeling in his questions when in reality the last ones made his heart sink. Would he fight if his master tried to use him? No. But even after all these years he still hated being used. He kept his eyes on his plate as he moved his fork around through his food, taking another small bite.  
Whisper, Dec 23, 2013 #25  
The last question broke his heart, because he knew that it was asked out of experience. Torin ate a few more bites, formulating his answers carefully before speaking. "You have been trained well," he commented with a soft smile. "I'm not...typical, I suppose you might say. I have purchased you for certain duties around the house, and I expect obedience to direct orders. However, when the list of chores are done, you are free to do as you please: read, write, listen to music, watch television, whatever it happens to be until the next chore needs doing.  
You can speak to me, about anything you wish to speak about, and ask questions. You won't be punished for either. When I have a day off, then so will you. I've been cleaning up after myself for the last seven years, and everyone needs to rest. Sitting back, the redhead sipped at his coffee and studied Jason a bit, watching his habits and mannerisms. "I am up, every day, at five. On the days I have training, I leave by seven so breakfast by six is acceptable. Dinner is a bit...trickier, with my schedule. We'll say eight to be safe, though if you are hungry before I get home then you may eat.  
You will tend the yard: mow the grass, weed the flower beds, water, rake leaves. All the general duties, as weather permits, on a weekly basis. The kitchen and bathrooms will be wiped down daily, the floors swept and mopped, or vacuumed. Both my bed and yours made. Laundry and dusting done, dishes washed and put away. You're responsible to keep a list of supplies and food that is needed. Eventually, you will likely be doing the shopping for the house. These are all to be done before I get home in the evenings. He went through the list in his head. Had he accounted for everything? Torin thought he had, and nodded his satisfaction at the list. It was a lot, but really, the tasks could be done inside of a few hours each day. His problem would have been, without Jason, those tasks would pile up to hours of work that he had no energy to do.  
Standing, the Marine walked to stand next to Jason, and he then crouched down so that he was now looking up at the other male. "No matter what else, I promise to you that you will not be tortured in any shape or form while under my care, and no one will inappropriately lay a finger on you." Reaching up, he once more brushed the back of his hand cross the slave's cheek with a light caress and then his hand dropped away. "I may touch you the way I just did, to show you that I care, or that I am pleased with whatever job it is you've done. I may take your arm to guide you physically in a different direction, or help you if you've stumbled. I may even take you over my knee if you deliberately disobey me. But your body is yours, Jason, and I will ensure that no one will violate that."  
Imp, Dec 23, 2013 #26 More options  
Jason listened intently, half wishing he had a pen and paper to make sure he didn't forget anything, but he could write it down later. The comment about him being trained well did not escape him, in fact it made him once again avert his eyes for a moment, a nervous movement that he followed quite often. That, accompanied by a ducked head or a curtain of hair to hide his face usually. At that moment his hair was still too tangled to fall in a sweeping curtain. No, as he listened he was thinking it out, actually planning out a routine for each day to follow to make sure everything got done in a timely and thorough manner. Oddly enough the more duties added to the list the better Jason felt about it all. He would have things to do, things to keep him occupied and busy.  
When the man stood up and crossed around to his side Jason almost shrank into his chair, lowering his fork and folding his hands in his lap, looking down. Still, like last night he didn't pull away from the gentle touch. He couldn't place why he did what he did, but he turned into the soft touch. Perhaps it was a simple craving for the kind touch that he never received. At the last sentence he turned to look at his master, able to look him in the eyes with his head down since the man was kneeling next to him. It took a long time for him to speak, his mouth seemed to dry out and his throat suddenly felt thick. He wrung his hands together in a agitated movement. He had been in homes where he was not used primarily for pleasure, but he had never been told this. He had never been told that it wouldnt happen.  
When he finally spoke his voice was just slightly choked. The only sound that split the silence besides his shaky voice was the rain thundering against the roof and windows along with occasional thunder. "I... I wont be... No one master?" He whispered, trying and failing to keep emotion off his face. He turned his face away, actually looking in the opposite direction as one hand went up to his shoulder, where a trail of burn scars had dribbled over and down his shoulder and part of his chest. His hand tightened, fingers digging into the rippled flesh. "Even if I am ordered sir... by someone else... A slave must never say no... I know better than to say no..."  
Whisper, Dec 23, 2013 #27  
Reaching up, Torin guided Jason's face back towards his with a soft touch. "The only person whose orders you listen to are mine, yes?" The redhead kept his eyes soft and his voice quiet yet stern. He wanted Jason to understand, and to listen. "Unless I explicitly tell you otherwise, I am the only one whose orders and instructions you are required to follow. If anyone tries to tell you differently, or hurt you for not complying, you have standing permission to defend yourself in whatever means necessary and then come and find me." The Marine made a mental note to not leave Jason alone with anyone he didn't trust with his own life for a long, long time. "So long as you are mine, I will do everything within my power to ensure that no harm comes to you."  
His thumb rubbed over the slave's cheek bone with a soft caress and then Torin stood and moved to wash the pans from breakfast. "Eat, pet. As much as you want." The dishes were washed and dried, and set in their place in the cabinet. Stove and counters were wiped down and leftover food stored away. Torin sat across the table with a fresh cup of coffee now, right ankle resting on his left knee. "No onions. Are you allergic to anything else? What things do you like?" Torin knew that Jason's knees would probably give him trouble if standing long enough, and so he would make a list to have the groceries delivered, but he wanted to get the other male talking. He wanted to know him, which was another thing that made him different from all the rest.  
Imp, Dec 23, 2013 #28 More options  
Jason sat completely still when his master stood up, letting his words sink in. It was different. It was unheard of. Jason, defending himself? As long as he was able to return to his master after... no. He couldn't do that. He couldn't say no either... but he could run. If anything happened he could run back to his master, and let him decide his fate.  
Jason jerked back to awareness as the man spoke, telling him again to eat. Jason nodded and continued, eating the food with his usual tiny, slow bites. Even though it outwardly looked like he was barely eating anything his plate slowly emptied, and soon he lowered finished the entire plate. Feeling full for the first time in years, Jason moved to the sink to wash his plate and fork, drying them and putting them away. When that was done he sat back down with his glass of water, swirling it. "I don't know if I'm allergic to something else master. I haven't had medicine since as long as I can remember, and slaves are usually fed scraps sir." He said softly before trying to figure out something he actually liked, since this was the second time his master had asked. A roll of thunder reminded him of the heavy rain outside. "I... um... I-I like the rain sir. Heavy thunderstorms."  
Outside a Black SUV was pulling up the long drive that lead to his friends house, and Dr. Michael Valentine got out. He pulled a large black duffel bag out after him and hurried up to the front door. He was just lucky that his friend had caught him on his day off. It meant that, after a quick stop by the medical center on the base, Micheal was able to head straight to his house without having to worry about being late anywhere today. Ducking his head as a gust of wind blew the rain at him, he knocked on the door sharply.  
Dr. Michael Valentine  
Show Spoiler  
Whisper, Dec 23, 2013 #29  
Yes, you said. I was asking if you were allergic to any other foods, or drinks? There must have been some scraps you looked forward to more than others? I apologize that I wasn't clear with my questioning. He smiled at the other, watching as his plate was emptied and washed. "You can tell me you're unsure. I'll have the store deliver a wide variety and we can start narrowing it down from a broad menu." He truly wanted Jason to enjoy the food, and his leisure time. It was important to Torin.  
The knock brought him back and the redhead smiled. "That would be the doctor." He stood, stopping in the doorway of the kitchen. "Have you ever been seen by a doctor?" Maybe a full check up might be in order, just to ensure that Jason really was as healthy as he appeared to be. Better safe than sorry. He nodded to Jason to answer, even as he moved to open the door for his friend. The storm was getting far worse than he thought it was supposed to. But it was still early yet, just barely eight. The stores wouldn't open until at least nine and nothing said they had to be at the store directly when it opened.  
Hi Michael. Thanks for coming out in this. Torin took the doctor's coat and hat, hanging it in the closet by the front door before ushering him into the house. "Wrists, knees and neck all have open and infected wounds. I did what I could with them last night. Check his ribs, too?"  
Imp, Dec 23, 2013 #30 More options  
Michael laughed, shaking his head to splash his friend with the water dripping off his hair. He followed the man into the kitchen, lifting the duffel bag up onto the table. Michael was more than happy to get right down to business. "Hey. No problem, I know how the slave hospitals are and trust me, this is a much better option then those places. Mind if I steal a cup of coffee?" He asked as he opened the bag and looked over at Jason. "Whats his name?"  
Jason had gone silent when the knock sounded at the door, nodding to the question about if he had ever seen a doctor, standing and backing into a corner with his hands crossed at the wrists. He had paled slightly, but he stood completely still even when the new man came over and reached out to take his arm in a surprisingly soft grip. Jason's jaw was clenched tight and his body was tense, but he didn't see any needles yet. Besides... he knew he wouldn't fight. Slaves didn't fight.  
Michael pulled him over to a chair and sat him down, frowning at the stiff way Jason walked, as if his legs were hurting more than it looked like outwardly. He set right to work undoing all the bandages, and disposing of them in a trash bag. The first thing he did was take hold of Jason's legs and start feeling his knees, bending and straightening them before probing the joints with his fingers.  
Torin, step one, before anything else, is to tell you to make sure there is no kneeling for him for a while. He said lightly, making sure his voice sounded calming and gentle. Jason being as tense as he was meant that he'd probably seen a doctor at least once in his life, and that usually wasn't a good thing. "I am not surprised to find Prepatellar bursitis. Its common among long time slaves, the kneeling causes trauma to the knee. This isn't too bad, but aggravate it and dont let it heal and he would end up with an infection in his knees."  
Whisper, Dec 23, 2013 #31  
Moving into the kitchen, Torin poured the requested cup of coffee, fixing it perfectly for his friend. He knew that Michael would take good care of Jason. "You can ask him his name," he answered, shaking his head while the cup was set on the table. The Marine slid up onto it, sitting next to Jason while able to watch the exam. He'd wanted to wrap his arms around Jason, to comfort him. But he wasn't sure how well that might be received. Oh, the other male would of course allow him to do anything he wished, but it wouldn't help him trust, and it might not help him feel better about being examined, either.  
The redhead did reach out, though and laid a gentle hand on his slave's shoulder. "I made you a promise not ten minutes ago," he reminded softly. "You remember, yes?" He smiled at Jason, eyes soft and full of light. "Can you try to relax a little?" Commanding one to relax was never helpful, or successful. Turning to his friend, his hand slid away and came to rest in his own lap. "No kneeling. Check." He didn't like being knelt in front of, anyway, so it was no hardship. He turned to Jason. "No kneeling. If you need to kneel to clean, you'll write down what needs to be done and move onto the next chore. I can take care of the baseboards and such on the weekends." Torin smiled at the other male, trying to soothe his obviously frayed nerves.  
What helps you to relax? he asked, trying to keep the other's mind off of the doctor in front of him. "When you're nervous like this, I mean."  
Imp, Dec 23, 2013 #32 More options  
Jason's eyes flicked back and fourth between them, jaw tightening further whenever the man pushed a sore spot. When his master touched his shoulder he jerked just slightly, looking the man in the eyes for a very brief moment before finally nodding. He was under no orders but his masters. The man would.... the man said he would protect him. The only moment of regret came when his master removed his hand, and he didnt say it but part of him wanted that heavy warm hand back.  
M... m-my name is Jason sir.... He finally said, not looking at him. He jumped slightly when thunder clashed again, and looked out the window at the strom falling loudly outside. What relaxed him? Was he ever really relaxed? He couldnt say, but he did know that the sound of rainstorms helped him feel better. "T... t-the rain sir... the rain makes me feel better..."  
Michael didn't speak while he worked, putting disinfectant on his wounds and treating them with a cream antibiotic before he wrapped them securely. The neck wounds were the only ones that were a bit harder, since he had to hold all that heavy hair out of his way as he wrapped, but he managed. That done he went back to the bag and pulled out several bottles of pills as well as one small bottle of liquid and a syringe. He drew up the medication, noting that Jason was looking steadily out the window and not at him. He went back to Torin's side, handing him the two pill bottles.  
These are antibiotics and slow-release anti-inflammatorys. I would suggest you also get him on a multivitamin. He said as he drew the needle of liquid. "I am going to give him a shot now to jump-start the healing, in the hopes of preventing any of his wounds from going sep-"  
No! The cry was completely unexpected, even by Jason, but the moment the word 'shot' left his mouth Jason had bolted out of his chair. He'd moved so fast that he stumbled and fell, and ended up scrambling backwards until he hit the cabinets and couldnt go any further. His legs were drawn up and his arms were wrapped tightly around his torso, curled sideways so his back was exposed. He was looking at Michael with wide eyes, his expression gone from stressed and tight to panicked and fulled with raw fear. "No please! I'll hold still I promise! I wont move I dont need it sir please. I wont move, I wont! Please, I'll be a good boy!"  
It hit Michael immediately what Jason was so scared of, and why he was so tense. His reaction to the needle mixed with the... good god. Micheal spotted his bad, and the scars that lined his back make Michaels stomach flip in ways he hadn't felt since the last time he had been a combat medic. He knew what had to have happened for the scarring to be that bad, but he couldnt let that stop him now. Michael put the needle down and stepped back, hands raised as he gave Torin room to move forward.  
Torin he thinks its a paralytic.They use them for slaves because its cheaper than painkillers. They are still awake, can still feel everything, but they can move or make a sound. He said quickly trying to make the man understand before turning to Jason. "Jason I need you to breathe. It is not the stay-still needle, you hear me? It is not that, I promise you. I wont use that on you."  
Whisper, Dec 23, 2013 #33  
The rain. Torin made a mental note to find a white noise machine for Jason's room. "Then let's focus on the rain, pet." He spoke softly and calmly, words steady as they left his lips. "What about it do you like? The sound? The repetit--" Nothing else was heard and before he realized what was going on, Jason was cowering on the floor in a full out panic attack. A million things went off in the Marine's head. He took a minute to sort it all out, the information from Michael and the reaction from Jason.  
The redhead quickly slid to the floor and in front of the panicking slave. Torin held his hands out, showing they were empty before reaching forward to brush against his cheek. "Focus on me, pet. Just me, okay?" Torin kept the same steady voice as before, pushing soothing vibes through the tone in the hopes that they would help. "You remember what I told you earlier? That you're mine, and I will protect you?"  
Looking up at his friend, blue eyes were pleading with him. "There has to be another way. Something oral? Could he go without it?" He needed time with Jason; time to build trust before he could ask the other male to allow himself to be injected with something. The redhead turned back to Jason, reaching out and laying his hand across the slave's. "Can you listen to the rain, Jason?" he asked, desperate to find something to help calm him. "Take some deep breaths and let the rain soothe you a little?" Torin was worried now, not sure how to help Jason, and furious that the man was tortured in such a way that he needed such help.  
Making a decision, he shook his head at Michael to indicate that there would be no injections. "No needles, okay, Jason? I promise you, no one will use a needle on you. Can you trust me on that?"  
Imp, Dec 23, 2013 #34 More options  
Jason whipped his head around to look at his master when he felt the familiar soft brush against his cheek, his eyes flashed wide for a long moment before recognition came to his expression. When the mans hand touched his Jason's own hand shot up, gripping his masters wrist. He couldn't help the babbling that escaped his mouth, even when his master turned to speak to the other man. It was nonsensical pleading, begging, promises to be good and not move. His hands were shaking, and only when his master turned back to him, promising no needles, did he stop talking. He tucked his head down, trying to breathe as he shook. He ended up wilting forward, and his head ended up resting against Torin's chest as he struggled to press down the panic that had taken him over.  
No... no needles.... I'll be a good boy master... I promise I'll be a good boy... I wont move... He gasped out between his breaths.  
Michael nodded when Torin shook his head at him. He walked over and opened the back door and then went and slid open the window above the sink, letting in the sound of the storm fill the kitchen that much more. Then he set about pulling a bottle full of clear liquid out of the bag and measuring out a dose of it before mixing it with a half a glass of water. He set it aside and sat down to wait, letting Torin handle this. Michael being a doctor would only make his help a hindrance, no matter how worried he was, or disgusted by the Slaves past.  
Whisper, Dec 23, 2013 #35  
Strong arms with a soft touch instinctively wrapped around Jason's shaking body. Torin wasn't quite sure which wounds were painful and which weren't, and so he kept a light, protective pressure around the other man as he hushed him softly. He was relieved when Jason began to calm slightly, the Marine rocking them back and forth slightly. "Hush now," he prodded gently. "You are a good boy, pet. I know you are." Even as he soothed his slave, the gears in the back of Torin's mind were turning, plotting torturous deaths for whoever was responsible for this reaction. Someone's days were numbered.  
Looking up, he reached a hand for the glass of water, holding it up to Jason's lips once he was handed it. "Can you drink this for me?" he asked, still holding onto the other rather protectively. "I promise you that it will not harm you." He could only hope that they had enough trust built between them for Jason to take the water. He hated to think of having to sneak it into food or drink in order to get it in him. If Torin did that, and Jason found out, he knew that whatever trust he had built with the other would be damaged beyond repair.  
Michael will finish his exam, okay? No needles. I promise you that I won't let him. He'll even put all of them back in his car so he can't use them. Looking up, he hoped his friend understood and wasn't too upset at having to venture back out into the wind and rain to get rid of whatever needles were currently in his bag. Torin would buy him a drink later to make up for it.  
Imp, Dec 23, 2013 #36 More options  
It took a long few minutes before Jason was able to breathe normally. He'd been a slave basically all his life, and that meant that he didn't react to much anymore. To be blunt, most things simply didn't matter. Pain didn't matter... but there were just a few things that send Jason into such a panic that he couldn't even make himself go dead in response to them, the hiding within himself reaction that a lot of slaves had eventually where they withdrew from the pain and torture, and didn't even scream anymore. No, just a few things made it so Jason's knee-jerk reaction was to run, to escape, to beg and plead. It was pure undiluted panic and fear.  
It'll taste really bad. Michael said as he handed it down. He saw Jason move when he spoke, so he knew the slave heard him, but the moment his master asked him to drink it Jason tipped it back and took the entire glass in nearly a single swallow.  
He would give Torin further instructions on it in a bit. Michael was more than happy to oblige Torins request with the needles, hoping to reassure Jason however he could. He gathered the small pouch holding sterile needles and turned to leave the house, jogging out to his car quickly.  
When he was gone Jason looked up, his eyes bloodshot and his face flushed. "I'm sorry master... I-I-I couldn't help it.... I tried... i mean..."  
Whisper, Dec 24, 2013 #37  
Leaning forward, Torin pressed a reassuring, chaste kiss to Jason's forehead. "Hush. I know. You're not in trouble, you didn't do anything wrong." The pad of his thumb stroked his slave's cheek, the redhead only wanting to soothe him. "You'll let Michael finish his exam?" he asked. He knew that Jason would likely comply with the request; it was in his nature to comply with anything he was told to do. Still, Torin hoped that with enough guidance, Jason would break away from that and slowly come into his own a little bit.  
Let's get you back in a chair, yeah? The Marine stood, holding a hand out for Jason to take to haul himself off the floor. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we examined his bag to be sure there are no needles left." It was important that Jason build trust with Michael, too, if the doctor would continue to be the one to treat him.  
More plots of maiming and physical damage beyond anyone's sense of imagination filled his head. While he understood perfectly that Jason's past was the past, and he couldn't fix anything that happened, the redhead wouldn't let the misdeeds go unpunished if he could help it. It was surprising just how protective he was becoming so quickly. With how much he already cared for Jason, and his military training, the bastards wouldn't know what hit them until it was much too late. That thought soothed Torin slightly.  
How about some juice to wash that taste out of your mouth?  
Imp, Dec 24, 2013 #38 More options  
Jason nodded, a bit too fast, when his master asked if he would allow the exam to finish. He accepted the hand and got back into the chair, wringing his hands before pinning them between his thighs. 'I should be punished. Reacting like that, saying no, what the hell were you thinking?!' Still, his master was calm and soothing, even offering something to wash the bitter, terrible taste from his mouth from the glass of water he'd drunk. Jason nodded to the offer, the medicine had tasted foul, he wouldnt deny that, but as Michael came back into the room he shrank into his chair again, eyes down. His hands would have shook had he not been pressing them together so tightly.  
Michael came back in soaked to the bone, and seeing Jason's reaction to him made his heart hurt. He hoped very much to someday have Jason trust him. He was over here quite a bit when the both of them were in town, sharing drinks and hanging out with Torin, and he hated that his job, the one he'd taken because all he wanted was to help people, scared another person to the point of panic. To be honest... he was not entirely for the slave trade, though he didn't often say it out loud. He was not quite against it, but the problem he had was things exactly like this. Slaves got treated less than animals. They were tortured, starved, beaten, and even killed because people forgot that they were even human. People liked to think that slaves were lesser, when they were still people.  
As he watched Jason take a glass of juice from Torin and take a small sip he sighed and stepped forward again. "I think once I check his ribs I'll have checked all I need to for now." He said gently. "Torin, when I'm done I need a few words in private with you if you don't mind."  
Whisper, Dec 24, 2013 #39  
Yes, of course.  
Torin watched Jason's reaction, heart breaking for him. Crouching down, the redhead brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his face. He was torn between going to get a towel for his friend, and not leaving the two men alone if Jason was afraid. In the end, the Marine reached over and took a few clean dish towels from the drawer to hand to the doctor for the time being. "We'll go shopping soon after this." Torin spoke to Jason softly, trying to distract him from the examination of his ribs. "For clothes and shoes and such. Is there anything special you might want to look at?" He knew it was a tough question, and Torin was aware of what sort of answer he would likely get, but maybe he could get Jason to start dreaming a little bit.  
You're doing really good, pet. I'm proud of you. Torin stayed close to the other male while expertly staying out of Michael's way so that he could do a proper exam. There probably was nothing that could be done to heal the ribs faster, but at least he would have the knowledge of what, exactly, was wrong with Jason and be able to gauge his pain levels. "Do you want more juice?"  
Imp, Dec 24, 2013 #40 More options  
Jason shook his head at the offer for more to drink, feeling sick as it was. Whatever medicine he'd been given was not settling well. He sat silently as Michael came over and had him lift his arm to reveal the dark blackened bruise over the side of his chest. Michael knelt down by the chair and lifted the slaves arm to rest on his shoulder as he felt around as gently as he could. A small frown graced his features as he made his way down Jason's chest. "Jason, what did they hit you with right here?" He asked.  
Jason had bitten the inside if his cheek by now to remain silent, greying from the pain of fingers probing the darkened area. "A two-by-four sir." He said with a small gasp.  
Michael nodded, allowing Jason's arm lowered again. He'd already cleaned and bandaged Jason's neck, his wrists, and his knees, and now he pulled out a wide ace bandage and set to work wrapping it around Jason's chest, from his waist to just under his armpits. That done he stepped back. "Alright, I think I'm done here." He said. All things considered, it wasnt too bad... at least thats what he told himself to keep his temper at bay. He turned to gather his supplies and start packing them neatly in his bag, stalling to give Torin time to situate himself and his new slave.  
Jason lowered his arms when the man said he was done, realizing that taking an inward breath no longer made his chest throb as much, now that he was wrapped. Unable to think of what to do next, he lowered his hands to rest between his thighs again, looking down.  
Whisper, Dec 24, 2013 #41  
Torin was feeling anxious, and trying to not let it show. He wanted to know what Michael had to say to him, and at the same time he was afraid of the knowledge. He knew that whatever Jason had endured had been violent and depraved and sick. It hurt to know just how broken the strong man before him truly was, and thinking about how much it had likely taken to break him was sickening.  
The sight of just how bruised Jason was fueled the anger in Torin's chest, but the knowledge of what he'd been hit with made the redhead want to vomit. He looked over his bruised and wrapped up slave, heart breaking all over again for the man. Standing, he offered his hand to Jason once more. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest for a little bit?" he suggested, a soft smile on his lips. "We'll go out shopping after the rain has calmed a little." It would give him a little more time to speak with Michael, too. "There's a hair brush in the drawer of the bedside table for you. And I believe a new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet over the sink if that taste is still in your mouth."  
Do you need help upstairs, Jason?  
Imp, Dec 24, 2013 #42 More options  
Jason shook his head at the offer for help, letting go of his masters hand once he was upright. "No thank you master, I think I'm going to lay down if it pleases you sir." he said softly, taking his leave and going upstairs. He did stop to get the brush before going to his bedroom and opening the window. Sitting down indian-style on the bed, he set about slowly untangling his hair.  
Michael waited until he was sure Jason was gone before closing his bag and turning to Torin. He handed him the bottle of clear liquid he'd given Jason earlier. "30ml in half a glass of water twice more today. Its really harsh on the stomach, part of why I didnt want to use it, but he needs an initial dose of heavy antibiotics or his infected injuries risk going septic, when the infection gets into his blood. That happens and the chances are very high he could die. I wouldn't be so worried about it, but he is malnourished and dehydrated, and I have no doubt his immune system is probably not the best right now." He said flatly. "Then give him one pill from each of the bottles I gave you earlier once a day for the next 10 days....."  
He went silent for a long moment before letting out a slow breath and sinking into a chair, taking a deep drink of his still hot coffee. "God, this is why I went into the marines and not into slave medicine." He said after a long moment before turning to look at Torin, a fire in his eyes and anger emanating from his form. He had to fight to keep his voice low. "Whatever the fuck gave him his fear of needles, and whatever the fuck gave him those scars has given him a pretty bad case of PTSD... I've seen less severe scarring from fucking road side bombings. Whoever did that had to have done something severe. He had to have been pushed into a fire, or had accelerant poured on him to cause that deep of a scarring! How can someone do that to another human being."  
Whisper, Dec 24, 2013 #43  
He gave a soft smile and squeeze of the hand. "Of course, pet. I'll come get you when it's time to get ready to leave." Torin watched Jason retreat upstairs before turning back to the kitchen and fighting the urge to put a hole through the wall. The redhead wrote the instructions down for himself, not trusting himself to remember through his anger. Leaning against the counter, facing Michael, Torin just nodded in his agreement. What more could be said?  
I'm half tempted to tell him that he's just to allow himself to be taken care of, but I'm afraid that will do more damage than good. They're conditioned to work; I don't want him to think that I'm displeased with him, or that he'll be sent back. The only way Jason would ever not be his would be over Torin's cold, dead body. Or if Jason asked for his freedom. But most slaves didn't, not knowing what to do with themselves if they didn't have anyone to serve. Sick.  
Torin growled with the knowledge, hands curling into tight fists. "Do some research for me? I have training for the next month. I'll get you his file. I want to know who did it, Michael. I will show them the same mercies that they showed Jason." Which were none, of course. That gave a soft pass of glee through his system to know that someone would suffer. "And drop by to check on him when you can?" He knew it was a lot to ask of his friend. "Whatever your fee, you know it's yours. You can even come shopping with us."  
Imp, Dec 24, 2013 #44 More options  
Michael nodded to the request. "I will gladly look into it as long as you let me help bring the assholes down." He said venomously before his voice softened as he glanced toward the stairs. "... and I would be glad to stop by and check on him. I'm working at the base, but my schedule doesn't have me go in till later in the morning most days. I would really like to get him to where he trusts me more... just in case he needs a doctor in the future. And I would be happy to join you today, i have some shopping to do myself."  
Michael stood up, getting a fresh cup of the coffee and adding cream and sugar. "I'm afraid your instincts are right by the way. They are conditioned to work. Ordering rest wont help them feel better, it usually does more harm than good. It makes them worry that they dont have a use, and that just leads them to thinking that they are going to be sold. Consistency is best, and giving him as much work as he is physically comfortable.... basically, keep him busy. Maybe give him a reward of sorts if he completes a job that takes a while or is more difficult. The more he feels like he has a purpose the better." He turned, leaning against the counter. "Also I know he probably cant give an answer for anything he might enjoy as a... a hobby of sorts right now, but try giving him art supplies. Art is used a lot in PTSD treatment. I don't know if it'll help, but its worth a shot."  
Whisper, Dec 24, 2013 #45  
Art supplies. It had been something that had crossed his mind, but he wasn't sure if Jason would like it. Michael's suggesting it cemented the idea in his head and Torin nodded at it. "I was thinking. What about an animal? A kitten, something easy to care for but that is his to care for?" Most might fear that someone who was as abused as Jason would turn into an abuser, but Torin highly doubted it. He knew, in the deepest parts of his soul, that Jason was a sweet and kind person, if only someone would take the time to be sweet and kind to him.  
What sort of guardian would I be, if I didn't bring a doctor along to heal the bastards just enough to be tortured all over again? Just like they probably did to Jason, his mind supplied. The Marine went over the list of chores he had for Jason to do, asking for input from a medical standpoint. "I want him to rest this week, at least. He's too weak, he'll make himself sick if he works now." He was really worried about Jason, and only wanted to do what was best for him, both physically and mentally.  
Looking out the window, the rain seemed to be letting up a bit. "Come on. Come upstairs and dry off. We'll leave in a bit, I suppose." Pushing off of the counter, Torin climbed the stairs and made his way down the hall to Jason's room. He peaked in, wanting to see that he was alright before speaking.  
Imp, Dec 24, 2013 #46 More options  
A kitten... that would be wonderful. Animals are the perfect therapy, nonjudgmental and loving without question. Even if he doesn't trust people he'll trust an animal. Michael said before stopping to think for a moment, trying to decide how to word it. "Don't let him work too hard then. Have him make meals, that's not too stressful, and get a stool for him to sit on while he's cooking so he wont strain his knees. Lay out the rules so that he can work in a 15-45 split, get him a timer even. Work for 15, and tell him he is to stop working for 45 minutes. For this week maybe stick with just letting him cook though."  
Michael downed the rest of his coffee, rinsing the cup and putting it in the sink before reaching out and closing the window he'd opened above it, and going over to close the door as well. "Mid of I steal a shirt too? Hate to ask, but it would be irresponsible to let myself get sick while I'm preaching about him taking care of himself." He said, following him up and splitting off to hit the bathroom for a towel to dry off with, tossing his soaked shirt in the sink.  
Jason hand finally managed to get all of the tangles out and was now just turning the brush over in his hands. His back was to the door, but it was hidden by the thick chestnut falls of hair that just brushed the bed from where he sat. the ends desperately needed trimmed for split ends, but the rest of the hair was straight and dark. It spoke of Native American blood, the hair combined with his lack of facial hair and the olive tone to his skin that was trying to come out through the malnourished pale tone that it held now. Jason didn't hear the man behind him, he simply sat there in the PJ pants looking out into the rain as it fell, the expression on his face almost peaceful as it gazed distantly out the window.  
Whisper, Dec 24, 2013 #47  
Torin's heart melted with the sight before him. It warmed him to see Jason so peaceful. The redhead watched him for another minute or so, before gently knocking on the door and entering the room. Moving forward, he came up behind the other male and took the brush from him with a soft touch only to bring it up and begin to brush it through the beautiful locks of hair. "We'll get your hair trimmed, too," he offered softly, keeping his strokes long and slow and deliberate. "I want to keep all of you healthy." The Marine stood, brushing Jason's hair, for long minutes before setting the brush on the bedside table and stepping a half step back.  
Come on, he offered with a soft voice. "I'll find you something to wear out to the stores. And I'll have Michael fit your collar so that it won't agitate your wounds." A plan for the day formed in his head, the best way to go in order to optimize their time. Once in his bedroom, Torin went to his closet and took out a shirt, tossing it to Michael. Another one was taken out and laid across the bed for Jason to put on. The redhead found the shortest pair of pants he owned, but he still thought they'd be too long on the slave. They would have to do, though. At least until they got through their first store.  
He laid out a pair of sneakers as well, not sure what size shoe the other man wore. "Take these to your room and dress, okay? Try the shoes on. If they're too tight or too big, then tell me and we'll find something else."  
Imp, Dec 24, 2013 #48 More options  
Jason had been so wrapped up in his own mind that when the brush was taken he jumped, going tense at first. When he saw that it was his master, however, he visibly relaxed. He even tilted his head forward to give the man easier access to his hair. "I am able to trim it myself master, if I have a pair of scissors that are sharp." He murmured, actually content to just sit there letting the man brush his hair as he stared out into the steady rainfall. No longer a downpour, it was now just a steady, but thick, fall accented by rolls of thunder rumbling deeply across the sky.  
The moment ended however, all too soon for Jason's taste, but he stood without hesitation and followed the man. It was still incredibly early in the morning, and he could see that his master was eager to get the day going. Him being in the military, Jason guessed that wasn't unusual or surprising. He followed his master to the mans bedroom, stopping just inside the door and gaze going down when he saw Michael in there. In fact he was more than glad to flee the room when he was given the clothes, hurrying off to change as directed.  
Michael pulled on the shirt, looking after Jason as he ran off. "I do hope he sees that I don't mean him harm soon." He said softly, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. "I don't blame him of course, not at all.... I just... I'm not used to my patients being terrified of me. I became a doctor to help people, and I hate not being able to."  
Whisper, Dec 24, 2013 #49  
Well, we'll get it trimmed today and also buy a pair of shears for you to keep here.  
Torin watched Jason skitter out, sad that he felt threatened. Michael mimicked his thoughts and the redhead noted, patting his friend on the back. "Just give him time, I think." Still, the Marine was plotting ways in his head to help his slave learn to trust the doctor. It would definitely be helpful if Jason could trust him, especially if there was an accident while he wasn't home. Torin pulled a sweater on over the t-shirt he wore, and put on a pair of his sturdy work boots that he favored over sneakers.  
Maybe help him with the cat, he offered, shrugging. "It can be your present to him." Perhaps if Jason saw that Michael only wanted to see him healthy and happy, the way Torin did, then he might let his guard down just a little. Slipping his heavy, silver watch onto his left wrist, the redhead exited the room and headed down the hall once more to check on the other male. He knocked softly again before peeking his head in. "Doing okay?" he asked, surveying the room and Jason's progress.  
Imp, Dec 24, 2013 #50 More options  
Michael smiled. "I'll go ahead and go looking for a kitten then, on my next day off...." He paused and laughed. "And that is something that one does not expect to hear themselves saying. I'll meet you both out on the porch, and I'll follow in my car when we do leave. You still keep that red collar in the kitchen drawer?"  
Jason got dressed quickly, pulling the shirt on first. Once it was on and covering the mess of his back he felt a tension leave him that he hadnt realized was there. Jason hated his body, and had always hated anyone seeing him without a shirt on. The scars went up one side of his neck, and down one arm a bit, but with the t-shirt on it hid most of the marks. The ones on his neck were currently hidden by the bandages... oddly enough Jason never really cared about the scars on his neck and wrists from bindings, chains and collars. It was the burns that bothered him. After he had the shirt on he pulled on the jeans, perfectly used to going commando, and sat down on the bed, facing the window. When his master came in he was pulling on the tennis shoes on his feet, pulling the laces as tight as he could.  
He nodded to the mans soft question. "Yes sir. The shoes are too big master, but if I tie them tight they wont fall off... the socks help."  
Whisper, Dec 25, 2013 #51  
Yeah. By the dishwasher. The redhead smiled at his friend, wondering just how badly h'ed have screwed this whole thing up without his help. He hadn't thought of the wounds going septic, or the strain that would be on Jason's knees... Torin felt a stab of pain at the thought that through his own negligence, he could have made his slave suffer more than he already had, and worse.  
He shook his head to rid those thoughts before anyone else picked up on them. None of that had happened. Jason was getting the best medical help that the Marines had to offer, and he was going to be fine.  
Torin smiled at Jason and nodded with the information about the shoes. He'd figured that they'd be too big on him, but he couldn't go out barefoot. "We'll stop for shoes first, then." Moved further into the room, Torin knelt down by Jason's feet and took the hem of the jeans, rolling each side under twice so they wouldn't drag on the ground. "And your hair?" he asked. "Do you prefer it loose or tied back?" Reaching up, the Marine tucked a strand of hair behind the other male's ear.  
I've invited Michael to come along. Torin didn't want Jason to be surprised by that. "He won't bring his bag, or do you harm. I hope that with time you can come to trust him."  
Imp, Dec 25, 2013 #52 More options  
Michael nodded, heading downstairs. He pulled out a small plastic bag and out the bottle of clear medicine into it along with two bottles of water. He didnt know how long they were going to be gone, but he was serious about the initial dose of antibiotics. Jason needed another dose at lunch time, and another at dinner. In truth the doctor was surprised he wasn't more sick. He pulled out the collar and went out to the front porch, sitting on the swinging bench and looking out into the rain.  
Jason shook his head, though he didn't move away from the hand that brushed his cheek as he had the lock of hair tucked back. "I prefer it down master, if its ok with you." He said softly before he looked down, pausing for a long moment before speaking again. "I... I'm sorry master. I dont mean to distrust your friends sir... I don't... trust... I submit sir. It doesn't... I mean its not... supposed to matter if I trust or not. I submit to your will, and that is what matters. A slave submits."  
Whisper, Dec 25, 2013 #53  
No, pet. Don't apologize for not trusting. Torin stood. The redhead picked up the brush he'd abandoned earlier and came to kneel behind Jason on the bed. The other male had seemed to enjoy his hair being brushed before, and so Torin hoped that he might again. Bringing the brush up, the Marine began to stroke it along his slave's silky strands before speaking again. "Even when you submit, you must always trust your instincts, Jason. If I ask for you to go with someone, and your instincts tell you that something is wrong, you are to tell me. I know that Michael scared you with the needle. I also know that he is sick with worry over your well being, and that he will care for you and protect you just the same way that I will. I would not have called him if I felt otherwise."  
Torin continued to bring the brush through Jason's hair, finding the act therapeutic for himself as well. "Can you tell me if you fear him, because of this morning, or if you instincts tell you there is something else that you should not trust?" He wondered if Jason could define the difference. He had been taught from such an early age to ignore both fear and instinct. Torin hoped that, with time, he would re-learn both. With all of the predators out there, waiting for a slave to be left alone, it was important to Torin that Jason learn how to listen the voice in his own head for the times that he could not be with him.  
Imp, Dec 25, 2013 #54 More options  
Jason allowed himself to relax as the brush ran through his hair, folding his hands in his lap. He didn't tense or flinch when his master asked the question, but he lowered his head, his hair falling in a curtain to hide his expression in a movement that he found himself doing quite often. the thought to not answer didn't even cross his mind. His master asked a question, and Jason had to answer. That was just the way it was.  
He is a doctor. If he were not a doctor.... then... He whispered, his voice completely dead and emotionless. There was a long pause, where Jason let out several shaking breaths before continuing in the same dead voice, his hand rising up to cover the scars dribbling down his arm that were not hidden by his sleeve. "When I was b... b-burned.... they left me for dead, because I was so hurt... they meant for me to die. Another slave kept me alive, and after the first week master came out to the slave shed because he w-was tired of hearing me scream... he brought the doctor. The doctor shot me with something. I couldn't move.... I couldn't talk... I could barely breathe.... they kept doing that for a m-month... slaves forced food and water into me... when I was healed enough to move they sold me to a labor farm..."  
Whisper, Dec 25, 2013 #55  
Anger raged through him, a fire engulfing everything that was calm and good within him. It was only Torin's training as a Marine that he kept a calm facade outside and listened to Jason's words. He kept the brush moving at the same pace as before, trying anything to keep Jason as calm as he could. He noticed the hand come up to cover what he could of himself, and the redhead could only shake his head. When the 'story' ended, Torin reached around and gently tilted Jason's head to the side so that he could see his face.  
First of all, you do not have to be ashamed of your scars, pet. You are beautiful. He smiled at the other man and then moved to sit next to him so as to not aggravate the neck wounds from being twisted back at such an angle. "Secondly, I promise you that no one - not Michael, nor any other doctor - will use needles on you, unless it is life and death. I mean that, Jason. The only time I will authorize any needle is if it is the absolute and only way to save your life. We'll find alternatives, like oral medicines."  
Torin stood, helping Jason to his feet, as well. "And I promise you," he added before moving towards the door. "Michael and I will find those who hurt you, and they will pay our price for it." He brushed his hand over Jason's cheek, as was becoming habit. "Come. Michael will help with your collar and then we can start our day."  
Imp, Dec 25, 2013 #56 More options  
Jason didn't, couldn't respond. His hand tightened on his arm at the man calling him beautiful, and his gaze never rose. His eyes glistened, however, as his master spoke more. A thought slipped into his mind again, a thought long since pushed away and thought destroyed. It was a hope for happiness, the wishful longing for kindness. Jason knew and accepted a long time ago that he would never be free. Even if he'd been legally freed he wouldn't know what to do with himself. He would be lost, and Jason knew he would just end up enslaved again. Instead of wishing for freedom Jason had the dream years ago of a house where he wasn't beaten. A house that he could call a home, a place where he could serve in peace until he died.  
That dream was demolished when he was burned, and any thought of joy had gone up in ashes as he healed. Now it was slowly peeking in again, only this time with more hope than before. Something inside him saw his master, and the way he had acted so far, and pulled Jason towards him with hope. The larger part of Jason still rocked with fear that this was all an act, some cruel way to get his hopes up before dashing them with a harder torture, but Jason couldn't block out the hope anymore.  
Feeling overwhelmed, Jason couldn't bring himself to speak. He simply nodded and followed the man downstairs and out the front door. Michael stood up, handing Torin the bag and moving forward. Jason turned his face away and crossed his hands as the man reached up and fastened the thin red collar around his neck, tying it securely with the ribbon instead of locking it since the lock would have made it too tight. The small silver tag hanging from it didn't have Jason's ID number on it, just Torin's name and number, since it was just a generic tag. He nodded to Torin when he was done.  
I'll head out, and meet you at the world mall. He said before running out through the rain to his own car.  
Jason stood where he was, and when the man pulled out he looked up at his master, biting his lip for a moment before speaking softly. "Should we go master?"  
Whisper, Dec 25, 2013 #57  
He watched each reaction and cataloged it to review later, but Torin was proud of Jason when the other man didn't flinch or step back from Michael. The red collar looked nice against Jason's coloring, though the redhead felt bad for thinking something like that. It wasn't a fashion accessory, but a claim of ownership over another human. Perhaps, though, this one he could begin to think of as a promise of a better life for Jason.  
The words pulled him from his thoughts, and Torin smiled at the other while nodding. Reaching inside the door, he pulled out two umbrellas, handing one to Jason for him to use. If he were honest, it was a challenge for the redhead to not simply pull the other male to his side and use one umbrella together. He wanted to protect him from everything, even something as harmless as the rain. Torin pressed the button on the remote to unlock the car door and nodded for Jason to go ahead. "Use the umbrella and go get into the car. I'll lock up."  
The Marine flipped the light by the entryway off and then locked the front door. Sliding into the car, he set the umbrella into the backseat and started the engine. "Seat belt on, please." He buckled his own and then pulled from the driveway, heading towards the mall. The radio was turned on low, and Torin was talking again, trying to draw Jason further from his shell. "Do you have a favorite color?" he asked.  
Imp, Dec 25, 2013 #58 More options  
Jason hurried into the car, buckling himself in at the mans word, the umbrella sitting against his legs. He looked with surprise at his master when he spoke, once again trying to initiate conversation. Did he have a favorite color? As much as he had to think about it to formulate an answer, he had to answer with something. His master was waiting, and too long had passed already. "I... I like grey master." He said finally, after thinking about it for a another long moment. "... its not quite the complete dark, where you cant see the bad coming after you... but not quite light where all the bruises and scars are clear to the light. Grey is the... the medium... the fog that blurs the sight... It makes the broken look more whole, and protects the whole from having to see the broken..."  
Whisper, Dec 25, 2013 #59  
He nodded, not really answering. There were only so many ways to reassure Jason, and he knew that it would take a lot of time before the other man even began to believe what he was saying. Actions. Torin would have to take actions in order to prove his words. But that was okay, because Torin was good with actions. "You don't like the dark?" he asked, though he knew he shouldn't be surprised by that at all. "Would you like something in your room to keep lit during the nights?" He knew that his house could get rather dark at night, especially when it stormed. "We can get a small light to keep on in each room, in case you want water or can't sleep." He didn't want Jason to fear anything that was in his home.  
The drive to the mall was relatively short. They weren't the only early birds it looked like, but there wasn't the afternoon crowd yet, either, which was good. Torin called Michael to find where he was parked, and then parked close to him so they could walk in and out together. "Ready?" Torin gave a small smile to Jason before climbing from the car, putting the umbrella up as he did so and then locking the car when the passenger door closed. "If you get nervous, or need to take a break, let me know, alright? You will not get in trouble or disappoint me for doing so."  
Entering the mall, Torin took a minute to get his bearings. "Shoes first, Michael. Mine are too big on him."  
Imp, Dec 25, 2013 #60 More options  
Local Time:11:16 AM  
Jason was about to answer the man, but before he could the man was calling Michael to find where he parked. He raised his umbrella and followed, slipping into subservient mode immediately. Among the public it was only proper. He was already getting looks. Jason walked a half step behind his master, and when they got inside he gently took the closed umbrellas from both of the men in front of him. He actually sent his master a look, one that was almost pleading, somehow knowing that the man might object to this. Still, acting like a good, submissive, lower slave in public was the best way to avoid drawing attention to himself from unwelcome eyes.  
Michael saw the way Jason acted, giving up his umbrella with a small confused frown before he realized, with the pleading look that Jason sent Torin, what Jason was leading at. He didnt comment, deciding it best to let Torin decide how to handle this. "Yes... well the store I go to is a bit pricier, but the shoes are better quality and they last longer." He said after a moment. "Its this direction."  
Whisper, Dec 25, 2013 #61  
Local Time:12:16 PM  
I--  
Torin watched Jason, and he caught the expression in the other man's eyes. He'd been about to say that they could carry their own umbrellas, but the look reminded him. "At least get them into bags." He pointed towards a stand just to Jason's right, that held plastic bags that would fit one umbrella each, so they wouldn't drip. His tone was harder than he had used with Jason in the past day and a half, and Torin hated it. But he knew that it was necessary. The redhead kept his eyes and face soft, hoping that Jason realized he'd caught on and was playing a role, too.  
Nodding at Michael, he turned to follow, calling for Jason to come along as well. He didn't want to take any chances that he wouldn't, or that he would fall too far behind. Torin chatted with Michael as they walked, his training keeping him aware of Jason's presence and position. They entered the store, and Torin considered what sort of shoes to get for Jason, hating that he couldn't ask the other man for his opinion.  
Imp, Dec 25, 2013 #62 More options  
Jason nodded, a soft 'Yes Master' escaping his lips as he hurried to do as he had been told. He looped the handles of the bags over his wrist and hurried to keep up with the pair. The most notable about it, however, was the relief in his tone that was so very clear. It said how grateful he was for the action that he knew his master hated to have to do. Jason was nothing if not observant, it was something that all slaves learned. How to read peoples expressions, their body language, all without even looking directly at their masters. Jason could see that, past the hard tone his voice held, his expression was soft and apologetic.  
When they entered the large shoe store Michael lead the way firstly to the tennis shoes. "Finding something practical for every day wear would be a good place to start. Something for him to change into now." Michael said conversationally, his voice casual since no one was close enough to overhear them but making sure it was good just in case, looking over the shelves as Jason followed dutifully. "Something comfortable. Some sandals after, and maybe some boots as well."  
Whisper, Dec 25, 2013 #63  
Torin nodded at the suggestions, and pulled a few plain pairs off of the shelf. He was determined to somehow give Jason the choice. Boots and sandals were added, too, and then the Marine asked the sales assistant for a few sizes in each. It wouldn't be suspicious that he didn't know what size shoe his slave wore. The girl nodded and hurried to the back room, while Torin continued to look through the shoes.  
When the girl returned with the boxes, Torin fought with himself to not take them, and then fought harder to not kneel in front of Jason to help him. Instead, he sat on one of the chairs and nodded to the boxes. "Try those on." Again, a hard voice was (he hoped) lessened by soft eyes. The redhead scanned the store, watching for potential dangers while shoes were tried on. Torin knew that he would always have to be alert in public, but he was even more so considering that it was their first time out.  
Which ones? he asked, being deliberately open ended. He was hoping that Jason would answer in both ways: which style and which fit.  
Imp, Dec 25, 2013 #64 More options  
Michael watched the whole exchange, and he knew that Jason wouldn't actually be as open about what was comfortable or not. Thinking for a moment, he looked around to realize that the store was empty except for them and a sour-faced sales woman, who was glaring slightly at a slave trying on her shoes. He stepped up to Torin as Jason put on a pair of tennis shoes and stood up to gauge how they felt. "Talk to him openly, I'll distract her." He said, quiet enough that he knew only Torin would hear him. Then he turned and lead the woman away, talking to her about a pair of leather biker boots that he just knew were in one of their catalogs that he needed her to look up for him.  
Jason had dutifully tried on each pair he'd been given, but speaking out of turn in public would get frowned upon, and the look the sales woman was giving him made him practically shrink into the little bench he sat on. It was a very clear disgusted look, one he knew he would get almost any public place. He gave a little breathy sigh or relief when Michael lead her away.  
Whisper, Dec 25, 2013 #65  
Torin owed his friend. A lot. He nodded to Michael and then leaned in a little closer to Jason so that they could speak softly. "Which ones are most comfortable, pet?" he asked. Reaching down, the redhead pretended to re-tie his own shoe but instead went to feel how the pair that Jason had on fit him. "Figure out your size first, and then we can get whatever style you'd like in that size." He sat up again, because tying your shoe could only take so long, but still leaned close. "You're doing well, Jason. I'm very proud of you."  
Looking around, the Marine verified that his friend still had the sour sales lady occupied. "Do you like one style over the others?" he asked. "You can choose from the ones on the shelves, too. Just tell me which ones and I'll get them."  
The day went smoothly, which was what Torin had hoped for. They had gotten three pairs of shoes after Jason had pointed out which shoes hurt, and had indicated towards dark, heavier shoes. Torin also got a pair of sandals for when he worked in the yard, and enough clothes to last Jason two weeks without having to do laundry (which would never happen, but Torin wanted the other to have some sort of choice each day). The slave still needed socks and underwear, and Torin still needed to get the basic art supplies that Michael had suggested to him earlier that morning. It was nearing eleven now, but if they hurried then they could be home for lunch and Jason wouldn't have to take the medicine that may upset his stomach while they were out.  
A couple more stores and I think I'll be done, he indicated to Michael, loud enough for Jason to hear.  
Imp, Dec 25, 2013 #66 More options  
Through a lot of careful orders from Torin, a few diversions from Michael, and subtle signals from Jason they managed to get a huge load of clothes for Jason, many of which Jason found he actually liked. More than enough for him to manage, and enough that toward the end he began to get uncomfortable about picking more. Most of the wardrobe was in browns, dark greens, and many in shades of black and grey. Jason had gone into the dressing rooms to try them on, and Torin had simply asked him to make sure they fit and tell him what sizes they were. Jason was glad, because it meant he didn't have to risk exposing his scars in public.  
Michael had played intervention a number of times, whenever there was a sales person who looked at Jason particularly harshly. They didn't usually mind slaves in their stores, since they usually just served their masters, but a lot of them tended to react badly to the 'lessers' trying on their clothes. As they left the last store he glanced sideways at Jason, noticing the slave limping and beginning to tire out. He elbowed Torin, nodding slightly in Jason's direction.  
Lets put him in the holding area before we head to the last store. He said evenly, leading the way toward that area. It was a long room with chains lining the walls here and there, and a few cages that one had to pay to use. Generally masters ordered their slaves to sit or kneel in one spot and just left them, and a few of the more rebellious were chained or caged.  
Whisper, Dec 26, 2013 #67  
Glancing back quickly, Torin nodded his agreement. He berated himself for not realizing just how tired Jason was becoming. Thank goodness for Michael. He had run interference all day for them, and not complained a whit. The Marine truly hoped that the gift of a kitten and help with raising that kitten would bring trust between the two of them. He had given praise to Jason as often as he could when they were alone, though Torin still felt bad about having to use a harsh tone at all. Thoughts of never going out again kept creeping into his head, but he knew that that wouldn't be fair to Jason. He couldn't just stay in the house all the time, though many slaves did. No, Torin wanted better than that for Jason.  
They came to the room and Torin felt bile rising in his throat at the sight of the chains and cages. He had to fight hard to get the feeling to go away. The redhead escorted Jason in. He helped him find a spot and told him to sit, muttering the command to be comfortable. He wanted to crouch down to speak to him, but knew that he shouldn't. Instead, Torin looked down at Jason, eyes still soft, and spoke. "I am going to the art supply store, and then we'll come to collect you." The Marine gave the other man a very quick smile before leaving the room and falling into step with Michael.  
I want to get those art supplies. Do you think you could run and get some socks and underwear for him? He gave him Jason's pants size. "I don't want to leave him there for longer than necessary. About thirty minutes and we'll meet back there?"  
Imp, Dec 26, 2013 #68 More options  
Jason followed, more than willing to sink down to the floor in the nearly empty room, though he did curl his legs to the side so his knees werent under pressure. He nodded to his master, folding his hands in his lap as the man left the room.  
Ten minutes went by without any change. Jason was used to sitting and acting invisible, so it didnt effect him. There were two other slaves in the room sitting in the cages in the corner. then the door opened again. Jason saw his feet and knew he wasnt his master, so he didn't move. The new man came by, dragging a nearly completely nude slave in with him, the younger male soaked completely from the rain outside. On his way back by the burly, angry-looking man slipped on some water from his slave and in doing so his food caught on Jason's leg. He went to his knees and rose back up, fists clenched as his glare zeroed in on Jason, who was looking up at him with wide eyes.  
I apologize si- Jason started, making his voice as low ans submissive as possible.  
He didn't get any more than that out, however, as the man interruped him, grabbing a thick handful of Jason's hair and jerking him halfway up to his feet. "Apologize?! You will be sorry when I'm done you piece of fucking garbage!" He snarled as he swiped one foot at Jason's, hitting him so that Jason lost what little balance he had and was being held up only by his hair. Then Jason found himself on the floor, thrown into the wall and hitting his head at the temple against the tile floor. The man didn't leave him to sit for long, he grabbed his hair again and began dragging him out of the room, his boots colliding against Jason's stomach twice on the way out.  
'you have my permission to defend yourself'  
These words echoed through his head, and as they started out through the doors Jason began to thrash, and a lucky flail made his legs crash into the mans, knocking them out from under him and making him release his hair. Jason shot up in an instant, and took off toward the opposite side of the mall. He heard the loud cry of 'RUN AWAY SLAVE!', and the sound of feet pounding behind him. Jason was still wearing the clothes and shoes that were too big for him, but adrenalin fueled him, adrenalin and panic. His sight zeroed in on the art supply store, and it was simple luck that made it so that Torin was in the first isle that Jason turned down.  
SLAVE! Stop! Kneel now!  
Slave! You will kneel now or we will stop you!  
The security guards, and the man who had started it all, were mere steps behind him. As Jason bolted to Torin and dropped behind his legs he was going fast enough that as he dropped behind his master he slid a few feet, his knees making a sick 'CRACK' on the hard floor as he dropped into his instinctive kneel, dropping so low his forehead touched the floor as he covered it with his hands.  
Whisper, Dec 26, 2013 #69  
Slipping into the store, Torin picked up a basket and moved through each aisle. He picked up sketch pads, and a couple of canvases. Paintbrushes. Oil and acrylic paints, water colors, colored pencils, charcoal pencils, pastels... The Marine picked up one of everything. Whatever Jason wasn't fond of, they'd store away or give to charity and whatever he enjoyed, they'd keep a steady supply of. He could only hope that Jason would like at least one of the things he picked up. Moving from aisle to aisle, the redhead slipped things into the basket now and again, not paying too much attention to the shouts outside.  
And then there was a whirl of activity and suddenly Jason was on the ground behind him, kneeling, and the shouting men were in the store. Torin forgot about anything else; he forgot about acting proper, he forgot about their facade, and he dropped the basket of supplies and other bags he'd been carrying as he came to stand between Jason and the hoard of men coming straight towards him. Anger rushed through his veins. Chest puffed out and biceps flexed while fists clenched. "You will not speak to what is mine that way," he informed them, voice dangerous and low. "What is the meaning of this?" He desperately wanted to check on Jason. He knew that his knees had to have been hurt, because even Torin had heard the crack as they'd hit the linoleum flooring beneath them.  
When he received no answer, Torin stepped forward, going toe to toe with the one who was not a security guard. "You had much to say when you were yelling orders at something that isn't yours to command. What the fuck is going on!" His voice boomed with the last command, eyes icing over while he gave a low growl from the back of his throat. "You have five seconds to answer me."  
Imp, Dec 26, 2013 #70 More options  
The man growled, his own biceps and pectorals straining against his all too tight muscle shirt -a typical over worked out meat-head, he knew that slaves were lower than him. He stepped right up to Torin in return. "You need to teach your thing over there to stay the fuck out of the way of its betters!" He growled. "I tripped over it and damn near twisted my fucking ankle on its leg! Then it tried to strike me! It dared try to hit me trying to get away! I don't give a fuck who it belongs to, it deserves to be punished! A slave that dares to try and strike out and any of its betters needs to be taught again who its betters are!"  
As he raged the security guards moved around, intent on restraining Jason as they had originally planned. Michael arrived on the scene just in time to hear the man yelling at Torin, and he knew that Torin didn't see the guard going up to Jason. He hurried up between them, stepping between the guard and the unmoving Jason. Now the stock-still slave was curled up on the floor between the two of them, and Michael could see his panting, struggled breathing out of the corner of his eyes. He hoped they were able to get Jason out soon. He couldn't see the slaves face, but he could tell by what little he did see that Jason was an inch from panic. He was also sitting with his right leg cocked a bit funny, which didn't sit well with Michael since Jason was kneeling on his already injured knees.  
I wouldn't do that. That is his legal owner, and the slave is under his jurisdiction now. He said, his posture going to parade-rest as his eyes bored into the guards with a steel look only learned through the military. "Legally you cant touch him without that mans say so, and lets be honest it really doesn't look like he is in the mood to have other people touching his things. I suggest you remove the asshole over there who is threatening to incite a lawsuit against your stores for allowing the threat of destruction of valuable property."  
Whisper, Dec 26, 2013 #71  
Torin breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Michael step in. He didn't really hear what his friend was saying, too focused on the overgrown ape in front of him, but he trusted his friend to keep Jason safe.  
It took all of his self discipline to not knock the asshole to the ground. The Marine growled at the words, and in a flash of action, he had grabbed the man by the crotch, stepping forward a fraction more so they were now nose-to-nose. His voice was dangerous, and too low for the guards to hear. "Listen here you pea-brained oaf! I'll twist off your fucking balls and shove them down your throat before I rip it out of your neck the next time you even think about touching what is mine again. I have a lot of friends in very high places, in many countries that are almost all desert. They wouldn't ever find even a hair of you." Torin's grip tightened until he got the reaction he wanted, and he then shoved the jackass to the ground.  
Turning, Torin saw Jason and his knee and was quick to kneel down next to him, being sure that he was still between Jason and the other men. The redhead stroked his hair and whispered soothing words, needing him to be calm before he could lift him. "Hush, pet," he whispered, reaching out and gently maneuvering Jason so that he was now sitting on his rear end rather than kneeling. "You did the right thing by running, Jason." Looking back, Torin checked on the status of the others, wanting nothing more than everyone to close their eyes for ten seconds so he could kill the bastard who dared hurt Jason.  
Imp, Dec 26, 2013 #72 More options  
The jock froze when Torin grabbed him, after all all men were sensitive there, and the next moment he was on his back on the ground. The fact that the man had turned his back to him as if they were done enraged him, and he pushed himself back up seething. He was paying more attention to the slave than he was to him!  
As he rushed forward Michael saw him move and moved to intervene, shoving him back again hard enough that he stumbled. "You don't want to do that." Michael snapped. "The steroid ridden muscle bound meat head of yours isn't even a challenge. You want to save your dignity you will leave now!"  
One of the security guards stepped up as well. "Sirs, we cant have you fighting in the middle of the store. If you do not calm down now we will have to remove all of you from the property."  
I am within my rights to demand punishment to it! It struck out at me! Legally I can demand it be strapped up in the public stocks for a whipping if I want to! And I demand that it be punished! He nearly yelled at them.  
Jason, in the mean time, had willingly shifted to sit back and had carefully moved his leg in front of him. The jeans, as loose as they were, were tightening around his right knee, the swelling obvious. He curled as low as he could given the position, hands shaking as he reached out to hold his leg above the swelling. Turning his head to the side, he pressed against the gentle touch of his masters hand. The entire time, even when he shifted his knee, he didn't make a single sound. He couldnt stop the trembling, or the tears that were running down his face that was flushed and sweating from fear and pain, but he didn't make any noise.  
Michael looked back at Jason. The man was speaking of a law that was rarely put into play, mainly because most masters had no problem beating their slaves immediately if they misbehaved in public, but if he pushed a judge would have no problem ordering it. Michael, thinking quickly, looked back at the man. "You want injury to it, that is already done." He said, hating himself for his cold words. "It's leg is damaged, you can see the swelling through its jeans. There is a fine line here. You can try to push for public punishment, but he can charge you with property damage. Do you really want to be charged with damaging property? What if it cant walk anymore? You push this and we will push back, and I really dont think you want to pay for a new slave to replace it."  
The man, his face outraged, looked at Jason for a long moment before spinning on his heel and storming out of the store. Michael turned to Torin. "Get out to the car, I have the bags." He said, trying to hint that Jason needed to get to his office. "I'll meet you out there in a moment."  
Whisper, Dec 26, 2013 #73  
He'd heard the rushing towards him, and Torin had stiffened to whip around and defend himself and Jason. It turned out to be unnecessary, and the redhead gave Michael a thankful look. The words enraged him, but Michael was handling the situation now, and Torin was more than glad for it. He reached forward and wiped away the falling tears with gentle swipes of his thumb.  
The call for punishment drew him from the cocoon he'd fallen into where only he and Jason existed, and the redhead was on his feet in a flash. If the asshole wanted punishment, he'd gladly beat the bloody hell out of him without thinking twice! But Michael, always his voice of reason, directed him to get out of there and he nodded. The redhead handed him his wallet and nodded toward the basket of supplies that would be more important now than even before. Only once he was sure the threats were leaving did Torin return to kneeling next to Jason, shushing him softly. He didn't give a damn about what was proper or not for a slave at that point. "Can you hold onto my neck, pet?" he asked, voice soft and reassuring. "I'm going to lift you."  
Torin was careful as he slid his arm underneath Jason's knees, trying his best to settle Jason's pressure on his thighs just above the knee, and he kept a firm hold around the male's back for support. He moved with quick, sure strides, looking resolutely forward. The Marine continued to reassure Jason that he was safe, that he'd done good, and that he and Michael would take care of his knee.  
I'm going to set you on your feet, he instructed as they came up on the car. "Don't put pressure on your injured knee, and hold onto my arm if you need support." He did just that, fishing the keys out of his pocket to unlock the car before helping Jason settle into the front seat.  
Imp, Dec 26, 2013 #74 More options  
Jason wrapped his arm around his master, lowering his head and turning so that his face was hidden by his hair and his masters chest, still silent as ever. It was a small thing he could do to keep the appearance of a proper slave, after all slaves didn't complain. He didn't even feel the rain that soaked the two of them as they made their way out to the car. Jason balanced carefully on his good leg, wobbling a little bit since that knee was still a little bit achy. He had one hand clamped down on his masters shoulder, and the other on the hood of the car, using both to help him sink down into the seat of the car before he pulled his leg in gingerly. When his master got in the drivers side Jason turned his gaze up to him.  
...m... m-m-master.... I'm sorry... h-h-he slipped on the wet floor... I d-didn't t-t-try to hit him master... I was only t-trying to g-get out of his grip so I c-could run... He said raspily, shaking as he wrapped his arms around his torso.  
Inside the mall Michael purchased the art supplies and then gathered the bags from the floor of the art store. It was a huge load, the two weeks worth of clothes, the shoes, the bags of underwear and socks, the art supplies, and a few bags of things he had gotten for himself. When he walked out to his car his arms were so loaded down that he didn't have the option of using his umbrella. Still, he managed to load all the bags into his car before hopping in to escape the rain. He pulled out his phone and shot Torin a quick text before he pulled out and began to head toward the military base where the medical building was.  
Whisper, Dec 26, 2013 #75  
Quickly, he reached over and took Jason's face in his hands. "You have nothing to apologize for, pet. You did exactly as I asked of you. You're a good boy, Jason." Looking into the back seat, the redhead sighed when he found the emergency blanket that he kept. He pulled it to the front and wrapped it around Jason's shaking body. "I'm proud of you, sweetheart."  
The text came through and Torin nodded to himself. "We're going to go to Michael's office so he can take care of your knee." He wanted to promise, again, that there would be no needles involved, but the knee was hugely swollen. Torin could only imagine that it might need to be drained. The redhead reached over and pulled Jason's seat belt on and then his own, pulling out of the parking lot. As they neared the base, Torin gave Jason explicit instructions. "I need to you to stay silent with your head down, okay?" As a Marine, he had expectations on him regarding slaves. "Only until we get inside Michael's office. I'll carry you inside."  
They got to the entrance gate and Torin showed his credentials while the car was inspected. The gate raised and Torin pulled onto the base, heading for the medical building. He parked, and moved around to the other side of the car. Lifting Jason from the car was tricky, but he did it without hitting the slave's head or his knee. "Can you push the door closed for me?" he asked softly.  
Imp, Dec 26, 2013 #76 More options  
Jason felt a swelling of... something. Pride? Happiness? He couldn't put words to it, but it was something good whatever it was when he heard his master praise him. He had tried his hardest to do what he had been told to by the man, get away and come to him. Jason let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding, something inside him letting go of a huge amount of fear at him knowing that his master was pleased with him. Jason nodded to the instructions, determined to continue to please the man despite the shaking of his body. The shaking was not entirely due to cold. The pain in his leg grew, and spread, with each passing moment as the swelling worsened and the leg stiffened. It was actually a fight to stay quiet now, but he managed.  
Michael arrived at the same time as they did, hurrying forward to hold the door open. He lead them in and grabbed a wheelchair for Jason, helping maneuver him into it before leading them to a private room. "There's a hell of a lot of paperwork in your future Torin." He said as he helped get Jason up on the table. "But at least you will get to use the slave benefits that you pay for out of your medical now."  
as he spoke he moved around the room gathering things. He brought up a tank on a small metal cart and pulled out a mask, bringing it up as Jason flinched and drew back. He paid no attention this time. Jason was scared, that was blatantly clear, but he was not panicked and that was what mattered. Michael couldn't be slow with the fear, not while the knee needed treatment, waiting could mean permanent damage. Michael turned on the air flow and gently pushed Jason to lay down. "Just breathe Jason." He said softly, his voice gentle as he tried to sound reassuring. "Your master is staying right here, and this will make the pain go away. You are being very good."  
Jason complied with the doctors orders until he felt a fog going over his mind. That was when he realized that they were putting him under. There was a split second where panic did surge through him, and his hands rose, tearing at the mask, but Michael saw it coming and, with Torin's help, pushed his hands back down. In the mere moments that took Jason's fight slowed, and then stopped, and then he was unconscious as the anesthesia did its job. Michael let out a breath of relief and moved his leg carefully into a better position as he looked up at Torin.  
Are you particularly attached to these pants? Michael asked softly. "I need to get them off to see the damage and it would be easier just to cut them... I'm sorry about not announcing that, but if I need to use needles I figured it would be less stressful for everyone if he was under."  
Whisper, Dec 26, 2013 #77  
Settling Jason into the wheelchair, Torin only listened to Michael for the time being. There would be time to talk after Jason was out of the woods with his knee. The redhead got the other male settled on the table, stroking his hair to try to help calm him. He knew what his friend was doing, and said nothing. Torin knew it was for the best, and said so when Michael apologized. "You're right." Once he was sure that Jason was fully asleep, he pressed a kiss to his forehead and then stood, ready to assist the doctor with anything he could.  
No, just get them the hell off so you can help him. His own emotions were beginning to surface now, as the reality of what had happened began to hit him. They had been in a very dangerous situation, and had the asshole not backed down when he did, Torin wasn't sure what he would have done. He knew that he very easily could have killed the man for having laid a finger on Jason.  
Tell me how I can help. I need to not think about it yet. He'd think about it when Jason's knee was fixed up, and the male was safe in bed at home. Even as he spoke, Torin moved to remove the socks and shoes that Jason wore to make it easier for Michael. "That place at the mall still has his tags," he commented while he worked on the left shoe now. They'd stopped to have tags with Jason's ID number etched into them, and never stopped to pick them up. Both shoes and socks were dropped to the floor and kicked to the corner. "No needles unless it's absolutely necessary, okay?" Now Torin was simply talking because he was nervous. He knew Michael wouldn't use them unnecessarily, but Torin had to say something.  
Imp, Dec 26, 2013 #78 More options  
Michael nodded, taking a pair of medical scissors and cutting up the side of the pant leg all the way up to the hip. He left the waistband intact to preserve the boys privacy as much as he could, since Jason wasn’t wearing underwear, but the rest of the leg was removed and tossed aside. When the leg was revealed it looked worse than when it did under the jeans. The skin was deep red, halfway up and down the leg from his knee, and it was so swollen that the bandage around his sores was cutting deeply into the skin. Michael did away with those bandages quickly to relieve some of the pressure just as a knock was heard at the door and a young woman poked her head in.  
“Dr Valentine! You are listed off duty today. What are you doing here?” She asked as Michael disposed of the dirtied gauze, the swelling making the sores weep slightly.  
He shook his head. “I was off today. Torin acquired a new slave and he is in need of treatment. Please gather the proper paperwork that he will have to fill out for insurance benefits and call down to x-ray that I am bringing a patient down for x-rays of his right knee.” He said, his voice authoritative. “Also I am pretty sure I’ll need a drainage kit, a high-intensity brace, and call down to the base pharmacy to ready a prescription of high-dose anti-inflammatorys and 50mg painkillers. Put them all under Saoirse’s name.”  
The woman nodded and hurried off as Michael turned to Torin. “I’ll need you to help me lift him into the wheelchair. I don’t want to treat him until I know how bad it is, and that requires x-rays.” He said as he lifted the padded leg support of the chair and adjusted it for Jason’s leg. Then he stepped forward and drew up a syringe of clear liquid, shooting it into Jason arm. “Liquid sedation, since the only way the gas will keep him under is if the mask stays on, and we can’t move him with it on. He’ll wake up when I give him the reversal drug, none the wiser about the needles.”  
Whisper, Dec 26, 2013 #79  
Torin had seen his share of battlefield wounds. But the fact that the leg was attached to Jason, who he had so quickly come to care so deeply about, twisted his stomach. It looked ugly, and the redhead could only imagine how much pain the man had to have been in from the moment the knee had collided with the floor. It was a wonder that he hadn't called out in pain, though he supposed that doing such a thing had been beaten out of him at some point. The Marine felt guilty that he'd taken Jason out for such a long trip, when he knew that his knees were damaged already.  
Michael's words drew him from his thoughts. He nodded, lifting Jason from the table after he'd been given the injection. "May as well does him up with those antibiotics then, too. The last thing this poor kid needs is an upset stomach from something so harsh." Torin gently settled Jason into the chair, being sure that he was secure. Bending down, the redhead secured a strap around Jason's waist to keep him in the chair, whispering soft words of encouragement the whole time, even if the other man couldn't hear him.  
Following Michael's instructions, he walked down to the x-ray area and waited impatiently for the images to be taken.  
Imp, Dec 26, 2013 #80 More options  
(You have insufficient privileges to reply here.)  
Page 4 of 132  
< Prev123456?132Next >  
Share This Page  
Home  
Forums  
>  
Taboo RolePlay Execution  
Taboo RolePlays  
Guilty Pleasures Roleplaying  
HomeGP DiscordThe Staff and Special GP TeamsForums  
Watched Forums  
Watched Threads  
History  
New Posts  
...  
BookmarksMenu  
Inbox Alerts  
Search...  
Impish Violets  
Contact Us  
Help  
Top  
RSS  
Terms and RulesForum software by XenForo™ ©2010-2015 XenForo Ltd.  
Some XenForo functionality crafted by ThemeHouse.  
Community ChallengesWelcoming Committee is Hiring!Style Team is looking for talent!Vote for us!  
Master/Slave Semper Fidelis Vobis (Whisper*Dayglopink)  
Discussion in 'Taboo RolePlays' started by Whisper, Dec 22, 2013.  
Watchers: This thread is being watched by 3 users.  
Unwatch Thread  
Page 5 of 132  
< Prev1?34567?132Next >  
Jason being unconscious meant that he slumped awkwardly in the chair even though Michael propped him as comfortably as he could. He had Torin wait in the small room shielded from the x-ray machine and had a nurse help him lift Jason into the table and reposition him each time they needed a new angle of the bone. When they were done with that Michael brought them both back up to the exam room and, with Torin's help, got Jason back up on the table. Michael was in full medical mode, and very focused on his process which meant he didn't do a lot of talking. When they were back in the room he covered Jason with a blanket from a nearby cabinet and retrieved the antibiotic that he had originally been planning on giving Jason.  
The young woman came into the room soon after, bringing the x-rays with her. Michael put them up against the light board and nodded after looking them over for a long moment. He pulled up a stool as the nurse helped reposition Jason's leg and handed Michael a drainage kit wrapped in sterile plastic.  
He has a crack in his patella, but its not all the way fractured. Everything else looks ok, considering how bad he took the hit. I need to drain it for now, and then he will be in a heavy brace for at least three weeks, and after that I am going to have you have him up walking for a little bit each day, slowly, to work up the strength again. He said as he unwrapped the kit and the nurse put a blue sheet over the leg with a hole over the knee. Michael attached the needle to the syringe and set that aside as he began to clean the area where he was going to drain it from with iodine. "He will also be on some anti inflammatorys for a while."  
Whisper, Dec 26, 2013 #81  
He watched, helpless. Torin trusted Michael, but he still felt like he should be doing something. Instead, after helping get Jason back on the table and situated, the Marine stood off to the side and watched, doing nothing but worrying. "Will it need to be drained again?" he asked, not wanting to have to put Jason back under in order to do it, and knowing that the other man wouldn't be able to have it done without being knocked out. It was a delicate balance. Needing to do something, the redhead grabbed both his keys and Michael's and went to switch the bags from the doctor's car to his own. In the process, he also grabbed a pair of sleep pants from one of the bags so that they could get Jason changed into pants that didn't show him off to the entire world for the ride home, and a pair of the sandals.  
It had stopped raining for the most part, and so he was dry when he came back in. Torin ripped the tags off of the pants and set them aside for the time being, taking up his 'post' once more. It was torture to sit and watch everything, but he refused to be in the dark about it all, either. He watched Michael and the nurse work, fingers carding through Jason's hair as they did until they put the brace on him. "Does the brace need to be on all the time?" he asked, knowing that it would come off for a shower or bath, but not knowing if he would need to let it breathe, so to speak. "How often does he take the anti-inflammatory medications? Just aspirin for the pain? Eat with the meds?" He threw questions at his friend, feeling badly that he was doing it but unable to stop himself.  
Imp, Dec 26, 2013 #82 More options  
Torin left in a hurry after he asked about the drainage, and Michael knew that he needed a moment to get himself together. He and the nurse worked together to get the knee drained of the blood and fluid that was building since the impact. When they were done Michael dismissed the nurse, who took the equipment with her to dispose of properly, and worked with Torin to change Jason's pants quickly before fitting him with the brace over them, showing Torin how to fit it properly.  
When that was done he turned to draw the reversal drug, looking at Torin. "I don't think it will need drained again, but let me know if it starts swelling again." He said, answering the question Torin had asked earlier before he left the room as he shot the drug into Jason's arm before turning and disposing of the needle quickly in the nearby sharps container. "The brace needs to stay on at all times as long as he's not changing clothes or bathing, and he needs to sit in the bath. Eat with all his medications, you can give them all at the same time just once a day, and with food, so with breakfast or dinner is fine. I am going to give you a painkiller for him, though he may resist taking it if he reacts strongly to it... Other than that the damage is minimal. As long as he doesn't hurt it again he should heal fine."  
As Jason began to stir slightly Michael walked around the table to put a hand on Torin's shoulder. "And buddy, take a deep breath. Its done now, everything is fine and Jason needs you to be calm." He said gently before going to the door. "I'll be back in ten, let him wake up with just you, alright?"  
As the door closed behind him Jason slowly turned his head, blinking his eyes open and looking around. The first thing he saw was the charts on the wall, and the x-rays that were still hanging, and he shot halfway up, gasping as he whipped his head around. Then his eyes fell on his master and he went quiet, slowly sinking back down to the bed as he reached out, not fully aware of his actions in his half-sedated state as he took hold of his masters hand and let his eyes droop. A slightly slurred, but clear, murmur of 'master' left his lips as he frowned, shaking his head as if to clear it.  
Whisper, Dec 26, 2013 #83  
Grateful for the instructions being spoken rather slowly for him, Torin nodded and committed everything to memory. He found himself wishing that he could put off training for at least another week, but pushed that thought aside. He still had five and a half days to deal with it, and Michael's words hit home: Jason needed him. He could see the slave starting to come to, and Torin moved to stand next to him, taking his hand when Jason reached for it. "It's okay, pet. Michael has taken care of your knee. You'll be a little groggy for a bit, I suspect, but I promise you'll be okay."  
The redhead continued to talk to Jason. He told him about the art supplies that he had bought, spoke of ideas for lunch and maybe a nap to sleep off the last of the anesthetic. As Jason came to a bit more, Torin helped him to sit up and retrieved a paper cup of water for him to sip if he wanted it. Pulling up the stool that sat in the room, Torin pressed a kiss to the top of the other man's head before sitting down. "How are you feeling, Jason?" he asked, wanting to be absolutely sure that the other was okay.  
Imp, Dec 26, 2013 #84 More options  
Jason slowly relaxed under the lull of his masters voice. He would have tried to focus on his words, but for the first long while he couldnt focus. His mind seemed fuzzy, and as he woke up further he realized it was due to the sedation that he'd been under. It took almost ten minutes before he was awake enough to think clearly and even try to sit up. With his masters help he got upright, but as he got all the way up and reached for the offered cup he stopped. He'd shifted, having forgotten why he was there at first, but when he moved he tried to move his leg. The reaction was a whimper escaping his mouth unbidden, and Jason going still as one hand moved the blanket off his legs.  
He stopped when he saw the brace, biting his lips at first when his master broke through his thoughts with the soft kiss to his forehead, chewing his bottom lip for a moment. He took stock of his body for a moment, and thought through all of the events leading up to this. "I.... I'm tired master... my leg hurts... and my stomach hurts too, where he kicked me...." He said softly, not remembering that his master hadn't known about the man kicking him. "... Master... can we go to your home now sir?... Please?..."  
Whisper, Dec 26, 2013 #85  
Watching as Jason took stock of himself, Torin simply sat for the time being. He didn't want to interrupt as the other male processed everything that was new since the last time he was conscious. The redhead heard the whimper, and made note of it. Michael had to have some over the counter pain pills in this office somewhere. He'd ask him when the other man returned. "He kicked you?" he asked, hands moving immediately to gently lift the hem of Jason's shirt to take inventory. Perhaps it was best that he hadn't know. Torin wasn't sure if he'd have been able to control himself if he knew that Jason had been kicked. Michael would have to look at that before they left.  
Torin went through the general idea of what Michael had told him about the brace and Jason's injury. "He'll send some pain pills home with us, but they may make you groggy. We can see if plain aspirin helps you first if you'd like." Standing, the Marine stroked Jason's face once. "We'll definitely go to our home soon, pet. I want Michael to check your stomach first, just to be safe." Moving to the door of the room, he called for either the nurse or his friend and then returned to the stool to wait for one of them to answer him, talking to Jason once more. "It's your home too, Jason. If you want it to be."  
Imp, Dec 27, 2013 #86 More options  
When his shirt was lifted one could see the bruises that were already blossoming over his abs, one of them taking the shape of a boot print even. Jason was quiet as he listened to his master talk to him about the brace and what all was expected of him in regards to it. Jason had no problem with the new requirements, especially after hearing that he had fractured something in the joint. Keeping on the brace, not using the leg if it was off, and the pain medicine. Leaning into the hand, Jason nodded and folded his hands between his thighs as he processed the information, looking down. All too soon Michael appeared in the doorway, sending Jason a smile as he came in.  
Well it looks like you woke up just fine. He said lightly, coming up and taking his heart rate and looking at his pupils. "You will no doubt feel pretty groggy for a while. I encourage you to nap when you get home, though you cant forget to eat lunch when the time comes."  
Whisper, Dec 27, 2013 #87  
Looking up as his friend entered, Torin smiled at Michael. "Check his stomach?" he asked. "The douche bag kicked him." Anger and hatred dripped in the redhead's voice, clear to anyone who heard him speak. "Is aspirin okay, if he doesn't like how the stronger stuff makes him feel?" He stood and moved to stand at the head of the table, hands coming up to card through the soft hair of the other man as Michael gave him a once over. "I think we'll both nap once we get home..." Torin, for one, was exhausted. He could only imagine how Jason felt.  
Once Michael had given them the all clear, the Marine moved over to the table. He lifted Jason with a gentle strength and set him in the wheelchair. Torin took the prescriptions, and the mountain of paperwork that the nurse had brought back into the room at some point, and asked Jason to hold onto them until they got to the car. Turning to his friend, Torin embraced him tightly. "You're a lifesaver, Michael. Let me know about the other thing we talked about, and I'll cook dinner that night. Anything you want. I owe you." In his talking to Jason as he'd woken up, Torin had remembered speaking to Michael about getting a kitten for the slave.  
Carefully, Torin guided the wheelchair out to the car and helped Jason get settled in the front seat, clicking his seat belt into place for him. The bottles of pills and paperwork were stuffed into one of the shopping bags in the back seat and the chair returned to the building before he climbed in behind the wheel. "Ready to go home?"  
Imp, Dec 27, 2013 #88 More options  
Jason ducked his head low when he heard the amount of venomous anger in his masters voice, thinking to himself that he was to blame for this. If he had been more tucked into the wall the man would not have tripped on his leg.  
Michael looked over the bruised skin, deciding that it was only bruised and not more deeply injured. He warned Torin that the aspirin may not be strong enough, but it would work to dull the pain if Jason didn't like the painkillers. That done he noted that in Jason's sub-file along with everything else and then gave it to the nurse for her to put into Torin's file. Michael let Torin get him into the wheelchair while he gathered the bottles of prescriptions. Now all together Jason had a heavy antibiotic, two anti-inflamatories, One regular and one slow-release, a painkiller, and a prescription-grade multivitamin supplement that was formulated for slaves and had the added benefit of an immune system boost.  
Michael returned the hug tightly, slapping his hand on his friends back a few times and giving him a tight squeeze. "Give me a few days on that." He said gently. "And it was my pleasure, I'm glad I could help you with something so important. You know we agree of these matters more than most people. I'm happy to keep someone away from one of those deplorable slave hospitals."  
Michael had been off that day, and he left the building at the same time as his friend. Jason watched him wave one more time as he got into his own car and left. Jason looked to his master as he spoke, nodding and bowing his head respectfully as another uniformed officer walked by, giving Torin a nod as he passed. "I'm ready to go home sir." He said softly.  
Whisper, Dec 27, 2013 #89  
Torin nodded to the officer and then turned his attention back to Jason after the man had passed. The redhead smiled at the other male and put the car into gear, pulling off of the base.  
He stopped at a fast food restaurant drive-thru to get something for lunch for them both. They'd been at the mall for nearly an hour and a half, and had spent about that same amount of time in the doctor's office. Jason had to be hungry, and Torin knew that he was. As they pulled into the driveway, Torin moved around to the passenger side of the car. He handed Jason the bag of food to carry, and before he could bend to lift him, the redhead stopped to think about it for a moment. He was quick to take care of Jason, but Michael had said that walking with the brace on was good for him. "Can you walk?" he asked gently. "If you leg hurts too much, I want you to tell me. It's okay if it does." He knew that Jason would simply walk on the leg, hurt or not, because he had been trained to do so. But that wasn't what Torin wanted.  
Imp, Dec 27, 2013 #90 More options  
Jason took the bag of food and looked up as the man spoke suddenly. Jason nodded to the question, sure that he could manage. After all he'd felt worse. He shifted himself sideways, the brace holding his leg straight out, and slid down to gingerly stand beside the car. Most of his weight was on his good leg at first but Jason knew he would have to take a step either way. There was no point in wasting time after all. Gripping the bag tighter he took a step forward, immediately biting back a noise of pain as he did so. Limping heavily, and leaning on the car for the first few steps, Jason made his way forward carefully on the wet driveway before stopping and looking back at his master.  
It's not unmanageable master. He said honestly as they made their way gradually up to the house.  
He still held the bag of food, and he managed to get into the house before going to the kitchen and sinking into one of the chairs at the table. He really wanted nothing more than to go up to bed to sleep off the fog that was still tugging at him, or even sink into the living room couch while they ate, but he didn't know the rules about food. "It will get sore with time, i can feel it, but its not bad at all." He said as he pulled out the burgers, fries, and the fruit and yogurt parfait and served them, making sure he served his master first and foremost before he did anything with his food. Not even hesitating in his actions, he got up to get them both drinks, limping around the kitchen and getting used to how he had to walk with the brace.  
Whisper, Dec 27, 2013 #91  
Watching, Torin made sure that Jason was able to get to the house on his own. He grabbed the bags from the mall and locked the car, setting the bags by the door in the living room after retrieving the medications. Moving into the kitchen, the Marine helped gather plates and napkins and drinks. He placed the two anti-inflammatory pills, one of the antibiotic and the vitamin by Jason's plate, and then set one of the slow-release pain killers off to the side a bit further. Jason could decide whether or not to take that one, the others, though, were non-negotiable. Torin told Jason what each were, and indicated he should take the three closest to him.  
They ate, Torin watching Jason to see what he thought of fast food but staying silent. They both had a lot to process from the day, and he knew they were both exhausted. He finished eating faster than Jason, mainly because he was used to wolfing down meals in small amounts of time, and stood to clean up his own plate and glass. Returning to sit while Jason finished, the redhead just sat back. There was nothing more to say: Jason knew what needed to be done to care for his knee and leg, he knew that Torin was proud of him for how he behaved at the mall and he could only hope that he knew he'd be taken care of for as long as he wished to stay with him.  
When you're done, I'll help you up the stairs, he offered, smiling softly at the other. "I'm sure they'll be tricky the first few times, and I want you to rest. Sleep if you want, or you can try some of the art supplies I bought for you. There are some books on the shelf in your closet, too."  
Imp, Dec 27, 2013 #92 More options  
Jason ate slowly, in his habitual tiny bites like he always did. It did mean that he took a lot longer than his master to finish, but the man didn't seem to mind. He seemed content to just... watch Jason. When he ate all he could and took his pills, silently putting the painkiller back in the bottle, he got up to clean up the mess, his steps starting to falter from fatigue. Jason simply nodded and uttered a small 'yes sir' as they headed to the stairs. Jason began to climb them, his master close behind him, but he was tired enough that on the second step he stumbled, and would have fallen completely if his master hadn't caught him, and lowered him to sit on the stairs as he caught his breath. It was clear that Jason was too tired to be able to maneuver up the steps with his bad leg, and Jason actually dozed off where he sat, waking just for a second to find himself in the mans arms before dropping off again.  
When they reached the bedroom Torin tried to gently lay Jason down, the brace making the movement awkward in a way that made it so Torin had to sit down on the bed in order to lower Jason. As he did so Jason shifted again, one hand coming up to take the front of his masters shirt in his fist, pressing his head against Torin's chest with an incoherent moan. As the man tried to slide away Jason's grip only tightened.  
...mmph... d... don't... don't go... please...  
Whisper, Dec 27, 2013 #93  
Torin had had a feeling that Jason wasn't going to be able to make it up the steps, and he was glad he had listened to himself. The redhead helped his boy (because he was sick of thinking of him as a slave) as best he could on the awkward stairs, finally able to lift him so that his leg wouldn't knock into the wall and they wouldn't both tumble down the stairs ass over head.  
He sat and watched Jason for a minute, wanting to know that he was contently sleeping and not in pain. Torin moved to stand and when the grip on his shirt tightened, and the words came from Jason's lips, his heart tightened and Torin couldn't help the smile that played on his lips. He took the other man's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. Standing, the Marine removed both of their shoes and wiggled the blankets out from under Jason's body before slipping beside him and pulling him close. With the blankets pulled up around them, Torin relaxed, stroking his fingers through Jason's hair at his temple. The events of the day passed over his mind once again as he drifted off into sleep, arms protective around Jason.  
Imp, Dec 27, 2013 #94 More options  
Jason had never actually awakened, even when he spoke to his master, and he was unaware of his actions. As he was pulled close to the larger mans chest he sighed contentedly, and his arm slipped to wrap around Torin's waist ad he nuzzled his face against his chest. Jason was fully asleep, and he was resting peacefully for the first time in a very long time. For the first time in years he slept without any nightmares, without any tears or any waking in gasping blind terror before he remembered where he was. It was the first time in years he got actual rest, and not just unconsciousness.  
When he began to wake up there was a split second of something good. Just for a moment he didn't remember his life, his scars, or any of that. For that moment he was truly happy, content to simply lie there with these muscular arms wrapped around him that felt so very right. Safe and warm and protected.... Then Jason's eyes shot open. It was his master that was laying with him, holding him close against his chest. Jason froze, careful not to move, or even breathe too deeply for the fear of waking the man up. Jason realized that he had to have fallen asleep when the man carried him upstairs. He couldn't remember anything else.  
Whisper, Dec 27, 2013 #95  
He slept contently, the warm weight of his boy in his arms warming him while sleep carried away the stress of earlier. It felt good to hold someone; to protect them so completely. It was in Torin's nature; it was a big reason why he'd joined the Marines the second he turned eighteen. He wanted to protect people. He wanted to be strong enough to protect anyone who needed it. And he was good at it.  
Slowly, he began to awaken. Eyes fluttered open as he realized how stiff Jason was in his arms. Looking down, Torin visually checked him over. "Are you okay?" he asked, voice still thick with sleep. "You were falling asleep on the stairs, so I carried you up here. When I went to leave, you asked me to stay... I can go?" he offered, though he really didn't want to. But he wanted to empower Jason. "It's your choice, Jason. I won't be hurt or angry if you ask me to leave; you won't be punished for it." Well, he might be hurt. He was enjoying having Jason in his arms. But Torin didn't want to influence his boy's decision in any way. The Marine's hold on the other male loosened a bit, so that Jason could pull away if he chose to.  
Imp, Dec 27, 2013 #96 More options  
Jason frowned slightly, and for a few long moments he couldn't figure out what to do. He didnt remember asking the man to stay... but his masters arms didn't feel bad. They didn't scare him, not like the touch of all his past masters. Torin felt safe, and warm, and even though Jason's first instinct was to pull away he couldn't bring himself to say he wanted Torin to move. The would have been a lie. Slowly, Jason willed his body to relax as he lowered his face again, his insecurity making it so he couldn't quite meet the mans eyes. "I... Im sorry master... I dont remember asking you to... um... to stay." He said softly, his whispered words shaky as he made himself finally be achingly open with his master. Jason slowly let his guard slip, and for the first time since he'd come to this home he let down the wall of fear that he had held up, feeling and sounding vulnerable. "Please... d-don't leave master... t-th-this is the first time... I've slept without nightmares in so long..."  
Jason felt his heart pound in his chest, hating that his first and foremost reaction to finally letting himself truely enjoy his masters touch was fear.  
Whisper, Dec 27, 2013 #97  
Torin's heart swelled with the words. The Marine bent his head and held Jason closer to him, pressing a kiss into his hair.  
Thank you for being so open with me, pet. They laid like that for a few more moments, the redhead's hands stroking over his boy's arms and shoulders to offer comfort. He pulled away again, just enough so that he could look down at Jason. "You can ask me, any time, to hold you or stay with you, and I will," he promised, not wanting Jason to fear rejection. "And you can ask me, any time, to leave, or to stay but not touch. I don't need explanations for either, and both are your decisions, understand? You will never be punished for asking me to stay or leave or not touch, Jason. Never." Torin couldn't hope but help that there would be more requests to stay than to leave. It was partially selfish - he liked holding Jason. But it was also that he wanted Jason to sleep with no nightmares, and to feel safe.  
Imp, Dec 27, 2013 #98 More options  
Jason bit his lip, almost shrinking as his master spoke. It was not because he didn't like what the man said, no, but it was because Jason was unsure how to respond. Thoughts raced through his head, thoughts of things he wanted, things he dreamed of, things he had long since stopped wishing for. Jason was a slave, and he had been a slave for longer than even most other slaves, but that did not mean he wasn't human. He craved kindness, and affection just like any other person. More so than most even. Going for so long, for 14 years, without it... Jason was being offered almost everything he wanted and he had no idea what to do with what Torin offered him.  
He realized he had been silent for too long, huddled tight against the mans chest as he curled as small as he could get. His master deserved an answer, and Jason shaking in his arms avoiding his eyes was not a proper way to respond to him. When Jason finally spoke he forced himself to look up, not quite meeting the mans eyes but looking at him nonetheless. "Master... what if... What if I don't know what I want?" He said softly. "Or... what if I'm too scared to ask?..."  
Whisper, Dec 27, 2013 #99  
Torin waited patiently, hugging Jason to him in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He knew that Jason was likely on overload, and the redhead simply stayed silent and let his boy work out his own thoughts. The feelings and heart would come later, he reminded himself. He had always been a patient person, and his military experience had only reinforced that. He could wait weeks or months if that was what Jason needed.  
Looking at him as he spoke, Torin smiled softly. "No one knows everything they want all the time," he assured. "And so we take time to think and reflect on our inner most feelings and thoughts, and eventually it comes to the surface. If you're unsure, that's all you have to say, pet. If you want help in figuring out what you want, then ask me and we'll figure it out together. Remember to have patience with yourself, Jason.  
You can always ask me anything, he assured softly. "But if there's something you are afraid to ask or say, then you can write it to me. Sometimes that's easier. Or you can speak to Michael, he'll always help you. Or you can tell me that you're afraid to ask for something and why you're afraid to ask it. I will always try my best to dispel your fears." Fingers stroked through soft hair once again, Torin finding that the act calmed him. "Do those answers help?"  
Imp, Dec 27, 2013 #100 More options  
xxxx  
Page 6 of 132  
< Prev1?45678?132Next >  
Jason nodded, lowering his head to rest against his masters broad chest again. His head was starting to hurt, and his leg was hurting worse than it had been before. Still the bed was comfortable, and his master was warm and solid in a amazing way, and he was loath to think that they couldnt stay here like this. This was so much simpler. He was already here, laying against his masters chest, he didn't need to ask for this or think about it. Yes, those answers helped, but they also gave him so much more to think about.  
Despite the pain in his head and leg he stayed where he was, his masters arms around him and Jason's own arm resting over Torin's waist. The silence gave him time to calm his thoughts somewhat, and he managed to push most of his whirring questions and confusing feelings aside. "Master." He said softly, his gaze distant. "... may I ask... why, sir? I have never... seen... even others... other slaves sir... I mean... why do you treat me like this?... You treat me as if I matter... as if I count... I have never heard of such thing from one of the free people..."  
Whisper, Dec 27, 2013 #101  
Torin's own thoughts swirled in the silence. He was happy, despite the initial conflicting feelings of having had to go to the market the day before. He was glad that he had; glad that he had found Jason. Something had told him when he saw the other man that this was meant to be; that Jason was meant to be his and come into his care. He'd been drawn to him in a way that he couldn't have ever explained, even if asked. His protectiveness had flared even there, without knowing anything of Jason.  
Looking down when Jason spoke again, Torin was a little saddened at the question, simply because it showed even more starkly how deprived for affection Jason was. "Because you do matter, pet. And you do count. And so do the rest of them, even if I can't save them all. That's the simple answer, anyway. The rest... Is complicated. I was there yesterday out of pure necessity. I don't necessarily agree with the laws, but I needed to make use of them. And then I came across you and was drawn. You needed me, more than the others it felt. So we need each other, and in the past twenty some-odd hours, I have come to care very, very deeply for you, Jason. I care about your health, your happiness, your well being, your wants, your needs... So even if to no one else on this earth, you matter to me."  
Imp, Dec 27, 2013 #102 More options  
Jason went silent again. Part of him took yet more comfort in his masters gentle words, the part of him that hoped and prayed that Torin was true, and that all of this wasnt a trick. The other half of him was wondering how Torin could say he mattered, could say that all slaves mattered... and believe it. Slaves were lesser, that was why they were slaves. They were there to be controlled and commanded and used. Jason was one of them, the lesser beings, and he didn't deserve any of this kindness that he so yearned for... no, he deserved nothing less than beatings and punishment. He was a fucktoy, a slave, a nothing.  
He said none of this of course. He knew that his true thoughts and feelings on this would upset his master, and so he said none of that. "... You matter to me..." He said softly instead. "...I want to serve well... I want to do well... I want to do everything I can to be worthy of you master... I have never had what I do now... I've never been treated this way... I just want to be good..."  
Whisper, Dec 27, 2013 #103  
Smiling, Torin gave Jason a light squeeze. "You are good, Jason. And you are worthy in your own right, not just for how hard you can work." They laid like that for another few minutes, Torin letting everything sink in. Eventually, he knew they'd have to get up, or else neither would sleep through the night. "How about we go look at that art stuff?" he suggested. "If you want to, that is. You can rest on the sofa while I put the clothes and such away. How's your leg?" Still, the redhead made no move to get off the bed, or let go of his boy. His arms were loose enough that Jason could move away if he wished, though. Torin thought of other things to suggest: a movie, television, a book, music, a bath... But he wasn't sure that Jason could make up his mind if given all of the choices, and he didn't want to overwhelm him, either.  
What do you think?  
Imp, Dec 27, 2013 #104 More options  
Jason didn't move to get up yet either, though at the mention of his leg he shifted, wincing when he did. He knew it was only a few hours until dinner, and they needed to get up soon. They had clothes to put away, and Jason had to m.... wanted to make dinner, though he still didn't know if his master would let him. "If its alright with you master... May I please help you put the clothes and things away?" He asked softly, frowning slightly at how weird it felt to ask permission to work. "I feel stiff... I need to stretch and move around a bit... and... I think I might accept one of those pain pills tonight... if that's still ok... if this is how I feel now, its going to hurt quite a bit by bedtime sir. Of course I can manage without if thats what you want sir."  
Whisper, Dec 27, 2013 #105  
He hadn't thought about Jason being stiff, but was glad that the other had mentioned it. Torin nodded and gave him one last squeeze before moving to get off of the bed. He helped Jason to sit up. "Let me bring the bags up." Going up and down the stairs could be dangerous with his boy in pain and being stiff. "In the bathroom cabinet is a bottle of aspirin. Take three if you need them. That should help dull the pain to something manageable, and help with the stiffness." Reaching out, Torin brushed back some stray hairs from Jason's face. "So long as you follow the directions on the bottle, and don't do anything dangerous like chopping in the kitchen or taking a bath after you've taken the pills, then they're yours to take as needed, pet."  
Torin jogged downstairs and picked up the bags that he had left by the door, along with two bottles of water, before heading back upstairs. He set the water on the night stand, and the bags on the bed so that Jason wouldn't have to bend to rummage through them. "I had Michael pick up boxers and socks for you," he mentioned while pulling out the shoes and lining them on the closet floor. "The rest you can hang or put in the drawers as you please." Torin left the room for a moment, entering his to gather empty hangers from his closet, returning and hanging them in Jason's. "I think the only things we never got were your tags and the shears for your hair."  
Imp, Dec 27, 2013 #106 More options  
Jason took Torin's hand, letting himself be pulled upright. He nodded, turning his cheek to press into Torin's palm. "I don't want to take them during the day master... If they make it hard to think I... I don't want to risk taking them during the day."  
When the man left Jason slowly pushed himself to stand, testing his weight on his bad leg slowly. It took several short steps heavily supported by the wall before he managed to get into a limping rhythm. He got the aspirin from the bathroom and came back in time to see the man laying out bags on the bed. He limped over and sat back down, taking the pills with a swig of the water before beginning to pull out clothes. He pulled out the packages of boxer-briefs and began opening them so he could fold the underwear to fit in the drawers more neatly. "I've gone this long without trimming my hair master, I can wait a while more." He said as he moved. "It's nearing dinner time. Would you like me to make anything specific?"  
Whisper, Dec 27, 2013 #107  
Only take them when and if you're comfortable taking them, pet, he reassured with a soft smile. They worked together nicely, Torin taking the button down shirts and two pairs of slacks he'd purchased, just in case, and hung them neatly in the closet. The art supplies were next, being set neatly in the second drawer in the bedside table where Jason could easily reach them from the bed if he wished to. The canvases were stood against the back wall of the closet.  
As everything was put away, Torin looked to Jason when he began speaking about dinner. He hadn't realized that it was so late, but his stomach gave a little twinge with the thought and he shrugged. "What is one thing you've wanted to try the most?" he asked, wondering if there was something. "If you don't know or can't think of something, that's okay," he assured. The Marine knew that his questions could be difficult for someone who had been a slave to answer, but if Jason could answer, then he wanted to know. "I like salad with dinner each night," he commented off-hand. "But other than that, you have free reign. And if there's a night where you don't wish to cook, then it's okay to tell me." He knew that there were nights where cooking was the last thing he wanted to do.  
And you'll tell me if your leg starts to hurt too badly, and I'll help you. Torin was determined to, at the very least, set the table if Jason was going to do the cooking. Looking around, the clothes were all put neatly away. The redhead gathered the now empty bags up to throw away downstairs. "Do you need help down the stairs?"  
Imp, Dec 27, 2013 #108 More options  
Jason shook his head as he followed his master out of the bedroom, both to the question on if he needed help and the inquiry about food. He sank down awkwardly to sit on the floor at the top of the stairs and began to slide down on his butt. The thought occurred to him that he could clean the floor and baseboards like this as well, making it so his master didn't have to worry about that chore on the weekends. As long as he slid around with his legs straight in front of him he didn't have to worry about his knee. When he got to the bottom he found getting back up a good bit harder than getting down, but with a lot of lifting from the rail and a renewed throbbing in his ribs he managed.  
They made it to the kitchen and Jason began moving almost automatically. He knew how to serve, and it was something he was good at even with one leg slowing him down. He gathered what supplies his master already had in the fridge and began to work up a meal. It was only a short time before there was a lasagna baking in the oven a Cesar salad chilling in the fridge next to a fruit salad made up of mostly assorted berries. Jason's movements were methodical and practiced, everything done in order so that when one task was complete he moved seamlessly into the next one. Jason was so in his zone that he even forgot about his leg until he put the large bowl of fruit in the fridge and stopped for a moment to breathe. He reached down, supporting himself on the counter with his other hand, to rub his thigh with a short hiss.  
Whisper, Dec 27, 2013 #109  
Torin chuckled a bit at Jason's solution to getting down the stairs, but followed him. It amused him, mainly because he would not have ever thought of doing something like that. The redhead stood at hand, ready to help Jason get back to his feet if he struggled too hard, but his boy managed it and was off and running (so to speak) the moment he had. Torin was really impressed with Jason, and while he set the table, the Marine simply watched the other in awe. He set the last thing on the table and then moved over to Jason, wrapping an arm around his waist loosely. "Come and sit, pet. You've done good work and deserve a break."  
He helped Jason to the table and then moved to the fridge. A pitcher of iced tea was pulled out and both of their glasses filled. "If you don't like it, I'll get you some water." Torin hated that he had no idea what Jason liked and didn't, mainly because Jason himself had no idea. It was all trial and error, and Torin feared that the other male would simply drink or eat something he didn't like, just to try and please him. Perhaps that would be his lesson in all of this: Jason needed to learn to trust him, and he needed to learn to trust that Jason would speak his likes and dislikes in something so simple as food and drink.  
The timer for the lasagna went off and Torin moved to get it from the oven. He didn't want to know how Jason would have handled traveling with a hot casserole dish while limping with one good leg. He could see the disaster play out, in slow motion, in his head. The salad came out of the fridge once the hot dish was set in the middle of the table with a spatula to serve. Before sitting, Torin pressed a kiss to Jason's temple. "This looks and smells delicious, pet. Thank you."  
Imp, Dec 27, 2013 #110 More options  
Jason was glad to be able to sit down, not having noticed how sore his leg had been getting until he finished getting everything ready and now regretting not paying attention. The moment the food was ready Jason reached up, able to serve the food from his chair, though he paused when his master pressed his lips to his head. "Thank you master." He said with a small, but actual real smile as he continued. He served each plate, giving his master a larger helping of the food than his. The lasagna,the Cesar salad and the fruit salad all together made out a round and rather heavy meal, and Jason knew he might not be able to finish the entire plate even with the smaller serving he had given himself.  
I can cook a lot of different things master. I picked lasagna because you had all the supplies... your fridge is a little empty master. So is your pantry. He said, folding his hands in his lap to wait for his master to start eating first as he always did.  
Whisper, Dec 27, 2013 #111  
He laughed a little as he sat, placing his napkin across his lap. "After dinner is cleared up, we'll make a list of everything. The grocery store can either deliver it, or I can go pick it up tomorrow. I'd rather you stay here..." Torin didn't think he'd be ready to take Jason shopping for quite some time, at least until his leg healed fully. He hated to think what could have happened earlier if Jason had already been in the brace and unable to get away. The redhead shuddered with those thoughts and pushed them away. It was not something he wanted to picture.  
Torin began to eat. The food was just as amazing as it looked and smelled. He gave a soft "Mmm" in appreciation. "What about a movie after dinner?" he suggested. "I have all sorts. Comedy, action, adventure, romance..." He was eager to expose Jason to many things; Torin wanted his boy to find leisure things he enjoyed. "You could pick something else, too, if you wanted. I'm not fussy." His usual routine before having gone on tour was to come home and fall face first into bed after shoving some sort of food down his throat.  
Imp, Dec 27, 2013 #112 More options  
Jason smiled, bringing the first bite up to his mouth and shuddering as he ate the hot meal and closing his eyes for a moment. It was an unusual thing, unheard of, for him to be eating bites of hot, fresh food instead of cold scraps mixed together into a slop or the bland diet made up of whatever was cheapest in bulk, usually a mass-produced slave feed that held just barely enough nutrients to make sure they didn't die. It felt amazing to actually eat good food.  
When dinner was done they worked together to get the dishes done, Jason standing on one leg washing while his master dried them and put them away. They moved to the living room, Jason pointing blindly to a move when they got in there since by that point he was feeling both tired and overwhelmed on top of being in pain.  
He did give in and take a pain pill before they sat down to watch what turned out to be The Lion King. Only 20 minutes into the movie the medication hit him, and Jason began to feel the world spinning. When it evolved into the loopy, and then suddenly very tired feeling (During which Jason laughed a bit too hard at a few of the scenes) he ended up curled up on his side with his leg straight out on the couch and his upper body in his masters lap. It was immensely clear that Jason had no tolerance for the narcotics as he almost drunkenly watched the movie play out while idly stroking his hand over his masters knee and lower thigh.  
The drugs completely took away his ability to think, but if nothing else the drugs also completely took away Jason's give-a-shit factor. He wasn't scared, or timid, at all. He laughed and smiled, and more than anything else, extremely cuddly and physically affectionate. He seemed to forget all that entirely.  
When the movie ended and the lights turned back on Jason rolled over onto his back, hair splayed out across the couch as his entire upper body took up his masters lap. He reached up and fumblingly traced the pattern on the front of his masters shirt.  
... m... mmmmphfff... mmmaster I like disney moves.... movves... moving.... moviieees... He said lazily, eyes focused intently on the mans chest as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.  
Whisper, Dec 28, 2013 #113  
Picking up the movie that Jason had indicated, Torin put it into the DVD player and settled onto the sofa. He was glad that his boy had taken the pain medication; he hated to see Jason in pain. When the other male laid down, the redhead began to stroke his fingers through soft locks of hair, still focused on the movie. It wasn't until a bit after that, that he realized just how strongly the medication had hit Jason. He wasn't sure how to feel about it, either. He loved that Jason was so free and seemed genuinely happy. On the other hand, as the movie ended and Jason's hand began trailing patterns over his chest, Torin wondered just how his boy was going to feel in the morning when he remembered all of this. He would definitely be cutting those pills in half. And calling Michael to inform him just how sensitive Jason was to them.  
Reaching out, Torin took Jason's hand from his chest and kissed his palm lightly. "I think, sweet pet, that it is time for you to go to bed." He smiled down at the other, gently easing himself out from under him so that he could lift Jason into his arms. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying the soft attentions of Jason, only that he didn't want his boy to regret it or hate himself in the morning. He didn't want Jason to hate him in the morning, either.  
Carefully, Torin carried Jason to his room and settled him into bed. Pulling the covers over him, the Marine kissed his forehead and then left the room, leaving the door open a bit to let in some of the light from the hallway.  
Torin spent the next couple of hours making a list for the grocery store and cutting each of the full-strength pain pills in half. As it neared ten, the redhead made his own way to bed, falling asleep easily despite his nap earlier.  
Imp, Dec 28, 2013 #114 More options  
Jason simply hummed happily as he was carried upstairs, wrapping his arms around the man and nuzzling his face into Torin's neck affectionately. He was reluctant to let him go when he was laid down, making a high noise of protest as he was covered by the blanket and briefly trying to hold on to the man, but within a few moments of his master pulling out of his reach he sank into the bed with a deep sigh. Despite the way the bed felt like it was tilting sideways and the world felt like it was spinning he was out within moments.  
Hours passed in silence as Jason slept peacefully in his drugged rest, and then sometime around 3:30am the body in the bed began to move. It was subtle at first, but then Jason began to toss and turn jerkily. Not a sound escaped him as he moved, but his facial expression tightened in pain and fear, and his hands began to grip the sheets as he thrashed back and fourth. His chest heaved as his breathing began to become struggled and gasping, and his hands let go of the sheets only to begin frantically clawing and slapping at his back however he could reach. Then, seconds after that he shot up in bed with a suffocated sounding gasp, ripping off his shirt and reaching over his shoulder to feel what skin he could reach on his back. Feeling that the skin was whole did little to help since he could still feel the searing, blinding pain of the flames that weren't there.  
Not thinking about his actions Jason scurried out of bed, crying out softly when he landed on his leg, and limped to the bathroom. When he got there, not paying attention to the fact that he got his pj pants wet, he turned on the water in the sink abd began to splash cold water over his shoulder. When he finally calmed down, and woke up, enough to realize that the pain he had thought he felt was gone he realized that he was shivering, tears running down his face and back and the back of his legs soaked. Fatigue crashed into him like a freight train, and he turned from the room. Limping his way to his masters bedroom, Jason moved close to the bed and almost lowered into a kneel before he remembered that that was not allowed.  
Unable to bring himself to speak he wrapped his arms around himself, standing there shaking in the barely lit room, trying to make his mind focus so he could figure out what to do.  
Whisper, Dec 28, 2013 #115  
Jason?  
Torin had been sleeping peacefully. When he was on base, he was a light sleeper, always aware of his surroundings and what was happening. But when he was home, the Marine always slept much more deeply. He hadn't heard the movements that Jason had made, or his door being pushed open as he would have usually. He was shocked when he woke up and found his boy standing by his bed, arms around himself and shivering. And he was concerned. Reaching over, he turned on the bedside lamp and then stood. Realization that Jason was wet hit and Torin went into protective mode.  
What happened, pet? Why are you all wet? Moving, Torin grabbed the towel that hung on the back of his door and quickly dried the water from Jason's back. It was then that he saw the sleep pants were soaked, too. The Marine maneuvered Jason to the bed, having him sit so he could remove the brace from his leg. The brace set aside, Torin retrieved a pair of his own sleep pants and set them on the bed, helping Jason to stand and change, reapplying the brace afterward.  
Standing, Torin gently guided Jason until he was lying down in the bed and then covered him with the blankets. Turning the lamp off, the redhead moved to the other side of the bed and got in, moving more towards the middle. On his side, facing Jason, Torin gathered the other into his arms protectively.  
Imp, Dec 28, 2013 #116 More options  
Jason was still shaking when his master awoke and jumped up to towel him dry. Jason was glad the man didn't push for answers as he guided him to the bed and helped him into fresh clothes before he fit the brace back on. The entire time he stood silent, pale and in an almost shocky state, not saying a word or making a sound. The only movement was his hand reaching up to the trail of scars over his shoulder, fingers digging in to the rippled skin. His master worked, and Jason moved as if he were a doll, no resistance, and his eyes still flashing slightly as he looked rapidly from the window, to the door, and back in fear.  
Jason had been silent the entire time, tears running down his face in a steady stream. Normally he would curl up in a dark corner somewhere for the rest of the night, and spend the time suppressing the emotion and the fear and the memories. By the time he was up and around he would have pushed everything back far enough that he could function just fine in his duties.  
This time, as his master pulled him tight against him, Jason felt the shaking dam inside him cracking, and as he curled in close to his master and pressed against his chest Jason heard a sound escape his lips that he hadn't heard in years. It was a broken, ripped sounding sob, and in response he hid his face tighter against the front of Torin's shirt.  
Whisper, Dec 28, 2013 #117  
Heart breaking, Torin simply held Jason. Whispered words flowed steadily from his lips, assuring the other that he was safe, and protected. He had no idea what had happened, though could guess, and the scene he found himself in only strengthened his resolve to find and kill whoever was responsible. Torin's hands stroked soothing patterns over Jason's back and arms and shoulders. It was the first time he'd really examined (even if only by touch) the scars that Jason's back held. There were more than he could have even imagined, which made his own tears form and fall softly. No one should suffer like that, and especially not someone as sweet as Jason.  
Torin held the other until he exhausted himself. He laid there, still holding on, wondering how long Jason would have survived if he hadn't come along. Sooner rather than later, his knees would have given out and he would have been considered useless to many. And if it took only the smallest amounts of kindness and affection to begin to knock down walls, then Torin had to believe that they weren't as solid and strong as Jason wanted anyone to think they were. The dark thoughts were the ones he fell asleep to, chest physically aching with his sadness.  
Imp, Dec 28, 2013 #118 More options  
Jason never realized how exhausting it was to cry. Not the light tears, but the chest rattling, soul shattering sobs of someone broken completely, body and spirit. It drained ones energy faster than anything else and left you feeling like someone had ripped out your heart. He hadn't cried like this in years, not since he was a child. Jason sobbed until he had nothing left, soaking his masters shirt, and even then he cried himself to sleep, exhaustion taking him over.  
He only slept for a short while however, and just under an hour later he awoke again. The memories of the night before left him feeling disturbed.... and a bit embarrassed with himself. He had come running to his master after a nightmare like a kid running from the boogeyman. Jason carefully and slowly slipped out of bed, pulling the blankets up over his master, and slipped out of the room silently. Jason moved slowly, washing his face and pulling on a fresh shirt, and moved downstairs to the kitchen. He needed to be useful, needed to keep himself busy, and the best way to start was to cook breakfast. It was something he could do to keep his mind busy, and keep himself awake.  
Despite the bags under his eyes and his messy hair he moved smoothly. Within half an hour he'd gathered enough supplies to cook up a meal of strawberry cream cheese crepes, the last of the bacon, and the last of the eggs with a bit of cheese mixed in. Come 5am the food was almost done, a pile of crepes neatly stacked on a platter on the table and dusted with powdered sugar, a plate of bacon laid out on a paper towel, and Jason was turning the scrambled eggs to make sure they didn't burn. The coffee maker was percolating happily on the counter and filling the kitchen with the fresh smell.  
Jason had a chair set up between him and the table. As the eggs finished he set the plate of them on the chair, limped to the other side, and picked it up again to set on the table. No need to carry them and risk dropping them.  
Whisper, Dec 28, 2013 #119  
He didn't feel Jason leaving, and so when Torin woke to an empty bed, he worried. The Marine took a minute to assess everything, and when he heard movement downstairs, and smelled the food, he knew. Breathing a soft sigh of relief, he climbed from the bed. Teeth were brushed and face washed before he descended the stairs, observing Jason for a minute or two before making his presence known. His boy had thought of a way around limping with hot food in his hand, and that made Torin smile softly. He didn't want Jason endangering himself just to cook a meal.  
Everything, once more, looked delicious. Torin moved into the kitchen and gracefully took the plate of food from Jason's hand to set it on the table. Seeing his boy's eyes, Torin studied him a bit further, but said nothing. He pressed a kiss to Jason's temple. "You did good coming to get me last night, Jason," he offered softly. "I'm glad that you came to me instead of trying to deal with it on your own." Torin brushed his lips across Jason's cheek, then moved to pour a cup of coffee for himself, and some juice for Jason. "Come sit down, pet." Guiding the other male to the chair, Torin held it so that he could sit and then moved to his own seat.  
I'm surprised you found enough stuff to make all this. It looks delicious. Torin served them both, giving Jason a soft smile, hoping that the other would understand that he wasn't mad or upset, just worried. "I cut those pills in half," he offered while beginning to eat. "And I'll talk to Michael to see if there's something...less that we can give you to help the pain. Add whatever you finished to the list on the counter, okay? And anything I missed, or special things you'd like to have. I'll have the store deliver everything today."  
Imp, Dec 28, 2013 #120 More options  
Page 7 of 132  
< Prev1?56789?132Next >  
Jason looked tired to the point of haggard. The first time he slept he was drugged, and it was closer to unconsciousness than sleep. Then he evolved into a restless, terrifying nightmare. After that he cried himself to sleep, and even then he’d only slept for an hour. Still, sleep was the last thing he wanted at that moment. Sleep brought memories and with the memories came pain that he couldn’t do anything about. Pain that wasn’t really there, though telling himself that didn’t do anything to help that… besides looking tired, he knew he was barely acceptable in his condition. He needed to get dressed in something besides sleep clothes, and he needed to brush his hair.  
Jason offered his master a tiny, only slightly forced, smile as he accepted the help over to a chair at the table. He ducked his head low at the praise, not quite meeting Torins eyes as he folded his hands in his lap. “…thank you master…” He said softly, picking at the bandage around his wrist. He did not specify what he was saying thank you for, the praise or the complement on his food. After a moment he looked up. “That is the last of the eggs, and the bacon sir. You are almost out of flour as well, I used most of what was left in the crapes…. I’ll look over the list master, and make sure everything is there.”  
He waited for his master to have been through a few bites before he took up his fork, but he paused with the bite halfway to his mouth. “I… I don’t really… Um… the movie and all that is kind of a blur really. Taking the pill… sitting down in the living room… I cant remember a lot after that.”  
Whisper, Dec 28, 2013 #121  
Looking up, Torin smiled softly. "Yes, I'd imagine it would be. It's alright, Jason. That's why they've been cut in half. Before looking over the list, you're going to nap." He could see that the other male was dead on his feet. The shopping could wait until that afternoon. He had stuff in the fridge to make some sandwiches for lunch and the store would deliver in time for dinner. "In your bed, on the sofa, in mine. It doesn't matter where, but you need to get some proper sleep, pet." There wasn't anything that they needed to do for the rest of the day, anyway.  
How are you feeling? he asked, continuing to eat and sip his coffee. "Other than tired," the Marine specified. "Your leg? Stomach? Ribs? We'll change the dressings on your wrists and neck before you sleep." He stopped talking then, giving Jason time to process the questions that he'd just dumped on top of him. Torin never realized he did it, until he saw Jason struggling to order them all in his head. He was trying to do better with that.  
There was a soft thud against the front door and Torin hummed. "That would be the newspaper." The redhead stood and moved to the door to fetch it. Setting it on the counter, Torin sat back down to finish his breakfast.  
Imp, Dec 28, 2013 #122 More options  
Jason's face fell, and he spent the next few minutes trying to go over the questions that raced through his head as he picked at his food. He hadnt felt very hungry before, and now he felt even less so. He'd swallowed three more tiny bites, each one sticking to his throat on the way down, before he answered without looking up. "I feel... ok master. My leg is sore but not terribly so, my stomach only hurts if I twist or touch it directly sir, and my ribs are fine as long as I breathe normally." He finally said, his voice soft as he stirred his fork through his eggs before a more desperate tone entered, tight and almost hard to hear. "... master... please.... do I have to sleep sir... I would like to fill my time with other things master.... more productive things..."  
Whisper, Dec 28, 2013 #123  
Looking up, Torin studied Jason. His instinct told him that Jason needed sleep. But he also wanted to learn to trust Jason's judgment of his own condition. He considered the request. He'd told Jason to tell him his needs and wants, and he was glad that his boy had done so. "I'll make you a deal," he said finally, resting his forearms on the table in front of him. "I won't force you to nap, so long as you promise not to push yourself too hard. If you need rest, you rest, understood? And whatever it is you find to do, you will take frequent breaks, asking for help when you need it."  
Torin stood and poured himself another cup of coffee. "Your job is to take care of me in whatever way I wish, right? Well, my job is to take care of you to the best of my abilities, pet." Sitting back at the table, coffee and newspaper in hand, Torin settled in to read a little while Jason finished his breakfast.  
Imp, Dec 28, 2013 #124 More options  
Jason felt his shoulders drop, the release of tension very clearly visible as he nodded. "I will rest master, when I need it sir. I promise sir. Thank you sir." He said quickly before realizing how fast he was speaking. His cheeks turned pink and he looked down. "I'm... I mean... Thank you for allowing me to stay awake master." He let his voice trail off, and he picked up a piece of bacon to give himself something to do.  
Jason forced himself to eat the entire plate, knowing that that might help his master feel better about not making him sleep some more. When he was done he made his way to the sink with his plate and, following the same chair-in-the-middle method, set to work washing the dishes from breakfast. Being able to wash them on his own felt good, felt right, and it almost relaxed him to do so. As he moved he thought through the rest of the house, contemplating the cleaning that needed to be done and trying to think of things to do today. He couldn't do it with his master here, though, at least not most of it. His master had told him that this first week was to rest, so he was lucky to have been allowed to cook and do the dishes.  
As a result when he was done with the dishes and he'd returned the chair to the table he stood there, unable to think of what to do next.  
Whisper, Dec 28, 2013 #125  
He read the newspaper as Jason cleaned up. It was torture for Torin to not jump up and help, but Michael's words rang in his ears that slaves (and he shuddered at even thinking that word now) needed to feel useful. He wanted Jason to be happy, and, really, this was all very light work. He knew that his boy was capable of it, and so long as he kept his promise to rest when he needed it, then that was really all he could ask for.  
Looking up, Torin chuckled a little. Jason looked so adorably lost. "Why don't you go over that shopping list, pet? Get it and sit down at the table. I'll redress your neck and wrists. And then the beds need to be made, and your sleep pants and the towel from last night can be put in the hamper. Your hair and teeth need to be brushed. And you can get both of our clothes ready for today." Considering the amount of sleep that Jason got the night before, he figured that list would get his boy to his first stopping point. Especially because it included a trip up the stairs.  
Imp, Dec 28, 2013 #126 More options  
Jason looked to his master as he spoke, and as the list grew Jason's gaze softened, and he slowly gave a warm smile at the man. A list, an actual list, of commands. His master giving him orders and tasks to complete. They settled over him like a warm blanket, giving Jason goals to complete and making it so he felt calm again, no longer lost and flailing, even taking away some of the anxious grip on his chest. He retrieved the list and came to sit down, reading it over carefully and adding several items to the list, including eggs and bacon and breakfast sausage so he could give the man variety. He also wrote in flour and a few other staples. Jason saw the instant pancake mix in his masters pantry, and had shuddered at the sight of it. Instant pancakes were gross, it was one of the very few food opinions he had. He knew how to make them from scratch.  
When he was done adding to the list he pushed it away and began to carefully unwrap his wrists before reaching up and tying and twisting his long hair into a messy knot at the back of his neck, high enough to make re-bandaging it easier since the hair would be out of the way. "When we are done will you show me where the linens are sir?" He asked softly, his voice noticeably more peaceful now. "And the laundry room? Not for today, but for the future... I haven't seen the whole house... I also look forward to knowing what clothes you need laid out master."  
Whisper, Dec 28, 2013 #127  
He smiled back at the other male, standing to gather the supplies needed to change the wound dressings as well as a wet dish towel. Torin set to work as Jason worked on the list. The bandages were removed and tossed in the garbage, and his neck washed gently. Once he was sure that the wound was clean, the Marine applied the ointment that Michael had left and then the gauze to cover and protect it. He finished just as the list was pushed away, and Torin sat next to Jason and took his wrists to give them the same treatment he had given his neck.  
Freshly bandaged, he put away the supplies and then stood, nodding to the requests. Torin helped Jason stand up and lead him to a door opposite the pantry. Opening it revealed a standard laundry room: there was a full sized dryer and washer, along with a large sink. A shelf was mounted to the wall over the sink which held the laundry soap, dryer sheets, bleach and fabric softener. "Until your leg heals, I'll carry the hampers down. Just let me know which day of the week you prefer to do laundry."  
Going up the stairs was slow. Torin stood behind Jason, ready to catch him without notice. "For this week, I'll just need civilian clothes: jeans and a shirt with boots or tennis shoes. When I'm training, like I will be next week, I'll need my fatigues - the camouflage pants and shirts in my closet - with my combat boots. I'll show you those. All of those things can be washed normally. There are rare occasions where I'll need my dress uniform, which I have dry cleaned, and I'll tell you when to set that out." Torin pointed out a closet door between their bedrooms. "The linens, extra blankets and pillows are all in here. Also, the shampoos and soaps and such that aren't opened yet are stored here.  
Do you need anything else, pet?  
Imp, Dec 29, 2013 #128 More options  
Jason, determined to make it up the stairs on his own, managed by clinging heavily to the rail. It took a long time, and Jason was panting slightly by the time he reached the top, but he finally got there. He looked at the sheets and blankets -all varying patterns and colors but all the same size since both beds were the same- and decided that since there was no obvious lesser quality sets that he would treat his bedroom like a guest room. His goal would be to make sure it looked neat and orderly, like a picture from a magazine. Just like the rest of his masters house.  
Jason shook his head when his master asked if he needed anything else, and then paused. "How often do you want the sheets and blankets changed master?" He asked as he got out a fresh set for his room, carrying it in and setting it down, and returning to the closet to get a fresh set for his masters room and setting that set in there as well before turning to face the man, his voice soft. "Master... thank you for allowing me to work... it means more to me than... than you know."  
Whisper, Dec 29, 2013 #129  
He smiled at Jason, hand brushing over his cheek. "I tell you to rest because I'm worried about your well-being, your physical health. So long as you are healthy, you will be able to do whatever tasks you are physically capable of. But you must always keep your promise to rest when you tire." Torin waited for Jason's affirmative response before answering the question of bedding, telling his boy that they should be changed once weekly, on the day he'd be doing the laundry. "If something was spilled or someone was sick, then they'll be changed more frequently that week." After a pause, Torin added softly: "I know you mentioned nightmares. Always change your sheets if you're soaked them through with sweat, or anything else, okay?" He didn't want Jason to only change the sheets weekly if they truly needed to be changed. "You can use your best judgment, and treat your room and bed and such the same as you will treat mine."  
After being sure that the rest of Jason's questions were answered, Torin nodded and moved to go downstairs, stopping after only a few. "If you need help, I want you to call down to me instead of trying to come down the stairs. I want to be there to help you up and down each time until you build up some strength and stamina for them." He'd never forgive himself if Jason fell down the stairs and yet again injured himself.  
The Marine went to the living room, choosing a book from one of the bookshelves and lying on the sofa to read.  
Imp, Dec 29, 2013 #130 More options  
Jason nodded assent, and promised to call his master before he went down the stairs. After that he set to work. Jason moved slowly, since his aching leg slowed him and fatigue took any pep out of his step. Still he loved this. He started in his masters room, as was only right, changing the sheets and pillowcases and blankets. He also tidied the rooms while he was there since it was easy enough. His master had left his socks and a set of dirty fatigues thrown over a nearby chair, and Jason moved them over to the hamper as he threw the sheets in. He guessed they were from a night when his master came home and was simply tired. Right before he left he remembered the mans orders to get clothes ready for the both of them for today, and he went to get the man a set. Jason ended up pulling out socks, underwear, a pair of black jeans, and a emerald green t-shirt made of some super-soft micro-fiber material.  
When he was done in his masters room, having straightened everything and made sure it looked immaculate, he looked to his own room to do the same thing. It took longer, since his leg was tiring, but he paid the same attention to detail to his own room as he did to his masters, making the bed and putting away the clothes. He even took all the art supplies and stacked them neatly into a drawer in his bedside table.  
Jason sank down on the edge of the bed to rest, taking his masters orders an following them. The beds and cleaning had taken nearly two hours just because of how slow he was moving, and now he was due for a breather. Walking in the brace was more tiring than he'd thought. Still, all he had left to do was brush his hair and teeth, and get dressed.  
Whisper, Dec 30, 2013 #131  
As he read, Torin listened to the movement upstairs. He tracked Jason to be sure he hadn't fallen or run into trouble. It wasn't that he didn't trust his boy to call for him, but the redhead was always listening for trouble, just in case. Steady, slow movements continued for a couple of hours, and then stopped. He smiled softly to himself, realizing that Jason must have stopped to rest a bit. Looking at his watch, Torin stood and moved to call the order into the grocery store. They were just opening, and so he was hoping they'd be the first delivery so that once Jason rested, he'd have something else to occupy him if he wasn't too tired. Even if he was too tired, Torin would simply put away the cold and frozen items and leave the pantry items for Jason to organize when he felt up to it.  
He added a couple of things that weren't on the list, things like cookies and a cake; treats that he was sure Jason rarely (if ever) got. He wanted his boy to at least have the opportunity to try them, and have them on hand if he decided that he liked them. Hanging up the phone, Torin returned to the sofa and his book, keeping an ear out for anything Jason might need.  
Imp, Dec 30, 2013 #132 More options  
Jason sat where he was for a long time, actually finding himself dozing while sitting up for a moment. After a while he pulled himself upright and stood up again to head off to the bathroom, carrying his clothes with him. He brushed his teeth and sat down on the toilet to slowly work out the tangles in his hair. That took the longest, but eventually he had smoothed and brushed it all, wet it down, and then carefully braided it to keep it out of his face, tying it with a small twisted knot at the end since there were no hair ties. That wasn't surprising since he knew his master had short hair. Jason thought for a long moment before he slid to the floor and changed out of his brace and pjs. He managed to get his pants on, a pair of comfortable yoga pants that would be comfortable under the brace, before he stopped again. The pants did manage to show his lean muscle pretty well, riding low on his abdominal 'V' line and curving to fit his ass and thighs very well. He was still thin at that moment, but they showed what possibilities there were for the future. He was naturally muscular, and with the right nutrition and exercise he would have a formidable body.  
Getting the brace off had been a struggle, and he realized how much of a problem that would be now. Because of how tight the scars on his back were he couldn't reach much past his knees when his leg was straight.... he wouldn't be able to get the brace straps tightened properly by himself. Letting out a soft sigh, he looked up. "... Master?" He called out.  
His Hair  
His Pants  
Whisper, Dec 30, 2013 #133  
Looking up, Torin smiled to himself once more, glad that Jason had called to him as promised. The Marine laid his book down and climbed the stairs. Quick checks of the bedrooms showed him that Jason wasn't in either and so he made his way to the bathroom. The redhead had to hold in the stunned gasp that threatened to escape. While he'd seen Jason without a shirt before, it had been on his first day, bathing him and then when Michael was examining him. He hadn't taken notice. Now... Well it was very difficult to not notice.  
Torin forced himself to keep his face blank. He didn't want to scare Jason, or make him think that something else would be required of him. Taking a deep breath, the Marine crouched down next to his boy and smiled at him softly. "The bedrooms look wonderful. Thank you." It was obvious that the male's pants had been changed and so Torin pieced the puzzle together and gently strapped the brace into place, tightening it correctly. Standing, Torin then bent back down, lifting Jason to a standing position, sure that getting up while having to keep one leg straight would be difficult, if not impossible.  
Do you need anything else, pet? he asked, after being sure that Jason was solidly standing on his own.  
Imp, Dec 30, 2013 #134 More options  
Jason was glad his master caught on quickly, and gladly accepted his help up. He was very quickly learning to look forward to his masters touches, the mans calloused hands strong and warm and rough... they were the perfect balance of hard and protective, and soft and gentle, and they were always warm and soothing. Jason held on to the hand just a moment too long, enjoying the physical touch while he could. He glowed when the man praised him, glad his efforts were noticed without anything from Jason and e couldnt help the shy, quiet smile that glued itself to his lips.  
He shook his head to the question as he reached out to pull on the sage-grey t-shirt he'd brought with him, the soft cloth fitting his body like a glove and feeling extraordinarily smooth against his back, unlike most cloths that tended to feel rough against the scars. "I got out your clothes sir." He said softly, the smile still there. "I wasn't sure what you would like sir, so I just tried to find stuff that looked and felt comfortable."  
Whisper, Dec 30, 2013 #135  
Torin had to be honest and admit that he was a bit disappointed that Jason donned a shirt, hiding away his body. But he pushed the thought away as quickly as it came, and instead admired the smile that his boy had given to him. "I saw," he answered, moving out of the bathroom and towards the stairs. "They're perfect," Torin continued, unsure if Jason would follow him or not. The other man was welcome to stay upstairs and do as he pleased, whether it be nap or try out some of the art supplies or read. "I'll shower and change soon." He didn't want Jason to think that he was ignoring the clothes that were laid out, or that he wasn't genuinely pleased with Jason's choices.  
What do you feel up to doing? he asked. He was sure that he could find other small tasks for Jason if he wished for them, but didn't want to assign them if his boy was tired and wanted to rest.  
Imp, Dec 30, 2013 #136 More options  
Jason followed his master to the stairs, sinking carefully to the ground when he was at the top and scooting forward so he was sitting on the top step. He paused to look up at his master, suddenly thinking back to his arms around him every time the man carried him or helped him up. Thinking back to his hands, the roughened skin against his own ruined skin the night before as the man stroked his back and held him as he cried. Truth be told, he'd seen a odd look on his masters face when he'd pulled on his shirt, a look that was barely there, and a look he couldn't quite place... but it made him feel unsettled. Not because he didn't want his master to look at him, but because he himself truly hated his body.  
At the very same time, even when his master had been running his hands over his back the night before, he'd found he didn't mind the touch. Much to the contrary he found himself craving it more and more, and he couldn't decide if he felt like that was a good thing or a bad thing yet. It scared him to death, but he needed it.  
..I'm feeling tired sir... He said softly, reaching down to rub his thigh just above the knee softy. "I want to work more... but... I think I will continue later if its alright with you master."  
He paused to look to the side, catching a glimpse of the cloudy, overcast sky through a window framed by the trees that surrounded his masters wonderfully secluded home. One day, after his work was done and while his master was gone, he wanted to explore those woods. He honestly didn't think his master would let him until his leg healed though, not by himself anyway. Still, that didn't curb the want to be out there.  
Would it be alright master... if I spent some time outside? He asked softly, knowing that even with the chance of rain the weather was quite warm and pleasant outside. Even if it did rain, it would be a warm rain. The kind that you would run in, the kind that Jason used to escape to whenever he could as a child when he was in his first masters house, feeling cleansed by the shower. He'd long ago stopped feeling cleansed by the rain, the years of use had made sure of that, but it still brought him as close as he could get even if it wasn't perfect anymore.  
Whisper, Dec 31, 2013 #137  
While Torin had no way of knowing it, his own thoughts mimicked Jason's quite a bit. Though he had promised himself that he would keep a very large distance from Jason at first, in order to allow Jason to become accustomed with having control and say-so over his own body, the Marine found that he craved to touch the other male more and more. The light brushes against his boy's cheek, quick kisses to his temple or hair; he was giving them more frequently. While he wanted to stop, because he didn't think that Jason would tell him if he was uncomfortable with it, he couldn't make himself, either. Torin noticed that Jason leaned into the soft touches, and that encouraged him to continue them. He couldn't help it, despite his years of discipline training.  
Once more, he gave into those desires, bending and lifting Jason easily into his arms to carry him down the stairs. He cradled Jason to his chest protectively, soaking in the warmth that radiated from him and was disappointed when they reached the bottom of the stairs and he had to set him down.  
The whole of the property is open to you, pet, he answered. "The house, the property... It's all part of your home. The back line ends at the tree line, and the sides are marked with the bushes and gardens." Torin smiled down at him softly, wanting to encourage Jason to explore. "Stay close to the house until your leg is healed if I'm not home. In fact, I might venture out today to get an extra phone for you to carry with you when you go outside, in case you need help." He did not want to picture Jason being far from the house and his leg giving out on him.  
Beyond the tree line is public property. I don't want you exploring there just yet. Torin didn't trust the seclusion of the house. There could always be people in the woods for various reasons. If Jason ran into them out there, without a collar and without him, the results could be disastrous. "Take a bottle of water with you, okay?" Once more he found himself brushing against Jason's cheek with a light touch before he stepped away to let the other male move out into the yard.  
Imp, Dec 31, 2013 #138 More options  
Jason leaned into the mans body as he was lifted, even laying his head down against the mans chest as they descended and reaching up to hold on to Torin's shoulder. It all ended too soon, and he was lowered gently to his feet. His hand lingered in Torin's chest for a moment before he pulled back to stand on his own, wishing the moment didn't have to end. He listened carefully to his instructions, and nodded as he went to get the bottle of water as he'd been told. When he had it he went to the back door, stopping for a moment with his hand hesitating over the doorknob before he turned it and pulled it open.  
When he saw the yard he stopped. It was huge. The man's yard extended at least 300 feet out, around 100 feet wide, dotted by trees and shrubs here and there. There were a few smaller trees along the edges covered in pale pink and white flowers, just enough to perfume the air subtly with their sweet scent. Lines of thick green shrubs, growing a bit wildly and in need of being trimmed, lined the edges as well, and there were three different spots that were barren dark earth, obviously used previously as gardens. They were overgrown with weeds, but they looked easy enough to restore. The huge space was completely lined on all sides by the larger trees of the forest, just under an acre of open space. It was a bit ragged, needing some work to bring it back up to shape, but to Jason it was a small piece of paradise.  
The only part of the yard that made Jason's heart stutter and his complexion immediately pale was off to one side, near the back of the house. It was a fire pit, filled with black and grey ash and a half burnt log from last time it was used, and surrounded by benches created from seats carved into hugely thick logs. Jason pulled his eyes away from it, forcing himself to calm down.  
Y... your yard is beautiful master. He said softly, his gaze zeroing in on a huge, sweeping weeping willow in the far back of the yard. He knew, despite the fire pit, that this place would quickly become his sanctuary. He took a step out onto the porch before turning to look back at his master. "What... what are you going to be doing master?"  
(I figure the fire pit can be for when Torin has his fellow marines over for get-togethers and parties and stuff. Bunch of guys sitting around a fire drinking beer. That kind of thing. It can add to stuff later, make for an event or something in the future. :) )  
Whisper, Dec 31, 2013 #139  
Torin watched Jason as he took in the yard. It was the majority of the reason that he'd bought the house, other than the fact that it was so secluded. The gardens hadn't been tended to in quite some time; he hadn't had the time with his training and then having gone on a short tour just after that. But Jason seemed to study them as if sizing up how to best fix them. Torin would allow him to work the gardens and the yard when he was able to kneel down to get into the dirt.  
I'm going to shower and change, and then I may join you outside to read, or maybe I'll put a movie in... The truth was, he hadn't had a day off in so long, he was a bit lost with what to do with himself. "Don't strain yourself, okay?" he reminded with a soft smile. Torin was happy that Jason seemed happy with the yard. He was happy to allow that to be his boy's domain to do with what he pleased. "When your leg is better, you can do whatever you want back here: gardens, flowers, trees, furniture... It'll be yours to decorate and maintain. I have friends over, every now and then, to sit around the fire and relax, and I maintain and clean it, but the rest of the yard is yours."  
Turning, Torin went into the fridge and returned with a bottle of sunscreen. "If you're going to be out for a little while, put this on: face, arms, neck." It was cloudy, but he'd learned the hard way in basic training that it didn't mean you couldn't get a sunburn. "Leave the door open, and yell if you need me, okay?" Torin gave Jason a smile before moving up the stairs to shower and change.  
Imp, Dec 31, 2013 #140 More options  
Page 8 of 132  
< Prev1?678910?132Next >  
Jason applied the sunscreen right there on the porch, and then went inside to put it back where he'd seen his master get it from. No need to waste any time there. When he went back out he slowly made his way into the yard, going in a slightly wide circle around the fire pit. It took a long while but he finally managed to limp his way to the willow tree by the back tree line. Once there he sank down to sit, his back to the tree trunk. The long drooping branches brushed the ground on all sides of him like green walls, and Jason breathed a long sigh of contentment. It was perfect out here, warm with just the slightest breeze running through, the fresh clean smell of rain in the air.  
Jason hadn't felt this relaxed, this at ease, in a long time. His master's home was perfect, big and plenty of space, no tiny rooms to cause claustrophobia. His masters property was perfect, secluded and surrounded by woods, so he never had to worry about people seeing him and causing him trouble.... his master was perfect. He was kind, and giving, and gentle, and supportive, and handsome....  
Jason stopped. Handsome? Where had that thought come from? He clenched his jaw, pushing the thought away. '...You thought Eli was handsome... that's what got you here... if you hadn't thought that then you wouldn't be ruined, you worthless piece of shit... what the hell do you think will happen if your master finds out you thought of him that way? All of this will be over!' Jason let out a long shudder, wrapping his arms around himself tightly as he tried to re-focus on the forest, quickly wiping away the tears that spilled over his cheeks.  
Whisper, Dec 31, 2013 #141  
Once he'd gotten upstairs, Torin decided against a shower for now. It was still early, and if he decided to go out then he could always take one later. The redhead slipped into the clothes that Jason had left out for him, the dirty ones being tossed in the hamper, with a smile. With his teeth brushed, Torin went back into the kitchen, standing at the sink and looking out the window just above it. He watched Jason sit by the tree, and saw the peace within him. That knowledge warmed his heart. It was the thing he wanted most for Jason: for him to be at peace.  
The Marine saw his boy wipe at his cheeks, and a thoughtful frown developed. He wondered if it was because a loose strand of hair had tickled him, or the slight breeze had caused his eyes to water, or if his boy was crying for some reason. His protective nature reared its head, and after grabbing a book from the living room, he made his way out to the tree.  
Torin sat next to Jason. He could see the slight redness to his face but said nothing. He didn't want to push Jason to talk if he wasn't ready to, or comfortable with it. Instead, he offered his strong, silent support, ready to listen whenever his boy was ready to talk.  
Imp, Dec 31, 2013 #142 More options  
Jason sat there for a long time, silent and still as he tried to focus on the nature around him. He was so caught in his own mind that he didn't hear his master approaching and jumped when he suddenly found his master at his side. Cheeks going pink at his reaction, Jason couldn't meet his masters eyes. Not with the thoughts that had been running through his head. He turned his head down, looking at his lap as he folded his hands together. He only sat like that for a moment, however, before he found himself moving before he realized he was doing it. He turned to his master, laying awkwardly on one side in Torin's lap as he wrapped his shaking arms around the man and hid his face against Torin's broad chest. This was all Jason wanted. He wanted someone kind, someone willing to take care of him and let Jason take care of them in return. He wanted someone who would protect him, and heal him....  
'I want someone who can show me that being taken can be good, that it is not always pain and blood...'  
Jason shuddered again at that thought, tears slipping from his eyes anew to be soaked up by the shirt. He had to stop thinking like this! He couldn't keep doing that! If his master found out.... Jason would be sent away, best case scenario. Worst case scenario..... It didn't matter. He had to stop.  
Whisper, Dec 31, 2013 #143  
Torin read, letting Jason's thoughts sort themselves. He had his own trouble focusing on the book in front of him, but figured it didn't matter too much. He'd read it ten times before, and would read it another ten. Every so often he turned a page, eyes only glossing over the words. He needed something to do with his hands. If he didn't turn the pages and hold the book, he was likely to pull Jason into his lap. That part was innocent enough, but when images of kissing his boy flittered into his head, the Marine shook them away. Everything had to be Jason's choice; Torin refused to take that choice away from him any longer.  
And then Jason was holding onto him, soaking through another shirt. Torin put his book aside, not bothering to mark his place, and easily pulled Jason further into him, arms warm and protective and shielding. Still, he didn't say anything. Jason needed to get out all the bad and the hurt and the pain that he had been caused, and if it cost Torin a couple of t-shirts, then so be it. He focused on pouring out love and happiness and peace and safety, wondering if his boy would pick up on the vibes. He deserved all of those things, and more.  
As the tears slowed, Torin pressed a kiss into Jason's hair, arms still wrapped around the other male. "Anytime you want to talk about your thoughts, you can come talk to me, pet," he offered softly. "I will never force you, but I'll be here if you choose to." Torin rested his cheek atop Jason's head, giving the other comfort for as long as he needed and wanted it.  
Imp, Dec 31, 2013 #144 More options  
Jason shook his head, a bit too hard, when his master finally spoke to him. He tucked his face lower, regretting having pulled is hair back now since he couldn't use it as a shield to hide his expression as he was used to doing. He couldn't tell Torin why he was freaking out, why he was screaming at himself inside every time he stopped to think about his master. "...I c-c-cant talk ab-bout it.... y-you... y-you'll... You will h-hate me..." He managed to get out, his voice muffled as he pressed his face harder into the cloth.  
Whisper, Dec 31, 2013 #145  
Hate him? Torin rocked Jason back and forth softly, hushing him. He was getting so worked up, and the redhead hated that it was over something that wouldn't happen anyway. "Oh, honey. I won't ever hate you." Torin pulled away just slightly, tucking his finger beneath Jason's chin and lifting his face up so he could see his boy's eyes. "Never. Whatever your thoughts, or your feelings, no matter if you disobey or make a mistake, I could never, ever hate you. I care about you." Using the pads of his thumbs, Torin wiped away the stray tears. After kissing Jason's forehead, the Marine settled back into their previous position so that Jason could hide away in his chest if he wanted to, Torin's arms curling back around his boy securely.  
He sat there holding Jason, heart broken and at a complete loss. How does anyone regain trust that is so beyond broken? Torin continued rocking Jason softly, hoping the action would soothe away some of the frayed nerves and dry some of the tears.  
Imp, Dec 31, 2013 #146 More options  
Jason re-buried his head in the mans chest the moment he could, though he offered no resistance to his masters hand as it raised his face. He couldn't meet the mans eyes even when his face was raised. He clung even tighter, and even now he couldnt stop the thought of how wonderful his masters body felt under his arms, how sexy his sculpted back was under his hands... how he wanted to explore more. Jason didn't follow that urge, he simply clung tighter as he began to shake harder. He was not outright crying anymore, but his breathing was ragged.  
...No!... you'll hate me!... I d-didn't mean to -be this way... I'm sorry... I try not to be this way.... dont hate me, please!... He managed to get out, his voice rough and full of desperation.  
Whisper, Dec 31, 2013 #147  
Beyond concerned now, Torin maneuvered Jason into his lap properly, hugging him close and tight. "Hush now." His voice was soft and even, arms offering protection from whatever demons Jason was fighting within himself. "Take deep breaths, pet. You're going to make yourself sick." Torin rested his cheek to the top of Jason's head once more, allowing his boy to bury his head into his chest as deeply as he could manage without burrowing straight into his chest cavity all together. "I don't hate you, Jason. I could never hate you." That didn't seem to get through the first time, though. "You try not to be what way, pet?" Torin was confused, hurting for Jason, and worried. He wanted to make everything better, but had no idea how to do that. "What can I do?" he asked gently. "Tell me what I can do to help you feel better."  
Imp, Dec 31, 2013 #148 More options  
Jason sank deeply into his masters arms when he was pulled further into his lap, taking what solace he could in the strength and support his master offered. He couldn't figure out what to say in return. What could anyone do?  
'You'll burn in hell anyway, why don't we give you a taste of what you're in for?'  
'faggot, how DARE you think of a free person in that way!'  
'you are a SLAVE! Sexual release or love is for people who are better than dog shit!'  
'you'll never see him again you piece of worthless nothing. His family sent him away to get fixed!'  
These words played through his head in memories, ever present at the back of his mind, but in the forefront of it was his master. Was the man in front of him right now, the man who was holding him and touching him so comfortingly.... Jason realized that his masters groin was against his hip and the side of his ass. His body was pressed tight too.... Jason stiffened abruptly as he felt his body react to his masters. Panic washed through him, and Jason moved faster than he thought possible. He ripped himself away from his masters arms and pulled himself up using the tree beside them. His dash to the house was a half-limping ungainly run, and Jason's frantic mind processed just enough for him to make his way to the tiny downstairs bathroom he'd seen earlier, slamming and locking the door behind him before slowly sliding down it to sit on the floor, heart-wrenching sobs shaking his body as he prayed to the gods that he didn't believe in that his master hadn't noticed his 'problem'.  
Whisper, Jan 1, 2014 #149  
He waited patiently, hoping that Jason would somehow find the words to express what was going through his head. And then Jason was moving, much faster than Torin thought he'd be able to with the brace on. He had been startled, giving his boy a fairly decent head start into the house, which was enough time to get into the half bath and lock the door. "Damnit," he cursed under his breath, moving lightly over to the door. He didn't want to scare Jason by rushing over, even though the redhead had enough adrenaline going through him at that moment to go directly through the door.  
Torin knocked softly. "Jason? I need you to tell me what's wrong, pet. I can't help you feel better if you don't. Please?" The Marine sat, settling in for the long haul; for however long it took to talk Jason into coming out of that bathroom.  
Imp, Jan 1, 2014 #150 More options  
Jason flinched when he heard his master at the door, though he wasn't surprised. He couldn't answer for a long moment, and finally it was his fear that made him speak. If he didn't answer the man he would loose all of this, at least answering him would give him a chance to apologize, to beg for forgiveness and promise he would try his hardest to push these thoughts out of his head.  
I'm so sorry master! I promise I try not to be this way! They taught me that I'm going to hell master, that I'll burn. They burned me when I didn't obey but I couldn't! Just because I like men doesnt mean I can do what they asked me to! He said finally, his voice sounding strangled as he pressed harder against the door, his words as jumbled and frantic as his racing mind. "I-i know t-th-that its bad enough that I'm a slave, that I am a terrible disgusting f-faggot too... They taught me that it was bad master, I dont mean to think those thoughts about you! I promise I try not to sir! You are just so kind and comforting and handso-... Sorry master! I didn't mean... I mean... please forgive me sir! I try to push it away sir!"  
Whisper, Jan 1, 2014 #151  
Listening, Torin's head snapped up with the bits of information that he gathered. There were quite a few people who were on his list to remit payment for their treatment of Jason...  
The Marine took a deep breath, calming the rage he felt towards those other men, before speaking. "Jason. I want you to listen to me very closely, pet. Everything that those people said to you about that is wrong. You're not disgusting. You're such a wonderful man, Jason. You care and love and trust despite everything you've been forced through in your life. It's not bad to be gay, pet, so no more using "faggot", especially in reference to yourself. And you're certainly not going to go to hell for being gay, either." He sighed softly, wanting nothing more than to wrap Jason in his arms to reassure him that everything would be okay. "Besides, even if you do go to hell for it, then I guess I will to, so I'll be there to protect you from it."  
Imp, Jan 1, 2014 #152 More options  
It took a long time for his masters words to sink in, and even longer for Jason to understand them. A full five minutes ticked by before it finally clicked in Jason's head.  
'master is gay?'  
'master...'  
'your master.... likes men?!'  
Jason stayed right where he was, pressed against the door. His hand was resting on the ground, his fingers peeking out under the thin crack between the door and the floor. He couldn't open it yet. A huge part of him believed this to be a dream. A nightmare, that was going to turn around at any second. The other part of him said that this was the heaven he had always secretly prayed for. It was that second part that made him speak, though his voice turned quiet and timid and terrified, as if he were looking into his past and watching it happen again.  
I liked a boy... a neighbor boy of my masters who used to come around a lot... I was 14... he was 15... He liked me even though I'm a lesser... He used to help me slip away when I wasn't working... we spent hours just... touching... holding... a-and more... He whispered, clenching his hands into fists in an effort to stop them from their continued trembling as his voice began to drain of emotion and deaden. "T-then master caught us... he tole Eli's parents... they sent him away, and master chained me up tight.... he left me there for days... t-t-then he came back... he said t-th-that since I was a f-f-faggot... I must like kids too... h-h-he brought a b-boy with him... a-and told me to... to f-fuck him.... he was the same age as when I first... when.. I was first used... I c-c-couldnt... I j-just couldn't... I f-fought... and he ran away.... Master came back and s-s-said he got away and it was my fault... that I was s-still going to hell..."  
Jason stopped for a long moment, finding his chest achingly tight and suddenly he couldnt breathe. It was like there was a pillow over his mouth, or his throat was closed. Whipping around he fumbled frantically with the door for a long moment before finally getting it open. He threw himself into his masters arms, not caring at all about the way he twisted his leg and slammed it against the door jam on his way out. He held on so tight that his arms hurt as he gasped and desperately tried to breathe. "They tied me face down... they told me they would show me hell... they told me they would show me what happened to slaves who disobeyed... they poured on gasoline... a-a-all I could smell was... w-was gas... then burning... god I can still smell me burning... the burning skin... hair... I'm so sorry master! I'm SORRY! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry...." Jasons apologies turned into a soft mantra as he dissolved into a gasping, shaking mess in his masters arms.  
Whisper, Jan 1, 2014 #153  
Seeing the tips of Jason's fingers slip out from beneath the door was progress. Torin reached out and laid his own on top of them. He wanted Jason to know he was there and still cared about him; that he was listening. He wasn't sure how many more times his heart could break and his chest could fill with seething hate and anger, but both did once again as the words spilled from his boy's lips. It took everything he had to not speak when Jason stopped, and then his arms were full and the other male was clinging to him as if his life depended on it.  
He listened, arms wrapping tightly around Jason's torso, holding him tight and rocking him softly. When the words finally died off and all that was left were sobs and labored breathing, Torin spoke. "You have nothing to be sorry for, pet," he started softly, moving to turn them so that Jason's leg was no longer by the wall. "I promise you that I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you, and that I'll always protect you." Maneuvering Jason and his leg once again, Torin settled him back against his chest where Jason seemed to feel the most secure. He didn't know what else to say to his boy that he hadn't already said, and so Torin whispered those things over and over again, hoping that they were providing some comfort to the other. He told him that he was good, and cared for, that he didn't have to be sorry, that he wasn't going to hell, and that Torin would protect him.  
Imp, Jan 1, 2014 #154 More options  
It took Jason a long time to calm down. For the first long while he was simply fighting not to pass out as his chest constricted and he gasped from the overwhelming fear and panic that washed over him. When he was finally able to breathe he didn't move, he simply sat there in a trembling mess in his masters arms, hiding his face. Not from Torin but from... Jason couldn't say what from, but he curled his head low and his body around his masters as tightly as he could with his leg in the awkward brace. It was not just facing the memories, it was speaking about them. Actually speaking about them somehow made them real, while before he could pretend nothing so horrific ever happened to him by simply pushing it all away. It made everything rush back to him and hit him like a truck on a highway, blinding him to all else.  
It took an hour of his masters soft words and his strong grip for Jason to regain his composure in the slightest. When he finally pulled himself to sit up, not pulling away from the man, just pulling away enough to reach up and wipe his red cheeks. His face was flushed red and sweating, his eyes bloodshot, and his lips were pale from just how little good air he'd been able to take in. His ribs were aching, and his knee was throbbing. Still, he kept his eyes on the ground as he stayed curled close to the man.  
When he finally spoke his voice sounded rough, as if he'd swallowed rocks, and even as a whisper it sounded tiny and scared, as if it terrified him to even say the words he spoke. As if he were expecting to be hit for speaking them. "...I didn't ask for this... I didn't want to be a slave... I didn't want to be gay... everything I have has been taken from me... I was 5 when I lost my freedom...... I was 7 when I lost my first time... I was 14 w-when I lost what I thought was going to be the first good thing in my life... I was 14 when they tried to kill me, and instead gave me a life where I cant even look at myself in the mirror... I have nothing... All I want is to be happy... I want someone to want me for me... I want to know that sex doesnt have to be pain, that it can be a good thing... something people want.... I want my body not to be a ugly ruined horror show that makes even the scarred slaves flinch and pull away...I just... I w-want.... I hate all of this, master... I hate it..."  
Whisper, Jan 1, 2014 #155  
Torin sat with Jason patiently, repeating words over and over again in a soft voice. His chest ached with sympathy for his boy, the knowledge of everything that had happened to him a heavy weight sitting squarely upon him now. The Marine could only hope that he had taken some of the weight from Jason's own chest and shoulders; that he would be able to begin to heal now that he had shared his burden with someone. Torin wondered if Jason would ever completely heal from the horrors that he suffered, and mentally cursed whoever had done this to him. The fact that those people had no idea what was coming to them was a small comfort, but he felt guilty taking comfort in anything when Jason couldn't.  
His own words stopped as Jason spoke once more. Torin listened to everything, wondering how much further his heart could break for the man in his arms. As Jason's words died, Torin took a few moments to formulate his own words. He knew that nothing he said would give back to Jason what had been taken away from him, but he could try and inspire hope in his boy.  
No one asks to be gay, sweetheart. It's just a part of who we are. You're beautiful, Jason, inside and out. You have survived things that no one should ever have to survive, and you have done it with your ability to love and trust and hope intact. I so admire you for that. You're brave, and strong and I promise you, that you will find the right person to teach you how to be loved; who will bring you endless amounts of pleasure. Soft tears fell down Torin's cheeks, the redhead unable to hold them back any longer. "I know that it's hard for you right now, but I hope that the longer that you are here with me, the easier it will become for you to believe the words that I'm speaking to you. You deserve to be happy, pet, and I will do everything in my power to make you happy." He pressed a kiss to Jason's temple. "You are loved, Jason."  
Imp, Jan 1, 2014 #156 More options  
Jason listened to his masters words, letting them sink in before he answered. He couldn't deny the fact that his heart gave a leap for joy at his master telling him that he was loved. Jason knew that his master more than likely didnt mean it in the way that Jason dreamed of, but the fact that he said it and meant it... it made the crushing sorrow that always held Jason a bit lighter, made the pain seem a little bit less. "...I only trust you master..." He whispered, finally looking up and sucking in a tiny breath that sounded almost like a sob at the sight of tears on his masters cheeks. "... everyone else... anyone else... makes me want to run away and never look back... You give me hope master... at first I thought... I thought it was all a trick, something for you to use to hurt me even more later... but... b-but now.... I can't push away the hope anymore.... that I might have something good in my life.... I... master..."  
Jason trailed off, once again aware of how the mans body felt in his arms, how he felt to be in Torin's. His first thought was to run away again, but he didn't. Instead he found his hand reaching up, his fingertips gently brushing away his masters tears... before he knew it he was leaning up. His lips connected with his masters in a scared, timid kiss, fully expecting to be thrust away and rejected.  
Whisper, Jan 1, 2014 #157  
Those words warmed him, just a bit. To know that Jason had hope for his future and trusted him was a great gift, and Torin held onto those words. And then lips were on his, and Torin was at a loss. His body screamed to pull Jason to him and to kiss him with everything he had, while his brain needed to be sure, beyond anything, that Jason understood that anything physical was his decision. His body won after only seconds of debate, and the Marine took Jason's chin between his thumb and forefinger gently, returning the soft, sweet kiss. It was simple, lips on lips, but Torin's emotions poured out of him regardless.  
As the kiss ended, Torin pressed one more to Jason's cheek before sitting back with a soft smile playing on his lips. "I need you to really hear and understand this, pet. Anything physical: hugs, cuddling, kissing, more... No matter what it is, Jason, it is your choice, and you can say 'no' or stop it at any time. You will never, ever be punished or in trouble for saying 'no' to anything physical. If I want something, and you don't, then what I want in that situation does not matter. Do you understand that?"  
Imp, Jan 1, 2014 #158 More options  
Jason's racing heart slowed when he felt his master return the kiss, realizing that the man was not going to push him away. He was actually kissing him back! It was a moment where the rest of the world ceased to exist for him, everything was gone but him and the amazing man in front of him. When The kiss ended mere moments later Jason found his face flushed for a whole different reason. He slowly nodded, his eyes dropping out of habit. They only stayed down for a moment before he looked back up however. "I understand that master, I promise.... master... Would you want anything more with me? Why would you want... this... I mean... one day... I am... I'm not the most.... I'm broken... you deserve so much better master..." He said slowly, a fine tremble running through his voice, Jason just stopping himself from saying 'I'm ugly, disfigured and disgusting'. "I would not be hurt if you said no master. I have so much already, I am just happy you are willing to let me be here, take care of me as you have sir."  
Whisper, Jan 1, 2014 #159  
You're not broken, pet, he answered softly. "I will help you to see what I see when I look at you." Torin leaned forward and pressed a brief, soft kiss to Jason's lips. "I would be a fool to walk away from anything that you offer to me, Jason. When we're here at home, I don't want you to ever hesitate to initiate something physical if it's what you want and need, okay? More than some stupid piece of paper, Jason, you are mine, but I want to be yours, too, for however long you'll have me." The redhead smiled at his boy, his hands soothing over Jason's arms and back for another moment. "Let's get you up off this floor, huh?" he suggested. "We'll wash your face and get some water into you." Torin was exhausted emotionally by this point, and easily could sleep, but he had promised Jason he wouldn't make him nap if he didn't want to. The Marine moved his boy from his lap gently and stood, holding his hand out to help Jason from the floor once he was steady on his own feet.  
How's your knee? You hit it pretty hard on the door. Torin slipped a protective arm around Jason's shoulders, guiding him to the bathroom sink to wash his face with cool water.  
Imp, Jan 1, 2014 #160 More options  
Page 9 of 132  
< Prev1?7891011?132Next >  
His master couldn't know it, but when he initiated the soft kiss it sent a pang through Jason's chest unlike he'd ever felt. He found it to be too short, he wanted more... and that was what stopped him. He wanted more? No! No no no, that was not right! Jason balked at his own mind telling him he wanted more, biting back every urge to get closer. Jason was glad when his master saved the day again, pulling away and reaching out to help him again. He took a tentative step on his leg, wincing when he did so. Ok, so him rushing on it and hitting it on the door was bad. Note taken.  
He gladly splashed the cold water on his face. It served to both wake him up and wash away the remains of his tears. "It hurts master." He said, leaning on the sink for a moment with his face dripping. "I... m-maybe ice?"  
Whisper, Jan 1, 2014 #161  
Torin nodded, taking a hand towel and softly patting Jason's face dry. He'd seen the wince and knew that it hurt before the words were spoken. The redhead bent and lifted Jason into his arms once more, cradling him close to his chest on his way to the sofa. He set his boy down gently, with his back against the padded armrest and his legs stretched straight out across the whole of the sofa. From the kitchen, Torin retrieved a frozen bag of peas, wrapped in a tea towel, and a bottle of water. Returning, the towel-wrapped-peas were placed onto Jason's knee and the water bottle handed to him. "If it still hurts in about an hour, I'll call Michael to come take a look at it." He smiled at Jason, reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair from his face. "What else can I get for you, pet?"  
Imp, Jan 1, 2014 #162 More options  
Jason accepted the help more than willingly, taking comfort in the arms he'd come to love so much. When he was placed on the couch he sighed, sinking down into the cushions tiredly. His exhaustion was catching up to him, but sleeping meant dreams, and dreams meant pain... and his master was awake this time. Jason had already worried him enough today, he didn't need to be waking up with the nightmares when his master had the chance of seeing, or god forbid being there holding him. Still, despite all that, Jason found that he really was too tired to function at that moment. When his master came back with the cold pack for his leg and the bottle of water he looked up at him, biting his lip softly. "Um.. master... could we go upstairs... to lay down I mean? I dont want to sleep, at all... but I'm tired master... I'm just really tired sir."  
Whisper, Jan 2, 2014 #163  
Smiling, Torin nodded. He stood, and handed the make-shift ice pack to Jason to carry upstairs before lifting him. Torin was quickly becoming addicted to how wonderful Jason felt in his arms like this. He wanted his boy's knee to get better, but it would be a lie if he said that he wouldn't miss being able to hold Jason like this so often. The Marine took his time ascending the stairs, telling himself he was only being mindful of Jason's injured leg and that he was not trying to draw out being able to carry him for as long as physically possible.  
Without thought, he entered his own room and carefully laid Jason on the bed. The bottle of water was set on the night table, and the peas back on his knee and shoes were removed. Turning to his closet, the redhead took out the extra blanket he kept on the shelf and spread it over his boy. After removing his own shoes, Torin slid into the bed as well, pulling the blanket over himself while moving toward the center of the bed. His arms were open to Jason in offer, letting his boy know that he wanted to hold him, but leaving the final decision in the other man's court. That seemed the best course of action in Torin's mind: to reinforce his willingness and wanting to be physical with Jason, but to have it on offer for Jason to take or leave as he pleased.  
Imp, Jan 2, 2014 #164 More options  
Jason wrapped his arms around his master as he was lifted, just letting the ice pack of peas rest on his stomach. He let his head rest in the crook of his masters neck, his eyes drooping and his mind elsewhere. Even as he was laid on the bed he simply curled over onto his side, letting his master slip his shoes off and place the ice pack where he needed it to be. Jason didn't move until his master slid into the bed next to him. At that point the mental, emotional, and physical exhaustion was catching up with him all at once, and he felt like he was balanced on the edge of a knife, moments away from teetering over the edge of a full mental breakdown. When the man was in the bed with him Jason sluggishly slid forward into his masters arms, letting a shuddering breath out at his let his head rest against his masters chest again. He breathed in the smell of his master, curled into his warmth, and let his ear press against the mans chest so he could hear his heartbeat.  
Jason laid there, slowly letting his tension melt away and his adrenalin levels slow down. As he did he could feel the inevitable crash coming, but every time his eyes threatened to droop closed he forced them open again, refusing to let himself slip into unconsciousness.  
Whisper, Jan 2, 2014 #165  
Rest, pet. Your nightmares can't hurt you anymore. I won't let them.  
Torin noticed Jason fighting to stay awake, but figured he knew why. He was torn between telling him to sleep, and therefore condemning him to nightmares, or to let him fight it and be exhausted for the rest of the day. The redhead figured, though, that it was Jason's own decision to make. He didn't want to police each and every move that Jason might make in a day. Torin wrapped his arms around his boy, snuggling close to him with a small, happy sigh. He knew that he would fall asleep no matter whether Jason did or didn't, though. The morning had taken a lot out of him. He couldn't imagine how Jason was feeling. Torin bent his head and pressed a chaste kiss to his boy's lips before settling into the bed more completely, eyes closing and his body relaxing into a light sleep.  
Imp, Jan 2, 2014 #166 More options  
Jason resisted. Even as his eyes slipped closed over and over again, even as his master fell asleep beside him. Jason tried as hard as he could to stay awake, and he succeeded for almost an hour. However, as the clock ticked to 12 noon, Jason's eyes slipped closed again and this time they didn't open again. Jason's tense body slowly went lax, and he slipped to sleep. For once, for the first time in a very long time, the fates were merciful to him. Jason did not have good dreams, he'd never had good dreams that he could remember, but for once he didn't have nightmares either. There were no flames, cruel faces, no voices of his past, and most of all there was no pain to wake him up panicking from fire that was not even there. No matter how often it happened or how ''used to it'' he was, when Jason first woke up the fear always took over and turned into a blind panic.  
Two hours passed, the pair sleeping peacefully with Torin holding Jason close and Jason clinging to the man in turn. Right around two o'clock their stillness was interrupted, however, when a chime rang through the house. the sound of the doorbell brought Jason to full awareness immediately, as he had never had many problems waking up. He jerked, turning for a moment in confusion as the chime sounded again. When he realized what it was the doorbell, and turned to his master.  
Master, wake up. There's someone at the door. He said, shifting and grimacing at the mushy feeling of the pack of peas that was now thawed and soft.  
Whisper, Jan 2, 2014 #167  
Warm and comfortable, Torin slept peacefully. The Marine snuggled close to Jason; he felt as if Jason just belonged in his arms like this. When the doorbell sounded, Torin woke, but didn't move. If he could have stayed in bed like that all day with Jason, he would have. But he felt his boy jerk awake, too and hummed softly at the words to encourage him into full awareness. With a kiss pressed to Jason's temple, Torin got up. "Take your time, pet. Let me know if your knee is still bothering you, and I'll come up to help you downstairs once I'm done."  
Torin jogged downstairs and threw the door open. With the events that had happened that morning, he'd forgotten all about the groceries. The Marine took the boxes from the delivery boy's hands and quickly paid him, before moving the boxes into the kitchen. He headed back upstairs, looking into his bedroom to check on Jason's progress.  
Imp, Jan 2, 2014 #168 More options  
Jason watched the man leave the room before he tossed the blankets off of him and scooted over to the edge of the bed. He picked up the peas, which had thawed and were now completely mushed from one of them laying on them. Turning over them in his hands he pushed himself up and limped over to the window, watching the white Van drive away down the long drive through the trees. when it was out of sight Jason turned again, stopping halfway across the room as he saw his master appear in the doorway. "The grocery delivery?" He asked, walking up to him and offering the mushed bag of peas. "I'm sorry... it got squished by one of us at some point master... It could be made into pea soup?"  
Whisper, Jan 2, 2014 #169  
Why are you apologizing? he asked softly, stepping into the room and taking the blanket to fold and put back in the closet. Once he had, and the pillows were straightened, Torin took the bag of peas from Jason and kissed the top of his head. "We fell asleep, pet. Even if we hadn't, they were going to defrost and either become pea soup or garbage." He shrugged a little, not bothered. "How about stew?" he suggested. "We'll put them in the fridge for now, and we can put together a stew in the slow cooker before bed tonight."  
The Marine reached out and took Jason's hand in his gently, leading him towards the stairs. "How's your knee? Do I need to call Michael?" In a swift, graceful movement, Torin lifted Jason and carried him down the stairs, setting him down on his feet at the bottom.  
Imp, Jan 2, 2014 #170 More options  
They're mushed, they'll need to be pea soup. Its easy enough to make... but I can put together a stew anyway. It would be something nice and easy to make for tomorrow, and the peas will keep in the fridge for another day or so. He said as he took the mans hand. "My knee is... its ok. I don- eep..." He stopped mid-sentence, not expecting to be lifted so suddenly as the action drew a high squeak of surprise out of him. His hands came up to hold tightly to Torin's shoulders as he was carried, and Jason carefully kept his weight on his good knee when he was set down. He glanced through the kitchen doorway, seeing the two large boxes of food on the table. "...I.... I-I mean I don't think you need to call him master. Its already less sore than it was before sir."  
****  
Micheal, walking into his house with a cardboard box held in one arm and a full plastic bag in the other, set everything down and picked up his cell, smiling at the tiny squeaky sound coming from the box. He dialed Torin's number.  
Whisper, Jan 3, 2014 #171  
He chuckled softly at the soft squeak, finding it beyond adorable. Nodding to the information that Jason's knee wasn't quite as sore, the redhead guided his boy into the kitchen with him. "Let's get these groceries away and then I'll get you a couple of aspirin to take." He didn't think the pain killers that Michael had prescribed were the best of ideas, especially considering that Jason didn't seem to be in quite as much pain as the day before. "How about you stay by the fridge and freezer, and I'll hand you the cold stuff to put away." While Jason could have walked back and forth to put the food away on his own, Torin didn't want him to when he'd hurt his knee yet again not two hours earlier.  
Before Jason could answer, though, his phone rang. Torin grabbed it from the kitchen counter and picked up the call, holding the phone between his head and shoulder. "Hey," he greeted, moving a chair over near the fridge and setting a box onto it for Jason to start on.  
Imp, Jan 3, 2014 #172 More options  
Jason did as he was told, limping over to stand beside the fridge and beginning to put things away, most of the meat going in the freezer to keep it fresh until they had need to use it. The rest of the meat and other groceries went into the fridge half. He didn't bother answering, not with his master on the phone. A slave did not interrupt their master when they were speaking to someone else.  
Hey Torin. Hows Jason doing? Overall I mean, leg too but I mean everything. He eating well? Sleeping well? Michael asked as he pulled cat toys, grooming supplies, and cans of liquid formula and bottles. He then walked to the closet, pulling out a huge box and popping it up before he padded the bottom with blankets. It would be somewhere for him to keep the kitten for the next few days.  
His dogs were snuffling around the box that held it, but he wasn't worried about the animals. He, much like Torin, owned a house that was rather far out in the woods. His was actually even more secluded than Torin's, and he owned a good number of miles of forest around them that had been inherited, along with the house, by an uncle that had passed several years ago. It was Onyx and Ebony, his great danes, that had brought him more than one baby squirrel or injured baby deer, unharmed by them, out of the woods to be nursed back to health and released. The only thing the dogs would do would be to try to move the kitten, and they both had very soft mouths.  
Whisper, Jan 3, 2014 #173  
As he talked to Michael, Torin began to put the things away that needed to go in the pantry, working with Jason so that he didn't have to move too much. "Good, good," he replied. "He has nightmares, but that's hardly unbelievable. Banged up his knee a bit this morning. We iced it and napped, and he's on it now so I don't think any other damage was done." He didn't want Michael to make the trip out to the house if it wasn't needed. "Those pain killers did a number though, Mike. Poor kid was looped out of his mind last night after taking them and doesn't remember a thing until the night terrors woke him around three."  
Once both boxes of food were put away, Torin tossed them into the laundry room for the time being and pointed Jason to one of the kitchen chairs to sit, handing him a bottle of water. The Marine gathered items needed for sandwiches for lunch and set everything on the table, going back for plates and knives. He moved the mouthpiece down from his mouth and spoke to Jason. "Make whatever you want for yourself, pet. Half of a turkey and swiss for me, please." Torin stood again, squeezing Jason's shoulder gently, and moved to the pantry to fish out a bag of chips to go with the sandwiches, and he grabbed the lemonade out of the fridge and a glass for himself.  
What's going on? he asked into the phone.  
Imp, Jan 3, 2014 #174 More options  
Jason, finished putting things away, flinched when his master mentioned his nightmares to the man. He didn't mind so much when he spoke of the pills messing him up so bad, because he really didn't remember that night, but the nightmares were a very vivid and clear thing in his mind, and he hated them more than almost anything. He sat down willingly, but he avoided looking at his master as he nodded and began to make his masters sandwich. He was only planning on making a half of one for himself as well, since he didn't think he would get in too much trouble for eating that small amount if that was how much his master was eating.  
Well I thought I would call to let you know that Ebony and Onyx are currently investigating a box right now that is making the most curious mewing sounds. He said with a wide smile, shooing the dogs away and opening the box as he lifted out the tiny grey ball. "I got a kitten. She's still very young, she was living with a foster mother who was bottle feeding her because he mom was too sick to nurse her babies, but I figure bottle feeding the kitten will be good for him. I still need to bring her to the vet for a check up and general wellness visit before I bring her over, but after that she's all his."  
Whisper, Jan 3, 2014 #175  
Watching Jason, Torin smiled at his friend's words, listening to the soft little mewls that could be heard when Michael had lifted the kitten closer to the phone. "Good, good. I think it will be good, too. When do you think it'll be ready?" Torin was being very careful with how he spoke, not wanting to give the surprise away but also not wanting Jason to think that they were talking about him in negative ways, either.  
The redhead moved the mouthpiece down again. "If you're going to make only half for yourself, then tell me what sort of soup you'd like because you need more than just half of a sandwich, pet." Torin gave Jason a pointed look. He obviously didn't want his boy making himself sick by overeating, but Jason needed the nutrition. "Oh, and don't forget your medicines. Not the pain ones, but the four others." Torin pointed to the bottles on the counter. "Aspirin, too, if you need it."  
Speaking into the phone again, Torin also took a chip from the bag. "Hey listen, just give me a call when it's all set, okay? Do I need anything here?" He didn't think he could sneak a litter box or anything like that into the house, but he could always call to put a delivery order in the day before Michael brought the kitten over.  
Imp, Jan 3, 2014 #176 More options  
No you don't need anything, I bought all the supplies you'll need and then some. Michael said, putting the kitten into the box and watching it waddle clumsily to a corner. "I have her appointment set for the end of the week, so I'll bring her over that day. I figure we can have dinner, make a night of it while I show Jason what needs to be done and let him get used to handling her. I know you go back to work on monday, but the soonest I was able to get an appointment with the vet was Sunday. So you give me a time and I'll come over that day."  
Jason winced, nodding to his master when he spoke and trying to remember what kinds of soups they had in the cabinet. He got up, grabbing a glass of water for himself and gathering the pills as ordered, adding an aspirin to the bunch. He pulled out a can of simple chicken noodle soup, setting it on the counter beside the stove along with a small pot to heat it in, before going back to sink down to sit at the table. He picked up his sandwich, eating it in his usual small bites, as usual not feeling hungry at all and now feeling bad that he was going to be eating more than his master.  
Whisper, Jan 3, 2014 #177  
Around two or something. That'll give you time. They chatted for a few more minutes before hanging up. Torin set the phone down and looked at Jason, trying to gauge what his thoughts were. He couldn't make heads or tails of it, though, and so he did the only other thing he could. "What's going on, pet?" he asked, picking up his sandwich and tearing into it. "I can see the wheels in your head turning." The Marine reached across the table and cut himself a slice of tomato. After sprinkling it with salt, he bit into it, humming softly in contentment. "Michael will be over Sunday afternoon. I'll throw some steaks on the grill and you can fix something in here to go with it, is that okay?" He cut himself another slice of tomato, treating it like the one before it.  
Imp, Jan 3, 2014 #178 More options  
Jason's eyes flicked up before they went back down to the table. He picked at his sandwich for a moment before he lowered it. "I... I'm not that hungry master, and I am... it um.. it makes me uncomfortable to eat more than you sir...." He said softly after a long moment of silence, before changing the subject more than willingly when his master mentioned Michael coming over. He didn't want his master to take his not wanting to eat as him not going to. He would eat as much as ordered, it didn't matter if he was not hungry. "I can make some things to go with the steak, I'll make up a grocery list of things we don't have master. Pasta salad, maybe baked potatoes and steamed vegetables... Unless you have something specific in mind you want me to make master."  
Whisper, Jan 3, 2014 #179  
Now it made a bit more sense. Torin reached over and touched Jason's hand softly to gain his attention. "I never want you to make yourself sick by eating, pet. But you also need to stay healthy. Your body has been so abused that it needs more food than mine." He knew that Jason knew this, but the redhead felt the need to reiterate it, hoping it would soothe Jason. "I'm sorry that it makes you uncomfortable, but it's just until some of the damage done is repaired. And then I promise I won't pester you to eat quite so often. Give it until the end of the week, okay? We'll ask Michael to do a general check when he's here Sunday. Besides, if you think that only half a sandwich is going to do it for me, you're crazy." The last bit was said in a joking tone and with a smile. "I can never make up my mind. So I have half of one and then make half of another." Torin reached out to do just that.  
Anything you want, pet. Make sure it's something you like, or want to try. Just make the list and I'll call it in. The Marine started in on his second sandwich (roast beef with tomatoes and provolone and mayo on rye).  
Imp, Jan 3, 2014 #180 More options  
Page 10 of 132  
< Prev1?89101112?132Next >  
Jason nodded, honestly feeling better when his master made up a second sandwich. He knew his master did things differently, and felt differently about slaves. All of that was blatantly obvious by how Jason had been treated so far... still, Jason couldn't shake off the feeling that it was wrong for a slave to eat more than their master. Jason was still getting used to the fact that he was living off his own servings of food. Not scraps and leftovers from his master or that processed grey sludge they served on the labor farms, commercial slave feed delivered in metal drums. This food tasted so much better, and he felt so much better since he started eating it, but it still felt strange.  
Jason finished the last bite of his sandwich and stood up, going over to the stove and starting the soup warming up. It was a two-serving can, so as it warmed Jason went to the cabinet and pulled out bowls, looking at his master hesitantly. "I'm sorry master... I'll eat, I wont fight it. I wasn't going to before either sir." He said softly. "Would you like some soup too sir? I honestly don't think I can eat the whole can..."  
Whisper, Jan 3, 2014 #181  
Looking up, Torin smiled at Jason. "You don't have to eat the whole can, pet. Whatever we don't eat, we can put in the fridge for tomorrow or something." The redhead nodded that he would have some, instead of the third sandwich he was about to start making for himself. Instead, Torin stood and began putting the sandwich items away. It didn't take very long at all, and the Marine set two spoons on the table as well before moving over to stand with Jason at the stove. One hand rested at the small of his boy's back with a light touch, Torin just wanting to be close to the other man.  
You don't have to apologize for stuff like this, Jason. We're both adjusting. It'll just take time to find our groove with each other.  
Imp, Jan 3, 2014 #182 More options  
Jason got out a second bowl, bringing them over to the stove and stirring the soup so it wouldn't burn. He jumped slightly when the man appeared at his side, his hand resting on the lower part of his back over a particularly rough, thick patch of scars. A tightness came around the corners of his eyes. Jason stayed there for a long moment before, still looking down, he lowered the spoon to rest in the pot and reached back. Taking hold of his masters wrist with a featherlight touch, he pushed until the mans hand was about 8 inches higher than it had been before he lowered his own hand again. Going back to the soup, it began to boil, and Jason turned off the heat and began to ladle it into the bowls.  
I will need help moving the bowls to the table sir. He said softly. "With me walking lopsided I'm afraid I'll spill them."  
Whisper, Jan 3, 2014 #183  
He almost missed the touch to his hand, but as it was moved higher, Torin followed Jason's guide. After a full second, Torin realized that Jason had taken the initiative to correct something he wasn't comfortable with, for whatever reason, and he smiled while pressing a kiss to his boy's temple. "Will you tell me why you moved my hand?" he asked, tone soft and inquisitive. "It will help me to remember not to place it there again." The Marine stepped away and took the bowls, nodding for Jason to go and sit down. Torin followed, placing a bowl in front of each of them.  
What would you like to do this afternoon? I think most of the household chores are done, honestly. At least the ones that won't have you kneeling or sitting on the floor, anyway. Maybe take a walk? I think the next house is about a mile up the road to the west but if we go south, we shouldn't run into anyone.  
Imp, Jan 3, 2014 #184 More options  
Jason retrieved and refilled his glass of water before sinking down to sit at the table. He popped back the handful of pills beside his plate, able to take them now that he had food in his stomach and feeling the need for the pain meds. He looked up at his master for a long moment, fingering the hem of his shirt in a nervous movement. "...The scars are all different thicknesses... textures... but they all healed differently sir... the thicker ones impede my movement in certain directions, like me not being able to cross my wrists at my back..." He said slowly. "....Most of my back is numb to the touch. I feel nothing, hot... cold... whipping or knives.... but there are some spots, like the scar mound that you had your hand on... the nerves are... they are messed up. Its like... like needles and fire and electricity, running up my spine and down my fingertips."  
As he finished he forced his hands away from the shirt edge and picked up his spoon, biting his lip at the idea of a walk. "Do we have to walk on the road master?"  
Whisper, Jan 3, 2014 #185  
Smiling when he saw Jason take his pills, Torin nodded to the words. "Then I'll remember to not touch you there. And if I do by accident, just move my hand or tell me." He was pretty sure he didn't have to tell Jason that he'd never cause him pain on purpose. The redhead sipped the hot soup, enjoying the quiet calm of the house. After the hectic morning, it was nice that they both had a chance to relax into a semi-normal afternoon.  
No, we can walk anywhere you'd like. Or if your leg is bothering you too much today, we can find something else to do. We can relax outside, since we didn't really have the chance to this morning. We can try another movie, or bake something if you enjoy baking, read... I might have some board games up in the closet. We could go for a drive if you wanted, too. Torin named off a few other activities that they could do, not having a preference. Anything that Jason wanted to do, he would be fine with.  
Imp, Jan 3, 2014 #186 More options  
I just would prefer the woods to the road master. I know you said there are sometimes people out there, but there is a greater chance of people on the public road than there is in the forest. He said, sipping the soup and trying not to flinch or balk at the fact that his master was pushing him to make decisions again, something that make Jason physically ill at times. "I think my leg can handle a short walk.... he did say to keep me moving didn't he? Said for me to get exercise? Besides... it would be nice to get some fresh air. That was one of the few good things about the labor farm... being outside."  
Whisper, Jan 3, 2014 #187  
Alright, he agreed with a soft smile. "So long as I'm with you, there shouldn't be a problem walking in the woods." He only worried because it wasn't his property. Torin finished his soup more quickly than Jason, though that wouldn't surprise anyone who saw the two of them eat, and he stood to wash the pot the soup had been heated in and his bowl and spoon. "I'll be back down." Torin jogged up the stairs and gathered socks and shoes for them both, as well as light jackets just in case. There was no use making Jason tire himself by going up the stairs just for these few items.  
When Jason was done eating, Torin helped him with his socks and shoes, since the brace would have made it rather awkward. The Marine put his on as well and then slung the jackets over his shoulder to carry. Grabbing a couple of water bottles, the redhead held his hand out to help Jason stand and steady himself. "Ready?" he asked.  
Imp, Jan 3, 2014 #188 More options  
Jason took his masters hand when they were ready to go, glad for the help. He'd managed to finish his bowl, and had washed his dishes when his master left to go get socks and shoes. His low yoga pants were comfortable and light in the warm weather, though Jason silently wished for a long sleeved shirt to replace his current one. Perhaps one with a turtle neck. The scars spilled out down his left arm and up the opposite side of his neck. Hiding them when he could was all he could do, but risking heat stroke was not a smart move, with him having no ability to sweat anywhere there was scarring. He knew his bodys heat regulating system was fucked, and getting overheated was a very real thing for him sadly.  
He followed his master out the door, reaching out to lace his fingers with Torin's and casting his glance around the corners of the house somewhat warily. As they walked and made their way to the end of the yard he relaxed a little, and as they entered the woods he only relaxed even more. When the sights and sounds of civilization were gone Jason looked almost peaceful. He winced every so often when he took an odd step on the uneven forest floor, but other than that he was stoic.  
Is it this peaceful in the winter master? He asked softly, breaking the silence.  
Whisper, Jan 3, 2014 #189  
Torin watched Jason, gladly wrapping his fingers around the other man's hand as it was slipped into his own. He always found walking calming, though perhaps that had to do with how much marching he'd done in boot camp. It just became soothing to him. It warmed him to see how at ease Jason became, and ideas flitted around in his head, wanting to do something special for his boy.  
He was happy walking in silence, enjoying the woods around them and Jason's company. Looking over when the silence was broken, the redhead smiled. "More so," he answered. "The wildlife sleeps and hardly anyone comes out for fear of getting lost in the woods in the cold. On some of the coldest winter nights, when the skies are at their most clear, buddies of mine would come over and we would sit outside around the pit and just... Soak it all in. We'll find some way for you to enjoy it, too, without freezing to death." He smiled at Jason.  
They walked slowly, Torin keeping a pace that was easy for Jason to match, and rested often. He didn't want to overtax his boy, either. An idea poked into the front of his mind, forming fully, and the Marine smiled. "I want to cook for you tonight," he told the other. "When we go back, I'll find something for you to do upstairs. I think... Yes, I want to surprise you. Is that okay?"  
Imp, Jan 3, 2014 #190 More options  
Jason nodded, thinking about answering but deciding not to. They walked in silence for a while longer before they stopped to rest again, Jason and Torin stopping to sit on a nearby log. They'd been sitting on the ground, but the log was convenient so they stopped. It was his master who broke the silence this time. Jason nodded, only a little hesitantly, at the question. "I might lay down for a while when we get home master, read or draw a little." He said, picking absently at the bandages around his wrists. "Resting my knee probably wouldn't be a bad idea, since I'm walking more today than I have been."  
Whisper, Jan 3, 2014 #191  
Sitting, Torin handed Jason a bottle of water to drink from. "Yes, that would be a good idea. Perhaps take another aspirin before bed or soak in a warm bath. Your leg will likely be sore by time you wake up tomorrow." They rested a bit more, Torin looking around to gauge how far in they had gone. They weren't quite in the middle, he guessed, and when they started out again, they continued on. "Let me know if your leg starts to bother you. We can rest or head back at any time." He wasn't sure how far Jason could go on his leg but he didn't want his boy to push himself beyond his limits just because he didn't think to say something.  
Imp, Jan 3, 2014 #192 More options  
Jason went ahead and turned them back, the thought of a warm bath actually very appealing to him at that moment. In truth he was enjoying himself, but he was also beginning to tire out quickly. Jason highly doubted his master would let him take a nap out in the woods. "I think a bath sounds really good master, after that I might lay down with the drawing supplies and sketch or something until dinner.... unless you have something else you wish me to do. You know I like... I mean... I like serving you master. Any work you have for me is welcome sir." He said as he slowly limped along beside the man, his hand holding his masters arm tighter now that his leg was aching more.  
Whisper, Jan 4, 2014 #193  
He turned back when prompted by Jason, walking at his boy's pace comfortably. "You're doing incredibly well, pet." Torin smiled at the other man and gave his hand a soft squeeze. "I know that you enjoy working, and each morning you can complete the tasks you did this morning and make lunch and usually dinner as well. But until your leg heals, I want you to rest frequently, even though it may make you uncomfortable to be lying around the house more often than not. Once your brace comes off and we've gotten some strength back into your leg, then it should be about summer and it'll be time to prepare the gardens for some fall vegetables and such."  
Looking over, Torin saw just how much Jason was limping. "Do you need me to carry you the rest of the way?" he offered. They could see the edge of the woods now and the house in the distance, but if Jason's leg was hurting, then the ten minutes it'd take to get back to the house would likely seem like hours to the other man.  
Imp, Jan 4, 2014 #194 More options  
Jason slowly limped along, though as tired as he was and as sore as the leg was the movement felt wonderful to him. Being able to walk freely, without worrying that he was going to be punished for not working or worrying about whether his injury was going to result in him being sold as useless. Eventually he shook his head to his master, choosing to walk the rest of the way. "I think I'll wait to bathe until before bed however sir." He said softly. "Just lay down for a bit for now."  
When they got to the house his master got Jason upstairs and from there Jason went to his room, curling up on the bed and waiting until he was alone before pulling out the unused art supplies. He looked over them for a long moment before he pulled out the charcoal pencil and a large sketch pad of thick, heavy paper. After a few experimental lines Jason curled around the paper, settling in to draw for a good while.  
Whisper, Jan 4, 2014 #195  
The setup:  
The lanterns (both battery powered):  
Torin nodded to Jason's words. So long as his boy wasn't hurting himself, then he was free to do as he wished.  
As soon as Jason was settled upstairs, Torin made a call to the grocery store. He asked them to please rush over scallops and a few other things. He had to pay quite a bit more than he normally would for the rush, but it was worth it. The Marine prepped the rest of the ingredients that he had already and set them aside. Just as he had began to gather some rope, blankets and pillows, the doorbell rang. He thanked the delivery boy and gave him a big tip, taking the items and returning to the kitchen.  
The recipe was easy enough and so Torin prepped the rest and set everything into the fridge for the time being. The redhead took the supplies he'd been pulling out when the doorbell rang and made a mad dash back into the woods, though not quite as far this time. He strung up the rope between two trees and laid out one of the fluffier blankets on the ground beneath it. The other blankets were hung on the rope, creating a cute blanket fort for the two of them. He arranged the pillows and the battery operated lanterns he'd brought out with him as well. Stepping back, Torin observed what he'd created. Satisfied, the Marine sprinted back to the house.  
Listening for any signs of distress upstairs, Torin began to put dinner together. As the scallops were searing and the pasta was boiling, Torin gathered the picnic basket and began to set the plates, forks, knives, napkins and glasses inside of it. He also set in a bottle of sparkling cider and two bottles of water. Once that was taken care of, he began on the sauce.  
All told, it was a bit over an hour since they'd returned to the house when everything had finished. Torin had put the food in a container and slipped that, with serving utensils, into the basket and cleaned up before heading upstairs. The redhead knocked on Jason's door. "Dinner's ready."  
Imp, Jan 4, 2014 #196 More options  
Jason looked up, and then rolled over to sit up, leaving the sketch pad laying where it was. He had three half finished drawings already in the one pad, and a fourth drawing open on one of the black pages. Because it was in the set of white charcoal pencils and he didn't want it to smudge Jason moved it to the side table without closing it before he went to sit up, looking at his master. He took a deep whiff as he rolled straight and reached down to re-wrap the straps of the brace. He'd loosened them to give his leg a break. Jason met his masters gaze, smiling at the rich smell of seafood. "It smells delicious master." He said honestly as he scooted to the edge of the bed and lowered his leg to the ground.  
(The Drawing left open on his nightstand, pretend its only half done)  
Whisper, Jan 4, 2014 #197  
Torin smiled as he saw Jason with the art supplies out, glad that he liked them. The Marine gazed over at the open drawing and couldn't help it when his mouth gaped open. Jason had real talent; the drawing was beautiful. He moved further into the room, sitting next to his boy on the bed and motioned towards the sketch pad. "Can I?" he asked. He'd gone to pick up the pad but noticed Jason's reddened cheeks and (adorable) fumbling, and stopped. "It's okay to say 'no', pet," he offered softly. "I know it will take time, but whatever is in this room is yours. You get control over who sees it, touches it, uses it..." Torin pressed his lips to Jason's cheek and then stood, leaving the pad where it was and helping Jason to his feet.  
I thought we'd eat outside tonight. I set up some stuff not far into the woods. Will your leg be okay to get out there? He wrapped his arm around Jason's back, up just under his shoulder blades so that he wasn't near the patch of sensitive skin that he had touched earlier that day, for support.  
Imp, Jan 5, 2014 #198 More options  
Jason, letting out a sigh of relief when his master accepted his want for privacy when it came to the sketch pad, stood and followed closely by his masters side.  
I would love to eat outside master. He said honestly, meaning every word. He would make the trip to whatever spot his master picked, leg be damned. (Though he still planned on being careful.) Jason loved being outside, the more secluded the better, and the woods were everything that he could have wanted. The woods had trees to escape into, not that he would be climbing any of them right then, and they were full of life. Unruined, not controlled or altered by the horrid thing that was society and mankind. Sitting in the woods, if you sat still long enough, you could see so many different types of life. It gave Jason hope, made him feel something close to being.... happy. It was as close to happy as he could remember being, and the only thing that made it better was that his master was here, and that he honestly trusted to protect him.  
Whisper, Jan 6, 2014 #199  
I'd hoped so, he answered softly, smile tugging at his lips. Torin waited for Jason to make the decision on how to get down the stairs, whether he'd scoot down on his own or be carried, and then lead him through the kitchen. The Marine stopped to slip Jason's shoes on (that he'd brought from upstairs) and then took the basket in hand and a heavy-duty flashlight for on their way back. He handed the flashlight and their jackets to Jason to carry and then lead them outside, arm back around his boy's shoulders for support.  
I couldn't help but see the top picture in your book. You're very talented, pet. Torin wanted to acknowledge Jason's talent, and he hoped that it didn't embarrass the other male too badly. "Did you teach yourself to draw?" It was possible that another slave had taught him, as well. Torin moved slowly so that Jason would have an easier time with the walk.  
Imp, Jan 6, 2014 #200 More options  
Page 11 of 132  
< Prev1?910111213?132Next >  
Local Time:11:17 AM

 


	2. 201-400

201-400

Jason stuffed his hands in his pockets, ducking his head low as he shrugged and blushed softly at the complement. "On the work farm we were kept outside in a big warehouse. The garbage dumpsters were kept beside them... It was easy enough to steal old papers and stuff out of them, and pieces of burnt charcoal and wood from the fireplaces. I used to keep my papers in an old shoebox under some of the lumber in the warehouse." He said softly. "I drew at night whenever I couldn't sleep.... I drew a lot back then. I did miss it. Thank you for the supplies master."  
Jason didn't mention what happened to his little stockpile of pictures. He didn't say that they were thrown on his burning body as he screamed, the paper going up in smoke right along with him. He didn't think about it any more, pushing those memories away. They didn't matter anymore, they were the past and as gone as his old drawings. Instead he focused on his surroundings as he walked, looking into the woods and watching his step so he didn't trip. It was beautiful, especially with the sun dimming just slightly.  
Whisper, Jan 6, 2014 #201  
Local Time:12:17 PM  
I'm just glad that you enjoy them, Torin answered. "Whenever you require more, let me know. I believe there is a smaller, more specialized art store in town that I can take you to so you can pick out your own supplies if you'd like." When he had been picking out the ones he got, Torin had simply been putting one of each thing he saw into his basket, not aware that Jason could draw or even enjoyed art. Now that he'd seen some of his boy's talent, he wanted to be sure that Jason was supplied with the very best supplies, even though he didn't know which those might be.   
As they entered the woods, the Marine was glad he'd lit the lanterns. He guided Jason toward the clearing he'd found and set up, helping him along the now uneven earth beneath them. "All of the light is artificial," he found himself reassuring before even a question could be asked. "Battery powered." They came into the clearing, and Torin stepped away to set the basket down, as well as to see the reaction of his boy, hoping that Jason would like the setup.  
Imp, Jan 6, 2014 #202 More options  
Jason stepped through the trees and his eyes went wide, his jaw dropping slightly. It was like he was stepping into another world, into some whimsical fairy tale. He half expected some faeries to come flitting through the trees, or music to start playing from nowhere like it would in the movies. Everything was absolutely beautiful, Jason was stunned at how short a time it took to make all of this. "Its all just.... its beautiful master..." He said softly, his voice breathy as he stood where he was, just soaking it all in as he leaned against a nearby tree trunk. "You did all this sir?"  
Whisper, Jan 7, 2014 #203  
Jason's reaction was just what he'd been looking for. Torin smiled and moved back over to him, coaxing his boy further into the clearing while taking the jackets and flashlight from him. Both were tossed onto one of the blankets for the time being. "I did," he answered softly. "You deserve to have sappy things done for you that make your eyes light up the way they are." They stood there, the redhead letting Jason process everything for a few minutes before speaking again. "Go and sit down. If you keep your leg straight, you could probably loosen your brace a bit to get more comfortable." Torin pressed his lips to Jason's temple and stepped away toward the basket. "And you're to do nothing tonight," he warned softly. "I want to spoil you."  
Torin knelt and began to prepare each plate and glass, wanting everything to look perfect.  
Imp, Jan 7, 2014 #204 More options  
Jason followed his master, holding tightly to his hand and leaning into his touch at the soft kiss to his temple. Jason looked at his master, the twilight making the man’s already golden tanned skin glow, and his red hair have a vivid crimson hue. It even gave a little bit of color to his own pale complexion… pale for now at least. Jason tanned very quickly when he was out in the sunlight, him being part native American blood guaranteed that. Ill health and starvation mixed right along with the almost 3 months trapped in the complete darkness of the auction… that long without sun would make even someone with full Native-American blood go pale.   
Jason sank down onto the pallet of blankets, reaching out and unstrapping the brace the moment his master said he could. He kept it loosely fixed on his leg, but released it enough that it was just laying there, and not holding his leg tight at all. He let out a soft sigh, actually enjoying the feeling of his leg being loose.  
When he was settled in he folded his hands in his lap, looking at his master with a small, but very real, smile on his face as the man served the food. "What did you make master?"  
Whisper, Jan 7, 2014 #205  
Carefully, Torin carried each place setting over, one at a time. The Marine slipped his shoes off, and Jason's as well, before settling into the blankets and pillows that he'd set up. "Pan seared scallops with basil, over pasta with a butter sauce," he answered. "And sparkling cider to drink." The redhead nodded to their bubbly drinks. "With you taking even mild pain medications, I didn't want to risk any alcohol." Reaching back behind them, Torin grabbed a pillow, offering it to Jason to use as a 'table' while reminding himself to get some trays that they could use next time.   
With that, Torin dug into his own food. "There's water in the basket, too, if you don't like or want the cider," he added as an afterthought, nearly forgetting he'd put it in there. "And plenty of food." He didn't really know how to cook for only two people.  
Imp, Jan 7, 2014 #206 More options  
Jason shifted when his shoes were gone, curling his feet and stretching his legs as best he could. (Wincing slightly when he stretched his bad one.) After that he curled his good leg and used his hands to lift the bad one for a moment so he could slip his ankle under the bad knee. It left his bad knee just slightly bent, supported, and Jason couldn't help the slow breath of relief as he settled. The knee being bent slightly made it feel like a certain amount of pressure was taken off the joint, and it made the ache slightly less. When he was finally settled he picked up the plate and balanced it on his bent knee, leaning in to take a deep whiff of the food. He looked back up at his master, scuttling slightly to the side so his hip was closer to his master.   
Cider... s-sounds good master... He said softly, waiting as he usually did before taking slow, savoring bites of the pasta.  
Whisper, Jan 8, 2014 #207  
A fizzle of warmth moved up his body as Jason scooted closer and pressed their hips nearly together. There was no denying that Torin very much enjoyed being physically close to his boy, and the Marine moved just that fraction closer, pressing them together solidly from hip to knee now. He bit his tongue when the thought to reassure Jason that he could move away again, or say no, bubbled up. Torin reminded himself that he'd said it enough, and that Jason had already told him if he was uncomfortable in some situations. He would wait to see if it transcended across the board before sounding like a broken record.  
Torin helped himself to another serving and a half of the pasta and seafood, eating until he thought he might very well be sick if he even thought about eating another bite. The redhead set the plate down, well off to the side, and groaned, stretching his arms above his head. "What do you think, pet?" he asked, nudging Jason softly with his shoulder. "Do you think you could get used to being spoiled every once in a while?"  
Imp, Jan 8, 2014 #208 More options  
Jason ate slowly, savoring each rich, creamy bite of his pasta. He found himself leaning into his masters side, and the silence as they ate was comfortable and easy. Jason honestly couldn't remember ever feeling this good, this at ease and relaxed. As the sun slowly set and the lanterns became the only source of light, Jason couldn't help his smile at the sound of the cicadas and crickets in the forest around them. For the first time in a very long time, as Jason turned to look at his master when his shoulder was bumped, Jason's smile was not at all forced or hesitant. It was real, soft and almost serene. He felt his throat tighten with emotion, and he had to swallow as he set his plate aside, more than full from his one plate but having managed to eat a actual, full serving.   
Jason slowly reached out and threaded his fingers through his masters, nodding to his question as he looked around him at their little paradise. The little blanketed tent lined with the pillows and sheets and blankets, the lanterns scattered in the trees all around them. The dim forest around them gave the entire set up an almost ethereal feel....   
It was almost like being free.... being normal, like any other man... instead of being bound by the prisoner of slavery life he had been chained to...  
.... its like the rest of the world is just gone.... Jason murmured, eyes still turned to the outside and the soft smile still curving his lips. ".... no society... no hate.... just... this.... its perfect..." He turned his head, focusing on his masters face. "Its perfect master. Thank you so much... its just... perfect."  
Whisper, Jan 8, 2014 #209  
He watched Jason take everything in. Torin could read the serenity in him; it radiated out to encompass everything near them, including Torin himself. It made him incredibly happy to know that Jason was so content with everything. His larger hand wrapped around Jason's, fingers twined together, and brought them up. The Marine brushed his lips across the back of his boy's hand, smile letting him know that he was happy that Jason was happy. That had been the main goal of the night, after all. Untwining their hands, he pressed a kiss to the center of the other man's palm, and then at the inside of his wrist, fully unable to help himself.   
And then, before he could process his own thoughts (and possibly talk himself out of it), Torin leaned forward. Soft lips brushed over Jason's own in question; a request for permission. He would show Jason anything he wished to bring him pleasure, but Torin refused to push too fast.  
Imp, Jan 8, 2014 #210 More options  
The kiss to his knuckles made his smile curl wider. The kiss to his palm made his throat suddenly dry. The kiss to his wrist sent a bolt of something electric and pleasurable right through his gut. A soft puff of breath left his lips, his breathing shuddering as his master leaned in close to him. They had known each other for three days. Three days. That short time was all it took for his master to start demolishing his walls, ripping them down brick by brick, and take hold of the broken person hidden inside them. Jason felt different with his master. He felt whole, healed, and alive. Every time his master touched him it made the pain fade, and it made Jason feel like a real person, something he hadn't been able to boast in a long time.  
Jason's heart pounded in his chest as his masters soft lips brushed his, and it only took a split second for the long haired slave to lean in, pressing the soft brush into a full kiss, responding to the gentle ministrations without any fear or hesitation.  
Whisper, Jan 8, 2014 #211  
His left hand came up and cupped Jason's right cheek with a soft caress. Torin pressed their lips together, their first 'proper' kiss, as his eyes slid closed. He was absolutely in heaven. Jason's lips were soft and warm and perfect, sending soft shocks of warmth and pleasure through Torin's body. He found himself wondering how it was that in three short days, he'd begun to fall for the other man so hard. Their lips slid together in perfect sync, the Marine's movements slow and deliberate, filled with the feelings that were beginning to bud up inside of him.   
It was long minutes later that Torin broke away, leaving their foreheads pressed together and his hand cupping Jason's cheek. Slowly, he looked up, the contact between them breaking, but didn't move away, content for this moment to be close to Jason.  
Imp, Jan 8, 2014 #212 More options  
When the kiss ended Jason raised his hand slowly, covering his masters and keeping it on his cheek. He did not pull away either, choosing to stay close to his master as long as his master wanted him. He was panting subtly, just a little bit breathless from the kiss. His eyes dropped, not from submission but from shyness, and he brought his other hand back to hold his masters free one again. He found himself torn. Part of him wanted another kiss, a deeper one, and the other part of him wanted to stay just like this, and not risk breaking the silent spell that had fallen over them.   
When he finally spoke it was in a soft whisper, and his eyes stayed down. "...How do you do this to me master.... you make me feel... so... so whole... so right...." He murmured. "I don't ever want to lose this master... I don't want to lose you... I've been placed into heaven... I'm so scared I'm going to be dragged back to hell again... that this is all going to turn out to be a dream..."  
Whisper, Jan 8, 2014 #213  
The pad of his thumb brushed over Jason's cheekbone, Torin leaning in to steal another kiss from his boy. "You are here for as long as you wish to stay, pet," he answered just as softly. "You're free to leave whenever you wish, or to stay forever. No matter what does or doesn't grow between us, you're free to stay here. I only want to see you happy." The redhead kissed Jason once more, lips lingering together with more sparks flying up and down his entire body. Torin spoke when they parted again, voice still soft. "You warm my heart, Jason. It swells with protection and happiness when you're near." He reached down and took Jason's hand, placing it on his chest above his heart, to prove his point. His heart rate was elevated, and pounding in his chest, happy and excited.   
Leaning in again, Torin stopped just as their lips were nearly touching. "Stop me if I push too far," was whispered, warm breath caressing soft lips, before he took another kiss, his tongue taking its first true taste of his boy's sweet lips.  
Imp, Jan 8, 2014 #214 More options  
Jason swallowed thickly as his master pulled him in again. His eyes were glistening from unshed tears at the mans kind words to him, and the promises of a forever home. His hand stayed pressed against his masters chest, the fast beating nowhere near his own racing heart but pounding against his hand and showing him that his master was feeling this. He wasn't lying, or putting on an act. You couldn't fake that heartbeat, and the very slight stutters in his breaths. Within moments the rest of the world blurred, and soon all Jason could feel was his masters heartbeat against his palm, the mans chest warm and solid. Jason returned the kiss as willingly as his master, letting the older man take the lead.   
When Jason felt the mans probing tongue against his lips he parted them willingly, deepening the kiss. Jason's hand that had been against the hand on his cheek lowered to slide down his masters chest to his waist, his fingers curling to take soft hold on the cloth as his fingers brushed the skin underneath the shirt. A pull in Jason's chest made him want to move closer, wrap his arms around the man, but his bad leg loosed from the brace, and the awkward position of the good leg, firmly prevented that from being an option. Instead he settled for tilting his head to allow his master better access and deepening the kiss even more in the process.  
Whisper, Jan 8, 2014 #215  
Perfect. That was the only word rattling around inside of Torin's head as Jason's mouth opened to him. Torin's kisses were gentle, the redhead taking his time to learn all he could: Jason's taste, his heart beat, his breathing, the texture of his mouth and lips, the way he moved, the warmth of his fingers on his own heated flesh... It was all completely and utterly perfect. The Marine's fingers brushed down, over Jason's jaw and neck and shoulder, his hand coming around and settling in the middle of Jason's back, above where his boy had told him it was painful to be touched.  
Slowly, Torin broke the kiss, lips trailing down to kiss along Jason's strong jaw and then lower still to the side of his neck. His tongue flicked out, tasting sweet and salty flesh at his pet's pulse point, movements deliberate and slow. The kisses trailed up towards Jason's ear now, Torin whispering when he got there. "Will you sleep with me tonight, pet?" He pressed a kiss behind his boy's ear, nuzzling the warm, soft flesh there. "Just sleep," the Marine reassured. "I don't want to let you go..."  
Imp, Jan 8, 2014 #216 More options  
Jason moved right along with the kiss, their bodies and mouths moving together in a dance that was so perfectly in sync it almost felt like they had choreographed it to be so perfect. As the kiss broke Jason tilted his head back and to the side, exposing his neck to his masters lips and tongue. He couldn't help the sharp intake of breath when he felt the flick of his masters tongue over the sensetive flesh of his throat. As they moved his own hand let go of his master shirt and dared to trail further, slipping under the cloth and flattening against the hot skin underneath. He explored slowly, over the mans abs first, then down to the edge of the 'V' of muscle at the base of his abs. When he reached his masters waistband he moved back instead, moving over the mans hip, up his side, and around to his back. He kept his arm low, so his masters shirt never rode up too much, but he kept his hand hidden under the cloth and against his skin.  
His head bent slowly, so even though he didn't press any kisses of his own there his lips still just barely brushed his masters neck. There was a long moment of silence stretching between them before he nodded ever so slightly. "... yes... I w.. would love that master..." He whispered.  
Whisper, Jan 8, 2014 #217  
A soft shudder passed through him as Jason's lips brushed over his neck. He had always been sensitive there. And then the agreement came, and Torin's mouth tugged up into a smile as he pressed more kisses to his boy's neck and jaw. He said nothing about the soft touches beneath his shirt, but the redhead shifted slightly closer to the other man, hoping it would encourage him. Once more their lips met, Torin's kisses slightly more pressing this time. He knew that he would soon need to stop, because he didn't think either of them were ready for the next step just yet, but for the time being, the Marine was enjoying himself far too much to pull away.   
His own hand slipped down, coming around to Jason's side as it got lower. Torin slid it beneath Jason's own shirt, letting it rest on his bare hip with the lightest of touches.  
Imp, Jan 8, 2014 #218 More options  
Jason's hands did not explore any further, but he gripped the mans hip in a soft grip as they kissed, Jason letting Torin explore his mouth and neck to his hearts content and kissing him back enthusiastically in turn. They went on like this for a long time, until they were both breathless and hearts were pounding in unison. Even when the kissing stopped however, and their breathing finally slowed, they didn't pull apart. Instead Jason ended up laying against his masters chest, the mans legs on either side of him and his arms wrapped around his body securely. They laid together in their little tent, looking out the opening up at the stars above them in contented silence. Neither of them needed to speak. Soon, content in the silence and in his masters arms, exhaustion caught up with Jason and he slowly slipped into a restful, quiet slumber.  
Whisper, Jan 8, 2014 #219  
Torin drank his fill, so to speak, kissing Jason to his heart's content. He couldn't even begin to describe how gorgeous the man in front of him looked with kiss-swollen lips. The redhead leaned forward and gave one last, soft peck with a whispered "perfect". Arms wrapped around Jason protectively, Torin's cheek resting atop his head. His own eyes closed, though he was perfectly aware of their surroundings, as he took in everything that had happened in the past few days. It had gone by so quickly, Torin could hardly believe Jason had been with him for three days, and yet he couldn't imagine a time when Jason hadn't been with him. He had it bad.  
They sat like that for nearly two hours. Jason had looked so peaceful that Torin hadn't wanted to wake him. Eventually, he decided not to. He shifted gently so that they were both lying down now, Jason's head pillowed on his chest. It was warm enough out that the extra blankets that had been used as padding would be enough to keep them warm. Torin reached behind him and pulled a light blanket over the both of them, giving a contented sigh as he settled down and closed his eyes.  
Imp, Jan 8, 2014 #220 More options  
Some XenForo functionality crafted by ThemeHouse..  
Page 12 of 132  
< Prev1?1011121314?132Next >  
They laid like that well into the night, the summer air warm and still around them. It was peaceful, and quiet....  
Until a crash of thunder hit so loud that it shook the trees, accompanied by a flash of lightning that was so bright that for a split second the forest looked to be in full daylight. It was a very sudden storm. One second everything was silent and still, and the next second it was down pouring so bad that one couldnt see more than a few feet in front of them, with wind blowing branches and leaves every which way. Jason woke up at the thunder, Bolting to sit upright. The deafening noise enough to wake anyone, and even the def would have been wakened by the lightning. It was so sudden that Jason sat in confusion for a split second before another crash of thunder sounded, hard enough that Jason flinched at the power of the noise.   
Then there was a flash of lightning very different from the last one. The charge of ozone was in the air, the hair on both mens bodies standing on end, and then it hit. The lightning hit the tree right beside them, a sound akin to an explosion filled their ears, and then there was a cracking, and a crashing sound.   
In that moment of brightness from the flash of light Jason saw everything in slow motion, and adrenalin was the only thing he could attribute it to later. He moved before he realized he was moving, almost watching himself wrap his arms around his masters chest and pull them both to their feet. He lost his brace at some point, the straps having been loose enough that it just slipped off, but Jason didn't actually notice that. He had taken hold of his master and lifted them, throwing them out of the tent just in time for the thick trunk to land right where they had been moments before.   
Jason looked with wide eyes at the spot from where they had landed on their backs, one arm still wrapped around his master. The tent was demolished, all but one of the lights snuffed out and nothing from where they had been laying before even recognizable. It was all gone, under the tree trunk at least two feet across, and smothered by the brush and leaves.  
Whisper, Jan 8, 2014 #221  
Torin had been having the most serene and marvelous dream... And then he bolted upright with the loud clash. It took him a full minute to get himself to rights, reminding himself that he was no longer in a war zone. They were both drenched. The redhead looked around to see where the flashlight had gone to, and then he was thrown away from where he was and down to the ground, strong arms guiding him there roughly. The redhead blinked, trying to regain himself. Looking around, Torin realized what had happened and quickly turned to Jason. It was dark, and he couldn't do much of an exam on him, but he could feel his pet breathing and he could see his eyes wide when another strike of lightening brightened the sky.  
Noticing that the brace was gone (and neither of them were going to be looking for it), Torin stood before easily lifting Jason into his arms. "Are you okay?" He waited for the affirmation before beginning to move. Despite the torrential rain, he moved slowly. It was too dark to see, and the last thing either of them needed was to stumble over a tree branch or something. He used the flashes of lightening to their advantage, moving with larger, quicker steps just after he'd been able to see what was directly in front of them. It didn't take long to break free of the woods, and Torin moved faster then, knowing the layout of his yard easily.   
The redhead asked Jason to open the backdoor as they came up to it, and he kicked it closed behind them. Without the brace on his knee, the Marine didn't want the other man walking on his own, let along climbing the steps. With less frazzled nerves now, Torin made his way up the stairs, pressing a reassuring kiss to Jason's cheek as he did so. They entered the bathroom and Jason was set down on the closed toilet seat, Torin handing him a towel to start drying off with for now. "Stay here. I'll get some dry clothes." Leaving the room and entering first his own, and then Jason's, Torin collected dry pajamas and t-shirts and underwear for them both, as well as extra towels from the linen closet on the way back. Taking another towel, he began to help Jason dry his arms and neck and face, carefully looking him over for any sort of injuries. "Thank you, Jason," Torin finally got out. "You... I didn't see that the tree had been struck." He leaned forward and kissed the other man's lips before standing. "Can I help you change?"  
Imp, Jan 8, 2014 #222 More options  
Jason couldn't speak when his master asked him if he was ok, He simply reached up to wrap his arms tightly around the man and buried his head in his masters neck, nodding against him. They walked through the torrents that soaked them and the gusts of wind that tried to knock them over, soaked to the bone and freezing in moments. His hand was numb and shaking by the time they reached the house and he reached to open the door. Without the brace in his leg his knee was bent, making going up the stairs much easier than it was with the brace on since the leg was not being held out stiff.   
Jason took the towel, peeling off his sopping wet shirt before drying off what he could reach with the towel. He was shaking pretty bad, and he knew his master had to be cold too. He leaned into the peck on his lips, and wrapped the semi-dry towel around his shoulders. "I... I d-don't think changing at the m-moment would b-be good master... we should warm up first... h-hop in the shower first master? I dont want you g-g-getting sick..." He said softly. "P-p-please?"  
Whisper, Jan 8, 2014 #223  
Rubbing a dry towel over Jason's arms, Torin wrapped it securely and then stood to start a warm bath. "You first." The Marine moved back over to Jason to help him undress. "My immune system is stronger than yours. Boxers left on or off?" He wasn't about to out-and-out strip the other without his consent, even if he had seen him undressed when Jason had first bathed. That had been a completely different scenario in Torin's mind.   
Looking over, he saw the tub was about half full and so he turned the tap off for now. More could always be added. As the air conditioning kicked on, Torin gave a shiver. He reached out and took one of the towels, wrapping it around his shoulders for now until he could get Jason warm and in bed. "I need to call Michael to see what to do about your knee for the night." His friend had said to keep it on at all times, other than bathing or changing. Torin didn't want to risk screwing Jason's knee up further by leaving it off all night.  
Imp, Jan 8, 2014 #224 More options  
Wrapping his arms tighter, Jason looked at the tub as it filled, knowing his master was right. "O-o-on please master..." He said, shaking still. He wrapped his arms around the man again as he was lifted and placed into the hot bath, sinking in low the moment he was released and suddenly very glad his master had him go first.   
Michael had just been pulled out of sleep by the ringing of his cell phone, groaning as he reached over to look at the clock. The clock was black, however, and Michael realized that the power was out. Fumbling for the phone, he dropped it once and had to dive off the bed to get it, nearly landing on his head. When he finally pushed the answer button he was half on and half off the bed, the sheets tangled around him, fighting off his dogs with his free hand while they tried to lick his face. He never even had the chance to see who it was that was calling him, he barely caught sight of the time before answering it. "It is four in the goddamn morning, what?!" He snapped.  
Whisper, Jan 8, 2014 #225  
With a kiss pressed to Jason's forehead, Torin jogged downstairs to get his phone and to turn off the damned air. Dialing Michael's number as he climbed, Torin waited for him to answer. His friend always had his phone on, but he did feel bad about having to wake him so early in the morning over this. The commotion on the other end of the phone startled him, and when he heard his friend's greeting, he laughed. Michael in a bad mood always brightened his spirits. "Would I call you if it wasn't an emergency?" he asked, shaking his head and moving back into the bathroom to check on Jason. "Listen, we got caught outside in that storm. I'll give you details Sunday, and we're fine, but Jason lost his brace. Will he be okay for the night? Can we come pick one up tomorrow? I'll be nice and fill out that mountain of paperwork your nurse gave to me on my way out." Okay, so it wasn't an emergency in so much that someone was bleeding or dying, but he knew that Michael would have yelled at him in the morning if he hadn't called him now.  
Satisfied that Jason wasn't going to fall asleep and slip under the water, Torin began to clean up the bathroom a bit, picking up the clothes and the wet towels and jogging them downstairs to the laundry room. He locked both doors while he was downstairs, and turned off the living room light, and then moved back upstairs with a fresh towel in hand.  
Imp, Jan 8, 2014 #226 More options  
Lost his.... what do you mean lost.... know what never mind, hold on a second. He reached up to put the phone on the nightstand and pulled himself the rest of the way off the bed with a hard thump, finally managing to untangle himself from the sheets and get out from under the two over-enthusiastic Great Danes that were determined to prove that Michael was playing and not actually trapped in the sheets. When he was upright he picked up the phone again, going to look out the window at the violent storm raging outside. "Alright I'm back. First off you guys got caught outside get him all warmed up and in bed right away. He cant afford to get sick right now, it would be disastrous.... as for his leg... dammit it needs to be in a brace. It keeps it straight and keeps pressure on the knee so it wont get inflamed and swollen. I guess a ace bandage might do for the pressure, but keeping it straight is important...."   
He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before going to check on the kitten, who was in a well sized cage with a thick pile of blankets, and a kitten-sized litter box. She was sleeping peacefully, and he knew she wouldn't need to be fed until about 10am. "Tell you what you finish that paperwork anyway, and let me crash on your couch for a few hours, and I'll bring over my old air cast from when I broke my leg. That will keep the leg straight until we can get to my office to get a new brace for him... I think we have one more of the kind he needs in storage."  
Whisper, Jan 9, 2014 #227  
What the hell are you dong over there? he asked, amused by the thumping about. "Get, uh, caught up, in someone?" Torin teased, laughing at his own joke. "Anyway, I've got him in the tub now to warm him, and I'm sure he'll be in bed before you get here. Bring your key, everything's locked up." After a few more words, the phone was closed. The redhead rummaged through the closet in the hall, giving a short "ah!" when he found the ace bandage he knew he'd shoved in there from the last time he'd twisted his ankle in training. When he returned to the bathroom, Torin smiled at Jason. "Ready to get out?" he asked, sitting down on the closed toilet for now. "Michael's coming over with a cast for your leg. Sorry, I know you don't like the damn thing."   
The Marine helped Jason out of the tub and securely wrapped a warm, dry towel around his shoulders. He then took one and wrapped it around his waist so that he could remove his boxers with some privacy but could still receive help to get his dry ones and sleep pants on if he needed it.  
Imp, Jan 9, 2014 #228 More options  
Get yourself showered and warm too. If you get pneumonia from this I will personally kick your ass, sick or not. Michael said sternly before clicking the phone shut. He sighed, pulling out the flash light he kept in his side drawer and moving through the house down to the hall closet by the stairs that he used for storage. It took some rummaging, but he finally pulled out the box full of old medical braces and ace bandages from past injuries. Pulling out the one he needed, he pushed everything back into place and closed the door.   
Jason held tightly to his master, his knee beginning to throb, no doubt from him pulling him and his master out of the tent combined with the lack of support from the brace keeping his leg straight. Thankful for the modesty towel, it took a long time due to his slow movements but eventually he was dressed in PJ pants and moved to his masters bedroom. Once he was on the bed he reached down to massage his sore knee softly, looking up at his master. "Master... may I have a pain pill sir?..." He asked reluctantly, knowing that aspirin wasnt strong enough but also not exactly looking forward to the way the pain pills made him feel. Still, his knee was slowly hurting worse over time. "And some ice?"  
Getting dressed quickly, Michael got into his car and pulled out of his garage, Almost regretting his decision to go out at the severity of the storm. Torin only lived maybe 15 minutes away, but with how blind the storm made seeing and how dangerous the road was with all the fallen tree limbs and high winds, Michael got there almost 35 minutes later. He pulled up, grabbed the brace and his overnight bag, and Jogged up to the door quickly. He unlocked it and quickly shut the door against the torrent of rain. Shaking his head and pulling out a towel from his bag he stripped off his shirt and hung it from the bannister before wrapping the towel around his body.   
Hey Torin! I've got the brace and bandages. He called out, heading up the stairs. "The roads are a mess, downed trees and branches everywhere. My power is out, and that makes me think there might be a downed powerline somewhere."  
Whisper, Jan 9, 2014 #229  
Torin moved Jason carefully, lying him down on the bed with a light touch and being sure his leg was straight out. He set the ace bandage by the bedside table and nodded, brushing his boy's hair off of his forehead. "When Michael gets here?" He would give Jason one before, but he didn't know when his friend would get there or if he would need to ask Jason questions when he did. "If he's not here in about thirty minutes I'll get you one, regardless. Can you hang on that long?" The redhead leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jason's lips, smiling when he heard the door open. "Guess you won't have to.  
Up here! Torin moved into the bathroom and changed quickly. He was cold, but would live. In dry clothes, he gathered the wet ones and the towels and tossed them into the hamper. He'd empty it in the morning. His only concern right then was getting Jason's knee in a bandage and cast, and then getting some sleep. "Don't talk to either of us about downed trees," he deadpanned as Michael came to the top of the steps. "Oh. Ice. He's in my room." Torin hurried downstairs to get an ice pack from the freezer, wrapping it in a towel. A thought later reminded him of the pain medication that Jason had asked for, and Torin grabbed it before returning upstairs.  
The ice was set on the night table until Michael was finished, and then Torin got a glass of water from the bathroom. Once he was sure that he'd gotten everything that Jason had asked for, the Marine stood off to the side, watching Michael work on his boy's knee.  
Imp, Jan 9, 2014 #230 More options  
Michael frowned at the trees comment but he let it go for that moment, knowing that Jason's knee was more important and that he could converse with Torin later. He made his way up to the bedroom, looking at Jason as the boys head and gaze dropped and his demeanor immediately turned silent and submissive. "Its ok Jason." He said gently as he sat on the edge of the bed and rolled up the pant leg. He felt the knee joint, and lifted the leg. Jason gripped the sheets in a tight fist, still silent as the grave when Michael slowly bent his leg while feeling the kneecap with his fingers to test the placement of it.  
“Well there doesn’t seem to be any damage… well any more anyway. It’s a bit inflamed but that’s might just be from being bent and unsupported.” He said, looking up as Torin reappeared. He pulled the leg back down and picked up the wide Ace bandage. He made short work of wrapping the knee before reaching out to take the ice pack from the man and positioning it in the knee. “I would get the anti-inflammatories, the quick release ones not the slow release, and give him an extra one. We’ll leave the ice on for 20 minutes and then put on the brace... A pain pill would be good too, this'll be sore for the night.”  
That done he heaved a long breath and pushed himself to stand up. “Alright, now you Torin, have not had your hot shower, its obvious. So give him his pills, hop in the shower to warm up because you know I was not kidding about kicking your ass if you got sick, and for the love of all that is holy gift me with one of those nice imported beers you always have but love to hide from me.” He said. “I’m going to dry off and change into some dry clothes. Meet me in the living room?”  
Whisper, Jan 9, 2014 #231  
He frowned slightly at Jason's demeanor, but he knew that his boy couldn't exactly help it. Had Torin gone through what Jason had, he wouldn't trust anyone, either. The redhead watched his friend work, nodding at the words about the pills and dashing downstairs for them. He returned, and took Michael's place at the edge of the bed, helping Jason to sit up. He gave the other man the anti-inflammatory pill and the glass of water while he fished out one half of a pain pill and handed that to him after the other had been swallowed.  
Once both were down, he took the glass and helped Jason lie back down. "I'll be here when you wake," he promised softly, leaning down to brush a kiss across Jason's lips. "Rest while the ice does its job, and you'll be fast asleep before Michael has to put the cast on." Torin moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in, wrapping his arms around Jason. He pressed their bodies together, one hand moving to twine fingers with one of Jason's. The shower could wait, even if Michael did kick his ass for it. He wasn't about to let this opportunity go. As he saw Jason's breathing deepen and even out, the redhead smiled and untangled himself, standing and finally moving to the bathroom to shower quickly. He was mostly warm now, so it wouldn't take much.  
Torin slid into the steaming shower and sighed heavily, washing his hair and lingering a bit while the water washing away the last dregs of cold from his bones. The Marine re-dressed in the pajamas he'd just taken off and quickly checked in on Jason, seeing the cast on and his boy sleeping soundly. With a smile, Torin headed downstairs and collapsed on the sofa, exhausted as the adrenaline finally began to drain from his body. "Thank you."  
Imp, Jan 9, 2014 #232 More options  
Michael waited the 20 minutes before going up to the bedroom and finding Jason out cold. He smiled softly, noting that Jason had a very sweet face when it wasn't so guarded with fear. He put on the brace carefully and pulled the thick comforter up to cover Jason before turning off the light, leaving the door cracked and the hall light on just in case. When he got back downstairs, snagging a blanket from the hall closet, he curled up on the couch and turned on the TV. He'd found reruns of family guy to watch, but it was only a few minutes before Torin reappeared, the other man disappearing briefly before coming back with the imported beer he kept hidden because whenever they had a bonfire night their friends would always down his entire stash. It was a bit too expensive for that. He muted the TV, looking over at his friend with a small smile.   
No problem bud. I need to get back to take care of the kitten by 10am, but I'll be back before then just fine. He said with a sigh as he accepted the bottle and took a deep swig. "So would you mind explaining to me how you lost a brace that cost nearly $700? Or why you and Jason were out in this hell weather? Insurance is going to kick your ass for needing a second brace as is."  
Whisper, Jan 9, 2014 #233  
Ugh. Torin threw his head back to rest against the back of the sofa, replaying the entire day's events to Michael, from the meltdown to dinner to the storm (though he skipped the details of the kisses). "I'm surprised he didn't damage it, honestly. I have no idea how the hell he mustered the strength to throw me three feet at dead weight. It wasn't supposed to storm tonight, and he looked so peaceful. I figured what harm could it do to sleep outside, you know? And I don't think I have to tell you how happy someone should be that I didn't know their identity this morning, either. Or how fucking sorry they'll be when I find it out."   
Torin sipped his own beer, letting the alcohol dull his senses just a bit. It was nice to relax after such a taxing day, especially a day that seemed much longer than it really had been. A lot had happened since that morning. "Insurance can kiss my ass," he added, looking back up at his friend. "When's the last time I ever used my insurance for anything? When I first got into the service, and that was because some dumbass didn't clear the chamber before trying to clean his gun. They can shell out another seven hundred for a brace. And if they bitch too much, I'll pay half." He'd pay for the whole thing if he had to, but they both knew that and so he didn't say anything.  
And if they want the damaged one back, they can come chop up that tree to find it.  
Imp, Jan 9, 2014 #234 More options  
Michael sat silent while Torin talked, fully aware that the other man was letting a load off his chest. Still, even silent, anger began to pour off him in waves at the story, Michael seething in anger. The conversation about the more recent events with the storm could wait until later. At that moment his mind zeroed in on Jason's past. "There is a fucking reason that slaves aren't allowed to be sold and registered until 12 and aren't allowed to be pleasure slaves until 16." He spat, his hands flexing and knuckles cracking as they formed fists. "To try to make him... and... to... to burn him... for saving the life and innocence of a child. To think he spent years thinking that he was going to hell, and that he deserved all this...."   
Michael pushed himself up, pacing as he did whenever he was trying to keep from breaking something and trying to take several deep breaths. Then he paused, turning to look at Torin. "Tor... did you say he said the boy was the same age as he was when he was first taken?" He said slowly, the gears turning in his head.  
Whisper, Jan 10, 2014 #235  
Thinking back, Torin shook his head. "He was the same age as Jason when Jason was first..." The redhead shuddered. "Used." He hated that thought, those words, the images that went along with them. They made him sick, and he could feel the bile beginning to rise in his throat at all of it. He pushed it back down with a swig of his beer, eyes closed to try and push it all away. "Seven," he confirmed, eyes opening and looking at his friend. "He'd be barely thirteen now, I think." That didn't bode well for the boy, and his anger rose at those thoughts, too.  
I see the wheels working, he commented, watching Michael. It was comforting to know that he had an ally, someone who felt the same way he did about Jason's treatment before he'd gotten there. "Talk to me. God knows I just unloaded a huge load of shit onto your shoulders."  
Imp, Jan 10, 2014 #236 More options  
Michael made one more pass before he cocked his head, audibly cracking his neck as he walked. It was a bad habit of his, but it was what he did when he was truly pissed. Michael, always the voice of calm reason among him and his friends, he went from a full combat marine to medical school and became a doctor because he was tired of seeing people in pain. He was the calm one, the collected one, even in a situation that evolved into a fight he was the one with a calm head on his shoulders... But this made something build inside him, something fired by seething anger and hate, and every bit of it was plain on his face.  
I'll explain in a moment. He said, his voice low and dangerously quiet. "Grab Jason's file and follow me upstairs. I'll show you exactly when I'm fucking talking about."   
When they got upstairs Michael knelt beside the bed so he wouldnt shift it too much and pulled down the blanket. He took the file and opened it to the first page, where Jason's ID number was listed on a copied printout along with information on his owner history. The page smudged and the ink blotchy. He was glad Jason was drugged and sleeping peacefully, because he pulled down the waistband of Jason's pants to reveal the tattooed number on Jason's hip. The numbers were sloppy, and mounded with scar tissue.   
This is not professionally done. He said, his voice quiet to keep from waking the slave as he re-covered him and stood, leading Torin back out into the hall and all the way downstairs before he spoke again, knowing that he wouldnt be quiet. He roughly pulled the copied sheet out of the file and held it up in front of the man. "and this is falsified records! The minimum legal age for a slave is 12! 12 Torin! The only slaves that are taken as young as Jason said he was are the ones taken by the underground sick bastards in the pedophile ring!"  
He put the paper back into the file and tossed it onto the couch, his body language tense and his face almost purple with anger. He looked like he wanted to hit something. He looked like he wanted to kill something. When he turned to face Torin his hands were in fists. "Jason only entered the legal slave ring when he looked too old for the mother fucking pedophiles! When he grew up too much for the fucking child molesters!"  
Whisper, Jan 10, 2014 #237  
Torin, in general, had a strong stomach. But even he rushed into the little half bath that Jason had locked himself in earlier that morning and lost his dinner with the realisation of just what Michael was talking about. The day had taken a toll, and this was the nail in the coffin. Someone - many someones - was going to pay dearly; they would pay with their blood, tears, pleas and, after he got bored of that, with their lives. Splashing water over his face and the back of his neck, the redhead returned to the living room and downed the rest of his beer. It wouldn't settle his stomach but it would numb his nerves a bit. All he really wanted to do, though, was to return upstairs and pull the sleeping man into his arms to comfort him, though the hurts of his past were well in the past.  
Then we'll find them, he decided. "Any of them, all of them, one of them. Someone is going to pay the price, Michael. And the file is our starting point." In truth, Torin hadn't looked through any of the paperwork that had come in Jason's file, but he was going to take some time today to do so. Considering that Jason was so young and on the illegal market for so long, it was doubtful that there would be any hints to his life before twelve, but there should be something useful from after that age.  
Imp, Jan 10, 2014 #238 More options  
Michael let Torin go. He knew that his friend had known that Jason was used sexually as a child, Jason had told him so, but it was obviously apparent that it hadn't sunk in for the man. Michael couldn't blame him, something as horrid as news like that making someone numb to it for a while was a natural reaction. When Michael returned he handed the man another beer, having taken the liberty to get fresh ones while Michael was puking. Michael had the files in his hands when Torin sank down beside him, looking over the papers, and taking note of what little information seemed real.   
The only previous owner listed is a work farm... He said softly. "Entered at age 14, in a accident in the barn... Their excuse for the burns is an electrical fire catching the barn and he was caught in it."   
Michael read it for a long moment before setting it on the table and rubbing his hand over his face with a sigh. "No history before that, it lists that he was sold to the work farm by a private seller, no name entered.... Torin, without his help there's no way to find the people from his childhood. We could find the work farm, but gathering evidence against them is going to be hard as hell... without concrete evidence its his word against theirs, and we'd be hard pressed to find a judge that would take Jason's place over the free people." Michael looked over at Torin, pausing for a moment. "Tell you what, its 5am. Finish your beer and go upstairs. We can figure all this out later, right now you need to take care of that boy up there. Go hold him close, sleep in a little, and focus on whats happening right now. I'll set my alarm for 8:30 and we'll go open up my office and get him fixed up."  
Whisper, Jan 10, 2014 #239  
If that was an accident, I'm missing my left nut. We can pose as someone who wants whatever that jackass is selling. And I will have private revenge on both of them. He was seething now, the sick having given way to anger. Torin downed the rest of his beer, which was a shame because it was so good it should have been savored, and nodded to his friend. Sleep and being close to Jason would help. At least for the time being. "I so owe you. More than I could ever repay you." The redhead stood, squeezing his friend's shoulder. "You know where the blankets and stuff are."   
Exhaustion was beginning to bear down on him, and Torin had to work to pull himself upstairs. He closed the door mostly over, leaving a small strip of light leading into the room from the hall and climbed into the bed. He was careful when he shifted into a comfortable position, and only then did the redhead reach over and wrap Jason up in his arms. Burying his face into his boy's neck, Torin mourned the loss of Jason's childhood and innocence, breathing in his clean scent with long, deep breaths until, finally, sleep took him.  
Imp, Jan 10, 2014 #240 More options  
Tweet  
Page 13 of 132  
< Prev1?1112131415?132Next >  
Michael clasped his hand over Torin's, giving it a squeeze. "No matter what happens, he is here now, with you, and he has a chance at living a beautiful, happy life. You just remember that Torin, instead of focusing on the bad stuff." He said softly. When the man was gone Michael let out a long, hard sigh. He collected blankets and pillows and curled up on the couch, falling asleep after a very long time, thoughts running through his head making sleeping difficult.   
A few hours later, coming up on 8am, Jason woke up. Though still groggy and slightly light headed, Jason remembered the events of last night almost immediately. When he glanced over at the clock and saw what time it was and instinct took over. Slipping out of bed carefully but a bit clumsily, he managed to get out without waking his master, something that he was getting better at. He pulled the blanket up and leaned in, giving his master a soft kiss before he limped slowly out of the room. Making his way downstairs was slow going and tentative, but he eventually made it to the kitchen. Once he got there he quickly gathered supplies, glad his master had gotten groceries. Within 15 minutes the house began to smell like coffee bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Jason once again gave the box of instant mix in his cabinet a grossed out look and made them from scratch.   
When the smells worked through the house Michael woke up. He made his way to the kitchen, expecting to see Torin and shocked to see Jason there instead. He almost said something, seeing Jason standing in front of the stove, before he realized that Jason had set up everything right around the stove within arms reach so he could stand in one spot, balancing on his good leg. He smiled. Jason probably needed a chair, but right then Jason looked content and relaxed and Michael was loathe to break that spell. Instead he went upstairs to Torin's room and slowly went in.   
Torin. We need to get moving. Jason is already on top of the breakfast... he was when I woke up. Would you mind getting him to sit down? He looked so happy cooking that I didnt want to interrupt him. He said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
Whisper, Jan 11, 2014 #241  
Sleep was fitful for the most part, but Torin did manage to get in a couple of hours of good, deep sleep. He'd had less in the field and so when he heard Michael's voice and came to enough to realize that Jason wasn't in bed with him, the redhead just grunted. He should have known that Jason would be up and cooking. He was peeved only because he didn't have his brace and could hurt himself, but figured, even in his half-sleep state, that it wasn't something to bring up. Torin didn't want to make Jason feel bad for doing something that he seemed to love.  
Nodding, Torin stretched and groaned before slipping out of the bed. Everything smelled delicious and the thought of a strong cup of coffee got some of the fog from his head. Entering the kitchen, Torin smiled at the picture there. Jason looked utterly at home, and happy. It fueled the images of domesticity that had been fluttering in and out of his head for the past day. He moved up behind Jason, pressing a kiss to his cheek while taking the spatula from his hand gently. "Let me finish up, pet." He spoke softly, letting the smile that played at his lips drip into his voice. "Everything looks almost done, and smells delicious. Go sit? Michael will get you whatever you'd like to drink." Another kiss, this one to Jason's temple, and Torin stepped away enough for his boy to move towards the table.   
And he can change the bandages on your neck and wrist, if you'll allow him? The Marine looked over his shoulder to see if Jason would consent, wondering if he would speak up even if he didn't truly consent to Michael being the one to do it.  
Imp, Jan 11, 2014 #242 More options  
Michael followed Torin downstairs, moving over to the coffee maker and preparing a couple mugs of coffee while Torin took care of Jason.  
Jason nodded to his master, leg starting to ache from the odd fitting brace. It was an obvious temporary solution. He sank down in his chair, head down and hands folded. "Just water please sir." He said softly, watching Michaels movements out of the corner of his eyes as the man went and handed Torin a mug before getting Jason a glass of water as requested. "And he may sir, if you wish." Jasons voice was soft as he said this, and accepting. He knew full well that he would allow Michael to do whatever his master told him he could, that was not Jason's choice to make. If Jason had his choice then the man would never come near him, and both he and his master knew that.  
Michael knew it too, though he didn't take it personally, especially after hearing about Jason's past. He was honestly surprised that the boy had latched on to Torin so fast, and seemed to take comfort in his touch as much as he did. Michael simply retrieved the medical supplies he needed and knelt in front of Jason's chair to work, cutting off the bandages and beginning to clean them again. "The infection already looks better." He said to Torin as he worked, deciding to leave the knees for now since Jason was doing so well. He was not nearly as tense as he had been, though Michael half-suspected that the pain pills were still in his system to dull his senses. When the wounds were all clean he smeared on the antibiotic cream and wrapped them in new white gauze. "Its not gone by any means, but its showing clear signs of improvement."  
Whisper, Jan 11, 2014 #243  
Thank goodness. They needed some good news.   
Torin piled the eggs onto a platter and began to carry everything over to the table, returning to add water to the pan. The redhead moved back to the table, only to crouch down next to Jason for a minute. "Next time, pet, when it's something minor that I can do, you can say 'no'. Michael and I both understand that it's hard for you to trust him." He leaned up and kissed his pet's cheek, nuzzling there for a moment. "I'm proud of you, Jason," he whispered. "And I care about and value your opinions and wants and thoughts. You're always free to share them with me." Pulling away, Torin smiled at the other man before sitting in his own chair and reaching out to put some food on Jason's plate. He was sure to not put too much of any one thing, not wanting Jason to think he had to eat it all and wind up sick because of it.  
They all ate breakfast in relative silence, and Torin helped Jason get ready to go get fitted with another brace after having cleaned up. "It'll just be getting the brace put on, nothing else," he promised while fitting his collar on loosely.  
It didn't take them long to get to the base, Torin reaching over and giving Jason's hand a gentle squeeze just before they came up to the inspection point. They were admitted easily, and the redhead pulled up to Michael's office. He helped Jason out of the car and offered his physical support for him to get into the office if he needed it. Once they were inside, Torin breathed a small sigh of relief. "Are you okay, pet?"  
Imp, Jan 11, 2014 #244 More options  
Jason ate as much food as he could, conscious of the doctor being there since Michael was the one who would be more aware of his diet and the malnutrition. The drive to please, to be a good slave, ruled his thoughts and that meant doing anything he could to please. That line of thought followed right through to when they followed Michael in his car out back to the military base. Eyes down, posture submissive. Jason was very aware of the people around them. Large groups of people, all lined up in columns, marching in unison. High ranking men in uniform walking past. All knowing he was a slave when they walked past. Jason knew, here more than anywhere, while he was safe he was also being judged, and by transition his master was being judged through him. How obediant he was here was important here more than ever. He did everything he could to make sure that he put on a good picture of a slave befitting his masters status.   
It was no longer storming, simply drizzling steadily. When they got inside they were lead to a back exam room and Jason was seated on the bed very quickly. The air cast kept his leg straight, and the ace bandage held the knee somewhat, but they didn't give the support that his knee really needed. Michael went straight back to try to find the brace that they needed, leaving the pair of them in the room.   
Jason nodded to his master, more relaxed now that they were inside the room. "I'm ok master. I am... a little sore sir, but I'm ok." He said softly, aware of the nurses as they passed by the open doorway.  
Whisper, Jan 11, 2014 #245  
Torin couldn't put into words how proud of Jason he was. He knew that the other man had been trained to act the way he was acting for the vast majority of his life, but he still couldn't help the fluttering of his heart when he thought about it. The fact that he and Michael were, probably, the only ones on base who had the views that they did regarding slaves and slavery meant that they both had to tread very, very carefully, and Jason just made that easier. The Marine stepped closer to the bed so that he could speak softly to Jason without the other occupants of the building overhear.  
Maybe some aspirin when we get home? he asked, hands resting on the edge of the bed just so, allowing his fingertips to be in casual contact with Jason since he couldn't hold his hand like he wanted to. "I think we should both take it easy today. I'll bring the laundry down and we can take turns doing a few loads." Going up and down the stairs on the knee that had nearly been injured yet again the previous night didn't sound like the best of ideas to Torin. "I can bring your drawing stuff down, too, if you'd like."   
Torin stepped away slightly when a nurse he didn't recognize stepped into the room, asking him for the insurance paperwork. The redhead had dragged the ten pounds of paper in with them, and he nodded to the counter where he'd set it on their way in, and requested copies for his own records. The woman nodded and ducked back out of the room, promising to be back shortly.  
Imp, Jan 11, 2014 #246 More options  
When the woman with the paperwork was gone Jason looked up at his master, nodding to his question and looking forward to getting something for the pain that wouldn’t knock him out like the pain pills he had did. “Ice too maybe sir.” He said, flicking his eyes back down as someone walked by. “The sheets and the heavy comforter in my room need to be washed sir, the night I had that nightmare they got… sweaty.”  
“I’ve been meaning to ask about that Jason.” Came Michael’s voice as he appeared in the doorway, walking in carrying a new brace still wrapped in plastic. “Jason do you get overheated easily? The thought occurred to me just the other night, and I meant to ask next time I saw you.”  
Jason jerked, surprised at the mans sudden appearance, but then he nodded slowly. “Yes sir… I do.” He said softly.  
“I thought you might.” He said thoughtfully as he moved forward to take the cast off and unwrap the ace bandage. “Well your knee is a little swollen but its not bad. Ice it and take it a little easy and you’ll be fine.”  
Whisper, Jan 11, 2014 #247  
Ice. Got it. He grinned at Jason and threaded their fingers together lightly. "Overheated?" he asked, looking down. Concern filled his eyes. "Why didn't you say anything, pet?" A hand came up and brushed Jason's hair back, lingering there for a few moments. The Marine shook his head a little, but didn't press the issue. "I'll make sure to bring down the bedding, then."   
Torin stood mostly silent as Michael worked, removing the cast and ace bandage and replacing them with the brace. "You are a life saver. I promise this one won't get crushed under a collapsing tree." He chatted with Michael a little more, confirming the time for Sunday. "I was thinking of having a few guys over Friday night if you want to come. The usual, you know?" He wasn't sure how he'd keep Jason from freaking out at the fire, but Torin was determined to figure something out.  
Imp, Jan 11, 2014 #248 More options  
When Michael was finished he closed the door so they didn't have to worry about anyone listening in and then he sat down on the rolling stool, turning to face Torin as Jason leaned into the mans palm on his head.   
Don't think too much on the overheating thing, Torin. Its normal for him I'm sure, he probably didn't think too much of it. I only asked because of the scarring. Scars that widespread would have destroyed the pores under them. He more than likely doesn't sweat anywhere with scars, and since he doesn't sweat he wont be able to cool off as quickly as normal people. He said, leaning against the counter. "Sweat glands help regulate temperature by bringing warm moisture to the surface of the skin, which causes cooling as the water evaporates. His back is a good 40% of his skins surface area. Just make sure he is careful and he'll be fine, its really not that big of a deal."  
Michael stood up, pulling the last of Jason's paperwork out of the file, the paperwork that he had to fill out as the doctor. "Its a good thing you finally picked a day. Keep the boys waiting much longer and you know they would have showed up themselves with beer and refused to leave. They have plenty of times before." He said with a laugh, looking over at Jason, who was waiting obediently for his master to decide where they were going. It was amazing the change in the boy, now that he seemed so attached and submissively obedient to Torin. The boy seemed to trust his fate to his master, and that was a great thing to see. "I'm sure Jason will be picture perfect when we all get there. He behaves really perfectly on base. Even General Anders spotted you the other day and mentioned it, and you know he doesn't like slaves. Besides, for now its probably better to have it planned out so he can get used to the idea then just having people show up."  
Whisper, Jan 11, 2014 #249  
He nodded, grateful for the information.   
Yeah, well. I don't want to think what a disaster that might be, he commented regarding his military friends simply showing up at the house unannounced. Torin rolled his eyes at the thought, remembering the last time they took over his house. They'd stayed for the entire weekend, and he finally figured it was just easier to invite them because then they actually listened when he kicked them out. The Marine did groan at the mention of the general, though. He was glad that he didn't have to invite him, because they had never had any sort of relationship outside of Torin being commanded by the other man.  
Just tell the usual guys, yeah? I don't really want to be back on base until I have to be here for training on Monday. The fact that he'd been here twice since being given his week of leave, and that both times were to patch Jason up, didn't sit well with him. "At least I have the day to prepare you for what Friday will bring," he said to Jason with a sigh. He knew that his boy had encountered much worse than his friends, but still his Marine buddies could be rough in their words, and Torin would have to really hold his tongue around them. He helped Jason sit up and after Michael confirmed that they were good to go, helped him off of the table. "Are you okay to walk?"  
Imp, Jan 11, 2014 #250 More options  
Michael nodded, promising to take care of inviting people and offering to order the pizza before he took his leave, knowing he had paperwork to take care of. Jason Nodded to his master, taking the brief moment before they left to take his masters hand in his and grasp it firmly for a moment before he straightened and stood up. "I can walk master." He said, trying to offer him something of a smile before dropping his gaze again. He stayed like that until they got out to the car, and drove off the base. When they pulled out onto the road Jason lifted his head, looking over at his master. "Master? Did I do good? On the base?" He asked softly. "I... I know that I need to act submissive and good."  
Whisper, Jan 11, 2014 #251  
Thanking Michael again for everything, Torin helped Jason out to the car and got him settled in. The redhead nodded to a few officers who passed by, saluting one before getting into the car himself. Their time on base was uneventful, thank goodness, and Torin breathed a small sigh of relief when they were off. The words surprised him, and the redhead looked over with a smile, taking Jason's hand. "You did perfect, pet," he assured. As they drove, Torin decided, last minute, to make a detour. He pulled onto the main street of town and drove for a bit, stopping and parking after about five minutes.   
The redhead got out of the car and moved over to help Jason out of the car, leading him down the street to the ice cream shop. They hadn't gotten to have dessert the night before, and he wanted Jason to try it, if he wanted to. "Have you had ice cream before, pet?" he asked softly, a hand resting on Jason's shoulder as they walked slowly. They entered the shop. It was decorated in a retro-50's style, that Torin had always loved. He guided Jason forward to the counter, standing far enough back so that they could take their time making their decision. "You can try any of the flavors before deciding what you'd like. Or you can get a sundae with three different flavors in one dish." After a thought, Torin added, with a smile: "We'd bring home whatever you couldn't finish, so don't worry."  
Imp, Jan 11, 2014 #252 More options  
Jason glowed at the praise, glad to have done well in front of his masters fellow marines. He knew that respect and duty were important, as were rank. Well, speaking in rank terms Jason was lower than their lowest rung of the ladder, yet even as low as he was if he acted wrongly then it reflected badly on Torin. The fact that he did well, that his master praised him, and that Michael had even said one of Torin's superiors had mentioned it, made Jason feel proud in a way he'd never felt before. Proud, and accomplished.  
Jason shook his head as they walked. "Sweets and Desserts are not needed to keep a slave going sir, and giving them to one would be a waste on a work farm." He said, not mentioning that he'd only been given leftovers in his homes as a pleasure slave child, so he'd never had sweets there either. He looked over the long line of flavors, suddenly unsure and feeling a little out of his league. It only took moments before he decided to get the three flavor option his master had offered to let him have. "I... uhm... three flavor serving sir?... b-blueberry.... coffee... and chocolate brownie?" He asked after a very long, drawn out silence, deciding on the three that were the most visually appealing.  
Whisper, Jan 11, 2014 #253  
Torin waited patiently, knowing that Jason needed time to process. When he'd made up his mind, the redhead nodded and moved up to the counter, leading Jason with him. Torin ordered, ignoring any questioning looks in his or Jason's direction. "Will that be to-go, sir?" The Marine sneered at the man behind the counter for being blatantly rude.  
No, he answered cooly. "I think we'll rest here, his leg being in a brace and all the walk back to the car so soon might tire him." Torin gave Jason's shoulder a soft squeeze while he spoke and paid, their ice cream being shoved towards them across the counter. "You might consider being more polite to paying customers." He held back the "dumbass" that he wanted to tack onto the end of that sentence while taking their ice cream and spoons and napkins and heading for a table. He chose on of the tables that had a booth seat against a wall on one side and a chair on the other. The redhead settled Jason in the booth side, resting his leg straight out in front of him and then settled in the seat across from him, view of the door clear.   
Torin ate his double scoop of mint chip slowly, watching Jason's reactions to his choices.  
Imp, Jan 12, 2014 #254 More options  
Jason was accustomed to the looks by now. They didnt bother him, in fact the only thing that bothered him about them was that they seemed to bother his master so much. That made him a bit tense, mainly because he knew that there was nothing he himself could do about the looks and the rude attitude he tended to receive. He could only stand by and let his master deal with the people. Glad to leave the counter, Jason sent his master a grateful look when he was given the seat with his back to the wall. Hes it made his leg more comfortable, but it also made it so no one could come up behind him without him knowing it.   
The first bite of ice cream took him off guard. He'd taken his habitual tiny bite, and then promptly stopped cold (no pun intended) at the taste. The creamy rich ice cream melted across his tongue and slid down his throat like ambrosia. Before he knew it a low sound escaped his throat, something akin to a moan, and as it did he was already bringing a second, though still small bite to his mouth. Careful to try each flavor separately, it was very quickly clear that the coffee was his favorite, followed by the blueberry. That didn't count out the chocolate brownie, with the gooey chunks of chocolate in the ice cream adding just the right amount of flavor.  
He had made a small dent in each one, the biggest in the coffee, before he looked up at his master with one of the first completely real smiles he'd had with his master. "This is amazing master. Thank you so much."  
Whisper, Jan 12, 2014 #255  
The reactions that came across Jason's face made Torin's heart melt. He loved to see his boy so completely happy. And the soft moan made him sure that he could have died there on the spot, completely happy. It twisted his insides a little, and he had to bite back a sound of his own. He smiled at Jason, watching him eat with his usual small bites, though he could swear that his boy was eating a bit faster than his usual snail's pace. Reaching across the table, Torin brushed across Jason's cheek in response. "We have some in the freezer at home. Just regular chocolate, but we can get coffee the next time we order groceries." He took notice that the other man seemed to favor the middle scoop over the other two, even if only slightly.  
Torin was down to the cone now, biting into the crispy sugar cone. He broke a piece off and offered it to Jason to try if he wanted to. "Dip it in the coffee. The mint chocolate will pair well with that flavor."   
As they ate, Torin began to speak. "So tomorrow night," he started. "No one there will be rude to you in anyway, but they'll fully expect you to do as they say. But I want you to remember this: the only, and I mean only, person that you follow instructions from is me, okay? Or Michael if it's about your health." He wasn't sure how it was going to go over with his friends, but he wanted Jason to be prepared to say 'no' if he had to. "You can say 'no', you can just nod and then come find me... Whatever makes you feel the most comfortable. I'll be using your leg as a general excuse to them, but some of my friends can be...thick headed when they're drinking. Do you have any questions for me about it?"  
Imp, Jan 12, 2014 #256 More options  
As his master spoke Jason paused, swirling a bite around in his mouth as it melted and enjoying the flavor a bit while he tried to form his words. When he finally spoke he looked up at the man, unsure and hesitant, before looking back down and swirling the spoon through the puddle where the ice cream melted. "Master... would it be a terribly bad thing... if I obeyed them?" He asked slowly, before realizing how bad that sounded and quickly trying to re-word it. "I mean I don't mind serving them... if its getting them food or drinks or things like that... If its simple stuff you know?..."  
He looked up, his brow furrowed. "I know my behavior reflects on you master, and I want to make you look good. I promise I'll rest if my leg needs it master, and I'll walk away if it gets to be too much."  
Whisper, Jan 12, 2014 #257  
Torin looked at Jason, studying him and playing the request over in his mind. "The pit will be lit, pet," he offered softly. "Not all night. They'll get there before dark and we'll be around it and in the yard. But once it gets dark... I don't want you afraid or uncomfortable, is all. They don't know your history. They'll demand things from you regardless and I want you to know that it's okay to say no to them. I'll fix whatever damage it may cause." He wasn't really worried about it. These were his friends. Torin was pretty sure they would understand if he gave them half an explanation. "You can be inside once we light it, if you want. Or in the yard but not near us. Whatever will make you feel most safe, Jason."  
Imp, Jan 12, 2014 #258 More options  
Jason's expression, and gaze, dropped in an instant. He set down the spoon and pulled his hands into his lap, flexing and rubbing them together in a nervous movement accompanied with a soft 'oh'. The lump in his throat made his breathing suddenly tight, and he had to swallow a few times to push back the thick feeling that was blocking his voice. The ice cream, something so delicious, suddenly didn't look so good. It was offset by the nausea pooling in the pit of his stomach. "...I...I'll s-stay in the house master...." He said after a moment, not looking up. His eyes were fixated on his hands as they turned over and over each other. "... I c-can get their coats... I can get them drinks and whatever they need... in the house before they go out sir..."  
Whisper, Jan 12, 2014 #259  
In an instant, Torin was sitting next to Jason with his arm wrapped protectively around the other man's shoulders. He caught a disgusted sneer on the face of the man who had run them up, and Torin wasn't going to let it slide this time. "Hey. Keep your beady little eyes on your own shit, asshole. What I do with or how I treat him is of no concern to you and I would take that to heart before you can't see out of the two black eyes I'll give you if you don't!" That received him another sneer, but the man had turned away to make himself look busy, at least.  
Turning to Jason, his voice softened as he spoke. "I know that things from your past still scare you, pet. It's why I wanted you to know beforehand that it would be on. Whatever you want to and can do as far as filling their requests that night is fine. And whatever you don't want or can't do is okay too." He didn't want Jason pushing himself past limits just because he thought he had to in order to make him look good to his Marine buddies. "Your safety and your being comfortable and your happiness are the most important things to me, Jason." Torin reached out and took one of Jason's fidgeting hands, lifting it to press a soft kiss to the back. "I can cancel it if you need me to, pet."  
Imp, Jan 12, 2014 #260 More options  
Page 14 of 132  
< Prev1?1213141516?132Next >  
Jason didn't speak when his master tore into the man behind the counter, though he did lean more into the mans side as he let out a shuddering breath. His hands stopped their nervous movement easily in favor of grasping his masters hand, squeezing it tight and shaking his head insistently at the offer to cancel the event. "Don't cancel master." He said, working hard to normalize his voice and push the choking sound out of it. "Your friends are important master. I'll be ok, I'll stay inside and do what I can from in there... I-I'll make some snacks if you like, some dips or something..." He looked up at his master. "Can we go home sir? I don't think... I can eat anymore. I think I want to just go relax for a while master. Maybe sit on the porch for a while?"  
Jason had missed the rain, and the fact that it was still steadily drizzling at that moment made it so he hoped he would be able to work through the current stress and anxiety that was pressing on his chest and heart.  
Whisper, Jan 12, 2014 #261  
You are important, Jason.  
Torin pressed a kiss to his boy's forehead and nodded. Standing, he retrieved a lid for Jason's ice cream and a bag to carry it in. Once it was ready to travel, the redhead helped the other man to his feet, handed him the bag to carry, and slipped his arm back around Jason's shoulders. "You can sit on the porch, pet, but after you change into some dry clothes, hmm?" The rain wasn't coming down hard in the least, but they had to walk slowly and the car wasn't close enough that Torin felt comfortable leaving Jason to wait for him to go and get it.   
The car ride home was quick, and Torin helped Jason inside and to get settled on the sofa for the moment. "Do you want your art supplies brought down?" he asked, already heading for the stairs to bring dry clothes down.  
Imp, Jan 12, 2014 #262 More options  
Jason was quiet on the way home, his thoughts distracted and distant. As he sat in his seat, looking steadily out the window, one hand rested on his masters leg with his thumb rubbing back and fourth absentmindedly. He was glad to be settled on the couch instead of having to go up the stairs to get clothes to change into.   
Yes please master. He said softly as his master left, opening up to the thought of drawing. It was something that would relax him, something that would take his mind off of his anxiety. When he drew he tended to slip into a different head-space, a sort of daze where the rest of the world blurred and so did all the negative emotions inside him. When the man came back down Jason began to undress right there in the living room, stripping off his shirt and beginning to undo the straps of the brace so he could change his pants.  
Whisper, Jan 12, 2014 #263  
Torin changed while he was upstairs and then grabbed clothes and Jason's pencils and pad. Entering the living room, the redhead sucked in a breath at the sight of Jason half naked in front of him. He was gorgeous. It took a second to recover himself, but when he did the redhead moved forward and laid the dry clothes and supplies on the sofa. Coming up in front of Jason, Torin smiled at him softly, leaning in and kissing him softly before bending down to help with the brace and his shoes. As he stood again, Torin's hands ghosted over his boy's sides, coming back down to rest at his hips to help steady him while their lips made contact again.  
Beautiful. One more soft peck and Torin helped Jason with a dry pair of pants before slipping the brace back on and fastening it for him, and then his shoes. He shamelessly left the shirt for last, fully enjoying seeing Jason without it.  
Imp, Jan 12, 2014 #264 More options  
Jason let his hands fall to the side, seeing how much his master seemed to enjoy taking care of him and honestly glad to have the help since he couldn't reach the bottom of his leg with the brace keeping it straight. Accepting the kisses was as easy as breathing, each one pulling him back to reality and grounding him in the moment... even the hands holding his hips, with his masters thumbs brushing over his sensitive hip bones just at the base of the 'V' of his abs. Safe, with his master in his home. It was everything he needed. As he sat back down with the brace nice and firmly strapped and watched his master put on his shoes for him he made a decision.   
He knew that even though it was raining outside the air was warm, and as long as he stayed on the porch he would stay perfectly dry. Not to say he would do it around anyone else, or out where anyone might see him... but he offered the shirt back to his master before gathering his drawing supplies and pushing himself to stand up. A hesitant smile was offered to his master. "May I go out now master?" He asked softly, hearing a distant, faint roll of thunder.  
Whisper, Jan 12, 2014 #265  
Jason really was going to be the death of him.   
Smiling, Torin took the shirt and nodded at his boy, giving him a last kiss before he departed out of the house. The redhead watched his every step from behind him, quite obviously ogling him. "Jesus christ," he muttered to himself once Jason was out on the porch. Shaking his head, the Marine composed himself for a minute. The shirt was set over the back of the sofa for Jason if he decided he wanted it after all (Torin hoped he didn't), and then he returned upstairs. He grabbed clean sheets and a light comforter from the hall and then set to stripping Jason's bed. He made quick work of re-making it, and grabbing all of the dirty towels and wet clothes from the previous night, shoving them in the hamper. It was tricky to juggle the hamper with the heavy comforter, but he made it downstairs without incident.  
The redhead started a load of laundry (the comforter first, since it would take the longest to dry) and then puttered around the kitchen, making two half-sandwiches. He added Jason's medicines to one plate and grabbed a bottle of water, bringing it out to his boy. "Eat a little bit of the sandwich, just to get something into your stomach for your medicines. You don't have to finish it." Torin pressed a kiss to the top of Jason's head on his way back into the house, leaving Jason with some time on his own. Everyone needed their own space and time.  
Imp, Jan 12, 2014 #266 More options  
Jason curled up on the floor in the corner of the porch, puling out the papers. He looked over a few of the drawings that he'd hidden, silently contemplating them, before he finally flipped to the half finished one of his master and drew on it for a while. Time passed slowly, and as he always did when he was drawing he flipped to a new page very soon after, starting a new drawing. Every drawing in the book was an in-progress piece, and he tended to jump from one to another very quickly while he was drawing.   
When his master brought him food and his pills he nodded, setting his things to the side long enough to take the pills and eat half the sandwich. When that was done he drew again for a while, but soon he found himself simply staring out into the falling rain, smiling softly each time thunder rolled. When he realized he was no longer drawing he closed the book and set it aside, carefully packing the pencils back into their box. Sighing contentedly, he leaned his head back against the wall behind him, not knowing how much time passed and honestly not caring too much at that point.  
Whisper, Jan 12, 2014 #267  
He watched Jason from the window for a few minutes. After he was satisfied that his boy was okay and content, Torin returned to the living room, picking up a book and lounging on the sofa happily. Definitely domestic bliss.   
Torin read for a bit, losing himself in the story and the soft rolls of thunder. Only the washer stopping pulled him from the other world he'd occupied while reading. The comforter was pulled from the washer, and the sheets were put in next. Thinking for a moment, the redhead made a decision and took the comforter outside onto the porch. He smiled at Jason as he passed, setting up a few chairs and then draping the comforter over it to dry outside. If the winds got too bad, they could bring it inside later, but he always loved how bed linens smelled when they were air dried, especially in rainy weather.  
Can I take your plate in, pet? he asked while stepping to go back inside, hand held out in case Jason wanted to pass it to him.  
Imp, Jan 12, 2014 #268 More options  
Jason looked up, watching his master lay out the comforter. He smiled, offering up his plate. "Is there anything else happening today master?" He said softly, his voice almost sleepy. He'd relaxed to an amazing amount while sitting out here. Jason had forgotten how much he loved sitting out in the rain, forgotten how much peace it brought him. Jason was sorely tempted to ask his master to bring out some blankets and pillows and lay down with him, right out here on the porch. At least it was safer than being out in the woods, especially since the storm was no longer angrily raging.  
Whisper, Jan 12, 2014 #269  
Taking the plate, Torin put it in the sink and then returned to the porch, sitting on the ground next to Jason. "No, I didn't have any other plans for us, pet." He took the other man's hand and laced their fingers together and placing them on his leg. "What about you, Jason?" he asked softly. "I know tomorrow will be stressful for you. What can we do to help you relax today?" Torin would, literally, do anything to help Jason relax. He felt bad that he was going to be so stressed out by the fire pit tomorrow, and wished there was a way he could talk his friends out of it. "Anything you want, pet."  
Imp, Jan 12, 2014 #270 More options  
Jason squeezed his master hand, leaning into his side. He thought for a long moment, looking out into the falling rain before he spoke, with a clear tone of hesitance in his voice. "...I know that it probably sounds insane... since last night, with all that happened.... but I like it out here. I love it. I love the thought of just... bringing out blankets and pillows... and laying out here on the porch." He paused, looking up at his master. "Not sleeping to be honest, just laying here. Relaxing. If I didn't have to worry about getting sick I would lay right out there, right in the middle of the lawn in the rain.... the porch would just be a smarter choice."  
Whisper, Jan 12, 2014 #271  
Smiling, Torin had just the idea. He held up his index finger and stood, moving into the house. The redhead rummaged around the hall closet and pulled out the air mattress he kept just in case, and set it to inflating while he ran upstairs for some sheets to put on it, and two pillows. It didn't take too long for the mattress to be ready and Torin put the sheet on it before maneuvering it outside. Setting it against the wall, he helped Jason to stand for the moment so that it could be set down. Once it was, and the pillows were tossed at the head, Torin bent down to help Jason take his shoes off, and then his own.  
Imp, Jan 12, 2014 #272 More options  
Jason jerked in surprise as his master came out with a full mattress, so surprised that he just watched in stunned silence as he was pulled to his feet to give his master room to lay out the mattress. Once his shoes were gone he pulled his master into a hug, hiding his face in the mans chest as his shoulders shook and tremble. He stayed like that for a long moment before he pulled away long enough to show his face. When he was revealed he wasn't crying, by far his face was turning red from holding it in. Sound spilled from his lips, and he found himselfe was laughing. It was soft, restrained and quiet, but it was as real as the wide smile that spread over his lips.  
Whisper, Jan 12, 2014 #273  
Torin worried at first, his arms automatically wrapping around Jason's frame and hugging him close. The redhead smiled brightly, though, when the other man laughed and smiled at him, the sight and sound warming him. He kissed Jason, fingers threading through his soft hair, and Torin gently helped his boy to lie down, being sure that Jason was comfortable on his side and facing out towards the yard. After he was sure that the other man was comfortable and settled, Torin made himself comfortable, lying on his side behind Jason with an arm draped over his waist. The Marine's fingertips brushed soft patterns over Jason's side, in and along the contours of his abdominal muscles. "Maybe a white noise machine?" he suggested, seemingly out of nowhere. "For at night, to play rain sounds?" He hoped that something like that might keep nightmares at bay.  
Imp, Jan 12, 2014 #274 More options  
Jason curled up on his side, his body molding back into his masters and pressing close all the way down. The steady rainfall, the occasional thunderclap... yes the yard was in heavy disarray, with scattered branches lining the whole yard both large and small, but the whole forest seemed refreshed and bright green. "... Maybe... if we can find one that includes a lot of thunder..." He mused softly, still smiling in amusement of his master bringing an actual mattress out onto the porch. He relaxed into his masters touch up until the mans calloused fingers ran over his hip bone and dipped down into the pronounced 'v' on the lower part of his lean, strong abs. When he touched them Jason's body shuddered, and he writhed just slightly for a moment before he rolled carefully over onto his back, looking at his master. "...the thunder is my favorite part of the rain..."  
Whisper, Jan 13, 2014 #275  
Chuckling a little, Torin propped his head up with his hand, still lying on his side but now looking down at Jason, fingers resting still over the other man's stomach now. The knowledge that his stomach was sensitive placed all sorts of wicked thoughts into the Marine's head, like how his boy would react if he was kissed, or licked, there. Torin stored those questions away to see answers to later. "Why thunder, pet?" he asked, his hand coming up now to brush a stray strand of hair from Jason's face. The redhead's fingers brushed down over his cheek and jaw, then neck and collar bone before coming to rest on his chest, over his heart. "And I'm sure we can find something that suits you."  
Imp, Jan 13, 2014 #276 More options  
Jason nuzzled into the hand, tilting his head back as it trailed down in a move that, had it not been covered by the gauze, would have exposed his throat to his masters hand.He glanced back out at the falling rain before looking back at his master, reaching up to lay his hand over his masters where it rested on his chest. "I don't know why.... the thunder has always just been my favorite part of storms. Its powerful, and strong. It makes me... calmer." He said, knowing his words didn't make sense but not knowing how else to put it. "... Master... I know after last night it doesn't make much sense... but could we sleep out here tonight?"  
He knew it was only the afternoon, and they had hours to go before bed, but he had to ask.  
Whisper, Jan 14, 2014 #277  
Jason exposing his throat to him sent shockwaves through Torin's body. The Marine leaned down, mouthing over the exposed flesh above the bandages. His lips trailed up over Jason's jaw and to his mouth, Torin pressing their bodies more closely together. Jason's complete and willing submission in so much as to bare his throat to his whims was one of the biggest thrills he'd felt in a long time. It turned him on, and Torin had a hard time pushing down some of the desires that flooded up with the receipt of such a gift. The redhead nuzzled along the warm skin, taking a minute to regain his own self control.  
I think, he answered as he looked back up at his boy, "that we should probably compromise on that. If the winds picked up again, we'd get soaked and Michael just might kill me if you got sick." He smiled at the other man, pressing a soft kiss to Jason's lips. "And I would never forgive myself. We can sleep with the windows open?" he offered.  
Imp, Jan 14, 2014 #278 More options  
Jason arched his body into his masters touch, leaning his head back further as his master kissed and mouthed his throat above the bandages. It sent electric shocks of pleasure right through his body, and made him writhe and let out a breathy, high moan before his master moved up to his mouth. Jason kissed him back, one hand moving up to grip his masters shirt. It was a blessing and a curse when his master finally slowed and stopped his ministrations. Jason's hand relaxed, simply resting on his masters side now, and his face flushed. He swallowed hard, raising one knee so that it was much less obvious that he was so turned on by his masters actions and hoping the man didn't notice. "C-can I sleep on the side of the bed closer to the window master?" He finally asked, his voice still not quite normal.  
Whisper, Jan 14, 2014 #279  
He loved that Jason was so responsive. "Beautiful." Torin smiled at the other man, only nodding in answer to his question before kissing him again. He was sorely tempted to explore all of the erogenous zones he'd found thus far, the redhead's lips moving down to do just that before he stopped himself. It wouldn't be fair to tease Jason like that, when Torin knew that he still wasn't ready to take that next step with the other. Mouths met again and Torin brought his hand up to rest at the side of his neck, fingers stroking through the baby-soft hair at the base of the man's skull.  
Imp, Jan 14, 2014 #280 More options  
Page 15 of 132  
< Prev1?1314151617?132Next >  
Jason slowly let his breathing even out, something that took much longer than it normally would have due to his masters lips covering his once again and his hand stroking through his hair and massaging his neck.   
The two of them stayed there for hours. The falling rain stayed steadily falling, and the thunder stayed steadily rolling. It was a merciful fate of weather that gave Jason a full day of more calm than he'd had in a long, long time. When it began to get dark they moved inside. Dinner was a simple affair of something light, and when it was done they retired early. Jason settled on his side when the lights went out, facing the open window and looking out into the rain long after his masters breath evened out and the man relaxed against him. When he fell asleep the day of rest truly showed through the quiet, restful night that passed, Jason sleeping without any change or nightmares.  
Early the next morning the sun shining on Jason's face woke him up, and he carefully pulled away from his master and got up, drawing the curtains closed so the sun wouldn't wake he man. He pulled the blankets up over the man, an affectionate smile gracing his face as he left the room and made his way downstairs to start breakfast. Opting for something simple and light, he began to whip up some simple blueberry cream cheese crapes, unable to resist adding bacon to another pan as well before setting the coffee on to steep. His goal was to start the day well, simple and happy, since he knew that he was going to be tense later.  
Whisper, Jan 14, 2014 #281  
The day passed in a haze for Torin. He felt happier than he had in a long time, and was content to lie on the porch with Jason all day, kissing and cuddling and sometimes even lightly dozing while listening to the steady rain fall. He was sad, in a way, as night fell and it was time to go inside but as they curled into bed together, the window open to let the sounds of the rain filter in, Torin easily relaxed. The Marine draped his arm over Jason's waist, their bodies pulled close together with only a light blanket over the both of them.   
Torin woke up slowly, stretching with a groan as everything shifted back into place. He got up, heading downstairs as his nose lead him to the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. Moving into the room, Torin wrapped himself around Jason, pressing a kiss to his cheek in greeting. He poured coffee for himself and moved about to set the table for Jason so that his movements were minimal. The Marine grabbed the paper from the front step, too, and set that to the side of his own place setting. "You're going to spoil me," he teased softly, coming to stand beside Jason. "What can I do to help you, pet?" he offered, nabbing a bit of bacon off of the plate. Torin broke off a second piece and held it up to Jason's mouth in offer.   
They finished making breakfast, and Torin carried the platters to the table, along with a glass and a bottle of water and the carton of juice for his boy to choose from. Sitting, he served them both and then dug in, groaning at how wonderful it all was. "You're trying to make me fat so I can't be a Marine anymore, aren't you?" Torin teased again, though he didn't stop eating anything on his plate.  
Imp, Jan 14, 2014 #282 More options  
Jason smiled, continuing the cooking and filling the crapes quickly so that when they were on the plates they were still hot and creamy, and the bacon was the perfect amount of chewy and crispy. With his masters help they got around the table, Jason directing him to the plates that were done. As he sat down and pulled the glass and the juice towards him he smiled over to his master, as always happy and proud to see the man digging in so enthusiastically. "I'm not trying to do that.... I'm just giving you lots of food so you have the energy to be an awesome marine. It takes food to make muscle." He said softly, picking up a piece of bacon and munching on it. "Though... I like the thought of you staying home master."  
Whisper, Jan 14, 2014 #283  
Me too, pet. While before he had come home and before Jason was there Torin couldn't imagine not being on active duty, now he wasn't looking forward to training quite as much as he would have been not two weeks ago. "I have another year left before my enlistment is up. It will go fast and we can talk about what we'll do after that." Torin wouldn't make a decision to re-enlist or not without input from Jason. He also hoped that having that ahead of them would give his boy more faith in the long-term-ness of their relationship, if that was what he wanted.  
Do you have any ideas for the morning, pet? he asked. Torin knew that Jason was nervous about tonight, and so he was determined to make the morning and afternoon his to do whatever he wanted. "We can take a walk through the woods after lunch?" The rain had let up and being outdoors seemed to soothe Jason. Maybe a walk would help him as the afternoon waned.  
Imp, Jan 14, 2014 #284 More options  
Jason brightened when his master mentioned walking in the woods. Sun was shining in though the window, and with the weather being warm like it was meant that by the afternoon the ground would be a bit dryer. "Maybe... maybe you could get stationed at the base? Have a job there, like Master Michael...."He said softly. "...and after I do the dishes I need to shower master, and set out your clothes and make the beds... but after that... I dont know. I would love to go walking master... to be honest I was a little curious about where the tree fell. You still have blankets, pillows, dishes, and those lamps out there... let alone my brace. I dont know how much is under the tree, but I wanted to look."  
Whisper, Jan 14, 2014 #285  
It's a possibility. We'll figure it out when the time comes. While finishing his breakfast, Torin nodded to the words and list of chores Jason wanted to do after breakfast. "The bed in your room is made," he added, sipping coffee. "We can go to the local nursery?" he suggested. "You enjoy being outside, but your leg will make it impossible to tend the gardens. But maybe we can start an herb garden and get some planter boxes for the windows for you to tend?" Torin was trying to come up with ideas that would not only give Jason something to do, but also help calm him when he tended the chores that accompanied them. Flowers and an herb garden would still leave plenty of time for the kitten Michael had, too.  
Or house plants. I never had them because there was never anyone here to care for them. If you don't enjoy plants, we can find something else to do, though.  
Imp, Jan 14, 2014 #286 More options  
Jason nodded, his expression thoughtful. "Having a large trough planter on the back porch maybe, with herbs in it. I would love to use some fresh garden herbs, that would be amazing." He said slowly, smiling as he stood to put his plate in the sink and start gathering dishes. "Planter boxes would be a fun addition... maybe later we could plant my favorite flowers in the yard. They wouldn't fit in the window boxes. But maybe some hanging Ivy for the boxes, some darker flowers... To be honest though I don't like indoor house plants. It seems wrong to keep them inside. Plants should be out in the sun and rain, in nature."  
Whisper, Jan 14, 2014 #287  
Torin nodded, helping to bring the plates that still had food on them over to the counter for Jason. The redhead put the leftovers into containers and set them in the fridge. "I'm going to shower while you clean up." Torin tucked a finger underneath Jason's chin and lifted his face slightly to kiss him. It was light and simple, but full of affection for the other man. "Yell if you need anything, okay?" Another kiss and the Marine disappeared upstairs.   
Stripping once in the bathroom, Torin started the shower and let it warm up for a minute before stepping under the spray. He groaned softly as the pressure of the water beat down on his shoulders and neck and back: he'd always loved showers. He didn't dawdle too long, though he indulged just a bit, lingering for minutes after he'd finished washing. Stepping out, he dried and slipped his sleep pants back on, taking the shirt to toss into the hamper in his room and then returning downstairs to check on Jason.  
Imp, Jan 14, 2014 #288 More options  
Jason kissed him back before he continued what he was doing. Soon the dishes were clean, dry, and put away. He took a moment to scrub down the counters, the stove, and the table when the thought passed through him that they did in fact have company coming. Once he was done, knowing that going up the stairs was considerably harder than going down and his master would worry about him, Jason moved on to start tidying the living room. He put away books scattered on the coffee table, straightened the odds and ends, folded the blanket on the couch, and then took a moment to dust a little bit. When he was finishing up that he heard his master coming back down, and went to go meet him at the bottom of the stairs. "Chores down here are finished master." He said with a smile, absentmindedly reaching out to rest his hand on his masters waist as he leaned in close, still not wearing a shirt. "Making the beds and getting ready for the day is next, I just didnt want to go up the stairs by myself. I know you worry about it still."  
Whisper, Jan 14, 2014 #289  
A smile passed his lips as Jason pressed close to him. The warmth of his boy's skin on his own bare torso was amazing. Torin wrapped his arm around Jason's shoulders and hugged him close for a moment, simply enjoying the sensations. After a full minute, the redhead stepped away and nodded. "I worry about you going down, too, but I suppose it's less likely you'll tumble forward if you're scooting down while sitting." In a single, fluid motion, Torin lifted Jason into his arms and carried him up the steps, minding his leg. He set him at the top of the stairs, hands lingering over the man's waist. "Do you need help with your brace, pet?" he asked, unsure of which order Jason would want to do his chores in. It didn't matter much to Torin, but he didn't want to jog back downstairs if Jason needed help right away.  
Imp, Jan 14, 2014 #290 More options  
Once again his masters speed in the unexpected movement made Jason release an undignified, high pitched squeak of surprise. He wrapped his arms tight around his master’s shoulders as they ascended the staircase. He shook his head, staying pressed close against his master set him down, his own hands wrapping around his master as the man’s hands played over his waist. “I’m going to make the bed and get out our clothes before I bathe sir… though I will probably need help getting in the tub. I don’t want to risk doing anything to aggravate my knee… not with Master Michael coming over tonight. We might even want to ice it before tonight, after the walk at lunch.” He said with a small smile, his thumbs absentmindedly stroking over the man’s skin where it met the waistband of his PJ pants. “He did seem kinda peeved about my knee getting hurt again.”  
Whisper, Jan 14, 2014 #291  
Not peeved, pet. Worried. Torin drew Jason into a full hug, cheek resting on the top of his head. "Michael worries about you, and is angry on your behalf towards anyone who mistreated you. He was peeved at me for putting you in a dangerous situation." With a kiss pressed to the top of Jason's head, Torin stepped back and nodded at his words. "How about you make the bed and set out clothes, and I'll draw your bath so it'll be ready for you." There was no reason to go back downstairs. Even with Jason moving quite slowly because of his knee, Torin had a feeling that the bed and clothes would both be taken care of quickly. He watched Jason enter his bedroom and then Torin moved into the bathroom, starting the water to warm (he hadn't plugged the tub yet) and went to get a set of fresh towels.  
Imp, Jan 14, 2014 #292 More options  
Jason nodded, and moved to "his" bedroom first, since that was where his clothes were. Searching for a few long moments, he pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt with three-quarter sleeves. The sleeves would hide the dribble of scars down his arm, and the bandages around his neck would hide the burn scars that trailed up the side of that. No one had to see them, and it didn't look too unusual. The shirt was made out of a thin, filmy and lightweight material that breathed really well too, so he wouldn't get too hot. Jason was suddenly very glad for the chance he'd been given to buy his own clothes.  
Adding underwear and socks to the pile, he went into his masters room. It was still a long process making the bed, but once it was done he put his neatly folded pile of clothes down at the foot and pulled out clothes for his master. Without realizing it each time Jason pulled out clothes for his master he chose the low v-necks that showed off his chest, tighter shirts that hugged the mans body, and the lower-slung jeans that made his masters waist a tempting, dirty-thought inducing line of skin and muscle.  
Masters outfit laid out, he limped to the bathroom and sank down to sit on the edge of the tub, so he could shift and slide in after the brace was gone. Jason got what straps he could reach before leaning against the wall to wait for his master.   
Whisper, Jan 14, 2014 #293  
Returning, towels were set on the closed toilet seat. Torin knelt down and removed the rest of the brace, slipping it from Jason's leg and setting it in the corner near the door for when it needed to be put back on. The redhead helped Jason as much as requested, wrapping a towel around Jason's waist so the boxers could be pulled off and then looking completely away until Jason had slipped into the tub. Torin left the bathroom without a backwards glance, giving Jason as much privacy as one could when he needed help to balance enough to strip, and closed the bathroom door over.   
Entering his bedroom, Torin smiled at the clothing choices. The Marine was getting the feeling that Jason enjoyed having his body on display just as much as Torin enjoyed having Jason's on display. He only shook his head and slipped into the clothes, slipping a simple, black leather belt through the belt loops in the jeans. The supplies to re-dress Jason's neck and wrists were set out, too, along with his hair brush.  
Imp, Jan 14, 2014 #294 More options  
Jason balanced on one leg carefully while his master helped him out of his pants and underwear, glad for the towel his master wrapped around his waist. When he was carefully lowered back to sit on the edge of the tub Jason took over, using both hands to help lift his leg over the side before he slipped in himself, letting out a low sigh of pleasure at the hot water. He heard the door close as he slid down in the water, dipping his hair in to wet it completely and relaxing into the steaming pool for a long moment.  
As long as he wanted to relax, however, he also didn't want to limit the time he had to spend with his master before tonight, so soon he set to work washing his hair and body thoroughly before lifting himself out of the tub and somehow maneuvering himself to sitting position on the rug beside the tub. The towels were well within reach, and Jason quickly pulled two over, one to dry his hair and body, and the other laid over his waist. When he was dry he stopped, leaning against the tub.   
Master? I need help... He called out.  
Whisper, Jan 15, 2014 #295  
Smiling softly at the call, he took the boxers and jeans that had been laid out. Torin knocked gently before entering the bathroom. He had Jason hold the towel around his waist while he lifted the other man into a standing position. It was a bit of work to keep the weight off of Jason's bad knee and keep him covered while getting him into boxers, but they managed. The jeans were a little easier, simply because they didn't have to fight to keep the towel wrapped around his boy's waist. Torin guided Jason to sit on the closed toilet, grabbing for the brace and slipping it on easily. Once it was fastened, the Marine helped the other man to stand and then stepped away to empty the tub.   
Your shirt and hair brush are in the bedroom, pet. I'll change your bandages after you finish up. Once Jason had moved out of the bathroom, Torin cleaned it up a little, wiping down the tub with one of the dirty towels and closing the curtain over. He carried the towels into the bedroom with him, tossing them into the hamper that stood in the corner of the room. "Sandals? Or sneakers?" he asked, knowing that Jason would have trouble getting either one on because of the brace.  
Imp, Jan 15, 2014 #296 More options  
It was a bit of a struggle to get his underwear on, but despite that they managed to get him dressed and get his brace on pretty quickly. Following his master into the room, he reached up to rub his sore neck in an automatic movement before wincing and regretting the movement. He picked up the brush and went to the mirror over the dresser, pausing to reach up again and run his fingers over his throat, this time just under the wounds. They were puffy, red and hot to the touch, more so than they had been before, and in doing so he realized his wrists were the same way. Jason looked over them for another moment before shaking his head and beginning the long process of brushing out and braiding his hair tightly. When meeting new people it helped sometimes to keep his hair tied back and out of the way... of course sometimes the braid just made things worse by acting as a rope for people to grab, but it was better than it being down. With his hair down to his waist, his braid was only a few inches shorted than that.  
He tied it up with a rubber band he'd found in the bathroom, reminding himself that he needed to ask for hair ties, and went to retrieve his shirt. "Tennis shoes please. I would rather have them on when we go walking later master." He said, sinking down to sit on the edge of the bed.  
Jason's Hair  
Whisper, Jan 15, 2014 #297  
Nodding, Torin exited his room and went to the other to grab the tennis shoes and socks. When he returned, Torin knelt and helped Jason get them on and then started to work on his boy's wrists. He examined them, not really happy with how warm they were, or how puffy. He'd have Michael look at them. For now, he applied the antibacterial ointment and wrapped them, giving the same treatment to Jason's neck. "Michael will look at your neck and wrists tonight, just to be safe." He knew that his friend had seen them the day before and said they were looking better, but Torin wouldn't take any chances. He wanted to be absolutely sure.  
Leaning up, the redhead pressed a kiss to Jason and then stood, helping him stand and gain his balance before moving away. "What else do we need while we're out? We may as well make a list before we go if we need to."  
Imp, Jan 15, 2014 #298 More options  
I need hair ties master, if that's ok... and I can make this buffalo chicken chip dip for tonight, but I need ingredients for it. Its pretty easy, I need cream cheese, hot sauce, ranch, chicken, and some mexican blend shredded cheese. He said, ticking off the ingredients in his head as he stood up, part of him wanting to reach out to his master as he stepped away but resisting the urge. If his master didn't want to touch, then Jason wouldn't push it. "Other than that I don't think we need anything master. Other than whatever you would want to get from the plant place of course, or anything else you need for tonight. Drinks, snacks... I don't know what else you do when you get together with them sir."  
Whisper, Jan 15, 2014 #299  
Torin nodded as they headed down the stairs, the redhead walking with Jason to be sure he kept his balance. When they got to the kitchen, he pulled a pad and pen from the drawer and sat at the table to make the list. Torin wrote down the things that Jason had rattled off to him, including the hair ties, and then stopped to think. There were usually four Marines that came over, plus Michael. Michael had said he'd bring the pizza and the others usually brought snacks, but they always ran out of stuff. He jotted down some chips and beer on the list, too. After a second, he jotted down 'coffee ice cream' at the end of the list and handed it to Jason to hold onto.   
The ride over to the nursery was uneventful. As they began to walk around, Torin just glossed over most of the plants and flowers, not really knowing what he was looking at, or for. "You lead," he told Jason. "This is your project, I'm just the wallet." The redhead smiled at the other man, arm protective around his shoulders as they walked.  
Imp, Jan 15, 2014 #300 More options  
Page 16 of 132  
< Prev1?1415161718?132Next >  
Jason didn't look at the list, simply trusting his master and sticking it in his pocket. When they got to the nursery they walked into the main building first, the green houses being behind the main building. Jason did glance around for a moment when they first walked in, but none of the employees even gave him a second glance. They simply sent him and his master welcoming smiles and went about their business. Jason relaxed, giving his master a small smile as he lead them over to the window boxes. "Well we need to put up window boxes first master. Your house doesn't have any. We can look at plants next sir... I already know what I want to plant in them though. I also want to look into getting a tough planter for herbs master. I really liked that idea." He said as they went down the long rows of different styles and colors. They made it all the way to the end, seeing all of the options before Jason lead them back to his favorite. "This one looks like it would go with your house best master."   
Whisper, Jan 15, 2014 #301  
Torin nodded, following Jason through the building. He looked at everything, but nothing really stuck out to him. This was partially why he'd never had flowers in the first place. It was a daunting task if you asked him. Jason, though, seemed to be happy and confident, and Torin smiled with that knowledge. Looking at the box that Jason had selected, he nodded and asked him how many they would need for what he had planned. A worker was easy to flag down, and Torin asked her to take the number of window boxes that Jason had indicated to the front for them. With a pleasant smile, she did so, walking off without a second thought. That heartened Torin a bit, and they moved to find the next planter that Jason wanted for the herbs.   
Why don't we get the other planter and all the supplies we'll need for the boxes - soil and such - and a few herbs to start you off? We can spend tomorrow setting up and come back tomorrow afternoon or Sunday to get the flowers and the rest of the herbs? I'd like for you to have them to tend to when I start training Monday. He didn't want Jason to be bored or to spend his entire day cleaning and doing chores. At the end of one of the aisles was a stack of shopping baskets. Torin picked one up. "Anything you need, just put it in the basket, pet."  
Imp, Jan 15, 2014 #302 More options  
There were more than 20 windows on his masters house, and Jason counted out enough window boxes to cover most of them. (Excluding any picture windows that were too big.) As they walked through the building Jason was looking at everything with wide, excited eyes. The entire time he was imagining all the things he could do with his masters yard. When they got to the planters Jason immediately gravitated toward the long wooden boxes, the design simple and sturdy. "With the size of these ones we can fit two on the end of the porch in direct sun, it would be perfect." He said, his smile growing wider as they went on. "If we can get all the soil we need today as well as some miracle grow sticks, once they are put up I can get the boxes ready to go for everything tomorrow... the Herbs would be easy to plant today master. We could save the plants for the boxes for tomorrow."  
Whisper, Jan 15, 2014 #303  
Nodding, Torin flagged down another couple of employees to bring two of the planter boxes up to the front as well. "Anything you want, Jason," he assured. He gave him a soft squeeze around his shoulders and continued walking, heading towards where the soil and gardening tools were kept. "I love seeing you so happy, pet." He asked for bags of soil to be added to their order up front, letting Jason dictate how many they would need and then indicated the display of spades, gloves, rakes and the like. "What do you need, pet?" he asked. Reaching forward, Torin picked up a large watering can and put it in the basket. He had a hose, of course, but it was a pain to drag it to the front of the house. It would be easier for Jason to use the watering can for the front flowers until he regained some of the strength his mistreatment had cost him.   
If you want, I can set up an account here. That way you can call and have delivered whatever you need if I'm at work.  
Imp, Jan 15, 2014 #304 More options  
Jason gathered the gardening supplies, putting them in the basket. All hand tools for that moment, the larger supplies would have to wait until he was able to start a garden outside. "Um... I don't know about that master... having people come to the house while you aren't home..." He said trailing off before he went and carefully changed the subject. "I think these are all the gardening supplies I need master, the last things would be the plants themselves, and that should be quick. Rosemary, Cilantro, Dill, Fennel, Oregano. Garlic Chives add a lot of wonderful flavor to soups and things without having to add onion... its a nice substitute since I'm allergic to them master. I could even use one end of one to plant some chamomile, maybe some lavender and mint. They would be good for teas." He said as they wandered toward the huge double doors that lead to the green houses. He grabbed one of the two shelved plastic carts when they got in there, looking over the flowers expanses of green. Turning his head he looked over at his master. "And if the basil takes really well we could even have fresh pesto from scratch."  
Whisper, Jan 15, 2014 #305  
I'm sure it would be fine, pet, but if it makes you uncomfortable then we'll just make it a point to come in every so often to get everything you need. Torin walked with Jason towards the greenhouses, letting the other man pick and choose which herbs he wanted. He lifted the flats onto the cart for him, but let Jason push it while he carried the basket of supplies. "Thyme?" he suggested. "Parsley? Sage? Tarragon?" Torin read some of the plant names as they passed, unsure if Jason left them out for a reason or just didn't think of them. It could be that those particular herbs wouldn't fare well, or that Jason didn't like them. Torin lifted a bunch of basil and inhaled the scent deeply. It was something that reminded him of dinners when he was a kid, and he always loved the scent of it. "Mmm." The bunch was placed gently in the cart and they continued walking until they had everything that Jason wanted.  
Is there anything we missed? Torin asked, guiding the other man and the cart towards the check out.  
Imp, Jan 15, 2014 #306 More options  
Jason added the new herb plants that his master picked out to the cart, almost kicking himself for missing Sage, one of his favorite herbs to use in cooking or for simple fragrance. He grabbed two bunches of that one. As they made their way up to the check out he leaned in to smell the dusty leaves... as he did a very vague, distant memory passed through his mind. Jason had to pause, closing his eyes for a long moment as he tried to hold on to the memory, but it slipped away like water between his open fingers. He let out a very small sound, almost a whimper but not quite, opening his eyes still frowning slightly. His expression was distracted and distant for a moment before he pulled himself back to the present.  
Clearing his throat, he looked over their supplies as they approached the front. There he stopped for a moment. There were 23 window boxes, the two troughs, and enough potting soil and miracle grow to fill all of them. "I don't think we need anymore master... but I know all this wont fit in your car sir." He said slowly. "I think the herbs will, and the hand tools we have right now, but..."  
Oh dont worry about that. A cheerful man said as he walked up, the word 'Manager' etched on his name tag. "With purchases of this size we can offer same day delivery at a greatly discounted fee. It is free if you sign up for our members program today, and the program offers free delivery, members-only discounts, and a points reward system where you can earn more free stuff and special deals with each purchase you make. Membership is only 25$ a year."  
Whisper, Jan 15, 2014 #307  
Torin noticed Jason's change in expression. His hand brushed against his boy's cheek softly, the Marine watching him worriedly. "Are you okay, pet?" he asked, stroking his thumb over Jason's cheek bone a bit. But Jason pushed on about the order and the redhead dropped it for now, filing it away to ask about later. Looking up to the new voice, Torin smiled at the man and listened. "May as well," he shrugged with his own smile. "It looks like we're going to be rather frequent customers here."   
He filled out the paperwork for the membership and paid the bill, giving their address for the delivery. "We need to stop at the grocery store, but should be home in about ninety minutes. If no one answers, you can bring everything out back?" He smiled as the manager nodded while Torin set down another fifteen dollars on the counter, explaining it was a tip for their delivery driver just in case he wasn't home when they arrived.   
Loading up the car carefully, being sure to leave room in the trunk for their groceries, Torin returned the cart to the front of the nursery, getting into the car and starting it after he'd done so. "Are you alright?" he asked again, concerned.  
Imp, Jan 15, 2014 #308 More options  
Jason let himself fall silent, looking over the cart as his master spoke to the manager and filled out paperwork. When they got out to the car Jason sank down in the front passenger seat to wait for his master. He held one of the small sage plants in his lap, looking down at it. when his master got back in and spoke Jason shook his head, paused, and nodded before shaking it again. "I dont know master..." He finally said softly after a long moment, still frowning slightly as he fingered one of the leaves. "The smell of the sage... I was trying to remember something... I don't know, it was like a dream.... you remember it but... you don't..." He sighed, looking at his master. "I'm fine sir. Whatever it was is gone now."  
Whisper, Jan 15, 2014 #309  
Reaching over, Torin brushed his hand over Jason's cheek softly. "It might still come to you, pet," he offered softly. Reaching down, the redhead took his boy's hand, lacing their fingers together, and pulled from the parking lot.   
The grocery store was only about five minutes from the nursery. Torin parked the car and helped Jason get the plants that were in his lap settled on the back seat for the time being. He grabbed a cart near the entrance, offering it to Jason to push so that the other man would have something to help keep his balance a bit better. "Do you have the list?" he asked, heading towards the first aisle, figuring they could go up and down each just in case Jason saw something that caught his eye. "They have hair ties here for now, and before we go get the plants tomorrow we can stop at the drug store for any other personal items you might need or want."   
The first aisle was the breads and such. Torin walked slowly so as to not tire Jason out too quickly, tossing in an item here or there that he'd forgotten to list but he wanted or needed for something.  
Imp, Jan 15, 2014 #310 More options  
Jason shrugged, trying to let go of the tugging feeling in the back of his mind as they went into the store. He passed his master the list, settling into the familiar subspace that was required in most public places. He wasn't getting any dirty looks, the looks he was getting were superior and haughty, satisfied at Jason's posture and downcast expression. He was a good slave, that was what their looks said, though that did not make Jason feel proud. It made him feel... degraded. The shopping trip passed by very quickly, and it was only 30 minutes later that they were back in their car with groceries loaded and ready to head back to the house.   
As they pulled out Jason looked at his master. "If we want to get all the planters up and ready for tomorrow by the time its time to get ready for tonight we aren't going to have time to go for a walk today." He said, looking at the clock and noticing it was already one in the afternoon. "We also need to eat lunch."  
Whisper, Jan 15, 2014 #311  
Torin was glad that the shopping trip went smoothly. He could have done without the looks, whether or not they were dirty, towards Jason, but that was just going to be a part of life now. Pulling out of the parking lot, Torin listened to Jason. "It's up to you, pet. We can always prepare the planters tomorrow morning and go to the nursery tomorrow afternoon. And we have Sunday morning before Michael comes over. Or if doing the planters today will help you be more calm, then we'll do those."   
They brought the groceries and herbs in, the latter being set on the back patio. Torin noticed the side gate wasn't closed all the way, which told him the planters were sitting out back for them. Before the groceries were put away, the redhead reached over and gently tugged Jason to him, wrapping him in a secure hug for no reason at all, other than he wanted to be close to the other man at that moment. "You get lunch together, and I'll put this stuff away. We can decide what we'll do after lunch while we eat it, hmm?" Even with the words, Torin didn't let go. He enjoyed having Jason in his arms and pressed against him.  
Imp, Jan 15, 2014 #312 More options  
Jason grabbed what light bags he could when they got home, noticing the gate but not hearing anything, so assuming that no one was there. When they got inside and had the bags out on the counter Jason was surprised by his masters arms wrapped around him suddenly. Surprised, but not scared. He melted into the mans arms, hugging him tightly back and tucking his head under the mans chin. Jason couldn't think of anything better than this, anywhere else he wanted to be. "Either way will be fine master..." He said softly after a long moment, his voice slightly muffled. "... the forest would have the same effect as the planting... the only thing we need to make sure to do is to get the herbs outside in the sun and watered."  
Whisper, Jan 15, 2014 #313  
Torin would have no problems staying wrapped around Jason like they were for the rest of the day. His hands stroked up and down Jason's arms, chin resting on the top of his head. "Then why don't we take care of the planters today?" he suggested. "And we can take a walk tomorrow morning after breakfast. The woods are beautiful early in the morning." They stood like that for a bit more, Torin pressing a kiss to Jason's temple as he slowly stepped back so that they could eat lunch and get started on the planters. He wanted to be finished by the time the others started arriving. The Marine kissed his boy softly and then nudged him towards the fridge to gather whatever he wanted for lunch. "And your medicines, too," he added on while starting to put the groceries away.  
Imp, Jan 15, 2014 #314 More options  
Jason nodded, gathering the various pills from the cabinet before pulling out supplies for sandwiches and a simple salad. He made them up and moved over to the stove, grilling them on each side so the sandwiches were hot and the cheese was melted. That done he managed to move the plates to the table, getting much better at walking and balancing things with his limp. When he sat down he leaned back for a moment, getting a little tired, before he smiled at his master and waiting for him to eat first. "I can start on the herb planter while you put up the window boxes? I don't think me on a ladder is a wise idea just yet... we can fill them from inside the house though."  
Whisper, Jan 15, 2014 #315  
No, definitely not wise, he agreed with a smile. Torin gathered water from the fridge for the both of them and then sat.   
They ate, Torin being sure that Jason took his medications, and they both cleaned up so that it went faster. The redhead lead them both out into the back yard and looked over what had been set there. "Don't overdo it, okay? Take a break if you get hot and drink water." Torin kissed his boy's forehead and then stepped out towards the garage to get his ladder and drill. The first box was slightly tricky, because he'd never done anything like this in his life, but Torin wanted to get the top ones up so they were out of the way. He found a rhythm that worked, though, and after the first, all the rest were a bit more easy for him to handle.   
Torin checked on Jason after every third box or so, just looking in on him to be sure that he hadn't had a heat stroke or some other horrifying accident that he didn't even want to fathom. When he was done with the front, Torin called Jason out to take a look. "How do they look, pet?"  
Imp, Jan 15, 2014 #316 More options  
The two long planters had been put on the porch already, so they were easy to just push into place before Jason settled down to start filling them with the soil. Jason worked steadily, and when his master called him he had half of the first one filled with the herbs he'd gathered for making tea. He got up and limped around to the front of the house when he heard the man call him, stepping back and grinning at the sight.  
It looks amazing master! He said enthusiastically, swiping an arm across his forehead as the heat of being in the direct sun on the hot day instead of inside with air conditioning, or in the shade on the back porch. Unable to help taking a long glance around to make sure no one was within sight, he pulled off his shirt. No one would see unless they drove up to the house, since the main road was out of sight, but it was a hard habit to break. Also he didn't want it to get sweaty since he intended to wear it tonight. "They are going to look awesome when they are all filled with plants."  
Whisper, Jan 15, 2014 #317  
Torin groaned softly when Jason shed his shirt. He really was beginning to think that the other man simply wanted to torture him. Stepping forward, Torin pressed their bodies together, kissing Jason with some intensity behind it. His hands had a firm grip on his boy's hips, though no where near enough pressure to cause pain; the grip was possessive and claiming. "Do you have any idea of how gorgeous you are?" he asked after breaking the kiss, though he didn't step away at all. "What you do to me?" Torin smiled at the other man, and then pressed another kiss to Jason's mouth. The kisses trailed down to Jason's jaw, and then the side of his neck before the redhead stopped to compose himself.  
Imp, Jan 16, 2014 #318 More options  
Jason, not expecting himself to be jerked forward like he was, froze for the first split second at the passionate kiss. He let out a high sound, something close to a mix of a whimper and a moan, not entirely a bad sound but unsure if it was good at first. The tight grip that jerked his hips tight against his masters and pressed their bodies together made him suck in a sharp breath, and his hands had come to his masters shoulders automatically. In instinct they almost tensed to shove the man away. Jason managed to stop that instinct however, and the next moment he relaxed in his masters arms, letting his hands slide down the mans chest and around him as he kissed back. When the kiss ended he was breathless, but once again he bared his throat to the man, giving in to his lips and the tiny nips of his teeth as he arched his chest into his masters. It was the barest amount of control that stilled his hips from arching forward with the rest of him.   
Jason couldn't bring himself to respond to his masters words. He could feel what he did to the man, with their hips pressed together that part was obvious, but Jason couldn't make himself confirm anything that described him as beautiful, gorgeous, or any other variation of that word. For that moment he simply let his master say it, and let himself fake believing it for those few fleeting moments that the pleasure from his master made thinking about himself impossible.  
Whisper, Jan 16, 2014 #319  
I didn't mean to startle you, he apologized softly, though Torin didn't move away from Jason an inch. He kissed the other man once more before he did, finally, step away. The other boxes still needed to be put up, and they both would need to clean up a bit before everyone got there. Still, Torin would have gladly cancelled the night simply to have been able to stay as they were. "Go on inside and cool down with a wet dish cloth and some water before going back to the planters, okay? And there's a bottle of aspirin by your other medications if you need it." Unable to stop himself, Torin kissed Jason once more and then nudged him towards the house.   
Once his favorite distraction was out of sight, Torin worked on the rest of the top boxes, and then set to working the bottom ones. He was finished before long, and went into the backyard with his drill and ladder. "Doing okay?" he asked Jason as he came back out.  
Imp, Jan 16, 2014 #320 More options  
Page 17 of 132  
< Prev1?1516171819?132Next >  
Jason did as he was told, the sweat that had broken out across his chest not entirely from the heat. He got inside and went into the kitchen, gripping the counter with both hands and closing his eyes as he tried to will his blood to go in other directions and slow his racing heart. By the time he had both cooled down and "cooled down" a long while had passed. He collected two dish towels and wet them with the water from the fridge so they were extra cold, going outside and walking up to his master, holding up one of the wet towels and a bottle of water for his master with a smile. "I'm doing ok master. Now that the soil is packed in, planting the rest will go quick and I'll be able to go inside and start making the food." He said, chewing his bottom lip.  
Whisper, Jan 16, 2014 #321  
Accepting the towel and water with a wide grin, Torin pressed the towel to the back of his neck, and then his chest, even through his t-shirt. The redhead reached forward and used his thumb to gently free Jason's lip from his teeth. Leaning in, he kissed the offended lip with a light touch and then straightened again. "Do you need help?" he asked, using the towel over his face and neck now. Half of the bottle of water was dumped over his head, soaking him down to his stomach. Torin shook the excess out of his hair playfully and then drank the rest. "We have about another two hours or so before everyone starts to arrive."  
Imp, Jan 16, 2014 #322 More options  
Jason watched his master, his mouth going dry as the white shirt, that was already tight, was soaked and now stuck to the mans upper body and abs and went translucent. He paused, staring as his masters body for a long moment before he realized the man was actually talking to him. He had to think for a moment to figure out what the question had been before he shook his head and pulled himself back together. Turning to go to the porch again, he went back to the planters and began working again. "I've got it master... after the boxes are up, if you don't mind sir, fill them with the soil and pour some of the miracle grow in each one, get the soil ready for tomorrow." He said as he stabbed the dirt with the spade, very carefully keeping his eyes on his hands. "I'll be done soon here, and then I'm going to go start cooking."  
Whisper, Jan 16, 2014 #323  
Torin was very, very tempted to take advantage of that look that was in Jason's eye. He wanted to make the other man feel good, and beautiful. Something inside of him stopped him short, though. Instead, the redhead stood next to his boy, their bodies once again pressed together, though Torin's front was to Jason's side, and his mouth was close to Jason's ear. "Don't ever be ashamed of what you're attracted to, Jason," he murmured softly. "I know I'm not." The Marine grinned a little, kissing the warm flesh just behind the other's ear before stepping away to enter the house, turning to take a few bags of the dirt with him to fill the upstairs planters.  
Imp, Jan 16, 2014 #324 More options  
Jason stopped when his master knelt next to him, his hand in the dirt, and then just as quickly as he'd come the man was gone. He left Jason blushing bright red as he began to roughly stab the dirt again. It took a long while, but eventually Jason was able to refocus on the task at hand again. Soon both planters were full and the entire area around the back porch smelled heavily of the herbs, the air perfumed and fragrant. Jason finished, cleaned up and threw the empty plastic pots in to the outside trash can, and made his way into the kitchen.   
Hearing his master walking around upstairs, Jason set to work in the kitchen. When he slid the glass pan of buffalo chicken dip in the oven and looked at the clock it was four thirty already, half an hour until the others were supposed to get there. Jason felt his heart jerk at that realization, and he froze for a moment. Then, shaking his head, he pulled out another glass pan and began making a simple cold layered dip. Beans went first, then Guacamole, then sour cream, Salsa, shredded cheese, and black olives. Jason went to the fridge to get out an item that was traditional to the layer dip, even though he never ate it, and began to dice it finely as an after thought. The half an onion he'd found in the back of the vegetable drawer would have sat in the bottom of the fridge until it went bad anyway, knowing his master, so now was as good a time to use it as any.  
Whisper, Jan 16, 2014 #325  
Torin filled the window boxes from the upstairs windows, and then went back downstairs to fill the downstairs ones. It was a fairly mindless job, and he finished pretty quickly. The bags were tossed in the cans outside and then the Marine jogged upstairs to take a quick shower and change. He pulled on a shirt identical to the one he'd had on earlier in the day, but this one green. Coming into the kitchen, Torin froze. The smell was unmistakable, and panic set in before common sense even had a chance to form. The redhead had crossed the kitchen in three long strides, coming up behind Jason and (as gently as he could while his heart raced a mile a minute) too hold of his right wrist. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to not sound angry. He wasn't angry, but he knew that the fear that was welled up inside of him might come across that way.  
Imp, Jan 16, 2014 #326 More options  
Jason froze at the hand that suddenly clamped down on his wrist, his head ducking down and to the side automatically as if to protect his face from any blow. His body went tense, but he didn't move away or towards his master, nor did he fight his hand. Jason couldnt help the reaction. His masters tone was clearly angry. "I... I-i... c-cutting an onion sir.... to add t-to your dip... Using it s-so it wont go bad master.. I.. I-I know you wont use it i-in any f-food we are sharing... I... I'm sorry... I-I d-didn't mean to do bad master... I'm sorry..."  
Whisper, Jan 16, 2014 #327  
Torin moved his hand down, taking the knife and setting it on the cutting board. His hand was shaking at that point. He was scared out of his wits that Jason was going to be sick, or worse, because he wanted to use a stupid vegetable before it went bad. But he could see that Jason was terrified now, and that wasn't okay, either. Torin's arm dropped and wrapped loosely around his waist, the Marine's chest pressed to his boy's back. "I'm not angry at you, Jason. I need you to take deep breaths for me, okay?" He waited a minute before speaking again, using that time to press a kiss to Jason's temple to hopefully help soothe him. "You're allergic to onions, pet. Why would you touch one? I'd rather throw it out than have you get sick or worse..." Torin stepped away and used a gentle hand to turn Jason around to face him. He lifted the other man's face so that their eyes met. "You're not in trouble, Jason."  
Imp, Jan 16, 2014 #328 More options  
Jason didn't move as his master spoke and took the knife from him, not even to raise his arms to protect his body. His hands were shaking again, and that wouldn't stop no matter what he told himself. He didn't fight being turned, or his chin being raised, but he did not meet his masters gaze. 'Eyes down, posture submissive, expression quiet. Accept it. All of it, whatever your master chooses to do to you.' Once again the voice of his first master played through his head as he kept his eyes on the ground. "...I wasn't going to eat it sir... I swear I wasn't sir..." He whispered, his voice carefully as empty as he could make it, even though it shook and sounded slightly choked.  
Whisper, Jan 16, 2014 #329  
Wasn't going to--   
Torin nearly sagged to the floor in relief with the knowledge that Jason was allergic to onion only if eaten. "Come sit down, pet." The redhead lead the other man to a chair and helped him sit before pulling another chair up in front of Jason. "You're not in trouble," he repeated softly. "Jason I was so scared when I saw you with that onion. When you said you were allergic, I thought that meant that you had a reaction simply from touching one." Torin reached out slowly, brushing the back of his hand across his boy's cheek in the gentle way that he had just a few days before. "I didn't mean to scare you, only to stop you from doing something that I thought was harming you. I'm so sorry for scaring you, Jason."  
Imp, Jan 16, 2014 #330 More options  
Jason almost seemed to curl into himself when his master sat him down, looking at the floor still. His arms wrapped around his waist, but he turned his face into the hand in a familiar movement, closing his eyes for a moment. The entire time, since there was still onion on his hands, he was careful not to touch anything else. ".... No master... I'm sorry sir..." He said softly. 'a slave is always the one in the wrong. No matter what.You are in the wrong, and you will be the one to apologize, because its always your fault.'. He opened his eyes again, not looking up. "... I should have asked permission first master... I should know better than that sir. I do know better... I only react if I eat it sir. I can touch it."  
Whisper, Jan 17, 2014 #331  
It's okay, pet. Torin's voice was soft, wanting to reassure Jason. "I should have more faith in you to know what you can and cannot do. I'll try harder," he promised. "You didn't do anything wrong, Jason. I was the one who was wrong for not thinking before I acted. I'll try harder with that, too." Torin sat there with his boy for a few more minutes, hoping to soothe him a bit, before speaking again. "Which would you prefer: to finish the dish you were working on? Or to wash your hands and get dressed and relax a little? Where did you set your shirt, pet?"   
Torin desperately wanted to pull Jason into a comforting hug and hold him until he was forgiven. The only thing stopping him was the knowledge that, in his current frame of mind, Jason would submit to anything that was given to him, whether it be a hug or a beating. Torin felt like hugging him now would be akin to rape in a way, because Jason could not consent. Instead, he continued to stroke the other man's cheek with sure movements, hoping that was enough.  
Imp, Jan 17, 2014 #332 More options  
Jason hesitated, and then finally slowly looked up. He saw that the timer on the stove was going to go off in a few moments, and he really did want to get the food finished. He swallowed thickly. "I left my shirt on the porch master, I was getting hot and I didnt want to get it sweaty... Can I finish cooking master?" He said softly, looking at the man for a moment before he reached up and pressed his hand over his masters. "I'm almost done... and I timed it so that the chicken dip would be hot when they got here sir, but I need to take it out to add the cheese to the top of it... after that, if the others are on time... we should have maybe 10 minutes to spare before they get here."  
Whisper, Jan 17, 2014 #333  
Torin squeezed Jason's hand lightly, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it. "Yeah, sweetheart. Finish up and I'll bring your shirt inside." They had bought chips and beer and other snacks while at the store, but the Marine was going to leave those in the cabinets for the time being as "back ups". Knowing his friends, they would need them only half way through the night. Torin stood, setting the chairs back in their rightful places after Jason had stood and moved back to the counter and stove. He retrieved the shirt and folded it, lying it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs for Jason to put on when he was ready.  
After washing his hands (because he was now paranoid and would continue to be through at least the next day), the redhead began to wash some of the used items that Jason had set to the side. It took only minutes, including Torin drying the dishes and putting them away. "What else can I help you with?" he asked, standing next to his boy and surveying what he had going on with both dips.  
Imp, Jan 17, 2014 #334 More options  
Jason set back to work, taking the dip out of the oven and setting it on the counter while he added a nice thick layer of shredded cheese to the top. Putting it in the oven again so the cheese would melt, he went back and diced the rest of the onion. Because it had only been a half of an onion there wasn't a lot, and he sprinkle them over one half of the long dish of layered dip. He still wouldn't risk eating it, but the others could choose whether or not they wanted onions. When he was done with that he took a few moments to carefully, and thoroughly, scrub his hands and wash the onion from them before he pulled the chicken dip back out of the oven. The cheese was bubbling and crusted over in a few spots, just lightly browned. He set it on a few hot pads beside the other dip and looked at the time.   
He had been right on schedule, and as he slipped on his shirt he suddenly felt lost with nothing to do. Working had kept his mind and hands busy, so he didn't have to think about people coming over. Wringing his hands, he looked over at his master. "Um... all done and ready master."  
Whisper, Jan 17, 2014 #335  
Reaching out, Torin took Jason's hands and held them. "Would you like your drawing stuff down here?" he asked. "There are all sorts of books for you to read as well, if you'd like." He knew that the other man was going to be a nervous wreck, but he hoped that there were some things that might help to calm him a little. "Or movies. I know you don't like just sitting, so if you can think of other things to keep you busy? Just be mindful of your leg." The Marine reached out, opening his arms to offer Jason a hug if he needed it, willing to do pretty much anything he could in order to help him. "You can use the front yard, as well. It's secluded enough that no one should come up the drive once everyone is here."  
Imp, Jan 17, 2014 #336 More options  
Jason hesitated, but then shook his head. "I think I'll stay inside master. Once you have the... t-the fire going I'll just stay in the living room I think." He said, moving forward into his masters offered arms, curling into his chest. "I'll read maybe... but I don't mind just sitting master. I'm more than used to it." At that moment the doorbell rang, and Jason Jerked his head up at the sound before slowly pulling out of the mans arms, trying to give Torin a smile. It was weak, watery and forced, but he tried. Jason knew that any cuddling would be only when they were out of sight, at least until they got the first reactions off Torin's friends. "I'll go start getting drinks ready, and get out plates and the chips for the dips."  
Outside Michael had arrived at the same time as their friend Damien Archer. The younger marine saw Michael struggling with boxes of pizza and hurried up to help him, taking half the stack off his hands. "Hey Man. Think you got enough?" He said with a laugh.   
Considering I know most of you get the munchies like a bunch of stoners when you drink... I'm going to go with maybe. Michael laughed.  
Damien Archer  
Whisper, Jan 17, 2014 #337  
He hugged Jason tightly. "Anything you want is fine, pet." Torin hugged Jason once more when the doorbell rang, catching his hand softly. "They're bringing the chips and beer. At least, the ones that will last the first half of the night. Why don't you get some plates out, and napkins, and clear a spot on the counters for the pizza Michael is bringing, okay?" He kissed the other man with a light brush of the lips. "You're welcome to come sit out with us before we light the pit. I know you might not feel comfortable with it, but if you are, you're always welcome." He really didn't give two shits what his friends thought, especially while they were in his house.   
Another quick kiss and Torin went to open the door. "Only six this time, Michael?" he asked, teasing while taking a few more of the boxes from his hands. "Jason is clearing a space for them. Looks like Gallagher is pulling up now, too." The redhead left the door open and, sure enough, Tristan Gallagher entered a few moments later, kicking the door closed behind him, as his hands were full with three cases of beer. He joined them in the kitchen, setting one case of cold beer on the table while shoving the others into the fridge. Once his hands were free, the young Marine came up behind the three of them, clapping everyone on their backs, including Jason who he hadn't realized wasn't part of their usual group.   
Imp, Jan 17, 2014 #338 More options  
Jason force himself to be calm as the group entered the kitchen. He was gathering plates, napkins, and had moved on to his masters utensil drawer, which was a messy tangle of spoons and wisks. Jason made a mental note to organize his masters kitchen the moment he had the chance as he dug through it to find the proper serving spoons for the two different dips.  
Damien had dropped off his pizza boxes and hurried off to the bathroom, his longer drive making it so he had to go. He got back out in time to help Tristan with the beer, and was closing the fridge when he spotted the stranger standing off to the side gathering serving utensils for the dish of dip that was filling the entire kitchen with the most delicious, spicy smell. The thought went by extremely fast that the man was not one of the usual party, if by nothing else than by the long braided brown hair that damn near reached his waist. He frowned, about to step up and ask Torin who that was when Tristan slapped them all on the back in greeting, a normal movement that provided a near-violent movement from the stranger.   
The unexpected slap on the back of his shouler was dead-center in one of the mounds of damaged flesh on his back. His master touching that one spot lower down had made needles of pain shoot through his body, and the solid clap to the more sensitive area made it feel like a split second of electrocution. His arms and legs convulsed as he let out a sharp cry of pain. His involuntary movements made him stumble, and with the brace on his leg keeping it rigidly straight he was unable to catch himself as he fell. He landed on his back, that was still cramping from the initial contact to the damaged muscle, and twisted his body sharply to curl on his side, though he managed to keep silent at the second shot of pain.   
Woah woah woah. Tristan, be careful! Michal intoned, pulling his beer on the counter as he hurried over to Jason, taking his arm to help him sit up as he asked it he was ok, receiving a fast nod from the silent slave who kept his eyes on the ground. Michael stepped back to let Torin help him up. "That's Jason, he's been out of the auction for less than a week so he's not at the strongest right now, and his back is messed up something bad. Just be careful man."  
Whisper, Jan 17, 2014 #339  
Torin hadn't been paying too much attention to what was going on behind him as he began to get the boxes organized. Jason's cry, however, had Torin spun around so fast and Tristan's shirt in his fist before he could think. The other Marine's hands went up in a surrender posture just as quickly. "Hey man! I didn't realize!" There was a hand tugging at his shoulder, pulling him back to reality a bit. Turning, he saw Second Lieutenant Seeley. Torin's voice boomed out for everyone to stop and take a step back. It was too much for him to process in that moment. He gave Tristan a glare and let go of his shirt, moving to kneel down to Jason in the next second.  
The redhead brushed a hand over his cheek and spoke softly to him. "Are you okay, pet?" he asked, checking over him for any visible wounds or injuries. "Come on. Let's get you up and onto a chair, okay?" He stood, and then helped Jason to his feet and over to a chair. He felt someone behind him, and Torin's back stiffened, ready to defend Jason if it was required of him.  
Hey, I'm really sorry about that. Tristan's voice calmed Torin just slightly, but he was no less on alert. "You're about as big across as the rest of us, and I wasn't paying any attention to your hair or nothing. I just assumed someone else had got here." Turning, Torin nodded to the other Marine who wisely stepped away at that point.   
What can I get you, pet? Aspirin? Water? Pizza?  
Imp, Jan 17, 2014 #340 More options  
Page 18 of 132  
< Prev1?1617181920?132Next >  
Jason couldnt bring himself to speak at first as he was helped up and into a chair, twisting and trying to stretch as he sat down as the muscles of his back twitched still. "..I'm ok sir. You didn't know..." He said softly, his voice still tight as the man who clapped him on the back stepped up. One of his hands went down to grip the seat of his chair in a white-knuckle grip as his muscles continued to spaz, twitch, and cramp. "Master I'll be ok... it'll just take a few minutes for it to... to stop cramping... It'll stop. It happens sir."  
Michael stepped up, taking Tristan's shoulder and leading him away. "Don't worry about it. He's not hurt, and once he fills out and is fed up he will be as big as the rest of us, probably bigger to be honest. Malnutrition, that's all." He said, trying to ease the tension again as the front door opened and two more man entered, Scott Davis and Angelo Cortovis. Angelo stepped up, leaning against the table as Scott went to greet the others.   
Torin, whats got you looking like someone just stepped on your toes and stole your pizza? He asked, a grin coming across his face, as he looked over at the new face. It didn't escape his notice that everyone else was kindly gathered on the other side of the kitchen, giving Torin space. "And who is this? The new addition to your household that I've heard so little about?"  
Gunnery Sargent Angelo Cortovis  
Scott Davis  
Whisper, Jan 17, 2014 #341  
He nodded to Jason's words. Torin wanted to whisk Jason away, but knew that it wouldn't be very appreciated and that it was a bit impossible at this moment. The Marine stayed, crouching, next to Jason until the cramping subsided, looking over his shoulder at Angelo. "Jason," he answered with an affirmative nod. "Jason, this is Angelo. Tristan is the one who nearly had his jaw broken. Scott just came in with Angelo. Kris is the quiet one," Torin pointed to the man standing off to the side, just observing the rest of the group. "And Damien came in with Michael. You're not expected to remember names right off, either."   
I'm here! Party can start! The redhead dropped his head down and laughed as Max Palmer entered the front door in his usual, flashy style.  
And that would be Max. He's loud, obnoxious, and a jackass. But harmless. He smiled at his boy and stood. "What sort of pizza?" he asked. "I think Michael probably got one of every kind known to man. And leave room. There's ice cream in the freezer if you want it." Moving over to the pizza boxes, Torin began handing out plates to everyone, placing a slice of the kind that Jason asked for on one. Grabbing a napkin, he moved back over to the table and set the plate down in front of him. "Water?" he asked. "Juice? I can make tea?"   
Max  
Imp, Jan 17, 2014 #342 More options  
Jason accepted the pizza gratefully, asking for water and glad to feel his back relaxing again after a few long moments of sitting there. He'd asked for the cheese one, short and simple, and only took one slice knowing that too much would make his stomach upset with how greasy it all was. For a long while he sat with his hands folded in his lap, not sure if he should wait for everyone to start eating before he did or just his master. With everyone moving at different speeds Jason just waited for his master instead.   
Seeing that there were nowhere near enough seats in the kitchen, Angelo stood and motioned to the others. "Why dont we move to our usual spots in the living room? I for one dont want to sit on the floor." He said.  
So whats wrong with him? Scott asked in his usual tactless way as the others filed out before correcting himself, pointing to the brace on his leg. "I mean his leg! The brace and all that."  
Whisper, Jan 17, 2014 #343  
Torin saw Jason debating something, and was about to ask but then saw his boy beginning to eat after he'd taken his own first bite, so figured that he'd figured it out on his own. The redhead smiled at him, nodding at Angelo's suggestion. "Yeah, it'll be more comfortable in there," he agreed. Looking down at Jason, Torin nudged him with his shoulder. "Come into the living room with us?" Jason could say no if he wanted, but that was the point of phrasing it the way he did.   
His head whipped around at the question. "Noth--" The Marine growled low in his chest but stopped himself, turning back to Jason. "You can have Scott's seat so he can learn how to filter his words better." He turned and smirked at his friend. "And Michael is the man to ask for technical stuff, but a fracture. It's been drilled into my head, literally, that the knee needs to stay straight and compressed."   
Kris had come to sit next to Jason at the table. While he was the quiet one out of all of them, he was also the one everyone looked out for if you pissed him off, too. Torin watched him out of the corner of his eye, just in case. "You made those dips over there?" he asked Jason.  
Imp, Jan 17, 2014 #344 More options  
Jason hesitated for a long moment, but shook his head at his masters question. Scott shook his head and walked out of the room chuckling. Jason jumped slightly when he heard Kris talking to him, not having realized that the man was there. It was just him, Kris, and his master in the room. He nodded slowly to the question, swallowing thickly. "The orange one is buffalo chicken dip, the other is a layer dip sir." He said softly, lowering the second half of his slice to his plate as he spoke. He didn't quite meet the mans eyes, his gaze lowered as a good submissive. He did glance over, to see that half the dish of buffalo dip was already gone and two thirds of the layer dip was gone.  
Whisper, Jan 17, 2014 #345  
Out of all of them, Kris was the one that Torin trusted most with Jason (other than Michael, of course). He was glad that the Lieutenant had taken an interest in him. The redhead grabbed a beer for Kris and himself, and refilled Jason's glass with water before sitting. The others would entertain themselves for now. He wasn't going to leave Jason by himself for the entire night. He felt bad enough doing it for just half the night.   
It's really good, kit. Kris smiled at the obviously shy man, shoveling more pizza into his mouth. He may be the quiet one, but he was still a Marine who could pack down obscene amounts of food in short periods of time. "You'll teach me sometime, yeah?"  
Imp, Jan 17, 2014 #346 More options  
Jason, looking unsure, nodded slowly as he picked up his slice again, fully knowing that this would be the extent of his food for a while. "Yes sir. i would be happy to." He answered, his brow a bit furrowed but not worried, looking a tiny bit confused at the name but not mentioning it. "Its an easy dish to make sir. Only.... five ingredients. I can show you sometime, or I can write it down for you sir." As he spoke Jason watched the man finish the last of his beer, and Jason automatically stood up, going slowly over to the counter and getting him a new one, popping the tab and setting it in front of the man before sinking back into his chair.  
Whisper, Jan 17, 2014 #347  
Standing, Torin got himself another slice of pizza. "Do you want something else, pet?" he asked, coming back to set his plate down. "You don't have to have pizza. There are things for sandwiches, or I can make you something? Eggs? Soup?" He was worried that Jason wouldn't eat enough. One slice wasn't nearly enough. He voiced his thoughts, but would let it go if Jason truly wasn't hungry anymore. Though he couldn't promise the same for Michael...  
Hey, you've got a good one here, Tor. Torin gave a tight smile, not really liking the tone of the statement, but he knew it wasn't worth fighting over.   
Yeah, he answered, brushing his hand over Jason's cheek. "I think he's pretty amazing."   
Hey! More beer in here! The redhead shook his head, yelling back and asking if their legs were broken. "Nah, but there's an extra body here this time."  
Imp, Jan 17, 2014 #348 More options  
Jason moved automatically again, having finished his slice. He wouldn't disappoint his masters friends, especially after Kris just complemented him. Poking his head around the corner to count out how many people were done with their current beers, Jason turned and opened 5 more beers and brought them out to the living room. It took him a while because walking on his leg with 5 open beers and not spilling or dropping them due to his limp was hard, but he managed. He passed them around and took up the empty bottles and a few of the empty plates after asking if they wanted more. Angelo was the only one to say yes, asking for more pizza and more of the layer dip, with onions. When Jason returned to the kitchen he looked at his master.   
The grease upset my stomach a little master... I know you want me to eat, but can I please eat more later? He asked as he served up the other mans plate.  
Whisper, Jan 17, 2014 #349  
Be careful handling the onion, pet? he asked, still a bit freaked out over the earlier incident. Torin sat and ate his pizza, though with much less gusto than he usually did. He was proud of Jason, though it didn't sit right with him that he was running about to serve his (Torin's) friends while he had his leg in a brace. Michael would have said something, though, if it wasn't okay for Jason to do any of what he was. And Jason didn't seem to mind all that much. He only got through half the slice before he had lost his appetite, tossing the food to the plate and taking a swig from his beer.   
Yeah, pet. As long as you don't make yourself go hungry. And next time, if there is one, bring the beers in while closed and then open them once they're set down on the table in the living room. The redhead smiled at Jason as he reentered the kitchen from giving the food to whoever had asked for it, reaching over to squeezing his hand lightly.  
Imp, Jan 17, 2014 #350 More options  
Jason took a moment after he sat down to squeeze his masters hand back, down out of sight under the table. Things progressed pretty quickly after that. They all ate, and drank more beer, and soon they were all migrating gradually outside. Damien handed Jason a large cooler to carry outside, telling him to put it near the fire pit, while he and Scott carried a case of beer and a large bag of ice out. The cooler was empty, and light, but Jason set it down and turned away, practically running back inside as Damien turned to say something to him, only managing to catch the tail of his braid disappearing inside. He turned to where Angelo was done stacking logs and was pouring on a controlled amount of gasoline so they could get the fire going.   
Torin... Not complaining, just observing... he looks kinda awkward running with one leg stuck straight like that. He said.  
Inside Jason was busily cleaning up the bottles and the plates from the living room, having to go only a few at a time and making multiple trips. He was curled against himself as he walked, chewing his bottom lip as he worked.  
Whisper, Jan 17, 2014 #351  
He was about to say something, that he'd bring the cooler out, but Jason had already done it. Torin watched, making sure Jason didn't fall or have a panic attack on the way back to the house. Kris had followed him outside, carrying the two cases of beer that were left and setting them on top of the cooler. "Yeah?" Torin asked. "Well let's shove your leg in one of those things and see you carry five open beers without spilling anything. I'm sure it'll be a riot, Angelo." He shook his head, moving back into the house once more to grab the extra chips and beer, and to check on Jason.  
The fire's lit, pet. Don't worry about coming out, just call from the door if you need me, okay? The redhead bent down and kissed Jason. "Do you need anything before I head back out? Want anything?"  
Imp, Jan 17, 2014 #352 More options  
Angelo snorted as he lit the paper stuffed under the wood. "I didn't say he didn't have talent. I just said that it looked funny."   
Jason kissed him back, glancing at the back door warily as he slid his hands over his masters waist for a long moment, once again chewing his lip. Then he finally gave in and moved forward, too fast for him to change his mind as he wrapped his arms around Torin's mid-section and hid his face in the mans chest. That was all he needed, a tight hug to hold on to while his master was outside. "I'm good master... I dont need anything... just... I know you do this all the time and all but... b-be careful?" He said, his voice almost too quiet to hear.  
Outside everyone was all settled around the fire, and Angelo called out after Torin hadn't reappeared after a few moments. "Hey Torin! Get your butt out here, we came to hang out with you not your yard!"  
Though the yard is looking rather ragged these days. Damien teased, taking a deep swig of his beer.  
Whisper, Jan 17, 2014 #353  
He smiled when Jason wrapped his arms around him. Torin hugged his boy back securely, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I promise we'll be careful, pet." He held Jason for long minutes, past the calls from his friends. They could wait another few minutes. As he stepped away, Torin kissed the other man again. "Yell if you need me, okay? And eat something after your stomach settles. Please?" Another quick kiss and Torin returned to the yard, shutting the door behind him. "Have another beer before you put your foot in your mouth, yeah?" he teased, tossing a beer at Angelo.   
The redhead sank down into a chair between Max and Michael, beer in hand. While he hated that Jason couldn't sit outside with them, it was nice to be with his friends again, having a night like they would have frequently before their last deployment.  
Imp, Jan 17, 2014 #354 More options  
Jason, at a bit of a loss when his master went out again since he was done cleaning, stood there for a long time before he went and grabbed a book from the shelf and pulled a chair over by the window in the kitchen. He read, or tried to, and kept an eye on the happenings outside.   
Angelo caught the beer easily. "No, sticking my foot in my mouth would be saying something about Jason that would make you look like strangling me, like you've looked at Scott and Tristan." He said evenly with a smile.   
Yea man. I swear you were going to break Tristan's nose earlier... you know we wouldn't do anything to hurt him. You know how we all feel about people who treat slaves like.... that. Damien intoned, no one needing to say what he meant by 'that'. "What made you buy him anyway? Well you know, not him but a slave in general. You always said you would never do that, because you never have the time to make sure they are taken care of and trained."  
Whisper, Jan 17, 2014 #355  
Torin snorted at Angelo and then shrugged. "They've got us in training next week. For God knows how long."  
Six weeks. Maybe ten.  
The redhead groaned when Kris confirmed the time frame. "Perfect. Well, at least I can prepare him now..." Torin shook his head. "Anyway. He's had... a fucked up past. It's why he ran after setting the cooler down. The pit scares the shit out of him. So yeah, I was about to lay him out." He gave a small apologetic smile to Tristan who just shrugged him off. "Besides, I don't want to think about where he might have ended up if I hadn't gotten him." The redhead shuddered with that thought and took another swig of beer.   
He's well trained for being as young as he is, Kris observed. Torin gave an odd, barely there twitch at that.  
Yeah.  
Imp, Jan 17, 2014 #356 More options  
Ive seen some messed up cases of slave abuse in my day. At least here he wont be hurt or tortured by anyone. Michael said soberly, thinking on Jason's scars and what he'd had to go through to get them. "He's got a master who will protect him, even from people who dont mean him harm as we already saw... you know I even feel a bit uncomfortable ordering him sometimes, but I had a general tell me something once. He said that in the long run it's kinder to them to keep them obediant at all times, because no matter how good they are in public there is always a chance of them slipping up by accident... and that if that happened around the wrong people, the outcome could be far worse than anything else."  
That reminds me Scott spoke up. "Torin said to ask you about his injuries. I was wondering what in the world kind of injury could make it so he could walk upright just fine, but drop to the floor the instant someone slapped you on the back?"  
Well... michael hesitated, looking over at Torin for his input on how much he wanted to reveal.  
Whisper, Jan 17, 2014 #357  
Just... Don't let on that you know, okay? He knew that Jason was sensitive about who knew about his past. He didn't want to embarrass him. With nods from the group of guys in front of him, Torin took a deep breath. "He was burned. Like, gas poured on him and set alight. It's why the pit scares the daylights out of him." The redhead wasn't about to go into just why Jason had been burned, because that wasn't anyone else's business. He was telling them too much as it was, but they were his friends and he wasn't going to tell them to fuck off, either. "He explained it to me a couple of days ago. I touched him and he moved my hand away. When I asked why, he told me that most of the nerves are dead. But there are some areas," he shot a glare at Tristan, "that are hyper sensitive. If you went and touched him where you clapped on his back, he'd be in severe pain. It's why he collapsed and went into spasms."  
Another deep breath. "Happier shit, okay? He's a wicked artist, loves being outside when this thing isn't lit, and that dip doesn't even scratch the surface of his skills in the kitchen."  
Imp, Jan 17, 2014 #358 More options  
There was a silence over the man as they tried to contemplate what the man said. He he had stuck with just saying he was burned, that would have been different, but he'd said gas poured on him and lit. Finally it was Damien, one who had spent his early years in the military as a medic in the army before he transferred to the Marines, who turned to look at Michael. "How bad?" He asked softly.   
Michael spared Torin another glance before turning back to Damien. "Keloid scars, the result of the overly aggressive healing process. Contracture scars that tighten the skin, also go deeper, affecting the muscles and nerves, and Hypertrophic scars on top of it." He said softly, knowing that while Damien knew what he meant the others didn't. It would have taken too long to explain it all. "All causing limited movement, from shoulders down past his waist and around both sides." He turned back to the group. "Look, I haven't been able to explore the scarring to find whats dead and whats not, so just don't touch the back if you can help it, ok? Better safe than sorry... I don't want to explain why one of you was strangled by Torin."   
Damien got a grim look on his face as Michael explained, followed by anger. Still, he managed to push it back as he listened to Torin. Angelo raised his eyebrows. "It gets better than that dip?!" He said, latching on to one of the good things that Torin said. "You know you keep talking and you might end up with frequent dinner guests.... Very frequent."  
Whisper, Jan 17, 2014 #359  
He laughed a bit, glad for the break. "Just not unannounced. He's only been with me since Monday. Let him adjust to normal before I have to throw crazy at him, yeah? He still hasn't even warmed up to Michael here, yet. I imagine it'll take six months for him to get used to the rest of you lot." That got him an empty beer can tossed at him from Max, and Torin laughed a bit more when it completely missed him and hit Damien instead. "Good aim. I can see how safe I'd be with you on my six."   
Hey! I'm not d--drinking! I'm not drinking when I'm shooting.  
Thank god for small favors, Torin replied.  
Jesus christ, Max, how much have you had already? Tristan spoke up, giving the other man a critical look who just shrugged an answer.  
He's the lightweight of the group anyway, Kris piped up, still nursing his third beer.   
Or the raging alcoholic.   
Functioning. I'm a functioning raging alcoholic.   
Torin could only shake his head at that.  
Imp, Jan 17, 2014 #360 More options  
Page 19 of 132  
< Prev1?1718192021?132Next >  
Local Time:11:18 AM  
Scott laughed. "A functioning raging alcoholic... who is also a lightweight. That means you save money on alcohol though! It takes less to get you drunk!" He said boisterously, clinking his bottle with Max's in a jovial way. "Though I can say you are a better shot with a gun then with a beer can. That is a very fortunate thing!"  
Damien brushed it off, taking the can and pushing it to the side with a few other empty ones as he gave a playful grin across their circle, knowing that Max was already three sheets to the wind, and still drinking. Max hadn't eaten very much either. That being said he was letting it go right now. They all know, drunk or not, of anything happened they could always pull it together enough to get shit taken care of. "Torin's right, at least 6 months to get used to the rest of us.... though for some it might take longer." He said playfully. "I'm not sure anyone could handle such perfectly aimed beer cans."  
Whisper, Jan 18, 2014 #361  
Local Time:12:18 PM  
Hey! I've covered your ass plenty of times! Max pointed out belatedly. "And you're still alive!"   
Torin just laughed again. "Throw anything at him," he pointed toward the house to indicate Jason, "and I will break your hands. And then were will you be, Maxie? Drinking your beer from a straw?" He laughed at Max's scowl, as did Kris and Tristan, and another can - full this time - flew past him and into Angelo's chest this time. "Temper, temper!"   
You owe me one of your good beers, Saoirse, he pouted.   
Why? Because you just threw a full beer can at my head? Laughing, Torin popped another beer open, nursing this one. When they all left, he didn't want to be stumbling drunk.  
Imp, Jan 18, 2014 #362 More options  
“That would be because you covered his ass with bullets not beer cans apparently.” Angelo said playfully, shaking the beer droplets off that hit his hand when he’d tried to block the can from hitting his chest. An attempt that failed, since the front of his shirt had a pretty good size wet spot on it. “And I think if anything he owes me one of the good beers, since he provoked you and I got hit with the can…. I’m gonna smell like a brewery all the way home. Torin, I am tempted to pull rank to get one of them now.”  
Scott, pulling out a new beer and handing it to Max, shook his head. “No throwing this one, or I’m cutting you off.” He said, shouldering the man.  
Whisper, Jan 18, 2014 #363  
Thinking about it for a minute, Torin shrugged and stood. It was a good excuse to check on Jason anyway. The redhead entered the kitchen and smiled at his boy sitting there. "What are you reading, pet?" he asked, moving over to him and kissing his cheek. "Have you eaten anything more? Your dip was a hit, too." He gathered eight of his 'good' beers and set them on the counter for the moment, turning towards Jason. "Do you need anything? Want anything?"   
Hey! Where's Torin going? Max's words were slurred a bit, and he wobbled as he tried to stand. Tristan was sitting directly across from him, so he stood too and steadied him. "That's what he has that slave for. To bring us shit. HEY! We need more beer!" The last bits were shouted towards the house in Max's usual and obnoxious way.  
Torin, hearing the shouts, shook his head and kissed Jason once more. "Don't mind him. Stay here and I'll be back to check on you in a bit." With a smile to the other man, Torin gathered the beers and left the house.  
Shut the fuck up, dude. You heard Torin. The poor thing is scared out of his wits to come near this thing.  
Torin jus--jus needs stoo teach 'im right i'all.   
Tristan growled low in his chest. He really had felt badly about earlier, and there was no call for Max's words. With five beers in him and a buzz going, the Marine's anger rose up and he shoved his friend back a little. "Shut your mouth, Palmer!" His voice was forceful and louder than it needed to be. He saw Kris coming up beside them, between them and the fire pit, but didn't do anything about it as he was shoved back.  
What's your problem, Gallagher? You know it's true! Another shove, and Tristan had thrown a punch. Torin saw the fight starting to break out and cursed, breaking into a run. By the time he got up to the fire pit, both men were taking hits at each other while Kris tried to grab one to haul him away. He got in the way, though, and when Max pulled his arm back to throw another punch, his elbow clocked the Lieutenant in the nose and he stumbled backwards. It was slow motion as Torin watched his friend stumble and begin to fall back into the flames of the fire pit.  
Imp, Jan 18, 2014 #364 More options  
Jason had settled comfortably against the wall inside the house, in clear sight of everything going on outside. Making sure his leg was supported, he slipped off the brace before he began to read the book, an old hard cover copy of The Hobbit. When his master came in and got out the beers he set down the book beside him, watching the man move. "I picked something random master... but I really like it. I havent eaten anymore yet master, I was going to get something soon." He said with a small smile, though it faltered a moment later as he heard shouts outside.   
Michael watched the exchange from the other side of the fire. Damien and Scott, not nearly as drunk as the other two, also stayed back though they both stood up just in case anything more serious happened. Angelo took the opposite side of the pair as Kris ready to pull them apart since the fight seemed inevitable at that point. Then, before they could really prepare themselves or grab either man, punches began to fly. Angelo grabbed Max along with Scott, and Damien grabbed Tristian as Michael rushed to try to help him restrain the enraged man. None of them saw Kris falling, just like they missed the blur that flashed past Torin and the others.   
The moment Jason saw all of this happening, and saw Kris standing so close to the fire pit with the two men arguing in front of him he could feel the danger impending down on them. He stood before the punches began to fly, and his rush of adrenalin was so strong that he didn't feel his damaged knee under him, and the fear he felt at the fire was nothing. Bolting full speed, his shoulder hit Kris's midsection full-force, bodily throwing the man over the fire and down on the ground on the other side. While Jason may not have felt the pain in his leg, the limb was still injured. As he hit the larger man his knee buckled under him, and he fell to the side right on top of a scattered area of glowing coals and logs with flames licking up them.   
The soft cotton of his shirt lit up like it had been soaked with gas, the cloth blackening in an instant. As it did Jason let out the most bloodcurdling scream imaginable, a sound that would rival any movie scream with ease no matter how realistic or scary, saturated with heart stopping terror. He scrambled halfway to his feet, managed to get out of the pit, fell again, and began to thrash wildly as his hands tore at his smoking shirt. His movements managed to get him away from the circle of logs and to the grass a small ways away, but in his panic he was blind to all else, deaf to every other person there, and he couldnt make himself work properly to remove his shirt.   
Michael, moving quickly, shoved his way through the others and ran to Jason's side along with Damien. "Damien, grab him!" He snapped as they began to move together. Jason was thrashing so hard that, as Angelo tried to come up and help the two struggling men he landed a kick squarely in his chest and sent him flying, gasping for air when he landed with the wind knocked completely out of him. Michael and Damien stopped trying to hold Jason down, and eventually ended up ripping the shirt off by sheer force, the charred cloth ending up in three pieces. Once it was gone Damien managed to get ahold of Jason, one arm around his neck and his other holding one arm down while his legs pinned Jason's waist from behind.   
Michael grabbed Jason's face in his hands as Scott went to keep Torin back, knowing that the man wouldn't like any of the methods that they would need to make Jason stop fighting them. Michael looked him in the eyes as Damien tightened his hold.   
Jason! I AM ORDERING YOU TO HOLD THE FUCK STILL SLAVE! Michael yelled right into his face. It made Michael sick to say those words to him, in that voice, but it had the accomplished effect. Jason froze, his eyes snapped shut, and his body went stock-still as he gasped for air, every muscle tight as a bow string.   
Michael quickly began to search over Jason's torso to look for injury, the dim light making seeing hard but knowing that Damien releasing Jason at that moment was a bad idea. "Torin, I need you to turn on the flood lights for the back yard." He said, not looking up as his hand went to Jason's leg and pulled it straight, immediately noticing the lack of a brace.  
Whisper, Jan 18, 2014 #365  
The air was knocked out of Kris, and he saw stars as his head bounced on the ground. The action around him was confusing as he tried to shake it off. The Lieutenant sat up and looked around, taking stock. Max was nowhere to be found. It looked like someone had calmed Tristan down because he was standing dumb and mute off to the side, not sure of what the hell to do. Michael and Damien were over on the other side of the three standing directly in front of him, with another person but he couldn't make out who it was... Until he heard Michael's voice. He knew that tone, and he knew that Torin was going to see red at it. He climbed to his feet and bypassed anyone else, reaching the redhead just as he broke free of Scott's hold, knocking the other Marine to the ground.   
Think, Torin! he growled, grabbing the man around the chest and stomach from behind to hold him. His words were stern, but soft enough that only Torin would hear him. "Get out of your head and think!" The redhead stilled in his arms a bit, though he was still tense. "They're both medics, man. They're not gonna hurt him." Michael's direction came out and Kris nodded that he'd heard it. "Go turn on those lights, Saoirse. Help that boy that you love and turn the lights on so Michael and Damien can do their jobs, right?" Slowly, Kris released his hold on Torin, who bolted for the light switch in the house.  
Light flooded the entire yard, and Kris saw a blur pass him. It registered as Torin only after the redhead was kneeling down next to where Michael and Damien were working on Jason. Kris went off in search of Max, after helping Scott back to his feet.  
The fuck happened? Torin was still in a blind panic, worried and scared and angry all at once. It broke his heart to see Jason in such a panic and be able to do nothing to help him. He turned to Tristan. "Get that fucking thing put out! And you're all coming back tomorrow to help me get rid of it." He should have done it the moment he realized what it represented to Jason, but he had told himself that so long as his boy was inside when it was lit, then it wouldn't be an issue. He wasn't really sure how he was going to get rid of the guilt that was hovering off to the side, waiting for the panic to subside a little.  
Imp, Jan 18, 2014 #366 More options  
As Torin snapped at them Scott grabbed Tristan by the arm, handing him the hose and turning on the water faucet so they could quickly put the fire out. Angelo had managed to start breathing again, and carefully stepped up beside Kris where he was standing, watching them slowly turn Jason so they could see him better. A few moments later Michael tossed Scott his keys and told him to go get his medical bag, still sitting in his care since he hadn't had a chance to take it out yet. Damien looked up at Torin as he dropped by their side. "Jason saved Seeley's ass is what happened." Damien said with a grunt as Jason jerked in his arms, looking at the man in question. "Fucking lifted you right over the fire, threw you outta the way. He landed on it himself instead."  
Scott reappeared moments later, dropping the bag beside the group as he dug out supplies. "Scott help hold him." He said tensely as he drew out a needle and a small glass bottle.   
The reaction was just as he expected. The moment Jason saw the needle he let out another scream and began to fight again, this time the fear in his voice and on his face even worse. Even as weak as he was, and as strong as Damien was, Damien began to struggle to hold him down, and Scott grabbed him just in time to keep him in place as Michael shot the contents of the needle into his arm. The drug acted fast, and efficiently, and in a few moments Jason went still as his eyes rolled back in his head.   
Fucking hell I hope I never have to do that again. Michael spat as Damien finally let of of Jason's now unconscious body and lowered him to the ground before moving down to readjust his leg. Then the two of them together rolled Jason onto his side. Across one side and partially onto his stomach was red, raw skin with blackened spots here and there and a few small blisters popping up. "I'm sorry Torin, I really am, but I had to... thank god Jason didn't freeze. His thrashing prevented the burns from getting bad. These will hurt a bit, but they wont... they wont scar when they are all healed...."  
His hesitation came at the end when he heard three gasps from the side and realized that the other men were able to clearly see the ruin that used to be Jason's back.  
Whisper, Jan 19, 2014 #367  
Torin was shaking. He felt horrible that Jason was suffering so badly. He ignored everyone else around them and settled down on the ground next to Jason, refusing to leave him. Torin lifted the other man's head and cradled it in his lap, carding his fingers through the hair that had come loose. The redhead knew that Jason couldn't hear a word that he said, and had no idea that he was there at all, but he felt bad enough about having that stupid fire going. Michael's words penetrated but he waved his friend off. He knew that there was no other choice, and that if there had been, Michael would have taken that choice over the needle. It didn't make his heart hurt any less, though.  
Just do whatever you have to, Mike. His brace is sitting in the kitchen... He'd propped his leg up to sit and read while we were out here... Torin didn't notice anyone leaving or coming back, but then Tristan was holding the brace and handing it to him. The redhead gave a forced smile and took it, setting it down next to him.  
There were five men standing around staring, and Torin's nerves were shot to begin with. "Just go clean up," he muttered, knowing that his friends would understand. "The cooler, the kitchen, the food... Whatever. Just. Go." He felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder and squeeze, but didn't acknowledge it at all. He heard feet walking away, and Tristan calling for Kris to help with the cooler, directing Max to clean up the beer cans that were scattered around the yard now.  
Imp, Jan 19, 2014 #368 More options  
They all scattered, cleaning in their own bits here and there. Eventually Angelo ended up out on the front porch with Damien and Kris. He pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one, letting out a slow exhale as he looked over at Kris. "That shits fucked." He said finally, breaking the silence that had fallen over everyone since the chaos. "How the hell did he throw you like that?... You're 6' 4''. You outweigh him by at least a hundred pounds, and he has a messed up leg and a big bruise covering one side of his chest. I mean I'm glad you're not hurt but... fuck, man. I've never seen anyone move that fast either."  
Michael was kneeling beside Jason, working to clean his side with some damp squares of gauze and alcohol. He began to spread a thick yellow paste over the area as he looked up at Torin. "You realize Jason is probably the safest person on earth now right?" He said softly. "He just landed on a pit of burning coals to save one of our butts.... no one is gonna have a chance of laying any hands on him ever again. He may as well have a team of bodyguards now."  
Whisper, Jan 19, 2014 #369  
Kris could only shrug. He had known that he was falling. It was all in slow motion as it happened and he had prepared himself for the world of pain that was about to hit him. Only it never did. He hadn't seen Jason coming and had no idea how he had found the speed nor strength to accomplish such a feat. "Torin's got something special in that kid." It was all he could think of to say while he replayed the images over and over in his head.   
The only indication Torin gave that he'd heard Michael's words was a small nod. He didn't know what to say to that, but he knew that his friend had the best of intentions when he'd said it. "Just... I want to get him to bed. I want to get some aspirin into him so that when he wakes up the pain might be dulled, and get him to bed." He was silent for a few more moments, but spoke again soon enough. "The hell happened, Mike? The other night he's throwing my dead weight three feet and tonight he's running on a busted knee and throwing Kris, who outweighs even me, further than that? How has he not busted his knee completely? Or thrown his back out?"  
Imp, Jan 19, 2014 #370 More options  
Michael shrugged as he lifted Jason and propped him up so he was against Torin. He then began to wrap long bandages around Jason's chest, nothing thick, just enough so the cream wouldn't rub off. "Can't say for sure." He answered as he worked. "But I can say that panic is a hell of a thing. He's latched onto you as the center of his world. Knowing that you were about to get hurt by that damned tree must of pushed adrenalin. Same with the fire... panic. Adrenalin I would bet. It wouldn't be much of a push to run on the hurt leg, I have no doubt in my mind at all that he is more than used to moving and working through pain... though as for his knee I would be willing to bet that's just luck that he hasn't screwed it up. Still."  
Michael laid him back down and fitted the brace so they could move him safely. He maneuvered Jason into Torin's arms and supported the leg as they stood up to carry him into the house. When they entered the kitchen they saw Scott busy filling gallon zip lock bags with ice and a little bit of water. Michael nodded for the man to follow them as they awkwardly moved upstairs to Torin's room. When Jason was down Michael removed the brace and took the bags from Scott, who turned to leave. "The pain shouldn't be a problem, at least not the burns. That cream has a powerful numbing agent in it... Don't tell anyone I gave that to you for him, yea? Its kinda like a narcotic, controlled substance slave or not." He said as he packed the ice all around and over Jason's knee and wrapped a towel tightly over it so the ice stayed tight. "I will say that his luck has to be running out. Seriously, he needs to stop that stuff... Look, I'll get the guys outta here. We will all be back by 2 to help get rid of that fire pit, alright?"   
Michael stepped back, looking at him with a thoughtful, slightly sad expression. "... he is the perfect example of a perfect slave." He said softly after a moment. "I hate that word, but he is what most people pay thousands of dollars for but rarely get. Obedient to a fault, sweet, quiet, never complains. He does whatever he can to protect others... even putting himself in harms way to do so. All of it without a single bit of prompting. Hell you earned his trust and he cares about you more than I'm sure even he knows, but he full-body tackled Kris. He doesn't know him, never met him before today, but he could have died trying to save him."  
Whisper, Jan 19, 2014 #371  
He held Jason close to his chest, nuzzling at his temple softly before they got into the house. He wasn't really awkward with his boy in his arms anymore, Torin simply maneuvering them both up the narrow staircase with ease and without thought. He hadn't noticed anyone else with them, but he heard footfalls behind him and going back downstairs so someone had been with them. It didn't matter, he supposed. The redhead laid Jason out on the bed after he'd asked Michael to turn down the covers. He made sure that the other man was more towards the middle than usual, just in case Jason woke up swinging.   
So I'll be okay to hold him? he asked softly, already shucking off his shoes and shirt and jeans, searching out a pair of pajama pants for himself. Torin came to stand beside Michael for the time being, watching over Jason. "There are some things I wish that I could un-teach him, but I know it's a lost cause. When shit like that is taught to you - beaten into you - there's no losing it. And then I feel bad wishing that he wouldn't act quite so blindly because if he hadn't, Kris was going in that fire." Torin shook his head and took a deep, shuddering breath.   
Whatever you gave him - to knock him out - when will it wear off?  
Imp, Jan 19, 2014 #372 More options  
The drug was a stronger one. It should last a while. With his leg... You can hold him, but here in half an hour take off the ice and put his brace back on, you can use that to get him into some more comfortable pants and out of those jeans then too. First thing in the morning I want you to take just as much ice and do the same thing again, pack it all around and leave it on for half an hour or so. Again at around noon. As little walking as possible tomorrow, I want a chance for the swelling to go down. Michael said, ticking everything off. He reached out, giving Torin's shoulder a squeeze. "It'll be alright. He managed to save a good friend from a lot of injury, and his burns wont even scar once they're healed... if Kris had gone in he would have landed in the middle of the pit. At least Jason managed to miss most of the fire, he only landed on the edge."  
Time passed slowly after everyone left, Max being driven home by Scott since he was so intoxicated. Jason's pants were changed and his leg was back in the brace before he was covered with the blankets and the lights were turned out for the night. As the night went on he shifted in his masters arms, still completely unaware of himself and his surroundings, until he was curled tight against the mans chest and wrapped in a tight circle of arms.  
It was coming on 4am when the drug was finally worn out enough to allow Jason to wake up. It brought him out slowly enough that before he had any time to panic, or cry, or even react to what happened he had remembered everything. When he was finally fully awake he simply stayed where he was, able to feel the wraps around his torso but unable to feel the burns with his entire side numb like that. Still, he remembered what they felt like, and in his mind all he knew was that he had more burns, more scars, more marks to disfigure his body and make him that much more horrible and unbearable to look at. The thoughts, as they swirled in his head, made his expression go empty as silent tears just rolled down his cheeks.  
Whisper, Jan 19, 2014 #373  
Torin moved throughout the night, switching from lying with Jason and holding him close to pacing and back again. Finally, around three, he settled back into the bed with Jason wrapped securely in his arms. He still felt guilty for having the thoughts he'd had the night before, and that Jason had been put in that position at all. He felt guilty for being proud of Jason at the same time, and knowing that the burns wouldn't scar didn't alleviate any of that guilt.   
He was still awake, simply watching over Jason, when he saw his boy's eyes flutter open in the darkness. The redhead saw the tears fall, shining brightly in the soft moonlight that filtered into the room, and his heart broke once again. Leaning down, Torin kissed over Jason's cheek where the tears fell, effectively kissing them away from the other man's skin. When he spoke, it was in a soft whisper. "Listen to me, okay, pet?" He waited for an answer from Jason - any indication that he had heard Torin's words. "I don't know how you keep pulling stunts like that off, Jason, but you saved Kris' life tonight. Michael and Damien had to sedate you so they could treat you, do you remember that?" Torin kept talking, words soft and he spoke slowly so as not to overwhelm either of them. "Michael treated your side and wrapped it - it's why you're numb. He said it's all superficial; that none of the injuries will scar once they've healed. You'll just be in pain while they do heal. He and the others will be back this afternoon; we're going to get rid of that damned pit.  
No walking today, okay? Your knee is pretty swollen. We'll have to ice it a few times throughout the day, but there's no further injury to it. The Marine stopped talking, silence filling the room as he held Jason close, their foreheads pressed together. "What else do you need?" he asked finally. "You didn't eat much last night. Unless you're still tired, we'll get up in a little bit. I'll fix breakfast and we can eat out on the front porch?" Until the pit was taken care of, Torin wasn't going to suggest the back yard at all.  
Imp, Jan 19, 2014 #374 More options  
Jason looked up slowly as his master began to speak, not expecting him awake but at that moment too crushingly overwhelmed and tired to be surprised about it all. All he could think about in that moment were the burns on his side. Burns, scars, ruined skin rippled with the permanent marks that made even slaves familiar with pain look away... With his mind so heavily weighed down it took a long moment after his master was done speaking for Jason to understand what he'd said. He took in all the information, understood it all, but one small detail, a piece that his master had simply continued past struck his mind clearly, and made his chest hurt. He struggled to speak at first, due to the sudden feeling of iron bands around his chest making speaking, or taking a full breath, feel impossible.   
When he did finally speak he curled down, his forehead pressed against his Masters chest just over his collar bone. He was beginning to take quick, shaking breaths. Tears fell anew from his eyes even as he squeezed them shut as tight as he could. His voice came muffled, whispered and almost scared, because in truth he was reluctant to believe his masters words. If they were not true...   
... n... no new scars... no new marks master?....  
Whisper, Jan 19, 2014 #375  
He kissed Jason's temple and then the top of his head. "No, pet. No scars, no marks... Never again if I can help it." Torin held Jason as he rode out his emotions, whispering soft words to help soothe him. They laid there for a while longer, until soft sunlight began to stream in through the window. "It's time to get up, pet," he whispered softly, kissing a line from Torin's temple to his chin. "I'll help you get to the bathroom to use it while I make the bed, okay?" He made no move to actually get up, though. The redhead was comfortable as they were, and so long as Jason was wrapped in his arms, he was safe.   
Finally, though, Torin did slide from the bed. He lifted Jason gently, careful of his knee and side, and carried him to the bathroom. Once he was sure that his boy had his balance and would be okay on his own, Torin returned to the bedroom to make the bed and set out their clothes for later.  
Imp, Jan 19, 2014 #376 More options  
Laying there for a long as they did, Jason was able to absorb his emotions and push through them. By the time they had to get up Jason was calm again, and even offered his master a smile as he was carried to the bathroom. He used the facilities, and when his master came back to take him back to the bedroom he wrapped his arms tight around him. When they were settled on the bed Jason began to carefully unbraid the frizzy mess that was his hair, sleeping on it in the braid making it stick out in all directions. "Master..." He said softly as he threaded his fingers through the last of the braid before picking up the brush, the intricate braid having left his hair in a mass of tight curls. He brushed it out and pulled it back into a ponytail so it would stay out of his face. "... is Sir Kris ok?... I don't remember... much of after I fell. I was just... I saw him falling and I didn't want anyone to get hurt sir...."  
Whisper, Jan 19, 2014 #377  
As Jason brushed out his hair, Torin reached down to start to undo the brace. He looked up at the question and smiled, kissing Jason's lips softly. "Yes, pet. Everyone is fine. I make no promises as to what Max's condition will be before he leaves this house today, though." Just the thought of what had started the whole, stupid fight made Torin growl deep in his chest. He smiled, though, as he remembered Michael's words from the night before, chasing the anger he'd felt away. "You have no idea what you did, Jason. You easily captured my heart, and that of Michael, in this past week - we both would protect you with our lives if it came down to it. Last night, you acquired yourself six additional, fully trained in deadly force, Marine bodyguards. Anyone so stupid as to try and hurt you will find themselves in a world of hurt." The redhead smiled at the other man. "They're good men, Jason. Even Max when he's not got his foot shoved down his throat. If you ever need anything, and you can't reach me, I want you to remember that, okay?"  
After another lingering kiss, Torin removed the brace and helped Jason to change. After it was replaced on his boy's leg, Torin changed his own clothes. "Do you want to bring your art stuff downstairs?" he asked. "Without being able to walk around, it might be a long day."  
Imp, Jan 19, 2014 #378 More options  
Jason nodded to the art question, his hands folding in his lap. "That book I was reading too master?" He said softly, picking at the bandage on his writs as he thought about everything his master said. "... master... why would they... Why would they want to protect me master? I didn't do anything special... I just... did what was right master. If I'm able to protect someone then... I do..." He looked up for a moment before turning his eyes down again. "It's never gotten me anywhere good before master, in fact its never given me anything good. I always end up hurting... but when something bad happens I cant just... just not help."  
Whisper, Jan 19, 2014 #379  
He had turned to get the art supplies, but stopped with the words. Torin returned to the bed, sitting next to Jason. "Because, sweetheart. Because even if what you did was right, it wasn't expected and it was at a personal cost to you, and not just physically. Because you saved one of us - one of our family. You did do something special, Jason. I know that you wound up hurt, and I can't even describe to you how I felt last night, but if you hadn't done what you did, Kris could have lost everything: his career, his way of life, his passion... Not many people would ever do that, pet. Especially not for someone they didn't know. And that you did it for someone who represents hatred and evil to you - someone who is 'above' you (even if that isn't true) - simply out of the goodness of your heart... That's special, Jason.  
Secondary to all of that, is that every one of those men saw every last feeling that I have for you last night. Even if none of the other stuff was true, which it is, they would protect you simply because I love you. So while doing something like this has never gained you anything in the past, that's about to change. Trust me, okay?  
Imp, Jan 19, 2014 #380 More options  
Page 20 of 132  
< Prev1?1819202122?132Next >  
Jason listened to him before he smiled and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the man and curling into his chest. Admittedly it made him feel better, safer, knowing his master trusted these men and that these men were going to be watching out for him now. Jason still didn't entirely trust them himself, and he wouldn't lie and say he did, but still.... "You don't represent hate and evil to me master..." He murmured. "... neither do they sir... being above me doesn't make you evil... everyone has their place, mine is below. I accepted that a long time ago, it doesn't bother me. Besides, they all joined the marines, and just like you they dedicated your lives to fighting for and protecting people." Jason lifted his head, looking at his master. "Just because I'm afraid doesn't mean I think they hate me or they are evil master. I know they aren't."  
Whisper, Jan 19, 2014 #381  
His arms came to wrap around Jason. "No, I know that you don't think of them, specifically, as evil. But you're not 'lower', either. Not to me, anyway." Torin held the other man for long minutes, and then pulled away so that they could get downstairs and get some food into Jason. The redhead handed him his art supplies and then lifted him into his arms. The trip downstairs was quick, and Torin settled Jason on the sofa longways, so that his leg was able to rest straight out along the cushions. Before starting breakfast, he prepared a bag of ice the way Michael had told him too and, grabbing a towel and the book that was left on the corner of the counter, went back to the living room to settle it on Jason's knee. He handed Jason the book and kissed him, lips lingering a bit this time. "How do you feel about Italian sausage and bell pepper omelettes?" he asked. "I think we got some frozen blueberries, so I'll make some muffins to go with them?"  
Imp, Jan 19, 2014 #382 More options  
Jason let that one go, knowing that no matter what his master said he would know his place as lower. Even if he felt that it wasn't a bad thing, not so much anymore, he was still lower. Submissive, slave, servant to the free people... though Jason found that he liked it here. It made him feel good to be able to serve his master, and even his masters friends. When his master leaned in to kiss him Jason reached up, laying his hand on the side of his masters neck as he kissed him back, resisting the urge to shift his leg. "That sounds wonderful master... can we still eat out on the porch sir?" He asked, glancing out the window. The early morning was bright, promising the coming of sun and warmth, though the forest was blurred by a thick layer of fog. It created a really beautifully eerie sight. "I dont know when I'll be able to move my leg, but I liked the idea when you came up with it this morning."  
Whisper, Jan 19, 2014 #383  
Lifting his hand, Torin squeezed Jason's as they parted. "Yes," he answered softly. "I'll set everything up out front while the muffins and sausage start. Relax a little. Read if you want. I expect you'll be a bit tired today, even if what Michael gave you had you asleep until this morning." Another kiss and then Torin went to start breakfast. He whipped up the batter for the muffins, pouring them into the tin and popping them into the hot oven with the timer set. The sausage was next. He sliced them all in half, long-ways, so they would cook faster while a skillet heated. Once the slices were arranged in the skillet, the redhead opened the front door and carried out two TV trays and two kitchen chairs, setting them up on either side of the door. He also carried out a foot rest for Jason. Silverware and napkins and glasses were set out, too, and he returned to the kitchen.  
When the sausage was almost done, Torin sliced red and green bell pepper for the omelettes. He cooked them one at a time, melting a bit of cheese over the top. The Marine timed everything perfectly, as the timer dinged for the muffins. Plates fixed, Torin carried them both outside, going back for butter (for the muffins) and juice for them both. Only once everything was perfectly set up outside did the redhead come to lift Jason from the sofa. He settled his boy down in a chair and helped him prop his leg up. "I know there's a lot of food on the plate, but you didn't eat much last night. Eat what you can and we'll wrap the leftovers, okay?" Surely one of the guys would find whatever was left and devour it later.  
Imp, Jan 19, 2014 #384 More options  
Jason spent the time his master was cooking trying to read the book he'd been given. Before he knew he was out on the porch with his leg resting on the cushioned footrest with the ice back on his knee. While he'd been waiting he was half-reading and half dozing, proving that his master had been right about the medication still effecting him. "This looks amazing master." He said with a smile as he accepted his plate, leaning in to take a deep whiff of the blueberry muffin that was still piping hot. "It smells amazing too... I've never made muffins before sir... I'll eat as much as I can master. To be honest I'm not very hungry... I feel a little queasy."  
A little queasy from his stomach being in knots, his heart doing a little flip-flop every time he thought about the bandages around his chest. Scarring or no, it fucked with him that he was burned, that at that moment he had burns on his body all over again. He couldn't help the worry that that tight, anxious feeling wouldn't go away until they were healed.  
Whisper, Jan 19, 2014 #385  
It's okay, pet. You can eat in between breakfast and lunch if you get hungry later. Get some protein in you. We can always toast up the muffins later.   
Torin dug into the breakfast he had made. Despite eating last night, he was starving now. It probably had to do with the huge spike of adrenaline after Jason was hurt, but he still didn't know if what he had on his plate (twice what Jason had on his) would satisfy him. Torin ate everything on his plate, and was just barely "full" after he swallowed the last bite of sausage. But he didn't go back for more, mainly because he didn't want to spend any more time away from Jason than he had to. It was silly, because getting more food would take less than two minutes, but he couldn't help feeling that way.  
He did stand, though, and get the brace from where he'd set it propped against the sofa. It had been well past thirty minutes since the ice had been on, and so Torin removed it from Jason's knee and re-fastened the brace. "We'll ice it once more at noon, okay?"  
Imp, Jan 19, 2014 #386 More options  
Jason ate slowly, forcing down the bites and taking a sip of juice to wash them down. The food was delicious, especially the muffins, but when Jason finally reached his limit he still had half his omelet and the second muffin on his plate. When his master finished strapping on the brace Jason held out the plate to him. "Yes master... Until then I'll stay down sir. I might try to nap on the couch a bit later." He said. "I don't want Sir Michael to get annoyed at my leg not getting better master, and you said they were all coming back today. What will you be doing until then master? I mean, if you dont mind me asking sir."  
Whisper, Jan 19, 2014 #387  
Taking the plate, Torin smiled. "You can always ask me what my plans are, pet. I just don't have an answer for you." He really didn't have any plans for the day, if he was honest. "Maybe I'll whip something up. Seven hungry Marines will destroy our kitchen if kept hungry. Do you want to stay out here for a bit longer? Or go back to the sofa?" Torin would prefer Jason on the sofa since he was feeling tired, but would let the other man make the choice. "We can leave the front door open if you want." Or, you know, he'd coax him to where he wanted him with bribery of the best of both worlds...   
He stood and picked up his own plate, carrying both to the kitchen. They were set in the sink and the redhead returned to the front porch for Jason's decision of where he wanted to rest.  
Imp, Jan 19, 2014 #388 More options  
Um... couch I think master. If I fell asleep in this chair i would fall out of it. Jason said, looking out again. "But the door being open sir, that sounds wonderful if thats ok with you."  
Soon enough Jason was settled on the couch again, pillows piled behind him. Dressed in the comfortable pants and nothing else but bandages on his wrists, neck, and torso, Jason began to spend long moments with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of the breeze from the open door on his skin. This evolved into him dozing, and soon he was out completely, the book resting open under his hand. With the remnants of the drug in his system, it put him out just enough to not have to worry about nightmares and dreams.   
With the others set to arrive at the house around 2 or so, Michael had hurried through his morning plans as fast as he could before, around noon, he picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number, waiting for it to be picked up.  
Whisper, Jan 19, 2014 #389  
Jason was moved to the sofa and the front door propped open. Once Torin was sure that his boy was comfortable, he began moving through the house, doing little odds and ends that he hadn't had time to do this past week, and certainly wouldn't have time to do once training started. He checked in on Jason often, smiling at his sleeping form. It was a sweet picture, one that Torin could easily get used to seeing. He moved to the sofa and gently took the book, marking Jason's place and setting it on the table. Buzzing came from the kitchen.  
Smiling at the number, Torin answered, moving to the back patio so as not to disturb Jason. "Hey. I was thinking of using that huge tree at the edge of the property to string Max up by his fingernails. What do you think?" Torin was only half joking.  
Imp, Jan 19, 2014 #390 More options  
Michael laughed. "Now now Torin, we've discussed this. You told me you would do your best not to make me have to explain stuff to the higher-ups. It gets really hard to come up with creative stories about the so called 'accidents that really weren't fights I swear'." He replied, also only half joking, since they both Knew that Michael had covered Torin's ass that way before. "Besides man... you shoulda seen Max when we left, dude was a wreck. I'm pretty sure he's going to try to spent the next ten years trying to make this up to you..."   
Listen, the others should be there around 2. He said, glancing at the small kennel on the passenger seat as a small squeak sounded from it. "Angelo is going to bring a few 'landscaping supplies', as he put it, to make sure things look perfect when we're done -you should see the shoe print on his chest from where Jason kicked him by the way, turned a whole bunch or pretty colors- but I'm on my way over there now. I figured that after last night Jason and you could use something good. I called the vet and pulled in a favor, and I'm bringing in the kitten right now along with all the supplies for it."  
Whisper, Jan 19, 2014 #391  
So what if he has holes in his fingernails, he muttered.   
Really, Torin knew that Max felt bad, but the fact that it was Jason who had suffered because of his stupidity didn't really allow him to care that much. He was angry at Max, and while he would get past the anger it wasn't going to be today. But he did plan to pull his friend aside and have a chat with him about his drinking habits...  
Oh. That's amazing, Michael. He woke up this morning, crying I think because he was afraid that he'd scar. I don't think he truly believes yet that it won't. Torin moved back into the kitchen and prepared the bag of ice. He set it on the living room floor and began to gently work the brace. He didn't want to wake Jason if he could get away with it. Once the ice was in place and secured, Torin stood again and went back to the backyard.   
The front door's open, okay? Just bring it in and I'll grab the supplies and stuff after. They chatted for a few more minutes before hanging up, and the redhead went to heat up some of the muffins and put on a pot of coffee.  
Imp, Jan 19, 2014 #392 More options  
True to his word fifteen minutes later Michael drove up and went in through the open door as quietly as he could, carrying the plastic pet crate in his hand. He spotted Jason sleeping, smiling when he saw the ice on the boys knee and going past him into the kitchen. He took a deep sniff of the air as he settled the kennel on the table, the door to it looking like a little wall of blankets die to the way the kitten had nested up her bedding. "That smells absoluetly amazing Torin." He said softly as he went and helped himself to a cup of coffee, taking a scalding swig of it black with a deep sigh before he set the mug on the counter. Another squeak sounded from the crate and Michael chuckled. "Ok. Before I sit down to once again steal your food and coffee, I think someone wants to come out of her crate."  
He opened it and reached inside, pulling out the squirming grey bundle and cupping it against his chest. "She is still on the bottle right now, and she isn't litter box trained yet because she's so little." He said, turning toward the living room and nodding for Torin to follow him. "I have an idea."  
When they reached the living room Michael, standing behind the couch, didn't even try to wake Jason up. He simply slipped the kitten right onto the middle of his chest. Jason's reaction was instant. Anything touching him was bound to wake him up, and his first reaction was to jerk awake, but the moment his eyes opened he froze, nose to nose with the small ball of fuzz that was looking steadily right back at him. Jason couldn't move for a long moment, his entire being seemingly frozen as the kitten took a small wobbly stem, and then he slowly brought his large hands up and cupped them over the baby. Pushing himself to sit up as he realized he was not the only person in the room, he cradled her as delicately as if she were a wisp of cloud that might blow away. His eyes locked with Michaels, mouth gaping slightly as he tried to figure out what to say.   
Don't. Michael reassured him softly, raising a hand to silence him as he tried to speak. "Think of her as a welcome home present Jason. She's all yours."  
Whisper, Jan 19, 2014 #393  
You keep patching him up, and you can steal all the food and coffee you want, Torin reassured his friend. "The good beer, too." He laughed a little, but followed Michael out into the living room. He couldn't resist snapping a quick series of pictures of Jason's first reactions to the kitten, grinning as he did so. Once he slipped his phone into his pocket, the redhead came around to the other side of the sofa and fixed the pillows a bit to offer Jason more support. He kissed his boy's temple and used the tip of his finger to pet the kitten's head while speaking. "I'm going to let Michael fill you in, pet. I'm just running to his car to get the supplies that he's brought for her." While Torin wanted to be near Jason, he wanted more for this to be some time for him to bond with Michael a little.  
Torin left the house, taking Michael's keys with him. He walked slowly, unpacking the items from the car one by one and setting each on the ground before locking the car back up again and, slowly, making his way back to the house. He set his load by the door, standing there and observing the scene he'd walked in on.  
Imp, Jan 19, 2014 #394 More options  
Michael watched the man walk out before he grabbed the small bottle that was in the kennel with her, warm because it was on the heating pad with her, and walked around the couch to the front, going to kneel beside it. He reached up, seeing Jason tense but knowing he wasn't moving because he didn't want to disturb the little bundle in his hands. "She is still really young... her mom died, and the whole litter was being taken care of by foster families." He said softly as he took Jason's hands and moved them to where they needed to be before giving him the little bottle of formula. He had his hands on top of Jason's, tilting the animals head just right and angling the bottle so the kitten wouldn't suck any air bubbles. "So she will be drinking formula for the next two weeks at least, and then we'll slowly switch her to wet food that we will be mixing with water so she can eat it. For now you need to feed her every six hours or so, though she is to the point where she can make it through the night now."  
Jason nodded, letting the man guide his hands with his eyes glued to the kitten. He wanted to harden to the mans voice, withdraw to the familiar fear that he knew, but the tiny kneading paws and the soft little ears that laid back against her head as she began to drink the milk melted any defenses he had.   
Do you have any idea what you want to name her? Michael asked softly.   
.... Catori.... It... it means spirit... Jason murmured.   
Michael looked up at that. "Where'd you learn that?"  
Jason paused, thinking for a moment, before he frowned slightly. "I... dont know."  
Michael shook his head. "Well its a perfect name."  
(Ok, so its in Hopi, but we're going to pretend its Navajo)  
Whisper, Jan 20, 2014 #395  
The both of them together were sweet, and it made Torin happy to know that Jason was at least letting Michael near enough to him to show him how to feed and care for the kitten. He hoped it would be the start of trust forming for his boy.   
Leaving them once more, Torin took the litter box and litter, figuring he'd set it up despite the fact that the little thing couldn't use it quite yet. The Marine picked the laundry room to set everything up. The box was set at the far end of the room, on a mat to catch any stray litter. Once it was filled, the extra litter was set aside, next to the extra detergent and bleach he had sitting on the floor and the scoop was propped on the wall beside the box, handle up. The box was tiny, which was perfect for the size the kitten would be when she began being trained, though they'd have to buy a bigger box sooner or later. That didn't matter much, though.   
Returning to the living room, Torin set up a corner for the cat's toys, putting them in a small box. He had no doubt that inside of two weeks, they would both be stepping on them in the middle of the night and when they first woke up, when they were still bleary eyed. But he had to at least try to contain them...  
Once done with that, Torin came back over to the sofa, standing near Jason's shoulder. "What do you think, pet?"  
Box:  
Imp, Jan 20, 2014 #396 More options  
As Torin came to stand beside him Michael pulled his hands away, letting Jason take over. For as large and rough as his hands were, Jason had the most feather-light touch with the little animal, and Michael knew he didn't have to worry about the little creature. Jason turned his head to look back at his master, his eyes shining brightly, before he looked at Michael. "...Sir.... I... She's perfect... I dont know what to say... thank you. Thank you so much..." He finally said, his voice slightly choked with emotion as he looked back at his master again. "I can keep her? I mean... is it allowed master?"  
Whisper, Jan 20, 2014 #397  
Of course, pet, he answered softly. "Michael and I have been planning this for you since we went to the mall your first full day here. We wanted to be sure you would have some company while I was training during the day." That was the simple explanation of it for Jason. "You'll be in charge of feeding her, and litter training her when it comes time. Any grooming needs, too. And you're to tell me right away if she needs to go to the vet so I can make sure to take care of my part." Torin leaned down and kissed Jason's cheek. "I love seeing you so happy, Jason." The redhead smiled at the other man.  
Maybe tomorrow, when your leg is better, we will go get the plants you want for the window boxes. And while you're feeding her, Michael can look at your wrists and neck? He looked to his friend for confirmation, moving so that he could remove the second round of ice from Jason's leg and put the brace back on. "I'll get lunch ready. A nice salad with some sauteed chicken?"  
Imp, Jan 20, 2014 #398 More options  
Jason listened intently, nodding to his masters words enthusiastically. He knew he would make the kittens care one of his most stringent and focused priorities. He wouldn't give any reason at all for his master to complain about the kitten, from toys being scattered everywhere to a stinky litter box.  
Michael moved out of the way so that Torin could fix the brace on Jason's leg, glad to see the man so diligent about his care after last night. "Once more tonight and then we'll reevaluate the swelling and see if we need to keep icing it so often." He said as the kitten finished drinking, and he went into the kitchen to get a damp washcloth. When he came back he quickly showed Jason how to clean the kittens nether regions to make her go to the bathroom, and explained briefly how he was going to have to go about training her to the litter box and how he would know when to move her to that.  
When the kitten was done she yawned, letting out the tiniest little squeak. Michael gently lifted her from Jason's hands and held her out to Torin. "Why don't you get her blanket out of the kennel and wrap her up in it? She can sleep in a little nest in Jason's lap. I just need her out of the way while I check his chest. Do you still have that numbing cream I gave you last night?" He asked as he began to carefully help Jason sit up further, the boy willingly and obediently moving where he needed him to be, and began to unwrap him.  
Whisper, Jan 20, 2014 #399  
The kitten was one of the best decisions he'd ever made, Torin decided after seeing just how happy she made Jason. He nodded and carefully took the kitten, cradling her against his chest. "Yeah, it's upstairs. I'll grab it." The redhead made for the kitchen first, getting the blanket and carefully wrapping the kitten so she would sleep and then moved upstairs. He grabbed the cream and went back down, finding not only Michael and Jason in the living room, but also Kris.  
The Lieutenant came over to inspect the towel, chuckling when he saw the cat. "Man you've got it bad, then," he teased, petting the kitten's head with his finger while Torin handed the cream to Michael. "Hey let's go in the kitchen while they finish up." The Marine greeted Jason with a soft smile and then followed Torin. Kris helped himself to a bottle of water and a muffin, chatting with his friend while waiting for Michael. "So it's cool if I offer that to him, then?" he asked. Torin nodded.  
Yeah. Just... Present it so that it'll be ready when he is. With the kitten and last night and all, I don't want him to get too overwhelmed, you know?   
Yeah, that makes sense. Michael walked in at this point, and Kris greeted him on his way out to the living room, kitten in hand. The brunette set the bundle in Jason's lap gently and then sat on the floor, facing the other man. His feet were flat on the floor so his knees were bent up, and his arms were wrapped around them.   
Hey, kit. I didn't get to say thank you last night with everything. You didn't have to do what you did, and I still don't know how you did it. But thank you. And I talked to Torin. He said you're a really good artist, and might need something to occupy yourself while we're all training. So whenever you're ready, you come let me know. I want to find someone to teach you something artsy you wanna learn, okay? Anything: painting, drawing, fashion, pottery, working with colored glass... I figure that even if I'd fallen into that fire and lived, I wouldn't be able to do what I love anymore. So I want to do something for you that will help you do something that you love, too.

 

You don't have to answer right now or anything, just when you're ready, you let Torin know. Okay?"  
Imp, Jan 20, 2014 #400 More options  
Page 21 of 132  
< Prev1?1920212223?132Next >


	3. 401-600

401-600  
Jason had been moving much like a mannequin while Michael was treating him, but his gaze went down and his expression went withdrawn when Kris entered the house, working hard to resist raising his hands to hide himself as he felt the mans eyes on him. When his master came back, however, Kris followed him into the kitchen. Soon he was re-wrapped and checked over, the numbing cream re-applied to his side. Jason pulled the ponytail holder out of his hair when he was left alone, fanning out the thick layers of locks over his shoulders so that by the time Kris came in and set the kitten down his hair, still curly from the braid, hid his body and the scars that showed from sight. He picked at the bandages around his wrists nervously as the man sat down, one hand going to gently stroke the sleeping kitten softly.   
When he finally spoke he didn't look up, and his voice was so soft it could barely be heard. "...I... I didn't do it because... because I wanted to curry favor sir..." He whispered. "...I did it because... No one should look like I do... or get the looks that I do sir. It doesnt even have to do with being a slave... its... looks that say how disgusting they think you are. How broken, how horrific, how sick just the sight of you makes them." Jason slowly looked up at the man. "...I didn't want to let you become like... like me sir."  
Whisper, Jan 20, 2014 #401  
I know you didn't do what you did just to gain brownie points, Jason. And that's what makes it even more amazing. Can you understand that, just a little? Kris reached up, movements slow, and touched the back of Jason's hand with a feather-light touch. "I know about the looks, Jason." The Marine pulled his arms from his shirt and then knelt so that his back, which was criss-crossed with scars of all lengths, thicknesses and sizes, was turned to Jason. There was a large, thick scar that ran from Kris' shoulder blade diagonally toward the middle of his back. Kris stayed like that for a minute before putting his shirt back on and sitting back down.  
They make you feel ugly and different and not worth the love and attention that someone gives to you, right? He gave a small, sad smile to Jason. "Listen to Torin, kit. He'll have you full of self worth and self esteem in no time. You can call me anytime when you need to talk to someone who understands, okay? And when you're ready for those classes, I'll take care of it." Kris stood, reaching down to squeeze Jason's hand lightly before leaving the room, giving the other man a little privacy to contemplate it all.  
Imp, Jan 20, 2014 #402 More options  
For the first time Jason found himself too stunned to react, or even tense at the touch of the older man that he barely knew. By the time what he'd said actually sunk in he was already gone from sight. Jason turned back to look down at the kitten, stroking her back as he chewed his bottom lip again. Jason had met slaves with scars, usually whipping scars, but that was just the thing. Whipping scars, even the most brutal, tended to be thin and long, and they usually healed so that from a distance they were harder to see. Slaves were scarred, but most who had scars like him... or scars like Sir Kris's... didn't tend to live long due to infection and weakness. The result of all that was that he'd never met anyone who had scars that compared to his. Not once, in as long as he could remember. Jason couldn't decide how he felt about it.   
Michael, having fixed himself another cup of coffee, stole another muffin and toasted it before he went to sit down at the table. "His wrists and neck are finally showing some signs of the infection clearing." He said, nodding to Kris as he walked in. "Reapply the cream once a day and wrap it up again, lightly. You should only have to do that for the next few days. The chest should be healed completely within a few weeks... How'd it go Kris? Seemed awful quiet out there."  
Whisper, Jan 20, 2014 #403  
Thank goodness. Torin was glad that one of the 'issues' was going to clear up soon. He felt bad that Jason had so many wounds that needed tending. The redhead looked up when Kris entered the kitchen, trying to read his friend's expression. Kris just shrugged, though, grabbing his water from before and sitting down.  
I think he's a little overwhelmed. I showed him my back. His entire unit had seen his back at some point. You didn't go into training or combat without shedding your shirt in front of other people at least once. "Not overwhelmed," he corrected. "Just... He wasn't expecting it. If I were a slave, he wouldn't have batted an eye. But to know that I'm not, that threw him for a loop I think."  
He okay? Torin was worried and he leaned forward to glance into the living room.  
Yeah. I didn't tell him how I got them, just that I understood how he felt about his own scars. And that he could call me if he needed to talk to someone who understands. Kris expected that Jason would reconcile everything within his head soon enough. "Might do him some good to sit out side while we fill in that pit, though. It's a psychological thing. Ask him." Torin nodded that he would and moved to get some hot dogs and chips for lunch going. He boiled the hot dogs and got four plates out, three with three buns each and one with one on it. Chips were put into a basket while Kris got up to get the relish and mustard and ketchup out of the fridge, setting them in the middle of the table.  
Wanna finish this up, Mike? I'll get Jason. The redhead moved into the living room, pressing a kiss to the top of Jason's head as he came up to the sofa. "How's it going, pet? Ready for lunch?"  
Imp, Jan 20, 2014 #404 More options  
Jason has been completely still the entire time, silently contemplating everything that had happened. He was so deep in thought that when his master came back in he jumped in surprise. He had to pause for a moment to figure out what his master had asked him. He finally nodded, looking back down at the bundle in his lap. "I'm still not very hungry master." He said softly, stomach still full of knots and now confusion at his own emotions making his nervous anxiety worse. Still, even if he'd had a very small chance of getting away with it with just his master here he had no chance with Michael here as well. "But I... I'm guessing I dont actually have much choice on that right now... its time for my pills as well sir."  
In the kitchen Michael finished up getting lunch together before he went and got the small bed that he'd brought for the kitten, setting it in a chair beside Jason's spot. When Jason was carried in he carefully took the sleeping kitten from him and settled it, blanket and all, into the bed. Jason settled into his chair, folding his hands in his lap, and glancing sideways at Kris for a long moment. His lip was starting to get sore from his habit of chewing on it, but after a moment he decided against speaking with everyone else in the room. He could wait until later.  
Whisper, Jan 20, 2014 #405  
Torin soothed a hand through Jason's hair and lifted him and Catori and brought them into the kitchen. "Just try to eat some of the hot dog," he prompted after Jason and the kitten were settled, moving to get Jason's medications. "Don't worry about the bun or chips, pet. Maybe Michael can help us figure out some foods that give a lot of nutrients but aren't quite so filling. Or a protein supplement? You can't live on just salads." He poked a tongue out at his boy playfully and set the pills down next to his plate with a bottle of water.  
It'll get better, pet, he promised. They would find a routine that worked for them, that didn't include any injuries to Jason, in the coming week or two. Both Torin and Kris dug into their food like no civilian could. It was...well, uncivilized, really. "When the rest of the guys get here, we're going to go right out back to start working. You can sit on the porch and watch us if you want, Jason. I'm sure Catori will be okay in your lap while you are out there."  
Imp, Jan 20, 2014 #406 More options  
Jason nodded, taking the fork that Michael handed him and using the side of it to cut the hot dog into bite sized pieces, dipping them into mustard, and finished the entire thing before nibbling on the bun slowly, looking down. Michael frowned, finishing his second hotdog as he observed the boy for a long moment before he answered Torin's thought on foods. "Maybe start trying foods that aren't so rich? Boiled chicken is easy, so are some fish like tuna and salmon. Eggs, yogurt, milk, and nuts are good for quick protien too." He said thoughtfully. "Jason, why dont you want to eat? If you're getting sick Torin and I need to know."  
Jason, shrinking as eyes turned on him, shook his head. "I don't believe I'm sick sir." He said softly, laying the bun back down and lowering his hands to his lap, flexing and rubbing them together anxiously when they were out of site. ".... my stomach is just... in knots sir..."  
Whisper, Jan 20, 2014 #407  
What is it in knots over, pet? Torin asked, setting down his hot dog and looking across the table. "Or would you rather go talk in private?" He knew that Jason was sometimes shy and didn't want to push him to talk about something that was making him nervous in front of people he didn't exactly trust...yet (he hoped). "I need you to tell me stuff like this, Jason. I didn't know you were upset over something. I can't help you try to fix it if I don't know what's wrong." Reaching out, the redhead brushed his hand over Jason's cheek softly. He felt bad that he hadn't noticed that Jason wasn't feeling well. It was his job to take care of the other man, and this made the Marine feel like he had failed in his job.  
Imp, Jan 20, 2014 #408 More options  
Jason lowered his head further, letting his hair fall to hide his face as his hands rubbed over each other a bit harder. "Its not... I'm not upset over something specific master..." He said slowly, brow furrowed as he tried to figure out how the hell he was going to voice why he felt this way when he didn't know why himself. "... I don't... I mean... I like it here master... It's safe... and happy.. and I... nothing... nothing is wrong master. I dont know why I feel scared... and worried... and as anxious as I do... I try to stop it master, but that makes me think about it more sir, and that makes it worse. So I try to just not think about it... but its still there, and even when I try to push it away it makes me feel sick and... and overwhelmed sometimes..."  
Whisper, Jan 21, 2014 #409  
The words worried Torin. He sat back in his chair, contemplating them and what they could mean and how he could help. "Are there times when you don't feel anxious and worried?" he asked, figuring he had to start somewhere to try and narrow it all down. "When you're doing something specific, like the gardening, or a time of day?" Torin found himself hoping that as Jason got more and more comfortable, the worst of the anxiety would wear away with the realization that no sort of abuse would ever happen to him. But the redhead had a feeling that it wasn't as simple as all that. "Or would maybe having someone to talk to help? Someone who isn't me?" He looked to Michael for help, not sure what to do at that point.  
Imp, Jan 21, 2014 #410 More options  
Torin... anxiety is a very normal reaction for him I'm afraid. With all the changes he's been through I mean. You said he's been a slave since he was 7. He has lived his entire life... a certain way. Here everything is new and different, in a good way sure, but... Its like sending a soldier home with severe PTSD and expecting everything to be different and all better immediately. He said gently, wording his thoughts very carefully, not wanting to mention beatings or being a sex slave around Jason. "I'm sure there are times when its not so bad... am I right Jason?" That earned a nod. "Can you tell me those times?"  
... when I'm working sir... w-when I'm out in the woods... when I'm drawing sir.. He said softly, his hands stilling when he realize they were starting to cramp from flexing. His chocolate brown eyes turned to look up at his master through his hair."... its not all bad master... I try to ignore it, I really do."  
Whisper, Jan 21, 2014 #411  
He nodded to the information, the analogy helping. "We'll sit down and come up with a list of things then?" he offered, wanting to keep Jason from being anxious, even when he was limited because of his knee. "Things that help the anxiety, that you can do on a daily basis? It might be...short, for the time being. Until your knee heals and you can get up and down the stairs on your own. And you're always allowed to go outside - when it's not raining, please. Just not into the woods by yourself. We can move a chaise lounge under the porch so you can sit outside in the rain but not get wet." Torin tried to think of other things that seemed to make Jason happy.  
Do you have any ideas, pet?  
Imp, Jan 21, 2014 #412 More options  
Why dont you make that an assignment for him to do on his own later? Michael cut in, looking at the other two men at the table as Jason actually nodded to his suggestion. "When he has some free time?"  
Please master? Jason said softly, finally making himself raise his head as his expression clearly said he really wanted to be done with this conversation, even as he reached under the table to lay his hand on his masters knee to try to ground himself.  
Besides that I was wondering if you would show me this tree that fell? Michael continued, trying to start a conversation and take the attention off of Jason, who was looking a bit overwhelmed as is. "Kris you didn't hear about this, but you aren't the only one Jason has thrown outta danger, though you were a bit more impressive I think because you weigh more than Torin. The two of them fell asleep out in the woods right before that storm the other night, the one that downed all those power lines. A tree fell where they were laying, and Jason pulled them both out of the way right before it hit, threw Torin from dead weight. I wanted to go out and look at it, it seemed interesting... besides, I would like to see if the brace can be salvaged or not. Doubtful, but still."  
Whisper, Jan 21, 2014 #413  
Torin gave a soft smile and nodded at Jason, reaching down and squeezing his hand softly. "We'll learn, pet," he promised. "I'll look over the list you make, just so I know what you plan on doing, okay?"  
Looking over at Michael he agreed. They hadn't been out there since the storm. And if Jason wanted to go with them, he could carry him. "Yeah, that sounds good. We meant to make it out there yesterday, but we went to the nursery and did the planters instead." The redhead laughed, though, when he saw his friend's wide eyes. "He'd have done well in the Marines if his life path hadn't been chosen for him." Torin squeezed Jason's hand again.  
Yeah, no shit. He shook his head. "Maybe cut the heroics down until your knee heals. You'll be a regular Superman then." The words were soft and Kris smiled at Jason, eating a few more chips. "What were you doing out in the storm?" Shaking his head, Torin explained (with many details left out) their day and how they wound up falling asleep.   
I didn't count on it raining. We'd been going all day and I didn't have a chance to look at the weather in the paper. The Lieutenant nodded in understanding. "Are you finished eating, pet? Did you take your medications?"  
Imp, Jan 21, 2014 #414 More options  
Jason hadn't picked up the bun again, but at the mention of the pills he picked up the little pile and popped them back, swallowing them all at once with a gulp from his drink. "I don't plan on doing anything else until it heals sir... but I didn't plan on the other two things either. I just acted... I didnt think about it until after it was done." He said to Kris before looking back over at his master as he reached down to run his fingers over the kitten. "I don't think I want any more food right now sir, if that's ok... I kinda want to lay down for a bit sir. I'll be fine on my own while you all go walking."  
Yea we have time before the others get here. Besides, it might be good to try to get your stuff back too. I am assuming since you never got the brace back that you didn't get the other stuff out there back either. Michael said with a smile.  
Whisper, Jan 21, 2014 #415  
That's fine, pet. Torin smiled at him and stood, bending to kiss his cheek before clearing the plates away. Clean up was relatively easy, and the redhead had it done in no time. "To tell you the truth, I sort of forgot about everything out there. After getting Jason in the house that night and then the craziness of the past few days... What's a few blankets and pillows, you know?" The Marine began to wash the dishes, smiling when Kris came up next to him to dry them.   
After the dishes were put away, Torin came back to the table, crouching next to Jason. "Do you need anything before going back into the living room, Jason?" he asked, reaching out to pet the quietly purring kitten in the chair on his right.  
Imp, Jan 21, 2014 #416 More options  
Jason shook his head, but added a request for hot tea as an afterthought. While Torin moved him Michael got together a large mug of hot tea and a bottle of water, setting them along with the kittens bed beside the couch. That done he and Kris moved out to the back yard to wait for Torin to finish getting Jason settled in. Michael stood looking at the pit, arms crossed and expression thoughtful for a long moment before he looked up at Kris. "I can't help but wonder if Torin really understands what he's gotten into with Jason." He said after a moment. "His heart is in the right place... obviously, I mean he's not really hiding that as well as he thinks he is... but he's got a lot of work ahead of him with this."  
Whisper, Jan 21, 2014 #417  
I think that he just forgets sometimes. It's wanting so badly for someone you love to be okay, you know? Kris stretched his arms above his head, sighing as his shoulder gave a loud pop. "He'll get frustrated, Jason'll get frustrated, we'll all beat them over the head - figuratively - and push them along to the next stage. Jason more gently. And we encourage Torin to get through this first year. I'm not saying that everything will be fixed in this first year, but I think that it'll be easier for them both after it passes." Kris paused for a second, thinking a little. "It's wishful thinking, Mike, is all."  
Torin joined them then, and the three made their way out towards the woods, chatting. As they came into the clearing, Torin just shook his head. The blankets were muddy and still wet, and he was sure he'd have to toss the pillows that had absorbed all that water and then sat damp in the shade for the past few days. Several of the lanterns were smashed beyond any sort of repair, too. "Jesus."  
Imp, Jan 21, 2014 #418 More options  
Michael looked at the scene with wide eyes, walking forward to pick up one of the ruined lamps, bits of glass falling between his fingers from the smashed metal. He dropped it, rushing forward to the edge of the tangle of branches. It took a long moment of struggling and a few hard grunts before Michael managed to pull what he'd reached for free, the force of it making him fall back on his butt before he raised what he'd gotten up. It was the brace... one bar was bent almost completely in half, and the other one was snapped completely. It was little more than a warped piece of twisted metal. Looking back at Torin, Michael got up and held out what was left of the brace. "Torin, remind me to bake that boy a fucking cake. If this brace was laying where you were, you would be looking like it does right now." He said, looking at the tree again.   
Whisper, Jan 21, 2014 #419  
Uh, yeah... That's about where I was... Torin let out an audible, long breath. He hadn't realized just what had happened that night, only what he could picture in his head. Seeing it was different, and the redhead was glad that Jason had opted to stay in the house. Stepping forward, he began to gather the blankets and stuff them into plastic garbage bags he'd stuffed into his pockets before leaving the house. Opening another one, Torin held it open while Kris picked up the lanterns, both broken and not, and put them in. The pillows were next and then the smashed tupperware dish that the food had been in. There was one blanket that was stuck underneath the tree, but he got the majority of what he'd brought out that night.  
I think that's everything... Jesus.  
Imp, Jan 21, 2014 #420 More options  
Page 22 of 132  
< Prev1?2021222324?132Next >  
No, I think Jason is the name you're looking for, not Jesus. Michael said, trying to lighten the mood as they finished gathering what they could, most of it very obviously trashed and broken beyond repair, including the $700 brace that insurance was going to kick up shit about when they got the paperwork. He picked up the bag of blankets and pillows when they prepared to head back, almost sure they were ruined but knowing that it was possible that a washing could make at least some of them usable again. "Also next time you want to sleep in the woods take five seconds to check the weather, Tor. I swear you live 99% of your life through sheer luck... though this instance may have been different, since the luck that saved your ass also saved Kris's."  
Whisper, Jan 21, 2014 #421  
Yeah, yeah. Torin waved his friend off, though jokingly. He knew that Michael was only looking out for both him and Jason.   
Seriously. That kid has got an angel on his shoulder, Kris added. "Most wouldn't have survived his first four years with people like that. That he's survived everything he has, and done what he's done in the past week with you? There's something to be said for it."  
They stopped at the pit, talking over logistics of it, and reminiscing a bit, too. They had had a lot of fun just hanging out together, and it was sad to see a part of that be destroyed in a way. But Torin refused to think about it like that for long. His priority had to be Jason, and so the pit would have to go. Entering the house, the redhead took the bags that Michael had picked up and went into the laundry room. He set them on the floor for the time being. They'd already been out in the rain and mud for days. A few hours in plastic bags wasn't going to hurt them any further.  
Imp, Jan 21, 2014 #422 More options  
Even surviving everything else, surviving his back shouldn't be possible. Burns that bad and then being left to die, in the care of the other slaves who had nothing more than water and maybe soap? Given nothing for the pain or anything, just a drug that paralyzes you so you cant scream, but you can still feel everything... Michael spat, his eyes turning dark as he thought over it before he forced a deep breath out to try to calm himself. "Thats got to be one hell of a guardian angel to keep him alive and keep his heart as good as it is. The kid still had hope, enough that he opened up to Torn and let himself be taken care of."  
When they got back to the house the subject of conversation turned lighter, remembering all the things that they had gone through around that campfire. Each time they came back from deployment, one person or multiple, or whenever something significant happened in their lives they gathered here. To celebrate coming home, to mourn a passed loved one, or to just shoot the shit and reconnect, this was where they went.  
***  
When they left the house Jason sank down into the couch, relaxing and lifting the kitten into his hands again. He read for a while until he heard tires coming up the driveway, but forced himself to relax as much as he could, telling himself that it was probably just more of the marines they were expecting today. Heavy boot steps sounded on the porch through the open door, but Jason never expected the face that appeared at the open doorway. His entire body froze, and the blood drained from his face at the sight. Jason found himself paralyzed, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to breathe.  
Hello? I have a pac- The man spotted Jason and also froze. A look of surprise was on his face for a long moment of silence before a grin spread across his features. "Well well well.... who would have thought you would still be around? Look at you, lounging on the couch like a pampered dog. Still a faggot? Still a worthless ass-fucking dirty nothing? I-" He had begun to advance forward, a fine tremble starting in Jason's hands now, but only made it one step before he heard footsteps approaching. "One word about me and I will come back and finish what I started. I will drag it out and keep you alive just to keep burning you again."  
He stepped back out onto the porch, the sadism and evil gone from his face and a good-natured smile on his face now, perfect expression for customer service. He knocked loudly on the door jam. "Hello? I have a package for Torin Saoirse?" He called out louder so he could be heard in the rest of the house.  
Whisper, Jan 21, 2014 #423  
While the other two chatted and puttered around the kitchen, Kris stayed outside to move the chairs from the previous night out of the way and generally make room for the work that they had to do later on. Satisfied that they would be fine, the brunette entered the house and went through to the living room. Neither Michael nor Torin had checked on Jason yet. Moving forward, his defenses went up when he saw someone at the door. They should have thought to close it while no one else was in the house. One glance at Jason told him something was amiss, but Kris continued to move forward for the time being, mainly because he didn't think Jason would take comfort from anyone but Torin.  
The Marine gave the man on the other side of the door a once over, making it known that he was being inspected. "From who?" he demanded, chest puffed out and back straight, trying to make his five foot seven height look a little taller. The man just shrugged. Still eyeing him, Kris opened the door and took the signature pad from him, not giving him any room to say yes or no, and scribbled onto it. The box was taken from the delivery guy and the heavy door slammed in his face. The man made him uneasy, and it was obvious that Jason was not doing well.  
Torin!  
Kris set the box down as the redhead came through. Looking at Jason when Kris pointed to him, Torin went into his "mode" immediately.  
Jason? What's wrong, pet? He crouched down next to the sofa, reaching out to brush his hand over Jason's cheek. He looked over to Kris, who could only shrug.  
I came in and there was a delivery guy at the door. Jason had that look even before I came into the room. I don't know if he was just spooked because, really, who would expect any random person coming up to your front yard, or what.  
Turning back, Torin spoke to Jason again. "Are you okay, pet?"  
Imp, Jan 21, 2014 #424 More options  
Jason felt bile rising in his throat as he gently put the kitten back in her bed. when his master reached out he flinched, drawing away from the mans touch as he curled into the back of the couch. One hand went to his arm, clutching it right where the scars met his elbow as he looked away, still pale as a sheet and not meeting anyone's eyes or even trying to look up. "... I... I-I-I'm f-fin-ne..." Was all he managed to say, his voice as choked as if he had actual hands around his throat. Michael, who had followed Torin in, started to speak, saying softly that Jason didn't look fine, and that they were just worried, when Jason clapped both hands over his ears, his eyes clamping shut as tight as he could get them. "... STOP ASKING ME! SHUT UP!! I SAID I'M FINE!!!... SHUT UP!!!..."  
Whisper, Jan 21, 2014 #425  
Torin was fully taken aback by Jason's behavior. He stared at the other man for a full three seconds before he was able to take any sort of action. Reaching out, the redhead took the kitten gently, who'd been startled by the outburst, and placed her in Michael's hands. It was only then that Torin reached forward, and very slowly and very gently began to pry Jason's hands from his ears. "I won't ask anymore, pet. I promise." The Marine shushed Jason softly, not sure what to do in this situation. "You don't have to say anything, Jason. I just need you to stop shouting, okay? We won't talk about it after that."   
Watching the situation, Kris took the package and set it aside. It had been a FedEx van that he saw. Surely someone would know where this box originated, and who delivered it. The brunette moved into the kitchen and picked up his phone, dialing the number on the address slip. "Yeah. Yeah I just had a package delivered, and I'd like to speak to a supervisor regarding the driver? Well see I don't know his name, but he did such a wonderful job that I'd really like to get that so that I can tell the manager exactly who delivered my package." Kris gave the identifying information on the slip and was put on hold.  
Imp, Jan 21, 2014 #426 More options  
Jason resisted lightly, but it wasn't in him to fight against his master and his hands were soon lowered. He stayed where he was, curled up and pressed into the back of the couch, his good leg pulled tight against his chest and his eyes flashing wide though his expression said clearly that he didn't see anything or anyone. He slowly nodded to his masters words, his rattling breaths tight and ragged as he shook his head, his own voice little more than a murmur now, almost a chant as he spoke over and over. "... don't ask... wont say anything... nothing's wrong... I'm fine... I'm fine... I'm fine..."  
Whisper, Jan 21, 2014 #427  
That's right, pet. You're fine. Torin gave a very forced smile, rubbing his thumb over Jason's hands. "Have you gotten very far into your book?" he asked, trying to find something - anything - other than what was really going on to talk about to Jason. He needed to distract him, and more importantly, he needed to figure out what the hell was going on. "It's a really nice day outside. Maybe we can go sit out back and wait for the other guys to get here?"   
Oh, that's awesome! The woman had come back on the line and told him that she'd found the name of the driver. "Driver number six eighty two... Right. Adam Roberts. Yes, thank you."  
Kris came back into the living room, but Torin looked horrified, and pissed off.   
Torin heard the name, and apparently so did Jason because his hands were yanked away and clamped back onto his ears, and a small, strangled scream left his lips. The redhead glanced at his friends, giving them knowing looks. That lasted barely half a second before Torin jumped back in to help Jason. Once more, he took a hold of his hands and urged them down. "It's okay, pet. I promise. Why don't we go onto the back porch, okay? I'm sure Catori would like to see outside? Maybe sun herself?" Reaching out, Torin took the kitten from Michael and held it for Jason, waiting to be sure that the other man wasn't going to harm the kitten accidentally in his fear.  
Imp, Jan 21, 2014 #428 More options  
Michael was quick to gather some blankets and pillows, nodding to Kris to help him out carrying the supplies. "Torin, why don't I get a spot set up in the grass, huh? Good sun for the kitten, a nice soft spot to sit right under that weeping willow tree out there at the end of your yard." He said gently before leaving the room to Jason and Torin, working with Kris to lay out blankets and pillows so that Jason could sit up against the tree or lay down and be comfortable either way. He put out the boys book and the kittens empty kennel and went to get another cup of tea in the hopes of that helping Jason calm down and get past whatever this was. He and Kris exchanged a few looks, but neither one had to say anything. They both knew very well that whoever that Adam man was, Jason knew him... in a very bad way.  
Most importantly, it was at the far end of the yard, close enough to clearly see from the porch so Torin wouldn't have to worry with Jason out of sight. Still, it was far enough away to allow Jason some privacy should he want or need it when the others came to start working on the fire pit, because Michael couldn't really see him wanting or even being able to socialize with the others when they got there.  
Inside the house Jason was not doing much better at that moment. He didn't flinch away from his masters touch, but he didn't initiate it either and he refused to look up at him or the other men when they passed through. His gaze was a thousand miles away, his expression was trapped in memories, and even when he spoke his voice was timid, withdrawn and on the verge of completely breaking down. ".... I... I... O-outs-side... please..." He whispered after a lot of coaxing, reaching out and taking the tiny grey bundle into his hands and curling her against his chest, going silent again. His body was still curled as tight as he could make it, a position it was clear he was going to revert to when he was set outside. If his leg weren't trapped in the brace, he would have been in the fetal position.  
Whisper, Jan 22, 2014 #429  
Kris worked silently with Michael, grabbing the pillows from the doctor to lighten his load. The blankets were spread out first, leaving a large area covered for both Jason and the kitten. The pillows were scattered, with several propped against the tree so that Jason would be more comfortable leaning against it if he chose to.   
Nodding, Torin stood. "I'm going to lift you now, okay? Hold onto her." He waited for the small nod of consent before he lifted Jason into his arms. He cradled his boy close to him, holding him securely against his chest. The redhead pressed a kiss to Jason's temple as they walked, passing Michael and Kris on the way out to the tree. His movements were deliberate, not sure what would set Jason off again, and slow. They made it to the tree after a full minute of slow walking, and Torin settled Jason down against the tree. "Make sure she stays on the blanket with you, okay? She's too young to explore on her own just yet." A soft brush of lips against Jason's cheek and Torin stood. "Just call me if you need anything, okay, pet?" He stood there for another second before retreating to the kitchen. "What the fuck do I do now?" he asked his friends. "Gate the property off with a guard shack?"  
Imp, Jan 22, 2014 #430 More options  
Just as his master told him to call if he needed anything and began to walk away Jason broke the silence one last time with a soft, tiny whisper. ".... I just want to be alone for a while please master..." He murmured, his words achingly polite, even right then when they were saturated with so much fear. When his master was gone Jason laid down on his side, his back to the house and not even able to care that his scars showed to any visitors that walked out. At that moment his mind wrapped up too far in his memories and his very sudden, heart-wrenching feeling that his masters house was not as safe as he had thought it was. He laid still, one hand moving around and playing with the tiny kitten who was wobbly trying to pounce on his fingers.  
In the kitchen Michael was at as much of a loss as Torin was. "Jason knew him. There's no telling how much, but he knew him and it wasn't a good thing." He said, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. "We could take shifts staying with him, I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind really especially after last night, but that would only work for your first week away. After the first week, if I remember our shifts correctly, we all have training during the day. None of us are free."  
Whisper, Jan 22, 2014 #431  
Torin was truly at a loss. There was no one he trusted with Jason other than his friends, and even they would have a tough time because Jason didn't truly trust any of them. He could install an alarm, but he'd still have to get from the base to the house and the chances of him doing that before someone got in or hurt Jason were minimal. There were no neighbors, and the fact was that his house, while secluded, was entirely vulnerable. And to top everything off, he couldn't ask for Jason's input because of his current state of mind.   
With any normal person, that might work to give them confidence. I'm just afraid that being here for a week would make it even more difficult for Jason to cope when we couldn't be here anymore. And now, anytime anyone knocks on that door, he's going to be scared to death. It breaks my heart.   
Teach him to hide, and leave the phone with him?  
Hide where? Anyone who wants him enough will search the house through before anyone could figure out how to get here. Kris nodded, sighing a bit.   
And I don't want him to hide forever... I know confidence won't come easy to him, but he doesn't have to hide and cower, either. Torin rested his chin in his hand. "I just want to protect him."  
Imp, Jan 22, 2014 #432 More options  
Michael stood silent for a long while, frowning and looking down before he looked up at Kris and Torin suddenly. "Then have him hide in the woods. You said he is the most at ease in the woods anyway, and we all know he's fast." He said, pushing away from the counter and hurrying over to the laundry room to retrieve the broken brace out of the trash bag in there. He brought it over and set it on the table. "These little catches on the joint? If you flip them it will let the brace bend at the knee so he wont have to take it off to run. I don't want him to do it unless he has to, but it will be an option for him." He sank down to sit in one of the chairs. "If you take him out a few time before you go, show him the route you want him to take and where you want him to go, and then have us do it a few times during the first week you are out... I'm not saying its perfect, but if he has an escape then it might help him feel safer. He wont feel trapped at least."  
Whisper, Jan 22, 2014 #433  
Torin mulled that over. He wasn't very comfortable with Jason being in the woods, and the worst case scenario of someone hiding in the woods to ambush Jason was all that played in his head. But if Jason had a set path... Well they could make it a zigzag path, he supposed... "Yeah... I think that's probably our only option at this point. We'll keep the cat carrier by the back door, then. He wouldn't leave the kitten when he ran. At least with it by the door and open, he can grab her and shove her in on the run." The redhead really didn't like thinking about it, but it was now a reality that he would have to deal with it looked like. "We'll come up with the items he'll need and keep a 'kit' by the door. Even if he grabs shoes and runs out barefoot, once he stops he can get them on. The same with a jacket."   
Shoes, the carrier, a jacket and a cell phone. I have an old one you can have for him. Torin gave Kris a smile of thanks. "I'll bring it over tomorrow. Just put the shoes and jacket in a backpack and hang it by the door. If he keeps the phone in his pocket at all times then he'll only need his two hands: one for the cat and one for the bag." Nodding, the redhead went over it in his head again.   
If he goes in heading east, there's a small clearing about a quarter mile in...  
Imp, Jan 22, 2014 #434 More options  
Michael nodded, glad that the thought of Jason having a escape plan seemed to calm Torin a bit. They stayed there, talking it over a bit. Soon more cars were heard in the driveway, and Angelo pulled up in his pickup truck with Scott in the car with him. The two of them, along with Damien who pulled up moments later, began to pull supplies out of the back of the truck. Shovels, spades, fertilizer, and a few long rolls of turf grass. Angelo left the supplies unloaded sitting beside the truck and walked into the house, knocking as he came in with the other two on his heels.   
Hey! I made a stop by the landscaping store. I figure if we work it up right we can make it so it almost looks like nothing was ever there. I tried to match the grass on your lawn.... The man stopped, looking from person to person. "What happened? Its obvious somethings wrong, what happened."  
Whisper, Jan 22, 2014 #435  
Kris was a little glad that Max and Tristan pulled in just after the other three. He didn't think any of them wanted to relive that incident more than necessary. Tristan was the first to comment on how much like shit everyone looked, and Torin noticed how uncharacteristically quiet Max was. Torin went over the events, looking over his shoulder to check on Jason through the back door. "He won't talk about it, doesn't want anyone around him right now..."   
You should look into some defense for him. After his leg heals, I mean. Teach him some basic moves to defend himself if he's in danger. Torin shook his head at Tristan.  
I'd be too soft on him. He wouldn't learn. And I doubt he'd trust anyone enough. Besides, he has at least another...week? Two? With that brace on. I think the best thing we can do for right now is find a path for him through the woods and hope for the best. Tristan nodded.  
Well when he's out of the brace, if he'll let me, I'll teach him. Nodding, the redhead thanked his friend. It was a somber mood, but maybe hard labor would get them out of it.   
Go ahead and start. I'm gonna jog out there with a bottle of water for him. Torin did just that, making his presence known well out so that he didn't startle Jason. "Here's some water for you, pet. Do you need anything else?"  
Imp, Jan 22, 2014 #436 More options  
The others began to work, digging out and moving the huge logs that had long since been set into the ground, pushing them to the edge of the yard before digging into the soil of the area to prepare it for the turf sheets Angelo had brought. The entire area had to be dug up, tilled, and fertilized before they could measure out and put down the new grass. When Torin went over to Jason they couldnt help but watch from the corners of their eyes.   
Jason heard the man coming. He'd played with the kitten for a while before she seemed to tire a bit and he put her in the kennel. He rolled over when Torin came close, accepting the water only to put it to the side, Pushing himself to sit up as he reached up and wrapped his master in a tight hug and curled into his masters front. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was still pale, but he was not crying or breathing hard anymore. He was simply quiet, moving close in an almost snuggling movement as he let out a slow sigh. Jason couldn't even decide what he was feeling anymore. It built up more and more until it all seemed to come to a head and explode, and in turn he was left with a empty, hollow feeling that made him just want to curl up in Torin's arms for days and forget the rest of the world.  
Whisper, Jan 22, 2014 #437  
Slightly surprised, Torin wrapped his arms around Jason. After a moment, the redhead settled onto the ground and pulled his boy into his lap, hugging him closer and tighter. He didn't say anything, because it didn't seem like Jason wanted to talk about anything at that moment, but he offered silent and solid support for the other man. There would be time to speak of escape plans and the woods and the rest later. After long minutes, Torin kissed Jason's temple. "How about we go sit closer to the guys?" he offered. It was a long time before Jason nodded, but he did and Torin stood, handing the carrier to him before lifting him into his arms.   
Kris started to come help with the cat carrier, but Torin just shook his head. He wasn't sure how Jason might react with someone coming so near. The redhead settled into a chaise lounge, his legs open and feet resting on the ground on either side with Jason settled in the V of his legs, his own legs stretched straight out with Catori's carrier on the ground next to them. "Maybe a nice bubble bath after dinner?" he suggested. "I think I have some upstairs that smells nice and it always helps me to relax. The warm water will help to soothe your leg, too, I'm sure." Torin's arms were wrapped around Jason, chest pressed securely into his boy's back (careful to avoid pressure on the sensitive parts).  
Imp, Jan 22, 2014 #438 More options  
Jason settled back against his master, grateful the man didn't leave him even though he felt a bit bad that the others were working so hard because of him. Jason's method of getting past earlier was simple: go into other subject, other thoughts, and pretend that nothing happened. His master's suggestion sounded better than he thought it would, and Jason nodded slowly. "... that does sound like a nice way to end the night master..." He said softly, watching the group of men work on the area that was very quickly losing all traces of the fire pit that it had been before. He had the thought that it was barely 2:30, and it didn't sit right with him that they wouldn't get at least a meal in thanks for their efforts. "... master... there aren't enough chairs in the kitchen... maybe everyone could eat in the living room sir?... t... t-together?... and when my leg is better sir... would I be able to cook for them? Give them a full meal?"  
Whisper, Jan 22, 2014 #439  
Of course, pet, he answered, smiling at Jason. "They all raved about your dip, I'm sure they would greatly appreciate you cooking for them." They sat for a few minutes, Torin feeling bad that his friends were doing all the work, but knowing that they all understood. "What about your list, pet? Have you thought of some things to put on it?"   
Before Jason could answer, Max was coming up to them with a small gift bag in hand. Torin just looked at him, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say. "I, uh, I'm really sorry... To both of you."  
The redhead shook his head. "You and I are going to have a talk sooner rather than later." Max only nodded.  
Anyway, I saw they had to rip your shirt last night and Michael told me where you'd got it. He held the bag out to Jason. "It doesn't make up for anything, but..." He really didn't know what else to say, and so he apologized again and went back to working on the pit, figuring both Torin and Jason would need time to accept his apology.  
Imp, Jan 22, 2014 #440 More options  
Page 23 of 132  
< Prev1?2122232425?132Next >  
Local Time:11:20 AM  
Jason swallowed thickly when Max came up to them, not saying anything and shrinking back into Torin's front. He couldn't even make himself answer the man when he apologized, but he did timidly reach out to take the bag. Jason watched him walk away before looking back at his master with a frown and a questioning look. Once he got confirmation he reached into the bag, pulling out a brand new shirt just like his old one, with the same three quarter sleeves and the same thin, light material. He set it in his lap, running his fingers over the cloth uncertainly as he looked back up at his master. "Master... he says he's sorry... but why would he say those things last night if he didnt mean them?" He asked softly.  
Whisper, Jan 22, 2014 #441  
Local Time:12:20 PM  
Because, pet. Max grew up believing the things he said. His parents taught him to believe them. It was only after he was a teenager that he began to question his beliefs and form his own. Also, Max is an ass when he's drunk. When you combine the two, you get statements like last night. It doesn't make what he did right, though, and it's your choice to forgive him or not. No one will be mad at you either way.   
They sat watching the other Marines, Torin sometimes calling out instructions to bust their chops a bit and break the tension of the task. "How's your knee?" he asked in between the teasing. "Sore or swollen?" He wondered if the ice and staying off of it had helped, hoping that it had.  
Imp, Jan 22, 2014 #442 More options  
Jason didn't answer the man when he mentioned forgiveness. Jason wasn't sure how he felt with that one. He'd always lived on the belief that masters could say, do, or feel whatever they wanted to, and it was a slaves place to just accept it... but being here had been making his way of living crumble every moment, and this situation was no different. He sat in silence, relaxing against the man and watching the interactions between them all, a small ghost of a smile passing his expression every now and then. Between all of them the area turned from the fire pit with logs around them for sitting on and well trampled earth to a wide square of new grass laid out. Angelo had done a good job picking the grass, because it did match the mans lawn even though you could still see where the sheets were laid down.   
It feels pretty good actually master... the ice helped a lot sir. It doesn't ache so much. Jason said softly, shifting slightly as the others finished and began to clean up, stacking the supplies into the back of the Angelo's.   
Damien came up to the porch, brushing off his dirty hands. He stopped a respectful distance away from the pair, though his medic side wanted to ask how Jason's side was doing and maybe take a look at it. Still, he withheld that urge. "Hey, the guys were thinking of ordering out for dinner. Chinese food? My treat."  
Whisper, Jan 22, 2014 #443  
I'm glad, he answered, smiling and pressing a kiss to Jason's cheek. "We'll have Michael take a look at it to see if we need to ice it down once more tonight." Torin cuddled Jason close, enjoying their quiet time together. He looked up when Damien walked over, and nodded that Chinese was fine. "What about you, pet? Something light, hmm? Some beef and string beans maybe? Or chicken?" With the stress of the day, he didn't really expect Jason to want to eat at all, but getting a little something in him was important to Torin. "We can share if you don't feel very hungry?"   
Coming up behind Damien, Kris smacked the other man on his back. "Take advantage, Jason. It's not every day Damien is willing to pay for something!" Torin laughed at that, shaking his head.   
Don't listen to him. Kris pays less often than all of us put together. And he gets paid more than all of us!  
Imp, Jan 22, 2014 #444 More options  
Jason actually managed to smile at the banter between the men, though he gave a small twitch when Kris slapped Damien on the back much like Tristan had to him yesterday. Still he nodded, rolling onto his side and laying his head on his masters chest as he pulled the mans wrist up so he could see his watch. "Sharing sounds perfect master." He said softly. "Though beef sounds better than chicken... as log as there's not a really thick sauce sir... or a lot of oil and grease. First I need to feed Catori, its time for her bottle, by what master Michael said."  
Then now is the perfect opportunity to show you how to warm up the bottle, that way you can do it on your own from now on. Michael said as he appeared with the others on the porch. "Torin, if you can get him standing by the kitchen sink I'll give him the run-down on everything, and then we'll get him on the couch so he can feed her while I check his knee. Sound good? I'll go gather the supplies for the bottle, I already washed the one from this morning."   
I'll take you to go pick up the chinese, Damien, since you rode here with me. Angelo said, poking his head out the back door. Damien turned to go inside and get a pen and paper to write down what everyone wanted.  
Whisper, Jan 23, 2014 #445  
Nodding, Torin gave their order for beef and string beans (light on the sauce), sesame chicken (for himself, because he couldn't ever resist), and brown rice. He nudged Jason to sit up a bit and slid out from behind him, sad that their cuddling time had come to an end. But he knew that they couldn't sit around like that all day, no matter how much he wanted to. The redhead lifted Jason while Kris picked up the carrier and they all made their way into the kitchen. Settling Jason by the sink, Torin took the kitten from Kris, who had gotten her from her carrier, and held her while standing next to his boy.  
The others got themselves together with their orders, and after Michael had showed Jason how to fix the bottle, Torin helped him to the sofa.  
Imp, Jan 23, 2014 #446 More options  
Jason got settled on the couch with the kitten in hand, bottle and warm wet washcloth at the ready. In truth it was simple to put the bottle together, it was a matter of letting hot water run over it until it was warm enough. The formula came in a can. As Jason settled back feeding the kitten he became suddenly very aware that he was taking up three seats that the others could sit in. That idea was only enforced when everyone settled around him, and Scott was left to flop down on the floor beside one of the chairs. Angelo and Damien would be without seats too, when they came back. Jason still felt high-strung and on edge, but he pushed the bubbling anxiety that came up with how it felt for them to be on the floor with him on the couch back down and curled toward the back of the couch again much like he had earlier, trying to focus on the kitten in his hands while repeating his mantra in his head again. There was no doubt that the kitten helped a lot, since he didn't end up as tightly curled.  
'...Nothing happened... I'm fine... Nothing happened... I'm fine...  
Whisper, Jan 23, 2014 #447  
Torin sat on the middle cushion of the sofa, so that Jason's legs were draped over his, not caring one bit. His hands rested on his boy's thigh as they all chatted, waiting for Damien and Angelo. "I was thinking," he started, addressing the Marines more than Jason, "Or Michael was, anyway. We all have different shifts this first week. Would you guys mind coming and staying on your off times during the day?" He knew that they all knew why he was asking, and so the redhead didn't bring it up again. He didn't want to upset Jason more than he was already.   
Kris and Tristan both agreed quickly. "You can show me that dip recipe," Kris added as an afterthought.   
We can go walking in the woods? Tristan offered. "I know Torin doesn't like you out there alone, but there are some pretty wildflowers if you go in deep enough."  
Imp, Jan 23, 2014 #448 More options  
Scott nodded quickly. He was known for his lack of tact, for blurting things out before he thought about them, but everything they'd found out about Jason made his chest hurt. At that moment, even with Jason sitting in the room with all of them, he was detached from them all. He was looking away, pressed against the back of the couch and entirely focused on the kitten in his hands. It made Scott ache to pull Jason out of that shell, make him smile at least once, and feel like one of them. "I can teach him how to play a few card games?" He said brightly. "Or I can bring over some of the board games in my collection. Life, Monopoly, Sorry, all that."   
As they spoke, volunteering and offering up suggestions (all except Max, but Scott wasn't entirely surprised by that one. He knew his best friend had felt horrible about his actions last night) it was Tristan's suggestion that finally made Jason look up from his lap. The man glanced from Tristan with a look of surprise that melted quickly into a look of uncertainty as he looked over at Torin.   
Jason looked up at his master, hope rising in his chest at the idea of going out in the woods but knowing that everything that had been said about it thus far implied that his master had to be with him if he went out. "C...Could I master?"  
Whisper, Jan 23, 2014 #449  
Tristan smiled with his accomplishment, proud of himself. Torin laughed at his friend, shaking his head at him. "Yes, of course, Jason. You can go into the woods so long as any one of us is with you." Flitters of ideas formed in Torin's head, but he pushed them to the side for the time being. It wasn't the right time to plan, and he wanted Jason's leg to be better first, anyway.  
Max is pretty good with plants and flowers, Kris pointed out, feeling bad for the other man, but only slightly. "He might be able to help you plan the back gardens for when your leg is better." Max nodded in agreement, a soft smile on his lips to show Jason that he was truly interested in doing just that.   
What do you think, pet? Torin asked, wanting Jason's true opinion of the arrangement.  
Imp, Jan 23, 2014 #450 More options  
The bright spark that had entered Jason's eyes at the mention of going out flickered at the mention of the gardening. It made his eyes jump from Kris to his master to Max back to his master and then down to his lap. His hands twitched slightly, and if he hadn't had the tiny, sleepily purring kitten in his hands still sucking milk from the little bottle he would have gone back to flexing his hands. Instead he nodded slowly, not raising his head. He needed to plan for them anyway. It was still early summer, and if he was able to start the gardens when his leg was healed and the brace was gone in three weeks then he needed to plan now.  
Michael, seeing Jason's reaction, reached out and gave his shoulder a small squeeze, knowing that it would take time. He could just hope that eventually Jason would come to trust all of them.  
Whisper, Jan 23, 2014 #451  
Reaching out, Torin tucked his finger beneath Jason's chin and lifted his head enough so that he could see the soft smile playing on his lips. "It's okay, pet. We'll talk about it later?" If Jason wanted to say that he wasn't comfortable with Max being around, Torin knew that he would be more comfortable saying without everyone else around, if he was comfortable with it at all. The redhead really doubted that he would be anyway, if he was being honest.   
So walks in the woods, board games, cooking... And I'm sure Catori will get oodles of attention from you, too. What do you think, pet? Those things were not enough to keep Jason busy for the entire day, all week, but they were a start. He looked up to Michael. "Need me to move so you can check his knee?"  
Imp, Jan 23, 2014 #452 More options  
Michael nodded, and knelt down to unstrap the brace when Torin moved. He set to work carefully feeling all through the joint with his fingertips to test the swelling, the flexibility, and to make sure there was nothing unusual about it. As he did Jason looked to his master, wincing every so often but not making any noises of pain as per his usual. "It all sounds wonderful sir." He said softly, looking down to smile at the kitten who was still suckling, but now sleepily and gurgling, her purr fading in and out. He pulled away the bottle and set it beside his hip before picking up the wash cloth and wiping off the milk that had stained the fur around her mouth. "I honestly cant wait until I'm healed master. I want to be able to work properly during the day."  
Whisper, Jan 24, 2014 #453  
Torin stood at Jason's shoulder as Michael checked his knee. The redhead carded his fingers through Jason's loose hair, getting lost in it a little. "We all want you to feel better, pet," he agreed with a soft smile. "Not for the work that you can do when you're healed that you can't when you have the brace, but because doing that work will make you content and happy."   
When you've healed, and gotten your strength back, if you want, I can teach you some sparring and defense moves, Tristan offered. "I know that working helps relieve the anxiety, but some physical activity might help, too. And it will help build your strength past what physical labor alone can do. Not that you're not strong, considering how far you threw Kris..."  
Imp, Jan 24, 2014 #454 More options  
Jason, still not quite right from earlier, was beginning to feel overwhelmed from all the offers from the other men. They meant well, but Jason had trouble accepting kindness as is, at at that moment it just felt like too much, making his head spin in a dizzy feeling. Still, he put on a strained smile, and nodded at Tristan, but then he stopped. He looked at him for a long moment before he slowly turned to look at his master, an actual thread of fear in his eyes. He remembered very well the times on the work farm when they would select slaves to pit against each other in the ring like a cockfight. Jason had always been passed over because he always got overheated so easily in the fields, and they thought he was weak despite his size.   
You... want me to fight master? He asked in a small voice.  
Whisper, Jan 24, 2014 #455  
Looking down, Torin studied Jason for a second. "Fight? No, pet. Tristan is offering to work out with you, but also teach you to defend yourself physically if you ever had to. Whatever you learned with him would be used only with him, or any one of us who was working out with you that day, or if someone physically threatened you." He crouched down so that they were eye level now, fingers still carding through silky locks. "I don't ever want you to fight someone unless you absolutely have to in order to get away. Does that make sense?" he asked. The redhead kiss Jason's cheek. "We have time to think about it and discuss it, Jason. Just like the art lessons. Don't let it overwhelm you, okay? No one expects an answer right this minute." He smiled softly at his boy and then looked to Michael for the diagnosis. "Ice?" he asked.  
Imp, Jan 24, 2014 #456 More options  
Jason nodded, relaxing a bit at the reassurance. He lifted the kitten into a more comfortable position and then curled into the back of the couch, letting his eyes droop halfway closed and letting his hair fall to cover half his face. He was more than overwhelmed, despite his masters words, and he fell silent in the hopes that he would get a small bit of peace before they spoke to him again and offered more stuff. The thoughts that he didn't deserve it, that he needed to work for all this and earn any of it, kept slamming into his head as he laid it down against the back of the couch.   
Michael began to wrap the straps again tightly. "Maybe once more tonight, and I would start icing it once a day just to make sure the swelling stays down, but he should be fine to start moving on his own again, provided he continues to take it easy." He said, looking over as Damien and Angelo came back in with arms full of pungent smelling bags of delicious food, heading toward the kitchen to get everything laid out so people could serve their own plates. "No more trying his luck on injuring it worse."  
Whisper, Jan 24, 2014 #457  
Going to the hall closet, Torin took a thin blanket out and covered Jason's legs with it, nodding at Michael's words. "Stay here, pet, and I'll bring you some food." Leaning down, he whispered softly, "They'll be gone soon, and then we can rest peacefully for the rest of the evening." He kissed Jason's cheek and then went to fix a plate for them both. Torin filled a plate with the things he had ordered, and brought out two forks and two knives. With a bottle of water in hand, the redhead returned to the living room. He set the plate on the coffee table long enough for him to settle with Jason's legs across his lap once more. The kitten was moved to her crate for the time being, and the plate balanced on Jason's lap for them both.  
What do you think, pet? Should we go to the nursery tomorrow to get the plants for the window boxes? Or if you know which ones you want, we can call to have them delivered.  
Imp, Jan 24, 2014 #458 More options  
Jason nodded slowly, not looking up but relieved to know they would be alone soon. There was only so much social interaction that he could take, and he was tired. Jason still hadn't had time to think about what happened earlier, nor would he allow himself to do so with anyone there. When his master returned he propped himself to sit up more, folding his hands in his lap. "I like the nursery master." He said softly as the others began to file back in with plates piled with steaming food. "The manager doesn't treat me different, and it smells wonderful. Like earth and flowers. Besides, I am still not 100% sure about which ones I want to plant."  
Talking about Willow Tree Nursery? Angelo spoke up. "I love that place. I get most of my plants there, and my supplies. thats where I got the stuff for today too."  
Whisper, Jan 24, 2014 #459  
Alright, he agreed, handing a fork and knife to Jason and then stabbing a piece of sesame chicken for himself. "We'll go early, after breakfast, so that we can fill the planters and maybe walk tomorrow afternoon if you're feeling up to it." Torin smiled as Angelo came in, nodding. "Yes. We went there yesterday for the window boxes and the herbs that are planted in the planter out back. Sooner or later, we might have to build a greenhouse out back." He smiled, not sure if Jason would like the idea or if he preferred the planters that they'd just bought. Either way, they had a lot on their plates for the time being and that project would be put off until much later.  
They continued chatting while they ate, Torin noting Jason getting more and more tired through the meal while watching how much he ate.  
Imp, Jan 24, 2014 #460 More options  
Page 24 of 132  
< Prev1?2223242526?132Next >  
They all continued talking, enjoying themselves and the good company. Still, Jason remained silent, picking at his food most of the time but managing a few bites of beef or broccoli and the beans every so often. All the men saw how tired Jason was getting, and the stress in his form was impossible to miss, so they left him to his food and spoke to each other instead. By the time they finished eating Jason looked up at his master, his eyes a bit bloodshot and his expression a bit haggard. "Master, may I please go upstairs and lay down?" He asked softly, putting down his utensils to balance carefully on the edge of the plate in front of him.  
Whisper, Jan 24, 2014 #461  
Torin ate, chatting softly with Jason. He was grateful to the others who let him soak in everything that had happened today and recognized that it was needed. When his boy spoke, the redhead looked up and nodded at him, smiling softly. "Of course, pet." Taking the plate, Torin set it back on the table and lifted the kitten from her crate to settle on Jason's chest. He stood and lifted the other man into his arms. The trip upstairs was short, Torin setting Jason on his feet for a second to pull down the blankets and then helping him settle onto the bed itself. "Do you need anything, Jason?" he asked, brushing his hair away from his face. When Jason shook his head, Torin pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Yell if you need me." He left the room, closing the door over to close out some of the sounds of the chatter downstairs and returned to the living room.  
I think we wore that poor boy out with the gifts and attention just as much as that asshole at the door.  
Imp, Jan 24, 2014 #462 More options  
They smiled at that. "Is he resting then?" Michael asked, having taken Jason's spot on the couch now that it was free.   
Jason, once he was settled and alone, let out a deep, sobbing breath that he felt like he'd been holding in since that afternoon, since the moment he saw the man from his past standing in the open doorway. Curling his body into a tight ball under the covers with only the bad leg sticking out, he finally let go of everything that he'd been holding back, crumbling into a small shaking ball under the covers, with even his head covered by the blanket like a small child afraid of the dark. Still silent as the grave, Jason sank down into the memories that he couldn't chase away. Memories of their faces twisted in cruel sadistic pleasure, of their hands as they gripped his arms and legs and wrapped them with chains that pulled him taut, of their voices as the cheered at the licking red and yellow flames, spitting insults and anger at him as he screamed. Still, exhaustion took him during all of it, and with his hands over his ears and his eyes clamped tightly shut he managed to pass out soon after.  
Whisper, Jan 24, 2014 #463  
I can only hope.   
Torin knew that Jason's nightmares chased him. He knew that his boy didn't always rest peacefully or easily, and so he always held out hope that he would. Maybe, in time, there would be no need to hope because all of Jason's bad memories would be replaced by good ones.   
They chatted for a bit, first in the living room while everyone finished eating, and then in the kitchen as they all pitched in to clean up. Torin broke out the good beer, one bottle each, and as everyone drifted into small groups, the redhead took Max by the arm and pulled him into the living room.  
I know.  
No, you don't. We joke about you drinking, Max, but last night... Kris could have been killed! Jason could have been killed! That's your last one, you hear me? Kris and Angelo will hold you down while I kick your ass the next time I see you drinking. His friend lowered his head and nodded. Max knew that Torin was right. "Give him time. Give us both time, Max. You're all my family, but Jason... Jason's special. I'd have probably killed you if I had gotten my hands on you last night." They talked some more, and ended up in a tearful hug before Kris and Tristan dragged Max, and everyone else, out of the house.  
Torin gave a long, deep sigh. Looking around, he decided that he wanted to only be upstairs. The redhead locked all of the doors carefully and then climbed the stairs. He entered the bedroom and slipped between the sheets, moving close and taking Jason into his arms. He buried his face into Jason's neck. "You're safe, Jason... I'm going to keep you safe..." The words were whispered, and Torin wasn't even sure that Jason heard him, but he still had to voice the promise anyway.  
Imp, Jan 24, 2014 #464 More options  
Jason whimpered in his sleep when his master first came in behind him, but he curled back into the embrace willingly. Too far gone to understand the promises whispered so sweetly into his ear, he made no response. They were still and silent, almost peaceful, for a long stretch of the night, Jason's feeling of safety in his masters arms making sleep an actual option. Still, the events of the day caught up with him very quickly, and seeing one of the men who'd tortured him could not be set aside like it was nothing. In the blackest part of the night Jason began to move.   
It was a small twitch, a high sound of pain that was almost too quiet to be heard, and then the bed erupted into chaos. Soaked with perspiration and breathing as if he were trying to gasp for air through a plastic bag, Jason flipped. All at once he began to thrash wildly, kicking at anything that touched him, rolling over, and both hands reaching and clawing wildly over his shoulder and around his side, any which way to reach his back. Then something happened that he hadn't done in a long time: Jason screamed. He screamed and began to move even faster, claw even harder, to the point where pink began to smear over his fingertips and he fell right off the side of the bed. Eyes flashed wide open but his gaze was blind, ears hearing no voice but his own and his pain filled screams of terror. In that moment it didn't matter where Jason was or what he did, he was back at that farm, back chained to the ground, burning, burning, burning!  
Whisper, Jan 24, 2014 #465  
Torin was having the most wonderful dream. And then, with no warning at all, he was nearly thrown from the bed with Jason's thrashing. It took the Marine a minute to figure out what was going on, and why Jason was so panicked. When his boy fell from the bed, Torin looked over and it just...clicked.  
Fuck! He jumped out of bed, knowing that anything else he did wouldn't do one bit of good, and ran for the hall closet. He grabbed two towels and rushed into the bathroom. One was thrown into the tub, cold water turned onto full blast to soak it. He rung it out as best he could with what little time he felt he had, and then grabbed the dry one too and ran. The dry towel was tossed to the bed for the time being, and the cold, wet towel was flung down on top of Jason's back while Torin dropped to his knees beside him. Reaching out, he took hold of the clawing hands and forced them away from skin, pressing the cool towel into the seeping wounds that the other man had created on himself.   
Jason! Jason I need you to hear my voice... Can you hear me, pet? There was no other way to know if Jason was coming out of the nightmare unless the other man told him so.  
Imp, Jan 25, 2014 #466 More options  
Jason didn't respond at first when the towel was thrown over him. It was when his hands were seized that he responded to the man, though it was not favorable. He began to fight the hands that held his, trying to strike out at the man and trying to reach back again at the same time. He still didn't actually see his master. "No no no no!!" He screamed as he struggled against the man. Still, his strength waned quickly, and one of his hands went to clutch the towel since his other was held down by his master. He no longer spoke, no longer screamed, he broke down into body wracking, gasping sobs as he sank down to curl up on the floor. His face turned down so he could not been seen, and his noises began to sound muffled as Jason began to attempt to quiet them.  
Whisper, Jan 25, 2014 #467  
Torin repeated a few obscenities, standing up. The redhead reached down and lifted Jason, pulling him back with him until he was forced to sit on the bed, Jason coming to sit in his lap with the towel still hanging over his shoulders. "You're safe, Jason... Can you hear me, pet?" Torin was rocking the other man back and forth softly. He'd let the wet towel drop to the floor and reached for the dry, warm one. That one replaced the wet one, while he held his boy close to him. The Marine continued to repeat soft words to him, strong arms offering protection from those who were haunting him.  
Imp, Jan 25, 2014 #468 More options  
Jason couldn't find it in him to fight it when he was lifted up and pulled over to the bed. He cried, reaching up and holding tightly to his masters shoulder as he buried his face once again, as if being seen was worse than the actual pain he felt. He stayed like that, blocking any attempts to reveal his face and simply pressing harder against his masters shoulder and neck. His sobs took almost an hour to die down, nearly making him sick in the process. After that he was silent for a very long while, his lips moving without a sound as he wordlessly mouthed the same thing over and over. '...I'm fine... nothing happened... I'm fine... nothing happened...'  
Whisper, Jan 25, 2014 #469  
Rocking Jason back and forth, Torin pressed soft kisses to wherever he could reach. "It's okay, pet..." He didn't really know what else to say. It was obvious to Torin that Jason wouldn't or couldn't talk about what happened and how he knew the man at the door, but something told him that he already knew anyway. Slowly, the redhead laid them both down on the bed, holding Jason ever closer so that the other man could hide his face. "You're safe, Jason. Do you hear me? No one is going to hurt you." He was at a loss. Torin's heart was breaking for Jason and he didn't know how to help him or soothe him or comfort him. "You have to help me help you, pet... Tell me how to help you..." He was pleading now, even though he was sure it wouldn't do any good, especially in Jason's present state.  
Imp, Jan 25, 2014 #470 More options  
Jason shook his head, a bit too hard, when his master spoke, clamping his mouth closed. He refused to speak again, shaking his head every time the man spoke to him. He simply burrowed further into his masters arms until they were entwined with each other, and stayed like that until the sun began to rise. When it did he slowly pulled away from the man and pushed himself to stand up. Wincing at the feel of it, he picked up the cold wet towel and the dry one and silently brought them to the bathroom, putting the dry in the hamper and the wet up to dry so it wouldn't get mildewy. When he returned to the bedroom he began to get out their clothes for the day. getting comfortable clothes for himself so he could move around freely. He couldn't bring himself to look at his master, shame on his face as he stared hard at the floor.  
Whisper, Jan 25, 2014 #471  
Torin stayed in bed, though he had been awake when Jason got up. The redhead let the other man move around a bit on his own, though when Jason returned to the room, he stood and came up behind him. The Marine wrapped himself around Jason from behind, holding him. "I'm here when you're ready to talk, sweetheart," he assured softly. "I know you're not ready now, and that's okay, but when you are, come to me? I want so much to help you, Jason." They stood like that for a few minutes, Torin not ready to let Jason go yet. "What do you think about speaking to Michael about something to help you sleep, pet? Nothing that will paralyze you or anything like that, just something to help keep your nightmares at bay?"  
Imp, Jan 25, 2014 #472 More options  
Jason stopped moving when his master came up to him, straightening as he slid his arms over his masters and leaned into his contact. He still couldn't look back at him however, eyes still on the ground and head turned away. "I... i don't know about master Michael sir... but there's nothing to talk about sir...There's nothing to help. Please." He said softly, a slight pleading note to his voice. Denial. Deny it and it will go away. Deny its existence and it makes it so that its never real. It made things so much easier to do it that way, and it hurt so much less than facing it. Jason wasn't sure how he felt about asking for sleep aids, but he did not want to talk about his nightmares.  
Whisper, Jan 26, 2014 #473  
You're hurting, pet. I can help you to not hurt. Torin pressed a kiss to Jason's temple. "I'll ask Michael for the pills, and we can talk tonight about taking them. I won't force you, Jason. But they'll be here for you to decide." The redhead stood still for long moments, offering the only thing he could to Jason: Physical comfort. As they stood there, the ideas from the night before came back, and the Marine battled internally over voicing them. Was now the right time? But he decided that Jason needed something to hold onto, to look forward to.  
Your birthday is in a few weeks. We can go camping for a weekend? he suggested. "Away from here, from everyone... I'll pack up the mattress and tent on a Thursday night, and while I'm at the base on Friday you can pack our food and clothes and such. I'm sure Michael will watch Catori for you for a weekend. We'll leave as soon as I come home on Friday and come back Sunday evening. What do you think, pet?"  
Imp, Jan 26, 2014 #474 More options  
Jason nodded wordlessly to the statement about the pills. He simply leaned back against his masters chest, pressed against him all the way down. He brightened as the subject changed, lifting his head a bit. "Camping?... Outdoors, in the woods... for a few days? That sounds amazing master." Jason paused, and then turned in his masters arms so he was facing him without moving away. He hesitated, hands fluttering for a moment as he tried to figure out where to put them before he settled on putting them around the mans shoulders. "Can we do it after the brace is gone master? It'll be better when I can walk and all that sir."  
Whisper, Jan 26, 2014 #475  
Yes, he answered, smiling at Jason softly. "A week or two after Michael takes the brace off, so you'll have some strength back." Torin bent his head and pressed a soft kiss to Jason's lips, holding his boy tight around his hips. Soft little cries broke their moment, and the redhead chuckled softly. "I think someone is hungry." He pecked another kiss and then stepped away carefully, making sure that Jason had his balance before he did. "I'll go get her bottle for you. Wet a washcloth from the hall, and after she's fed we'll get in the tub ourselves." He meant separately, of course, but figured that Jason understood that. "After breakfast we can go to the nursery?" Torin went downstairs and fixed a bottle of formula for the kitten, being sure that it wasn't too warm. Once it was ready, the redhead brought it upstairs to Jason. "I'll shower while you feed her, and run a bath for you after I'm done, okay?"  
Imp, Jan 26, 2014 #476 More options  
The kiss was perfect. Pressed against his master, held tightly in place by the strong, firm hands around his hips, it made it so everything else disappeared and last night seem so very small now. When the tiny squeak sounded, however, and they broke apart Jason nodded. He let his master go and went to grab a washcloth again before curling up on the bed, kitten in hand. He got her settled and drinking and watched his master go. While he was alone he tried his best not to, but he slowly began to sink back down into his own thoughts again. All it took was one glace over to his shoulder to see the stinging claw marks he'd inflicted upon himself and everything, all of the memories and pain and fear of last night, came back. They had been worse last night then they'd ever been before. Jason had never been so trapped in them, never felt the phantom flames so clearly.... and he hadn't screamed in years. Being a slave had taught him that silence was survival.   
Jason let the kitten on the floor to explore when she was done and cleaned up as he got up to go finish gathering his and his masters clothes. When he had everything gathered and had the kitten put away he curled back up on the bed to wait for his master to finish with the shower, trying to focus on the thoughts of the rest of his day and the nursery trip they had planned.  
When the man came back Jason rose, going into the bathroom to wrap a towel around his waist for modesty as he sat down on the toilet to wait for the tub to fill. "With how many window boxes we have we'll have to have the plants delivered master." He said softly.  
Whisper, Jan 26, 2014 #477  
The Marine took his time in the shower this morning, letting the hot water wash away some of the stress and anxiety that had been building in his own chest. Torin wished that Jason would let his walls down, just a little, and talk to him; allow him to share the burden of his past. But he also understood why the other man couldn't. Seeing both sides of the coin was almost as frustrating. But he seemed excited for a camping trip, and so that was something... Eventually, Torin washed and got out of the shower, turning the shower head off, though leaving the water running, and stoppering the tub. With a towel around his waist, the redhead exited to their room, pressing a kiss to Jason's forehead as the other man went into the bathroom.  
Dressed, Torin grabbed the brush that was on the night table and entered the bathroom after knocking softly. Even though he knew that Jason wasn't undressed because of the brace, he still couldn't not knock. He guided Jason to stand and pulled his boy to his chest while facing him, all with gentle movements. Once he was, the Marine began to run the brush through Jason's hair, careful to not pull too roughly at the tangles. He'd missed brushing his boy's hair in the past few days.  
Yes, but that will give us time to come home and play with Catori for a little while. Maybe sit out on the patio? When the brush glided through the other man's hair without any snags, Torin placed the brush on the counter top and knelt, loosening the brace and removing it. Pants and boxers were removed from underneath the towel and set aside, then Torin guided Jason to the edge of the tub. "Call for me when you're ready." A small peck to Jason's lips and Torin closed the door over after taking the dirty clothes and leaving to make the bed.  
Imp, Jan 26, 2014 #478 More options  
Jason tucked his arms so they were trapped between his and his masters chest, leaning into his masters arms as he lowered his head to rest on the mans shoulder. Relaxing into his gentle touch was easy, it felt right and good... it was what he needed on a day like this one. His master was careful of his back, slow with his brushing, and it was a quiet moment of gentleness where Jason was able to simply not think, and just stand there and enjoy the silence. He nodded, not lifting his head, when his master spoke of spending time outside with the kitten. "Cant let her out on the grass yet... she's too little, she still needs the second half of her kitten shots...." He said softly, reciting what Michael had told him. "But she'll do fine on the deck or on a blanket..."  
When he was alone and finally carefully in the tub Jason sighed, sinking down into the water. He let it rise up to his chin and he laid there for a long time, relaxing to the sound of the world muffled by the water blocking the noise. By the time he sat up to begin to wash the water was starting to cool. He knew his master would be wondering where he was, but he hadnt realized so much time had gone by.  
Whisper, Jan 26, 2014 #479  
With the bed made, Torin went downstairs to prepare breakfast. He'd cook it after Jason was dressed and down here with him, but he could at least chop some vegetables and put the bread in the toaster (without pressing down the lever) and set the table. While he did this, the redhead thought about the previous few days. He worried that the man who had scared Jason so badly would show up again; that they would come home from the nursery to see him sitting in the driveway or on the front porch or even in the living room. It scared him that he couldn't protect Jason the way that he wanted to. Really, would it be that difficult to put an eight foot high fence around the entire property with a guard shack at the entrance??   
Once the food was set up and ready to be cooked whenever they were ready to cook it, Torin went back upstairs. Jason hadn't called for him yet, but the Marine headed for the bedroom to play with the kitten a little bit. After the trauma of Friday and Saturday, he figured that Jason would need some time to himself. He barely got any yesterday and when he was alone, he had been traumatized by the man at the door.  
Imp, Jan 26, 2014 #480 More options  
Page 25 of 132  
< Prev1?2324252627?132Next >  
Jason made short work of washing himself when he realized the water was cold. He lifted himself out of the tub, got himself settled on the floor and wrapped in a towel before he called his master. By the time he was up, dressed, braced, and hair-brushed morning was fast coming on. Still dead tired, his master had Jason sit at the table instead of helping cook and Jason honestly didn't have the fight in him to object. Still, before his master had made him sit he had gotten out a glass of ice water and a glass of milk for himself, and a water and a mug of coffee for his master. He'd even managed to bring the cream and sugar to the table as well.   
As they both sat down to their meals Jason picked up his fork and forced himself not to hesitate, taking a bite and eating with determination. He knew his master was worried, it was clear in his eyes every time Jason looked over to see the mans expression, which went quickly blank when he realized he was being watched by Jason. Jason didn't want to let his eating habits to be a concern for his master when he was already worried. The bite threatened to come back when he swallowed, but chasing the bite with a gulp of water helped.  
Whisper, Jan 26, 2014 #481  
Torin really didn't know what to do. He didn't want to force Jason to do anything, yet he had to eat! He was malnourished and underweight as it was, despite his strength doing a good job of making everyone forget that. "Don't make yourself sick, pet," he sighed softly, reaching out to brush across Jason's cheek. "Have you thought about the list you were going to make of chores?" That seemed to be the only answer that had been given when asked what made Jason less anxious. "I know that the guys will be here this week with you, but you can still do things around the house if it makes you happy to."   
They ate (though, really, Jason didn't eat nearly as much as Torin had wanted him to), and the redhead cleaned up, washing the dishes and setting them in the rack to dry. It was still a bit early for the nursery, only coming on eight now. "We can sit in the back yard for bit?" he offered. "Maybe you can nap a little."  
Imp, Jan 26, 2014 #482 More options  
Jason made himself eat as much as he could stomach, and it was more than he'd eaten in one sitting in the last few days, but it still was not nearly enough for a man his size. Still, it was something, but by the time he was done he was very much queasy and uncomfortable. "Sitting outside sounds wonderful master." He said with a small smile, thinking of laying in the grass, or maybe on a blanket. "Maybe lay down together? The temperature is nice and cool outside, and there's a bit of cloud cover, so I wont get too hot master... I... I've thought of a few more things for the list sir. I can tell you about them outside?"  
Whisper, Jan 26, 2014 #483  
Go and grab a blanket from the hall closet while I wipe the table down, and we'll go lie in the grass. It hadn't rained since that night they'd been caught in it, and so the yard was dry. Torin would be lying if he said that he wasn't beginning to love the outdoors the way that Jason did. When Jason returned, Torin took the blanket and handed the other man the cat carrier. She would be fine in the carrier next to them.  
When they reached the middle of the yard, Torin walking slowly to keep a pace that Jason would be comfortable with in his brace, the Marine spread out the blanket over the grass and set the carrier on a corner near the house. He helped Jason down so that when they laid on their sides, they could face the woods. Torin settled behind him, wrapping an arm around the other man's waist while pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Tell me about your list, pet."  
Imp, Jan 26, 2014 #484 More options  
Jason obeyed instantly, grabbing a nice fluffy blanket from the hall and following the man outside. When they were settled Jason half-rolled on his back so he could see his master. "Well... when I said work as my only relaxing thing you didn't seem pleased master, even though it really is the best thing to me..." He said softly. "So I began to think about... about what you might want me to enjoy sir.... I like gardening. The herbs, the plant boxes, it all sounds wonderful to help bring something beautiful to life master... and spending time outside doing so helps that much more. I also thought of drawing... and reading... and cooking. I think it would be fun to bake while you are at work master, and have you come home to a sweet surprise... I know that cooking it too close to a chore master, I'm sorry about that."  
Whisper, Jan 26, 2014 #485  
Torin listened, and only listened, despite wanting to interrupt a few times. Only when Jason had spoken his last word did Torin reach forward and kiss his jaw, just beneath his ear. "It's an adjustment for me, pet," he tried to explain. "When I first decided to go to that auction house, I didn't have any idea of what I wanted, or needed, even. And I got you, who has gone so far beyond any expectations I could have had. And because you drew me in so quickly to care for you so deeply, I wanted for you to have what you never did: a life where you chose what to do, and when to do it; where you didn't have to cook or clean or scrub because you'd be beaten or punished for not doing it. And so it tugs in my mind. I hear your words, that doing these things is comforting to you, and yet I still can't push away the feeling that you're doing them only because you think you should.   
I'm trying to push away those feelings and to have more faith in you. It will just take...time. Be patient? Torin pulled their bodies tighter together, Jason's back to his own front. "Do the things you enjoy, pet: cooking, laundry, dishes, art, gardening, lounging all day in the yard, all of it, none of it... So long as you are happy and healthy, that's all that matters. Make your lists and structure your days in any way that you wish to, and I'll come home at night and ask what you did just because I like to know what makes you happy and content."  
Imp, Jan 26, 2014 #486 More options  
Jason turned away for a moment, chewing on his lip for a moment before looking back at his master. "I'm grateful for you allowing me to do these things master, even though they don't make you entirely comfortable... I just... I don't know how else to be sir." He said softly after a long moment. "I do feel like I should... but... that might be part of why I want to do those things sir. I want to be able to give back, and slaves cant have jobs or anything like that. I'm not even allowed out without you in most places, and I'm not allowed out without a collar at all.... master... if you didn't want... me... a subservient, obedient slave... then... master... may I ask what you thought would happen? Hiring a servant would get you a person, buying a person gets you someone who is accepted as less than a dog by most of mankind."  
Whisper, Jan 26, 2014 #487  
Torin had to think about that for a few moments. Really, though, he supposed he already knew the answer. He had expected to walk into the auction and find someone who wouldn't have had the past that Jason did, who wasn't quite as sweet as Jason was, and who he was happy to share his home with but not quite perhaps his life. True, no matter who he'd have brought home, he'd have protected just as he protected Jason, but he had never expected to fall for the person he brought home that day.  
Hiring someone left me open to people I couldn't trust, he offered first. "They would come in and leave without being seen. With a slave, that wasn't the case. I could build trust with them, and at least give them a life without fear. I suppose, in a way, I wanted the security of knowing someone would be there when I came home, even if it wasn't in the capacity that I truly wanted. It was a comfort to know that. But you... You, Jason, just turned everything upside down on me. I learned your past, some of it, and the horrors it contained. I learned just how young you were when you were taken. Nearly double the time as a slave by the time others were just, legally, coming in. I suppose part of it is that I want to give you some of the freedoms you never had as a child: to be outside and lounge in front of the television, just because you can. It simply didn't occur to me, in my infinite wisdom, that doing so would cause you such anxiety. There are many slaves out there, some I've known personally, who would give anything to have on offer what you do, and they would take full advantage of it all, and then some.   
What we've become in this week, even though it seems infinitely longer, wasn't at all what I'd planned when I left this house that day. But I suppose it's what the Fates had planned, and I'm happy that this is how it's all turned out. I'll learn, Jason. Just as you'll learn that not everything you've been taught is the truth in the here and now, I'll learn to trust your words and your heart when you tell me that these are the things you are comfortable doing, and enjoy.  
Imp, Jan 26, 2014 #488 More options  
Jason thought about it all, letting his masters explanation sink in. It took a long while for it all to process in truth, Jason wasn't sure what he'd expected in answer and as a result the answer he got was harder to swallow. When he did finally speak he rolled over the rest of the way first, so he and his master were face-to-face with their chests pressed together. "I never thought my fate would bring me anyone like you either master." He said softly. "In truth I thought the kindest thing that I would ever get was the final kiss of black abyss that death would bring to me. That I would finally pass soon, and that I would not be one of those unlucky slaves that lived out their lives in slavery until they were old and grey... I didn't even care if it was a slow and painful end, a beating or a punishment that brought it... I just wanted to stop hurting. I wanted the pain to finally end.. it never occurred to me that that end would be something other than me dying."  
He paused for a moment, playing with the edge of his masters shirt where his hand rested on the mans hip. "I'm sorry I can't be normal master... I cant say your name... or anyones name without 'master' or 'sir' with it. Relaxing means cleaning and cooking and serving... getting something.... something nice without having worked to earn it first is still so foreign to me that I cant even think about it with a clear head... but I'm trying to learn too master. I'm trying hard to get over all... all of this. You working to meet me in the middle helps master... but in the end I need to learn. I need to adapt."  
Whisper, Jan 27, 2014 #489  
Torin's own hand came to rest on Jason's hip as he listened. The words clawed at his heart, that this sweet and wonderful man had wished so easily for death. "We will all adapt, Jason. Me, my friends, you... We'll all find a rhythm that works for us; a rhythm that we're all comfortable with." He pressed their lips together in a brief kiss, keeping their faces close even when it ended. "Never apologize for things you cannot help. You can't change your past and the lessons that were harshly taught there. Maybe, after long years, you might. But if that never changes, don't fret. You're perfect, pet. You're beautiful and sweet and kind and smart. Anyone who has the opportunity to come to know you will have been given such a gift, Jason.   
More than any material thing, I wish to give you confidence and teach you your own self worth beyond the things you can do for me, or anyone else. I know that you don't believe any of my words right now, but I'm damn determined that you'll believe them one day, even if it takes years. He kissed Jason again, sealing his promises with a kiss that conveyed the depth and strength of every feeling he felt for the man in his arms.  
Imp, Jan 27, 2014 #490 More options  
Jason leaned into the kiss, his fingertips resting just under his masters shirt on the skin of his hip. When his master continued speaking Jason lowered his eyes. Self-worth, confidence... more of him than of him serving his master. That was all there was, how could there be more? Jason got the best feelings when he was serving, he felt proudest when he was told he'd done a good job. When his master called him 'pet' it made him warm up inside, and feel...owned, but in a good way. In a way that made him feel wanted and desired. Jason wouldn't lie and say he didn't dream of more between them, but even though he never saw that happening, and never saw the man wanting him like that, he still wanted nothing more than to just serve the man and keep getting that possessive, wanted feeling.   
When his master kissed him again Jason let himself sink into the mans touch, his fingertip contact turning into his hand sliding over the mans hip and resting under his shirt, his palm pressed against the warm skin there as his body leaned in and pressed close from the chest all the way down. Without intending it to the kiss slowly turned heated, Jason's hand sliding up his masters side under the soft cloth, bunching up the mans shirt a bit. When they broke it was only because they needed air. Jason was panting softly, his lips kiss-swollen and pink.  
Whisper, Jan 27, 2014 #491  
The way that Jason responded to him sent intense waves of pleasure through Torin. The redhead kissed the other man deeply, his own hand slipping beneath his shirt and resting along his boy's side, just at the base of his rib cage. He didn't want the kiss to end, though he knew it had to. And even though it did, Torin still leaned forward and nibbled at Jason's swollen bottom lip. Really, he could have laid there all day kissing Jason in the warm summer breeze. Torin gave one more lingering kiss, tongue tasting Jason's sweet lips before he finally pulled back, breathless and his heart pounding. There was nothing that Torin could think to say in that moment, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the other man.  
Imp, Jan 27, 2014 #492 More options  
Jason couldnt look away either, not with his masters gaze holding him in place like it was. The mans eyes were spellbinding, and his body was strong and solid. Jason was having certain issues again, but he forced himself to stay in place and not freak out or run away in response to his racing heart. ".... This... what we are doing right now... it scares me a little... or a lot master... but it relaxes me too master..." He murmured breathlessly after a long moment. "... it helps me remember that I'm yours... and it makes me feel happy and warm.... just like it does when you tell me I did something good or right... I love it when you tell me when Ive been good... or done a good job. I can add that to the list too master, even though its not really something I can do to relax sir."  
Whisper, Jan 27, 2014 #493  
Why does it scare you, pet? he asked, fighting the urge to lean forward and continue kissing him. The words warmed him, knowing that there was something that he could do, no matter how little, to make Jason feel good. Torin did lean forward then, resting his cheek against Jason's so that when he whispered his next words, his warm breath tickled the other man's ear. "You are mine, Jason. Fully. Completely. Not just a slave on paper, but mine in every sense of the word." His grip tightened just slightly with his words, the possessiveness of the words flaring through the redhead. "Mine to hold and take care of and spoil and teach and protect..." He did kiss the other man now, a hard and possessive kiss; one that claimed Jason as his own.  
Imp, Jan 27, 2014 #494 More options  
Jason didn't answer right away, unsure of how to put it into words. He wanted his masters touch, his mouth on his, their hands and bodies pressed together. He craved the way it made him feel when pleasure spiked through him, making him hard as a rock and barely able to resist thrusting forward into his masters body... and that was what terrified him. How could he want that? How could he fantasize about his master taking him in that way when the very idea of being taken again made his heart hurt and his anxiety spike instantly.  
Then his master leaned in, and as his low voice whispered across his ear Jason gave a full body shiver in response, having to let out a long slow breath to calm himself down. His hand had tightened on his masters side, as his body gave an involuntary jerk forward when his master said, with so much conviction in his voice, 'mine'. Then, before Jason could even think of responding, he was being kissed. This kiss was so much different than the others though. It was hard, and forceful, and as he let out a high noise of surprise he was pushed onto his back, his master leaning over him. Jason only hesitated for a split second, but it didnt last long, not with his master's mouth and body claiming his like this. Jason's hands went to his masters hips in a reflexive movement to pull him closer. It ended with their clothed bulges colliding, and a gasp ripping from Jason as he threw his head back and stopped, turning his head away as he squeeze his eyes shut. His hands stayed where they were, firmly holding the mans hips tight against his, but he forced himself to stop moving.   
... I-i-it... s-sc-scares me master... because I... He said in a horace, hesitant whisper before he stopped for a moment, panting, and swallowed hard. "... it only scares.. me... because I... I've never... been with anyone... because I want it... a-a-and I... I want... you."  
Whisper, Jan 27, 2014 #495  
Torin held his weight above Jason on his arms, but when their hips connected the redhead hissed with a deep-seated pleasure that he couldn't have denied even if he wanted to. His eyes were scrunched tight, just like the coil that was being pulled taut in his stomach and chest, and then Jason's lips were pulled away and immediately Torin stopped. He looked down at Jason, panting and their bodies still pressed flush together. He smiled and leaned down, kissing Jason now with the tender-sweet kisses they were used to. "I could tell you to not be frightened, pet, but I know that it's hard to not be. You'll tell me when you're ready, pet." Another sweet kiss that lingered only for a second. "Do you need to stop, pet?" he asked, voice soft and trying everything to convey that Torin wouldn't be angry or upset if Jason answered 'yes'.  
Imp, Jan 27, 2014 #496 More options  
Pleasure pooled low in Jason's belly just as his throat seemed to tighten in a knot from anxiety. He did open his eyes when his master kissed him again, responding though not nearly as heatedly or as confidently as he had before. He slowly nodded to the question, letting go of his masters hips now that he was sure he wouldn't thrust up at any movement between their pressed bodies. He was hard, and he could feel his master the same, and that was the main reason he was scared. The reason he couldn't bring himself to say out loud. 'What if I say no, and he doesn't listen?.... or worse.... what if I want to say stop... and I cant?' Jason already felt fucked in the head for even wanting to do anything sexual in the first place, and those thoughts only served to make him feel even worse. It would have been so much simpler if Torin had turned out to be like any other master, and just used him. Then there wouldnt have been all these emotions involved.   
Maybe... j-just.. lay here for a while master?... He said quietly, trying hard to normalize his voice.  
Whisper, Jan 28, 2014 #497  
Nodding, Torin slid to the side and gathered Jason into his arms, feathering kisses over his face. "Tell me why those things scare you?" he asked, the redhead's heart slowly coming down to a normal rate and his breathing becoming more even. He wanted to know everything that was going through Jason's head, not because he thought he could fix them all, but because he thought he might be able to help soothe the frayed edges of fear just a bit. "Are you afraid you will be hurt?" he asked, pulling back enough to look at Jason. "Or that I'll stop wanting you or loving you after? Help me to understand, pet." Torin brushed a loose strand of hair from Jason's face, studying him and trying to read his thoughts.  
Imp, Jan 28, 2014 #498 More options  
Jason looked up at his master, and his mouth even opened as if he were about to speak, but then he closed it and turned his face down, curling close to his masters chest. It didint matter if he was hiding his face behind a curtain of hair or he was hiding his face in his masters broad chest, Jason hid when he was uneasy and didn't know what to say... or when he knew what to say and simply didn't want to speak. Hiding was easy, not having to look the man in the eyes made talking easier, because Jason didn't have to face any pity or sorrow then. When he finally spoke, his arms now tucked against his chest between them, he sounded small again. "I dont know why I'm scared master... lots of reasons... it hurts... it always hurts... but I want it.... what if we get into something and I.. I start seeing him?... what if... a lot of what if master...." What if I cant make myself say no? the thought crossed his mind again, but he swallowed the thought back.  
Whisper, Jan 28, 2014 #499  
Torin stroked Jason's hair and held him close, letting him hide his face in his chest. "It might hurt a little," he agreed. "But not like what you're imagining, pet, because I would never hurt you." The redhead pressed a kiss to the top of Jason's head while one hand stroked long, sure strokes over his back, being sure to mind the sensitive spots. "You can stop anything we start, Jason. Do you believe me when I say that? For a minute, for an hour, forever... A word, or a gesture, whatever you want to be your signal. And I'll do anything I can to make you see me, pet. Talk, touch you a certain way or place; we'll work through everything together." Another kiss, this time to Jason's temple, and Torin stopped talking for the moment. He didn't know what else to say to the other man, because everything he had said already sounded so trivial anyway. Torin held his boy, offering comfort and love and safety.  
Imp, Jan 28, 2014 #500 More options  
Page 26 of 132  
< Prev1?2425262728?132Next >  
Jason was silent for a long time after his master spoke, staying in the warm safety of Torin's arms. He let his hand slide back under his masters shirt and rest against his side, and letting the contact connect them both and sooth him. Skin on skin, there was something very calming and special about it. Cuddling and holding someone in clothes was nice, but sometimes skin was the only thing you needed. Jason sank into the contact, letting it ground him. "I.... I know you would stop master, if I said anything I know you would." He whispered finally.  
Whisper, Jan 28, 2014 #501  
The last bit made him think. Looking down, Torin watched Jason. "Would you say anything, pet?" he asked, not sure where the line of thought came from at all, but it was strong enough that it wasn't going to go away. "I would want you to, you know," he offered softly. "I would want you to tell me if you were scared, or uncomfortable, or hurting or feeling anything other than pleasure. You know that, don't you?" he asked, his own hand finding the warm skin of Jason's hip, fingertips stroking a soft pattern over it just at the top of his pet's waistband.  
Imp, Jan 28, 2014 #502 More options  
Jason’s brow furrowed. He’d worded his answer carefully, wanting to assure his master that he trusted him, but not wanting to lie about it by falsely implying that he would actually speak up when he knew he might not. Now he was left trying to figure out what he could say to the man to put his mind at ease again… but Jason couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t be a lie of some form or another. “…I don’t know if I will be able to master…” he whispered after a silence that stretched for a bit too long.  
Whisper, Jan 28, 2014 #503  
That made Torin's heart ache. "Why, pet?" he asked, the gentleness from earlier still in his tone and eyes. He wanted to pull away so that he could see Jason's face, read his eyes. But the redhead knew that his boy was more comfortable buried where he could pretend he wasn't seen. And Jason's comfort was more important than his own. Torin knew that, even on the day he first brought Jason home. The Marine felt bad that he was digging so deeply and pulling so hard to get answers from Jason that the other man was obviously trying hard to hide from him. But Torin felt that it was an important conversation to have; that this wasn't knowledge to be saved until there was an emotional disaster. He needed to know what he was facing, and he thought that Jason needed to face his own fears, too.  
Imp, Jan 28, 2014 #504 More options  
Jason stilled, fighting back a whimper as he tried to figure out the answer to that question, feeling increasingly uneasy an anxious now. "B... because... I mean... I cant say that I wont master... I'm afraid that... t-that if it came up I wouldn't be able to..." He said finally. "A slave does not say no... A slave does not have the right to say no... if we got that far, and I s-saw him... I'm scared that I wont be able to say no... or fight... or... or anything like that... I don't want it to turn into a nightmare... I don't want to think of that when I'm with you master."  
Whisper, Jan 28, 2014 #505  
He sensed that he had pushed too far, but in a sick way, Torin was glad that he had. He understood now. The redhead hugged Jason tight, kissing over his cheek and temple with soft brushes of his lips. "Thank you, pet." The words were spoken in an almost whisper. "I'm so proud of you, that you could tell me those things even though it caused you stress." Softly he shushed Jason, wishing away the stress and tension from him. "Relax now, pet. We'll figure it out slowly together and I promise you it will not be a nightmare; not even close." Leaning away so that Jason's face was no longer in his chest, Torin brushed his lips sweetly over Jason's just once and then settled down with him to relax past the stress and anxiety before starting to get ready for the nursery.  
Imp, Jan 28, 2014 #506 More options  
Jason did whimper that time, accepting the kiss before he wrapped his arms tightly around his master and let out a shaking breath choked with a small sob. "No more.... please dont ask any more master..."  
His master nodded, and they stayed where they were for a long while after that. Jason used the time to calm himself, his arms around his masters body and his face pressed into his chest once again. One of Jason's hands had started idly stroking across Torin's muscular back, exploring the smooth skin exposed by the bunched up shirt with his calloused fingers. The man didn't seem to mind his shirt being all askew, and Jason was glad for that because the main thing that was helping him was the feel of the mans skin, the musky smell of him, and the sound of his heartbeat against Jason's ear where it was pressed to his chest.   
All too soon it ended, though they'd stayed there for over an hour more, and they were both in the car heading toward the nursery. Jason sat quietly, looking out the window with one hand fingering the loose collar that hung low on his neck, still only held on by ribbons in the back due to the bandages.  
Whisper, Jan 28, 2014 #507  
He held Jason to him, allowing him anything he needed to calm down. The redhead buried his nose in his pet's hair, pressing soft kisses there every now and again, but otherwise said and did nothing. Torin cherished this time with Jason, despite the emotional turmoil that the other man had gone through to get here. He promised himself that he wouldn't push that hard again. Still, he replayed Jason's words while they laid together, plotting and planning how he might ease Jason's fears. Eventually, he gave up for the time being, deciding that it probably just wasn't the right time and that the answer would eventually come to him.  
The drive to the nursery was quiet, but Torin's hand laid on Jason's knee with a light touch as they drove. When they entered the portion of the nursery where the plants were housed, the Marine let Jason take the reigns and direct him where he wanted to go. Nearly immediately, the manager appeared by their side, asking if they needed help. Leaning forward, Torin spoke softly to Jason. "This is your project, pet. You'll have to answer because I haven't the faintest idea." He smiled softly. "I'm right here," he assured, reaching out and squeezing his boy's hand reassuringly. He turned to the manager with a smile. "This is my pet's project, so whatever he wants. I'm sure we'll need it delivered, like last time."  
Imp, Jan 28, 2014 #508 More options  
Jason followed his master into the nursery, not taking a cart this time since he knew very well that there was no chance of them being able to get all the plants themselves. They had 23 window boxes to fill, usually at lease two of each plant so the boxes looked even. He jumped when the manager appeared beside them, though it was obvious by now that he was just happy to have big buyers like them coming in. Jason nodded to the man when he whispered his reassurances to him, leading them away to the section they needed and going through slowly. As they walked the manager called out how many of each item they needed to workers, who slowly brought them to the front of the store for processing. Jason ended up with 7 different breeds of plant in each box, two of each per box of the first 6 and three per box of the seventh type.   
As they finished picking and the manager headed off to make sure the workers got everything right, the man seeming extra excited, Jason and his master began to slowly head toward the front of the store. As they walked, Jason actually comfortable holding his masters hand in this store, Jason did some quick mental math, and he paused in his tracks. "Master?" He said softly, looking up with a worried look on his face. "You realize to fill all the boxes... that will be over 300 individual plants? 345 total."  
Whisper, Jan 28, 2014 #509  
Torin was just along for the ride at this point. He walked next to Jason while the other man chose the plants that he wanted and how many, the manager and the nursery workers gathering them. The redhead didn't pay too much attention to anything, simply enjoying being out with his boy in an environment that wasn't hostile towards Jason. And he liked the manager, too. The man seemed genuinely happy to take care of them, and excited about Jason's project and plans. It meant a lot to the Marine that someone was so kind.   
Looking over when he heard Jason call to him, the redhead only shrugged. "Then that's how many we need," he answered casually. "I'd buy the whole nursery if it would make you happy, pet." And now that he had said it, Torin had to fight himself from seriously considering it. There was no logistical way it would work, because not only could Jason not hold a proper job as a slave, but even if they worded it so that Jason was doing the task only set for him by his master, word would get out and there would be patrons that, inevitably, Torin would have to maim and kill. It was simply how their world worked. Maybe, he thought, after he retired from the Marines they could work together in a little place like this, Jason caring for the plants and taking care of customers, and Torin acting as security and doing the heavy hauling.  
He kissed the top of Jason's head. "Do we need anything else? More plant food? Tools? Soil?"  
Imp, Jan 28, 2014 #510 More options  
Looking over when he heard Jason call to him, the redhead only shrugged. "Then that's how many we need," he answered casually. Jason's eyes went a little wide, and he blushed at the same moment as he looked around at the vast expanse of green. He knew it couldn't happen, but the thought of how it could be made Jason smile a small, shy smile. (More than he usually smiled when in public anyway, it was more than his usual carefully neutral and submissive expression) He paused as he looked back at his master, trying to focus on his questions. Finally, with a quick look around to make sure they were alone, he stepped up and wrapped his arms around the mans middle, laying his head on his masters shoulder since, him being only a few inches shorter, he was the perfect height for it. He stood there for a long moment, giving the man a firm squeeze before he lifted his gaze to look up at him. It was early enough in the morning that they were alone in the green house, and Jason wanted to express his thanks and his warmth and happiness somehow.  
The only thing I can think of is a second set of hand tools master... I didnt realize how many plants there were. It's going to take all week to get them all put in. In the mean time they'll have to sit in the back yard until we get them all planted. He said softly with a smile.  
Whisper, Jan 29, 2014 #511  
A bright smile played across Torin's lips when he was hugged, and the Marine wrapped his arms tightly around Jason in return. "Keep the idea in the back of your head, pet," he whispered, having seen the other man's reaction to the suggestion. "A year isn't very long, and we'll talk about all of our options when the time comes." Torin kissed Jason's lips when he looked up, and smiled at him. "Well then you'll have plenty to keep yourself busy!" Torin laughed and gave Jason another squeeze before letting him go and re-taking his hand. They moved over to the section of the nursery with the tools, and Torin let Jason pick out exactly what he wanted, before moving to the front counter to pay.  
He paid, giving the manager instructions to deliver the plants that afternoon and thanking him for his wonderful service once again. Once Jason was buckled into the car, Torin pulled away, steering toward home. "We can stop for ice cream?" he suggested. "Some place other than where we went last time." The Marine made a face at the memory of how the ass behind the counter had treated Jason. "Or we can go straight home."  
Imp, Jan 29, 2014 #512 More options  
When they had the delivery set to be brought out and put in the back yard and the second set of hand tools purchased Jason was glad to get back out to the car and leave the nursery. It was a little slice of heaven for him, one of the few places he could go without feeling scared of who might come around the corner, but he got tired quickly and when more people began to file in and fill the rows of greenery he began to get twitchy and uncomfortable. As they pulled out of the parking lot Jason offered his master a smile, reaching over to rest his hand on the mans leg. ".... maybe... get some and go eat it at home?" He asked hesitantly, not wanting a repeat of what happened last time. "We can sit outside while we eat it. If we sit on the back porch the herb boxes make the air smell amazing."  
Whisper, Jan 29, 2014 #513  
Alright. He smiled, reaching down to squeeze Jason's hand as Torin steered toward the center of town. There was a different shop about three streets down from the one they'd gone to the last time. More modern and colorful, the young girl behind the counter smiled at both of them as they entered, and that gave Torin hope that this trip would be better. Walking up, the redhead ordered a cup of chocolate for himself with hot fudge and marshmallow topping, to go. He was about to ask Jason what he'd like, but the bubbly girl beat him to it, smiling and talking to Jason as if the collar around his neck wasn't even there.  
Imp, Jan 29, 2014 #514 More options  
Jason jerked his head up in surprise when she spoke to him so cheerfully. She was the only one manning the counter, a bubbly young blonde teenager of maybe 16 or 17. Jason could see innocence in her face, no judgement or ideas about which people counted as people and which counted as less than human. It managed to pull a small smile to his lips, and it gave him a feeling of hope knowing that there were still some young people out there who weren't growing into the cruel ways that most of society was. "Blueberry please, with marshmallow topping ma'am."   
Coming right up! She said perkily, fixing the massive scoops into the Styrofoam cups and fitting the plastic lids on top of them before she bagged them and handed them to Jason, giving the price to Torin.  
Whisper, Jan 29, 2014 #515  
The fact that the girl had made Jason smile made Torin smile. The redhead brushed his hand across his pet's cheek before he took the ice cream, and then paid the eight dollar tab with a twenty, and telling the girl to keep the change. It was more than worth it just to see someone other than himself, and occasionally his friends, make Jason smile that way. Torin wrapped an arm around Jason's shoulders as they left, happy and looking forward to spending some more time outside with the other man. He helped him into the car, holding the ice cream so that he could buckle his seat belt.   
Torin slipped into his own seat after handing back the treats to Jason for him to hold. Once his own belt was buckled, the Marine steered towards home, mood considerably lightened from their conversation that morning. "It'll be time for Catori's feeding by time we get home. Go in and fix her bottle and feed her when we get there, and I'll set up the chairs and such in the sun out back, okay?" It would still be a few hours before the plants were delivered, and they could relax while enjoying their ice cream.   
It wasn't too long before they pulled into the driveway. Torin took off his seat belt and took the ice cream from Jason, handing him the keys to go unlock the door ahead of him. "I'll go through the gate." He pecked a quick kiss to his pet's cheek and closed the car door with his hip, moving directly into the back yard to set up a pair of chairs. "Bring spoons when you come out, pet?" he called in.  
Imp, Jan 29, 2014 #516 More options  
Jason nodded to the instructions, and when they arrive he went straight inside, hanging the keys on a hook by the door. Fixing the bottle was quick work, and soon he was settled right down on the kitchen floor with the kitten in his lap hungrily sucking away at the bottle of formula. Her little paws kneaded his hand as she fed, the movement making a wide grin come to his face as he watched her affectionately. When she was done he cleaned her up and finished all that before slipping her back into the kennel. As he stood, kennel in one hand and spoons in the other, he paused, looking into the living room. There was a wire mesh pen leaning against one wall, supposed to be for when she got older and was allowed to be out on the grass, but if he put a blanket under it it would be ok, right? Jason went and grabbed a blanket, throwing it over his arm before picking up the folded up pen. The panels were made of thin wire, so they were light and easy to carry. All it needed was to be unfolded.   
He got to the back door with his arms full, blanket and pen in one hand and kitten kennel and spoons in the other. He looked to his master. "Master? What do you think? We can lay the blanket under it and she can move around a bit more."  
Whisper, Jan 29, 2014 #517  
Looking up, Torin smiled. He was happy that Jason had taken the initiative to bring the pen and blanket out. "Yes," he agreed, taking the spoons and carrier. "I think that should be fine. We can sit near the pen, in the grass, to keep an eye on her." He was afraid that the poor thing was being too restricted in her crate anyway, even if she was tiny. The redhead stood and, leaving the ice cream and spoons on the table for now, he moved into the sun a few feet and set the carrier down. The pen was set to the side and Torin helped Jason lay the blanket out and set up the wire pen on top of it. "Go ahead and settle her in, pet. I'll get our treats." Torin stole inside and grabbed a bottle of water and Jason's pills, too. It was only nearing eleven and he doubted they would eat much more before dinner since they were eating ice cream now. He juggled the cups of ice cream, pills, water and spoons out to where Jason was, handing him the pills and water.   
Settling into the grass, Torin patted a patch next to him, closer to the pen. When Jason sat, he handed him his ice cream and a spoon, the lids laid in the grass for now. "So what do you think, pet? You can start with the upstairs boxes first? Will you be okay with whoever's with you carrying you up and down the stairs?"  
Imp, Jan 29, 2014 #518 More options  
The kitten was still wobbly on her feet, so her crawling around the pen was very much her climbing the bumps and folds of the blanket. Still, she looked happy and that was what Jason wanted. He curled up on the grass beside his master, looking up at the empty boxes affixed to the house at each window. "I... I'll have them carry the plants up master... but can I just do it myself sir? If you don't want me to walk up the stairs I can just scoot up them sitting backwards sir... please?" He said softly, stirring his spoon around in his ice cream. "I am trying master, I promise... but... I don't want them to touch me... not if they don't have to master."  
Whisper, Jan 29, 2014 #519  
Torin reached out and brushed his hand over Jason's cheek. "If you be very careful," he conceded, not willing to force something so trivial when there was a solution that was better fitted for his pet. "And use only your good leg to push you up." Smiling, the redhead leaned forward slowly, and drew Jason's bottom lip in between his own, sucking off a bit of marshmallow that had clung there. He pecked the other man's sweet lips lightly and then sat back once more, eating his own ice cream slowly. "Rest if you get tired while working before going up or down the stairs, okay?" That was one of his biggest fears at that moment, other than some seemingly random delivery driver showing up and scaring the shit out of Jason once again, that Jason would fall down the stairs. "Thank you for telling me you would be uncomfortable," the Marine added with a soft smile. Torin found himself thinking just how used to these sweet, warm moments he could get.  
Imp, Jan 29, 2014 #520 More options  
Page 27 of 132  
< Prev1?2526272829?132Next >  
Jason nodded, glad his master didn't push the issue. He had stopped moving when his master kissed him, leaning into the man and making the kiss linger. When they settled back Jason easily fell into relaxing, just eating and watching the kitten stumble around and explore. Right about when the kitten tuckered out and curled up in a small nest of blanket was when Jason finished his ice cream, setting the cup aside and scooting down to lay down in the grass, rolling onto his side and laying one arm over the mans legs with his cheek resting On Torin's side. He knew the plants were due to be delivered soon, but for that moment he was happy to try and relax with his master.   
... master... He said softly. "... you go to work tomorrow, dont you?..."  
Whisper, Jan 29, 2014 #521  
As Jason relaxed, so did Torin. He settled an arm over the other man's waist, careful to keep his fingers from teasing sensitive spots. The kitten was entertaining to watch, and she didn't last too long before being exhausted by her meager explorations of her limited access to the world. "I do," he answered softly, looking down. "I'll need to set the alarm for four thirty, and I'll leave the house at six. I should be home around six thirty or seven. Or, that's what I'm told is my schedule for training. I think a lot of the time, my coming home will be heavily dependent on what sort of training I'm doing that day, and who my trainer is." Some went easier than others. "If I'm late, I want you to eat before I get home, okay? There's no use in you starving when I won't know when I'll be home exactly."   
The redhead leaned back, which made his side a bit more comfortable (he imagined) for Jason's head. "I'm afraid I won't be much fun during the week, pet. Especially the nights I get home late. But the weekends are for you." Torin smiled at his pet and kissed his forehead. "You have your list of things to keep busy with?"  
Imp, Jan 29, 2014 #522 More options  
Jason nodded, mentally taking note of everything he needed to do and get ready. His and his masters clothes for the morning needed to be laid out and ready, so they could just throw them on in the morning and go. Jason also wanted to pre-plan for breakfast, make sure anything that needed to be cut up was ready to go. "I'll prepare your clothes tonight master, and I'll have breakfast ready by five thirty." He said softly. "Master... you said for this first week the others would be staying with me? Do you know who is coming over tomorrow? Who's coming first I mean?"  
Whisper, Jan 29, 2014 #523  
Don't ever doubt that you're a good man, Jason, he answered softly, kissing the top of the other man's head. "Kris will be here tomorrow. Michael works all week on base, and I have training all through the week, so neither of us will have a day with you. And I think for now Max will just be with us in the group." In a way, Torin wanted Max to spend a day with Jason, but he didn't think that it would accomplish what he hoped. There hadn't been enough time yet. "So Scott, Damien, Tristan and Angelo will each spend a day with you after tomorrow." Torin's hand came up to stroke through Jason's hair as he relaxed in the warm summer sun.  
Imp, Jan 29, 2014 #524 More options  
Jason nodded, chewing his lip. "Maybe I can show him how to make that dip he liked sometime tomorrow? We still have all the ingredients, and he said he wanted to learn how to make it..." He said after a long pause, turning his head to look up at his master. He stilled for a long moment before he spoke again. "...Master y-you... you dont think something will happen master, do you?... If I'm left alone... because I will have to be eventually sir. I mean... you live all the way out here, secluded... Its safe, right master?"  
Whisper, Jan 29, 2014 #525  
Looking down, Torin gave Jason a soft smile. "I'm positive that you will be perfectly safe. I was going to wait to talk to you about the just in case, though." He kissed Jason's lips softly and held him closer. "We - that is the guys and I - talked about it after you got so scared yesterday. I want you to know what to do, but I honestly don't think you'll ever have a need for this information." He watched Jason for a minute before going over the plans that they had all agreed would be safest for Jason. "Kris will bring over a cell phone for you to use. Keep it with you at all times, pet. In your pocket, on the counter, on the bed table. Never be without it. You can use it for things like to order groceries, or send me a message, but always keep it with you. I'm going to pack a backpack with a pair of shoes, a jacket, a bottle of water and one of each of your pills. It'll be by the back door with an extra crate for Catori." Torin sat up and reached down to finger the little tabs that Michael had pointed out.  
If you flip these, your brace will allow your knee to bend. Only do it if you're in danger and need to run, but it's possible. Leaning back again, the Marine held Jason. "If you ever feel threatened; if someone is trying to break into the house, or you see someone around the property that should not be here, or similar, you are to take Catori and put her in the extra crate, take the backpack and run into the woods. It's the only time you have permission to go alone, and this week after work we'll find a spot that we and the guys know that is secluded and safe. When you get to that spot, you're to call any one of us: me, Michael, Kris, Damion...anyone, and we'll come and get you." Torin kissed Jason again. "I'm not telling you this to scare you. But I want you to feel secure with the knowledge that you have the tools and the knowledge of a safe place to go.  
You're going to be fine, pet. There's no reason for anyone to be up here, anyway. The mailman comes up, of course, but I bought this house for its seclusion. Are you okay with this? Or have questions?  
Imp, Jan 29, 2014 #526 More options  
Jason pushed himself to sit up as his master spoke, staying curled into his arms but now level with him. It took a long moment for it all to sink in, but when it did he could totally see himself fleeing through the woods like the man described. "I... I can do that master." He said slowly, before a small smile came over his face. "The phone will make it so I'm not... well not completely secluded. will it have all the numbers in it master? Do you have a place in mind for me to go, or are we going to go looking for one this weekend? Or should I just try to get away and then call you and tell you what direction I went? I..." Jason stopped, realizing he'd been rambling. "Master... I am ok with this. It makes me feel so much better knowing that... that I can run away master."  
Whisper, Jan 29, 2014 #527  
He smiled. He'd been scared that the talk of having a plan like this would frighten Jason, so Torin was happy that it seemed to soothe him. "We'll find a place. A very specific place that all of us can get to. And yes, I will have Kris program the numbers into the phone for you and put buttons on the home screen so all you have to do is touch one of our pictures and it will call." He wanted to make it as simple as possible, just in case Jason's brain went into panic mode and he couldn't remember how to use the phone. The Marine had seen it happen too many times in the field.   
If you feel safe and comfortable, you may order things from the grocery or nursery and have them delivered. The grocery store can be instructed to leave the items on the front step and you can collect them once they've gone, and the nursery will obviously deliver to the back, but you don't have to do either. It's just an option for you. I've added your name to both accounts, so if you decide to call to order, just tell them your name and my name, and they'll charge everything for you. And Michael is always in his office, not usually training like the rest of us will, so if you need help and can't reach me, he is your best bet. Torin sat up and maneuvered Jason into his lap, cuddling him close. "And then, in a few weeks - three or four, probably - we'll go on our camping trip. As it gets closer, you can make the lists we'll need: food, clothes, supplies and the like. Okay?"  
Imp, Jan 29, 2014 #528 More options  
I don't think I'll be able to order anything master... at least... not for a while. Jason said, his tone soft still but something changing in his voice. It was subtle, but there had been a tension there since the day of the delivery guy, a weight in his voice almost as if he were constantly on the verge of choking or screaming. As they spoke more and more the tone was steadily growing quieter and weaker. Jason had a safety net, and that thought wrapped around him like a warm blanket. He knew he was fast, if he hadn't proved that by now then nothing would. He could run away, and he knew how to navigate the woods. "I'll start thinking of the stuff we need for the camping trip so I'll have a complete list when the time comes...."   
Jason trailed off for a long moment, turning his head and looking out into the forest for a moment. "... Master..." He said finally, turning to look at the man again. "... I have all week to plant... can we go out today to find a safe spot sir? That way when Master Tristan comes and takes me on a walk in the middle of the week I can try to find my way there again?"  
Whisper, Jan 29, 2014 #529  
He smiled, hugging Jason. "I never, ever expect you to stay somewhere when you are in danger. You have explicit instructions for here when you're on your own, but even if you didn't, or if something were to happen like at the mall that first day, I would want you to run to somewhere safe." They sat, cuddled together despite the warm weather, Torin drinking in the sweetness of it all. Looking when his pet spoke again, he nodded. "Yes, we'll go walk after the plants are delivered and Catori is put safely in the house."  
Another thirty minutes passed before Torin heard the delivery van pull up. He pressed his lips to Jason's temple and then set them so they could both stand. "Take the kitten and get her settled inside, pet. I'll start directing them on where to put everything." Torin lifted the wire pen and folded it, lifting the blanket and carrying both to the patio. The blanket was draped over a chair and the pen stood against the side of the house.  
Imp, Jan 29, 2014 #530 More options  
Jason got the kitten in hand, the little animal still adorably sleepy and waking up just long enough to curl up against his chest. Jason kept her in hand as he stood and simply carried the kennel in the other. He headed back to the house and settled her kennel on the coffee table in the living room, putting her in the nest of blankets inside before he sat down the couch himself, looking out the window and watching as the huge truck was opened and the plants were slowly brought out tray by tray. He had his work cut out for him, that much was for sure. Still, the image he had in his mind for when they were done was awesome, and he couldn't wait to get it done. He wanted his masters house to look amazing, to match the amazing man that owned it. Jason contemplated going back outside, but decided to wait for Torin inside the house to make sure he stayed out of the way. In truth he could hardly wait to get going on his walk. Knowing where to go and what to do if anything happened... it gave him such a strong sense of security that Jason felt like he could breathe again.  
Whisper, Jan 30, 2014 #531  
Torin directed traffic, so to speak, but it still took nearly forty five minutes to unload the truck and get everything settled. The redhead helped as much as he could, and as they were finishing up, he ran inside and gathered some bottles of water for the three men who were sweating profusely now. Returning to the yard, he handed them each one, along with a generous tip. He waited for the van to leave, looking around to see that nearly half of the back yard was covered in plants now. Jason really did have a lot of work to keep him busy now.   
Giving a soft, contented sigh, Torin returned to the house. Digging around in the kitchen drawers, he found his utility knife, figuring they'd mark the specific tree they found for Jason to go to. He pocketed it and moved to the living room. The Marine helped Jason to stand from the sofa. "Are you ready for our walk, pet?" he asked, holding Jason by the hips so they were chest to chest, liking their closeness. "I'm going to miss being close to you every day," he confessed, kissing Jason's cheek with a brush of his lips past warm skin.  
Imp, Jan 30, 2014 #532 More options  
Jason watched the man leave but stayed where he was, knowing his master would come back when he was ready. This was accurate, because a few minutes later the man came back in and pulled him to his feet, holding him close. Jason ran both hands slowly up his masters chest, letting them come to rest on his shoulders as he leaned against the man. "...Its going to be lonely with you gone master..." He said softly, hesitating for a moment before leaning up to initiate a brief soft kiss of his own. "... I'll be waiting for you every day, looking forward to when you come home... and you can have me as close as you want when you get home master, where ever you want for as long as you wish."  
Whisper, Jan 30, 2014 #533  
He chuckled softly at the hidden meaning behind Jason's words, but nodded his agreement. They stood like that for a few minutes longer, Torin soaking it all in before he had to give it up for work. Finally, though, the Marine gave Jason a lingering kiss before stepping away, taking his pet's hand in his. The redhead stopped in the kitchen for two bottles of water for their walk - he wanted to take Jason far out into the woods, and they were walking slowly now so it would be a long trek. Torin lead Jason into the woods, bypassing the spot where the tree had crashed, as it would be impassable anyway, and heading east. After about ten minutes, Torin finally turned towards the northeast and followed that direction. There was open farmland on the other side of the woods if they continued far enough, and so it was the direction that was the least likely to bring Jason into contact with anyone.  
For the most part, they walked in a comfortable silence, letting the magic that Jason felt when they were out here blanket around them. They walked slowly and took a break when Jason needed it.  
Imp, Jan 30, 2014 #534 More options  
The walk was perfect. As they left the house Jason's eyes widened at just how many plants there were filling the yard, but he shook it off and they continued on, knowing that with some hard work he would get it done. The walk was silent, and comfortable. It was relaxing to just go through the green trees, his hand entwined tightly with his masters. It was as if they were in their own little world. Before they knew it almost an hour and a half passed, and Jason was starting to get tired. He turned to look at his master, slowing a bit more when his limp became more pronounced due to the fatigue in his injured leg.  
Master, can we sit soon? My leg is getting ti- Jason started, but stopped as they stepped through the trees.   
It wasn't quite a meadow, because the trees still shaded them completely, but there was a large open expanse in front of them. There was a single tree right in the middle of the clearing, its huge branches slightly gnarled and reaching up into the blue sky that was peeking through the leaves. Jason stepped forward, and immediately wanted to take off his shoes as his feet sank into the soft, moss covered ground that surrounded it. It was beautiful. It was perfect.  
Lets... um... Lets rest here. He said finally, his voice awed as he looked at it all with slightly wide eyes. "Can we rest here, and can I take off my shoes master? Please?"  
Whisper, Jan 30, 2014 #535  
Just as Jason had stopped, so did Torin. This was the perfect place. It was hard for Jason to miss, even in a panic, and it was distinctive without having to actually make a mark that someone else could see and use. He was taken aback by it. Reaching into his pocket, Torin took out his phone and snapped a picture. He'd send it to the guys with directions to get there.   
Looking over, Torin nodded to both questions. He pecked a small kiss to Jason and then knelt to help his pet with his shoes, setting them to one side at the edge of the clearing. It was beautiful there, and peaceful. Torin could see why Jason liked being out in the woods like this. The Marine helped Jason over to the tree and to get settled down at the base of it before joining him on the ground. "You'll run here if you ever need to run from danger. You won't soon forget how to get here at this point, I think, and it won't take you too long to get here running. I'll be sure to pack some aspirin in the packet of your pills, too." Reaching forward, Torin released the brace and set it aside, pulling Jason's leg into his lap. Working at the top of Jason's thigh, Torin massaged the taut muscles with long, sure strokes. He was careful to not go too close to his sore knee, but he worked up and down with his fingers, hoping to give Jason some relief from the pressure that had likely built from such a long walk.  
Imp, Jan 30, 2014 #536 More options  
Jason let out a small sound of pleasure as his feet sank into the soft moss forest floor, greatly enjoying it even though he was more than willing to sit down when they reached the tree. His leg was aching and stiff, and he helped as much as he could in shifting his position so his leg was in the mans lap. Jason ended up sitting sideways against the tree with his legs in his masters lap. He let out a low moan that was half-pleasure and half-pain as the man began to massage the knots out of the limb, tilting his head so it leaned against the tree and gazing at Torin with a soft, affectionate expression.   
No master, I wont forget this spot. He said softly after a moment, twitching every so often when his master hit a particularly sore spot in the muscle, but relaxing more and more as the man worked. Jason knew that even after the brace was gone he would need to work a bit to get the leg back to normal. "Its perfect. Quiet and so bright green and alive... it even smells wonderful here. Like... earthy and green. Its perfect for a safe spot master. I know I feel better in the forest, but this little spot here... it feels so untouched and unspoiled. Like no one else has been here in a long time. Like its ours."  
Whisper, Jan 30, 2014 #537  
He worked diligently on Jason's leg, letting up when his pet tensed or twitched and digging in when he groaned. His thumbs worked the top part of the leg, while his fingers rubbed underneath so that they were sandwiched in between their legs. Torin worked the entire circumference of Jason's leg, inside and outside, top and bottom until the muscles beneath his hands were soft and knot free. He left the brace off for the time being, and tugged Jason softly into his lap, holding him while nuzzling his cheek and neck gently. "It is ours," he answered. "Our space to keep you safe when I'm not there to protect you."   
They sat there for a long while, resting and just being with each other. It was heaven. Eventually, though, they had to start back. The kitten would need to be fed and they had a long walk back. Reaching over, Torin took the brace and helped to slip it onto Jason's leg. "I'd suggest taking a hammer to this thing after you're done with it, but then Michael might take one to me," he joked softly while helping Jason to stand and then standing himself. He hated that Jason was so limited in his movements because of it. The Marine put his pet's shoes on and tied them, standing to kiss him. "Ready to head back?"  
Imp, Jan 30, 2014 #538 More options  
By the time they needed to leave Jason's leg felt like rubber, no longer knotted and stiff. Even though it was still sore it no longer held the sharp pain that it had before. Now it had a bit of a overall sore ache to it, as if he'd just worked out really hard and maybe overdone it just a little. It was way better than it had been before. He stood up, leaning into his masters front and wrapping his arms around the man when he straightened from putting on his shoes. "Yes, I think Michael might actually get pretty mad at you at that point master." He said with a small laugh as he nuzzled the mans chest with his cheek before looking back up at him. "I say we just give it back to him... besides I don't mind the brace too much. It usually helps my leg feel better, even if it does make me really stiff after a while."   
He turned, threading his fingers though his masters again as they began to head back to the house. It was not darkening yet, but it was nearing evening and it would be soon. "Do you want to do any of the boxes today master? I dont think the light will last very long. It might be better to just relax inside."  
Whisper, Jan 30, 2014 #539  
Torin held Jason for a few long minutes before actually heading out of the clearing. He liked that Jason was initiating contact more and wanted to encourage that. They walked slowly once again, Torin not wanting Jason to overdo it. "I think you're right," he answered, squeezing Jason's hand a bit. "You'll have a full week with the guys. I think they're better at understanding that chores will help your anxiety than I am." The redhead gave a small smile to the other man, giving a small tug to pull Jason out of the way of a tree branch that he didn't seem to see. "When we go home, we'll wash up and you can try going up and down the stairs on your own to set out clothes for tomorrow. Maybe we'll watch a movie after dinner?" It couldn't happen the same as it had last time, when Jason had gotten looped out of his head on pain killers. "We can even eat out on the back porch if you want. We have some lanterns that didn't get destroyed that night, we can hang them."  
Imp, Jan 30, 2014 #540 More options  
Page 28 of 132  
< Prev1?2627282930?132Next >  
I think they... they don't treat me like most people master, and I am thankful for that, but I don't think they see slaves the exact same way you and Master Michael do. At least not from what I've seen... its a good thing to me master. It means I... I guess I feel a bit more comfortable because I know how to act around them. I get orders or I work on chores and I know what to do. I am getting better about it with you master, but with them... if I didn't get orders from them I don't know what exactly I would do. I know none of that quite makes sense... He trailed off, frowning, before he shook his head and changed the subject to something less confusing. "The back porch sounds wonderful master. I don't remember the movie from that night sir, I don't actually remember which one we picked even... I don't remember a lot of that night, but I don't think I'll need the pills again tonight. Do you want me to make dinner tonight master?"  
Whisper, Jan 30, 2014 #541  
They were raised differently, he explained softly. "I was raised being taught that everyone is a human, no matter if they wear a collar and have a master or not. Some of the guys were taught to think the way most of our world thinks, like Max. And others were taught to simply be indifferent. Michael has a different knowledge because of his work in medicine." They walked on, letting the conversation fade for the time being.   
That would be nice, pet. Torin smiled at the other man, truly looking at him. "What would you like to make?" The redhead didn't really have a preference himself. "Something you haven't gotten to try before when you've made it, maybe?"  
Imp, Jan 30, 2014 #542 More options  
Jason paused, thinking over everything. "Most of them seem indifferent master. Master Kris, Master Damien, and Master Tristan seem a bit kinder than most sir..." He said with a small nod, thinking over what he had seen of the whole group and the ones he'd actually been able to gauge a feeling from. "Master Max... I dont know... I dont like him when he's drunk. He's scary when he's drunk master, and when he came over the next day sober he only spoke to me once when he gave me the shirt."  
As he spoke he turned his thoughts to dinner, trying to think of something light and easy. His stomach seemed fine at that moment, but it had changed quickly before. "Fish master? Maybe some veggies on the side... I can make you a baked potato as well. that way you'll have enough food."  
Whisper, Jan 30, 2014 #543  
Max didn't want to make you any more uncomfortable, pet.   
Torin shrugged and didn't push the subject. He understood where Jason was coming from, and he would have felt the same way, too, if their positions were switched. Besides, he'd talked to his friend about his drinking so things shouldn't escalate to that point ever again. "That sounds great, pet."  
They walked until they reached the house, chatting here and there, but still mostly silent. Torin was almost sorry that their walk had ended, but he was getting hungry so he supposed it was for the best. Entering the house, Torin lead Jason to the kitchen sink so that they could wash their hands and then kissed his temple. "Why don't you try to go up the stairs by yourself. I'll stand at the bottom, just in case, and then follow you up." He wanted to change, too. The walk had made him feel grimy, but in a good way.  
Imp, Jan 30, 2014 #544 More options  
Jason washed his hands, nodding to his master. On his way out of the room toward the stairs Jason made a short detour to the living room to check on the kitten. She was awake again, wandering around the kennel and making little mewling sounds. Jason smiled, leaving her where she was for that moment and going back to the stairs. He shot a glance at his master before he stepped up on his good leg. It was hard to get the rhythm, and it was awkward to step his bad leg up on it, but Jason had one hand braced on the wall and the other one holding an iron grip on the sturdy railing. With only one small stumble about halfway up, quickly corrected with his hold on the rail, he made it to the top huffing softly. "I'll need... to take a few minutes to catch my breath master..." He said as he leaned against the wall and looked back at him. After a minute he pushed off and continued with his master to the bedroom, going in to look through the clothes in the closet so he could pull out his masters fatigues. "... but I can make it on my own. I'll just try not to do it too often."  
Whisper, Jan 30, 2014 #545  
He wasn't particularly happy that Jason had such a hard time with the stairs, but Torin supposed that Jason would need to strengthen his leg anyway, and he trusted any one of his friends to catch Jason if he fell or his leg gave out. "Just know that if you stumble, whoever is here will reach out to steady you, pet. I'll let them know to keep the touches brief and only when necessary, but just be prepared for it." Entering the room, Torin stripped completely, not even thinking about Jason being there. It didn't occur to him that it might cause awkwardness, or that neither of them had stripped completely in front of the other, other than Jason's first day with him when he helped his pet into the bath. The redhead moved next to the other man and pressed flush against him as he reached past Jason for a pair of sleep pants. There was no reason to stay fully dressed...  
He pulled them on and then pressed a kiss to Jason's temple. "Don't try to go downstairs without me. I'm just going to wash my face." Moving into the bathroom, the Marine did just that, rubbing the washcloth over his chest and shoulders and neck as well.  
Imp, Jan 30, 2014 #546 More options  
Jason had pulled down a pair of pants when he felt movement behind him, and at first he smiled. Then he felt a very obvious shape against his backside through the comfortable yoga pants he'd put on that day. It made him freeze, his hand going into a fist around the pants as he tensed. 'I'm not ready I'm not ready... step away, thats all you need to do, step away, or say something... move... move!...' Even as the thoughts flashed through his head, he found himself unable to make himself do or say anything. Just a moment later the man was gone again, obviously not having noticed anything.   
Jason forced out the shaking breath he'd been holding, leaning against the wall for a moment before he pushed away the fear that had spiked up and turned to work to bring his mind out of it. He got the camo pants, a dark green tank top, the matching camo jacket and folded them all neatly in a pile on the dresser before he went and gathered socks, underwear, and finally the mans boots. By the time he was done with his masters clothes he was calmed down again, and was no longer trembling as he went to get clothes for himself for tomorrow as well as pj's for himself for tonight. He wasn't going to show anything, wasn't going to say anything. He was sure the man didn't mean anything by it, and there was no reason for him to make his master feel bad about it.  
Whisper, Jan 30, 2014 #547  
After he dried himself off, Torin went back to the bedroom and smiled. "Thank you, pet. Those are exactly what I'll need for tomorrow." Smiling at Jason, he held his hand out for the other man, leading him to the stairs. It took a lot for him to let go and allow Jason to descend by himself. The redhead was scared that he would pitch forward and fall, and his heart beat was elevated because of that fear. Torin kept close behind him, ready to reach out quickly should the need arise. Half way down, he thought that it would have been better if he had gone down in front of Jason, backwards, so that he could catch him more easily if he did fall.  
Imp, Jan 30, 2014 #548 More options  
Jason could practically feel the waves of tension rolling off his master as he walked down behind him. He knew that his master was nervous about him going down the stairs on his own, and Jason was glad he was giving him the chance to do it. He leaned heavily on the railing all the way down, but he didnt stumble like he had on the way up, it was simply very slow going. When he finally reached the bottom he turned around and reached out, pulling his master up against him in a hug. "Master... I'll be fine you know." He said softly. "I promise I will be extra careful, and only go up or down them if I really need to. I wont do it alone either."  
Whisper, Jan 30, 2014 #549  
Torin hugged Jason against him, happy that nothing had gone wrong. He would never forgive himself if Jason got hurt doing something he had given him permission to do. "That doesn't mean I can't worry about you, pet," he answered. "It's part of my job to worry about you." Torin hugged Jason tighter for a moment and then stepped back. "How can I help with dinner?" he asked. The redhead began to move toward the kitchen, guiding Jason with him. "Maybe some of your herbs for the fish and potato? And I can set the table like a champ!" Laughing, Torin was in a happy mood. "Lanterns! I'll hang those while you start cooking, how's that?" He wanted to do something, but not something that Jason wanted to do. He didn't want the other man to think that he wasn't allowed to do something.   
The redhead gathered the lanterns that were left and went out to the porch, setting to work to string them up along the ceiling of the porch.  
Imp, Jan 30, 2014 #550 More options  
Jason laughed, letting his master flutter about as he went to get the fish fillets out of the fridge. He began to prepare them on squares of tin foil, lightly brushing them with olive oil before thinly slicing a lemon, planning on laying them on top. He got out a small bowl and brought it over to the back door, looking out at the man who was hanging up the un-smashed lanterns on the porch. "Master? Can you get me some sage and some rosemary?" He asked, holding out the bowl.   
When the man took it he went back in, pulling out zucchini, squash, and broccoli and moving the over to the cutting board so he could cut them and prepare them for the steamer. Taking them and tossing them with a bit of lemon pepper when they were done cooking would make it so they complemented the fish as well. He began slicing the squash first, waiting for the herbs. When his master brought the bowl back in he stripped the rosemary stems of their leaves and began to finely chop both them and the sage leaves, mixing them together before he rubbed both of the fish fillets with the mix, layered the lemon on top, and folded the foil tightly closed to make packets. He put a foil wrapped potato on the same cookie sheet to bake for his masters dinner.   
When Jason had the food in the oven to cook, and the veggies on the stove in the steamer, he stopped and looked around. When he cooked he went into his own little zone, that was no secret, and he tended to forget the rest of the world was there. Setting the timer on the stove, Jason slowly made his way over to the table to sit down with a soft sigh.  
Whisper, Jan 30, 2014 #551  
He loved it when Jason laughed.  
The lanterns were strung easily, the Marine hanging the last one just as Jason poked his head out the door and asked him for some of the herbs. Torin smiled and took the bowl, kissing his pet before stepping away to gather the requested items. He made sure to take enough of each, laying them carefully in the bowl and then returning inside to hand it to Jason. Sitting back, Torin watched the other man prepare the food single-mindedly. He didn't even think that he was noticed, really. As the fish and potato were put into the oven, the Marine gathered plates and silverware and napkins and glasses, moving back out onto the patio to set the table. When he came back in, Jason was sitting in the chair and Torin leaned against the side of the door, smiling at him.   
You know, I could get used to this, he mused out loud. "Coming home to such a beautiful and wonderful man, ready and willing to cook me delicious meals..."  
Imp, Jan 30, 2014 #552 More options  
Jason smiled, blushing pink as he ducked his head shyly when his master spoke. He hadn't realized the man was there, and now he wondered how long his master had been watching him cook. It made him a bit self-conscious of how unobservant he was when he cooked. "I'll try to time it so that every time you come home, the moment you open the door your mouth will be watering from the smell of dinner, fresh and hot." He said softly, his lips curling. "I'll make sure you are used to it, serve you so well that its automatic when you come home. I'll try to cook something new as often as possible master."  
Whisper, Jan 30, 2014 #553  
I'm sure that you'll do a great job, pet. Torin crossed the kitchen and bent down, capturing Jason's lips with his own. "How's your leg?" he asked, pulling a chair up next to the one that Jason occupied and sitting down. Reaching over, the redhead rested his hand on the thigh closest to him. He found himself craving physical contact with Jason more and more as the days passed, and could legitimately be fully happy spending a full day with Jason wrapped in his arms. The scent of the lemon and herbs were already beginning to fill the kitchen, and Torin's stomach gave a soft little rumble. "I guess ice cream isn't the most filling lunch in the world," he joked with a soft laugh. "It smells delicious, pet."  
Imp, Jan 31, 2014 #554 More options  
Jason gave a soft laugh. "It smells good master, but its not going to be done for another 20 minutes." He said, putting his hand over his masters where it rested on his leg. "I could see about whipping something up for you to snack on in the mean time... I know you haven't eaten as much as you usually do today master...." He paused, looking at the closed fridge to think about what they had. Then his eyes lit up with an idea and he stood, going to the fridge and pulling out a long thin baguette, tomato, goat cheese and garlic. He held out a bowl to his master. "Basil please?"  
It really was a short process. He sliced the bread at a slight slant into slices, brushed them lightly with olive oil and minced garlic, and popped them into the oven on a new cookie sheet beside the foil packets. While those toasted he chopped up the tomato and the basil and another garlic clove, mixing them all together. Pulling the pan back out after only a few minutes, he put the bread on a large serving plate and topped them with a bit of the goat cheese followed by the mixture. Jason did all of this on one tiny corner of the counter next to the stove, so that most of his movements were simply him pivoting around on his good leg instead of walking back and fourth, and in just over 5 minutes he was done. He limped his way back to his chair and sank down, putting the plate on the table next to the man.  
Whisper, Jan 31, 2014 #555  
Torin raised a questioning eyebrow but said nothing. He just pecked a kiss to Jason's cheek and went to get the basil as requested. He didn't get much, and set the bowl near where his pet was working with quick, sure movements. The Marine sat to watch, fascinated by the sight. Jason was truly in his element, and seemed to be enjoying every minute of what he was doing. That made him radiate even more beautifully than his usual. The plate being placed in front of him drew Torin from his thoughts. It looked amazing! Smiling, Torin stood and bent down to kiss his pet. Their lips lingered, Torin intensifying the kiss just slightly before ending it. With a soft smile, the redhead returned to his seat, pulling the plate more to the middle in between them to share.   
One bite and he was in heaven. Sweet tomatoes battled the salty cheese with the brightness of the herbs behind it all. "Where did you learn to cook so wonderfully, pet?" he asked, taking another slice of bruchetta eagerly.  
Imp, Jan 31, 2014 #556 More options  
Jason reached out, taking one of the slices and taking a small bite. "My first owner kept me in a cage, and my last owner before you kept me working out in the fields master, but between them, for a little while, I had an owner that wanted a house slave. I spent most of my time in the kitchens, and there was an older woman slave who taught me a lot. How to read, and write, and how to cook. She wanted to give me as many skills as I could get so I could be as useful as possible." He said evenly, the words not good or bad to him. It was more factual than anything else. "She knew that if a slave had skills they were more likely to avoid punishment, and less likely to be sold... besides, I like cooking."  
Whisper, Jan 31, 2014 #557  
The words were sad to Torin, because he hated thinking about the fact that Jason had had other masters before him, and none could likely be classified as "nice". But Jason's tone told him that his pet didn't feel the same way, and so the redhead tried to push the negative thoughts out of his head and simply accept the answer for what it was: The way that Jason had learned how to cook. "She taught you well, pet," he answered finally, giving a small smile before taking a large bite of the bruchetta. "Don't let me forget that I owe you a bubble bath, too." In truth, Torin had forgot and where the thought had suddenly come from, he didn't know. But he thought that Jason deserved some pampering that wouldn't involve a lightening storm and near pneumonia.   
They chatted, Torin polishing off the wonderful appetizer that Jason had prepared for him, while the food cooked. A soft, light rain had begun outside now, but with the table underneath the patio and no wind, Torin figured they could still eat outside.  
Imp, Jan 31, 2014 #558 More options  
It was relaxing, just sitting in the kitchen with his master while they waited for the food to cook. Soon enough it was done and Jason pulled everything together. The steamed veggies went in a bowl and were tossed with lemon pepper seasoning, and the fish, vegetables, and Torin's potato were loaded on plates. Jason loaded the potato with butter, sour cream, and cheese. Normally green scallions would be added, but his master didn't have any and Jason had to be careful cleaning his hands after handling them anyway. Torin carried them out and Jason got a couple bottles of water for them to drink, since he wouldn't spill them. They settled in the fading light, the setting sun covered by the grey rolling clouds that spilled a gentle rain down on them. Sound and smell of rain filled the air as Jason settled down in his chair.   
Bubble bath, movie, and bed. He said with a smile.  
Whisper, Jan 31, 2014 #559  
Torin took the plates and helped Jason to carry them outside. It really had been a perfect day, except perhaps a bit difficult earlier with their talk regarding sex and limits. Still, that didn't seem to have dampened the rest of their day, and Torin was glad for it. This seemed like the perfect ending.   
The fish melted in his mouth and the redhead couldn't help the slight moan that formed with his first taste. It really was one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted. "You know," he thought out loud. "If you enjoy cooking, and are looking for more to keep you busy in the day, you might offer to cook for the guys. Dinners for a week that can be frozen and then thawed when they get home. You don't have to, it's just a thought." He was positive that with this type of cooking, Jason could easily buy his way into the hearts of the Marines, had he not cemented himself a place there the other night.  
Imp, Jan 31, 2014 #560 More options  
Page 29 of 132  
< Prev1?2728293031?132Next >  
The fish was perfectly cooked, flaky and tender and perfectly seasoned with the herbs that saturated it. That wasnt what made it amazing though, what made it perfect was the look on his masters face when he took a bite and the clear sound of pleasure that escaped his lips as he chewed. Jason took it on as what it was: a sign that he did well. "That would be fun master..." He said thoughtfully as he ate his vegetables. "Get some oven-safe storage containers so it can go right from the freezer to the fridge, just have them bring them back when they are done with them... they usually come in glass, and Ive seen ones that are the right size for individual meals. But that would be a lot of money for that much food master, even if I was only going to make one meal per person, let alone several a week."  
Whisper, Jan 31, 2014 #561  
Torin laughed a little. "They would pay for their own food, pet. I'm not feeding a bunch of gorillas for free. They'd pay for those containers, too." It was an idea, one that he would run by the guys if Jason wanted to do it. "Think about it. If you want to do it at all, you can choose how much you cook for each of them if you decide you want to do it." They ate a bit in silence, the Marine fully enjoying every bite of food that he put into his mouth. As he finished, Torin sat back in his chair and gave a very happy, full sigh. "Thank you, pet. That really was delicious." Reaching out, he took Jason's hand and brought it to his lips to kiss.   
I'll clean up, he offered. "Why don't you sit and play with Catori for a little bit while I do that and run a bath for you." Jason had worked hard today, perhaps not doing chores but they'd taken the long walk and picked out the loads of plants from the nursery, too. The dinner that they'd just finished was icing on the cake, so to speak.  
Imp, Jan 31, 2014 #562 More options  
Jason nodded as he stood up, reaching out to give Torin's hand a tight squeeze. "I think cooking for them sounds wonderful master. I like cooking a lot, and it would make me feel... better about being around them master." He said before he went inside and to the living room. The first thing he did was open the window. Sitting down on the floor in front of the couch, he leaned against the wall under the window, looking out into and listening to the rain falling softly outside. He curled up with his leg laying out and pulled the kitten out of her carrier, settling in to play with her, grateful for his master letting him rest because he was actually pretty tired. He dragged his hand across the floor and wiggled his fingers, letting the little grey baby bat at his fingers and pounce on them clumsily.  
Whisper, Jan 31, 2014 #563  
He laughed a little at the sentiment about rather cooking than being around the other Marines. Torin stood, too, and stepped to Jason, kissing him. "Thank you for dinner, pet. You did an amazing job." He kept them standing like that for a long moment and then stepped back to begin clearing the table while Jason went inside. Clean up was easy, and Torin preferred the cleaning up to the cooking itself most of the time. He spent the time thinking quietly, preparing himself mentally for the beginning of his days without Jason near him all the time. It was a rather depressing thought, really.   
After the dishes were washed and dried and put away, and the table and counters and stove wiped down, Torin jogged upstairs. The Marine went to the hall closet to fish out the bubble bath that smelled like sweet apples. Perhaps he was torturing himself, because he could only imagine how difficult he was going to find it to keep his hands (and mouth) off of Jason when he smelled so delicious, but the redhead tried his best to push that thought from his mind. Instead, he refocused and poured a bit of the liquid into the cap, setting it on the counter. Returning back downstairs, the redhead helped Jason put the kitten back in her carrier for now. "Do you want to go up on your own?" he asked. "Or would you like me to carry you?"  
Imp, Jan 31, 2014 #564 More options  
Jason reached out for his masters hand, standing up and leaning close to his master, their bodies pressing together as he caught his balance. "I know that I can get up the stairs on my own master..." He said softly, sliding his hands from his masters shoulders and chest slowly, running them around his waist, his thumbs playing with the mans hip bones idly while Jason pressed his torso close to the man. Skin-hungry, Jason couldn't seem to get enough. The touch of his masters skin was his favorite thing in the world. A little or a lot, he felt like he needed it. The thing about it was Jason didn't even realize what he was doing, his hands and body were moving but he was innocently looking up at his master as he spoke. "... but I'm kinda tired master. Not sleepy, but the walk made my leg a little tired I mean. If you wouldnt mind carrying me up that is."  
Whisper, Jan 31, 2014 #565  
He sucked in a breath with the soft touches, thanking someone - anyone - that the Marines had taught him self control. Torin's arms came around his pet's waist, holding Jason close. With a soft smile, the redhead bent and lifted the other man into his arms carefully, slipping the shirt that Jason wore up just slightly so that his hand was resting on warm flesh. "I won't ever mind holding you, pet." Carefully, he carried Jason up the stairs. Torin set him on the closed toilet and then started the water, adding the bubble bath right away so that it foamed up. After gathering two towels from the closet, he set to helping Jason undress, a towel draped over his hips for modesty. The tap was turned off before it could overflow, and the Marine helped Jason to sit on the edge of the bathtub so he could lower himself in. "Call me when you're ready, pet." With a quick peck, Torin left the bathroom and closed the door over, going into the bedroom to get a clean pair of boxers and sleep pants for Jason to put on when he was done.  
Imp, Jan 31, 2014 #566 More options  
Jason winced when he was undressed, refusing to let himself look down as the bandages around his ribs were removed, the cloth sticking to the wounds slightly. He nodded to the man as he left, giving him a smile. When he was gone Jason lifted his leg in and slid in like he always did, slowly and carefully. When he did finally look down he smiled, seeing the scented bubbles covered him all the way to his upper chest. He slowly slid down lower, letting his eyes close as he let out a sigh of contentment. It was warm and relaxing and absolutely perfect... well almost. It was almost perfect. Jason looked up to the window over the toilet, and the water running down it.   
He had a long few minutes of debate before he finally called out to his master. "Master I wanted to ask... well... can I have the window open master? I would have gotten it, but with my brace off I didn't want to chance slipping..." He said slowly when the man came back in, unter the bubbles from the chin down.  
Whisper, Jan 31, 2014 #567  
Torin hurried in, thinking something had happened for Jason to call him so soon. He was relieved, of course, when he found out the request, but had to bite back a groan with the sight before him. The redhead didn't think that Jason knew what, exactly, he'd done by calling Torin into the bathroom when Jason was fully undressed and very easily accessible under those damn bubbles, but that didn't help the twinge in the pit of his stomach that wanted him to react further. His groin told him that they could have quite a bit of fun, if only he would strip out of the thin pants he wore and slid into the tub with Jason. The Marine took a long, deep breath. It gave his brain and common sense time to kick in. No, he knew that everything else that had rushed through his head in the past ten seconds were all spectacularly bad ideas and so Torin steeled himself against them all.  
Instead, he moved to the window and opened it a bit. He wanted to go and give Jason a kiss, but feared his hands (or the rest of him) wouldn't behave the way they should and so instead he offered his pet a soft smile before leaving the room again. He headed straight for the bedroom, falling down face first on to the bed and groaning out his frustrations.  
Imp, Feb 1, 2014 #568 More options  
Jason stayed in there for a long while, curled up in the water and relaxing to the sound of the rain, before he finally made himself wash up. When he was done he pushed himself up, draining the water and getting out carefully. He stood on his good leg, drying off quickly and wrapping the towel around his waist as he leaned against the wall to make sure he kept his balance. "Master? I'm done... can you bring me some sleep pants please sir?" He called, pulling his hair over his shoulder and running his fingers through the ends slowly, since the brush was in the bedroom.  
Whisper, Feb 1, 2014 #569  
It didn't take Torin very long to calm down, and he eventually got himself off of the bed and once more began preparing the room for when they were ready to sleep. He turned the covers down and opened the window, since it didn't look like the rain was going to stop. He was ready when Jason called for a pair of pants. The redhead knocked softly before entering the bathroom, holding out the pants to his pet. When Jason took them, Torin stepped beside him to help him balance. The Marine bent down to help with the brace once the pants were secure on the other man's hips and he couldn't help the kiss he pressed to Jason's chest and shoulder as he stood. He really did like that Jason was often shirtless when it was just the two of them.  
Come into the bedroom. I'll re-wrap you and brush your hair before we go back downstairs. Everything is looking much better, pet, he assured, guiding Jason out of the bathroom with a soft hand at his hip. "Your neck and wrists should be completely healed soon."  
Imp, Feb 1, 2014 #570 More options  
Jason accepted the pants gratefully, sinking down to sit on the edge of the tub to pull them on and standing up again so his master could slip the brace back on. He did not expect the soft kiss to his chest and shoulder, shivering when his masters soft lips made contact with him. As they passed he caught a glimpse of the angry red splotch on his side where the burn was, stinging slightly in the cool air. Jason did his best to shake it off, however, as he pulled his eyes away from the view quickly. He nodded to his master, reaching down to rub softly at one wrist. The open edges of the marks were indeed healing. Soon they would be no more than scars, the same as the faint, pale lines that encircled his ankles and the scars that lined his wrists under the marks.   
When they got to the bedroom Jason sat down on the bed, offering his master a smile. "Soon I wont have to worry about taking antibiotics and keeping them from infection." He said softly. "They'll close over soon, just like the ones on my knees did."  
Whisper, Feb 1, 2014 #571  
Nodding in agreement, Torin kissed Jason's cheek and then gathered the supplies he'd need. Jason's chest was first, the redhead smearing on some of the yellow paste to numb and then wrapping it loosely with gauze. "Your chest doesn't look bad, either, pet. The blisters are starting to heal." Once the yellow paste was put aside, the Marine started on his pet's wrists. They looked so much better than they had a week ago, and in another week (maybe less), there would be no evidence that there was any damage there at all, unless you looked for it. Torin wrapped them each lightly, pressing a kiss to each wrist before moving to do the same with Jason's neck. "It won't be too long before everything is healed, pet," he assured. "Another two weeks and your brace will come off."  
Kneeling behind Jason, he reached for the brush. Torin smiled as he began the task, loving the silky feel of Jason's long hair as it ran through his fingers. "Have you thought about what sort of movie you'd like to watch?" he asked, working out a small tangle.  
Imp, Feb 1, 2014 #572 More options  
Jason held back a soft hiss when his master first touched the spot on his side covered in blisters and inflamed skin. The original dose of cream had long since worn off, and the touch hurt. Still, the numbing medicine was very strong, and worked very quickly. The sting lessened more and more as the gauze was wrapped round and round his body in light, wide layers. His wrists and neck, smeared carefully with the antibiotic cream, followed shortly after and Jason nodded as his master spoke reassurances of him healing.   
He almost purred at the touch of his masters gentle hands through his hair. “It will be nice to be without hurt.” He said softly, his thoughts oddly distant as he spoke. “I don’t know what movie I want to watch… something nice… happy…”  
Whisper, Feb 1, 2014 #573  
It didn't take long to get the tangles out of Jason's hair, but Torin continued to brush it for long minutes after. Eventually, the Marine set the brush on the bedside table and then wrapped his arms around Jason's chest from behind. He loved their skin pressing together like this. "We can watch a Disney movie," he suggested. "That was what you picked out last time but... Well. They're happy movies." Torin pressed a few kisses to Jason's cheek and hugged him close for another minute before moving away and getting off of the bed. He helped Jason stand. "Ready?" he asked, before lifting the other man into his arms and holding him close to his chest.  
Imp, Feb 1, 2014 #574 More options  
Jason leaned back against the man when he hugged him from behind, raising one hand to his masters arm where it wrapped around him. Jason could feel the strength that was there in the thick muscles that ran through the limb like iron bands. The strength didn't scare him, it made him feel safe and protected. Those strong arms, those hard fists, they were protecting him, and that was the thought that Jason turned to every time he remembered that one of the men who had hurt him knew where he lived. His master, and his masters friends, made their living protecting people. He nodded that he was ready as he stood, wrapping his arms around the mans neck as he was hoisted off his feet.   
I like the Disney movies master. He said softly. "The evil people are big and bad, but... you know its going to have a happy ending."  
Whisper, Feb 2, 2014 #575  
Torin laughed, thinking that Jason's life was like a Disney movie, but he didn't say anything. Instead, the Marine kissed his lips and then carried them both downstairs. He set Jason onto the sofa and lifted the kitten from her crate into his lap. "Does she need to be fed?" he asked, not sure of when the last time she had been fed, but knowing it was before their walk. Torin moved to where he kept his DVDs and scanned through them. He had a few Disney movies, and he picked out Toy Story this time. It had the least amount of "evil" in it, he supposed, and it was one of his favorites. The redhead got everything ready, not turning the movie on just yet. "Popcorn? Water? Something else?"  
He went to the kitchen. A bottle was made for the kitten and a washcloth wet. Torin made popcorn for them, too. Back in the living room, he handed Jason the bottle and wash cloth and set the popcorn bowl on the table for the time being.  
Imp, Feb 2, 2014 #576 More options  
Jason nodded to the kitten question, opening the crate and pulling the mewling kitten into his lap and setting the kennel aside for the time being. "Just water please." He said as he accepted the bottle and worked to maneuver the writhing kitten to where he could give her the bottle. Once she got it in her mouth he stopped moving so much, sucking greedily and making tiny gurgling sounds as her mouth became ringed in white. Jason smiled, giving her a soft look of affection. "I know... I know... I'm late with the bottle sweetie... I'm sorry... I wont do it again." He murmured, looking back up when Torin came back in. "Ready master?"  
Whisper, Feb 2, 2014 #577  
It was probably the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Smiling, Torin set a bottle of water down next to Jason, kissing him as he bent down. "I think that you will make an excellent parent some day if you ever choose to have children," he commented, the scene reminding Torin of a mother with her baby. The Marine gave Jason another kiss, this one lingering a bit more than the other. Grabbing the remote that sat on one of the end tables, Torin lifted Jason's legs so that he could sit and rest them over his own lap and then turned on the movie.   
His hands rested on Jason's thighs, fingers lazily drawing patterns that he had no idea he was making in the first place. He sank down into the sofa, relaxed and happy that, finally, a full day had gone right.  
Imp, Feb 2, 2014 #578 More options  
Jason gave his master a very small smile at that, but internally his head was screaming 'NO! No no no fuck no!'. That was one thing the Auctions did right, one thing his past masters did right. Even the lowest, cruelest masters, illegal or not, made dead sure that their slaves had the small birth control device implanted in their arms. A pregnant slave couldn't work, and then you had a baby to deal with until you could sell it. Jason had gotten his (Under the table of course) when he turned 9. Jason couldn't think of having a baby, not now or ever. He couldn't, what the hell would he have to teach a child? How to cower? How to be scared of every raised voice and loud noise?   
Eventually Jason pushed those thoughts away, looking to the movie and relaxing under his masters touch. After a long while he realized the sucking noises had stopped, and when he looked down he realized the kitten had fallen asleep, and was sleepily moving its mouth around the bottle now. He smiled and pulled it away, setting the bottle aside and gently wiping up the smeared milk on her fur. "She's going to need a bath soon if she keeps making a mess when she eats." He said softly, letting her curl up against his chest.  
Whisper, Feb 2, 2014 #579  
Torin could tell that Jason's thoughts didn't match what the other man wanted him to see. But he pushed it aside for now. They had a long, long time to talk about things like kids. His first priority had to be Jason and getting him better acclimated to life with him; to getting him healed. "Kris might be able to help you bathe her tomorrow. Or Michael will likely be over at the end of the week, at the latest, to check on your knee and chest." Reaching up, Torin took Jason's hand. He rested both of their hands on his pet's stomach, simply because that was where they had fallen. The redhead's left hand still rested on the man's thigh.  
Imp, Feb 2, 2014 #580 More options  
Page 30 of 132  
< Prev1?2829303132?132Next >  
Jason threaded his fingers through his masters hand, holding it tight while his other hand cupped around the kitten softly. He focused on the movie again, and really got into it. It may be the kid in him, but he loved it. By the time the movie was over it was getting late, and Jason's mood was bright. He was grinning when it ended, looking over at his master. "My favorite character had to be the aliens." He said with a giggle as he lifted the kitten to set her gently into her kennel on a nest of blankets. "The clawwwwww."  
Whisper, Feb 2, 2014 #581  
He chuckled at Jason.   
Torin lifted the other man's legs and set them down carefully. He moved over so they were side by side now, arm around the other man's shoulders. "I'm glad you liked it, pet." A kiss was pressed to Jason's temple, and Torin sat there for a few more minutes, wanting to drag the night out endlessly so that he didn't have to go to work in the morning; so that he didn't have to leave Jason in the morning.  
Eventually, though, he knew he needed sleep. "I think it's time for bed, pet." He gave another kiss and then stood, handing Jason the kitten's carrier before lifting him. The rain was still coming down, and Torin settled Jason on the side of the bed nearest to the window. Once he was sure that the kitten was carefully tucked out of the way so that she wouldn't be kicked when Jason woke up, Torin climbed into the bed and immediately curled Jason into his arms.  
Imp, Feb 2, 2014 #582 More options  
Jason curled forward into the mans arms, tucking himself low with a soft sigh. Clothes were gathered, alarms were set, and everything was ready for his master to leave tomorrow. Jason knew that he couldn't freak out, and that he had no choice but to get over this codependency that he had developed, but that in no way meant he wanted to. Listening to the rain and his masters breathing under his cheek, it took Jason a very long time to fall asleep. When he woke back up his sleep had been light enough that he felt like he'd just closed his eyes a moment before. One glance at the clock showed differently, however, when he saw it was only a short while before his masters alarm was supposed to go off. Normally Jason would get up and start moving, cooking and getting things ready, but he couldnt bring himself to move. He wrapped his arm over the sleeping mans waist and pulled himself closer.  
Whisper, Feb 2, 2014 #583  
Even in his sleep, Torin curled Jason closer to him. He was disappointed when he woke up on the days that Jason had slipped out to make breakfast or get dressed; he understood Jason's motives and reasons, but he still hated waking up without him. When the alarm went off and Torin felt the warm weight of his pet in his arms, the Marine smiled and hummed. He didn't say anything, but he bent his head down and kissed Jason hello. "Could definitely get used to waking up to you," he mumbled softly, nuzzling Jason's hair. The redhead kissed him again, holding Jason tighter to him now and deepening the kiss for just a moment. "Let me shower. Make the bed and get your own towels ready and when I'm done I'll help you before we go down to breakfast together. Okay?" Torin slipped from the bed with one last kiss and went to shower.  
Imp, Feb 2, 2014 #584 More options  
Jason was not happy to leave the warmth of the bed and his masters arms, but he pushed himself up anyway. He paused for a slpit second when the man mentioned him showering, but he nodded anyway. Since he was already standing next to it the first thing he did was move to make the bed. As he moved he was thinking over what he could cook for breakfast, and then a thought struck him. Did he just need to cook for himself and Torin? Or did he need to cook for Kris too? Would the other man expect breakfast to be ready when he got there? When was he supposed to get there, before or after Torin left?   
Jason shook his head, taking a deep breath before moving to go get a towel for himself as he'd been told. Fretting over it wouldnt help anything right then.  
Whisper, Feb 2, 2014 #585  
Torin showered, realizing about halfway through that he'd told Jason to get a towel ready for himself when he had taken a bath last night. He shook his head, reminding himself to just not give instructions until he had woken up fully from now on. He didn't take long in the shower. The redhead moved into the bedroom with a towel around his waist, smiling at Jason. "I forgot about your bath last night, pet. I'll put the towel away." The redhead let the towel drop to the floor and crossed to the dresser. He chose a pair of boxer briefs and stepped into them, and then dressed the rest of the way, being sure that his shirt was tucked in and his belt was straight and the ankle of his pants were tucked into his boots.  
What would you like for breakfast, pet? he asked, standing and taking the cat carrier from the floor. "Do you want to go down on your own?" he asked.  
Imp, Feb 2, 2014 #586 More options  
Jason jumped when his master appeared. He'd been looking out the window absentmindedly into the steady fall of rain and the grey cloud cover that dimmed the still dark outside. He nodded, going over to put the towel away. He was at the doorway when the man dropped the towel. Jason watched him walk away from the corner of his eye, his heart jerking with a mix of both uneasy fear and excitement at the same time. The man was muscled, and his body was magnificent... it was the desire that went through him that made him feel that way. At that moment Jason wasn't sure which feeling was winning.  
He moved quickly to fold and put away the towel, and by the time he got back in the room his master was mostly dressed. Jason carried his own clothes over to the bed and sat down to get himself dressed, pulling off his brace before maneuvering to get the rest of him covered. It was awkward, pulling his pants and underwear off and pulling new ones on while laying on the bed, but he managed. As he strapped the brace back on and looked up he had to suck in a small breath. His master in uniform, even if it was just fatigues, was... hot.  
Jason shook his head quickly and pushed himself off the bed, standing and pulling on his shirt. He was wearing simple black jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. He couldn't reach his feet, not without bending his leg, so he was barefoot, but he wasn't going outside anyway.   
I should go on my own master. He said softly, offering a smile. "Practice for when Master Kris gets here... is he coming for breakfast as well master?"  
Whisper, Feb 2, 2014 #587  
Torin caught glimpses of Jason, but not much of anything else because of the angle he was at. The redhead was disappointed in that, and then reprimanded himself for invading his pet's privacy in such a way. He wasn't sure when Kris was getting there, and so Torin took this as their last moment alone before he did and gently tugged the other man to him, hugging him tight. "Do you know how proud of you I am?" he asked. "That you've come so far in such a short time is...amazing." Fingers carded through Jason's hair as they stood for long minutes. Finally, Torin stepped back enough to kiss the other man. "I'm not sure when he'll get here pet. Before I leave, though. I think they are all aware of how foolish it would be to get here after I was gone."   
He took the carrier once more. "Go on down. I'm right behind you with Catori."  
Imp, Feb 2, 2014 #588 More options  
Jason took a deep breath in when his master pulled him to his chest, wrapping his own arms tightly around the taller mans body. Jason couldn't comment on the mans statement about how far he'd come. It made Jason swell with pride that his master was proud of him, but Jason couldn't feel any progress. The only thing he could feel that changed was... was that he felt safe. Was that Torin made him feel protected. Jason leaned in for a second kiss before they parted completely, just a quick one, before he turned and went to the stairs.  
Just like yesterday the going was really slow and gradual, but Jason made it again without falling and headed straight into the kitchen. He wanted his master to have time to eat before he left for the day, and in a few minutes Jason had the coffee maker going and was prepping ingredients for ham and cheese omelets with cream cheese, goat cheese, and chopped veggies along with fresh spinach. Bread was put in the toaster, and sausage was soon frying on the side. He pulled out the leftover fruit salad as well, and set that out too. "I'll make enough for him too master, so he can eat even after he gets here if he wants." He said softy as he worked. "I'll feet Catori after breakfast."  
Whisper, Feb 2, 2014 #589  
The carrier was set on one of the chairs and Torin moved to get plates and silverware and such ready. They worked seamlessly, Torin moving in sync with the other man as if they had been working together like this for years rather than a week. As the coffee finished, Torin poured himself a cup and he poured orange juice for Jason, too.   
As the food finished, Torin helped Jason arrange it onto plates and he turned the oven on low to keep a plate warm for Kris. The redhead carried the food while Jason limped over to the table. It was nearing five thirty now. He expected Kris to be there soon, but he didn't worry about it too much. Torin dug into his breakfast, which was delicious, as always. Just as he was finishing his first cup of coffee fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the front door. Torin gave Jason a quick kiss as he went to let Kris in.  
Hello! he greeted Jason warmly. The lieutenant went to the oven to get the food that Torin had told him was there for him, and to make himself a cup of coffee before sitting down. "What are our plans today, Jason?" he asked, digging in.  
Imp, Feb 2, 2014 #590 More options  
Jason looked up as the other man came in, attempting a tight-lipped smile as he chewed his lip nervously. He glanced outside at the rain for a moment before he pushed himself to stand up. Jason went to the fridge and got out the small bowl of mixed berries and fruit that he'd put away, knowing that the fruit wouldn't be too good if it was hot from the oven, and grabbed the coffee pot. He set the bowl down beside the man and poured his master another cup. He returned the pot to its place before sinking down into his chair.   
Good morning sir... I would like to get the window boxes started sir. He said, picking up his fork and continuing his slow, tiny bites as he looked at his master. "We could lay down plastic inside so that the pots wont get the floor wet while I transfer the plants..." He paused for a moment, looking at Kris. "...that is if you are willing to help me sir. Master doesn't want me carrying things like that, and I have to be careful going up and down the stairs."  
Whisper, Feb 2, 2014 #591  
He nodded. "Of course I'll help you." Kris gave a smile, thanking Jason for the fruit.   
There are plastic tarps in the storage shed out back, Torin informed Kris. "If he falls out the window, you'd better believe that I'll be throwing you out after him." He was only half teasing, really. Kris just nodded his understanding. Eventually, it was time for Torin to leave. Kris offered to go get the tarp, and the Marine knew that the timing wasn't accidental.  
He drew Jason into a tight hug, kissing him. "Be good, okay? Kris has the phone on him and he'll show you how to use it." Torin gave his pet another, lingering kiss. "I'll call you when I get lunch."  
Imp, Feb 2, 2014 #592 More options  
When the man was gone Jason barely managed to keep himself from throwing himself into his masters arms. Still, his hug was tight, and between the kisses Jason kept himself pressed close. He nodded as the man spoke, pressing his face against his masters neck as he thought of the man who had delivered the package to the house and gave a shiver, swallowing thickly. 'Master Kris is here.... Master said he would protect you... thats why he's here...' That was what Jason told himself, trying to make the fear subside. "...I'll be good master... I promise..." He whispered after a long moment of silence.   
Jason followed the man to the door and watched him get into his car and drive away. when the car was out of sight though the trees Jason closed the door, and locked it. His hand began to tremble where it rested on the doorknob, and he found that his chest suddenly felt tight. He locked the deadbolt on the door as well, and then he slowly began to move through the house locking the windows, starting with the living room and limping along as fast as he could.  
Whisper, Feb 2, 2014 #593  
When he heard the car drive off, Kris came back inside with the plastic tarp. He watched Jason limping around the house with an eyebrow raised. "Jason?" he called, setting the tarp on the kitchen floor for now and closing the back door. "Jason are you alright?" The lieutenant moved through the house to follow the other man, but not coming close enough to touch him. He didn't want to make things worse. He didn't mind that the other needed the doors and windows locked, but he also didn't want Jason panicking. If he had a panic attack, Torin probably would never leave the house again. "Why don't we start going upstairs?" he suggested. "I can bring the tarp up and spread it out while you play with your kitten?"  
Imp, Feb 2, 2014 #594 More options  
Jason had gotten halfway through the living room when he heard the sudden voice much closer to him than expected. As he'd moved his breath had gotten slightly gasping and his eyes welled up against his will. The unexpected voice next to him had Jason immediately cower against the wall, his arm flying up to cover his head as a whimper escaped his lips. Jason stayed there for a moment, but when nothing cane he opened his eyes. Seeing Kris, he turned around, eyes darting around and searching the rest of the room for a long moment before he looked back at Kris.   
It took a few long tries before Jason managed to speak, and when he did his voice was tight. "I... I c-c-can't... I mean... The doors and windows sir... I j-just wanted to lock.... close everything... I.." He said, eyes moving to the rest of the room and the other doorways every few words as Jason internally berated himself for the stutter that appeared every time he was on the verge of freaking out.  
Whisper, Feb 2, 2014 #595  
He nodded his understanding, stepping away a bit. "Why don't you sit on the sofa, kit. I'll bring you your kitten, okay?" He reached out, not to touch Jason but to help guide him away from the windows for now. "And I'll make sure everything is locked up. Can you trust me to do that?" He knew that it was hard for Jason. He trusted Torin to keep him safe, and no one else, and now Torin wasn't there. He got Jason settled on the sofa before entering the kitchen and getting the kitten from her crate. She was mewling (squeaking, really) already. Coming up next to the other man, Kris sat on the sofa, a respectable distance away and held out Catori, supporting her with both hands. "What else do you need, Jason?" he asked, moving away when the kitten was secure against his chest.  
Imp, Feb 2, 2014 #596 More options  
Even as hard as his drive was to lock up the house, obedience won out especially with Kris here as the one in charge. Still, when Jason sat down he wasn't relaxed. He sat down sideways, his back pressed tightly against one armrest and his side pressed tightly against the back. Jason pulled his good leg up to his chest tightly, watching the front door. When the man came back Jason was more and more grateful that he didn't touch him, but after a long moment of silence he reached out and took the kitten, carefully pulling her to his chest. When she was in his hands he closed his eyes and bent his head, letting his cheek press against her soft head for a long moment before he looked up again.   
I'm sorry... J-just.. Lock it up, p-p-pl-please.... Lock it up... when we d-do the planting... lock it after you... p... please.. He whispered, pushing himself up halfway with her cradled to his chest before he stopped, eyes jumping back to Kris as he froze. "... M... may I get up please? I.. I n-need to.. f-fix her bottle..."  
Whisper, Feb 2, 2014 #597  
He sat watching, helpless to do anything. "I promise," he answered. "We'll keep the house locked all the time and I'll make sure the guys know to keep it locked for the rest of the week, too." Kris gave a sad look to Jason, but nodded that yes, he could get up to fix the kitten's bottle. "We don't have to plant today, Jason," he offered from the sofa while calling into the kitchen. "We can sit on the back porch if you want? Or we can sit and draw? I only need to know what you'd be most comfortable with, kit. But I want to help you calm down if I can. Being so scared isn't good for you."  
Imp, Feb 2, 2014 #598 More options  
Jason hurried from the room, the jerky movement making the kitten give a high sound in complaint. Jason slowed immediately, shushing and petting the animal to calm her as he apologized in a shaking whisper. He needed to calm down. Master trusted Kris to protect him, that was why he left him here. The man obviously meant no harm, he even took the feeling and didn't touch him. Still, Jason couldn't stop looking to every doorway, every window, watching for any sign of movement and listening for any sound of an unfamiliar voice. The tight feeeling in his chest was only strengthened by the pounding if his heart.   
'Upstairs!... Only one way up.... they cant get in through the windows upstairs... the stairs creak... safe... safe... upstairs...'  
He moved as quickly as he dared gathering her bottle and the dampened washcloth before he limped into the living room doorway again, his eyes on the floor. "I... I-I'm s-sorry sir... F-for not c-c-calming down sir..." He said in a choked voice. "C-c... c-can I go upstairs sir?... I w... I w-want to do the plants sir, later, after... A-after I am done with her... work.. working is good... b-but I... upstairs sir.. Please... Lock downstairs and stay upstairs... I'm sorry sir... I'm really sorry...."  
Whisper, Feb 3, 2014 #599  
He felt helpless, and wanted to draw Jason into a hug to try and comfort him. But Kris knew better than to do that. Instead, he tried his damnedest to stay calm himself. "You don't have to apologize, Jason. Why don't I take Catori and her bottle and we'll put her in her crate so I can follow you upstairs empty handed just in case, and then I'll come down and get her for you, okay? I can bring up the plants and plastic while you feed her. You just have to tell me which plants you need." Kris stepped forward and got the kitten's crate, holding the open end open for Jason to put her in. He was glad that someone had suggested that they all take a day here with Jason for the first week, and the lieutenant hoped that whoever had tomorrow's shift had an easier time. He hated seeing Jason so upset.   
Once the kitten was secure in the crate, Kris set it at the bottom of the steps. "I'll follow you up, okay?" he suggested. "That way if you fall back, I can catch you." He wouldn't suggest that he could protect Jason if someone did come in the house, only because he didn't want to put more visions in Jason's head.  
Imp, Feb 3, 2014 #600 More options  
Page 31 of 132  
< Prev1?2930313233?132Next >  
Local Time:11:21 AM


	4. 601-800

601-800

Jason nodded, putting the complaining kitten into her crate and handing him the bottle and washcloth before leading him back into the kitchen. Jason reverted to hugging his own torso tightly, though a bit more careful with the burned side, and one hand was up under his shirt sleeve, covering and clutching the scars that dribbled down his arm. Jason stopped a short ways from the back door, and after a very long moment of slow, slightly shallow breaths. He looked at the back door, eyes boring into it as he fought himself internally. Finally he looked back at Kris. "...t....t-t-t..."   
Jason stopped for a moment, his eyes shutting as he ducked his head, forcing in a deeper breath. He had no choice. His master gave his fate to Kris for that day, and he had to accept that and everything that entailed. Kris would protect him, and if he didn't then that was his fate. Fear or not, he had to give up control to the man, and he had to give trust. His fingers dug sharply into his arm under his sleeve as he whispered again, forcing his voice to steady by sheer force of will. "... take... me out... and I'll show you the p-plants.. that I need..."  
Whisper, Feb 3, 2014 #601  
Local Time:12:21 PM  
He wasn't sure how Torin's heart didn't break each time something like this happened. It was damn near tearing Kris' heart out. The Marine made very slow, deliberate movements as he reached forward to lightly rest his hand over the digging fingers of Jason's. He touched the other man for only a second, just enough to get his attention. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Jason." He couldn't remember if he had explicitly stated something similar to the other, and Kris hoped that it might help to calm him a little.   
Unlocking the back door, Kris went out first and then stepped to the side so that Jason could exit, too. "Just tell me how many of each one, kit. You can describe them to me if you want to stay close to the house."  
Imp, Feb 3, 2014 #602 More options  
Jason couldn't help the flinch as the older mans hand touched his, not expecting the contact since his eyes were still closed at the time, but the flinch made his fingers let go of the mound of scar tissue. He opened his eyes, slowly looking up at the man. They followed the man as he opened the door and walked outside. It was a long moment before he took a hesitating step, and then another. When his bare feet finally touched the porch he looked around quickly again, his eyes taking a few tense minutes as they stretched by to search every shadow and wind rustled leaf in the trees. When he finally saw and heard nothing he let out a long slow breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.   
He looked over at Kris again, a slight pleading look in his eyes as he silently begged the man to stay close. Jason moved when he did, and they moved together to the edge of the porch, down the step, and finally slowly out onto the lawn. The steady rainfall was quickly pouring down on his hair and shoulders and wetting them, but Jason didn't mind at all. When they got out into the open, Jason stepping and staying a scant inch away from Kris the whole way, Jason took a moment to tilt his head back. A roll of thunder echoed over them, and Jason closed his eyes, letting the water roll over his face as the sound filled his ears.   
When it faded Jason opened his eyes again, looking at the seeming sea of plants before them. He began to point to the plants, his voice soft, and slightly breathless. "Going per plant box... two of each of those six kinds..." He said, pointing to the plants in turn before pointing to a group with purplish leaves that was considerably bigger than the others. "... and three of those per box sir..."  
Whisper, Feb 3, 2014 #603  
Kris didn't mind staying close to Jason at all. He moved slowly so that Jason could anticipate his movements and move with him. "You really are ambitious," he teased softly when he found out just how many plants were needed. "Well, let's get you and Catori upstairs, and you dried off, and then I can bring up a couple boxes at a time for you to work on. How does that sound?" Torin and Michael would both kill him if Jason got sick from being out in the rain. "You can dry off and change when I run back down for the kitten so you'll have some privacy, okay?" Jason was jumpy about being touched and so Kris didn't think he'd want to be supervised (so to speak) while changing clothes.  
He guided the other man back towards the house without actually touching him. The kitten was crying now when they entered the living room, and it was about all Kris could take between that and Jason's fear. He really just wanted to wrap them both in a strong hug. "Do you need help up the steps?" he asked. "Or do you need me to just follow, just in case?"  
Imp, Feb 3, 2014 #604 More options  
Jason allowed the man to direct him inside, shivering as he walked from the breeze that blew the rain sideways into them. The first thing he did was lock, and then re-lock, the door to make sure it was secure. His brow furrowed and he looked toward the kennel where the kitten was crying for her bottle. Sensibly he knew she would be fine, but he felt horrible for not being faster with her breakfast. He would have fed her by now if he hadn't freaked out. It was his fault. Jason slowly shook his head, turning his gaze from the kennel back to the ground. "No t-th-thank you s-sir..." He said with another shiver. "M-m-master... h-had me p-practice the s-st-stairs t-to make s-s-s-sure I could get them-m on my own-n-n... w-w-warm t-the bottle.... under h-hot water.... p-p-please sir..."  
Jason turned and headed to the stairs, wanting to get set up so he could take care of the baby animal that was crying for him to feed her. The way was slow going, even more so since Jason hunched in on himself when he had to unwrap his arms to hold the railing and the wall. Almost to the top his wet feet slipped on the wood, and Jason almost fell backwards, but using his hands on the railing he caught himself before he completely lost his footing. The end result was him twisting to land awkwardly on his butt at the top of the stairs.  
Jason stayed there for a long moment before he pulled himself back up by the rail, rubbing his hip where he'd landed as he got up to the solid ground of the hallway and pulled his shirt over his head, wanting to get out of the wet cloth that was only being made colder by the air conditioning.  
Whisper, Feb 4, 2014 #605  
Kris desperately wanted to follow Jason up the steps, but instead he stood at the bottom and watched him. When the other man nearly fell, Kris bound up the stairs in three leaps, and was glad to see that Jason had gotten his footing and fell onto his rear rather than backwards on his head. As he turned and went to change, Kris went back down to warm the bottle and give Jason a little time to change. It didn't take him too long, though, and he got the carrier and went up to settle everything down in Torin's room.   
He took Catori, who had stopped crying now, from her crate and settled her on the bed to let her crawl around a bit while waiting for Jason. He played with her, letting her attack his fingers before "capturing" her and turning her onto her back to tickle her belly a bit. A few more minutes passed. Without leaving Torin's room, Kris called out. "Jason? Are you alright? Do you need help with anything, kit?"  
Imp, Feb 4, 2014 #606 More options  
Jason went back to the room that had been his at first, pulling off his shirt and hanging it over the back of a chair to dry. He pulled a random shirt out of his closet without looking at it before he sank down on the bed for a moment. Letting his head fall into his hands, Jason allowed himself a short, breathless sob, his shoulders shaking. Just for a moment. Then, at the sound of Kris's voice snapped him back and he pushed himself to stand up, calling out a soft 'I'm Coming sir... sorry sir...'. The window in that room was already locked, and as Jason headed to his masters bedroom he closed each and every door in the hallway, including the bedroom door when he walked inside. Jason rounded the bed to the window side, looking outside through the open for a long moment, before slowly sinking down on the bed. Jason scooted up until he was pressed against the headboard with the bad leg stretched out and the good leg bent with his foot hooked under the bad knee.  
Jason reached out and shook the bottle lightly, checking that it wasn't too hot on his wrist as the mewling kitten crawled over and tried to climb up his knee, tumbling backwards back onto the bed. Jason scooped her up and cradled her again, getting the bottle up as she began sucking greedily, her little paws kneading his fingers where they held the bottle. The sight finally drew a tiny smile from Jason.  
Whisper, Feb 4, 2014 #607  
The small smile gave Kris hope that as the day wore on, Jason would relax a little bit. He sat on the bed at the foot of it, one leg bent as he sat sideways, watching Jason and the kitten. He wasn't sure what to say to the other man, and was afraid to leave him alone, even to go get the flowers, lest Jason panic and lock him out of the room. No, it would be better to try and get him to be calm first.   
Torin told me he was going to take you camping after you get your leg brace off, he offered, going for a safe subject that always seemed to make Jason happy. "For your birthday? You must be excited to go."  
Imp, Feb 4, 2014 #608 More options  
Jason looked up from the kitten, eyes brightening just a bit at the subject. He nodded. "...Master saw how much the woods... a-and being in nature relaxes me sir, and he came up with that idea when he found out that I'm turning 20 in a few weeks. I love it out there... the more secluded the better. When my leg isn't hurt I love running through the woods... jumping over logs, darting through the trees." He said softly, turning his head to look out the window off to the side for a moment before looking back at Kris. As he spoke, curled up in the room, with the house locked up and quiet, his racing heart began to slow and his breaths began to come easier. "At... a-at my last masters house we were kept... o-o-outside... In any little bit of s-spare time I had I could go into the trees on sir's property..."  
As he mentioned very briefly his last master his eyes went back down, focusing very hard on the kitten.  
Whisper, Feb 4, 2014 #609  
That sounds like a lot of fun, he commented with a soft smile. "What made you love the outdoors so much?" Jason wasn't stuttering so much, which was always a good sign, and Kris hoped that it meant he was beginning to calm down just a bit. Still, he was thinking of ways to help Jason. What would happen when he had to leave the room to get the plants and plastic? What would happen when they both had to go downstairs for lunch? "You know, when I got scared or upset when I was younger, I would go and get a shirt that my mother had worn and put it on so that I had her scent. Maybe wearing something of Torin's might help you when you feel anxious?"  
He sat silently, letting Jason feed Catori and focus on her. The kitten seemed to be his only source of comfort when Torin wasn't home, and Kris was reluctant to tear his attention away. "Did your last master have a big property?" he asked. He couldn't help it. He wanted information on the bastard, and figured that small, innocuous questions like that might get him further than the straight out questions he truly wanted to ask.  
Imp, Feb 4, 2014 #610 More options  
Jason slowly nodded, though he made a mental note to ask his master about it when he got home. "My last master was the work farm. Before that I lived Sir's property with the trees. Sir had a big property... Sir's house was huge, and Sir's slave quarters was a long warehouse. H-h-he had a lot of land, but most of it was trees... We had free reign of the forest when we weren't working, we could go as far as we wanted as long as we stayed silent and invisible, and stayed out of Sir's way... when I was in the trees... w-wh... wh... w-was the only time I was not b-being hurt by Sir." Jason said slowly, his voice strangely hollow as he spoke.   
The way he said Sir when he spoke about that man was not the same as the way he called Kris and the others sir. The way he said it sounded like he was calling him master. It sounded like he were calling him by some title that had been shoved into and tattooed on Jason mind, a permanent mark like a scar... When Jason called the others or his master Sir it didn't sound like open wound that refused to heal.   
He reached up and pushed his hair back over one shoulder, tugging down the edge of the white gauze on his neck to expose two shiny round scars on his neck, looking almost like cigarette burns. "... Sir never had to worry about us running away. If we got too close to the edge of the property we were out cold..."  
Jason went silent for a long while, looking down at the kitten that was now slowly sucking the bottle with her eyes drooping slowly. "Sir.... d-d... d-do you still... g-g-get scared?.." He whispered, his voice almost too quiet to hear.  
Whisper, Feb 4, 2014 #611  
Kris listened to every word, eyes never leaving Jason. It was a story that was common, but it didn't make him any less immune to the sadness he felt at hearing it. As Jason finished, Kris moved and slid up the bed to sit next to him, back against the headboard, but still not touching. "Are those marks from collars he made you wear?" he asked, keeping his voice carefully neutral. Kris considered his next answer very carefully, wording it just so in his head before speaking. "Sometimes I get scared. But it's not as often as it used to be. The person who gave me my scars can't hurt me anymore, and the Marines taught me how to defend myself. That's why Tristan offered to help you, you know? So that maybe you wouldn't be scared so often."   
Looking over at the other man, Kris studied him for a few minutes. "Is that why you were scared today? Because you think that Sir can hurt you still?" Kris, in a sick and twisted way, would like to see the man try, just so he could watch Torin tear him apart in the most physically painful way imaginable.  
Imp, Feb 4, 2014 #612 More options  
Jason nodded to the mans question about the collar marks, pulling the bandage back in place as he contemplated the mans words. Teaching him to defend himself? Jason was willing to try, but he couldn't think of how far that would go in a actual dangerous situation... It took courage that he never knew he had just to run when the man in the mall grabbed him. Jason couldn't think of actually fighting back if someone attacked him. He'd gone his entire life learning to cower, to give in and accept whatever happened to him, because a slave never stuck a free person. Ever. To do so was inviting torture.   
Jason took the silence as a few moments to let everything sink in before looking at Kris as he broke the silence again. When the man mentioned Sir he ducked his head, turning away as he let his hair fall to hide his face in a familiar movement. He didn't speak for a long time, and his hands shook just slightly as he reached over to slide the kitten into her kennel beside the bed, the baby sleepy after gorging on her meal like she always was. When his hands were free he pulled his leg up to his chest, wrapping his arms around it tightly. The entire time his face was hidden, and he didn't make a sound.   
When he did speak his voice was small, timid, and trembling. What the man couldn't see behind the fall of hair was that Jason was fighting back the tears that welled in his eyes. "... Sir knows where master's house is now... Sir has to know.... Master Roberts is his best friend...."He said with a sharp choked sound that Jason quickly swallowed back. Jason hugged his leg tighter as he finally turned his head to look at Kris. "M-mm... Master Roberts... Didn't burn me sir... h-h-he t-took a knife...c-cut me open before they p-p-p... p... p-poured on the gasoline..."  
Whisper, Feb 4, 2014 #613  
One more, Kris was silent, listening and absorbing everything. When the words sunk in, fear and anger and rage soared through Kris. They had all suspected, but the confirmation was what they had all hoped for. Jason needed to talk about these things, so that they could help him. And if he chose to tell some things to Torin and some things to him and yet others to Angelo or Tristan or anyone else, then that was what he chose and was comfortable with. Kris scooted closer to Jason and held his arm out, offering a hug if the other man wanted to take it.  
Just because he might know where this house is, Jason, don't ever think that you're not safe here. Torin or myself or Tristan or anyone of us will always, always protect you. Torin told you that, right? The lieutenant reached forward slowly to tuck the hair that hung and hid Jason's face behind his ear. He was beginning to think that Torin had the right idea about a fence and guard shack. "And he said he showed you were to run if you ever need it, right?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the extra phone he'd been carrying, handing it to the other man. "This is yours. All of our numbers are programmed in for you."  
Imp, Feb 4, 2014 #614 More options  
Jason hesitated, but as he finally moved forward, even with everything inside him screaming against it, he felt the tears finally spill over his cheeks as he curled lightly into the larger mans side. He took the cell phone with a light, ginger touch, staring at it for a long moment of silence. Finally he curled his fingers around it, lowering his hand to his lap and holding the phone tightly. "... What about when you are not here... when I am alone..." He whispered raspily. "... Even after all this time I can never get away... its not enough to leave me so scarred and ruined that I can't even look at myself in the mirror... its not enough to leave me with nightmares that feel so real that I can still feel the fire when I wake up... I can't escape..."  
Whisper, Feb 4, 2014 #615  
Curling his arm around Jason's shoulders, Kris hugged him. "That's why you have your spot in the woods, and the phone to call us, right?" he offered softly. "We know you can run fast, kit. So if you ever need to, you run as fast as you can and call someone. If you keep the house locked up, then someone who's trying to get in will have a hard time of it." They sat in silence for a few minutes, the Marine trying to word his thoughts. "You're not ruined, Jason. You must know what Torin thinks of you? What we all think of you? Besides, if you're ruined because of your scars, what does that mean for me?  
The nightmares... They don't go away, really. I still have them. But I can't feel them when I wake up anymore. And they're less frequent now than they were even a year ago.  
Imp, Feb 4, 2014 #616 More options  
I can run... that is my defense... Jason said softly as he gave the man a sad, subdued, and haunted smile, looking up at him fully for the first time. "There's a huge difference though." He said softly. "Between you an me. You are a free man. You have made a career, you have respect, and you have worked for all of it. If I tried to fight for anything then I am simply seen as disobedient. I've had so many masters see my back and talk about how I must be such a horrible slave to have earned such a punishment... I am not saying you dont get the looks..." Jason lowered his head again. "... but.... how often do you get the looks... and get struck with fear so strong you cant breathe... because you can see that look... that there is something inside then that wants to hurt you again, because they know they can..."  
Whisper, Feb 4, 2014 #617  
He knew the sad words were the absolute truth, but he had felt that same way when he was younger. "I was only a young boy when I was given these scars, Jason. I know that fear and that look, because when you're small, everyone bigger than you thinks that they can hurt you. People saw my back and thought what a bad boy I must have been to deserve that punishment. That's why I went into the Marines. Torin wants you to fight, kit. Not...fight like fists or yelling or being angry. But he wants you to speak your mind, tell him what you think and feel and know and see. He wants you to tell him if you've already washed the dishes and he's asked you to do it. He wants to know when you're not feeling well so he can take care of you. He wants to know why you react to someone so badly, like you did with the delivery driver, so that he can understand and better protect you.   
Talk to him, kit. I know your gut tells you that you can trust him. I've seen it when you're together. Tell him what you like and don't like, what you need, what you want... Jason, he'd give you the moon if he could.  
Imp, Feb 4, 2014 #618 More options  
Jason listened to the man, but when he mentioned his master wanting to know why he would react so badly to someone Jason withdrew, pulling away from the man just a bit and turning his head away. "... I don't want him to know... I dont want me to know..." He said shakily, fear rising slowly in his voice with each word. "... I trust master... but I don't want to remember... I want to know that nothing is wrong.... I want to hide under my clothes and never see it, never feel it... ne... never.... I just want it to disappear..."  
Whisper, Feb 4, 2014 #619  
But if he knows, then he can help you better, kit, Kris tried to reason with him. He didn't let him move too far away, mainly because he wasn't pulling away because he didn't want to be close, but because he was trying to hide. Hiding never worked. "Torin wouldn't ever force you to talk to him, but think about it, Jason. Think about telling him. Didn't you feel better after you told him how you got your scars? Like a weight was off your chest a little because someone else knew now?" The Marine tucked Jason's hair behind his ear and out of his face, hugging him. It was time to change the topic, or he feared Jason would clam up completely.   
That didn't mean his next question wasn't just as difficult. "Tell me what you'll do on your camping trip. Hike? Swim? You like art, maybe Torin can scrounge up a camera for you to take photographs with."  
Imp, Feb 4, 2014 #620 More options  
Page 32 of 132  
< Prev1?3031323334?132Next >  
Jason shook his hard as Kris spoke, his hands slowly inching up toward his ears in a movement very similar to his posture that day on the couch the day the delivery guy came. Jason found the movement blocked, however, by the mans arms wrapped tightly around him. His arms were thickly muscled like his masters, but he felt wrong. He was too big, arms too long... still, it was all he had. If Jason had learned anything living with his master it was that he needed the comfort of touch. Jason had his hands resting on Kris's bicep and wrist, muscles tense and ready to pull away in a moment's notice.   
He swallowed hard before he spoke, taking the subject change willingly. "I... I know how to swim... b-b-but I'm not very good sir. " he said finally.  
Whisper, Feb 4, 2014 #621  
Torin can help you get better, he assured. "I've been to the camp grounds that he's planning to take you to. It's beautiful. Mountains in the distance with lots of tree cover... It's very secluded. I think that you'll like it." He chattered on about the camp grounds for a bit, and then about the spot that Jason and Torin had found in the woods the day before. Kris talked about anything, really, that wasn't about Jason's previous masters, or his scars, or his being hurt. He just wanted to help the other man calm down a bit.  
Eventually, he sat up a little, taking Jason with him. "Why don't you play with Catori?" he suggested. "I'll go downstairs and get the tarp that you can set up under whichever window you want to work on first while I bring up a box or two of plants?" Reaching over the edge of the bed, he lifted the carrier up and opened the door to it before leaving the room. Kris brought the tarp up and laid it at one of the windows and then went for the flower boxes, texting Torin on the way.  
Imp, Feb 4, 2014 #622 More options  
Kris was perfect for day one. Jason, so freshly filled with anxiety and fear, responded surprisingly well to the mans slow, gentle approach. He even changed the subject as Jason began to panic again, and Jason even managed to start relaxing a bit as the mans deep voice spoke of trees and mountains and sparkling lakes so clear you could see right to the bottom. By the time Kris sat him up Jason willingly nodded, reaching up to wipe away the last little bit of tear tracks that were drying on his cheeks. Jason settled on his side as Kris left the room, eyes bloodshot and gaze as blank and empty as he could make it, reaching out to lure Catori out of the kennel with wiggling fingers. He directed Kris to start in his masters room first, not wanting to go too far at that moment, and tried his best to keep his focus back on the kitten as the tarp was spread out and the other man went for the plants.   
As the man left Jason pushed himself up, picking up the kitten and going out of the room to the hall closet, getting the small set of gardening tools out and carrying them back into the bedroom.  
Whisper, Feb 4, 2014 #623  
Kris brought the boxes up one by one, until there were three for the time being. Even if he had wanted to, all fifteen wouldn't have fit in the room without having to use the bed and he didn't think Torin would be all that impressed with them doing that. Kris played with the kitten, brought water up for Jason and exchanged empty planter boxes for full ones. He didn't mind doing the physical labor of it all, and the work seemed to help Jason relax a bit.  
He was halfway down the stairs when he heard the car pull up. The Marine smiled, hurrying down the stairs. He wasn't sure which would happen: Torin flying up them, or Jason flying down. Either way, he didn't want to be in the crosshairs. The deadbolt turned from the outside and door opened. Torin looked around and spotted Kris. The redhead nodded and then called out for Jason. "Jason?" Even before the word was out of his mouth, Torin was taking the stairs two at a time. "Are you up here, pet?"  
Imp, Feb 4, 2014 #624 More options  
Jason worked steadily, digging his hands into the muddy soil and not minding at all that his hands and arms were soaked by the dirt and the falling rain. He worked from the outside in, arranging the falling vines and the flowers carefully. It took a long time to even finish that one, but when he did he sank back, wiping his hands on the old towel he'd been given for that purpose. It looked amazing, and Jason actually felt a swell of pride. Then he paused, frowning slightly, followed by him freezing completely with his eyes wide. 'Tires... tires.. a car is coming!... Master is not supposed to be home yet... No! No no no no no no!'  
Jason immediately began to gasp, hyperventilating as he scrambled back away from the window in an almost violent movement. When his back hit the bed he snapped into movement, reaching out and scooping up the kitten where she was pouncing on the edge of the tarp. He cradled her to his chest as he went to the ground and scuttled backward under the bed. Jason ended up completely hidden, back pressed against the wall, curled in a tight ball at the head of the bed. His entire body shook, his eyes were closed tight, and the kitten was cradled protectively against his chest. He struggled for breath, but he was silent as the grave.  
Whisper, Feb 4, 2014 #625  
Kris had pointed him upstairs, but Jason was nowhere to be seen. Torin saw the gardening things resting out and one box nearly finished, but no Jason. He called out again, moving out into the hallway to look through the other rooms, but still didn't find the other man. When he heard a muffled little mewl, the Marine raised his eyebrow. "Jason? I think Catori just gave you away, pet..." The redhead got down on his hands and knees and looked underneath the bed. With a soft sigh at the sight, Torin reached out to brush his fingers across the back of Jason's hands. "Aren't you glad to see me, pet?" he asked, lifting the covers and bedskirt to rest on top of the bed. "I thought you'd be happy that I came home for lunch?" A few minutes passed with no answer. "Please don't make me crawl under this bed, pet. I've been crawling through dirt all day..." He reached in further to stroke over Jason's cheek, hoping to coax him out.  
Imp, Feb 4, 2014 #626 More options  
Jason had his eyes squeezed shut tight, and all he could hear was the whoosh... whoosh... whoosh of the blood rushing in his ears. He felt the slightest brush against his hand and flinched, whimpering softly as a echoing voice came, as if it were coming from the end of a long tunnel. It came clearer and clearer, and then he felt a touch to his cheek. It make him flinch harder, jerking back sharply and hitting his head against the wall behind him. As he did his eyes flew open. His eyes were wide and glassy for a long moment, and it looked like he couldn't actually see anything that was there. Then his eyes turned to his masters face and he froze, followed immediately by him managing to scramble out from under the bed at a surprising speed, his exit full of thumps and thuds as he hit limbs and joints against the floor and the bed.   
Jason hit his masters front so hard he knocked the man back onto his butt, One hand still carefully holding the kitten he had been protecting the entire time. He was wrapped around and pressed into his masters front, arm holding him tight and face hidden in his masters chest as he began to shake hard, his shoulders jerking.  
Whisper, Feb 4, 2014 #627  
Torin was confused, and ready to crawl underneath the bed when Jason's eyes flew open and he scrambled out as if something had come through the wall and poked him. Knocked back, Torin wrapped his arms tightly around Jason. Looking up, Torin saw Kris in the doorway. His friend only shook his head at him, mouthing 'later' before heading back downstairs. Carefully, the redhead removed the kitten from between them so she wasn't squished and put her back into her crate. His arms were tight around Jason once more, rocking them back and forth softly. He pressed kisses into Jason's hair and ran his hands along the other man's arms and sides, shushing him softly. "Why were you under the bed, sweetheart?" he asked. He couldn't think of what else to ask him, because he was so in the dark. Torin knew better than to ask if Jason had heard him, and he knew he would definitely be having a conversation with Kris before the other man went home that night.  
Imp, Feb 4, 2014 #628 More options  
Jason let the kitten go willingly, wrapping that arm around his master as well the moment it was free. The change in position left him with his face hidden at the crook of his masters neck and shoulder. Jason couldnt even place what had him crying now. The tears fell from relief, from the sudden change to joy at his master, from the lingering fear, everything all at once. He couldn't even bring himself to speak for the first few moments, but eventually he raised his head just enough to get a full breath in but still hide his face. "....I... you weren't... s-supposed to be home yet master...." He whispered in a voice that was thick and breathy. "... I... I just thought...."  
Whisper, Feb 5, 2014 #629  
I thought I might surprise you for lunch, pet, he offered softly, not knowing what else to say. "Kris texted and said you might like the surprise if I could get away... I didn't mean to scare you, Jason. Is that what happened?" They sat like that for a few long minutes, Torin holding Jason close to him. He'd missed his pet, even if his thoughts had been solely on his training that morning. The redhead was scared now, not sure what had happened that morning or what might happen when he had to leave to go back to the base. "Let's go downstairs, okay? We'll eat lunch and then we can sit on the sofa together for a little bit?" He really didn't know what else to do, other than offer to hold Jason for as long as he was home. Torin stood, helping Jason to his own feet. He reached up to wipe the falling tears from his pet's cheeks, pressing kisses to each one after he had. "Are you okay to go down on your own?" he asked. "Or would you like for me to carry you?" He had a feeling he knew the answer, but would leave it up to Jason to decide.  
Imp, Feb 5, 2014 #630 More options  
Jason nodded, more than willing to let it rest at him getting scared. Despite what Kris said he couldn't bring himself to explain why he'd been so scared. Besides, he was sure Kris would tell his master what happened anyway. Jason stood, hands still on his master and still standing close to him. "I... Its easier to walk down then up master... I can do it sir... if you want me to..." He said softly, his voice rough. He lowered his head, leaning into the mans front one more time. "Master... I'm sorry... f-for reacting that way... I didn't mean to worry you sir... You were right, I liked the surprise sir."  
Whisper, Feb 5, 2014 #631  
Didn't I tell you that I'd never tire of carrying you? he asked, a smile in his voice. Torin lifted Jason's head and kissed his pet softly, trying to draw him from the shell he'd retreated into. The redhead continued kissing the other man for long minutes, soft movements of their lips and nothing more, as he held him. Finally, though, Torin did break apart just a little. He called for Kris, who was in the room in seconds, asking him to bring the kitten down while he lifted Jason into his arms and held him close to his chest. Kris went downstairs first, and then Torin with Jason.   
They found lunch waiting on the table for them, the redhead smiling his thanks at his friend. Soup and sandwiches were all dished out, and Torin settled Jason into a seat before gathering his medications and setting them next to his plate. "Much better than the food in the mess hall," he commented with a soft laugh. Kris agreed with him and the two Marines dug into their food, both keeping a close eye on Jason to make sure he was okay.  
Imp, Feb 5, 2014 #632 More options  
The short session of kissing served wonders for Jason, zeroing his entire focus onto his master and calming his fraying nerves. By the time he was lifted up he was breathing again, and his chest no longer felt so tight and constricted. When they reached the table Jason settle into his seat, hands tucked under his legs while he watched the other two eat. He let them dig in for a long moment before he started on his soup. It was rich, and the broth settled in his tender stomach well. So well that Jason slowly ventured to eat more, eating the vegetables and chicken. At just under half the bowl his stomach began to roll, and Jason knew that he had to eat some of the sandwich at least.   
Maybe I can make you lunch to bring with you master? He said softly, more nibbling on the sandwich than eating it.  
Whisper, Feb 5, 2014 #633  
He was glad that Jason was eating. Torin watched him, knowing that he wouldn't eat much but that Jason needed to eat something substantial. Chicken broth wasn't substantial. The redhead smiled, though, when the other man began to nibble at his sandwich. It was something.   
Maybe for the week I can come home for lunch, he suggested, smiling at Jason. "I didn't anticipate the change being so traumatic for you, pet. But maybe it will transition smoother if I'm home in the middle of the day?" He wanted Jason's input and thoughts. If he thought it would help, then Torin would be home every day around the same time for lunch. But if Jason thought it would hinder him being able to be on his own after all the guys had to go into training, then Torin would only call to check up on him instead. "And then next week, we can make it part of our evening routine to make lunch for the following day?"   
He made himself another sandwich, giving a smile of thanks to Kris who had disappeared so wonderfully into the background. Torin really loved his friends.  
Imp, Feb 5, 2014 #634 More options  
Jason ducked his head, his face burning in shame at the reality that his master leaving had caused him so much fear. He nodded though. His master coming home would be something for him to look forward to, even if he would be alone for a full day when his master and the others got busier in their training. "I... I h-have the cell phone now too.... you said to call Michael, since he can pick up his phone in the middle of the day... And I can start cooking for everyone master... pack lunches for all of you. It can be something to... for me to do during the day while you are gone." Jason said softly, not sure if he was trying to reassure his master or himself. 'Something to distract me... keep me from thinking too much about it all...' He thought to himself as he tried to think of something to get them on a different topic. "... M... M-master Kris... has helped me a lot master... a-and I got the first box done sir, if you want to see what they'll look like..."  
Whisper, Feb 5, 2014 #635  
Reaching forward, Torin tucked a finger underneath Jason's chin and lifted it. "None of that, now. I'm sure that how you feel isn't something you can control, right?" He waited for confirmation from Jason before he smiled and brushed a hand against his cheek.   
Cook? That seemed to perk Kris up rather quickly and Torin only laughed.  
I was thinking that since Jason will have abundant amounts of time on his hands, if he would like to, he might offer to cook dinner for everyone. One meal for each weekday that you all can freeze and heat easily. You will all buy your own food and food containers, though. And it's up to him, of course.   
Kris studied Jason for a moment and then spoke. "Well, I can't speak for the rest of them, but I'm in! I'll pay Jason for his time, too. Well... Pay Torin for Jason's time." Looking up, the redhead studied his friend. He hadn't thought about it, really. But now that he had...  
What do you think, pet? You can't hold a job but nothing says that I can't 'loan' your cooking services out. I can put the money away for you?  
Imp, Feb 5, 2014 #636 More options  
Jason chewed his bottom lip, nodding to his master but glad when the conversation change worked. Kris seemed really excited about the probability of him cooking for them, not that Jason was surprised. He looked at his master when pay came up, though he was surprised when his master said he'd put it away for him. In reality he shouldnt have been, but that was just another thing that made his master different. "Its not unusual for masters to... erm... 'loan' out their slaves services master." He said, leaving 'services' open ended but not commenting on any specifics. "I like cooking master... Maybe I can make up a list of supplies... have different meals each week so I can cook each one in bulk and divide it up..." He paused and looked up at Kris. "The... the buffalo chicken dip freezes really well too. Pop it in the oven for 20 minutes or so and its as good as fresh."  
Whisper, Feb 5, 2014 #637  
See? Kris said, pointing to Jason with his spoon. "This man knows how to win friends over." He smiled at Jason and continued eating while Torin laughed at him.  
The redhead leaned over, so that his mouth was close to Jason's ear, and spoke softly to his pet. "Don't ever think like that, pet. You know me better than that by now, I'm sure?" He knew what Jason had meant, and Torin knew it was common practice. That didn't mean that it didn't turn his stomach. "Just to be clear, pet: You. Are. Mine. Until you don't wish to be, that is." Pulling back, Torin smiled at the other man, squeezing his hand softly. "Take your pills," he reminded, standing to clear his own dishes from the table. "We'll work out the logistics of it. And when I get home tonight, we can talk about the money that will be set aside for you." He didn't want Jason to think that because he would have money for himself that it meant that he had to actually pay for most anything: food, clothes, shelter, the kitten, medical, his art supplies... Everything that Torin was providing now he would continue to provide. But he wanted Jason to have a stash in case he needed it; something that he could feel was his own and not being given to him out of responsibility.  
Imp, Feb 5, 2014 #638 More options  
Jason nodded, giving the mans hand a squeeze in return as he pulled away. "I know you're better than that master. I know you wouldn't do that." He said softly, putting down the barely eaten sandwich, with maybe a fourth of it gone, and taking his pills before going back to the soup. Jason didn't actually give very much thought to the money, not at that moment anyway. What did Jason need to buy? He had food, clothes, a warm bed... there wasn't anything else he could need. Instead Jason focused on the prospect of cooking for that many people, knowing that it was something he would greatly look forward to filling his days with, especially now that they had the herb garden planters out back. "If I am really going to do this I need to know what they all like master. Chicken, fish, things like that, and if any of them are allergic to anything. I wouldn't want to put something bad in the food by accident."  
Whisper, Feb 5, 2014 #639  
Pet, they're Marines. They'll eat cardboard if you feed it to them with a little butter and pepper. Torin came up behind Jason and kissed the top of his head. "Kris is the only picky one. He'd insist on ketchup for his cardboard." One arm draped over Jason's shoulder, hand coming to rest on his chest. "Are you full, pet?"   
They finished lunch up and Kris went to bringing a few more planter boxes up to the bedroom for Jason to work on this afternoon while Torin lead him to the living room. The Marine sat down first this time, one leg straight out against the back of the sofa and one bent and his foot on the floor while his back pressed against the arm rest. Softly, he tugged Jason down so that he was sitting in the same position, his back pressed to the Marine's chest. Arms curled around the other man and lips pressed soft kisses to his cheek and jaw. "Are you feeling better, pet?"  
Imp, Feb 5, 2014 #640 More options  
Page 33 of 132  
< Prev1?3132333435?132Next >  
Jason more than willingly sat back against his master, wrapping his arms over the mans where they wrapped across his body. He nodded slowly, tilting his head back and laying it against Torin's shoulder as he rolled it to press his cheek into the mans neck. "I do feel better master... I... I don't know... I mean I didn't know I was going to feel that way when you left master... I'll try to be better when you leave again." He said softly. "I thought I would be fine, I really did... but when you left I just... i fell apart. Master Kris got me calmed down again though, and I got one of the boxes done. The one in your bedroom. It was perfect to do the planting while the rain was still going sir. Muddy, but perfect."  
Whisper, Feb 5, 2014 #641  
It's okay, pet, he assured, kissing Jason. "Maybe it was too much to know I'd be gone for so long." Torin hoped that breaking the day up into two parts would help Jason. "And now you know I'll be home around this time each day this week. Not the exact time - sometimes an hour earlier, sometimes an hour later." They sat cuddled together silently for a while, the redhead closing his eyes to just soak it all in. "I missed you, pet. I've been spoiled being able to hold you whenever I want for the past week." Another few minutes passed before he proposed going out front to see how the flower box looked from there. "It's stopped raining for now, so you won't get wet."  
Imp, Feb 5, 2014 #642 More options  
And hopefully by the time the week is up and you'll be too busy to come home for lunch I'll... be better master. He said softly, his tone a lot calmer than it had been earlier. He was reluctant, but he was also proud of how the box had turned out. Nodding, Jason pushed himself to sit up before pulling his leg off the couch and standing. As they stepped out Jason smiled, taking a deep breath of the rain and forest scented air, curling his bare toes in the grass. When they got around to the side of the house and Jason saw the box his smile turned into a Grin. It looked ten times better from this angle! He looked to his master hopefully, trying to guage his reaction.   
Whisper, Feb 5, 2014 #643  
Looking up, Torin smiled brightly. "That looks amazing, pet. I love it!" He'd never thought that the house could look...homey, he supposed. Torin had never really been at the house often before he'd brought Jason home, and so he never bothered to plant flowers or anything similar. Now he could see what he'd been missing out on, and how wonderful it could all look. "You did an amazing job, pet." He kissed the other man, deeply this time, pulling Jason's body tight to his own. It was long minutes before they broke apart. "I have to go back to work soon, pet. I'll send you a text message when I'm on my way home so you'll know when to expect me, okay?"  
Imp, Feb 5, 2014 #644 More options  
Jason melted into the mans arms, responding to the kiss just as deeply as his master gave it, his hands encircling his masters waist as he pressed his body as tight as he could get it. He didn't want the moment to end, but logically he knew it had to. His master only had so long for lunch before he had to go back. When the man pulled away Jason couldn't hide his disappointment, but he nodded as he pulled the phone out of his pocket. "I'll keep it on me at all times master." He said softly. "When you text me I'll start dinner so its ready about when you get home... Can you walk me back inside?"  
Whisper, Feb 5, 2014 #645  
I know you will, pet. He gave a few more kisses before wrapping an arm around Jason's waist and ushering him back into the house. "Take a break and play with Catori, okay? Don't work too hard." Torin hugged Jason close to him, whispering words of encouragement before he had to pull away. "I'll be home tonight, okay?" The redhead kissed his pet once more and then left to go back to the base.  
Kris was right there when Torin left, standing to Jason's side. "I've brought some more plants up to do the other window box," he offered. "And then we can make that dip together while we wait for Torin to text that he's on his way." He was only hoping there wouldn't be another panic attack.  
Imp, Feb 5, 2014 #646 More options  
Jason watched the man drive away, slowly moving back to hug himself again and lowering his head an eyes to the ground as the car disappeared. He had to stand there for a long moment, taking a few deep shaking breaths, before he managed to look back up at Kris. He looked stressed again, and tense, but he was by far and large better than he'd been the first time. He was able to breathe this time, and the fear was not so blinding and consuming as it was before. "... Lock everything again sir?" He asked softly. "T... then we can go... and do the plant box."  
Whisper, Feb 5, 2014 #647  
Kris nodded and guided Jason into the house. If locking doors and windows would help Jason feel more safe and secure, then he would do just that. "Your kitten is crying, too," he pointed out. "Why don't you leave her crate down here and we'll let her pounce around on the bed while we're up there?" The lieutenant made sure that the back and front doors were securely locked, even going so far as trying to open them after he'd locked them just to show Jason they weren't able to be opened without a great deal of force.  
Do you need anything before we go up? Want anything?  
Imp, Feb 5, 2014 #648 More options  
Jason shook his head, going to pull the kitten out of the crate and nuzzling her as she wiggled, trying to get down. He also grabbed a small ball with a bell inside, figuring the toy would keep her somewhat busy. "No sir, I don't think I need anything else." He said, holding out the kitten to the man. "Carry her up sir? I don't want to risk falling and hurting her." He said as he started up the stairs. "...and let her run on the floor please. I don't want her to fall off the bed, and if we close the bedroom door she wont get far in masters room. She was running around on the floor while I did the last box."  
Whisper, Feb 5, 2014 #649  
He nodded, reaching out to take the kitten gently. She mewled in protest but he pet her head a little and she began to purr. He chuckled at that but encouraged Jason to start his way upstairs, Kris following behind. When they got up to the top, he handed the kitten back to Jason and followed him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. "The box looks really good, kit. I'm sure Torin loved it." Kris sat on the floor, back against the dresser, and played with the kitten. "What were you thinking of making for dinner?" Maybe if he kept his mind off of everything, Jason would be able to keep calm.  
Imp, Feb 5, 2014 #650 More options  
Jason let the kitten down before going over to the second window and slowly sinking down to the ground. He opened it up and began to dig into the mud, loosening up the soil so he could prepare holes for the plants. "I don't know sir." He said softly, shaking his head and forcing himself to focus on the question and the task at hand. He glanced over at the man, his hands pausing in the dirt as he tried to send an apologetic look to the man for his tense form. "You are staying for dinner, right? Is there anything that you are particularly in the mood for sir?... I'm good at cooking... not so good at choosing if I don't have to sir."  
Whisper, Feb 5, 2014 #651  
I think that's perfectly understandable. Kris rolled the ball and watched the kitten pounce after it, amusing himself like that for a few minutes. "Well, why don't you list some of what you have downstairs and I can think up a dish for you to make." He didn't want to say veal or something like that and it turn out that there was none in the house. "Yes, I'll be staying for dinner. If you want, I can help you make a list of different dishes and put them on a calendar so that you don't have to decide what you'll make that night, it's already there for you." At least that would be one less decision for Jason to have to make. "And if you plan ahead like this, it'll make it so that Torin will always get the ingredients you'll need from the store."  
Imp, Feb 5, 2014 #652 More options  
Jason nodded, moving again and lifting up the first plant as a roll of thunder shook the window frame he was leaning out of. He worked from the outside in, an easy feat since the boxes were symmetrical. "I have... chicken, breasts and thighs, I have ground beef. I have a beef round roast. I think master bought pork chops as well... and I think there was some salmon steaks in there too. We have every vegetable you can imagine to go with, and lots of fruit as well, so stirring up sides isn't an issue... the only thing you cant ask for is anything with onions sir. Master had banned them from the house."  
Whisper, Feb 6, 2014 #653  
Thinking, Kris played with the kitten a little more. "How about some roasted chicken thighs?" he suggested. "Some olive oil, lemon juice, mustard and honey. Roast them for about twenty minutes. You can sear some nice asparagus to go with it, putting some lemon juice over them to tie in the flavors, and you can roast some red potatoes in the same pan as the chicken." His mouth was watering just thinking about it. "And we can put together a fruit salad for dessert, with a little homemade whipped cream. Everything will be nice and light and summery. What do you think, kit?"  
Imp, Feb 6, 2014 #654 More options  
Jason smiled, turning to look at Kris as he finished planting the second plant. "I think you like cooking as much as I do sir... even if your work makes it hard to find time do so sometimes." He said softly, picking up another plant and pulling it out of the pot. He chuckled softly and took the ball and tossed it across the room as the kitten rolled it over to the plants and then promptly began to pounce on the leaves. She bounded away after the jingling ball and Jason went back to his work. "Also that sounds perfect sir... I can start on it after the Chicken dip, if you like..."  
Whisper, Feb 6, 2014 #655  
Thinking about it, Kris shrugged a little. "My mom was a chef and so I learned early on how to put things together. I don't enjoy preparing the food as much as I enjoy eating it." He grinned at Jason and rolled the ball all the way across the room from the kitten, watching her chase after it merrily. He continued that for a while, stopping to bring more plants up as Jason planted the ones that he had brought up earlier. "We can prepare the chicken before the dip, and the potatoes, that way the flavors will soak in and it'll be ready to put in the oven when Torin texts." The kitten was now attempting to climb up his leg like a tree, and the Marine laughed, batting at her playfully. "This one's got a big personality for such a small little body."  
Imp, Feb 6, 2014 #656 More options  
Jason laughed at the kitten, steadily working to get the planter done in a timely manner. By the time he finished the kitten came over and curled up on a corner of the plastic tarp against his leg, plumb tuckered out from playing for over an hour and a half. Jason had successfully managed to get lost in his work, the activity keeping his mind and hands busy enough that he managed to calm to an almost normal level. When he was finally done his hands were smeared in mud and dirt up to his elbows. He sighed, turning so he was leaning back against the wall as he looked affectionately down at the little kitten against his leg who was purring like a little motorboat.   
Thats two down... He said softly. "21 more to go."  
Whisper, Feb 6, 2014 #657  
That's a full time job you've taken on there. Kris looked over the area and shook his head. "Go on and get yourself washed up, and change your shirt. I'll get her into her crate and the rest of this stuff downstairs. We can meet in the kitchen to start cooking, okay?" Once he was sure Jason would be okay by himself, Kris took the kitten gently and held her to his chest with one hand while he took an empty planter down with the other. It took only one more trip upstairs after the kitten was happily in her crate to get the other planters and the tarp. The lieutenant folded the tarp and laid it on the patio out back, and stacked the empty planters to the side with the others. Coming back into the kitchen, Kris washed his own hands and arms and then gathered the ingredients for the chicken and potatoes. He set them aside, wanting to let Jason do all the prep work that he wanted and then went to the bottom of the stairs.  
Jason? Are you doing okay?  
Imp, Feb 6, 2014 #658 More options  
Jason went into the bathroom to wash up, maybe brush his hair and pull it back since they were cooking. When he got there he realized that there was a wide, dark splotch of mud on the front of his shirt. Jason looked at it for a long moment before he sighed. Washing his hands first he slipped off the shirt and set it aside to rinse and soak in some stain remover, hoping the mark wouldn't be permanent. When he turned back to the sink he stopped. The white gauze around his chest that covered his burns was soaked and brown in the front from the mud that had seeped right through the shirt. Jason knew he shouldn't leave it like that. Just because his chest was numb from that medicine didn't mean he could let it sit in a dirty bandage... but Jason couldn't wrap his own chest, not without help, since he couldn't reach far enough behind his back to touch hands.  
At that moment he heard Kris calling up the stairs for him. Jason let out a long, slow breath and walked out, standing at the top and looking down. "Um... actually... I need to change this bandage... It got mud on it." He said softly, not meeting the mans eyes and working hard to resist reaching up to cover the visible marks.  
Whisper, Feb 6, 2014 #659  
Looking up, Kris saw the mark and nodded. He figured if he didn't make a big deal out of it, then it would make Jason more comfortable. He followed Jason back into the bathroom and got the gauze out. He was gentle with his touches, doing his best to look only where he was working so that Jason didn't feel like he was being stared at. The bandage was removed quickly and easily, discarded in the trash can next to the toilet. He wrapped the other man's chest quickly and efficiently, taping the loose end down when he had three layers over the injuries. "They're healing up well, kit." He gave Jason a smile in the mirror and squeezed his hand softly before leaving the bathroom so that Jason could dress in peace. "I have everything on the counter for you when you come down," he called over his shoulder.  
Imp, Feb 6, 2014 #660 More options  
Page 34 of 132  
< Prev1?3233343536?132Next >  
Jason kept his eyes away from the man as he wrapped his chest in sure, firm wraps with the clean gauze. He was glad for the mans focused gaze, as well as the silence that he kept while he worked. After his quick exit Jason went quickly to get a new shirt, taking a short moment to breathe and center himself again. 'He has his own scars... he doesn't think bad of you... just let it go and get on with the night...' Jason went to the stairs and lowered himself to sit before sliding down them. He didn't want to make the man have to come and act as spotter for him if he didn't have to. Jason entered the kitchen, peering into the kennel and smiling at the sleeping baby.   
I dont think she's played for that long before. He said softly, going over to the counter where the supplies were and pulling out a bowl to mix the marinade in. "It'll be a wonder if she wakes up for her bottle."  
Whisper, Feb 6, 2014 #661  
You and Torin have had a busy week, he agreed, sitting back and letting Jason do the work that he seemed to love so much. "She hasn't really had the attention that she'll have once you two are on your own for the full day." Kris talked Jason through the recipe, getting the other man a bottle of water since he hadn't had much to drink while working so hard upstairs. "I'm sure she'll wake up, though. Torin tells me she likes to eat almost as much as she likes to play."   
The chicken and potatoes weren't hard to prepare and before long, they were focusing on the dip. "Alright, kit. Tell me what to do here."  
Imp, Feb 6, 2014 #662 More options  
Jason made short work of preparing the food for dinner, and before long they had the bowl of chicken in the fridge alongside the bowl of potatoes, both with cling wrap covering them. He pulled out the supplies for the dip and piled them on the counter, looking over at the man next to him as he pulled the cooked chicken breasts left over from him making the dip the other day out of their container. "Do... you want me to show you sir?... or make it and tell you as I go along?... I... I've never taught anyone before." He said slowly, trying to figure out where to start.  
Whisper, Feb 6, 2014 #663  
Looking up at Jason, Kris smiled. "We can do it together. Just talk me through each step, whether I'm doing it or you are." The brunette followed instructions, preparing his part of the dish exactly as he was instructed to. "I'm glad that Torin's visit home helped you. I would have told you he was coming, but he didn't text me back. Just...showed up." He knew the reason why Jason had been under the bed and Kris felt bad for it. "What are you going to do tomorrow?" he asked, after working in silence for another few minutes. "He's good with landscaping. If you let him help, you might get all these boxes done before next month." The last bit was a tease, but Angelo was good with plants and such.   
It wasn't long before the dip was ready to be put into the oven. Kris thought it had gone well, and he smiled at Jason, thanking him for teaching him. "You said Catori needed to be fed. If it's time, we can sit and relax a little in the living room while you feed her."  
Imp, Feb 6, 2014 #664 More options  
Jason worked slowly, letting the activity pull him into a relaxed, distracted state just like working on the window boxes did. He worked right along side the man to shred the chicken into the bowl. After that it was a simple process of mixing the cream cheese, hot sauce, ranch dressing, and shredded mexican blend cheese. Right before Kris put it in the oven Jason sprinkled on the light layer of cheese on top. When it was in the oven and the timer was going Jason pulled out the can of formula from the fridge and filled the little bottle. As he held it under the running hot water he glanced over to the kennel on the table, able to see the kitten still sleeping contentedly.   
When it was ready and he had a rag ready to clean her up afterward he turned to Kris, pausing for a long moment. "...Sir..." He started slowly. "I... I know that today has been harder than it should have been sir... and by all rights, in any other home if I had panicked like that I would have been punished or locked away until I stopped, or just.... just expected to get over it. I just wanted to say thank you sir. For helping me... f-for understanding."  
Whisper, Feb 7, 2014 #665  
The words didn't really surprise him, but Kris thought it was sad that Jason felt that he had to say them. The Marine gave the other man a soft smile and nodded at him, not sure what to say. They'd been telling Jason to not apologize for things he couldn't help, but really he knew that he couldn't help it. It was another programmed reaction that had been harshly taught at a young age.  
You're a good boy, Jason. I know Torin is proud of you. Kris stood and opened the crate, easing the tired kitten from her nest of blankets. "Go on into the living room, kit. I'll bring her in right behind you." Once Jason was settled on the sofa, Kris laid Catori on his chest and he took a seat in the arm chair across from him.  
Imp, Feb 7, 2014 #666 More options  
Jason made sure it didn't show, but something in his chest swelled at those words, something both good and bad to Jason. It made him fill with pride, it made something on the submissive side of him so happy he wanted to laugh, and dance like a happy idiot. The other half of him was filled with longing, wishing for it to be his master that would say those words to him. It actually struck a deep sadness in him that his master wasn't the one to tell him that. As Jason settled down on the couch and took the kitten he curled up at one end. The kitten was still tired, but she still drank with her usual greedy energy. Jason was glad she had such a good appetite, with Michael saying she was an orphan he'd been worried that there might be some lingering effects from her not having her mothers milk. Part of Jason wanted to say something, break the silence, but he didn't know what to say so he tried to focus on the kitten.  
Whisper, Feb 7, 2014 #667  
Kris was comfortable with the silence. He pulled his phone out to send a text to all the guys to give a heads up when coming to the house and Torin wasn't home, but not going into details. He was sure that they could all figure out why they should do that. "All of the guys will text either whoever is here with you, or your phone, before they pop over if you're by yourself, kit." He didn't like doing something like that and not letting Jason know what was going on. "That way, if someone who hasn't texted you comes to the door, you can ignore it." And hopefully not cower under a bed for the rest of the day... He wasn't comfortable with that image and pushed it away quickly.  
How long does the dip stay in the oven for?  
Imp, Feb 7, 2014 #668 More options  
Jason nodded, one hand going down to pat his pocket where the phone was instinctively as the man spoke as he remembered his promise to his master to keep the phone on him at all times. He then reached up to cup the kitten again where she laid on his chest. He had to admit, when the kitten grew too big and needed regular food, he would miss this. Feeding her like this made him feel wonderfully needed. "I set a timer for it sir, it goes for twenty minutes, and then you let it cool for ten or fifteen so it will thicken. After that its good to go." He said. "Sir, would any of the others just... you know, show up? Without master here? Why would they?"  
Whisper, Feb 7, 2014 #669  
We used to, he answered. "We'd show up because we thought he was home, or because he said we could borrow something and we were picking it up and the like. But now we wouldn't. Not when we know that it scares you. If it didn't scare you like it does, we probably would have showed up without calling or texting, just to check in on you, though. Maybe one day, you'll be comfortable enough for that. But that's not now so we'll always text." Kris really couldn't think of any scenario where one of them would show up without texting now. Even in an emergency, someone would text Jason to let him know that one of them was on the way.  
Would you like to work on the dinner calendar while we wait? he asked, trying to think of something to keep Jason's mind occupied.  
Imp, Feb 7, 2014 #670 More options  
Jason nodded. "Master said... he didn't want to pay for all the food, or the containers that your meals would be in... so I would need to create a shopping list sir. I was thinking three meals per week, per person.... that way I can keep up. Make it all different things, different sides and main dishes. I don't know about dessert... I think I need to see how it goes first. How hard it is to keep up." He said, looking at the kitten as he thought it all out. "I would still need to know if there's things you all like or don't, or if anyone is allergic to anything, before I decided what to cook sir... or I could even take requests."  
Whisper, Feb 7, 2014 #671  
Nodding, Kris sat back and thought.  
First of all, kit, you're doing us a favor by cooking for us. So you don't need to take requests from anyone unless it's to put it on the calendar and rotate it with the rest of what you make. He didn't want Jason to become their short order cook or something. "How about you list to me what you need, and I'll write it down for you so you can keep the kitten on your chest?" Kris got up and searched through the kitchen for a pad and pencil. Sitting back down, he began to write. "So containers, right? There are seven of us, and three each so that will be twenty one." He looked up at Jason. "I would suggest putting stuff down that you can use in thousands of dishes, your basics: potatoes, garlic, meats, pastas, rice, and the like. That way, no matter what sort of dishes you decide to make, you'll have everything on hand." He sat and waited, though, for Jason to make his decisions.  
Imp, Feb 7, 2014 #672 More options  
If the containers are glass oven-safe ones it would be better sir. He said softly as he pulled the bottle away and wiped up the milk foam that bubbled up around her little mouth. Thinking about it for a long time, Kris getting up in the middle of their talking to get the dip out of the oven, and talking it over, it wasn't long before they had a good sized list so Jason could make the first three days worth of food. He'd also requested sticky notes so he could write cooking instructions on each container. Jason did muse vaguely in the middle of the conversation that this would all be way easier if his master had a chest deep freeze. Before they knew it the list had everything Jason could think of that he might need on it, and they settled into silence while the full kitten waddled around on the couch, her little tummy rounded with her dinner.  
Whisper, Feb 7, 2014 #673  
He noted down the specific containers that Jason said. Whatever would make it easier, and whatever would make Jason happy was what was important.  
Just as they were finishing up, his phone went off. "Torin is on his way. He'll be here in about...thirty minutes, I'd say." Kris stood and put the pad and pen in Jason's hands. "Add whatever you missed or didn't think of, kit. I'll get the oven preheating and the table set for you." He figured that doing the things that would require Jason to be more mobile would be the best way to help out. When it was time to put the food into the oven, then he could help him off the sofa and into the kitchen. Besides, he'd had a hard day and needed the rest.  
Imp, Feb 7, 2014 #674 More options  
Jason accepted them, nodding and laying back to read over the list again, noting down a few more things. Kris seemed more than willing to spearhead gathering the others to get the supplies, and Jason was glad for that. A few minutes later the man came back and helped him up, Jason scooping the kitten into his arms on his way by and putting her into her kennel once they reached the kitchen. Getting the chicken and potatoes in the oven took no time at all, nor did prepping the fruit salad. Once everything was cooking or ready to go Jason stopped, leaning back against the counter and stretching his leg out to the side for a moment, wincing at the stiff muscles. He stood back up and held out the note pad toward Kris.   
I don't think there's anything else sir. He said, offering a uncertain, only slightly forced smile.  
Whisper, Feb 7, 2014 #675  
Kris smiled back, knowing that any smile from Jason was a gift, even if he was uncertain about it. Taking the pad, he stuck it to the fridge for the time being, and then looked back over at the other man. "Do you want an aspirin for your leg?" he asked, noticing the wince as Jason stretched it. If they were closer, Kris would have offered a massage, but he figured that it wouldn't be received very well, let alone accepted.   
He got Jason sitting at the kitchen table, making a list of different dishes he could make for each night of the week that Torin was working. "Don't worry about cooking for anyone else this week, since I don't think the other guys even know about it and Torin'll have to get all the stuff on your list this weekend." As they discussed ideas, Kris heard a key slide into the door and unlock it. "Sounds like he's home."  
Imp, Feb 7, 2014 #676 More options  
Jason shook his head to the mention of aspirin, remembering what happened when he took painkillers and not wanting to take another pill. "Its only sore when I stretch it sir. Its stiff." He said, accepting the help to the table.   
They sat and spoke about food and recipes, Jason actually enjoying himself quite a good bit. He would have loved to have access to cookbooks and new recipes to try, since he hadn't learned any new ones in years. He froze for the first second on instinct when he heard the lock in the door, but when Kris spoke he remembered that his master was on his way home and he jumped up from the table, limping quickly out of the room. Right as his master walked in Jason reached him, wrapping his arms tightly around his masters waist and burying his face in the mans neck as he hugged him. Jason had to stop to take a few long, deep breaths, his body finally relaxing the rest of the way and letting go of the tension that had never quite gone away. He was so wrapped up in his master that he never even noticed Michael standing behind him.  
Well then, looks like someone missed you Tor. Michael teased, slipping in around them and closing the door.  
Whisper, Feb 7, 2014 #677  
He had barely gotten in the door when Jason was wrapped around him. Not that Torin was complaining at all. His own arms wrapped securely around his pet, head bending down to press a kiss into his hair. He didn't say anything at first, just wanting to hug Jason. He'd missed the other man, despite being busy training. This was going to be a long six weeks. After a few moments, Torin lifted Jason's face and kissed him hello before stepping away so that he could get into the house fully. "Why don't you come upstairs with me, pet?" he suggested. "You can tell me about your day while I change." He loved his friends, and had invited Michael over, but he wanted a few minutes alone with Jason before they all sat down to dinner and then to have a serious talk that wasn't going to be pleasant in the least. The Marine kissed the other man again, briefly. "I missed you."  
Imp, Feb 7, 2014 #678 More options  
Jason nodded, letting the man slip away from him as they both headed toward the stairs. Jason went up first, slow going with his master behind him, and lead the way to the bedroom. Once he got there he went into servant mode and began gathering fresh clothes for the man to change into. The windows were still open, and the rain that had dropped down all day was reduced to a steady drizzle, bringing in the clean, fresh smell of rain and earth along with the few flowers Jason had planted in the boxes. "Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes master." He said, the first true smile all day appearing on his face as he pulled out the clothes. Jason decided to talk about the good. Pretend that the good was the only thing that happened. "And Catori played for hours while I was planting... she kept pouncing on the tarp. I think she liked the way it crinkled. Master Kris helped me plan out a shopping list for the meals I'll cook for the first week too."  
Downstairs Michael made his way into the kitchen, taking a deep breath through the nose with a growling hum of excitement. "That smells amazing Kris." He said before he spotted the chicken dip on the counter. His expression turned excited, and he made a beeline for it. When he looked at Kris again his tone was serious, however, and soft so they wouldn't be easily overheard. "So Kris, I hear your day was... less than easy. How bad was it really?"  
Whisper, Feb 7, 2014 #679  
Torin let Jason ignore the bad of the day. He'd lived through it once, he didn't need to go through it again. Especially when Kris was there to give all the gory details. The Marine listened as he sat on the bed to remove his boots. "It sounds like you tuckered that kitten out, pet," he teased softly. The redhead reached out and took Jason's hand, leading him over to him and helping the other man to sit on his lap. "The boxes look fantastic, too. I'm proud of you." He leaned up and kissed Jason, lips lingering together for a few long minutes. After pulling apart, Torin helped Jason stand again so that he could, too. He stripped down to his boxer shorts and turned to pick up the clothes that Jason had laid out for him, pulling them on easily.  
Dude. Don't make me tell it twice. The kid broke my heart today, Michael. And when Torin came home for lunch, he hid under the bed he was so scared.  
Imp, Feb 7, 2014 #680 More options  
Page 35 of 132  
< Prev1?3334353637?132Next >  
Jason sat in his masters lap willingly, wrapping an arm over his shoulders. "She slept all afternoon after that, and played for a little bit after her bottle but she fell asleep again pretty quick." He said softly, leaning into the kiss before he got up so the man could dress, sitting on the bed himself. "I think I'll get the boxes done pretty quick, once I get into a rhythm working on them sir. The shopping list is on the fridge, if its ok I was hoping to start cooking the meals next week. It will be something good to... well to keep my mind busy while I'm here alone."  
Michael sighed when Kris asked him not to tell it twice. "That bad... not that I'm surprised. We'll talk after dinner."  
Whisper, Feb 7, 2014 #681  
I'd have napped all day, too, if I'd played that hard! With another kiss, Torin gently lifted Jason into his arms. He didn't want to stop touching him. But the redhead had to once they were downstairs, and Jason was settled in a seat at the table. They were just on time as the timer went off. Torin took the dish out of the oven and grinned. "Looks delicious, pet."   
Kris gathered one more place setting and helped Torin dish out everyone's dinner, with water and iced tea to drink. "So how was it?" he asked Torin, while they both dug into the meal. Jason had made it perfectly, and it was just as he had remembered it. This was one of his favorite dishes.   
The same, but different. I wasn't as focused as I should be. I guess that'll change, though. He'd been thinking about Jason for most of the day, but he knew that sooner or later, he'd have to focus on the training if he ever wanted to get through it.  
Imp, Feb 7, 2014 #682 More options  
Jason watched them all carefully as they dug into their dinner, and was glad to see they all enjoyed it. After they had all started he started his own in tiny bites, stopping to savor each bite as flavor exploded in his mouth.   
He managed almost an entire chicken thigh, surprising considering his day. He ate only a small amount of the sides, but the chicken was full of protein and what sides he did eat were mostly potatoes, so the meal was really filling for him. Jason sat quiet during dinner, letting the other men talk around him. When they were all done Jason rose to clear the table and clean the dishes, but when he rose from loading them all in the dishwasher he stopped to stretch again, unable to stop another wince. When Michael noticed he had Jason sit down so he could check over his leg before telling him that it was a matter of simple stiff, knotted muscles. He had Torin put him up in a bath, as hot as was safe, and handed him the copy of the hobbit for Jason to read, telling him to have Jason soak for a good long while.   
Michael settled in the living room when Torin took Jason upstairs, his iced tea in one hand and the kitten curled up in his lap. He'd taken her out to check on her, and she made herself so comfortable he didn't want to move her. When Torin reappeared he looked at Kris expectantly, not having to say anything.  
Whisper, Feb 7, 2014 #683  
Glad that Jason would be out of hearing range for this conversation, Torin gladly lifted him and brought him upstairs. He got the bath ready, helping the other man out of the brace and clothes. "We'll make this part of our nightly routine," he suggested. "You'll be on your feet more, so I suspect that until you get some strength back, your muscles will be tight for a while." The redhead helped Jason sit on the edge of the tub and kissed him. "I'll come up to check on you in a little bit, okay? Let the water out and refill the tub if you need to." With another quick kiss, Torin went back downstairs and sat down, wondering just how bad this was going to be.  
With a sigh, Kris went into the dirty details of their day. "He was jumpy and jittery all day, but better in the afternoon and definitely better when focused. You might think about getting an alarm that chimes or something when someone crosses the end of the driveway near the road? But then again, it'd go off when animals crossed, too, so it might do more harm than good." The lieutenant told both men about the delivery guy and what his connection to Jason was. He could see Torin clenching his fists and jaw, ready to pounce on a man who wasn't even there.  
Imp, Feb 7, 2014 #684 More options  
A long, tense silence settled over them all. None of them moved, none of them spoke. The first one to speak was Michael, and his voice was low and dark. "I don't want to repeat what you said, but I feel like I need to... it doesn't seem... fuck. The guy who came to the house the other day cut him open before they poured the gasoline on him? What kind of sick fuck..." Micheal cut himself off and stood, crossing his arms and pacing back and fourth. "No no, I think the alarm is a really good idea actually, and maybe mount a security camera up there. They make ones that will be hidden in the trees. If the alarm goes off, Jason can look on the security camera to see if a car is coming, who is in the car, all that. He'll know if its one of us, you, or someone else.  
Whisper, Feb 8, 2014 #685  
Kris shifted a bit. "You didn't see him, Mike. He wasn't in his head. I even think that if he had been downstairs, or if Torin wasn't coming up them, that he'd have taken that cat and bolted out the back door for the woods. I don't know if he'll be in any sort of state to stop and think about the logical points of it. And what if he doesn't? And he runs into those woods and calls us only to find out that it was me or you or Torin coming up the drive? He beats himself up over the smallest things. Can you imagine how guilty he would feel if he ran away from his own master like that?"   
The redhead was torn between the two. He wanted more security for Jason, but Kris was right. Jason had no idea who was there in the bedroom with him when he came home at noon, or even that someone was there looking at him until his face was touched. "Maybe if we work it together with texting before we hit that point?" he suggested. "If we text and the alarm goes off for him a few minutes later, he won't run. If it goes off and we haven't texted him, he can hide or look or run or whatever is going to make him feel safest." If the three of them decided on the alarm system, though, Torin wanted to ask Jason about it first. If it was going to cause him endless amounts of anxiety no matter what, then it wouldn't be installed.  
Imp, Feb 8, 2014 #686 More options  
Michael stopped his pacing, standing by the window. He ran a hand over his face as he let out a long breath that sounded like a mixed growl of frustration. "I know about PTSD... I see it in returning soldiers, I help them, I get them treatment. Jason's got it, bad, but I cant do anything for him. The only psychiatrists for slaves out there are all centered and focused around training them to be better slaves. They aren't doctors, they're trainers with a piece of paper that makes them feel important." He said before turning back to the other two. "Ask him about it. They make the camera systems with portable monitors, so he would be able to keep the screen with him and see what the camera shows right away without having to worry about going up or downstairs to get to it. If he thinks it'll help I think its Max's brother that works for Allen and Holt Security. I'm sure he could pull some strings and have them out here before the week is out. That way he'll have it before he has to stay here alone."  
Whisper, Feb 8, 2014 #687  
He nodded, thinking about it. "There has to be someone out there to help him?" he asked. "I'm not even talking local or in the state... I'll take him anywhere in the world if you can find someone to help him, Mike." Maybe moving far, far away wasn't a bad idea, either. But he still had his enlistment that was holding him where he was. Even a transfer could take months or years to go through. Torin sighed, feeling helpless. "I'll talk to him about it." They talked a bit more before Torin kicked his friends out (as nicely as he could, of course) and went to check on Jason. The Marine knocked on the bathroom door and then stepped in, staying close enough to the door that the side of the tub would hide Jason's bits from his view.  
Imp, Feb 8, 2014 #688 More options  
Michael promised to look into getting help, though he wasn't optimistic sounding while he spoke. As it was he simply told Torin to take it slow with him, and offer him praise and reassurance, and try to show him that he has a new life here. When they left both he and Kris had heavy hearts and a lot on their minds. Together they decided to keep the details of the delivery guy to themselves, and simply tell the others that the delivery man was from Jason's past, and that he was very dangerous to Jason.  
Jason was sitting up in the tub, reading the book. He'd re-filled it once already so the water was still nice and hot. Staying in so long made his muscles feel like jelly, and it made the stiffness in his leg slowly melt away. When his master came in Jason smiled, setting the book to the side, before he frowned slightly at the look on his masters face. "Is everything ok sir?" He asked slowly.  
Whisper, Feb 8, 2014 #689  
Torin smiled at Jason. "Everything is fine, pet." He did walk over to the tub and sit on the side of it, but kept his eyes on Jason's. Torin bent to kiss him, one hand coming up to cup the other man's face. "I'll get you a pair of pants and we can get you dried off, okay?" He pressed another kiss to him before standing and going into the spare bedroom for some sleep pants and boxers. They were brought into the bathroom, along with two fluffy towels, and set on the side of the sink. "Is your leg feeling better?" he asked, setting the towels out so that Jason would be able to get to them easily when he got onto the side of the tub. Torin left the room once he got a positive answer about Jason's leg, going to turn down the bed before returning to help with the brace.  
He spent some time wrapping up Jason's chest and neck and wrists, talking as he did. "Kris suggested an alarm system," he started. "One that's invisible at the bottom of the driveway and will chime or beep anytime something crosses that line. So you'll never be surprised. Part of it are cameras, hidden in the trees or bushes and you'll have a monitor that you can carry around the house with you, because even animals like deer crossing the line will make the alarm beep. What do you think, pet?" he asked, securing the gauze around his chest. Torin reached for the brush now, running it through Jason's hair. "We would still text you before getting to the alarm, so you'll know if it's us before it goes off. But with the monitor, you'll be able to see who it is before they get close to the house: the mail man or the grocery store, or even a jogger who thought the driveway was a road. What do you think, pet?"  
Imp, Feb 8, 2014 #690 More options  
Jason sat quietly while the man spoke, leaning into his touch wherever it happened and leaning his head back as the man pulled the brush through his wet hair. He thought about the suggestion for a long time before he finally spoke. "You mean I would be able... to see any cars that come to the house before they get here? So if anyone came when you weren't here... well that wasn't one of your friends sir... I would know what to do, if I needed to stay out of sight and quiet or leave the house?" He said softly. "It would give me warning before they got here?"  
Whisper, Feb 8, 2014 #691  
Yes, he answered, pulling the brush through Jason's hair one last time. Torin set it down on the counter and wrapped his arms around Jason securely from behind, pressing their cheeks together. "You'll be able to see the car, and who is driving it. And we can set the cameras up a little ways up from the alarm so that you'll have time to pick up the monitor and look. And that way, you can keep the blinds drawn shut if you want, or stay upstairs if you're more comfortable there." Torin was happy that Jason seemed to be interested in the idea. It would take a weight off of his shoulders to know that Jason had advanced knowledge of who was coming and going, and would be able to prepare himself to run if he needed to before someone even got to the door. "And we'll put that backpack together before bed," he mentioned. "I'll stop by the store after work tomorrow for a spare pair of shoes that can always stay in the bag."  
Imp, Feb 8, 2014 #692 More options  
Jason slid his arms over his masters where they encircled him, hugging him close and leaning back into his body. He had missed the man more than anything in the world, and to have him holding him again just made it all better. "The shoes and the small kennel for Catori." He said softy. "I like the alarm and camera idea master... it would make me feel a lot better sir. To know who's coming before they get here... Tomorrow I'm hoping to get more of the boxes done sir. I liked doing them today, when I was doing them it took my mind off of everything. It let me relax a lot."  
Whisper, Feb 8, 2014 #693  
Then I'll call Max. It's his brother who works at the security company, and will have the system installed by the end of the week. Maybe with the system, you'll feel safe enough to be outside on your own. That way, he could get some of the lower boxes done after the ones in the upstairs windows. "You did a good job, pet." Torin kissed Jason's cheek and then stepped away, taking the other man by the hand and leading him toward the bedroom. The Marine dug through his closet to find one of his old backpacks and then took a hoodie from the closet and folded it. He placed that at the bottom of the bag, along with a pair of socks. "We'll eventually have to get you a winter coat. It'll be hung by the back door, instead of the front, so that if you have to run in winter, you can grab it with everything else." The bag was hung on the door of the room so it could be brought downstairs with them the next morning where Torin would put together a packet of Jason's medicines and a water bottle.  
Torin turned to Jason and smiled at him, moving over to press a kiss to his pet. "Are you almost ready for bed?" he asked. "We've been up a long time."  
Imp, Feb 8, 2014 #694 More options  
While his master got together the backpack Jason pulled out clothes for tomorrow for both of them. When he was drawn to the man Jason nodded to the question, but didn’t move toward the bed yet because he didn’t want to leave his masters arms. “It’s been a long day master… I missed you, though I’m sure you could have guessed that by how things happened today. I hate that you have to leave master… I wish I was able to… to make it so you could work from home master.” He said softly, slowly running his hands up under his master’s shirt. “I’m ready for bed master. Tomorrow is going to come quickly, and today tired me out a good amount.”  
Whisper, Feb 8, 2014 #695  
He smiled. "I missed you, pet." Torin kissed Jason's cheek and drew him into a hug. "Time will go by quickly," he promised. Gently, the Marine stepped back and helped Jason into the bed. The windows were still open to let in the sounds of the soft rain fall. Torin discarded his own shirt and checked the alarm before turning the lights out and climbing into the bed himself. He pulled Jason into a tight embrace, kissing over his cheeks and shoulders and neck with soft pecks for a few minutes. "Kris said you might want to learn how to swim better when we go camping?" he asked, voice soft. Torin could see that this would quickly become his favorite time of day, where it was just the two of them pressed together to share the more simple aspects of their day.  
Imp, Feb 8, 2014 #696 More options  
Jason got into bed and curled right into his masters front, tucking himself tight against his masters body. He tilted his head back in the familiar, natural movement in response to the mans lips exploring his skin, arching his back slightly as his breath hitched in his throat. Jason was so focused on the feel of the man that he almost missed the question. He had to take a moment to re-focus before he nodded, his voice breathy. "I mean... I can swim alright master, but I'm not fast or pretty while I do it... I'm pretty sure I look like I'm drowning, even when I'm not..."  
Whisper, Feb 8, 2014 #697  
Torin chuckled a little but kissed Jason. "You're beautiful no matter what, pet," he assured. The redhead cuddled his pet close, eyes closing over. "Tomorrow will be better, pet," he assured, voice sleepy now as he got more and more comfortable in the bed and with Jason close to him. It was easy to slip into sleep, even though he really wanted to stay awake longer and talk about nothing in particular. He slept deeply, the physical exertion of the day taking its toll. And before he knew it, the alarm was going off once more.  
Imp, Feb 8, 2014 #698 More options  
The next few days went slowly. Jason still triple-checked the locks in the house every time the man left, and he planted upstairs every day. Friday they had an appointment for the company to come and install the security system at the end of the driveway. Thursday rolled around, and it was Tristan's turn to stay with Jason. This time Jason did get out of bed before his master woke up, sitting on the end of the bed and pulling on his clothes, the brace sitting beside him. When the alarm went off Jason looked over at his master, giving him a warm smile. "Good morning Master. I was thinking nutella french toast today sir. Along with some eggs and sausage links."  
Whisper, Feb 8, 2014 #699  
While Jason didn't seem to have anymore panic attacks quite as bad as his first day, it still tore at the Marine's heartstrings every time he had to leave the house to go to work. When the alarm went off on Thursday, Torin was still tired, but his eyes opened immediately when he found that Jason wasn't lying next to him like usual. Eyes fluttered open, and he smiled when he saw that the other man hadn't gone down the stairs just yet. After a few moments, Torin pushed himself up enough so that he could reach out and take Jason around the waist, tugging him back down onto the bed to cuddle for another minute. "Morning, pet." Torin gave Jason a kiss, lips lingering together for a bit longer than was their usual, before getting out of bed. He helped Jason with the brace and nodded to the choice of breakfast. "Go on downstairs and start it, okay? I'll be down after my shower." He was getting more comfortable with Jason going up and down the stairs now, and Torin didn't have a heart attack each time anymore.  
Imp, Feb 8, 2014 #700 More options  
Page 36 of 132  
< Prev1?3435363738?132Next >  
Jason squeaked when he was pulled down, not having seen him because he was pulling his shirt over his head. Still, he cuddled back into his master, perfectly happy to be the little spoon in the cuddling. Once it was over and he was dressed, complete with shoes and the brace, he nodded. Jason made a fast stop by the bathroom, dropping off his masters clothes in a neat pile on the counter, before heading downstairs and starting breakfast. He still walked up and down the stairs without anything in his hands, including the kitten, but he knew his master would bring her down. In no time at all he had a large platter of the stuffed french toast made, as well as the eggs and the sausage links. Using the chair in between method, since it was just easier, by the time he heard his master walking down the stairs he had the table served for three. Every day the men had arrived in time for breakfast, and Jason had gotten used to cooking up a lot.  
Whisper, Feb 8, 2014 #701  
Torin showered and dressed, smiling when he found his clothes on the sink. The Marine left the bed unmade, as was becoming his habit. Jason always made it on his trips upstairs to do the planting. Taking the kitten's crate in his hand, the redhead went downstairs and breathed in deeply. "Breakfast smells amazing, pet." The kitten was set down in the living room, and Torin moved into the kitchen to wrap himself around Jason for another minute. "It's supposed to be nice today," he mentioned, stepping away from Jason to sit down. "Tristan was talking about taking you for a walk in the woods, right?"   
It was like the man heard his name, because he was knocking and coming into the house as it was spoke. "Morning!"  
Imp, Feb 8, 2014 #702 More options  
Jason hugged him back, going to get glasses when his master sat down and nodding as the man in question walked in. "Yes master, if its still alright with you and of he still wants too. Good morning sir." He said, greeting the man as he got two mugs of coffee, setting one at each of their places. That done he got out three more glasses, bringing them to the table before pouring orange juice in each one, not wanting to carry three full glasses. "I would like to see if I can remember how to get to the clearing you picked by myself sir. I wanted to make sure I can get there if I need to."  
Whisper, Feb 8, 2014 #703  
That sounds like a good idea, pet.   
Tristan looked around and hummed in appreciation. The food looked amazing! He dug right in, greeting Jason with a smile. "Torin gave me some directions, so at the very least we'll wander about for an hour or two..." He grinned, obviously in a good mood. He was happy to be here with Jason, and hoped that the walk through the woods wouldn't make him jumpy. Scott and Angelo had said that Jason had gotten better, even though he still obsessively locked every door and window in the house.   
Breakfast was quiet, Torin wasn't looking forward to leaving again. But it had to be done, he supposed. As it neared six, the Marine stood and stretched. "Come see me off?" The redhead grinned, offering his hand to Jason to lead him to the living room to say goodbye.  
Imp, Feb 9, 2014 #704 More options  
Jason ate silently, picking at his food while he waited for the inevitable time where his master would have to leave. He'd prepared for today last night, cooking and preparing a packed lunch and snacks all ready to be packed into a couple back packs along with a blanket and bottles of water. He was set to spend a day out in the woods, but as much as that thought was wonderfully amazing he still did not want his master to leave. He knew that nothing could be done about it, but he still didn't like it. When the time came Jason took the offered hand and stood, following him more than willingly into the living room and wrapping his arms around the man tightly.   
I... I'll miss you master... He said softly.  
Whisper, Feb 9, 2014 #705  
Torin hugged Jason tightly, his cheek resting atop his head. "I know, pet. I'll miss you, too." Because Jason and Tristan were going to be out in the woods, Torin wasn't going to be home for lunch. It was going to be a long day. "I'll text you at lunch so we can chat a little, okay? And remember I'll be a little later than I have been so I can stop at the store on the way home." He bent his head down and kissed Jason. "Just keep thinking: Only one more day until the weekend, and then only a week or two until we can go camping, right?" Another kiss and then Torin had to go. He pulled away from Jason softly. "Be good." The Marine gave a quick peck on the cheek before leaving, chest tight with sadness.  
Tristan came into the living room behind Jason. "The kitchen is cleaned up. Why don't you feed the kitten and do whatever chores for the morning and by time you're done, the sun should be warmer and we can go."  
Imp, Feb 9, 2014 #706 More options  
Jason waited until his masters car was out of sight, as he always did when the man left for the day, before starting his usual routine of locking the door and checking each and every window on the bottom floor, even the ones that had never been unlocked from the previous days. With each day that went by without anything bad happening Jason allowed himself just a bit more and more relaxation, and his anxiety slowly leveled out. Still, he was a man of routine, and processing. He had to do things in order. Locking the windows, even though they were already locked, gave him the security to know that they were secure. When he was done he reverted to his usual posture, hugging his own torso slightly hunched over. He nodded to Tristan and went into the kitchen to prepare the bottle, taking the kitten in one hand on his way to the sink.   
Before we go I have to pack the food from the fridge into the back packs sir, as well as my medications. He said while he worked on the bottle one-handed.  
Whisper, Feb 9, 2014 #707  
Nodding, Tristan sat at the table, sipping another cup of coffee that he'd fixed for himself. "What did you make, Jason?" he asked, figuring talking would loosen him up a little bit more. He set the crate down onto the floor once the kitten was taken out and in Jason's arms, smiling at the pair. It was a cute sight. "And your brace comes off soon, too, right?" he asked, thinking of the positive things. "Have you thought about the workouts any more? After the brace is off and your leg is stronger, I mean." Tristan was excited at the prospect of helping Jason in some way. He hoped that the other man never had to use the skills he'd teach him, but at least he'd know them...  
Imp, Feb 9, 2014 #708 More options  
I made chicken salad sir, and a fruit salad, and a pasta salad. In a separate container I have Ciabatta rolls, and veggies for the sandwiches. I also made cookies. He said as he finished with the bottle and sank down to sit opposite to the man. He kept his eyes down when he continued to speak. "Master Michael said he will re-check the brace and my leg in a week sir... I... I don't know about working out sir. I know I will need to exercise my leg when the brace comes off... but... I don't know... I can't fight. I can't learn to fight sir. I am not unwilling sir, but the thought of... o-of trying to hit one of you, even in learning.... I... I just... cant."  
Whisper, Feb 9, 2014 #709  
Sitting back, Tristan thought about it. "Is there anything I or Torin could say to change your mind, short of ordering you to do it of course?" he asked. He understood why Jason felt the way he felt. It didn't take a genius to get it. But he, personally, felt that it could be to Jason's own benefit to learn. "If we started with the bags first? I'm not sure what else Torin has downstairs." He thought that the other man had a boxing dummy, but eventually Jason would have to go into hand-to-hand combat to learn properly.  
They still had time, though, and the Marine went on to other subjects. "The food sounds perfect!" He was always ready to eat and was tempted to go 'sample' everything in the fridge...  
Imp, Feb 9, 2014 #710 More options  
Jason shook his head after a long, tense moment where he fought with himself internally. He knew his master wanted him to learn to fight, needed him to know how to and be willing to defend himself. "I do what I'm told sir." He said softly, letting out a deep breath and stroking the feeding kitten with his thumb. "And doing what I am told means... means doing my best at whatever it is that I am told to do. If master wants me to learn how to fight hand to hand, then that's what will happen sir. I will just have to... adjust to the idea of... of training with you sir. Adjust to the thought of... to the idea that I wont be punished for hitting a master. Adjust to the idea that my master wants me to defend myself."   
After a second he looked up. "Could we... start with just exercise? Not fighting right away sir?"  
Whisper, Feb 9, 2014 #711  
No, you definitely won't be punished, Jason. He smiled at the other man and finished his coffee, getting up to wash the mug and put it in the rack to dry. Tristan set to cleaning the coffee pot, too. Two mugs was his limit when they were going to be doing some heavy walking soon. "Yes, I think that's a good idea. And the hand to hand training starts slow, where you're learning the blocks there's no force at all behind the offensive movements." He didn't want Jason to think he'd be going into a sparring match right away or something similar. He came to sit down next to Jason, reaching out to pet the kitten a little bit. "She's grown in the past week. Soon enough she'll be old enough to go outside with you."  
Imp, Feb 9, 2014 #712 More options  
Jason looked down at her, a small smile creeping up. "She likes it outside. She has a wire pen we set up on a blanket and she just plays and wanders and suns herself for as long as we'll let her. Monday she spent almost an hour and a half pouncing on the tarps we put down while I'm planting in the boxes." He said softly, affection filling his voice completely. "She has to get big enough for her second set of shots before she can come and go freely. There's too big a risk of her getting sick if she wanders outside right now. Master Michael only got her first set of shots and a check up."  
Whisper, Feb 9, 2014 #713  
Use the cat as a safe topic. Check.  
Tristan smiled and pet her a little bit more. "Well if you want, we can set her up out in the yard for a bit before we go. Maybe you can work on a box or two in the side yard, the one that's still inside the fence?" They had all day, there was no reason to rush into the woods first thing. "The sun is on that side of the house so she'll get a nice tan and work out, and probably sleep for the entire time we're out in the woods. What do you think?" The kitten used one paw to bat at his finger a bit tiredly and Tristan laughed, sitting back to let her finish her breakfast.  
Imp, Feb 9, 2014 #714 More options  
Jason stopped, his smile fading a bit as he slowly shook his head. Being in the woods, that thought didn't scare him. It comforted him. The trees and wild, where he knew how to move and hide and function. The woods were his comfort zone... but the yard was dangerous. It was exposed and wide open, not safe. "I... I would rather wait on those until master has the security system sir, if that's ok." He said softly. "I mean we don't have to leave right away sir, and we can let her play for a while, but... I... can we not just... go out in the yard sir?"  
Whisper, Feb 9, 2014 #715  
He looked up, studying Jason. But all that he saw was the same things the rest of them had. Tristan nodded. "Of course, Jason. We'll find somewhere in the house where you're comfortable and play with her there for a while."   
It wasn't long after that they were set up in the living room. Tristan sat on the floor, back supported by the sofa, watching the kitten pounce around the living room. He rolled her ball for her a few times, and chuckled when she got confused after she'd batted it under the sofa and could fit her head underneath to get it back. It was adorable that she went crying to Jason to get it back for her.  
Imp, Feb 9, 2014 #716 More options  
Jason had tried out several toys, and she played with all of them, but it was obvious that the little jingly ball was her favorite. She didn't even need interaction for the most part, because she batted it around and off tables and walls herself. Every now and then it got close enough for one of them to hit it in the opposite direction, causing the kitten to scramble frantically after it. Jason giggled when it went under the couch and the kitten began to cry pitifully about it, shifting from his spot sitting up on the floor to lay on his side and look for it, spotting it about halfway back. Jason tried to reach for it, but his arm was too think to fit under the couch and he sat up for a moment, looking around contemplatively. "Its too far back to reach." He said, reaching out to pet the mewling kitten who immediately tried to bat at his fingers.  
Whisper, Feb 9, 2014 #717  
Well that's an easy fix! Tristan stood and lifted the sofa back so that the kitten could run under and bat the ball out toward the far wall. He laughed and placed the furniture back down into its rightful place. "She's tiny enough, maybe putting the ball in her crate during the day will help her get some exercise, too." There wouldn't be any place for the ball to get stuck on her, either. "When does she get her next round of shots?" he asked, imagining that as soon as she did, Jason would have her trained to walk with him in the woods.  
Imp, Feb 9, 2014 #718 More options  
She turns four weeks old on monday, from what Master Michael said, which means she is going to start on wet food next week too. Her shots are at 6 weeks, and then the last round at 12 weeks. He said, going over the numbers in his head from what he'd been told by Michael. "It will be awesome when she is big enough to go outside. I want to leash train her, its not as hard as a lot of people think and it would be a really good way to get her exercise without having to worry about her. Plus he said she'll be a long-hair, so I don't want her to have free rein outside and get her fur all matted with sticks and things."  
Whisper, Feb 9, 2014 #719  
Yes, that would make a difficult job of grooming much more difficult, he agreed with a small laugh.   
They played a bit more with the kitten until she simply gave up, yawned and curled up next to Jason's leg to sleep. "I think that means she's done." Tristan reached over and pet her a bit before standing to get the crate. Once she was inside and purring away, the man set it aside. "Do you need help up?" he asked, holding a hand out just in case. He'd been in a similar cast a few years ago and knew how difficult the most simple of things were when you couldn't bend your knee. "I can get the food packed up, if you want?"  
Imp, Feb 9, 2014 #720 More options  
xxx  
Page 37 of 132  
< Prev1?3536373839?132Next >  
Jason loved it when she played herself out like that, it meant she was getting enough exercise, something he worried about since she was in the crate so much. He did hesitate for a long moment when Tristan offered a hand to him, but he slowly accepted it since getting up was really hard with the brace on. He nodded to the offer, getting the bags from the corner of the kitchen. They worked together, Jason getting the supplies out of the fridge while Tristan packed them into the bags. When they were all set they stepped up to the back door, where Jason froze for a long moment, hands clutching the shoulder straps in tight fists.  
Whisper, Feb 9, 2014 #721  
It was easy work to pack the bags with their food and water, and Jason's medicines. Tristan paused when they got to the back door and he saw Jason tense, but figured that they had to go outside in order to get to the woods. The Marine opened the door and stepped outside, moving aside so that Jason could follow him out without physical contact. "Tell me how to make it easier for you. Walk behind you? In front? Next to you? I'd offer to carry you to the tree line but I don't think you'd accept that..." Just like the other guys, Tristan was willing to do anything to make Jason feel more comfortable and secure. All Jason had to do was tell them what he needed, though that was always easier said than done with the other man.  
Imp, Feb 9, 2014 #722 More options  
Jason stood still, rooted to the spot for a very long moment before he could even begin to move forward. When he did finally move it was in short, tense steps, and he stopped with his feet just outside the door. Jason stayed there, looking from side to side over at the sides of the house, before he spoke in a tight voice.   
J... just.. He slowly whispered as he made himself step forward again. As he reached the end of the porch a bird took off out of a bush by the side of the yard, making Jason flinch and stumble slightly to the side in surprise, his hand automatically going to grab the mans in a tight grip. When he realized what he did he stopped, not moving or pulling away He couldn't keep his eyes off of the side of the house, as if he were expecting someone to come around the corner at any moment. "I.. I'm s-sorry... just... lets get to the woods... lets go... please..."  
Whisper, Feb 9, 2014 #723  
Tristan waited patiently, watching Jason. He wasn't in any rush and he didn't want Jason to be, either. He was surprised, though, when the other man took hold of his hand and didn't immediately pull away. The Marine tried to keep a calm face, and just nodded at the request to get into the woods. He pulled the door closed and moved forward into the yard, letting Jason set the pace. Tristan tended to walk fast but he didn't know if Jason would be able to keep up with him because of the brace. It seemed like they were at the tree line in no time, and he stepped into the woods without a second thought. He gave a long exhale once they did. "Which way, Jason?" he asked after giving him a minute to calm down enough to think.  
Imp, Feb 9, 2014 #724 More options  
Jason moved quickly, much quicker than he should have, but he couldn't help it. He lead the way in the direction he remembered from him and his master walking, and even as they entered the woods Jason kept turning his head back, watching the house and all around it for any movement. He didn't slow down or stop looking back until they were well out of sight and had been for a good while. When they had been hurrying for a long time it was Jason stumbling over a protruding root that brought Jason back to himself. Jason lost his footing, lost his hold on Tristan, and fell flat on his front with a deep 'OOF'. Jason didn't move to get up right away. It was only in this moment that he realized he had been an inch away from going from his too-fast walk into the woods to bolting and running away.  
Jason slowly curled his fists, getting two handfuls of dirt as he made himself breathe slowly, trying to regroup and get control of himself again.  
Whisper, Feb 9, 2014 #725  
Tristan was a bit worried, but followed Jason at his pace. When he fell, though, he was quick to kneel down next to him, one hand on his shoulder with very little pressure. "Hey. I'm going to help you up, and then we're going to take a rest, okay?" Tristan helped Jason turn over and then lifted him to his feet, stepping back when he was sure that the other man had his footing. "Rest against the tree behind you." Reaching into his bag, Tristan took out a bottle of water and handed it to Jason. Tristan sat, catching his breath a bit. "So since we're going to sit here for a few minutes, why don't you tell me what it is that makes you not trust us to protect you? Do you think Torin would leave us with you if we wouldn't?" He knew he was being harsh, but Tristan was upset. Jason could have hurt himself because he didn't trust him.  
Imp, Feb 9, 2014 #726 More options  
Jason shrank back into the tree he was stood up against, posture immediately hunching and eyes going to the ground in the most submissive manner possible. Jason couldn't kneel, or cross his wrists behind his back, so he did the best he could. He couldn't stop the flinch, however, when the man spoke. It wasn't quite anger, but a mixture of anger, and hurt, and disappointment. He tried to speak for a long few minutes, but couldn't. Every time he tried the words felt like they were lodged in his throat. When he finally did manage to find his voice he sounded small, timid, and most of all... scared.  
... I dont mean to be bad sir... I'm sorry... I know master trusts you sir... I... I'm t-t-tr-trying sir... He said in a shaking voice. "... ever since I got here sir... its b-been... nothing but... b-but kindness... and healing sir.... a-a-and it all makes me so... s-s-so happy... and... a-and... terrified... I barely kn-know how... how I relax around m-master sir... I'm sorry Sir... I really am... I'm trying sir... I just... I'm waiting... It'll happen, and I'm waiting..."  
Whisper, Feb 9, 2014 #727  
You're not bad, Jason. And I know - we all know - that this kind of life is very, very different for you. But you could have gone down just now and jammed your knee on a rock, or a tree root... You could have cracked your head on the ground... Do you understand why I'm upset? He looked up at the other man, watching him. "It's hard, Jason, and an adjustment. And there isn't much that Torin or any of the rest of us will command you to do. But you have got to trust us, at least more than you do. You trust Torin, so trust in him that he would never, ever put you with someone who would hurt you or not protect you." He didn't know what else he could say without making Jason fear him. "Do you think you can do that?"  
Imp, Feb 9, 2014 #728 More options  
Jason wrapped his arms around himself, slowly sliding down the tree until he was sitting on the ground, bad leg out straight and good leg jammed tight against his body. He wrapped his arms around it and lowered his head, his long hair falling like a thin veil around his body as he fought to keep it from shaking. "I'm sorry sir... I'm really sorry sir... more and more..." He choked out, his voice muffled by his arms. "I'm getting weak... I cant just... just not feel anymore... I cant just let myself go numb... my walls are falling apart and I cant stop them!... the more people I let in... I cant... I'm going to find that one person... I'm going to find them, and they are going to take all of this away.... t-t-th-the more people I t-trust... the closer I'll c-come... t-to losing all of this... The closer I'll come to the wrong person...."  
Whisper, Feb 9, 2014 #729  
Moving so that he was sitting next to Jason now, Tristan listened to him. "You have to know, Jason, that none of us would ever take anything away from you?" He was worried about the other man. "We want you to be happy, and we want Torin to be happy. And it's okay if you let your walls down, because you have eight men - Marines - who want to be an even stronger wall around you, if you'll let them. I know you know this, so who do you think is going to take this away from you? Who would be so stupid to come and take on the eight of us?" He tried to make the last part a joke, but wasn't sure if he'd succeeded or not. "If you're so afraid of your own shadow when we're around you, it makes it harder to protect you because we don't know when you're reacting to us, to a bird, or to a real danger that you feel. You can understand that, right?"  
Imp, Feb 9, 2014 #730 More options  
Jason curled tighter, realizing that he hadn't been able to explain himself clearly, as he'd feared. Then again, how were you supposed to try to make someone understand something you didn't understand yourself. "... I understand that sir... I do..." He murmured. "... I know it doesnt make sense sir... when I was walking I was... I stopped... seeing what was around me, stopped thinking clear... I... I dont WANT to be afraid of you all... it hurts master... It... it hurts me.... every time I TRY to... to relax... and let... myself trust... my head SCREAMS at me that... that if I trust you so easily... t-that I'm going to trust the wrong person... and that is going to make me lose all of this... and if I lost all this.... there's nothing I could do about it."   
Jason looked up finally, and his expression was lost, and helpless. "I get scared so much... I never used to be like this.... I just didn't care before.... but now something happens and I freeze... My heart starts pounding in my chest, and I cant breathe, I cant move, I cant see or hear!... I just... I just... stop."  
Whisper, Feb 10, 2014 #731  
Tristan sat silently, thinking for a minute.   
Okay. I want you to try this for me, okay? I want you to follow my instructions, no questions, for a few minutes. If it doesn't work, then we'll go from there. The Marine waited a few seconds before speaking again, moving so that he was still sitting but now facing Jason. "I want you to close your eyes, Jason. Remember you have a big tree behind you and that I'm right here, okay? We're going to try to get you into a meditative state so you can be a little calmer..." Tristan gave instructions for Jason to breathe in deeply and let the breath out slowly after a few seconds; for him to listen to the wind and the birds; to smell the dirt and trees... Tristan spoke calmly, letting his own breathing fall into rhythm with Jason's. "Keep breathing, and open your eyes, Jason." He watched for a reaction, wondering if this had helped at all.  
Imp, Feb 10, 2014 #732 More options  
Follow instructions. Following orders was something he could do, scared or not. He closed his eyes, hugging his leg even tighter, and sat silently listening to the man speak. Five minutes passed, and then ten. Jason did everything he could to focus on what the man was saying. He took deep breaths, letting the soft rhythm of the mans voice steady him as he took in the smell of the forest, the sound of everything around him, even the solid feel of the rough bark against his back. When Jason opened his eyes again his heart was no longer pounding against his chest, and his body was no longer tight and tense. The panic that had been crawling at the back of his throat was no longer there. Jason slowly looked around for a moment before he turned his eyes back over to Tristan.  
Whisper, Feb 10, 2014 #733  
He could see the difference in the other man's stance, and smiled. "Good, Jason. You're doing really well." Tristan kept his voice in the same tone, not wanting to break Jason's concentration. "So now, I'm going to help you stand and we'll start walking again, okay? Keep your focus and breathing: just feel the earth under your feet, right?" He waited for a minute before standing and brushing himself off, then helping Jason to his feet. He started walking beside Jason, still talking but only to keep his focus on the woods. "Just let your feet carry you and picture the clearing in your head, right?"  
Imp, Feb 10, 2014 #734 More options  
Jason took his help gladly, getting up and moving forward though the woods at a slow, steady pace. It had taken him and his master two hours to reach the clearing the first time, and they had only been walking for about 20 minutes before Jason tripped. Now that Jason had calmed he realized he knew where he was going, he knew what direction to go. He could think again. Jason hadn't calmed down that fast in a long time. He let them walk in silence for a long stretch of time before he spoke in a soft voice. "... I don't know how you... you calmed me down so fast sir.... but thank you sir." He said, keeping his eyes down.  
Whisper, Feb 10, 2014 #735  
The silence was comfortable, and Tristan just followed Jason's lead. Even if he'd lead them in the wrong direction, it was Jason's mistake to make. But he knew that they were heading in the right direction from what Torin had told him. Looking over, the Marine smiled. "It's meditation, Jason. When you feel yourself begin to panic, hear Torin's voice in your head the way I spoke to you and just focus on everything but what you're panicked about: the wall behind you, the rug under you, the kitten's soft fur, the birds outside or the crickets... Practice each day, even when you're calm, and it will become easier and easier to fall into this calm state."   
They walked a bit more before Tristan suggested they stop to have something to drink and a rest. "How's your leg?"  
Imp, Feb 10, 2014 #736 More options  
My legs been getting better sir. It doesn't even hurt most days now. Usually its sore only if I... like... sleep on it wrong or something like that. He replied, looking down at his leg for a long moment before he went over to sit on a nearby fallen log, pulling out two bottles of water and holding one out to Tristan. "Most of the time now it is just stiff and sore from being in the brace all day. I cant bend it or stretch it. It makes it knot up... I'm looking forward to being able to move it again sir. There's no guarantee of the brace coming off though. Master Michael is going to take new x-rays to make sure its healed."  
Whisper, Feb 10, 2014 #737  
Tristan sat down too, taking the water and thanking the other man. "Torin said that you've been taking hot baths at night to ease it, right? You have both been taking good care of it so I'm sure the brace will come off without too much fuss." He was glad to hear that it didn't hurt Jason as much as it had, and that had to be a sign that it was healing. "Just remember to take it easy once it comes off. The last thing any of us want to see is for you to re-injure it again because you were too excited to be as smart as you are about it. Torin has some weight machines downstairs. Torin or one of us can help you out with some low weights to get the strength back."   
After about ten minutes, Tristan stood and stretched. "Ready to keep going?"  
Imp, Feb 10, 2014 #738 More options  
I think I am just going to start out with stretches and walking sir. He said. "Unless Master Michael tells me to do something else..."  
They continued on their walk slowly, talking every now and then and spending a lot of time in a comfortable silence. When the finally reached the clearing Jason's eyes brightened, and his smile widened. He made his way to the middle, where the ground was covered in thick, soft moss, and pulled the blanket out of his back pack. He tossed it open in a flat space under the tree and sank down to sit on it. Jason pulled off the shoe on his good leg before he pushed off the shoe on his bad leg with his free foot, knowing he couldn't reach his foot on his bad leg. He hadn't been able to easily touch his toes in years, and his leg being stuck straight made it impossible. Jason reached out and undid the straps of the brace, rubbing and massaging the muscles slowly.   
Are you hungry yet sir? He asked, looking up at him.  
Whisper, Feb 10, 2014 #739  
The clearing was beautiful, and Tristan took a minute to look around while Jason got himself comfortable. He was sure that Jason would have found his way here even if they hadn't wandered in on it in search of a safe place. "Are you kidding?" he asked, moving over and sitting down, his bag being set in his lap to be unpacked. "I'm always hungry." Grinning, the Marine began to set the food out, and helped make a plate for Jason while handing him his pills. "We'll relax a bit when we get back?" he suggested. "Your leg will be tired then and the kitten might want to play a bit more." There was no need to overdo it, and by all past accounts, Jason would want to make dinner, too. "You can relax and I can prep stuff for dinner so all you'll have to do is put it in the oven."  
Imp, Feb 10, 2014 #740 More options  
Page 38 of 132  
< Prev1?3637383940?132Next >  
While the man piled the fruit and pasta salads on plates Jason made up two sandwiches, piling on the lettuce, tomato, and chicken salad on the rolls. Jason accepted his plate with a soft 'thank you', popping back his handful of meds with a swig of water. "She'll want to play, we can let her wander as long as we watch where we step and keep an eye out... she's so small right now she's kenneled a lot, to make sure she doesn't get into trouble or something." He said as he scooted back to lean against the tree, balancing the plate in his lap and handing the man beside him a fork. "Is there anything you would like specifically for dinner sir? We have a lot to choose from."  
Whisper, Feb 10, 2014 #741  
What about a steak? Or hamburgers? he offered. "I can marinate or season the meat when we get home and grill it, and you can be in charge of the sides and vegetables and dessert." He didn't think Jason would ever be grilling over an open flame, and so long as the other man was in the house, it should be fine. They could put the kitten in the crate and leave the back door open between them. Tristan tore into his food happily. Everything Jason made was always good, and he was hungry! "Or, if you'd like a break from cooking, I can do the vegetables and potatoes on the grill with the meat. It's your choice." They knew that Jason sometimes had trouble making decisions, but he hoped that by narrowing down the options, the other man wouldn't have as hard of a time.   
It's nice out. We can probably eat outside. It had rained a lot in the past couple of weeks. Since Jason liked being outdoors, Tristan figured it was a safe suggestion. "You can set the pen up for Catori to play in while we eat."  
Imp, Feb 10, 2014 #742 More options  
Jason paused in his eating, his hand going to pick the gauze around his wrist nervously.(Gauze that he wouldn't have to pick at in a few days, since his wrists were about healed.) It sounded like a well-rounded dinner... but trusting the men was one thing, anything to do with fire was another. Jason didn't even trust his master that much. If Torin had come to him carrying a lit candle, Jason was sure he would have bolted, knee be damned. Fire was simply something that shot so much fear through him, so strong, that all rational thought was gone. No amount of meditation would be able to change that, not as far as Jason could see.   
That sounds good sir. He said quietly "I... I think we have some ears of corn too... they taste good grilled...."  
Whisper, Feb 10, 2014 #743  
Reaching out, Tristan laid a soft hand over Jason's to stop his picking at the gauze. "You don't have to be outside, or even in the kitchen, when the grill is lit. You can be in the living room, or upstairs. You could even be out front if you wanted to be, though I don't think you're comfortable with that until the monitoring system is in tomorrow." He studied the other man for a few minutes. "We have time to think about it. And if you prefer hamburgers, we can always do them on the stove top." He smiled at Jason and began eating his fruit salad. He didn't want to make Jason uncomfortable, and he'd thought that by offering to work the grill while Jason wasn't anywhere near it would help with that.  
What do you think? We'll sit back while our food digests a little and then start to head home?  
Imp, Feb 10, 2014 #744 More options  
Jason's hand stilled when Tristan touched his hand. He stayed there for a moment, quietly thinking, before shaking his head. "N-no sir... I'll just stay inside sir... It will be alright. I'll make some mashed potatoes... T-th-that will go well with steak... and corn..." He said finally, taking a bite of the pasta salad, if for nothing else but so he'd have an excuse to stop talking. He did nod to the mans second question about resting before they headed back. "We would need to head back soon sir." He said softly. "I took longer to walk home last time, because my leg was tired."  
Whisper, Feb 10, 2014 #745  
As Jason rambled, Tristan removed his hand. And when he stopped, the Marine reminded him to focus on his breathing and what was around him.  
Well, you rest then and I'll clean up. It seems that your legs know where to take you to get here, so I'd call this mission a success. He smiled at the other man and began to pack away the food, except for the fruit which he was still picking on. It didn't take long, mainly because there wasn't a lot, and Tristan sat back down for a few more minutes to finish off the fruit while Jason finished his lunch. It wasn't long after that they were both ready to begin their trek back. "Just let me know when you need to rest." Tristan folded the blanket and helped Jason with his shoes, helping the other man to his feet. "Ready?"  
Imp, Feb 10, 2014 #746 More options  
They finished fairly quickly, and soon they were packed and ready to go. The trek back was slow going, and it took over three hours with the slow walking and the frequent rests. When they got back they could hear the kitten even before they opened the door. As they crossed the open yard Jason did tense immediately, but he looked over at Tristan for a long moment before he took a deep breath and began to walk, not hurrying but hugging himself tightly and locking the back door the moment they got inside. He took a moment to put away the food that was left before he pulled out the cookies and put them on a plate. He brought the plate to the living room before settling on the floor and opening the kennel door, the kitten bounding out the moment it was open and pouncing on his fingers enthusiastically.  
Whisper, Feb 10, 2014 #747  
Tristan was patient and walked slowly with Jason, resting whenever he needed it. He noticed the other man tense as they walked into the yard, but he began breathing and seemed to calm a bit. When Jason went into the living room, Tristan set to setting up for dinner. He took the chop meat out and began to season it, forming patties and putting them on a plate to cook later. The Marine prepped the corn, too, and even the potatoes, peeling and cutting them before putting them in a bowl of cold water so they didn't brown.   
When he was done and the kitchen was clean, he joined Jason in the living room, sitting on the floor to play with the kitten when she got near enough. "Did you want to lie down to nap?" he suggested after a little while. Even he was a bit tired from their walk, though a lot of it was emotional, so it made sense to him that Jason would be, too.  
Imp, Feb 10, 2014 #748 More options  
Jason would willingly admit he was tired, and he knew it showed in his slightly drooping posture, and the exhaustion in his eyes. He couldn't sleep, however. The last thing he wanted, especially after their earlier conversation about Jason's fear, was for Tristan to see one of his nightmares and have Jason unable to see him or hear him when he tried to help. Jason didn't like that his master had seen them. He didn't like that the men had all seen his physical scars, he didn't want them to see the mental ones too. He grabbed the ball and rolled it across the floor, smiling as the kitten bounced after it. "I... um... if you want to sleep sir, you are more than welcome to." He said softly. "I would... rather not myself sir, if its ok with you."  
Whisper, Feb 11, 2014 #749  
Tristan didn't argue with Jason. He thought that the other man should sleep, he was obviously dead on his feet (so to speak), but it was his decision. "I think I'll keep you company," he answered with a small smile while batting the ball back towards Jason for the kitten to chase after. She was happy pouncing between the two of them, sometimes tackling the ball but most of the time just batting it further away from her. "Are you going to plant some more tomorrow?" he asked. "After the alarm is installed?" He thought that the alarm installation was scheduled for about ten in the morning, but he wasn't too sure. Torin would know, though, and Tristan was sure that his friend would let Jason know the exact times and such. "You still have quite a few plants back there, too. Did you want to go out and water them before I start dinner?" He knew that Jason wouldn't go out while the grill was lit, and he was sure that the other man was tired but maybe moving around would help him wake up a little? Tristan didn't really know what to do now that they'd gone for their walk and conquered Jason's anxiety (sort of).  
Imp, Feb 13, 2014 #750 More options  
Jason nodded, rolling the ball away again. "I've been planting all week sir. I've got the top boxes almost done, only two more up there... but none of the bottom ones. The ones outside do need watered again. They are watered them every day before master gets home." He said softly, ashamed to say that it had been the men staying with him that had gone out to water them, since Jason was too scared to leave the house when his master wasn't home. "If I am going to water them and start on the potatoes sir we should start soon... t-the grill will need to be started soon... i-if the coals will be... h-hot enough to cook when master gets home sir..."  
Whisper, Feb 13, 2014 #751  
Nodding, Tristan tossed the ball one more time back to Jason, so that he could lift the kitten into her crate. "Just remember your breathing. I know fire is different for you, but the grill is in the shed so we can go out to water the plants without having to worry about it." Once Catori was in her crate, Tristan helped Jason to stand and followed him into the back yard. The gates had been locked all week, or so they told him, and so the Marine was only really out there to talk Jason out of a panic attack if one happened. And to help get the hose over to where it needed to be. Tristan worked quickly, and the water was turned onto a gentle pressure for Jason. "Where did you come up with the design for the boxes?" he asked, standing next to the other man as he worked, but far enough to the left to not be in his way. "If you ask Angelo, when you're ready to start the gardens out here, I think he might have some landscaping magazines and things like that to give you ideas. I'm sure he'd lend them to you."  
Imp, Feb 13, 2014 #752 More options  
Jason scooped the kitten up and put her in her crate, along with the ball which she seemed happy to play with in the small space. Jason looked away as the man spoke about fire being 'different' for him, shaking his head. He slowly began to water the boxes thoroughly, actually glad for the mans close presence. The earlier 'intervention' by the man had helped -hell Jason was out of the house after all- but Jason was still tense. He still stood in a posture curled in on himself, and every now and then he looked toward the sides of the house. "I... I just put it together as I went sir. Walking through the nursery with master I picked out the plants I liked and put it all together in my head...Master Angelo spoke a little bit about it earlier this week sir. He spoke about the gardens in front of the house, the ones that are all overgrown."  
Whisper, Feb 13, 2014 #753  
You have a great talent, then. He knew that the other man was nervous by his posture, but at least he was able to stand outside without falling to the ground and curling in on himself. They were outside for a little bit longer, making small talk, until the plants were watered. Tristan turned the water off and rolled the hose up, following Jason into the house so that he could close the door securely (reminding the other man to please not lock him out). Once that was done, the Marine went to the shed and brought out the grill, setting it up a good ways away from the house. He added charcoal and lighter fluid, lighting it quickly. The top was set on it and he let it sit to warm up, while going back into the house. "Do you need help with anything?" he asked. Torin probably wouldn't text for another hour or so, which was plenty of time for the grill to heat, and it would be another thirty minutes before he was home which would give him a good start to cook.  
Imp, Feb 13, 2014 #754 More options  
When Jason hurried inside and the man closed the door behind him Jason went through as he always did, checking and double checking all the windows. This time he included the upstairs windows and doors, closing everything up tightly. Call him paranoid, but he didn't even want to smell the grill and the burning coals outside. That done Jason set to work in the kitchen, studiously avoiding the window that looked out the back door. He set into a flurry of motion to distract himself, setting the potatoes on to boil and pulling out the ingredients for a Cesar salad. When that was done Jason turned to mix dough, starting to set up the supplies for a mixed berry pie. He was so intent on his cooking and keeping his mind busy and preoccupied, that he didn't actually realize Tristan had come in behind him and he jumped. He looked at the man for a moment before he looked around the kitchen, as if he were just realizing how much he'd done. He slowly shook his head, turning back to the counter where he was carefully cutting and shaping bits of dough and placing them on the pie.   
After this I need to take the potatoes out and make the mashed potatoes, you have to do it before they cool so they stay fluffy. He said as he finished and limped over to slide the pie in the oven. "Then... then there's nothing to do but wait for master."  
Whisper, Feb 13, 2014 #755  
How about you sit down at the table to rest your leg, and I'll bring you whatever you need for the pie and the potatoes? he suggested, already moving to the fridge to gather cream and butter. Tristan moved to the utensil drawer to get the potato masher from it, and he set that on the table, along with the cream and butter. The Marine went back to the counter, standing beside Jason. He wouldn't physically remove anything that the other man was currently working on, of course, but he could hope that Jason would let him help to get him situated at the table. "I think that by the time your pie is ready to come out of the oven, Torin will have texted that he's on his way. That will give plenty of time for me to cook the meat and corn."  
His phone buzzed, and Tristan grinned in triumph, holding it over for Jason to read that Torin would be home in about forty five minutes. Tristan texted back to bring vanilla ice cream home for dessert, not mentioning the beautiful pie that Jason was creating. "So can I help you to the table, Jason?"  
Last edited: Feb 13, 2014  
Imp, Feb 13, 2014 #756 More options  
Over the next half hour Jason worked with Tristan getting the potatoes mashed and mixed with the butter and the cream, whipping them so they were nice and fluffy. He also had Tristan take some butter and melt it while he made up a quick brown gravy. Then the butter was brushed over the crust of the baking pie, so that it would bake with a beautiful golden brown over the bubbling deep purple-red juice. When that was done and the pie was taken back out and set to cool Jason was out of things to do. Tristan couldn’t help him with that, since he went out to start cooking, so Jason settled for cleaning.   
Step one was him making his way slowly up the stairs (something he was getting better and better at as his leg healed and became less and less painful). Then he changed the sheets and blankets on the bed, piling the dirty ones at the top of the stairs before making up the beds with clean ones. He went ahead and got out his and his masters clothes for tomorrow. Jason looked out the window, and just as he pulled out some comfortable pjs for them both he saw his master driving up to the house through the trees.  
Whisper, Feb 13, 2014 #757  
Tristan enjoyed helping Jason in the kitchen. The Marine ran back and forth between the table and fridge, table and oven, table and counter... Whatever the other man needed, he got it for him. It was just easier, and faster. Finally, though, he had to go out and put everything on the grill. He gave Jason a smile and told him to just yell if he needed him. Cooking on the grill was one of Tristan's favorite things to do. The rest of the guys didn't mind it, but none of them found the art in it like he did and so Tristan was usually the one who manned the grill when they had cookouts together. Thinking about it, he was actually surprised that Jason allowed him to cook on it, even if he was inside the house.   
Just as he was pulling the burgers and corn off, he heard a car door slam out front and he smiled.  
Coming through the front door, Torin called out for Jason or Tristan, setting his keys on the table next to the door. "Anyone here?"  
Imp, Feb 13, 2014 #758 More options  
Jason's actions hadn't been coincidental. He stayed upstairs, and on the OPPOSITE side of the house from the man on the grill the entire time. He went out into the hall as his master walked inside, getting out a towel and putting it in the bathroom so his master had it ready when he went to shower, before going over to the top of the stairs and bending down to gather the sheets and blankets in a bundle.   
I'm up here master! He called out as he tossed the bundle down the stairs ahead of him before starting his slow decent down the stairs. His expression brightened when he spotted his master, forgetting the laundry for a moment as he hurried up to him and wrapped his arms around the man tightly, paying no mind to the dirt that covered the mans clothes. He simply pressed his face into his masters neck and held him as tight as he could, pressed against him from the head all the way down. He was happy to have him home again after a admittedly more stressful than usual day. Jason didn't want to admit it, and he wouldn't admit it if he had a choice, but the grill was weighing more and more on his mind, and his anxiety. Now that he was no longer able to focus on his cooking it was getting harder and harder to stay relaxed and calm.  
Whisper, Feb 13, 2014 #759  
Torin came to the end of the stairs, smiling as Jason wrapped himself around him. Torin pressed a few kisses into his hair as he hugged him in greeting. "I missed you, pet." He'd left that morning, but it still felt like days since he'd last seen the other man. They stayed pressed together for long minutes, simply soaking each other in. He knew that he would miss coming home for lunch from now on. Stepping back, the Marine kissed Jason properly, hands cupping his pet's face. The back door opening and closing drew him away, but not far. Torin took Jason's hand and lead him towards the kitchen, bending to pick up the bag with the ice cream in it.  
Looks good. He greeted his friend while putting the dessert in the freezer. Turning, the redhead helped to set the table, sitting down only after Jason was seated and everything was on the table. "Did you find your spot easily?" he asked, needing the reassurance that Jason would be able to find the clearing if he ever needed to.  
Imp, Feb 13, 2014 #760 More options  
Page 39 of 132  
< Prev1?3738394041?132Next >  
Local Time:11:22 AM  
Jason nodded to the question, forcing himself to let go of the mans hand so he could go and move the pie from the cooling rack where it had been sitting and into the oven set on a very low temperature so it would stay warm. That done he retrieved the laundry and carried it to the laundry room, setting it all down, and then returned to the kitchen. Only when things were done did he sink down to sit at the table, once again pressing tight against his masters side and laying his hand on the mans leg. "I found the spot easily master... once... um, once we started moving." He said, glancing up at Tristan.  
Whisper, Feb 13, 2014 #761  
Local Time:12:22 PM  
Smiling, Torin wrapped an arm around Jason's shoulders, pulling the other man close. Tristan sat at the table on the other side of them, dishing out hamburgers on buns and ears of corn. "Started moving?"  
Tristan jumped in, explaining. "It was a...rough start. But we went through some meditation techniques and that seemed to help." The redhead nodded, grateful that the alarm system would be installed the next day. At least then, Jason wouldn't have to worry too much about being caught off guard.  
I'm glad that they helped, pet. Dinner was a pretty easy affair, and Tristan even cleaned up everything before he left, taking a slice of the pie with him to go and telling him that the grill was smothered and cooling. Torin nodded. The Marine fixed a plate with a slice of pie and ice cream, and then helped Jason out into the living room. He sat with his pet's legs over his lap and the plate resting on Jason's lap so that they could share while they relaxed. "You did good today, pet." The redhead reached forward, brushing his hand over Jason's cheek. "I'm glad you got to go out into the yard and feel a bit more comfortable." He'd been worried about Jason being so cooped up in the house for the past week.  
Imp, Feb 13, 2014 #762 More options  
As much as Tristan had helped him, and as good of a day it had been, Jason was glad when he packed up dessert and headed home.Today was weighing on him, tomorrow was weighing on him, anxiety was building whether he wanted it to or not, and he just wanted to curl up in his masters lap and forget that anyone else in the world existed. He actually felt sick from how tense he was, with the walk and the fear from Tristan confronting his anxiety combined with him KNOWING that people were coming to the house tomorrow, and that his master was unable to be there for it, it was all making his head spin. Hell, he'd only forced himself to eat as much as he had because of his master and him knowing that the man worried about him. It had been two weeks, and he wasnt gaining that much weight, and his anxious non-eating was the main reason he knew.  
He nodded to the mans words, but hesitated for a long moment before he spoke. "...Master... would... anyone be mad at me if I just... j-just locked myself in the bedroom tomorrow? Just stayed up there?" He said, his voice small and his eyes on his hands.  
Whisper, Feb 15, 2014 #763  
Torin smiled at Jason and moved to get up, stopping to kiss the other man in reassurance. "Trust me, pet," he whispered. "We'll talk about it when we get upstairs tonight, okay?" The redhead kissed Jason again, nuzzling softly at his cheek. "You've done so well this week, Jason. I'm proud of you." He kissed Jason once more and then stood to gather the kitten from her crate and set her on Jason's chest. "I'll prepare her bottle so you can feed her while I finish cleaning up from dessert."   
He went into the kitchen to fix the bottle for Catori, and a wet cloth. Both were handed to Jason and then the plate with the pie and melted ice cream taken back in and cleaned. Torin put the pie in the fridge and wiped everything down before returning to the living room. The Marine sat on the floor next to the sofa, facing Jason. He felt that if he sat back on the sofa, he'd never want to get back up.  
Imp, Feb 15, 2014 #764 More options  
Jason curled up and set to feeding the kitten while his master went to clean up everything. The kitten was ravenous as usual and took to the bottle right away. When his master came back Jason looked over at him, brow furrowed. He knew the man said they would talk upstairs, but that didn't mean he wanted to let it go. Still, the man said he was proud of Jason, and that was enough to make him feel accomplished and happy. He knew he'd made progress this week with his masters friends. "Feel like making it an early night master?" He asked softly. "I already got out clothes for tomorrow, and PJs for tonight sir."  
Whisper, Feb 15, 2014 #765  
He nodded in agreement. "After you soak for a bit to loosen up your leg. In fact, you finish feeding her, and I'll go draw your bath." Torin stood, bending to kiss Jason again, lips lingering against the other man's for a few long moments. He always felt like he had to make up for lost time after he got home in the evenings. "I'll be down to carry you up the steps, okay?" Yes, Jason was getting better navigating the stairs on his own, but that didn't mean that Torin didn't want to hold him close at night. He would miss it once the brace was off.  
Torin climbed the stairs and entered the bathroom. He set up the towels that his pet would need, as well as his pajamas and the items they'd need to re-wrap his neck, wrists and chest. Finally, the water was turned on for the tub to fill and Torin, after a thought, added a cap of bubble bath. Once it was filled, the Marine returned to the living room. "Ready, pet?"  
Imp, Feb 15, 2014 #766 More options  
By the time his master came back the kitten was done eating, laying curled up with a full round belly, purring and dozing happily. Jason looked up as he entered, offering a small smile as he nodded, reaching down to put the kitten into her carrier. He wrapped his arms around the mans neck as he was lifted, curling close and pressing his face against his masters chest as they walked. He was almost sad when he was set down in the bathroom so his master could unwrap his neck and wrists, but he knew that in a little while he would be laying in their bed wrapped in his masters arms.   
Master... He said slowly as the man unwrapped his chest. "... after I'm in the water sir... c... c-can you... stay?"  
Whisper, Feb 15, 2014 #767  
Torin lifted Jason, cuddling him close to his chest as they ascended the stairs. He'd come back down for the kitten, who had dozed off the second she was on the heating pad in her crate. The redhead set his pet down carefully, though he didn't step away from him, and began to unwrap the other man's bandages carefully. The wounds were looking amazingly better, and Torin was relieved with that knowledge. At least something had healed!  
The request to stay didn't necessarily catch him off guard, but he wasn't really expecting it. The Marine considered for a moment, but nodded that he would because the bubbles would hide the temptations of Jason's body. "Yes. Let's get you undressed and while you get into the tub, I'll go and bring Catori into the room. Then I'll come sit with you." Torin worked methodically to remove Jason's shirt and unwrap his chest. The brace was removed next, and Jason's pants, before a towel was wrapped around his waist so that the boxers could be removed, too. After helping Jason to the edge of the tub, Torin left the bathroom so he could slide in and jogged down the stairs. The kitten was purring loudly in her crate when the Marine lifted it and carried it back up the stairs, into the bedroom. While there, Torin changed into his own pajamas and then returned to the bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet seat next to the tub.  
Imp, Feb 15, 2014 #768 More options  
Jason let out a low breath when the man said yes, having been rather nervous about asking the man to stay. When he was alone he slid into the hot water, letting out a groan of pleasure at the heat. He slid in low, glad for the mans huge tub and being able to stretch out quite a bit. By the time his master came back into the bathroom Jason was well covered by the bubbles, nice and hidden. He looked up at the man, wanting to reach out to him but resisting. He felt needy, skin starved and tired. He wanted the touch of his master, wanted the feel of his skin and body holding his. Still, he was nude in the tub, and contact would have to wait.   
Thank you for staying master... He said softly.  
Whisper, Feb 15, 2014 #769  
Torin reached out and brushed hair away from Jason's face with a small smile. The Marine sat there for a bit, just keeping Jason company while thinking of how to best approach his suggestion. In the end, he figured to just come out with it. "Instead of staying up here tomorrow, pet, how would you feel about coming to the base with me?" he asked, watching for reactions. "You would have to stay off to the side. Usually you're made to kneel, but Michael can help get that lifted. You'll be in the field wherever I'm training and you'll have to, uh, 'behave', I suppose is one way to put it. How you acted before you came here." He hated even thinking of making Jason act so submissively, but it was a requirement and it was better than him having a panic attack because strangers were at the house when he wasn't. Damien could still be at the house to supervise the installation.  
Imp, Feb 15, 2014 #770 More options  
Jason went quiet, and you could see on his face that he was processing what the man said, but his expression brightened. When he looked up at his master his face was hopeful and bright. "I would be with you master?" He asked quickly, sitting up a bit straighter. "I mean, I would be able to watch you and stay with you all day master? I can be submissive Master! I can be quiet and good sir, I don't mind at all. I just... I mean... please master? Can we do that? I've been thinking about tomorrow all day master. I can't get it out of my head, and it just... l-last time someone came to the house that you didn't know master... I just... I was scared master, about tomorrow."  
Whisper, Feb 15, 2014 #771  
Reaching out, Torin cupped Jason's cheek and leaned in to kiss him. "I know you can be submissive, pet," he assured with a soft smile. "And quiet and good." Another kiss was given and then Torin sat back a bit once more. "Then I'll text Michael tonight before we go to bed so he can be ready with your written excuse for kneeling." He was a little uneasy about bringing Jason, only because he would sometimes be long distances away from his pet. Always in vision, but not immediately available. His fellow Marines knew him, and he didn't think that any would dare mess with Jason, but not all of them shared his views on how Jason should be treated.  
We'll have to remember to pack our lunches tomorrow. I have an insulated bag that we'll pack with ice packs and you'll keep with you. With water in it, too. It'll be warm in the fields.  
Imp, Feb 15, 2014 #772 More options  
Jason nodded in understanding, reaching out to take his masters hand. "I'll pack them in the morning master, I'll wake up early to make sure everything gets done. I could even make lunches for the rest of your friends master, a... a gift for them on my first ever day-trip to the base." He said. "I used to work out in the heat on the work farm master, I'll be ok. If I'm kneeling in one spot all day I'll be ok, it will be easier to keep myself from getting overheated then if I was working sir."  
Whisper, Feb 15, 2014 #773  
No, pet. You'll stay in bed with me until it's time to get up. Torin was being selfish, but he was perfectly okay with that. "We'll work together in the morning to get everything done, and you're going to start cooking their dinners next week so there's no need to bring lunch for them." While he didn't really care either way, the redhead didn't want to give up time with Jason pressed against him in bed just so he could cook for them tomorrow, too. Moving over, Torin reached for the shampoo to help Jason wash up, digging his fingers into the man's scalp to massage it. "We'll figure out a way for you to let me know if you're becoming overheated, too." The sun was strong in the fields, and while Jason would only be sitting still, Torin still worried. "And you will tell me if you're not feeling well, pet. Even if it interrupts training, okay?"  
Imp, Feb 15, 2014 #774 More options  
Jason turned his head, looking at his master for a long moment when he spoke the first words. The man didn't outright say it, but that sounded as close to an order as the man had ever gotten. He nodded, turning his head away so the man could reach his hair. He would stay in bed from now on. "I'll let you know if I start feeling bad master, I promise." He said with a small smile. "I'm sure everything will be fine master. I'll make sure to wear a lightweight shirt sir, and I'll pull my hair back so it'll be off my neck."  
Whisper, Feb 15, 2014 #775  
Torin washed Jason's hair, chatting about the rest of the plants being planted this weekend and about their upcoming camping trip. When the water cooled, Torin pulled the plug and turned away so that Jason could get out to dry himself and get his boxers on. Only then did the redhead turn back around to help with his sleep pants and brace, wrapping his pet's chest and neck and wrists lightly. "How's your chest, pet?" he asked. "Does it still hurt after the paste wears off?" Torin drew the brush through Jason's hair and only then did they leave the bathroom.  
The Marine got the other man situated in bed, and then joined him on the other side, pulling Jason close to him. "I like waking up with you here," he said by way of explanation of his not wanting Jason to get up early.  
Imp, Feb 15, 2014 #776 More options  
Jason shook his head as they went into the bedroom. "It still stings a bit, but its much better than it was before master." He said softly, curling into his masters front in the dark room, nuzzling his cheek into the mans broad chest. "Its my job to make you happy master... if that involved me getting up and serving you then that's what I would do. You like waking up with me there... so that's what I will do. Besides... I like laying down with you master. You make me feel safe, and happy... Laying in your arms makes the bad feelings go away."  
Whisper, Feb 15, 2014 #777  
Torin kissed Jason once more before closing his eyes. He was content to hold Jason through the night, the bare skin of their chests pressed together. It was nice and warm and comfortable. He was glad, too, that the other man's chest wasn't in pain anymore. He was definitely looking forward to the day when Jason had no more injuries on his body, though he was sure Jason was looking forward to it much more. Torin fell into a restful sleep, nose buried into Jason's sweet-smelling hair.  
Long before he wanted it to, the alarm went off once again. The Marine smiled when he found his pet still cuddled close in his arms. Closing his eyes for an extra minute, the redhead soaked it all in. He bent his head, kissing Jason's face and forehead and lips to wake him gently. "It's time to get up, pet," he whispered in between kisses. "We have a long day ahead of us."  
Imp, Feb 15, 2014 #778 More options  
Jason happily kissed his master back, both right before they went to sleep and right as they woke up. Jason was getting more and more used to his masters touch, and he loved it even more with each kiss that Torin pressed to his lips. When their lips pressed together and they kissed it made emotion swell in his chest, and it made him want more. It was something that Jason couldn’t fully comprehend, the feelings of desire he got when he kissed the man, the want to run his hands over his masters skin, and under his shirt… the desire to feel more of his skin, the want to slowly strip away his and his masters clothes.   
As much as Jason liked what they did now, he found that he wanted more.  
Jason had been thinking about all this for a long time, ever since the first time he’d kissed his master. As he went over it all in his head, and slowly got more and more comfortable with the mans touch, he realized he had to make the first move. Torin was going slowly with him, purposely, and Jason was glad for it. Now he was coming to realize that the man was not going to make another move forward himself, he was waiting for something from Jason. A sign, a word, something to show him that he was ready.   
That morning things were no different. As the man kissed him Jason felt desire rise up inside him, and in his half asleep state he couldn’t find the fight inside himself to push it away. He pulled the man back into the kiss, deepening it as his hand snaked around his masters waist and pulled him sharply tight against him by a firm grip on his hip.  
Whisper, Feb 15, 2014 #779  
He was surprised by Jason's actions but Torin was not about to stop him. The Marine had wanted more since their first kiss, but knew that Jason hadn't been ready yet. With the other man pulling him back into a deeper kiss, though, Torin gasped softly as he pulled Jason to him tighter. They kissed for long minutes, past the time he'd have taken his shower but it was fully worth it. Torin's hand rested on Jason's hip, his grip tighter and more possessive than it usually was.   
Slowly, Torin drew from the kiss, his breath heavy and his heart pounding. He leaned in for one more, simple kiss before separating their bodies just a bit. He needed to be back in control or else they'd be late. "We need to get up, pet," he whispered. "But we can definitely continue this any time you want." He gave his pet a smile and another peck before he slipped away and out of the bed to get dressed. He hated leaving Jason, and wished not for the first time that week that he could just call in sick and spend the day with the other man. Once Torin was dressed, he helped Jason with his brace and clothes. "Go on down and get Catori's bottle ready, and our lunches. I'll fix the bed and bring her down, and I'll cook some eggs and toast for us when I get down there, okay?" He kissed Jason lightly. "Don't forget to braid your hair, sweetheart."  
Imp, Feb 15, 2014 #780 More options  
Page 40 of 132  
< Prev1?3839404142?132Next >  
Jason nodded, reluctant to pull away but knowing that they didn't have time to do anything else. He ended up dressed in sturdy jeans, tennis shoes, and a light t-shirt made if a thin, filmy jersey material. He made short work of wetting down, brushing, and tightly braiding his thick hair before he hurried downstairs to make their lunches. He settled for a couple Chipotle Chicken Wraps, with asparagus, roasted red peppers, lettuce, tomatoes, Chipotle sauce on a sundried tomato tortilla. All ingredients he'd made earlier that week and packed away carefully, now he was glad he did. He paired them with healthy servings of the leftover fruit salad and leftover pasta salad from his and Tristan's picnic.  
By the time his master came down with the kitten in hand Jason had the lunches packed and ready, and was waiting for the kitten. He settled down at the table and began feeding her the moment he could, knowing they had to be quick to get there on time. Jason was not going to make his master late, hell no. As he sat at the table, the still sleepy kitten nursing in his hand, he looked up to his master. "Master? Since we'll be gone all day, can we set up the pen inside, and just put her blanket and heating pad in the pen? That way Master Damien doesnt have to worry about getting her out if he's busy."  
Whisper, Feb 15, 2014 #781  
Torin handed off Catori, smiling at the pair as he began to crack eggs into a bowl and whisk them. "I think that if we set the pen up on the patio so that she's not in direct sunlight all day, she should be okay. Damien can take care of her after the installers leave and put her in her crate before he goes home." He didn't think Damien would stay all day when he really didn't need to. Torin didn't expect him to, anyway. Breakfast was quick, and he fried up some bacon, too. The Marine made the plates at the counter and carried them over to the table with silverware and napkins, setting one plate in front of Jason.   
They were running on time, which surprised Torin after their unusual start (he wasn't complaining). The redhead relaxed to eat and drink his coffee while Jason fed the kitten and himself. "Have you thought of what you might like to do this weekend?" he asked in between bites. "The planting, but what else?"  
Imp, Feb 15, 2014 #782 More options  
Jason, being as paranoid as he was about the kitten being so little, ended up setting her up inside after all, but he chose a spot where she would be able to lay in the sun if she wanted to. He put the miniature litter box from her kennel in there, as well as her blanket and heating pad and a few of her toys. With that they were on their way out to the base, lunches in the back and the insulated bag with water and ice packs right beside it. When they drove onto the base and parked Michael was waiting right there in the parking lot for them. As Jason got out with Torin and grabbed their lunches from the back Michael stepped up. There were other marines walking by, with slaves following obediently behind them, but it struck Jason that they were all well dressed, male and female, not hurt. All of them looked like the perfect examples of slaves. Jason steeled himself to act just as good as them.   
Michael stepped up and took Jasons wrist, attatching a neon orange medical bracelet to his wrist that stated what he was and was not allowed to do and why. It included his kneeling, as well as his heat sensitivity, and the reasons for both. "This will allow him to sit normally and it will allow him to leave the sidelines of the training grounds to go directly to my office without a problem. If anyone even stops him they have to bring him to me, or back to you, but it shouldn't be a problem." He said. "I also informed the MPs on duty that if he is seen walking alone it is perfectly fine, that he will just be coming to me."  
Whisper, Feb 15, 2014 #783  
Reaching over, Torin squeezed Jason's hand as they came up to the gates. They checked his ID and waved them through. He was glad to see Michael greeting them, and even more glad with his words. Jason would be able to go to him if he began to feel bad. The redhead turned to Jason and confirmed that he understood. "Just show anyone who might stop you the wristband, pet. You don't have to speak to them if you don't want." Glancing around, Torin chanced a quick peck to Jason's lips and then stepped away, ready to head to the training fields.   
They walked slowly so that Jason could keep up. It was killing Torin that Jason was so close and he couldn't pull him to his side or hug him. But it was for the best to keep their distance and he knew it. As they came to the field, Torin set up Jason where two other slaves were already kneeling. "Be good. If you feel sick, go straight to Michael. I'll know that's where you went if you're not here and I'll come get you at lunch. Drink water when you need it."  
Imp, Feb 15, 2014 #784 More options  
Jason nodded as he sank down to the ground, uttering a soft 'Yes Master' to him as he pulled away. There were soft pads for the slaves to put under their knees while they knelt, so that they didn't injure themselves, but since Jason didn't need his he set it off to the side, pulling the bag close and getting out a bottle of water before zipping it up securely. Set up and quiet, Jason watched everything that went on intently with great interest, watching as more slaves were added to the designated spot on the sidelines and their masters went out into the field to form lines. He watched while his master was joined facing the men by Kris and Angelo, and he spotted Scott and Max in the large group they stood in front of. The only ones missing were Damien, who was at their house he knew, and Tristan. As the group finalized Jason was shocked to hear his masters usually gentle, calm voice ring out in a stern, hard authority as he started the men moving, his voice carrying all the way across the field. It made Jason have to fight his first instinct to jump up and move at the mans barked out orders.  
As the day progressed it became clear that it was more than simple authority. It was respect, and dedication. The three men at the front had all the men in front of them working hard, and they followed along just as hard, every single man moving together with a pinpoint precision.   
When lunch came around Jason was way too focused on the happenings in front of him to even think about himself. He drank plenty of water, but didnt notice that all of the slaves on either side of him had dark stains of sweat soaking down their shirts where he didn't. It helped that he didn't feel dizzy or lightheaded, because he hadnt moved all day. He hadn't tried to get up or walk around. When his master came toward him and motioned for him to stand was the first time Jason moved. He pushed himself to get up, made it halfway, and the world spun around him and made him tilt and fall back to sit down.   
Angelo was near him when he fell, and he grabbed Jason's arm as he tilted, managing to direct him so that it looked like Jason has simply stumbled because of his leg being in the brace, though he knew full well the signs of overheating setting in. Still, it was a matter of saving face. By the time Torin got to his side he had helped Jason to his feet and held on to his arm just long enough for Jason to regain his own balance, making sure that it looked full well like the entire issue was his knee. Jason's face burned, but he steeled himself and stayed on his feet and steady.   
Hey, Michael wanted to x-ray that knee today didnt he? Angelo said casually to Torin, giving him an out to get Jason to Michaels office.  
Whisper, Feb 15, 2014 #785  
With Jason there on the sidelines, it was almost was difficult to concentrate at first. But then his training kicked in, and Torin was quickly focused on his training and not Jason's presence. They ran their drills and just plain ran for the entire morning, not stopping at all despite the heat. Only when the signal for lunch was given did Torin snap back to reality. He scanned the sidelines for Jason, and was surprised he was still there with how hot it was. And then he saw Jason going weak and he took off. The redhead was thankful for Angelo being so close, and as he came up to the two, the redhead took hold of Jason for just a second, both to help Jason steady and to reassure himself that his pet was okay.  
Yeah. Torin took Jason by the forearm. To anyone else, the grip would look tight and authoritative. In reality, his hold was gentle and guiding and reassuring. He helped Jason into the infirmary and signaled to Michael that they were going to take an empty exam room. Once they were inside and the door was securely shut, Torin helped Jason to sit on the exam table and then quickly removed his shirt. He wet some paper towels, because it was all he could find for the moment, with cool water and used them to wipe over Jason's entire torso to help cool him down. "I think you'll stay here with Michael for the afternoon, pet," he said as he worked, careful how and where he touched along Jason's back.   
Torin finished up and tossed the wet towels, then looked at Jason. "Are you okay, pet? What happened?"  
Imp, Feb 15, 2014 #786 More options  
Jason managed to walk steady next to his master, through sheer will and a lot of concentration, though as they walked into the medical building his knees gave out for a split second. As he got up to the table and sat down with his masters help he let himself fall back to lay down instead of sitting up, feeling the table tilting under him. "I... I dnnt... didn't get dizzy or nayth... anything until I t-tried to staint... stand...." He said softly, his words slightly slurred and his face and chest flushed red.   
Michael opened the door, stopped, and turned on his heel to leave the room. He came back moments later carrying ice packs, closing the door behind him. He thrust two of the packs up under Jason's armpits, Jason stifling a cry of surprise at the sudden cold, and put a third across his throat before he spread out the last one across his chest. "What happened to coming to me if you got too hot?"  
Whisper, Feb 16, 2014 #787  
Torin took a pack out of their lunch bag and laid it over Jason's forehead as well, standing next to the table with his hand stroking over his pet's hip. "He was sitting, Mike. I don't think he realized just how hot he got before he stood and nearly collapsed." The redhead turned to look at his friend. "He'll stay here with you for the afternoon." He turned to Jason. "No more coming to the base unless it's cool enough that you won't overheat, okay?" He helped Jason sit up enough so that he could sip the cool water, hoping to help cool him down from the inside out. Torin leaned down and kissed Jason lightly. "Relax and feel better, pet. Then eat some lunch and take your pills. Michael will look at your bandaged and braced parts when he can. I'll be back after training to get you, okay?" Reaching into the lunch bag, he took one of the wraps to eat on the run and pecked Jason once more.  
Imp, Feb 16, 2014 #788 More options  
Jason returned the peck, watching the man leave in a hurry, though he was not surprised. He knew his master had a schedule to keep. Michael laid him back down, replacing the ice packs, and keeping him there for a long while until he cooled down. After that he went ahead and took Jason for an x-ray, since he needed one soon anyway. That done he lead Jason to his office, sitting him down on a pillow on the floor next to the window so that Jason was completely hidden from view if anyone walked in. Jason was able to see out the window, but he ended up curled up with a pencil and a piece of printer paper instead that Michael provided to him. He sat like that for the rest of the day, quietly sketching and eating and taking his pills when told to. Michael came and went for most of the day, but toward the end of the day he settled down in his chair to work on paperwork, knowing that Torin would be along soon. Torin's file was sitting on the corner of his desk, Jason's section peeking out of it.  
Whisper, Feb 16, 2014 #789  
The rest of training was so-so. He couldn't keep his mind off of Jason, but he knew that he had to concentrate. Torin fought for his concentration, and Kris had to smack him a few times to get him back to Earth. Finally, finally, they called it quits. The redhead had to fight the urge to run at full speed toward the infirmary. He just wanted to get to Jason as fast as he could. He settled for jogging once he was out of range of most other Marines, coming into the office and bypassing the receptionist who knew him. Torin knocked on Michael's office door and entered without waiting for a response, looking around for Jason. He began to panic when he didn't immediately see his pet, though he knew that Michael would never let harm come to him.  
Imp, Feb 16, 2014 #790 More options  
Michael looked up, his expression broke out in a wide smile when the man came in, standing up and directing him to sit down on the small couch in his office with a soft hand on his arm. "Hey Tor. Glad your here." He said, picking up the file and pulling a x-ray out of the folder. He held it up to the light and handed it to Torin. "I want you to look at that closely and tell me what you see.... I'll even give you a hint, it has to do with this." As he spoke he walked around his desk and held out a hand to Jason, who accepted the help and stood up, walking around the desk into his masters sight with a clear limp... but no brace.   
The crack was minor enough that he has healed much better than I thought. As long as he's careful he doesnt need the brace anymore. Michael said as he retrieved a forearm crutch from the corner and handed it to Jason as he walked across the room, the slave uttering a soft 'thank you' to him. "The crutch is just for support until the knee finishes healing and the leg gets stronger. He doesn't have to use it all the time, its more... a precaution than anything."  
Whisper, Feb 16, 2014 #791  
Michael's smile calmed Torin's nerves a bit, though they started right back up when he had him sit down and pulled out an x-ray. His emotions were all over the place and he really wished his friend would stop fucking with them. But when the redhead looked up and saw Jason walking without his brace, Torin smiled brightly. He stood and wrapped his arms around Jason, hugging him tightly. He was listening to Michael, but concentrating on Jason. Torin kissed him and hugged him again before turning back to Michael. "His other injuries?" he asked, wanting an update on Jason's neck, wrists and chest. All of the worry and gnawing at his gut that he had felt earlier in the day melted away. He wanted to celebrate, though he wasn't sure how just yet. He'd think of something, though.  
Imp, Feb 16, 2014 #792 More options  
Michale laughed at the way the mans emotions flashed from one to another so fast. "All the infection in his neck and wrists seems to have cleared up, and after he washes up tonight you don't have to wrap them again. They'll scar, but no worse than the scars that are already there. The bruised ribs have healed as well." Michael said, crossing his arms and leaning back to sit on the edge of his desk. Jason wrapped both arms tightly around the man, burying his face in his masters neck and not caring one bit that Torin was dirty and sweaty. "Keep wrapping his chest for at least a few days. The blisters have gone away, so its a matter of the skin healing over now, but here in another two weeks or so there will barely be a trace of redness from it. For today he came pretty close to heat exhaustion, so he might be a little tired, but he's alright."  
Whisper, Feb 16, 2014 #793  
I guess it's time to pick a weekend for our camping trip, he offered with a bright smile to Jason. He held the other man close to him, nodding at Michael's instructions. "We'll wrap his chest for the full week, just to be safe," he decided, not wanting to take any chances. They chatted for a bit more, Torin not letting go of Jason the entire time, before he nudged the other man up to gather the lunch bag. "Let's go home, yeah? I'll make something simple tonight. Maybe just some sandwiches?" Torin got Jason situated with the bag on his shoulder and the cuff of the brace around his forearm. He wanted to take the bag, but knew it would look suspicious and so the redhead allowed Jason to carry it out to the car.   
So how does it feel to have your brace off? he asked, once they'd pulled off of the base.  
Imp, Feb 16, 2014 #794 More options  
Jason didn't let go of the man until he absolutely had to. All too soon, however, it was time to leave. He went ahead and gathered their things, slinging the bag over his shoulder and following his master out to the car. Once they were off the base and out of sight Jason reached over and laid his hand over his masters leg, letting out a slow sigh. "When I bent it for the first time it popped, and it hurt... but... it felt so good. Being able to move it again feels really good master, even if its stiff and sore." He said, flexing his leg with a small wince as he spoke.  
Whisper, Feb 16, 2014 #795  
He gave a small smile, reaching down and taking Jason's hand in his. "We'll work on short, daily walks around the yard?" he suggested. "That should help to build up some strength. Just make sure you have your crutch with you." Torin lifted Jason's hand and kissed it. They drove the rest of the way home, chatting about this and that. He was happy as they pulled into the driveway. Things seemed to be going right for once for the both of them. "You relax and play with Catori while I get dinner ready, okay? You can even bring her outside if you want. Just stay in the shade." He pulled up to the house and took the lunch bag, letting Jason get out of the car on his own for once, just because he would want to do it on his own if he were in Jason's position.  
Imp, Feb 16, 2014 #796 More options  
Damien walked out just as they pulled up, smiling at them. "Hey! The installation was finished in just a few hours! Its all set up with th-..." He stopped as Jason got out and walked around the car, giving the mans stunned look a hesitant smile as he ducked his head. "Well I'll be damned! Its great to see you walking without that brace on your leg!" He came up to Torin as Jason got to his side, holding out a small monitor and pushing a small button on it. The screen came to life, showing a ling view down at the end of the driveway. "This thing has an alarm that goes off if anything trips the sensor at the end of the driveway, and you simply push that button there and it shows the camera. It also sends a remote signal to your computer Torin, I helped them set that up, that saves any video files on a folder on your hard drive. That way you have a record of whenever someone comes to your house."  
Whisper, Feb 16, 2014 #797  
In the excitement of the good medical news, Torin had almost forgotten about the alarm. He was beyond thrilled that the installation had gone well. Taking the monitor, Torin held onto it. He and Jason could play with it later and through the weekend so that Jason could get used to it. "Thanks Damien." The redhead hugged his friend and asked him what he was doing that weekend, chatting a bit. He looked over to Jason and kissed his cheek. "Go on inside, pet. I'll be in soon." He chatted with Damien for a few more minutes, but was too wiped to ask him in for dinner. Besides, he had tonight and a full two days with Jason alone and he wanted to take advantage of that.   
Ready for dinner? he asked, stepping into the house and setting the monitors on the table just inside the door.  
Imp, Feb 16, 2014 #798 More options  
Jason nodded, making his way up into the house. Soon his master was back inside, and they settled in for the night. Dinner was quick, the kitten was taken care of and put away, tired from playing with Damien all day, and Jason made his way upstairs with his master to prepare for a quiet evening of reading in bed after they showered. Jason gathered their PJs, offering his master his clothes so he could go shower first since he was the dirtier of the two. "I'll get ready and bathe when you are done master." He said softly, offering the man a smile.  
Whisper, Feb 16, 2014 #799  
The night was perfect. It was simple and quiet and it was something that he could easily get used to. There was no fuss or emergency or being sick. There was no beep of an alarm or a knock at the door. And his friends seemed to understand without having been told that they just wanted a quiet weekend to recoup from a hard week. The Marine still worried about Jason going up the stairs alone, considering he no longer had the support of the brace, but his pet seemed to do fine. He followed Jason up, smiling at him as he took his pajamas and kissed the other man lightly. "Turn the bed down, hmm?" he asked, heading in for a quick shower.   
After he was dried and dressed, Torin exited the bathroom and then stopped. Jason didn't need help with the brace anymore, and that sort of made him sad. He kissed Jason's cheek. "Call me if you need help, pet."  
Imp, Feb 16, 2014 #800 More options  
Page 41 of 132  
< Prev1?3940414243?132Next >


	5. 801-1000

801-1000

Jason nodded, making his way to the bathroom. He made short work of it, showering instead of bathing even though he did sit down for a large part of the shower. When he was done it felt really weird, getting out and drying off before getting dressed by himself. Jason had to admit he missed the man coming in and helping him in and out of the tub. Once he was dressed, and his hair was brushed, he made his way back into the bedroom so his master could wrap his chest, sinking down onto the bed and rubbing his leg tiredly. "If you help me wrap my chest master, I'll be ready to go to bed now." He said, reaching out to snag the mans hand into his.  
Whisper, Feb 17, 2014 #801  
Torin missed helping Jason, and he was sorely tempted to offer to help just because. But he wanted Jason to have his independence, too. And so the redhead puttered around the room, getting ready for bed. When his pet came into the room, the Marine smiled at him, nodding as his hand was taken. He liked that Jason was becoming more forward. After gathering the gauze and the paste, Torin knelt by the other man's feet so he could sit and then set to apply the wrap. It didn't take long at all before he was done, and he had to remind himself that the other man's neck and wrists didn't need to be wrapped anymore. Leaning up, Torin kissed Jason's cheek before nudging his own hands away and beginning to massage his leg with strong, sure strokes like he had the day they'd found the clearing.  
Imp, Feb 17, 2014 #802 More options  
When Torin began to massage his knotted muscles Jason couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips, letting himself slide back so that he was laying down on the bed, his arms falling out to either side while his legs still hung off the edge. It felt wonderful to have the knots and cramps worked out by his masters strong, sure grip. It made his leg -and the rest of his body, if he was going to be honest- melt and tingle amazingly. "... if I'm going to be honest master..." He murmured after a long moment. "... while I cant wait to be healed.... I'm going to miss this... you have very talented hands sir..."  
Whisper, Feb 17, 2014 #803  
Torin bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. He knew that Jason had no earthly idea of what he'd just said, but that just made an excited jolt rush down to his groin. He kept working, lifting his pet's leg up so that he could massage the muscles at the back, fingers digging in. The redhead worked out the knots and kinks in the muscle until he was sure there were none left. He laid Jason's leg down and stood, stretching his arms above his head before sitting on the edge of the bed, lying back so that his head was next to Jason's. "Just because your leg is healed doesn't mean I can't give you a massage," he finally answered after finally having gotten a hold on his libido.  
Imp, Feb 17, 2014 #804 More options  
Jason smiled, rolling over to lay on his side as he hesitantly brought his hand up to trace over his masters stomach, his fingertips playing with Torin's happy trail where it disappeared into the waistband of his pants. "Well... yea... but if my leg isn't all knotted up then there's no need for it... right?" He said softly, his eyes fixed on his masters abs where he traced the contours and lines. "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't turn down any chance of a massage from you master. You hit all the knots and cramps and it feels really good."  
Whisper, Feb 18, 2014 #805  
Torin shivered slightly from the light touches to his stomach, but didn't stop Jason. He liked being touched by the other man.   
Shrugging, The redhead reached forward to rest his hand on Jason's hip. "Massages can feel good even when your muscles aren't overly tense. Like how it feels good to have your head scrubbed when I wash your hair. You don't have to have a need or a reason to want to feel good, pet." The Marine watched Jason, wondering what he was thinking and if he would say what he was thinking. He stayed silent after that, just observing and leaving room for Jason to speak.  
Imp, Feb 18, 2014 #806 More options  
Jason chewed his bottom lip for a moment, still looking down at where his hand was playing with the skin at his masters waistband. It would be so easy to just slip his fingers inside. So easy to just pull down the elastic and do what he knew so well how to do to make his master feel good. Jason felt the pulling desire to please the man, and the thought of physically pleasuring his master was growing less and less scary as a thought as time went on. Still, the man was so slow and careful with him. They didn’t do any more than kiss, and Jason wasn’t sure if more would even be welcome.   
Eventually Jason just couldn’t keep fighting with himself over it, and he couldn’t think of what to say either. He just leaned in, his hand stilling on his masters abs, and pressed a hesitant, but deep kiss to the mans mouth.  
Whisper, Feb 18, 2014 #807  
He immediately fell into the kiss, his hand falling back a little more to rest at Jason's waist. Torin was surprised by the forwardness of the other man, though he didn't suppose he should be if that morning had been any indication. His physical reactions were no less, though, despite the surprise and the Marine pulled them closer together as his tongue flicked out to taste Jason's lips. Hands eventually travelled up, touching skin wherever he could, learning each curve and bump and scar that he could reach.  
Imp, Feb 18, 2014 #808 More options  
Jason leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arm over his masters waist, his fingertips just tracing under the mans waistband a little bit. At the light, soft touch of his masters tongue Jason parted his lips, deepening the kiss as he pressed his body tight against his masters. He shivered as his masters hand trailed up his back, almost recoiling at the touch until his master passed over a spot right at his waistline. The spot of nerves was not painful as he thought it would be, like many of the other spots were. When the mans hand ran over it Jason gasped against his masters kiss, and his hips, already pressed against his masters, thrust forward involuntarily. Jason knew his master had to have felt the obvious effects of his desire when he thrust forward, and his face flushed as he broke the kiss, letting out a small sound of pleasure as he forced his hips to still.  
Whisper, Feb 18, 2014 #809  
Torin memorized that spot instantly.  
He smiled softly at Jason's reaction, which caused his own reaction. The redhead pressed his own hips forward a bit, his muscular thigh pressing to Jason's obvious erection, his own now pressed to Jason's with the position shift. His fingers continued to stroke over his pet's flesh and Torin bent his head to kiss him once more. "Relax, pet," he whispered in between light pecks. Slowly, his hand moved down to Jason's waist and, after only a slight pause, it slid down over the slight swell to rest on his rear end. He flexed his hips forward slightly, moaning softly with the pressure and intensified contact. His lips traced down to Jason's neck, lips pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses to the warm skin. "Let me make you feel good, Jason." His grip on the other man's behind tightened so that Jason's hips were made to flex forward, and his erection to rub against his thigh.  
Imp, Feb 19, 2014 #810 More options  
Jason couldnt stop the moan that rose up in his throat if he wanted to, but that was the furthest thing from his mind at that moment. As his master kissed his way down Jason's throat he let his head fall back, baring it to the mans lips and letting out more sounds of pleasure with eas kiss, lick, and suck. It wasnt until the man bodily jerked his hips forward that Jason let himself go. The movent tore a loud cry from his lips, and Jason continued the movement that his master started with a deeper thrust of his own, and then another. His hips aligned with his masters naturally, so their clothed erections pressed tightly together as they moved against each other. He could feel that the man was well endowed, a fact that sent strikes of both fear and, even stronger, excitement through him.  
(Posting from phone)  
Last edited by a moderator: Feb 19, 2014  
Whisper, Feb 19, 2014 #811  
The cry of pleasure sent Torin through waves of his own pleasure. His hips pressed back into Jason's, creating a rhythm with their erections both pressed and rubbed between the two of them. He moaned softly, his lips still open and in contact with Jason's throat, but not making any movements as Torin allowed himself to just feel. His hand moved on its own, brushing back up over his pet's hip and back to the sensitive spot that had gotten the first reaction from Jason. Torin stroked over it, lifting his head now so that he could kiss the other man as they continued to move each other closer and closer to orgasm.  
Imp, Feb 19, 2014 #812 More options  
Jason continued as he was for a long time, pleasure building higher and higher. Soon Jason was breathless, his cries needy and full of desire. His hands wrapped around the mans body, pulling him tight and hard against him. He kissed his master back with a ferocity and depth that even surprised him. Jason could feel his pleasure growing, and he could feel his masters thrusts stuttering, and he realized he didn't want this to end just yet. As nervous as he was, he wanted more. He wanted to give more. Jason wanted to experience all the pleasure he could, and the thought of giving his master more made things tighten in his lower belly.   
Jason forced his desperate thrusts to slow, and still, as he brought one hand to his masters chest to push him back just slightly. "Wait..." He gasped. "Stop... I... I just... Master..." He flushed deeper, and looked down for a moment before he slowly traced his hand down the mans chest, down his stomach, and then he let his fingers slowly dip under the mans waistband. "... master... Can I do... more?" He whispered.  
Whisper, Feb 19, 2014 #813  
With the words, Torin's pleasure fog dissipated immediately. He looked down at Jason with concern before he felt the man's hand making a path for his pants and lower. The Marine shuddered softly, leaning in to kiss Jason's cheek and then neck and finally his mouth. "You never have to ask, pet," he assured, pressing his hips forward gently to encourage the touch. Torin's hands stroked over the other man's body, loving every inch of it. "When we're alone, you're always free to touch me in any way that you wish to." Lips met again, and his tongue pressed forward once more to taste. Jason tasted sweet and already Torin found himself becoming addicted to the other man in every sense of the word.  
Imp, Feb 19, 2014 #814 More options  
Jason responded to the kiss immediately, moaning softly as he did. Gathering all the courage he could muster, Jason slowly pulled away. He slid down to where their legs still hung off the edge of the bed, kneeling at his masters feet. His hands slid slowly up his masters legs, feeling the contours of his muscular thighs clearly even through the pants, and then tentatively taking hold of the waistband and pulling them down. When his masters cock sprang free, hard and thick, Jason made sure no hesitation showed in his face or form. He did not want his master to think he didn't want this, because he very much did. Wrapping one hand around the base, his heart pounding against his rib cage, he leaned up and took his master into his mouth as deep as he could, managing to take almost the entire length into his throat at the first attempt.  
Whisper, Feb 19, 2014 #815  
Torin watched, curious as to what Jason had in mind. His heart was pounding in his chest and his cock throbbing. Jason on his knees in front of him was definitely a gorgeous sight to see. His hands moved to card through his pet's hair, and it was all Torin could do to not clench his fists in it tightly when he was taken into Jason's mouth. "Fuck..." The redhead moved his hand, brushing over the other man's cheek before it came up to clench in the bedspread. He gasped and moaned with not only the sensations but the knowledge of who was creating them. It was almost too much as he fought to keep his hips planted firmly into the mattress.  
Imp, Feb 19, 2014 #816 More options  
Jason's head bobbed up and down, his kiss-swollen lips wrapped around Torin's hard member and his cheeks going concave as he sucked. His hand wrapped around what he couldn't fit in his mouth, moving up and down with his head. The other hand moved down to fondle the mans balls. Jason explored every inch of the cock in his mouth, the thick veins, the ridge right under the head, the head itself with the sensitive glans underneath. The feel of the thick, heavy organ in his mouth made him almost painfully hard, his own desire throbbing in his way too tight pants. Jason memorized each sound the man made, each movement, and each spot that caused the most reaction. Lowering the hand around the shaft, Jason hummed low in his throat before he took a breath and sank down, lower and lower until his throat contracted around his master and his nose brushed pubic hair.  
Whisper, Feb 19, 2014 #817  
He watched Jason, which perhaps was a bit of a mistake considering how far gone he was already. But Torin couldn't help it. Jason was undeniably sexy with his lips wrapped around his prick. And then all he saw were flashes of lights in front of his eyes as his orgasm overtook him. His sounds were incoherent, but he was sure that his pet's name was among the groans and gasps and curse words. At least, it was in his head. Torin emptied himself into Jason's mouth, panting as sweat glistened on his skin, and only giving a gentle tug for Jason to move off after he became too sensitive.   
He slid to his own knees, kneeling in front of the other man, and kissed him. The kiss was hard and passionate, Torin's tongue tasting himself off of Jason's own tongue and teeth and gums. The Marine slipped his hand down, brushing over the straining erection that was still between them. He stroked over the hard flesh through the thin cotton sleep pants before they were pushed away enough for Torin to wrap his fist around the thick shaft, pumping up and down slowly at first.  
Imp, Feb 19, 2014 #818 More options  
Jason was still deep-throating the man when he came, and he barely managed to draw back just enough to swallow the thick spurts of cum as they shot into his throat. His mouth never stopped moving even while his master came, and when he stopped Jason swiped over his entire length with his mouth and tongue, carefully cleaning him off as best he could. It was only when he felt the small tug that he withdrew, laying one last swipe over the thick head. He didn't have time to think, or even catch his breath, as he found his masters lips crashing into his and his tongue pushing its way into Jason's mouth. Just as Jason regained his composure enough to wrap one hand around the back of his masters neck, raising up slightly to meet the kiss, he suddenly jerked away from it. The hand wrapped around his engorged cock, already too sensitive, already agonizingly hard, ripped a cry of pleasure out of him that was almost a scream. His hips thrust forward as the hand that wasn't wrapped over his master's neck moved up to clutch whatever he could reach, ending up tightly holding his masters bicep. Jason couldn't speak anymore, all he could do was let out moans, pleasured cries, with the occasional garbled gasp of 'master!' thrown in.  
Whisper, Feb 19, 2014 #819  
Torin angled himself so that he could support Jason with his free arm around his waist. The redhead kissed and sucked over the other man's throat, watching his every reaction and groaning when his eyes flicked down and caught their first true sight of Jason's cock. The speed of his strokes went up, Torin twisting his wrist a little each time he stroked up towards the head so that his fingers rubbed over the sensitive glans as much as they could. His mouth traveled up the other man's jaw, kissing along the strong lines until he reached his ear. The Marine kissed just behind it, nuzzling the soft skin there. "You're such a good pet," he gasped, moving his hand so that his rough palm passed over the head of Jason's prick. "I could watch you like this all day." He pressed another series of kisses over Jason's heated flesh, giving quick and sure strokes to his sensitive erection.  
Imp, Feb 19, 2014 #820 More options  
Page 42 of 132  
< Prev1?4041424344?132Next >  
Jason's breathing got more and more erratic. The grip on his waist had him pulled tight against his master, leaving it easy to let his head fall back so the man could attack his throat, each suck and even the occasional accidental nip sending bolts of pleasure straight down to his overstimulated groin. He was leaking precum already, and it slicked his masters fingers and grip when he stroked over the head, tearing rough cries out of Jason each time he passed over the head. Then his master spoke, his soft lips passing over his ear as he spoke. 'You're such a good pet.' The words sparked an immediate reaction from him, creating a deep moan that rose up in his chest as he jerked forward into his masters tight grip. He had been able to hold off until then, following the rule that one did not come without permission, but his masters words whispered in his ear made the pressure rise up inside him and it was all very quickly too much.   
M... oh god master... I... please... I'm g... g-going... FUCK!.. He tried to speak, to warn the man, but when his orgasm ripped through him it stole his words. He saw white, his body contracted, and he shot over the mans hand, hitting both of their stomachs and chests. His sweating body went taut, and when he finally stopped cumming he slowly slumped against his master, gasping still.  
Whisper, Feb 20, 2014 #821  
The sight before him was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Torin watched Jason's face contort in pleasure, and felt his body go rigid as his orgasm ripped through him. He continued to stroke Jason until every last drop had been milked from his body, bringing his hand up to lick it clean and giving a moan at his first taste. The Marine wrapped his arms tightly around Jason then, hugging their bodies together tightly until the other man's breathing slowed a little. A bit awkwardly, Torin guided Jason to the bed to sit him on the edge with a light peck to his lips. "Lie back, pet. Relax." He bent his head, then, and, unable to help himself, the redhead bent his head and licked at the mess of Jason's come on his stomach and chest, kissing all the way back up to his mouth with a little grin. "I'll get us some washcloths."   
Torin stood and did just that, coming back into the bedroom with two washcloths. One soaked with warm water and soap, the other just warm water. Torin sat next to Jason and began to clean him up with soft, sure strokes. Torin gave his own torso the same treatment and then stood to get them both clean sleep pants. He stripped his and put the new ones on before offering a hand up to Jason.  
Imp, Feb 20, 2014 #822 More options  
Jason slumped against the man, his own arms wrapped around his master while he laid his head on Torin’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. He didn’t fight it at all when his master moved him to the bed, but he did slump back the moment he was sitting, ending up laying across the bed. His eyes closed at first, but they snapped open again when he felt his masters tongue making its way up his V line, across his abs, and up his chest. He writhed for those few long moments, letting out a high, long moan that was something of a mixture of pleasure and too-much at the over stimulation. When his master left the room to get washcloths Jason almost protested, feeling that he should be the one getting them, but his mind was still fuzzed by the afterglow and before he could speak the man was gone and back again. Jason relaxed, letting his eyes close again as the man cleaned him off.   
When Jason stood up he stripped off his pants, gladly accepting the new ones and slightly shakily walking over to put both of their stained pairs into the dirty clothes hamper. That down he turned, looking straight at Toring for a long moment before slowly going up to him and wrapping his arms around the man, leaning up into a deep, bold kiss. He could taste himself on his masters lips, and it made him tighten his hold on Torin, pressing their bodies together all the way down. When he finally pulled back it was only because they needed air. Jason couldn’t think of what to say just then, so he buried his face against his masters neck, content to simply stay in his masters arms.  
Whisper, Feb 20, 2014 #823  
He was slightly surprised when Jason stripped and changed in front of him, though he wasn't sure why. He'd seen everything there was to see. Torin watched the other man's movements, loving the view. Jason was gorgeous and Torin could watch him all day. His arms wrapped around his pet as he returned the kiss, holding him tight. These new, bold moves from the other man were exciting and appreciated. Torin had started to feel like he was pushing Jason to kiss him, even though he logically knew why Jason held back. Torin held him as Jason pressed his face into his neck, pressing his cheek to the other man's hair.  
Torin really wasn't sure of what to say, either. He was happy and sated and content and sleepy all at once, and yet he didn't want to let go of Jason even just to get into the bed. They stood wrapped around each other for long minutes before Torin pulled away enough to bend his head down and give his pet a soft, sweet kiss. "Let's go to bed," he suggested in a soft whisper. He didn't wait for acknowledgement of the comment but instead guided the other man over to the bed and helped him get settled in. Torin opened the windows to let a breeze in, and climbed in next to Jason after turning out the lights. His arms wrapped around Jason. It was becoming second nature to hold the other man now, and Torin's arms felt empty when his pet wasn't in them.  
Imp, Feb 20, 2014 #824 More options  
Jason nodded slowly, letting himself be guided to the bed and curling up against his masters chest. He laid there for a long time, long after his masters breathing deepened and the other man fell asleep. Jason had never felt like this before. He had never been so sated and and comfortable and... happy. The mere thought of his masters arms around him, his body pressed against him, made emotion swell inside Jason and it made him want more. More time with the man, more of his words, and his gentle reassuring voice, and just more of him. It made Jason want to be his. Jason knew that this man was his whole world, everything he would ever need to be happy.   
'He makes me feel loved... He makes me love him..." That thought intruded on his mind before he knew it, and made him pause, his eyes opening in the dim room. Rising up to one elbow, he looked down at his masters sleeping face, lit up by the moonlight streaming through the window. He loved this man. He was in love with his master. 'I've never loved anyone this much before... I haven't felt this way since... since last time I saw my brother... I feel loved... like I belong...'  
That thought made a strike of something pass through him. Something that was both sadness, and happiness, and love, and longing. As the emotions swirled inside him, he finally had to simply stop trying to work it out. He wouldn't be able to, not that night. Jason simply curled down into his masters arms again, letting out a long breath of contentment as he felt his master wrapping him tightly in his arms and pulling him close to his chest in his sleep. Jason could live with the confusing emotions, as long as he felt like this. So long as he had his master. These thoughts calmed him, relaxed him. Soon Jason was slipping off to sleep, his head resting on the mans chest as Jason fell asleep to the sound of Torin's beating heart.  
Whisper, Feb 21, 2014 #825  
It was a wonderful thing to wake up naturally. Torin stretched as much as he could without waking Jason, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head as he hugged the man close. He laid there for a long time, replaying the previous night in his head with a silly smile that he wasn't even aware of wearing. The fact that Jason had initiated the contact told the Marine that his pet was feeling more comfortable, and that made Torin happy. He felt like Jason was on edge for the past two weeks, and had begun to wonder when it would all sink in for him, and let him relax.   
Slowly and carefully, Torin dislodged himself from Jason. He slid from the bed, being sure the covers were pulled up, and slipped from the room. For once, he wanted to be the one who was up and making breakfast when Jason woke. The redhead quietly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, pulling out ingredients for waffles. He took out some sausage links, and fresh fruit to top with and set to work, setting up and warming the waffle iron that he hadn't ever used since buying it.  
Imp, Feb 21, 2014 #826 More options  
Jason, in his tired and relaxed state, slept better than he had in a very long time. Deep, and restful for once without dreams or tossing and turning. Still, it didn't take long for him to wake up when his master left the bed. Even though he was tucked in all nice and snug the bed didn't seem as warm and comforting without his masters arms holding him. When Jason woke up he stretched, reaching for his master before he opened his eyes when he found the bed empty. Jason got up, stretching and feeling his bones cracking. When he walked he found his knee was aching, and it lead to a small limp, but he had been warned that it might be a bit sore. Jason got dressed quickly in a pair of black jeans that hung low and tight on his hips and he pulled on a pair of thick, fluffy socks. Jason decided to go without a shirt now, since it always felt scratchy rubbing against the bandages around his burns.   
He made quick work of dragging a brush through his hair before heading downstairs, leaving it flowing freely around his naked upper half. When he got to the kitchen he couldnt help the smile that came to his lips. Going over to the counter, he started the coffee pot before making his way to his master and wrapping him in a hug from behind.   
I usually wake up first... you took my spot... He murmured.  
Whisper, Feb 21, 2014 #827  
Torin heard the soft shuffle of feet, and smiled as he continued to work the waffle iron. He only had a few more to do. When Jason's arms came around him, the Marine rested his own over them while pulling out the last waffle. After the iron was off and unplugged, the redhead then turned so that they were now pressed chest-to-chest and hugged Jason to him securely. "You deserved a morning off," he responded, tipping his head down to capture his pet's lips in a soft kiss. Torin gave a few more pecks before stepping away to finish the breakfast he'd started before the waffles got cold. He handed Jason a paring knife. "Two fruit salads?" he asked, meaning for them to be individual. The berries and some cut melon were already on the counter, ready to go. Torin took the tower of waffles and set them in the middle of the table before moving to get their plates and silverware, butter, syrup and napkins. A glass and juice, and a mug for his coffee, followed.   
He came up behind Jason now, mimicking his position from just a few minutes ago. His hands rested at the other man's hips as he watched Jason work from over his shoulder. "How's your leg, pet?" he asked, taking the bowls after his pet had filled them with fruit and putting them on the table with the rest.  
Imp, Feb 21, 2014 #828 More options  
Jason set to work cutting and mixing the fruit, adding a bit of lemon juice and a small bit of sugar to make the flavors pop. He leaned back into his master, pausing in his work for a moment to enjoy the touch, before he went back to mixing. Once it was all tossed he turned, two bowls full of the fruit. He made his masters with everything the man had laid out, though he left the melon out of his since he didn't really like it that much. His was the mixed black berries, strawberries, blueberries, and the last of the kiwi. He had to remember to ask his master to buy more, it was one of his favorite fruits.   
Jason brought the bowls to the table and set them down with everything else. When it was all set Jason couldnt help it, he turned and wrapped his arms around the man again, pressing his face into the mans neck. He just couldnt resist. He felt skin-starved, the mans touch, the mans smell, everything about him made Jason want to just wrap himself in his master and stay there forever.   
...mm... My knee is a little sore, but Master Michael told me to expect that for a little while... He said softly, his voice muffled by the mans neck.  
Whisper, Feb 21, 2014 #829  
Smiling, Torin wrapped his arms around Jason once more, loving having him there. "When we're done with breakfast, well clean up upstairs a bit and then we can go out front so you can finish the planting?" he suggested. He wanted to stay near the house; near Jason, really. "We can relax together out back afterward, and put Catori in her pen to sun herself." The Marine hugged Jason tightly for another minute and then stepped away to help him sit, sitting himself afterward. Torin put a waffle on Jason's plate, and a piece of sausage before filling his own plate with double the amount of food.  
Was there anything else that you wanted to do today, pet? he asked, fixing his breakfast the way that he liked.  
Imp, Feb 21, 2014 #830 More options  
Jason took a slow bite of the fruit first before scooping the berries on top of his waffle. He skipped syrup all together, preferring the sweet, tangy taste of the berries and hints of lemon. He nodded as he watched his master eat. “theres nothing specific I wanted to get done today master, I just wanted to spend it with you. If I work at it I can get the last boxes planted today, and we can finally clear out all those pots from the back yard.” He said with a smile. “Catori will like that. I’m supposed to start her on wet food soon, start transitioning her off the formula. Her fur is growing longer… since its still the fuzzy baby fur she’s starting to look like she stuck her tail in a light socket.”  
Whisper, Feb 22, 2014 #831  
He chuckled at the imagery. "Maybe we'll have time today to go out and find a brush for her. Or tomorrow." Tomorrow sounded better, if only because that meant that they could stay not fully dressed and cuddled up together happily for the remainder of the day. "Did Michael bring wet food for her when he brought her over?" Torin couldn't really remember what Michael had and hadn't brought. But they could get whatever they needed from the store tomorrow, anyway. "And we can make a list for the grocery store today, too." He wanted small things to keep them busy, but not things that would take them away from the house.   
Breakfast was slow, both taking their time and enjoying the food since they hadn't been able to quite so much during the week when he had a deadline to leave the house. "What do you think, pet? Not next weekend but the weekend after for our camping trip? Your leg shouldn't be as sore by then."  
Imp, Feb 22, 2014 #832 More options  
I think... tomorrow, please. He said softly, his brow furrowing at the thought of leaving his little sanctuary. Here he was safe. On the base he was surrounded by men who his master trusted to keep him safe... but being out in public was exposed, and dangerous. You never knew who was going to be there, who would see you... and he now that he knew that his old masters friends were close by he really didn't want to leave the house. The nursery was close, and quick, and it was a whole other environment. He could relax there. Jason just... didn't want to go anywhere where he might run into the men from his past.  
The long silence was nice, calming, and the food was delicious. Jason was almost done when the man spoke again and his expression brightened considerably. "Yea. I'll start walking around, try to get it a bit stronger before then." He said happily. "I cant wait. You and be and the outdoors, no one else around for miles... is it bad that I kinda hope it rains?"  
Whisper, Feb 22, 2014 #833  
Torin nodded at the request to go out tomorrow, reaching across to squeeze Jason's hand. "Tomorrow it is, then."   
He laughed about the rain comment and shook his head. "I wouldn't expect any less from you, pet." Torin stood to get more coffee, stopping to press a kiss to Jason's cheek on his way to the counter. "Maybe in your spare time this week and next, you can start listing things we'll need. It'll go by fast, pet. I promise." They chatted on and off for the rest of breakfast and as they cleaned up together. Torin found umpteen different ways to touch Jason before hugging him after they had finished cleaning. He felt deprived of being able to hold the other man like this. "Why don't you feed Catori?" he suggested. "I'll go up and make the bed and bring the laundry down and change, and then we can go outside."  
Imp, Feb 22, 2014 #834 More options  
Jason nodded, and made short work of fixing the bottle and going upstairs for the kitten. The light touches that he and his master initiated over the course of eating and cleaning up went unspoken, but it made Jason swell with happiness each time. It brought up all the same feelings that he had fought with the night before, but at that moment Jason tried to focus on only the good ones, and not the feelings of longing that left part of him feeling hollow. The bed was stripped of sheets and blankets when he got up there, so he sat down under the window cross-legged, Giggling at the way the little grey kitten tumbled and rolled out of the crate, falling head over heels as she tripped on her own feet in her eagerness to get to the bottle.   
Easy there little bit... He murmured, scooping her up and settling her more comfortably in his lap. "You react like that when I feed you wet food you'll fall right into the bowl. That would be a terrible way to get your first bath, all covered in goop."  
Whisper, Feb 22, 2014 #835  
Smiling, Torin watched Jason settle himself to feed the kitten. He put the sheets into the hamper before going to get clean ones to make the bed. It was quick work for him, and the bed was completely made in only a few minutes. Once he was finished, the Marine settled down on the floor next to his pet and wrapped his arm around the other man's waist, fingers tracing soft patterns over his hip. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she's never eaten a day in her life. Only her little pot-belly gives her away," he teased. He pressed a kiss to Jason's temple and sat back against the bed, relaxing with his pet happily.   
I have a feeling that she will think that any first bath is a terrible first bath. He couldn't imagine the kitten enjoying a bath, but then again she seemed to enjoy anything that Jason did for her so maybe he was wrong.   
After the kitten finished the bottle, Torin helped Jason up and held Catori to his chest so that his pet could get down the stairs more easily. "Planting?"  
Imp, Feb 22, 2014 #836 More options  
Jason leaned into his masters side contentedly, curled under the mans arm with the kitten greedily feeding in his hands. He laughed as the man spoke, knowing that he did need to start her bathing early, so she would be used to it for when she was older. He fully intended to have her future long hair clean and beautiful when she grew up, and that meant regular baths. When he was done Jason willingly handed over the kitten out of habit before going down the stairs. He gathered the supplies for the planting, and the kittens blanket, pen, and the kennel in case she wanted to get out of the sun, and soon he was setting up the pen out in the front yard.   
On his way out Jason had grabbed the little monitor and clipped it to his waist, looking at the camera view down the drive for a moment before he secured it. His master had been right to get it. Just having it there, knowing that it would go off if a car was coming, made Jason feel much more secure.   
When the pen was set up Jason stepped back, looking at his master. "I... the planters are still in the backyard, and Master Michael didn't specify if I'm limited on being allowed to lift things..."  
Whisper, Feb 23, 2014 #837  
You're not, he said definitively after putting the kitten down into the pen with a little ball. Torin walked over to Jason and kissed him, holding the man close. "Not until your leg is stronger, no matter what Michael says." He didn't want Jason bending down and putting pressure on his knee and injuring it again. He gave another kiss. "Set your tools up and I'll get the planters." The redhead disappeared into the back yard. He knew that Jason had the monitor on him, he had seen it on his waist band, and felt secure with that knowledge. Torin brought out two full sets of plants, setting them around Jason so that he had room to work, but still had easy access to them. He also brought out the extra set of tools and stood next to his pet. "Tell me how to help." He wasn't going to let Jason do hard labor (even if it wasn't all that hard) and sit back on a chaise lounge sipping lemonade.  
Imp, Feb 24, 2014 #838 More options  
Jason looked up with surprise, but then smiled brightly and directed him over to the window next to the one he was at. "Step one, since we've had so much rain lately, is to take the hand rake and start breaking up and fluffing the soil. The rain and then drying in the sun makes the dirt hard and compact." He said, following his own words and beginning to work the soil loose. "After that its just planting the different plants in the right spots. You can look at the boxes on the second floor for reference on where each one goes master. We only have... 6 boxes after this master, and then they are all done."  
Whisper, Feb 24, 2014 #839  
They worked happily side by side until two boxes were completely done. Torin was warm, and he could imagine that Jason was even warmer. Once the last bit of dirt was dusted off of their hands, Torin guided Jason over to one of the chairs on the patio. "Rest, pet. I'll get us some water." He pressed a kiss to the top of his head and then entered the house. The redhead returned with two cold bottles, handing one to Jason before sitting down to drink his own. They had four more to do. If they did two at a time, they could be done just after lunch. "What do you think, pet? We can get the rest of these done today and that will leave us the afternoon and tomorrow to relax a little?"  
Imp, Feb 24, 2014 #840 More options  
Page 43 of 132  
< Prev1?4142434445?132Next >  
Jason was starting to sweat, where he did still sweat anyway, by the time they were done with the first two. He happily accepted his masters hand and followed him over to the patio, sitting down with a heavy breath. As he accepted the water he couldn't help a laugh, pointing to the kitten who was straining to stretch her paw out through the wires at a dandelion that was just out of her reach. "I think that sounds perfect master." He said, looking back at the man. "What would you like to do, since we wont have any planting left?"  
Whisper, Feb 24, 2014 #841  
The question made the redhead smile, mainly because of the dirty thoughts that were going through his head. He contemplated saying them; teasing Jason in a way that he hadn't been able to before sounded fun... The Marine stood and moved behind his pet. He gathered the other man's hair and put it over one shoulder so that his hands, cooled by the water bottle, could work the muscles in his pet's neck and shoulders. As he worked the taut muscles, Torin leaned down and pressed a line of kisses along the back of Jason's neck, using his spine as a guide. "I'm positive we'll come up with something to do, pet..."  
Imp, Feb 24, 2014 #842 More options  
Jason tilted his head as the mans hands lifted his heavy locks. He relaxed into the touch all the way until he felt his masters lips pressing against the side of his neck, at which point there was an immediate reaction of a sharp intake of breath, Jason's hand gripping the bottle tighter. A shiver ran down his spine and through his body, and Jason had to shift in his seat. He reached up, placing his hand against his masters cheek and guiding him so that Jason could kiss him, twisted in the chair. "I'm sure you are just full of ideas master..." He murmured, not pulling away as their lips broke apart.  
Whisper, Feb 24, 2014 #843  
Following the soft direction of Jason's hand, Torin kissed him. His arms slid down so they wrapped around his chest loosely, hands resting along his rib cage. He loved how responsive Jason was, and how willing he was to take the things that he wanted, such as the kiss. The Marine grinned at his pet in answer and kissed him again, nipping slightly at his bottom lip. Slowly, Torin stood. Their lips were the last bit between them to lose contact with the other. Reaching into his pocket, Torin pulled out a hair tie that he'd grabbed while in the kitchen and gently pulled Jason's hair into a ponytail so that it was off of his neck. With one last kiss to his pet's cheek, the redhead offered to help him up so that they could finish another two boxes before lunch.  
Imp, Feb 24, 2014 #844 More options  
Jason pouted a little bit when his master pulled away, but allowed the man to pull his hair into a long tail. They worked steadily, and managed to finish the last four boxes just before noon. When they finally finished, had all the tools put away, and had moved the pots to the giant stack that they were giving back to the nursery so they could be re-used, Jason actually found himself feeling hungry. It was an unusual feeling. Jason couldn't place it, but the day had just been perfect, and he didn't feel anxious at all for once. He made his way over to the kitten's pen, smiling when he saw her stretched out to her full tiny length sleeping contentedly in the sun.  
Whisper, Feb 24, 2014 #845  
Torin did the lifting again as Jason put the tools away and checked on Catori. The empty planters were set on the back patio and he made a mental note to call the nursery to pick them up today or tomorrow while he was home. Even with the monitoring system, he didn't know how Jason would react to someone showing up at the house without him here. Once everything was stacked neatly, the Marine made his way back out to the front yard. He came up beside Jason and rested a hand on his back, in a place that he knew wouldn't be painful for his pet. "Why don't you get her in her crate and bring her inside?" he suggested. "We can put the pen away after lunch."   
He held the crate for Jason and then handed it to the other man, opening the door for him. "Let's wash up, and we can start making something cool to eat?" A salad sounded perfect, if he was honest, with some chicken to keep them full until dinner. Torin washed his hands and forearms in the kitchen sink, being sure to wash the sink itself out after he was done. "What do you think, pet?" he asked, drying his hands. "What are you hungry for?"  
Imp, Feb 24, 2014 #846 More options  
Jason nodded, loading the kitten into the crate, the baby tired after playing outside and curling right up to go back to sleep. Jason settled her into the living room and followed his master to the kitchen to was himself off the same way the other man had. "Well with it being so hot I can make a pasta salad, or a chilled fruit salad, and I have some of the baked chicken in the fridge still... it would be really good cut up in a green salad." He said thoughtfully. "So... how does a salad lunch sound master? We wont have to cook anything."  
Whisper, Feb 24, 2014 #847  
Grinning, Torin leaned forward and kissed Jason. "You read my mind, pet." He gave another peck. "You start the fruit salad and I'll get the green salad and chicken going. Maybe some sliced strawberries in the green salad to brighten it?" He moved to the fridge and began to gather everything that they would both need. He set Jason up on one side of the sink, and he took over the counter on the other so that they both had plenty of room to work. Torin made the salad in short order, gathering the lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots and green peppers into the bowl before dicing the chicken into decent sized chunks. He forewent the strawberries, not sure how they'd mix with the peppers, but added a couple of handfuls of croutons on top and dressed it with a light lemony dressing. Once he was done, he moved over to stand next to Jason. "How's it going, pet?" He picked up a couple of blueberries, eating one and holding out another for Jason to taste.  
Imp, Feb 24, 2014 #848 More options  
Jason made quick work of the salad, knowing that he was a bit addicted to all the different berries that he always included in the fruit salad he was so very fond of. To make it a bit different this time he cut up some pineapple, and some peaches to add some variety. He saw that the strawberries were left out of the chicken salad, but cut up plenty and put them in his. Accepting the blueberry, smiling as the juice burst in his mouth, he looked over at his master. "It's going well master... but this is the last of our berries." He said, nodding to the empty containers from the strawberries, blackberries, blueberries, and raspberries. "I didn't realize how much we'd gone through."  
Whisper, Feb 27, 2014 #849  
We'll add them to the list for the store. Torin pressed a kiss to Jason's cheek and took the bowls of fruit from the counter. "Grab a pad and pen from the drawer, pet. You can make a list after we eat." The bowls of fruit were placed at each place setting and Torin waited for the other man to get the pad and pet, and sit to eat. The Marine served them both salad, though his own plate had nearly twice as much as he had put onto Jason's. "Don't forget to add what you'll need for the meals you'll be making for everyone this week." His friends had given him the money that they had agreed on, all of them following Kris' example and adding in extra for Jason personally. Torin hadn't told Jason that, but just set the money aside for him. "And maybe we can go for a walk after?" he suggested. "Not too far, I don't want to tire out your leg too much, but we can go to the west instead of the east this time and explore."  
Imp, Feb 27, 2014 #850 More options  
Jason nodded, settling in with the pen and paper and beginning to write. He started with the food for the house, putting his master and the mans meals first, before he moved on to the other things he needed. He did pause to take a slow bite every now and then between words, but for the most part he was going over recipes in his head, main dishes, sides, and everything involved. When he had those listed he went on to write down all the different spices and herbs that he knew his master didnt have, since the man had very little in the way of jars of seasoning and his little garden would only go so far when the plants were still so small. He became so engrossed in his list that he ate every bite of the chicken salad and the fruit without realizing it until the dishes were empty. When the list was finally done he slid it over to his master.  
That should be everything for now, for the house and the meals for the others. He said, setting down the pen. "And my leg feels fine master, I would love to go on a walk with you. It will be nice to walk without having to worry about getting my leg caught."  
Last edited by a moderator: Mar 1, 2014  
Whisper, Mar 1, 2014 #851  
Torin watched silently as Jason at everything that was on his plate for the first time since he'd gotten here. The Marine smiled but said nothing. It made him happy to see it happening and he didn't want to call attention to it in case his pet became self conscious of his actions. Instead, Torin continued to eat his own lunch. He looked over the list when it was slid over to him, but only a glance. Whatever Jason thought they needed was fine.   
He stood and took his plate to bring to the sink, stopping to kiss Jason, tilting his head up with his free hand. "Why don't you go up and get a shirt and shoes on?" he suggested. "I'll clean up here." The redhead gave his pet another kiss, lips lingering together for just an extra second before he straightened and took Jason's empty plate over to the sink, too. It was easy to clean up, and Torin set aside two bottles of water for their walk before getting his own shoes on.  
Imp, Mar 1, 2014 #852 More options  
Jason couldn't help reaching up, wrapping his hand over his masters waist as he tilted his head back and returned the kiss. He nodded, leaning into the mans touch before standing up. "I'll be back down very soon master. I'm going to pull my hair back too." He said, leaving and heading upstairs. He picked a light weight shirt, knowing his master worried about him getting too hot, and simple tennis shoes before pulling his hair back in a simple tail and hurrying back downstairs. He went back over to his master, waiting until he straightened up from his own shoes before curling into his front and cuddling into him. "I'm ready."  
Whisper, Mar 1, 2014 #853  
He wrapped his arms around Jason as his pet curled into him, pressing his cheek to the top of the other man's head. They stood there for a long moment before Torin stepped away gently, guiding Jason out the back door. He reached out and laced their fingers together loosely, the Marine loving the simple touches that they were sharing, that they didn't seem to get to share enough of during the week. He guided them to the west as they entered the tree line this time, walking slowly. There was no rush to get anywhere and Torin wanted to take their time. They walked for a short while, mostly in a comfortable silence. Torin was beginning to appreciate Jason's love for the woods and he was taking everything in.  
What kind of cake would you like for your birthday? he asked finally, looking over at the other man. He was sure that Jason probably had never had a cake for his birthday, or if he had it was before he was a slave, and Torin wanted to do this for him.  
Imp, Mar 1, 2014 #854 More options  
Jason looked up at the man, surprised by the out of the blue question. He was quiet for a moment, realizing he wasn't quite certain how long it was until his birthday actually arrived. It had been years since he thought about it."My... my birthday master?" He said softly. He frowned slightly, and then a split second of sadness passed over his features, gone as fast as it had come as he pulled himself to focus on the present. He looked back at his master, a small smile passing over his features. "How long until its here master?"  
Whisper, Mar 1, 2014 #855  
Quickly, he did the math in his head. "Three weeks," he answered with a soft smile. "The week after we go camping." They came to a clearing, one that was much smaller than the one that was designated as Jason's safe spot, but just as beautiful. The redhead moved into a spot on the grass where the sun was shining through the tree tops and sat, tugging Jason down next to him gently and then lying back to rest before starting back toward the house. "Have you ever celebrated your birthday, pet?" he asked, a hint of sadness in his voice at the thought that the answer was probably 'no'. "If you want, we can have the guys over for dinner to celebrate? Or just you and I can go somewhere for a quiet dinner." Torin knew of at least one restaurant that wouldn't treat Jason poorly.   
Imp, Mar 1, 2014 #856 More options  
Jason sank down next to him, laying back and rolling over to his side. His expression was quiet, not good or bad, but carefully neutral. "I have celebrated my birthday, but the last one was when I was 7. I haven't since then." He said softly, answering the question before smoothly, and very deliberately, changing the subject. "I think having them over for dinner would be fun master, maybe even a picnic or something like that. I like cooking, and I do feel a little bad that the last gathering went bad master... of course you and I could have a private dinner on another night."  
Whisper, Mar 2, 2014 #857  
Torin reached out and brushed his hand over Jason's cheek. "It's your birthday, pet. I want to cook for you." He knew that Jason wasn't generally comfortable with having things like that done for him, and if his pet really protested then Torin would give in. But it was something that he could do for the other man that didn't involve giving him gifts that he didn't even know where to start shopping for in the first place. It was partially why he took to the idea of camping so easily. The redhead's hand came to rest at Jason's hip as they talked. "I thought maybe this weekend or next we could start looking at plans for the rest of the yard?" he suggested. "We'll need to plan soon so that what needs to be planted in the fall can be ordered and the gardens prepared. As long as you don't kneel for too long, it should be something to help keep you busy while I'm at work."  
Imp, Mar 2, 2014 #858 More options  
Fall vegetable gardens arent very diverse master. He said thoughtfully, trailing his hand idly up and down the small strip of skin where his masters shirt had risen up to expose his hip and lower abs. "Mostly leafy things, lettuce and cabbage and spinach... and broccoli as well. I wot be able to start a true garden until next summer. I can start planning where and what to grow though, and I am more than willing to start a salad garden this fall master. I like salad. I also want to start planning the non-vegetable planting. Roses and trees and stuff like that. Maybe some fruit trees?"  
Whisper, Mar 2, 2014 #859  
He listened, not really keeping track in his head as Jason seemed to do a good job of that, but listening all the same. When his pet asked about the trees, Torin smiled. "Anything you want, pet." The redhead leaned forward and captured the other man's lips in a soft kiss, simply because he had the urge to. Torin's arm draped over Jason's waist, his hand now resting at the back of the hip that was lying against the ground. "I missed you this week." He pressed another kiss to Jason, this one to his cheek, and nuzzled along the soft skin there for a moment.  
Imp, Mar 2, 2014 #860 More options  
Page 44 of 132  
< Prev1?4243444546?132Next >  
Jason leaned right up against his front, nuzzling him right back before leaning down to capture his masters lips in a kiss as he rolled his body up against Torin's, his leg raising to rest on top of his masters. When he finally broke the long kiss his lips were kiss-swollen and red from the intensity of it, but he didn't lean away. He used his hand around his masters waist, under the shirt now, to pull the mans hips and torso tight against his. "I missed you too master..." He said softly. "...I missed you so much, you have no idea how much I wished you were home."  
Whisper, Mar 2, 2014 #861  
Torin was all too happy to move with Jason's body, pulling them close together and kissing his pet when it was demanded of him. He settled his leg in between Jason's as they settled together, leaning down to nip at the swollen, red lips. "I would stay home all day with you if I could," he assured, voice matching the volume of the other man. "Maybe at the end of the week, you can come to the base again. You'd spend the day inside with Michael, though." He wouldn't risk his pet overheating once again but at least Jason would be close to him. Torin would have suggested Jason coming more often, but he wanted the other man to get used to being on his own at home, because there would be days when he wouldn't be able to come with him.  
The Marine's head bent forward, lips pressing to the soft and warm flesh of Jason's neck and throat. He kissed soft lines up and down while his hand slipped up underneath his pet's shirt a bit.  
Imp, Mar 2, 2014 #862 More options  
Jason nodded, tilting his head back and letting out a small whimper of pleasure as the man kissed his sensitive, tender throat. "...mmm... if I could I would stay with you always... I would train with you if I could, just so I could be with you..." He murmured, his hands trailing up Torins body slowly, bunching the shirt up as he went. He hesitated for a long, drawn out moment, unsure in his movements of what was welcome and what was not, but after a second he rocked his hips slowly forward with a rolling motion. His masters lips, and hands, were already having an effect on him. Jason was beginning to feel like he were addicted to the mans touch. "... its not so bad here at the house... but its too quiet when your gone master..."  
Whisper, Mar 3, 2014 #863  
He gave a soft gasp with Jason's hips rolling forward, pressing his own erection into the other man's leg. Torin kissed his pet, hand slipping down to rest on his rear end before he realized what he was doing. The redhead left his hand where it was, intensifying the kiss between them. He broke apart only when air was needed, breathing heavily while his lips continued over Jason's throat and neck. "Listen to your body, pet." The words were a breathy whisper at best. "Use mine to make you feel good." Torin sucked on Jason's Adam's apple lightly before moving down, nipping along his partially exposed collarbone and shoulder.  
Imp, Mar 3, 2014 #864 More options  
Jason gasped when his master thrust back against him, the feeling of his masters desire, already hard and thick against his thigh, made his own erection throb with pleasure. Jason did that. His master was hard because of him. Jason moved in tandem with the man, his chest arching up as his master kissed his way down, letting out a high keening sound at the press of teeth in his skin. He pushed his fingers under the edge of the mans pants, trailing his hands around to the front of the mans body and tracing the line of his masters abs with his hand pressed between their bodies. He tilted his head forward, his lips tracing the shell of his masters ear as he whispered. "...My body... wants me to make you feel good master..." He breathed, his hand slipping into the tight confines of the mans jeans and wrapping around his length. "...I love feeling you... hard... against me...."  
Whisper, Mar 3, 2014 #865  
His breath hitched when Jason's hand slid down his pants, Torin's hips thrusting forward into the warm fist. "You always make me feel good, pet," he assured, lips pressed to the other man's throat as he spoke. The Marine reached between their bodies, rubbing his palm over Jason's denim covered hardness. He stroked it, matching the pace on his own prick and only stopped to undo the jeans that his pet was wearing. Torin opened them, reaching in to properly wrap his hand around Jason's arousal. Rough hands stroked silky flesh, Torin making sure that his fingers rubbed over each ridge and vein and sensitive spot from root to tip. He brought their lips together in a rough kiss, groaning as their tongues met and his hips pressed forward a bit more.  
Imp, Mar 3, 2014 #866 More options  
Jason rocked back into his masters touch, giving a soft cry when the man pulled his length out and took hold of it out of the confines of his pants. Jason's moan was muffled by the sudden, hard kiss and he responded in kind, kissing him hard and long until his breath was coming in sharp gasps. Jason pulled the mans pants open and pulled him out too, thrusting against him when they were both bare and moaning at the increased friction between them. His master's hands were magic, hitting every sensitive spot and exploiting every nerve. He couldn't tell if his thrusts were him or his body moving on its own in response to Torin's talented touch.  
Whisper, Mar 3, 2014 #867  
Feeling Jason's own, bare hardness against his own was nearly his own undoing. Torin moaned, hips thrusting forward to gain more of that delicious contact that he found he was so desperate for. More kisses were shared, and Torin's hand kept its pace while adding a twist of his wrist or a rough palm against Jason's sensitive head. He wanted to watch his pet come undone at the seams. Torin scraped his nails lightly over the over-sensitised skin, and then soothed it with long, soft strokes of his hand. "Let me hear you, pet," he whispered, lips ghosting over whatever flesh they could reach. They trailed up, coming to Jason's ear and kissing just in front of it. "I love making you moan, Jason," Torin whispered, hand speeding up just slightly with the words.  
Imp, Mar 3, 2014 #868 More options  
Jason's breath hitched, broken gasps and strangled noises, as he thrust up into his masters hand. He was trying to hold back his noises, but he hadn't realized he was doing it until his master whispered for him to make noise. The soft words, as close to an order at his master had come, made Jason jerk and moan anew. His hand dropped from his master's length, unable to maintain the rhythm anymore. His head fell back as he settled for wrapping his arm over his masters waist and using it for leverage to pull the man close as he cried out loudly as his masters rough palm passed over his over-sensitive cock. He wanted to return the pleasure to his master, wanted to service him and make the man come apart, but at that moment Jason was the one coming undone.  
Whisper, Mar 3, 2014 #869  
That's it, pet. Torin groaned with the noises that Jason made, not minding that his cock fell from his pet's hand. Watching Jason was more than enough stimulation for the moment. The redhead stroked a few more times before stopping, only to slide down Jason's body. He didn't wait for anything before taking his pet's length into his mouth, sucking on the heated flesh. Torin's hands held his pet at the hips with a light touch while his tongue toyed over the large vein on the underside of the hardness and his lips massaged the length as it slid up and down. The Marine worked his way down slowly until his lips were wrapped around the base of Jason's cock, the tip settling nicely in the back of his throat.  
Imp, Mar 3, 2014 #870 More options  
Jason looked down as his master lowered his way down his body. He ended up laying mostly on his back with his masters body pressing his legs down. Jason didn't know what he was expecting, but it most certainly was not the hot, wet cavern of his masters mouth on his member. He arched up, crying out as his hands flailed, trying to grab hold of something, anything solid as the sensation of the tight heat around his hard cock overwhelmed all coherent thought. He ended up ripping up clumps of grass and dirt, his hips fighting up against the mans weight as he thrust up into the heat automatically.   
Master!... oh god maste... I... He tried before his voice dissolved into incoherent babble and moans and cries, the only sensible word being the occasional cry of 'Master!'.  
Whisper, Mar 3, 2014 #871  
Torin hummed happily around his mouthful. One hand came up, pulling Jason's out of the grass and dirt to lace their fingers together awkwardly. The angle was odd, but that didn't deter him. The redhead sucked his pet deep, cheeks hollowing as he pulled his lips up while his tongue painted patterns on its way down. The hand that wasn't holding Jason's came between their bodies, playing with his pet's balls as he sucked, watching for reactions.  
Imp, Mar 3, 2014 #872 More options  
Jason gripped his hand tightly, his other one still gripping roughly at the ground. He tried to raise and spread his legs, but they were still trapped by the jeans that were wrapped around his thighs and held down by his masters body. When his master sucked it seemed to draw on a thread of sharp, almost too-much thread of pleasure that spiked right up through his groin and belly, ripping a near scream of pleasure from him as it was accented by the hand on his balls only building to the pleasure. His hand tightened considerably as he threw his head back, wavering back and fourth as he panted.   
... Ma... Master... M-master please!!.. I'm-m close... m.. master can I.. please... He begged desperately, sweat already having broken out on his flushed cheeks.  
Whisper, Mar 3, 2014 #873  
Torin hadn't realized that Jason was waiting for permission. It never occurred to him. The redhead pulled his mouth back, stopping to suckle on the slick head for a moment. His lips never left Jason's cock, even as he spoke. "Never have to ask, pet, unless explicitly told to ask," he whispered. Torin didn't wait for any sort of answer before taking Jason into his mouth again, resuming the same rhythm and pace from before. His head bobbed up and down, drawing lips and tongue and occasionally teeth over the hyper-sensitive flesh in his mouth. The Marine tugged gently at his pet's bits before continuing to massage and roll them in his right hand, loving every second of it.  
Imp, Mar 3, 2014 #874 More options  
Jason didn't need to be told twice. His stomach flexed, his body contracted, and when his pleasure finally spilled over it hit him like a brick wall slammed into him. He arched up off the ground, actually lifting his master up in the process, as he thrust up hard again and again, shooting unto his masters throat. His grip on his masters hand had to have been painful with how tightly he gripped his hand in return, and Jason's throat was suddenly notably sore from his harsh scream. When he finally collapsed back to the ground he was gasping for breath, his legs twitching every few moments.  
Whisper, Mar 3, 2014 #875  
It was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen.  
Torin groaned as he drank Jason down, lips not leaving his prick until his last drop was spilled. Slowly, the Marine worked his way up his pet's body, pressing a soft kiss or nuzzling here and there until he reached his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to them, nuzzling along his jaw and pressing kisses there, too. He was still hard, but it wasn't as pressing as it had been earlier. Torin would be content to lie there with Jason for the rest of the afternoon. He slid to the other man's side, gathering Jason in his arms and pulling their bodies together. "I love sucking you," he whispered. "And tasting you." Torin grinned a little and kissed Jason once more. "Rest, pet. We'll head back to the house after you have."  
Imp, Mar 3, 2014 #876 More options  
Jason laid back for a long moment, panting and simply trying to come back down to earth from the floating, dazed whiteout that had taken over his vision. The strength of the burst of pleasure that had overtaken him had truly been one of the greatest moments of his life. After a few moments lying curled into his masters arms, however, he realized that his masters hard length was pressed against his hip still, and a lascivious smile passed over his lips as he slowly pulled away and crawled carefully backwards. His jeans were still bunched around his thighs, and it left his ass on a lewd display as he knelt on all fours over his masters legs, but that fact sent more of a thrill though him then he ever thought it would. Jason focused solely on his master laying in his back under him, and Jason swallowed the man down to the base in one swift, hard swallow. He only stayed there for a moment, needing to come back up for air, before he repeated the motion again, and again, his throat contracting around the mans hard member with each and every swallow.   
Jason knew his throat was going to be sore after this harsh treatment, but he couldn't bring himself to be upset about that fact. Each time he went down he knew that he was squeezing around the sensitive head and stimulating every nerve ending there. It was almost enough to make him want to get hard again, and he would have been if he hadn't just climaxed only moments before.  
Whisper, Mar 5, 2014 #877  
While Torin was tempted to hold Jason to him, he let his pet move as he wanted. The Marine nearly choked at the site of his pet's bare rear end on such display, and he watched that bit of him intently. So intently that he didn't realize what Jason was up to, and Torin cried out when he was taken deep into Jason's mouth. He had to fight his hips from thrusting up, and the redhead reached down to thread his fingers through Jason's hair, cupping the side of his face as his pet sucked him expertly. It took all that Torin had to keep his orgasm under control enough to warn Jason with a gasped "close, pet!", his fingers tightening just slightly in the silky hair.  
Imp, Mar 5, 2014 #878 More options  
Jason's breath was quickly becoming short and his lungs were beginning to burn from the lack of air, but Jason pushed on and continued his rhythm, paying close attention to each movement and which ones made his master react the best. When the man cried out his warning was the only time jason drew back. He wrapped a hand around the thick shaft and sucked the head, swirling his tongue around it and exploring every inch of the man as his cheeks hollowed out in his suction.  
Whisper, Mar 5, 2014 #879  
Torin held back for as long as he could, but Jason's mouth and tongue ripped his orgasm from his body easily. The Marine cried out, hips pressing up now as he forced his hand to pull away so that his grip didn't hurt his pet. Finally, after the last of his climax left his body, the redhead fell back onto the ground, breathing hard and a sheen of sweat covering his forehead and cheeks. His arms were spread out to either side of him as he looked down at Jason in a bit of wonder. With weak arms, Torin reached down and gently guided the other man back up to him, nuzzling along his jaw and neck as he cuddled close to him. "You're amazing, pet."  
Imp, Mar 5, 2014 #880 More options  
Page 45 of 132  
< Prev1?4344454647?132Next >  
Together they were the perfect picture of debauchery. Coated in a sheen of sweat, their chests heaving in small pants and their faces flushed, and of course Jason's lips red and shiny and kiss swollen... even if both their pants werent still down around their thighs, it would be glaringly obvious what they had been doing together in their little secluded spot in the woods. Jason tiredly fell right into his master's arms, tilting his chin up to look at him as he spoke.  
...only for you master... he said softly, his voice rough and scratchy. "...only amazing for my master...."  
Whisper, Mar 5, 2014 #881  
Smiling, Torin kissed Jason, lips lingering together for long moments. He hushed his pet when he heard the scratchiness of his voice, pecking a kiss to the tip of his nose. "Rest, pet." Torin snuggled into Jason closer, wrapping his arms around the other man securely.   
They rested in the sun for nearly an hour before Torin stretched his arms over his head and yawned a little. "We should get back, pet." He nuzzled into the top of Jason's hair. "Catori will wonder if she's been abandoned." Reaching down, the Marine gave Jason's bare rear end a teasing squeeze before gently dislodging him to do up both of their pants.  
Imp, Mar 5, 2014 #882 More options  
Jason was perfectly happy to lay in his masters arms just like they were, for the rest of the day if that was what happened to happen. Still, he sleepily jerked out of his haze when his master spoke, nodding as he stretched slightly. He froze when his masters calloused hand grasped his ass, however, his heart fluttering slightly as he blushed. He'd actually forgotten they both had their lower halves exposed like they did. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, he was glad when his pants were pulled back up and fastened securely. "She will be glad to get out and play." He said softly, smiling up at the man.  
Whisper, Mar 5, 2014 #883  
He kissed Jason's cheek and helped him stand, hugging the man to him for a moment. Torin guided Jason out of the clearing and back toward the house, taking their time once more to walk slowly and enjoy their time together. His arm hung loosely around Jason's shoulders, Torin wanting to be as close to his pet as he could be. They made it back to the house after about thirty minutes of walking, Torin opening the door for the other man and following him into the house. "Would you like something to drink? Snack on?" They had expended a lot of energy and Torin found that his stomach was rumbling a bit. He opened the fridge, searching for something to eat.  
Imp, Mar 5, 2014 #884 More options  
Jason started to shake his head, but then he paused and nodded. He hurried upstairs and retrieved the kitten, letting her loose on the floor of the kitchen. That done he pulled out a few slices of bread and popped them into the toaster before putting the kettle on and getting out a mug, and the peanut butter. "Would you like some tea master?" He asked, hesitating by the cabinet that held the mugs. "I'm going to make some toast with peanut butter for a snack, have some tea with it. It seems like a easy snack master."  
Whisper, Mar 5, 2014 #885  
Torin looked up at Jason and smiled, nodding his agreement. Tea and toast sounded about right for now. He got a lemon out and then closed the fridge and reached up to the top to take two bananas from the bunch and laid them on the table. The Marine then moved to the cupboard and got out the honey. "Use a bit in your tea, pet. It will help your throat." Torin pressed a kiss to the side of Jason's neck as he passed him. "I'll be back down. I'm going to change." The redhead paused to pet the exploring kitten before running up the stairs, shedding his clothes as he went. Torin slipped into another pair of jeans and a light t-shirt, and was heading back downstairs before he stopped. Looking over his shoulder, the Marine grinned.  
He moved back into the second room that had been intended for Jason and looked around. There was no point in keeping their things separate... The Marine moved quickly, transferring all of Jason's clothes and shoes and belongings into the master bedroom, making room for the items as he went. Torin was careful to be sure that Jason had his own spaces in the bedroom before he was satisfied and returned downstairs.  
Imp, Mar 6, 2014 #886 More options  
By the time Torin came back down Jason had four pieces of toast set out, coated with peanut butter and sprinkled with cinnamon, and two steaming mugs of tea ready. He had the lemon and honey in his and had them sitting beside his masters cup so the man could fix his drink the way he liked it. That done, and not wanting to eat before his master as usual, he settled on the floor to play with the kitten, who happily bounced across the kitchen to his fingers where he wiggle them on the ground in front of her. He looked up when the man reappeared, smiling. "Snack is ready master." He said, pushing himself up with one last scratch to the baby's neck.  
Whisper, Mar 6, 2014 #887  
He smiled and rested a hand at Jason's waist, guiding him to his seat. Torin was quickly becoming aware of how often he truly touched Jason, but even with that knowledge he admitted that he was hooked and wouldn't be trying to stop or curb the habit. He sat opposite Jason and fixed his tea, slicing half of one of the bananas and laying the slices onto his toast. The redhead dug in happily, sipping his tea in between bits of toast. "What do you think, pet?" he asked as the first piece was polished off. "We can relax inside if you want? Or sun ourselves out in the yard?" They really had nothing else pressing to do today, and the Marine was happy to hand the reigns over to Jason to make the next choice.  
Imp, Mar 6, 2014 #888 More options  
Jason waited for his master to eat first as usual, but soon he was nibbling down the toast steadily, sipping the tea between bites. He smiled at his master, shaking his head. "I don't care what we do master, as long as we do it together." He said truthfully.   
That day passed slowly, as did the next of their weekend. That night he went to his room to get dressed in pjs, only to find his clothes, and all the rest of his belongings, gone. His heart pounded almost painfully in his chest for a few moments as the unbidden thoughts of him being sent away invaded his thoughts, but when he went to his masters room and saw all his things set right in with his masters belongings he froze, looking around silently for a long time. When he heard his master come up behind him he couldnt speak, he only wrapped his arms tightly around his master in a bone-crushing bear hug as he fought back tears of joy. After that it settled into an easy routine, where Jason spent all of monday cooking and freezing the meals for the other soldiers and Tuesday they came and picked them up after work. aside from that Jason spent his days at home working on chores and taking care of the kitten and the plants. Soon the house was spotless, down to the dust that might collect on the odds and ends throughout the house. On other days he accompanied his master to the base, though he was made to stay with Michael instead of with his master at the field.   
He became a regular sight in the base hospital, following Michael and doing as he asked submissively and quietly. Quite a few times the female -and a few of the male- nurses giggled and tried to toy with him and play with his hair. It was almost a novelty, him being such a pretty man with his angled bone structure and waist length hair. A novelty only made better by Jason's slave status, and his unfailing submissive nature. They even went so far as to try to peer under his shirt a few times, seeing the small bit of scars on his arm and neck, before Jason got away and returned to Michael. It almost made him ask to stay home, but Michael stomped that practice out the instant he realized what was happening. He made dead sure that everyone knew, from then on, that the list of people allowed to order Jason to do anything was limited to him, Torin, or one of the men on that short list of Marines that were Jason's friends/bodyguards. No one messed with Jason after that, something Jason was eternally glad for.   
The day before the camping trip, two weeks later, Jason was sitting with his master curled up on the bed. The man had returned from work and showered, and now he was in comfortable sweats and just contentedly laying down. They had been settled happily for a long while when the alarm on the monitor went off. Jason jerked at the sound, not expecting it, before he looked at the screen. He looked back at his master, frowning slightly. "Master.... why are all your friends from work here? At the same time?" He asked, holding out the screen to show the convoy of cars.  
Whisper, Mar 6, 2014 #889  
Smiling, Torin wrapped his arms around Jason when he was hugged, realizing that his pet must have found the changes to the upstairs rooms. He had been a little worried at first that he might have taken it badly, but the reaction that he got was amazing and Torin was glad that he'd done it. He kissed Jason's hair, and that was that. In Torin's mind, they were a couple. He was happy, and their routine became very comfortable for him. The redhead enjoyed the days that the other man came to the base with him. He would eat lunch with Jason in Michael's office so that they had some privacy, sharing a hug and a kiss before he went back out for more training.   
Stroking his fingers through Jason's loose hair as they laid together, the redhead raised an eyebrow when the alarm went off. His hand fell to Jason's shoulder gently to help calm him from the startle that the sound had given him, only to shrug at the question. He really had no idea why they were there or what they wanted. But he didn't think it was a big deal anyway. "Best get some shirts on and get downstairs then," he suggested. Torin leaned over and kissed Jason before climbing from the bed and fumbling around for a shirt for each of them. Torin lead Jason downstairs and opened the door before anyone knocked. Kris was the first up to the door, holding out a tray of what looked to be homemade nachos. He raised an eyebrow but looked behind the sergeant and saw that everyone was carrying food or drinks and just shrugged. He wasn't about to turn down free food.  
Torin stepped back and the guys brought in the food, heading straight for the kitchen. He followed, leaving Kris in the living room with Jason. "I know your birthday is next week, Torin told me, but I wanted to give you this now." He held out a package that was simply wrapped in white paper and a pretty blue ribbon. "I told you that my mom is a chef, yeah?" he asked, but continued to talk without waiting for an answer. "Well she put together a book of all her recipes for me and I copied them all over for you. I figure, cooking for so many people you might get bored of making the same things."  
Imp, Mar 6, 2014 #890 More options  
Jason watched in stunned silence and slight confusion as they all trooped in with the trays and bowls of food. When everyone was inside he closed the door and moved to follow them, though he stopped in the living room when Kris came up to him. He frowned, looking confused again for a moment, before he saw the neatly wrapped package being held out to him. As the words took a long moment to sink in he automatically reached out to take the package offered. For a long time he stood there, frozen in place, just looking down at the present. He didn't realize that tears had filled his eyes and spilled over. Twin streams of tears were now falling thickly down his cheeks and dropping upon his hands and creating little round spots on the paper, showing no signs of slowing.   
His breaths were stuttering and shaking, and when he tried to speak his voice lodged in his throat as if it were a rock. He tried again, ending up with a barely audible whisper. "... I... I h-haven't... g-gotten a gift.... since.. since my 7th birthday sir.... i-it-ts.... been years sir....." he choked out, a small sob breaking the sentence in the middle as he stood still looking almost numbly down at it. "...T... T-t-th-thank you... thank y-you sir..."  
Whisper, Mar 7, 2014 #891  
Looking around, Torin realized that Jason and Kris had both stayed behind. The Marine directed traffic a bit more, pointing out where to put things but for the most part, they all knew. The redhead moved back toward the living room, standing off to the side and watching the interaction between the two. He had no idea what the package contained, but he assumed that Jason had because his pet was crying what seemed to be happy tears, or perhaps overwhelming ones talking about birthday presents. Kris, his poor friend, looked rather confused at the comment regarding Jason's seventh birthday. If Torin knew the other man, he was debating on how to handle a crying Jason without physical touch, too.  
He laughed a little when he saw the man's hands twitching, obviously unsure and Torin stepped in to help him. "Just say you're welcome and move on," he whispered to the blond, who nodded and took his advice, leaving Torin to wrap himself around Jason's sobbing form. "Wanna tell me what you got, pet?" he asked softly, kissing the top of the other man's head as he rocked them back and forth a little bit.  
Imp, Mar 8, 2014 #892 More options  
Jason curled into his masters arms, holding the package tightly to his chest as he cried, thankful that his sobs were muffled and quieted by his masters chest.   
Jason! Grampa took me to the store! I bought you a birthday present with my own money! Here! Open it! And excited boy exclaimed, his long chesnut hair messily falling in tendrils where it escaped his ponytail.   
David! You bought me a present! ohhhh lemme see! replied an equally excited boy with his own long brown hair flying as he hopped down from the rail of the corral where he had been sitting, watching the horses run in circles inside it. He took the small package, wrapped in the wrinkled funnies from the newspaper. It was topped with a blue ribbon and a matching bow.   
Its your birthday, of course I got you a present. the first boy said with a laugh.   
The second boy ripped the packet open with enthusiasm, though he took a moment to carefully take off the ribbon and bow and set them aside. The crudely wrapped gift revealed a wooden dreamcatcher, beaded and decorated with long crow feathers. Underneath it was a brand new leather halter. His eyes widened as he ran his fingers over it. "Does this mean..."  
It means that Stormwalker is yours Tommy. Came a soft, deep voice from behind him. He turned to see an elterly native american man walking towards them, leading a blue roan stallion behind him.   
The first boy nodded. "I convinced him, and Grampa said we can go riding together now! He said your old enough and big enough to have your own horse now, just like me! I picked out the halter and everything! Now you can come with me and Dancer and-"  
His words were cut off as the slightly younger boy threw his arms around him tightly in a bear hug.   
Pilamayaye mitawa ciyewaya... Pilamayaye  
Jason eventually quieted, but he couldn't stop the memories that played through his head over and over. His last birthday, something he hadn't thought about in many years. David, Grampa.... Jason suddenly found himself clutching his master even tighter as he forced the memories away and re-centered himself on the present. His master, his masters friends, they were his family now. They wanted him to be happy, they were showing him the kindness and love that he'd missed all those years. They were here celebrating his birthday, and his master was going to take him away for his birthday to the wilderness he loved so much.  
'They want you... David and grampa wouldnt want you now, scarred and used and ruined, you aren't one of them anymore...' It was the last thought that ran through his head before he pulled himself back to the present.   
Jason pulled away slightly, wiping his face with the heel of his hand and looking up at his master with a real smile on his face. "I'm sorry master... its good tears sir... I just... I havent gotten a birthday present in... since... in a really long time master. I wasn't expecting it sir, and my emotions got the better of me sir." He said, his voice thick from his crying spell and his eyes red-rimmed.  
In the doorway to the kitchen Michael was standing with Angelo watching the scene, though they pulled back when Kris came into the kitchen to join them.   
Congratulations Kris, you made him cry. Angelo teased lightly, chuckling at how lost Kris had been.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
(Pilamayaye mitawa ciyewaya... Pilamayaye=Thank you my brother... thank you)  
Whisper, Mar 8, 2014 #893  
Torin held Jason as he cried, shushing him softly while rubbing soft circles over his back. He wondered what his pet was thinking about, but didn't dare speak to ask. This seemed like something that the other man needed, and the redhead wasn't about to take anything from Jason that he didn't have to. When his pet spoke again, apologizing, Torin simply kissed him. "Shush, pet. Don't apologize or explain anything. There's no need to." The Marine's fingers carded through Jason's hair softly as he continued to calm his pet. He gave another kiss to the other man before stepping away enough to take the present and set it on the table for the time being. "Let's get something to eat," he suggested softly, guiding Jason toward the kitchen.   
Kris gave them both a glare. "Shut it." He banged shoulders with both Angelo and Michael, though it was all in good fun. "Let's just eat, okay?" He had questions, and maybe he'd ask Torin later but for the time being, he wanted to push the disturbing thoughts out of his head.  
Imp, Mar 8, 2014 #894 More options  
Jason nodded, reaching down to smooth the blue ribbon where he'd crumpled it slightly in his hugging his master. He followed the man to the kitchen, his face burning red as he walked and his eyes down, but as he entered he looked up at Kris for a moment and smiled. "Thank you again sir, I really appreciate it. I cant wait to try out the new recipes." He said softly, looking around at all the food, and lookig curiously at a large white box on the counter. "What... what is all this..."  
This Damien said waving his arm out at the long buffet of food laid out over the counters and stove. "is all to celebrate your birthday. You only turn 20 once you know."   
I'm afraid this was all a kinda... impromptu idea, so the food is a bit random, but I did have time to get a cake made, and we all have presents for you to open later. Michael said brightly, handing Jason a plate. "For now, though, its food time. After that is time for cake."   
Jason took the plate, his body and expression stunned. "I... b... I mean..."   
Angelo shook his head. "Dont worry about it. Just grab some food, Scott is setting up chairs outside for us all to sit in. Dont say anything Jason, just enjoy it."  
Jason numbly nodded, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he stepped forward to join the others that were gathering food.  
Whisper, Mar 8, 2014 #895  
Standing back once more, Torin watched. He smiled at his friends as Michael explained their plans, grateful that they had done this for his pet. The redhead came up behind Jason and rested a hand on his hip for a moment with a soft squeeze before stepping aside to get his own plate to fill with food. Everything looked delicious, and Torin helped himself to a bit of everything before coming up beside Kris. "Don't think about it too much," he offered. "It's not really something you want to think about." His friend looked over at him, studying his face for a minute and then nodded.   
He was taken at seven? Torin nodded, acknowledging that his friend had put the pieces of the puzzle together.   
Michael knows, but no one else. I think Jason would rather keep it that way. Kris nodded again, chewing on his bottom lip a little as he thought about it. Torin nudged him with his shoulder and returned to Jason's side. "Let me take our plates. You can get us something to drink?" he asked, reaching out for his pet's food.  
Imp, Mar 8, 2014 #896 More options  
Jason nodded, giving the man the plate and going to the fridge to gather the usual arsenal of bottled beer that all the men seemed to enjoy. He grabbed a bottle of water for himself. "Master do you want something else, or just the beer?" He asked, taking the bottle opener and tucking it in his pocket so he could carry the rest of the bottles out. Once he had his masters selection in tow he went outside to join the rest of them, where Scott had settled the chairs at the edge of the trees in a loose circle. They were all the same kind, fold out chairs with built in foot stools. Jason went around to put a bottle in each one of the little cup holders, opening them as he went, before reaching his chair under the shade of the trees and sitting down.  
I brought all the chairs I had, we're lucky I had enough. Michael said, glad he was the outdoorsy type and had all this equipment. "You two are welcome to take two of them with you on your camping trip if you like."  
Whisper, Mar 8, 2014 #897  
Torin had set their plates on the seats of two chairs and stood so that when Jason came to his own, the Marine wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, pet." He gave the other man another peck and then stepped away, holding Jason's plate so that he could sit and get comfortable. Once he had, Torin rested it in his pet's lap and handed him the plastic fork and knife he'd gotten from the counter on his way out.   
He sat and settled into the chair he'd claimed for himself and began to eat, thanking Michael for the offer and intending to take him up on it. "You should probably take the kitten when you go home tonight, and we can pick her up on Monday on our way home." Jason would be busy gathering whatever they'd need in the morning and he didn't want for him to have to worry about the kitten too, and then getting her to Michael before they left. "I'm sure the mutts will be glad to have their playmate back, even if only temporarily."  
Imp, Mar 8, 2014 #898 More options  
Michael agreed on that note, knowing the dogs would love to have the baby back in the house. They all ate and made small talk as it slowly grew dimmer outside, at which point one of them went inside to turn on the porch light, so they would have enough light to see but so it was still dark enough that the sky was lit up with millions of twinkling stars. The moonlight also lit up the yard in a silver light. It made for a very relaxing atmosphere.  
When they were all done they sat around talking for a bit, now sipping the mugs of coffee that Jason had fixed for them all, though he still stuck with water himself. Soon Scott, who had been outside when Kris had given Jason his gift, stood up and clapped his hands together jovially. "Alright, present time!" He announced with a grin. "And after that we'll bring out the cake. I'll go get the presents, and turn on the floodlights so we'll be able to actually see what we're doing."   
Before anyone could respond he was gone and off into the house, Damien laughing as he disappeared and making a comment about him having too much coffee. Jason was hesitant, reaching out for his masters hand as he looked at him with a bit of a deer-in-the-headlights look about him. Jason couldn't say how he would react to more gifts, he honestly didn't know, but he most certainly didn't want to break down in front of all of them.  
Whisper, Mar 8, 2014 #899  
He could only shake his head at Scott, but he reached out when he felt Jason's hand searching for his. The Marine stood and settled on the ground before tugging at his pet gently and getting him settled in between his legs with his back pressed to Torin's chest. Torin wrapped his arms around Jason's waist loosely, holding him to offer comfort. "It's okay," he whispered, followed by soft, fluttering kisses behind his ear for a moment before bright lights blinked on.   
The presents and cake were both brought out, Max having run in to help. Boxes were set up to one side of them while the cake was set up on a small folding table that someone had carried out just to hold it. "Take your time, pet," he suggested. Tristan pointed to a small, flat box that was wrapped in red paper and a silver ribbon. "That's mine." Max, though, lifted a similarly shaped box, but bigger, and handed it to Jason with a wink before returning to his seat. "But this is mine." Torin just laughed, watching over Jason's shoulder as he undid the paper.  
Inside were three shirts like the ones that Jason had worn the night of the fire pit, in different colors, and a gift certificate to the store where they'd found them. "I don't know what else you like to wear, and thought you might like to spend some time actually shopping now that your leg isn't bothering you anymore."  
Imp, Mar 8, 2014 #900 More options  
Page 46 of 132  
< Prev1?4445464748?132Next >  
Jason was glad his master had moved them to the ground. He felt a lot better wrapped in his masters arms, as he always did, and when he unwrapped the first present he was able to curb his emotions, and it was reduced to a pounding heart. He moved slowly, opening the gift without tearing the ribbon or the paper and setting it all aside to save. He lifted the shirts out slowly, one by one. The one he had was black. These were in a deep forest green, a vivid royal blue, and one that was goldish-brown, spun with some jewel tone thread that made the fabric almost shiny but not quite. When he held it up against his chest it accented his olive, tan skin tone and dark hair. It gave him color, and showed how very obviously native american his coloring really was, or could be if he actually spent time in the sun.   
He had to take a deep breath before he could speak, and it was obvious that his eyes were welled up again as he took in the shaky breath, but the tears didn't spill over. He offered a smile to Max. "T-thank you sir. These shirts are light and the fabric is some of the most comfortable Ive worn." He said, implying the obvious without saying it, that the soft fabric was perfect for him because it didn't rub abrasively against the burn scars.   
Angelo jumped in next, holding out a large square box to him wrapped in blue paper decorated with cartoon cakes and penguins in party hats. "Sorry about the paper, its what I had at the house." He said sheepishly.   
Jason managed a small laugh as he carefully unwrapped that one too. When he slipped the box open he found it full of cooking supplies. Along with a small stack of cook books, all of them cake and dessert oriented, there were full sets of sillicone cupcake liners in jumbo, regular, and mini. There was also a large package within that one. When Jason pulled that one out he saw it was labelled 'Wilton 101 Piece Cookie Cutter Set'. He looked up with surprise at Angelo. The man laughed.   
I know you like cooking, those meals you cooked for all of us were 5 star restaurant worthy, so I decided to get you stuff to help you pass the time and get creative when you are baking. He said brightly.  
Whisper, Mar 8, 2014 #901  
As Jason unwrapped his presents, Torin sat behind him and set them off to the side in an organized manner. The books and cookware went back into the box neatly, and the shirts were folded with the gift card wedged between them, sticking out so they'd remember it was there. His pet seemed to be saving the wrappings, and so Torin set those neatly aside, too, folding the paper into neat squares and tucking the ribbon into the boxes they'd been wrapped around. He had his own present waiting in the house for Jason, something small that he'd bought one day and put away for him, but after the Marines had showed up, the redhead figured it would be best to give it to him afterward and in private.  
Tristan's present was next, a gift certificate to the nursery. "Torin said you didn't really enjoy houseplants, and I'm not one for gardening so I thought this would come in handy when you went to plant the fall and summer gardens in this place. And you're going camping, I didn't want to buy plants and they'd have to sit before you could plant them. And they'd probably be all sorts of wrong anyway, knowing me." He grinned at his own shortcomings and Torin only shook his head.  
Imp, Mar 9, 2014 #902 More options  
Jasons smile grew wider with each gift, not at all oblivious to the fact that all these men had thought very hard about each of their gifts, and had gotten them to fit him as a person with his likes and hobbies. He shook his head to Tristan's sheepish remark about not being a gardener or getting the plants wrong. "Its perfect sir." He said honestly. "With this I can hold off on buying until its tine to start planting, and I'll be ready when the time comes. Thank you sir."   
Damien stood up next, coming forward with a fairly large box in his hands. "Me and Michael kinda worked together on this one." He said brightly as Jason opened the box to reveal a pair of heavy black cowboy boots. "With my past profession I cant help thinking at least a little bit like a medic. Now that your leg is better you'll need some excerscise, and you like animals, so I thought I would mix the two. I own 5 horses, and Michael owns a good amount of land on the edge of a national park. We thought we could work together to teach you how to ride, and start going out regularly."  
Jason looked at the boots silently for a long time, his expression unreadable, and his tone gone noticeably pale as his hands got a very fine, faint tremble in them. After a long moment he looked back up at Michael and Damien, a tight smile on his face. "I love horses, you were right." He said honestly, his voice a bit breathy. "Thank you both, I cant wait to start."  
Whisper, Mar 9, 2014 #903  
Torin had felt Jason tense, and his hands came to rest at his pet's hips for support. He let Jason ride out the emotions, though. So long as the other man knew he was there if he needed him, that was what counted. The redhead had gotten rather good at reading Jason over the last weeks, and so he knew that there was something about the boots that was causing strong emotions, even if he couldn't decipher which emotions those might be at the moment. The Marine looked over at Michael with a questioning look, but wasn't sure if his friend had any answers, either. He was sure that if he did, Michael would have come to him before now with them.  
He reached around Jason and carefully lifted the box so that he could set it next to the others. "Do you need a break, pet?" he asked softly, brushing his hair from one side of his face and neck to study him as best he could from the angle that he was at. There was one box left, and as much as he wanted to press Jason on just so that they could be finished with the emotional bit of it for his pet, Torin didn't want to make that decision for him. "We can get up and walk around a little bit, or get something to drink if you need it?"  
Imp, Mar 9, 2014 #904 More options  
Jason tilted his head to the side, and nodded at the offer of a break with a murmured 'please'. The moment he got the signal from his master he was up and gone into the house, saying something briefly about getting the kitten so she could play in the grass. Jason escaped into the house quickly and went straight upstairs to the bedroom, going over to where the kitten was sleeping contentedly on a pillow in the middle of the bed. They had been letting her wander outside the kennel here and there for a while, and Jason scooped her up as he sank down on the bed, earning a sleepy mew out of her as he cuddled her up against his chest. Jason closed his eyes for a long moment, taking a deep shuddering breath as he slowly let his torso droop and curl around the little bundle in his hands.  
His brain wouldn't shut up, and his heart hurt in his chest. It hurt with longing and sorrow and a mix of a hundred other emotions that he couldn't even begin to describe. He hadn't thought back on his family this much in years. Thinking of what he lost, what he could have had, every possible scenerio that could have been if he hadn't been taken that day so many years ago.  
Last edited by a moderator: Mar 9, 2014  
Whisper, Mar 9, 2014 #905  
Torin watched his pet flee, sighing softly because he didn't know how to help. He stood and began to gather the boxes that had already been opened, carrying them into the kitchen. He took his time, walking slowly to give Jason a little time to himself. The Marine opened the bedroom door and stood in the doorway, just observing the other man for a few minutes. He wondered what Jason was thinking about, but didn't ask. If his pet wanted to tell him, then he would. Instead, Torin moved over to the bed and sat next to the other, pulling him into his side gently. They sat in silence for long minutes, Torin carding his fingers through Jason's hair while his other hand rested on top of Jason's. "We can ask them to leave," he finally offered, voice soft. "They would all understand." Torin had a feeling that Jason wouldn't want to be rude, but none of the men downstairs would think that he was being rude.  
Imp, Mar 9, 2014 #906 More options  
Jason jumped a bit when his master appeared by his side, but shook his head as he lowered the kitten to the ground, watching her bounce away. He turned and leaned into his masters front woth a small sigh. "No master, I'm o.... I will be ok." He said softly. "I just needed a minute to gather myself... I'm sorry I just... ran away down there. I broke down in front of master Kris already, I didnt want to do it in front of the rest of them. I hate that I cant control myself better than that."  
Whisper, Mar 9, 2014 #907  
He hugged Jason tight to his chest. "Hush, pet. No one thinks less of you for having emotions, or showing them." Torin bent his head down after a moment and stole a soft kiss, smiling at the other man as he pulled away. "I'm proud of you, Jason. I'm always proud of you." After another few moments, Torin gently slid from Jason and stood, arms out and waiting for his pet to come to him. The Marine wrapped his arms back around the other man once he had. "There's just one more gift to open, and then we'll have cake and their mouths will be too stuffed to do anything but chew, huh?" Torin stepped back once more. "Why don't you gather Catori and all her things for Michael to take with him, and bring them down. I'll set her pen up so she can climb through the grass while we have cake." With one last kiss, the redhead left the room and went down the stairs, taking the kitten's pen on his way back out to the yard.  
Imp, Mar 9, 2014 #908 More options  
Jason stood, wrapping his arms around the man when he stood and nodding to him. "I think less of me... for not being able to stop them..." He murmured as he hugged the man.   
Once his master was gone Jason started gathering her things in a small bag. Food, toys, her little set of food and water bowls and her bed. He put the bag on top of her kennel and scooped her up as he walked out the bedroom door. He was almost reluctant to go out the back door to join the group of people who were still sitting around talking. Going out, Jason dropped the kitten off in the pen, smiling as she immedeately began to pounce on the taller blades of grass. He carried her things to Michael, setting them down beside his chair. "I usually feed her twice a day. Half a can each time, she usually eats it all." He said, earning a nod from the man before he turned to go back to his seat beside his master.  
Scott, hesitant in his movements, stepped up with a large, square box. It was the biggest box so far, and he set it on the ground in front of the man. "I didn't know what medium you liked best, so I tried to get creative." He said.   
Jason smiled, reaching forward and pulling the top off the box. He pulled out its contents slowly, piece by piece. A set of canvases, in three different sizes. A full set of acrylic paints and brushes. Four sketchbooks with four different types of paper for sketching, oil pastels, watercolors, and colored pencils. The last thing he pulled out was a dark, wooden box. Jason pulled it into his lap and carefully undid the catch, opening it up to find a professional art kit with watercolors, oil pastels, colored pencils, and a few small things to go with them.   
Jason looked at it all, stunned, for a moment before he looked up with a breathless 'thank you sir.' Scott shrugged and smiled. "No problem. It was worth it."  
Whisper, Mar 9, 2014 #909  
Smiling, Torin watched as Jason opened his last gift, glad that it was the last. He wasn't sure how much more his pet could take emotionally tonight. The Marine moved next to Jason and carefully helped him pack the supplies back into the box, setting it aside to be brought in later. "When you're packing tomorrow while I'm at work, be sure to pack some art supplies for yourself. You might be inspired once we're out there." Torin pressed a soft kiss to Jason's cheek and lead him over to his chair to settle in. "Cake?" he asked, the box of supplies set next to his pet.  
Moving up to the table, Torin got his first, true look at the cake. It was perfectly Jason. "You all really outdid yourselves, and I expect the same thoughtfulness on my birthday now, instead of the usual 'let's go to Torin's and have him grill for us even though it's his birthday!' shit you usually do." He pulled a face at his friends and the Marine began to slice and dole out the sweet, setting a medium sized slice to the side for himself and a smaller slice for Jason. Jason's appetite had been getting better lately (thank goodness) and so Torin was taking the risk in the hopes that he'd eat some of the sweet, too. He deserved it. With a plastic fork for each of them, and napkins, Torin moved back to their seats. He handed one plate to the other man, being sure he was settled before sitting himself. "You have your lists ready so that you can pack tomorrow?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. "I'll be home at lunch time, and I have Monday off, so we have a proper long weekend."  
Last edited: Mar 9, 2014  
Imp, Mar 9, 2014 #910 More options  
Hey! Last year I baked you a cake! Michael exclaimed as he got his slice.   
Yea and it looked like shit and was still raw in the middle. Damien replied with a grin.   
If memory serves you still ate it. Wasn't it Scott who called it the tastiest cake goo he'd ever had? Michael said, downing the last of his now cold mug of coffee.   
Jason managed a small laugh at the banter, taking a small bite of the cake with a sound of pleasure. It was german chocolate, and the icing was a vanilla buttercream with just the slightest hint of mint. It was truely delicious, and very rich. Even though Jason was already really full from dinner, he'd seen his master happier and happier when he'd been able to eat more, and he savored each and every tiny bite of the cake until the piece was gone. It resulted in him being over-full, his stomach uncomfortable, but it was worth it.  
Whisper, Mar 9, 2014 #911  
So that doesn't count then! It wasn't actually baked, Mike! Kris called out with a laugh. Torin only shook his head.   
I think that I'll have Jason bake me a cake this year. You all can just do what you're good at: Buying pre-made food and putting it into tupperware containers to try and pass it off as your own. He stuck his tongue out at all of his friends and moved to sit next to Jason. He polished off his own slice of cake easily, and contemplated going back for another, but decided against it for now. Maybe for breakfast... They sat and chatted, Torin sitting with his hand linked with Jason's. Eventually, everyone stood up and got ready to go. They all had an early morning, and everyone but Torin had a long day.  
After Kris, who was the last one, left, Torin tasked Jason with bringing the kitten's pen in, since Michael had taken her home, while he brought the cake and the box of art supplies. They got everything put away, Torin helping Jason to carry his gifts upstairs, except for Kris' and Angelo's, as they belonged in the kitchen and put them away. Torin placed the boots, still in the box, in the closet for when Jason was ready to face them.  
The Marine went to the dresser and drew out a box wrapped in deep purple, with no ribbon. He sat on the bed and tugged Jason down softly next to him, handing the box to him. "It's not something for all the time, so don't begin to think that," he cautioned.  
((except in black))  
Imp, Mar 9, 2014 #912 More options  
Jason sank down on the bed next to his master, taking the small box he was given with a light touch. He honestly was more than ready for this day to be over. As much as he had enjoyed it, as much of a wonderful thing it was, he was tired. Emotionally and mentally drained, and he was just ready to curl up in his masters arms and sleep, and let the rest of the world fade away for a little while. Still, the gift from his master made a warmth spread through him before he even opened it, and when he did his heart fluttered in his chest. He still wore the red collar, generic with his masters address on it, tied with the ribbon and nothing special. Just a way to identify him in public, that was all.   
This was different. This was special. This was his. He ran a finger over it, slowly, tracing the edge of it from the soft velvet, to the metal ring on the front for a leash, down to the small, but sturdy lock in the back. He lifted it up and turned it in his hands, so that the small metal plate on the side was in sight. The sight of the custom plate, with his name on it, made his eyes well up as his fingers curled around it. "Master... I..." He tried, but his voice choked up. He tried again, his whisper only slightly better on the second attempt. He looked up at the man. "What.... What if I want it to be all the time master... h-have it locked... s-s-saying I'm yours... W-wh-what if I n-never want to take it off?..."  
Whisper, Mar 10, 2014 #913  
Torin had spent a great deal of time in choosing the collar. He knew the requirements that he had in his head for one: a lock, a custom engraved plate, and the material had to be soft so it would not irritate Jason's sensitive neck. He wanted one that looked enough like a piece of jewelry but that anyone else could tell it was a collar and that Jason belonged to him. He'd been looking ever since Michael had given the okay to remove the bandages from Jason's neck, and had only found this one the previous week. Torin watched his pet unwrap and open the gift, holding the other man close to his side as he did so.  
The words surprised the Marine a bit. He looked over his pet, reading his face and actions while trying to get a feel for his emotions. Finally, the redhead tilted Jason's head up and kissed him gently. "You can't wear it in the shower, pet. The velvet will be ruined." Torin carded fingers through the other man's hair, cuddling him close. "We'll put it on every morning, and then it will come off before your shower at night and to sleep. What do you think, pet?" he asked, not sure how he felt about it himself. But it was a small request that wouldn't harm anyone, and Torin wasn't ready to deny Jason anything just then.  
Imp, Mar 10, 2014 #914 More options  
Jason nodded, honestly saddened that he would be able to have it locked around his neck all the time, but understanding why. Part of him even wanted to ask to ave it on at night while he slept, but as it was his masters offer was ok. He reached down into the box again and slowly pulled out the long, delicate silver chain that held the key to the lock on the collar. He held it up for a long moment. There was no doubt in his mind that if he wanted his master would let him have control of the key without a second thought, but that wasn't what Jason wanted. He reached out and took his masters hand, dropping it in his palm and closing his fingers around it. He wanted his master to be the one, the only one, who had the power to remove the lock on the collar. Jason.... didn't want the choice.   
Its perfect master. He said softly, his voice quiet and thick as he looked up at his master with smiling lips and bright, loving eyes. "I wish I never had to take it off... but I want you to be the one who has that control sir. I want you to be the only one to use the key."  
Whisper, Mar 11, 2014 #915  
Torin watched Jason, smiling as the key was handed to him. The Marine slipped the key off of the chain, and then the chain that held his military dog tags off of his neck to slip the key onto that. Michael was listed as his next of kin and had been for a long time. He would know what the key was for, and he was the only one that the redhead trusted with it. He slipped the chain back around his neck and leaned forward to kiss his pet. "Just remember, pet, that the times you won't be wearing the collar are the times that I'll be holding you." Other than the shower, but what was fifteen minutes out of any day? Or that was his thinking, anyway.  
He kissed Jason again, and gently took the box that held the collar to set it on the night table on his side of the bed. "It'll go on first thing every morning," he promised. "Let's go to bed. We still have to be up early tomorrow." Torin helped Jason into the bed out of habit before turning the light off and climbing in next to him, arms wrapping around the other man tightly.  
Imp, Mar 11, 2014 #916 More options  
Jason nodded, climbing into bed and curling into his masters chest. "I'll make sure everything is ready to go by the time you get off work master." He said softly.   
The next morning, before the alarm was set to go off, Jason had rolled over on to his back. His form was lit up by the stream of moonlight through the window, and his breath hitched. A frown came over his features as he jerked his head from side to side, sweat braking out in a sheen on his skin.   
**Running through the tall grass, he was almost hidden as he tried to walk completely silent towards the trees. He knew his brother was here somewhere, he always hid in the same area when they played hide and seek. As Jason reached the trees he slowed down, a grin on his face as he spotted movement in the bushes to his left. He lowered down, sneaking toward the rustling bush.   
Just as he reached the bushes he heard a stick snap behind him, the sound as loud as a gunshot in the silent woods. Jasons head whipped around as he turned to see his brother standing maybe 20 feet away from him. His brothers eyes went wide, and he screamed out and began to run forward as Jason suddenly felt himself being jerked and lifted into the air as a thick arm wrapped around his middle. Kicking and screaming, Jason tried to wiggle away or loosen the hold but it was no use. David had almost caught up to the man who took him when the man turned, kicking David square in the middle of his chest, before he turned and began taking Jason away again.   
David! Help me! David! David!  
DAVID! Jason sat upright in bed in a near violent movement, his breath coming in heaves as if he'd been punched in the gut.   
After a second he rolled to the side, getting out of bed and hurrying away into the bathroom on shaky steps to splash cold water on his face and neck before he stood over the sink, hands braced on the counter and his dripping head hanging.  
Whisper, Mar 11, 2014 #917  
Torin slept mostly peacefully, but woke easily with Jason's shout. He was alert in an instant, but still not quick enough to stop Jason to ask if he was alright. Looking over, the Marine saw that they only had another ten minutes before the alarm went off anyway, and climbed from the bed himself to check on his pet. He knocked on the side of the bathroom door, peering in. "What's wrong, pet?" he asked, stepping inside to wrap the other man in his arms. Torin rubbed soft circles over his pet's back and neck, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he tried to calm him.  
Who's David, pet? he asked softly, stroking fingers through Jason's long hair. Jason hadn't ever spoken of anyone by name from his past, and the way that he had screamed this name was in terror but not the same terror as when he'd dreamed of the fire. His pet was scared for this David; he cared about him.  
Imp, Mar 11, 2014 #918 More options  
The cold water did what he'd wanted it to. It shocked him awake and aware, and brought him out of the disorientation that the dream had left him in. He hadn't noticed his master standing there, and when he felt someone touch him he cried out again and jumped back out of reach. When he saw his master, however, he moved back forward again, wrapping his arms around the man tightly and hiding his face against Torin's neck. He shook his head hard at the question as he tried to regain his breath. "H... He's.... no one master." He whispered.  
Whisper, Mar 11, 2014 #919  
No one? he asked softly, guiding Jason back into the bedroom and onto the edge of the bed. It was a bit tricky to do while holding the other man so closely and tightly, but the Marine managed it and sat next to his pet. "That was a pretty loud scream for a no one, pet." His long fingers continued to card through the other's hair, wanting to soothe him. "Won't you tell me? Let me help you?" He wasn't sure, exactly, how he would help Jason even if he knew who this David was, but that didn't mean that Torin wouldn't try his damnedest to do something. "You're so full of secrets, sweetheart. Sometimes I wonder how much lighter you'd feel if you shared the burden of some of them." Torin guided Jason's chin up and studied his handsome face for a moment before pressing a kiss to his mouth.  
Imp, Mar 11, 2014 #920 More options  
Page 47 of 132  
< Prev1?4546474849?132Next >  
Local Time:11:23 AM  
Jason leaned into his side, shaking his head again as he squeezed his eyes shut. "H-hes nobody master. He's a memory, he's a piece of a dream... that's all. Please master, please.... Just let it go. I don't want to think about it. I don't want to re-live it again master.... It hurts...It hurts to think about it... please don't make me re-live him master..." He said, his voice choking up when he spoke, as close to begging as he'd ever been with his master. "It feels so much better to just... just stay here. In the present, with you, right now master."  
Whisper, Mar 11, 2014 #921  
Local Time:12:23 PM  
Looking down at Jason, Torin worried. It was obvious that he was lying, even if Jason wanted to believe the lies he was telling. But he couldn't force him, not when he was so desperate to not answer. "I want you to listen to me, pet." He kept his voice soft, the Marine's hand caressing over the other man's cheek with a light touch. "We're going to get up and start our day, and you're going to make sure everything we need is packed. And when I get home, we're going to go camping and not think of anything that upsets you." He pressed a kiss to Jason's forehead. "But sooner or later, pet, we have to talk about it. You're nearly bursting at the seams with these memories, and I worry." Torin hugged his pet tighter for a moment before standing, tugging the other to his feet, too. "Come on. We'll put your collar on and you can make the bed while I shower."   
It was difficult for him to drop the subject when he knew that it was causing Jason pain, but he knew that he had to. Torin moved over to the night table and picked up the black velvet collar, then turned back to the other man. "Lift your hair up, pet." When Jason complied, Torin slid the soft material around his pet's neck with a gentle touch. He made sure that it was loose enough, but still secure, before sliding the lock into place with a soft click. Leaning forward, Torin pressed a soft line of kisses down the back of his pet's neck, along his spine. "I love that you are mine, pet," he whispered.  
Imp, Mar 11, 2014 #922 More options  
Jason hung his head, not saying anything to his masters statement that they would need to talk about all of this later. He stood when prompted to, and lifted his hair out of the way. The click of the lock, and the firm, tight feel of the collar solidly around his neck made him visibly relax. His shoulders dropped and he let out a long, slow breath. When his master kissed his neck and spine, scars aside, he pulled his hair to the side so that his back was bare to the man, and tilted hid head forward. "I love that I'm yours master... there's nothing else i could ever want as long as I am yours." He murmured. Turning slowly, his face only a little flushed still from earlier, he hugged the man and kissed him. "When the bed is made I'll start on breakfast master."  
Whisper, Mar 11, 2014 #923  
You will always be mine, pet, Torin promised, sealing it with a lingering kiss. The redhead hugged the other man before moving into the bathroom to shower. It didn't take him long to wash, and he didn't want to take his time for once. He knew that the sooner he left, the sooner he would be able to set the campsite up in order to surprise his pet and then get home so that they could start their weekend. The Marine left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, then dressed quickly once he was in the bedroom. He tossed the towel into the hamper before heading downstairs.   
Moving up next to Jason, he started the coffee. "Lay out a set of regular clothes for me to change into once I get home, please?" he asked, reaching up to get a mug and fix the cream the way he wanted it. "If you need help with something, leave it until I get here, okay?" He wasn't sure what Jason's lists entailed, but he didn't want Jason to over-do it.  
Imp, Mar 11, 2014 #924 More options  
Jason had made the bed quickly, gotten dressed, and hurried downstairs to start breakfast. He nodded from where he was at the stove cooking eggs and bacon, toast in the toaster oven browning. Simple breakfast, but good anyway, and by the time Torin made it down it was almost done. "I'll have everything ready for us to just pack up and go by the time you get home master." He said, smiling softly. "Should I go ahead and make dinner master, or are we leaving right when you get home?"  
Whisper, Mar 11, 2014 #925  
I'll be home around lunch time, pet. You can make lunch and we'll leave after we eat and clean up. Torin moved to the fridge and took out some strawberries to add to the breakfast, pressing a kiss to Jason's cheek as he passed him. "I'll text you when I'm close so the alarm doesn't startle you."   
They finished making their breakfast quietly, and sat down to eat not long after he'd come downstairs. "Don't worry about bedding or pillows. I have that taken care of." The redhead dug into his breakfast, hungry and excited for this afternoon. He'd been looking forward to this camping trip almost as much as Jason had.  
Imp, Mar 11, 2014 #926 More options  
Jason and Torin shared a quiet, comfortable breakfast. They spent a little bit of time curled up together on the couch together before the older man had to leave for work. When the man was gone Jason set to work, unable to bring himself to sit still. He gathered and packed all the food they had bought for the trip, carefully packing it all into the coolers with the dry ice the man had brought home a few days previous. It was enough to last the weekend and keep their perishables cold. The other things downstairs were the camp stove, chairs, and other supplies that his master had shown him days beforehand. When that was all done he went upstairs and gathered their clothes for the weekend, carefully folding and packing everything they might need.   
As he piled the clothes on the bed in small piles, organizing everything as he went, he went to get out underwear for both of them. When he pulled underwear out of his masters drawer he stopped dead in his tracks. There, hidden in the back and carefully tucked away, was a bottle of lube. Jason slowly reached out and picked it up. While he was no stranger to being taken dry, and being torn, he knew about lube as well. He wouldn't, couldn't, lie about the fact that the thought of having sex with the man. with anyone, scared the living daylights out of him. All he knew was force, and pain....  
Jason turned the bottle over in his hands. Giving himself to the man who Jason had said over and again was the only person in the world he wanted, the one person in the world that Jason wanted to belong to.... Jason could only see himself giving himself to one person, and that person was his master. He wouldnt deny that the thought had passed through his head, fantasies of the man taking him, kissing him lovingly all the while. Fantasies of how perfect it could be with him. Fear be damned, Jason wanted his master to take him.   
Jason stuffed the bottle deep in his pocket and went back to what he was doing, the action along with the conscious decision that he'd just made making his cheeks flush and his heart race, but it also brought to mind many less than clean images in his head that made his jeans suddenly seem all too tight.   
He hurried to get everything done and ready, and soon everything was sitting neatly stacked in the living room and he was well into making lunch. Roasted herb crusted chicken and a aromatic assortment of roasted veggies. He kept a close eye on the clock, and right about when everything was finishing cooking was when he knew his master was due to come home soon.  
Whisper, Mar 12, 2014 #927  
Torin cuddled Jason close before heading out, knowing that he wasn't going to work at all because the surprise he had planned for Jason was going to take a lot of work to set up. The redhead stopped at a few stores, borrowing a moving van to get everything out to the campsite. He'd purchased a new mattress, which he would use to replace theirs when they got home, and a unique "tent". He'd seen it while he was out one day and immediately thought of his pet. Jason bought it on the spot and asked them to hold it for him. It was a large, clear plastic...igloo, really. Meant probably not for extended use in the winter, but they were still in the middle of summer and it would do. He wanted Jason to be able to see the stars at night, but still be protected against the elements.  
The redhead set down a plastic tarp, and then over that two soft quilts for their "floor". The mattress was set up on top of that, and made with new bedding and pillows. The tent itself was set up over everything. He had made sure to position it so that when they laid down, they'd be able to see up through the trees and to the night sky. Happy with the setup, Torin went back into town to return the van. He purchased more battery operated lanterns, similar to the ones that had been destroyed by the tree that night, and drove back out to the site. Torin strung them up all around so that they would have enough light while they were sitting outside of the tent, or even inside of it if it rained. Only after that was done did the Marine begin his trek home. He texted Jason about a minute before he crossed the alarm line, not wanting to startle his pet.  
Jason? he called out as he walked in the door, setting his keys on the table.  
Imp, Mar 12, 2014 #928 More options  
Jason heard the alarm, but only briefly glanced at the screen since he knew it was his master from the text. When the man called out for him Jason he picked up the two plates and carried them out to the living room, smiling. His masters plate had a thigh and leg on it, and he'd chosen a breast for himself. He leaned in to greet the man with a short kiss. "Lunch is ready, I thought I would set it up outside on the porch, if thats ok with you master?" He said. "Your change of clothes is on the bed, everything else is packed and in the living room."  
Whisper, Mar 12, 2014 #929  
Torin leaned in and took another kiss from his pet before leaning back and nodding. "The porch is perfect, pet. Go on out and I'll meet you out there after I change." With another kiss, the Marine jogged up the stairs to change. While he knew he shouldn't be, Torin was a bit surprised that Jason had been able to gather and pack everything for their trip. It only served to be more proud of Jason. He was quick to change and meet his pet outside to eat. "You've been busy, pet," he commented, kissing Jason's cheek as he sat, and then dug into the food. "After we eat, you can clean up the plates while I pack the car. It shouldn't take too long, and then we can get on the road."  
Imp, Mar 12, 2014 #930 More options  
Jason nodded, putting the water bottle he'd gotten for the man beside him and digging in himself. The lunch was quick and thrown together, but flavorful and filling. Jason managed to eat his entire serving before he took both plates in and set to work washing and drying all the dishes he'd used to make their lunch. Once they were all put away he went around the house one last time, watering the window boxes and the herbs, and checking all the locks on the doors and windows. When he was done he stepped outside, seeing that the living room was empty already, and headed toward the car. One hand briefly went to the lump in his pocket, but he drew his hand away again before his master could see anything.   
Is there anything else master? He asked with a wide smile. "All but the front door is locked up."  
Whisper, Mar 12, 2014 #931  
Lunch was, as always, delicious, and the redhead ate every bit that was on his plate happily. They moved together as if they'd lived together for decades, Jason taking the plates at the exact right moment and Torin not becoming anxious over his doing so. The Marine set to packing the car. There wasn't much: their clothes, the chairs, coolers, and a bag of miscellaneous things that they would need like Jason's hair brush and their toothbrushes and the like. He was loading the last cooler into the backseat when Jason exited the house.   
Looking up, Torin smiled. The car door was closed and he moved over to where his pet was standing, pulling him close and kissing him. "Go and get into the car, pet. I'll lock up." He did just that and then got into the car as well. They were on the road in minutes, heading north towards the camping grounds he'd selected, which were about a forty minute drive away. Torin reached over and laced their fingers together as they drove, happy to just hold the other man's hand.  
Imp, Mar 12, 2014 #932 More options  
Jason nodded and did as he was told, going and getting in the car and buckling his seat belt. He curled his fingers around his masters when the man took his hand, happily returning the gesture. Secretly, he hoped for a storm while they were out.   
The man said he had a tent, so they would be dry, and it had been a long time since he'd been able to properly enjoy a good storm without having to worry about getting sick. His immune system was getting better each day, he was no longer dehydrated, and the extra food, even though he had been having trouble eating, was making him fill out amazingly fast. His shirts and pants were starting to get tighter, and he had to admit he was looking like he actually fit in with his master and his friends in the muscle sense of it. Jason's frame was naturally build for a very muscular man. He had simply been to thin to tell.  
Jason relaxed as they drove, watching the scenery flash by. He was content in the silence, comfortable.  
Whisper, Mar 12, 2014 #933  
The drive passed quickly for Torin. He was excited to show Jason their tent, and to get unpacked so they could start enjoying their weekend. When they were about a mile away, the Marine pulled the car over to the side of the road. He reached in back, pulling out a black bandana. "This is a request," he stipulated. "You can say no if it makes you uncomfortable. But I had a surprise set up at the campsite, and I was hoping you'd indulge me in some fun and let me blindfold you?" Torin simply wanted to be able to fully appreciate Jason's reaction, and he wouldn't be able to do that while driving.  
He saw Jason tense, and then nod. The redhead leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his pet's lips. "Thank you, pet," he whispered, reaching forward to tie the bandana around Jason's head. "If you get too uncomfortable, you can take it off, pet." Torin turned back onto the road, hand once more holding the other man's. He talked about things that they could do this weekend, just trying to keep Jason calm. It was only a few more minutes to the campsite. "I'm going to get out and open your door." He pecked a kiss to Jason's cheek and then did just that, taking his pet's hand and guiding him out of the car and in front of the tent with a gentle ease. Standing behind him, Torin held onto Jason's hips and stood close so that he could look at his face, even from the side. "Go ahead and take the blindfold off, pet."  
Imp, Mar 12, 2014 #934 More options  
Sensory deprivation was something that Jason had experience with, and it was something he did not like, at all. Still, he could see that the man seemed excited about his surprise so he said yes to the blindfold. When he had his masters hand again he gripped it very tightly, and the same with both hands when he was lead out of the car. He did not relax until he felt his masters hands on his hips and heard his whispered voice in his ear to take off the blindfold. When he slipped it off he had to blink for a moment to adjust to the light, and then he stopped, his eyes going wide. The clearing was beautiful, surrounded by trees and nature without a trace of civilization in sight. Right in the middle was the transparent tent with the full bed inside. It only served to double, no triple his hope that there would be at least one storm during their weekend. He would be able to sleep under the stars. It would be like there was no tent at all.   
He turned to his master and, acting on impulse, he grabbed the mans face and kissed him hard and deep as he wrapped his arms tightly around the mans shoulders.  
Whisper, Mar 12, 2014 #935  
The reaction was exactly what Torin had hoped for, though he was fully surprised after Jason had turned in his arms. His pet had been getting bolder and more open about being physical with him, but this was a level he'd never breached before. The redhead gasped softly, and his arms wrapped around Jason's middle to hold him close as they kissed. It was all perfect, and he could easily tell that leaving here in a few days would be difficult for the both of them.   
Torin kissed Jason for long minutes, not pulling away until his lungs screamed from lack of oxygen. Even then, the Marine only pulled away enough to breathe and their foreheads were still pressed together. "It's okay to tell me you don't like it," he teased softly, smiling at the other man and kissing him again.  
Imp, Mar 12, 2014 #936 More options  
Jason pressed close, feeling his lungs burning and begging for oxygen but ignoring them for as long as he possibly could. He only stopped to breathe when his master parted them, but even then he stayed pressed as close as he could be. Jason's first instinct when his master said he could tell him if he didn't like it was to tell the man that he did like it, to reassure and insist on it, but then he paused, a smile curling over his lips. "Oh no, I hate it." He whispered, his tone making his teasing completely clear. "Terrible... its like you dont know me at all master."  
Whisper, Mar 12, 2014 #937  
Oh? he asked, pecking small kisses over Jason's cheeks and forehead and jaw. "Why don't you tell me what you do like then, pet?" he suggested, teasing still. The redhead kissed the other man deeply before he could answer, mouths and tongues lingering together for long moments before he had to pull away again. "I think we should get unpacked, pet. And then we can relax and enjoy ourselves for the rest of the weekend." He kissed over Jason's face once more and then stepped back fully. He didn't want to not be close to the other man, but he also didn't want to be still packed by time it was dark, and if they lingered the way they were, then he knew they wouldn't get anything done.  
Imp, Mar 12, 2014 #938 More options  
Jason didn't have a chance to answer, he simply nodded as they went to the car and began to pull out the things they'd brought with them. He worked diligently, organizing as he went so everything was in its place and put away. When they finally carried the last of the supplies back it had been a good hour of work, and Jason stripped off his shirt and got out a couple cold water bottles from one of the coolers, bringing one to his master. He pressed it into the mans hand and leaned in close, pecking his lips softly before leaning up to whisper, his lips brushing the mans ear just slightly. "What I do like master... is you..."  
Whisper, Mar 12, 2014 #939  
They worked quickly together to set up the rest of their camp, Torin taking their clothes and the coolers into the tent itself to keep them away from the elements and animals. When they were done, he stared openly at Jason's naked upper form. He loved how his pet was filling out and beginning to become more healthy. The words shocked him, and the redhead turned to face the other man with a questioning look. "I like this new openness," he confessed softly, kissing Jason after. They stayed pressed close together even after the kiss ended, Torin's arm wrapped around his pet's waist. "What should we do first?" he asked. "We have a few more hours of sunlight."  
Imp, Mar 12, 2014 #940 More options  
Page 48 of 132  
< Prev1?4647484950?132Next >  
Jason leaned into the circle of arms, smiling even as he blushed at his masters open gaze at his nude upper body. He still wasn't used to being stared at with that... look. "You bring out the best in me.... and this place is perfect..." He said softly, not mentioning his hopes that he would work up the courage to take things a step further tonight, and that he was trying to build up to it. "I dont care what we do. We have time to do whatever we want master. We have this whole forest to ourselves and the whole weekend to enjoy it and each other. "  
Whisper, Mar 12, 2014 #941  
Smiling, Torin hugged Jason tighter to him, kissing his forehead. "Let's walk down to the lake? There's a part where we can walk in, or a part with a dock we can sit on to put our feet in." The redhead would probably lead Jason to the shallow part of the lake, where they could walk in the shallow waters. He knew that his pet had said that he wasn't a strong swimmer, and the Marine figured that his pet might be more comfortable there than on the dock where a loss of balance could easily spill him into waters that would go over his head. With one last kiss, Torin stepped away enough to walk side-by-side with the other man, hands linked together as he lead them towards the lake.  
Imp, Mar 13, 2014 #942 More options  
Jason nodded and took the mans hand, following him. He hadn't been lying, he really didn't care what they did. He was just happy to have his master here, and to be outside in all this beauty and nature. They walked down to the lake, where Jason took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pant legs before they walked into the water, slowly walking along the shore with their feet sinking into the soft, sandy bottom. "This is perfect." Jason said softly after a while. "I wish we never had to go home master. If I could live out here I would."  
Whisper, Mar 13, 2014 #943  
Torin followed suit, slipping his shoes and socks off. "I know, pet." He was already thinking ahead to when he left the military. He planned to find a modest house, on a lot of land that was mostly wooded for Jason to walk and lounge and daydream in at his whim. "We'll make more camping trips," Torin promised with a smile, wading into the refreshing water. It felt amazing, and he always loved how quickly his entire body cooled off from just a little bit of cool water. "And we can spend a warm night outside in the backyard with the tent and not worry about the summer storms."  
They walked along the water's edge for a while. "Have you thought about those art classes that Kris offered?" he asked, guiding Jason out a little further, so the water came up to their calves now.  
Last edited: Mar 14, 2014  
Imp, Mar 13, 2014 #944 More options  
Jason nodded. The art classes had a great appeal to him, he had always loved art and creating something beautiful, and learning more about it sounded amazing... but there was a lot holding him back from that too."A little bit... but would they accept a slave in their classes master? And on top of that Master Tristan wanted to start teaching me defense soon, and if I want vegetables to be ready in the fall I need to start preparing the plot for planting soon, now that getting around is easier..." He trailed off for a moment, ducking his head. ".... in truth master.... on top of all that... I just... I don't think I'm ready to be around that many new people. I still don't even want to leave your property most of the time, even for things like going to the store."  
Whisper, Mar 13, 2014 #945  
Looking over at his pet, Torin smiled a little. "We have friends who are artists and can recommend a tutor for just about every medium. They will come to the house, pet, and teach you." Perhaps they would accept Jason in their studios, but the Marine wasn't sure how accepting their other students might be, and he wouldn't risk that for the world. "And there isn't any rush. Even if you chose a medium that you wanted to learn today, the classes could start tomorrow, or next week, or Christmas... Whatever you choose, it can be tailored to your whims, pet." He knew that Jason wasn't used to that, or probably even that comfortable with it, and so he added: "Why don't you think just about what sort of art you'd like to learn. And then we can both sit down and look at when might be a good time to start the classes, or to talk about when to start them."  
Imp, Mar 13, 2014 #946 More options  
Jason nodded. "I'll think about it master... just... not right now." He said softly, trying to smile. "I'll explore the art stuff that I got for my birthday too, see what I have the most fun with master, and go from there... What about you master? I haven't seen you do any hobbies. I draw... and do the gardening, but if your not working your just spending time with me, which I am fine with, don't get me wrong master, but I do wonder... what kind of stuff you like to do to pass the time." It occurred to Jason that he didn't know much about the man. His likes and hobbies, and his past and family. His master didn't know about his family either... and Jason internally flinched. He didn't talk about his family because it was painful to think about, what if his master was the same? Would he be overstepping his bounds?  
Whisper, Mar 13, 2014 #947  
That Jason asked such a question made Torin happy, even if he'd never really thought about it before. "To be honest, pet, before you, I was on the base for twelve and sixteen hours a day. So I don't really know anymore what it is that I enjoy. Reading when it's quiet is always nice, and you've shown me how therapeutic walking in the woods can be. When the guys come over to cook and hang out." The redhead thought about it as they strolled through the water a bit more. He really couldn't come up with a list of things he liked to do in his spare time, but knew that he'd try most any activity at least once. "Movies, sometimes," he added as an afterthought. "And I have my gym in the basement where I spent a lot of time if I was home."  
Imp, Mar 13, 2014 #948 More options  
Jason cocked his head to the side, realizing that even though he'd been there for a long time now he'd never actually known his master had a gym. It didn't surprise him, the man was a marine after all, as well as a incredibly fit man. Jason liked the idea of spending some of his free time at home working out while his master was gone. "I... I cant believe Ive been living with you for all this time and Ive never seen your basement." He said after a pause. "Any surprises in your attic that I dont know about yet?"  
Whisper, Mar 13, 2014 #949  
He laughed a little. "If I told you that, then they wouldn't be a surprise." Torin pressed a kiss to his pet's temple. "I'm a very boring man," he confessed. Everyone had their secrets, and Torin had his, but they weren't kept in his attic or his basement. "The attic is full of old boxes, full of stuff that's also old and probably moth-eaten and dusty. Please don't go up there unless someone is home with you. Those boards are tricky to walk on.  
The basement was fully finished the first year I moved in, and converted into a full gym. It has cardio and weight equipment, as well as a punching bag and a large, open area to spar in. That's probably where Tristan will train you when you start. You're welcome to use the cardio equipment, and the punching bag, but leave the weights unless someone is there to spot you. Even he didn't lift alone. "And it doesn't surprise me that you haven't been down there. With the injuries, especially your knee, that you've suffered since being with me, you weren't in any shape to be down there."  
Imp, Mar 13, 2014 #950 More options  
Jason shook his head quickly when the man mentioned using the weights, tugging him to walk out of the water and sit down in front of a large piece of driftwood that was sitting on the shore, stretching his leg before settling back. "I don't think I will be ready for those for a while anyway master." He said seriously, suddenly having images of him dropping the bar on his chest while doing the bench press. Ouch. "Maybe things like the treadmill just to get healthier and maybe try to get my leg stronger, that's all. Nothing heavy. I dont really see myself bulking up like you and your friends."  
Whisper, Mar 13, 2014 #951  
Following Jason, Torin sat next to him happily. He laughed a little with the comment about bulking up, but nodded anyway. "Whatever you want, pet. I recommend light lifting just to keep definition in your arms and chest and back, especially in the winter months when your activity will be limited to inside a lot of the time. But working out with Tristan will help, too." The redhead linked their hands together, his thumb rubbing over Jason's own. "The treadmill, though, is a good idea. So is the stationary bike."  
Imp, Mar 13, 2014 #952 More options  
Jason shrugged, curling his fingers around his masters. "Keeping the definition in my back doesn't really show master." He said softly. "I was pretty bulky at the work farm for the first while, but the scar tissue makes any muscle pretty misshapen looking... but lifting does sound fun, if you or Master Tristan want me to do it master. My goal is just to get to where I don't tire out so easy, make it so my joints and my leg don't start aching so quickly when we are doing stuff. I figured the tredmill and other cardio stuff would be good for that. I don't know much about working out though."  
Whisper, Mar 13, 2014 #953  
We'll figure it out, he promised.   
They sat in silence for a few minutes before Torin turned to Jason. "What do you want, pet?" he asked, studying him. "What I mean is, we're throwing all of these activities at you: art and working out, mainly. Are they things that you want to do? Or would you rather something else?" It hadn't occurred to Torin that no one had asked Jason if he wanted these things, but gave them to him and expected that he'd like them. What if Jason was good at art, but preferred to write?  
Imp, Mar 14, 2014 #954 More options  
Jason paused, frowning slightly. He hadn't actually thought about that. He liked art, and moving and exercising... but he hadn't thought about what he wanted to do. Jason was the first to admit it, but he wasn't used to free will. "...I... I guess I didn't think about that master. I'm not used to doing what I want. I've just been taking what you and the others offer me and just... going with it. Truth is I like doing art, and I like getting stronger master. I like cooking, and gardening, and taking care of the kitten... I just... I'm just going with the flow, so to speak sir. I just want to be yours and... and stay home. I'm happy at home, I feel safe there knowing that its just you and the others that come there, that I don't have to worry about other people."  
Whisper, Mar 14, 2014 #955  
The answer was about what he'd expected. "So long as you are happy, pet, then I'm okay with you going along with whatever is suggested. I just worry that you will go along with suggestions that you're not happy with, or don't like, or that scare you." Torin brushed a strand of hair from Jason's face, and pressed a kiss to his lips. "It's okay for you to tell Tristan or me or any of the others that you're not up for whatever they've thought of for that day." He wanted his pet to feel empowered to say 'no' if he wanted or needed to. The Marine kissed the other man again, lips lingering together this time.   
What do you say we put our shoes back on and walk back towards camp? The breeze off the water is nice.  
Imp, Mar 14, 2014 #956 More options  
Jason nodded and began pulling in his shoes on. "While I may not be... comfortable with saying no master, or entirely willing or able to say no... I don't think you or any of the other masters would try to make me do anything I don't like." He said with a smile, pushing himself to stand when he had them on. "That's part of why I am comfortable around you all. Its one of the main reasons I'm willing to trust you all to have my try things. I know you wont let me get anywhere where I might get hurt. I've never had any problem with any of you putting me in a position where I get scared.. well, mostly."  
Whisper, Mar 14, 2014 #957  
Smiling, Torin put his own shoes on and stood, arm wrapped around Jason's waist. "Maybe it's difficult for you to say no, but you can suggest alternatives, too. Or is that the same thing?" The redhead smiled at the other man and began to lead him back towards camp, keeping their leisurely pace. Clouds were beginning to darken the sky, but only just starting. He smiled a little at that. "Looks like rain," he pointed out.  
Imp, Mar 14, 2014 #958 More options  
Jason grinned up at the sky as he noticed the clouds, shrugging as they walked. "It... can be the same thing master, depending on who I'm with and whats happening." He said thoughtfully. "I'm glad its going to rain master... thank you for thinking of the tent. If it rains tonight everything will be.... perfect." He paused right before his last word as he heard a heavy rumble off in the distance. It was only mid afternoon, but the clouds were darkening the landscape and were dark over the mountains in the distance. It was promising a storm, and Jason couldn't help but think that the one thing that could make his -hopeful- plans with his master even better looked like it was going to happen.  
Whisper, Mar 14, 2014 #959  
The day was perfect. They wandered the woods, talking about nothing important, until even Torin was tired. The cloud cover had made it cooler out, which helped him to not worry about Jason overheating while they walked, though he did worry about sunburn. Eventually, the pair made their way back to camp for dinner. Torin could see why Jason would want to live out here like this on a permanent basis now. He was happy and content, and he liked the fact that it was just them.  
As the sun went down, the rain started in a gentle fall. The redhead helped Jason pack everything away and they retreated to the tent. Both laid on their backs, watching the rain fall onto the top of the bubble, Torin holding his pet close. Only as it neared later in the night did he draw Jason's attention away from the weather to kiss him gently, drawing the other man closer to him as their lips lingered together.  
Imp, Mar 14, 2014 #960 More options  
Page 49 of 132  
< Prev1?4748495051?132Next >  
The light was dim around them, with the sky dark and the dome only lit up by the glow of the lanterns. They had already eaten dinner and organized everything inside the tent, so they didn't have anything else to take care of. It was wonderful, so lay back and watch the rain fall. When his master wrapped his arms around Jason he leaned right into the touch, kissing him back just as deeply as he rolled over to his side and gripped his masters hip so that their bodies were pressed together all the way down.  
Whisper, Mar 14, 2014 #961  
Torin gave a soft groan, but pressed their bodies together more tightly. The redhead bent his knee forward so that his leg came to rest in between Jason's and vice versa, earning a small moan from the Marine. He pressed soft kisses over Jason's jaw and neck, and then back to his lips as he held onto the other man around his waist. The soft patter of rain on their tent was relaxing while the distant rumble of thunder was, somehow, exciting. Torin could see why Jason loved the rain so much.  
Imp, Mar 14, 2014 #962 More options  
Jason deepened the kiss as much as he dared, his hands sliding up under the mans shirt and tugging it up until it was taken off, doing the same with his own shirt. When they were both topless Jason pulled the man back into a kiss, not wanting the passion to settle down. Jason let them settle into a rhythm for a few minutes, kissing and feeling over each others bodies, before he took a long deep breath and pushed himself back, looking the man in the eyes.   
... Master... I... He tried to speak, but found he couldn't find the words, so instead he reached into the pocket of his jeans, his fingers wrapping around the small bottle that had been on his mind all day. He pulled it out and in one move pushed it unto his masters hand, looking him in the eyes again. Jason was nervous, but he wanted to make sure his master knew that he was serious about this.  
Whisper, Mar 14, 2014 #963  
He moved with Jason, lifting his torso so that his shirt could be removed while tugging up on his pet's shirt as well. It was a familiar rhythm between them, and Torin fell back into the kiss with ease. He watched as Jason pulled back, studying him even with the deep shadows of the lanterns that danced over them both, the lines that they hung on moving with the wind. "What is it, pet?" he asked, concerned now. The Marine saw Jason's hand move to his pocket, and he felt the bottle pressed to his hand. Looking down at it, the redhead raised an eyebrow, looking up to question his pet. "You're sure, pet?" he asked, drawing the other man close once more by his waist.  
Imp, Mar 14, 2014 #964 More options  
Jason swallowed, and nodded as he lowered his chin, his hand trailing nervously over the mans waist as it traced the line at the mans waistband. "I've never been so sure of anything master..." He whispered. "... Ive never wanted someone like... like this before... Ive never been so happy with anyone. You saved my life, brought me back. You gave me a reason to keep going, showed me that there are things in the world still worth living and fighting for, when I had all but given up. I.... want you master... if you want me."  
Whisper, Mar 14, 2014 #965  
Torin listened, shaking his head softly at the self confidence levels. He tipped Jason's chin up so that their eyes met, and kissed him deeply. "I've wanted you for months, pet," he whispered, breathing heavily. Torin reached out and set the bottle down next to the bed for the time being and shifted his weight so that Jason was now on his back and the Marine was half on top of him, pressing kisses to his neck and throat. "Tell me if you need to stop, pet, or if you need a break," the redhead whispered, lips moving down to taste each bit of the other man's torso.  
Imp, Mar 14, 2014 #966 More options  
Jason was more than glad when his master took initiative and pushed him onto his back, Jason tipping his head back to bare his throat to his masters lips.The man taking hold of the control, being on top, didn't make him feel helpless as it would have before. Instead it made him feel safe, protected, and desired. A small moan spilled from his lips as his master kissed his way down Jason's body, a breathy promise that he would speak up if he needed to stop escaping with the moan. His hands reached down, gripping the man when he needed something solid to hold on to, and reaching to feel as much of him as he could. Jason's legs parted automatically, their bodies adjusting so they fit together without any thought on it with his master settled between his legs and Jason's thighs on either side of the mans hips. It made it so their hard, jean-clad erections were pressed together very tightly, every slightest movement making shots of pleasure bolt though Jason's body.  
Whisper, Mar 15, 2014 #967  
His hands moved to the button and zipper of Jason's jeans. Torin watched for a reaction as he continued to press kisses over his pet's sides and stomach now, the button slipping free and the zipper sliding down. They'd done this before, but it was in a new context now and Torin wanted to be doubly sure that Jason was ready. "Lift your hips for me, pet," he whispered, tugging down the denim and cotton of Jason's boxers in one go. Torin tossed them aside after freeing them from the other man's feet and continued his oral exploration of the body beneath him. He was anxious to be inside of Jason, but he wasn't going to rush anything. While this wasn't the first time for either of them, this was Jason's first time to be shown love with the act, and Torin was going to do it right. The Marine kissed over his lover's hips, nipping a bit at his hipbone on either side.  
Imp, Mar 15, 2014 #968 More options  
Every new inch of skin that was exposed made his heart beat faster and harder. He lifted his hips up and the pants were soon gone. As his master settled back between his legs Jason's breath hitched, the teeth on his sensitive hip bones making him gasp as he thrust upward. "Master!... p... p-please..." He whispered in a breathy moan, his hands clutching the blankets under them as he did what he could for more contact, tightening his thighs around the mans body. He let go of the sheets and reached down, pulling his master up over him and drawing him into a kiss as he lifted his legs to wrap around his masters waist. The position gave them full contact, and Jason used the leverage to thrust up against the man, moaning into the kiss at the friction.  
Whisper, Mar 15, 2014 #969  
Torin tsked at Jason's actions, but kissed him back with all of the passion that he felt for the other man. "Relax, sweetheart," he whispered over his pet's lips. "Trust me." The Marine smiled at Jason and reached down to gently press his legs back down against the mattress, though that was the exact opposite of what he truly wanted to do. "We have all night, pet." Torin shed his own clothes, adding them to the pile on the floor next to the bed and reached for the bottle of lube. He set it on the pillow next to them before returning his mouth to its explorations, licking down Jason's sides and rib cage.  
Imp, Mar 15, 2014 #970 More options  
Jason's cheeks flushed when the man pushed his legs down, nodding slowly as his eyes raked over his masters body as it was slowly revealed. Jason settled back, trying to make his body relax as he fought keep his hands to himself. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to move, to feel, to pull his master tight against him and feel every inch of him being taken possession by the man. Jason wanted his master to take him, own him. He jerked sideways suddenly as the man hit a spot that tickled. "Master!... I know we have all night... I just..." He trailed off slowly, reaching to run his hands over his master where he could reach. "I've just... Ive never... wanted anyone like this before..."  
Whisper, Mar 15, 2014 #971  
Grinning, Torin came back up Jason's body, kissing him lightly. "That's what makes taking our time all the sweeter," he answered.   
The Marine's mouth pressed to each inch of bare flesh that it could reach. He tasted every inch of his pet, moving from his forehead down, bypassing the bits that Jason most wanted touched and kissed. Finally, Torin moved up, trailing the tip of his tongue from the inside of Jason's knee up to his inner thigh and only stopping when he came to where his leg met his torso, ending with a gentle suck. The redhead repeated the action on the opposite side, this time gently lifting his pet's legs as he came to the juncture.  
Imp, Mar 15, 2014 #972 More options  
The way his master kissed him, touched and teased him, and the way he missed every spot that burned to be touched and kissed and stroked was intoxicating, and infuriating, and indescribable in how much it made Jason hate it and need more. It only got worse when his master slowly lifted his legs, spreading them as he went since he was laying between them. It left Jason's entrance exposed and left Jason feeling wonderfully, frighteningly vulnerable to the man. Pleasure still spread from everywhere his master touched and kissed him, but the new position made his senses feel raw and exposed.  
Whisper, Mar 15, 2014 #973  
Torin groaned, running his tongue over the underside of Jason's thighs. The Marine suckled a bit here and there, teasing as he moved up and then back down and out to his pet's hips once more. When each inch of flesh had been tasted, the redhead reached out for the bottle of lube. Torin moved up Jason's body, kissing the other man while coating his fingers with the slick substance. It took a little maneuvering in the dark but Torin found his way down to the puckered entrance, fingertips slipping around the sensitive area before his index finger dipped inside slowly.  
Imp, Mar 18, 2014 #974 More options  
The moment came. Jason had been so lost in his masters kiss that he hadn't noticed the mans fumbling with the small bottle they'd brought, but he definitely noticed when the fingers brushed his entrance. Jason eyes flew open, and he broke the kiss with a small gasp as the finger breached the ring of muscle. His heart pounded, and he had a split second where a flash of fear struck through him, and he knew it had to show on his face. All he had to do, though, was look up at his masters face in the dim light, and concentrate on his body pressed protectively over his. With that the moment of fear faded, and Jason was able to enjoy the pleasure once again. "...I'm ok master... Keep going..." He whispered, leaning up for another kiss as his breath started to come in soft pants.  
Whisper, Mar 18, 2014 #975  
That's it, pet, he whispered, lips brushing over Jason's throat as his finger eased in fully. Torin drew the digit out and then sunk it back in again, beginning a rhythm of shallow, slow thrusts. The Marine pressed his lips to the other man's upturned ones, kissing him deeply. With his free hand, Torin guided Jason's legs back up just a bit before pressing a second finger into the tight passage. It took all of his strength to not press his own length into his pet's body right then and there, so Torin's mouth began another series of sucks and kisses over Jason's chest and throat while his fingers worked to open the other man's body.  
Imp, Mar 18, 2014 #976 More options  
With the press of the second finger came the first of a very familiar, and yet unfamiliar, pain. There was no sharp pain, as he usually experienced. Instead it was a slow burn and a press of delicious warmth that began to spread through his body. It felt amazing, and Jason's hips gave a tiny thrust in response despite Jason trying his best to stay still. A deep moan spilled from deep in his throat as he tilted his head back so that his throat was clear to his master. His hands trailed up fro where he'd been gripping the sheets and moved to trail over his masters body as his legs hiked up high on either side of his masters body, tracing and grabbing the contours of his waist, hips, and ass. He was making near constant noises of pleasure now, but he didn't move. He didn't want to rush this, not when his master was in control, not when he was laying pressed under the man. Jason wanted to feel everything, yet at the same time he never wanted it to end, he wanted to draw this out as long as possible.  
Whisper, Mar 18, 2014 #977  
Jason's moans were intoxicating. Torin pressed closer to his pet, encouraging the touches that he was receiving and wishing that Jason could reach further. His free hand moved up, rough fingers brushing over the other man's nipples experimentally, not knowing what Jason might or might not like. The Marine's fingers pressed into his pet deeper, finding the little bundle of nerves that he was looking for. Grinning, Torin pressed his fingers into Jason's prostate, lips still moving over the man's bared throat.  
Imp, Mar 19, 2014 #978 More options  
Jason, already a writhing, moaning mess, damn near screamed with pleasure when his master hit that spot inside him. His moans were very quickly mixed with garbled pleads and begging for more of that magical, wonderful spot inside him. He couldn't keep still now, no matter how he tried, and he began to thrust back against the mans fingers as the burn faded and any bit of uncomfortable feeling was replaced with such pleasure that he had never felt before. One hand tightened on his masters ass, trying to press him tighter against him so their lengths got even more friction against each other, while his other hand snaked down between them to wrap around both of their hard members in one hot, calloused grip.  
Whisper, Mar 19, 2014 #979  
Moving a bit, Torin took Jason's hand lightly and nudged it away from both of their bodies. "Relax, pet..." His fingers slipped from the other man's body, and more lube was poured over his own throbbing member, Torin massaging it in before positioning himself at his pet's loosened entrance. He didn't push forward just yet, but leaned down over Jason, drawing him into a deep, passionate kiss. Only when his pet was fully engaged in the kiss did the Marine's hips press forward slowly, Torin wanting to minimize any pain that Jason might feel. He took his time, pausing every now and then to let Jason's body adjust to his width before pressing forward again, repeating the process until he was fully sheathed.  
Imp, Mar 19, 2014 #980 More options  
Page 50 of 132  
< Prev1?4849505152?132Next >  
Jason saw where the man was heading and nodded slowly, moving his hands up to rest on Torin's shoulders as he tried his best to stay relaxed. He leaned up into the kiss, letting his masters lips and hands wash away the traces of nervousness that rose every time they took a step up. It was easy to lose himself in his masters kiss, so easy that he almost stayed lost as the man pressed in. Still, no matter how much prep he had, with a man as thickly endowed as Torin there was guaranteed to be some discomfort at first. The kiss was broken as Jason took in a sharp gasp, gripping the man tighter as he pressed in, but he paused at just the moment where it was almost too much, over and over again. Jason leaned up and captured the mans lips with his once again with his as he pressed forward, sweat breaking out over his flushed skin as he drew his knees up higher and wrapped his arms tighter.   
When he finally felt his masters hips flush against his ass it seemed as if an eternity had passed by only for time to stand still. The only proof that the world still moved around them was the flash of lightning and the heavy roll of thunder that Jason was barely aware of, and the dancing of the dim light from the lamps hung outside blowing in the strengthening wind. Swallowing hard a few times, Jason let himself adjust to the feeling of being so very full until the pain had faded away and was replaced with a warmth that spiked each time one of them moved ever so slightly.   
... move.... please move master.... Jason whispered in a raspy, breathless voice.  
Whisper, Mar 19, 2014 #981  
Torin watched Jason with each move he made, gauging his reactions. The Marine waited, leaning down to nuzzle along Jason's jaw and kiss over his cheeks and neck and lips. His arms shook slightly with the effort to hold himself up above his pet's body, and beads of sweat traced down his spine and chest. Slowly, Torin began to feel Jason relax around him. Only after Jason's words did the redhead slowly pull his hips back, gasping at the friction of the amazing tightness around his length.  
He built up a slow, steady rhythm. Easing himself down, Torin let his weight off of his hands, using his forearms now to bear his weight. Shifting, he angled his hips a bit so that he brushed over the other man's prostate with each stroke in and out.  
Imp, Mar 19, 2014 #982 More options  
Jason cried out with each and every thrust, his legs wrapping around his masters waist, though making sure not to hold too tight as to hinder the mans movement in any way. Each time his master pulled away he was left feeling empty, but the feeling was shattered every time the mans thick length pushed into him again. His hands explored every inch of skin he could reach, from his masters hips and ass, to his abs, up his chest and around his nipples, and up over the mans neck and shoulders. Jason was almost tempted to pull the man down against him, wanting more contact and unable to get it when the man was holding himself up like that, but the thought was soon shattered as his master read his thoughts and lowered himself.   
Jason had no more thoughts after that as the pulsing hard on inside him hit that wonderful spot again, and again, and again. His fingers gripped the man as hard as he could where they were wrapped around his masters back, unknowingly leaving nail marks where they ran, as his vision exploded in a burst of white hot pleasure. Jason clenched his stomach hard to resist coming right then and there, unintentionally clamping down around his master and causing even more sensation and pleasure for himself and Torin. As the urge to give in to the pleasure grew stronger, Jason's cries grew louder, and his grip was tighter as he fought the pressure that was building in his belly.  
Whisper, Mar 19, 2014 #983  
Torin wanted to speak; to encourage Jason's cries and moans, but he was too close to his own edge to do more than make guttural noises himself. The Marine gasped as his pet's body tightened around him, pushing his hips hard against the other man's rear end as he tried to keep his own control. Slowly, as the pressure lessened, Torin's rhythm picked up again. He pressed a trail of kisses over Jason's neck and shoulders, up to his cheek and eventually to his ear. "Let go, pet," he whispered, voice breathy and soft as he tried to catch his breath even while talking. "Don't hold back..."  
Imp, Mar 21, 2014 #984 More options  
Jason cried out with each thrust, where the hits landed inside him dictating how loudly he voiced his pleasure. His legs wrapped around the mans waist tightly, and he still gripped his master with his hands with his head thrown back to encourage his masters kisses and tiny nips. When the man spoke, encouraging him to let go, jason's abs tightened anew as he fought to resist the order and the pleasure that was trying to overwhelm him.   
...f... fuck... master... I... I d-don't... want it to end master... He breathlessly gasped.  
Whisper, Mar 21, 2014 #985  
Torin grinned, renewing his focus on Jason's prostate. "We have forever to do this, pet," he assured in another breathy whisper. The Marine pressed their lips together tightly, kissing Jason with everything that he had. The kiss ended much sooner than he wanted, both men breathing heavily already. "Come for me, Jason." Even though Torin's voice wasn't any louder than before, his tone left no room for questioning whether or not it was a command that he expected to be followed.  
Imp, Mar 21, 2014 #986 More options  
Jason's attempts to hold back were obviously not missed by his master, because the next moment the man redirected his thrusts to pummel that most sensitive spot inside him. It made Jason unable to hold back his grip, sure he was digging into his masters back too hard by now, but the thought a fleeting one, unable to hold back anymore and unable to keep any coherent thought in place. The final straw was when his master pulled back from the heavy, desperate kiss and spoke. The order was what sealed it, the tone giving him the same bolt of pleasure that the thrusts did. His body arched up, lifting his master right off the mattress as he screamed, shooting between them and clamping down around the man.  
Whisper, Mar 21, 2014 #987  
He cursed, hips moving a few more times before his own resolve was shattered. Torin filled the other man, face buried into Jason's neck as his body shook with the powerful orgasm ripping through him. The Marine's hands fisted the sheets beneath them, and as the redhead began to slowly come down off of the absolute high that had him seeing stars, Torin kissed his pet deeply. His hips kept a slow, soft rhythm for a few seconds after his orgasm ended. He didn't want to untangle their bodies just yet. "Beautiful," he whispered, kissing over Jason's face and neck and heaving chest.  
Imp, Mar 21, 2014 #988 More options  
Jason could feel every inch of his master, and he could feel it when he came, buried as deep as he could go. As he felt the mans hot cum filling him it heightened his own pleasure greatly, making the orgasm that was still ripping through him even greater. It took a long time for them both to start to come down from their high, Jason's legs slowly relaxing and sliding down to lay on either side of the man as he wrapped his arms high around his masters body, joining in to kiss him just as deeply even as he was softly panting and gasping, trying to catch his breath.   
Jason was quiet for a very long time, just trying to get enough air to speak as his shaking limbs relaxed. Then he turned his head, looking up at his master. It was still storming outside pretty hard, and the lights of the lanterns that were hanging outside still was dim and shaded, leaving everything heavily shadowed and leaving every line of his masters face and body accented and.... beautiful. Jason was suddenly struck by the mans beauty, and by all he had. A master who would take care of him, who would control him when he needed it and let him be his own person when he didn't. A man who wanted him, despite the cars over his body that left him disfigured. A man of the rarest kind in the world, a man with a truly kind heart and soul.   
Jason was glad that they were still joined, and he ran his hands down the mans back slowly, tracing his masters spine with his fingertips as he looked Torin in the eyes. His voice was still breathless, and still slightly raspy from his screams, but he spoke his soft words from the heart with true emotion and honesty. He never lied, but his next words were the most heartfelt he had ever spoken, and it showed in his voice.   
... I love you master....  
Whisper, Mar 21, 2014 #989  
Torin's heart swelled in his chest, and before he even could process thoughts tears fell. He'd known from one of their first days together that he loved Jason, but was never sure if his pet would feel the same for him. Smiling, the Marine leaned down and kissed Jason, lips lingering together for a long time. Even when the kiss broke, Torin didn't pull away and instead nuzzled into his pet's neck and cheek, holding onto the other man tightly. "I love you too, Jason." The words were hoarse whispers, Torin's own voice not even close to recovering from their lovemaking. They laid together for long minutes, the redhead soaking in his pet's presence and warmth. Sooner than he'd wanted, though, the rain-cooled air from outside began to penetrate their sweat-filled bubble.   
Reluctantly, Torin pulled away, holding his hand out to help Jason stand. "Come on." He tugged the other man toward the tent opening. "The rain will wash us well enough for now, and we have towels to dry us before bed."  
Imp, Mar 22, 2014 #990 More options  
Jason's heart had been pounding again, from the fleeting thought that the man might reject his love, but the fears were unfounded as Jason found himself once again captured in a long, lingering kiss. When the kiss broke he was wrapped in a tight, powerful grip as his master Pressed him close. It pulled a small sound from his throat as it made the mans softening length shift inside him. The mans words were enough to make emotion overwhelm him, and tears gathered and spilled from his eyes as he wrapped his own arms around the man.   
By the time the man above him pulled away, pulling out slowly in the process, Jason had settled into a trance of the afterglow of his pleasure and his masters heartbeat. Jason lowered his legs with a small wince, stretching before taking his masters hand and standing up. They walked outside into the steady, heavy shower and Jason stopped, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he let the water run over him, not even moving when another crash of thunder shook the ground.  
Whisper, Mar 22, 2014 #991  
Torin had grabbed two wash cloths on the way out of the tent. He stood and watched Jason for a few minutes, admiring his pet's body and the happy aura that surrounded him. Moving up to the other man, Torin wrapped his arms around Jason's waist and kissed him before handing him a washcloth. "Wash up as best you can, pet. I brought an extra set of sheets with us, just in case." They would need to wash the ones they'd just dirtied in the lake, but the water was clean and hopefully the rain would stop long enough for them to hang it dry tomorrow.  
He kissed Jason once more and then stepped back, turning a bit to give Jason a little privacy, since cleaning up after sex could be a bit uncomfortable. Torin cleaned himself up, scrubbing away the traces of sex and sweat and come. Only once he was done did he turn to face his pet. "All done?" he asked.  
Imp, Mar 22, 2014 #992 More options  
Jason took his time with the washing, sitting on the ground in the wet grass. He wasn't worried about getting pregnant, knowing the implant that all slaves had would prevent that, so he just focused on getting himself clean. When his master turned back Jason had already finished, and had chosen to lay back in the grass, his hands folded over his stomach and one leg raised. He was soaked, and a little bit cold, but he was happy. Each time the lightning flashed or the thunder rolled he smiled, letting himself relax more and more. He opened his eyes and rolled his head over to look at the man when his master spoke, nodding. "Clean and relaxed master." He said softly. "We going inside now sir?"  
Whisper, Mar 22, 2014 #993  
Jason looked so happy where he was, Torin was almost sad to say that yes, they were going back into the tent. He helped his pet stand, kissing him lightly while guiding him back inside. The Marine wrapped a towel around the other man before drying himself off quickly. "Let's get the bed righted, pet. And then we can watch the rain for a bit more." His own towel was tossed along one of the edges that was out of the way, as there was no corner of this tent, and the sheets quickly followed.   
Get the clean ones? he asked, pointing to the bags. "In the navy bag there."   
It didn't take long to make the bed and the Marine slipped in between the sheets without dressing again. He hoped that Jason would follow suit, but said nothing. It was the other man's choice.  
Imp, Mar 22, 2014 #994 More options  
Jason hopped to when they got back inside the tent, drying off and getting the sheets out to make the bed. He also pulled out a large comforter he spotted folded in the corner and threw it out over the bed. When everything was done he even went as far as to pull the covers up over his master, tucking him in warmly before he pulled out his brush and sat down on the end of the bed. Crossing his legs indian-style he pulled his mane over one shoulder and began to slowly brush out the tangles in his hair that it had gotten during their love making session and his time laying down in the wet grass.  
Is there anything specific planned for tomorrow master? He asked as he brushed.  
Whisper, Mar 22, 2014 #995  
Leaning up on his arm, Torin supported his head on his hand and watched Jason. His free hand reached out to stroke over his pet's hip a bit as the other man brushed his hair. "The weekend is yours, pet," he answered. "Whatever you wish to do. There's more hiking or swimming if the rain has stopped. If it hasn't then we can stay in bed all day." In truth, Torin wouldn't complain about spending the entire weekend in bed with Jason even if the rain did stop. "What do you think, pet?" he asked. "Anything specific you want to do tomorrow?"  
Imp, Mar 22, 2014 #996 More options  
Jason paused, hesitating as he took a slow look around the clear walls to the dim forms of the trees around them. "I don't want to spend the whole weekend in the tent.... but I kinda hope its still raining tomorrow. Spending the whole day in bed, only getting up to eat or stretch... It sounds really nice master." He said softly, continuing to brush out his hair. "If the weather is nice though... going into the lake sounds nice, maybe bring lunch and take a walk around the edge of it, take a dip if we get hot you know."  
Whisper, Mar 22, 2014 #997  
Chuckling, Torin nodded. "Whatever you want, pet." The Marine leaned up further and pressed a kiss to Jason's bared shoulder before reaching around to take the brush from the other man's hand. He began to brush through his pet's hair himself, careful to not pull at the tangles too much. "Where we were earlier today is the most shallow part. We can go in there until you're more comfortable with your swimming and then walk out to the docks?" he suggested, setting the brush aside when it glided through the hair smoothly. Torin's arms wrapped around Jason from behind, and the redhead rested his chin on the other's shoulder. "After you begin training with Tristan, and he's confident in your abilities to defend yourself, I'll give you permission to go out into the woods behind the house on your own. Not too deeply into them, but enough to wander."  
Imp, Mar 22, 2014 #998 More options  
Jason raised his hands and laid them over his masters, turning his head to the side to look at the man with a wide, happy smile. "Really master?!" He said, his voice quiet but full of excitement. That prospect made him look forward to, even eager, to actually start working out with the man. If the reward for learning to fight, and actually working past the terrible anxiety that it caused to think of hitting someone, was to be able to go into the woods on his own.... he would work for that. It gave him something to look forward to, to aim for. "On my own, while you're at work master?"  
Whisper, Mar 22, 2014 #999  
If you're comfortable enough to venture out while I'm not at home, then yes. It wasn't his favorite idea in the whole world, but narrowing down Jason's entire world to the house and yard wasn't fair, either. "And as long as you promise to put the skills that Tristan will teach you to use if you ever need to." Just because Jason learned the skills didn't mean that his pet would use them in a situation, simply because of his natural instincts to give in to being hit or overpowered. "I don't wish to restrict you, but for now it's the only way I know to keep you safe from people who might take advantage of you not being in our yard or home." He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Jason's lips.  
Imp, Mar 22, 2014 #1000 More options  
Page 51 of 132  
< Prev1?4950515253?132Next >


	6. 1001-1200

1001-1200

Jason turned in the mans arms, until he was facing the man, and wrapped his arms lightly around his waist. "If I am out in the woods then there is no way for them to catch me master." He said softly, his voice sincere. "I will find a way to run, and no one stand a chance. Especially if I get stronger before you allow me to wander master. I... I can show you what I mean when we get back master. How about one day, here in a while when I'm a bit faster master... how about you guys try to catch me? Call it a... a challenge?"  
Whisper, Mar 22, 2014 #1001  
Reaching up, Torin brushed a bit of hair from Jason's eyes. "In a couple of weeks, after you've gotten some strength and stamina back." Leaning forward, he kissed the other man and then leaned back, pulling Jason down on top of him as Torin laid down. His arms were wrapped around his pet's waist and Torin held him close. "We'll go out to a bit of woods that neither they nor you know so no one has an advantage." He was sure the guys would take the challenge regardless, and so would Jason.  
Imp, Mar 22, 2014 #1002 More options  
Whisper likes this.  
Jason settled on top of him more than willingly, pulling his legs up so he was under the blanket. Curled close to his master, Jason fell asleep easily to the sound of the raging storm outside. He did wake up a few times during the night, but it was only briefly because of a falling branch or a noise outside from the wind. He was not used to his surroundings and it made his sleep restless, but being in his masters arms made it so that when he woke up he was not scared. About the third time he woke up and rolled over to stretch he realized that other parts of him we're awake as well. He paused for a long moment trying to decide what to do about it, before grinning softly and pulling down the blanket that covered his master. The man with soft, and fast asleep but Jason took that as an opportunity to explore a new texture. He took the mans length into his mouth and begin to suck softly, his tongue lingering on the underside of his masters desire as he relished the feeling of the man swelling in his mouth.  
Whisper, Mar 22, 2014 #1003  
Torin was used to sleeping anywhere, and slept soundly through the night, even with his pet waking here and there. The dream that he was having took a pleasant turn and the redhead moaned softly in his sleep, stretching his body out and allowing his legs to fall open. He didn't wake right away, wanting the dream to continue for as long as possible. He'd been having these dreams every so often since he and Jason had moved beyond just kissing, but this was the most realistic one yet. His real self moved as his dream self did, threading fingers through Jason's hair as he sucked.  
Imp, Mar 22, 2014 #1004 More options  
Jason heard the sounds the man was making and couldn't help the smile as the man reached down to card his hands through his hair. Jason couldnt easily take all of his master in his mouth anymore, now that he was fully hard, so he focused on sucking the head, running his tongue over the sensitive glans and up the thick veins on the underside. One hand moved up to fondle his masters balls and press lightly into his perineum where he knew it would stimulate that amazing spot inside his body, and his other hand moved down to take hold of his own cock tightly, stroking slowly as he sucked his masters length down to deep throat him.  
Whisper, Mar 22, 2014 #1005  
Torin slowly became aware that his wonderful dream was an even more wonderful reality. He opened his eyes sleepily and groaned with the sight that greeted him. "Fuck..." Jason was going to be the death of him if he wasn't careful... The redhead brushed the back of his fingers across his pet's hollowed cheek, resisting the urge to thrust his hips up to get more of that wet heat around his aching length. "Close, pet..." The words were gasped out, barely audible as the Marine's fingers slid back into the other man's hair.  
Imp, Mar 23, 2014 #1006 More options  
Jason heard the low voice and hummed softly, making sure to take the man a bit deeper as he did so the vibrations would hit the most sensitive parts of his hard cock. As his master warned him that he was close Jason sucked a bit harder, his hands never slowing, although the one around his own length stopped as he squeezed the base if it to stop himself from coming. He didn't want to make a mess in the sheets, since they didn't have another set. He focused instead on his master in front of him, keeping up the suction and the rhythm as he fondled the mans balls and tried to bring him to orgasm.  
Whisper, Mar 23, 2014 #1007  
The heightened efforts easily drew his orgasm from him, as much as Torin wanted to hold on. The Marine's hips flexed upwards, though he fought to keep them from doing so as much as possible - he didn't want to choke Jason. He emptied himself into his pet's mouth and throat, crying his pleasure out for the entirety of the woods to hear, if there was anyone around. Slowly, he came back to earth, panting and his chest sheened with sweat. Torin reached down and tugged Jason up to him, kissing the man deeply before flipping them over, pinning his pet to the bed. "Your hands are to stay above your head, pet, at any angle that is comfortable for you. And you won't lower them until I say so, is that clear?" Torin's voice was deep and husky now, and the redhead peppered kisses over his pet's cheeks and neck as he spoke while his hands roamed over Jason's torso.  
Imp, Mar 23, 2014 #1008 More options  
Jason didn't slow, even when his master thrust up into his mouth as he came. He swallowed it all down, making sure none of it escaped to make a mess. When he was done Jason rose up more than willingly, kissing the other man and letting himself get so into it that he squeaked in surprise when they were rolled over and he was pinned. The order made Jason's body react in a very strong way, writhing and arching up as the order drew a moan from him, his hands immediately moving up to grip the sheets above his head. "... Yes master..."  
Whisper, Mar 23, 2014 #1009  
Good boy, he whispered, grinning as he moved down Jason's body. Torin kissed over his pet's heated flesh, stopping to lick and nip at his nipples, sides, abs and thighs. He made sure to suck or lick or kiss each sensitive spot that he could find on Jason, teasing him from head to foot and back again. Only after he was done and satisfied that his lover was on edge did Torin move back down Jason's body. The Marine took all of the other man's erection into his mouth at once, sucking strongly the second his lips closed around the base. He sucked hard enough to hollow his cheeks, but backed off when he felt Jason becoming too close only to repeat the process over a few times.  
Imp, Mar 23, 2014 #1010 More options  
Jason had already had to stop himself from cumming once while he was sucking the other man, and the orders had already brought him to the edge of release all over again. When his master kissed and nipped his way down his body the pressure began to build again, and when he sucked him down Jason arched up again, fisting the sheets in both hands as he cried out, his muscles tightening and his legs shaking with the effort to keep from orgasming. He couldn't make himself form words, to warn his master or ask permission to cum, so he was left crying out incoherently as he shook and strained, forcing himself to hold back as he gasped.  
Whisper, Mar 23, 2014 #1011  
If it was possible, Torin would have grinned around Jason's cock. He continued sucking while one hand moved down and one finger easily slid into his pet's body. The Marine slid the digit in and out a few times before pressing it fully inside, against his pet's prostate in rhythm with his lips sliding over the other man's erection. He knew that Jason wouldn't be able to hold out too much longer, and Torin redoubled his efforts to draw an orgasm from him, sucking his length down his throat and swallowing around the sensitive head and glans.  
Imp, Mar 23, 2014 #1012 More options  
Jason had been straining to hold still the entire time, but when the man slid his fingers into Jason's opening he un-tensed his legs and spread them wider instantly, alternating between thrusting down on the digits and thrusting up into his masters mouth. His hole was still wet and slicked from earlier, but it was so much tighter and dryer now. It created a delicious burn as he was finger-fucked by his masters skillful hands, and all too quickly he was done, despite his efforts to resist. His orgasm was ripped from him and his vision exploded in white as he screamed, his nails digging into his palms even through the sheets balled up in his hands.  
Whisper, Mar 23, 2014 #1013  
Torin milked every last drop from Jason, humming softly as he swallowed all that was spilled into his mouth and throat. He was glad that Jason had gotten to him first, because the Marine was sure that they'd be sleeping on dirty sheets if he wasn't already fully spent. The display before him was beautiful and it turned the redhead on like nothing else could. Only when Jason had emptied himself did Torin slip his fingers carefully from his body, and let his waning erection slide from his lips. He kissed back up Jason's body, coming to rest on top of the man as he kissed him. "You can bring your arms down, pet," he whispered. Reaching out, Torin drew the blankets over them, hugging his pet to him tightly.  
Imp, Mar 23, 2014 #1014 More options  
Jason kissed him back, admittedly tiredly, and once the release order came he lowered his arms and wrapped them around his masters body, perfectly content with his heavy weight resting on top of him. He smiled, his eyes already drooping though you could barely see it. The lanterns were all out but one, and it was almost black outside with the storm still running. "... I would say I am sorry for waking you master..." He said lazily, his whisper relaxed and only a little horace. "... but I don't lie... so I cant say that..."  
Whisper, Mar 23, 2014 #1015  
Torin chuckled and kissed his pet once more. He slipped off to his side, tugging Jason to roll with him so that he could keep his arms around him. "No, pet. I wouldn't want you to be sorry." He kissed his pet's forehead and cuddled him close, happy and content. "Sleep, pet. We used a lot of energy tonight."   
The Marine fell asleep easily. Warm and comfortable in the bubble tent with the now familiar sound of rain falling and thunder crashing, Torin slept deeply until sometime after daylight. It was still grey out, and a soft drizzle was coming down, but he couldn't tell what time it was because of the cloud cover. He supposed that it didn't really matter, looking down and nuzzling into Jason's hair softly.  
Imp, Mar 23, 2014 #1016 More options  
Jason fell into a bit of a deeper sleep after that, lulled by how tired he was and by the pitter patter of the rain on the plastic roof. He didn't wake up again during the night, staying tightly nestled under his masters arm with his head on the mans chest. He woke to the feeling of someone rustling his hair softly, and sucked in a long breath as he shifted into a stretch and a yawn, turning and looking up at the man with a smile as he returned to his previous position against his masters side. "....mmm... Morning master..." He said softly. "... its still raining."  
Whisper, Mar 23, 2014 #1017  
Morning, he greeted, leaning down and kissing Jason. "Just a little. It will probably die off in a little bit." Until then, the Marine was perfectly content to stay nestled in bed with his pet, cuddled together and warm under the blanket. "Did you sleep okay?" He hadn't woken at all during the night, and didn't think Jason had, either, but he wanted to be sure. There was nothing keeping them from staying in bed for half the day to nap on and off if they needed the extra rest.  
Imp, Mar 23, 2014 #1018 More options  
It was ok master. He said, smiling and settling deeper into the blankets even as he rolled his head over to look around to the woods. He looked thoughtful for a long moment before turning back to his master, giving him his best puppy eyes as he snuggled closer to his side. "I woke up a few times, but I'm good. I'm itching to go exploring though master.... what if we wear our swimsuits to go out? If we're going swimming anyway we'll already be all wet master, and the weather has been warm all week. The rain is just more water."  
Whisper, Mar 24, 2014 #1019  
Torin saw the eyes before he heard the words, and the Marine laughed. "You, pet, are going to be a force to be reckoned with as you get more and more comfortable with me." Leaning down, the redhead kissed Jason, hugging him close. "Those eyes are dangerous," he whispered, teasing. "Go ahead and get your suit on, and there should be a couple of plastic bags that we brought some things in. Pack up two towels in those and close them tight so we'll have dry towels when we get out of the lake." Torin kissed his pet once more before opening his arms so that Jason could climb from the bed while he continued to lie there and enjoy the unexpected show.  
Imp, Mar 24, 2014 #1020 More options  
Page 52 of 132  
< Prev1?5051525354?132Next >  
Jason brightened immediately, practically bouncing out of the bed and going over to the bags to pull out the swimsuits that he'd packed. Only one pair from his masters drawer had fit him without wanting to fall off his narrow hips, and those ones were admittedly a tiny bit tight on him. He pulled them on and stood up straight, holding out the pair he'd picked for his master. He'd picked his own because they were the only ones that fit. He'd picked his masters because... well to be honest because he had really wanted to see the man wearing them.   
Jasons Shorts  
Torins shorts   
Whisper, Mar 24, 2014 #1021  
Torin watched, fully enjoying every bit of what he saw. Jason in the shorts that he'd chosen was a delicious sight and Torin couldn't help but pull his pet to him and kiss him soundly before he took the second pair of shorts from the other man's hands. "It didn't occur to me that we never got you swim shorts, pet," he commented, bending his head down to kiss along his pet's neck. "I'd say that you should have said something, but you look gorgeous in these." With a soft nip to the warm flesh, Torin finally stepped away and pulled on the pair that Jason had handed to him. Once they were secure around his hips, the Marine bent down to pack a lunch for them to eat down by the lake later, a few snacks for after the rain stopped and two apples for right away. "Ready?" he asked when the bag was packed, looking over to Jason.  
Imp, Mar 24, 2014 #1022 More options  
Torin's hands pulled him forward and made him topple slightly clumsily onto the bed, ending up on all fours over the man. He didn't mind, however, and simply settled on top of the man. "They... they were the only ones that fit master. I thought they would be too small for you anyway." He said, settling back on the bed as the man pulled away to get dressed. Jason didn't mean to leer at the man, but the way they looked on the man was.... mouthwatering. It took him a long moment to snap out of it, but when the man spoke Jason jumped, nodding and getting out of bed to pack a set of towels in a bag along side a few t shirts in a bag where they would stay dry before putting them and the bag of food into a canvas shoulder bag.   
He looked at the man with a bright smile. "Ready."  
Whisper, Mar 24, 2014 #1023  
He smiled as he caught Jason watching him. The redhead handed the other man the pair of sandals and put his own on. He preferred shoes, but even if Jason put his in the bag, at least he would have them for when the ground got rougher further into the woods. Torin pressed one last kiss to his pet's lips, grabbing and squeezing his rear end playfully with a little smirk before moving out of the tent and into the warm rain. The Marine stretched his arms up over his head and then reached out to take the bag that Jason was carrying and slipped it over his shoulder. "Which way, pet?" he asked, looking around. "The lake is out to the east."  
Imp, Mar 25, 2014 #1024 More options  
Jason followed him out into the rain, for once perfectly content to be in the skimpy shorts and nothing else. Normally so much skin showing would make him tense and uncomfortable, but out here there was no one to see him. He could feel the air and rain on his skin, and know that the only one looking at him was the man he loved. Jason carried the shoes for the time being, enjoying the feel of the grass under his feet. Turning east, Jason reached out and took his masters hand. "I think taking a walk in the shallows of the lake while its raining would be fun master." He said, swiping his wet hair out of his face.  
Whisper, Mar 25, 2014 #1025  
You would think walking anywhere in the rain would be fun, Torin teased. The Marine took his pet's hand and let Jason lead him through the trees toward the lake. They walked slowly, enjoying the warm weather. Torin could see why Jason liked the rain - it was refreshing. "Maybe we can wade out a bit into the water after it stops raining and work on your swimming?" he suggested as they neared the edge of the water. "It looks like the water is calm enough if we go out about chest deep."  
Imp, Mar 26, 2014 #1026 More options  
Jason smiled, though he knew his master was right. The rain was more of a steady fall then an actual rain storm right then, and he stopped to put the bag and his shoes down under a nearby tree before turning to grin playfully at his master. "I don't plan on going in deep master." He said, backing to the waters edge and going until it was lapping around his thighs. The water was crystal clear as far as he could see, and the bottom was soft and mushy sand. "But now just seemed like the perfect spot for this. See you seem to be a bit too dry to me!" As he finished speaking he bent halfway and sent a huge splash of water at the man in front of him.  
Whisper, Mar 26, 2014 #1027  
Oh, you're going to pay for that.  
Torin moved into the water quickly, dropping his shoulder and easily lifting Jason up over it. His hand came up and stroked over his rear end before giving it a light tap. "I think it may be time for your first spanking," he teased with a laugh. The Marine didn't do anything else, other than walk deeper into the water until it came up to his waist before setting Jason back down with a soft kiss. It didn't matter anymore that the rain was still falling, this was the most free he'd felt in months.  
Imp, Mar 26, 2014 #1028 More options  
Jason, not expecting his master to move that fast or lift him like that, let out a high squeal as he found himself being carried over the water, wrapping his arms around the man as best he could until he was set down. Once he was down he shook his head, flinging water from the long strands and splashing his master. "Aww but master, spankings are for bad boys...." Jason said, his tone sultry and teasing, even surprising himself with how relaxed and comfortable he was with this form of teasing. He waded up close to the man, his hands wrapping around Torin's body at first, but then sliding slowly down his back until Jason was lightly cupping his masters ass and hips. He leaned in, his lips brushing a ghost of a kiss over the mans as his voice lowered to a seductive whisper. "... I haven't been bad... not yet..."  
The words barely left his mouth when his hands tightened and, throwing his whole body into the movement, he lifted his master up in the air and promptly let both of them fall back into the water, Jason letting go as they hit it.  
Whisper, Mar 26, 2014 #1029  
Torin laughed, and wound up with a mouthful of water for his efforts. The Marine in him kicked in, and he moved quickly to the surface of the water, sputtering a bit. He came up behind Jason and quickly wrapped his arms around his waist, throwing them both backwards and into the water again. Torin didn't let go of his pet and quickly brought him to the surface. "Definitely worth your first spanking," he muttered in the other man's ear with a soft nip to the lobe.  
Imp, Mar 30, 2014 #1030 More options  
In the process of throwing, and being thrown by, his master they had moved out into deeper water. As he came up coughing and sputtering water he found it was now lapping at their chests. He leaned back against the man, running his own hands over his masters arms where they were locked around his waist. He shivered when his master nipped his ear, turning around in his arms and wrapping his own over the mans shoulders as he smiled. The rain was still coming down in a soft, steady fall, dripping over both their hair and faces. His body pressed against Torin's, the tiny swimsuits feeling even smaller with the two of them pressed together in the water from the shoulders all the way down. "... mmm... so bad of me... to earn a spanking on our vacation..." He purred in a sultry tone. "... I should know better than that."  
Whisper, Mar 30, 2014 #1031  
Definitely should know better than that, he agreed with a grin. "But we'll take care of that later." Torin reached down and squeezed Jason's rear end in promise. "For now... Hold on tight. Wrap your legs around my waist." Only when Jason had complied did Torin let go and lean back a bit, using his arms to pull them out into deeper waters. He didn't go too far. It'd been a long time since he'd had to tread water with the full weight of another person and he wanted to be close enough to the shallows to get there in a hurry if he needed to.  
Imp, Mar 30, 2014 #1032 More options  
Jason did as he was told, holding on to the mans waist with his legs and, as they ventured out into the water, carefully maintaining a balance with his upper half so his master was not being dunked under the water while he was towing Jason. Soon they were free floating with his master keeping them up. Jason slowly loosened and then released his legs, letting himself drift just slightly away from the man. He rolled over onto his back, half floating and half slowly swimming though he made sure to stay easily within arms reach of his master. That was one thing Jason was good at, if you relaxed your body then floating was simple.  
Whisper, Mar 30, 2014 #1033  
Letting go was difficult, but Jason seemed confident and so the Marine watched him float. The redhead grinned as thoughts came into his head, and Torin moved to his pet's side. He moved quickly, tugging the too-small shorts down just enough and then bending his head to take Jason's length into his mouth. The Marine's hand came to hold Jason at his back with a light touch as he sucked, not wanting the other man to drown from a simple blow job.  
Imp, Mar 30, 2014 #1034 More options  
Jason jerked when his master fired pulled the shorts down and took him in his mouth, spreading his arms out to help keep him afloat along with the hand holding him up. He tried his best to stay relaxed, letting his eyes close as he reached out to hold his masters shoulder. The next second, however, he was upright again treading water as he spat out a mouthful of water. "Good idea master... but shallower water next time please.." He said roughly, laughing softly as he moved up to his master, pulling him into a deep kiss while keeping them up with his legs. Still kissing him, Jason turned them and began slowly pulling them toward shore.  
Whisper, Mar 30, 2014 #1035  
Reaching down, Torin held Jason up by his rear end, cupping the firm globes securely as they moved into the more shallow water. The Marine's feet hit ground first, since he was taller, and he stopped their movement for a second to simply enjoy the kiss he was sharing with his pet. Eventually, as the kiss broke and the redhead's lips fluttered over Jason's face and neck, he began to move them once more toward the shore of the lake, keeping his arms tightly around the other man.  
Imp, Mar 30, 2014 #1036 More options  
Jason wrapped his legs around the taller mans waist, letting him take their weight when they managed to reach a depth to where they could stand on their own. As they began to reach shallower and shallower water Jason dropped his legs and pulled back from the making out, taking both his masters hands and backing away from him as he lead the way to the shore. He passed right over the soft sandy area by the water and made his way up to the spot under the tree that was lined with thick grass and moss. The rain was still lightly falling, but they day had continued to heat up and there was barely a breeze. It was warm and wet and very comfortable, and Jason drew the man back against him in another kiss before he pulled them both to sit under the tree.   
Jason was still fully hard, and still sticking out of the tiny trunks since in his current state he stood no chance of fitting back into them, and he paused for a moment before he pulled them off the rest of the way and pushed his master to sit up against the tree. Slowly crawling up so he was sitting lightly on his masters thighs, he reached into the bag and pulled out the small bottle of lube he'd slipped in before they left. Holding it up, he cocked one eyebrow and looked at the man.  
Whisper, Mar 31, 2014 #1037  
Following Jason, Torin couldn't help but keep his eyes on the length that was hanging out of the small shorts. The redhead sat down when prompted, letting Jason take control of the situation. The warm weather felt nice for once, instead of ready to choke him with heat stroke because he'd been running drills all day long. Sitting back against the tree, his hands held his pet's hips, and Torin laughed a little when the bottle was produced. "Maybe we should just buy stock in it..." he teased softly, leaning forward to kiss the other man. Large hands stroked over Jason's back and hips and rear end, pulling their bodies tightly together. He broke apart after a minute and eased them up to lay one of the towels out beneath them, and to strip his own trunks off before sitting back down. The Marine tugged the other man into his lap once more, resuming their kiss.  
Imp, Mar 31, 2014 #1038 More options  
Jason let the man pull the towel out for them, but he was more than glad to re-settle in his masters lap, setting the lube beside them as he returned the kiss. He took advantage of his position in his masters lap, feeling every inch of the mans strong chest and stomach, and eventually trailing down to run his blunt nails over the defined 'V' at the base of his masters abs that pointed the way to the mans hard length. When they finally had to part for air Jason was already panting slightly, and he couldn't help reaching down to take both of their members in one hand, moaning softly at the contact. "I've never felt so free... so safe... you change me master... you make me feel human, confident even..." He said, his voice breathy. "... I don't know if I'll feel this... free when we go home... so I want to take advantage of it while I can sir..."  
Whisper, Mar 31, 2014 #1039  
He gasped with the contact, eyes flickering between Jason's hands on their bodies, and his pet's face. "You are human, pet," he whispered, his own voice just as breathy as the other man's. The Marine leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the other's cheek. "As long as you are happy, pet, then that's what matters. We can be any way you want at home, so long as it makes you happy." He pressed his hips up a bit, his own larger hand wrapping around Jason's and their straining erections. His free hand reached for the bottle that had been discarded next to them. It was a bit of a struggle to open it one handed, and even more so to get a bit onto his fingers, but he managed. Reaching behind Jason, two of Torin's fingers slipped inside of him, lips tracing over his throat. "Use your hips, pet..."  
Imp, Apr 1, 2014 #1040 More options  
Page 53 of 132  
< Prev1?5152535455?132Next >  
Local Time:11:24 AM  
Jason kissed him back whenever the kisses were offered, and leaned in close to press his lips to his masters skin whenever they weren't. He gasped at his masters hot, calloused hand pressed over his, following his masters lead on the speed and tightness of their movements. He was preoccupied enough that the fingers at his opening were a bit of a surprise, causing his hips to jerk forward as they slowly pushed into him, a desperate moan escaping when the man spoke. He pulled his hand away from their hard members, bracing both hands on the mans shoulders as he began to move as he had been told, high gasps and noises of pleasure escaping as he fucked himself back on his masters fingers and thrust into his strong grip. It made him feel dirty, naughty, and toe-curlingly hot. "... pleasssee...." Came a whispered breath between the moans.  
Whisper, Apr 1, 2014 #1041  
Local Time:12:24 PM  
There was only one word for the scene before him: Hot.   
Torin groaned as he watched Jason. He was tempted to give into anything that his pet wanted, but forced himself to hold back. The redhead varied his grip on their pricks, and the width of the space between the fingers that were pressed inside of the other man's body. On every third thrust down or so, Torin curled his fingers just so to hit Jason's prostate. "Please what, pet?" he whispered back, teasing.  
Imp, Apr 1, 2014 #1042 More options  
Jason groaned low when the man spoke, his hands tightening as he thrust back a tiny bit harder on the fingers. Each time they curled to hit that sweet spot inside him it sent bolts of pleasure straight to his groin, that pleasure only being heightened by his masters grip and the friction caused by his thrusts. He knew the man knew what he was pleading for, but Jason groaned anyway. "...P... please master.... I want more... I want... youu..." He gasped, gripping the man as tightly as he dared with the hands on his shoulders as he tried to move faster. He looked down at his master with wide, lust filled eyes and a needy gaze. "Please master... please t-take me..."  
Whisper, Apr 1, 2014 #1043  
Leaning up, Torin captured his pet's lips in a deep kiss. He withdrew his fingers, and fumbled once more for the lube. It was a bit easier this time, only because all he had to do was drizzle it over the both of them and he got to give Jason a few more teasing strokes. The Marine didn't break the kiss, even as his hands came to Jason's hips to help position him properly. With only a small bit of repositioning, Torin nudged his hips up and breached Jason just barely. He groaned with the sensation and guided his pet all the way down so that he was once more sitting in his lap, only this time impaled on his throbbing length. Breaking the kiss, Torin rested his forehead against Jason's, breathing hard. "Love you" was whispered softly against kiss swollen, red lips while hips flexed up just slightly.  
Imp, Apr 1, 2014 #1044 More options  
Jason more than willingly kissed the man, giving up control to his lips and hands as he let his master choose the speed at which he slowly took the thick length into his tight opening. His masters length was considerably sized, and with so little prep it was a bit of a strain to take him, but it was amazing at the same time. Jason threw himself into the kiss as he let his hips be pushed gently down by his masters wonderfully strong hands, panting softly as he let out deep moans mixed with high, desperate noises when one of them moved in a way that made him hit a particularly sensitive spot inside him. When he was finally fully seated he found himself feeling full to the limit, the position allowing his master to go deeper than before, and there was no nerve that was not immediately lit up when his master moved, causing Jason to cry out when he did.   
...Ah!...f... fu... M-master... god master I love you t-too... Jason managed to say before crying out again as he couldn't resist grinding his hips slightly.  
Whisper, Apr 2, 2014 #1045  
The tightness and heat that surrounded him was unreal. The redhead was still blown away by how good Jason's body felt around his length. He only wished that he could see Jason stretched around him... He groaned when Jason's hips ground down, and Torin's fingers tightened their grip on his pet's hip. "Move, pet," he whispered, hips flexing up again. "It's your turn to be in charge," he added with a small smile. Leaning forward, Torin pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses over Jason's chest and shoulders and neck, tasting the sweet taste of his pet's flesh through the droplets of rain water that covered him.  
Imp, Apr 4, 2014 #1046 More options  
As his master told him to move, enforcing his words with a thrust of his hips that drew a low groan from Jason, he moved in tandem with the man in response. He let his head fall back as he braced one hand on the rough wet bark of the tree behind his masters head, rolling his hips in a smooth, deep motion that made his master pull out and then press deep inside him and hit that one wonderful spot that made his body light up. His back arched as he moved, his chest and neck pressing into his masters lips as he cried out in pleasure. His other hand gripped the mans shoulder tightly, and after a few thrusts Jason tightened his thighs around his masters hips and rose up in a sharper, harder thrust as he brought his head down to kiss, and softly nip at his masters neck and shoulder.  
Whisper, Apr 4, 2014 #1047  
Jason moving drew a long, deep groan straight from Torin's chest. He held onto his pet's hips, guiding his movements slightly so that he held the right angle to hit his prostate with each grind and thrust. The Marine's lips never left his pet's flesh, and they moved down to give a sharp nip to the other man's nipple before his tongue soothed over the sensitive nub. As Jason's hips drew up a bit more now, Torin lifted his while Jason brought his own down, their flesh meeting with a sharp sound and a deep moan from Torin. Gradually, one hand left the other man's hip and moved to encircle his hard length once more, Torin stroking Jason's hardness in time with the movement of his hips.  
Imp, Apr 4, 2014 #1048 More options  
The sharp touch of teeth on the sensitive nub of flesh broke Jason's lips from the mans neck with a loud gasping cry, and his smooth rhythm was broken when he thrust forward into his masters grip when the man took him in his hand. Changing the angle, Jason took his hands off the tree and his master and leaned back in his lap with both hands braced on his masters thighs before continuing his movements, thrusting himself up and down on his masters thick length and impaling himself as deep as he could each time. It left Jason in a more strained position, his abs and thighs tightening with the effort, but it made his masters thrust sharper and hit directly on that wonderfully, overwhelmingly pleasurable spot inside his body. It also made Jason clench around the man nearly constantly with how he was needing to work to keep moving. He could feel the pressure and the pleasure building more and more, but that only made his hands hold tighter and made him move faster, determined to come with his master and not before. The cold raindrops fell on his hot, sweating skin feeling like drops of ice against the fire burning inside him. Eventually Jason let his head fall back, his eyes clenching shut as a unending, horace cry spilled between his parted lips.  
Whisper, Apr 4, 2014 #1049  
Torin couldn't keep his hands in one place. Every inch of Jason's glistening flesh called to him. He wanted to touch it all, and all at once despite how impossible that was. He settled for the sensitive spot he'd discovered on his pet's back the first night they had done more than kiss. Torin knew where that spot was in his sleep, and the hand that had steadied Jason's hip moved there, fingertips stroking lightly over the spot. His other hand didn't stop moving over the other man's erection, wrist twisting and fingers squeezing at random intervals to keep things interesting.  
Imp, Apr 5, 2014 #1050 More options  
The hands grabbing that raw spot of nerves was the straw that broke the camels back. It made Jason let out a near scream of pleasure as his hips bucked forward in a sharp, rolling thrust as his body went tense in response to the stimulation. He tightened impossibly tight around the mans hard length inside him, and began to move faster and harder, his skin slapping audibly against his masters as the rain falling on them soaked their skin and mixed with the sweat. Jason couldn't bring himself to slow down or stop, he was too lost in his pleasure to think about anything else. He couldn't even focus on his original want to make his master come first at that point, he was desperately fucking himself down on his masters cock instead as his pleasure grew. When he came it was so sudden and so strong that all he saw was a blinding flash of white, his body convulsed forward, and he nearly blacked out as he shot across their chests.  
Whisper, Apr 5, 2014 #1051  
Watching Jason come was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. The visual, mixed with the impossibly tighter body clenching over his already straining and sensitive prick sent Torin over the edge himself. The redhead's head fell back onto the tree behind him and a loud cry was ripped from his throat. Without thought, the Marine's arms came up to support Jason when he leaned forward, the last of himself spilling into his pet's body. Torin's chest heaved with heavy breaths as his heart raced. Leaning up, he pressed a loving kiss to Jason's lips. His heart rate slowly calmed, though Torin didn't release his hold on the other man. "You're amazing, pet," he whispered, pressing another kiss to Jason.  
Imp, Apr 5, 2014 #1052 More options  
Jason ended up slumped against the mans chest, gasping for air. The orgasm had hit him so strong that he had seen black spots in his vision when he first pulled his head up. Eventually he gave up and closed his eyes, letting the afterglow warm him and wash over his tired body. He barely had the energy to lean in to kiss his master softly, lovingly. When the kiss broke he was still panting, still sitting in his masters lap with his stomach and chest pressed close to the man. Rainwater dripped slowly down his skin and hair, rolling off his chin and down onto his master as he smiled softly. "...No master...." He panted roughly, reaching up to caress the side of the mans neck with one hand. "... I am amazing with you.... You are amazing.... you are perfect master..."  
Whisper, Apr 5, 2014 #1053  
They would definitely be working on Jason's self esteem...   
I'm determined that I will make you see what I see, he promised, reaching forward to give Jason a light peck. They sat like that for long minutes, both needing the time to recover from the intense orgasms from not minutes before. Torin pressed soft kisses over the other man's lips and face and shoulders. He was happy, and more importantly Jason seemed happy. Eventually, the Marine gave his pet one last kiss before helping him to stand and then pulling himself up, too. "Let's go back down to the water and clean off," he suggested softly. "We can walk back to the tent and get dry and dressed before we catch our deaths and Michael has to kill me for letting you get sick." The redhead grinned a little at the mental image but shook his head, taking Jason's hand. "We can walk out the other way to explore a bit more once the rain has stopped..."  
Imp, Apr 6, 2014 #1054 More options  
As Jason pulled himself up out of his masters lap he winced slightly as the mans softening member pulled out. His legs felt wobbly and weak, and he wrapped his arms around his master again to pull him close and use him for support at the same time, taking the moment as an excuse to lean in for another kiss. "Maybe a little swim before we go back?" He asked softly, a small smile curling the corners of his lips as he took the mans hands and backed them toward the water. "Then we can cuddle under the blankets to warm up. I dont know about you but I am about ready for a nap myself."  
Whisper, Apr 6, 2014 #1055  
Torin held onto Jason tightly, returning the kisses that were gifted to him while they both regained their footing. "You're ready for a nap but want to swim?" he asked, tone playful as he allowed himself to be pulled back down toward the water. "So what you're telling me is that you want to completely exhaust yourself as an excuse to be carried back to camp, is that it?" The Marine was smiling, teasing Jason with his words as they waded out into the cool water. He stopped when the water was lapping at Jason's chest and held onto his pet's hips. "Or do you think that by exhausting yourself like that you think you'll get out of receiving your spanking?" The words were whispered, lips pressed close to Jason's ear while Torin's hands ran over his rear end, squeezing the firm globes for emphasis.  
Imp, Apr 6, 2014 #1056 More options  
Jason chuckled softly, running his hands over the front of the mans torso to wash away a bit of the evidence of their passion. "Its worth a shot, right?" He said with a laugh. "You might have forgotten about the spanking master... if you were tired enough. Besides I've missed you carrying me master. As I gain weight and muscle and stuff, I'll start getting harder to lift. Master Michael said he thinks I'll end up being bigger than some of you guys even.When that happens you wont be able to carry me as often or as long."  
Whisper, Apr 6, 2014 #1057  
His hands helped remove anything foreign from Jason's body as well, letting the water wash it all away. "I'm sure I'll manage a way," he promised with a small peck to Jason's cheek. Torin washed away what he could from his pet's body before kissing him and moving into deeper water for a little swim while Jason finished up. He felt at home in the water, and made powerful strokes with his arms and legs to carry him out to waters where even Jason would likely feel uncomfortable being in with his swimming abilities. He didn't stay there long, moving back toward shore slowly. He was ready for a nap, too, especially since it meant cuddling with Jason.  
Imp, Apr 6, 2014 #1058 More options  
Jason washed as best he could while his master swam away before Jason moved to follow him, rolling onto his back and doing a only slightly sloppy backstroke toward the man. He didn't go very far out, however, making sure he could still reach the bottom at all times. When the man began to swim back to shore Jason followed suit, still doing the backstroke until he stood up and it was about waist deep. When he walked out onto the land again he stopped only briefly to pull the skimpy trunks back on before picking up his masters and holding them out to the man. "I guess they aren't actually needed master, but here."  
Whisper, Apr 6, 2014 #1059  
No, they weren't needed, but it was one less thing to carry. Torin shimmied his way back into the small shorts and tucked the wet towel and their shoes into the bag. The Marine handed it to Jason before grinning and sweeping him up into his arms bridal-style. He wasn't going to miss the opportunity to hold Jason close while they walked, and this was by far the most comfortable way to do it. Torin made his way back toward their tent, moving at a leisurely pace. They were already wet, and there really wasn't any rush. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Jason in his arms, even though he knew they were going back to the tent to cuddle and nap together anyway.   
He set Jason down just outside of the tent and held the door open for him before following inside. Two dry, fluffy towels were taken out, one handed to his pet and the other used to dry himself after the wet suit was discarded into the corner for now.  
Imp, Apr 6, 2014 #1060 More options  
Page 54 of 132  
< Prev1?5253545556?132Next >  
Jason was not expecting to be swept up in the mans arms, but he more than welcomed it and responded by wrapping his arms around the mans shoulders as they walked. He was almost sad when they reached the tent again and he was put down. As his master stripped Jason followed suit, though his serving instincts took over and he gathered up the trunks and towel and laid them out properly to dry before he finished drying himself off and climbed into the bed. When he was with his master again he pulled the blankets up so they were pooled around his waist and pulled his bedraggled locks over his shoulder, pulling a brush through them gradually as he tried to work out the tangles. If he let it dry this way it would be impossible to brush later.  
Whisper, Apr 6, 2014 #1061  
Torin watched the other man with a smile playing at his lips. The redhead loved watching Jason, no matter if he was naked or clothed. He was beautiful to watch...   
He sat behind Jason, legs on either side of his pet's hips, and Torin took the brush from the other's hand. He continued brushing through the tangles gently, working them out with as little pain for his pet as possible. It took a long time to make it so the brush ran through the locks smoothly without catching on any tangle or knot, but Torin loved being with Jason like this. "Next time we go out swimming, we should tie your hair up so it doesn't get so tangled." Though he supposed that was the nature of such long hair, and he wasn't about to demand that Jason cut it, either. He pulled the brush through a few more times before setting it aside and moving to his own side of the bed, arms open for Jason to cuddle into for a nap.  
Imp, Apr 6, 2014 #1062 More options  
Jason nodded as he curled close to his masters front. "A braid would work best, I just need to remember hair ties." He said with a contented sigh as he snuggled close to the mans chest and pulled the blanket up over the both of them. It was late afternoon by now, which meant they had skipped lunch, but Jason was tired enough that he really didn't think he would mind just settling in and waiting for dinner. "When we wake up we can figure out something to eat... we have plenty of supplies.... What do you think? We havent eaten much at all today."  
Whisper, Apr 6, 2014 #1063  
We'll worry about food later. For the moment, Torin didn't want to think about anything other than sleeping with Jason in his arms. It was one of his favorite things to do. "Sleep, pet. We've both used up a lot of energy in the past day." The Marine smiled at that, loving that their relationship had moved beyond what he had even dreamt it might become. Torin had settled the fact in his head that Jason might never be ready to have a sexual relationship with anyone, considering his past. This weekend had been a shock to him. A very nice shock. His arms wrapped around his pet securely and Torin pressed a kiss to the top of Jason's head as his own eyes closed and he drifted into a content sleep.  
Imp, Apr 6, 2014 #1064 More options  
This weekend had turned out to be better than Jason had ever imagined. When he first grabbed that small bottle of lube, and thought about how he would approach this whole situation, or whether or not he would reveal that he'd brought the lube at all, he hadn't been able to predict how it would go. He had been too nervous to think ahead, and that was why he had just winged it when the time felt right. At that moment, saited and feeling loved and warm and safe, nothing sounded better then just sleeping in his masters arms. As he drifted off the only thing he could think about was the man holding him, and how much he loved him.   
'...I never thought I would get a life again... I thought the best that could happen to me was death...'  
When Jason finally woke up he realized that the sun was slowly setting, bathing the two of them in gold and red light as it set behind the mountains. Jason took a moment to look up at his masters sleeping face, unable to stop his smile.  
Whisper, Apr 6, 2014 #1065  
Torin had woken with the slight movements that Jason had made, but feigned sleep. He kept his eyes closed, his face relaxed and his breathing even for a minute before attacking, grabbing Jason tightly and flipping them so that his larger body was covering his pet's smaller one. "See something interesting?" he asked with a teasing smile. The Marine bent his head down and captured Jason's mouth in a heated kiss. It didn't last long; Torin wasn't ready for another round so soon but that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy the other things they could do together.  
Imp, Apr 6, 2014 #1066 More options  
Jason, having settled in to watch the mans soft breathing, was not expecting the man to grab him like he did. Jason tensed at first, his hands going into tight fists for a second as he found himself pinned under his masters larger frame. He relaxed in a second, however, smiling as he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the mans body. "Mmm very interesting master." He said softly. "I woke up and found a wonderful handsome man with his arms wrapped around me... I thought he was sleeping but I guess not."  
Whisper, Apr 6, 2014 #1067  
He chuckled and kissed Jason once again, down his chest and then back up once more. "We should eat," he said, finally. They'd nibbled on the food he'd brought along for their walk that morning and that was it. He was starving, and he knew that Jason had to be hungry, too. "Why don't we get up and get some shorts on? We'll fix dinner and sit outside to eat." The rain had let up sometime during their nap and the dusk sky was beautiful. "Maybe we'll take a short walk before the sun fully sets."  
Imp, Apr 7, 2014 #1068 More options  
Jason nodded, though he didn't move to get up until he'd pulled the man on top of him down for another kiss, and even then he waited for the man to get up first. When Jason finally rolled out of bed he pulled on a pair of tight emerald green boxer-briefs. Leaving it at that, he sat down to re-brush his hair that had tangled as it dried during their nap. "We have plenty of supplies master, what do you want to eat?" He asked with a smile. With how relaxed he was, at ease with their surroundings, he actually found himself to be hungry. "I vote something hearty."  
Whisper, Apr 7, 2014 #1069  
Confident Jason was going to be the death of him with him wearing so little. Torin moved over and hugged his pet from behind, kissing along his neck a bit. "I think we have the start of a good stew?" he suggested. "We can get it going and then go take our walk while it cooks." The stew would need very little attention, and they could walk a bit before the sun set. They stood like that for long moments, the Marine nuzzling into his pet's neck while holding him close. Eventually, he knew that they had to part if they wanted to eat and take a walk. Torin tilted Jason's head up and kissed him before stepping back to slip into a pair of his own boxer briefs, following Jason's lead. "Let's get dinner started."  
Imp, Apr 7, 2014 #1070 More options  
Jason nodded at they parted, though his hands lingered on the mans arm as he reluctantly pulled away. When they were finally apart he went over and began gathering the supplies for the stew, putting the whole thing together right there even though he was planning to cook it outside. When the pot was full and ready to go Jason stood and carried it outside the tent, setting it up on a small folding table they'd brought before he turned to his master. "Can you set up the stove master? I dont know how to properly work the charger pack you brought for it sir." He said.  
Whisper, Apr 7, 2014 #1071  
Working silently beside his pet, Torin helped to ready their dinner in whatever way he could. When it was nearly prepared, the redhead gathered two water bottles and carried them outside with him. Setting the bottles aside, the Marine nodded and moved to help Jason, setting the stove up easily while showing Jason how to work it, in case he ever needed to. Torin had to try hard to not pull Jason into another hug and stand in that spot for the rest of the evening holding him. He knew he was addicted to having the other man so close, and didn't really care one bit. Still, they wanted to walk and staying in one spot for their entire weekend probably missed the entire point of camping. He compromised by resting a hand at his pet's hip as he took the water bottles and began to guide them in the opposite direction of the lake.  
Imp, Apr 7, 2014 #1072 More options  
They'd had containers of vegetables already cut up, seasoned, and ready to be thrown in. Same with the beef for the stew, as well as the container that held the mix of herbs. It made it so all Jason had to do was throw it into the pot and set it to cook. A no fuss, super easy stew that would have taken a few hours extra with all the prep he'd done cutting and portioning everything at home. Jason wrapped one arm around the mans waist as they walked, effectively tucking himself under his masters arm. "It needs to cook for maybe an hour before it will be ready to eat master, but it will be done soon." He said with a smile. It amazed Jason how good the sunlight felt on his body. He knew that sun was actually important for health, it supplied Vitamin D, but it felt good to be exposed. It felt freeing to be uncovered and not scared by it. Jason knew he wouldn't be able to do this at home, but right at that moment he was just happy to be able to enjoy himself with his master, and walking through the woods, bathed in the light of the setting sun in just their tight undies, seemed like the perfect way to do it.  
Whisper, Apr 8, 2014 #1073  
They walked, Torin's fingers drawing small patterns over the exposed flesh of Jason's hip as they did. Their pace was slow. There was no rush to get back to camp and enjoying the environment around them was the entire point of the trip. Torin was determined that they both have a good time. They came to a pretty clearing not far into their walk, and Torin stopped near the edge to truly look at it. Flowers covered the ground, and the light of the setting sun cast a warm glow through the trees. "Maybe we can come back and have lunch here tomorrow," he suggested.  
Imp, Apr 8, 2014 #1074 More options  
Jason leaned into his masters side, hugging him tightly when they stopped. "That sounds wonderful master." He said softly, taking in the wide field of purple flowers and the perfumed air. After a moment he knelt down, running his fingers over one of the little buds. "I'm not entirely sure master but I think this is lavender.... Its wonderful." He looked up at the man. "Before we leave can I cut some to take home? If I hang it to dry it will make a really good air freshener kinda potpourri." That and Jason wanted to save some to remember this weekend, so he would always have a piece of it.  
Whisper, Apr 9, 2014 #1075  
Reaching down, Torin ran his fingers through his pet's hair. "Anything you want, pet." He couldn't deny Jason anything really when they were at home. He stood no chance out here and could probably have been convinced to even allow Jason to go out into the woods on his own back at the house if his pet truly tried to convince him. "We'll spend the afternoon out here?" he suggested. "Lunch and maybe a nap in the shade, or you can bring your drawing things." Torin would be content with leaning against a tree and holding Jason, really.   
They spent another few minutes in the clearing, walking around the edge of trees before beginning to go back to camp. The food would be a little more than half ready by time they got there, which left time to set out anything else they'd need for the meal.  
Imp, Apr 9, 2014 #1076 More options  
How about all of the above? He said with a bright smile as they walked back . "We can bring a big blanket, lunch, spend the afternoon relaxing out there. We can nap, or draw, whatever we want. Today is Saturday, that means we have to go home tomorrow night doesn't it? Since you have work on Monday master. Maybe in the morning we can pack everything up, that way we can spend the afternoon relaxing and then just pack up the blanket and go in the evening." When they got back Jason laid out a blanket to sit on in the grass, since sitting on the ground was actually more comfortable for him, and pulled out bowls and spoons for the stew that was still cooking.  
Whisper, Apr 9, 2014 #1077  
I took Monday off, he answered with a small smile. "We will have to leave Monday evening near dinner time to be home early enough to prepare for work on Tuesday." When they neared the tent, Torin went to get a blanket for Jason to lay out and bottles of water for them to have with dinner. The Marine stirred the stew to be sure it didn't stick to the bottom and then lounged out on the blanket that had been laid down, comfortable.  
Imp, Apr 9, 2014 #1078 More options  
Jason finished preparing everything they would need for dinner quickly, a short job since it was all basically ready to go anyway. Then he went over and flopped down on the blanket beside the man, stretching out before rolling onto his stomach and letting his head rest on his arms as he looked up at the man with a wide smile. "You got that amazing tent, you took an extra day off work to set it up and an extra day off to make sure e spend plenty of time out here... you keep surprising me master... is there anything else that I dont know?" He asked teasingly, nudging the man with one shoulder.  
Whisper, Apr 9, 2014 #1079  
Looking over at Jason, he grinned at him. "If I told you, then there wouldn't be any surprises left, now would there?" Torin leaned over and kissed his pet, letting their lips linger together for a long moment. When they broke apart, the Marine settled back down on his back, head turned to look at the other man. "What do you want to know?" he asked. While he didn't speak much about himself at all, Torin would answer whatever questions Jason had for him.  
Imp, Apr 9, 2014 #1080 More options  
Page 55 of 132  
< Prev1?5354555657?132Next >  
Jason propped his chin on his arms when the man asked him what he wanted to know, looking thoughtful for a moment before rolling his head to look at the man. "Well I dont actually know a whole lot about you master." He said after a moment. "I do wonder sometimes about... your family, how you grew up, why you joined the marines... stuff like that, but I always stop myself from asking about it. I guess it feels a little.... wrong to ask you about your past when... when I am so against talking about mine."  
Whisper, Apr 9, 2014 #1081  
Torin had had a feeling that Jason was going to ask about his past. The Marine focused on the sky, organizing his thoughts a bit. "I joined the Marines because I wanted to make my own way in the world. I had met Michael shortly after he joined, and listened to his stories - but there weren't many at that time; he was barely out of basic. It just seemed like it would take me the furthest, and I didn't have a passion to do anything specific." He sat up a bit, propping himself up on his elbows but was still reclined. "I speak with my family. We love each other, and we're on good terms. They live back east in New York."  
Imp, Apr 9, 2014 #1082 More options  
Jason pushed himself over onto his side, holding his head on his hand. "If... If you are all on good terms still why did you move out here? Its really far away." He asked softly, trying to gauge whether or not the man was reluctant to talk about his past and family. "I see you with your friends, and you seem really close to them, but as long as Ive lived with you... you've never talked about them." The real question that burned on his mind, the one he wouldn't ask out loud, was if the mans family felt the same way about slaves as his master... and if he met them, would he be treated the same.  
Whisper, Apr 9, 2014 #1083  
I came here because the Marines are here, he answered with a little smile. "And after a bit of time, this became my home. My work and friends are here, the places I like to go are here, then things I like to do are here..." Torin reached out and tugged Jason to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "We do love each other, pet. We're family. But distant, I suppose. We write letters and I tell them what is going on here, and my mother writes back and tells me of the things in New York: old friends who married or divorced or moved away, the scandal of the month, that sort of thing. They raised me at a distance to themselves, not because they didn't love me but because they wanted me to grow the independence I would need to do what I've done with my life." It made sense to him, but then again, how one was raised usually makes sense to that person.   
He looked over, studying his pet. "What else do you want to ask, pet?"  
Imp, Apr 9, 2014 #1084 More options  
Jason paused, chewing his lip as he cuddled into his masters arms. What if he asked the man the wrong question, and offended him, or made it sound like he was speaking or thinking his masters family was bad? Still , the man had never lost his temper with Jason... hell he had never seen the man angry. The closest he'd come was when Tristan hit his back not knowing how it would effect him. "....When you were growing up..." He started hesitantly. "... did.... Ive never met anyone, in my entire life, who treated slaves like how you treat me master. You and your friends are... you are all so different. Did you grow up.... being raised this way? Did you always treat slaves this way master?"  
Whisper, Apr 9, 2014 #1085  
He smiled.   
My father is a businessman. While he was just starting his career, he worked for some pretty rotten people and he decided that he would never treat anyone as if they were 'less' because of that. So I was raised without ever having a slave in our household. I remember only one conversation about slaves, really. I was very young, maybe six. And the family down the road had several slaves. One of them was around my age - his parents had had him while working for this family, and the family had kept him, too. I didn't understand why this boy couldn't come and play with me in the summers or on the weekends, and my mother explained it to me so that I could understand. She told me that he lived in that house, but he and his parents had been 'hired' to do work for them. She didn't mean to mislead me or lie, but what six year old can understand something as complicated as owning another human being? Torin stopped to think for a minute.   
I guess I always assumed that those families took good care of any slaves they had, but I never knew for certain. That family still lives in that house, and that little boy - who is near my age now - still works there. So I have hope that he's treated right. He looked up at Jason. "Was that your real question?" he asked with a little smile. "You can be plain, pet, and ask exactly what you wish to."  
Imp, Apr 9, 2014 #1086 More options  
Jason could feel his masters eyes on him, but he couldn't quite bring himself to meet them. "... When I am home, an your friends come over, I can... speak freely, I can laugh, I can move without needing permission to do so...." He said softly, trying to figure out how to word what he was thinking. "... when we go out in public its different. There are places I am to wear a leash, places where I cannot sit on the chairs or even speak. It say so, its the law, and so we both have to follow it or I risk any random person taking you to a judge, and having the judge send me to the public stocks to be whipped and beaten by anyone who feels slighted by me, and if I die as a result the judge wont care.... If I don't act like the perfect slave in public then trouble will just follow me wherever I go."   
Jason fell silent again, trying to word his question in a way that made it clear that he was trying his best to be open minded about his masters family, even though meeting new people terrified him every time it came around. When he spoke again he made himself meet the mans gaze, the gentle expression all he needed to ease his worry. "Master... if I should ever meet your family... would I be public Jason, or would I be myself?" He asked, sliding his hands over the mans waist.  
Whisper, Apr 9, 2014 #1087  
Torin could feel the unease coming off of Jason in waves. The redhead ran his hand over his pet's back, careful to avoid the painful spots, and tried to calm him. "You would be whatever Jason you're comfortable being, pet," he answered softly while his free hand came up to brush over the other man's cheek. "Even if my parents were the most stringent supporters of the slavery laws, the moment they step into my house and onto my property, their beliefs and thoughts and feelings cease to matter in regards to how I treat anyone who might also be there. How we have lived, from the moment you came into my life, is how we will live until you decide you want it to change; your feelings and happiness and well-being are paramount to anyone or anything else, pet.   
But I will tell you that the quieter you are, the more my mother will chat your ear off and attempt to pull you out of your shell. He smiled up at Jason and kissed him softly. "They will treat you kindly, pet, and with respect, just as I do and just as our friends do."  
Imp, Apr 9, 2014 #1088 More options  
Jason was quiet for a long moment while that sank in, but he slowly looked at his master with a smile, a small one but a real one. "... I believe you master... I mean they raised you after all, and they did a wonderful job of that." He said. "What about you master? I mean... I'm happy with how things are right now, how we live. I like serving you, I love knowing that I'm yours...." His hand trailed up his masters side, down his abs, and over his chest as he thought on how far they had come this weekend alone. "... I love knowing that all of me is yours, even the parts of me that I thought I would never want to give to anyone.... But do you think you'll ever want things to be any different?"  
Whisper, Apr 10, 2014 #1089  
The Marine watched the other man's hand explore his torso, happy and content. "What I want, or might want in the future, won't matter if it's not what you want," he answered. "I want you to be mine, for as long as you wish to be mine. Anything else are just details." The changes that he foresaw in their future were big ones, but positive ones, and Torin could only hope that Jason might want the same things he wanted some day. "I know that we conflict on that, pet; that you want only to give me what I want just as I want to give you the same. I don't want you to worry about it, understand?" Torin looked at Jason, watching his reactions. "We'll figure it out as we go, and we'll both give and take, and as long as we're both happy then what does it matter what path we take?"  
Imp, Apr 10, 2014 #1090 More options  
I know I am happy master, though I know you are right about us being different on how much we want to give each other... but I don't know how it would work out of we had different wants sir. If you wanted something in the future, but I didn't... I mean, its not compromise if you are the only one giving up things you want, you know? He said thoughtfully before shaking the thought out of his head and smiling at the man again. "It doesn't matter right now. I cant think of anything we conflict on anyway. I'm sure if something came up it wouldn't be a big deal master."  
Whisper, Apr 10, 2014 #1091  
He smiled. "We'll work together on everything that comes up, pet," he answered, leaning up to kiss the other man lightly. He studied Jason a bit, fingers coming up to card through his loose hair as they laid there. Torin knew that his next question was taking a big change, but he felt that he had to take it. He knew that Jason was protective of his past, but the Marine needed to know what he was facing, and that was every aspect of Jason's life before he had found him. "Will you tell me about David?" he asked softly, hoping that Jason wouldn't recoil or pull away from him. They were having a nice and open conversation and Torin only wanted to further that.  
Imp, Apr 10, 2014 #1092 More options  
Jason leaned into the mans front, enjoying the hand in his hair and his masters warmth, but when Torin asked the next soft question his smile faded. Jason slowly dropped his head so he was facing the ground, his expression as empty as he could make it even though something more filled his eyes. Rear, reluctance, longing, pain, and a lot more. He didn't speak for a very long time, and eventually he pulled his arms back and tucked them tightly against his chest, curling close to his masters chest even though his body wanted nothing more then to curl into the fetal position. When he finally spoke again he was not looking at his master, or the ground, or anything else, he was looking distantly at nothing instead. "...h... he used to b-be my brother master sir...." He whispered. "... its just a memory master sir. Its nothing."  
Whisper, Apr 10, 2014 #1093  
Torin watched Jason. He felt horrible that he had caused this reaction in his pet, and in a way he wished he could take back the words. He held his pet close, offering silent support to the man who he could see was hurting just from the thoughts that the question had dredged up. He had to struggle to hear the words that Jason spoke, but he filed them away to give to Michael when they got back. The Marine wanted to say more, to offer to look for David or promise to find him, but he didn't want to put more stress on Jason. Instead, he pressed a soft kiss to his pet and hugged him close. "Thank you for telling me, pet," he whispered. They cuddled for a few more minutes before Torin pulled away a little. "Let's eat," he suggested. "We have ice cream for dessert." Ice cream was a treat for them both, as they generally stuck to fresh fruit to satisfy their sweet tooth. But it was vacation, and it was clear that Jason needed something to draw him back out of his shell. With a small kiss, Torin stood and took their bowls to dish out the stew for them both, returning to sit next to his pet.  
Imp, Apr 10, 2014 #1094 More options  
Jason nodded when the man pulled away, but he was so distracted in his movements that by the time he sat up he was being presented with a bowl of the steaming stew. Taking it, he tried to give the man a smile when he mentioned the ice cream, even though it was a bit strained. "When we get home master I think I want to start trying to prep the yard for a fall garden. I need to start soon if I want to actually get it done. Asparagus, spinach, broccoli, Mustard and collard greens, they all grow well in late summer and fall." He said, trying to put something else in the front of his mind. "Onions too... but I know those wont be an issue."  
Whisper, Apr 10, 2014 #1095  
No onions, he answered with a smile. "The rest sound useful, though. Do you need anything special for your preparations?" he asked. If Jason did, they could stop at the nursery on Monday before going home. They ate, chatting about the garden, and what they would do the next day other than lying in the field of lavender. Torin ate two bowls of stew and then set it aside in favor of moving behind Jason. He sat with his legs on either side of his pet's hips so his chest was pressed to Jason's back. "After we clean up, we can lie out here for a bit longer. Maybe massage your legs? We walked a lot today." His hands ran down Jason's thighs with a bit of pressure on each, rubbing out some of the tightness that was there.  
Imp, Apr 10, 2014 #1096 More options  
Jason picked at his food more than he ate, but he did manage to swallow half the bowl before he couldn't stomach any more. By the time he actually finished what he could his master had downed two bowls and moved to sit behind him.Jason leaned back with a contented humming noise, running his hands over his masters where they rested on his legs. "Mm... the bad one still gets a little stiff sometimes master but its not bad." He said softly. "Not nearly as bad as it used to get, with all the knots and stuff.... of course I would never turn down one of your massages master. They always feel wonderful, knotted muscles or not."  
Whisper, Apr 10, 2014 #1097  
Arms wrapped around Jason, holding the other man close. He felt bad that Jason hadn't eaten much, and that he had caused stress. Torin wanted to make it up to the other man, but wasn't sure how yet. After sitting together for long moments, Torin finally pulled away gently, pressing a kiss to his pet's temple. "Relax. I'll clean up." Only when he was sure that Jason was supporting himself did the Marine slide out from behind him completely and begin to clean up. He cleaned their bowls and spoons, and stored the rest of the stew in the tent before returning to the blanket. "Lie down." The redhead sat along side his pet and helped him to lay back before lifting the man's leg that had been injured and beginning to massage it.  
Imp, Apr 10, 2014 #1098 More options  
Jason, stopped in mid-motion when he went to clean, nodded as he let himself hesitantly sink to lay back on the blanket again, admittedly uncomfortable with his master cleaning and himself sitting. Being stuck with the brace before hadn't helped that. Still, he waited and laid down all the way when the man came back, lifting the leg his master took. As usual the massaging felt amazing from the first touch, and Jason let out a sound that was almost a purr as he let his eyes droop halfway closed, allowing his body to relax to his masters ministrations. "Thank you master... I love your hands sir..." He said softly, finally feeling a real smile curl his mouth as he looked at the man.  
Whisper, Apr 10, 2014 #1099  
Torin worked each muscle from Jason's hip down to his feet. His hands smoothed over the front and back, inside and outside of his leg until each muscle felt like butter beneath them. Only then did he move onto the other leg, giving it the same attention that he'd given the right one. "What about you, pet?" he asked after a long silence. "Do you think that you'll want some things to change?" Torin knew that he could live just as they were for a long, long time and be very happy. He wondered if Jason felt the same, or if there was something he didn't know if he would want down the road.  
Imp, Apr 10, 2014 #1100 More options  
Page 56 of 132  
< Prev1?5455565758?132Next >  
Jason had let his eyes close as his master lavished attention on his legs. When he spoke again he opened his eyes, hands folded over his stomach, and thought for a moment. "I don't know master." He said finally. "... I mean I know there are a lot of slaves that dream of things like... being freed, and living a normal life... but I dont want any of that. As long as I belong to you then no one can take me away, sell me to anyone else, things like that. I'm just happy to belong to you and be with you. I cant say that wont change sir, but right now I'm happy to just be with you like we are."  
Whisper, Apr 10, 2014 #1101  
He filed that information away and nodded. "Even if you decided that you wanted to be freed, know that we would protect you, pet. No one would ever take you from me unless you wanted to go." He gave the leg in his hands a few more strokes before setting it down and stretching out beside Jason. "You will always belong to me, pet," he assured with a soft kiss. They laid quietly for a bit more, watching the twilight fade away and the stars come out. It was beautiful and despite the nap they'd just had, Torin felt that he could go into the tent and sleep for the night, as long as Jason was curled up next to him.  
Imp, Apr 10, 2014 #1102 More options  
Jason let them fall into the silence, curling against his master as the sun slowly set and night fell. He didn't say what had popped into his mind, that even adults were captured and sold into slavery after being locked in training farms where they were broken. No one in this world was safe, adult or not, and Jason was easier to subdue then most other people. He let those thoughts go, however, and thought of his masters last words instead. He would always belong to the man. His owner, his master, his world was all in Torin. That was all he needed.   
Master... its not that late at all, but I'm about ready to go lay down. Get ready for sleep. He said softly after they had laid under the stars for a long while.  
Whisper, Apr 10, 2014 #1103  
Looking down at Jason, Torin smiled. "Oh?" he asked, hands running over his pet's sides and hips and rear. "I think you're forgetting something, though?" The Marine kissed the other man lightly, and his strong hand squeezed Jason's muscled back side. "I seem to remember someone being rather bad at the lake this afternoon..." While Torin could easily lie down and sleep, he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to play with his pet, either. Jason could stop it at anytime, of course, but Torin was going to keep going until he did.  
Imp, Apr 10, 2014 #1104 More options  
Jason slowly grinned as he realized what his master was getting at. He writhed slightly, arching into his masters touch as he pushed himself up. Jason slowly rose and pushed the man down to lay on his back, hovering over him with one hand on either side of Torin's shoulders. "Mmm... Me? Being bad? Now why in the world would I do that..." He purred, leaning in to kiss his master softly even as he flushed slightly pink. "What if I feel naughty right now? Your boy might need a spanking, remind him to behave..."  
Whisper, Apr 12, 2014 #1105  
Torin rolled with Jason's insistence, hands resting at his pet's hips. "A spanking, huh?" he asked, trying hard to keep the grin from his face. "And how many times do you think he might need to be spanked, pet?" The Marine's large hands moved up and grabbed Jason's rear in a strong grip, squeezing the muscular mounds. He sat up, so that Jason was now straddling his hips, and pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to his pet's neck and shoulder. "Five? Ten? More?"  
Imp, Apr 12, 2014 #1106 More options  
Jason moaned when the man sat up, tilting his head back to bare his throat and rolling his hips hard against his masters. "...Mmm..... I think his master should decide that... bad boys shouldn't decide their own punishment sir... that would be rewarding the naughty behavior." He said breathily as he looked down at the man with a teasing grin before getting up from his lap and walking away, swaying his hips sexily as he walked. When he reached the doorway to the tent he slipped off his underwear and tossed them at the man before ducking into the tent and diving under the covers on the bed, tucking it tightly around him and holding onto the blanket as hard as he could.  
Whisper, Apr 12, 2014 #1107  
Laughing, Torin got up and chased Jason down. The Marine crawled onto the bed with a predatory gaze toward his pet. He crawled over him, trapping him in the bed. "The longer you stay in there, pet, the more times you'll be spanked," he warned innocently. He tugged lightly at the blankets without any strength. "You want to be a good boy, don't you?" He moved to his side of the bed and crawled under the covers, too, allowing questing fingers to reach out and begin to tickle Jason's ribs and sides. "The sooner you come out, the sooner it'll be all over..."  
Imp, Apr 12, 2014 #1108 More options  
Jason kept his grip tight on the blankets all the way up until his master got under them and began to tickle his sides. Then he thrashed, flailing as he laughed before he jumped up and straddled the man again, grabbing his wrists and trying to keep them away from his sides. The was stronger then him, obviously, and it was a struggle, but he did manage for the most part. "Noooo master!" He squealed as he laughed. "I give! I give up! No more tickles!"  
Whisper, Apr 12, 2014 #1109  
He loved Jason's laughter. It was rare that he heard it so honest. Torin allowed his arms to be pinned for a moment before breaking free and wrapping them around Jason, pulling their bodies together. "You're ready to accept your punishment, then?" he asked, reaching up and kissing his pet softly. "You've managed to rack up seven," the Marine informed the other man. "Five for your behavior at the lake, and two for running away." Another kiss as he pulled Jason tighter to him.  
Imp, Apr 12, 2014 #1110 More options  
Jason let himself be pulled down on top of the man, still smiling as he returned the kiss. "Yes master, I give up. Anything to avoid more tickles." He said softly, settling happily on top of the man, not showing signs of moving despite his words. The man was comfortable, and what could he say? He felt naughty. Being this relaxed made him want to be more open, more outgoing, and his mood being so high made him want to tease, have fun and smile.  
Whisper, Apr 12, 2014 #1111  
Smirking, Torin sat up, sitting Jason up with him, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Over my lap, then, pet." Torin helped Jason move and couldn't help the excitement that pooled low in his belly at seeing his pet in such a position. He gave the upturned rear end one last squeeze. "Sit up if you need to stop, pet." It was important to Torin that Jason knew that he could stop their game, even though he'd told Jason probably hundreds of times before that he could stop anything they did. The Marine delivered the first stroke, enough to sting but not nearly enough to truly hurt the other man.  
Imp, Apr 12, 2014 #1112 More options  
Jason burned red at being exposed in such a way, his bare bottom over his masters lap, but with the embarrassment also came a certain thrill. It was a thrill that went straight to his groin, hardening against his masters thigh despite having come today. In his vulnerable position his master had the power and Jason had none, his master still had his underwear on even while Jason was naked. When the first smack came, a firm hit that brought a sharp sting, Jason's hips thrust forward as he sucked in a sharp breath at the friction of his masters muscular leg against his cock, biting back the moan to keep it hidden.  
Whisper, Apr 12, 2014 #1113  
He laughed, and tsked at Jason. "This isn't for your enjoyment, pet." His hand soothed over the now-pink flesh and Torin shifted so that Jason had no friction on his erection at all. He gave the next two, watching as the creamy flesh beneath his hand became more pink with each stroke of his hand. "I think I've lost count, pet..." he feigned, fully enjoying their game. "How many was that?" Before Jason could answer, another was given to the warming flesh. "Or perhaps we have to start all over..." He soothed over the hurts a bit more, waiting for a response this time.  
Imp, Apr 12, 2014 #1114 More options  
Jason groaned deeply when the man moved, though it turned into a high sound at the next two sharp smacks on the tender flesh. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words turned into a sharp cry when he was hit again, his hips bucking vainly against the air, desperate for contact that wasnt there. "Four!.... That was four master." He said, reaching back and grabbing his masters hip as he forced himself to go still and tried to keep his need out of his voice.  
Whisper, Apr 12, 2014 #1115  
Torin gave another stroke with a nod at the count. While he was tempted to draw this out as far as he could, the Marine was far too turned on to go through with that plan of action. And he could tell that Jason was, too. He gave the last two, holding back his own groans as he did, and helped Jason to stand in front of him. Torin stood, too, embracing his pet and kissing him deeply while arms wrapped tight around him. "You're such a good boy, pet," he whispered, pressing kisses to Jason's jaw and neck before pulling away enough to settle them back onto the bed, Jason laying atop him.  
Imp, Apr 12, 2014 #1116 More options  
Jason followed his master down more than willingly. His ass felt hot and still burned ever so slightly, and when the man said those wonderful words it made pride and joy swell in his chest, the best feeling he could imagine. 'Good boy'. He leaned down and kissed the man the moment they were settled, making the kiss deep as he rolled his entire body, his hips thrusting against his masters clothed ones, his chest and stomach and even his legs pressing for contact as he moved. Feeling bold, he deepened the kiss and slowly explored the mans lips and then his mouth with his tongue. His master taking control like he had, and the lingering burn to remind him of it, had been one of the hottest things Jason had experienced so far.  
Whisper, Apr 12, 2014 #1117  
A part of him had been afraid that Jason would pull away after being spanked, because of his past. Torin couldn't express how happy he was that Jason seemed to do the opposite. He held onto his pet tightly and returned the kisses with all he had. A finger sought out his pet's opening, and pressed against the sensitive flesh just enough to tease. Their playing had turned him on beyond anything. He grabbed blindly at the floor until he found their bag from earlier and, inside of it, the bottle. Torin dripped a bit of the cool liquid over Jason's heated rear end only to drag his fingers through it and return to the puckered entrance.  
Imp, Apr 12, 2014 #1118 More options  
Jason returned the fevered kisses with as much intensity as he could. He shivered when the cold lube dripped over the sore skin of his ass, but mere moments later he was thrusting back as he tried to get the fingers that were teasing him to breach his entrance. One of his hands traveled down his masters hard body to cup him through the underwear, the one thing separating them giving Jason a thrill all by itself because that made it even more obvious that Jason was the exposed one, and his master was not. He broke the kiss with a gasp, leaning down to nip his masters neck softly before whispering in his ear lustfully. ".... I want you to take me master.... claim me... mark me... make it impossible for me to stay quiet even if I try..."  
Whisper, Apr 12, 2014 #1119  
He grinned and gave Jason's rear another sharp smack. "Have I not marked you enough tonight, pet?" he asked. Torin bit at his pet's shoulder and neck, teasing while his finger went back to tease the other man further. "Tell me what you want, Jason," he instructed, one of the only times he'd ever used a commanding tone with the other man. "If you don't tell me that you want it, you're not going to get it. Be exact, pet." He put slightly more pressure to his pet's entrance, the very tip of his finger barely breaching the tight muscle ring before it pulled away again. "And even then, there are no guarantees that you'll get what you want," he whispered hotly before capturing Jason's lips in another searing kiss.  
Imp, Apr 12, 2014 #1120 More options  
Page 57 of 132  
< Prev1?5556575859?132Next >  
Jason pushed himself up just a bit, enough for a little bit more leverage as he thrust back, still trying in vain for more contact. As the man spoke the tone sent shockwaves of pleasure through him, at the same moment it made him blush even deeper, something he hadn't thought possible. He was pretty sure his face was not the only thing red now, his neck and chest had to be turning colors too. Still, the finger just barely pushed inside him, and even that was enough to send him into moans of pleasure. "I.... I w-want you to take me master...." He panted, stumbling over his words as his heart raced. "... I-I want you to put me in whatever p-position you want me in... and hold me there.... I want you t-to f.... fuck me... not holding back master.." He slowly leaned down again, his lips brushing the mans as he spoke before he captured the mans lips in another hard, frantic kiss. ".... I want you to make me scream..."  
Whisper, Apr 12, 2014 #1121  
The words drove Torin up a wall, and he quickly pressed two slick fingers inside of his pet's body. He used them to stroke over Jason's prostate and to stretch the tight muscles, teasing his pet in the process. He kissed Jason, free hand holding their bodies close. "Hands and knees," he ordered, breathless from the kiss, as he slid his fingers free. He watched while Jason complied, only moving once he had. Torin removed the boxers he had on, tossing them to the side while picking up the bottle that he'd discarded earlier. Once they were both slick again, the Marine pressed himself to Jason's opening. He paused for a moment before finally breaching the other man's body, groaning as intense heat enveloped him.  
Imp, Apr 12, 2014 #1122 More options  
The order drew out another deep moan, his body clenching around the fingers at his entrance as he pushed back on them fervently, wanting more. He got up and quickly shifted to the ordered position, spreading his legs as he looked back at his master. One of his hands reached down as he took hold of his hard member, knowing it was testing his limits but doing it on purpose. When his master pressed inside him he cried out, thrusting his hips back to take him deeper, and faster. He was slick, but with only two fingers and a few moments of prep he was still tight. The man was tick, and Jason felt the bit of pain and strain as he took him, the burn as exhilarating as everything else at that moment, Jason jacking his swollen cock as he rocked.  
Whisper, Apr 12, 2014 #1123  
Hands off, pet, he ordered, moving his own hand down to take Jason's wrist and move it away from his straining prick. "I told you that you should be very specific and you said nothing about relief for yourself." He wasn't cruel, and would milk every last drop from his pet's body...eventually. Torin wasted no time after that. He took a hold of Jason's hips for leverage and set a grueling pace. He would be surprised if Jason would be able to sit in the morning, and the redhead was sure that his pet's already stinging rear end was feeling the effects of his hips slamming into the reddened flesh.  
Imp, Apr 12, 2014 #1124 More options  
Jason lowered the hand to the bed obediently, more than willing to submit to this new side of his master. the man didn't hesitate for even a second, and didn't even give time for his tight body to adjust to the intrusion before he began to pound into him at a brutal pace. Each time the mans hips collided with his burning ass it sent a new wave of electricity through his body. The hard grip on his hips moved him exactly where the man wanted him, and with how hard and fast the man was pounding into his tight hole all Jason could do was hang on. At this pace he couldn't even thrust back, and his moans and cries all dissolved into one long, toe-curling scream of pleasure as he took the sheets in his fists, eventually having to drop down to his elbows because his arms couldn't hold him up anymore. One of his hands let go of the sheets, going back to grab the mans hand and cling to it tightly. The pleasure was overwhelming, making his body want to move, making him want to thrust back, want to writhe, something, anything. With how tight the hold on his hips was, however, and how fast and hard his master was fucking him Jason was left helpless and trapped where he was, fighting not to reach down and touch himself as he fisted the blankets and clung to the mans hand.  
Whisper, Apr 12, 2014 #1125  
Despite the fact that Jason couldn't do much more than moan and ride out the thrusts, he was incredibly hot. In the back of Torin's mind, he was afraid he was hurting Jason but the intense pleasure was too strong to stop. And, if he was honest, he didn't want to stop. The Marine's hips continued to snap forward, driving into his pet's willing body over and over. He vaguely felt the hand cling to his and Torin pulled himself to the surface enough to squeeze back. He knew that he wasn't going to last long at this rate, but couldn't really bring himself to care at all. Torin pushed himself harder, increasing the pace just that impossible fraction more while moving until he was sure that he was abusing Jason's prostate with every thrust of his hips.  
Imp, Apr 12, 2014 #1126 More options  
Jason dissolved into feeling, unable to think or speak or pay attention to anything but the all consuming, blinding pleasure that was overwhelming him. When the man sped up and deepened the angle it caused a whole new sensation in Jason. He bucked under the man with each and every thrust that tormented that bundle of nerves inside his body, and it was only the tight grip on his hips that kept him in place. Covered in a sheen of sweat, flushed and screaming incoherently in his pleasure, Jason's hand gripped his masters in a death grip as he convulsed one last time. "FUCK! Fuckfuckfu-ahhhhh." He twisted, clenched, and every muscle in his body was suddenly strung tighter than ever before as he shot on the bed under them, cumming so hard his eyes rolled back, before going limp in the mans arms, his hands the only thing keeping his hips up.  
Whisper, Apr 12, 2014 #1127  
The combination of Jason's reactions and the clenching around his over-sensitive prick as his pet came sent Torin flying over his own edge. He held onto Jason with everything that he had, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that there would be finger-shaped bruises over his hips in the morning, and emptied himself into the other man's body. It felt like the orgasm lasted forever, Torin flying so high into the clouds before floating back down again. He caught himself on his hands before he crashed into Jason's back as he collapsed, panting and sweating and tingly all over. The Marine took a minute to recover, sort of, before moving and slipping from Jason's body and then lying on his side on the bed, pulling his pet to cuddle close with him. Torin wrapped Jason in his arms protectively, pressing his lips to the other man's. "You're going to be the death of me one day, pet," he teased in a whisper, chest still heaving and his heart still beating so fast Torin was surprised it wasn't bursting out of his chest. "It's a good thing we washed the other sheets..."  
Imp, Apr 12, 2014 #1128 More options  
His masters heavy weight coming down on his back, covering him with his body while he was still buried inside him, was the most perfect place Jason had ever been. He felt owned, claimed, protected, amazing.... perfect. He winced when the man pulled out of him, his entrance sore and the fingerprints on his hips aching. He couldnt even bring himself to car that he was laying in his own wet mess. He was still mostly limp when his master pulled him close, though he curled against him more than willingly, chuckling softly at the mans words. "mmm... but I dont think I care that they are clean or dirty master..." He murmured, his hands running over Torin's arm. ".... and if death feels like that.... I dont think I mind too much..."  
Whisper, Apr 13, 2014 #1129  
They laid like that for a long time, Torin not having the energy to even answer Jason's comments. It was fully dark, and probably near an hour later that Torin finally stretched himself out and pressed a kiss to his pet's head. "Why don't you go down and clean up at the lake, pet?" he suggested. Torin would have a far easier time cleaning himself up with just a cloth. "The bed will be ready by the time you get back and we can sleep in a bit tomorrow, too." He was sure that they would both take advantage of that after their activities tonight. "Just don't venture in too far." The Marine kissed Jason lightly, lips lingering barely touching for long moments. "I'm sure the cool water will soothe your skin, too."  
Imp, Apr 13, 2014 #1130 More options  
Jason jerked awake when the man spoke, having been very near sleep by then. He slowly nodded, despite the fact that he didn't want to actually move, and pushed himself out of the bed. Not bothering with clothes, he walked out and went the short distance out of site to the edge of the lake, slowly wading in. The man was right, the cool water felt like heaven. After he went ahead and rinsed himself off he let himself lower into the water so he was sitting on the bottom, the water lapping at his shoulders as he sighed softly.  
Whisper, Apr 13, 2014 #1131  
He understood Jason not wanting to move, but he wasn't going to have either of them sleeping on dirty sheets with sweaty skin, either. Torin admired Jason's red rear as he walked, smiling with the knowledge that his pet had allowed him to do that. It sent a shiver through his body.   
Changing the sheets and cleaning himself up took no time at all. He turned down the covers and waited for a few minutes for Jason before exiting the tent. The other man had been sleepy when he left the tent and Torin wanted to be sure he hadn't fallen asleep in the water. When he came to the water's edge, he laughed a little to himself. "Having fun, pet?" he asked, wading into the cool water to meet his pet.  
Imp, Apr 13, 2014 #1132 More options  
Jason hadnt been falling asleep.... nope. He had been wide awake.... he was also glad for the dark night, because it hid the pink in his cheeks when his master found him dozing in the lake. "Its relaxing master... cool and clean, no sweat or other bodily fluids." He said with a smile as he stood up and went to meet the man, sliding his arms around his waist.  
Whisper, Apr 13, 2014 #1133  
Smiling, Torin hugged Jason to him and kissed his forehead. "You certainly weren't complaining about bodily fluids just a short time ago," he teased with a little laugh. They stood in the water that lapped at their calves for a few moments before the Marine pulled away enough to guide the other man back. "Let's get you dry and then we can doze in bed together." They took their time walking to the tent, the warm air helping to be sure that Jason wouldn't get sick. Torin ushered Jason inside the tent once they had reached it and moved to wrap a fluffy towel around him.  
Imp, Apr 13, 2014 #1134 More options  
Jason followed the man more than willingly, but laughed when he was the first one with a towel wrapped around him. He retaliated by snatching another towel and wrapping it around his master, drying him off where he'd gotten wet from hugging Jason. "I wasn't the only one in the lake master." He said softly, a smile curling his lips as he finished drying the man and moved to pull him into bed, covering them both the next moment.  
Whisper, Apr 13, 2014 #1135  
Yes, he agreed. "But I'm not the one with a compromised immune system." Torin poked his tongue out at Jason playfully while wrapping him securely in his arms. They snuggled down into the comfortable bed and covers, and Torin was happy and content with how their vacation was turning out. He bent his head down to capture Jason's lips in a sweet kiss. "Sleep, pet." His own eyelids were heavy now that they were finally settled for the night. Before he realized it, Torin was asleep.  
Imp, Apr 13, 2014 #1136 More options  
Jason kissed the man back, settling into his arms. He laid there for a long while, just watching his master. He was tired, but he wanted to remember this, all of this. How he felt, how everything looked, everything about this weekend. It was like a wonderful dream, and Jason was sure he never wanted to wake up. By the time he fell asleep he'd been watching his master sleep in the very dim light for over an hour, but he slept deeply and comfortably. Even when light broke over the horizon and dawn came Jason didn't stir, just happy to sleep in the mans arms.  
Whisper, Apr 14, 2014 #1137  
It was the sun that woke him. Torin groaned softly at the bright light that peaked through the tree tops into their tent, and burrowed down into the comforter and his pet further. He knew it was no use: Once he was awake, he was awake. Torin laid in bed, though, with his eyes closed for long moments before resigning himself to the fact that he wouldn't make it past seven in bed that morning. The Marine studied his pet as he slept, fingers carding through Jason's soft hair before he pressed a light kiss to his forehead. He hoped that Jason would sleep for a while longer to regain some of the energy they'd both expelled the night before as he slid carefully from the bed and dressed in a pair of sleep pants. He moved out of the tent silently, stretching once he wasn't hindered by the low tent-top.  
Imp, Apr 14, 2014 #1138 More options  
When his master left him Jason moaned in discontent, shifting with a frown before pulling the mans pillow tight against his chest. He settled deeper into the blankets, the covers blocking a good amount of the light from his eyes. Because of that he ended up sleeping for almost another hour. When he woke he stretched slowly, reaching out but finding no one in the bed with him. He frowned and sat up, running a hand through his messy hair as he looked around for any sign of his master. As he did that he reached out for his collar, sitting beside the bed. He hadn't worn it in a few days because of the rain and everything, but the sky was crystal clear and warm today and Jason wanted it on. His body still ached from their activities last night, in the most amazing way, and the feeling of the collar around his neck would be the perfect finishing touch.  
Whisper, Apr 15, 2014 #1139  
Glad that Jason slept, Torin made coffee for himself and had some fruit to tide him over. He could have made himself breakfast but didn't want to eat without Jason. He liked sharing that part of the day with him. Sitting and reading a book he'd brought, the redhead looked up when movement caught his eye. Torin smiled at his pet and stood, making his way into the tent. Leaning down, the Marine kissed his pet soundly. Torin moved as they kissed, until his body rested mostly on top of Jason's. Torin only pulled away when his lungs screamed for air. "Morning, pet," he greeted softly. "Sleep okay?"  
Imp, Apr 15, 2014 #1140 More options  
Page 58 of 132  
< Prev1?5657585960?132Next >  
Jason grinned when the man kissed him, letting his body lay back as he melted under his masters touch, his arms going around the mans body with the collar still in his hand. Panting slighty when they finally parted, Jason traced his masters cheek softly with one hand as he nodded. "I slept better than I have in a very very long time master." He said softly. ".... after this weekend I can honestly say I feel like a new person.."  
Whisper, Apr 15, 2014 #1141  
He smiled. The weeks leading up to the trip had been difficult and an adjustment period for them both. He had hoped that the trip would have this effect on Jason, but he couldn't necessarily be sure when he suggested it. The Marine was glad that it had turned out exactly the way he'd hoped. Jason deserved to be happy. "I'm glad, pet," he answered, pressing a few kisses to the other man's cheek. "We'll have breakfast and maybe take a walk out the other way, away from the lavender field, for a bit?" There was forest all around them and knowing Jason's love for it, Torin wanted to explore each bit that they could. "We can come back and pack a lunch to go back to the clearing for the afternoon."  
Imp, Apr 15, 2014 #1142 More options  
Jason nodded with a wide smile. "Going exploring before relaxing for lunch sounds wonderful master. Head off away from the lake for a bit just to see what we can find, go deeper into some thicker woods." He said, making no move to get up out of the bed or out from under his master. "We can bring one of the comforters with us to the lavender field this afternoon when we go for lunch, and extra water bottles to drink. Just relax for the rest of the day, nap or talk."  
Whisper, Apr 16, 2014 #1143  
Anything you want, pet, he assured with a smile. Torin leaned down and nuzzled along Jason's cheek, not yet wanting to break their contact to get up.   
It had been a very long time since he had felt this way about anyone; it had been years since he had even simply dated anyone semi-seriously. His last breakup hadn't been anything remarkable, just like the relationship itself, but it had shown Torin that he didn't have the desire to put anything more than the bare minimum into anything but work. In fact, until his feelings for his pet had begun to develop, the redhead had begun to think that his life was meant to be dedicated to the Marines, rather than another person. The intensity of his connection to and feelings for Jason had surprised him at first, and he'd been worried that perhaps they were based solely on his desire to save Jason from the life he'd been forced to endure before. But as time passed, even the very small amount of time since Jason's first day with him, Torin felt stronger and stronger that, while that may have been a catalyst, it certainly wasn't the main reason for his feelings. That was, completely and totally, Jason himself.   
The Marine was genuinely and truly happy with Jason, and he wanted these feelings to last for a long time. Thoughts of their future flittered into his mind, and he wondered briefly (for now) what Jason might say if he proposed one day. Torin couldn't help but smile at that thought, but didn't voice it. It was too soon, he knew that logically. That didn't mean, though, that he didn't feel as if Jason had been with him for much longer than he had been. He found it hard to think of a time when Jason hadn't been there.  
As these thoughts swirled, Torin finally lifted his head and kissed his pet softly. "What would you say if I said that I think you should forego wearing anything today, other than that collar that you've been holding since I walked in?" His eyes gleamed rather mischievously, but Torin couldn't deny the excitement that the pictures in his head stirred.  
Imp, Apr 17, 2014 #1144 More options  
Jason went still under the man, his eyes going down to the collar in his hand. The thought of spending the day like that, naked and exposed with the only cover being the symbol that he belonged to his master... it was exciting in a way that Jason hadn't expected it to be. Maybe it was his master, maybe it was the safety and seclusion of the woods, but Jason was not against the idea. It would only reinforce that Jason belonged to the man, that he wanted to submit to his master and be his in every way that he could. If this weekend proved anything to Jason, it was that the man actually loved him back. It was that Jason had a home, and it was wherever his master was.  
When he met his masters gaze again his cheeks were a bit pink, but he smiled and slowly nodded. "I would be happy to do that... it... it would make me feel even more like I was... was yours, master..." He said, his voice going soft even as it filled with happiness and want.  
Whisper, Apr 17, 2014 #1145  
He grinned. "You will always be mine, pet," he assured in a soft, possessive whisper with his lips pressed close to Jason's ear. Torin meant every word of the promise, too. He had no intentions of ever letting go of Jason so long as he had a say in the matter. After a few more minutes, Torin finally forced himself up and off of the bed, holding his hand out to help Jason up. "Braid your hair up, pet. It'll help keep you cool while we walk... And show off your collar better..." Torin grinned and took the black collar, ready to fasten it around his pet's neck once his hair was tied back. Once it was around Jason's neck, the Marine pressed a kiss to the other man's cheek and lead him from the tent so they could eat breakfast.  
Imp, Apr 18, 2014 #1146 More options  
Jason complied quickly, pulling his locks back into a tight french braid that started high on his head and trailed all the way to the ends of his hair. He tilted his chin up when his master came forward to fasten the collar, feeling a sense of pride, and peace, and a hundred other things when he heard the small 'click' of the delicate, strong padlock. Following his master out of the tent, he poured another cup of coffee for the man before gathering a light breakfast of bagels with cream cheese and assorted cut up fruit. When the plates were served Jason had a slight moment of pause, looking at his chair for a long moment before he went over to his master and sank down into a kneel at the mans feet, tucking his legs sideways out of habit so that no pressure was on his knees. It felt better, more right, to be there then it did on his chair, at least that day.  
Whisper, Apr 18, 2014 #1147  
Torin let him do the work, today at least. And it was all very minor anyway. He was slowly becoming accustomed to doing nothing with Jason did everything, but it was still difficult some days. The Marine accepted his food with a soft smile and a lingering touch to his pet's hand, and watched the indecision in his features. Torin wondered what it was he was thinking about, but his question was quickly answered when Jason sank to the ground. Torin was surprised, really. Jason never knelt, even after the brace had been removed. He took a few moments to examine the most pressing emotions that were there, and found that he liked Jason kneeling beside him. It made him feel more able to protect him, though he wasn't sure why that was. Reaching down, the Marine brushed his hand over his pet's cheek affectionately for a moment before beginning to eat his breakfast. "Sit properly if your knees begin to ache, pet," he instructed softly, not wanting Jason to injure himself. The other man could infer what he meant by "properly": on his rear on the ground still, or in a chair. Torin really had no preference either way.  
Imp, Apr 18, 2014 #1148 More options  
It was an exchange of power. It was Jason submitting everything of him, his will, his emotions, his heart, and giving them to his master. Trusting him to take control and being willing to do whatever he was asked. Submission like this was so different then everything else he'd ever experienced, it was him giving away control, because he wanted to, instead of it being taken from him. Jason leaned into the touch on his cheek with a happy sound, craving the kindness that made his heart soar and his fears disappear. He nodded to the command. "I will master." He said with a smile, leaning his head against his masters leg as he ate his breakfast in his usual small bites.  
Whisper, Apr 18, 2014 #1149  
He knew that Jason would follow the instructions, even without his pet commenting or answering. Still, Torin liked to hear that his pet agreed.   
The Marine had finished eating before Jason did, which was typical. He set the plate to the side for the time being and one hand drifted down to stroke over his pet's cheek lightly. Torin was fully content with how they were at that moment, and wished that it didn't have to ever end. He found himself wondering if any of Jason's serenity would follow them back home after their camping trip. Torin felt like he was seeing the truth of who his pet was for the first time this weekend, and he loved that Jason was comfortable enough to be so open.   
Only after Jason had finished eating did Torin speak; he didn't want the other man to feel rushed. "What do you think, pet? Should we start our walk or spend a little while here first?"  
Imp, Apr 18, 2014 #1150 More options  
Jason finished his small breakfast slowly, enjoying the warm air and reveling in the fact that, completely nude aside from the collar, he felt completely comfortable in his own skin at that moment. A slave didn't have to be clothed in public, in fact seeing nude slaves was common even in restaurants and stores, but Jason had never been ok with that thought. Not with his skin the way it was. This was different, he knew he had nothing to hide from his master. The man knew about every burn and whip scar, he knew about Jason's past and fears and insecurities, and that was the part that made it ok. He didn't care. When he finished he slowly rose, reluctant to leave from under the mans hand, and picked up both their plates to clean up the breakfast mess.   
I think... because its our last full day master, we should just go and see where the day takes us. He said honestly, coming back to the man and kneeling in front of him again, running his hands idly up the mans strong thighs. "Come back around lunch time and get the supplies for the picnic, but just start walking before that. I am enjoying exploring the different spots master."  
Whisper, Apr 18, 2014 #1151  
Torin watched with rapt attention as his pet moved, fully unashamed at his gawking. He listened when Jason spoke, hand going back to his face before leaning down to help him to his feet. The Marine tugged his pet into his lap them, strong arms wrapping around the other man as he held him close. Torin found himself thinking that he could get very used to coming home at night to Jason wearing nothing but his collar. He supposed that the other man wouldn't be quite as comfortable, though, considering that their friends could stop by at any time which would make things rather awkward. Still, maybe on the weekends...   
A hand soothed over Jason's hip as they sat there for another minute, Torin drinking in the warmth that radiated off of his pet's body. He pressed a kiss to Jason's mouth before nudging him out of his lap gently. "Go on and get some water bottles for us to bring with us, pet."  
Imp, Apr 18, 2014 #1152 More options  
Jason didn't fight his master when he was pulled up and he pliantly allowed himself to sink into his masters lap, his legs spreading naturally to straddle the man. His body still ached from the night before, and he doubted he would be up for sex right then, but it didn't have to be about sex. He could just cuddle close to the man, enjoying the feel of the thick, strong arms encircling his waist as he let his hands rest on the mans broad chest. Jason knew he himself was getting bigger, thicker and more muscular himself, and he had to admit that he would actually miss feeling dwarfed by his masters formidable bulk when -if- he caught up with him.   
Even wanting to go on a walk Jason was reluctant to leave his masters lap, but he rose and grabbed bottled water and put them into a bag to carry with then, throwing his braid over his shoulder as he turned back to his master.  
Whisper, Apr 18, 2014 #1153  
Torin took the bag as he came up to Jason and slung it over his own shoulder. A hand rested on Jason's rear end without shame and the Marine began to lead his pet through the trees at a casual pace. Eventually, his hand raised up to rest at the other man's waist, Torin needing the flesh-to-flesh contact. The weekend had always been meant to be romantic, but it had turned into something much more sensual and he found that the contact with his pet helped to keep him grounded. They talked as they strolled through the woods with no clear destination.  
So tell me, he started after they'd been quiet for a bit. "In a perfect world, if you could have and do and go anywhere, what would you have or do and where would you go?"  
Imp, Apr 19, 2014 #1154 More options  
Jason folded his hands in front of him, naturally given his state of undress putting himself into a more submissive mindset. His hands wouldn't meet behind his back, so they folded in the front. He thought about the question for a long moment before he looked at the man with a smile and a small shrug. "I honestly don't know master... I want to be with you, and I have that master... no matter where I end up, or what I do... I just want to know that I'll be with you. That I'll be yours, for the rest of my life. Everything else is just extra good."  
Whisper, Apr 19, 2014 #1155  
You wouldn't change your...status, if you could? he asked softly. Torin didn't want to push an uncomfortable situation or conversation, but he was curious. "Marriage? Children?" He wanted to know if Jason thought about these things, like he thought about them. "Travelling wherever you wanted, just because you could?" Torin thought for a moment how to best word his next thought. "I would," he offered. "Hire someone to give you your freedom. I'm not saying that I want you to leave, because I don't. And I'd want you to stay even if you chose to ask for your freedom..." He stopped walking, tugging Jason to stop next to him. "Just...know that you have a choice, pet. Nothing else would need to change if you didn't want it to, either."  
Imp, Apr 19, 2014 #1156 More options  
When they stopped Jason flexed his hands in a nervous gesture, looking down as he thought about everything the man said. When he finally spoke his voice was low, and hesitant, and his hand went down to the row of numbers tattooed on his hip. The lines were rough and the sloppily made inked marks were raised and scarred. "Master.... I would never be free.. I couldnt. I'm not... strong enough." He said softly. "Even if you freed me master... I mean... I'm yours right now. I like being yours. If you freed me then I could be taken again, broken and sold again... sent god knows where... While I'm yours I will be returned to you."  
Whisper, Apr 19, 2014 #1157  
Torin felt bad for making Jason uncomfortable. He knew he shouldn't have brought it up... The Marine wrapped his arms around his pet tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "You'll always be mine, pet," he reiterated. "But you are strong, Jason. Don't doubt yourself or your abilities..." Looking down, Torin pressed a kiss to his pet's lips. "I love you more than you'll know, and I didn't mean to upset you with this talk. I suppose I just want you to know, without any doubts, that you have the option there if you should ever want it."  
Imp, Apr 19, 2014 #1158 More options  
Jason slid his arms around the man tightly, kissing him back and shaking his head when the man mentioned him being upset. "I'm not upset master." He said honestly. "I... yes, sometimes I do wonder what it would be like to be free master. To have kids, to get... to get married, but the only way I would be able to get married legally would be to be freed, and... Master full grown men are taken every day. They are sent to farms where they are trained and broken or are killed in the process... and thats normal men... we both know that it wouldn't take so much to make me submit master. The only security I have right now... is knowing that this number marks me as yours. I belong to you, they run it and I am returned."  
Whisper, Apr 19, 2014 #1159  
There are other ways to be married, he offered softly, holding onto Jason still. He wasn't ready to let him go yet, but also he knew it was too soon to talk of marriage. It made the Marine sad that he had no way to soothe his pet's worries of being taken if he were free. There was no where to go, that he knew of, that would guarantee his pet's safety from being taken again if they were to go through the process of securing Jason's freedom. "We'll work it all out in time," Torin promised. He continued to hold his pet close for a few more minutes before stepping away so they could continue their walk. They hadn't gone far, even though they'd been walking since breakfast due to their slow pace. Torin knew that Jason wanted to explore all that he could.  
Imp, Apr 19, 2014 #1160 More options  
Page 59 of 132  
< Prev1?5758596061?132Next >  
Jason wrapped an arm around the man as they walked, thinking everything over. 'There are other ways to be married.' Jason knew one thing was certain, and that was that he never wanted to leave his masters side. He knew that having children was impossible unless they had his implant removed, and that getting legally married was impossible unless he was free... but that didn't mean they couldn't build a life together, right? He tried his best, after a while, to put it out of his mind. That wasn't what this weekend was about.   
As they walked, letting time and their surroundings pass them by with little attention to it. The birds flew by, the sun streamed through the breaks in the trees, and the air was the perfect temperature, even nude.   
Master... do you ever want anything different? He asked after a while, his tone honestly curious. "I mean like... your work, your house, your friends, anything?"  
Whisper, Apr 20, 2014 #1161  
Torin thought about the question before answering, trying to word it carefully. "It's not that I want different. I love our friends and work and house... But if I had to leave them behind to keep you safe, or happy, then I would in a heartbeat. And I know that our friends would understand the need to, and that they would visit." They continued to walk, Torin still thinking about other answers to the question that his pet had posed. "Right now, in this moment, everything that we have is perfect. I may want kids in the future, and I definitely want you in my future."  
Imp, Apr 20, 2014 #1162 More options  
Jason looked up at the man in slight surprise, raising an eyebrow. Kids in his future... and Jason? Did that mean his master wanted kids with him? Jason's head spun with the different scenarios, and possibilities, none of which would happen. Not with him anyway. Most doctors wouldn't remove slave birth control implants, and the ones that would were very expensive. "Kids? With the military and everything master?" He asked finally. "I... y... you know slaves cant get pregnant... right master?"  
Whisper, Apr 20, 2014 #1163  
Looking down, Torin smiled softly. "I won't be in the military forever," he answered. "And slaves can get pregnant. I happen to be very good friends with a man who happens to be a doctor. I'm sure if we asked him, he could point us in the right direction. But if that's not something you want, or it's not safe for you or it doesn't work out that way for a million other reasons, there are other ways to have children, pet. Adoption, surrogacy, foster... We're not limited to only the conventional methods that you seem to be thinking of, and we don't have to decide right now." Torin stopped again and faced Jason.  
I would go to the ends of the earth, pet, to give you anything you asked me for, even the seemingly impossible. If you came to me tomorrow and asked for your implant to be removed, or to cut your hair, or for a whole new wardrobe, or to move... I would find a way to try and make it all happen for you. Your past tells you that because you're a slave, your possibilities are severely limited. I'm telling you that you have the world at your fingertips for the taking, even though I have to be the one to hand it to you.  
Imp, Apr 20, 2014 #1164 More options  
Jason looked down for a long moment, chewing his lip. "I know that... that I have chances and opportunities... and all that stuff master..." He said slowly as he looked up to meet the mans eyes. "... but I... I just... I am happy with what I have right now. I have a home, and friends, and I am yours... that's... that's more than I ever wanted master. That's all I want. If things change later... if anything happens later, then... then we'll make decisions then." As he spoke he thought, back in his mind, about children. What would he be able to give a child? Nothing.  
Whisper, Apr 21, 2014 #1165  
Stop thinking so hard, pet, Torin prompted playfully, pressing his lips to Jason's temple. "You're right: We'll make whatever decisions come our way, when they come our way. There's no need to worry about them now." The redhead took his pet's hand and began to lead him further from camp at their same leisurely pace. They had years and years ahead of them to make serious decisions. This weekend was for them to have fun.  
Imp, Apr 21, 2014 #1166 More options  
Jason laughed softly when the man told him to stop thinking so hard. "You see right into me master." He said, leaning into his side as they walked. "I've just... I've never wanted to think too far ahead. Ive always thought that... that thinking too far ahead makes you forget the moment. The now. I like the present anyway. I like my life right now, I don't want to let it pass by too fast. I want to savor every moment that we have.... that I have... for as long as I can."  
Whisper, Apr 21, 2014 #1167  
So don't, he answered simply with a shrug. "I ask you these questions because I don't know if you ever had thought about it before, and if you had then I wanted to know what your thoughts were." Torin squeezed around Jason's shoulders, happy with the physical closeness they shared.   
They walked for a long time and the sun had risen quite a bit when Torin stopped them to take a break and drink some water. "What do you think, pet? Should we start to head back?" By the time they got back to camp, Torin figured it'd be close to lunch and they could eat in the clearing. "It doesn't seem like there's too much out this way other than more trees..."  
Imp, Apr 24, 2014 #1168 More options  
Jason nodded, and they turned to head back to camp. Lunch in the lavender field was quiet and calm, and after lunch they curled up together on the blanket they'd bought. Jason fell asleep in the mans arms again, and he felt a bit bad about if afterward, but he felt like he was catching up on all the rest that he had been missing out on for so long. Being out here, with nothing but the forest and open sky, with no one but his master... Jason felt like, for the first time in forever, he was healing. Not physically, but inside. Where raw, open wounds had just stayed bleeding forever, never healing, or even clotting over, and always painful. He felt that pain fading with each day that passed, growing more and more attached to his master the entire time.   
That night they went to bed early, knowing that they had to pack up camp before they left tomorrow. The next morning they packed everything and broke it down before going to have one more meal over at the edge of the lake, their feet hanging in the water, before they went back to camp and loaded what they could into the car. The tent and the bed were left there, where Torin said he'd arranged to have one of his friends pick them up and drop them off at the house that night. They headed toward home relaxed and happy, ready to eat an early dinner and relax before his master had to return to work the next day. Jason knew he was staying home during the week for the next long while, because in a few days Tristan was due to start coming over to help him train while his master was at work.   
When they got home it was coming up on dinner time, and Jason entered the kitchen, looking at the supplies in the fridge but not truly wanting to cook that night.  
Whisper, Apr 24, 2014 #1169  
As they pulled into the driveway, Torin didn't know what to feel. He was glad to be home, because he was comfortable at home, but sad that their weekend was ending and Jason wouldn't feel as free as he had while camping. He wished that his pet could always feel that free, regardless of their surroundings. The redhead brought in the perishable stuff and set it on the counter, watching in amusement as Jason scoured the fridge while broadcasting his thoughts. It was cute. He watched for a few more moments before moving, coming up behind his pet and wrapping his arms around his middle. Torin slipped his hands underneath Jason's shirt, pressing warm palms to his stomach with a light touch.   
Take out menus are in the drawer under the microwave, pet, he muttered softly before pressing a kiss to the other man's cheek.  
Imp, Apr 24, 2014 #1170 More options  
Jason, having been focusing on the thought of dinner and what he could cook, jumped when his masters arms were suddenly around his middle. He smiled, though, letting the door to the fridge close as he slid his hands over his masters, not caring that his shirt was riding up in the front. "You sure master?" He asked, leaning back into the man as he turned his head to the side to look at him. "I mean... I kinda dont want to, but I can cook something if you want me to. I dont mind."  
Whisper, Apr 28, 2014 #1171  
Hush. He pressed a kiss to Jason's cheek and pulled him closer to his body for a moment. "I know there will be days where you don't feel like cooking, or making the bed, or vacuuming... It's okay, pet." Torin understood that, for Jason, things like that had never been okay before, but they were talking about the here and now. After a soft kiss to his pet's mouth, Torin stepped away slowly so that Jason wouldn't lose his balance. "Order anything you want, pet, and put the food away, while I'll get the rest of the things from the car." The Marine reached out and gave the other man's rear a playful swat before returning to the car to carry in their bags and chairs.  
Imp, Apr 28, 2014 #1172 More options  
Time passed quickly, more quickly then Jason could tell. The very next day Tristan began coming over to work with him, and the older man didn't hold back for even one moment. From day one they started with workouts for the first few hours, followed by him teaching him the proper fighting moves as quickly as he could, leaving Jason sore for quite a while when they first started. Jason had to assure his master quite a few times in the beginning that Tristan was not actually hurting him, and eventually his building muscles hardened. He even began to eat more, his working body craving more protein.  
Jason's nature as a slave both hurt and helped him. He learned very quickly, had an almost obsessive attention to detail, and he hadn't been lying when he said he was fast. It hurt him in more obvious ways. It took him a long time to get up to actually being willing to hit the man, and the first time he managed to actually send the man flying on his ass the moment of panic and anxiety that Jason went into was strong enough they'd had to end that day early. He got better and better as time went on, however, and three months later he was able to hold his own against the man most of the time.  
On a bit of a cooler day, when fall was coming up pretty fast and the weather was not quite too cold to be uncomfortable but not quite warm, Jason was in the back yard of their house sparring with Tristan. the fall vegetable gardens were blooming, and would be ready for harvest soon, and the whole area was like his own paradise. Jason was in a pair of low slung yoga pants and nothing else, sweat broken out on his body as he kept his eyes locked on the man in front of him.  
Whisper, Apr 30, 2014 #1173  
Torin was pleased with the progress that Jason made. Tristan had kept him up to date on their training, and how his pet was managing. It had taken some time for Torin to let go, too. In the beginning, he'd consistently ask Jason if he was okay, hurt, sore... After a bit, though, he realized that his pet was fine. He supposed that was why Tristan was training Jason and not him. For his part, Torin settled back into his routine of work and caring for his pet. It was a routine that he was comfortable in.  
Today, though, he wanted to surprise Jason. It was Friday and Torin took half a day at work to go home for lunch and an extended weekend. He knew that they would be outside and the Marine entered the front door, dropping his keys by the door as he moved through the house and out the back door. He stood watching Jason and Tristan, smiling at the pair of them. Jason worked hard in these sessions, he knew, but it was nice to see it, too. After a few minutes, Torin stepped forward into the yard a bit more. "Looking good," he called out, smiling at his pet and his friend.  
Imp, May 1, 2014 #1174 More options  
Jason had been completely focused on Tristan. The other man, knowing Jason beat him in speed, tended to hit him harder and try unexpected moves. Jason was so focused that the unexpected voice of his master caught him by surprise and broke his concentration. He whipped his head around to find whoever it was that spoke, and in doing so Tristan managed to hit him full force with a roundhouse kick in his arm, the movement sending him flying and landing on his front. Jason knew instantly that that kick was different, and it wasn't just that his air had been knocked out of him when he landed. His hand gripped his bicep in a tight grip as he rolled over onto his back, his jaw clenched at the sharp, stabbing pain that radiated through his arm.  
Whisper, May 1, 2014 #1175  
Torin saw the contact, but more than that he saw Jason's reaction to it and flew across the yard at top speed to drop down next to him. Tristan was already there, working to pull Jason's hand away so that he could examine the injury. Torin himself was worried, and knelt at his pet's head, lifting it to rest on his thighs. "Let your arm go for me, pet." Torin's voice was soft and he brushed a hand over the other man's cheek to try and soothe him while coaxing a way for Tristan to see better. He felt helpless, and hated it.  
Did I hit you the wrong way, Jason? Or do we need to call Michael? He felt around Jason's arm, watching the reactions. The arm didn't seem broken but the pain in Jason's face was obvious.  
Imp, May 1, 2014 #1176 More options  
Jason let go of his arm, letting his head fall back against the grass as he shook his head. He sucked in several deep breaths through his teeth, trying to catch his breaths before speaking, looking down at his arm as he slowly straightened it with another wince. "N-no... no need to call him sir...." He said in a tight voice, his arm still having stabs of pain every time he moved it. "... I-i dont know what that was... t... th-there is scarring there.... maybe you hit a nerve..." Jason, still breathing hard and keeping his arm tight against his chest, pushed himself to sit up. He even tried to smile, though it was tight-lipped. "... It... it w-wont be the first bruise I've gotten f-from this sir... I'm ok..."  
Whisper, May 1, 2014 #1177  
Looking up, Tristan nodded and stood. "I'll get you some ice to put on it." Torin was grateful to his friend, who got up and headed for the house.  
Standing, Torin helped Jason to stand as well before pulling him close with a soft touch and pressing a kiss to his temple. "I'm sorry I distracted you, pet." The Marine felt horrible that Jason had gotten hurt because he didn't stop to think. They began to walk toward the house, Torin already thinking of ways to make it up to Jason. "Are you okay? Really?" He felt like he'd asked that question a thousand times in the past few months, but he truly couldn't help it, especially now that he'd seen Jason get hurt. Torin guided the other man into the kitchen until he was sitting on one of the chairs while Tristan handed him an ice pack.   
Should kick your ass for making me hurt him, he grumbled, giving Torin a playful punch in the arm.  
Imp, May 1, 2014 #1178 More options  
Jason followed the man, leaning into his side and letting the man lead him to the table to sit down. He flinched again as he pressed the ice pack to the spot on his arm that hurt the most, shaking his head at the men in front of him. "I'm ok master, stuff happens. I need to learn to stay focused, that's all. Or split my focus and pay attention to more than one person." He said softly, his arm tucked tightly against his side. "And I've had worse Master Tristan. That pulled groin muscle a few weeks ago hurt worse than this."   
Ok, so that was a lie, but still, this was nothing. He was hit in the arm, he wasn't going to keel over from it, and Jason really didn't want the men in front of him upset or feeling bad.  
Whisper, May 2, 2014 #1179  
Yes, because that was my ultimate goal, he answered sarcastically while Tristan only chuckled at him. Looking over Jason, the redhead assured himself that he would be okay, if a little sore for a day or so. But "sore" was normal now that he was training so strenuously, not that he liked it much. "Why don't you go clean up and shower, pet?" he suggested softly. "I'll get lunch ready while you do?"   
We'll stop early today, Tristan chimed in. "Whatever I hit, we don't want to hit it again and make it worse, and we worked hard today." They would usually go for a bit longer after lunch, but Tristan was right that another hit to the same spot could do real damage.  
Imp, May 2, 2014 #1180 More options  
Page 60 of 132  
< Prev1?5859606162?132Next >  
Local Time:11:25 AM  
Jason hesitated, but nodded, standing up and putting the ice pack away before turning and heading from the room, reaching down to stroke Catori as she ran into the kitchen past him, the little bell on her collar making a light tinkling sound as she ran up to pounce on Tristan's feet. He made his way upstairs, keeping his arm tucked tight against his side as each movement in the wrong direction made a sharp stab of pain pass through it, as if every time he moved it someone was taking his nerve and plucking it like a guitar string.  
He undressed quickly, getting into the steaming shower and sighing as the water ran over his body. Still he made short work of washing and was done quickly, drying off and taking the time to pull his wet hair back into a simple tight french braid before he went and pulled on a pair of jeans and one of the light three-quarter sleeved shirts that he liked so much because they hid his arms, though his biceps and body filled them out quite a bit more now then they used to. He made his way downstairs, pausing around the corner to listen in on his master and Tristan.  
Whisper, May 3, 2014 #1181  
Local Time:12:25 PM  
Torin had to fight the urge to follow Jason upstairs. He knew that his pet was still hurting and he just wanted to wrap his arms around the other man and hold him until it had subsided. Tristan gave him a knowing look and just grinned at him before moving to gather plates and silverware for lunch. The redhead shrugged his friend off and began to gather the items he'd need for a pasta salad and some light sandwiches. "Other than today, it's going okay?" he asked. Tristan usually kept him up to date on Jason's progress with his training, though the filling out of his pet's muscles over the past few months told the story all on their own.  
He nodded. "Once he got over his fear of striking me. That was a battle and a half." Torin laughed. He hadn't butted in on that part of the training, knowing that Jason simply had to learn to trust Tristan more than what he had before he'd act. The two worked together, chatting about the training sessions before Torin heard the footsteps and then the silence of them just before the kitchen door. He nodded toward the kitchen entrance and Tristan seemed to catch on, grinning. "You seem to get some benefits out of this, too," he prompted. Torin knew where it was headed and played along.  
You think self defense was the only reason I agreed to the training sessions? They were gossiping like middle school girls, but it was worth it with the knowledge that his pet was listening in. Torin went on to describe some of the more personal details of their nights, careful to not get too detailed, and wondered when Jason would rush in to shut him up, or if he would at all.  
Imp, May 3, 2014 #1182 More options  
As Jason listened his eyes went wide, and then he burned red. Shaking his head, he turned and walked back up the stairs, scooping up the kitten on the way by. Jason couldn't stop the man from sharing all that if he wanted to, but Jason didn't want to listen to it. He was already blushing right down his face, neck, and even his chest. He retreated to their bedroom and settled cross-legged on the bed, pulling out the small brush he had for the cat and slowly working on brushing out her fluffy, fuzzy baby fur. He could go back down later, when his master was -hopefully- done sharing.  
Whisper, May 3, 2014 #1183  
Just as he hadn't missed the noise of his pet eavesdropping, Torin heard him retreat just as clearly. He could only shake his head. The conversation stopped right away, Tristan having realized what had happened, too. He opened his mouth to apologize but the redhead just shook his head. "Eat. I'll go get him." His friend looked at him critically, judging if he should sit and eat, or leave. But the call of food... Tristan sat down and made himself a sandwich while Torin climbed the stairs. He stopped in the doorway of the bedroom, leaning on the door frame to watch Jason. "You don't always like what you hear when you attempt to eavesdrop," he mentioned casually with a soft smile on his lips. The Marine moved over to the bed and sat next to the other man, a hand reaching around to hold him at his hip. "We knew you were there, pet. It's difficult to sneak up on two trained Marines."  
Imp, May 3, 2014 #1184 More options  
Jason shrugged, still red. "I knew you would probably hear me master." He said, offering a small, hesitant smile of his own as he lowered the brush and let the kitten wander off. Jason leaned into his masters side, the movement natural whenever the man was near him. "... I just came up here to try and let the red go down a bit before I faced Master Tristan again.... Its your choice if you want to talk about that stuff... but I don't want to be there for it."   
Jason had had too much sexual activity in the presence of others to ever be considered a exhibitionist. He loved his master, and what they shared when they were alone was amazing and perfect and everything Jason could want... but now that he had a choice about that part of his life he kept it guarded and shut tight to everyone else.  
Whisper, May 3, 2014 #1185  
Understanding now, Torin moved so that his back was against the headboard, and he pulled Jason to him, his pet's back against his chest. The Marine bent down, pressing a soft line of kisses up the other man's neck. "We were talking about your training, pet," he answered. "We only started down the other path when we heard you come up to the door to tease you." Torin held Jason close, nuzzling the warmth of his neck and shoulder. "What you and I do is not the general topic of conversation, ever, between anyone. And you're wrong, pet. It's not just up to me about what is or isn't shared outside of this room. Our relationship changed when we went camping, and you have every right to dictate what does or doesn't leave our bedroom." Torin reached out and tilted Jason's head up so that he could meet his pet's eyes. "I've told you how deeply I love you. But you need to know how much I respect you, and your opinions. I'm not sorry we teased you, but I'm sorry that the way I chose to tease embarrassed you."  
Imp, May 3, 2014 #1186 More options  
Jason willingly melted back against the mans chest, cuddling close, though he kept his eyes down when the man spoke. It was only when Torin lifted his chin that he looked up. "I don't mind when you or the others teas me master." He said softly after a long pause. "It makes me feel... included, part of the group... but... Now that I have control over my bo... over that part of my life... I don't want it shared. It was public for too long master, and I didn't have a choice. I hated it then and I still do now. I just... want that to be ours... I'm sorry the teasing wasn't as light hearted for me."  
Whisper, May 3, 2014 #1187  
He smiled, pressing a kiss to Jason's lips. "Just between us," he promised. Torin gave his pet another kiss and held him for a minute longer before he slid from the bed and helped Jason do the same. "If we don't get back downstairs, Tristan will have cleared out the fridge." The Marine lead his pet downstairs, careful of his arm, while the kitten trotted happily after them. "Are you still in pain?" he asked as they entered the kitchen. "You can take some aspirin if you need it?"  
Imp, May 3, 2014 #1188 More options  
Jason frowned down at his arm, which still twinged every few minutes when he moved it wrong. "It does still hurt, but its not bad master." He said softly as they entered the kitchen to see Tristan already eating a sandwich at the table. Jason couldn't help but laugh softly at that, and he shooed his master to the table before going and pulling out a bowl of chicken salad he'd made yesterday, tortillas, and veggies to make them some quick wraps. In no time Jason had two large wraps in front of each man with a mixed fruit salad on the side (something that was becoming a staple for him), and a medium wrap and fruit for himself. He got them drinks and sank down beside his master, tucking his arm tight against his body again.  
Whisper, May 3, 2014 #1189  
Maybe we should have Michael look at it... He was worried, of course, but Torin knew that he should at least give Jason's arm a day or two before declaring him in need of medical attention. But he couldn't help it. The Marine reached over and gave his pet's leg a gentle squeeze before he began to eat his lunch. Tristan, for his part, stayed quiet throughout the exchange. He didn't mention the teasing or training for the rest of lunch and Torin was grateful for it. He did, though, bring it up as they were clearing off the table.   
I'll call tomorrow to see how your arm is? he suggested. Torin shook his head. He wanted the weekend just to him and Jason. It had been a while since they'd had a full weekend to themselves, and he said as much.   
If Jason wants to work in the gym tomorrow, that's fine. But you and the rest of our friends are to stay well away. He stuck his tongue out at his friend, who only laughed at him. Torin moved back over to the table, stopping to press his lips close to Jason's ear. "Besides, we still have the matter of eavesdropping to take care of," he breathed softly so that only his pet could hear him. "I seem to remember that those who are bad boys receive punishment?" There was a playful glint in Torin's eyes as he kissed the other man's cheek.  
Imp, May 3, 2014 #1190 More options  
Jason was honestly relieved when his master said they were taking a break. With how his arm felt, he wanted to take it easy. When his master whispered in his ear he blushed pink again, suddenly very interested in his fruit, though his smirk told another story. "We can start again on monday Master Tristan?" He said, eyes still glued on the bit of strawberry that he was chasing around with his fork. "...We'll see how my arm feels then sir, and I'll make sure to ice it in the mean time and do my best not to strain it or anything."  
Whisper, May 3, 2014 #1191  
Tristan nodded and chatted with Torin for a few more minutes before leaving the two to their weekend.   
I was thinking it'd be cool enough out to sleep in the tent? he suggested. After their weekend, the Marine had set up the bubble in the back yard. They'd slept out there a few times, but it got incredibly hot in the sun all day and when the nights weren't much cooler than the days... But with autumn upon them, the nights were cool enough so that they wouldn't suffocate. The redhead sipped water while Jason finished his lunch. "What would you like to do this weekend, pet?" he asked. If Torin had his way, they'd spend the entire weekend in the house sans clothing, but with his work schedule, Jason had spent a lot of time in the house lately.  
Imp, May 3, 2014 #1192 More options  
Jason took his last bite and stood up, bringing the plates to the sink to be washed, carrying them with his good arm. He smiled at his master as he passed him. "I don't care what we do master." He said honestly. "I've been kept so busy by master Tristan, and I appreciate him helping me... you know... get stronger and stuff, but its been so much that a break sounds amazing. I haven't worked so hard since the work farm when it was my duty to load things into the trucks. I need something relaxing. Just spend some time together, you know?"  
Whisper, May 3, 2014 #1193  
Nodding, Torin wiped down the table while Jason took care of the dishes. "Why don't we go sit outside?" he suggested. It was too nice to be inside. "Catori can play in the yard without her pen, I think. And we can strap an ice pack to your arm for a bit while you play with her." The kitten heard her name and pranced over, bell jingling the entire way. She was friendly with him, but it was obvious that her heart belonged to Jason. She rarely left his side knowing that he had been the one to feed her and care for her and cuddle her. "Maybe a nap in the sun?"  
Imp, May 3, 2014 #1194 More options  
Jason smiled, finishing the dishes before going over to wrap his arms around the man and nuzzling into his chest. "She comes when she's called, almost like a dog. She even likes it when I give her a bath... she is a weird kitten. She will be fine in the yard for a bit if we watch her. I don't want her wandering in the woods." He said, glancing down at the grey puff ball that was rubbing around their ankles, purring like a little motorboat. "After that, though, a nap in the sun sounds amazing... I've really turned you to my love of sleeping outside, haven't I?"  
Whisper, May 3, 2014 #1195  
Arms wrapping around Jason's shoulders, Torin pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I wouldn't care either way," he answered honestly. "But it makes you happy, and that's all that matters at the end of the day." He was used to sleeping in tents on missions and the like. Their bed inside the tent made it all the more enjoyable, though. The Marine bent his head and kissed his pet lightly, then stepped away. "Get an ice pack ready and get settled outside. I'll change and bring the monitor out." They rarely used it when he was home, mainly because Jason was so much more secure when he was. But when they were both out in the back yard, even Torin was a little paranoid that someone would sneak up on the both of them, especially when they were napping.  
Imp, May 3, 2014 #1196 More options  
If we put her in the tent she can stay outside with us, we'll just close the opening so she cant get out. He said, leaning up to kiss the man one more time before gathering the little animal and the ice pack. He managed to get it maneuvered around his arm before heading out and putting the baby out in the yard. He spent a long time playing with her, hearing her little bell jingling and running around as she chased him. By the time Torin came out the kitten was tired out and Jason retreated to the tent at the end of the yard, zipping up the opening even though the kitten curled up beside him on the bed.   
The rest of the weekend was perfect. They actually ended up sleeping outside that night as well, after a dinner eaten out on the grass by the light of the lamps. The next day was just as relaxing and calm, and by the time monday morning came around even Jason's arm was no longer aching like it had, though he did have a nice solid bruise there. He got his masters clothes, breakfast, and everything the man needed ready to go, just like he always did, and just like always this gave them ample time to just curl up on the couch together, Jason in sleep pants and a black tank top, and his master in his camo and boots. He had taken a liking to the man in uniform, sitting across his lap with one hand playing idly under the hem of his shirt. "I think I'm going to make that rosemary roast duck tonight." He said softly. "The whole house smelled amazing for like a week after last time."  
Whisper, May 3, 2014 #1197  
The weekend did exactly what he'd needed. By Sunday evening, he was relaxed and happy. Even his usual Monday morning blues, brought on by the thought of having to leave Jason for the day, weren't quite as bad as usual. They sat on the sofa, cuddled together with the Marine's fingers slipping underneath his pet's shirt to splay out wide over his side and hip. Jason was definitely more filled out now, and Torin could feel the ripple of muscles beneath his palm. He was happy that his pet was healthier, but also a bit sad that he wasn't quite as small anymore. He'd liked feeling so much bigger, because he'd felt that he could protect the other man better when he was.  
Looking up, he smiled and nodded at the suggestion for dinner. "That sounds wonderful, pet." He leaned up and kissed the other man, not letting up until the very last minute before he had to leave in order to be on time. "Be good." He handed Jason the monitor to clip to the waist of his pants and kissed him one last time. "Love you." Torin was a bit obsessed with the words, but he justified it. He told Jason that he loved him when they woke up, before he left for work, when he got home and before bed, and any other time the words popped into his head to say them. He told himself it was because Jason hadn't heard those words before, at least not for a very long time, and he wanted his pet to feel the joy of being loved as often as possible.   
He left for work, waving out the car window as he pulled from the driveway.  
Imp, May 3, 2014 #1198 More options  
Jason clipped the monitor to his waistband and kissed the man back. "I love you too master. I'll be good." He said with a bright smile. He watched him drive out of sight before he closed the door. From there he started his usual routine, cleaning up breakfast and dusting before starting the laundry. When all that was going only a couple of hours had passed, and he actually didn't have much to do, since the training today wasn't supposed to start until later that evening. Instead he settled on his masters bed upstairs, playing with Catori with one of her favorite toys, a bundle of feathers attached to a long string on a stick, for a long time until she tired out and he laid down with her curled up on his chest.  
He had the monitor next to him on the bed, and it was quiet, so he had no reason to suspect that anyone would be coming. Especially not the silent van that came creeping into their front yard. Men spilling out of it quickly made their way around the house, none of them making a sound until one man kicked in the back door. Men rushed into the house and began dumping cans of gasoline on every surface on the bottom floor of the house   
When the crash first sounded Jason shot up with a frown, about to stand, when a he heard the voices, followed by the acrid smell of gasoline filling the air. Panic filled him as he shot up from the bed, holding the kitten close to his chest as he went to the door, listening to see if any of them were coming up the stairs. Suddenly there was a white noise, and then all hell broke loose with a roar as smoke filled the house accompanied by the squealing of tires. You could still smell gasoline over the smoke, and when Jason heard the tires he ran through the door and headed to the stairs, only to see them fully ablaze.   
Jason turned and ran back to the bedroom, huddled against the wall on the far back corner of their bed as the smoke got too thick to see through. Before he realized it, or saw anything through the smoke, the blankets had caught on fire and the licking flames were slowly spreading across the bed.   
Even with the kitten struggling in his hands he was frozen. It wasn’t until the flames licked at his foot, and he cried out, that he moved. Life came back to his eyes and he shot up, tightening his hold on Catori and stuffing her under his shirt to try and protect her from the smoke a bit, not even caring when she clawed at his chest in her fear. The smoke was so thick now that he couldn’t see more than a foot in front of him. Jason choked, stumbling and coughing before leaving the room. He turned over to the stairs, but saw them engulfed in flames, already half collapsed. Still, they were his only option.  
Halfway down the hallway a burning beam fell, knocking him over and landing on his leg. He screamed and began to try and shove it off with his other leg. He got it off, though his pants were burned through all tha way up to his hip. They, along with his shirt were still smoldering, but he paid no attention. He pushed himself up, not able to hold back a small scream as he picked up the scared kitten again from where she’d been flung when he fell. He could feel the floor creak under him as he ran to the top of what was left of the stairs. He didn’t hesitate as he took a running leap and jumped as far as he could, landing with a roll so Catori was protected against his chest. His mind was so clouded by pain at his point that his movements were automatic, and thought was not even an option. He couldn’t feel himself grab the kennel and the bag that were sitting beside the back door before running and jumping through the broken glass of the huge picture window in the kitchen.   
He pushed Catori, the kitten screaming and going wild in fear by this point, as gently as he could into the crate as he ran, black spots beginning to cloud his vision. The bag dropped at some point, left behind in the trail he left. Jason could only attribute his speed to adrenalin by that point, because before he knew it he saw the tree of the safety clearing.   
Jason’s clothes were only burned off strips hanging loosely on one side of him. His braided hair was soaked with sweat and hanging everywhere, and his skin was blackened on the side missing the clothes. He kept moving, stumbling, eyes closed more then they were open by then. The kennel dropped near the tree, but Jason was no longer fully conscious. He dragged and stumbled across the clearing, into the bushes on the other side, and finally fell face first, unconscious, and clothes still smoking.  
*****  
At the base Michael was busy evaluating a twisted ankle that one marine had gotten in drills when a nurse rushed into the room. “Dr. Valentine you have a call on line three.” She said.   
“Well I’ll get it in a few minutes, I’m alm-“  
“I’m sorry sir, but its an emergency. It’s the fire department, they said its urgent.”   
He frowned, but excused himself and went to the phone in the hall. “Hello this is Michael Valentine.” He listened for a long time, his face going from a frown, to his eyes going wide, and then him abruptly going pale and slamming the phone down and running out the door of the clinic, calling for the nurse to call in another doctor.   
He ran as fast as he could across the base, nearly knocking several people over in the process, until he reached the field where the man were doing drills. It was one of the few times they were all there at once, Torin, Kris, and Angelo running the drills with the rest of their group in formation. They were in the middle of their movements, but Michael ran right past them and up to Torin and grabbed his arm.   
“…Your house…” He gasped, out of breath. “… there was a fire at your house… its bad Torin…. We have to go… now.”  
Whisper, May 4, 2014 #1199  
He'd had an odd feeling all day, but Torin pushed it away. He had confidence that Jason was safe, because he'd been safe every day since he'd returned to work. The Marine threw himself into the drills that they were running that day, glad that Kris was his instructor. His other friends were off doing other training, but that didn't matter so much. He'd see them at lunch. He didn't see Michael gunning for them, and barely registered anything other than the word "fire". The redhead dropped everything and took off at top speed toward the car.  
He didn't notice Kris behind him, or Michael either, for that matter. He was singularly focused on getting home, regardless of who was or was not with him.   
It was surprising, if he'd had the presence of mind to think about it, that he didn't crash the car or get stopped. Torin pushed the machine to its top speed, stopping for nothing and no one. He barely put it in park before jumping out. Training kicked in enough for him to realize that the house was a complete loss. Flames were coming out of the roof, the chimney and the top floor windows. His instincts told him where to go, and his legs burned as he pushed his body to its limits once more. He vaguely saw the bag in his path and sent up a silent prayer that Jason got out of the house. He refused to think that the fact alone meant nothing, considering the state of the house.  
Torin plowed through trees and underbrush, somehow managing not to trip over roots and twigs as he ran through the woods behind... The clearing never felt so far away before, and it had felt like forever before he came to it. He saw Jason right away, but knew that it was bad. He could smell the burnt cloth and flesh, and nearly puked with it. Dropping to his knees beside his pet, the redhead finally took everything in. He could see that Jason was breathing, albeit shallowly, and the crate was next to him with a crying Catori locked inside. So long as she was crying, she could wait to be looked at further. Torin reached out and gently brushed sweat-drenched hair from the other man's face while checking over every part of him that he could. He was badly hurt, and he had no idea what sort of trauma had caused the fire, or what injuries lay beneath the surface. Half glad that his pet was unconscious, Torin carefully turned him onto his back so that his face was no longer in dirt as the adrenaline wore off and tears began to stream down his face. All of the training he had as a Marine in first aid and disaster relief fled his mind, leaving him broken and confused and hurting.  
Imp, May 4, 2014 #1200 More options  
Page 61 of 132  
< Prev1?5960616263?132Next >


	7. 1201-1400

1201-1400

The others followed Torin like a pack, disappearing into the woods with the sounds of the confused fire fighters and police behind them. Torin was already a ways ahead of them, and as they ran Scott scooped up the singed bag. When they arrived to the clearing they all froze, and it was only Michael and Damien who moved right away. Angelo motioned to Kris to help him right after them, the older man grabbing Torin in a strong grip and pulling him back as Michael and Damien came forward, checking his vitals and carefully pulling off his clothes, or what was left of them.   
GO GET MEDICS NOW! Michael snapped, at which point Scott took off back in the direction of the house.  
Whisper, May 4, 2014 #1201  
He fought the grip that held him, trying to pull forward. He needed to be by Jason. But Angelo's grip held fast. Torin wasn't aware of words coming out of his mouth, though Kris was suddenly standing in front of him and answering his calls of painful, torturous revenge for whoever had hurt his pet. Just as well that his thoughts were vocalized so that his friends would be on the same page. Finally, somewhere within him, Torin drew strength enough to break free of Angelo's grip. Torin fell forward to his knees, near Jason's head, and nearly collapsed over him. His lips were near his pet's ear, and he whispered promises that he'd be okay and safe once more; that he was sorry for leaving him...  
Medics burst through the clearing and Torin was once again hauled off to the side by Kris this time. "Let them work, Torin! He needs help and they are the ones who can give it to him!"  
Imp, May 4, 2014 #1202 More options  
Damien and Michael worked with the medics, and in moments Jason was on a silver emergency blanket and the rest of the shreds of cloth were gone. They were working on getting an IV in him and starting to get oxygen on him before Damien stopped them, pushing the mask away as he tossed aside the stethoscope and got up on his knees, crossing his hands on Jason's chest and beginning to do compressions. "Heart rate is stuttering, and lung sounds are weakening further. He needs to be tubed." He snapped.   
The equipment is back in the ambulance! One of the medics responded as Damien leaned in to breathe a breath of air into Jason's unresponsive mouth. "Get him on the stretcher."  
He still needs the compressions! Michael snapped.   
Then put them both on there! She replied as Damien, realizing what she was saying, helped them move him onto the waiting stretcher before getting up and straddling his waist, continuing CPR.   
They raised it, both men and all, and began to struggle through the brush and roots. Michael, getting impatient, shook his head. "MOVE!" He ordered the two paramedics, waving the other marines forward. Angelo had been helping Kris hold Torin back, but he let go of Torin and rushed with Scott to physically lift the stretcher up and carry it over the brush. It was only in this method that they got out of the woods, setting it back down and letting the paramedics take over when they were in the clear. Michael rushed back to Torin as they loaded him into the waiting ambulance.   
Torin they are going to take him, and I am going to drive you there. Only one person can be in with him, and Damien cant stop compressions yet. He said as they closed the doors and screamed off. He lead Torin to the front yard, where he froze, grabbing Torin's arm and pointing to the lawn.   
'FAGGOT SLUT SLAVE' was burned into the yard, the blackened grass still smoking as the fire fighters fought to put out the house behind them.  
Whisper, May 4, 2014 #1203  
He heard the words but they didn't process, and Torin fell forward to his knees once more when he was let go. The Marine nodded to his friend and struggled to his feet, lifting the crate with the still crying kitten. He had no idea what he would do with her when they got to the hospital, but didn't really have to worry. Tristan showed up next to him - had he been here all this time? - and took the crate from his hands. Torin didn't ask questions, only followed Michael through the woods and back yard, stopping short when he saw the message. He saw red, and the only thing he saw in that moment were visions of just how he would hurt those bastards.  
Kris was right behind them and he nudged Torin forward, breaking his fantasy of spilled blood. He didn't think about how he'd left his car running and it was now shut off with the driver's side door closed, but only climbed into Michael's car, numb to everything.  
Imp, May 4, 2014 #1204 More options  
The fire was still going strong when Michael pulled out of the long drive way. His last glance in the rear view mirror showed the roof of the once beautiful house collapsing with a huge column of flames and smoke rising up toward the sky. He saw the cars that followed him, with Scott, Angelo, and Max in Angelo's car, and Kris and Torin with him. Tristan's car was at the end of the line, but as they got out to the main road he pealed off and went in the opposite direction. Michael pulled out his phone and handed it to Kris, asking him softly to text Tristan with which hospital they were headed to.   
When they arrived at the tall white building Michael went ahead and pulled up to the emergency entrance, so that Torin could hop right out and go inside, before parking and heading in with the others. In the waiting room Damien jogged up to meet them, stopping Torin with a hand on his arm. "They took him back when we got here Tor. We have to wait out here now."  
Whisper, May 5, 2014 #1205  
Nothing really registered with Torin at that point. He was numb, and scared, and angry all rolled into one. He did notice when they stopped at the hospital entrance, and he jumped out of the car before Michael could even fully come to a stop. Damien caught him just inside the door, but he pushed forward anyway. He needed to be with Jason and that was the only thing on the Marine's mind at that moment. Something strong caught him around his waist though, and swung him back around toward the waiting room before he could make it through the emergency doors. He didn't register the nurses shouting at him to stop, though he now saw that they were shouting at him. He just couldn't actually hear what they were saying.  
Looking over his shoulder, Torin saw that it was Kris who had turned him around and tried to fight back, but his usual strength wasn't there anymore. Finally, tired and helpless and worried sick, Torin gave in and collapsed into a sobbing heap.  
Imp, May 5, 2014 #1206 More options  
They all watched as Torin finally snapped out of it enough to stop fighting toward the doors, collapsing in Kris's arms. Michael stepped forward, helping Kris move him to a chair in the corner of the room. They were all still in their fatigues, all but Michael dirty from the drills they had been running. Michael ended up on one side of his friend, with Kris on the other side already, and wrapped his arm over the man's shoulders as Damien approached them again. He knelt down in front of torin, clasping a strong hand on his shoulder. "Torin, I want you to listen to me now, alright?" He said firmly. "We got him breathing again in the ambulance. When we did that his heart rate steadied too."  
Whisper, May 5, 2014 #1207  
Torin allowed himself to be maneuvered into a chair, and folded over himself in half, forehead resting on the tops of his knees. He wasn't aware of the other Marines around him at that point, or any words being said. Everything was a dull humming in his ears. He knew that Jason hadn't felt safe in the house, and still he had insisted that he was. The redhead blamed himself while plotting the revenge he would take on whoever had done this to his pet.  
Imp, May 5, 2014 #1208 More options  
Damien shook his head and went to sit down, all the men seated in their little corner. Silence fell over them, the only movement Michael texting Tristan with what he knew. There seemed to be nothing to say. They had all come to care about the gentle man that had come into their lives. Even with his body as hurt as it was Jason had managed to get himself and the kitten out of the house and the full 30 minutes away to the clearing before he fell. Torin had never been a particularly depressed man, but he had lit up since Jason arrived, so much happier and more outgoing. They could all see it.   
It took almost two and a half hours for the doors to open and a doctor to call out that he was looking for the men that were here for the man who came from the fire. Michael waved him over, all of them standing up as he came over. "That's his owner." Michale said, pointing to Torin.   
The man nodded. "Well first things first, he is alive." He said, the group letting out a breath of relief. "He is in stable condition now. There were second and third degree burns over one arm, leg, and most of his torso as well as some first and second degree burns to one side of his face. He also had a considerable amount of smoke inhalation, and some minimal singeing to his throat, and possibly to his lungs as well. We have him intubated right now because of it."  
Whisper, May 5, 2014 #1209  
He heard the words, but didn't understand them, other than "alive" and "stable". Michael and Damien would go over everything with him again later. "Where?" he asked, standing and nearly frantic at this point. "Where is he?"  
He's unconscious, he won't kno-  
I don't care. The words came out in a deep growl, Torin near ready to threaten the doctor if he didn't tell him where to find Jason. The redhead felt a strong hand on his shoulder and knew it was Kris only because Michael and Damien were in his line of vision. He heard Kris apologizing to the doctor and scowled. He wasn't sorry so long as he was still in the waiting room, away from Jason. He didn't wait for an answer, Torin was unable to wait anymore at that point. He pushed forward, figuring either he'd search the entire hospital until he found Jason, or his friends would gather the necessary information and help guide him.  
Imp, May 5, 2014 #1210 More options  
Michael grabbed Torin's arm and pulled him back, holding on as the doctor stepped in front of him. "Sir! I will take you to see him in a moment, I promise, but I need you to listen to me! You need to know that he wont look normal when you see him!" He said, trying to get Torin to stop and listen for a moment. "He is unconscious, and he has a lot of tubes and wires coming off him right now. You need to be prepared for what you are going to see! Now if you can take a breath for me, and assure me that you are calm enough not to endanger my patient, then I will take you to him."  
Whisper, May 5, 2014 #1211  
Torin growled again, but Kris this time yanked him away from the doctor and their friends, spinning him around to face him as he did. His friend gave him a hard shake by the shoulders. "Snap the fuck out of it!" His voice was low but the tone was the same as if they were training. It seemed to work, because Torin's head snapped up and his eyes were less clouded over than they had been. "We all know that you want to see him, Torin. We all want to, too. So start acting civil because acting how you are isn't going to help Jason! Be strong here, and then go home with Michael and fall apart. But he needs you to be strong!" The redhead only nodded. He knew Kris was right. He moved back over to the doctor and nodded at him, but didn't say anything. He didn't trust himself to.  
Imp, May 5, 2014 #1212 More options  
The doctor looked at him for a long moment, and then nodded. "If there is any stress in that room, raised voices or anything else, I will clear the room."  
The doctor lead them into the hospital, through long hallways and up an elevator, until he reached the wing that held Jason. When he opened the door the only sounds were the beeps of the monitors and the whirring of the respirator. Jason laid still as stone on the bed. The sheets pooled low on his waist, and his torso and left arm were encased in thick bandages. He had three IV's in, two in one arm and one in the hand of the bandaged arm, though the hand was blistered and red. He had small burns and cuts dotting the exposed skin, which was ashen grey and pale. There was a tube down his throat, making his chest rise and fall slowly, taped to his mouth on the side that was not red and inflamed. Wires extended from his chest to two large beeping machines beside him.  
Whisper, May 5, 2014 #1213  
The sight was a shock but Torin pushed through it and rushed to the bed. The Marine pressed his lips to Jason's forehead and cheek, tears falling over his own cheeks as he brushed his pet's hair back from his forehead. He was glad that the other man wasn't awake. If the tubes and wires didn't distress him, the needles in his arms certainly would. He knew it was for the best, but he also couldn't help wishing that he could see his pet's eyes open, even if only for a minute.   
They're going to pay, pet, he promised in a whisper.  
Imp, May 5, 2014 #1214 More options  
The men hung back for a long moment, but slowly came forward. The doctor came up on the other side of Torin, checking one of the machines before turning to the man. "He's still a little shocky." He said softly. "But we are pumping him full of antibiotics and we are doing everything we can to boost his system. If he makes it through the next 48 hours then he has a chance. If he makes it without getting an infection then its even better, but with the amount of damage his system is left very very vulnerable. Right now it all depends on him."  
Whisper, May 5, 2014 #1215  
He didn't like that word "chance" but Torin tuned out the rest of what the doctor was saying. He needed to focus on Jason, despite the fact that he knew there was nothing he could do to help him.   
Torin was vaguely aware that his friends were in the room with him as he sat next to Jason's bed. No one said much, and he was grateful for it because he wasn't sure his brain could process any information at the moment. Torin was still in shock. He gave a bit of a fight when the nurse came in to tell them that visiting hours were over, but Kris gave him a pointed look and finally, after a few more moments with his forehead pressed to Jason's and whispered promises, Torin left with his friends still numb to the world.  
He found himself at Michael's house, though it wasn't really surprising if he cared to think about it. He didn't, and instead found himself in much the same position as he had been at the hospital: on the sofa, nearly bent in half with sobs wracking his entire body with such a force that he was sure the sofa was moving as well.  
Imp, May 6, 2014 #1216 More options  
Kris had helped Michael get Torin to his house, and when they got there Michael was truly at a loss for words. He invited Kris to stay if he wanted, and made some tea for them all in the hopes that the hot drink might help soothe them just slightly. When he came back into the room to find Torin collapsed he set the tray down and hurried next to his friend, wrapping his arms around the man and pulling him tight against his chest as he whispered as many reassurances as he could. His dogs, having known Torin all their lives, tried their best to comfort him as well. One curled up next to him on the couch, and the other sat in front of him with its chin on his knee. Michael settled in to sit where he was for as long as he needed to, willing to wait all night if he had to.  
Whisper, May 6, 2014 #1217  
He wasn't really sure how long he sat there, and didn't register anything else around him. Instinct told him that Kris had stayed, that the dogs were wondering what the hell was going on and that Michael was worried but that was the extent of anything. All of his training about being aware of his surroundings and noticing everything had gone out the window the second that Michael had said that Jason had been hurt. Torin hadn't even begun to process the loss of the house and everything in it yet, but it flittered at the edges of his brain for the moment. He would deal with it when he knew that Jason was going to be okay.   
Torin clung to his friend until he had nothing left to give. His tears had run out, as did his energy. "Just give me something to sleep." The redhead knew that his friends knew how grateful he was, but he couldn't put the energy into being polite. He just didn't have it to give.  
Imp, May 6, 2014 #1218 More options  
Michael nodded, looking up at Kris. "Go get my med bag out of the car?" He asked softly. When the man returned Michael pushed Torin to sit up, drawing a syringe full of a clear liquid. He stood up, reaching out and pulling Torin to his feet before working with Kris to lead him upstairs to one of the guest rooms, handing him a pair of PJ pants. "This will hit you hard, so I want you in bed before I give it to you."  
He waited until Torin was in bed before he pulled out his arm and pushed the drug into a vein in the crook of his arm. As promised, it took affect quickly, and the two huge dogs crawled up into the bed on either side of him as he passed out.   
Michael sighed, looking over at Kris. "I dont know about you, but I need a scotch. You interested?"  
Whisper, May 6, 2014 #1219  
Torin allowed himself to be directed and maneuvered through the house, out of his clothes and into bed. He didn't have the strength to do it himself even if he wanted to. He was grateful as the blackness took over and he sank into oblivion.  
Looking over at Michael, Kris nodded. "Fuck yes." It had been a hell of a day and he was nearly out of strength himself after having to be strong for Torin and to starve off his own responses to everything that had happened. Liquor was happily welcome at this point. Kris closed the door to the bedroom over, sure that they wouldn't hear anything from Torin until the drug wore off closer to morning and followed the doctor downstairs. Scotch in hand, he flopped back onto the sofa and groaned. "What the fuck happened?" It was mostly rhetorical, considering no one knew anything at this point other than the burned words on the front lawn. "We're not going to be able to keep him from hunting them, not that I want to keep him from such things." He knew that any one of them would go after the bastards with a venom that none of them had ever seen in each other before.  
Imp, May 6, 2014 #1220 More options  
Page 62 of 132  
< Prev1?6061626364?132Next >  
Michael poured both of them a scotch, and then brought the bottle into the living room with them. He hunched forward on the couch, looking hard into his glass. "I want to hunt them too." He finally said with a rage in his voice that poured out of every word he said, after a long silence. "I want them dead. I want them to burn like they burned Jason..." He turned his blazing eyes to look at Kris. "Kris... this may make me a bad person... and I know none of us are strangers to war and killing people... but if I ever come face to face with them, I will kill them. No hesitation, no guilt."  
Whisper, May 6, 2014 #1221  
You think the rest of us don't agree with you? he asked, eyeing Michael carefully. He sipped his drink and thought for a bit, but finally shook the morose thoughts away. "We'll deal with it. Right now, we need to get those two set up with somewhere to go home to, and we need to keep an eye on Torin. I know that we all want to kill the bastards, but he's the one I don't trust to slip away while we're all focused on Jason and actually hunt them. At least at first. Sooner or later, his training will kick in and he'll turn to plotting." Kris was sure that allowing Torin to go after the assholes would be better for them as he would kill them swiftly without pain, but it would also be messy. Once more he shook his head and then drained his glass before pouring himself another.  
Imp, May 6, 2014 #1222 More options  
Michael downed the rest of his glass and hung his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "On top of all that someone needs to go in tomorrow and explain why we all ran out in the middle of the day like that, and explain why Tor isn't coming in for a while. I doubt Torin will be up to it himself." He said with a groan. "... I don't know about the rest of you, but getting them a new home is something I'm completely up for. I have money in the savings to chip in..." He looked at Kris. "Call me crazy... but what do you guys think of chipping in and buying them a new house?"  
Whisper, May 6, 2014 #1223  
I'll take care of it, he answered regarding talking to someone about why the eight of them ran off base like they were being shot at. "How did Damien and Tristan hear about it anyway?" he asked, not realizing until then that neither of the other two had been on the field with him and Torin when Michael had come tearing towards them. "Keep an eye on Max when he finds out," he amended. "He's more likely to go after the bastards and fuck it up and get himself arrested than the rest of us."   
Looking up, Kris gave a little smile. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I'm sure the rest of the guys will be on board. Somewhere with a lot of land and woods for Jason."  
Imp, May 6, 2014 #1224 More options  
I damn near bowled over them on my way to get Torin, told them on the way. He said with a small, weak laugh. "I assume they headed to the cars, told Scott on the way... God... Max is going to go postal when he finds out." Michael paused as he realized that Max didn't know the extent of everything, the message on the lawn and everything else. He shook his head looking down at his watch. "Its only eight thirty... you think everyone would be up to coming over here? Talking about it all? The house, updating them on everything that happened, everything. I need to ask Tristan about Catori anyway, he took off with her when we went to the hospital. We all need to be on the same page when Torin wakes up, on all the issues."  
Whisper, May 6, 2014 #1225  
Was it really only eight thirty? "It feels like it's three in the morning," he groaned, letting his head fall back onto the sofa. "I'm surprised they aren't here alrea--" The door bell rang before he could finish and Kris gave his own weak laugh. "Good thing you knocked him out. With all of us here, he wouldn't have gotten any sleep without the help." Kris waved Michael off and opened the door for Tristan and Max. He left the heavy door open so that the others would know to just walk in. Besides, with the alcohol they were sure to be warm enough against the cool night breeze.  
Imp, May 6, 2014 #1226 More options  
Michael put the scotch away as the others walked in, bringing out beer and soda instead. They didn't need a bunch of drunk marines on a night like this, not when they needed to talk. It was only a few minutes later that the other three arrived, Damien, Scott, and Angelo all now in their own cars and changed. They all scattered around the living room, all of them looking haggard and worn out. It was Michael who spoke up first.   
Torin is obviously not here. He said softly. "I sedated him, he's upstairs and guaranteed to be out until at least morning. We all need to talk about this, and get on the same page. With Torin in shock like he is it will be a bit before he's functional again, which means its up to all of us to make sure things get straightened out. First..." He glanced at Kris. "... We're pretty sure we know who did this. With the message that was burned on the lawn we think its pretty clear. Somehow the people who burned Jason the first time found out where he was. They did this."  
Whisper, May 6, 2014 #1227  
It was Max who spoke up first. "I want to know how they got past the sensors at the bottom of the driveway. They might have been able to avoid the cameras, but the sensors span the width of that end of the property. Jason's monitor would have gone off." They all seemed to think about that, but in Kris' mind, the "how" of it all was irrelevant. It happened and now they had to pick up the pieces of it.  
We need to stay in our right minds, he added. "Torin's going to be hard enough to hold back when he gets out of his fog. We all know we'll take care of this, but we all have to be smart about it." His vision settled on Max, whose fists were already clenching, ready for a fight. "No going AWOL." His friend looked as if he wanted to argue, but only nodded instead after a minute. He pushed forward, because it was easier to talk now that he was already talking. "Mike and I were talking about pooling together funds to buy them a house."  
Imp, May 6, 2014 #1228 More options  
Scott, Damien, and Angelo all readily nodded at the mention of a house. "I can pitch in, no problem." Damien said, as Angelo chimed in with basically the same thing.  
As they began to speak among themselves about the house, funds, the highest price they as a group could afford, and land, Michael took a moment to turn to Tristan. The man hadn't made it to the hospital, and Michael knew he would want to know what was going on. "Hey, I never got a chance to talk to you, since you didn't make it to the hospital before visiting hours ended. Jason is... He's alive. Burned from neck to waist on his front, one arm, and one leg. They think he singed his throat and lungs too, so he's on a respirator right now. They said with the severity of the damage his chances aren't the greatest yet. The longer he keeps going the higher is chances are though." He said, knowing bluntness was good at that moment. "I never got to ask you, hows Catori? If J... When Jason wakes up he'll want to know about her."  
Whisper, May 6, 2014 #1229  
Tristan listened, and his heart plunged further and further into his stomach as the words left Michael's mouth. It was worse than he thought, and the Marine felt as if he would throw up. He felt guilty that he'd had to work and had to push their training session to that evening. If he'd been there...  
The question about Catori snapped him out of it a bit. "She's fine. Emotionally scarred, I'd bet and some smoke inhalation. They kept her to observe her and get her some extra fluids but I'll pick her up tomorrow and bring her here, I guess?" Maybe it would comfort Torin to have the kitten there with him until they could get a house set up for him.  
Imp, May 6, 2014 #1230 More options  
Michael nodded. "Bring her here. It'll be a comfort to Torin -I hope- and I can take care of her the rest of the time." He said before looking at the rest of them again. "We can all start looking for housing. I do suggest we not mention it just yet, not until we know how everything is going to go first. We need to make sure that Torin doesn't have to focus on anything else. I'm going to make sure he knows he's staying here, and I'll make sure he knows that he is welcome once Jason is awake and discharged from the hospital."  
Whisper, May 6, 2014 #1231  
When he woke up the next morning, it was still early if the dim light in the room was anything to go by. Torin felt weight behind him and in front of him, and after a few moments he realized it was the dogs. The Marine wrapped himself around one of them and allowed himself a few minutes to grieve without his friends' watchful eyes. He knew they were worried about him, but that just made it harder to deal with all of the different emotions rolling around inside of him. The dogs, though, allowed him to just feel without sympathy in their eyes.  
He didn't wallow long. Torin got up and dressed quietly and moved down the stairs, dogs in tow. He found himself hoping that no one was awake yet, and moved to slip out the door before realizing that he didn't have his car here. Well fuck. Turning, the redhead found Kris leaning against the doorway to the kitchen with a bemused smirk on his face. "Eat. Then we'll go to the hospital."  
Imp, May 7, 2014 #1232 More options  
Michael walked by the doorway behind Kris, carrying two plates to finish the serving for three people on the table. Each plate held scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. It was a light breakfast, but Michael kind of guessed that Torin would probably not want a lot. "He's right. I'm holding the keys hostage until you have some food in you." He said without looking up. "And before you get any ideas in your head I'm making sure you eat lunch and dinner too. You wont let yourself get sick, and I'll make sure of it. Kris is heading to the base later to cover you, so you don't have to leave the hospital."  
Whisper, May 7, 2014 #1233  
He didn't want to eat. He wasn't really hungry. But the fact was that Michael controlled his movements to and from the hospital, at least until he got his own car from the house, and so Torin just sat at the table and picked at the food put in front of him. It wasn't that he was ungrateful, just...numb, still. He wanted to be near Jason, even if he couldn't necessarily do anything for him right then. The redhead logically knew that it was all up to Jason at this point, but that didn't make things any better.  
Thanks, he answered with a small smile, trying to show that he truly was thankful to his friends. He figured they'd understand. Torin ate about half of what was on his plate before feeling full, and found himself musing that this was how Jason must have felt at the beginning when they were all pushing him to eat more. Torin promised himself he'd apologize for that as soon as his pet woke up.  
Imp, May 7, 2014 #1234 More options  
Michael wasn't 100% happy with the man eating so little, but he knew that getting him to eat anything was progress. He lead the man out to his car after locking up the house, knowing that no delay was going to be acceptable. He waved to Kris as the man pulled out, saying that he would see him at the hospital, before getting in and pulling out himself. "You know Torin, that you and Jason both are more than welcome at my house until you guys find another place." He said as they drove. "When he's released then you guys can start looking, don't worry about anything until then. Also Tristan is bringing Catori back to the house tonight. I'm sure she will be happy to see a familiar face."  
Whisper, May 7, 2014 #1235  
He hadn't even really thought about the house. But Torin nodded anyway, knowing that he wouldn't worry about it until the doctors told him that Jason was going to be okay. The fact that he'd forgotten about the kitten, though, surprised him. "She's okay?" he asked, feeling bad that he hadn't even thought to ask before. "The dogs will be happy." Torin's voice was flat and held no emotion other than the worry he held for Jason. He wondered briefly how easy it would be to sneak the tiny ball of fluff into the hospital for a little bit to visit Jason. It would probably lift his spirits once he was awake... Of course, he'd likely cause the hospital to go on lock down to disinfect... The Marine found himself thinking that it might be worth it though.  
Imp, May 7, 2014 #1236 More options  
He nodded as he pulled into the parking garage. "Tristan took her to the vet, she has some smoke inhalation and is a bit traumatized no doubt. They are keeping her for observation in the mean time, and she'll be back tonight. Jason got her out completely unharmed." He said, getting out of the car. "The dogs will be happy, you know they love to have little baby animals to mother." He wrapped his arm around the mans shoulders as they walked, Kris joining them as they passed his car. "Come on, lets go see your boy. Even out like he is, it helps to talk to him. Maybe tell him about Catori?"  
When they got to Jason's room he was unchanged for the most part. There was a new tube joining the respirator, this one going up his nose and taped to his good cheek. Michael spotted it as they walked up. "Feeding tube. To make sure he gets enough nutrients." He said gently.  
Whisper, May 7, 2014 #1237  
Torin nodded with the knowledge of what the tube was, though he probably wouldn't have realized it was new if Michael hadn't said anything. He hadn't exactly been observant the day before. The redhead sat next to the bed in the same chair and position that he had been in yesterday. He spoke to Jason in soft tones, telling him about Catori and how proud of him he was, and how much he loved him.   
Watching from the doorway, Kris waited until Torin settled. He reached in and tugged Michael out into the hallway. "I just got a call on my way here from our CO." He kept his voice low, knowing that the news he had was the absolute last thing that Torin needed. Kris wanted to shield him from it for as long as possible. "Torin just got orders to ship out. They figured since I was going to see him, I could tell him. I won't repeat what I told them. I'm sure you're repeating the very same words in your head right now." He wasn't sure how this would all play out. The service wasn't known for being very compassionate when it came to the health and well-being of slaves...  
Imp, May 7, 2014 #1238 More options  
Michael's jaw clenched hard when the man spoke, and he was right. Their words would probably have been identical. "They want him to lave Jason and fly out to fuck knows where right after all this shit happened?!" He spat, seething as his mind raced. "Fine, I know they don't generally care too much about slaves... extenuating circumstances, his house just burned down. He has nothing. They are not shipping him out, I don't give a flying fuck what I have to do or who I have to call. I'll say that the fire made him mentally unfit for combat if I have to."  
Whisper, May 7, 2014 #1239  
It did, Kris answered with a shrug. "Look at him. If they sent him out anywhere, he'd get himself killed inside of a day." The fact that it was Jason's condition because of the fire was irrelevant. The fact was, the fire happened and the results from that fire made Torin a mess. "I told him that I'd come in and talk to him this afternoon, but you guys needed to know. It's just another thing we have to protect him from. A letter from you wouldn't hurt my case, either." Kris could only shake his head. It wasn't like the Marines knew that something had happened. This decision had probably been made weeks ago, but the universe was a right asshole for dumping more on top of Torin right now.  
Imp, May 7, 2014 #1240 More options  
Page 63 of 132  
< Prev1?6162636465?132Next >  
Michael looked back into the room, at Jason's pale form in the bed and Torin's hunched form beside him. "I've got my laptop in the car. I'll write up an official letter, email it to my office and have one of the nurses print it out. I'll be ready when you get to the base, I'll let them know to expect you. You and Angelo are higher rank then him anyway, you guys are technically his commanding officers, even if you guys do have more people above you all... so that wont hurt, and Angelo will back you up on this, you know he will... can you text everyone else so they know whats going on? They said they would stop by the hospital around lunch time, but they should know before hand." He said finally, looking back at Kris. "Except Max and Scott. They said they couldn't get out of PT, so they'll be here tonight. Scott said they would supply dinner for everyone."   
Michael went straight to his car after that, getting his laptop and typing up a long, official letter of evaluation and recomendation for Torin. He didn't mention it to the man, he didn't want him to know about it until Kris got everything figured out. Once the email was sent and the call was made to his nurse back at the base there was nothing more for him to do. He went over and sat next to Torin, reaching out to take his hand and slide it over Jason's. "The IV is well taped in." He said softly. "You can hold his hand, just don't jerk it around and you'll be fine.... the nurse said he rested peacefully all night, and his vitals are still holding steady and stable."  
Whisper, May 7, 2014 #1241  
Kris nodded and pulled his cell phone out, texting as he headed back toward the exit. He needed to get to the base now, and figure out how to convince the assholes in charge that they were dumbasses.  
Looking up, Torin smiled a bit at Michael while squeezing Jason's hand carefully. He wanted to ask what he would do without Jason, but didn't want to voice those thoughts out loud. If he did, they'd be too real. "We have to do something for him," Torin finally said after a long stretch of silence. "I know not physically, but something for when he wakes up." He was thinking about a vacation, but knew that there would likely be weeks, if not months, of therapy and probably surgeries if the burns were bad enough. But it was those thoughts that had made Torin speak, because he had a feeling that his pet would likely fall into a depression about the new scars his body would house. "How bad will the scars be?"  
Imp, May 7, 2014 #1242 More options  
Michael looked back at Jason when Torin asked about the scars. "Well... his face probably wont scar. These will probably be completely gone in a week or two." He said softly, reaching out to brush a strand of hair away from the burned side. He made a mental note to bring a bush with him later, and take Jason's hair out of the thick, tangled braid that it was in right then. "As for his body... Torin, it wont be pretty. Heard the doctor talking, depending on how it heals he could need more surgery for the deeper tissue repair, and they'll be taking him for skin grafts as soon as its possible, in a few days probably. Even with a plastic surgeon, there's no way for him to avoid the scarring. His best hope right now is that the burns weren't too deep, so they wont affect movement too much."  
Whisper, May 7, 2014 #1243  
He sighed. Torin had been expecting that answer, but had hoped beyond hope that his friend would give him a different one. He'd just gotten his pet comfortable with the scars that he already had and now they were back to square one. Or, he was sure they would be at any rate. "I want him to wake up, but it's almost kinder to hope he stays asleep for all of it, with how he fears needles so badly." That first day in his kitchen stood out very clearly into Torin's mind. The Marine was quiet again for another long stretch, trying to make everything in his head line up with reality. "What the fuck am I going to do, Michael?" he asked softly, bending his head down to rest on Jason's uninjured shoulder.  
Imp, May 7, 2014 #1244 More options  
They're probably going to keep him sedated for now, until they take the breathing tube out. That was he cant fight the tube and hurt himself. He said gently, putting his hand on the mans shoulder and giving it a squeeze. He wished he knew what to say to the man. The man he loved was laying in a hospital bed, and the truth that they all refused to say out loud was that he still stood a strong chance of not making it. If infection set in, with how vulnerably his system was, Jason could die. Still, saying any of that would be useless. "You are going to continue being the amazing man you are, and you will make Jason see how amazing he is again. It might take some time Tor, but you'll get there. Jason is strong, he'll pull out of this. He loves you too much to leave you Torin."  
Whisper, May 7, 2014 #1245  
They didn't say much after that, but Torin wasn't really sure he believed Michael anyway. He knew that Jason was strong and that his pet loved him, but the phrase "leave you" turned on a whole different set of thoughts that he'd have much preferred to keep at bay for a very long time.   
He wasn't sure what time it was when Tristan came into the room. Torin was a little shocked that Michael wasn't next to him still, but figured he'd stepped out to talk to Kris and Angelo, who he heard in the hallway. "Come on. You need to eat lunch. The nurses know where to find you if anything changes." The redhead looked to his pet, eyes sad. He didn't want to leave Jason, but Michael's words came back to him: he was sedated and they wouldn't wake him up just yet. At least not until the next day, but possibly longer. He sighed but nodded and stood, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Jason's cheek and whisper a "be right back" to him, though he knew the other man couldn't hear him.  
Imp, May 7, 2014 #1246 More options  
When Torin came out into the hall Michael lead them all out to the elevator and toward the cafeteria. Angelo had been updated on the deployment orders from Kris, and he had backed the man up to their superiors when he said Torin should not be deployed. He hadn't gotten the final word about what happened yet though. Damien went up to get his food and a tray for Torin as well, and Michael lead the man to a table in the corner that was big enough for all of them. All in all it wasn't bad for hospital food. Damien set a tray holding a sandwich, and a bowl of soup down in front of Torin as they all settled down around the table. Michael looked up at Kris as Angelo looked at him at the same time, hoping for an answer as to what happened when he spoke to the higher ups at the base.  
Whisper, May 7, 2014 #1247  
Torin was oblivious to the looks that everyone was giving everyone else. He focused on the food in front of him, having no real desire to eat any of it. He figured that probably wasn't an option considering the company at the table. The Marine started with the soup, because he wasn't sure if his stomach could handle anything more substantial than that to begin with. He was half grateful when Kris spoke to him: it meant he could stop eating and get his bearings straight again...sort of.  
Tackett called me this morning just after we left the house. Well that explained the looks, then. There were only so many things that Kris' CO would call him. "He had your orders to deploy..." The spoon dropped from Torin's hand, but he felt Tristan reach over and clasp his shoulder. He was grateful for it, because the warm weight helped to bring him back to earth. Torin was sure that his face was devoid of color now, but he couldn't find the words to ask what he wanted to. He supposed it didn't matter, because Kris was talking again before he could dwell too deeply on it. "Michael wrote up a report that explained what had happened and how it made you unfit to go, and Angelo and I went in and spoke to him. They pushed you back on the deployment list. It'll give you at least another few months, but I'm hoping longer. And regardless of when new orders come in, because of Michael's letter, you'll have to be evaluated before you can ship out anyway." Torin just nodded, trying to process everything that was just said, on top of what had happened the day before.  
Imp, May 8, 2014 #1248 More options  
When the time comes Torin I will evaluate you, and you know that I will take care of things. Michael assured him softly, pushing half the sandwich into his hand in a clear order to continue eating. "If you are still needed here so badly then you wont honestly be safe for deployment. You'll be distracted and honestly none of us can blame you for that, and I'll recommend that they keep you on base. Right now, like I said earlier, you just focus on yourself and Jason. I emailed Tackett about your PT schedule as well, and you should be fine to have the time off."  
Whisper, May 8, 2014 #1249  
He nodded again, taking the sandwich but not eating it. He knew that the other men weren't going to allow him to not eat, but his brain wasn't really focused on that and he found it difficult to even bring the food up to his mouth. Logically, Torin knew that he had to eat, though. It took him a long time to begin to eat, and even then he only finished half of the turkey sandwich that Damien had put in front of him. The soup was cold now, and thoroughly unappetizing. The Marine pushed the tray away from him a bit, slightly sick. He stood, letting the others know that he'd meet them upstairs; that he just needed time.  
Imp, May 8, 2014 #1250 More options  
Days passed slowly. Michael controlled most of Torin's movements as if the man were a robot, making him eat, sleep, shower, the works while he spent every other moment by Jason's bed. The others came and went in groups, sometimes a few of them, sometimes all of them. Each day the doctor came in and evaluated Jason's lungs through sound before shaking his head and saying one more day. One more day. One more day. On the fourth day, finally, with the whole group in the small room he didn't shake his head when he took the stethoscope to Jason's chest. He left the room and returned with a large machine on a wheeled cart. Michael took Torin's arm and lead him away so the doctor would have room to work.  
His breath sounds are finally clearing. The doctor said as two nurses took hold of Jason's body and carefully rolled him over onto his side, supported by their arms. "The ultrasound will allow me to see if he can be without the tube finally."  
He took the wand to Jason's back, moving it around and carefully evaluating the screen, before he nodded with a large smile. The nurses cleaned off his back and rolled him back over, settling him down and arranging his IVs and wires as the doctor turned to Torin. "They look like he's finally healed enough to try taking out the tube. When we do, if he starts breathing on his own, we can try to wake him up soon." He said, his tone happy but serious. "This is a very big step. If he wakes up well, and his lungs show that they are strong again then we will be able to proceed with the skin graft and reparative surgery, maybe even tomorrow."  
Whisper, May 8, 2014 #1251  
Torin allowed Michael to direct him. It wasn't that he wanted to be a burden, though the fact that he felt like one just made him feel worse, but that the guilt that he felt about Jason getting hurt weighed heavily on the Marine's heart. He heard the words when his friends had told him that it wasn't his fault, but that didn't make it any easier to believe. Each day was just a reminder that his pet, who he had promised that he would protect with his life, was hurt beyond help from anyone.   
As the days passed with the doctor giving the same news, Torin fell a little deeper into his depression. He knew that he shouldn't; that if he allowed himself to, that he would just be a bigger burden upon his friends. But he couldn't seem to drag himself out of it. So when the doctor came in on the fourth day, he really didn't expect anything different. He hoped, of course, but after being let down and let down and let down... But then Michael was pulling him to the side and explaining what was going on, and they were moving Jason... It was difficult to not push his way back to the bed to hold his pet's hand. "Soon?" he asked, looking to Michael for confirmation. "How soon?" And what the hell did the man mean by "try"? That question didn't quite make it out of his throat though...  
Imp, May 8, 2014 #1252 More options  
We can wake him as soon as the tube is out and he is breathing on his own. the doctor replied with what was supposed to be a reassuring smile. "I am going to ask that most of you clear the room, however, while we take out the tube and wake him. You are his owner, and I can allow one more person to stay, but I need the rest clear for now."   
the rest of them got up and moved en masse out the door and down the hall to the waiting room, Michael staying from the gesture from Torin. Once the room was slear two male nurses came in with a tray that held a great number of padded straps and a few small glass vials with syringes next to them. They began to work together to affix the straps over Jason's body, his torso held down by four, three on each of his arms, and his legs each held by four more. Michael tensed, not knowing how Torin would react but knowing that the straps were probably for the best. If Jason woke in a panic they couldn't afford to let him thrash around.   
Then he was all set up Michael nudged Torin forward, knowing that the doctor didn't need a lot of room for the next part. The man detached the hose connected to the tube with a hiss, and stepped back a half a step, still watching the boy in the bed with a attentive, tense gaze. Jason's chest went still for a long moment, and everyone froze. Then the heart monitor began to blip faster, and Jason's chest jerked once, twice, then three times before it expanded fully, slowly settling into a gentle rhythm. The doctor and Michael both let out a slow sigh of relief, and it was a short job from there to untape and remove the tube and replace it with an oxygen mask.   
That done the doctor looked at Torin again where he stood on Jason's other side. "I'm going to pump him full of painkillers first, so hopefully between that and the topical numbing cream we use he wont be hurting too much." He said as he drew up two needles. "You ready?"  
Whisper, May 8, 2014 #1253  
Having Michael stay over the others was an easy decision for Torin. Other than being a doctor, Michael was his best friend; his brother in all but blood. He was close friends with the other guys, but none of them had a relationship like he had with Michael. It was a natural answer and one that the redhead didn't even think about when asked. He was pretty sure that the group of guys had begun to move out of the room even before he answered, too.  
He tensed at the straps, but followed Michael's thought process even if he didn't realize it at the time: Jason would be safer strapped like that until he could hear his voice and work to calm himself. Torin hated to see it, and he felt bad that it had to be done. But there was nothing for it. Torin moved when Michael nudged him forward. He positioned himself near his pet's head and watched, body tense with nervousness. And then Jason's chest began to rise and fall, and Torin let out a breath of his own, head falling forward onto Jason's shoulder.   
Watching and listening to the doctor, fully alert for the first time since the fire, Torin nodded. He moved his face closer to Jason's, and began to talk softly enough that only his pet would hear his words. He explained that he was here, that Jason needed to be calm, that he was loved and that Torin would be sure that he was taken care of properly. His words repeated over and over while he watched the doctor work.  
Imp, May 8, 2014 #1254 More options  
Michael stood by, his hand resting on Torin's back as he watched the doctor shoot first the painkiller and then the sedative reversal into Jason's arm. Jason didn't move at first. Then his heart monitor slowly began to speed up, and soon it was racing. Jason's body was stone still for the first moment, his hands lowly curling into fists, before he went tense all over and very suddenly contorted against the straps. His eyes flashed open wide, and disoriented, as he threw his head back and fourth and jerked against the straps. His movements were not overly strong, but they were frantic and his muscles strained as he opened his mouth, a dry rasp all that came out.   
The doctor started forward but Michael hurried over and grabbed his arm. "Wait! Give him a minute. Please!"  
Jason slowly came out of the black. It was like he was nonexistant one moment, and then he came back into being again. It was peaceful at first, until the memories hit him with the force of a semi. In that moment the fire, the paralyzing fear, and all the pain rushed back to him, pushing him to the surface. His eyes snapped open but everything was blurry. He tried to move and couldn't even lift his arms. 'Get away get away GET AWAY!' Was all that screamed through him, and he even opened his mouth to scream it, but no sound that he could hear came out.   
In his panic he saw only flashes of images, heard snippets of sound, and he would have been fully fighting the straps if he'd had the strength. The moment he saw Torin was when he changed. He stopped moving, stopped that rasping attempt at a scream, froze with his dark chocolate eyes locked on his master. When he saw the man tears began to fall from his eyes, thick and fast. He opened his mouth to speak and that same rasp of air came out as before. Still, he kept trying again and again. Eventually Michael saw what he was mouthing. 'master'  
Whisper, May 8, 2014 #1255  
Torin ignored everything that was going on, trusting Michael to handle it all, and continued talking to Jason. The redhead stroked over his uninjured cheek, wanting nothing more than to soothe him. When the other man stopped and looked at him, Torin's own dam broke, tears spilling over. He smiled softly at Jason, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the still moving lips. "Hush, pet," he whispered, pressing another kiss to him. "Listen to me. Michael is going to ask the doctors to take these restraints off, but you have to stay relaxed. You have IVs in your arms that need to stay there, and your side..." He stopped and swallowed hard, trying to find the words. "I don't want you to get hurt any further." The Marine tried to give the other a reassuring smile. "Your throat is probably raw. They've had you on breathing tubes, so no talking... At least not today. You need to rest, and tomorrow Michael and I will tell you all that's happened, and what to expect, okay?"  
Imp, May 8, 2014 #1256 More options  
Jason didn't move, his breathing still rough and gasping, and finally after a long pause he nodded. Michael waved the doctor back and moved forward. He fixed the oxygen mask back up over Jason's mouth and nose before slowly undoing the straps closest to him. As it turned out they were the straps on Jason's uninjured arm. The moment the arm was free it shot up, IVs and all, and with more strength then he thought he had Jason grabbed a handful of his masters shirt just behind his shoulder and yanked him as close as he could get him, the mask going askew again as he pressed his face into the mans neck, shaking with the soundless sobs. Michael left the straps on his body and injured arm and leg at that moment, wanting Jason fully calm before he removed them. Jason probably couldnt feel the burns, not with all the meds they had him on, but that also meant he didn't know how bad he was hurt.  
Whisper, May 8, 2014 #1257  
Torin allowed himself to be pulled forward for a moment, leaning down to nuzzle along Jason's cheek and neck lightly. The Marine pulled away softly, but not by much, and reached up to press Jason's arm back down. "You need to be relaxed, pet. I'm not going anywhere." As if to prove his point, Torin shuffled his chair closer to the bed. "You're hurt, pet, even if you can't feel it right now." After pressing a few more kisses to his pet's lips, Torin moved the mask back into place. "Be calm, sweetheart," he whispered, hand coming up to stroke Jason's hair while he kept their faces and as much of their upper bodies as close together as he could manage. "You're safe... I promise."  
Imp, May 8, 2014 #1258 More options  
Jason let his arm lower, though a sound escaped when it did. Still crying, a tiny raspy whimper escaped his lips. He reached up again, his shaking finger tracing over the back of the mans hand in a rough pattern. Michael had spoken with the doctor already, and they had agreed that he would help in the early stages of Jason waking up so that someone Jason knew would be there instead of a stranger. He checked that the IVs were still set as Jason continued the pattern, realizing quickly that Jason was trying to spell something with his finger. He turned to the doctor, asking him quickly for a small white board and a marker. The man hurried out as Michael turned back to Jason. "Jason? Can you hear me?" He asked gently, seeing Jason jerk when he spoke to him before nodding, eyes still locked on Torin. the doctor returned and Michael carefully took Jason's hand away from Torin's receiving a fear filled look shot at him when he did so. Michael slid the maker into his hand and positioned the white board under it. "Its ok Jason, don't try to speak. Write it."  
Slowly Jason scrawled, in clumsy lines that could hardly be called letters, C A T  
Whisper, May 8, 2014 #1259  
Looking up at his friend, Torin smiled at him gratefully. He hadn't realized what Jason was trying to convey because he'd been so wrapped up in him finally being awake. The Marine tried to soothe Jason with soft words while they waited for the board, and he smiled a little at the question. "She's fine, sweetheart. A little smoke inhalation and a night at the vet, but she's making friends with Michael's dogs now. You did a good job, pet. I'm so proud of you." He pressed his lips to the other man's forehead while taking the marker and board and setting them aside. "Rest, Jason. Everything else can wait until tomorrow." There was no reason to burden him with how bad the damage was, how worried he'd been, and the medical procedures that lie ahead of him. Instead, Torin told Jason about Catori playing with the big brutes that were dogs and how her tiny little self terrorized them into submission every time they breathed wrong.  
Imp, May 8, 2014 #1260 More options  
Page 64 of 132  
< Prev1?6263646566?132Next >  
Jason allowed the board to be taken, but a million questions plagued him. How bad was the house? Who did this?   
'You know who did it you fucked up piece of trash'   
Most of all, however, it was him that make Jason tense in fear. He was weak, and lifting his head seemed like an undertaking that would drain what little he had left. His whole body hurt, every inch inside and out, but it was weird because at the same time it was like he couldnt feel anything. How bad was he hurt? What wasn't his master telling him? What were they keeping?   
Eventually Jason settled into the calm tone of his masters voice speaking to him. He had a bit of trouble following what he said, but he caught most of it and as long as his good hand was holding some part of his master he was ok. He didn't even notice at first that the doctor had retreated and that Michael had waved the others in. When he did see them he shrank back into the bed at first before he realized who the towering men were. Contrary to how he would have felt not so long ago, Jason felt... protected. He felt safe. Jason realized that he was still staring up at them all, and that a long silence had fallen over them.   
Thanks to the tube and the singeing he cant talk yet. Michael said softly as Jason wiggled his fingers at them before tightening his grip on his master again.  
Whisper, May 8, 2014 #1261  
Torin smiled softly when he felt Jason wave at their friends. He looked up to Michael and let him know with a look that they needed to talk after Jason drifted to sleep. Whether the staff knew or liked it, Torin wasn't going to be leaving Jason's side. He didn't want to think how panicked his pet would be if he woke up to an empty room, hooked up to the machines and IV drip. He knew that he was in for a fight with the doctors, but wasn't about to give in. For now, though, the redhead held onto Jason's hand and stayed as close as he could to him.  
The reactions throughout the group were the same: Thank fucking God that Jason was awake. They stood just inside the doorway, tempted to move closer to greet him but at the same time hesitant. They didn't want to overwhelm him. But they smiled when he waved and greeted him from the doorway, happy that he seemed to be closer to being out of the woods, so to speak.  
Imp, May 8, 2014 #1262 More options  
Michael watched Jason carefully as he listened to Torin speak. He only seemed to have eyes for the man in front of him, and Michael couldn't blame him. Still, he knew that none of them wanted to leave yet if they didn't have to. "Jason?" He spoke softly during a pause in Torin's speaking, gaining those dark eyes turning to him, the gaze glazed and still heavily drugged. ""Do you mind if we come closer? You don't have to say yes."  
Jason would be the first person to admit that he was not thinking as clearly as he should have been , but in a way he welcomed the numbing effect the drugs had on him. They made it easy to forget his pain, and his fear. When Michael asked him if he minded the others coming close he shook his head. Jason was feeling exhausted, and blackness was pulling at the back of his mind already. As he fought to keep his eyes open he lifted his hand, taking his finger and slowly, carefully drawing letters on the back of his masters hand. 'SAFE'  
Whisper, May 9, 2014 #1263  
Recognizing the patterns on his hands as similar from before, Torin focused a bit to decipher them. It took a few passes of the word, but when he finally got it, the Marine smiled and nodded. "Yeah, pet. Definitely safe." Torin urged Jason to sleep, promising that one of them would be no further than just outside his door at all times, as the guys moved closer to them. Some sat, some stood but they seemed to have done the same as him: noticeably relax as soon as they realized that Jason was okay for the moment. "Close your eyes, sweetheart," he pressed, whispering. "We'll be here when you wake up."  
Imp, May 9, 2014 #1264 More options  
Jason slowly nodded, his hand tightening on his masters as his eyes slipped closed, exhaustion finally winning over. Michael stepped up next to him on the opposite side as Torin, looking down at him for a long moment before reaching out to undo the straps that were still holding down the injured parts of his body. Damien stepped up next to Torin and unstrapped his bad leg. "He did better than I thought he would." Michael said with a small smile. "His breathing looks good too. Doc said outside that he'll look into starting to move on with the first surgery tomorrow. The sooner the better really."  
Whisper, May 9, 2014 #1265  
As Jason's breathing evened out, Torin gave a long sigh of relief. He didn't move away from his pet, but that he was resting naturally now was a good sign. Torin looked up to Michael and nodded, agreeing that the sooner they started the surgeries, the better off everyone would be. He really just wanted to get them over and done with, and he was sure that Jason would feel the same way. "Then I hope he sleeps for a while... He'll need to be awake enough to at least listen to what's going on. And someone has to inform the staff that I'm not leaving." He didn't have the emotional strength to fight with the hospital staff just yet, and really the redhead thought that it might be better coming from a doctor anyway, especially one who knew Jason's history.  
Jason waking up had given Torin a rush of adrenaline, which was now starting to crash again. He finally had questions, and the presence of mind to consider them rather than push them away. "I need to sleep... And I have questions... But sleep first?" He didn't really want to go back to Michael's without knowing how long Jason would sleep for, but he would if that was his only choice at the moment. "Think they'll bring a cot in here?"  
Imp, May 9, 2014 #1266 More options  
Michael nodded. "Visiting hours are just about over, but I'll talk to the doctor. I'll make sure you and I can stay Tor, and I'll answer any questions after we settle in... It'll probably be better to answer any of your questions tonight, before he wakes up and we have to fill him on on... everything." He looked up. "Before hours are over would one of you be willing to run out and grab Torin and I some food? I'll pay of course, I just don't want to leave and risk not being allowed back in. I'll be talking to the doctor in a few minutes about letting us stay."  
Whisper, May 9, 2014 #1267  
Kris hopped up, scoffing at the other man's offer to pay. He headed out of the room, Tristan following him closely.   
Torin nodded at Michael, grateful all over again for his friends. He knew that Jason was still at risk for infections, and that he wasn't going to react well to anything he would be told when he woke up, but there was nothing for it now. Torin knew that Jason had to be told, and that despite the weak immune system from years of abuse, he was strong and would fight. It didn't take long for Kris and Tristan to return, burgers and fries in hand for himself and Michael. For the first time in days, Torin's stomach grumbled in anticipation of food. He was suddenly starving.  
Imp, May 9, 2014 #1268 More options  
When the other two left Michael left the room and went to speak to the doctor, pulling him aside and speaking privately. The discussion went on long enough that he walked back into the room after the other two had already returned with food. He went over and sat down, pulling his food toward him with a 'thank you' to the other men. "Torin you and I are good to stay. They'll bring in a cot for you in a bit, I'll lay on the couch." He said as a nurse popped her head in to announce visiting hours were over. Once the two of them were alone a comfortable silence fell over them while they ate. Michael was going to wait, let Torin speak when he was ready.  
Whisper, May 9, 2014 #1269  
He sent a silent thank you that arranging for them to stay was so simple. Torin had expected a bigger fight, in all honesty. But those thoughts fell away as he began to dig into his own food. The Marine made an effort to eat slowly, knowing that if he ate at his usual pace, the greasy food would make a spectacular comeback not too long after he ate. He gathered his thoughts and his questions, knowing that Michael was waiting on him to ask them.  
What are we facing? he finally asked. "With Jason, mentally I mean? I don't expect it to be easy, Michael. Not with his past. But I need to prepare for what I'm going to need to do."  
Imp, May 9, 2014 #1270 More options  
Michael set down the second half of his burger, looking over at Jason thoughtfully. "Well when we first tell him how bad it is I don't honestly know what he'll do. Freak out, close off, and anywhere in between..." He looked back to Torin. "For the next while, while he's in the hospital especially, you are going to need to control his every action. I don't mean with the doctors, I mean him. He is going to need the peace that comes with giving up every free will. He trusts you with his life, and that's step one, but its not the whole way. If he's going to focus on you then your going to have to order him to give up his arm for shots, order him to hold still for bandage changes, order him to walk when they test his muscle movement. Order, not ask, and take them from you, not the doctors. If he takes commands from everyone it will become overwhelming really fast. If he takes them from you, and you alone, then he'll be able to focus on you... it might help the trauma from being worse after being in the hospital."  
Michael set the small bit of burger that was left aside. "After he gets out is when you can start working on the mental healing. He'll probably deny it at first... we all know he's good at denial. We cant let him deny this, however. Denial here will only cause more and more problems."  
Whisper, May 9, 2014 #1271  
Torin continued to eat as he listened to Michael. He wasn't really...pleased with his friend's analysis, but the Marine knew that he would do anything it took in order to help Jason get better. "I'll talk to the doctors and nurses, then... I hate to do it, but they'll have to be under orders to address me, and only me." It was the only way he could think of that would ensure Jason wouldn't be torn about listening to everyone's requests all at once. His pet was going to be overwhelmed enough, nothing needed to be added to that fire.  
How long will he be here? Roughly? Torin needed a timeline in his head.  
Imp, May 9, 2014 #1272 More options  
Michael shrugged. "That depends on how the surgeries go. As little as a month, as long as three or four?" He said. "I don't think they'll fight you on the addressing you part. If nothing else he is legally yours. You could take him from the hospital right now, as he is, and legally they couldn't stop you. They try to fight you on it, and you just tell them that. threaten them to take someone in his condition out of here, and any doctor with half a brain will do whatever you ask. Besides, he may be hurt, but thanks to Tristan he is strong. I'm sure the doctor will welcome anything that keeps him from flipping out and fighting them."  
Whisper, May 9, 2014 #1273  
Torin sat with Michael and talked for a long time. His friend answered every question that he had, and while he was still insanely worried about his pet, the fact that they had more definitive answers now helped him to settle. The redhead finally settled onto the cot that the nurses had brought in for him and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, the first one that he actually felt sleepy for in days. Torin slept peacefully, but lightly. He knew he was still listening for any distress from Jason, and wouldn't allow himself to fall into a deep sleep in case his pet needed him. But he slept through most of the night, waking near dawn and not being able to go back to sleep with the knowledge of the conversation he needed to have with Jason weighing heavily on his mind.  
Imp, May 9, 2014 #1274 More options  
Michael didn't sleep that night. He tried, but couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead he went out to get coffee a few times, and early the next morning he was bringing back two trays of food when he walked in to see Torin already waking up. He smiled, holding out one tray. It was hospital food, rubbery eggs, soggy bacon, toast and oatmeal. The coffee wasn't much better, but it wasn't quite inedible. As he sat down on the end of Torin's cot and took a bit of his own food he looked up at Jason, the feeding tube going through his nose still there. "I'm almost jealous of the nutrient paste they're pumping into him." He said softly, trying to make light. "Food like this makes me miss his meals."  
Whisper, May 9, 2014 #1275  
Looking up, Torin took the tray with a smile of thanks. At this point, mud-for-coffee was better than no coffee at all, and his body was still trying to catch up from days of barely eating anything. Though he had a hard time choking down the food that was on the tray. "One of the guys should be coming down at least by lunch. Should text them and ask them to bring real food..." He looked down at his tray and scrunched his nose a bit, but ate anyway. It wasn't worse than the MREs that he had in the field so many times before, so he knew he'd live.   
You might want to be ready with the restraints... He hated to say it, but the Marine knew that Jason might freak out with the conversation they would have when he woke. "I hate doing it, but I can't let him hurt himself further..." Torin sent up a prayer that Jason would at least remain calm.  
Imp, May 9, 2014 #1276 More options  
Michael nodded, although reluctantly, and got up to carefully strap down Jason's bad arm, body, and legs. He left the boys good arm free, but this way he would be on his back, and he wouldn't be able to hurt himself as easily. He also went out to get a cup of water with a straw in it, setting it by Jason's bed knowing he would need it if he wanted to talk at all. Still it was very early, and Michael thought that it didn't look like he would wake up too soon. Still, he really hoped that they would have the talk before the doctor got there. When the doctor came he knew he was going to want to move forward with the surgery.  
As he wondered about the boy waking up, as if he'd read his thoughts, Jason let out a tiny, scratchy, rough moan and began to stir. He frowned, swallowing a few times as he tried to work his throat. He slowly blinked his eyes open, flinched, and closed them again. Michael saw him do this and went to din the lights before softly closing the door.  
Jason opened his eyes again, trying to lift his hands and finding that only one would lift. He jerked once before he spotted Torin and stopped, eyes focusing on the man entirely just as he had the other day. Michael handed Torin the water with the straw to give to Jason, nodding him forward.  
Whisper, May 10, 2014 #1277  
He heard Jason's moan, and was on his feet beside his pet in an instant. Torin brushed over his cheek lightly before taking the water and removing the oxygen mask from the other man's face. "Sip slowly, pet." The redhead held the straw to Jason's lips, waiting for him to take a few sips and then setting the glass to the side for the time being. He stood next to the bed, organizing his thoughts so that he could try to get the entirety of what he had to say out quickly. He didn't want to give Jason time to linger over any one thing for too long, and he wanted the conversation to be over with so that he could help to reassure the other man that he was going to be okay.  
I need to you stay calm, Jason. No matter how upset anything I say makes you, you cannot struggle or try to move, otherwise you could really hurt yourself. Okay, pet?  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1278 More options  
Jason nodded dutifully, taking the tiniest sips he could. Still, when the first drops hit his throat he choked for a second. After the first drink, however, the water felt like heaven. As the glass was set aside Jason let his head fall back, still staring at the man. He slowly nodded, though the heart monitor began to beep faster as Jason tried to think of all the things his master could be telling him.  
Jason was scarred.  
Jason was paralyzed.   
The fire was his fault.  
He was being sold.   
He was ruined.  
Jason's hand was shaking as he reached out, gripping his masters hand in a white knuckle grip. "...I... lll...l-l-love.... you... m-masterrr...."  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1279  
Torin smiled, taking his pet's hand and bending down to press soft kisses to his cheek. "Relax, pet" was whispered and more kisses pressed to soft flesh. "I promise you, everything is going to be okay."  
The Marine took a few more minutes, assuring Jason that he was loved, and stalling for time. Finally, though, Torin sat on the edge of his pet's bed, still holding his hand. "You were unconscious for five days. Michael got the call about the fire, and we found you in the clearing behind the house..." Torin's voice was soft, because he didn't want to relive those awful days. "You were in shock, and your heart had stopped just before they got you onto the stretcher. Damien went in the ambulance with you and they got your heart going again before you even got to the emergency room...  
You... Torin took a deep breath but pressed on. "You're pretty badly burned, pet. Most of your left side, chest, arm and leg have severe burns. The doctors want to start grafting surgeries today. You will have new scars, pet. Your face was burned, but they're pretty sure you won't scar there. We're going to get through this, Jason, and you're going to heal and come home and then you're going to heal some more." The redhead leaned down and pressed a kiss to his pet's cheek and then his lips. "Trust in me, pet, to help you get better."  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1280 More options  
Page 65 of 132  
< Prev1?6364656667?132Next >  
Jason listened to the man talk, knowing that the way he was acting the news would be bad. Still, that did not soften the blow when the news actually came. Jason went quiet, his lips pressed together in a thin line as he went visibly white. '...I cant feel my body... an arm... a leg.... my chest... my face... I'm ruined... I'm ruined worse than before...' thoughts ran through his head, one after another over and over, before Jason closed his eyes, tears falling from them and disappearing into his hair. He slowly pulled his hand out of his masters and turned his head away from him, his eyes still closed.  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1281  
Torin watched the reactions play across his pet's face, and he felt his heart break when Jason pulled away with tears falling down his cheeks. But something lit inside of him, and the Marine wasn't going to allow the other man to pull away and hide. He reached out and brushed the tears away with a gentle touch. "Look at me, Jason." He waited until the other man did as he'd been told before speaking again. "You're not to hide what you're thinking, or feeling, from me about anything related to this: the fire, your injuries, your treatments... If I don't know what you're thinking or feeling, then I can't help you to get better." He thought perhaps it was a strong-handed approach, but he couldn't help but fear that if he let Jason stew in his own toxic thoughts, that things would only get worse instead of better.  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1282 More options  
Try as he might Jason had long ago given himself up to his master, and when the order to look at him came Jason's shining, pain filled eyes turned to Torin. He couldn't bring himself to speak for a long time. Every time he opened his mouth to try the rock in his throat grew bigger and bigger, until he tried again and a sob broke through instead. His free hand gripped a handful of the blankets in a tight fist as he closed his eyes again to try to stop the tears, only to have them fall thicker. "...wh... w-why... couldn't th... theyy... just kill me... leave me like this..."  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1283  
His heart broke into a thousand pieces. Torin moved off of the bed so that he could be more comfortable when he pressed himself as close to his pet as he possibly could. "Because, pet. Because then they would win and I would be left without you." Torin kissed the falling tears from his cheek, his hand curling around the one that was gripped in the blankets. "I love you so much, Jason." Torin stayed close to the other man for long minutes, not saying anything else. He wasn't sure if Jason could handle anything else, if he was honest. But he knew, or thought at least, that his pet had more questions. "What else, pet?" he asked, pulling away just enough to look at him. "What else are you thinking? Wanting to know?"  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1284 More options  
Jason couldnt speak at first, but after a long stretch of silence that was filled with the sound of him trying to catch his breath behind the mask he finally spoke again. "...w...when...c-c-cc....c-can I go home... master... I want to go h-home..."  
Michael stood close, watching quietly and letting Torin handle Jason, following what he said before about the man being Jason's world while he was in the hospital. Still, he couldn't help the ache in his chest at Jason's words. He wanted to comfort him, tell him that the surgeries would fix it all, but he couldn't lie like that. Truth be told he didn't know how successful the surgery would be. They wouldn't know much until after the first one, when Jason was assessed by the plastic surgeon who worked with the burn unit.   
When Jason spoke next however his heart sank further. Torin hadn't been back to his house yet, and he hadn't seen what was left of it. Where the two story house once stood was a pile of charred rubble. The only part still standing was half the staircase and a small section of an outer wall. The rest of it was collapsed entirely.  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1285  
Soon, sweetheart, he promised softly. He knew that the likelihood of the house being salvageable was nil, and so Torin had been thinking about how to find a new house, where to go that would keep Jason safe. The Marine didn't have any ideas, yet, but it didn't matter right then. What did was that he needed to comfort Jason. "Not to the house," he added while keeping eye contact with his pet. "Somewhere safe, where no one knows you are but our friends; somewhere with lots of space for you and Catori. Let me worry about that, okay?" Torin reached over and took the glass of water from the table next to Jason's bed and offered it to his pet. "What else, Jason? I'll try to answer everything I can."  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1286 More options  
Jason turned his head away from the straw, a frown coming over his features when his master said not to the house. Why couldn't he go home? He wanted to go home, where he could be with his master and walk in the woods and stay in the home that he knew, the home he loved, the first place he ever felt safe. He looked at his master, his eyes still running with tears, red and shining. His body was starting to ache, a throbbing soreness all over inside and out. It was beginning to make it hard to think clearly. "... but master... m-m-master... why cant I g-go home...."  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1287  
Torin was crying now too, unable to hold back his own pain at his pet's. "Because, pet," he answered softly. "Because it's not safe anymore." Even if the house hadn't been a column of flames and smoke when he last saw it, Torin likely would have chosen to not go back to it. "I'm going to find a new home for us, pet. One where I can keep you safe, and happy." Leaning forward, the redhead pressed his lips to Jason's cheek. "I know it's difficult to understand, pet, and that you want to go home. I need you to trust me. We're going to be okay, Jason." He paused for a second, and then spoke again. "Tell me, pet. What's one thing you want our new home to have that our old one didn't?"  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1288 More options  
Jason let his eyes slip closed, a shudder running through him as he started to tense from the building pain in his body. He didn't speak at first, and for a long while it didn't look like he was going to. Then, with his raspy voice shaking and his eyes still closed, he whispered. "... woods... m-mmore woods.... f-f-for miles.... a h-high fence around a b...b..big yard... m...m-maybe... a d-dogg..... H-high balcony.... w-where I can sit and ... s-see over the forest..." He shuddered again, Michael standing up and going over to him, seeing how tense he was.  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1289  
Take deep breaths, pet, he encouraged softly, carding his fingers through Jason's hair. Torin looked to Michael, but it was only a glance. He wanted to keep his focus on Jason. "A dog, huh? Do you think Catori would like a playmate?" he asked. He didn't object to a dog - a whole farm, if Jason wanted it - but he wanted his pet to focus on the conversation, and so he asked question and pressed issues. "She seems to like Michael's beasts well enough." She was smaller than one of the paws on one of the dogs, but she still ruled the house. The redhead had no doubt it would be the same if they brought a dog into their own house. "What else, pet? A space for an art studio maybe?"  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1290 More options  
Jason nodded, not noticing when Michael whispered that he would get the doctor and left the room. Jason opened his eyes again. His tears had slowed considerably and, though his eyes were red and his expression was tight, he met his masters eyes. "...a big one... with... w-with windows master... a-and... m-m-maybe... a porch out back... one of the ones t-th-that are covered... and a garden master... a... a n-new... garden... big enough... to make whole meals..." He gasped, straining against the straps for a moment as he tried to arch up in pain. "... Master... h-h-hurts..."  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1291  
I know, pet, he whispered softly. "Michael has gone to get someone to help with the pain." Torin felt horrible that he couldn't take the pain away. "Try to relax a bit, Jason. Just focus on me." The redhead brought Jason's hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the center of his palm, fingers stroking over the inside of his wrist. "A big garden," he repeated. "What sorts of things will you plant?" he asked. But Jason didn't get the chance to answer, as the doctor came into the room then. Torin didn't move from where he was, and he hoped that Michael had told him to direct any instructions towards him. "Tell me what will be in your garden, Jason."  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1292 More options  
Jason's wide eyes flicked to the doctor, and he shrank away from him, though the man held the needle below his line of sight. "... m... master...."  
Michael had informed the doctor already about his need to direct all commands and orders to Torin, though the body language in Jason was clearly showing that the drugs were wearing thin very fast. Problem with him being awake was the fact that when they did his bandage changes and applied the cream he wouldn't be out anymore. It would be painful, even with the narcotics. Still, he wouldn't have to worry about that today at least. Today the plastic surgeon was going to take him back for the first operation, in the hopes of saving Jason. He went to the arm that was free of bandages. "Sir, I need his arm." He said gently, not wanting to just grab it.  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1293  
Torin had been dreading this, but knew that it was necessary. He turned to Jason, brushing over his cheek softly. "I need for you to trust me, Jason. Trust that I won't allow anyone to hurt you again; that I'll help you and that I love you." The Marine waited for the words to sink in, though he knew that they would not be his pet's favorite words. Torin doubted that he'd be Jason's favorite person by the end of this. "Let the doctor give you the medicine, pet. It will help with the pain."  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1294 More options  
Jason shrank back into the bed, eyes locked on the doctor, but he slowly nodded and lifted his arm of the bed a few inches, flinching when the doctor took hold of it in his gentle hands. Jason watched him all the way up until the man lifted the needle. At that point he abruptly turned his head in the opposite direction, and squeezed his eyes shut. The doctor was fast, and the needle pushed the drug in quickly and withdrew. It only took seconds for Jason's tense body to slowly melt and relax, at which point the doctor stepped back, motioning for Torin to follow him outside the room.  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1295  
Watching, Torin continued to stroke over Jason's cheek until he could see his pet relax. He nodded to the doctor, but didn't move just then. He stayed, pressing his lips to his pet's. "I'm so proud of you, pet," he whispered. Another kiss was pressed to the side of Jason's neck before he stood. "I'll be right outside with the doctor. Michael will stay with you until I get back." He gave the other man's hand a gentle squeeze before stepping outside into the hallway, even though he really didn't want to leave Jason at all.  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1296 More options  
Michael took the cue and stepped up beside Jason, who was obviously on a lot of good stuff because Jason's bleary eyes turned to him and a hesitant, wobbly smile came across his face. Michael smiled back, pulling the blankets up so the naked half of his chest would be covered.   
Outside the door the doctor stopped, pulling Torin to a nearby set of chairs. "I wanted to keep you on board and up to date. The plastic surgeon and I have gone over everything, and we both agree. We need to start trying to fix the damage as soon as possible. With your consent, in about an hours time, we will be sedating him and proceeding with the first operation. It will take most of the day, but we will be cleaning out the burned and dead tissue before it can go necrotic, and hopefully we will get the skin grafts started."  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1297  
Listening, the redhead took a minute to let it all sink in. He was glad that Jason was so drugged up, because it meant he probably wouldn't care at this point if another needle was used to sedate him. He probably wouldn't realize he was being sedated and Torin expected that, being so relaxed, his pet would likely fall asleep on his own before the plastic surgeon came in anyway. He nodded, agreeing to the plan of action. "Pain medicine," he asked softly. "Can it be put through his IV so that he's...comfortable?" He hated to think that Jason would have to endure needles every time he needed relief from the pain.  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1298 More options  
The man nodded. "I can add it as a second bag to his saline IV line, so he has a slow continuous drip of it. We can adjust the speed of the drip as needed for more or less medication." He said. "I can sedate him now if you prefer, while the pain medication is strongest. He will be put out with a shot, and then kept out with gas, so that we can control and monitor his breathing while he is out."  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1299  
Probably for the best, he admitted, thought he hated it. Torin stood and thanked the doctor after he was assured that he'd be in soon to sedate Jason for surgery. The redhead entered the room and saw just how loopy his pet was and laughed a little. Moving to the bed, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jason's forehead before sitting on the chair next to him. "They're going to sedate him now, while he's still...out of it." He filled Michael in on the conversation he had with the doctor in the hallway while they waited.  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1300 More options  
Page 66 of 132  
< Prev1?6465666768?132Next >  
Local Time:11:26 AM  
Michael listened closely, nodding even as he scrolled through his email on his phone. He saw four messages from the same man and frowned as he opened them up one after the other. As Jason began to speak to Torin his eyes went wide and he turned away from the other pair for privacy, one hand going to cover his mouth. He needed to talk to Torin. He would wait until Jason was up in surgery, but Torin had to read these.  
Jason was not really listening to the man speak when he talked about the surgery and being sedated. He felt like he was floating, numb, and the euphoric feeling that was overcoming his dizzy mind was intoxicating. Just like the first night Jason had asked for his pain meds all those months ago, Jason felt all his fear disappear with the meds. He rolled his head to look at his master, his bleary gaze clearly high. "....mmmmmm....masterr...." He drawled slowly, his raspy voice now slurring. "...mem...memember.... movies?... wit.... lion kings...."  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1301  
Local Time:12:26 PM  
He noticed Michael's reaction to something but didn't say anything, not yet. Jason, obviously, needed his attention. Turning to his pet, Torin laughed a little. "I'm surprised that you remember, pet," he countered. Jason hadn't remembered anything from that night after he'd woken up the next morning. That he remembered now was... Odd. He indulged Jason's drug-induced ramblings, amused by them, really, until the doctor came in a while later. Torin just nodded to him and continued to talk to Jason as means of distraction from the doctor and the needle. "Hold your arm out, pet," was all he said on the matter.  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1302 More options  
Jason continued talking, his voice squeaking every so often, about whatever popped into his head. The movie, their vacation, the night they got trapped in the storm out in the woods, his love for Irish wolf hounds because 'they'rrrrrr biiiggg... and fuzzyyyy..'. He hardly noticed the doctor pushing the sedative in his arm, and the drug hit hard enough that Jason's voice slurred, and then dropped off mid sentence about how Catori pounced on the balls of hair from her brush after he cleaned it out. As Michael raised the phone to his ear and stepped out of the room a team of nurses and male orderlies came in to wheel the bed and the machines out of the room.   
We'll send someone to give you updates if anything significant happens. Other than that we will let you know when we're done. The doctor said before excusing himself from the room.  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1303  
Nodding, Torin sat back in the chair and exhaled a long, deep breath. He wasn't sure how he was keeping it all together. He needed rest, though, and found himself curling up on the cot that he'd slept on the night before and closing his eyes. He wasn't asleep, merely drifting. He wanted to talk to Michael; to know what was going on because he knew that look. The Marine listened for his friend to come back into the room as he let himself relax a bit more.  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1304 More options  
It took almost an hour for him to come back, but when he entered the room his expression was hard to read. He came over and sank down next to Torin, shaking his shoulder gently. "Tor. We need to talk. Now. Before Jason comes back from surgery." He said seriously. "I need you to have enough time to go through all this and decide what you're going to do. I hadn't been checking my emails for a few days, and in the hospital my phone was on silent, but... "  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1305  
An eye cracked open. He couldn't deal with more bad news, and if Michael was giving him some, he was going to pummel him. He told his friend so while pulling himself to sit up, but lean against the wall behind him. "You're buying me lunch, and then you can tell me what the fuck you're talking about. And not hospital lunch, either. Decent lunch. Really good Mexican food lunch." The redhead stood and stretched his arms over his head, walking from the room and looking back over his shoulder to see if Michael was following.  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1306 More options  
Michael grabbed Torin's arm right inside the door and pulled him back inside, sidestepping to go in front of him to block his exit. "We'll go out for food in a minute. Torin Saoirse stop and look at me. Remember how you asked me way back in the beginning, going on four months ago, to try to look into Jason's past? I knew I wouldnt be able to find anything myself, so I hired a private investigator and gave him everything I knew. I even gave him some blood drawn from Jason back in the beginning for a DNA test if anything came up as conclusive...." Michael trailed off for a long moment, glancing behind him. "There's a man in the waiting room named David Trueheart. DNA and everything, he's Jason's brother."  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1307  
Torin stopped when Michael used his full name, because he never did that. Ever. And then he nearly dropped to the floor when he heard the name. "Oh, fuck" was all he could get out at that moment, thoughts going back to their camping trip and the night spent lounging nude before dinner. He was happy for Jason, but knew that he wasn't strong enough, not yet. He leaned up against the door jamb and leaned his head back, letting it all sink in. "We have to wait until Jason's stronger. Just until he's through his surgeries... But if he wants to come see Jason before he wakes up after this one... I probably wouldn't be able to stop him, Jason's owner or not." If this man was anything like what he imagined his pet to have been like as a child...  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1308 More options  
Michael nodded, opening the door. "You should meet him first Tor. I'm not going to lie, he's a bit... up in arms at the moment. Angry, but remember its his brother. You would be the same way. Legally, no one can give him any information on Jason because Jason is still yours. All he knows is my name, and that Jason and his owner are at a hospital burn ward, and that no one will talk to him." He said as he lead him toward the waiting room. "Its frustrating as hell I'm sure."  
When they got there the man saw Michael and stood immediately. "This him? This the reason I'm at a burn ward in a hospital where the only thing anyone will fucking tell me is sorry, but you have to ask his owner?" He said as he strode up to them and turned to Torin. "You his owner? The one who thinks my brother is property?"  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1309  
He nodded, and was grateful for the reminder, because Torin was ready to scream back at the man. Until Michael's words came back to him. Torin took a deep breath before opening his eyes again and stepping forward. "Sit down with me. I'll tell you everything you want to know, answer all of your questions. Jason is in surgery now, and be angry with me if you want, but know that I did not, and have never, hurt your brother." He didn't know what else he could do to ease the man's fears and anger. All the Marine knew how to do was be calm and straight forward and hope that the man in front of him would see his sincerity and listen to him. "He's had a rough life, and despite everything he's been through he's changed my life. So let me tell you about him, and you can tell me about the boy that you remember."  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1310 More options  
The man glared at Torin, examining him as if he were searching for any flaw or just any reason he could find to hit the man in front of him. He spotted the dog tags, with the key next to them. Reaching out, he lifted them with his fingertips and reading them before he lowered his hand and stepped up close, pointing at the middle of his chest. "Let me tell you about the boy I remember. The boy that I remember was 7 years old when he was kidnapped right in front of me. I got this scar on my forehead when the man who took him kicked me, and I fell and hit my head on a rock when I tried to stop him. They caught the guy who took him, turns out the fucker made himself rich selling boys my brothers age to pedophiles who wanted pretty children. Only guess what, he never told where any of the boys he took went." David stepped back, his dark eyes blazing. "Now you're a soldier. A man of honor and duty. I want your word, your promise, that you never hurt my brother. You promise me that... and I'll listen to you."  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1311  
He had known that Jason was seven when he was taken, but he never knew that there had been a witness to it. Of course, he couldn't have known. Jason didn't talk about it and records from that sort of capture... He looked up at the other man's dark eyes, not breaking contact with them for even a second. "I would rather throw myself into an enemy camp than hurt Jason." He understood David's hesitation to believe him, but the second guessing still hurt. "He dreams about you," he added softly. "Not often, I don't think, but he calls for you in his sleep some nights. It took me prodding for a weekend to get him to tell me who David was. Has he always been so stubborn?" Torin gestured toward the chairs in the waiting area. "I'll tell you what little I know of his history, his time with me, and how he wound up here. He's not strong enough to see you yet, but he will be. I can't risk him tearing the wounds if he tries to run to you, but I will not keep you from him."  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1312 More options  
David looked at him for another moment, but his hard expression was cracking already, and when the man told him that Jason dreamed about him it broke. The man shook his head, turning away for a moment and bringing one hand up to his eyes. When he turned back his eyes were shining, but he was not crying. Michael stepped forward. "There's a Mexican place not too far from here. I know the owner, and he can seat us in a private back room where we can talk." He said, putting a hand on Torin's arm.   
David nodded, tight lipped as they walked out if the hospital. Michael lead them to a park across the street, the trail through the middle of it leading to the restaurant. As they walked David didn't look at either of them for a long while. When he finally spoke his tone was no longer angry. It was soft, and hesitant. "Mr.Saoirse... what does Jason look like?"  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1313  
Torin was, once more, grateful for Michael's presence. He followed his friend out of the hospital and to the restaurant, settling into the table in the dim corner before answering the question. "Torin," he corrected with a light smile. "Jason is...beautiful. I'm probably biased, because I do love him very much... He keeps his hair long, a bit longer than yours is now. When I first got him, he was frail and weak, and had a myriad of health problems that needed tending to. Once they were, he began training with a friend of mine, Tristan. He's muscular now - broad in the shoulders and chest, and strong; healthy. He's...heavily scarred, and was from the day I first saw him. The last men to...own him..." He stopped to compose himself, emotions running high considering that Jason was in surgery for more burns. "The background is his story to tell, but they paralyzed him with a drug and burned him...severely. His entire back is scarred. I'd just gotten him comfortable being without a shirt when the fire..."   
He was glad when a waitress came to take their order. It gave Torin a chance to focus once more. He needed to focus on the positive. "He enjoys being outdoors, especially in the woods. He cooks as if he were classically trained, and is drawn to all things artistic. He's got a natural talent for drawing, and once he got over his fear of hitting someone he considered 'above' him, he became very good at sparring and defensive tactics. When I first brought him home, Michael got him a kitten, one who was too tiny to leave her mother, for Jason to care for and he loves the fluff ball like its his own child. He's timid around strangers, for obvious reasons, but warm and vibrant around myself and our group of friends - Michael and six other Marines."  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1314 More options  
Who, by the way, you'll be meeting soon. Michael chimed in, turning to Torin. "Angelo insisted on me texting him when I decided where we were eating. the others should be here pretty soon."  
David looked down at his hands for most of the conversation, as if his thoughts were too much to organize. When he spoke it was soft. "We took karate lessons... Jason started when he was 4... we both had long hair as kids too. We spent all our time in the woods, if Grandpa didn't force us to come inside we would sleep out there. Even in storms... especially in storms. We would stay out all night sometimes, staying in the barn, if it was raining. We would go out riding, him sitting behind me on my horse, and just spend the entire day exploring.... He never got to ride his horse. He got him for his 7th birthday, his very first horse, same day he... I mean..." David stopped, pressing a hand to his eyes as he took in a deep breath, letting it out with a shudder. ".... some birthday."  
Woah! Came a new voice, Angelo, as he stepped through the curtain and stopped dead, the people behind him running into him. Angelo stood there for a long moment before stepping further into the room, looking at David. "Tor... why is there a man here who looks remarkably like Jason?"  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1315  
Storms, Torin repeated with a little laugh. "We sleep with the windows open when it storms. And we went camping about six weeks ago. I bought... Well it was a plastic bubble tent, really, because I know he likes to watch the sky. It stormed the first night we were there. I'm surprised he slept at all, really. We got caught in one, early on. He'd had a rough day emotionally, and I wanted to do something nice. I cooked and set up a little picnic in the woods behind the house, with battery powered lanterns... We fell asleep and woke up to a storm. He saved me; threw my dead weight out of the way of a tree that'd been struck."   
Torin had intended on saying more, but the voices stopped him. The redhead nearly laughed at Angelo. "Come sit down, and maybe I can introduce you." They did, every single Marine giving the man a wary look. They weren't sure what to make of any stranger that seemed to have a connection to Jason because they wanted to protect him. Only once everyone was seated did Torin make the introductions. "This is David... Jason's brother." He heard a few sharp intakes of breath around him and chuckled a little. "Angelo, Scott, Tristan, Max, Kris and Damien. We were just trading stories... And no word to Jason about this. Not yet; not until he's healed more."  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1316 More options  
David offered them a tight smile, though he was still caught in the memory of his last day with Jason. One hand was tracing the thin line right under his hairline that he pointed out earlier as the scar from the day Jason was taken, a nervous habit of his. "Seriously, no word yet... as much as it hurts to say it, but I don't know whats best for him. I just found him again, if seeing me hurts him I... I'm going to have to trust Torin for that..." He looked over at Torin again. "... Though after all these years I doubt he would recognize me. You said he's having surgery today... Torin how bad is it?"  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1317  
I don't think there's any denying who you are, Kris piped up, before ordering from the waitress who'd returned.   
He'll have more scars, Torin answered. "His left side, chest, arm, leg... I don't think they'll know much more until they get in there and see what they're working with. But Michael, and Damien. They're the doctors. Michael has treated Jason from the day I brought him home. He'll tell you anything you need to know." He nodded to his friend, even though he figured Michael already knew that he'd say something similar.  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1318 More options  
David nodded, folding his hands and resting his chin on them.   
So how did you find him? Us I mean. Scott piped in.   
David shook his head, nodding to Michael as the other man spoke. "I hired a PI to try to find him. A little while after Jason came he said David's name in his sleep. Torin got him to tell him who David was... and we went from there."  
I flew up yesterday, but they wouldnt tell me anything until the DNA results came back... when they did I thought I was finally going to see him... but then I got sent to a hospital. David said softly. "I damn near punched Torin the first moment I laid eyes on him... still not entirely comfortable with the fact that I'm sitting with.... with Jase's owner. Still, whatever the situation... I would need to play nice with you anyway. I have no rights to him. To the government he's nothing but... but property... not a kidnapped child.... not a wrongfully imprisoned man... a...a slave... I'm sorry, excuse me."  
David abruptly pushed his chair back and left the room, hurrying outside to the alley beside the door before he stopped, crouching in the shadows.  
Michael watched him go with his mouth pressed into a thin line. "Not sure how he's going to process all this when he finds out that Jason will probably never say he wants to be free." He said softly.  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1319  
Torin watched the other man, too, but got up to follow after a few minutes. This had to be overwhelming for David; to meet eight people who knew his brother better than he did; to know that one of them owned him... The Marine had an easy time finding him, and sat down next to him in the alley. "He's happy, you know?" he offered. "Not before me, but now... He smiles a lot. We've talked about what he wants, if he would ever want his freedom. I promised myself that if he ever asked for it, I'd do everything I could to give it to him. He's afraid, though, that he'd be captured again and have to re-live his past; that he's not strong enough. I won't lie and tell you that his life is perfect in anyone's eyes, except maybe his. He seems to enjoy cooking and normal housework, and thrives in a garden. He spent a lot of time in the ones he'd planted in the back yard before the fire. He cooks for the guys, four meals a week. And they do pay him. Well, me, I suppose. The money is set aside for him, though. He may be a slave in the eyes of the government, but as you spend time with us - with him - you'll see that I give him every freedom that I possibly can without endangering him further." Torin knew that he was rambling now, and stopped.  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1320 More options  
Page 67 of 132  
< Prev1?6566676869?132Next >  
David didn't move at first, but then he moved, looking sideways at Torin. His expression wasn't angry, but more... confused, and hurt. "But you bought him. You let him act like a free man, but you own a person. A breathing, thinking, feeling person. At some point you went to a slave auction and paid money to legally take possession of a human being." David's hand snaked out to hook the chain around Torin's neck, not pulling it tight but pulling it up to where Torin could see it. "This is a slave collar key. I spent years looking for him, I know what they look like." He let it drop. "You seem nice, and you are going through all this trouble to try and... and save him... but how can you get past the fact that you own a person?"  
Then he stopped, as words that he missed seemed to sink in. "He... doesn't want to be free?"  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1321  
I do, he answered, but his voice was soft. He knew that he owned Jason, but he tried hard to forget that it was ownership because it wasn't something he enjoyed knowing about himself. "But I found him when I was there, and he was the first and only. I'd rather say that he belongs to me, as property in the eyes of the government, than to think of what might have happened to him had I not been there that day." Torin listened, watching as the words hit. "I think... I think that he does, in theory. I think that if circumstances were perfect, and the world was perfect, and he was guaranteed to never be captured back into slavery... He'd jump at the chance. But that's not our world, David. Do you deny that he's safer with someone like me, who loves him and provides everything he could possibly want and more rather than being free and vulnerable for someone to take again? It's cruel to say, but slavery is the life that Jason knows. It would be certain capture to free him, when he is just now, after four months, coming to realize that he can choose what we eat for dinner, and what we do on the weekends; that he can defend himself, though barely, against someone else. You must see that, if you look at the situation with open eyes?"  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1322 More options  
David looked at him for a long time, wanting to deny his words, say Jason was strong.... but he slowly let his head fall, hands running through his hair. "I let my baby brother get kidnapped by a pedophile, and now he's... he's a grown man... scarred.... scared.... having surgery. Torin I'll do anything if it helps Jason.... I just..." David fell silent for a moment before looking up at Torin again. ".... Torin I meant to ask. You said there was a fire, a house fire... but you said he had burn before that, from past... owners. Please, I cant stand this. I know you said its his story to tell, but I have to know what happened to him. Please."  
Whisper, May 11, 2014 #1323  
You did not allow anything to happen. You were barely older than he was, and they were grown men. He doesn't blame you. Torin listened to the question, but shook his head. "I can't tell you why. I can tell you that he was...used until he was old enough to be legally sold. His past is brutal, David. Those men cut him, beat him, and then poured gasoline over him before lighting him on fire... Michael is shocked he lived through it... So am I. He's deathly afraid of open flame, obviously. I... Don't really know what happened at the house. I was training... He stays home during the day, but there was an alarm system over the driveway. It would alert a monitor that he had with him in the house, and cameras would show the car coming up the driveway. None of us can figure out how someone got past the sensors, though it would have been easy enough to bypass the cameras. It was those men, and they have eight Marines who are going to be sure that they pay for what they've done...  
When he first came to me, I had a week off and I spent every moment with him. The first week that I had to go back, one of the guys stayed with him each day. The first day he panicked... That week was when we decided to put the sensors in, and he seemed more secure in the house with it. We set up an emergency kit for him... I never thought he'd have to use it. We found a rendez-vous point that the eight of us and Jason knew about. He hasn't been able to speak much since he woke up, we don't know what happened. But when I got there, the house was engulfed and Jason was unconscious at that rendez-vous point, with the kitten in her crate beside him.  
Imp, May 11, 2014 #1324 More options  
If you find them I want you to promise you'll call me. He said, his voice filled with venom. "The man who took him got the death penalty years ago, but I want all of them to pay... Torin, I know you want to wait, and I can understand that, but please. When he's asleep, or sedated... please don't keep me from him. Even if its just to see his face, touch his hand... after so long I can hardly believe this is real. Our grandfather will be coming up tomorrow, he'll want to see him too. We wont intrude, but please. We are his family. Grandfather raised us both from shortly after Jason was born."   
David paused, and then reached under his shirt, pulling out two matching necklaces, taking one off and pushing it into Torin's hand. "We each got one from our parents, before they died... It was on the ground when I woke up. You don't have to give it to him now... but its his."  
Whisper, May 12, 2014 #1325  
I have no intentions of keeping you from him, Torin answered firmly. "You can come back with us and see him before he wakes up for a few minutes. I know it sounds cruel to give you such a short time but I really can't risk him waking up and hurting himself further with his reaction..." The redhead looked at the necklace and shook his head. "You give it to him. I don't know if he'll believe what he's seeing. That will solidify it for him, if I know him.  
I don't know how long he'll be in the hospital, David, or how long he'll be too vulnerable to see you. It could be a month, it could be several... I need you to be patient, and let me focus on Jason and getting him healed. I'll get you my contact information before you leave the hospital today.  
Imp, May 12, 2014 #1326 More options  
David nodded. "I will come at night if I need to, I'll make sure he's asleep."  
They went back in soon after that, and the rest of the meal passed slowly. David stayed quiet for the most part, listening to the others tell stories about Jason. They stayed there for a long while, drinking coffee and relaxing after they finished their food. Then Torin got a call from the hospital around 7:30 that night, and they all left the restaurant to head back to the hospital. When they got there David went to sit in the waiting room until Jason was back in the room and they were sure he would be out. Scott, Angelo, and Damien stayed with him while the others went back into the room. When they rolled Jason into the room his bandages were changed into thick white new ones, and the straps that held him down were replaced with ones that were much wider, so that no pressure points would press into his injured parts. It was like he was covered with sheets that held him to the bed. The doctor assured him that Jason would be out for the rest of the night at least, and that the surgery went well. They managed to clean out the damaged tissue with no issues, and they applied the first few skin grafts no problem. He had at least two more surgeries ahead of him, but it was the best start they could hope for.  
Michael watched the doctor leave before turning back to Torin. "Would you like us to clear out, so you and David can have some privacy?" He asked softly.  
Whisper, May 12, 2014 #1327  
It was a relief to hear that Jason's surgery was successful. Torin went over to the bed, burying his face into his pet's neck, pressing kisses there and whispering to him just how proud he was, and how much he loved him. His pet looked peaceful, and that was about as much as he could ask for right then. He knew that there were more to go, but a good start made him hopeful that the rest would go just as smoothly.  
Looking up at Michael, Torin nodded. "Warn him about the restraints. You guys should go home... Jason will sleep through most of the night at least. I'll let David stay for a while, rest on the sofa a bit if he needs to." He knew that David would have trouble in the coming weeks taking a step back and not being able to speak to Jason when he was right there after so long. Torin wanted to give him as much time as he could to compensate for the days where David might not be able to see Jason because he wasn't unconscious.  
Imp, May 12, 2014 #1328 More options  
Michael nodded, ushering the others out of the room. He went over to where David was sitting, slightly apart from the other marines. He went over as David stood up, his hands clenching together over and over in a movement that was eerily simillar to the nervous movement that Jason was so accustomed to when he was under stress, his deep brown eyes that matched Jasons locked on Michael. He didn't even seem to be aware of the six pairs of eyes on him. "The surgery went really good. They managed to remove any of the damaged tissue, and the first few skin grafts went very smoothly." He said gently, pulling out a slip of paper and handing it to the man. "He is strapped down to the bed right now. There are a lot of bandages and tubes and wires connected to him David, but just remember he is doing very good.... while you're in town you are welcome to stay over at my place. That's my number and my address."  
Michael nodded to the other men as he passed them, leading David to the door to Jason's room. David paused outside the door, looking at it for a moment while he took a deep intake of breath. When he finally stepped in he zeroed in on the still form in the bed. It had been so long, and he had changed so much, but there was no way in the world that the person in the bed could be mistaken for anyone else. That was him. David was beside the bed before he realized he was moving, and tears were running down his face as he reached out and gently laid his hand on Jason's hair.  
.... Ayv Uyoayelvdi... Ayv Uyoayelvdi dinadanvtli... He whispered in a trembling voice, turning his eyes up to Torin. "... Who could do this to someone as gentle as him?"  
.... Ayv Uyoayelvdi... Ayv Uyoayelvdi dinadanvtli...= ".... I'm sorry... I'm sorry brother..."  
Last edited by a moderator: May 12, 2014  
Whisper, May 12, 2014 #1329  
He had been careful to step away from the bed after his friends had left the room. Torin knew that if it were him, he would make a beeline for the bed and not pay attention to who was in his way. David did just that, and the Marine sat down on the cot to give him a little space. It was an intensely personal moment, and he felt like he was intruding on it. But he couldn't leave. The doctors had said he'd be out until morning but if something went wrong, if he woke up before that...   
The question drew him from his thoughts, and the redhead gave a very grim smile. "Someone who has signed their own death warrant with their actions," he answered seriously. "They expect he'll sleep until morning. You can stay for a few hours, rest on the sofa if you want. I don't know if you have any other questions, but if you do I'll try to answer them." He stood and moved to the other side of the bed. He was standing on Jason's injured side now and so he made no move to touch him, but Torin studied Jason's peaceful features. "The doctor said he'll need at least two more surgeries to graft skin. With everything... I didn't ask how quickly they would take place. Michael will know when he comes back in the morning."  
Imp, May 12, 2014 #1330 More options  
David nodded, listening to Torin as he looked back down, taking Jason's hand gently in his. He didn't speak for a very long moment, trying to gather his thoughts and emotions. Failing in that, he asked one simple question, in a small voice. "Torin... He's not the boy I knew anymore. He has so much... more. So much pain and scars and fears... I just..." He looked up. "... do you think he'll want to see me again? After all this time, he finally found his sanctuary, his hero... and its not me. Its you."  
Whisper, May 12, 2014 #1331  
Torin looked back down at Jason, studying him while formulating an answer. "I think he will be very divided, David. I think that his self esteem when it comes to how you and your grandfather might view him if you knew his past is non-existent, just like it was with me when he first came home. Our first six weeks or so were rough. He trusted me with his life, probably because he didn't have a choice at that moment, but there were a lot of secrets and parts of his past that I had to dig out from deep inside. You were one of the secrets.   
Be patient with him, and be firmly reassuring. Know that, especially at first, I'll be speaking to him in orders more than requests, because he'll need the structure to feel secure again after his safe haven was destroyed. And when that makes you uncomfortable, as I imagine it will, talk to him about it, and let him tell you how he feels and what he thinks about it.  
Imp, May 12, 2014 #1332 More options  
Why does he need orders to feel safe? David asked softly, his brow furrowed. "If he's healing and being treated like a free man then why would he need to have everything like that taken away? The freedom to think and choose for himself... I'll talk to Jason about it... if he... accepts us..." The man sank down into the chair beside the bed, his hands never having moved from Jason's head and hand. "Can I just stay here for a few hours Torin? Talk to him... look at him... I know I'll have to leave, but can I stay for tonight? And tomorrow our grandfather is coming in. Tomorrow night, while he's sleeping, can he come see him too? I will explain everything to him, I promise."  
Whisper, May 12, 2014 #1333  
It's part of his security, I think, Torin answered. "I don't understand it, really, but I know that when I order him to do something, his attention focuses solely on me and the world fades around him. It makes it easier for him to process what's going on. He'll be able to explain it better." Torin sat on the sofa and nodded to the question. "Until midnight or so," he offered. Torin didn't want to cut it too close, not knowing when in the morning the doctors expected Jason to wake up. "Michael or I will text you tomorrow night when Jason falls asleep, but I don't expect you and your grandfather will be able to stay quite as late tomorrow, but you can bring him to see Jason."  
Imp, May 12, 2014 #1334 More options  
David nodded, falling silent. He spent right up until midnight in the room with Jason, but respected the time limit and regretfully left the room at midnight. The next day he spent at Michaels house, the other man assuring him that he had plenty of room and didn't need to worry about them staying there, David and his grandfather. The old man arrived late in the day, and David filled him in on everything. From his injuries, to his past (or what little he knew about it), to Torin and how the man worked with Jason. The man didn't say much, nodding every so often and asking the occasional question.  
That night David got the text from Michael that it was ok to come out. In truth they had kept Jason so high on painkillers that day that he spent most of it in and out of sleep anyway, and now he was resting peacefully just like he had been the night before. David lead the old man through the hospital, stopping a small distance from the door as Michael popped his head out.   
I thought... Torin might like to meet him out here, since Jason isn't sedated this time. He said softly. "Don't want to wake him."  
Michael nodded and went back inside. "Tor, David is here with their grandfather." He whispered softly. "Want to go out and meet him? The less conversation the more chance Jason wont wake up after all."  
Whisper, May 13, 2014 #1335  
Torin was quiet for the majority of the time that David spent in the room. Unless the other man asked a question, the Marine didn't say anything. It was a lot to process in a day, and he was sure that David was emotional enough. He respected the man all the more when he left at midnight, and let Michael be the one to reach out and give them the okay to come back down to the hospital. He couldn't imagine how difficult the situation was on either man, and Torin appreciated that they respected him enough to follow his limits.   
Looking up, he nodded at Michael. "Stay with him?" Torin knew that he didn't have to ask, but he did anyway before stepping out into the hallway and directing both men a little way away from the door. He greeted David with a warm smile and a handshake, and let them both know that Jason was still doing well, if looped out on painkillers. "He's actually quite amusing like this," he mused before turning and introducing himself to Jason's grandfather.  
Imp, May 13, 2014 #1336 More options  
David laughed softly at the loopy comment. "Even when he was little pain meds knocked him on his butt."  
The older man reached out, his calloused hand warm and strong when he shook Torin's hand. "I'm Sam Trueheart." He said gently. "I've already heard a lot about you, son. You took in my grandson, and by everything that has been said, you saved his life time and again. That you are spending money and time on someone that society would dump in a cage to die and replace with an uninjured slave. David tells me you hardly leave his side unless you absolutely have to. If I knew nothing else... that would be enough, but you also gained the trust of David already. I know you do not know him that well yet, but that is not a trust easily won."  
Whisper, May 13, 2014 #1337  
He laughed, because he could picture it. Torin made a mental note to tell them about Jason's first night on serious pain meds while he listened to Sam's words. He smiled at the older man, shaking his hand. "Considering he was ready to knock me to the floor the second he saw me, I believe you," the Marine answered good-naturedly. "Why don't you come in and see Jason while he's still asleep for a few minutes, and then we can go down and get a cup of mud that they call coffee and talk for a little bit. Michael will stay with Jason until we get back." Torin stepped back and gestured toward the room. "He's medicated for the pain, but not sedated. He...doesn't sleep very deeply in the best of conditions so...minimal talking, for now?" He hated asking that of them, or putting conditions on the visit but Torin could only hope that both men understood why he was doing it.  
Imp, May 13, 2014 #1338 More options  
They both nodded, and when they entered the room David hung back by the door as Sam slowly approached the bed. David knew that having that first moment hurt, with everything sinking in and the injuries being seen for the first time, not just spoken of. As Sam approached Michael, standing on his injured side, stood and took a step back. Sam looked over Jason's still form for a long moment, before he turned back to the pair by the door, his grey eyes brimming with tears. "...Gadousdi udanvdi nvgidiganvsadi yadaidisi hnadvga?" He whispered.   
A beast with a black heart and no soul inside them. David whispered back.   
As Sam turned back Jason's brow furrowed, and he rolled his head to the side, muttering incoherently before whimpering softly. Sam acted before he thought, reaching out to lay a hand on Jason's forehead. "Tohinusdv, ayoli.... Nihi niganayegna." He whispered, watching as Jason's brow slowly relaxed, and he let out a slow breath, settling in again.  
Sam stroked his hair with the barest featherlight touch before turning away and nodding to Torin. "We should go now, if you do not wish him to wake." He murmured.  
\--------  
Gadousdi udanvdi nvgidiganvsadi yadaidisi hnadvga?-"What kind of beast would do this?"  
Tohinusdv, ayoli. Nihi niganayegna.-"Calm, child. You're safe."  
Whisper, May 13, 2014 #1339  
Torin stood by the door as well, watching the interaction closely. He didn't know what it was that Sam had said, but got the jist of the first phrase by David's answer. When Jason calmed with the second, the Marine found that it didn't really matter what had been said. He nodded when the older man suggested they leave, grateful that he had suggested it and it hadn't been left to him to kick them out. "You're both welcome to come spend some time with him after his surgeries, when he's sedated and there's very little possibility of him waking," the redhead offered after they'd slipped from the room. "Michael or I will keep you up to date on anything that happens, and especially when the doctors let us know when he'll be strong enough to go home."   
They headed toward the cafeteria, Torin telling some stories about his pet as they walked.  
Imp, May 13, 2014 #1340 More options  
Page 68 of 132  
< Prev1?6667686970?132Next >  
David and Sam nodded, grateful to Torin since they knew, without any doubt, that if Torin said the word they would never see Jason again. Over the next month Jason ended up with four more surgeries, instead of the originally planned two, but the word was that by doing these extra operations Jason wouldn't have his movement impaired at his elbow, hip, and knee. Sam and David came on the nights where Jason was sedated, staying as long as they were allowed before heading back to Michael's house. They usually conversed softly with each other and Torin, and a few times Sam sang softly to Jason in Cherokee in his low, deep voice.   
David shared with Torin when they were alone, in a slightly thick voice, that the songs he was singing were lullabyes from their childhood. Their parents had died when Jason was still a baby, and Sam would sing to him when Jason was colicky and crying, and even when he was older if he had a nightmare. It was one of the only things that got him to sleep peacefully on those nights.  
The final surgery promised that, while they would still be bad, his scars would not be the warped and thick ones like those on his back. Two weeks in Jason was brought down to physical therapy to asses his movements. It took work, and Torin ordering him to his feet, before Jason would stand for the first time. After that getting him walking was a bit easier. They put him on the same arm crutches he had been on before, though it was not so easy this time with one arm injured.   
When the day came for him to leave the hospital Michael helped move him in, Jason going silent for much of the first day, thinking about their old house. The danes were shockingly careful around Jason, and it was Michael that helped change Jason's bandages.   
A week in David finally got the call he had been waiting for. Torin said that they had the house to themselves, and he wanted to bring them over for Jason to finally meet. David and Sam climbed the stairs to the front door slowly, knocking on the door.  
Jason had been getting better and better. His pain meds were reduced finally, so he was no longer passed out all day. Most of his time was spent laying down with Torin, watching a movie or reading, his masters arms always ready for him if he needed them. He was glad for Catori, the kitten her usual playful self and very good about helping him forget everything that was happening. Jason pushed it all away as much as he could, wearing long sleeved shirts and never looking at himself. He could almost pretend nothing happened.   
When the knock came at the door Jason flinched, his posture already slipping submissive as he looked at his master from where he sat on the couch.  
Whisper, May 13, 2014 #1341  
The road of Jason's recovery had been difficult for Torin, too. He hated that his pet was in pain, and had to be ordered to do most anything. But Michael was amazing and kept him motivated and gave him pep talks when he needed them. The Marine learned a lot about his pet's childhood on the nights that he'd had surgery and he sat with David and Sam for long hours. He was grateful for the company, because his friends had had to return to the base and training long before Jason would be cleared to go home.  
He worked hard with Jason, trying to balance the 'Master' portion and the 'Torin' portion that he had been before the fire. It was a difficult balancing act.  
But finally, with good news about the extent of the scarring and the fact that Jason wouldn't have issues with mobilization, they were...home. Well, Michael's home. Torin hadn't even started looking for a place of their own yet, too focused on Jason and his recovery. He finally felt that his pet was ready, and had called David and Sam. He hushed Jason when he tensed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Relax, pet. I invited someone over, someone I trust to not hurt either of us." He gave Jason a meaningful look and a soft peck to his lips before he stood and moved to open the door. Torin positioned himself so that he could watch the reactions of everyone while being in the prime position to get to Jason if he needed help.  
Imp, May 13, 2014 #1342 More options  
Jason nodded, kissing the man back before he went to open the door, Jason folding his hands together tightly and leaning a bit more into the arm of the couch. When David walked in Jason frowned, looking hard at him as he tried to figure out what was so damned familiar about that face. When Sam stepped in behind David the reaction was instant and clear. His face was aged, and his hair was more grey then it had been before, but that was his grandfather. Jason went white as he looked at the man, his eyes moving to the other one as they went wide as dinner plates. If Grandfather was here... David... grandfather... f... family.   
Jason pushed himself up, forgetting his crutches and falling against the wall as he slowly stumbled backwards. He closed his eyes and began to shake his head, hard. "... no... no no no... you're not here... you're not real... nonononono..." As he spoke his body began to shake and, clinging to the wall, Jason crossed the kitchen to the back door and jerked it open as his words evolved into a unbridled, hysterical scream. He took a step out, fell, and quickly began to try to crawl away.  
Whisper, May 13, 2014 #1343  
Torin moved fast. He abandoned the two at the door and rushed after Jason, not quite catching him before he felt. The redhead was on his hands and knees beside him, speaking to him in his 'Master' voice that he so hated using. "Relax, pet. Relax so I can help you stand." It was a struggle, mainly because he didn't want to hurt Jason by touching his wounds. The Marine managed, lifting his pet to his feet and steadying him against his own body. Only once they were sure to not fall did Torin wrap his arms around his pet to try to calm him. His voice changed now, soothing the other man with words spoken in the soft tones that they were both used to. Looking over through the living room, he motioned for them to come forward.  
Imp, May 14, 2014 #1344 More options  
NO! He screamed as he was lifted to his feet, clinging to his master and burying his face in the mans chest when he was pulled close. Jason's hands held his masters shirt and back in a tight grip, and even though Torin speaking to him he continued to shake his head as hard as the space he had would allow. " They're not real... they're not here... they are not here.... I'm dreaming.... please tell me I'm dreaming master.... please!"  
David and Sam stood still for a very long time, unsure what to do or how to react to Jason's reaction. They heard Jason speaking, and it made their hearts hurt to hear it. David wavered when he saw Torin motion them forward, but Sam put a hand on his lower back and pushed him forward, giving him a meaningful look and pointing to his chest when the man turned back to look at him. David had a second where he didnt move, looking at the wise old man, before he reached up. David tore off one of the two necklaces as he walked. He took hold of Jason's good hand and pulled it away from Torin. Jason's reaction was almost violent with how fast he pulled away from both of them, stumbling backwards. He would have fallen if David hadnt rushed forward, gripping his arm under his shoulder and pressing the arrowhead into his hand.   
Dinadanvtli, alewisdodi! He cried out, speaking Cherokee on instinct, but the spoken words in the tongue that was now so very unfamiliar to him made Jason freeze, allowing David to move forward more. Sam, in the background, put a hand on Torin's arm as David slowly stepped forward. Jason's eyes were locked on David, looking like he was a deer in the headlights of a semi truck. Fear, awe, confusion, and a hundred other emotions crossed his face, but he didn't even blink as David moved closer, trying to support him. Jason began to waver on his feet, and they kept their eyes locked as David moved seamlessly into lowering Jason to sit on the porch.   
When he was down, David kneeling in front of him, he finally looked down at his hand, uncurling his fingers to reveal the arrowhead in his palm. "...y... you're not real..." Came his choked, tiny voice.   
I am Jason. I am real, and I am here. He said, a steady stream of tears falling from his eyes as he reached up to pull out the second necklace and hang it so it laid next to the one in Jason's hand. "I'm here, I'm real Jase. I'm right he-"  
His words were cut off when Jason wrapped his good arm around him and jerked him forward so fast that he almost landed on the man under him.  
\-----------------  
Dinadanvtli alewisdodi!-"Brother, stop!"  
Whisper, May 14, 2014 #1345  
Torin wanted to step forward; to save his pet from the anguish he seemed to be feeling. He fought with himself, knowing that this was something that Jason had to do on his own but still wanting him to not hurt. Sam's hand on his arm grounded him a bit more and Torin was grateful for the support that the older man offered to him. He watched the emotions play out across Jason's face, and he saw the flash of recognition before he nearly flew forward only to drag David back almost on top of him. Stray tears seeped down the Marine's cheeks watching the two brothers. He'd never seen Jason like this, and it made his heart hurt (in a good way) that his pet could be so happy. He felt like an intruder on a deeply personal moment, and therefore stepped inside to give the reunited family some privacy, moving into the living room to collect Jason's crutch and then back into the kitchen to begin preparing lunch for the four of them.  
Imp, May 14, 2014 #1346 More options  
David shifted himself so that he was seated on the porch next to Jason, his hip pressed against the other mans since he was being held so tight in his bruising grip. Tears ran from his eyes, and he could feel that his shoulder was being soaked by Jason. He was careful to only touch Jason's good side, but he held his brother with the same amount of force, and the same amount of almost desperate grip.   
... I missed you so much Wohali... Jason choked out.  
I missed you too Waya He whispered back, not noticing when their grandfather stepped into the house after Torin.  
Jason shook his head, pulling back so he could see his brother, though he only met his eyes for a moment before looking down. "... N-not Waya... not anymore... I'm not the same as I was back then. I'm not strong anymore David..."  
In the house Sam Trueheart watched Torin move around the kitchen quietly for a moment before speaking. "He's bonded with you." He said softly, a small smile curving the corners of his mouth. "More deeply than anyone I have ever seen. I don't try to say I understand it, but the moment you had him in your arms he changed."  
\------  
Wohali-Eagle  
Waya-Wolf  
Whisper, May 14, 2014 #1347  
Looking up at the voice, Torin smiled. He'd cleaned off the tears that had fallen but his eyes were still watery and his heart was still mush. The Marine poured a cup of coffee and offered it to Sam before pouring a cup for himself while water boiled for pasta. "He was broken when I got him. Beyond broken. And I suppose that when someone takes the time to put you back together, piece by piece, you can't help but bond with them. Our bond will strengthen as he heals again, even if none of the three of us understand how being ordered in that voice helps to strengthen a bond from Jason's perspective."   
Torin sat at the table, gesturing to a chair across from him. "You will both be good for Jason. He needs the link back to his past, before the bad parts. He needs to see that those who loved him before he was taken will still love him now, scars and submission and all. We're all in for a rough ride. He's downright stubborn about not thinking highly of himself."  
Imp, May 14, 2014 #1348 More options  
David shook his head, lifting Jason's chin so he could look him in the eyes. "No Waya, you are still strong. If nothing else then this proves it. You are strong, and just like your name, to have lived for so long."  
Jason looked at him for a long time before pulling David forward again and hugging him as close as he could. "I missed you so much David... I was so scared... I would never see you again... t-that you wouldn't want me back..."  
Never think that again Jason. I am family, me and grandfather are your family. We will always love you. He said seriously, running his hands through the mans hair.  
Jason paused for a long moment. "...g....grandfather is here..." David nodded, rubbing his back. "David, help me up? Please?"  
David shook his head. "You don't have your crutches Jase. I'll carry y-"  
No! David jumped at the sudden exclamation. "No... only master carries me... please..."  
David shushed him, pulling away and standing. "It's ok, I'll get him Jason." He said, going over to the door while Jason leaned against the wall. "Torin? He needs to get inside, and he wants you to carry him."  
I can not say I understand it completely, because I am not him, but I can understand the thought behind it. The feeling. Sam said, sitting down in the chair. "When your life has been taken from you, and you are only given pain and fear in return, your confidence will be hurt. Confidence in yourself most of all. If you can not have the belief in yourself to take your free will, then how are you to allow yourself to be happy? You know you can not hold on to your free will yourself, not when it scares you so, so you give it away. He gave it away to you, and you keep it safe. It won't work for everyone, but it works for him, and I am glad that he has that, and you, to hold on to."  
Sam set his mug on the table, wrapping his hands around it and letting it warm them. "I will not lie, this is not how I wanted to get my Wolf cub back. I dreamed of him coming home with us, healing and becoming his own man again... but as long as he is happy, then I can live with this."  
Whisper, May 14, 2014 #1349  
If he wanted it; if he asked me for it, I would send him home with you. But I don't think that he will, not with the conversations I've had with him. But you and David are always welcome here, whether to visit or move. If you choose to only visit then Jason and I will visit your home, too. I have no intentions of keeping him away from his family. Torin knew that Sam knew this, but he felt the need to say it again. It was important to him that they both knew it, without a doubt.   
Looking up when David entered, he gave a small smile and nodded. He moved outside and pressed a kiss to Jason's temple before lifting him carefully and cradling him against his chest. "I have the start of a fresh carbonara started for lunch, pet. I'll set you down in the kitchen? Or the living room?"  
Imp, May 14, 2014 #1350 More options  
We live maybe two and a half hours away by car, faster if we take the highway most of the way. Visiting is completely an option. Sam said with a soft smile as David came in.   
Outside Jason wrapped his arms around his masters shoulders, burying his face in his masters chest as he shook his head. "Kitchen chairs don't recline enough. They still hurt to sit in master." He said, his voice muffled by the mans shirt. As they approached the door he heard Sam speaking and he laid a hand on Torin's chest, asking him to stop for a moment with pleading eyes.  
When they were alone David sank down in the chair next to Sam, running a hand through his hair. Sam looked at him silently for a long moment, long enough to make David raise an eyebrow at him in question.   
This was the right choice David. Same said softly, making David drop his gaze. "Your brother needs you, needs us, to heal a broken part of his spirit. It will hurt, it will be hard, but it is the right thing to do in the end. He needs his family, old and new."  
What if I end up hurting him? What if seeing me and you just brings up memories of what happened to him? Torin wont say it, but you know what the person who took him sold him to! I couldn't drag up all that from his pas- Davis said, his voice soft but full of worry.  
Stop Wohali. He was cut off by Jason's soft voice, barely more than a whisper yet he was able to sound firm, who had managed to get down out of his masters arms and was standing in the doorway. His hands were on either side of the door frame, and his master was still supporting him, but even with his hunched posture he managed to look David in the eyes. When he spoke again his voice was soft and trembling, one hand moving to his masters. "David... grandfather... I know I have a lot of bad in my past... but please.... please don't let it take you away from me twice."   
Sam and David stood up at the same time and moved to Jason, who was stuck at the door without being carried or his crutches, and wrapped their arms around him. David felt like he would spend the entire day crying at this rate, but the feeling of Jason's arms around the both of them, his bandaged and covered arm around David's waist and his good arm around their grandfather, made him feel whole in a way he hadn't felt in years. Like his family was complete.... no, not quite. After a second he shifted so that Jason's head was on Sam's shoulder and snaked out an arm to grab Torin, pulling him into the group hug at Jason's back.  
Whisper, May 14, 2014 #1351  
Torin stopped when Jason asked him to. He felt bad eavesdropping but wasn't about to deny Jason, and so the Marine stood with his pet in his arms and listened to the conversation being held in the kitchen. Torin couldn't help but sympathize with David's concerns. He had worried, when they had begun to look for Jason's family, that bringing them back into his life could do more harm than good. In the end, though, the redhead agreed with Sam and he knew that it had been the right thing to do. Jason needed his family to become stronger, even if the initial shock of it hurt a little.   
His musing was cut short as his pet wiggled from his arms. Torin placed Jason down, holding onto his uninjured hip to support him while he spoke to his family. He made to step away when the three embraced, but David pulled him forward. Torin's heart soared at that. He'd been afraid that Jason's brother and grandfather would attempt to push him from their circle, but it was obvious now that they would soon become one family unit, even if split in two by distance. He stepped forward and snaked a hand around his pet's waist, hand splayed on his belly without touching his injuries and tugging him close to his own body. He made sure he wasn't pulling Jason away from the other two men, not wanting to ever separate them again.  
No one's being taken away from you, pet, he assured. "Never again."  
Imp, May 14, 2014 #1352 More options  
That day was probably the most healing day Jason ever had. they ended up in the living room, Jason curled up with his master on the couch and David and Sam on the chairs. They didn't speak of Jason's time as a slave. Instead they spoke about his childhood, and his time with Torin. He learned that David had continued the martial arts training, and that he lived in a house next door to his grandfathers ranch. They told Torin all about his love for the nature of the reservation, all about how he would only sleep on stormy nights, even when he was a baby, when they took him out to the barn. About how getting into martial arts was actually Jason's idea in the first place.  
In the end Jason fell asleep in his masters arms, and Sam and David continued talking to Torin in soft voices.   
Three months went by. Sam and David eventually had to go home, but David drove up every weekend, and Sam with him most of the time. They stayed with Michael the entire time, Catori ruling the dogs as she grew bigger and fluffier. No mention was made of a new home, every time Torin brought it up Jason would go quiet and sad, when asked about it he would simply say that he missed the feeling of home. Michael finally pulled Torin aside and told him to let it go for that moment, that they would look for a house for them when they were ready.   
He didn't mention that the guys had already found them a house, and they were just waiting for the closing costs to go through while they loaded it up with furniture, clothes, dishes, and everything a house would need.  
The main thing that began to change was Jason. As he healed he began smiling again. A month and a half in he was given the all clear to start exercising again, though no fight training was allowed yet. Tristan took him for light training instead, a lot of stretching and aerobic movements, light lifting in Michael's weight room, and Jason's favorite part, jogs in the woods. By the time the three month mark came his skin was no longer in danger of tearing, he was slowly building the muscle he'd lost, and he no longer got tired so very easily.   
Still the mental changes were less obvious, unless you know Jason. He was no longer sleeping any more than three hours a night at most, the only saving grace being when Michael made him take sedatives before bed. Not wanting him to become dependent on them, he only gave them to him twice a week. Jason would take to long periods of thought as well, quietly petting his cat while looking out the window for hours.   
Jason also stopped taking comfort in skin. He wore long pants and a long sleeved shirt at all times, even going to the extent to wear socks. His hands were usually curled over the cuffs of his sleeves, holding them down. He kissed his master, and hugged him, but if the mans hands strayed under his shirt Jason would pull away, recoiling from the touch with whispered apologies. Jason had refused to look in any mirrors as well, even when he was brushing his hair. He either left it down or pulled back into a ponytail.  
Whisper, May 14, 2014 #1353  
Torin watched as Jason healed. He helped his pet deal with the frustrations of physical constraints, and held him close when he couldn't sleep. The Marine took over most of the cooking and housework while his pet healed, slowly allowing Jason to help him with the usual tasks as he began to get the all clear from his doctors. Torin still spoke in his "Master" voice, but it was more rare now as they settled back into a routine of days together. Torin had missed the closeness they shared together before he'd gone back to work when Jason first came to live with him. But he was worried, too. The Marine noticed his pet drawing away and his discomfort with his body. He was patient with Jason, but he wanted his pet to be happy again.   
He'd tried to talk to Jason, but couldn't understand: Torin thought that the other man was beautiful and it was difficult to see how Jason could think anything different. He spoke with Michael about it, too, and while his friend's advice helped Jason open up a little more, it still wasn't to the point where he was comfortable being seen without clothes, even by his own eyes. When Michael suggested Kris, Torin was ready to bang his head into the wall for not having thought of it sooner.   
They were in the backyard when Kris came over after training one night. Torin excused himself to go cook dinner and Kris sat next to Jason near the tree line. "How's it going, kit?"  
Imp, May 14, 2014 #1354 More options  
Jason sat cross-legged, Catori in his lap purring happily and dozing while he scratched her ears. He jumped a bit at the voice beside him, looking over to see Kris, which shouldn't have been a surprise since Kris was the only one who called him Kit. He managed a soft smile. "It's going ok Sir." He said after a short pause. "Master Tristan took me running again today, so my legs are tired, but it felt good to get out there. He says I might like trying yoga some time too."  
Whisper, May 14, 2014 #1355  
Kris nodded, reaching out to pet the cat that was happily dozing in her master's lap. He knew why he was there, and guessed that Jason didn't otherwise the other man likely would have been much more nervous about speaking with him just regarding how his training and exercises were going. Kris wasn't going to beat around the bush, either. Jason had had enough of that in his life as far as they were all concerned. "And how are you doing, Jason? It's a big thing that you went through... Torin's worried about you; that you've lost a lot of the confidence you gained before the fire." He didn't expect Jason to come blurting everything out, and he certainly wasn't a licensed therapist, but Kris was hoping that his own experience with body image issues might be helpful to Jason.  
Imp, May 14, 2014 #1356 More options  
Jason's smile faded as he realized this wasn't just a social visit. He lowered his head, allowing his hair to fall in a curtain to separate them. Part of Jason wanted to deny it, claim he had no idea what the man was talking about... but he knew he wouldn't get away with that. Besides, he never liked to lie, at least not to these men. So how was he supposed to answer the man? Either way he was bad. Lying, or... facing it. Jason chewed his lip for a long moment before he answered. "I.... have healed sir.... the doctors are happy with how the grafts took." He finally said. 'go with the physical. Thats nice and honest.'  
Whisper, May 14, 2014 #1357  
Healing isn't just on the outside, Kit. Are you happy with how the grafts look?   
Kris knew the tactics. He'd used them himself, many times over, before facing reality. He gave Jason a minute to process his words before speaking again. "You can heal all you want on the outside. If you don't heal on the inside, and learn to accept your new body and marks, then how can you truly be healed?" The Marine studied the man in front of him for a second. "What do you worry about, kit?" he asked. "What stops you from accepting the scars?"  
Imp, May 14, 2014 #1358 More options  
Jason very carefully kept his eyes focused on a blade of grass in front of him, his hands still and the only reason they werent clenched together was that he had the kitten sleeping in his lap. He couldn't even focus his thoughts at that moment, they were more a mass of jumbled emotions than thoughts. Fear, sadness, confusion, anger, hate... "I... I don't know how I feel about the way they look Master Kris sir...." He finally whispered, turning his head the other way and closing his eyes as he fought the tears that were trying to well up. "... I haven't seen them... I can barely touch them in the shower when I'm washing sir... I cant look at them..."  
Whisper, May 14, 2014 #1359  
Kris understood how Jason felt, because he'd felt that way about his own for a long time. "Why, Jason?" he asked. The other man needed to be the one to tell him; needed to say it. If he didn't, then the healing would never start and Jason would be stuck in the loop of hatred of his own body for a very long time. Kris didn't want that for his friend. "They're a part of you now. Wouldn't it be easier to try to accept them, than spend all of this energy on hating them and hiding them and ignoring them? Wouldn't you be happier in the long run?"  
Imp, May 14, 2014 #1360 More options  
Page 69 of 132  
< Prev1?6768697071?132Next >  
Because they're ugly sir... He choked out. "M-my back already looks like someone took a b-blowtorch to a plastic mannikin, a melted mass of scars that you can hardly call skin... now the rest of me is the s-same... I am one big reminder of how someone hates me enough to kill me... how society wouldn't care if they did because of a set of numbers tattoo's on my hip... how it's my fault masters house is gone, and everything he owns... h-h-how if they see me and f-find out I didn't die they will probably come back... Its not just how it looks sir... its t-th... ttthat its so much more ugly then just skin.... and on top of it all... when I finally get someone who loves me... for me... I cant even be... myself... I cant love myself, how can he love me...."  
Whisper, May 14, 2014 #1361  
Those had been the thoughts that Kris had been waiting for. They tore his heart out to know that Jason felt them and thought them, but they needed to be acknowledged before any sort of healing process could begin. The Marine slid over and wrapped an arm around Jason's shoulders, tugging him into his side. "This is not your fault, Jason. You were not the one to pour gasoline inside the house, and set it ablaze. You didn't make the choice to do that, some bastard did and you can believe me when I say that he's got nine very big problems hanging over his head. We thought that we had protected you the best that we could before, kit. But we know different now. Trust me when I tell you that you are safe, from anything wishing to mean you harm.   
Torin loves you, Jason. If you were to walk into that house right this second and ask him to take a bullet for you, drink poison for you, make love to you... He'd do it all, and more. He doesn't love you in spite of your scars, kit. He loves you because of them; because of the strength that they represent and, most simply, because they're a part of you. Even if you don't know how he could do it, you need to give him the chance to prove that to you. You say you know it, but it sounds like you need affirmation of it. Kris leaned back on his hands, looking up at the blue sky and the fluffy clouds. "Will you come upstairs with me and look at them? You won't ever come to accept them if you don't take that first step, kit. Trust me."  
Imp, May 14, 2014 #1362 More options  
Jason couldn't bring himself to resist the arm that pulled him in. His whole body was shaking from the effort to keep the tears at bay, and so far it had been working. It had been working until the man spoke of strength and how his master loved him because of that. When they started to fall nothing could stop them, and eventually he couldn't help it. He rolled himself around until his face was pressed against the larger mans chest, half because of the crying, half to hide himself from the reality that he was being forced to face, and the sickening terror it brought him. When he finally spoke he didn't look up, didn't even move away from Kris's chest, and his voice was choked enough that he was barely able to get the words out.   
... y... yyyou're... going to m-m-m... make me eeeventually sir... aaarent you?  
Whisper, May 14, 2014 #1363  
He thought about lying to Jason and saying 'no', but that wouldn't be fair to the other man. Kris brought his arm up to hold him close; to comfort him when he knew that Jason needed the most comfort. "Yes," he answered softly. "You deserve to love yourself, Jason. And accepting what is and the perfection that you crave will never be...that's the first step. But you can't accept what you ignore." He waited out the tears and most of the anxiety, both men knowing that the latter wouldn't go away until Jason faced this. "It took me years to love myself, Jason. I don't want you to suffer for as long as I did. I'm making you do this because I care about you; because we're all worried about you." Kris gave the other man a squeeze and then nudged him to sit up on his own. "Come on, kit. The sooner you do it this first time, the easier it will become." The Marine stood and held a hand out to help Jason from the ground.  
Imp, May 14, 2014 #1364 More options  
When the man pushed him away to sit on his own Jason wilted over his lap, petting the mewling kitten he'd disturbed with his movements. He made no move to take Kris's hand at first, half wishing he was as broken as he had been before, when he could just shut down in times of stress and pain. No, he felt too much for that now, loved too much. Eventually he lifted Catori into the crook of his arm and took the offered hand, standing up with his eyes fixed on the ground and his expression somewhere between blank and in pain. He followed into the house silently, handing Catori to his master as he turned from the room and ascended the stairs.   
'...look once... you can be sick about it later... get it over with and wish he lets it go..."  
Whisper, May 15, 2014 #1365  
He lead Jason upstairs and into the bedroom where there was a full-length mirror. The Marine stood behind the other man, hands lightly resting on his shoulders until Jason looked up at him. "I haven't seen your new scars, kit. But Michael has, and Torin was in the room when they changed your bandages a few times after your surgeries. From what they've told us, they're nothing like what you've got on your back. They're less than what I've got on my back." Kris studied the other man, looking for some sort of reaction. "Did you know that they had plastic surgeons working on you in the OR?" he asked. "Specifically to make whatever scars you would have as minimal as they could?" He didn't think that was knowledge that Torin had shared with Jason, but knew that it wasn't something that was being kept from him for any specific reason.   
Come on. Down to your boxers. He stepped away, Jason needing to do this on his own; to see his side and chest and leg.  
Imp, May 15, 2014 #1366 More options  
This felt wrong. Wrong. Stripping in front of another man. Stripping in front of anyone. Taking orders from someone not his master.... taking orders from someone who would not give in like Torin would. It was strange, yet all too familiar to Jason. It was why Jason couldn't even imagine being free. He couldn't even fight orders from someone he considered friend. The mix of emotions allowed him to slip somewhat into that slave headspace that had eluded him for so long before. He very carefully and slowly pulled his shirt over his head, his expression and eyes going dead as he sank down to sit on the edge of the bed to pull off his shoes and socks. When he stood again and pulled his jeans off he folded everything and stood where he was, hands down at his sides and head down.  
Last edited by a moderator: May 15, 2014  
Whisper, May 15, 2014 #1367  
Kris averted his eyes out of respect, and when Jason stood, he kept his eyes on Jason's face. He reached out and took the other man's hand to lead him to stand in front of the mirror, and turned him to face it. He didn't touch Jason now; it felt too intimate to do so when he was nearly nude. But Kris stood close enough to him to offer his strength if Jason needed it. "Look up, kit. I promise you that even without seeing them, they're not as bad as you're imagining."  
Imp, May 15, 2014 #1368 More options  
Jason fought the order at first. His hands, once limp at his sides, clenched and unclenched as he tried to stop them from shaking like they were. Even with his eyes on the ground he kept his gaze far enough in front of him that he didn't have to see anything. He wanted to remember his body like it was. Smooth skin, muscle, normal. Finally he couldn't fight it anymore, and raised his eyes. It took him a long moment to see through his blurry tears, and when he did his first reaction was to instinctively flip his head so that his fall of hair covered his bad side and his hand came up to cover his chest. When he touched it he stopped, freezing completely.   
He looked frozen for a long moment, not even breathing, before he slowly ran his trembling fingers over his chest and up his shoulder, then slowly down his arm. Half his torso, in an almost straight line down the middle, his shoulder, and mist of his leg were covered in a light grid pattern of varying shades and thicknesses. There were a few places where the burn pattern was more similar to his back, the lower half of his bad arm and a mass that ran over his hip, but even they were no where near as bad as his back was...   
Jason slowly dropped his hand, lowering his head as he tried to figure out what to say.  
Whisper, May 15, 2014 #1369  
He watched Jason's reactions in the mirror. He saw the disgust before he'd looked up, and then the surprise when he found that the scars were not hideously disfiguring. Kris reached out and took Jason's hair, pulling it back off of his chest and shoulder so it settled down his back before finally surveying the wounds for himself. He smiled a bit and then looked back to Jason's face. "You're going to always have scars, kit, but in a few years these new ones will look more wrinkly than anything. I doubt anyone would be able to tell that they're burns without close inspection, or you telling them. They'll fade a bit."  
Imp, May 15, 2014 #1370 More options  
Jason couldn't bring himself to look up at the mirror again, instead looking down at were he was running his hand up the mottle skin of his scarred arm. "I... after the f-first time sir.... I just..." He choked up for a moment, having to swallow hard before continuing. "...I... thought my whole body... would look like my back... I never thought they could fix me sir... I didn't know they would fix me sir... I almost look normal..." Jason wrapped his arms around his body, curling in on himself. "... I couldn't even let master touch my skin... for months... He hasn't even seen me in all this time."  
Whisper, May 15, 2014 #1371  
He could sympathize, and Kris told Jason so. "Torin understands, kit. He just didn't know how to help you; how to get through to you. He's spent all this time being tough with you, because it was what you needed. And now that you're getting back into your routine, he doesn't want to be tough with you anymore." Kris pressed a kiss to the top of Jason's head and then stepped back, moving to sit on the bed. "He knew, from the second he knew that you would have scars, that there would be a period of time that you needed to accept that and to transition back to where you were. You're doing fine, Jason. Why don't you get dressed, and we can talk a bit more if you want. But I expect you to try to come to accept the new marks, because it's not healthy for you to try to ignore them."  
Imp, May 15, 2014 #1372 More options  
Jason nodded. moving away and pulling his clothes back on, shirt all the way down to his socks. He sank down on the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest as his hands grasped the cuffs of his sleeves. "They make me sick to look at sir..." He said softly after an extended silence. "... they just remind me that someone hates me... someone wants me dead... and that... just scares me sir... if they came back after all this time... they'll never stop. I don't care about me, but what if Catori gets killed? What if master were home, and he got hurt or worse? I don't know what I would do if someone I care about got hurt because of me. Because of someone going after me."  
Whisper, May 15, 2014 #1373  
You should care about you, he commented softly, scooting back to get comfortable. "I know what it's like to know that someone wants you dead. We all do, Jason, because every time we go overseas, a lot of people want us dead just because we wear our country's flag on our arm. And you might think that it's different, but it's really not if you think about it. They want us dead because of that flag. Those assholes wanted to hurt you simply because they could, not because you're you. It's nothing personal, they're just assholes. And they will stop, kit. Don't think that they're going to get away with this."  
Kris watched the other man for a minute, deciding on the words he wanted to speak next. The feelings he wanted to express came easily, but the words took longer to form. "Don't think of them as wounds. Think of them as a badge. You got them because you were determined to save Catori and yourself. If you hadn't been, you would have gotten trapped upstairs and not made it out of the house. Do you know how proud of you we all are? Especially Torin?"  
Imp, May 15, 2014 #1374 More options  
Jason curled tighter as Kris spoke the last words, his eyes closing at the memories that surfaced. He began to tremble slightly, a sweat breaking out over his forehead. "I... I almost did... g-get t-t-trapped..." He whispered breathily, one hand going down to rub his ankle and foot. "I pressed against the wall.... on masters bed.... I c-c... couldn't move.... the blankets caught on fire... b-burned my foot...." His hand moved to grip his ankle even tighter as his head bent so his knees were hiding his face. ".... i-t.... It was smoke... and gg... g-gasoline.... h-heat... P-p-pain... I got to the hallway and a piece of the ceiling came down on me.... t-t-tttrapped me... I--it was already on fire... I don't... I dd... I just..." Jason trailed off at that point with a harsh gasp. There was no more to tell anyway. That was where everything began to become splotchy and dark.  
Whisper, May 15, 2014 #1375  
Kris listened until Jason had finished, silent so that the other man could get everything out. Only when he had stopped speaking did the Marine answer. "But you didn't get trapped, kit. And you got Catori out with you, and you got to the clearing so we could find you... You did everything right that day, Jason." He could tell that Jason was nearing his end, and the Marine didn't want to push him too hard. "Lie down, kit," he suggested, standing to make room. "You can talk to me, or any of the other guys, anytime. I know that you probably think that it would burden us, or that we would have better things to do, but I'm telling you now that there is nothing more important in any of our lives than you." Kris dropped the subject then, and moved toward the door. "I'll send Torin up, okay?"  
Imp, May 15, 2014 #1376 More options  
Jason nodded when Kris said he would send up Torin, letting the rest of what he said sink in. He slowly laid down, rolling to face the window, before curling up tight again. He would not let the fear take over. He would not let the fear take over. The memories weren't real, the only ones that were in the house were his master, Michael, and Kris. They would not let him go, and he had to trust that. 'I trusted that before all this... I can do it again... I have to do it again... I cant live with the fear anymore.... it's just too much...'  
Downstairs Michael, who had come home about the same time Kris did, looked up when the other man entered. When Torin left he held out a cup of tea for the man. "Any luck with him?" He asked softly. "I know Torin's been trying, but from what I hear he wasn't getting anywhere with it. None of us even look at him since the bandage changes stopped. He wont let us."  
Whisper, May 15, 2014 #1377  
Taking the tea, Kris sat at the kitchen table and nodded. "A bit. He hadn't even looked at himself, Michael. He had no idea how the scars had turned out and was imagining that what is on his back wrapped around his entire body now. I stood him in front of the mirror in his boxers and look at himself." He shook his head, but only because it was a wonder that the men, all of them, had missed it.   
Entering the bedroom, Torin took in Jason's position. He didn't say anything as he climbed onto the bed behind his pet and wrapped his arms around him securely. Torin's face buried into the other man's neck and the redhead breathed in deeply, taking in his pet's scent and pressing a kiss there. "Are you okay, pet?" he asked softly, not sure what Kris had talked to him about.  
Imp, May 15, 2014 #1378 More options  
Frowning, Michael sat down across from the man. "He hadn't looked at himself? Like at all? Jesus Christ its been three months since the hospital. He's been showering on his own for a really long time now too. I knew he wasn't going anywhere without a shirt on or anything but... I never realized..." Michael trailed off, stirring his tea. "...I guess it makes sense... I mean Jason has been captive his entire life, and the only burns he had experience with before now was his back... how was he to know? God, I should have said something. I cant believe I didn't before."  
Upstairs Jason laid unmoving until his master came up behind him, at which point he straightened his legs enough to make it so the man was spooning him all the way down. "I... I'm not master..." He murmured. "... but... I think I will be... Master I'm sorry. I'm sorry I pushed you away."  
Whisper, May 16, 2014 #1379  
None of us knew, or even suspected, Kris reasoned. "I think that we all assumed that because he's with Torin, that he would know he was going to get the best care. None of us realized that he'd simply assume that the doctors would refuse him such treatment, or that he'd suspect the worst of his wounds. He's terrified that Torin or the cat or someone else will get hurt the next time he's targeted... They did a number on his self esteem, Michael. Someone wanting you dead, just because you breathe?" He shook his head. "When the house is ready, I think we should talk to Torin about having his mailing address be here, or one of our places to keep their new place as safe for Jason as we can until we can take care of business." It would be inconvenient, but they all wanted Jason to feel secure.  
Torin tightened his grip around his pet, shushing him softly. "You have nothing to be sorry for, pet," the Marine assured. They laid like that for a long time, not really saying much of anything but allowing their closeness start to heal wounds. Finally, he spoke. "I'll have to go back to work soon. What would you think if we asked David to come live with us once we find our own place? He can stay here during the week and go back to your grandfather on the weekends. You can visit there on the weekends too, if you want."  
Imp, May 16, 2014 #1380 More options  
Page 70 of 132  
< Prev1?6869707172?132Next >  
Someone wanting you dead for just existing... and then to have the reminder of it written on your body... Someone hating you for just being alive... Michael murmured, looking from his mug up to Kris. "You know that better than any of us. The hate that they remind you of... it took you so long to fight past that. I wish Jason didn't have to work past that now. Not after everything that's happened... I think, for safety sake it should be one of us that lives in a more suburban area. Torin's house was out in the middle of nowhere. So is Mine, Angelo's, and Damien's. The more secluded it is the more likely it will be hit with no witnesses. I think Scott's place would work, as would Max's. Tight neighborhood, upper end so there's likely to be security cameras at least from the neighbors."  
Jason's grip on his masters hand tightened at the mention of him going to work again. He knew this extended leave would end, he'd heard them talking about it. From what he heard getting his master the 4, almost 5 months, off had been really hard. They were fighting to get him back again. He nodded slowly. "... D... David sounds good master...." He said finally. "... I.... if I went down on the weekends... you would come, right?"  
Whisper, May 16, 2014 #1381  
Kris nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. Really, I was thinking about installing an electric barbed wire fence but thought that might be a bit much..." Still, Michael was right. They all lived in the middle of nowhere, liking their privacy and their solitude after being on a base with thousands of other people for upwards of twelve hours a day. But when someone was determined to hurt you, that wasn't the best course of action. "And a moat. With starved alligators." He was only joking, of course, but he was pretty sure Torin would agree to most anything if it kept Jason safe.  
Of course I would, pet, he answered with a light smile, pressing a kiss to Jason's cheek. "What about a walk in the woods after dinner? It's cold, but we'll warm up if we walk at a decent pace." He was glad that he'd had Kris come and talk to Jason. The Marine still wasn't sure what had been the issue, or the extent of it, or what his friend had said to Jason, but it seemed to begin working if Jason thought that he would be okay now. Maybe a walk in the woods would serve as further therapy for his pet.  
Imp, May 16, 2014 #1382 More options  
The days passed slowly. His master still had December off, and the few times the man had to go into the base for business he brought Jason with him. It was usually talks with Torin's bosses, during which Jason was perfectly content to kneel at Jason's feet subserviently. His demeanor gained Torin compliments on Jason several times, though comments and jokes about his un-regulation hair happened quite a bit too. For meetings with Torin's bosses he usually dressed nicer too, borrowing a dark dress shirt from Michael and wearing dark blue or black jeans. They still hadn't gone shopping for a lot of the things that they no longer had, but they had gotten some things. Enough clothes to last them a little bit, and long sleeved shirts and jeans which Jason, even now, was glad for. The weather was colder now, and even though it hadn't snowed yet heavy coats were needed for trips outside.   
Jason began to slowly share skin with his master again. For the first few days he slipped his shirt off after they were already in bed together, with the lights out. The first time he exposed himself in the light brought on enough anxiety that he laid in a shaking, tiny ball in his masters arms for over an hour. Since then, however, going without a shirt around his master was no longer any hesitation. When they were alone Jason, having made the conscious decision to do so, Jason always tried to go topless now. It helped his master he was sure, but it also helped Jason. That his master still treated him like he had before. Casual touches, cuddling, looks of affection. None of that went away.  
The one thing that did not change over the next few weeks was Jason's sleep, however. He still only slept a full night two or three times a week, when Michael drugged him. Other than that he slept two to four hours each night, and fitfully at that, waking up early each day. He made sure he did not slow down, however, or let it show. Jason still worked out with Tristan, throwing his all into every aerobics session, weights session, and and every run through the cold woods. Long years left him with the skill to hide it, so Jason hid it.   
That particular morning Jason woke up before the sun rose as he always did, curled up in his masters arms with Catori on the pillow by his bed. It was black in the room, thanks to the heavy curtains that hung over the window, but the air around them sounded oddly... silent. Muted. Jason slipped carefully out of the bed and pulled back the corner of the curtain to see a vast expanse of white covering everything, and more snow falling thickly down. He smiled, and slid the curtain closed again in case the light woke his master, though knowing the man he was probably already waking up.  
Whisper, May 16, 2014 #1383  
Torin was proud of Jason's progress. He was becoming more and more comfortable in his own skin, at least around him, and that was a start. The redhead was glad that he had a bit more time off, feeling the need to be with Jason for as long as possible. Of course, he'd have quit the Marines long ago if he could have simply to be with Jason full time. As winter truly began to kick in and the weather turned icy, Torin began to plan. It had been months since their camping trip, and this time he wanted to go somewhere warm; somewhere different. The redhead did his research, and did a bit of shopping when Jason had been training with Tristan or visiting with David and Sam. The surprise was almost ready, and he was determined to have it finished by Christmas.  
His worry now was Jason's sleeping... Well, his lack of sleeping. By all rights, his pet should have been falling over with exhaustion. He worked himself to the bone every session with Tristan, and still only slept with the help of sedatives. It wasn't something that he could sustain long-term. He was determined to talk to Jason about it, and Michael. Something needed to be done...  
When Jason left the bed, Torin began to wake. He always woke up when Jason left the bed, missing the feeling of warmth and his pet's slight weight in his arms. He wished that the other man could relax at least, but it didn't seem to be in the cards for Jason. Torin stretched, hand reaching out to catch his pet's and giving a tug to the other man. "Come back to bed, pet," he mumbled in a sleepy voice. "It's too early..."  
Imp, May 16, 2014 #1384 More options  
Jason followed the mans words, coming back and sliding back under the covers, earning a groggy mewling sound from Catori as he shifted the pillow. Jason curled up close to his masters front, snuggling down under the blankets so far his voice was slightly muffled. "...It snowed master... a lot by the looks of it. Still going too." He said softly, peeking up to glance at the clock. "... And it looks late enough that we have the house to ourselves already. I think this morning is a great morning for hot tea with our pancakes."  
Whisper, May 16, 2014 #1385  
Honestly, Torin thought it was the perfect morning to stay in bed, possibly naked, and not leave until the next morning. But he supposed that doing that wasn't as feasible as he had hoped. He still had a few more details to iron out for the Christmas present that he was setting up for Jason, and he wanted to talk to his pet about his lack of sleep before speaking with Michael. The redhead leaned forward and captured Jason's lips in a lingering kiss, his hand resting at his pet's bared hip from the way his sleep pants rode low. "Pancakes later," he muttered, nuzzling sleepily into the other man's neck. "It's too warm to leave the bed."  
Imp, May 16, 2014 #1386 More options  
Jason smiled. "...mmm... pancakes will taste just as good later master.... we can have brunch.... or breakfast for lunch..." He said, perfectly content to settle into his masters arms and relax for as long as his master wanted to. In truth he loved early mornings. When his master was sleepy and just wanted to hold him and cuddle, or even when the man was still asleep. Even in his slumber, Torin pulled Jason close to his body as if he were afraid Jason would disappear. It made Jason feel incredibly loved and needed.  
Whisper, May 16, 2014 #1387  
David and your grandfather will be here for Christmas, pet, he remembered. "Do you know what you want to get them?" They hadn't been out shopping yet, but they had to go. The trip was a huge gift, but Torin wanted to get Jason a few other small things, and he didn't know what sort of shopping Jason wanted to do. He supposed that both he and Michael would go shopping with Jason so that his pet could go off to shop without him if he needed or wanted. "You have all the money from the meals you prepare for the guys." Torin kissed the other man again.  
Imp, May 16, 2014 #1388 More options  
Jason nodded, smiling before he stopped. Frowning he looked up at his master, confusion clear on his face. "I have... money master? They just bought the... the food and the containers master. They didn't pa... I mean they didn't need to... they didn't have to pay me master. I was just happy to cook master." He said before he realized his words were probably useless now. "I mean... how much did they give master?"  
Whisper, May 16, 2014 #1389  
Torin looked up at Jason, confused. He could have sworn Jason knew about the money. But there was nothing for it now. The Marine quickly did the math in his head: fifty dollars per week, per Marine was about nine hundred dollars a week, multiplied by about eighteen weeks... "About... sixty three hundred dollars is in your account I think, pet. I opened an account specifically for that money that first week and just fed the payments in each week when I did my own banking. And I'm sure that if you choose to continue cooking for them after we get settled again, they'll continue to pay for the meals that you make them."  
Imp, May 16, 2014 #1390 More options  
Jason's eyes went wide, and his head whipped up as he looked up at the man, his jaw hanging open. He didn't speak for a long moment, but finally stuttered out. "... T... They paid how much master?" He said, his voice actually squeaking. He had never realized they were paying him, let alone that much. He was a slave... with a part time job... that paid full time wages. A job that he could continue after they got another house, and he had another kitchen.  
Whisper, May 16, 2014 #1391  
They thought it was only fair, pet, and I agreed. They're paying for your time, and your generosity, and the convenience of not having to eat frozen crap from the store. Torin reached out, threading his fingers through Jason's hair. He wasn't sure if Jason's reaction was positive or not, but he studied his pet closely, trying to determine what to say. But it was impossible for him to, and so Torin just out and out asked. "What are you thinking, pet?" The hand that wasn't carding through Jason's hair held tightly to his pet, holding him close to his own body.  
Imp, May 16, 2014 #1392 More options  
I'm... I'm thinking that in our new house... I want a bigger kitchen, if we can do it master. A bigger fridge too, and maybe a deep freeze. He said, the stunned look on his face turning into a slow grin. ".... and master... I want to use the money... for us, you know? I mean if I do this then.... its like... I can help too, even though I am a slave. I can feel like I'm contributing without... you know... being... unsafe. I know that doesnt make sense.."  
Whisper, May 16, 2014 #1393  
Looking at Jason, Torin thought about it. The kitchen, of course, was doable. But he'd really just wanted to set the money aside for Jason to use as he pleased, because Torin had more than enough to support them both in a comfortable lifestyle. But he also didn't want to deny Jason something that had been denied him his entire life. "The money that is currently in your account is yours, pet. To spend on whatever you'd like, outside of the household, or to save. Whatever comes in the future... We'll sit down and talk about it." Torin would accept no more than half, but really he didn't want to accept any more than twenty five percent of what Jason made by cooking for their friends. It was his money. "I won't deny you what you want to do with the money, pet. I just want you to know that you can do whatever you wish with it, even spend every last cent of it on ice cream." Torin kissed the other man softly, burrowing them both more deeply underneath the covers.  
Imp, May 16, 2014 #1394 More options  
Jason laughed softly as they burrowed deeper. "Well the first bit... I'm actually going to be able to buy Christmas presents. I'm happy about all that. I've never... well I care about everyone and I want to get them things." He said, reaching out and pulling the blanket up so that it covered both their heads. "Though... I'm supposed to wear a collar going out in public master. I don't have one anymore. I... I dont remember what happened to mine, but it was gone when I woke up master."  
Whisper, May 17, 2014 #1395  
That you care is enough for everyone, he answered with a smile. "But we'll go shopping maybe tomorrow." Torin wasn't sure what had happened to Jason's collar, either, but he hadn't been back to the house since the fire. He just couldn't face it. Michael had been, and told him the extent of the damage. Torin had the papers drawn up to have the remains destroyed and the land sold. "Michael can pick up a generic one for the time being, pet, while I shop for something more appropriate."  
Imp, May 17, 2014 #1396 More options  
Jason nodded, before he paused for a moment, his expression going soft and distant as he reached up to rub his bare neck. They had some amazing friends to fall back on, who had come to their aid the moment they needed it, but Jason missed feeling like he had a home, instead of feeling like he was a guest. He already devoted much of his day to cleaning Michael's house, to make himself feel a bit better and less like a intruder. He also cooked every night, but he enjoyed that, as did the other men who found an excuse to come over for dinner as often as possible.   
He was drawn out of his musings by the sound of the front door slamming below, something that always made Jason flinch even though he new the familiar sound of Michael's footsteps, and the sounds the dogs made when he came home. He popped his head out, seeing that it was almost 8 oclock, much past when he and his master usually got out of bed, and long past when the others were at work. He pulled his head back under the blankets and looked at his master in the dim light. "Why is michael home? He was supposed to be at work an hour ago." He said as a knock sounded at their door.  
Whisper, May 17, 2014 #1397  
The door opening and closing was a surprise. Torin listened to Michael's approach, but the Marine's head snapped up when Jason called him by name. He didn't say anything about the fact that it was a little hurtful that his pet would call someone else by their first name and not him, but it was. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the other man's lips before slipping the covers down so that their heads weren't covered any longer, but Jason's torso was.  
What are you doing home? he called out by way of invitation into the room. "I thought they'd have chained all of the rest of you to the base with me being gone for so long..."  
Imp, May 17, 2014 #1398 More options  
Michael opened the door, stepping in and laughing. "And I thought you would be out of bed by now. Your time off has made you soft Tor." He said teasingly. "Come on, out of bed you two. We're leaving in twenty minutes, dressed or not."  
Jason groaned and ducked back under the covers, curling up on a big lump on his masters chest. "... But Master Michael sir... its cold out there..."  
Don't care. You have two minutes before I come back in, steal the blankets, and send the dogs in to jump on you. Ask Torin, he knows I'm not kidding. He said, closing the door as he left the room.   
Jason popped his head out. "... He wouldnt.... would he?"  
Whisper, May 17, 2014 #1399  
Torin's hand came down to rest on Jason's back, rubbing softly while laughing at his friend. When Michael left, Torin pulled the blankets down and looked at his pet. "You can either get up and get dressed, or sit here and find out. Personally, I opt to get dressed." He knew that Michael was, in fact, not kidding. He'd been partial to that treatment one too many times for his liking.   
The Marine slipped from the warm bed, shivering as the cold air licked at his flesh, and hurried to get dressed. He had no idea what Michael had in store, and still wondered what his friend was doing home. He had never given them an answer on that... "Come on, pet," he coaxed, pulling a sweater on over his head. "The sooner we comply with Michael's wishes, the sooner we can come home and get back under the warm covers."  
Imp, May 17, 2014 #1400 More options  
Page 71 of 132  
< Prev1?6970717273?132Next >


	8. 1401-1600

1401-1600

Jason got up, shooting his master his best puppy-pout as he pulled on a heavy pair of jeans and sat down to pull on his socks. "Alright, but I want more cuddles later." He said, pulling on a soft t-shirt and his favorite sweater on top of that, lifting his still messy hair from inside the collar. He moved to pull the curtain back, showing the snow still falling thickly outside. He sat down to pull on the heavy boots that Michael had given him a while ago, but he'd never had a chance to wear. "Snowy days are best spent under the covers, or under a blanket on the couch with hot chocolate, and its only snowed tonight and it already looks like snowocolypse out there."  
He's right, wear boots if you can. There's already almost two feet of snow outside. Michael said through the door as he walked by.  
Whisper, May 17, 2014 #1401  
Stop eavesdropping, perv! he called out with a laugh, pulling on his own boots. Once they were both dressed, Torin pulled Jason to stand and hugged him close. He'd missed being this affectionate with his pet when he'd been struggling with accepting his scars, and the Marine was determined to make up for lost time. "I promise you that we will spend the entire rest of the day and night cuddling together, pet." He kissed Jason, letting their mouths linger together for a few minutes before he stepped away, fingers interlocking with the other man's.  
He lead them downstairs, standing near the door and calling out for Michael. "Let's go! You didn't drag us out of a warm bed for nothing!"  
Imp, May 17, 2014 #1402 More options  
Michael came down a few moments later, laughing. "Don't worry. We'll be there in no time, and you guys will be free to cuddle again." He said, handing them their coats and leading them out into the thickly falling snow. He lead them to his car, directing both Jason and Torin to the back seat. Once he got inside he started the car so that the heater would run before turning to look at them, holding out two blindfolds. "Cuddle up together back there, and put these on. Trust me."  
Jason reached out to take the offered blindfold, but stopped with it in his hand, looking at his master with uncertainty, his brow furrowed.  
Whisper, May 18, 2014 #1403  
Torin raised an eyebrow at Michael, accepting the blindfolds. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on, and he wanted to know but he also trusted his friend. The redhead shook his head and turned to help Jason with his before slipping on his own. Wrapping his arms around Jason, Torin did cuddle close to him, remembering how his pet had acted while blindfolded on their way to go camping. "I think Michael's lost his mind," he said to Jason in a staged whisper. "First eavesdropping and now voyeurism..."  
Imp, May 18, 2014 #1404 More options  
Jason allowed his master to slip the cover over his eyes, though he tensed just as he did before. When he was pulled close he curled right into his masters front, closing his eyes and pretending he was just resting, not blindfolded. Once they were blindfolded Michael sent out a quick text to Kris telling him to make sure all the men were ready, because they were on their way, and pulled out onto the main road. He laughed at Torin's comment. "Yep. I've gone mad." He said jokingly. "The snow froze out my brain."  
When he pulled up he waved for one of the others to come out to help him lead Torin and Jason in, reaching out and helping the tense Jason out of the car. "It's me Jason. Michael. Just walk carefully, and I will lead you right up the steps." He said, grinning.   
When they made it inside he lead Jason to stand next to Torin again, watching the boy immediately reach out and grasp his hand. Then Michael reached up and pulled off their blindfolds at the same time.   
Welcome to your new home. He said softly.  
(All the guys are lined up on the stairs, this is the view when they walk in)  
[IMG] Whisper, May 18, 2014 #1405  
Definitely mad, Torin agreed with a laugh. He understood now why Jason wasn't a fan of blindfolds. Knowing they were driving but not knowing when they would turn or go around a curve or stop or go was disconcerting, at the very least. But he didn't let those thoughts through, because he had a feeling that his pet would pick up on them and become even more tense than he was. Torin rested his head on Jason's with one hand stroking over his hair, until he heard Michael put the car into park and turn off the engine.  
He wanted to press to go with Jason, even though he knew they were being moved to the same place, but stopped when he heard Tristan's voice assuring him that Jason was right behind them with Michael.   
When the blindfolds were removed, and the words nearly whispered, Torin flung himself around to look at Michael. He was confused, and taking in the...well, the absolutely huge house (mansion) that they were standing in wasn't at all helping. "I... What?" They hadn't even started to look for a house.  
Imp, May 18, 2014 #1406 More options  
They all laughed at the reaction. Torin looked confused, and Jason looked about on the verge of shock. Finally it was Scott that stepped forward. "Torin, way back in the day, my very first day of deployment, you were the one to stay awake with me all night when that mortar nearly took out my jeep. You helped me through my first real freak out, and I don't know if I would have been able to make it through and still be in the marines if it hadn't been for you."   
Three years ago you helped me through when my mom died, and I was unable to make it back home in time for her funeral. Damien intoned softly.  
And when I took a bullet to the side you carried me, 7 inches taller than you and at least 80 pounds heavier, almost ten miles back to base. You saved my life. Angelo said next.   
I couldn't have asked for a better best friend. We worked together and bought this house for you. Worked with your lawyer too, its paid off and in your name. Michael said gently, looking at Jason at well. "Or for a better man for him to end up with. For all the shit you've been put through, Jason, you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. Even through all the pain you are still gentle, kind, and strong as hell."  
Whisper, May 18, 2014 #1407  
Max stepped forward, Tristan and Kris half a step behind him. "You are our central point, Torin. We've all worked and served together, but you're the reason that we've become as close as we are with each other. This is our way of giving back to you for giving us everything that has come with these friendships."   
He didn't know what to think. To him, everything he had done for every one of the men in that room was done because it was the right thing, and because he loved them all as brothers. This... It was too much, and yet it was perfect all at once. The redhead had no words as tears formed and fell down his cheeks. He pulled Jason close to him, and then the rest of the group into a mass of arms, hugging them close in thanks because there were no words that could express any of his thoughts in that moment.  
Imp, May 18, 2014 #1408 More options  
Jason couldn't think of what to say. He felt like if he opened his mouth he would start sobbing in happiness and never stop. As it was he burrowed his face into the nearest chest, wrapping his arms around as many of them as he could, seriously shaking from the emotions running through him at that moment. Normally he would not have liked being surrounded like he was, tightly bound in the many strong arms, but he settled right into it. This was what made him feel at home. This was home. This was family. This was what made his life so wonderful.   
Michael, Angelo, and all the others wrapped Torin and Jason in a tight embrace, letting them ride out their emotions. When they finally stepped back -nearly ten minutes later- Jason was left curled up under his masters arm, looking up at all them with those shining brown eyes and an expression that was overwhelmed with emotion. Angelo reached out and moved them, leading them through the rooms and into a living room, the place already decked out for the holidays. He sat them down on the couch.   
I think the tour can wait until you get over your shock. He said with a laugh. "Besides, it wouldnt be complete without you seeing your christmas tree."  
Whisper, May 18, 2014 #1409  
He hadn't realized that everything was furnished... Torin still had no idea what to say, other than they would be waiting a long time for a tour if they waited for shock and surprise to subside. He took in the living room, noting that every piece of furniture in the room was perfect, and that the tree was decorated in a way that he'd have decorated it himself. Sitting there was difficult and so the Marine stood, walking around the room for a minute. He couldn't remember a time when he had been so speechless, especially around his friends. One question did come to mind, though. "Where are we?" The Marine couldn't place where in the area a house like this was, and was curious.  
Imp, May 18, 2014 #1410 More options  
On about 20 acres of private land, bordered on three sides by wayyyy more than that of national forest and nature preserves. Maybe 40 minutes from my house. Michael said. "You and Jason could walk into the back yard and keep going for three hours and not hit civilization. Or you can go up your driveway and hit the highway back into town. Private, natural, and perfect for you guys."  
Jason was still sitting on the couch, looking up at them all with his eyes still wide. "We're surrounded by the woods sir?" He finally choked out.   
Michael nodded. "And there are cameras all over the property, driveway alarms at three separate locations on the driveway installed by us so no one else was here. Theres also a gate at the end of the drive." He looked at Torin. "The remote control for it is already in your car by the way. Oh and Tor, to make up for all the stuff we bummed off you over the years you have about a thousand dollars of imported beer in your basement. There is also a studio upstairs for Jason, fully stocked, and a bedroom already filled with enough clothes to get your new wardrobe started."  
Whisper, May 18, 2014 #1411  
It was all perfect. Every single thing that Michael had pointed out was exactly what he would have chosen if he'd been shopping for a house on his own with Jason.   
He hadn't noticed when Max and Kris had left the room, but they suddenly each had a box in their hand, wrapped only with bright red ribbons. "The house is because we love you, and it was something that we could do to help your process of healing; it's for being our friends and our family. These are early Christmas presents." Torin looked at his friends suspiciously, but reached forward and took the box from Max to hand to Jason before taking the second box and sitting down next to his pet. He waited for Jason to open his box first, watching to see what was inside.  
Imp, May 18, 2014 #1412 More options  
Jason lifted the lid off the strangely moving box hesitantly, his eyes going as wide as saucers when he saw the little head pop out of it.   
They are i- Scott started, but Jason interrupted him with a very un-manly squeal of delight.  
Irish Wolf Hounds! He exclaimed in a high voice, lifting the heavy puppy out and setting the box down, looking over at his masters wriggling box with the biggest grin on his face. "How did you know? They are my favorite breed of dogs sirs!"  
That drew a laugh out of all of them as Jason cooed at the puppy that was trying to lick his face. They all guessed that Jason wouldn't remember telling them about the dogs.  
Whisper, May 18, 2014 #1413  
Torin could only laugh. He remembered that night very, very clearly, even if Jason didn't. He pulled the second pup from the box, settling it into Jason's lap with his brother. The Marine slid an arm around Jason's shoulders and leaned close to him, petting one of the pup's heads. "You were in pain one day in the hospital, and they gave you some pretty strong pain killers. You were high as a kite, pet, and babbling on about some of the most random things I've ever heard you talk about. These dogs were one of them." Torin pressed a kiss to Jason's temple. "I think Catori has her paws full with these two..." They were definitely more...wiggly than Michael's two dogs, and he had a feeling that their kitten was in for a bit of a surprise with that.  
Imp, May 18, 2014 #1414 More options  
Jason laughed as he worked to keep them both there. "They're babies, they'll grow up together. Besides, I'm sure Master Michael's dogs will be glad to have a break from her jumping and pouncing on their heads." He said, looking sideways at Torin. "Master... I didn't babble about anything else did I?" He asked slowly, a mixture of curious and cautious about it now that he knew he said something he couldn't remember.  
Whisper, May 18, 2014 #1415  
He chuckled a bit. "Nothing that I didn't know about, pet. And nothing...personal." Torin was glad that the dogs were there. He would start work again after the new year, and house training two puppies would be enough work to keep Jason and David (if he agreed to the offer to come stay with them during the week) busy for weeks, if not months. Looking up, he realized that one of them had brought in a crate for the pups and smiled. "Let's put the dogs in their crate, pet, and we can explore our new house." He was a bit sad that they wouldn't be able to go out onto the grounds because of the snow, but at the very least the second floor windows would give a decent overview.  
Imp, May 18, 2014 #1416 More options  
Jason nodded, standing up and slipping the puppies into their crate before going back over to his masters side. He wrapped an arm around the taller man's waist and followed the others as they left the room. "Your... our friends bought us a house master, with a ton of land under it.... I know I don't have the most experiences with friendship and family and all that, but this seems like much more then just normal friend stuff master. Way more." He said as they went up the stairs. He looked at the men around them. "This is amazing."  
Whisper, May 18, 2014 #1417  
Our family, he corrected softly. The guys seemed to understand that he wanted to explore the house with only Jason, and hung back in the living room while the pair made their way back into the incredible entrance hall. Torin held Jason's hand as they explored a library, a set of guest rooms, a full and a half bathroom, and the kitchen on the first floor. All were fully furnished and equipped, and the kitchen especially. The Marine had a feeling that Kris had taken on the kitchen as his project, because a full set of copper pots and pans hung from a rack on the ceiling. There were two ovens and a six range induction cooktop. There were also two large fridges and a walk-in pantry. "I think a dinner party might be in order, don't you, pet?"  
Imp, May 18, 2014 #1418 More options  
Jason was in awe of the huge house. They had spared no expense on the house, and the more he saw the more he knew that it had to have been a small fortune to buy and fill it. They filled the library with books, each bedroom was furnished with the beds neatly made... and the kitchen. The kitchen was huge. He slowly stepped away from his master when they entered it, turning around as he took it all in. "... dinner party... with a six course meal... and dessert... and coffee afterward.... with doggy bags to take home..." He said breathlessly, his eyes shining and filling with unshed tears as he finally looked at his master again. They hadn't even see the master bed or bath, and it was already his dream house. "... this is unreal.... this is a dream... its perfect, down to the last detail... the curtains... the bed sets... everything."  
Whisper, May 18, 2014 #1419  
He laughed a little at Jason's ambitions, but he would never deny his pet anything he wanted. "And still two more floors to see..." Torin reached out and took his pet's hand, leading him out of the kitchen and up the back steps to the second floor. Torin was in shock. There were only two doors along the entire hallway, and when they opened them, they found that one half of the second floor was their bedroom, while the other half was their bathroom, going around in a horseshoe shape at the front of the house to connect the two rooms. It meant, to him, that the entire top two thirds of their house was theirs; that they would have no interruptions when they were up here, and could feel doubly secure once they left the ground floor of the house.  
Imp, May 18, 2014 #1420 More options  
Page 72 of 132  
< Prev1?7071727374?132Next >  
Jason and Torin entered one door to find a massive bathroom, bigger than any Jason had ever seen. He could already imagine sharing bubble baths with his master, just relaxing, the two of them. The tub was certainly big enough for both of them, and then some, and the shower was big enough for both of them to lay on the floor and still have room to stretch out. It was all done in light colors, white marble edged dark wood accents. When they moved into the bedroom the colors turned to dark oaks, walnut, and red-browns. It was warm and cozy and just the kind of room Jason had imagined.   
This whole floor is ours master. He said, looking around with wide eyes before going up and wrapping his arms around the man.   
Whisper, May 18, 2014 #1421  
It is, he agreed, arms automatically cradling Jason to his chest and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Without even seeing the top floor, Torin spoke his thoughts, wanting Jason's reaction and thoughts as well. "I want to hire someone to help you, pet; someone to come in once a week and do very specific chores, whether it be the windows or dust or vacuum... The house is so big, pet. I don't want you spending your entire days cleaning. This floor and your studio and the kitchen are your domain, and you can dole out responsibilities or not, but the rest of the house... What do you think?"  
Imp, May 18, 2014 #1422 More options  
Jason paused, looking down as his scarred hand flexed slowly behind his masters back. Strangers in the house... even a couple times a week. "Well... I mean.... its not like we'll make the house really dirty... and sweeping and dusting cant take that long master.... u-unless.... I would be allowed t-to go into the woods, away, while they're here master?" He said softly, not quite making eye contact with the man as his mind raced through scenarios that would allow him to escape any strangers that came into the house.  
Whisper, May 18, 2014 #1423  
Torin brushed Jason's hair from his face with a light touch, his hand brushing down the other man's cheek as he had when Jason had first come home with him. "Hush, pet." The Marine pressed a kiss to his pet's forehead, and then his cheek before his lips. "We would schedule someone to come in when I'm home. And even then, pet, this is your home. You can go anywhere on the grounds anytime you'd like, for any reason." Torin would be sure that the person was thoroughly background checked, among other things. "Just be sure someone knows where you intend to go." He let the thoughts sink in while moving and tugging Jason with him in through the bedroom. He'd spotted the large French doors, and even though it was still snowing and their jackets were downstairs, he wanted Jason to see everything that was theirs. The Marine opened the doors and wrapped himself around Jason completely to keep him as warm as he could before they stepped out onto the balcony which overlooked the entire expanse of the eastern property.  
Imp, May 18, 2014 #1424 More options  
Jason pulled himself out of his thoughts when his master kissed him, looking up as he spoke and answering with a nod. Jason moved with his master easily, though he shivered when the doors opened and snow blew in on them. It was still early morning after all, and it was blindingly bright outside. Still, once the wind died a little bit he looked out over the thick forest behind the house. He looked out for a long moment, letting his worry moments ago fade away as a slow smile curved his lips. "... Master Michael said 20 acres didn't he?.... with miles of forest beyond that..." He murmured, wrapping his arms over his masters and cuddling back into his front as they stood there. "Our home... on our own little eden... I'll text you if I leave the house while you're not here master... promise..."   
He slowly turned in his masters arms as his stomach growled. "What do you say we take a look at what supplies are in the kitchen master? Figure a nice big breakfast sounds wonderful."  
Whisper, May 18, 2014 #1425  
They settled into their new home with ease. Torin felt as if they had been there all along. While when he had first seen the size of it, he had worried that it would feel cold or like too much, it was different. It was, very simply, home. The cold was bitter and so they didn't have much chance to explore the land that was theirs, but that would come with spring. In the mean time, the Marine had encouraged Jason to think about the gardens he wanted. They spent a lot of time in their bedroom and the kitchen, venturing out to go Christmas shopping one weekend with Michael. Torin had found two collars for his pet, and he had finished planning their next vacation, putting the deposit down on where they would stay. He also found the perfect 'something' to put away for their trip.  
Torin had invited David and Sam to stay with them from the week of Christmas through the new year, wanting Jason to be able to spend the holidays with his family for the first time in a long time. Presents piled under the tree steadily: presents for Jason, for each of the guys, for David and for Sam, even for the pups who were quickly winning over his heart and a new toy for Catori.   
It was Christmas Eve. Their friends would be over early the next morning, but for now, Torin was enjoying spending a long morning in bed with his pet, cuddled under the blankets half naked while the pups snored in the crate that they had moved into their room.  
Imp, May 18, 2014 #1426 More options  
The week of Christmas. David and Sam Trueheart had arrived a few days before, and it was early enough that they were more than likely still in bed downstairs. Jason woke before the sun rose, as he always did, but didn't move until Torin did. He took great joy in watching the man sleep, watching his chest rise and fall in the dim light from between the curtains. When he finally woke they didn't even need to speak, they simply burrowed deeper, exchanging kisses under the blankets. Not even Catori was there to disturb them, since she had taken to sleeping curled up with the dogs.   
... We should get up soon master... He whispered. "The guys will be here tomorrow.... which means we have to spend today together... our first Christmas Eve together...."  
Whisper, May 18, 2014 #1427  
I thought we were spending it together, he teased softly. Torin was fully content to spend the entire day burrowed in their bed, letting David and Sam fend for themselves in the lower portion of the house. Though he had a feeling that the two men might have objections to not being able to spend Christmas Eve with Jason... "We'll go down in time for lunch," he promised. "And spend the afternoon and evening with your grandfather and brother. But right now, I want to be selfish." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jason's mouth, pulling his warm body tight against his own. "Maybe we'll go out and play in the snow a bit?" he suggested, lips ghosting over the flesh of his pet's neck as he spoke.  
Imp, May 18, 2014 #1428 More options  
Jason shivered, gasping softly as his masters lips caressed over his throat. "... we can do that master..." He murmured, leaning in for another kiss. He had truly missed being intimate with the man, and while he wasn't ready for full on sex yet... this was part of what made him feel whole and loved. This close time with the man he loved. "All the more excuse to come back in and warm up together master.... maybe a nice hot shower..." He ran his hand down his masters side, tracing the lines of muscle that flexed as Torin pulled Jason close.  
Whisper, May 18, 2014 #1429  
Smiling, Torin pressed lingering, open-mouthed kisses over the other man's neck and throat, suckling on the more sensitive spots. "I missed you," he whispered. It was the first time that he had acknowledged Jason's pulling away from him just after the fire, but it was also the first time in a long time that Torin felt that his pet wouldn't pull away at the words, too. The redhead's mouth continued its exploration of flesh, knowing that Jason wasn't ready to go further than this but still wanting the intimate contact. His hands held Jason's hips with a light touch, fingers splayed out over his back and the top of his rear end.  
Imp, May 18, 2014 #1430 More options  
Jason trusted the man in front of him completely, and in that knowledge he arched into the kisses, allowing himself to feel the pleasure that the man offered him. Head back, throat offered up to the man to do with what he will like a willing sacrifice, and knowing that the man knew ever sensitive spot on him, Jason allowed his own hands to wander as well, one gripping his masters ass, and the other gripping his hip as he helped to press the two of them together. "mmmmm.... I missed you to Master... more than anything in the world..." He breathed, gasping before leaning down to capture the man into another deep, needy kiss.  
Whisper, May 18, 2014 #1431  
Torin kissed and touched and tasted Jason for a long time before pulling back from his pet, breathless. He needed to stop, or else he wasn't going to be able to. The redhead pressed another kiss to the other man's cheek before dipping his head to rest on Jason's shoulder, still holding him close. They were in their version of heaven: home with family surrounding them and happy. It was more than Torin had ever dared to wish for with Jason, considering everything in his pet's past. But he wouldn't change it for the world.   
Ready to get up and face the day, pet? he whispered, pressing another series of kisses over Jason's shoulder.  
Imp, May 19, 2014 #1432 More options  
When they finally slowed Jason was left breathless and practically glowing. He curled up close to the man, his hand going to his masters and lacing his fingers through Torin's as the man spoke. He shifted downward so they were both hidden by the blankets entirely, and so his face was level with the other mans. He was smiling softly, a look of adoration and love shining through his eyes. "I love you master..." He whispered, leaning in for a gentle kiss. ".. I love you as my master... I love you as a man... I love you as a partner.... I love you in every way you can imagine, and all the ways that have never been thought of yet... I'm so happy I came to you..."  
Whisper, May 19, 2014 #1433  
Torin's heart swelled with the words. He pulled Jason into an all encompassing hug, entangling their bodies from their feet all the way up to their arms, every inch of them pressed together. He whispered words of love and adoration into Jason's ear, words that sounded silly in one way but were fully the truth in the same breath. They kissed, and Torin only pulled away when it began to become heated again. "We need to get up, pet," he whispered, pecking more kisses over Jason's face. "You still need time, and I want to respect that." Another kiss. "Besides, if we don't get out of bed, then we can't open our one Christmas Eve present..."  
Imp, May 19, 2014 #1434 More options  
Jason pulled his master just as close as the man pulled him, squeezing them as close as possible, as if he were trying to meld them into one being. Kissing the man was something that Jason had missed so much while he was healing. Kissing, and holding, and being held. When his master pulled away it was a mixture of him feeling glad, and regret, but he nodded, smiling wide as he leaned in for one more kiss. "Alright master. Breakfast first though?" He asked, cuddling close again and making no move to get up.  
Whisper, May 19, 2014 #1435  
Probably a good idea, he agreed. Torin gave Jason one more kiss before he pulled himself from their bed, moving to pull on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He let the pups from their crate, laughing when they bounded up and jumped on the bed, attacking Jason's face with licks and cold, wet noses. The Marine lifted the kitten up there, too, and left the room, leaving his pet to fend for himself amongst the animals. Entering the kitchen, the redhead started a fresh pot of coffee and then went in search of their two houseguests.  
Imp, May 19, 2014 #1436 More options  
Jason squealed, pulling the blanket over his head as the pups tried to dig him out. When he rolled out of the bed and the three animals bounced out after him he finally got dressed, his usual jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Work on it as he might, his master and Kris were the only ones that had seen his body as of yet, and he didn't feel like changing that any time in the immediate future. By the time he reached the kitchen his master was nowhere in sight, but coffee was brewing. Jason pulled out the batter for the muffins that he had prepared the night before, pre-heating the oven before setting to work filling the little paper cups with the batter. He knew his master would get the others, and he wanted breakfast ready soon. Once the muffins were in the oven he began to cook bacon and scrambled eggs.   
Downstairs David stepped out of his guest room fully dressed, waving at Torin when he spotted them. "Grandfather is still sleeping. He should wake up soon though. Jason awake too?"  
Whisper, May 19, 2014 #1437  
Smiling at David, he nodded. "Or will be soon. I sent the dogs into the bed with him." It was nice how David and Sam had relaxed around them, accepting that Jason called him 'master' and did most of the domestic things that anyone else thought that he should be helping out with. He knew what presents lay beneath the tree for his pet, and he hoped that they wouldn't put them all back to square one. The Marine began thinking of ways to help that situation be more smooth than he thought it might be without intervention, while walking with David toward the kitchen.  
Scents of breakfast told him that his pet had made his way from the bed.  
Imp, May 19, 2014 #1438 More options  
David followed Torin through the halls, Jason being alerted to their presence by the puppies barking at them when they were spotted. They both had learned to sit obediently at the edge of the tile, not coming into the kitchen until they were called. Jason puttered around, putting trays in the oven and cooking in two separate pans as David sat down on a stool at the island. "I would offer to help, but I get the impression I would get in the way." David said as two cups of coffee, cream, and sugar were set in front of both of them, and then just as fast Jason was back at the stove stirring the eggs and removing two more pieces of bacon. His own mug was by the stove, a tea bag string hanging from it.   
I have a process. Jason said with a smile. "It has the guarantees that nothing gets overcooked or burned, and in involves me cooking everything. Besides, I like cooking."  
Whisper, May 19, 2014 #1439  
And he gets fidgety when anyone else tries to cook for him. I think Kris is the only one who gets this 'process' that Jason has going on. The Marine shrugged a bit at the thought and sipped his coffee, happy to watch Jason putter around the kitchen to his heart's content. He took a few sips before standing. "We can set the table, though," he figured, moving around Jason with ease to gather the plates and glasses and forks they would need for breakfast. He paused to press a kiss to the top of his pet's head before moving out of the way completely to set the table.  
Imp, May 19, 2014 #1440 More options  
Page 73 of 132  
< Prev1?7172737475?132Next >  
Master Kris understands. He does what I need without me having to say anything. He said, leaning back against his master for a moment before going back to cooking.   
David shook his head, going to help Torin set the table as Jason came over and set another coffee cup on the counter. Maybe ten seconds later Sam walked into the room, running his hands through his loose hair but dressed otherwise, setting off another short alarm from the dogs before they settled to watch Jason again, hoping for dropped food. The man waved at them with a sleepy smile, sitting down and taking the cup Jason pointed to. Right as they finished the table Jason opened the oven, filling the kitchen with the mouthwatering smell of fresh baked blueberry, banana nut, and chocolate chip muffins. Using a fork to lift them out, he piled the piping hot muffins on a large platter and brought that, a bowl of eggs, and a plate piled with bacon, over to the table. He added a jug of milk and a carton of orange juice to it before stepping back.   
Anyone want anything el- He started, but was cut off.   
Sit son. We have everything we could want, and if anyone wants more they can get it themselves. Sam said, tugging Jason to the seat beside his.  
Whisper, May 19, 2014 #1441  
Torin just laughed, nodding in agreement with Sam. "Thank you for cooking, pet." He gave another kiss and then sat down, beginning to pile food onto Jason's plate, and then his own. Once they were all eating, Torin spoke again. "So, traditions?" he asked, not sure what the family of three had done, or did, for the holidays. "I open one gift on Christmas Eve, but that's about the only one I've adopted from my family. My parents always had a large party tonight, and a quiet Christmas. I always enjoyed the opposite, really."  
Imp, May 19, 2014 #1442 More options  
When Torin spoke Sam smile, and David suddenly got really interested in his food. "Our traditions are more on birthdays then on Christmas, but we've moved it for this year." Sam said as Jason frowned, as if he were trying to remember something that was just on the edge of his mind. Eventually Jason shook his head a bit, turning back to his tea and meal. "Christmas is not as much of a native american holiday after all. We still celebrate it though, with the message of giving back and being with the ones you love."  
Whisper, May 19, 2014 #1443  
Nodding, Torin didn't press for details. He figured the men would share their thoughts when they were ready. "Well, there will be plenty of people here tomorrow," he agreed. "Everyone is bringing something to eat or drink, so there's no need to knock yourself out, pet. One, maybe two dishes is perfect. Maybe the dip you made that everyone liked so much?"   
They chatted over breakfast while stuffing themselves silly. It felt nice to have those he considered family in his home, especially when it made Jason so happy, too. When he was too full to move, Torin leaned back in his chair with a little groan. "Delicious, pet, as always." The Marine reached over and squeezed the other man's hand. "How about you feed the animals while we clean up, and we can decide what to do from there?"  
Imp, May 19, 2014 #1444 More options  
Jason nodded, standing and going to serve both the dogs and Catori their breakfast as they all wove around his feet. Clean up and feeding the animals took no time at all, and when they were done they all went into the living room to sit down together while they tried to decide what they wanted to do. As they talked David laughed, pointing to Jason. "I think that one present idea should be first Torin. He's been eyeing the pile since we sat down." He said teasingly, making Jason go pink and look down.  
Whisper, May 19, 2014 #1445  
He laughed a bit, wrapping an arm around Jason's waist protectively, despite his pet not needing protection. He leaned down and whispered for Jason to get the one wrapped with the silver bow from him. He hoped that his instincts were right about how this would play out. He wanted Jason happy, first and foremost. The collar had been one he'd seen even when he was shopping for his pet's first black one. When he ran across it again while Christmas shopping, the Marine took it as a sign and purchased it. Cushy white leather lined the inside while elegant black leather decorated the outside. The key to the silver lock was nestled in the box, too. Just like last time, it would be Jason's choice to keep the key or to hand over its control.  
Imp, May 19, 2014 #1446 More options  
Jason nodded, smiling wide as he grabbed the offered box and one for his master, one for David, and one for his grandfather. It was Sam who handed Torin the second box, giving him a meaningful look that said not to argue. Jason opened his first after he got a nod from everyone in the room. When he pulled out the contents of the box Jason gasped, and David went tense, his hands going into fists. Sam didn't speak, but he reached out and put a hand on his arm, shaking his head when David looked at him.   
Jason didn't notice, however. He only had eyes for Torin, practically leaping into his arms as he wrapped the man in a tight hug before pulling back again to look at the collar, running his hands over the leather, the silver plate with his information, and the small but sturdy lock. "I love it! And its leather... treated leather. Does this mean I can wear it all the time master?" He said in a breathy voice as he held it out for Torin to put on him. "Please master?"  
Whisper, May 19, 2014 #1447  
Whether or not Jason saw his brother's reaction, the Marine saw it and was tense until Jason filled his view. He focused on his pet, smiling and hugging him close. He took the collar and unlocked it to slip it around Jason's neck, fastening it once he was sure that it wasn't too tight, or too loose to rub and irritate his pet's neck. Torin wasn't thrilled with Jason wearing the collar all the time, but when he looked so excited at the prospect... "Yes, pet. If that's what you want, you may wear it all the time. Only if you promise to tell me if your neck begins to get irritated." He thought it might be a problem in the summer if Jason was outside working and began to sweat. Pressing a kiss to Jason's cheek, Torin hugged him close again. "I love you, pet."  
Imp, May 19, 2014 #1448 More options  
Jason nodded, lifting his hair out of the way, oblivious to the venemous look that David sent Torin. A look that was quickly hidden behind a smile when Jason finally turned around. He didn't go far, however, he only reached into the box and got out the key. Reaching out, Jason pulled off the dog tags the man always wore and unclipped the little clasp on the chain. Sliding the old key off, he slid the new key in its place right beside Torin's military dog tags and put the necklace back around the mans neck. "... Only you master..." He murmured so Torin was the only one who would hear him.   
Jason pushed his present into the mans hands again. "I didn't know what to get you master... but.. yea." He trailed off until the man opened it, then he looked down at his hands, fidgeting. "In the old house, when you fell asleep and I laid awake... I could see us from the mirror above your dresser. This was what I fell asleep to. It always made me feel.... amazing."  
Whisper, May 19, 2014 #1449  
He cupped Jason's cheek in his hand for a moment before opening the present that had been handed to him. He still saw David's displeasure, but chose to ignore it. It was Christmas Eve, and Jason was happy. That was all that mattered to him. His heart expanded in his chest when he saw the drawing, and even more so with Jason's explanation. The Marine studied it, running his fingers over the image, for long minutes before setting it aside carefully and pulling Jason into another tight hug. "I love it, pet," he answered.  
Imp, May 19, 2014 #1450 More options  
Jason hugged him back, snuggling into his chest for a moment before Sam cleared his throat. Jason looked up to see the man smiling. "Torin, I know it breaks the rules just a bit, but if you are willing I would like it if you opened our gift today." He said, pointing to the smaller box. When he did Sam pointed to the designs. "The circle is for the sun, representing happiness. The crossed arrows mean friendship, and the arrow on the bottom is the sign for protection... it is our way of saying that we want you to know that you are one of our family now."  
Whisper, May 19, 2014 #1451  
Looking at the necklace in the box, Torin's throat got tight. He had his family, and he had his family of friends. He even had a small family of just him and Jason. But that Sam and David, when he wasn't looking murderous, wanted him to be a part of the family that included the two of them and Jason... It was a bit overwhelming. The Marine smiled at the older man, thanking him while tying the necklace into a secure knot behind his neck.   
David and Sam both opened their presents, and seemed quite happy with them. It was a quiet morning, leading into an even more quiet afternoon. Torin, though, had promised Jason a romp in the snow. He leaned down to whisper in his pet's ear. "Why don't you see if you can get your grandfather interested in building a snowman?" he suggested, smiling because he had a feeling that Sam had heard him anyway. "David and I can get things set up for cocoa for when we come back in, so we don't have to wait so long." And they could hash out whatever it was that David wanted to hit him for.  
Torin didn't wait for an answer but got up and moved into the kitchen, reaching for the mugs first.  
Imp, May 19, 2014 #1452 More options  
Jason nodded, going over to his grandfather and following the man out of the room to pull on their coats.   
David followed the other man into the kitchen. He pulled out the supplies for hot chocolate in silence until he heard the back door close. Then he turned, looking at Torin over the island in the middle of the kitchen. "You know I try really hard to understand all this Torin." He said in a low voice after a long pause. "I try to understand that my brother has been through a lot, and he needs different things then most people to feel safe. I struggle, but I TRY... but your first christmas present to him is a fucking locking collar for your pet?! Do you think he's a fucking dog?!"  
Whisper, May 19, 2014 #1453  
He had to admire David's self control. He let the man vent, looking at him calmly. Really, what else could he do? When David seemed to have finished, only then did Torin respond. "Did you know that he can't walk off of my property without one, by law?" he asked. "I think you know better than to question how I view Jason, but if your question is regarding calling him 'pet', you might ask him if he's ever asked me to stop, or if he told me once that being called 'pet' makes him feel safe, and wanted." He studied the man who may as well be his brother. "I would be happily content to put the collar away, and for Jason to wear it only when we go out. You witnessed him just as I did. He asked to have it on; he chose to put the key on my tags. It was in the box for a reason, David: to give him his choice of whether or not to hold onto it, or to give it to me. He knew that.  
You might question whether or not he has free will, simply because this is all so new to you. But I assure you, his happiness and his needs and his wants are my topmost priority. Always. So yes, I bought the collar. And yes, I call him 'pet' more often than not. But don't insult me by suggesting that I think of Jason as anything less than a man; than my lover.  
Imp, May 19, 2014 #1454 More options  
David was still glaring, but you could see the confusion and conflicting emotions that were going on inside him. "How can you stand there and say he has free will when you hold the title to his ownership? When it was you that went and paid money to buy him in the first place?" He said, his voice soft, but not entirely in a good way. "Why did you originally buy him? Why did you go with the intent on buying a human being and knowing you owned them? All that hair, that pretty face? Did you fall for him once you realized he was a person after all, not just a mindless object for you to use and control?"  
Whisper, May 19, 2014 #1455  
He laughed. He couldn't help it, because David was so far off the mark it was just comical. "Look, the reasons I had were my own, and Jason knows what they were. But never, not once, did I treat him like he was anything other than a human being. Ask him. Ask Michael - he was there from the very beginning. Ask him how many people would have put the time and energy and money into medical treatments for slaves that weren't life threatening; how many people would have made absolutely sure that a slave wore the knee brace he needed while carrying him nearly everywhere in the house just to keep the pressure off of the joint so that the damage that had been done to it by previous owners would be healed fully and properly. Ask your brother, David, how often he had nightmares about being on fire; nightmares that were so real he felt the flames burning his flesh and then ask him who was there every time to calm him and lull him back to sleep.   
Ask yourself how many other slave owners would risk a dishonorable discharge from a career in the military to take months off of work, and to avoid a deployment, to care for their injured slave after ensuring that he got the very best medical treatment there is on the west coast. Let Jason tell you how he had a panic attack the day he finally, finally, told me of his past, and why those things were done to him and then let him tell you how we sat on my kitchen floor so I could hold him while he sobbed, so afraid that I would hate him, or sell him, or get rid of him.

 

And, before you dare to insult me again, ask yourself how many other slave owners were out Christmas shopping last week and bought an engagement ring." The redhead, fuming now, didn't stick around to see or hear a reaction. Instead, he pulled his coat on and headed outside to help Jason and Sam build a snowman, and let the bitterness of the wind cool off his temper.  
Imp, May 19, 2014 #1456 More options  
David flinched when Torin began to speak, again when he spoke of carrying Jason, and when he spoke of the nightmares the flinch came with a strong surge of shame. It went downhill from there, and by the end of it David couldn't bring himself to look the man in the eye. He felt -and looked- like he'd been punched in the gut by Torin's words. By the time he realized the other man was moving his last sentence sank in like a slap in the face. He stood there, in shock, for a moment before running in the direction the other man had gone.   
Torin! Torin wait! He called frantically as he reached out, barely managing to grab his arm before Torin opened the door. David knew it was a risk, stepping in front of the man and blocking his exit, but he did it anyway, holding both hands up in the air. "Torin please hear me out! I'm sorry!"  
Whisper, May 19, 2014 #1457  
He stopped and turned. While Torin would like to think he looked at David, he knew in his heart that it was more of a glare, daring the man to say something so stupid again. "I'm not ready to hear you out just yet," he answered firmly. "Just like you're trying to understand Jason's situation, I'm trying to understand yours. But your words were said to hurt, and they cut deeply. So I will come find you when I'm ready to hear whatever else you have to say to me." The Marine didn't wait for another response but turned to leave the house when the alarm for the front gate sounded. He stiffened, knowing that they weren't expecting anyone until tomorrow morning. "Go keep Jason outside, please." Until he knew who was at the gate, Torin wasn't taking any chances.   
He moved toward their front door, where there was a monitor to see who was at the gate. The redhead simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief and stiffened further.   
Imp, May 23, 2014 #1458 More options  
David nodded, understanding what the man was saying. He liked Torin, and he was trying to understand... but he had been trying to hurt when he spoke, even if he hadn't realized it till this moment. When the alarm went off David nodded to the man again, turning and going out to keep Jason outside while Torin dealt with whoever was trying to come in. He went out the back door to see Jason pushing an already large ball of snow for the bottom section on the snow man, while his grandfather followed with a head-sized one in his hands. He smiled at the simple happiness on Jason's face, though the sight of the collar still caused a tightening in his chest.   
He went up beside his brother and began to push with him, helping him move the ball of snow that was getting progressively heavier. "Torin asked me to tell you to stay out here for the moment Jase." He said with a grunt as they moved. Jason frowned a bit, but nodded, turning back to focus on the snow man.  
Whisper, May 23, 2014 #1459  
Sighing, Torin buzzed the gate open and opened the front door to watch for the car to pull up the driveway. The car parked and he woman he'd seen on the monitor took a moment to gather packages from the seat beside her before climbing from the car and approaching the door with a smile on her face. When she reached him, Torin hugged her and ushered her inside, taking the packages and setting them in the living room before taking her coat to hang it up.  
What are you doing here? he asked, leading her through to the kitchen for tea. "Or, better, why didn't you call me? With what's gone on, you should have. I nearly had a heart attack when the gate sensors went off!"  
What good is surprising your son if you have to call ahead first? she asked, a pleasant smile on her face. Torin could only shake his head.   
Sit down. Torin gestured to the table and began to pull out the sugar and milk for her tea. Torin fixed the cocoa that he had set out before his argument with David. "Everyone is outside. Give me a minute." His mother smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. He hadn't seen her in over a year, since before his deployment just before he'd brought Jason home, and it was good to see her. He'd missed her. The surprise was still wearing off, though.  
The Marine stepped outside and watched the three men building a snowman, smiling as he wrapped his arms around his torso to try and keep a little warm while walking out to them. He pressed a kiss to Jason's cheek. "Come inside, pet. There's someone I want you to meet."  
Imp, May 23, 2014 #1460 More options  
Page 74 of 132  
< Prev1?7273747576?132Next >  
David and Sam both gave Torin a curious look when he came out, but it was Sam that looked up and said they would stay outside for that moment, sensing that something more private was happening at that moment. Jason nodded when his master spoke, but his expression tightened. They weren't expecting anyone else until tomorrow, and he knew it. Torin would have warned him, he knew how Jason was meeting new people. As they entered the back door and Jason shucked his coat he was glad for the wide collar around his neck. As they walked through the kitchen he knew that it hid most of the scars that went up the side of his neck, and he instinctively pulled his waist-length locks over his shoulder to cover the bit that he knew still peeked out before gripping the ends of his sleeves in his hands as he had habit to do.   
He followed his master obediently, but paused outside the living room door, pulling back. "Who is is master?" He said softly.  
Whisper, May 23, 2014 #1461  
Wrapping an arm around his pet, Torin hugged him close. They stopped a few steps from the living room, the Marine turning to face the other man. "My mother," he answered softly, watching for his pet's reaction while trying to think of the best way to deal with whatever emotions might come through. He hoped that their conversation from their camping trip would be remembered. Reaching out, Torin brushed a few strands of hair from Jason's face and smiled at him. "Are you ready?" he asked after a few minutes, not wanting to rush the other man.  
Imp, May 23, 2014 #1462 More options  
Jason hesitated again, but nodded slowly. He gripped the ends of his sleeves tighter as they walked inside the living room, his head down and posture submissive. He dared a glance up to see the new woman in front of him, but he did not meet her eyes. His masters mother. He had to make a good impression with her. Had to. If he didn't he knew that she would be one of the very few people that would be able to cause trouble for him. He knew his master trusted her, and he had to as well, but that didn't stop the apprehension and fear that came with it all.   
... H... Hello Mistress.. He said softly after a moment.  
Whisper, May 23, 2014 #1463  
Torin gave a soft smile to Jason, and guided him into the room with a light hand on his back.   
She stood as soon as the two men entered the room, smiling at them both. She was instantly taken with Jason, and wanted nothing more than to make him feel at ease in her presence. His words and posture told her that it would take some time for that to happen.  
Jason, this is my mother Kathryn. He smiled a little with the 'mistress' title, knowing his mother would hate it, but not sure what else to suggest, since her name was out of the question. His mother stepped in easily.  
How about just 'miss' for now? she suggested softly, stepping up a bit closer. "'Mistress' makes it sound like we should all be in a very dim house wearing far too much leather." Torin only shuddered with the mental images those words provided. "Would you come sit with me while Torin gathers our drinks?" she asked, watching the man before her closely.  
Torin, too, was watching. He reached forward and gently coaxed Jason's hands to relax a bit, whispering in his ear as he did. "Relax, sweetheart. I wouldn't have allowed her in the house, much less introduced you, if I thought you had anything to worry about." The Marine pressed a kiss to his pet's cheek. "If you're not comfortable sitting in here with Mother by yourself, maybe David and your grandfather could come join you?" he suggested. He saw his mother smile and nod from the corner of his eye, and was grateful for it. He knew that she wanted time to get to know Jason on his own, but was also accepting that it might not happen just yet.  
Imp, May 23, 2014 #1464 More options  
Jason nodded again, releasing his sleeves at the touch of his masters hands only to grab his hands in turn. He bit his lip for a long moment, but finally looked up at his master. ".. I... c-can sit in here with her while you get them master?" He asked softly.   
When the man stepped out to the kitchen Jason turned back to the woman for a moment before gesturing to the couch, inviting her to sit down. He sank down at the very end of the couch after she did, holding his sleeve again to keep it well down over the scarred hand. Though he could guess that the woman probably knew about the fire and the injuries he still hated the marks on his skin. His master could see them, but no one else. Not yet. He wasn't strong enough for that.   
I apologize mistr... miss, if i had known you were coming for Christmas I would have prepared more. He said after a long quiet pause.   
Outside David and Sam had paused in their snow man making and were taking snowballs and throwing them for the dogs, watching them dive into the piles of snow to search for the "balls" that disappeared, only to magically reappear in Sam and David's hands when they turned back to them. They paused when Torin came back out, going up to him as Faolan and Faelan bounded up to him, covered head to toe in white.  
Whisper, May 23, 2014 #1465  
Smiling, Kathryn sat when Jason indicated to. She studied him, a kind smile never leaving her face. She liked him, even without knowing him. "Well, if you'd known I was coming then it wouldn't have been a surprise, would it?" she teased lightly. She turned and took one of the packages that she had brought with her, handing it to Jason. It was a fat, square box, wrapped in elegant red paper. "My husband couldn't come with me, and by the looks of it, it probably would have been too overwhelming if he had, so it's good that he stayed home. But this is from him. It is something that has been passed down through his family for years and years, and he - we - wanted to pass it to you, who is another son in our hearts because you brighten Torin's heart."  
Torin shook his head at the dogs antics but moved past them for a minute. He explained who was at the door, and let them know to expect Jason to be more than a bit shy in her presence, simply because that was his way. He dried the dogs and wiped their muddy paws before allowing them back into the house and leading the two men and three animals toward the living room.  
Imp, May 23, 2014 #1466 More options  
Jason took the box in his good hand, his bad one tucking under his leg. He just looked at the package for a long time, listening to her explanation on it with a thickening feeling in his throat. He set lowered his hand to his lap, looking back up at her and jumping as he found himself with a sudden lapfull of kitten. He looked up as the others entered, clearing his throat as he sent his master a slight 'help me' look, holding up the gift as Sam and David sat nearby. "S-sh-she gave me a gift master..." He said softly, fighting the usual overwhelming emotions that came with him getting gifts. "... s-said it was an... a family thing that was p-passed down sir... may I sir?"  
Whisper, May 23, 2014 #1467  
Walking into the living room, Torin saw Jason's face and was by his side in an instant. He sat so that his body shielded the scars that his pet was trying to hide and wrapped an arm around him to tug the other man into his side. Torin knew what was in the box, and thought it was incredibly sweet of his father and mother, but also wasn't sure how Jason might react. The redhead leaned close to the other male and spoke with him softly. "Anything that anyone gives to you is yours, pet," he answered. "You don't have to accept anything if you aren't comfortable, and the only things you're never allowed to accept are those that could hurt you." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to him.   
Kathryn watched on, heart aching a bit at just how shy Jason was. "You don't have to open it now, if you don't want," she offered softly. "I'm sure that Torin will hold it safe for you until you're ready to open it."  
Imp, May 23, 2014 #1468 More options  
Jason shook his head, a lot of tension leaving his body when he was able to curl into his masters side, his scarred hand wrapped around the man and firmly tucked between him and the couch. "I am thankful ma'am..." He said softly, carefully lifting the tape and wrapping paper one-handed. He managed to get it unwrapped and opened the box even, always keeping his arm wrapped around Torin. He looked at the gold watch, running his fingers over its smooth surface. It was beautiful, and probably worth more than anything he owned money wise. It was a heirloom on top of it all, valuable in the family history. "... a-are you sure ma'am?... I m-mean...that a heirloom... should go to me?"  
Whisper, May 23, 2014 #1469  
She smiled at him. "We are both positive, Jason," she answered. It was their way of showing acceptance of the man into their family, and their hearts, and Kathryn said so. "I know that it must all be very overwhelming for you, to have gained such a large family in such a short time - the Marines, I mean - and to have reconnected with biological family, too. And it must feel odd to hear someone who you've only just met not an hour ago say these things to you. Just hold it in the back of your mind that there are two more people in the world that you can rely on whenever you need us."   
Torin smiled over at his mother while squeezing Jason's hand supportively.  
Imp, May 23, 2014 #1470 More options  
Jason managed to keep the tears at bay, but he smiled as he lifted the watch out of the box and held it up for Torin to help him put it on. When it was on it felt heavy on his wrist, the metal warming up quickly. It fit perfectly, and Jason couldn't help but wonder if that was coincidence or not. "Thank you ma'am." He said thickly. "I d-dont... I mean... thank you for accepting me... I don't know how much master told you miss... b-but he means everything to me. I would have died a long time ago without him miss... and several times since he bought me he's saved me...you raised a amazing son ma'am."  
Whisper, May 23, 2014 #1471  
Torin helped fasten the watch around his pet's wrist, pressing a kiss to Jason's cheek.   
You mean a great deal to my son, Kathryn answered. She wanted to reach out and hug him, but wasn't sure if Jason was ready for that and so instead she reached over to pat his knee before standing. "It seems, too, that you've caused the cobwebs in his head to grow as he promised me tea that's still sitting in your kitchen." She looked pointedly at Torin who flushed a bit.  
He rose, tugging Jason to stand with him. "Mother, I'd like for you to meet David and Sam, Jason's brother and grandfather." He felt bad for not having introduced them earlier, but Jason's comfort had been much more important. The Marine lead them into the kitchen and finished making the drinks that he had started on earlier. "How long are you here for, Mother?" he asked.  
Imp, May 23, 2014 #1472 More options  
Jason followed quietly into the kitchen, but he frowned and wrinkled his nose when he saw the instant hot chocolate mix on the counter. This. It was something he could focus on, something he knew how to handle. Grabbing the mix and putting it back in the cupboard, he ushered his master back out around the island without a word so that he had the full cooking area to himself. Pulling out a pot, milk, heavy cream, and a double boiler he set the milk and cream to warm in one pot and the chocolate to melt in the double boiler.   
Sam laughed, reaching out to shake her hand. "Sam Trueheart, pleasure to meet the mother of one of the kindest souls Ive met in my long life." He said softly, watching Jason push a dog out of the kitchen with his toe without even missing a beat in his stirring the chocolate.  
Whisper, May 23, 2014 #1473  
Kathryn only laughed at Jason's movements, enjoying the fact that, despite Torin was his 'master', Jason had no qualms about being the boss in some areas. It was refreshing to see him in his element. For her part, she moved into Jason's area and began to gather some things for a light snack as he worked on the cocoa. She pulled out some fruit that had been frozen before the season had been out and was thawed in the fridge and made a small fruit salad for each of them, moving seamlessly with Jason while Torin sat on the other side of the island and watched them in amusement. "Oh, a few days," she answered. "I knew that you would have company and so I booked a hotel room in town."  
It looks like you might have help preparing for tomorrow, pet, he commented. "And that's nonsense, Mom. We have plenty of room."  
Imp, May 23, 2014 #1474 More options  
Jason was a tiny bit tense when she stepped too close to him, but they moved around each other with the same fluid movements that he and Kris did, seemingly never in each others way. He turned down the heat on the milk as it began to froth, adding a few chunks of dark chocolate to the already melted milk chocolate and then taking the smallest amount of some of the left over coffee from breakfast and adding a dash of that to make the cocoa flavor really pop. Bringing the top pot of the double boiler over to the simmering cream he began to whisk in the chocolate. "He's right ma'am." He said softly, glancing over at her. "We have five guest rooms downstairs Miss... only two are taken right now..."  
He brought out 5 mugs and lined them up on the counter before pausing, looking over at Kathryn. "Would you like hot chocolate Miss?... or would you still like some tea?"  
Whisper, May 23, 2014 #1475  
She knew when she was beat and dropped the subject of where she would stay as she carried the bowls of fruit to the table. "Hot chocolate, please," she answered. "You did such beautiful work on it, it would be a sin to not taste it." Torin moved over next to Jason, moving mugs that he filled to the table. Kathryn sat down, across from Sam, and waited for her two boys to join them. "So what is it that you two do?" she asked, knowing they had been terribly rude for not including them in the conversation.   
The Marine helped Jason to clean the pots he used before guiding him to sit down next to his grandfather, while Torin sat on Jason's other side and next to his mother.  
Imp, May 23, 2014 #1476 More options  
Jason did get up one more time, grabbing the can of whipped cream from the fridge, real whipped cream not that fake oil stuff. He set it on the table and sat down, leaning against his master as he sipped his hot chocolate.   
Officially I am retired. Sam said with a smile. "But me and my grandson run a small ranch out on the reservation. Most of our revenue is made training other peoples horses, or helping them fix behavioral problems like horses shying at cars, or not wanting to be trailered. It's not the most money making business, but it is comfortable, and we enjoy it."  
Whisper, May 24, 2014 #1477  
That sounds very freeing, she commented, nodding. "I'm sure that's where Jason gets his love of the outdoors." Torin nodded his confirmation.   
I think that we'll be spending some time out at their ranch after the holidays. Maybe getting Jason back up on a horse? He looked to his pet to gauge his reaction to the suggestion while knowing that Sam and David wouldn't have any objections to either idea. "I'm sure the dogs would love to have another place to run free, too."  
Imp, May 24, 2014 #1478 More options  
Jason went quiet at the mention of getting him up on a horse, the memories of his last day with his brother as a child playing in his mind. It had changed from the happiest day of his childhood to the end of his childhood. It left a sour taste in his mouth whenever he thought of it. Still, he didn't say yes or no.   
That day passed quietly. They hung out around the house, not doing much but spending time together. In the evening Jason and David bundled up and they went on a long walk in the woods together, just them and the dogs. When David asked about the horses Jason simply shook his head, saying the same thing he'd told Torin when he had asked. That he simply didn't know how he felt about it yet. After that his brother let it drop, sensing that Jason simply wasn't ready to talk about it.   
Early the next morning Jason slipped out of bed before his master awoke, one of the few times he intended on letting him sleep in. He got dressed and went down to the kitchen to begin cooking. The roast ducks were going to take all day to cook, and he wanted them started early. That and the guys were coming, and Jason knew how much food they could put away. If he timed it right he would have a fresh, hot breakfast smorgasbord ready and waiting for them after he got the ducks in the oven.   
Puttering around in the kitchen, the house was silent and relaxed with only him and the animals awake. As he moved Catori wove in and out around his ankles, and the puppies looked on from their spot at the edge of the tile.  
Whisper, May 24, 2014 #1479  
Stretching, Torin felt out for Jason and pouted when he didn't find his pet in bed. He wasn't sure how long he'd been alone, but the sheets next to him weren't warm anymore, so it must have been a decent amount of time. The Marine pulled himself from the bed and put on a pair of jeans and a sweater before heading downstairs barefoot to seek out Jason. He wasn't surprised to have found him in the kitchen, and the redhead smiled at the scene in front of him. Moving forward, Torin came up behind the other man and wrapped himself around Jason, pressing hot, teasing kisses to his neck just above the collar.   
You're making a shit ton of food, aren't you? he teased softly, nipping at Jason's sensitive flesh now.  
Imp, May 24, 2014 #1480 More options  
Page 75 of 132  
< Prev1?7374757677?132Next >  
Jason paused in his movements when he felt Torin's familliar arms wrap around him. He leaned back against him and let his head fall back to rest on his masters shoulder, shuddering as the mans lips pressed against his pulse point. Before he could form an answer he felt teeth over the same spot, and instesd of words a moan slipped from his mouth. Reaching back, Jason gripped the mans hip in one hand as he took in several deep breaths, making himself speak.  
Forgetting about grandfather, your mother, and myself master i also have to feed 8 marines. Ive seen you all eat. he said, his voice only a little breathless.  
Whisper, May 24, 2014 #1481  
Chuckling, Torin continued to nip and suck at his pet's sensitive neck in between speaking. "Did you forget that they're all bringing food with them, pet?" he asked, laving over the spot where he'd just placed a particularly sharp nip with the flat of his tongue. He was amused at Jason's need to feed people, finding it utterly adorable. A throat clearing behind them made Torin grin, though he didn't pull away. "I think we've been caught," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the other man's cheek before standing, his arms never leaving their place around Jason's waist. "Merry Christmas, Mom."  
Imp, May 24, 2014 #1482 More options  
Jason shook his head as he shivered again, resisting the urge to writhe as the man continued to attack his neck. His head snapped up, however, at the sound of another person in the room. Turning pink, he slid his hands over his masters. "Merry Christmas Miss." He said softly, slowly pulling away to put the ducks in the oven and continue pulling out the breakfast ingredients. "And I didn't forget master. I checked with them to see what they were bringing so I wouldnt make anything they were already bringing. I'm making two ducks, herb roasted vegetables, a sweet potato casserole, and two pies. A cherry pie and a chocolate pecan pie."   
He set the oven timer and went over to turn on the coffee pot before looking back at Torin. "And Cinnamon rolls, eggs, bacon, and sausage for breakfast. Remember they're bringing dinner. No one mentioned breakfast."  
Whisper, May 24, 2014 #1483  
Chuckling, Torin held onto Jason for an extra second before he let his pet pull away completely. He could only shake his head at the other man, knowing that arguing wouldn't help anything and ordering Jason to not cook so much would only upset him. "As long as you know that you don't have to make all of those things, pet."   
Kathryn stepped into the kitchen, kissing Torin's cheek before passing into the cooking area. "If you would like some help, I can make the cinnamon rolls so you can focus on the eggs, bacon and sausage," she offered. She knew that she had pushed herself into the kitchen the day before and realized afterward that it might have been better to offer the help rather than force it upon Jason. "Or any of the other dishes, even. I'll gladly help with whatever you need."  
Imp, May 24, 2014 #1484 More options  
Jason hesitated, unconsciously drawing away when she drew near. He nodded finally, however, and pulled out a index card. Handing it to her, he nodded at the fridge. "If you would be willing to cut up all the vegetables and toss them in the herbs and olive oil miss it would help." He said softly. "They need to sit and chill so the flavors and herbs can develop. Im making the cinnimon rolls from scratch as well."  
Whisper, May 25, 2014 #1485  
Nodding, Kathryn smiled at Jason and took the offered index card and moved to the fridge to get started on her task. Torin watched the two of them, hoping that his pet would begin to feel at ease with his mother a bit more when Kris got there to act as a go-between while they were all in the kitchen. For himself, the redhead pulled out mugs for the coffee and began to set the table for breakfast. The animals were fed, too, and then let outside to let them run themselves ragged before everyone got here. The pups had taken to being outside right away and happily plunged themselves into the snow, yipping and chasing each other out into the vast backyard.  
Imp, May 25, 2014 #1486 More options  
Jason gathered all the supplies he would need for the cinnamon rolls before going over to the fridge and helping Kathryn pull out the vegetables that would be cut up and roasted. Carrots, parsnips, cauliflower, butternut squash, brussel sprouts, and small golden potatoes. The herbs were not fresh, sadly, but he would have an herb garden again next spring. For now they used prepackaged sage, thyme, rosemary, and basil. Once she was all set up he moved back to his original spot at the far side of the kitchen, mixing and then rolling out the dough on the clean marble counter. He watched the dogs out the window, smiling to himself. They had placed a pile of towels by the back door just for that purpose. He sprinkled the sugar mixture on the dough, rolled it up, and began to cut the nice, fat rolls out and put them in the pan. He slid them into the second oven, and set the timer.   
Going to the stove to start on the rest of the food, he glanced up at the clock. "The others should get here soon master." He said softly as he laid out the bacon.  
Whisper, May 25, 2014 #1487  
He sat watching the two, sipping on coffee while the dogs played. When Jason spoke, he finally noticed the time, and that he wasn't exactly dressed. Moving over to his pet, the Marine wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed himself to Jason's back. "Come upstairs with me?" he asked, nuzzling along the other man's cheek lightly. "I never got to say 'merry Christmas' properly before you left the bed," he added in a whisper. He reached for Jason's hand, lacing their fingers together and giving a light tug. Torin would let Jason remain downstairs if he wanted, but he wanted a few minutes to themselves before their house was invaded for the day.  
Imp, May 25, 2014 #1488 More options  
Jason hesitated, looking at the bacon that was frying. He finally nodded, looking over at Kathryn. "Miss, would you mind watching the bacon for a few minutes please?" He asked, waiting for her confirmation before turning and following the man out of the room and up the stairs, the ever present Catori trotting after them with her poof of a tail high in the air. He got to the room with Torin and turned, curling tightly into his front and burrowing his face affectionately into the mans neck and shoulder. "Sorry I left this morning master." He said, his voice muffled by the man's body. "I had to get the ducks in the oven."  
Whisper, May 25, 2014 #1489  
Happily, she waved them off and moved over to the stove. The veggies could sit for a few minutes.  
Torin's arms came around Jason and held him securely, the happy and serene feeling that always came with holding his pet rushing through him. His head dipped, catching Jason's lips in a sweet kiss while hands found their way into his shirt to press against warm flesh. "I'm just being selfish," he admitted in between peckish kisses. "I like having you in our bed." The Marine's hands slid down a bit further, into Jason's pants, and squeezed his rear end, effectively pulling their bodies closer together. Torin kissed his pet again, deeper this time, before pulling away a bit to put some distance between them so things wouldn't get too far out of hand. "Merry Christmas, pet."  
Imp, May 25, 2014 #1490 More options  
Jason moved closer more than willingly, molding his body to the taller mans and running his own hands up under the man's shirt to trace the skin at his waistband. He responded to the deep kiss with just as much passion, gasping into his masters mouth when the hands down his pants gripped his ass and pressed their fronts together. It was not lost on him how much he missed his masters touch. Being able to take pleasure in each other, sharing those most intimate moments. When the man stepped back Jason found himself craving his touch, and he moved forward again, pressing Torin to walk back until his ass was braced against the dresser. Slowly sinking to his knees, he looked up at the man with a lustful expression as he hooked his hands in his masters waistband.  
Merry Christmas Master. He murmured, leaning in to nip at his masters hip before pressing a line of hot, eager kisses right at the edge of his jeans as he pushed the shirt up.  
Last edited by a moderator: May 25, 2014  
Whisper, May 25, 2014 #1491  
He moved with his pet, allowing Jason to control where he was and why and how he got there. Torin moaned when Jason dropped to his knees, the sight of his pet there in front of him never failing to turn him on. The Marine reached down and carded his fingers through his pet's long hair, massaging his scalp a bit as he did so. While he was tempted to strip himself, Torin held back - he wanted Jason to do it more. "Gonna kill me, pet," he gasped as Jason teased his flesh with his mouth, hips pressing forward before he could stop them.  
Imp, May 25, 2014 #1492 More options  
Jason grinned, looking back up at the man as he let go of the waist band to run his hands slowly down the mans thighs, and back up before gripping his masters hard length through his jeans and massaging it for a moment. Then he reached up and unbuttoned them, pulling down the zipper and tracing Torin's waist band again. Slipping his fingers under the waist band, Jason slowly began to pull the underwear down, once again licking, kissing, nipping, and sucking the skin that he exposed all the way until he finally released Torin's cock. Not hesitating, Jason gripped the base in his hand and took the rest in his mouth, slowly taking in all the exposed length and hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked.  
Whisper, May 25, 2014 #1493  
He hummed, hips pressing forward when he was groped. Torin loved that Jason was in charge, and willingly gave up all control of the situation to his pet. All he could do was groan. Torin's knees nearly gave out on him as he was taken into the hot, wet cavern of his pet's mouth. He fought his hips pressing forward, not wanting to hurt or choke Jason but still wanting more of the moist heat that surrounded him. The Marine leaned his head back against the wall, eyes slipping closed for a moment to just feel Jason's mouth sucking him into oblivion.  
Imp, May 25, 2014 #1494 More options  
Jason sucked him in further, feeling the small movements of the man restraining his thrusts. He released his grip on the shaft, moving his hands up to grip the mans hips instead before he moved forward, relaxing his throat and taking the man as deeply as he could as fast as he could. He knew they didn't have much time, and he didn't exactly want to be busy when his brother and grandfather woke up, or when the other marines arrived. Withdrawing to take a breath, he sucked him down again and hummed, making his throat vibrate as he swirled his tongue around the head.  
Whisper, May 25, 2014 #1495  
He cursed, not expecting to be taken that way. Torin's eyes opened and he looked down at his pet, moaning at the sight. Torin's grip on Jason's hair loosened (with a lot of effort to get his brain to cooperate) and his hand moved down to cup the other man's cheek as he was sucked more deeply. He was aware of their time constraints, too, and as much as he would have liked to draw their fun out and reciprocate, the Marine knew there wasn't time. So he compromised, gasping out instructions for Jason to free his own cock from his pants and stroke himself as he was drawn closer and closer to orgasm.  
Imp, May 25, 2014 #1496 More options  
Jason continued his enthusiastic movements, his hum turning into a low moan as he moved to obey instantly, both hands going to pull his own member from his jeans as he continued to press forward, swallowing his master all the way to the base and letting his throat contract around it every time before pulling back with another gasp. He lowered his pants just enough to pull his length free just like he had with his master. Already close, he nearly came within the first few strokes, but squeezed a tight grip around the base of his cock to stop himself from coming, his hips thrusting into his hand each time he did it.  
Whisper, May 25, 2014 #1497  
He managed to mutter out a 'good boy' when he saw Jason complying with his instructions, but not much more. Everything was overwhelming now: the wet heat on his cock, the visual effects of seeing his pet stroking himself, the pressure around his length as Jason swallowed... Torin gasped out a warning of his impending orgasm. "C-close... Come, pet..." It was all that the Marine could manage before his orgasm overtook him, his body stiffening as he pumped long, hot streams of come down his pet's throat.  
Imp, May 25, 2014 #1498 More options  
His masters noises, and the feel of his heavy, thick cock going down his throat, was almost enough to push Jason right over the edge right there, but when his master began to shoot in his throat Jason couldn't have held back if he wanted to. With a high, muffled and slightly choked cry Jason rose to his knees, his hips thrusting forward into his hand as he swallowed and worked his lips and tongue around his masters desire, making sure he didn't miss a single drop or inch. He shot his own orgasm, cum landing on the floor between his masters feet and the dresser behind them.  
Whisper, May 25, 2014 #1499  
It took all of his strength to stay upright as his orgasm left him, and he was left panting and weak kneed, leaning against the wall behind him. His head fell back to rest against the wall for a moment while his heart threatened to rip through his chest cavity with the force and pace of its beating. It took Torin a minute to gather his wits again, and when he did, the Marine reached down to help Jason to his feet. He pulled his pet to him, wrapping his arms around the other man tightly and pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. The kiss was much shorter than he'd wanted, mainly because he was still catching his breath. Torin rested their foreheads together, pecking soft kisses here and there while his breathing and heart rate struggled to return to normal.   
I love you, pet.  
Imp, May 26, 2014 #1500 More options  
Page 76 of 132  
< Prev1?7475767778?132Next >  
Local Time:11:27 AM  
When he finally stopped cumming, and he had milked his masters softening cock for everything it had he let his head fall to rest against the mans thigh, breathing hard in short gasps. He shakily got to his feet when Torin pulled him up, meeting his kiss with just as much breathless passion before breaking for air. He wrapped his arms tightly around the man, letting both of their weight fall against the dresser. He had missed this more than he knew. He hadn't had that feeling come over him in so long.... the feeling of belonging to his master, in more ways than just the physical. Serving him, pleasuring him, sharing that willingly given up intimacy that only Torin had. Jason hadn't gone past kissing with his master since before the fire, because every time they got close anxiety would overcome him, and he would stop. He couldn't say what changed that morning, but that moment of spontaneous affection and lust had shown him one very real thing.   
He needed his master. Not just for pleasure, but for all the emotions that came with sharing it. For the mental and emotional strength is gave them both. For the assurance of their love.   
I love you too master. He breathed, pressing close as he kissed him again, not caring that they were both hanging out of their pants. "More than anything in the world."  
Whisper, May 26, 2014 #1501  
Local Time:12:27 PM  
Torin held Jason close for long minutes, soaking in everything his pet had on offer to him. It was only when he heard the gate monitors chime that the Marine realized just how long they'd been standing there, and he nudged Jason away carefully. "That's probably Michael... Or Kris..." They were the two who were usually the earliest. Torin gave his pet another lingering kiss, his hands moving to gently return the other man to his fully clothed status. With one final peck, Torin stepped away fully. "Go on down and greet them, pet, and finish making breakfast. I'll clean up and be down in a minute." He couldn't help but give Jason's ass a final squeeze and playful smack before tucking himself back into his pants and heading for the bathroom for a cloth to clean up their mess.  
Imp, May 26, 2014 #1502 More options  
Jason nodded, leaning in for one more kiss. He went and ran a brush through his hair before he left the room, making sure he was put together again, before going downstairs and over to the front door. He pulled it open to see Kris's car, the puppies running out to meet him as he got out of the car. Jason smiled, going out on the porch to meet him. "Good morning sir." He said, holding open the door. "Breakfast will be ready soon sir. Cinnamon rolls, bacon, and eggs. Coffee should be done too if you want some."  
Whisper, May 26, 2014 #1503  
It didn't take long to clean up. He rinsed the washcloth and tossed it into the hamper before taking a few extra minutes and righting his clothes the rest of the way. With one last deep breath, Torin followed Jason downstairs, greeting Kris as he re-entered the kitchen where his mother had moved back to chopping vegetables and Jason had taken back over the stove. He poured three cups of coffee, and a glass of juice for Jason, passing out the drinks to everyone as they worked, Kris having taken over making a quick icing for the tops of the cinnamon rolls. Torin couldn't imagine a better Christmas.  
Imp, May 26, 2014 #1504 More options  
By the time Torin came back down Jason had shown Kris the cream cheese icing that he had planned for the rolls, and the bacon was done. He was just finishing up the eggs when the alarm sounded again. As he always did, Jason went to the window to look, and see what car was coming. It settled his anxiety to do so. He recognized Michaels car, as well as Damien and Angelo's. He went back to the stove then, content once he knew who was outside. As they walked in Jason finished the eggs and opened the oven, pulling out the steaming pan of rolls and filling the kitchen with their sweet scent as he put the pan on a rack to cool a bit. That done he went to baste the ducks again.   
Michael and the others came in, all carrying dishes of food and taking deep whiffs of the air as they walked, a general grumble of contentment and happiness at the smells that filled the house. Jason hadn't started cooking for them again, and they all hoped he would.  
Whisper, May 26, 2014 #1505  
Greeting everyone as they came in, Torin directed gifts to the living room and then the Marines to the kitchen. Everyone seemed happy enough to shuffle around the cooking trio to gather their coffee and then sit at the table in contentment. It was sort of cute, really. Kris set the icing down next to the cooling buns, laying a light hand on Jason's wrist to alert him to its presence and then took the eggs and bacon to the table. Halfway there, he stopped and whispered to Torin that his extended leave had been approved, and he had until March fifteenth to file another extension, or he was due back to work by the first of April. The redhead nodded, smiling that everything had worked out.  
Moving over to the kitchen, Torin nudged his mother to go sit down as she put the cut up vegetables into bowls of cold water and slid them into the fridge. Next, he came up behind Jason and pressed a kiss to his head. "Why don't you go find your brother and grandfather?" he suggested, noticing the two men were still absent. "I can ice the cinnamon rolls and get them to the table."  
Imp, May 26, 2014 #1506 More options  
Jason nodded, looking around as the rest of the men arrived. He went out to the hall toward his families rooms and knocked softly. The door opened to reveal his grandfather, already dressed. Jason told him food was ready and went on to David's room, knocking before cracking the door to see David rolling over in bed, rubbing his eyes as he blinked awake. Jason laughed softly. "Breakfast is ready Wohali. Did you sleep through your alarm?"   
Yea, I did. I'll be out in a few. He said groggily with a laugh, getting up.   
Jason nodded and went back into the kitchen, seeing the whole group -minus his brother- sitting together around the table that was just barely big enough for everyone. They were all already beginning to serve plates and pass out food, a hum of conversation going. Jason stood in the doorway for a long moment, watching them all with a soft smile on his face. His family.  
Whisper, May 26, 2014 #1507  
Bustling around, Torin made sure that everyone had what they needed. It wasn't difficult since he had had a pretty good idea of what they'd all need when he had set the table earlier and it wasn't long before his family was stuffing their faces and talking so loudly that the neighbors would have heard every word clearly, had they had neighbors. Torin saw Jason at the doorway and reached out to him. He took his hand and gave a soft tug, pulling him toward the table. The Marine sat, only to tug his pet into his lap. With an arm securely around Jason's waist, Torin began to build a plate for them to share, being sure to snatch two cinnamon rolls before the beasts of Marines ate every last one of them.   
Eat, pet. If you don't now, there won't be anything left. A kiss was pressed to the other man's cheek and Torin dug into his own breakfast, happier than he'd been in a long time with Jason on his lap.  
Imp, May 26, 2014 #1508 More options  
Jason was perfectly content to settle in Torin's lap, and he ate his roll in small bites, peeling the layers and eating it bit by bit. He watched as his brother joined them, and the food was quickly devoured by the group in front of them. When he finished the roll he forewent the eggs, opting for a few pieces of bacon and calling it good at that. He settled back to sip his orange juice, watching them all -including Torin- continue to take down enough food to make Jason wonder where it all went. When they were finally done Jason went around and topped off everyone's coffee before settling back in his masters lap.   
So is there a general plan for the day? Other than a fiest tonight, obviously. David asked, glancing at the kitchen counters that were now solidly covered in food.  
Whisper, May 26, 2014 #1509  
Torin marvelled at how well Jason had adjusted to so many people, all at once. They hadn't all been together like this since the fire. He watched his pet move effortlessly in between everyone, managing to know exactly what everyone needed at that exact moment. He squeezed the other in a half-hug when he returned to his lap, smiling. "Presents I think, and then the day is open. The food can probably be set out for the most part and you guys can eat and pick through the day." A few of the Marines nodded in agreement.  
Maybe a walk? Tristan suggested. "Walking in the snow will help strengthen your leg muscles, Jason, for when we start training again." The house had a gym in the basement, like their old one, and he figured they could train indoors until the weather got nicer.  
Imp, May 26, 2014 #1510 More options  
Jason nodded when Tristan spoke about taking a walk. With all the forest surrounding them, Jason had never felt more safe then he was when he went walking in the woods, with the only exception being in Torin's arms. He knew his legs needed work though, the one that had been injured at the knee still slightly weaker than the other, and then all the bed rest taking away a great amount of his endurance. "Master Michael said it will be another month at least before he will allow me to train again sir." He said, actually managing a small scowl toward Michael, who laughed at the face an shook his head.  
I consulted with your specialist and your surgeon Jason. Blame them as much as me. He said, his expression teasing as he smiled over his coffee.  
Whisper, May 26, 2014 #1511  
Well that's a month of walks, then, Torin pointed out while pressing a kiss to Jason's cheek. He nuzzled the warm flesh there for a moment before helping his pet to stand, following him easily. "Let's go into the living room," he suggested. It would be easier there to open gifts and everyone would be more comfortable. While everyone else shuffled out of the kitchen, Torin moved to gather a few bottles of water, a pitcher of juice and some glasses to bring in with them. They were set on the low bar that ran along the wall of the room before he sat down on the floor with his back pressed to one of the chairs. He hadn't thought about how many people there were versus the number of seats available...   
Kris stood and began passing the presents out to everyone, each person acquiring a small pile next to or in front of them pretty quickly. Jason's was a bit bigger than everyone elses.  
Imp, May 26, 2014 #1512 More options  
When Kris finished passing out the presents they went around the room one by one, opening them one at a time. They all laughed when Max and Jason each opened a set of three shirts each, from the same high end clothing store as the shirt that Max had replaced all those months ago. One of them was that same black shirt, though it was a full long sleeve this time instead of the three quarter sleeve. When he realized this Jason sent the man a thankful look, a look that he knew that the other man understood.   
The other presents were opened slowly. Comedy movies for Scott, who had been overheard by Jason raving about a favorite actor of his. A set of brand new, just released cook books for Kris, with a soft comment that he would have to come over and use them with Jason sometime. The most expensive present of all the other men from Jason, a large collectors, but very real and very sharp, Japanese style sword. When Tristan pulled it out a lot of the men jerked away, knowing that he knew how to use it safely but still... it was a sword!   
Jason managed to keep from crying at the presents, though he did get choked up at a lot of them. A dream catcher from his brother and grandfather made him go quiet for a long time, long enough that several of the man grew a bit worried at Jason's still silence. Jason finally tucked it close in his lap and hugged his brother, with a whispered 'thank you Wohali' and they let it drop at that. His grandfather waved him to sit down, since he was across the room, a gentle smile on his face.  
Whisper, May 26, 2014 #1513  
Watching Jason's face as he opened his presents was one of the best parts of the morning. Torin opened a few of his own, but he'd told most of them to not get him anything because they'd bought him a freaking house. The redhead hugged Jason around the shoulders when he got quiet with the dream catcher, only letting him go when he pulled away to hug David. When he returned to his side, Torin held out the last gift to be opened, nudging it toward Jason.  
When he had been Christmas shopping, Torin found a second collar that he'd wanted for his pet. The one he had on, the black and white one, for every day but he knew that there would be times coming up that they would need to get dressed up. He picked up the more dressy collar so that Jason would have it for when those times came up. The Marine explained his thoughts after Jason had opened the box.  
Imp, May 26, 2014 #1514 More options  
Jason's eyes lit up when he pulled out the collar, running his fingers over the leather strap and the small lock, engraved with his and Torin's info on the back of the lock. It was beautiful! And he nodded when Torin spoke, grinning wide. "Its amazing master." He said breathily, turning to hug the man tightly. He didn't see the slightly uncomfortable look on David's face, or the apologetic look he sent to Torin right after. He only saw the smile when Jason turned back to them all, reaching into the box and taking out the key before once again giving it to Torin, pressing it into his hand.  
Whisper, May 26, 2014 #1515  
He hugged Jason tight, careful of where his arms laid across his pet's back, and pressed a kiss to his temple. Torin ignored David's tight look, knowing that his pet's brother wouldn't be saying anything to him regarding the collar, and it made him glad that he had given Jason the other one the day before. Taking the key, the Marine slipped his tags off and laced the chain through the key hole and then replaced the chain around his neck. "Want to get your boots and coat on?" he suggested, still not letting Jason go. "You can check on your ducks and then we can go for our walk."  
Imp, May 27, 2014 #1516 More options  
Jason nodded, and soon everyone was bundled up in their warm coats, even the dogs. They had coats for when they were going to be outside for a long period of time, since they were still babies and they got cold easily. Jason let them run ahead, knowing they would return when called, and made his way out to the small barn-like building at the edge of a small pond in the woods. It was currently locked up, with the ducks inside it out of the cold, and a small kiddie sized swimming pool in with them. He had a heater inside it to keep the water from freezing.   
Greeted by the usual chorus of quacks when he opened the doors, Jason grinned and pulled out some food for them, tossing half on the ground and the other half in the kiddie pool like he always did, watching them happily splash after the pellets. He looked, but saw no eggs. No surprise there, they had slowed laying in the winter.  
Whisper, May 27, 2014 #1517  
Torin followed behind, walking between Tristan and Kris with Max close behind. They all chatted, keeping an eye on Jason and the dogs as they walked. The snow had melted off a little bit, and so at least they weren't knee deep in it. But it still managed to their ankles in some parts. As his pet closed up the barn, Torin wrapped an arm around his shoulders while they walked toward the woods at a steady pace. "So what do you think, pet? Did you have a nice Christmas?"  
Imp, May 27, 2014 #1518 More options  
They all left in one big group, though Sam decided to stay behind, saying that 'his old bones didn't much like the cold anymore'. As Jason locked the barn behind him and leaned into his masters side he glanced around them, where everyone was fanned out. "Its perfect master." He said softly, smiling wide as he watched David show the others the puppies new favorite game of chasing the magic disappearing snowballs. "Its amazing, and it's not even over yet. We still have the rest of the day, and dinner too. The ducks should be done around five."  
Whisper, May 27, 2014 #1519  
They walked for about an hour, weaving through the trees of the woods and circling back around. Torin held his pet close the entire time, fingers playing with the ends of his hair while they all fanned out and broke into groups to talk about this or that. Getting back to the house, they split off, Jason and Kris and Kathryn winding up in the kitchen to heat and set out some of the food to pick on until dinner. It was all amazing, and dinner was as loud as breakfast had been. Torin felt like he was on cloud nine, and he could see that Jason felt similarly.  
Dinner ended and those who didn't cook, cleaned. "How about a movie?" he suggested. It didn't take long to settle into the living room, Jason sitting on his lap as he pressed play.  
Imp, May 27, 2014 #1520 More options  
Page 77 of 132  
< Prev1?7576777879?132Next >  
Jason went through the night smiling and laughing right along with everyone else, having a wonderful time. Even so, walking had tired him out a bit, and he was glad when they settled in to watch a movie together. Parking himself in Torin's lap, he was sitting at an odd angle at first, until Tristan rolled his eyes and grabbed Jason's legs, pulling them up into his lap. Jason smiled and murmured a soft 'thank you' as he laid his head against Torin's shoulder and watched the TV. If you asked him later he wouldn't have been able to name the movie they watched. Before he knew it he had fallen fast asleep in his masters arms, much to the amusement of the rest of the room as someone mentioned that it was probably time to go, followed by Michael pointing out that Tristan was well and truly trapped.  
Whisper, May 27, 2014 #1521  
Torin loved the fact that even on the sofa, Jason fell asleep in his arms. He held the man close and protectively, the Marine's head resting against his pet's. Looking up when Max had suggested it was time to go, Torin laughed with everyone else at Tristan's location. He considered simply lifting Jason and carrying him upstairs, but thought that his pet might be upset that he didn't get to say goodbye. "Time to wake up, pet," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the other man's cheek. "Everyone's getting ready to go home."  
Imp, May 27, 2014 #1522 More options  
Jason faintly heard Torin speaking to him, but he was warm, and comfortable, and he only groaned in response, curling tighter against the man as his legs did the same, bending and pressing Tristan firmly against the back of the couch. Michael covered his mouth as he laughed, leaning back against the wall as he watched them, a clearly amused look on his and the rest of the mens faces as Jason mumbled, without opening his eyes, '... no... bed... moving.... stop moving bed..."  
Whisper, May 27, 2014 #1523  
He laughed now, and Tristan was nearly crying from laughing. Torin wished that Jason would remember such moments, because they were adorable, but his pet always seemed to sleep through or be drugged up during the cutest ones. The Marine calmed down a bit and moved onto desperate measures. Torin reached down and began to tickle his pet's sides, wondering how much it would take to actually wake Jason up. "Come on, pet. Up with you."  
Imp, May 27, 2014 #1524 More options  
Jason reacted to his masters fingers instantly, with how ticklish he was becoming almost violently clear. He squealed, contorted, and then flailed his way right off the couch and onto the floor, effectively kneeing Tristan in the ribs on his way down. He rolled away and right under the coffee table, where he curled up and gave his master a look that was a mixture of a fake glare, and a full on puppy pout, though a smile was fighting the corners of his lips. "Bad master." He said, his voice still in the pout. "No cookie for you."  
Whisper, May 27, 2014 #1525  
The wind was knocked out of Tristan and he doubled over holding his side to try and not suffocate. Torin was laughing harder than he ever had before, clutching his own stomach while reaching out for Jason. "It's a good thing I'm not after a cookie then, isn't it?" he asked after he'd gotten ahold of himself. He could hear the rest of the guys laughing their asses off behind him, and even his mother was chuckling while trying to hold it in to be polite. "Come on, pet. Time to say goodnight to everyone."  
Imp, May 27, 2014 #1526 More options  
Jason's bottom lip stuck out more, giving the man his best puppy eyes. It only lasted a few moments, however, because as he took the offered hand he broke into a smile finally, crawling out from under the table. Pushing himself up to standing, he looked around at the laughing men with pink cheeks. Even David and his grandfather were laughing good naturedly. "No more tickles.... please?" He said softly, with a slight chuckle lining his voice. "And I'm sorry Master Tristan.... I didn't break anything did I sir?"  
Whisper, May 27, 2014 #1527  
Pulling Jason towards him, Torin kissed his pet softly. "No more," he promised. The redhead stood, and Tristan followed, reaching forward to squeeze Jason's shoulder gently in a place where the nerves weren't exposed.  
I'm fine, he promised. Everyone followed suit to say goodbye, waving to Jason while giving Torin a hug or a pat on the back. Only once everyone was out the door, and they'd said goodnight to their three houseguests did the Marine guide Jason upstairs to their room.  
Imp, May 27, 2014 #1528 More options  
Once everyone was either gone or retired to their rooms, Jason followed his master up to bed more than willingly. Undressing down to his boxers, he paused when he got that far. He knew he wasn't ready for more with his master, not yet... but he missed the comfort. The touching, the skin. Turning to the man, he smiled. "How about we end the night with a bath together?" He suggested softly. "The bathroom light has that dimmer switch, and we can try out some of that lavender bubble bath you got me a while ago... The tub is more than big enough for us master."  
Whisper, May 28, 2014 #1529  
He couldn't help but watch as Jason undressed. Torin loved seeing his pet's exposed flesh, and the Marine couldn't help but walk over to the other man and run his hands over the bare skin of his shoulders, chest, sides, stomach, arms... Anywhere Torin could reach, his hands ghosted over. Eventually, Torin's hands slid up, tangling in Jason's hair at the base of his skull. He gently tugged his pet's lips up for a kiss. Their lips lingered together for long moments, saying everything that the redhead couldn't quite put into words. Finally, breathless, the Marine pulled back with a few pecking kisses over Jason's face and a nod in agreement to the bath. "Go start the water, pet," he finally answered, "and I'll be there in a minute." He took another kiss before nudging the other man toward the bathroom with a playful swat to his behind.  
Imp, May 28, 2014 #1530 More options  
Jason let his eyes slip halfway closed, allowing himself to relax under his masters hands. He still did not look at himself, but he had been slowly working on the anxiety, and his masters touch was truly something he loved. He kissed the man back, leaning into his body and pressing into the kiss until he was out of air. When they finally parted Jason nodded, jumping when Torin swatted his ass. He went into the bathroom next door and set about dimming the lights and starting the hot bath in the huge tub, big enough for a good five people, and adding the lavender aromatherapy bubble bath. Pulling off the tight boxer briefs he wore, Jason sat down on the edge of the tub and started running a brush through his hair, wanting to wait for Torin before getting in the tub.  
Whisper, May 28, 2014 #1531  
Laughing, Torin waited until Jason was out of the room before turning down the bed and placing the wrapped folder of information about their vacation on Jason's pillow. The Marine made everything perfect and then stripped, joining his pet in the bathroom only once he was fully undressed. He smiled at the scene that greeted him. Jason barely clothed was amazing. Jason fully nude was sinful. And it had been so long since his pet had been comfortable being fully nude with him that Torin couldn't help but take in the sight before him. The redhead reached out and took the brush, taking over brushing through Jason's hair until it was silky and tangle-free.   
Torin stepped into the tub and sat down with his back against the side, holding a hand out to help his pet in.  
Imp, May 28, 2014 #1532 More options  
Jason took the offered hand, slipping into the scented water and sinking low with a contented sigh before curling up against his masters front. He admittedly felt more comfortable, more relaxed, when he was hidden under the foam and in his masters arms. He laid there in silence for a long time, relaxing in the heat and strength of his masters arms. After a long moment he looked up at the man. "Today was good master." He said softly. "Everyone so happy and together... good food, presents, laughter... it was perfect."  
Whisper, May 28, 2014 #1533  
Curling around his pet, Torin relaxed into the water as well. There was just something about holding Jason that relaxed him, and the lavender helped, too. Smiling when his pet looked up, Torin nodded in agreement. "It was a good day, pet. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." The Marine kissed the other man's forehead, and then his cheek. "The next week should be pretty quiet. The guys might drop in here and there, not all of them together, but for the most part we'll be on our own with your brother and grandfather, and my mother."   
Torin reached out for a wash cloth and began to rub some of the soapy water up over Jason's back and shoulders. "I think we should stay in bed all day tomorrow. You were up early this morning."  
Imp, May 28, 2014 #1534 More options  
Jason nodded, shifting in the water so the man could reach him better and eventually moving to straddle his thighs, taking another cloth and slowly massaging the soap over the mans broad chest. "Well I had to... the ducks taste best when they are slow cooked. Had to get them started early master." He said, smiling softly. "Tomorrow we can sleep in as late as we want, and cuddle. Its supposed to snow again, and the view of the forest out the balcony door windows is amazing. We can stay in bed, under the covers, and watch the world get blanketed in white."  
Whisper, May 28, 2014 #1535  
I'll chain you to the bed if I have to, he threatened playfully. "Well, not chain. But tie you up with soft silk scarves maybe..." He gave a teasing grin, pecking a kiss to Jason's lips while continuing to wash him. It didn't take long for either of them to get clean, though Torin was sure they both lingered to touch each other's bodies for longer than necessary. His fingers continued to dance up and down his pet's slick flesh as they laid in the warm water, bodies pressed together completely.  
Imp, May 28, 2014 #1536 More options  
When they were clean, and curled close together long enough for the hot water to begin to cool, was the only time Jason pulled back, rising to his knees and looking at his master with a soft expression as he ran his hands up the mans thighs under the water. "We should move from the warm water to the warm blankets master." He said softly. "Before the water gets too cold and we have to work to get warm again when we leave it... besides, I don't really like the idea of falling asleep while still in the tub. I would much rather be in our bed."  
Whisper, May 28, 2014 #1537  
Catching Jason's hands, Torin brought them up to his lips and pressed soft kisses to them. He nodded while standing, easily stepping out of the tub before helping Jason so he didn't slip. The Marine wrapped an over-large, fluffy towel around his pet, rubbing up and down his arms a bit so he would warm up from the cool air floating over his bath-warmed skin. Once he was sure that Jason was warm, Torin toweled himself off and guided the other man toward the bedroom. Sleep pants were slipped into easily and towels brought back to the bathroom to be hung up.  
Imp, May 28, 2014 #1538 More options  
As Torin slipped back out of the room to hang up the towels Jason pulled on a pair of skimpy underwear, opting against sleep pants. He couldn't place into words why exactly, but it just felt better to have Torin more... clothed then him. That one wasn't even about skin contact. Jason liked being submissive to the man, it comforted him and made him feel loved and safe... and when Jason was feeling stressed or insecure he needed it even more, not that that was an issue right then. As he went to the bed he paused, picking up the folder on his pillow. He didn't open it, not without Torin's permission, but he held it in his hands as he slid under the covers."  
Whisper, May 28, 2014 #1539  
It didn't take long to hang the towels, and Torin was pleasantly surprised when he returned to the room. Just as his pet enjoyed the different levels of undress between the two of them, Torin had found on their camping trip that he did, too. The redhead smiled, seeing the gift in Jason's hands. "The last one," he said by way of an explanation. "Open it." Inside the folder, Jason would find photos of where they would be staying, and their itinerary for when they would be leaving and coming home. The most important information would come from Torin himself, which was exactly how he wanted it.  
Imp, May 28, 2014 #1540 More options  
Page 78 of 132  
< Prev1?7677787980?132Next >  
Jason's eyes widened as he looked back down at the folder. "Another wha... another present master?!" He exclaimed, grinning, and reaching out to snag his masters hand and jerk him into the bed with him. He scooted over and lifted the covers for the man before he opened the folder. It was confusing for a long moment, a bunch of pictures and travel itinerary. "Master..." He whispered, reaching out to pick up the pictures and slowly look them over. "... master... what does this mean? Are we going away again master?! another vacation?"  
Last edited by a moderator: May 28, 2014  
Whisper, May 28, 2014 #1541  
Watching Jason's face was worth waiting until they were alone. "Yes," he answered softly, shifting in the bed to get comfortable and still be able to pull his pet close to him. Torin's arm came around the other man's shoulders while the other rested on top of his thigh. "A month this time. Michael and Kris helped me file an extension for my leave... I didn't want to tell you in case the extension was denied, but Kris told me today that it was approved." He explained the deadlines to Jason, glad that he'd scheduled the vacation for February and the first week of March.   
The room that I booked for us has a private beach for just us. There's no kitchen, so we'll be eating out each night, but the island is privately owned... There are no slavery laws on the entire island, pet.  
Imp, May 28, 2014 #1542 More options  
Jason looked at his master, his expression pure shock when the last words slipped out. He must have looked like his brain was gone for a few long moments. Slavery was world wide... each country had its own laws, but slavery was a constant. Men and women all over the world had national registry numbers tattooed on them, and were put in servitude. Slaves could be freed, if you had a lot of money for legal work and surgery to completely remove the tattoo. (Jason's happened to be on his un-scarred hip.)  
No... n-no slavery master?... He stammered finally, the words tight and breathy. "But... b-but how..."  
Whisper, May 28, 2014 #1543  
Torin let the shock ride through Jason, holding him closer and tighter while his pet's brain processed the information. "Because the island is privately owned, and in international waters. It's not governed by any one country, pet. The laws that are here, the ones that say you are owned and cannot leave without a collar and can be taken and sold... Whoever owns the island doesn't agree with them. You can come and go, anywhere on the island and within the waters it owns. You can say anything, to anyone, and you won't be punished for it... Well, I'm sure if you call some big, burly guy a twat he'll punch you, but not because you're a slave."  
Imp, May 28, 2014 #1544 More options  
I... its like... i w-wouldnt be a slave master? He choked out after a moment of silence. "... I mean I.... you... would I still be... able to be yours while we're there master? I-if I needed it master? I dont... I mean..." Jason let himself fall silent, knowing that he was unable to vocalize his clashing, mixed up thoughts at that moment. It was joy, happiness, fear, insecurity, excitement, disbelief... everything all at once, and he couldnt pull one thought out of the mess. Finally, feeling overwhelmed, he turned and wrapped his arms around his master tightly.  
Whisper, May 28, 2014 #1545  
He let Jason try to get it all out, and wrapped his arms around his pet tightly when he couldn't vocalize anything else. "Hush, pet." Torin pressed a kiss to his head. "Nothing between us has to change. We can act however we wish to act with each other: you can still wear your collar, and call me 'master', and defer to my judgment and rules. The only thing that will change is your legal standing while we're on the island. No one will be able to 'punish' you for some made up offense, you won't be able to be taken away from me, you can go into stores and restaurants and down the street and be treated as the human being that you are."  
Imp, May 28, 2014 #1546 More options  
Jason felt the tension melt from his shoulders. "... I would be yours... in all the ways we are... b-but no one else would be able to touch me... or legally demand public punishment... o-or take me away... and s-sell me..." He said shakily, his voice well muffled by the mans chest. He would be Torin's, and no one elses. Not U.S. property, not a slave, no titles or statuses. Just... Torin's boy. His pet. His. He lifted his head, looking the man in the eyes for a moment before leaning up, taking his face between his hands, and kissing him deep.  
Whisper, May 28, 2014 #1547  
You will always be mine, pet, the Marine assured. Holding Jason tight to him, Torin kissed him. They sank back into the pillows behind him, large hands roaming over warm, bare flesh. They broke apart, breathless, but Torin didn't release his hold on the other man. He reached over and put the folder and pictures on the night table for the time being, turning the light that sat there out before wrapping both arms back around his pet. "We'll spend January here. Your brother and grandfather will be here through New Year, and then we'll have a month to ourselves here before a month of just us on the island." The redhead brushed a stray strand of hair from Jason's face. "The animals can go with Michael, or with David and your grandfather."  
Imp, May 28, 2014 #1548 More options  
Jason settled right in as the lights went out and they curled up for the night. A whole month of... freedom. Of love and them just being able to be together and happy. No work, or collar laws, or assholes in public just searching ror a reason to beat a slave. "It will be amazing master." He whispered in the dark. "... thank you master... for everything you've done for me... i love you so much... i want to be with you forever..."  
Whisper, May 28, 2014 #1549  
You will be, pet, he assured. "Always mine." Torin kissed his pet, whispering words of love and adoration as they settled into their bed for the night. "I think one rule, though..." Torin said after they'd been quiet for a little while. "While we're in our room and on our beach, I don't think you should be allowed to wear clothes." The Marine grinned as he said the words, pressing a kiss to Jason's neck and shoulder. "I love the idea of seeing your body for nearly a straight month... What do you think, pet?" He knew that Jason was still at odds with his body, and Torin would relent on the 'rule' if his pet was truly uncomfortable with it, but he hoped that he wasn't.  
Imp, May 28, 2014 #1550 More options  
Jason paused at those words, and you could feel him go still in the dark. The world was muted, with the snow thick outside and their room dark and cozy. Jason finally curled close again, laying his head down on his masters chest. "I... I am unsure master, I wont lie about it..." He said softly, almost a whisper. "...but I would like to give it a try. You know I feel... better somehow when I'm less dressed then you. The thought of being nude, and you being clothed... it sounds exciting, and... and good...and I can't even place why exactly. I want to try it master."  
Whisper, May 30, 2014 #1551  
The fact that Jason was honest with him, and that he said he'd try, rather than saying 'yes' without being fully comfortable, meant a lot to Torin. It showed that his pet was aware that saying 'no', even after he'd said 'yes', was an option open to him. The Marine pressed a kiss just behind his pet's ear and cuddled him close. "Sleep, pet," was whispered and Torin closed his own eyes to do the same, tired and happy and content.  
Imp, May 30, 2014 #1552 More options  
Jason nodded, curling up tightly against his masters side. After how long of a day he'd had, and with how long it had been since Michael had sedated him, Jason fell asleep fairly easily for once. He slept though the night, and woke to light shining on his face from the light outside. He popped his head up slightly to look out the huge double doors to see that it was snowing again, and thickly. It had to have been going for a while, however, because the bottom foot of glass was blocked by a layer of white.   
Jason smiled at the sight before curling low again under the heavy comforter, snuggling close to his masters side and laying his head against the mans chest again. It was one of his favorite ways to lay with the man, with his head on Torin's chest so he could hear his heartbeat, and pressed tightly against his warm side under the heavy winter blankets.  
Whisper, May 31, 2014 #1553  
A deep sleep overtook him easily. The day had been long, but in a good way, and by the time they had gotten into bed, the Marine had been fighting to stay awake. He was barely aware of Jason waking and shifting, but as his pet settled down again, Torin fell back asleep, albeit a lighter one. The redhead wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he woke slowly, shifting and stretching and finally pulling his pet closer to his body. Fingers traced sleepy patterns over the warm flesh of his pet's hip and side. He could never get enough of Jason's skin, especially when it was so warm from sleep.  
Morning, pet... Torin's voice was gruff, still not quite awake. "Sleep okay?"  
Imp, May 31, 2014 #1554 More options  
Jason smiled, nodding without moving up from where he was burrowed almost all the way under the blankets against the mans chest. "Slept all night master..." He murmured, muffled by the blankets as he wrapped his arm across the mans waist and squeezed him tighter. He shifted at his masters touch, his body turning into the fingertips as he unconsciously searched for more contact. "... mm... slept all night for the first time in a long time.... it was peaceful master...."  
Whisper, Jun 1, 2014 #1555  
Good.   
It eased something inside of Torin to know that Jason slept peacefully and naturally for once. It was an important step in Jason's emotional recovery. The Marine raised his head a bit. Seeing the weather outside sent a shiver of coolness over his body and he burrowed down further into the warm bed once more. "It looks like we're house-bound for the day, pet." His fingers continued to trace patterns, Torin deliberately keeping his touches light and fleeting.  
Imp, Jun 1, 2014 #1556 More options  
Jason nodded again, looking up from his spot under the covers. "When I first woke up I saw a lot of snow already piled up against the doors, and it was still snowing pretty hard... but its the perfect day to cuddle... and have hot chocolate... and around noon if I start it I can make a nice thick hearty stew for dinner that will warm us all right up." He said with a smile. "But when we finally get up for breakfast I think... omelets. And tea. And more hot drinks throughout the day."   
As he spoke he shivered at the soft touches, and reached up to grab the mans hand, pulling it tightly around him and pressing it firmly against the front of his hip.  
Whisper, Jun 1, 2014 #1557  
He chuckled when his hand was pressed to his pet's hip. Torin leaned over and kissed his pet good morning, sighing softly into Jason's lips. His mouth travelled down over the other man's neck and shoulders, chest and stomach. Torin kissed every bit of his pet's flesh from the waist up, hands holding onto his hips loosely as he did. He kissed along the top of the waistband to Jason's underwear before beginning his way back up the warm body beneath him. Their lips met again, this time with a bit more heat.  
Imp, Jun 1, 2014 #1558 More options  
Jason made soft noises of appreciation as the man finally stopped with the tiny, teasing touches and kissed him. The shifting made it so Jason ended up laying on his back with Torin hovering over him, Jason's body arching into the kisses and touches as his master moved down and back up, finally returning to his lips so Jason could kiss him back with just as much urgency as his master. He pulled the blankets back up with one hand, making sure he and Torin were both wrapped in the heat of each other and their blanket cave. His own hands slowly ran down Torin's broad back, dipping over every contour in the muscles, and down to grip his hips in a firm hold, his lips never leaving the mans.  
Whisper, Jun 2, 2014 #1559  
Torin loved being so close to Jason. The Marine never felt so in love as when they were together like this. Large hands slid from the outside of his pet's hips to the center, thumbs hooking underneath the waistband and tugging down the skimpy underwear. His own pajama pants followed, and Torin groaned when flesh met flesh. He knew that his pet still wasn't ready for more, but just the heat of Jason's arousal on his own was enough for now. Their lips parted, Torin's chest heaving as oxygen began to fill his lungs once more while his lips trailed down to Jason's neck to kiss along the top edge of his collar.  
Imp, Jun 2, 2014 #1560 More options  
Page 79 of 132  
< Prev1?7778798081?132Next >  
Jason lifted his hips up so the underwear slid off easily, and when they were finally pressed together he cried out in pleasure. He spread his legs apart so that his masters body was settled between them, making it so their hard members pressed together in a hot, dry friction. Jason gripped his masters body with both hands on the mans back as he tilted his head back, the angle making the collar seem tighter at the same time it gave Torin more access to his neck. The sensations all together made him moan breathlessly, his body arching up into his masters touch as he thrust his hips upward.  
Whisper, Jun 2, 2014 #1561  
They took pleasure in each other's bodies, both men coming to their peaks together before collapsing with each other in a breathless, sweaty, come-covered heap. Torin slid off to the side of his pet and pulled him close, kissing him. "Beautiful" was whispered into Jason's ear and a kiss was placed just behind it as their breathing began to slow a little bit. "It might be time to abandon the bed for the shower, pet," the Marine whispered. "And then breakfast?" Truthfully, Torin didn't really want to move, but he knew that David and Sam would be wondering where they were, and at the very least, the animals and Jason needed to eat.  
Imp, Jun 2, 2014 #1562 More options  
Jason smiled, nodding even as he curled closer to the man and made no move to get up just yet. "We should master... We'll have to stay inside today for the most part, but that just means a lot of cuddling master. In front of a movie, or something like that." He murmured, his voice still breathless and face still flushed. "A nice hot shower first though, it will be relaxing and warm.... afterwards I'll let the dogs out to go potty while I get them food."  
Whisper, Jun 2, 2014 #1563  
Torin stayed where he was for long minutes more, not willing to brave the chilly room. Eventually, though, he had to. The Marine slipped from the bed and shivered slightly as cool air brushed against his warm skin. "Go start the shower, pet, and I'll strip the bed." At least the comforter itself had been spared of their fluids... It was the warmest one they had, and judging by the weather outside, they would need it for a long while yet. The sheets however... Torin found himself pledging to invest in a few sets of flannel sheets.  
The redhead held his hand out to help Jason from the bed, moving to start with the pillow cases first. Only once the bed was bare did the Marine move into the bathroom with the other man.  
Imp, Jun 2, 2014 #1564 More options  
Jason was reluctant, but he took the offered hand and got up out of bed, leaning in for a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom and starting the rain shower. Instead of standing Jason let himself sink down to sit on the floor as he washed, letting the hot water run over his body as he tucked his legs under him. When Torin appeared in the bathroom Jason looked up again, smiling sheepishly from his spot on the floor and offering a hand to the man. "... its more relaxing then it looks to sit during the shower master." He said.  
Whisper, Jun 2, 2014 #1565  
He could only chuckle at his pet, reaching down to card his fingers through wet hair. Torin had to admit that he'd never contemplated sitting in the shower. If he wanted to sit, he ran a bath for himself. The redhead sank to his knees, leaning forward to kiss Jason tenderly. "I have to talk to David when we go downstairs, pet. Do you think you and your grandfather can choose a movie for us to watch after breakfast while I do?" He didn't want to worry Jason with the argument that had happened the day before, but that meant that his pet couldn't be within hearing distance, either.   
Taking the shampoo, the Marine began to wash Jason's hair, massaging his scalp with sure, strong strokes.  
Imp, Jun 2, 2014 #1566 More options  
Jason shifted so that the man could reach his hair better, but his brow furrowed as he moved. A talk? A talk that involved getting him out of the room no less. It could be really good, or really bad, but Jason couldn't help the anxiety that came with his master asking him that. What if it was bad? What if all the worst possibilities actually came true, and he lost his brother, or his master? "A... I can master... but what talk sir? Is everything ok?"  
Whisper, Jun 2, 2014 #1567  
A kiss was pressed to Jason's cheek. "Hush, pet. Everything's fine." His hands moved over his pet's body, washing away the sweat of the night and their fun from this morning. "We spoke before my mother got here on Christmas eve, and haven't been able to finish the conversation since then." He hated misleading the other man, but knew that Jason's feelings might be hurt if he told the full truth. Torin paid great attention to cleaning and rinsing underneath Jason's collar as he spoke.  
Imp, Jun 2, 2014 #1568 More options  
Jason let the man finish washing him, and then moved to take the soap from him and began to wash him in turn. The anxiety didn't exactly go away, but it lessened a bit. Something inside him told him he needed to accept it and not question the man, but he still worried, and it still showed slightly in his expression. "I.... just... um, alright sir. I'll take grandfather and go look at the movies, try to find something for a cold day like this." He said finally, attempting to smile.  
Whisper, Jun 2, 2014 #1569  
Reaching up, Torin stilled Jason's hands for a minute, squeezing them gently. "There's nothing to worry about, pet. I promise you." He tried to soothe his pet with his words, and his tone. He knew that it probably wasn't working, because Jason tended to worry about things like this, but the Marine hoped that it might help a little. A kiss was pressed to the other man's forehead, and his hands released while Torin studied Jason's face. "You can ask questions, pet," he finally prompted. "I can't promise answers to all of them, but you can ask."  
Imp, Jun 2, 2014 #1570 More options  
Jason wrapped his fingers around the mans automatically, and it honestly did help him feel better. More grounded, more secure. "Its just... why do you need me out of the room for it master?" He said finally after a long pause. "... I mean you separated me to talk to him on christmas eve too. It just... I dont like not knowing master. It makes me feel like something is going to happen, and I'm not going to see it coming."  
Whisper, Jun 2, 2014 #1571  
The question was a difficult one to answer. He didn't want Jason to be angry at David, or hurt by his actions. The Marine could understand that he had lashed out at him out of love and concern for his brother. "I promise that if I think, or know, that something is going to happen, I'll talk to you, pet. I won't let you be caught unaware whenever I can help it." Torin's hand brushed along his pet's cheek lightly. "Trust me?"  
Imp, Jun 2, 2014 #1572 More options  
Jason's lips pressed into a thin line, and he still looked unsure, but he nodded after a long moment, examining his masters face. "I do trust you master." He said softly, a small smile forming. He shifted forward so he was up on his knees and wrapped his arms around his masters waist, cuddling against him as the water ran over the both of them, both their bodies pressed together. "Of course I do... I'll put it out of my mind master."  
Whisper, Jun 3, 2014 #1573  
Hugging Jason close, Torin pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You're a good boy, pet." The words were whispered softly as hands held onto the other man tightly.   
They finished their shower and dressed, Torin opting for a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. They weren't going anywhere, and there wasn't anyone to impress. The Marine gave his pet one last, lingering kiss before they descended downstairs, excited puppies and kitten in tow. Torin started a fresh pot of coffee immediately and began to pull items from the fridge for breakfast. He set them up in an assembly line for Jason after he had let the animals out, and set to making breakfast for the dogs and cat. It had become their routine, of sorts, that Jason would cook for the people and Torin would set out food for animals. It worked well.  
Imp, Jun 3, 2014 #1574 More options  
Jason had gone for the same clothing, sleep pants and a light long sleeved shirt. The collar hid the scars on the side of his neck pretty well, so he pulled his long hair into a braid down his back. He began making omelets for everyone just as his grandfather and brother walked into the kitchen from the living room. Soon food was laid out, the animals and the people were all sitting down to breakfast. The table had the omelets set out, and they were large so they skipped sides for that breakfast. Juice and coffee finished it off for everyone, except Jason who had hot tea as he had skipped out on the coffee as he always did.   
I want to thank you again Torin, for welcoming us into your home and your life. Sam said as they all sat down, earning a smile from Jason as he spoke. "I know thanksgiving is generally the time for remembering what you are thankful for, but you gave me back one of my sons, and there are no words for how thankful I am to you for saving him and letting us back into his life."  
Same here. David said softly. "You saved his life, pieced him back together, and then welcomed us in with open arms even though you didn't have to at all."  
Whisper, Jun 3, 2014 #1575  
Sitting, Torin looked at both men and smiled a little. As bad as it sounded, Torin had made all of those decisions for Jason. And he knew that both men across from him knew that if he had thought for even a second that letting them back into his pet's life was going to harm Jason in any way, he would have denied them in an instant. But Jason needed stability and family, and while the Marines were their family the familiarity of David and Sam were a big factor for Jason. "Thanksgiving might be the holiday where you give thanks, but Christmas is for celebrations," he answered.  
Imp, Jun 3, 2014 #1576 More options  
David gave a small laugh as Sam glanced out the window behind Jason's head. "It looks like the celebration needs to stay inside today. With Waya's leg getting tired in just a half a foot of snow, the foot and a half we have now would limit us to getting to the tree line before we would have to turn back." Sam said with a chuckle.   
Jason laughed softly, though he went slightly pink at the words. He hated that his muscles and joints got tired so easily. More than anything he wanted to be cleared to do the martial arts training with Tristan again. More than just the light cardio that they had now. He had been feeling stronger, for the first time in so long, and now he just felt... weak. "Master thought having a movie marathon inside today would be fun Grandfather. Pause for hot chocolate a few times, watch movies, and stay warm."  
Whisper, Jun 4, 2014 #1577  
Even if the other two men didn't notice the pink tinge to Jason's cheeks, Torin did. He reached out and squeezed his pet's knee softly, silently telling him that his muscles would grow strong again. They chatted over breakfast and their coffee or tea. The conversation he had to have with David was a weight on his shoulders, but he also didn't want to rush it. This time was for David and Sam and Jason to spend together, and the Marine didn't want to take away from that.  
Soon, though, the food was eaten and their cups were empty. "Can you and your grandfather pick out a few movies, pet?" he suggested softly, brushing his fingertips along the flesh just above Jason's collar.  
Imp, Jun 4, 2014 #1578 More options  
Jason let his chin tilt back, leaning into the touch as he nodded before standing and leading his grandfather out of the room.   
Once they were gone David rose to start gathering the plates, taking them over to the sink with the rest of the dishes and starting to hand wash them. He knew immediately why Torin had sent Jason out of the room, and it was the same reason he had glanced away when Jason had moved into the mans hand. He was trying to understand. Trying to get to where he was ok with this. He knew that if he wanted to stay in Jason's life that he needed to be ok with everything that Jason and Torin did. Still, he decided to let Torin speak first. He wouldn't know where to start.  
Whisper, Jun 4, 2014 #1579  
Moving, he helped to clear the dishes while gathering his thoughts. "Talk to him," he started. "You're having trouble understanding, and you're coming to me because they're my actions that you think you don't understand. But your confusion lies in how Jason could possibly be happy to belong to someone as property, or to wear a collar, or to be called 'pet'. I can't give you those answers, because I don't understand it myself. I simply do and say the things that he tells me he needs; the things that will make him happy." Torin put two plates next to the sink to be washed and then moved to the other side of David to begin drying the dishes.  
He might not be able to give you an answer, and you have to be willing to accept that. But in the end, does the why of it really matter? Does it truly matter, at the end of the day, why wearing that collar all the time, or being called 'pet', makes him happy? And if those things make him happy, then why are you so upset by them? That was the crux of the discussion to Torin. "Just because you think that those things should make him unhappy?"  
Imp, Jun 4, 2014 #1580 More options  
Page 80 of 132  
< Prev1?7879808182?132Next >  
David stilled in his movements, letting out a long slow breath as he let his head fall forward, bracing both hands on the edge of the sink. There was a paused before he spoke, and when he did speak his voice didn't hold the anger that it had before. It was simply soft, and tired. "It matters because I want him to be more than that." He murmured. "I want him to see himself as more than that. He's not property, like a couch or a car... and he's not a dog that wears a collar and takes comfort in being referred to as an animal... but... he is. He likes that collar, a collar that he cant even take off himself because its locked on... and he likes it... He likes that legally he belongs to you just as much as your house does... he was more than this... he was so much more..."  
David stopped for a moment, turning away and pinching the bridge of his nose to try to keep the tears at bay so that Torin wouldnt see him cry, not again. "He was named Waya, wolf, because even as a child he was so strong. He was so loyal. The wolf represents sharp intelligence, deep connection with instincts... and now I see him second guessing himself. It represents an appetite for freedom, the importance of family and friends as pack, love and affection, courage... He's lost so much of who he used to be..."  
Whisper, Jun 4, 2014 #1581  
If you truly think those things, then your need to speak to him is more than I thought, Torin responded as evenly as he could. "I won't deny you that he has self esteem issues, but if you had seen him the day he came home... He's getting better. His physical strength will be restored but his emotional strength... He'd never have survived this far if he wasn't strong. He might not see it that way, because he's not as physically strong as he could be, but it's the truth. You speak of his loyalty as a thing of the past, but his biggest concerns are for those around him: for me, for Michael and the other Marines who have become his family in the past nine months.   
You watch him and you see that he is different than what you thought he would be. Look closer, David. Look better. You will see that everything you listed that you think he is deficient in in some way, he possesses in quantities beyond what any other human I've ever met possesses: He is the strongest, bravest, most loving and loyal man I have ever had the pleasure of getting to know. And the fact that someone like Jason is a part of my life in the way that he is makes me luckier than everyone else, too. He chooses how we live, David. He could come to me today and ask for his freedom; to go back to the ranch with you and Sam and I would give him every tool at my disposal to succeed. But every night, he chooses to share our bed, and to curl close to me, and to tell me that he loves me. Torin stopped speaking for long minutes, letting his words sink in. "Talk to him. Watch him. He's the one who can answer your questions."  
Imp, Jun 4, 2014 #1582 More options  
David turned, looking at Torin. "I know he's strong... and he still shows the same love and loyalty... but he is so full of fear now Torin. It makes me physically hurt sometimes to see it. I mention him coming to visit once, just once, and his first reaction isn't excitement. Its fear. Fear until I told him that you would be more than welcome to come with him. Like he wouldnt feel safe with us, like we wouldnt protect him... only with you. The one who holds the key to his collar. His owner.... I called him Waya the first day, when we were out on the porch, and he told me 'not waya, not any more.'... I'll talk to him when I can. I don't understand it, and I don't think I will, but I'll try... it just hurts to see him scared like he gets sometimes."  
Whisper, Jun 4, 2014 #1583  
He nodded, understanding. "Just remember that it wasn't you, and it wasn't me, who made him the way that he is. He was taken too young, and he learned the very painful lessons that no one would save him or protect him; that no one could. Give him time, David. His home, where he thought he was safest, was just destroyed in a bid to kill him. His trust is shaken, to the point where I doubt he would be comfortable staying even here without someone - me, the guys, you, Sam - here with him. He came to trust Michael and the guys after some time." Torin didn't mention that the trust came after some traumatic events that had forced Jason to trust them. The Marine figured that would cause more stress to the other man. "I booked a vacation for him and I, for February and the first week of March. It's a privately owned island, and slavery doesn't exist there. I'm hoping - not promising, mind you - that I can coax some of his confidence to the surface there."  
Imp, Jun 4, 2014 #1584 More options  
David nodded. "I know all that, and I am trying to understand... its why I dont bring it up... it just... hurts sometimes. To know that there's so little I can do. To know he doesnt trust anyone but you that much... And I try so hard not to think of what he went through as a child, not because I want to deny anything happened, but because I hate the ones who did it to him. It makes me feel... feel anger in a way that sometimes scares even me.." He paused and looked at Torin. Glancing at the doorway, his voice lowered. "Is that when you planned on.... popping the question? Torin... you know slaves can legally get married. If Jason is so against being freed then how are you planning on doing this?"  
Whisper, Jun 5, 2014 #1585  
He nodded, his voice lowering automatically, too. "It will be his choice. Going to this island... I hope that it will show him that he can be free but still be mine in the way that he wants and needs. But if he doesn't change his mind, then a ceremony that is just us - me and him and our family - that is symbolic is just fine. It's a little ways off." Torin really didn't want to talk to David about this, because he hadn't even talked to Jason about it yet. The Marine felt like it should be his pet, the man he loved, who he talked to about how the logistics of a marriage would work between them, and to hell with everyone else.   
Torin finished drying the last dish and set it in the cupboard. "Anything else before we go out there?" he asked, truly wanting to know. "If not, then I'm going to consider it closed."  
Imp, Jun 5, 2014 #1586 More options  
David nodded. "Consider it closed between us. I'll talk to Jason about it eventually, but for now I just want to be there for him." He said honestly, his voice soft.   
Thank you Torin... I know this cant have been easy on you either."  
With that David left the room to join the others, seeing them with the Lord of the Rings trilogy out. It was a good set of movies, and it would make the entire day fly by as the snow storm buried the outside in the cold.  
Whisper, Jun 5, 2014 #1587  
With a nod, Torin followed David into the living room. The redhead smiled at his pet, and moved over to where he was sitting on the sofa. Torin lifted Jason easily and took the seat that he'd been sitting in before settling the other man snuggly into his lap. Jason was pulled close to him while Torin pressed kisses to his neck and jaw for a minute. "Think you'll be able to sit still for such long movies, pet?" he asked, nuzzling warm flesh.  
Imp, Jun 5, 2014 #1588 More options  
Jason cuddled into his side, bringing his legs up under him. "We can stand up and stretch between the movies master."   
That night was peaceful, as was the rest of his brothers stay. From there on the days passed quickly, Jason and Torin spending their days together since Torin had leave from work. They had the others over a few times a week, each time Jason cooking up a fiest. He began to rediscover how much he loved cooking, and with a request to Torin the others bought all new containers and showered him with supplies. It was sudden, and the eagerness he encountered was staggering. He mentioned it one day, and the very next day the men arrived with the supplies. Jason went back into cooking three meals per man per week, and he knew that they had gone back to paying him but it went much like it had before, where Jason trusted his master to handle the money and his account.   
Jason finally began to move past the aerobic training with Tristan into the strength training again. There were several accounts in the beginning where Jason over did it, or moved in the wrong way, and pulled scarring or hurt a joint, but after rest and ice he was back up. He was still denied any fight training by Michael, much to his annoyance, but he accepted what Michael and Tristan told him to do with no voiced words of objection.   
Even so, he began building the muscle he'd lost, and soon he was almost back to where he was before. The day before the trip found Jason packing the last of their toiletries, since they were leaving first thing in the morning to catch a plane to the coast, where a private boat would take them on the two hour ride to the private island resort. He was putting all the bottles into plastic bags so that they wouldn't make too much of a mess if one of them opened and spilled. Shampoo, and conditioner in case the island didnt have a kind that worked with his hair, toothpaste, sunblock and suntan lotion, and even a special ointment that acted as a prescription sun and element protectant for Jason's scars, so that the tender new skin wouldn't blister. That lotion was given with strict instructions for Jason to put it on all his scars before going outside in the sun, front and back.  
Jason listened carefully for the gate alarm while he packed, knowing that Michael was coming very soon to take the animals while they were away. He had already talked to the man about his training routine for the dogs. He worked with them, both together and separate, every single day to train them. They were smart, and learning very fast, but he wanted to make sure they were well trained so they were obediant when they were full sized. He also knew that Michael would give Catori the daily brushing that her long fur required.   
(Dog size 5 months)  
Whisper, Jun 6, 2014 #1589  
Torin enjoyed their time together. He was relieved when David and Sam left, not because they weren't gracious house guests or because he didn't get along with them, but because the Marine had been craving time alone with his pet. Stolen moments weren't satisfying, even with their own haven on the second and third floors of the house.   
He was glad to see that Jason had begun cooking again, laughing at their friends' enthusiasm. They had all mentioned Jason cooking for them again several times since the fire, but Torin had refused to ask his pet. He knew that Jason would offer when he was ready. Besides that, it was probably best that Jason had been ready after David had left. After the blow up at Christmas, Torin wasn't sure if his pet's brother would have been able to handle knowing that Jason cooked for the men. The money continued to go into a bank account for Jason's use, but Torin withdrew a decent sum for their trip. As he came up to Jason packing the last of their items, the redhead handed him the envelope with the money. "For vacation, to spend on anything you want," he explained with a kiss. "Tuck most of it in between our clothes in the suitcase, and keep the rest with you." He wanted the other man to have money even if their luggage got lost.  
The Marine had tucked the ring away into his own carry-on that he had packed himself, tucking into a hidden pocket so that if Jason needed to go into the bag, he would be very unlikely to find it.  
They both fell into bed, exhausted from their packing and getting ready, and morning came much too quickly. Torin groaned softly, nuzzling into his pet's neck as he turned the alarm off.  
Imp, Jun 6, 2014 #1590 More options  
Jason groaned. They had a three and a half hour plane ride, and a two hour boat ride, to get to the island. It was 4am when the alarm went off, and they had to get ready and leave. The plane left at 5:15, and Torin had already said they were going to grab a quick breakfast at the airport. Jason stretched before groaning again, rolling over and laying down flat right on top of Torin before pulling the blankets back up over them.  
Whisper, Jun 6, 2014 #1591  
Chuckling deep in his chest, Torin began to draw light patterns over Jason's exposed thighs. "No going back to sleep, pet," he muttered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You can sleep on the plane and on the boat if you want." Grinning, the Marine gave a sharp smack to his pet's rear end before throwing the blankets off of them both and shivering as the cold air hit their sleep-warmed bodies.  
Imp, Jun 6, 2014 #1592 More options  
Jason squeaked roughly, jumping when the smack hit his rear and the cold hit his skin all at once. He pushed himself up, giving the man his best, saddest pout as he climbed out of bed and stood up. Stretching, he grabbed the clothes that were folded on the dresser the night before and went to hand them to his master before going over to grab his own. He knew they would be leaving really early. Their bags were already in the car, and the animals were gone. All they had to do was get dressed and jump in the car, arriving at the airport early enough to get some food before they left.  
Soon they were bundled up and in the car, driving through the cold air toward the highway.  
Whisper, Jun 6, 2014 #1593  
Torin chuckled at Jason, but got up when he did. The Marine dressed and quickly made the bed while Jason changed into his own clothes. He was glad that they had gotten everything into the car the night before, and that Michael had gotten the animals, too. It would have been too crazy to try and do that all this morning. Especially when they were grabbing breakfast before their flight.  
He had to admit that he was nervous about flying with Jason. Not only was he unsure of how his pet would react to so many other people at once, but he never knew how the people they'd be around in public would treat his pet. It was something he would worry about until they were safely on the boat, and then again when they came home.  
The car was parked at Michael's house, and he drove them the rest of the way to the airport so that he wouldn't have to pay for a month of parking. Bags in hand, Torin turned to Jason. "Stay close to me, pet, and hold onto my arm so that I know you're still with me. Let's get through security and then we'll get breakfast."  
Imp, Jun 6, 2014 #1594 More options  
They had a months worth of clothing, and five of their suitcases were checked. Other than that they had four smaller carry on bags. Two of them were in Torin's hands, and the other two were being held in Jason's hand while his other one wrapped over Torin's arm when they finally got through to the main part of the air port. They had about 45 minutes until they had to get to their gate, and soon they made it to a small cafe set off to the side. As they entered they saw a sign posted right inside the entrance that read "No Slaves Allowed In Cafe Chairs. Please Direct Them To The Cushions Provided."  
Jason took no notice of the sign more than a glance. The air smelled like lattes and fresh baked goods. It was positively mouthwatering.  
Whisper, Jun 7, 2014 #1595  
Security was surprisingly easy to get through, and Torin took three bags as they began toward the cafe, leaving one for his pet to carry. The walk to the cafe was short, and the Marine stopped short when the sign finally filtered into his head. He knew that there were places with rules such as that, but he didn't frequent them very often, especially since Jason was more comfortable at home than anywhere else. They rarely went out to eat. Torin's heart clenched painfully at the discrimination toward Jason, even though he'd witnessed it for his entire life. He took a deep breath, calming his suddenly upset stomach. "We'll grab something to go?" he suggested. It would be just as easy to eat at their gate.  
Imp, Jun 7, 2014 #1596 More options  
Jason looked at the man in confusion for a moment, before frowning and looking at the sign as realization came over his face. He looked around. At this hour the airport was fairly busy, but the cafe was nearly empty. It only held one other tired looking man nursing a cup of coffee. He looked back at his master and smiled softly. "I wouldn't mind eating here master." He murmured softly. "We have a good amount of time to kill master. We can sit in the back table, over there in the corner. Its all tucked away and private... I really don't mind master. Its quiet here."  
Whisper, Jun 7, 2014 #1597  
It bothered him that Jason was so nonchalant about it. Torin felt like it should bother him more. But he supposed that it was what Jason grew up with. As a child and a young man, Torin had been able to ignore little signs like that so long as he didn't see that anyone else had to abide by it. For Jason, it had been a reality. The Marine studied his pet's face for a long moment, gauging how sincere he was being even though he knew that Jason never lied to him. It was with a very reluctant nod that Torin agreed, half hating himself for it. "What would you like to eat, pet?" he asked as they looked a menu before moving up to the counter to order.  
Imp, Jun 7, 2014 #1598 More options  
Jason could see that it bothered the man, but it honestly felt better to wait in here, quiet and semi-alone, then on one of the plastic chairs in the terminals they passed on the way here. At least the Cafe provided cushions. He looked over the baked goods, finally pointing. "A strawberry cream cheese Danish, and a hot chocolate please master?" He asked softly, keeping his eyes down even as the young woman behind the counter smiled at his polite request. "May I take the bags to the table?"  
After they were at the table, Jason kneeling on the pillow on the floor in the corner between his master and the wall, Jason looked up at the man. "It does... help me master." He said softly so that only Torin would hear him. "Especially in places as big and crowded as this... to be more... more submissive to you. It's not right maybe master... but I like this right here." He leaned in closer and propped his chin on his masters leg.  
Whisper, Jun 7, 2014 #1599  
Nodding, Torin watched closely as Jason made his way to the table before ordering. He got a toasted, buttered corn muffin for himself with a large coffee. Getting the two drinks and their pastries to the table took a little work, but he managed easily enough. The redhead sat and helped Jason get settled before handing him his breakfast. The words were...comforting, in a way. It was one of those things that he knew he'd never understand but would have to accept at face value. If it helped Jason, and Torin didn't doubt his pet's words, then he would allow it and do what he could to help.   
His hand came down to run through his long locks and brush across the man's cheek lightly. "As long as you're happy, pet," he answered with a soft smile.  
They ate slowly, knowing they had at least thirty-five minutes before they had to set out to their gate in order to board on time. He admitted, just to himself, that it sort of felt good to have Jason on his knees by his feet, but he still felt it was wrong to force him to be there. Looking at his watch after they had eaten and sat for a while, Torin brushed his fingers over the back of his pet's neck. "Do you want anything to take on the plane?"  
Imp, Jun 7, 2014 #1600 More options  
Page 81 of 132  
< Prev1?7980818283?132Next >


	9. 1601-1800

1601-1800

Jason settled in to eat, leaning against his masters leg as he took his time with the food. It was freshly baked, and still warm so the cream cheese was creamy and the pastry was flaky and hot. Soon the food was gone, and he was sipping the hot chocolate and savoring the taste. He was people watching the men and women who passed by them from his vantage point under the table, knowing that he couldn't be seen by anyone else. When Torin spoke however, he looked up. "Umm... I don't know master... I mean, do they have drinks and things like that on the plane? You said the ride was going to be just over three hours." He said with an unsure tone. He had been told they were flying first class, but he had no idea what that entailed. He'd never been anywhere near a plane.  
Whisper, Jun 7, 2014 #1601  
He smiled, reaching down to play with Jason's hair a little. "They will have drinks, and likely something to eat. The boat won't, however, and I don't know what the plane will have to offer. Most likely it will be a hot breakfast, though." Torin popped the last bite of his muffin into his mouth and sipped the last of his coffee. The Marine considered their options, and thought that a couple bottles of water for the boat ride were a good idea, but that they probably wouldn't be hungry if they ate a full breakfast on the flight, and stashed away their peanut or pretzels for the boat ride, too.  
Imp, Jun 8, 2014 #1602 More options  
Well... maybe get some snacks on the other side of the plane ride master? Something small to eat on the boat, maybe something to drink, before we leave the airport for the boat. He said softly, finishing the last of his hot chocolate and offering up the mug to his master. "We can always eat when we get to the island if you want master. I'm sure we'll be fine if we have a hot meal on the plane, and we should get there around lunch time I think.  
Whisper, Jun 8, 2014 #1603  
Torin nodded, taking the mug from Jason's hands and putting it on the table with his own and their plates. "Come on then, pet. We should get to our gate." The redhead returned their dishes to the front counter and took three bags once more so that Jason could hold onto his arm. It wasn't a long walk to their gate, maybe five minutes, and the flight was already boarding. They were in the last row of first class, and boarding went smoothly. "Take the window seat, pet," the Marine instructed as they came up to their row. "And the bag you have goes under the seat in front of you." He tucked two bags into the overhead bins and one in front of his own feet before sitting in the aisle seat. The armrest between them was raised and Torin took Jason's hand with a light squeeze. "Ready?"  
Imp, Jun 8, 2014 #1604 More options  
Jason stayed really close to Torin the entire way, only getting separated for a moment during their trip through security. They had to wave the want over him since he set off the metal detector, but it was just the lock on his collar and he was soon set free to go ahead and join Torin again. When they got in the plane Jason was glad for their seat placement. They were the most perfect seats on the plane, in fact, because when Jason was seated by the window he was in a corner, and anyone who wanted to get to him would need to go through Torin. The seat backs were high too, so he couldn't see the other people. It was... reassuring.  
When Torin spoke Jason stopped looking around, squeezing the hand back as he realizing his heart was racing. "I... I'm... I guess so master." He said finally.  
Whisper, Jun 8, 2014 #1605  
Once the plane takes off, you can lie back and get some sleep. It'll be about an hour or so before they come through with breakfast. It took a bit more time to get up in the air. Torin had always loved flying; it gave him a sense of freedom. "If it's too much, pet, just lean your head back and close your eyes." He gave his pet's hand a light squeeze. "I'm right here." He could understand why Jason was nervous, but he didn't have any way to really comfort him. He couldn't just pull the other man into his lap and cuddle him like he would if they were at home; like he wanted to.  
Imp, Jun 9, 2014 #1606 More options  
Jason attempted a shaky smile, but when the announcements came over the intercom he tensed again, tightening his seat belt. He closed his eyes when they began moving, trying to prepare himself for the lift that he knew was coming. He did open his eyes for a split second as they sped down the runway, taking that second to close the cover on his window before he closed his eyes again. His already tight grip on his masters hand tightened even more when they were suddenly jolted as they lifted off, a high, quiet squeak sounding from him.  
It seemed to take forever, but when they finally leveled out and calmed Jason took in several deep breaths before saying to Torin in a breathy voice. "Y... Y-you've f-fl-flown before... r-right master?  
Whisper, Jun 9, 2014 #1607  
Torin didn't say anything as Jason squeezed his hand and closed his eyes tight. The redhead simply kept his body and breathing relaxed (though it was normal for him since he wasn't nervous) and held his pet's hand while running his thumb over the back of Jason's. It didn't take long for the plane to level itself out, but they were still gaining altitude so the Marine still couldn't pull Jason to his lap. But he saw the beginnings of the flight attendants getting ready for their drink service. "I flew quite a bit before you were mine, pet," he assured. "I would fly to visit my parents, mostly. But the guys and I would take a trip every now and then when we could get some leave." A flight attendant passed and asked for their drink orders. Torin ordered himself another coffee and looked to Jason. "What would you like, pet? Juice? Water? Hot chocolate?"  
Imp, Jun 9, 2014 #1608 More options  
Jason opened his eyes as the woman came by, keeping the window closed for that moment. He chewed his lip for a moment before speaking, thinking on what they probably had. It wasn't quite breakfast time yet, and he wanted juice then. "...Uhm... do you have hot tea ma'am?" He asked softly, getting a smile and a nod from the attendant. "I'll have that ma'am, thank you." When she left he turned part way in his seat, nuzzling his cheek against the mans shoulder. "I just... cant get the idea out of my head that... that there's 30,000 feet under us before we reach the ground. We are flying. In a metal tube."  
Whisper, Jun 9, 2014 #1609  
He slipped an arm around Jason's shoulders and held him as close as he could, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Don't think about it, pet. Don't think about where we are, think about where we're going, hmm? We'll be on the island in no time, and have an entire month to ourselves. We'll have our own private beach, and enough restaurants that we won't have to eat at the same one twice..." He took the two mugs that were handed to them, setting Jason's on the tray in front of his seat.  
Imp, Jun 9, 2014 #1610 More options  
Jason wrapped his hands around the hot mug, letting it warm his hands as he smiled, though a bit hesitantly, at his master. "Its not too bad master... I mean.. You are on the plane with me. I don't think you want to die, so it has to be safe." He said softly. "Its kind of... thrilling in a way master.... it... it reminds me of the feeling I get giving up control. Willingly getting on to a plane that I cant exactly get off of... The island will be amazing master. A private beach. First thing I want to do is go swimming master, out in the ocean with no one else. It'll be like we're the only ones left in the world."  
Whisper, Jun 9, 2014 #1611  
Torin smiled at his pet, drinking his own coffee. Their breakfast was served not long after, and the flight itself seemed to go quickly after that. The Marine relaxed back in his seat, eyes closing to get a little rest before the boat ride and settling into their cabin. The dinging of the seatbelt sign, and the flight attendant over the intercom drew him from his dozing as they began to descend. It was now that Torin began to get nervous. The airport they had to fly into in order to catch their boat was notorious for slave traders grabbing slaves and quickly shoving them onto planes or boats before anything could be done about it. Any airport was dangerous for a slave, but this one had the worst record and reputation in the entire country.   
He had thought about it, and had spoken to Michael about it before they left, and had left his decision until now. He hated the idea and wished that it didn't have to be done. But Torin would do anything to protect Jason. Even this.  
The redhead leaned over and took his pet's hand. "When we land, pet, I need you to stay in your seat until I get the bags situated. And then..." The words tasted like vomit, but he pushed on. "And then I think it's best if we use a leash..." His voice had gotten quiet, hating the situation even more as he said the words. "This airport is dangerous, and with my hands full, and yours too helping with the bags... I won't risk you, pet."  
Imp, Jun 9, 2014 #1612 More options  
Jason took the time to nap for the most part, and when he was not sleeping he finally worked up the courage to open the window shade and look out. When he did the sight made him gasp and take in a deep breath of awe all at once. It was beautiful, more beautiful than any landscape he thought he'd ever seen before, and from that moment on he kept the shade open, looking out over the landscape as far as he could see. It was even better when the ocean came into view. It looked like a solid piece of pure glass, smooth and unscratched, ending in a line with the pale blue sky.   
When the light came on and Torin spoke he tore his attention away from the window, listening intently. His eyes went slightly wide when the word 'leash' escaped the mans lips, and try as he might he couldn't stop the smile that came over his face. He put his hand over Torin's to quiet him. "It's ok master... I know you don't like it, but... I do. It shows everyone without a doubt that I am yours, that they cant take me... it makes me feel safe. Especially in places with so many people." He said softly, resisting the urge to question why this air port was unsafe but theirs wasn't. "You can hook it around your wrist and we'll be connected, even with all the bags in hand."  
Whisper, Jun 9, 2014 #1613  
Leaning forward, Torin pressed a kiss to Jason's lips, more to calm himself than anything else. He had a feeling that his pet would feel that way, but it didn't make him like it any better. Still, it would make Jason safer and that was the most important thing. "I love you, pet." The rest of their landing was fast, and before he knew it, they were at the gate. With a final squeeze to Jason's hand, the Marine stood to get their two bags from the overhead, and he took the bags beneath the seats in front of their own, too. Torin reached into the smallest of the four and produced a metal chain leash with a black leather handle. It was about two feet long: long enough to let them both maneuver without Jason choking.  
The clasp was clipped around the ring on the front of Jason's collar. Reaching out, Torin brushed a hand over his pet's cheek. "Take two bags, pet." Torin took the two heavier ones after looping the leather part around his wrist. "Stay close, sweetheart, okay?"  
Last edited: Jun 9, 2014  
Imp, Jun 9, 2014 #1614 More options  
Jason complied, taking the bags and exiting the aircraft, staying close to the mans side. They made their way out of the terminal, grabbed a cart, and headed to the baggage claim to get their belongings. Because Torin had a matching set of luggage it was easy to spot theirs, and Jason loaded them up neatly and quickly with Torin before they turned to make the long trek across the airport to where they could catch a cab. It was overcrowded, and along with the leash Jason had one hand holding the handle of the cart beside his masters hands, squeezed tight to his side as they were jostled left and right by the crowded walkways.   
They had made it about halfway across when several things happened all at once. A man ran into him, looking fully like he was just walking between Torin and Jason, but it broke Jasons hold on the cart. At the exact same moment that the leash snapped tight and the momentum of the man who ran into it jerked Jason off his feet, Jason went down to the ground, landing on all fours. The leash was still tight, so he knew he was still connected to Torin, but he couldnt see through the legs that pressed around them. All the sudden he felt a hand clamp down on his arm, and a rag came into sight in front of him, aiming for his face.  
In a matter of a second Jason moved, acting on instinct and muscle memory. His moves probably didn't look as polished as the Tristan's, but they were effective.   
Remember Jason, only use this if you really have to. In an emergency only.'

 

 

Jason snapped his arm up to grab the hand holding the rag while his other one twisted to grab the hand on his arm. In one fluid movement his body twisted on the ground. His legs came up, sweeping under the connected legs and knocking the man to the ground as Jason brought his knee up again, none of the momentum slowing down as he smashed the arm over his leg. A swift, single motion of his body, and the man who had grabbed him was on the ground. A wet crack had sounded, seeming as loud as a gun shot, and the arm had a new joint where no joint should have been. In that moment the rushing people around them realized that something as happening, and began to clear away as the sound of security could be heard. Jason, now free, scrambled to Torin and knelt at his feet, one hand wrapped around his leg and body hunched. He knew that security would come, and that he needed to act correctly.

 

The first man who knocked them apart was no where to be seen as the Security arrived, and the second man was on the ground, clutching his arm.

 

 

 

Whisper, Jun 9, 2014 #1615

Imp

Imp

Slytherin Perfect <3

Member

Local Time:12:27 PM

Their trip to get the bags, and actually retrieving them, went smoothly. Torin was surprised, but happy about it. He was on edge throughout their entire trip through the airport, watching Jason out of the corner of his eye the entire time. That was probably the reason that he didn't notice the man barreling toward them until Jason had been knocked to the ground. One glance told the Marine that Jason was handling himself well: he had a good grip on the asshole's arm that was attempting to force a rag over his face. Torin turned his attentions then to the man who was trying to get away, the one who had run into them initially.

 

He grabbed him by the back of the shirt and hauled him backward with all of his strength. The choking sounds that came from his mouth were satisfying. A knee to the gut knocked the wind out of the bastard, and one swing and broke the man's jaw, while his second broke his nose. Winded and blinded by a steady flow of blood, he was kneeling on all fours on the other side of the cart, kept there as Torin didn't realize when he stepped on one of his hands with the heel of his boot, breaking some bones there, as well.

 

Security was, as always, late to the party. Torin felt Jason wrapped around him and was glad for it. It meant that he wasn't seriously injured. A gruff security guard asked for what had happened. That one," the Marine pointed to the asshole behind him who was still trying to free his hand from the heel of Torin's boot, "knocked into my pet's leash to knock him down, while the other attempted to incapacitate my pet. The damage done to the first one is my damage to protect what is mine, and the damage done to the second was done by my pet, at my instruction, to protect himself."  
Imp, Jun 10, 2014 #1616 More options  
The man in charge could already guess what happened, and he directed the other officers accordingly. Two went to the man holding his arm, and two went to the man under Torin's boot. As the others took care of them the grey haired man turned back to Torin. "I understand, and with this area theft is common enough that i believe it, but for security sake and covering all my bases I'm going to need to see his papers, his ID number tattoo, and your ID to prove it is yours." He said in the same gruff voice, not confrontational, just business. "Smart plan to keep it leashed, thats probably the only thing that saved him from being taken through the crowd. They disappear fast enough there's no hope of finding them."  
Sir! Called another officer, the sudden noise making Jason flinch as his other hand went up to wrap around Torin's leg with the first one, his head still down as he pressed close to his masters legs. The one who called out came over, carrying a back pack that the man with the broken arm had been carrying. "Paramedics are on their way, but this is pretty obvious. Found Chloroform, tranquilizers, fake Slave papers waiting to be filled out, and the usual kind of chains they use to keep them from knocking around in the trunks of cars. This one is obvious. I already called it in, so once his ownership is clarified this should be open and shut. I don't think we even need to keep these guys, just have the owner sign the report and send them out."  
Whisper, Jun 11, 2014 #1617  
Torin twitched when the guard called Jason 'it', but tried to push it out of his head for the time being. He needed to get Jason focused, get the information that the guards were asking for, and get them out of the airport. The Marine leaned down and gently helped Jason to his feet, hugging him for a moment longer than necessary to do so. "Be strong for me until we get out of the airport, pet," he whispered with a small kiss to his temple. Torin spoke louder after that. "Can you show the guards your tattoo, pet?" He reached into his back pocket for his wallet, pulling out the papers that he needed.  
Imp, Jun 11, 2014 #1618 More options  
Jason nodded, leaning into his masters side when he stood and reaching down and unbuttoning his jeans without a second thought. He pulled down just the side of them and his underwear to expose the numbers low on his hip. He was glad for a moment that they were on his good side, and exposing himself bothered him very little. He was simply content to be by his masters side, leashed to him, with the knowledge that he was in no trouble for doing what he did. It would kick in later that he actually broke someones arm, but at that moment he couldn't bring himself to let that part sink in.   
The officer took the paperwork brought to him by another guard, taking the papers, the ID, and writing down the ID number on Jason's hip alongside all the other information. He wrote down a brief summary of what happened as well. This happened often enough that they already had forms ready for these situations, to get the people at the airport to and from their planes faster. As he worked paramedics and police arrived, packing up the two men onto stretchers and handcuffing them to the bars on the side.   
Alright, read over the information and sign your name, date, email, and phone number if you can please. The gruff man said as he handed over the clip board to Torin. "We'll call you if we need anything, but all goes well as it looks like and you wont hear from us again. We'll send you an email copy of the report for your files."  
Whisper, Jun 11, 2014 #1619  
Grateful for the quick work of the guards, Torin took the clipboard and filled in the requested information. "You can cover up, pet," he noted with a loving glance toward Jason. It didn't take long to get the information filled in and signed, and the guard handed Torin a duplicate copy of the forms for his own records, along with all of his paperwork. He tucked it all into his wallet before thanking both men, who nodded and turned to finish their work.  
The Marine turned to Jason and wrapped an arm around his hips. "Hold onto the cart with both hands, pet." When the other man complied, Torin stepped behind him and placed his own hands over Jason's. It would be awkward to walk, but safer and Torin kicked himself for not thinking of walking like this the entire way. The redhead leaned down, nuzzling his pet's head softly. "I'm proud of you, Jason."  
Imp, Jun 11, 2014 #1620 More options  
Page 82 of 132  
< Prev1?8081828384?132Next >  
Jason was glad when they were done. He refastened his pants and stepped up to the cart as he'd been told, resisting the urge to rub at his throat. When Torin stepped up behind him he adjusted his hands, so their fingers were laced together where they held the cart handles. The leash had never left Torin's wrist, not once the entire time, and the weight of it resting against his arm where it hung was a further comfort. Soon they were outside in the waiting area, catching a cab. They would buy snacks before they left the dock, neither one of them comfortable with this air port.   
When they were loaded into the cab, their bags in the trunk, Jason wiggled around sideways so his legs were across Torin's lap as he pressed as tight as he could to his front, finally giving in and running his fingers under the edge of the collar as he turned his face into the mans chest. He hadn't spoken yet, and now was no different.  
Whisper, Jun 11, 2014 #1621  
It seemed to take a long time to get their bags into the cab and get settled, but it wasn't as long as it seemed. Torin gave the driver where they wanted to go as he was wrapping his arms tightly around his pet's body. He caught the small movements toward the collar. Torin couldn't take it off, but he lifted it as gently as he could and pressed soft kisses to the flesh that must have been sore beneath the leather. "When we get to the island, we'll take the collar off to check your neck and throat, pet." The Marine continued to press small kisses over Jason's neck and jaw and face while holding him close. "You did so good, Jason..."  
Imp, Jun 11, 2014 #1622 More options  
Jason let the man kiss his throat, but the moment he pulled away he tucked his head low again, under his masters chin as he wrapped an arm around his masters middle. "I don't think I'm hurt master..." He whispered after a long silence. "... maybe bruised fem when he pulled me down by it... it was just a really sudden jerk master.... I... M-master... I didn't mean to break it... I j-just wanted his hands away from me.. I swear I didn't mean to... I just moved..."  
Whisper, Jun 11, 2014 #1623  
Hush, pet, he whispered. "You did everything perfectly and he's lucky you were the one who he was trying to fight and not me." Torin continued to hug and comfort Jason, whispering soft words to him. "We'll be far away soon, pet," he reminded. "Think of things you'd like to try, okay?" The Marine was hoping to re-direct Jason's thoughts a bit.  
It took them a short time to reach the docks. Torin made sure that their luggage was put on the boat and that they were checked in. They weren't due to leave for another hour. Torin guided Jason over to the line of small shops that dotted along the deck. He kept his arm around the other man's shoulders, pulled tight into his side. "Would you like a snack?" he asked. "Something to drink?"  
Imp, Jun 11, 2014 #1624 More options  
...I dont want to hurt anyone... He whispered in a barely audible voice.  
The rest of the ride passed quickly, and soon their luggage was loaded onto the boat and Jason followed his master over to the shops along the docks. Seagulls flew overhead, diving down to pick up dropped food here and there. As much as it bothered him, knowing that he had broken someones arm, Jason forced it out of his mind. This was a vacation, and nothing was going to get in the way of him enjoying his time with Torin. He couldn't wait to get to the island, however. Being jerked off his feet by the leather at his neck had made it ache quite a bit. He didn't know if it was just sore, bruised, or raw, but it wasn't bad.  
He nodded to the question about food, trying to smile softly as he looked over the booths. "... um... maybe something to drink... and... a funnel cake master?" He said softly.  
Whisper, Jun 11, 2014 #1625  
He was glad that Jason was hungry. It meant that he wasn't too upset about hurting the asshole who had tried to kidnap him. "Water?" he suggested. "Or iced tea?" They moved toward the shop that made and sold fresh funnel cakes in the front window. The atmosphere of the dock was light and airy, exactly what they both needed before their trip. The shop wasn't too crowded, and the Marine lead Jason over to the coolers, picking out a bottle of water for himself. The funnel cake would be sweet enough without any sugary drinks. "Pick what you'd like, pet, and we can share a funnel cake while we wait to board the boat."   
After Jason had made his selection, they moved over to wait in line to get their treat. "The island offers a midnight cruise," he offered. "You get dressed up and have a fancy dinner, drinks and dancing. You can sit out on the deck and watch the stars... What do you think of signing up for it for Valentine's day?" he asked as they stepped up and he ordered one funnel cake.  
Imp, Jun 11, 2014 #1626 More options  
Jason opted for water, as he usually did, and walked tight to the mans side. He thought about for a moment as the fresh cake was handed out to them along with napkins. Jason lead them out on a long, empty pier before pulling the man to sit down. They had time to relax, and the still morning sun felt good on his skin. "I don't know... I mean I packed that suit Michael got me... Sure." He said, his tone hesitant. "The only thing is... I mean... Master... I dont know how to dance."  
Whisper, Jun 11, 2014 #1627  
Allowing himself to be lead, Torin let Jason process everything in his head. He smiled, knowing that if his pet agreed, dancing would be the last thing on his mind. "It's simple enough, pet," he answered, sitting next to Jason and laying the plate on his lap for them to share. "It's not formal dancing, with steps and such. And we don't have to dance." Though he would never object to holding his pet close to him. The Marine ripped a piece of the still-hot dough and blew on it before holding it up to his pet's lips. "Let's do it, pet. We won't have another opportunity to for a long while after we get back home." And this vacation was all about taking advantage of new opportunities.  
Imp, Jun 11, 2014 #1628 More options  
Jason smiled, taking the hot bready cake bit into his mouth, making a sound of pleasure as the sugar melted on his tongue. He nodded. "It'll be fun master." He said with another smile. "Just remind me to hang up our suits when we get there so they wont wrinkle too bad." He said, hesitating for a moment before pulling off a piece and holding it up for Torin to eat. He'd never fed him before... but Jason liked it, so Torin might too? At least that was his thought. "We... can always push the couches back and dance in the living room master."  
Whisper, Jun 11, 2014 #1629  
He took the piece of dough out of Jason's hands, his mouth lingering over his pet's fingers for a moment.  
They finished their funnel cake, and boarded the boat that would take them to the island. Sitting away from the majority of everyone else, the redhead held his pet close to him, nuzzling along his neck and shoulder a bit as they rode toward the island. The two hours went quickly, and they were soon pulling up to the dock. There were several very large men, obviously guards, standing at the entrance to the island and it made Torin feel safer. "Guards," he whispered softly to Jason. "To keep out slave thieves. If I remember the pamphlets, the island employs a lot of guards to roam the main roads in plain clothes." He wanted Jason to feel like there was someone else watching out for him.  
Imp, Jun 12, 2014 #1630 More options  
The boat ride was amazing. Jason spent it cuddled up to Torin's side, looking out over the endless waves as the land disappeared behind them. The rocking of the boat was relaxing, and Jason even spotted a spout of water from a whale off in the distance. When they finally reached the island it was a lot bigger than Jason imagined it, and the guards at the docks were admittedly intimidating. He nodded to Torin as they went up to it, the only passengers coming off the boat. The men checked their papers, Torin's ID and passport, and Jason's tattoo against their reservation records before they waved the two of them in, other workers coming to get their bags.   
Jason was admittedly uneasy with the men around them. Memories of the guards at the slave auction pressed to the front of his memory. As they passed the guards, however, Jason caught the eyes of one of the largest of the guards as the man smiled at him reassuringly. Jason couldn't place what had made him look at the man at first... until he spotted his neck and wrists, and the faint scars there that were hidden by time, healing, and the mans tan.   
When they were safely passed and headed by themselves up to the check in building Jason turned back to Torin, chewing his lip for a moment before looking up at the man. "That guard back there... the big one with the tribal tattoos..." He said softly. "... he was a slave... is.. was... I dont know."  
Whisper, Jun 12, 2014 #1631  
Check in went smoothly. Torin had a feeling that Jason would be uneasy with the guards, but hoped that once he realized they would treat him just as if he was any other person, he would relax. The redhead gave their papers and waited to be checked against the registry before putting them away and taking Jason's hand. Their bags would be brought to the hotel, and he was going to take their time getting there. It was a beautiful and warm sunny day, and for the first time since he was seven, Jason was effectively free. As much as he hated it, he left the leash on. His pet had told him that it helped to calm him in large crowds, and while there were by no means a lot of people around them, it was still a new environment.   
He hadn't noticed anything that said any of the guards were former slaves but he knew that Jason was likely hyper-sensitive to the signs. "Was," he answered softly with a reassuring smile. "I would assume that the island gives preferential treatment to former slaves when it comes to employment and business opportunities." They were coming up to the hotel now, or the main building of it, anyway. Torin lead Jason inside, keeping their hands clasped together and rung the bell for service.  
Imp, Jun 12, 2014 #1632 More options  
Jason smiled, nodding as they entered the main building. A older gentleman in a grey suit came up to them as they entered the front doors, black hair styled back with touches of silver at his temples. "Ah Mr. Saiorse and Mr. Trueheart. They radioed that you were on your way up." He said, flashing them a grin as Jason stared at him with a slightly overwhelmed look on his face. He was surprised enough that when the man shook his hand he shook it back, the small flinch going unnoticed as it sank in what he called Jason.   
I... Um... Jason please sir. Just Jason. He finally stammered.   
The mans kindly smile never wavered, and he nodded. "Well Jason we are glad to have you here." He said, leading them over to the front desk. He pulled out a brightly colored folder and gave it to Torin. "This has a map, all the activities and shop information, as well as the food service menu and number. We have over 80 private houses on this Island, and you have one of two with a completely private beach connected to the back patio. You are welcome to wander anywhere you like, the complex on the mainland has some stores and several restaurants as well." He turned again, and held out two small white boxes with buttons on them. "These are part of our saftey system on the island. If you push the button it send out an emergency signal and a GPS to our security. You can push it up to a mile off the island and anywhere on it as well, and security will be there in a few moments." He looked at Jason, then at Torin. "On this island we are all people. No one will judge you for how you act or don't. Master or slave, Dominant or submissive, or just equal footing, you get to choose."  
Whisper, Jun 12, 2014 #1633  
He greeted the man who came out to help them. Torin noticed how he addressed Jason and smiled, even though he could feel that his pet had been taken completely off guard. Listening to what the man was saying, Torin kept an eye on Jason while taking the folder and tucking it under his arm to look at when they got to their house. The buttons were a tremendous idea, and Torin knew that it would make him feel better that Jason had a way to communicate with someone if he chose to wander off alone one day and got into trouble.   
They finished their check-in, Torin asking a few questions along the way. Mainly, he wanted to know what restaurant was recommended for their first night on the island. It wasn't very surprising that a seafood place was pointed out as the most popular. "Ready to go get settled in, pet?" he asked as he was handed the keys to the house.  
Imp, Jun 12, 2014 #1634 More options  
Jason nodded, wanting to settle in and relax for a while before they went to eat lunch. Maybe go check out the beach. They were given the keys to a gator cart to use to get around the island as well, and soon they were on their way to their house. As they drove Jason had his hand resting on his masters thigh, and his head resting on the mans shoulder. He was realizing that his habit of wearing the long sleeved shirts, even the lightweight ones, wouldn't work on the island. He had plenty of short sleeved shirts and tank tops, but he hadn't realized how warm it would be.   
Besides, he didn't plan on staying indoors all month. He was going to get out on the beach, enjoy the time, and he had even picked out a swim suit very similar to his old one. Jason knew Torin wanted the no clothes rule.... and Jason wanted to try, but he needed to work on getting comfortable with himself first.  
Whisper, Jun 12, 2014 #1635  
It was a short drive to the house that he had reserved, and their luggage was set inside the bedroom for them. Their suitcases were neatly stacked against a wall, out of the way, and the double doors that lead to their beach were thrown wide open to let in the fresh ocean air. Every window in the house was open to let the breeze in, even though it was a warm breeze it still felt nice. Torin took a quick look around, and smiled when he saw that their bed faced the open doors and the beach. The view was spectacular.  
The Marine set the keys and their emergency boxes on the table next to the door and moved over to Jason. The leash was removed and set aside, and then his pet's collar was unlocked and removed. He studied Jason's neck carefully, knowing that it would be tender at the very least. "Does it hurt, pet?"  
Imp, Jun 12, 2014 #1636 More options  
Jason sank down on the couch while Torin unlocked his collar, reaching up to rub it once it was removed. The removal revealed the beginnings of light bruising on the sides and back, and raw pink on the side where the scars went up his neck. The thinner skin had been torn a bit by the sudden movement, not enough to bleed but enough to leave it without a few layers of skin. "It hurts a little master." He said honestly, lowering his hands as he hissed when he touched the raw streak. "But not too bad. The guy at the front said if we needed anything we just had to call. I'm sure a tiny bit of gauze for the open spot and I'll be fine."  
Whisper, Jun 12, 2014 #1637  
I packed some, pet, he offered, reaching out to run fingers lightly over the red bits of flesh. Torin leaned forward and kissed the light bruises before stepping away to get the carry-on bag he'd packed a few first aid supplies in, just in case. The Marine returned with a small roll of gauze and some antibacterial ointment. A little dab on the raw flesh and two layers of gauze were applied before Jason's collar was returned to his neck and locked. His pet's lips were kissed next, lips lingering together for a long moment. "What would you like to do, pet?" he asked. "We can nap, we can walk along the water, we can go for lunch..."  
Imp, Jun 12, 2014 #1638 More options  
Jason smiled, glad when the collar was back in place. "I think maybe a nap?" He asked softly, turning in his seat and looking out the double doors toward the beach. "On a blanket on the sand, under the shade if the trees out there? It's nice and warm master. Nap for a little while, go get something light for lunch? I don't think I should swim for a few days, with my neck, but we can do other stuff before dinner tonight."  
Whisper, Jun 12, 2014 #1639  
He nodded, pressing another kiss to Jason's lips. "Why don't you at least put a short sleeved shirt on?" he suggested. "It's warm, and long sleeves in the sun will wind up hot, pet, even with the cool breeze off the water." Torin helped Jason to stand and nudged him toward the bedroom, only to follow him. He gathered their towels and slid on his pair of swim trunks, determined to be comfortable and get a tan. "I'll meet you outside?" Torin waited for Jason to acknowledge his suggestion before stepping out onto the beach.   
Their private beach was small, but big enough for the two of them to have plenty of room. A grove of trees laid off to the right of their room, and Torin was surprised at what else he found there. A four poster bed, draped in pretty white gauze fabric stood in the shade of the trees, facing out toward the water. It was small, not even a queen sized mattress, but it was perfect to cuddle close on and watch the sun rise/set, and the waves. Smiling, the Marine moved over to ready the bed for their nap, lying the towels down on the sand beside it.  
Imp, Jun 12, 2014 #1640 More options  
Page 83 of 132  
< Prev1?8182838485?132Next >  
Jason nodded, getting up and going into the bedroom to put on a pair of white yoga pants that were comfortable, and a loose grey tank top. He ran a hand over his arm and shoulder for a moment, looking at himself in the mirror with a grimace, before he shook it off and went out to join Torin. His eyes widened at the sight of the bed, and a smile spread over his face. "I'm sure you arent surprised that I'm asking this master." He said softly as he walked up to him and slowly slid his arms around the mans waist. "... but... what would you think about us sleeping out here tonight?"  
Whisper, Jun 12, 2014 #1641  
He really couldn't help but laugh a bit as his arms wrapped around Jason's shoulders loosely. "Why don't we talk to some of the shop owners to see what weather is like?" Torin suggested. "We're right on the water, and I don't want to get caught in the rain again and wind up with both of us sick for half of our vacation." The Marine kissed him. "We'll find a way to spend a few nights outside. I'm sure they have shops where tents can be purchased." Torin laid them both down on the bed, curling up behind Jason, though he didn't pull his pet as tight as he usually would. It was warm out, even in the shade, and with that and his own body heat, he didn't want Jason to overheat.  
Imp, Jun 13, 2014 #1642 More options  
Jason followed the man to the bed, happy to lay on top of the sheets in the warm weather. "If the weather is nice it will feel good to just lay as is master." Jason said hopefully. "I like the breeze, and the smell of the air... that is, if the weather is nice."  
Jason curled up, relaxing to the sound of the surf and the smell of the ocean. It wasn't long before he was asleep, feeling better than he had since the night of the fire.  
Whisper, Jun 13, 2014 #1643  
Torin didn't take long to fall asleep, either. The warmth of the sun and his pet's deep breaths lulled him into a deep and comfortable sleep.  
He wasn't sure what time it was when he finally woke up, but Jason was still asleep, and the sun was still high in the blue sky. There was a pleasant breeze off of the ocean water, too. Torin struggled with the decision of whether or not to wake Jason up. On the one hand, he looked incredibly peaceful, but on the other Torin didn't want him to have trouble sleeping that night. He decided to tease a little, and let his hand slip just under his pet's shirt to draw small, soft patterns over the other man's sensitive belly.  
Imp, Jun 14, 2014 #1644 More options  
Jason came to quickly at the touch, a light sleeper as always, and as the fingers teased him he made a high sound, swatting at the hand that was tickling his stomach as he blinked his eyes open and rolled over, looking over at his master. "Mmm... master... tickles... noooo..." He murmured before he rolled even further, pushing the man to lay on his back and curling up on top of him with a soft sigh.  
Whisper, Jun 14, 2014 #1645  
Laughing, Torin moved with Jason's directions. When his pet was settled again, his fingers once more began their quest on Jason's hip. They travelled up to his side and back down again, the Marine watching his pet's face for his reaction. On every third or fourth pass, Torin slid down past Jason's hip and gave a firm but still teasing squeeze to his rear end before going right back to his hip and sides. "Are you going to wake up?" he finally asked in a soft voice.  
Imp, Jun 14, 2014 #1646 More options  
Jason scrunched, tensed, squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to pretend the man wasnt tickling him but it didn't work. As his master spoke Jason moved, grabbing both his wrists and pinning his hands on the bed on either side of his head as he sat on his waist. "I'm awake now master." He said, managing to give a slightly teasing smile tiredly as he looked down at the man, his hair fanning out to frame the two of them. "And now that you have awoken me, why are you waking me up?"  
Whisper, Jun 14, 2014 #1647  
He laughed and leaned up to capture Jason's lips in a heated kiss. "Because you need to eat more than a danish and a funnel cake," he answered. "And it's been hours since we had breakfast on the flight. And I happen to think you're extremely sexy when you're trying to squirm away from me." Torin laced their fingers together, keeping them on either side of his head for the time being. He could have easily overpowered Jason and released himself, but this was more fun.  
Imp, Jun 14, 2014 #1648 More options  
Jason stayed there for a long time, looking down at Torin with an odd, contemplative look on his face accented with a small smile. In Jason's head his emotions and thoughts were suddenly racing. He liked this position. He liked this feeling. The way his master looked, and felt, under him like this. That image of Torin with his wrists tied to the bed, helpless at Jason's mercy, suddenly popped into Jason's head unbidden. It sent a jolt of surprise though him, and Jason's cheeks suddenly turned beet red. He rolled off the man, letting his hands go as he laid back, trying to let the red subside. "Well t-th-then... we should go find something to eat then shouldnt we?" He stammered, almost managing to sound normal.  
Whisper, Jun 14, 2014 #1649  
He had to wonder what thoughts had made Jason turn that particular shade of red. Torin flipped over, covering his pet's body with his own. "Or you could tell me what you're thinking?" he suggested with a predatory grin. Leaning down, he pressed a line of soft, open-mouthed kisses along Jason's jaw line. "You almost never get this red, pet." He always loved teasing Jason, especially when his pet was the one to embarrass himself first. His lips trailed down to Jason's shoulder and chest now and then back up, ending with another heated kiss to his full lips.  
Imp, Jun 14, 2014 #1650 More options  
The mans words and kisses only served to make Jason go even more red than before, though his hands found their way automatically to the mans hips as he covered Jason's body with his own. Kissing him back, Jason took in a long, slow breath before he even tried to answer. "I... b-but I was just... thinking things master... you know how it is... when things pop into your head without you meaning to think them sir..." He said in a breathy, hesitant voice. "... its nothing... really... nothing much..."  
Whisper, Jun 14, 2014 #1651  
Oh, I don't think that's true, pet. Not this time, anyway. Torin brushed his hand over his pet's cheek and kissed him again. Their bodies fit perfectly together and the Marine had to wonder if they would make it out of the bed before dinner at this point. Jason was definitely a drug he didn't mind being totally and hopelessly addicted to. His hands trailed down, tracing over the top edge of the leather collar that his pet wore, lips following behind the digit to taste the warm, sweet flesh.  
Imp, Jun 14, 2014 #1652 More options  
The mans lips were like a hot, electric current that ran down his body, growing stronger with each kiss to his lips, jaw, and throat. It was making his breath catch, making him moan, making his fingers regain their hold a bit higher and then tighten on his masters ass. He knew that he wouldnt be able to keep the thoughts hidden from his master, but what would the man think of him? Bondage? Even light bondage? After everything he'd been through... he found the thought of bondage exciting. It seemed... wrong.  
And now images of himself tied and his master in control were permeating his thoughts, and he knew that his hard length was clear and unmistakable against his master, as he pressed upward. Jason decided he couldn't ease into this idea. It seemed so wrong, yet so hot, and the man would find out eventually anyway.   
... it... s-st-started with... t-thoughts of... o-of you tied to the bed under me master.... and m-more of me at your mercy... He finally gasped.  
Whisper, Jun 14, 2014 #1653  
He grinned. "Is that so?" The images that the breathy words implanted into his own skull were hot. Torin would have to store the ideas away for a later date. He licked a path from one side of his pet's neck, across his throat, to the other side. "And what is it that you would do to me if I were at your mercy, pet?" he asked, nipping at the sensitive skin. Torin's hips pressed down as Jason's pressed up, the Marine groaning with the added pressure. Torin took Jason's hands and gently guided them up above his pet's head with his elbows bent to keep some of the pressure off of his shoulder joints.  
Imp, Jun 15, 2014 #1654 More options  
Jason moaned as his neck was caressed by the slick tongue. "mmm.... I would make sure your hands are tied tight, so you cant pull them back..." He whispered, wrapping his hands around two tight handfuls of the pillow above his head as he arched his body up into his masters, his legs spreading before wrapping high around the mans waist as their clothed members created a terrible, wonderful friction through their clothes. "... I would tease you... starting at your neck master... and work my way down your body, never touching you how you want until you are begging... I... I w-would... take control... I would decide when you came... when you felt pleasure... I would have you in a writhing mess in the bed before you ever came close to your finish..."  
Whisper, Jun 15, 2014 #1655  
With a groan, Torin kissed Jason hard and thrust his own hips down with just as much enthusiasm. "Like you are right now?" he teased breathlessly, nipping at his pet's bottom lip before sucking it back into his mouth. The Marine's hands traveled down Jason's sides and over his chest, stopping to tweak his nipples before pulling his shirt up. His mouth followed, kissing and sucking over his pet's chest and stomach and sides.  
Imp, Jun 17, 2014 #1656 More options  
Jason moaned, nodding as he gripped the bed and rolled his body from top to bottom, ending with a sharp, hard thrust that pressed their clothed cocks together tightly. It was a struggle to keep his hands up where his master placed them, but his solution was to use his grip on the mattress as leverage to get that wonderful, pleasurable torturous friction that he needed, and arch his body up into his masters lips and hands at the same time. He spoke of teasing, of making the man beg before he allowed him to reach his end, and now he was feeling a certain desperation himself. "... please... please master...morrreee..."  
Whisper, Jun 17, 2014 #1657  
Torin grinned, but kept his slow pace. He was fully enjoying this and, despite the desperate begging, he could feel that Jason was, too. The Marine lowered his pet's waistband a bit, kissing and licking over the slightly raised tattoo that sat at his hip before moving on. He dragged his lips across the top of the lowered band to the other side of Jason's body, nipping at the hip bone there. "More what, pet?" he asked against Jason's warm flesh, his tongue snaking out to trace a pattern over the other man's lower belly.  
Imp, Jun 20, 2014 #1658 More options  
Jason let out a high sound somewhere between a high moan and a cry, gripping the bed tighter as he tried to roll his hips upward again, desperate for more contact then the teasing kisses and touches he was getting right then. "More master.... more contact... more pleasure master... more you..." he pleaded once he managed to center himself enough to speak again. As he begged he spread his legs wider, letting the man settle more firmly between his legs before he planted his heels to get better leverage. He was fighting to keep his hands where they had been placed now, wanting nothing more than to let go and reach down, touch and take his master in his arms so he could get and give the pleasure he so desperately wanted.  
Whisper, Jun 20, 2014 #1659  
Chuckling, Torin kept up his torture, careful to not put too much contact between their bodies. It wasn't that he didn't crave Jason's touch, just that his pet was so damn gorgeous when he was this shameless. The Marine worked his way back up Jason's body, nipping at his sides and licking over his chest. "Maybe we should go find something to eat first?" he suggested, teasing again. Not only would Jason be physically uncomfortable if they did that, but so would Torin. Besides, teasing his pet was fun. He kissed over the other man's cheeks and lips and neck.  
Imp, Jun 20, 2014 #1660 More options  
Page 84 of 132  
< Prev1?8283848586?132Next >  
Jason groaned deeply when the man mentioned food, and the groan very quickly evolved into a low growl. He finally gave in to his desire to let go of the bed. A breeze picked up, making the white gauzy curtains blow in toward them as he moved. Jason let go of the bed and pulled himself to sit up, reaching out to his master. He took hold of the mans arms and jerked him up into a hungry, desperate kiss. He stayed like that for a moment befire he rolled the both of them, pushing his master to lay on his back and moving to straddle his masters strong legs. His own hands went to the mans waistband, tugging them down without hesitation as he looked up at Torin with lust in his eyes.   
I think I am hungry for something else master. He purred, licking a slow stripe over Torin's hip bone that ended in a nip.  
Whisper, Jun 20, 2014 #1661  
He laughed as he was man-handled, moving easily with Jason. His hands cupped the other man's face as they kissed. Looking up at his pet, Torin watched him with hungry eyes and groaned when he felt lips and tongue attack his own flesh. "Oh?" he nearly gasped, hips lifting up of their own accord, seeking more contact of their own. Torin reached down and threaded his fingers through Jason's hair, which was flying loose with the wind. He looked absolutely edible. "And what would that be, pet?"  
Imp, Jun 20, 2014 #1662 More options  
Jason didn't speak, he simply flashed the man a devious smile as he pulled the pants down so they trapped his masters legs together at the thighs. He took hold of the hard length in front of him with a firm grip, pumping him slowly as he rose up to steal his lips in another kiss. "...mmm... I'll give you three guesses master..." He whispered, his lips brushing softly against the other mans. "... but you'll only need one..."   
With that he went back down, wrapping his lips around his masters hard length and matching the rhythm of his hand with his tongue and mouth. There was already a bead of precum at the tip, and as he pulled back he swirled his tongue around the head before going down again.  
Whisper, Jun 20, 2014 #1663  
They spent far longer in the bed with each other than Torin had initially planned. By the end, they were both sweaty and breathless and naked. It took the Marine long minutes to regain his breath and strength. When he did, he rolled from the bed and lifted his pet into his arms, cradling the man to his chest. It was a short walk to the cool, blue waters of the ocean that lapped at the sands of their private beach. Torin walked into the water until it reached his waist, and only then set Jason down. The water was refreshing against warm flesh, and he ducked his entire body under the water for a minute to cool off completely.  
Imp, Jun 20, 2014 #1664 More options  
Jason wrapped his arms around the mans shoulders, nuzzling into his chest as he was carried. He was glad that he had Torin, and glad that the man was strong enough to carry him still, even now that he had gained weight and muscle as he had. When he was settled in the cool water, the sun shining on his shoulders, he smiled and imitated his masters movements, coming up so that his long hair was slicked back along his head and back. He stood for a moment, looking around at the blue waters that was so clear that he could see the sand and shells on the bottom, and catch the ripples of fish as they flashed by.   
He glanced at his master for a moment before he grinned and dove forward under the water. Following the movement of the waves, he swam, somewhat awkwardly, along the bottom for a long moment before popping back up, now in up to his neck. He knew that he couldn't swim forward and keep his head above water, he couldn't bend that way, but being under the water and feeling the push of the waves was... special. Different.  
Whisper, Jun 20, 2014 #1665  
He was surprised that Jason was comfortable going that far out. But his pet looked happy and that was the only thing that mattered to Torin. He swam out to meet Jason, the water touching his shoulders when he stood up. He moved with the waves, simply taking in the completely relaxing atmosphere that the island instilled. Torin couldn't remember a time when he had felt this relaxed, and he could only imagine how long ago it had been for Jason. They had no worries here: no one to look over their shoulder for, no assholes who had a hair across their ass and wanted to take it out on Jason just because of his status as a slave... They were in heaven, if you asked him.  
Imp, Jun 20, 2014 #1666 More options  
Jason walked up to meet Torin, a wide smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around the taller mans waist. "Its beautiful out here master." He said softly. "Its beautiful, and so... free. Its like the rest of the world doesn't exist anymore. Its just us, being the people we want to be. I can be yours... not your slave, not your property... just... yours. Yours in the way that can never be explained, but in a way that I can just feel in my heart. Can we do this again master? In the future I mean. Come back again for another vacation?"  
Whisper, Jun 20, 2014 #1667  
Torin's arms wrapped around Jason's own waist, pulling their bodies close together. "You're always 'just' mine, pet," he answered, leaning down to nuzzle along the other man's jaw a little. "And I don't see why not..." He was tempted to suggest once a year or similar, but thought that might make it less...special. But maybe their honeymoon might call for returning to the island. Jason just didn't know that yet. "I suggest, though, focusing on the 'this time', though," the Marine teased softly. "We wouldn't want to miss anything, right?"  
Imp, Jun 21, 2014 #1668 More options  
Jason nodded, cuddling close again with another look around them at the amazing surroundings. Their own paradise, a beautiful tropical eden made of nature, ocean, and blue skies that pales in compairison to the crystalline clear waters under them. "No master..." He whispered after a moment, turning to look at Torin again. "... I dont want to miss a single detail of this. I want this to be a perfect memory for the rest of our lives together."  
The first week passed quicker than Jason thought it would. they spent is going hiking, swimming, exploring the shops, and spending some days in their house with each other. Jason spend a good amount of time drawing, or taking pictures to use later.   
One thing remained constant, however. They never went past handjobs, blowjobs, and grinding. Jason couldnt place what was bothering him so much, but when they got close he drew back, and his master, as always, backed off. He never mentioned it, but Jason wanted to get past it. He wanted to get back to where they were, where Jason felt comfortable in his own skin because Torin loved him in his skin.   
One day he had a thought, and spent the morning trying to figure out how to suggest his idea. Finally, as they sat on the couch, cuddling, he just blurted it out. "So... howaboutwevisitthatsexshopthatwekeepskippingmaster?"  
Whisper, Jun 22, 2014 #1669  
Torin wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't frustrated, but he understood. He understood that Jason had to figure this out for himself, and that he had to be patient with his pet. They still had an active sex life, just without the actual sex... But that was the only frustrating part, and for the most part, the Marine didn't even think about it. They had kept themselves busy, and he had even purchased a camera, which he had tasked Jason to be in charge of: carrying, taking pictures, and when they got home, putting the pictures onto the computer. It was a project he could focus on once they got home.  
They were taking it pretty easy today. Curled on the sofa with a good book in one hand, Torin's free hand carded through his pet's hair as he read. He thought they would probably go out to dinner later that night, but for the time being, it was perfect. And then Jason spoke, and after a few seconds to figure out what, exactly, he had said, the book dropped into his lap and Torin stared at his pet. Sex shop? That wasn't something he had expected... The Marine took a breath, still studying the other man's face. "We can go shopping anywhere you'd like, pet," he finally answered. He didn't want to show too much excitement: this might not mean sex. And he didn't want to pressure Jason, either. "Why that particular shop?"  
Imp, Jun 22, 2014 #1670 More options  
Jason saw the shock reaction, and his face burned bright red at it. Still, he didn't hesitate. If you couldn't talk about it, then you shouldn't really be doing it... right? He looked up at Torin hesitantly for a moment, chewing his lip, before he spoke. "Well... look I know you don't pressure me about s-sex. I appreciate it master, and I know that you wont make me do anything before I'm ready." He said softly, thinking on the fact that he still preferred to be covered as possible when they were out and about, and even a lot of the time when it was just the two of them. The 'no clothes' idea the man had had not been enacted yet. "...Its not the lack of desire Master, I want to be with you... I was thinking maybe... if we got some toys... or looked into it, maybe it would be easier to work up to it."  
Whisper, Jun 22, 2014 #1671  
The fact that Jason was almost always in some sort of clothing hadn't escaped Torin's notice, but it had been another thing that he wasn't going to pressure his pet into. Listening to the words, his heart melted just a bit more. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to his pet's lips, cupping his face with the hand that had been holding his book earlier. "We can go shopping, pet, just as long as you know that there's no rush." Torin's eyes met and held Jason's. He wanted to be absolutely sure that Jason understood that it was his timeline, and that Torin was okay with that timeline, no matter how quickly or slowly it moved. "We can go into town a little early for dinner tonight?" he suggested.  
Imp, Jun 22, 2014 #1672 More options  
Jason smiled, kissing him back as he curled closer, glad the response was a positive one. "I know there's no rush master. That's why I brought it up. I thought about it for a few days before this master, and I think... I think its a good idea. Well I was actually thinking about going sooner than that." He said, nodding to the clock that read just after one thirty. "Its a good way away if we walk instead of using the cart, I thought the walk would be nice, we go, and get back in time to shower and change for dinner."  
Whisper, Jun 22, 2014 #1673  
Looking up at the clock, Torin nodded. It was a nice day, the ocean breeze cool across the entire island. He kissed Jason again before standing and then helping his pet off of the sofa, too. As they started out toward the main path, Torin found himself thinking about how much more forward Jason had become in the week since they had gotten here. He didn't think that his pet would have made this type of request if they were at home. Then again, sex shops at home weren't very friendly to slaves, so Torin could understand.   
The Marine linked their hands together as they walked, taking their time. "Anything in particular you're thinking about looking at, pet?" he asked.  
Imp, Jun 22, 2014 #1674 More options  
Jason had slipped on a gauzy, sheer long-sleeved white button up over his white tank top, though he had on a pair of dark jeans. His hair was loose, blowing in the breeze that smelled like the ocean and flowers. He shrugged when Torin spoke, smiling at him though his cheeks were still a little pink. "I don't know master... Ive never been in a store like that to be honest. Looking in the window it seems more open than any of the others Ive seen.... the ones back home look like... dungeons." He said honestly. "Maybe... like... vibrators or something like that? I figured we would figure it out when we got there."  
Whisper, Jun 22, 2014 #1675  
He nodded in agreement about the stores at home, but didn't say anything. There was always online if they wanted to purchase more after leaving the island...  
Torin intended to follow Jason's lead. It was his final choice as to what they would purchase, but until he got a sense of what his pet was comfortable with, Torin was content to sit back and let Jason point him in the right direction in the store. He did have one suggestion, though... "And what about something to keep your hands where I put them?" he asked in a teasing manner. "Scarves, or something similar?" Torin enjoyed the idea of bondage, especially with Jason, but had no idea how his pet might feel about it.  
Imp, Jun 22, 2014 #1676 More options  
Jason thought about it for a long moment, tilting his head slightly as he looked down at his wrist and the faint lines there. "...That sounds...." he paused, evaluating how he felt before speaking. "... that sounds better than I thought it would. If we can find something soft that is. Scarves, padded cuffs... I dont like the thought of metal or hard leather cuffs or ties... though..." His cheeks darkened as his smile got a tiny bit bigger, and his eyes went shyly to the ground. "... we should make sure... I can pull and they wont... you know... come loose."  
Whisper, Jun 22, 2014 #1677  
He laughed. "I'm a Marine, pet. Do you think I couldn't tie a knot that you'd never release if I didn't want you to?" He reached out and brushed his free hand over a blush-warmed cheek. "But we'll experiment before we go too far into anything." Torin wanted Jason to be able to release the knots if he truly had a need to, regardless of what Jason was saying now. They were coming up on the main part of town, and still had another ten minutes to walk at their current pace. "And I agree: soft materials only."  
Imp, Jun 22, 2014 #1678 More options  
Jason laughed, a surprisingly husky chuckle as he bumped Torin's shoulder with his. It felt good to laugh, and be this at ease, with them going somewhere where Jason would normally be really nervous or anxious. He could see the shop in question off in the distance, but felt no need to rush their leisurely pace. They would get there. "Well you mentioned scarves master." He said softly, his tone teasing. "Good knot or no, if you rip the scarf then it wont exactly hold someones hands where you put them."  
Whisper, Jun 22, 2014 #1679  
I think that with the right motivation, you could be persuaded to not pull so hard on the bonds... he teased. Torin's arm came up around Jason's shoulders and he hugged his pet close to him. They waved to a few of the people who they had seen or spoken to a few times in the past week. Everyone they had come across on the island, guest and employee, had been more than just 'nice', and Torin was glad that they had become friendly with a few people. "Ready?" he asked, as they came up to the door but before he pushed it open.   
From the outside, the shop looked bright and inviting. It wasn't seedy or disgusting or "underground". Everyone on the island knew that everyone who was a visitor was there for either a romantic getaway, or a solo-relaxing one. Just like slaves weren't discriminated against, the activities of the patrons weren't either. No one seemed to bat an eye at them standing on the threshold of a sex shop.  
Imp, Jun 22, 2014 #1680 More options  
Page 85 of 132  
< Prev1?8384858687?132Next >  
Jason nodded, taking a deep breath as they approached the shop. He let Torin take the lead, and entering the shop Jason found that the place didn't look or feel anything like the ones he knew. It wasnt dark, it wasnt scary... even the display of collars and bondage equipment was bright and inviting looking. He found that he was actually able to relax quite easily, which surprised him considering the mixed emotions that lead him to ask about going here. He managed to smile at Torin finally, and suggested they just start at one end and work their way to the other, since they didn't really know what they wanted. They went to one end of the surprisingly large store, walking down an isle decorated with a seemingly comically rainbow colored display of surprisingly ornate glass dildos.   
What they didn't realize was they were being watched from the moment they first walked in. Wide, shocked eyes looked at them as a pair of shaking hands dropped the books that they had been shelving right on the floor. The person was speechless, breath suddenly gone as if they had been punched in the gut by a hammer, and his skin was suddenly drained of all color. It was as if he'd seen a ghost... and in his mind he had.  
A coworker came up to him, asking something in a concerned voice, but the words were unintelligable to him. He went from still as stone to moving so suddenly it appeared as if he had vanished from his spot. The 21 year old raced to the back of the store, looking down each isle and believing more and more that he really had imagined it after all. When he reached the last isle he froze again, eyes locked on the long haired boy who's face he could never forget. The face he hadnt seen since he was 16 and the other boy was 15.   
Jason didn't see him at first. He was smiling, laughing at a dildo that, due to its colors and curved shape, reminded him remarkably of a candy cane. It wasnt until he heard his name in a choked whisper that he turned, his own eyes going wide and his body going still as he too paled and froze. His hand clenched tight around Torins in an iron grip as the new person slowly walked toward them, tears running down his face. One hand reached out as he got near, but it stopped short as he did about five feet away.   
...I... Angel.... you.... y-your alive.... please tell me I'm not dreaming... he finally said after a long pause.   
At those words, the moment the pet name Angel slipped from those lips Jason finally moved. He let go of Torin's hand and rushed forward with a cry of 'Tobi!'. They met in the middle, hands cupping the others neck and jaw as their foreheads pressed together for a long moment.   
T-they told me... you were dead... Tobi sobbed out. "... they showed me.... p-ph-photos... of you... c-ch-chained to the ground... b.. b-b-b... I couldnt believe they were r-" Right as he was about to say he couldnt believe they were real his hand touched a rough, raised patch of skin on Jason's neck, a bit of scarring that peeked out from under the collar, and his words stopped with a sharp gasp.   
Jason couldn't bring himself to speak, and instead reached up and took the hand in his, pulling it away from that spot on his neck as his head lowered and his gaze went to the ground. "... they were real Tobi..." He choked out after a moment. "b-but I didn't die..."  
Tobi Levinson  
Whisper, Jun 23, 2014 #1681  
Torin noticed immediately how Jason relaxed in the shop. It surprised him, but he supposed that it was the store's atmosphere that mainly did it: it was bright and inviting and it was positive. They walked hand in hand through the aisle, laughing at some of the toys that they happened across, wondering how some of them could feel even remotely pleasurable. The Marine himself had been so relaxed that his own senses were dulled and he didn't notice the eyes on them, when he would have if they had been at home. So when the young shop clerk entered the aisle he and his pet were in, and when Jason nearly crushed his hand, all the redhead could do was stop and watch the interaction.  
He had no idea who this boy was to Jason, but it was obvious that he was important. Torin stood back, letting the two reunite, but listened closely to try and piece the puzzle together. It was easy enough to catch that this boy, Tobi, had known Jason around the time of his burns. It took another minute of observation of body language to guess that the man in front of them was the boy that Jason had fallen for; the one he had spoken about while they were huddled on his kitchen floor so long ago. Torin was tempted to step forward but stopped himself. No matter where the three of them went, they'd still be in public since he and Jason had walked, and they would only have a few minutes anyway since Tobi was working. But an idea did form in his brain, and Torin wound up stepping forward anyway. He pressed a kiss to the top of Jason's head and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Stay here and catch up, pet. I'm going to run down the street for something and will be right back."  
Imp, Jun 23, 2014 #1682 More options  
Jason's red rimmed eyes turned to Torin as he spoke, a moment of indecision tearing him as he instinctively reached out to the man, grabbing his hand when he mentioned leaving. He hadn't been without Torin by his side since they got here, but it was clear that he felt safe... and this was Tobi. The only other man he had ever willingly given himself to. The one he thought had changed, had been told hated him... was here. Working in this paradise. He slowly nodded, feeling in his pocket for the GPS emergency button that he carried on him whenever they went out. "I'll stay in this store master." He said in a thick voice.   
Tobi took half a step back, finally realizing his lack of manners at the shock of the situation. "I'm so sorry sir! I didn't mean to interrupt or ignore you! I just... he was.... I mean.." He stopped, looking between the two of them before shaking his head and holding out his hand to Torin. "Sorry. I'm Tobi Levinson. I knew Ang.... Jason a long time ago..." He chewed his lip for a moment before turning to his previously worried coworker. "Shelly, I need to take a break. I'll cover you later, I promise but can you-"  
Tobi, take an hour. I've got you covered. She said with a smile as she turned to leave the isle.  
Tobi nodded, turning back to the pair. "There's an employee break area out back where we can sit down and talk. Just ask Shelly and she'll lead you out back when you get back."  
Whisper, Jun 23, 2014 #1683  
Torin watched his pet, knowing that he would abandon his plans if he needed to. But Jason gave him the go ahead and the Marine smiled at his pet softly, brushing a kiss over his lips. "I won't be long, pet." When Tobi spoke to him, Torin only smiled a gentle smile at the man. "Relax. I think I have the jist of it." The redhead shook Tobi's hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. He gave Jason another kiss before slipping from the store to get his idea put into motion.  
Two doors down was the store he needed. Entering, the Marine looked around and quickly found exactly what he had been looking for. The clerk was helpful with every aspect of what he needed, and assured Torin that it would be set up and ready by the time that he and Jason (and possibly Tobi) were back at their cabin after dinner that evening. He paid, and then stopped at the little sandwich shop for three cool drinks before returning to the shop where he'd left Jason and Tobi. Shelly directed him out toward the back where the two would be, and he thanked her as he headed out that way.  
Imp, Jun 23, 2014 #1684 More options  
Jason followed Tobi's lead out to the back exit of the store and to a small enclosed patio. Once out there and sitting down it was like they didnt know what to do with each other. There were long moments of holding hands, and a few sudden, tight hugs. "So... so thats your new... um... your..." Tobi finally said softly, unsure how to say what he was feeling and thinking.  
My master. Jason said with a smile. "My owner... my everything. Tobi... so much has changed. They told me you went away to be fixed, cured. They told me you came to your senses and realized how wrong we were... t-they said you hated me..."  
They did send me away Angel. They sent me to a gay conversion center, but I fought it. I fought so much that the center sent me back... called me a lost cause. when I got back they showed me these photos... all these horrible pictures.... Jase.... Jason how did you.... H-how... He choked, his voice trembling as Jason's eyes went to noise in the doorway.   
Whisper, Jun 23, 2014 #1685  
Walking into the room, Torin only heard the last little bit of the conversation. He felt horrible that both men had been through such horrors. Moving forward, Torin leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jason's cheek while handing him a bottle of lemonade, and one to Tobi, too. He sat next to Jason, but left both of his hands free. He could see that he was close to Tobi, even still, and Torin wanted them to be able to touch or hold hands or hug whenever they needed to reaffirm that both were okay.  
When there was a lull in the conversation, only then did the Marine interject. "Why doesn't Tobi come to dinner with us tonight, pet? And then we can go back to the cabin and you can spend some time on the beach catching up? That way he can get back to work for now."  
Imp, Jun 23, 2014 #1686 More options  
Jason kept one hand tightly holding Tobi's, but when Torin sat down he shifted them so that most of his body was pressed against Torin's front, and his other hand was holding his leg. Neither of them spoke too much at first, the shock of it all settling in, but eventually they spoke. It was Tobi who started, seeing that Jason was reluctant to speak about his past. After Tobi had found out Jason was dead, and had seen the pictures, he left his parents house. At 16 years old he didn't have anywhere to go, but he knew that he never wanted to be anywhere where slaves were treated like that again.   
After a lot of research I contacted the owner of these islands, and told him my story. I said I didnt want to be a freeloader, that I would work... but that I couldnt be anywhere like where I was. Mr. Carlisle paid for my air fair out here, gave me a job, and helped me finish school... he changed my life. I've been here ever since. He finished softly. "Jason... I'm so sorry Angel, if I had known you were still alive.... I was only gone for three months. They showed me those and... and..."  
When you came back... I was in the shed. Jason whispered, his eyes going to the ground. "If your time line was right... I was in the shed out back. I had been for... f-for two weeks." Jason slowly looked up. "Tobi... don't apologize. If you had known I was there you would have done something... I mean... it turned into good. I met master, and he took me in and healed me... i-iin so many ways. I l-love my life n-n-now...."  
When Torin interjected Tobi nodded, reaching out to tuck a long strand of hair behind Jason's ear. "You still stutter when you're stressed... I get off at 5. Shall I just stop by then?" He said softly, looking at Torin.  
Whisper, Jun 23, 2014 #1687  
All he did was listen, knowing that this was something that they both had to talk out on their own. He was glad that Tobi had escaped unscathed, knowing the brief bit of history that he knew. Torin held Jason close as the two spoke, not knowing what else to do, or to say. The Marine pressed a kiss to his pet's temple but nodded to Tobi. "You can come by anytime you get off, or if you'd prefer to meet us in town and then come back with us, that's perfectly fine, too." He had a feeling that he and Jason would be spending their afternoon curled on the sofa together while his pet processed his chance encounter with his past. "We're in cabin eighteen."  
Imp, Jun 23, 2014 #1688 More options  
Tobi shook his head. "I'll meet you there. I need to change after work." He said softly, looking at his watch with a furrowed brow before pushing himself to stand, jason following suit though he never let go of Torin's hand. "I have to get back to work... I'll see you maybe five-thirty or so?"  
Jason nodded, finally letting go to wrap the man in front of him in a crushing hug. Tobi shook Torin's hand one more time before reluctantly leaving. When he was done a still-pale Jason, arms wrapped around his torso, turned back to Torin and buried his face in the mans chest. He suddenly felt tired. Exhausted in a way that sleep would never fix. "C-can we stop shopping for now m-mmaster?" He whispered after a moment. "... I j-just want to get back..... sit for a while.... p-pl-please?"  
Whisper, Jun 23, 2014 #1689  
He nodded to Tobi and waited for the two to say goodbye to each other. Torin was ready for Jason when he turned around, and the Marine wrapped his pet in a tight and supportive hug. "Hush, pet... Let's walk down to the visitor's center, hmm? I'm sure they'll rent us a cart to get back to the cabin and we'll bring it back tonight when we come into town for dinner. We'll have a nice walk back to the cabin after we eat." The redhead cleaned up their bottles and wrapped an arm around Jason's shoulders to guide him out of the shop.   
They had a cart ready for them less than ten minutes later. Torin guided them back to their cabin carefully and parked next to the cart that was already there. As they entered the house, the Marine plucked the throw blanket off of the back of the sofa and guided his pet out onto the beach. Once the blanket was spread out, Torin sat down and waited for Jason to follow suit before wrapping himself around the other man. "Are you okay, pet?"  
Imp, Jun 23, 2014 #1690 More options  
Jason didnt speak while they were driving back to the house. He followed his masters motions automatically, ending up on the beach. Once they were sat down Jason turned sideways and positioned himself between the mans legs, curling close to his chest. He nodded lightly to the question, but his gaze was distant. His thoughts were far away, on the memories of the one good thing that had happened to him in his past, the one good thing that had nearly turned into his death, and had left him as scarred, inside and out, as he was.  
It was a long time before he spoke. When he did he did his best to make his voice empty, to keep the swirling storm inside him from showing. "... h... h-h-he... came back f-for me..." He whispered, a shaking hand turning into a fist in Torin's shirt as he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face down, pressing it against the solid swell of Torin's chest. "...They took pictures...."  
Whisper, Jun 23, 2014 #1691  
He let Jason process everything in his own time. Torin simply held his pet close, rocking him slightly while the waves crashed softly in front of them. He listened when Jason finally spoke, hushing him softly with the words. "Don't let them spoil what you've found, pet," he whispered. "You're so beautiful, Jason. Don't give them the control over your confidence." Anger boiled in his gut, Torin wishing that he had the means to find and kill the men that had hurt his pet right then and there. He knew that they would eventually, but the fact that his pet was hurting right now because of them made him more impatient than usual.  
Imp, Jun 23, 2014 #1692 More options  
Jason shook his head hard, though he didn't lift it or ease how much he pressed into his masters chest. "...t... this wont happen.... t-th-that wont happen... I wont let them hurt me again...." he choked out, his voice horace and his fist going tighter. In that moment Jason didn't know if he was talking to his master or to himself. All he knew was it hurt. His heart, his head, everything hurt, but he felt something hardening inside him. "... t-th-they c-couldn't kill me... t-they couldnt h-hurt T... T-tobi... t-th-th... they t-tried twice... I'm still here... they are weak.... they are COWARDS.... I wont let them take me away from myself again..."  
Whisper, Jun 24, 2014 #1693  
Torin just held him. What else could he do? The redhead rocked them back and forth, pressing soft kisses into his pet's head while whispering soft words of love and encouragement. After Jason had gotten it all out, Torin continued to hold him, hushing him softly. "It's okay, pet," he assured. "They're not ever going to hurt you, or Tobi, again." It was a promise that the Marine knew he would keep, even if Jason wasn't exactly aware of the lengths that he and their friends were going to go to in order to ensure it.  
Come on, pet. Let's take a nice cool swim to relax, and then we can shower and get ready for dinner, hmm?  
Imp, Jun 24, 2014 #1694 More options  
Jason nodded, wiping his eyes as he pulled back. His face was flushed and his skin was sweaty, but he took a few deep breaths and looked up at his master. "They couldn't kill me. They couldn't change him and take away what made me love him." He said in a roughened voice, even as his expression turned to something between happiness and a hard determination. "Some day they will get what they deserve. Until then and after I'm going to spend every moment I can not thinking about them. I love you master." He slowly pulled back, pushing himself to stand and stripping off his shirts and pants before backing away from the man, toward the ocean. "Now lets go swimming, because that sounded like a fantastic idea."  
Whisper, Jun 24, 2014 #1695  
With a kiss, Torin followed Jason into the water, stripping his clothes off along the way. They didn't stay in long, but the cool water did wonders on their souls. Both men showered and dressed after coming inside from the beach, and the Marine brushed out Jason's hair with long and sure strokes. "Loose, or braid, pet?" he asked, pulling the brush through the soft strands over and over again.  
Imp, Jun 25, 2014 #1696 More options  
Jason let the cool water clear his head, the short swim doing him wonders. His emotions still ran in turmoil inside him, but he was determined to keep strong. He had gone through too much to let go now. Jason knew that he would probably have weak moments again, that he would almost certainly crumble again. Hell when they got back home it would more than likely hit him even harder than anything else, and he would have to deal with that when it came... but here he was safe. He was safe even when he was not by Torin's side. Back home the only place he was safe was with Torin or one of the others. On this island all the worry and the anxiety that usually weighed him down was near nonexistent.  
He got dressed in a lightweight dress shirt, glad it was getting on evening now and the air was getting cooler. It meant he wouldn't get so many looks from Torin for wearing something with sleeves. He knew his master worried about him overheating... Ether way, the silky, light material barely felt like it rested against his skin, it was so thin, and even in midday sun they were comfortable to him. He loved these shirts, having found them at one of the shops and being surprised when they got back by finding out Torin had gotten him one in almost every color.   
He unconsciously reached up to touch his neck when the man spoke, but after a long moment of hesitation he spoke, biting his lip. "Braid I think." He said moving his hand to fiddle with his collar instead, glad the wounds from their first arrival were healed and gone.  
Whisper, Jun 25, 2014 #1697  
Torin brushed Jason's fingers away from the collar with a soft touch as he leaned forward and kissed his pet's neck. He didn't say anything, but instead nuzzled the warm flesh there for long moments before pulling back and beginning to braid his pet's hair. The braid was only a simple one that hung low to hide as much of Jason's neck as possible. While Torin didn't think he needed to hide anything, he knew that his pet was self conscious. The redhead tied it off with a rubber band and kissed the other man again.   
He had dressed in a light, short-sleeved shirt with a pair of dark jeans. Torin did worry about Jason overheating, and he kept a close eye on his pet, but it would be cool enough in the night that the long sleeves of the shirt he wore shouldn't affect him. "Are you ready to go, pet?" he asked, standing. Torin helped Jason to stand, too. "Tobi will be waiting for us."  
Imp, Jun 25, 2014 #1698 More options  
Jason nodded as he finished pulling on his shoes and stood up. He went with Torin out to the golf cart and they drove quickly out to the resturaunt out on the mainland, set high on a hill so no matter where you sat you always had a view of the ocean. They got there to see Tobi standing out front, a wide smile on his face as they pulled up and parked. Jason and him met immediately, embracing each other in a tight, pressing hug before they pulled apart, Jason's hand automatically going to his masters.   
Hungry? This is my favorite restaurant. Tobi said, leading them into the building.  
Whisper, Jun 25, 2014 #1699  
The drive was quick, but silent. Torin was in his own head a bit and assumed that Jason was, too. It wasn't uncomfortable, just unusual. The Marine parked the cart as Jason and Tobi greeted each other, only stepping forward when Jason's hand slipped into his own. "I'm starved," he answered. "We haven't tried this restaurant yet, but I suppose that isn't surprising since we've only been here a week." The island housed over sixty different restaurants, and he and Jason had eaten at a different one each day. They'd ordered from the room service menu a few times, too, when their activities in bed had left them utterly boneless for hours.  
Torin held a chair out for his pet, and for Tobi, before sitting himself next to Jason. "Have you visited the mainland since you moved here, Tobi?" he asked, curious.  
Imp, Jun 25, 2014 #1700 More options  
Page 86 of 132  
< Prev1?8485868788?132Next >  
Local Time:11:28 AM  
Jason took the corner seat as he always did, his back to a wall so he could see the restaurant, but at that moment it was more habit than anything else. Tobi noticed, but didn't show that he had or say anything about it. smiled as Jason visibly perked up at the question, looking at Tobi curiously. "Well Ive been here since I was 17. I hated the way people treated each other back there, so I stayed here. Never went back to visit because I didnt have anything to see over there." He said. "I'm 21 now. Now I'm too busy working and taking collage courses to go traveling."  
What are you taking? Jason cut in, his sudden voice actually making Tobi jump.  
I'm studying psychology and mental health services, as well as taking some nursing classes at the moment. He said, his eyes meeting Jasons as the slave realized that he was the inspiration for the classes Tobi chose. "I want to get certified in the mental health services as a therapist as my major, and next I'm going to work on getting a degree in emergency medicine. I want to work with the people Mr. Carlisle brings in. Help them... heal."  
Last edited by a moderator: Jun 26, 2014  
Whisper, Jun 25, 2014 #1701  
Local Time:12:28 PM  
Nodding, Torin filed the information away. "You're welcome to come visit any time. I'm sure Jason would like to spend more time with you." It would also be good for his pet to have someone around who understood some of what he went through, even if it was from the outside. The fact that Tobi was studying counseling and therapy was an added bonus. "Just before Christmas we moved into a large house, with a lot of property. There's plenty of room to roam." The reason why they moved was Jason's story to tell, he felt. Torin wasn't going to go into it.  
They ordered when their waiter approached the table, Torin reaching over and squeezing his pet's hand lightly.  
Imp, Jun 26, 2014 #1702 More options  
Jason looked at Torin when he spoke about their new house, wondering how much he planned to elaborate. When he didn't say any more than that Jason thought about it himself, ordering a herb crusted salmon dish for himself when the waiter came. "He left out the best part." Jason said finally, pushing memories of the fire back as he pulled his hand away and unconsciously scratched the back of his scarred hand under the table without realizing it. "It was his friends that bought it for us. They all banned together and got it and the land around it. Its huge, and the forest is on the edge of a nature preserve and national forest. No people for miles."  
Whisper, Jun 26, 2014 #1703  
Our friends, he corrected with a soft squeeze to his pet's hand. "Family."   
They chatted while waiting for their food, Torin coming to like Tobi more and more. He could see what had drawn his pet to him. The Marine watched the two interact as they ate, slipping into the background and listening to their conversation for the most part. While this was his and Jason's vacation, the redhead knew that his pet needed the positive connection to his past. All three men sat back after they had finished, Torin's arm lying across the back of Jason's chair. "Have you done the midnight cruise?" he asked, curious about how his proposal would play out in just another few days.  
Imp, Jun 26, 2014 #1704 More options  
Tobi nodded, a grin breaking out on his seemingly constantly joyful face. "Oh yes. A few times actually." He said. "A evening of dancing, live music, shows, a five course dinner... and my favorite part. Going out on the deck after everything is done. Come about 2am the whole thing is empty, everyone off to bed... people dont realize how much city lights effect the sky. How much of it that they block out. Out on the cruise, when its black outside, you can see for miles of unending ocean, and the sky is made up of more stars then blackness. The moon is always extra bright, casting silver light on the world and giving everything its own glow."   
Jason stared at him during his description, images coming to mind that he had a feeling would pale in comparison to the real thing. He leaned in against his masters side, smiling up at him as he tucked himself under the mans arm. "It sounds beautiful."  
Whisper, Jun 26, 2014 #1705  
Perfect. Torin had to hold himself together to not give away the surprise. He bit the inside of his cheek for a second to compose himself. "I've booked us on the cruise for Valentine's night. If you don't have any other plans, you're welcome to join us." Because their family was back home, Torin wanted his pet to have someone friendly there to be excited with.   
They left the restaurant after Torin paid the bill, walking toward their cabin. His fingers linked together with Jason's as they walked, coming to the cabin only fifteen minutes later. The redhead glanced out onto the beach and smiled: the shop had been there and had set up the area around the bed for him. Battery lanterns hung from the frame of the bed, and were settled around the base of the bed, too. The flowy gauze had been taken down so that the open sky was visible from the bed, along with the ocean. "Why don't you and Tobi go out onto the beach to talk and catch up, pet?" he suggested.  
Imp, Jun 26, 2014 #1706 More options  
Jason nodded, waving for Tobi to follow him as he walked up from his own cart that he had driven down in ahead of them. For Jason the walk with Torin was another chance for him to center himself. It made it easier to push away the bad memories that came along with the good ones. All the memories that had been fighting to come forward since he found the other man. By the time they got back to the house Jason was focused and happy.   
He nodded at the suggestion, catching Tobi's hand and leading him out the wide double doors. "The view out here is amazing. Master said this whole beach is priv-" He stopped mid-word as he spotted the bed. Releasing Tobi's hand he ran forward with a squeal. The moment he reached the bed, however, he turned back and ran to Torin, taking a flying leap into the mans arms and wrapping his legs around his masters waist as he kissed him. Jason knew, somewhere inside, that the surprise of sleeping outside was not all that big, but for him it brought a surge of joy to see it, to know that his master had thought of it for them.  
Whisper, Jun 26, 2014 #1707  
Torin watched, smiling. He knew that Jason was oblivious to him at that moment, and so the Marine allowed himself to give himself away, if anyone had been looking at him. He laughed at his pet's reaction, easily anticipating the other man's weight being thrown at him full force, and catching him. His hand cradled the back of his pet's neck as they kissed, while the other held him around his waist securely. "I love you, pet," the redhead whispered, resting their foreheads together while they caught their breath. "Go change. Get comfortable. I'm sure one of us has something to lend Tobi for the night, hmm?" It would be one of the first nights that either of them had willingly spent away from their bed in a long time, but Torin knew that this was something that his pet needed.   
Carefully, the Marine set the other man on his feet. "Go on. We can order ice cream later if you want."  
Imp, Jun 26, 2014 #1708 More options  
Jason slid to his feet, nodding and hurrying inside to change. Tobi, having been watching the exchange with a smile and a soft expression, walked up to the other man as Jason went into the house. "So... you're really ok with me spending the night here?" He asked softly, looking at Torin carefully. "I wont hide the fact that... that I was in love with him once. He and I spent our time together whenever he could sneak away... I dreamed of taking him away and spending my life with him. I know things change. He and I arent the same as we once were, and I accept that whole heartedly, but I didn't want to hide anything from you. Not when he so clearly loves you, and you love him..." Tobi glanced back into the house where Jason had disappeared, a distant expression on his face. "I thought he died... and i was glad, because his pain was over."  
Whisper, Jun 26, 2014 #1709  
I wouldn't have made the gesture if I wasn't okay with it, Torin assured with a light smile. "When Jason first came home with me... Well. He was broken, to say the least. It took a bit to break down the walls that he had built up to ensure his own survival. He broke down one day and told me everything that had happened to him, including the reasons behind it." The Marine wanted Tobi to know that he knew their history, or at least part of it. It was only fair. "I trust Jason. And our friends and I have worked very hard this past year to help bring some of the good influences from Jason's past back into his life. You were unexpected, of course, but no less welcome. I'm actually hoping that some of your schooling can benefit him."   
Torin reached out to rest his hand on Tobi's shoulder. "I don't know the full timeline after he got his scars, because I don't think that he actually knows it. But I assure you that he has been happy and nursed to health for the entire time that he's been with me." He smiled at the other man. "Go inside. Jason will find you something comfortable."  
Imp, Jun 26, 2014 #1710 More options  
Tobi nodded in understanding, knowing now that Torin knew their past and glad that it wasn't a conversation that they needed to have. He truly was happy that Jason had a man like Torin, even though he was still reeling from the simple fact that he was alive. He raised his hand to cover Torins, giving it a squeeze in gratitude, before going into the house and meeting Jason in the hall, who was now wearing a filmy long sleeved tshirt and yoga pants and holding out a small stack of folded clothes for him.   
Soon they were curled up on the bed, laying down and relaxing to the sound of the waves. Tobi started out, telling Jason all about living on the island for all these years, and how happy it made him to see people, slaves and not, come here to get a second chance. That started Jason out on his second chance. He left out a lot of the details, but focused on the wonderful things that had happened to him with Torin. that he loved to draw, and was really good at it. That he was getting strength training from the other marines. That they had become some of the best friends and family that he could have ever asked for... and even about David coming back into his life.   
'You brother? Like... actual brother-brother? How... I mean...'   
Tobi's questions were not always answered, however. Questions about him being seperated from his brother, questions about his past, questions about his time after they had burned him... anything before his life with Torin began was met with Jason's posture suddenly shrinking, Jason's eyes going down, and his hand scratching at the scars on the back of his other one, as well as them clenching and unclenching nervously. Tobi quickly realized his mistake, and turned the questions to the good again. It didnt take too long to draw Jason out again.   
It was as he was telling Tobi about the dogs first time in the snow that the other man noticed the slight frown in Jason's expression, and a odd tightness around his eyes. As Jason finished telling the story he reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose before rubbing small circles on his temple.   
Angel? You ok? He asked gently, worried at the change in him.   
Jason smiled, though the smile was not quite as energetic as before, and tried to wave it off. "My head's been hurting for a while, thats all. Its just been hurting more over time. I'm fi-"   
No you're not. Tobi cut him off, rolling out of the bed as Jason sat up, only to drop his head in his hands and curl in to a low, tiny ball as the change in position sent a stab through the back of his skull and right through to his eyes. "I'll get you something for it. Its getting late anyway Jase. We will still be able to spend time together tomorrow."  
With that he hurried inside, spotting Torin on the couch. "Jason says his heads hurting, getting worse as time goes... pretty sure sitting up made it worse too. It looks like the beginning of a migraine. Do you have anything he can take? If not I can run out and get something."  
Whisper, Jun 26, 2014 #1711  
As they headed outside, Torin changed and curled up on the sofa with his book once more. He kept an eye on both men through the window in the living room, smiling at the clear skies that greeted him each time he looked up. But he hadn't noticed Tobi coming toward the house until he heard footsteps from the bedroom. Looking up, Torin grew concerned. He thought to what they had packed, and nodded. Laying the book down, the Marine got up and sifted through the bottles they brought. He filled a glass with water and walked the pill out to his pet.  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, the redhead rested his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Here, pet," he offered. "Take one of the pills that Michael sent with us. Your system got a shock today and some sleep will do you a world of good." He knew Jason's reaction to pain pills, but he felt that this warranted one. "I can stay with you until you fall asleep if you want?" He didn't know how his pet would feel about Tobi being there when he started babbling...  
Imp, Jun 26, 2014 #1712 More options  
Jason didn't move as Tobi walked away, suddenly finding himself lightheaded along with the stab of pain. When he felt the bed sink next to him he knew it was torin, just by the feel of the mans hand on his shoulder. He raised his head to see Tobi sinking down on the other side. He hesitated, but finally gave a small nod, wincing as he did so and stopping that movement immediately. Popping back the pill and swallowing a good amount of the glass of water, Jason grabbed his masters arm and tugged him until he was laying with him. Tobi hesitated on the other side of the bed, and even looked for a moment like he might get up and move, but Jason reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could do so, giving him a begging look. "Please stay Tobi." He said softly, biting his lip.   
Tobi could only nod, crawling back into the bed as Jason settled in again. He looked up to Torin as he did so, silently asking if he minded as he laid down beside Jason.   
A few long minutes later Jason turned his head again, looking at Tobi. "Tobi... will you... sing to me? Like you used to?" He asked softly, his gaze already getting hard to focus.  
Whisper, Jun 27, 2014 #1713  
Moving as Jason directed him, Torin laid behind his pet, wrapping the other man into his arms. Lips brushed lightly over Jason's cheeks, the Marine being very careful to avoid his temples and forehead. He didn't say anything, but watched as his pet asked his friend to stay. Torin only nodded when Tobi looked at him, knowing that sooner or later, the man would understand that anything Jason wanted was okay with him. He didn't say anything else, and was glad for it when Jason asked Tobi to sing. He wondered about that part of his past, trying to remember if Jason had told him about it that day on the kitchen floor.  
Imp, Jun 27, 2014 #1714 More options  
Tobi bit his lip as he watched Jason slowly relax under the influence of the medicine. He nodded, not having the heart to deny Jason, even though the memories made his heart ache. He laid down, facing Jason. Jason was mostly on his back, halfway spooning with Torin and the other mans arm wrapped around him. Tobi couldnt help it. As he looked at Jason laying there, healthy and happy after everything, he couldnt stop the swell of emotion that ran through him. Reaching out, he cupped the side of Jason's jaw and neck in one hand, running his thumb gently over Jason's cheek.   
Us against the world

Against the world

Us against the world

Against the world

 

You and I, we've been at it so long

But still got the strongest fire

You and I, we still know how to talk

Know how to walk that wire

 

Sometimes I feel like the world is against me

The sound of your voice, baby, that's what saves me

When we're together I feel so invincible

 

Cause it's us against the world, you and me against them all

If you're listening to these words know that we are standing tall

I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall

Cause it's us against the world tonight

 

Us against the world

Against the world

 

There'll be days well be on different sides

But that doesn't last too long

We find ways to get it on track

And know how to turn back on

 

Sometimes I feel I cant keep it together

Then you hold me close and you make it better

When I'm with you I can feel so unbreakable

 

Cause it's us against the world, you and me against them all

If you're listening to these words know that we are standing tall

I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall

Cause it's us against the world tonight

 

Were not gonna break cause we both still believe

We know what we've got and we've got what we need

Alright, were doing something right

 

Cause it's us against the world, you and me against them all

If you're listening to these words know that we are standing tall...  
As he trailed off into silence he saw that Jason had closed his eyes. He withdrew his hand slowly, and Jason stirred just the tiniest bit. "...mm....stay... both... both stay..." he murmured as his breathing deepened. In moments he slipped off to sleep.   
Tobi sat where he was for a long moment, but then realized that his cheeks were wet with a steady stream of tears that were still falling. He reached up to wipe them roughly with the heel of one hand before carefully rolling off the bed and turning to go into the house, not wanting to wake Jason. Going to the bathroom he turned on the sink and splashed the water onto his face, washing away the tears.   
()  
Whisper, Jun 27, 2014 #1715  
Torin laid with Jason as his breathing evened out and his pet grew heavier into his arms. He wanted to comfort Tobi, but the other man seemed to want to be alone and so the Marine laid with his pet for long moments after he had gone into the house. Finally, he slipped away from Jason's warm body and pulled a light blanket over him with a kiss to his temple. Jason needed sleep, and Torin wanted some time to talk with Tobi while he slept. Entering the cabin, the redhead sought out his pet's friend. Running water gave away his whereabouts. "Tobi?" Torin knocked on the door softly. "Are you alright?"  
Imp, Jun 28, 2014 #1716 More options  
When the soft knock sounded Tobi turned off the water. He pulled the door open before snagging a towel and patting his face dry. He did manage to send the man a weak, watery smile. "I'm fine." He said softly, leaning back against the sink. "Brought back a bunch of memories is all. A lot of the feelings from before and after everything went down... When I thought he died I promised myself I wouldn't sing anymore. That kinda went out the window, but then Ive never been able to say no to him. He always drop off so fast and hard like that?"  
Whisper, Jun 28, 2014 #1717  
Nodding toward the sofa, Torin moved to get a couple bottles of water from the small fridge that was in the cabin. He handed one to Tobi before sitting down. "Hardly. When he first came home, his knees were in bad shape. Michael - he's my best friend, and also a doctor - prescribed some heavy pain pills for him. He took one that night, and was so high off his gourd that he babbled rather entertaining things for a few hours before passing out. Jason doesn't like to take medications like that if he doesn't have to because of how loopy they make him feel." The Marine studied the other man for long moments, sipping the cool water.   
I know that your past concerning Jason is painful, and I might not have a right to ask this of you specifically, but I have to ask anyway. I need to know if you have any information about the bastards who hurt him...  
Imp, Jun 28, 2014 #1718 More options  
Tobi went quiet for a very long time when Torin spoke. Almost five minutes went by, Tobi's gaze distant and thoughtful and guarded. The internal debate didn't last long, it was reining in the emotions that came with his decision that took time. Finally he turned his head, looking out through the double doors at the bed where Jason was sleeping peacefully. "Will he sleep for a while?" He said softly, looking back at Torin. "If he will then... if its ok with you I want to take you back to my place. Its only about five minutes away. There's something you need to see."  
Whisper, Jun 28, 2014 #1719  
Looking out at his pet, Torin hesitated. What if Jason did wake up and found that he had left? But then again, Jason had no history of waking up from being drugged like that. He always slept deeply and for at least a full eight hours after taking medications. The Marine nodded, but wrote a note and left it taped to the door just in case. He wondered what it was that Tobi wanted to show him, and what it had to do with his request for information.  
Imp, Jun 28, 2014 #1720 More options  
Page 87 of 132  
< Prev1?8586878889?132Next >  
Tobi lead the way out to his cart and drove the short distance to his house. The silence between them was not tense, but it wasn't easy either. When they pulled down the long drive they came to a slightly secluded house hidden from the main roads. Tobi parked, and lead the way into the house. Normally he would be a good host. Offering beverages or something was customary, but he was way too distracted to even have those thoughts cross his mind. He lead the way inside, and disappeared into a back bedroom before coming back a minute later with a small, locked wooden box.  
Tobi sat down at the dining room table, gesturing for Torin to sit across from him. "I'll give you information Torin. I can give you the names and addresses of all the ones that were involved... and even do one better than that." He said softly as he unlocked it and pulled out a small photo, holding it hidden from sight as he looked Torin in the eyes. "But if you want that information then you have to do something for me first. I need to know what happened to him. All of it, every moment. I tried to steer the conversation that way and he freezes up. I cant push him, I refuse to hurt him like that... but you have to understand Torin. I need to know the truth."  
Whisper, Jun 28, 2014 #1721  
Sitting, the Marine watched the other mane carefully. He was curious about the box, and the picture but that all went out the window the second his request was made. Tobi was asking him to betray Jason. The stories weren't his to tell and yet the man across from him was holding information that would ensure his pet's safety for ransom. If he told, and Jason ever found out, Torin doubted he'd ever be able to earn his pet's trust back. He thought it all over, knowing that this information would make everything go more quickly, but that he and his friends would find these guys with or without Tobi's help.  
Long minutes passed in silence as Torin mulled over his options. "I can't," he answered finally, eyes focused on the table in front of him. "Not without Jason's permission. Those stories are his, and his alone, to tell. And while the information that you hold would move things along considerably faster than me and my friends working on our own, Jason is safe and we have time to hunt them. I will not betray my pet's trust, even to someone who cares about him as much as I think you do."  
Imp, Jun 28, 2014 #1722 More options  
Torin please! Tobi exclaimed, the outburst unexpected even to him as his hand shot out to take Torin's in his. The picture fell to the table in front of the marine, but Tobi only looked at Torin. His expression was desperate and his eyes were brimming with unshed tears.   
On the table in front of Torin was a polroid photo. The edges were curled from age and handling, but the image was as clear as day. One could barely tell it was Jason, if not for the long hair that splayed across the ground, then only to his shoulders. His face was hidden from sight, pressed into the ground. His wrists were tied together with thick wire pulled so tight that blood was covering the exposed skin, and the same was done to his ankles, and they were staked to the ground so he was stretched too tight to even hope to move. He was nude, but the amount of visible skin was nil. His back looked like... ruin. Like someone had taken shades of black and deep blood red paint and spilled them over his skin and the ground around him. Like they had just simply removed the first layers of flesh and muscle before they burned him... when in reality they had burned away the flesh instead. Interspersed though the charred flesh were stripes of red, shockingly bright in comparison to the black of the burned areas.   
Standing around the seeming dead body were four men, one of them, unbeknownst to Tobi, the delivery man that had set Jason off so long ago. They had huge grins on their faces. One of them was holding a gas can, and another was holding a thick hunting knife, smeared with blood still.   
Please! He said again, his voice somewhere between breathless choking and a sob. "The last memory I had of him... was... was that picture. I thought he was dead, and that was all I had... It got to a point where... w-wh-where I couldnt see his face anymore... where I couldnt hear his voice anymore.... every time I thought of him... it was that... no matter what I did... please.... I will beg if I have to... and ask his permission first if you need to... but please..."  
Whisper, Jun 28, 2014 #1723  
He only glanced at the photo once to know that he didn't need to ever see it again. The Marine closed his eyes to avoid it.  
I can tell you that he was broken when I got him, and that I have spent the last year with our friends nursing him back to health - emotional and physical. I can tell you that he is happy, has hobbies, and has a say in every aspect of his life. But unless he gives his blessing, I can't tell you anything of his past, Tobi. It isn't a matter of keeping it from you. I need his trust. I need it because without it, I can't keep him safe, and the time that would be saved if I had the information that you do isn't worth his life. Nothing is worth his life, Tobi: not your life, not my life, not my friends' lives. He has to come first.  
Torin reached out and felt for the photo. Taking it, the Marine flipped it over before opening his eyes again and standing up. "I promise that I will speak to him about it tomorrow, but if he refuses permission..." He hated that Tobi was so desperate for information but that he might have to refuse him. Torin could understand how he felt, but he had meant every word that he had just spoken. "If he refuses to allow me to tell you, Tobi, then I don't expect for you or I to talk about it...ever. I would never refuse you access to Jason, for as long as he wishes your friendship you'll be welcome within our lives. But don't ask me to betray him." The Marine reached out and squeezed the other man's shoulder. "Come back with me. Jason will want you there in the morning."  
Imp, Jun 28, 2014 #1724 More options  
Tobi felt his body droop, his heart feeling like a rock in his chest. He sat there, face fallen into his hands for a long moment, before reaching into the box again and pulling out a small black book. It was a old planner, long out of date and use. He stood up, pulling away from Torin and carrying it, and the photo, over to the counter. Pulling an envelope from a drawer he stuffed the picture into it, along with three pages torn from the address section of the book. When he turned back to Torin the hard, tight feeling in his chest was no better, but his eyes were dry. It was all in his expression, the pain he was feeling, etched in every line of his face. He held out the envelope.   
All the names and their addresses are in there, provided they haven't moved. He rasped, not quite meeting the mans gaze. "Keep the picture, so you'll know their faces... I memorized it a long time ago. I'm sorry Torin. He does come first. I have to admit that thinking clearly hasn't been the easiest thing to do... just... ask him? Please."  
Whisper, Jun 28, 2014 #1725  
Shocked, Torin took the envelope that was handed to him. He hadn't expected the information, but was beyond grateful for it. "He loved you," the Marine offered. "True, deep love that he should never have been able to feel because of how he was treated. He wants to protect you, and this is the only way he knows how to do it." Torin tucked the information into his back pocket, thinking about where he could hide it so that Jason would never see the picture. "And on some level, Tobi, he still does love you. Come back to the cabin. Have breakfast with us before you have to go to work."  
Imp, Jun 28, 2014 #1726 More options  
Tobi looked at his watch. It was nearing 1am, and while he was used to going on no sleep he knew that he was already going to be a mess at work. He nodded, going to grab his work uniform. "He was always better than that." he said as he moved to stuff the clothes into a bag. "He hurt so much... but when we were alone, and he could really be himself... his soul just came through." He shouldered the bag, turning to look at Torin again with a exhausted smile. "I still love him, even if its not the same... I feel like I should be giving you the 'you hurt him and I hurt you' speech."  
Whisper, Jun 28, 2014 #1727  
He is an amazing man, Torin agreed as they made their way out to the cart. "I've never known anyone with the capacity to love the way Jason loves." The silence on the ride back to the cabin was a little more comfortable than when they had left for Tobi's. There wasn't much else to say that they hadn't said already. "Thank you for the information, Tobi," Torin said as they approached the door to his and Jason's cabin. "But please don't let him know that I have it. I'm sure he can figure out just what will happen when we get our hands on them, but he doesn't need to think about it."  
Imp, Jun 28, 2014 #1728 More options  
Tobi nodded, pausing Torin outside the door with a hand on his arm. "He wont know a thing... and Torin... I dont want to know any details either. I disowned everything and everyone from that part of my life a long time ago. I know that you and your friends are going to... take care of it all. Make sure no one can hurt him anymore and all that. I know that means.... well either way one of them was still my father." He said, a serious expression. "... If... When it all comes to a head I want to know that its done. I want to know that Jason is safe... but no details. No more than that."  
Whisper, Jun 28, 2014 #1729  
He nodded. Had Tobi asked to be a part of it all, Torin of course would have allowed it. But he understood. "If between now and then you change your mind, you just have to let me know." They entered the cabin and Torin took the bag from Tobi's shoulder. "Go out and sleep with him. Rebuild your bond. He needs all of the strong friendships that he can get." Torin ached to hold Jason, but knew that his friendship with Tobi needed to be rebuilt first. "He likely won't wake up until the sun wakes him."  
Imp, Jun 28, 2014 #1730 More options  
Tobi shook his head, taking the bag back and setting it on the floor next to the couch. "No. Come with me." He said, his voice firm before he softened, looking back over his shoulder toward the double doors. "Jason asked both of us to stay. Right before he fell asleep..." He looked back at Torin, a small smile curving his lips as he began to walk toward the door. "I told you I could never say no to hi-"   
He stopped at the doorway, looking outside. "Torin... does he... wander... when he's drugged?"  
Outside Jason was gone from the bed, though he hadn't gone far. He brought the blanket with him, and now he was curled up in a tiny little ball further down the beach, about five feet from the edge of the waves. Tobi jogged out to him, and as he got closer he saw that Jason was fast asleep again, and that he had pushed the sand up into a pile under his head. The blanket was wrapped around him in a tight cocoon, and his expression, while obviously not conscious, was stressed and tight. As Tobi got close he heard a tiny whimper.  
Whisper, Jun 28, 2014 #1731  
Whisper, Jun 28, 2014 #1732  
He'd been about to refuse but then Tobi's words came through and Torin was sprinting out onto the beach. He fell next to Jason, hands roaming over his pet's body to check for injuries but found none. The Marine stood only to bend down and lift his pet to his chest, cradling him close. "Hush, pet," he muttered softly. "Hush, we're here now." The redhead did his best to brush sand from Jason's face and hair as they walked back to the cabin. Instead of moving over to the bed that stood on the sand, Torin carried his pet into the cabin and settled him on the large bed in the bedroom. "Get me a damp washcloth, Tobi, please?" he asked, perching on the edge of the bed and continuing to brush sand from his pet, figuring he'd move Jason to the sofa for a few minutes to change the sheets once he was clean and warm.  
Imp, Jun 28, 2014 #1733 More options  
Jason moaned softly as he was lifted, whimpering again at his masters voice and reaching up to hold on to his shoulders as he opened his eyes. His gaze was blazed and unfocused, but he managed to look up at his master, and then at Tobi walking next to them. "...mmm...nnng... you... I wennt... walking.... thoughts.. you mmaybe... gone swimming... went to go... find you..." He slurred softly as he was laid on the bed. He rolled his eyes to look at Tobi as he came back with a damp washcloth.   
It doesn't look like he made it to the water, thank goodness. Tobi said, kneeling down on the ground next to Jason's head and catching the flailing hand that came toward him. "Shhh... its alright Jason. Look, Torin is right here, and so am I. No one went swimming."  
Jason frowned, looking hard at him as if he were trying to process the information. "...no.... none.... no water... no swimming innnit..." Tobi shook his head, letting out a slow breath and relaxing, as if Tobi had relieved some heavy worry.   
Tobi looked up at Torin. "Maybe sleeping indoors when he's on meds." He said softly. "Torin... I'm sorry. If I had known he would get up..."  
Whisper, Jun 28, 2014 #1734  
He hushed Jason softly, using the cloth to clean Jason up as best he could. "No, pet. We didn't go swimming. We went to talk is all." Leaning forward, the redhead pressed a light kiss to Jason's forehead. "Sleep, pet. We're not leaving anymore tonight." Torin shook his head. "I didn't realize he'd wake up, either. He's safe, and that's what matters. I'm going to lift him if you'll strip the bed?" Torin stood and tucked his arms under and around Jason. "We'll re-make it and then get him settled for the night."   
Once Jason was settled comfortably on the sofa, Torin returned to help Tobi strip and then make the bed with fresh sheets. He changed into his own sleep pants before lifting Jason back into the bed, settling his pet in the middle of the large mattress and then crawling in behind him. "I don't remember a night since he's been with me that we haven't shared a bed," he shared with Tobi softly as they settled. Torin didn't count Jason's time in the hospital, because it couldn't be helped. "At first, it was because sleeping with me kept his nightmares at bay. And then... My room became ours."  
Imp, Jun 28, 2014 #1735 More options  
Tobi helped re-make the bed, and when the time came to settle in Jason reached out for both of them, dizzily flopping back into the bed. They ended up with Torin spooning Jason, and Jason curled into Tobi's side with his head on Tobi's shoulder. Jason had also taken Torin's hand tightly in his and pulled it over him and Tobi, so their joined hands rested on the other mans stomach. Tobi rolled his head to the side, looking at Torin with a smile in the dim light. "The way he looks at you, talks to you... even the way he moves around you." He murmured, not wanting to Wake Jason while he cuddled tightly to their sides. "... you can see how he feels. You make him feel safe. When everything else is terrifying you are the protector."  
Whisper, Jun 28, 2014 #1736  
I love you, pet was whispered into Jason's ear as they settled. Torin allowed Jason to move his hand to wherever he wanted. He felt guilty for leaving the cabin and worrying Jason. He and Tobi chatted for a bit more, before Torin fell asleep. The day had been long, and morning would come faster than he would like. But the fact that he now had a lead, a place to start, in his quest to keep Jason safe permanently lightened his heart considerably. He and Michael and the others would begin to plan once he and Jason got home from the island.  
Imp, Jun 28, 2014 #1737 More options  
The next morning, early, Jason woke feeling groggy and thick. At first he couldn;t discern where he was, or why he was so warm, but after a moment he managed to blink his way through his haze to see his master and Tobi on either side of him. He realized that they both had their arms over him, and they were both pressed tight against him. Jason laughed softly to himself and then slowly, carefully began to slide down. He knew how to move to get out of bed with Torin, with two it proved even more tricky. It took nearly ten minutes.   
When he was finally free Jason stood, catching himself on the wall beside him as his head spun. Ok, so the meds were still effecting him then. Good to know. He took one last look at the two sleeping men before slipping from the room with a smile. Not wanting to make anything, he pulled out the delivery service menu and ordered muffins, juice, toast, bacon and sausage, eggs, and strawberry cream cheese crapes. The man on the other end said the food would be delivered in about an hour because the muffins for that morning were not done being baked yet.   
When the order was placed Jason made his way to the doors, pulling one open to reveal dark grey skys and an unsettled, angry looking ocean. The rain that fell was only a steady pour, but the clouds that were still coming off in the distance promised harder weather to come. Jason couldnt help the smile that came over his face. His first storm on the island.   
He closed the doors and stood for a moment, unsure of what to do, before an idea came to him. He went to his bag and then slipped back into the bedroom. Curling up cross legged on the small loveseat that was at the end of the bed, he settled down sketching the scene in front of him. His master and Tobi, sleeping peacefully with the sheets laying low, and their arms overlaping where Jason had been just a while before.  
Whisper, Jun 28, 2014 #1738  
Torin slept deeply, despite the extra body in the bed. He didn't feel Jason leave the bed, nor did he hear the phone call placed or his pet padding around the cabin. As he began to drift from sleep into awake, the Marine noticed that the body next to him was all wrong: curves where there should be hardness, narrow where Jason was broad. A knock at the door brought him completely to the waking world and he stretched with a low groan. He definitely didn't like waking up without his pet in bed with him.   
Turning over, the redhead watched through sleepy eyes for Jason, wondering if he felt secure enough here to open the door on his own.  
Imp, Jun 30, 2014 #1739 More options  
Jason hadnt noticed his master waking up. He was focused on adding the first intricut shadows to the drawing of the two men in the bed when he heard the door. He hesitated for a long moment before setting the pad aside and getting up. Looking through the window he saw a tiny blonde woman standing there with a fold out cart covered in food. He opened it and gestured her in, giving her a wide berth but directing her to put the food on the table. When she was gone Jason locked the door and turned to go back to the bedroom. Turning too fast made his head spin, and he caught himself on the wall for a moment, before going to the bedroom and sinking down on the edge of the bed. He was surprised to see his masters eyes open, but he gave him a smile as a low rumble of thunder sounded through the house.   
I ordered breakfast master. He said softly, one hand coming to rest on his masters leg just above the knee and one resting on Tobi's calf.  
Whisper, Jun 30, 2014 #1740  
Page 88 of 132  
< Prev1?8687888990?132Next >  
Torin was nearly out of the bed to catch Jason when his pet caught the wall himself. The Marine gave a sigh of relief and settled back down, smiling at his pet when he came to sit. "I see that, pet." Torin reached down and laced their fingers together, tugging Jason in for a kiss. "What has you up so early?" He hadn't even looked at the clock, but considering he was a natural early riser, he figured it couldn't be later than eight if he was just now waking up. Sitting up, the redhead stretched his arms over his head once more, sighing as his back gave a few pops. "Looks like we're stuck inside." Their cart was enclosed, and they could easily go to shops without getting wet, but whatever they did, they would have to do it indoors. "Maybe we can go back to Tobi's shop?" he suggested. They didn't get to do any shopping, of course.  
Imp, Jun 30, 2014 #1741 More options  
Jason smiled. "Its just after 7 master... I woke up maybe an hour ago?" He said softly, glancing over at Tobi's sleeping form as he made a small noise. After a moment he shifted in the bed and, still fast asleep, rolled over until he was pressed into the side of Torin's legs. Jason covered his mouth with one hand to hide his laughter as Tobi wrapped an arm around Torin's waist and settled down again with a sigh, his cheek pressed against the mans hip. "Tobi said he had work at 11." Jason said in a hushed voice still light with amusement. "We can go shopping then master."  
Whisper, Jun 30, 2014 #1742  
Looking down, Torin raised an eyebrow at the sleeping man despite the fact that Tobi couldn't see him. "Keep chuckling, pet," he challenged. "See if you last this vacation without a sound spanking." The Marine was grinning at his pet, teasing him. Torin eased himself away from Tobi to stand and move toward the eating area. "What did you order? It smells delicious." He poked around the food that had been delivered to them, inspecting everything while deciding what he actually wanted to eat. "Why don't we look over the brochures while we eat? We won't be shopping all day. We can find something to do after lunch."  
Imp, Jun 30, 2014 #1743 More options  
Jason nodded, standing in the doorway to the bedroom as his master looked over the food and spoke. He smiled, but didn't comment on the spanking. It was no secret that it was a turn on for Jason... but it was also not unnoticed that Jason hadn't been up for anything sexual that involved his ass yet either. It was better now, and the thought thrilled him... he shook off the thoughts. They would go shopping for toys. Start there and move forward as they went. See how they felt as they went along.  
It took so long to deliver because the muffins are fresh master. He said with a smile. "We can go shopping and then figure out what to do from there. First though I need to wake Tobi so he can get breakfast while its fresh."   
He turned to go back into the bedroom, smiling as he saw Tobi curled up in the middle of the bed. He sank down beside him, running a hand over his back. "Tobi. Its time to wake up and greet the day." He said softly, watching as the other boy rolled over onto his back and cracked his eyes open. "Its a good thing we slept inside. Its storming outside, only looks like it'll get worse. I ordered breakfast for us all."  
Tobi gave a sleepy smile, stretching slowly as another, closer roll of thunder crashed. Jason let out a soft breath at the sound, and mentally he knew where he would be sitting while he ate. Jason stood up. "Might want to get the food before master eats it all. He just might." He teased, walking out of the room as Tobi rolled out of bed. He moved in his usual pattern, making sure his master and Tobi had everything they needed food and drink wise before serving his own plate. Once they were good he took his plate of food (with a few extra slices of bacon of course) and went over to the huge double doors. Pulling one open and parking himself right there on the floor, he settled in to eat. Glad for the overhang above the door keeping the rain out, he glanced back at his master and Tobi, taking a bite of bacon.  
Whisper, Jun 30, 2014 #1744  
Torin could only shake his head. The redhead set his food down and moved over to where Jason was sitting. He easily lifted one of the plush arm chairs over his pet's head and onto the dry part of the patio. Jason was lifted next, and settled into the comfortable chair with a kiss pressed to the top of his head. "Twenty places to sit in the cabin and only you would choose the floor, pet." The Marine kissed his pet once more. "Are you feeling better this morning? Do you need to take something else? Aspirin?" He obviously wouldn't give Jason another strong pill but there was no reason for his pet to be in pain if he didn't have to be.  
Imp, Jul 1, 2014 #1745 More options  
Jason squeaked when he was lifted, holding his plate tighter. When he was settled he looked up at the man again, smiling softly. "I don't mind the floor master. I'm used to it... I even like it sometimes, if its at your feet." He said, popping the last piece of that slice of bacon and looking outside at another flash of lightning across the rocky ocean, followed by another roll of loud thunder. "The meds are still going master. I get dizzy and still feel lightheaded... the ache is back a bit, but I think I'll be alright. Its not too bad right now."  
Whisper, Jul 1, 2014 #1746  
He nodded. "The food will help absorb the rest of the drugs. Make sure to have a muffin, or some toast, pet."  
They ate, chatting across the room with Jason here and there. The three of them lingered over breakfast together, Torin content that his pet was happy and that Tobi seemed to be someone who would be a positive influence in Jason's life. They finished up near eight thirty, Torin standing and collecting the plates so that Jason could sit and rest a bit more. "I'm going to shower, pet." The Marine pressed a kiss to his pet's cheek and squeezed the other man's hand gently. "Sit for a bit more and let the medications work their way out of your system, okay?"  
Imp, Jul 3, 2014 #1747 More options  
Jason nodded, reaching up to squeeze his masters hand before he pulled away. He took the still hot blueberry muffin and nibbled it as Tobi settled in next to him, looking out over the angry storm outside. As Torin passed out of sight Tobi leaned back in his own chair, looking at Jason with a smile. "Torin is pretty amazing." He said softly, earning a smile from Jason.   
He is amazing. He's everything I could have ever asked for. Jason replied softly. "... Tobi... I know we never really... separated like... officially... but-"  
Jason, don't. Tobi cut him off. "We were torn apart, and we have both come back from the pain. I know that you and I don't feel the same anymore, that we are not the same as we were. I'm glad you have someone like Torin for you. To take care of you, to be the man and master you need. He is a wonderful man... I'm just glad you're ok. I'm just glad you still want me in your life Jason. I will always love you, and I just want you to be happy and safe."  
Jason smiled again, setting down the other half of his muffin and shifting in his seat as he motioned Tobi over to him. They adjusted and ended with Jason curled up over Tobi's lap. It felt different than it ever had before. Jason had never been so big when he was with Tobi... but it still felt good. It felt warm and calming and happy. Jason closed his eyes, and after a while he was clearly asleep again. The meds still running through him, it was easy to fall asleep. Tobi was content to settle back, arms wrapped around the larger man. He did pause to pull a throw blanket off the back of the chair and wrap it around Jason, but other than that he was more than happy to just lay back and relax while Jason napped.  
Whisper, Jul 3, 2014 #1748  
Torin deliberately took his time in the shower. He wanted Jason and Tobi to have as much time together as they could get, considering they only had a short time on the island. When he came out and saw that Jason was sleeping, the Marine shook his head but stopped to press a soft kiss to his pet's temple. "If you'll stay here with him for a minute, I'd like to give Michael a call." Torin didn't say what he was calling his friend for, and figured that Tobi already had an idea anyway. The Marine picked up his phone and the information out of the pocket of his jeans from the previous night before stepping out onto the patio just outside the front door.  
He caught Michael on the phone, and gave him the run down of the past day or so and then the addresses that Tobi had given to him. "Just do some research. If they're still there, or if we need to track from there, at least we have a starting point and we can plan when we get home."  
Imp, Jul 6, 2014 #1749 More options  
Michael was admittedly surprised to get the phone call from Torin. He had honestly thought he wouldn't hear from him until he returned from the vacation at the end of the month. He had to admit that the surprise at the phone call paled in comparison to the subject of the call. When Torin finished speaking Michael stood there for a very long moment of silence, words lost on him. When he finally spoke it was after he sank down with a thud on the couch.   
Wait... let me recap Tor... let me catch up here.... He said slowly. "...you found Jasons.... ex I guess you could call it. The one that got caught with Jason, that resulted in the initial burning. The son of one of the men who tried to kill him. That person in turn gives you not only the addresses of the men we're looking for, but a sick fucking photo of... of the men, so we have their faces, names, and addresses? Torin... this kind of shit doesn't even happen in movies... How is Jason dealing with the boy being back? He ok? Not too wrapped up in... memories or anything?"  
Whisper, Jul 6, 2014 #1750  
Now you know my thoughts from yesterday... Torin shook his head, clearing out the thoughts that were threatening to overload his brain once again. "He's fine. I think conflicted a little about how he felt about Tobi before and how he feels for me now. I think he's hoping for full closure from that part of his life; that he's hoping they can find the same closeness as friends. He's been present and here since yesterday, but Tobi asked for information about Jason's past from me. I didn't tell him anything, other than I'd ask for Jason's permission to say something. I don't know how well that request will go over..."  
Imp, Jul 6, 2014 #1751 More options  
Michael was quiet for a moment, contemplating an answer for Torin and how he wanted to phrase it before he spoke. "Well... I don't think it will go as badly as you are worried it might." He said finally. "I mean it stands to reason that Tobi would want to know what happened, but it also stands to perfect sense that Jason wouldn't want to talk all about it. If you are willing to be the go-between for that part of Jason's past, and be the one to tell Tobi about it so that Jason doesn't have to relive it... I believe you would be helping him a lot. Both of them."  
Whisper, Jul 6, 2014 #1752  
Yeah, he agreed. He wasn't necessarily looking forward to reliving Jason's past, even in the third person, but he'd rather do it, than force his pet to. They chatted for a few minutes more and then Torin hung up, stowing the phone in his pocket and stuffing the picture and information back into the envelope. The Marine took a few minutes to compose himself before returning inside. Before moving over to where Jason and Tobi were, Torin put the envelope into a pocket in his own bag so that Jason wouldn't chance upon it.  
Still asleep? he asked.  
Imp, Jul 6, 2014 #1753 More options  
Tobi looked up when he heard Torin, nodding with a smile. "Sleeping like a rock. Sure he'll wake up just fine if you want, I think it was the meds that made him sleepy enough to fall back asleep in the first place." He said, pulling the blanket tighter as the wind from the storm blew in a bit stronger. "Did the... um... call go well?" He asked softly, fully knowing the subject of the call and, despite his feelings on the matter, unable to help his wondering about the whole situation.  
Whisper, Jul 6, 2014 #1754  
Torin smiled and pressed another kiss to Jason's head before he finished getting dressed for the day, except his shoes. "If you truly want details, Tobi, I'll share them with you. But I don't think that you do, aside from knowing when it's all finally over." If it had been Jason asking, Torin would have denied him any information, because he didn't need to stress over something that wasn't his to stress about. But Tobi wasn't his, and that meant that it was the other man's decision to ask for details or not.  
Imp, Jul 6, 2014 #1755 More options  
Tobi nodded, chewing his lip and frowning softly. "Well... I have been thinking about it... and..." He paused, looking down at Jason sleeping in his arms. After a moment he shook his head and gave the man a smile. "Know what? I'll talk to you about it later, alright? We have a few hours before I have to go to work, and I want to enjoy them. I'm sure you do too. Why don't we wake him up and see what he wants to do. Other than getting dressed for the day."  
Whisper, Jul 6, 2014 #1756  
Torin studied Tobi for a long minute before nodding. Whether or not Tobi wanted details, the other man was right in that they shouldn't talk about it in front of Jason, whether or not he was sleeping. There was no telling when he'd wake up, especially considering it was the end of the medications that put him to sleep to begin with. The Marine moved over to the chair that the two were sharing. "Time to get up, pet," he whispered, giving Jason a gentle shake by the shoulder. "Don't you want to spend time with Tobi before he has to go to work?"  
Imp, Jul 6, 2014 #1757 More options  
Jason shifted in Tobi's arms, making a small noise of discontent as he woke up. He cracked his eyes open and looked up, turning red when he saw that he was laying in Tobi's lap with his master standing over them, looking down at him. He shifted, and pulled himself from Tobi's arms as the other boy chuckled. Shivering as the blanket slid off him, he turned into his masters arms and snuggled up to the mans chest. "Mmm... and you said me bringing long sleeved t-shirts would be fruitless...." He said softly, smiling. "That wind is chilly master."  
Yea, storms like this can make it pretty cold, even in summer. Tobi intoned, standing up.  
Whisper, Jul 6, 2014 #1758  
Torin brushed his lips over Jason's warmed cheek, hushing him softly. He understood that blushing was an involuntary reaction, but there was no need for it and he wanted Jason to know that. The Marine's strong arms wrapped around his pet's body, holding him close and sharing his own body warmth with the other man. "I said that because I wasn't figuring on running into anyone who would impede upon us snuggling into a warm blanket, even when chilly," he teased softly. Torin pulled the blanket up and around Jason's shoulders, wrapping his pet tightly into the warmth of the fabric.  
Imp, Jul 10, 2014 #1759 More options  
Jason snorted against Torin's chest as Tobi chuckled in the background, nuzzling his chest and hugging him tightly. He was still a bit fatigued, but at least the headache was mostly gone. It was more of an ache now, small enough to ignore."Yea... well... we planned on going out though..." He said, turning his big brown eyes up to look at the man. "Or were you going to hold me hostage for snuggles every time the weather went stormy? We can still arrange some cuddle time later though. You know I'm never against that master."  
Whisper, Jul 10, 2014 #1760  
Page 89 of 132  
< Prev1?8788899091?132Next >  
Smiling, Torin bent down and gave him a sweet kiss. "Perhaps I was planning something more than snuggling," the Marine muttered softly into Jason's ear, teasing him lightly. While the redhead was tempted to have Jason go put on a long-sleeved shirt now, he was comfortable and didn't want his pet to be out of his arms. Silly as it was, Torin felt that he'd lost out on a night of cuddling with Jason because of Tobi's presence in their bed, even though he logically knew that it wasn't the case. "It wouldn't be hard to wrap a blanket around us in the cart while we drive to and from town, either."  
Imp, Jul 10, 2014 #1761 More options  
Tobi excused himself after a moment, taking his bag of clothes and going off into the bathroom to get dressed for work. With the storm so heavy and it nearing ten he would have to go in early to make sure the other workers of the island didn't need help with anything.   
Jason smiled at the other man as he left before cuddling back into Torin's front. "Mmm... well I think that snuggling and more can be arranged for later... after all the storm might last all day. We might have to spend the whole day in bed when we get back, keeping each other warm." He said in a purr. "And the seat of the cart is long enough I could even lay down partway in your lap... though it might make driving awkward, so we don't have to."  
Whisper, Jul 10, 2014 #1762  
Torin gave Jason a few lingering kisses, careful to keep them light enough so that neither of them got too carried away. "Maybe we can forego shopping all together today and stay cuddled up in bed with a movie and some popcorn," he suggested. If his pet wanted to go shopping, then that was fine. Torin didn't have strong feelings on what they did one way or the other. "How are you feeling, pet? Is your headache gone?"  
Imp, Jul 10, 2014 #1763 More options  
Jason shook his head, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "Its... better master. Much better than it was." He said honestly. It was better, but it wasn't gone. It was just on the edge of his mind, just at the level that told him that if he acted wrongly it would be back full force. Stress, exertion, things like that he guessed. "I'm up for going out master. I doubt we are going to be doing anything wild or crazy. Some shopping will be good, get out and stretch before we come back and relax for the day."  
Whisper, Jul 10, 2014 #1764  
Whatever you want, pet. Another lingering kiss and Torin stood, setting Jason on his feet. "Why don't you get dressed and then lie down on the bed until we're ready to go. Maybe by the time we leave, the rest of it will be gone." While his pet dressed, Torin cleaned up from their breakfast, and called the front desk to let them know they could pick up the cart whenever they were back in the area of the cabin.  
Imp, Jul 10, 2014 #1765 More options  
Jason nodded, going to do as he was told. He dressed comfortably, soft long sleeved shirt and jeans. He pulled on his socks but left the shoes for later, not wanting to wear them to bed. He laid down when he was ready, leaving his hair loose. A few moments later Tobi came in, sitting on the edge of the bed. "He takes really good care of you." He said softly.   
He does. Jason answered with a smile. "Master saved me and I... I cant see myself without him. I want to be with him forever, for the rest of my life."  
Even... even if you had the chance to go somewhere else? If you had the chance to live somewhere like here, where you would be free to be whoever you wanted to be? Tobi asked softly.   
Jason nodded, without any hesitation. "Out there I may be lesser than a lot of people, but I am safe. I have master, and our friends, and I am happy. Master gives me any freedom I could ever want, all I need to do is ask... he would legally free me if I asked him for it." He said, propping himself up on one elbow. "I am so happy Tobi. I went through some bad times, but I am here now. Here with Master. Its where I want to be."  
Whisper, Jul 10, 2014 #1766  
He felt bad listening in from the other room, but Jason's words made Torin smile. He knew that his pet told him similar things, and even David and Sam and their friends sometimes. But those were people who he knew would get word back to Torin if anything was amiss. Tobi wasn't one of those people and so the redhead felt that the words said to him held a special weight. It warmed his chest and stomach to know those thoughts. Torin moved into the bedroom, leaning against the door frame to listen to the last bits of the conversation. "Jason has been offered his freedom," he interjected softly. "And it's clear that he knows that it's a standing, open offer."  
Imp, Jul 10, 2014 #1767 More options  
Tobi turned to look back at Torin when he spoke before Jason sat up, putting his hand on Tobi's arm. "It is a open offer, and I know it. I could get my freedom in an instant, move away from master if I wanted, and he would let me." He said softly. "I just dont want to. I love that I am his. I love that I am his in so many ways. Legally, emotionally, all of it. Its not just be belonging to him Tobi. Its that... I give myself to him, body, heart, and mind, willingly, and he takes that as a gift, protects it. Protects, and cherishes me."  
Tobi looked at him for a moment, and then looked at Torin for another. Then he looked back at Jason and smiled, putting a hand on his where it rested on his arm. "I wont pretend to understand Jason... but I trust you. I have since the day I met you." He glanced back at Torin for a split second. "I do want to say... if anything ever happens. You being free, anything... even if something happened to Torin, I am one call away. I will bring you here, and you will be safe. I wont let you go back in the system."   
Jason paused at that, unsure how to respond to that one. When he finally spoke his smile hadnt disappeared... but his voice was unsure. "If... if anything happened... I think I go to Master Michael." He said slowly before Tobi shushed him.  
Dont worry over it Jase. Its just the offer being there. He said.  
Whisper, Jul 10, 2014 #1768  
He hadn't expected the offer, but Torin let the moment play out between the two men before he said anything. Moving into the room, the Marine curled onto the bed behind his pet and wrapped him securely in his arms. "That is how my papers are currently written, pet. It was the best choice at the time: Michael knows your history and can care for you the way you need to be. But Tobi's offer isn't a bad one. Think about it, for however long you want and need. It's your decision, pet. No matter where you are, our family will always support you and be a part of your life." When David and Sam had come back into Jason's life, Torin had thought about changing the papers so that Jason would go back to his family, but ultimately decided against it. Neither man understood what Jason needed, even though they wanted to. In the end, Torin didn't think Jason would be happy, but he knew that Michael would be sure to keep both men in his pet's life.  
When we get home, if you want, we can sit and look at all of the papers that were drawn up when you first came to me and we haven't looked at since. Anything can be changed.  
Imp, Jul 10, 2014 #1769 More options  
Jason curled into the mans front, turning his head to look at him as he did. He nodded to the suggestion, relaxing in the mans arms. Tobi smiled at the pair, pushing himself up. "I'm going to get a head start. Sometimes the workers need extra help during storms, so I should go in early to make sure everyone is good." He said, prompting Jason to push himself out of bed and wrap Tobi up in a tight hug. "I'll see you both later."  
As he walked out Jason playfully jumped in the bed again, landing on Torin and straddling his waist before leaning down to kiss him and cuddle right down on top of him.  
Whisper, Jul 10, 2014 #1770  
He laughed, hugging Jason to him. They laid together for long moments, cuddling close with kisses every now and then. "I have a question, pet. And you can say no, like with everything else that I ask of you." Torin paused for a moment, forming the words while fingers carded through his pet's long locks. "Last night, after the medication made you sleep, Tobi asked me about your past; for specific details. I told him that I would ask for your permission to talk to him about those things." He didn't know how Jason might react to the request, but Torin could only hope that he wasn't upset that they were talking about him while he slept.  
Imp, Jul 10, 2014 #1771 More options  
Jason liked his spot just perfectly, curled up on top of his master. The mans sculpted body fit perfectly against Jason's, and on top or bottom he loved being pressed against the mans body. When Torin spoke again, however, he stilled. Jason stayed where he was, with his face hidden against the mans chest and his hands tracing over the mans shoulders. The words sank in, and Jason still couldn't process them at first. Then he slowly lifted himself up to sit up, his hands resting on Torin's chest. "I... Master... I j-j.. I..." Jason trailed off, closing his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking again. "Master... I'm ok with him knowing... but I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to be there for it.... if-...when you tell him... just ask him not to bring it up around me either. Please."  
Whisper, Jul 10, 2014 #1772  
Lifting a hand to cup Jason's face, Torin tugged him down gently for a reassuring kiss. "You don't have to talk about it, pet. And he's been doing pretty well about not asking questions of you." He wasn't sure when he and Tobi would have time without Jason again, because Torin wasn't willing to kick Jason out just so they could speak, but they would figure it out. "Relax, pet. Trust me." Fingers trailed up and down his pet's back lightly, instinctively missing the sensitive spots that would cause Jason pain.  
Imp, Jul 11, 2014 #1773 More options  
Jason took a few deep breaths, staying quiet for a moment before nodding, attempting a small smile. "I do trust you master." He said, laying down on top of the man again and curling down low as he cuddled tight against the man. The double doors in the other room were still open, and it sent a strongly rain and ocean scented wind through the house every so often as the thunder still shook the house. "I know you wouldn't even ask if you thought I wouldn't be ok with you telling someone. You would just tell them no... you shelter me from things you think I cant handle master, and you are right about it most of the time. You know me."  
Whisper, Jul 11, 2014 #1774  
I do shelter you, he agreed. "I shelter you because no one else in your life since your brother and grandfather have ever cared about what is best for you, and you deserve to be put before everyone else for once." Torin knew that Jason didn't need an explanation, but he wanted to give it. He wanted his pet to hear, once again, just how important he was to the Marine.   
They laid together for a long time, until close to noon, before Torin leaned down to press a kiss to Jason's forehead. "Ready to go shopping, pet? We can get lunch before we come back."  
Imp, Jul 11, 2014 #1775 More options  
It made a warm feeling settle in his chest when his master spoke. He loved the man, and it was always so achingly clear that the man loved him back, especially in moments like this. Where they held each other, and spoke honestly, he could feel it. He relaxed, trusting his master to talk to Tobi, and trusting the man to take care of it so he didn't have to relive the memories that were a bit too painful, more than they had been before because of the recent fire. Tobi had been part of it, as much as Jason didn't want to think that way he was still connected. He deserved to know.   
When Torin spoke Jason wasn't asleep, but he was drifting in and out just listening to the storm and his masters heart beat. He lifted his head, smiling at the man. "Yea, I'm ready master." He said, leaning up to press a soft kiss to the mans lips. "I feel like trying that seafood place out by the pier."  
Whisper, Jul 11, 2014 #1776  
With another soft kiss, Torin climbed from the bed. "Anything you want, pet." The Marine gathered a blanket up, meaning to put it in the cart for Jason. Instead, a different idea took hold. With a grin, Torin moved over to the edge of the bed once more and wrapped his pet in the warm cotton. Once Jason was fully cocooned, the Marine lifted his pet gently and cradled him to his chest. He leaned forward and kissed the other man, their lips lingering together for a few moments. "Ready?" Torin didn't wait for an answer as he walked out the door of the cabin. Jason was settled onto the seat in the cart, Torin being sure that he was securely in his seat before he went over to the other side to get in.  
Imp, Jul 12, 2014 #1777 More options  
As they closed the doors and settled in Jason scooted across the seat to curl up against the mans side. They made their way driving slowly, making sure to take their time since the visibility wasn't the greatest. Parking in the small lot near the main set of shops they hopped out and hurried to the first one in the line. It was maybe three stores away from the sex shop, this one selling swimsuits and surf gear. Walking over to one display, he turned to Torin and raised one eyebrow, holding it up for the man to see. "One sneeze and the surprise is out." He said with a snort. "How do they expect it to keep you... contained?" He turned to put it down before his eyebrows went up again, and he pointed to another. "Nope. I spoke too soon. Striped one is much better than the... pouch."  
Click to expand...  
Whisper, Jul 12, 2014 #1778  
Looking around the shop, Torin headed over to a display near where Jason was looking. The Marine laughed a bit at the pairs that his pet was holding up as he moved over to the other man. Wrapping his arms around Jason's waist from behind, Torin leaned his chin on Jason's shoulder. "That's the good thing about a private beach, pet. We don't need to wear suits if we don't want." He pecked a kiss to his pet's cheek before moving off to look at the suits, because he knew that the other man was still a bit uncomfortable being in his own skin. He found a pair of small black trunks with white strips accenting the seams. "What do you think?" he asked, holding them up for Jason's inspection.  
Imp, Jul 12, 2014 #1779 More options  
Jason walked over, looking at the shorts with a smile before leaning into his masters front, his fingers tracing the mans waist and slipping slowly into his jeans waistband. "I think they would look really good on you master..." He said softly, his voice seductive. He said he would try, and besides that Jason really did want to go back to how they were. Jason may not like himself... but his master liked him. Liked him enough that he had asked about the no clothes rule.... and the look in his eyes said very clearly what he thought of Jason's body. He leaned his body in against his masters, pressing close all the way down. "I wanted... you know when the rain stops and all that... to maybe try the... the no clothes thing you suggested master. Just on our beach, in our house.... besides, you know I like being less dressed than you. It feels... good.  
Whisper, Jul 12, 2014 #1780  
Page 90 of 132  
< Prev1?8889909192?132Next >  
To say that he was surprised was an understatement, but that didn't mean that Torin was any less pleased. His arms wrapped around Jason's body and he pulled his pet close to him to kiss him. "We'll go at your pace," he promised in a whisper, wanting his pet to know that if he wanted to start with not wearing a shirt first, and then progress from there, it would be okay. Torin hadn't gotten his hopes up with regard to that 'rule', and he refused to be disappointed by any progress that Jason made in becoming more comfortable in his own flesh again.   
He held his pet for another minute before they parted to browse a bit more.  
Imp, Jul 12, 2014 #1781 More options  
Soon enough they finished at that store, and passed through another one full of little figurines and trinkets. They got to the sex shop, but Tobi wasn't there so they decided to browse instead. Going to the furthest isle, Jason wrapped his hand around his masters as they began to walk through. A lot of it intrigued him a lot, but he had to admit that the pink in his cheeks was mostly a flush of slight self-consciousness when he saw something that he... liked. The first isle was bad about that. The first selection was a wide array of paddles, whips, and crops. He had a strict no to the whips and crops, he had enough of them in his life... but when he saw the paddles he blushed, remembering how much he'd enjoyed it when his master had spanked him.  
Unable to decide if he was going to say something or not, and knowing full well his master would notice and probably guess what he was thinking, he ducked his head and let his hair fall to hide the flush.  
Whisper, Jul 12, 2014 #1782  
As they walked through the shop, their fingers linked together naturally. The redhead held his pet's hand securely, but loosely. He wanted to offer support to Jason, knowing that this was a big step for him but didn't want to keep him from exploring on his own. Not too much phased the Marine, though he saw things here and there he liked. Torin passed them by, though, in favor of watching his pet's reactions to the toys and other objects around them. He wondered if Jason would speak up if he saw something that he liked, or that intrigued him.  
When the other man's head bent forward so that his face was hidden by a cascade of hair, he couldn't help but grin a little bit. "Okay, pet?"  
Imp, Jul 12, 2014 #1783 More options  
Jason bit his lip for a moment before he lifted his head, looking up at the man and seeing the grin. He gave the mans hand a small squeeze, offering a smile that was not a grin but still real. More still embarrassed. He was still wanting to be honest with the man though, and he enjoyed teasing his master just as much as the man liked teasing him back. "Remember... when you said... bad boys get spankings..." He said after a long moment, looking over at the paddles where they hung again. "... I was just thinking... in the future.... I might get the urge... to be a really bad boy..."  
Whisper, Jul 12, 2014 #1784  
I see... Torin's grin never left his face as he inspected the wall in front of them. "I suppose then we should have something on hand to deal with that situation if it arises?" he asked, reaching out now to draw his fingers over the materials of the various paddles. In a way, they scared him because if he wasn't one hundred percent vigilant about how strong his strokes were, his pet could be seriously injured. But the fear was also a turn on for Torin. "Why don't you point out a couple that you think might correct this really bad behavior you might get the urge to have."  
Imp, Jul 12, 2014 #1785 More options  
Jason stepped forward, a thrill going through him as the man spoke. He stepped in front of his master, pressing back against him and reaching back to run his hands over the mans hips as he looked over the array of paddles. There were studded ones, wooden ones with things like 'Daddy' engraved in them so they would leave a word in the bottoms behind, ones with holes in them to sting extra... Jason was sure he didn't quite want all that. Something simpler, with more give than a wooden one.   
I dunno master.... I dont think I'll be too bad... nothing thats... sharp studded or anythin... He said slowly, unable to help the slight wiggle of his hips as he looked them over, before pointing to two, one plain, thick leather and one of the same matirial that had small, rounded metal studs in it. Studs like that would add extra sting, but not leave any marks or anything like that. "What about those two? Depending on how bad I am."  
Whisper, Jul 13, 2014 #1786  
A small hiss left Torin's mouth as Jason's body pressed to his. He loved the little games they played with each other, and this was no different. His left hand came up to rest on Jason's hip while his right wrapped around his pet's slim waist and rested over his stomach, fingers drawing light patterns over the muscled surface. "Studs, huh?" he asked, reaching out with his left hand to run his fingers over the metal and leather materials. "You really do plan on being bad..." Torin lifted the non-studded paddle off of the wall. It felt heavy and cool in his hand. "Do you think we should buy this one now, and see how it goes?" There was no guarantee either would enjoy using a paddle. "Or would you like both today?"  
Imp, Jul 13, 2014 #1787 More options  
Jason looked at it as the man brought it down, his position behind Jason making the paddle directly in front of him as his master turned it over in his hands. He reached out, running his fingertips across the wide, stiff surface. The leather was cool, and relatively soft, but he knew that brought down on skin it would leave a burning, aching sting.... the thought made him shiver again. "I think just the one for now master." He said, looking up at him. "See how it goes. If we like it we can always get the other later master."   
That one decided they started walking again and soon began down the next isle. It was full of bondage equipment, everything from cuffs to entire setups of straps and links that looked almost scary in their complexity. He looked at a few sets of long rope, a few handcuffs, and unconsciously rubbed one hand under his sleeve to trace the old, thin scars around it. There was something comforting, and freeing, about giving himself to his masters mercy and control, and a big part of him wondered what it would be like to let the man tie him up.... to him it felt both good and bad. He couldn't decide if he liked it or not.  
Whisper, Jul 13, 2014 #1788  
Nodding in agreement, Torin held onto the paddle while they wandered over to the next display that had caught Jason's eye. Some of the items in front of them were...odd, really. He wasn't sure how anyone could gain pleasure by using them. Many were too complex, and there were a few that were meant to be permanent fixtures on the bed. None of those appealed to the Marine in the slightest. He wanted sex to be fun, and a part of their life, not something that consumed their entire life. The soft silk of scarves was intriguing, though, especially when he pictured the silk encircling his pet's wrists to protect the sensitive skin from stiffer, stronger ropes.   
Looking at Jason, Torin could easily read the indecision in his face. He leaned over to kiss his pet lightly. "We don't have to get everything now, pet. Let's think on this one a little bit if you're not sure?"  
Imp, Jul 13, 2014 #1789 More options  
Jason nodded, reaching out to run the silky scarves he had spotted through his fingers. "Maybe when the time comes... something like this to start." He said slowly. "I like giving up control to you master. I enjoy it a lot... and this stuff.... makes me wonder about it... but it feels like I shouldn't like it." He pushed up his sleeve to expose the scars. "With everything that happened it feels like I shouldn't even like the idea of it, but... I dont hate the thought."  
Whisper, Jul 13, 2014 #1790  
It's different circumstances, pet. Torin lifted Jason's wrist to his mouth and pressed a few open mouthed kisses to the fading scars. "These were done without your consent. But you're submissive by nature. To ask for it when you know that you control the situation is something very different." Torin reached forward and picked up one set of the silk scarves. "We'll put them away, and if we never use them then we never use them. But they'll be in the dresser if you ever do." Aside from the fact that the Marine wasn't sure if Jason would ever vocalize his want to be tied up, it was exponentially easier and more pleasant to shop for this stuff here on the island than it would be back home.  
Imp, Jul 13, 2014 #1791 More options  
Jason nodded, picking out several long swatches of deep red, super-soft silk scarves. Six in total, just in case. Jason took a moment in that isle before they moved on to turn in his masters arms and cuddle close to him again. His original thought coming here had been a mission to get maybe some anal toys, a dildo or a vibrator. For several reasons, not the least of which was to enable him to... surprise his master at some point with spontaneous sex, already prepped. Of course playing with them with the man would be fun too. Maybe mixed with the scarves....  
Jason looked up at the man again. "Shall we continue?"  
Whisper, Jul 13, 2014 #1792  
Torin set down the items he was holding before wrapping his arms securely around his pet for a few minutes. He held Jason for as long as he wanted to be held, soaking in the feel of his pet in his arms. The Marine only let go when Jason suggested moving on. Picking up what they would purchase, Torin lead them to the next aisle, which happened to contain some of the more traditional toys. He eyed them as they strolled through the aisle, not sure how Jason would react to them, considering his recent aversion to anything having to do with his rear end.  
Imp, Jul 13, 2014 #1793 More options  
Jason looked over the toys as casually as he could. He knew that he hadn't been intimate with his master since before the fire... but ... it wasnt having sex that stopped him. It wasn't the physical act of sex, it was the intimacy that stopped him. It didn't just stop him, it scared him. He wanted to get that back, more than anything. Still though, he didn't know how to broach the subject with Torin. He knew that Torin wouldn't make the first move, however, and that left it up to him.   
After a bit Jason tugged the mans hand so he would stop, Jason chewing his lip. "I know that... that full sex hasn't happened recently master, and I'm sorry about that..." He tried to start slowly.  
Whisper, Jul 13, 2014 #1794  
They looked over the toys, Torin following Jason's lead. This was his pet's domain, so to speak. Before they could go somewhere new with their relationship, they had to get back to where they had been. He stopped and turned toward his pet when his hand was tugged. While the Marine understood what his pet was trying to say, he still couldn't help but correct him. "Don't apologize, pet," he answered. "Not for something that you didn't choose, and especially not for something you can't control." He reached out and brushed a few stray strands of hair from his pet's face. Torin didn't say anything else, though. He could feel that there was something more that Jason wanted to say, and he didn't want to discourage him from saying it.  
Imp, Jul 13, 2014 #1795 More options  
Jason gave a tiny smile at the mans words, nodding. He pulled the man to a bench at the end of the isle, ducking his head as he made himself continue. "I don't know why it... wasn't ok anymore master... but I do know that I miss you. I miss us. Not just the sex, though I won't lie I miss that too... but the intimacy, the comfort.... its always been more than just sex with you. I felt... cherished. Loved.... more than just a object." He said, trying to put his feelings into words. "I still feel that way, but... I want to be what we used to be. I dont want to hate my body anymore. I was never perfect with it, but... I was ok with it. I dont want to feel like I have to cover up all the time anymore, even around you... especially around you master. I dont want to have anxiety, or second guess myself whenever we get intimate in any way. I hate it."  
Jason looked down at his hands, where the one that got burned was peeking out from under his sleeve. Normally he would pull the sleeve down, hide it, but he didnt do that this time. He actually pulled back the sleeve an inch or so. "I know I dont talk about the... the f-fire master... but its because... I like to pretend it never happened. I like to pretend it didnt damage me emotionally and mentally.... but it did." He looked up at the man. "Part of why I wanted to come here was... I want to start... getting better master."  
Whisper, Jul 13, 2014 #1796  
He listened without saying anything, wanting Jason to be able to get everything that he was thinking and feeling out. Only once his pet had finished speaking did Torin press a kiss to his forehead and shift a little before tugging the other man into his lap and hugging him close. "We will be how we were, pet. I want you to feel better for your own sake, because you seemed so much happier before the fire. Would it help maybe to talk to someone like a therapist about the fire?" he asked, not sure where he might find such a person to treat Jason, but determined that he would if that was what would help his pet feel better.   
Tell me, pet. Tell me what you need to start getting better, and we'll do it. At your pace, on your say-so. And if what you think will work doesn't, then we'll go onto something else. You know that I'd do anything for you, Jason.  
Imp, Jul 13, 2014 #1797 More options  
Jason thought for a long time before he shook his head. "I might talk about it to... to you or one of the guys master." He said slowly. "I don't think talking about it to a stranger... I mean... I don't think that would be good master.... but I want to start pushing forward. The only way to move past this is to actually face the things that worry and scare me... like going naked at the house and on the beach. Like wearing actual short sleeved shirts again back home, especially when its just you or the guys... and... like getting intimate with you master. Enjoying your touch again, all of it. Soft and intense alike... even experimenting with new things." He said, nodding toward the paddle and scarves, and then the dildos and vibrators. " We used to, like when you spanked me the first time."  
Whisper, Jul 13, 2014 #1798  
He nodded. "You know that any one of us will listen to you, and if you want to talk to one of the other guys, you don't have to tell me that you did or want to." Torin felt that Jason getting better was something private for his pet. He wanted him to share only what he felt comfortable sharing. "We will, pet," the Marine assured, nuzzling into Jason's cheek lightly while hugging him closer. "Don't put yourself under too much pressure, Jason. We both want to be back to where we were, but I don't want you making yourself more stressed in the process of getting there. Push your boundaries, yes, but not to the point where you're panicked or so uncomfortable with the situation that you can't enjoy the benefits of it."  
Imp, Jul 13, 2014 #1799 More options  
Jason nodded, curling close when the mans arms tightened. He felt safe here, with his master and on the island, and talking like this... he had put it off for a long time because talking about it seemed so daunting and heavy. Now that it was out... he felt lighter. Better. "I wont push too hard master." He said honestly. "And I trust you to stop if I do accidentally... I have to push a little though. If I don't then I'll never get anywhere. I'll just stay right where I am in my safe zone, a zone that will keep getting smaller and smaller as I shy away from everything.... I did that for a long time. I dont want to keep doing it."  
Whisper, Jul 13, 2014 #1800  
Page 91 of 132  
< Prev1?8990919293?132Next >


	10. 1801-2000

1801-2000

You'll be okay, pet, he assured, pressing a kiss to Jason's cheek. "I'm proud of you." They sat on the bench for a few more minutes, Torin holding his pet securely against his body. "Come on," he said finally, nudging the other man to stand. Their hands linked again, and they began to walk back down the aisle slowly. He wasn't sure if Jason wanted to even look at any of the toys yet, but he wasn't going to rush him through just in case. "Anything here?" he asked, looking at the toys as they passed. Some were ruled out automatically, deemed either too complicated or too big or too much just from sight alone. Others were a possibility if Jason was looking for something today.  
Imp, Jul 13, 2014 #1801 More options  
Jason looked at the rows carefully. He nixed most of them due to size alone, though most of those were too big in reality. His master was thick, but some of these were... impossible. Others had odd handles or even full sets of wall and table mounts so you could attach them to things. Finally Jason pointed to a pretty plain, uncomplicated one. It was smaller than his master, but still not tiny, and had a small dial at the bottom of the handle that went from one to ten for the vibration speed. "Like the scarves... we can put it away to play with later maybe?" He asked, almost sounding shy as he spoke.  
Whisper, Jul 14, 2014 #1802  
Torin watched Jason. He didn't care what toy, if any, his pet chose. The Marine was more interested in the other man's process in making his decision. It was obvious when he had discarded one toy or another, and even more obvious when one caught his eye. He hadn't expected the one that Jason chose, but nodded without question. It wasn't his choice, it was what would make his pet feel good and what Jason would want to use in the future. He reached out and lifted the toy off of the rack, adding it to their growing collection. "Any others, pet?" he asked, not wanting to discourage Jason from anything he may want to experiment with. "Or is there something else you'd rather move onto?"  
Imp, Jul 14, 2014 #1803 More options  
Jason shook his head. "We can order another if we like it master. Starting simple sounds safe and still fun." He said with a smile, turning to face the man and wrapping his hands around the mans waist, a bit more difficult with the man carrying everything. "What about you master? Is there anything you want to look at? It doesnt have to be for right now, it can be for us to try later. I want this to be about both of us... I would tell you if something isn't ok or if I have a problem with what you are looking at."  
Whisper, Jul 14, 2014 #1804  
Torin thought about it for a few minutes, bending his head down and pressing a kiss to the top of Jason's head. "I think that what we have for now is good," the Marine answered after a few minutes. "We'll see what we use and don't, and then we can talk about getting different things, or more of the same, a little later. Was there anything else you wanted to look at, pet?" Torin didn't want to assume that Jason was done shopping, and he didn't mind if he wasn't. There just wasn't anything specific that he wanted to look at.  
Imp, Jul 15, 2014 #1805 More options  
Jason shook his head. There were a few things that he was interested in, but those could wait for later. They could wait until Jason was no longer "Sick" as he liked to think of it. "I think the rest of the day is perfect for just going back to the house and resting, after we get lunch of course. We can lay out a bunch of blankets and pillows inside the big double doors and watch the storm." He said with a smile. "Order room service, or even go out to dinner later tonight, and spend the day just the two of us. Maybe watch a movie later or something."  
Whisper, Jul 15, 2014 #1806  
He smiled. "I think that you're absolutely right." Torin nudged his pet toward the cash register to pay for their purchases. It was an easy and fast transaction, the girl at the register was very friendly, commenting on the quality of the scarves that Jason had chosen. As they exited the store, the redhead wrapped an arm around his pet. "What do you think about getting lunch to go and bringing it back to the cabin?" he suggested. "We can lay the blankets out and have an indoor picnic?" With days like this, Torin preferred to be indoors, and he knew that Jason would be just as content to watch the storm from the bedroom of the cabin as to be out in it.  
Imp, Jul 15, 2014 #1807 More options  
Jason cuddled into his masters side as they walked toward the cart under the awnings that lined the front of the stores, keeping them dry for the most part, barring the occasional gust of wind that blew in the rain in on them. "I think thats a wonderful idea master." He said honestly, ducking close when another wind came, soaking both of their right sides. "We can arrange for dinner to be delivered and stay in all night, just cuddling and watching the storms and maybe some movies."  
Whisper, Jul 15, 2014 #1808  
Nodding, Torin pulled out his phone and called in their order to the seafood restaurant that Jason had said he wanted to try for lunch. By the time they got into the cart and drove down there, their food would probably be ready to pick up. The Marine lead his pet to their cart and got him settled with the blanket around his shoulders and the bags tucked into the back seat of the cart. The trip to the restaurant didn't take long at all, but Torin drove slowly to give them time to prepare their food.  
Stay here, pet. He was just running inside to get lunch and figured it wouldn't hurt for Jason to stay dry and warm in the cart. The redhead dashed inside, and waited a few more minutes for their food to be ready. He paid before returning to the cart, setting their bags of food into the back with their other purchases. "Ready?"  
Imp, Jul 15, 2014 #1809 More options  
Jason stayed in the cart, wrapped up in the blanket with the heater on so that he wouldnt catch a chill even though he was damp. They drove home slowly, driving carefully through the angry storm until they reached the slightly more secluded area of their little private beach house. When they arrived and got inside, running from the cart to the door and laughing as they got soaked, Jason motioned for his master to get the food onto plates while he got towels for them to dry off with and set out the blankets, saying that he would meet his master in the bedroom by the huge open double doors.   
When Jason was out of sight he moved fast. Everything that had happened had gotten him to think a lot, and he tossed out the blanket and pillows into a rough arrangement quickly before hurrying to the bathroom.   
Minutes later he emerged from the bedroom holding a towel for his master. He walked toward the "kitchen" area, revealing his hair pulled back in a ponytail, collar around his neck... and nothing else. He held out the towel without a word, only a small smile.  
Whisper, Jul 15, 2014 #1810  
While Jason went to take care of the blankets and setting up their indoor picnic, Torin began to get their food ready. He plated each of their orders, and gathered silverware, napkins and two bottles of water. He was getting ready to juggle everything into the bedroom when he heard his pet approach into the kitchen. Turning, Torin smiled. He was taken aback by his pet's lack of clothing, but it was definitely a good thing. The redhead admired the other man's body as he approached him, reaching out and taking Jason around the waist once he'd reached him. Torin bent his head down, stopping just before their lips touched. "Beautiful," he whispered. He kissed him then, lips lingering together for a long time.  
Imp, Jul 16, 2014 #1811 More options  
Jason melted into the mans arms, glad to have gotten the reaction he was hoping for. As he moved into the kiss he set the towel aside and reached out to pull his masters soaked top off. When the kiss had to end so they could breathe he gathered the dripping cloth in his arms and stepped back, smiling at the man. "I'll get you some PJs master, if you'll give me your wet clothes so I can hang them to dry?" He asked softly. "I... thought about it a lot since you suggested it, and I like the idea of the naked rule master. I like being naked with you."  
Whisper, Jul 16, 2014 #1812  
He gave Jason another kiss before stepping back from him. "Help me with the food, first, pet. When we get that settled in the bedroom then I can change." It wasn't that he didn't want to acknowledge Jason's confession, but the soft smile that he gave said what words couldn't. He was happy that Jason had come to his own decision, and that he had taken the time to truly think about it. The fact that his pet hadn't abided by the rule just because Torin had wanted him to was a huge thing, and the Marine was proud of the other man.   
With four hands instead of two, moving their lunch into their makeshift nest was easy. They arranged their plates just so, and then Torin stood to get undressed. He stripped away the wet clothing, lying them across the back of the chair for Jason to hang up at his own pace. He stripped down completely before pulling on only a thin pair of sleep pants and then stretching his arms up over his head. "Ready to eat, pet?"  
Imp, Jul 17, 2014 #1813 More options  
As his master pulled on the sleep pants Jason took their wet clothes and hung them on a rack in the bathroom. He didn't look at himself. He knew that would just make him feel insecurity that he didnt need right then. Instead he wanted to focus on his master, serving him and focusing on how the man looked at him instead of how he looked at himself. When he returned the man was already dressed, and Jason nodded to the question, leading the way over to the fluffy nest of blankets and pillows. Sinking down, Jason held out his masters plate first, his grilled salmon dish smelling wonderfully fragrant mixed with the salty smell of the ocean and the storm that had settled for a while but was now getting heavy and angry once again, with even more thunder than before.  
Whisper, Jul 17, 2014 #1814  
Settling down next to his pet, the Marine took the plate after pressing a quick kiss to Jason's mouth. The storm was picking up again, and the waves were crashing rather violently on their beach. It was a beautiful sight to watch. Torin made sure that Jason had everything he needed before they dug into their food. It was delicious and fresh, just the way it should have been for an island that had a substantial fishing industry. It was another way the island itself made enough money to stand on its own. "Valentine's day is next week." Torin hadn't stopped thinking about the holiday that he usually was very happy to allow to pass without acknowledgement from him. They were scheduled for the moonlit cruise that night, and the thought of the ring that still sat in his bag was in nearly every thought. "Have you thought about what you'd like to do during the day, before the cruise?"  
Imp, Jul 18, 2014 #1815 More options  
well that night its the cruise.... but during the day we dont have anything planned do we? We could do that hike they advertised. The one that goes up into the unbroken forest and leads to the waterfall? He said, trying to think about the different activities the island resort offered. "Or we could rent some kayaks and take them around the island? Tobi told me about a hidden beach that is on the other side of the mountain, hidden in a little cove that the guests dont know about. We could go there with some backpacks and eat breakfast there, spend some time in complete, total privac-"  
Jason's words were cut off when, after a particularly hard crash of thunder, the power went out and the entire cabin went black. He squeaked when a flash of lightning lit everything up, practically diving into his masters lap, even though he was careful not to upset their plates. Wrapping his arms around the man, he hugged him close as another crash of thunder rolled. The waves, which had been so beautiful before, were still beautiful in the light of the lightning flashes but now looked scary in the darkness that surrounded them.  
Whisper, Jul 18, 2014 #1816  
He considered the ideas that Jason put forward. The hike, though, had caught his attention. Torin wanted to spend the day around other people, which was contrary to what most wanted to do on the day they were going to propose. But that was what he wanted to do. The Marine had opened his mouth to reply to his pet when they were suddenly in the dark, and Jason had launched himself into his lap. Torin placed their plates off to the side for the time being and then wrapped his arms tightly around his pet's body to hold him close. "The hike," he answered, shifting both of their bodies to a slightly more comfortable position. "We'll pack a lunch and eat up by the waterfall. I think the brochures said they had a picnic grounds near there."  
Imp, Jul 18, 2014 #1817 More options  
Jason, in reality, knew they were safe, but having Torin's arms around him made him feel much better about it. He took in a deep breath as he settled against the man, nodding and reaching out to Torin's plate nearby and plucked a berry from it, looking up at the man in the near blackness and offering it to his lips. "A hike it is then." He said softly. "Maybe we can bring our swim trunks too and go play in the waterfall if no one else is there."  
A moment later a loud knock came at their door, and Jason turned his head to look toward the sound. Aside from the moment he took to grab a long, fluffy robe and pull it on he stayed pressed to the mans side all the way to the door, opening it to reveal a hulking figure in a rain poncho carrying a lamp and a black bag. It took Jason a long moment before he recognized the burly ex-slave that he'd seen on the docks when they arrived. When he realized who it was he shook away his surprise and opened the door a bit wider. The large man stepped in, throwing back the plastic hood with a smile.  
Hey, we're hitting every room and house as fast as we can. Lightning hit the generator building. The damage is light, and your emergency buttons will still alert us if you push them since they are on a separate system, but power wond be back on until morning at least. He said, putting the bag on the table and pulling out electric lanterns, a bundle of white candles, and a large box of matches. "Until then we're just trying to make sure everyone isn't left in the dark."  
Jason had been content to stand by his master as the man spoke, honestly glad for the lanterns, but the moment he saw the candles and matches his shadowed face when ghostly white. He froze, his hands gripping his masters arm in a death grip as he slowly slid sideways so he was standing -hiding- behind the man. "N-no fire." He choked out in a sudden, shockingly strong voice. "Take it back with you. No fire!"  
Whisper, Jul 18, 2014 #1818  
We can do that, pet, so long as the lightening lets up. Torin took the berry, lips and tongue teasing his pet's fingers for an extended second before he pulled away to swallow it. "We can wear our suits under our shorts. Less to carry."   
The knock came as a bit of a surprise to Torin, but he stood and stretched while Jason pulled on his fluffy robe. The hulking figure in their doorway put the Marine on high alert for just a second before he, too, recognized the man. The darkness from the lack of light inside and his hood, with the flashes of bright light behind the man had made him extremely intimidating. Stepping back to let him in, Torin listened to the explanation and examined each item set on the table. He knew that the candles and matches were a problem, and was only half a second behind Jason's outcry.   
Torin turned to his pet first, hugging him close and shushing him softly. "He doesn't know, pet," he offered. "Relax for me." The Marine turned them both around, Jason's back now to the hulking security guard. "We'll make do with the lanterns, I'm sure other rooms could use with the extra candles. Thanks for letting us know about the outage, and bringing the lights." He smiled at the man, feeling bad that he had no idea that the candles would have set Jason off so badly.  
Imp, Jul 18, 2014 #1819 More options  
The large man frowned when Jason snapped at him, and even deeper when Jason buried his head in his masters chest. He knew better than to ask though. It was their job, his job, to protect the visitors and inhabitants of the island. Sometimes that meant more than just keeping unwanted visitors away from the island. He stuffed the candles and matches out of sight quickly, closing the bag. "I'm sorry for any discomfort or distress I may have caused you.... is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked a bit softer, looking at Torin and hoping to convey in his expression how sorry he was about triggering Jason so.  
Whisper, Jul 18, 2014 #1820  
Page 92 of 132  
< Prev1?9091929394?132Next >  
He shook his head, indicating that there was nothing to apologize for. There was no way that the guard could have known that fire would trigger Jason, and so it wasn't as if the candles were brought to their room on purpose. Torin had never even thought of indicating that anything with an open flame should be banned from their room. The Marine looked down and used a finger to lift Jason's face up from his chest. "I think you should turn around and accept the apology, pet," he whispered softly. "The candles and matches are away now." He wasn't going to force Jason to do anything, as always, but he hoped that the other man would be able to pull himself together just enough to do the right thing.  
Imp, Jul 18, 2014 #1821 More options  
Jason stayed where he was for a long time, lowering his head again the moment he was able. He stayed there for a few slow, long moments before he finally turned his head just barely enough to look behind him. The man was waiting patiently, his eyes meeting Jasons through Jason's long hair that hid his face. Jason finally slowly turned around in his masters arms, earning him a smile from the man.   
I'm sorry Jason. He said again softly. "I didn't mean to scare you, but I'll spread the word to the staff. No fire from now on, I'll make sure."  
Jason nodded, still holding Torin tightly as he gulped before speaking. "Thank you s-sir.... I... I accept your apology sir..." He whispered.   
The man shook his head. "Call me sir if it helps you feel better, but the name is Riker. Feel free to call me that too."  
... t... th-thank you... master Riker... Jason said after a long pause, adopting the familiar system with which he addressed their friends with at home.  
Riker nodded, hoisting up the bag. He left four lanterns on the counter, and he left the one he'd brought in as well. He had more in the cart that he needed to deliver. "I gotta go. Phones should still be running, call if you need anything at all."   
After he left Jason twisted in Torins arms again, pressing into his chest like he had been before.  
Whisper, Jul 18, 2014 #1822  
Watching, Torin smiled a little at the exchange. He knew that the guard - Riker - hadn't meant harm, and he was proud of Jason for being strong enough to turn around and face the man who had scared him, however unintentionally. The redhead nodded at the man's words, thanking him again for the lanterns and the promise to let the other staff know about Jason's fears. When his pet turned back in his arms after the door had closed, the Marine wrapped him in a tight hug. "You're such a good boy, Jason," he whispered, pressing kisses to the top of his pet's head. "I'm proud of you." They stood there, Torin refusing to pull away from Jason until he had made the first move. He wanted to give his pet all of the comfort and support that he needed to get past the fear that the sight of the candles had instilled in him.  
Imp, Jul 18, 2014 #1823 More options  
Jason stayed where he was for a long time, listening to the anger of the storm and letting the heavy sound wash over him. After almost too long standing still Jason jerked back from his master, ripping off the robe. It fell to the floor, and as it did Jason took in a few long, deep gulping breaths before he stumbled away from the man and ran through the rooms, right to where the double doors were still open. Jason dropped to a kneel right outside the doors, now fully out of the house on the small wooden deck and now under the heavy rainfall. He was still gasping, struggling to take in deeper breaths and fighting for each ounce of air he managed to take in. As he gasped his hands came up, one reaching over to cover part of his chest and the other covering some of the burns on his bicep.   
As he sat there his voice slowly came through his rattling breaths, finally gaining the air to speak as he clutched his hands tighter. "... water.... rain.... Master... rain... water... Master... Rain.... master... master.... safe.... safe... safe....." Internally he was fighting. He would be calm. He would be fine. He was safe here, there was no fire, the matches were gone, his master was here. He would not let this win.  
Whisper, Jul 18, 2014 #1824  
Torin watched as Jason tossed the robe to the floor and ran for the patio. His heart broke, but he knew that this was different than the panic his pet had had after his nightmares. With a flash of an idea, the Marine made his way to the bathroom. The tub was a large jacuzzi tub, easily big enough. Warm water filled the basin and Torin dropped his sleep pants on top of the hamper. It took no time to get back to his pet, nor to gently lift him into his arms. Jason was settled easily into the tub before Torin climbed in himself, sitting behind his pet and wrapping his arms around him loosely. He didn't say anything, but simply sat to support the other man as he worked through his own panic and fears.  
Imp, Jul 19, 2014 #1825 More options  
By the time Torin got the bath filled and came out to get him Jason had managed to do something he had never been able to do before, most of all since the fire that took their house from them... he had fought through the panic. He had fought through the rising fear and come out of his memories before they could take over. When Torin came and picked him up Jason wrapped his arms around the mans neck tightly, pressing his face into the mans neck as they walked into the bathroom lit by the lanterns. When they were finally settled Jason rolled in the water, turning halfway so he could look at Torin.   
I'm ok master. He whispered, reaching out and threading his fingers through his masters. "I'm sorry... I'm ok now."  
Whisper, Jul 19, 2014 #1826  
He kissed his pet's forehead lightly but said nothing. Jason didn't need to apologize to him, and despite the words, the Marine knew that the other man knew it. Instead, they sat in the warm water, soaking and relaxing against the edge while cuddled together and listening to the violent storm outside. It didn't take long for the water to cool. Torin was the first to stand, nudging Jason to do the same. With the cool air coming in off of the water, neither needed to be in cool bath water. The redhead picked up one of the large, white fluffy towels and wrapped it around Jason completely before drying himself off with another.   
What do you think, pet? A nap? Reading by lantern? With the electricity out, that meant that a movie was out of the question, as well as television or the radio. And the storm was too heavy to walk in.  
Imp, Jul 19, 2014 #1827 More options  
Jason let the bath relax him further, and when the water was finally cool nearly 45 minutes had passed in comfortable, relaxing silence. When he was finally dry Jason reached up, adjusting his collar and grabbing a brush for his hair. He leaned against the lip of the sink as he brushed his hair, looking up at his master. "How about... we go back to our little blanket nest and cuddle up in the blankets... and... will you read to me master?" He asked softly, shaking his hair out as he put the brush down.  
Whisper, Jul 19, 2014 #1828  
He slipped on his sleep pants again while watching Jason move around the bathroom. Torin had to bite back a soft groan, but couldn't help himself from stepping forward and bending down to press a soft line of kisses along the top of his pet's collar. "Anything you want, pet" was whispered softly before another lingering kiss was pressed just behind his ear. Torin stepped away then, their bodies now barely touching, and took Jason's hand to lead him back to the blankets. The Marine lifted one of the books from the table along the way, and set up a lantern near their heads so that he could read the words without straining his eyes too badly.  
Once comfortable, their bodies pressed tightly together once again, the redhead began to read as the storm outside continued to rage.  
Imp, Jul 19, 2014 #1829 More options  
The thick blankets and pillows really did create a giant nest for them. They were inside far enough not to get hit by the rain, and they ended up cuddled together. Torin sat up with the lamp beside his head, and Jason was laying down curled into his side. Jason couldnt help the smile that came over his face when he saw which book the man had grabbed. Michael had given it to him while he was still largely immobile and healing, and Jason had brought it with them on a whim. It was a collection of old fairy tails in a thick, hardback book. Jason had read it whenever he was alone and resting, and he honestly wasn't sure if Torin knew he owned it, though he did know that the man hadn't known he brought it on the trip. He only pulled it out of the bag today.  
Whisper, Jul 19, 2014 #1830  
They settled easily, Torin's arm wrapping around his pet's shoulders protectively. With a kiss pressed to the top of his head, the redhead finally looked down at the book he'd picked up to read. The title surprised him. Torin had no idea that it had been in their house, or where they had gotten it. He looked down to Jason for an explanation. "What's this, pet?" The Marine thumbed through it a bit, trying to figure out if he had even seen it before, or where it might have come from.  
Imp, Jul 19, 2014 #1831 More options  
Jason smiled at the surprise on his face when he saw the book. "When I was still healing, and couldn't walk, and couldnt draw as easily with my hand still healing, I got tired really fast. Especially on the pain meds." He said softly, reaching up to touch the heavy book. "I tried to read to pass the time sometimes, but I would fall in and out of sleep so often that I never remembered what I was reading or where I left off. It got really frustrating and I gave up. Master Michael noticed, and he got me this because the stories are shorter. I was more able to finish one before nodding off again."  
Whisper, Jul 19, 2014 #1832  
He nodded. That made sense, and now that he thought about it, he remembered Michael saying something about a new book for Jason. It was in passing, though, and at the time, the Marine hadn't paid any attention to it. Whatever his pet had wanted was perfectly okay with him. "Which ones haven't you read, then?" he asked. He didn't want to read a story that Jason already had read, or knew, or didn't like. "Or which would you like to read?" The Marine turned to the table of contents and skimmed over the list of which stories were in the heavy book.  
Imp, Jul 19, 2014 #1833 More options  
Jason reached out, taking hold of the end of the ribbon in the book and pulling it open to a page about halfway through. "I stopped here master." He said with a smile, scooting closer and snuggling down against his master even closer.   
He listened to his master read for a long time, the mans soft voice soon mixing with the sound of the storm and waves crashing angrily on the shore. Jason began to fight to stay awake, but it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep. His arm relaxed over his masters waist, and his body slowly went slack against his.  
Whisper, Jul 19, 2014 #1834  
The closer Valentine's Day got, the more nervous Torin got. He wasn't sure if Jason noticed, but he tried hard to act normal around him. They spent the week exploring other parts of the island. They took a day trip to the private beach that Tobi had told Jason about, they took a hike up the other side of the island from the waterfall they would be going to on Valentine's Day, they tried umpteen different restaurants, they shopped... Torin even signed them up to go out on a sailboat for part of a day. There hadn't been any other storms since the major one that had knocked out the electricity, and after a few days, the Marine had given in and given permission for them to sleep in the bed outside.  
When the day itself dawned, Torin was restless, and couldn't sleep. He was glad that they had agreed to the hike because it would work off some of his nervous energy. It worked in his favor, really. By the time they got back to the cabin that afternoon, he was able to nap for a few hours before they had to get ready for the cruise.  
Imp, Jul 19, 2014 #1835 More options  
Jason had noticed his masters increased odd behavior, but for the most part he seemed fine. They spent their days active and exploring, or inside their house relaxing. In the house Jason withheld the no clothes rule, each time pulling back his hair in a braid or a pony tail to make it so his collar was in full sight. Slowly but surely, as the days passed, Jason began to relax more and more with himself. A few times he even found himself looking down at the scars, examining them intently without even realizing he was doing so. Jason knew that he had a ways to go, but his stomach no longer rolled when he saw his body, and his chest no longer held the same tightness that it had before when his master looked at him nude. He was able to feel and accept that it was happiness and lust that the man felt when he looked at him, not anything bad.   
Valentines day was perfect so far. The hiking trail was sparsely populated, though there were people, and the waterfall was deserted around the time they finished lunch, so they were able to go for a swim after all. When they got back his masters jittery energy seemed to peter out, and the man went to take a nap. Jason opted to join him in bed, sitting up and adding more to the sketch he'd started the day he woke up to find his master and Tobi in bed with him. He still hadnt shown the man that drawing, but it wasnt done yet.  
Whisper, Jul 19, 2014 #1836  
He slept heavily, the exhaustion of his anticipation weighing heavily on him. If he hadn't set his alarm, then Torin was sure he would have slept straight through the cruise. As it was, the Marine jolted awake. It took him a moment to realize that Jason was on the bed next to him, drawing pad in hand. He tried to sneak a peek at whatever it was that is pet was drawing, but couldn't manage. Instead, the redhead leaned over and pressed a line of kisses up his pet's naked thigh to his hip, and then his side and stomach. "It's time to start getting dressed, pet."  
Imp, Jul 19, 2014 #1837 More options  
Jason was shading the curved line where the folds of the sheets draped low on his masters hip, and adding an extra line to where their arms had crossed when he felt his master stirring. He snapped the book closed as soon as he realized the man was awake, looking down at him with a soft smile, gasping softly and writhing slightly at his lips tickling their way up his leg. He put the book aside and slid down the bed until he was facing the man, wrapping his arms around the man and pulling him into a kiss. "Yes it is master... feeling better?" He asked with a soft look.  
Whisper, Jul 19, 2014 #1838  
Smiling as Jason hid the drawing from him, the redhead wrapped himself around his pet securely. It was one of the best parts of the day when he could simply lay entwined with Jason in bed. The question of whether or not he felt better, though, gave him pause. He was still exceptionally nervous, and excited, but the excess energy that had pent up inside of him was gone for the most part. So long as the rest of the night went well, then yes, Torin could say that he felt better. All of that, however, he couldn't say to Jason without giving himself away. Instead, the Marine simply nodded to the question while pressing a kiss to the other man's neck.   
He stayed there for long moments before pulling back and kissing Jason's lips. "Go on and start getting dressed, pet. And get the other collar from the bags." It would be the first time Jason wore the second collar that he had bought for him for Christmas. Torin was excited to see how it looked with Jason's tux.  
Imp, Jul 19, 2014 #1839 More options  
Jason nodded, going in for one more kiss before he went to get dressed. It was the first time he had worn the tux that he'd had altered to fit him, with Damian's help on measurements, and it fit him like a glove. Favoring dark colors as he always did his was all black, knowing full well that the bits of copper in the lock on the collar would stand out beautifully against the dark colors, as well as blending with his newly bronzed skin wonderfully. Barely any time on the island and he was showing his Native American roots finally. When he was all dressed, with the tie hanging loose around his neck, he went over to the bags and dug out the small white box that held the dress collar that he had gotten for Christmas. He went to the edge of the bed and pulled on his socks, the box sitting beside him. He couldn't do that part of his outfit, his master had the keys, and he didn't know how to tie a tie. Therefore, once he was dressed, he picked up the box and went to find his master.  
[IMG] [IMG]Whisper, Jul 20, 2014 #1840  
Page 93 of 132  
< Prev1?9192939495?132Next >  
Torin stayed in bed for a bit longer, watching Jason putter around to get dressed himself. When his pet had sat down on the bed to pull on socks was when the Marine finally got up himself to dress. His own tux had a traditionally white shirt, which contrasted nicely to Jason's all black. He had taken to have the fit adjusted just before they left for vacation, since he hadn't worn it for years before now. It fit perfectly, showing off his broad chest and shoulders, and accenting his strong legs. He came out of the bathroom adjusting his tie to find Jason wondering with the box in his hand and tie untied. Torin chuckled a little as he moved over to him.   
The redhead unlocked his collar and unfastened it, setting it on the dining table for the time being. A kiss was pressed to the extra-sensitive flesh that he had revealed, Torin careful to let his lips linger for just the right amount of time to tease before pulling away. The black silk tie was tied next, and once it was perfectly centered, Jason's collar was slipped around his neck and then fastened, the lock laying perfectly over the knot of the tie. "Almost ready, pet?" Torin himself still had to sneak the ring box into his pocket and get his shoes on.  
Imp, Jul 20, 2014 #1841 More options  
Jason found his neck feeling cold and uncomfortable without the security of the collar around it, but he tilted back his head to expose and offer his throat to his masters soft lips, lips that drew soft gasps and high sounds from him as they teased the most sensitive parts of his neck. Too soon and too late at the same time his master pulled away. He was breathing slightly hard, but he only smiled and let the man tie his tie and fasten the collar. The leather against his neck and the click of the lock made the remaining uncomfortableness fade.   
He nodded to the question. "I need to get the overnight bag I packs and put my meds in it, just in case. Since we're staying overnight on the ship." He said, pulling away to do just that.  
Whisper, Jul 20, 2014 #1842  
He nodded, watching Jason move back through to the bedroom to gather the bags. Torin took that time to slip the ring into his inside jacket pocket. The Marine slipped his shoes on, then moved to help his pet pack the remaining items that they'd need. In the top of the bag, Torin laid Jason's everyday collar for that night and the next morning when they didn't have to be so dressed. Whichever one he wanted to wear, at least they had them both. With one last glance around the room to be positive they had everything, Torin smiled and took the overnight bag from Jason's hands. "Let's go, pet." They had about thirty minutes to get to the dock and get checked in, and it would only take about five to drive their cart and park at the edge of the water.  
Imp, Jul 20, 2014 #1843 More options  
Jason took the small zippered pouch from the bathroom, checking its contents and closing it. He returned to the bedroom to see his master packing the last of the essentials into the bags and he handed him the pack to put in the bag as well. He nodded, reaching out to take his masters hand and tucking his hair behind his ear on one side. He'd left it down, and had trimmed the split ends just a few days ago. The deep brown locks hit his waist in a shining, thick fall and had natural highlights from all the sun.   
As they got into the cart Jason smoothed his jacket, straightening the lapels. He was really not used to this. His clothes were always casual, sometimes form fitting but most often just comfortable. The suit was very comfortable, but it was so.... formal.   
Still he was very much more preoccupied with his master. He had taken a small bottle of lube from the drawer in their room and put it in the bottom of the bags, and he was glad he did. Torin's suit fit perfectly, and outlined every contour of his body in ways that Jason had never known possible. Jason's desire for his master had never gone away, and over time the anxiety was obviously fading as well. He had hidden the lube because he didn't know if he was ready or not, but he was sure as hell going to be prepared.   
As they pulled up Jason's eyes finally pulled away from Torin, only to go wide at the sight of the huge ship that was docked. "Its.... massive." He said breathlessly as they parked.  
Whisper, Jul 20, 2014 #1844  
Reaching over, Torin took Jason's fidgeting hands and held it tightly in his own. The other man was gorgeous, and the dark suit only accentuated his tanned skin and amazing body. The ride was quick, and the Marine was amused by Jason's wonder at the size of the ship. "It has to be," he answered while stepping out of the cart and moving around to the other side to help Jason out. "I think the capacity is close to a thousand, plus the crew." Torin took their bag and guided his pet over to where they needed to check in. There was a bit of a line, so they joined at the back to wait for their turn. "Everyone getting on is checked against the guest list of the island, and their ID's are checked again, too, to make sure no one who isn't supposed to be on the ship gets on." Torin had to admit that he was impressed with the island's security standards.  
We'll be too far out for the buttons they gave us at check in to work, but they have their own security system on the ship that's similar.   
They finally made it to the front of the line. Torin's ID was checked, as were Jason's papers. They were given their room number and key, and told that there would be a safety seminar just before they pulled away from the dock. The Marine nodded and thanked the girl who had helped them, and guided Jason over to the dock so they could board. "Ready, pet?"  
Imp, Jul 20, 2014 #1845 More options  
Jason nodded, reaching out to take the carry on duffel with all their things in it from the man. Walking up the boarding walkway was slightly unsteady, but getting on the actual boat was not nearly as bad as he thought it would be. He would feel the difference in the ground he walked on, but it wasn't unsteady by any means. Torin was right about the security system on the ship. They were lead into what looked like a large conference room first off, and each of them were handed what looked like a small watch at the door, though in the place of the face of the clock there was a small button. Jason and Torin were two of the first people on the ship so they sat down in the front row of the chairs to wait for the safety seminar to start.   
Jason examined the small watch-looking object in his hand, threading his free hand into his masters as other people filed in. "You think its a similar system to the island master?" He asked curiously.  
Whisper, Jul 20, 2014 #1846  
He looked at the watches, examining them more closely as they sat in the front row of chairs. "Probably very similar," he answered. "I expect that since we're going out into water they'll have a good amount of security on the ship with us." Torin wasn't sure how far out they were going, but he didn't want to guess out loud that they were likely going outside of the island's waters and into international ones. It would likely only worry and upset Jason and that was the last thing that he wanted to do. Torin could only hope that no one else said anything about it, either.  
They sat for a while longer, maybe another forty minutes, before the room was full. A man stood in front of the room, waiting for everyone to quiet. It didn't take too long, which was surprising considering the amount of people.  
Imp, Jul 20, 2014 #1847 More options  
Jason listened intently while they went over the safety of the ship, everything from the emergency panels that were placed through the ship, to the alert bracelets they had been given, to what to do if you went overboard or saw someone else go over. The guards were on every level as well, and there was nowhere that they couldn't see except into the private guest quarters. To the outside ear it sounded scary to be watched like that, but to Jason, as well as a lot of the people sitting down around them, it felt safe. They weren't being watched. They were being watched over.  
When it was done it was announced that dinner would be in one hour, and that until then everyone was welcome to wander the ship or mingle in the main ball room, where music, dancing, and drinks were being served. Jason stood next to Torin as everyone else did as well. He was almost surprised to see other collars throughout the crowd. They werent common, but there were enough for him to notice.   
Since the door was at the other end of the room Jason and Torin had a little bit of a wait to get through the crowd. As they walked Jason felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a tall, statuesque woman smiling at him. "I apologize if I am interrupting anything, but my Rose here wanted to complement you on your hair." She said, turning to look at the smaller red headed woman that was half hiding behind the woman. She reached back and drew her forward by the hand. "Come on sweetie. I don't think they bite."   
The woman held the hand in a grip that reminded Jason of how he clung to Torin when he was scared, and he softened. He saw a jeweled necklace around her neck, but as she moved the leather on the back half of it came into view, as well as a leash ring on the back, and he realized it was a exquisite diamond collar.   
I dont bite, your mistress is right. He said softly, earning a shy smile from her. "Thank you, I like to think that my hair is one of my best features... though yours is by far more beautiful. Its like liquid metal and fire was spun into threads to form it."  
That made her cheeks go pink, and Jason smiled, looking up to his master and leaning into his side.   
The woman smiled as well. "I'm Angeline, and this is my Rose." She said, introducing them both.  
[IMG] [IMG] [IMG]Whisper, Jul 20, 2014 #1848  
The security features on the ship were beyond what Torin could have imagined. He was glad for it, and he could feel his pet relax next to him as they were all explained. It took a while to go through everything, but when the invitation was made for informal drinks and mingling in the ballroom signaled the end of the orientation, the redhead contemplated simply heading to their room to relax a bit before dinner.   
He stiffened when he saw a hand come out and touch Jason, and had to remind himself that they were safe here. Torin wasn't used to other people simply touching Jason, especially not in front of him. The Marine eased further, though, when turning to find a woman at the other end of the arm. She was beautiful, and the redheaded girl who stood slightly behind her was just as gorgeous. He could easily tell Mistress to pet, but the exquisite diamond collar sealed the notion for him. Torin sat back and allowed his pet to navigate the conversation, watching the two pets interact together as well as the woman who had initially approached them.  
His arm went around his pet's shoulders when Jason leaned into him, smiling at both women. "This is Jason," he answered softly. "And I'm Torin. It's nice to see another...mixed couple on the island that are still comfortable in their roles with each other." Whether the two women were together or simply Mistress and pet didn't matter. It was still comforting in a way he hadn't known he was looking for to know that there were other people out there who treated their pets kindly, and even spoiled them.  
Imp, Jul 20, 2014 #1849 More options  
The taller woman wrapped an arm around Rose's waist. "We've been coming here for three years now. This island is a place for you to be yourself. I will admit I was a bit... apprehensive about keeping roles when we got here, but we haven't seen any negative from it." She said pressing a kiss to the shy girls hair. "Besides, being collared and submissive comforts my sweetie, and the purpose of coming here is to have fun isn't it? If she we're uncomfortable all the time, and worried about how to act, it wouldnt be much of a vacation now would it?"   
Jason nodded, relating to that. "I know how she feels ma'am. I was worried too at first, but Master likes me to do what makes me comfortable." He looked at rose. "Sometimes that means a collar."  
She smiled slowly. "... or kneeling." She said in a tiny, soft spoken voice.   
Jason nodded, his smile growing when she finally spoke. "Or kneeling."  
Angeline looked at Torin. "Before coming here I hadn't met any other masters or mistresses like myself. It is either people who believe like we do who don't own slaves at all, but dont do anything about it either... or people who think we're mad for acting like we do." She said. "Though I will admit that even here couples who keep the roles are rare. Most come here to live like normal couples."  
Whisper, Jul 20, 2014 #1850  
He nodded with everything she said. The words were the exact thoughts that he had had in making his decision to come to the island in the first place. Torin was shocked when Rose spoke up, but smiled at her. "So long as it's kept to a minimum or on cushioned floors, pet," he reminded. The last thing either of them needed was Jason screwing up his knees yet again. He knew that the position comforted Jason, but the Marine couldn't help but be cautious about his previous injuries.   
Why don't you ladies join us for something to drink? he suggested. Most of the other occupants of the room had cleared out now. "Or if you had other plans, maybe you'd join us at our table for dinner?" He hadn't been expecting to meet anyone who was so similar to himself and Jason, but it was nice to know that they weren't alone in how they lived their life, even if it seemed like they were sometimes.  
Imp, Jul 20, 2014 #1851 More options  
Jason nodded at his masters quick correction, uttering a soft 'yes sir' in response with a smile.   
We were just about to go for a walk on the main deck before dinner actually, but we would love to join you for dinner. She said, smiling graciously.   
As they excused themselves and stepped away Jason turned to Torin, wrapping his hands slowly around the fitted waist. "Why dont we find our room for the moment master?" He said softly, a slight mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Have a little us time before we eat."  
Whisper, Jul 20, 2014 #1852  
Laughing, Torin pressed a kiss to his pet's forehead. "I think that when you look at me like that, it can only mean trouble," he answered while still chuckling. "I think we should find our room and freshen up a little bit before dinner so that we don't have to redress ourselves in a hurry." Torin took the other man's hand and lead him out into the main corridor. They had to stop to ask which direction the rooms were in, but once they righted themselves, it was easy to find room six-ten. He unlocked the door and let Jason enter first, then followed behind him to make sure the door was securely latched.  
The room was large, and done in warm colors. The king sized bed dominated the room, but it looked out over a deck and to the beautiful ocean. There was a comfortable looking chair to lounge in, and their bag was set on top of the dresser for them. Torin moved over to the door and slid it open to allow the sea air into the room. "Just be careful on the deck, pet."  
Imp, Jul 20, 2014 #1853 More options  
Jason stuck out his tongue when Torin said that look meant trouble, but he wrapped his hand around the other mans and followed him. When they got to their room Jason looked it over with more wide-eyed expression. "Its perfect." He said, grinning as he walked over to the man, his hands trailing around the mans waist and under the jacket of his suit. "You know master... you in uniform is always hot... you in a suit is sexy too.... if I ever see you in your dress blues we should probably be alone..." Jason leaned in, laying a kiss against the mans pulse point before nipping the skin softly, and leaning up to whisper in his ear. "... because I really dont think I would be able to resist jumping you right then and there..."  
Whisper, Jul 20, 2014 #1854  
Oh? Torin chuckled a bit but caught Jason's hands before they travelled too far up his torso. "Well then it's a good thing I'm not in my blues," the Marine answered in a matching whisper, "or else you'd likely make us late for dinner with those two lovely ladies." Torin turned in Jason's arms and kissed him soundly, cupping his face with strong, soft hands. He made sure that his forearm was resting over where the ring was so that the box wouldn't press into Jason's chest. "You do look so handsome in that tux, pet." Torin just now was realizing that he hadn't complimented Jason at all, and was ashamed of himself for that. "It's too bad we don't have more formal events to attend."  
Imp, Jul 20, 2014 #1855 More options  
Jason smiled warmly, glowing at the complement. "We can find more reasons to dress fancy master. Going out to fancy restaurants.... we can host dinner parties and be just like a fancy boring old married couple... dressing up for no reason...." He said, nuzzling his face against his masters hands. "I would suggest cuddling, but we would wrinkle our suits if we laid down, and I like us looking all pretty. We still have a while before dinner... maybe a walk on the deck? Before the sun goes down."  
Whisper, Jul 20, 2014 #1856  
Torin's heart stopped just a little bit when Jason mentioned "married". But his pet hadn't seemed to know anything about his plans as the Marine studied the other man closely after the comment was made. Instead, he nodded in agreement to the walk on the deck, glad to get out of the room to keep his mind off of later that evening.  
The redhead lead his pet out onto the deck, strolling slowly along the rails so that they could see the ocean below them. Torin felt at home on the ship; the soft motion of the water calmed his frayed nerves a bit more than anything else could have at that point in time. The breeze was cool, and he was glad that both he and Jason had their tuxedo jackets to keep the chill at bay. They chatted, talking about what they might do later in the week and about going out to the private beach again before they left for home. Torin suggested renting some jet skis, but wasn't sure how Jason felt about that since Jason wasn't a strong swimmer.  
Dinner was a formal affair of five courses of asparagus salad, risotto, scallops, New York Strip, and toffee pudding. Everything was delicious, and Torin couldn't remember a meal that was so good before. As they got further into the meal, the more jittery Torin became. He had to concentrate on making his leg not bounce, or his fingers not tap on the table. Angeline and Rose were a good distraction. He enjoyed speaking about slaves' rights with Angeline and attempting to draw Rose out of her shell little by little through the night.  
As the last dishes were cleared, the band started playing. Torin reached over for Jason's hand, giving a light squeeze. "Come dance with me, pet?" He wanted it to be a request, and he was greatly rewarded when Jason agreed. He moved them to the middle of the floor and held his pet as close as he could without revealing the box. They spoke softly to each other while Torin prayed that Jason couldn't feel how hard his heart was pounding in his chest. He didn't think he'd be quite this nervous. He drew it out, not sure he'd not pass out from nerves if he stopped dancing with Jason. Finally, though, the band was getting ready to take a break and it was now or the cruise would have been wasted.  
As the music stopped playing, Torin was glad to see that Jason turned to face the stage to applaud politely. He took that moment to reach into his jacket pocket and pull out the dark wood box. Before his pet turned around, the Marine dropped to one knee and had the open box offered up for Jason to see when he turned around. The gold and platinum ring shone under the dance floor lights. He could hear the soft gasps of the guests around him, and they must have caught Jason's attention because he turned around to face Torin then.  
Before his pet could react, the Marine spoke. "Marry me, Jason? In the past year, you have captured my heart and I have fallen so completely in love with you that I couldn't dare to imagine what my life might be like without you in it. Please, be mine?"  
Imp, Jul 21, 2014 #1857 More options  
The night passed in a blur of joyful, loving feelings and smiles. The walk on the nearly deserted deck was ended with the most beautiful sunset Jason had ever seen, standing against the railing with his master at his back, wrapped in the mans strong arms. He was dubious about the jet ski idea, but he told his master that he would think about it. It did sound fun, just a little... scary. Dinner was delicious, and it made Jason take mental note of all the foods so he could try to work out his own versions at home.  
When the music started up and Jason felt his masters hand in his Jasons heart fluttered, but he nodded. He stayed close to the man as they moved across the floor to the music, following the mans lead and moving in time with him. Despite his earlier worries he found that very soon the rest of the room melted away, and all he knew was his master, and him, and the sound of the music. It was surreal, and magical, and a very large part of Jason didn't want it to end.  
When the music finally ended Jason reluctantly pulled away to applaud the band, but he frowned when a soft symphony of gasps and whispers went through the crowd, and he saw all the eyes around them on him. He swallowed nervously, turning around to ask Torin what was happening, but when he turned the man was no longer standing where he had been...   
He was kneeling....  
He was kneeling on one knee....  
There was a box in his hand....  
A ring box was in the hand of his kneeling master....  
A ring...  
A...  
It seemed for a moment that Jason's brain broke while trying to process the information in front of him. Mouth gaping much like a fish trying to breathe air, when Jason first tried to speak nothing came out. Then he took in a sharp gasp and nodded, not even realizing that tears were spilling down his cheeks.   
I... Yes master. Always and a hundred times yes!  
Whisper, Jul 21, 2014 #1858  
A chorus of cheers and applause came from all around them. Torin smiled brightly at Jason, sure that it would be able to light the dance floor on its own if the lights were to go out at that moment. He stood and took his pet's face in his hands, kissing him soundly and deeply, ignoring the other bodies in the room. The Marine couldn't tell if he was crying, or if only Jason was, but it didn't matter. Torin pulled away enough to simply rest their foreheads together while he held the other man close. It took a moment for him to regain his composure enough to step away and free his arms, but when he did Torin took the ring from the box and made sure that the claddagh design was facing the right way (with the crown facing away from Jason's body). He took Jason's left hand gently and then slipped the ring onto his third finger. It fit perfectly, just as he'd hoped it would.   
I love you was whispered before Torin kissed the other man again, pulling their bodies close together.  
Imp, Jul 21, 2014 #1859 More options  
When his master stood Jason's hands went to grip the man anywhere he could, ending up holding handfuls of the mans shirt in his hands as he kissed him hard and deep. When the kiss ended Jason was well out of breath, feeling like he had just run a marathon. He was reluctant to let the man go, but as Torin took his hand he realized what Torin was doing and gave up his hand to the other man. The ring felt heavy and warm around his finger, and it only served to make the lump in his throat grow bigger. The moment he was able to he wrapped his arms around the man again, holding him like he wanted to become one with his body. "I love you too... my Master Torin... I love you so much..." He whispered roughly. "I love you more than anything..."  
Whisper, Jul 22, 2014 #1860  
Page 94 of 132  
< Prev1?9293949596?132Next >  
Soft flutters erupted through Torin's stomach and chest when he heard Jason speak his name. The Marine's heart skipped a beat, and if it were possible, he'd have loved Jason more in that very moment. He didn't say anything, but he squeezed Jason a bit more tightly for a moment to acknowledge that he'd heard him, but that he just didn't have words in that moment for him.   
They spent a few more minutes in the middle of the dance floor, their arms tight around each other. The other guests had moved away now, chattering between themselves at their tables and Torin was grateful for that. He had proposed in front of people to show Jason that there were people in the world at large who would be happy for them, but now he wanted privacy with his pet to celebrate and be happy and simply be engaged. "Let's go outside, pet," he whispered finally, though the Marine didn't let go of the other man. It was another long pause before Torin stepped away enough so that they could walk out onto the deck of the ship.  
When they reached the railing to the side, Torin stepped behind Jason and wrapped himself around the other man's body tightly once more, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.  
Last edited: Jul 22, 2014  
Imp, Jul 22, 2014 #1861 More options  
Jason went out into the night with his master more than willingly. The lack of city lights around them made the night sky light up with more stars then Jason could even comprehend. The moonlight cast a pure, unbroken silver light over them and the water, and the soft breeze that broke the warm air made it the perfect temperature. He stayed there for a moment, leaning on the rail with his master pressed against his back, before he turned in the mans arms. He reached up to him, wrapping his arms around his masters neck and smiling wider when he once again caught the shine of the ring.   
You meant it master? He whispered as the breeze blew by, picking up his long hair and bringing more of the scent of the sea over them. "You cant imagine your life without me in it?"  
Whisper, Jul 22, 2014 #1862  
Torin's hands fell to Jason's hips as his pet turned around to face him. The question made him smile as he watched the other man's hair blow in the gentle breeze and reflect the bright moonlight from above. The Marine leaned down and kissed him, sealing words not yet spoken with the act. Only when they were once again breathless did the redhead break the contact between them, and he took a second to fill his lungs back up with air before answering. "I don't want to imagine it without you in it, Jason," was the answering whisper. "You're my everything; since the day I brought you home, everything I do is for you: your well-being, your happiness. I don't ever want to do what I do for any other reason than you."  
Imp, Jul 22, 2014 #1863 More options  
Jason bit his lip for a moment, not wanting to start crying again as he spoke. "I've never made it a secret that you are my world master." He said, his voice still a tiny bit choked despite the fact that he'd managed to keep from crying. "I live for you, to be with you, to make you happy. You being happy makes me happy master... when you first bought me... I wanted... I didnt want life... I never knew that a world like this could exist... now.... now I cant see myself not growing old with you. Living for years with you master. You did so much more then save my life that day. There are no words for what you've done master."  
Whisper, Jul 22, 2014 #1864  
I've done only what you deserve.   
Torin pulled Jason close again and buried his nose and face into his soft, flowing hair. Breathing in deeply, the Marine allowed the scent of his lover to wash over him for a long time, committing everything about that night to memory. A long time later, Torin pulled back a bit. "Let's go back to the room, pet. Let me take care of you tonight." Jason worked so hard to take care of him and their friends. Tonight, Torin wanted it all to be about Jason: a hot bath, a long massage, brushing his hair... All of the things that made his pet relax the most, Torin wanted to indulge him in.  
Imp, Jul 22, 2014 #1865 More options  
Jason smiled, nodding. "I enjoyed it, but I think Ive had enough Dancing for the night master." He said softly, entwining his fingers with his masters. They took the long way, going around the deck instead of cutting through the middle hallways. When they got to the room Jason stepped in first, and his eyes lit up once again. There were softly lit LED candle tea-lights everywhere, a massage table was set up and an assortment of oils was next to it. He looked down to see a trail of rosepetals leading from the door, and splitting in two to lead to the bed... and toward the bathroom. As he stepped in further, following the sweetly perfumed trail, he saw that the 4 person jacuzzi tub was filled with hot water and thick bubbles, and surrounded by more tea lights.   
After taking it all in Jason slowly turned to look at Torin. His expression held a moment of disbelief before he went forward, sliding his arms around the man again and kissing him deeply. "...this is all a dream..." He whispered against the mans lips, their foreheads pressed together and their bodies close. "... this has to be a dream.... can we stay asleep forever?..."  
Whisper, Jul 22, 2014 #1866  
Coming into the room, Torin was glad to see that the requests he had made had been carried out perfectly. The Marine turned to watch Jason's reactions, and wasn't disappointed. The look of utter awe and joy and even the disbelief was the reason that he'd done it this way. It was perfect. And then Jason was kissing him again, and whispering about dreams. He smiled. "You are my world, my sweet and wonderful pet," he whispered back, holding Jason close to him. "I will happily give you everything that your heart desires, and spoil you rotten forever and ever if you let me."  
Torin reached into his shirt and withdrew the chain which held his tags, and the keys to Jason's collars. The redhead moved deliberately, unlocking the collar that rested around his pet's neck. He slipped the collar off and set it to the side. "You are mine, Jason; my pet, mine to do with what I want... But tonight... Tonight I want you to simply be my fiance."  
Imp, Jul 22, 2014 #1867 More options  
Jason watched the man slip the collar off his neck, looking at it where it laid on the table for a long moment before looking back up at his master. He reached up, running his fingertips over the silver keys that hung over his masters impeccable suit. He was safe here. He didn't need to be owned to be protected, not here. The titles and collars... they were like a giant blanket that always covered him, made him know that no matter what he would always come back to where he belonged. Jason slowly looked back up at the man as the thoughts finally stopped racing. "... I... can I still call you... master?" He whispered.  
Whisper, Jul 22, 2014 #1868  
He had been expecting the question, and while Torin was slightly disappointed, he understood and would never force Jason to do anything other than what he was comfortable with. The Marine nodded as he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Jason's neck, and then his cheek, and then his lips. "Get undressed, Jason. Come take a bath with me." Both statements were meant as requests, but Torin was already loosening his own tie. He wanted nothing more than to be close to his pet. It didn't take long for Torin to strip off the tux. He hung it while still in his boxers, looking over to Jason and waiting (impatiently) for his decision of whether or not to join him.  
Imp, Jul 22, 2014 #1869 More options  
The descision was an easy one for Jason. He wasn't ready for names only, and that fact saddened him quite a bit, but him being with his master as just... a couple... it was like a dream, something not even real. When his master started undressing Jason spared one more look at the table where both of his collars now rested before pulling off his own tux and taking it to be hung up. When he was down to just the boxer-briefs he'd been wearing under the outfit he stopped, and then stepped over to his master. Jason leaned up to kiss him lightly before reaching out and pulling the chain holding the dog tags and keys off the mans neck and laying it slowly on the table next to the collars.   
No soldier.... no submissive... no slave... no master... just us. He said softly, looking back up at the man. "I can do that. I want to."  
Whisper, Jul 23, 2014 #1870  
He was a bit confused when Jason pulled his tags off, but the words confirmed what he thought it was all about. Smiling softly, Torin nodded and stepped forward. Thumbs hooked into the waistband of his pet's boxer-briefs and tugged them down, letting the cotton drop to the floor in a heap. His own followed quickly after. With deliberate movements, Torin bent and lifted Jason into his arms. No matter what roles they took on, the Marine was still going to love having his pet's body close to his own.   
Jason was set down into the water, Torin following directly after him.  
Imp, Jul 23, 2014 #1871 More options  
Jason wrapped both arms around the mans neck as he was lifted, cuddling close to the man as they walked. As he settled into the warm water and high bubbles he lifted his hand again, looking at the shining ring on his finger. The ring that fit perfectly on his hand, the ring that spoke a promise of forever to Jason. He turned in the water, facing his master with both hands laying flat on the mans soapy chest. "How long master?" He asked softly, smiling. "How long have you had this plan in your head?"  
Whisper, Jul 23, 2014 #1872  
Smiling, Torin pressed a kiss to Jason's neck. "Before Christmas," he answered. "I found the ring on one of my last shopping trips for you, when I bought the collars. I wanted us to be around people who accepted us as we are, as people, who were more than our family. I wanted their excitement for us to prove to you that there are good people in the world, even if they're hard to find sometimes." Torin kissed the other man again. "Mostly, I wanted you to be relaxed and happy and content. I wanted it all to be perfect for you."  
Imp, Jul 23, 2014 #1873 More options  
Jason smiled again, letting out a soft sound of contentment as he curled close to the mans front. "You never cease to amaze me, you know that?" He said softly, sinking into the bubbles. "... I'm glad there are more people like you in the world master. More people like our friends and family. I know I havent known much of the world, and certainly not people like you... but it gives me hope to see it this way master. Its beautiful."  
Whisper, Jul 23, 2014 #1874  
That was all that Torin could have hoped for when he booked this trip. The Marine hugged Jason close, his arms creating a protective bubble around his pet while pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "You'll see more of the world, pet," he promised. "There aren't many places like this island, but there are some places that are more...liberal. I've visited a couple here and there on tours." They were very minimal in the grand scheme of the world, but Torin knew that they existed. "And we'll come back here again, too. Maybe once a year?" He wanted to keep the island special, but the thought of giving Jason a 'break' each year was tempting.  
Imp, Jul 23, 2014 #1875 More options  
Jason thought about that last question for a moment before shaking his head. "We'll see about it." He said. "I dont know about that too much. I mean its perfect here... but its special. Its magic here. I wouldn't want to come all too much." He smiled, turning his head up to look at his master. "I might change my mind later of course. You never know. Next year I might make you take me here again."  
Whisper, Jul 23, 2014 #1876  
I'll remember that, then, he laughed a bit. "Maybe we can visit my parents later this year. My mother adores you, and they have more gardens than you could possibly imagine." He didn't mention the stables and horses, not wanting to ruin the mood they'd set. Torin leaned back against the edge of the tub and closed his eyes, letting the warm water soothe him. "How long do you want to wait, pet?" he asked, truly wanting Jason's opinion. He could say a month or ten years and Torin would be okay with either answer, but he didn't want to rush the other man, either.  
Imp, Jul 23, 2014 #1877 More options  
Jason laughed softly. "I treated your mom like touching her would make the house explode.... she didn't even blink at it, just kept right on going." He said, running his hand slowly up and down his masters thigh under the water. "And I dont know... I never thought about getting married, free and normal or my own special thing or what. I never really thought about what it would entail...." He tilted his head back, looking upside down at his master. "Though I can say this, I am not wearing a big white dress."  
Whisper, Jul 23, 2014 #1878  
He laughed, too. "She knew you would be...skittish. I'd written to her fairly regularly since I'd got you. That's just her way: she figured that if she acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary, then sooner or later, you would too." Torin thought about Jason's words for a long minute, hands stroking over his pet's back and sides. "Would you want to be free, pet?" he asked softly, moving so that he could see Jason's face now. "If it meant living exactly as we have been here, but without you being a slave?"  
Imp, Jul 23, 2014 #1879 More options  
Jason's hand stilled under the water, and he ducked his head down even as his master moved them so they could see each other. He chewed his bottom lip for a long moment before he looked back up at the man. "I don't want to be free master." He said softly. "Ive said it before master... I don't want it. Maybe before I was taken... I could have had a chance... but I dont want it now. I only want you. I want us master. The life that I have now.... Its all I need."  
Whisper, Jul 23, 2014 #1880  
Page 95 of 132  
< Prev1?9394959697?132Next >  
He'd known the answer before Jason gave it, but Torin, at the very least, wanted to keep that door of communication open. He didn't expect his pet to ever change his mind, but somehow, the Marine couldn't close it off completely because of the 'what if' factor: what if Jason did change his mind one day? Torin wanted him to know that it was always a possibility for him. He wanted him to know that if he wanted a legal marriage, that it was a possibility. Torin pressed his lips to Jason's temple and let the subject drop for the time being, hugging his pet close for a few moments.  
The water grew cool. Torin helped Jason to stand and drained the tub while wrapping the other man in a large, fluffy towel.  
Imp, Jul 24, 2014 #1881 More options  
Jason relaxed again when his master didn't push the subject. The rest of the bath was wonderful. They took their time washing each other, and Jason let Torin wash and condition his long hair as well. When they stepped out the air was still warm and steamy, and still lightly perfumed by the roses. Jason dried off fairly quickly before squeezing his hair dry. He picked up his brush and turned to Torin again, giving him a soft, affectionate look. "What now?" He said softly with a smile. "It looks like you had the whole evening planned out."  
Whisper, Jul 25, 2014 #1882  
Jason had always been gorgeous in his eyes, but the way his pet...glowed drew Torin more strongly to him. The Marine stepped up behind the other man, arms wrapping around his hips while pressing his face into the warmth of Jason's neck. He was tempted to throw all of his carefully laid plans to the wayside and simply take Jason to bed. That idea had its own merits...   
Come to bed with me? Whatever that meant to Jason was what it meant to Torin, the redhead simply wanted to be close to the other man.  
Imp, Jul 25, 2014 #1883 More options  
Jason paused, mid brushstroke, when the man said that in that whispered voice. The voice that clearly said he was hoping for... something. Jason let a slow smile cross his face. His hair was brushed and hanging in long tendrils around his nude upper body, and the towel was very low on his hips. Loose. Jason set the brush down before pulling away from Torin. As he moved he untucked the end of the towel, and when he turned to face the man it fell to the floor around him. Normally he would take extra time to fold it, or put it in the hamper... but for tonight he was just Jason. The man in front of him was just Torin, not his master. Tonight he wasn't serving... even if he couldnt say the mans name by itself.   
He moved forward and took hold of his masters towel, pulling it away and discarding it as well. Come to bed with me. He had phased it as a question. Jason took both of Torins hands in his and began to lead him backwards, toward the bed.   
Come to bed with me? There was only once answer to that. Jason's gentle smile morphed into a new look. Love was there, but lust, desire, filled his expression. "... Always."  
Whisper, Jul 25, 2014 #1884  
Torin followed without question, studying his pet's face and body as he moved. The world had long dissolved around them. They were the only living things, and even the room around them was hazed, only half there. Jason was, quite literally in this moment, his entire world. As they came to the bed, the Marine guided the other man onto the mattress with his head on a pillow before coming to rest beside him. Torin hooked one leg over Jason's as he leaned over his pet and kissed him deeply, their bodies melding together so naturally, as they always did.  
Imp, Jul 26, 2014 #1885 More options  
Jason laid down, not once taking his eyes off his master. Laying down on the bed, Jason wrapped his arms around the mans body as the leg came over his. He had missed this so much, the intimacy and the love. Jason kissed him back hard and deep, rolling slightly so their fronts were pressed together even more. His hands trailed over the mans body, exploring the dimples at the small of his back, the curve of his hip, the swell of his ass. Jason pulled his masters hips so they were aligned, pressing up against him as he kissed the man back. He was already half-hard, and the light friction was only helping that.  
Whisper, Jul 26, 2014 #1886  
He gasped as their bodies came more into alignment with each other. The intimate touches igniting the Marine's flesh at each point of contact. He held Jason tightly, his fingers tracing soft patterns over his pet's hips and back and waist. Torin sought out the one bundle of nerves that he knew would bring his pet to the heights of pleasure and drew his fingertips over the spot with a light touch. His lips moved down to Jason's neck, kissing and nipping and biting along the warmed flesh that had been hidden away behind his pet's collar since Christmas. Torin tasted and savored each bit of skin, leaving nothing untouched.  
Imp, Jul 26, 2014 #1887 More options  
There, just above his waist, his master hit that one odd mound of scar tissue that lit up with electric pleasure. It made his body contract, his hips thrusting forward into his masters and creating even more of that wonderful friction. It tore a moan from Jason's lips and the combined sensations had him writhing and arching up into the mans body. Jason had resisted this for so long... and in that moment it was truly easy to forget why.  
...please.... master... more... he gasped lustfully. "... i want you tonight... all of you... take me.... make me your jason again... "  
Whisper, Jul 26, 2014 #1888  
Jason's pleasure was his own. Torin groaned and pressed them together more securely, more urgently. His pet's lips were captured in a heated kiss with the words, Torin's heart pounding against his rib cage even harder than only a second ago. The Marine pulled away enough to look at the other man, studying his face carefully. "You're sure, pet?" he asked softly, threading his fingers through Jason's soft hair. He wanted Jason to be positive, because he didn't want to push the other man into something he still wasn't ready for just because they'd gotten engaged.  
Imp, Jul 26, 2014 #1889 More options  
Jason had been expecting the question, and even breathless as he was he smiled, reaching up to cup his masters neck and jaw with one hand. "... Yes... I've been ready for longer than I realized... I love you... I love you, master Torin..." He said in a breathless whisper, looking him straight in the eyes. "I want to be with you tonight.... all of you with all of me..." Jason leaned in close, kissing the man deeply with his hand still laying against the mans face. His other hand wrapped around his masters waist again, pulling him in close.  
Whisper, Jul 26, 2014 #1890  
His name on his pet's lips made his heart swell further. Torin's eyes shone with unshed tears as he fell into the kiss, noting that if they could pull each other closer, they'd be one person. Without breaking their lips apart, the Marine groped around on the bedside table for the massage oil that had been left for them, laying it on the bed beside the pillows for the time being. His hands travelled over his pet's body, stopping to grope and massage his rear end for good measure before continuing down to the backs of his thighs and what lay between them.  
Imp, Jul 27, 2014 #1891 More options  
Jason melted into the kiss, rolling his hips up and letting his hands roam his masters body as his legs spread easily to make room for the man between them. Adding the mans name was more of a gift then he thought. It felt good, it felt right. All the instincts that lead him against speaking Torin's name proved wrong. Jason let his legs hike up slowly as his masters hands trailed down the backs of them. Jason reached between them after a moment, wrapping his hand around his master's hard length along with his own, pumping them together as he leaned up for another kiss.  
Whisper, Jul 27, 2014 #1892  
He moaned, pressing his hips forward as their lips once more connected with each other. Torin's hands never stopped their explorations, and his fingers now dusted over Jason's opening. He put no pressure there, considering the lube was still by the pillow, but it had been so long since he'd touched anywhere so intimate on his pet's body and he couldn't help himself. He loved every inch of Jason, including the most hidden. The Marine searched for, and found, the bottle that laid by Jason's head. With only one hand, he managed a drizzle of the cool, slick liquid onto his fingers, which then returned to his pet's most intimate of places.  
Torin pressed against the sensitive hole a few times, testing the waters so to speak.  
Imp, Jul 27, 2014 #1893 More options  
Jason reacted to the soft, dry touch that teased his entrance, moaning and thrusting up into his hand as pleasure convulsed through his muscles. After a moment he released his hold on their cocks in favor of a strong grip on his master, still kissing him as he heard the familiar sound of the cap to a bottle opening. His heart was pounding in his chest hard enough that he was sure that his master had to feel it against his own. When the hand reached his opening Jason broke the kiss to take one more gasping breath. He reached up, running his hand up Torin's chest and over his neck, until he was cupping his jaw again, looking him in the eyes through the dim light of the tiny LED candles. It was clear that Torin was still at least a little unsure.  
...Trust in me master... He whispered after a moment. "... I'm ready..."  
Whisper, Jul 27, 2014 #1894  
He searched his pet's face for a long moment. Torin didn't say anything to him, but instead simply took action. His finger gently breached Jason's body, the Marine fighting hard not to groan at how tight and hot he was. He tipped his face forward and took Jason's mouth in another bruising kiss, shoving every last bit of passion and love and need into the act. His digits worked to loosen Jason's muscles, twisting and pressing this way and that for long minutes before a second finger was added, stretching his pet further.  
Imp, Jul 27, 2014 #1895 More options  
Jason kissed his master back, giving the same amount of passion even as he let out a high cry of pleasure against his lips when the digit breached his entrance. He was tense for a bit, unable to help it. After so long the intrusion felt thick and it burned just a bit. Still, it was a good burn, and by the time the second finger joined the first he was moving against the man, caught between thrusting up against his hard member for friction and pushing back to get more of the mans fingers inside him. Moans spilled from his lips through each gasp, and into each heated kiss that he pulled his master back into when he barely managed to catch his breath.  
Whisper, Jul 27, 2014 #1896  
A third finger entered, all three scissoring and stretching the tight ring of muscles at Jason's entrance. Only once he was sure that Jason was as prepared as he could be did Torin pull their lips from each other's to speak. His fingers slid from the other man's body as well, straying up to stroke once over that spot to tease. Torin nudged Jason onto his back, lightly nipping over the man's neck and shoulders as he did and his free hand applying liberal amounts of massage oil to his own prick. He aligned himself to Jason's body, pausing for a moment before pressing his hips forward slowly.  
Imp, Jul 27, 2014 #1897 More options  
As Jason settled on his back, jerking and moaning low in his throat as his master purposely pressed over that special spot inside him. His masters weight on top of him was so very heavy and familiar. The feel of his body, the smell of his skin and sweat, the taste of his lips, everything about that moment made his breath tight and his heart pound as his cock throbbed in tandem with his heartbeat. Jason's legs fell on either side of them, and rose to wrap around Torin's waist naturally, without any effort or thought about it. This was right. This was his whole world. As his master pushed into him it was pleasure. Pure, liquid fire flowing into his veins and making him arch into his masters body and arms as he was pushed, fuller and fuller until it was almost too much, and simultaneously not enough.  
Whisper, Jul 27, 2014 #1898  
His entire body was alight with sensation. Torin had to fight himself to keep in the moment. He didn't want to hurt Jason by letting go too fast, too soon. Slowly, he settled into his pet's body with a shudder of pleasure running through him. He rested his weight on his forearms, which were at either side of Jason's shoulders, as he got himself in check and pressed kisses over the other man's neck and chest and shoulders. He couldn't ever deny that he'd missed this closeness and oneness that sex brought between them. Torin's hips began to thrust gently at first, allowing Jason to get used to the sensations of being so full again.  
Imp, Jul 28, 2014 #1899 More options  
Jason finally opened his eyes as his master finally pushed all the way inside him, feeling his masters hips flat against his ass. He could see his masters face, and the mans arms on either side of him, and because of how Torin covered him he couldnt see much else... but that was all he needed. From this view the shadows danced on the mans abs as he began to move. Jason watched the rolling movement, and how hot it was was half the reason he moaned. The other half was the deep, dragging sensation that pressed over that bundle of nerves inside his body. His master's movements being so slow and careful helped ease the pain, and it only took moments for the pain to fade in favor of the pleasure. When the pain was gone and his body had adjusted to the the mans thickness Jason pulled his eyes back up and leaned up for another deep, hard kiss, his grip tightening.  
Whisper, Jul 28, 2014 #1900  
Page 96 of 132  
< Prev1?9495969798?132Next >  
Local Time:12:29 PM  
Even as he felt Jason relax around him, and even as his pet kissed him with everything he had, Torin still fought his own body to take his time. He wanted to draw out their pleasure and the exact closeness that you could only get from being physically connected to another person. The Marine's lips dragged over the other man's jaw and neck and throat and chest, anywhere they could reach to taste the sweat moistened flesh. "So beautiful," he muttered as he pressed a kiss behind Jason's ear. Torin had never felt so in love with his pet as he did at that moment. Eventually, his hips began to press forward more rapidly, his own growing need dictating the pace now while gasps and soft moans were drawn from his lungs.  
Imp, Jul 29, 2014 #1901 More options  
Local Time:11:29 AM  
Jason's kiss, and his grip, everything in his screamed passion and pleasure. It was not urgency, need for speed to the finish, but just the need for more. When his master moved away Jason's legs brought him back again, tighter and deeper each time, with another cry of pleasure with each press over his prostate. When the mans voice came out in moans Jason caught them and swallowed pleasured noises with kisses that were hungry and powerful. His hands switched between exploring the other mans body and scrambling for a frantic grip when the man his a particularly good spot inside him, making him arch off the bed and roll his hips trying to get more.  
Whisper, Jul 29, 2014 #1902  
He loved how responsive Jason was, and how he was just as unrushed as himself. Torin kissed Jason everywhere, and pressed himself further into his pet's body with each thrust in. His hips were angled this way and that, varying the degrees of pleasure to delay the inevitable. Torin, though, was heading straight for the inevitable, much faster than he wanted to. The Marine clenched the sheets beneath his hands in an attempt to control himself, and his hips which were beginning to pick up speed despite his brain telling them not to. He pressed his face into Jason's neck, breathing in his pet's scent. "Don't hold back, pet," he managed to get out. "Don't wait for permission..."  
Imp, Jul 29, 2014 #1903 More options  
Jason was struggling to hold back, but with every thrust that increased in speed and strength he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. His masters own noises of pleasure werent helping matters, and when the man whispered in his ear it was almost enough to throw him over right there. His arms locked around the mans body as his entire body went tight and tense, his hole clamping down around the mans cock as his abs went tight as well, trying to hold back for just a few moments longer.   
Fuck Fuck FUUUCCCKKK! He failed, crashing over the edge of his orgasm with a loud, near scream of pleasure as his world went white and his legs convulsed around his masters waist, coming between them without a single touch to his cock.  
Whisper, Jul 29, 2014 #1904  
Torin loved watching Jason let go. If he wasn't so close to the edge of oblivion himself, he'd have chuckled at his pet's foul mouth. As it was, though, Jason's body clamping down around him through his own orgasm threw Torin head first into his own white lights. The Marine's body tensed as he emptied himself into his pet's body, and his arms tightened around the other man's torso to hold him closer. It seemed to last forever, but he finally began to relax his muscles and come down from the clouds a bit. His breathing was still labored, chest still heaving as the Marine tried to regain strength in his muscles to move off of Jason so that they could both breathe a little better.  
It took a few minutes, but finally, the redhead collapsed to the side of his pet, arm still thrown over Jason's waist.  
Imp, Jul 29, 2014 #1905 More options  
The orgasm seemed to last forever, trapped in a blinding explosion of pleasure that made his entire body light up, from his mouth that cried out his pleasure in an unbridled call, down to his legs and feet that locked around his masters waist, toes curling as his hands scrambled for purchase on his masters sweaty back. When it finally began to slow Jason's chest was heaving, and his legs shook as they fell to lay on either side of his masters hips. He couldn't bring himself to care about the sticky mess that laid between them, a mix of sweat and cum painting them both. He winced as the man pulled out of him, his abused hole throbbing in the most wonderful way that brought a sound of pleasure from him once again, making him writhe again just a bit.   
Jason rolled slightly, just so he could cuddle into his masters side when he moved to lay on the bed, still breathing hard as he nuzzled his face into Torin's neck.  
Whisper, Jul 30, 2014 #1906  
Beautiful, he whispered once more, hugging Jason close to him. Torin's hand drew through Jason's long hair as they laid together. He was too tired to do anything else, though his brain told him that they should probably shower. And change the sheets. Instead, the Marine leaned up and captured his pet's already kiss-swollen lips in a gentle, lingering kiss. It was a long time later, after dragging himself off of the edge of sleep, that Torin stirred again. "We should shower, pet," he whispered, nuzzling into the other man's neck. "Otherwise we'll wake up stuck together..."  
Imp, Jul 30, 2014 #1907 More options  
Jason smiled when the man whispered that word to him, kissing him back with a slo softness that was not about lust anymore, but about deep, unending love. It seemed to be the mans favorite word to describe him... and when he said it, in that voice so full of love that Jason loved so much, it made Jason believe it. To Torin he was beautiful, and he was slowly starting to understand and accept that. Jason had been nearly asleep when the man spoke again, jerking him back to groggy awareness. "...mmm... As appealing as that sounds master, I think a quick rinse could be in order..." He said, forcing himself to sit up halfway with a groan. "... or I could get a washcloth and call it good, and we can shower in the morning."  
Whisper, Jul 30, 2014 #1908  
He chuckled, but shook his head and nudged his pet from the bed softly. "Go clean up... Shower, bath, wash cloth... Doesn't matter. I'll change the bed and then be in to wash up too." Torin pressed a kiss to Jason's temple while sending him off toward the bathroom with a playful smack to his rear end. Then, he turned his attention to the bedding. The Marine quickly stripped off the sheets and pillowcases, and found an extra set in one of the cabinets in the room. It wasn't hard to remake the bed, especially since the blanket hadn't been a victim of their lovemaking, other than being crumpled at the foot of the bed.   
Less than five minutes later, Torin joined Jason in the bathroom to wash up.  
Imp, Jul 30, 2014 #1909 More options  
Jason laughed softly, but got up and went to the bathroom. After a moment's contemplation over what to do, brushing out a few tangles in his hair as he did, he started the shower with a sigh and got in. He didn't mind the mess too much, but his hair being all sweaty was a really uncomfortable feeling to him. He made quick work of washing his body and his hair before he sank down to sit on the small bench in the shower to wait for his master, enjoying the steaming spray that hit him where he sat. When he heard movement he poked his head out, opening the door and pecking the mans lips with a quick kiss before he retreated into the heat of the shower again.  
Whisper, Jul 30, 2014 #1910  
He laughed, but climbed into the shower stall with Jason. Torin's arms wrapped around the other man automatically, drawing him close and kissing him. "What should we do tomorrow, pet?" he asked while taking the shampoo to wash his own hair. "The ship will get back to dock around noon... Maybe a nice dinner to truly celebrate?" The cruise had simply been a special setting, and their romp in the bedroom had been fully unexpected. Torin wanted to do something that was them being together, doing something special that they didn't do every day when they were at home, or that they might not do even here on the island. "Or we can see if they're having an art class and go to one together. Maybe a pottery class?"  
Imp, Jul 30, 2014 #1911 More options  
Jason snuggled into the mans front, not caring that the man was still dirty. He could always wash again. "A nice dinner... a class would be fun. We can try something artsy, or they have dance classes, and rock climbing classes too." He said, bringing a washcloth covered in suds up and slowly washing the mans body in tiny circles, starting at his shoulders and working his way down his chest. "Whatever you like master. Whatever we want to do, I am good as long as we're together..." He paused, looking down at his hand and at the ring again. "... Together. Forever...."  
Whisper, Jul 30, 2014 #1912  
Taking the hand, and after rinsing off the lingering soap, Torin tugged it forward and pressed a kiss over the ring and Jason's finger. He didn't say anything, but he simply held the other man to him for a long moment before stepping away to wash up properly. His own hands gathered soap and began to run over Jason's body from his shoulders to his chest to his stomach and sides and hips. "Or I think there are baking classes or cooking classes. Maybe they'll have new recipes that you don't know?" He wanted Jason to be happy with the choice, though the Marine knew and understood that his pet would likely be happy with just about anything they did.   
They finished washing. Torin wrapped another towel around Jason before doing the same for himself. Usually, he would pull on a pair of sleep pants. Tonight, he wanted there to be nothing between them, even thin cotton. Once dry, the redhead climbed into the bed and held his arms out in invitation for the other man.  
Imp, Jul 30, 2014 #1913 More options  
Jason only smiled in return, finishing washing and accepting the towel to dry off. He brushed out and braided his wet hair into a 5 strand braid for the night so it wouldnt tangle while they slept and then joined his master in bed... no. Not that night. For that night it was his fiancee. "... my fiancee...." He mused in a soft whisper, testing how it sounded on his tongue as the blankets and his masters arms wrapped around him. He looked up at torin in the dim light, a slow smile curving the corners of his lips. "... my future husband... we get to plan a wedding now..."  
Whisper, Jul 31, 2014 #1914  
And what sort of wedding would you like, pet? he asked, curling around the other man and settling down. "Outside, I'm assuming?" That made sense, and their yard would be beautiful once spring came and Jason began his gardening. "Shall we train Catori to be the flower girl?" he teased softly, pressing a kiss just behind Jason's ear. "We're going to bring food in, pet," he added seriously. "I know that you enjoy cooking, but that day you should be relaxed and not scurrying around a kitchen. If you want to do some desserts, or something that can just be reheated the day of, then that's okay." He didn't want Jason stressing out over food, especially on their wedding day.  
Imp, Jul 31, 2014 #1915 More options  
Jason nodded. "Outside... with all our friends, and whatever family and friends you want to invite master." He said with a soft smile. "Hang lights in the trees so when it gets dark everything is all soft and romantic... I... I think I'm ok letting someone else cook master. I have the feeling I'll be busy enough." He curled down with a contented sigh before pausing, looking up again with a very small frown over his face. "Master... do you think it would be too.... girly... bride-ish... if I asked my grandfather to walk me down the isle?"  
Whisper, Jul 31, 2014 #1916  
I think that you should do whatever it is that you want, pet, he answered. "It doesn't matter if anyone else thinks that it's girly or bride-ish, or anything else. The day is ours, and it should be exactly as we envision it." Torin kissed the tip of Jason's nose, smiling at him. "Have you thought about who you'd like to be your groomsmen?" Torin knew that Michael was going to be his best man, and he knew that Jason probably knew that, too. "I'm going to plan the honeymoon," he told his fiance. The Marine had no idea what he wanted to plan, yet, but knew he'd figure it out before the wedding.  
Imp, Jul 31, 2014 #1917 More options  
Jason paused, thinking for a moment. "Well I do want him to walk me down... as for the groomsmen... feel like I should say David..." He said slowly, ducking his head so he was half-hiding under the blanket. "Just because he's my brother... but he's not the one that comes to mind when I think to myself who do I want. The first ones that come to mind... are Master Kris and Master Tristan. I feel bad for thinking that... but they are the first that come to mind. I want David there too... but..."  
Whisper, Jul 31, 2014 #1918  
Torin watched Jason, and listened to what he said but shook his head. "You should follow your heart, pet. David will understand. You spent a long time away from him, and you spent a very intense year with us. But you can have three people up there with you, pet. There's nothing saying that you can't." Torin sympathized with the other man. He understood what he was saying, and how he was feeling. But he also felt as if Jason was trying to stuff himself into a box that was much too small, and the wrong shape to boot. "Take your time, pet, and think about what you want. Not about what you think you should want or what others might want for you."  
Imp, Jul 31, 2014 #1919 More options  
Jason took in a deep breath, letting his masters words calm him. "Its just... I mean.... You helped a lot but... Master Kris and Master Tristan... they helped me feel human again. They treated me like a man, like a normal person, from the beginning.... Master Tristan helped me feel safe, he showed me that... that I'm not defenseless, that I can hit another person, that is not a slave, in defense without being scared.... and Master Kris... he showed me that... t-that all that hate I was holding for myself... was just fear... he helped me find things about myself that I liked, like cooking." He popped his head back out from under the covers, looking up at Torin. "Aside from you... they helped the most in making me feel... human again. Not just a thing."  
Whisper, Jul 31, 2014 #1920  
Page 97 of 132  
< Prev1?9596979899?132Next >  
He smiled at Jason. "I can't tell you what to do, pet. All I can tell you is to choose the person, or people, who you want to stand next to you on that day. And I will tell you to send anyone who has a problem with your choice to me." He wasn't going to allow anyone to make Jason feel bad for his choices. This was their wedding, and they would do as they pleased for any aspect of it. Torin pressed a kiss to Jason's lips. "Don't worry over it, pet. The right choice will come easily to you as soon as you relax."  
Imp, Jul 31, 2014 #1921 More options  
Jason nodded, snuggling down into the blankets again. "I'm not too worried about it master. I'll take my time and think about it. Its not like there is any rush." He said with a sleepy smile. He settled down before shifting, crawling up with a grunt so he could reach his masters lips more easily, kissing him softly before settling in on his pillow, his arm thrown over the mans waist. "We don't have to plan now master. For now lets enjoy the rest of our vacation. I'm not looking forward to you going back to work, I wont lie."  
Whisper, Jul 31, 2014 #1922  
I have to, he answered softly, hugging Jason more tightly for a minute. "I think that not extending the leave again is our best option, pet. I have six more months before I'd have to re-enlist. Michael can give me medical clearance to avoid being deployed." At least, Torin thought he could. "When we get back home, we'll have to talk about what I'll do after my service is up." He hadn't ever thought about it, mainly because he had never had to. Doing nothing wasn't an option, though.  
Imp, Aug 1, 2014 #1923 More options  
I know you have to... to be honest I am looking forward to helping Master Michael around the medical offices again. I just... I'll miss not being able to spend every day with you. Just not having to worry about anything, you know? He said, cuddling and getting comfortable, feeling sleep tugging at him. "But we'll figure it out. Like I said about the wedding, we have time. There's no rush on any of it. I like focusing on the moment... and at this moment I am in bed on a cruise ship, on a beautiful night cuddled up with my amazing fiancee. "  
Whisper, Aug 1, 2014 #1924  
We'll find our routine again, pet, he agreed. "And you'll find things around the new house to keep you busy on the days you're not with Michael." Torin kissed Jason's forehead and settled further into the mattress. They chatted a bit more about less important things until they both drifted to sleep.   
It was early when Torin woke, the morning sun peeking in through their deck doors. The Marine burrowed down further into the bed and blankets with Jason, pulling his pet even more tightly to his own body unconsciously. He wasn't ready to wake yet, and the ship wouldn't dock back on the island until after breakfast. They still had a little time to enjoy themselves before having to pack the few things they brought on board and go eat.  
Imp, Aug 1, 2014 #1925 More options  
Jason slept more deeply and restfully than he had their entire trip that night, completely at peace. He only stirred when he was jostled by the sudden movement of his master pulling him close, letting out a small moan of discontent when he was moved. He rolled halfway, turning his head to look at his master as his free hand pulled the blanket up over their heads so the light was dimmed. "... mmm... master do we have to get up yet... I don' wanna..." He mumbled as his body relaxed again and his eyelids drooped, revealing that he had only half woken up.  
Whisper, Aug 1, 2014 #1926  
He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Jason's cheek. "Sleep, pet," Torin whispered.   
Torin woke again, the light in their room brighter this time. He wondered how long he'd fallen back asleep for. The redhead took his time shifting around this time, but finally had to come up from under the covers. The clock told him that it was nearing eight, which meant they really did have to wake up. Torin's hands stroked over Jason's torso and chest, and his lips pressed a line of kisses to his pet's neck. "Time to wake up, sweetheart."  
Imp, Aug 1, 2014 #1927 More options  
Jason had settled back into sleep easily, but at his masters prodding he woke again. Shifting with a small groan, He opened his eyes and looked up at the man, offering a sleepy smile. "They said breakfast would start at eight, and that docking would be about 11:30 right?" He said softly, rolling over to face his master as his own hands began to wander slowly over his masters torso, his fingertips tracing the mans abs and hip bone. "That means we should get up soon and get dressed for breakfast."  
Whisper, Aug 1, 2014 #1928  
He chuckled, hands holding Jason at his hips. "Yes, pet. We need to get up with enough time to get dressed, packed, and to eat." Really, if pressed for time, they could skip breakfast and grab something to eat before they went back to their cabin after the ship docked. But Torin hated for the other man to skip meals. "And," he added softly, "we need enough energy to at least get back to our cabin after we get off the ship." The Marine had to wonder if Jason would want to go see Tobi first thing, though either way didn't matter to him. Torin kissed his pet deeply, his right hand moving up to link with Jason's left.  
Imp, Aug 1, 2014 #1929 More options  
Jason relaxed into the kiss, his free hand trailing over his master until he was pressed closely to his front again with the one still holding Torin's tightly. When he had to finally withdraw for air he was pressed against his master from their shoulders all the way down to their tangled legs. He licked his lips, looking up at the man. "... we should get up... get dressed... we will have time to pack and cuddle more after breakfast." He said, his voice only slightly breathy.  
Whisper, Aug 1, 2014 #1930  
A raised eyebrow. "Just cuddle?" he teased with a grin. Torin kissed Jason again, and only separated when they needed to come up for air. His chest was heaving by that point, but the Marine couldn't help not wanting to tear himself away from Jason. They indulged for a few more minutes, but finally the redhead began to pull away gently and climb from the bed. He stood and stretched his arms up over his head before he moved into the bathroom to clean up and brush his teeth, leaving Jason to get himself ready, too.  
Imp, Aug 1, 2014 #1931 More options  
Jason kissed him back, any snappy comebacks to the mans comment lost in him making out with the man, hands never stilling. When they finally pulled apart Jason got up, pulling out both of their clothes before getting dressed himself. He was wearing yet another of the long sleeved button-up shirts made from that filmy, flowy light material that he had grown so fond of. It was more than the fact that it hid his scars, it really was comfortable, even in the sun. He quickly unbraided his hair and pulled a brush through it. It fell in thick waves from him sleeping in the braid, and the waves took a good 6 inches off the length of it so it looked shorter. When he was dressed fully he started to move toward the bathroom before he stopped, halfway there.   
On the table, still waiting from last night, were his collars and his masters keys and dog tags. He slowly lifted his everyday collar and the mans chain before heading over to the bathroom, stopping in the doorway and looking at Torin, his expression uncertain.  
Whisper, Aug 1, 2014 #1932  
Torin had taken another shower, out of habit. He was just stepping from the tub with a fluffy towel around his waist when Jason came in. Smiling, the Marine stepped forward, bending to kiss his pet's cheek softly. It hadn't been a secret between them that Jason could wear his collars or not, and it wouldn't make any sort of difference to Torin in the least. The look in Jason's eyes now made him question what the other wanted. "Tell me what you're thinking, pet," he prompted, not taking either his chain or the collar for the time being.  
Imp, Aug 1, 2014 #1933 More options  
Jason closed his hand around the chain and the collar, looking down at them. "Being together... without the collar or keys, without the thought of master and slave, just us... I liked it... but... I dont know if I want it to go beyond just us, at least for now. Beyond us in private..." He said slowly, trying to word his thoughts and feelings as he tried to sort them out, along with what he wanted. "I would like to do it again, I like how it felt, but... when we leave privacy and go out among other people... I want it back. I want the collar and my master back." He looked up, chewing his lip slightly. "Is that ok?"  
Whisper, Aug 1, 2014 #1934  
He smiled, proud that Jason was able to put his wants into words, and actually spoke them. "Anything you want is okay, pet," he assured softly. "What about when our friends, or family, visits?" Torin wanted to be sure that he knew exactly what Jason wanted. He wanted to be able to give his pet everything he needed without Jason having to ask him for it each time. To him, that was part of taking care of the other man. "When I leave the house for work?" Torin bent down to kiss Jason's cheek. "I don't need answers right now, but they're things to think about for when it's time to go home."  
Imp, Aug 1, 2014 #1935 More options  
Jason thought about it again for a moment before he shook his head, holding out the keys and collar. "I dont need to think about it, or... at least not right now. I want the collar, and the... the submission always, unless its just you and me alone together master." He said, trying to show his master in his voice that this was what he wanted, at least for that moment. "I want it to be just you and me... when it really is just you and me. That may change later, and I'll let you know if it does... but for now this is what I want." He handed over the items before pulling his hair back away from his neck. "Please?"  
Whisper, Aug 1, 2014 #1936  
He nodded with the words, and smiled at the request. Torin stepped forward and wrapped himself around Jason's body before taking the items, kissing his pet's neck. "I will give you anything you want, pet. You know that." Stepping away, he kissed the other man's temple and then took Jason's collar. The leather slid easily around his pet's neck, Torin taking great care to be gentle and loving in his movements. The lock clicked into place, and the Marine kissed his pet softly. "I love you, pet. Always ask for what you want."  
Imp, Aug 1, 2014 #1937 More options  
Jason felt an immediate change when the collar was back on. The click of that lock made a wonderful, calming warmth settle over him, a feeling that he loved. A feeling he got every time his master put the collar back on him. The thick, soft leather around his neck was more than a sense of security to him. His expression was soft when he smiled at his master, leaning up to kiss him before taking the chain with the dog tags and keys and slipping it over the mans head. Tugging it so it laid flat and center, he leaned up for one more kiss. "I will master. I'm getting better at it."  
Whisper, Aug 2, 2014 #1938  
I know you are. Torin kissed the other man's cheek and then stood straight. "All finished packing, pet?" The Marine moved into the bedroom to dress, smiling at his clothes laid out for him. "Don't forget your other collar." Not that he thought Jason would, but the words had tumbled out before he could catch himself. He knew Jason wouldn't take offense, though. Once he was dressed, Torin turned to his pet. "What can I help with, pet?" he asked. "We should have the bags ready to go before we go to breakfast. The cruise staff will come in while we eat to gather our things for us."  
Imp, Aug 3, 2014 #1939 More options  
Jason was all dressed, so he followed his master into the room and began moving around to pack their things. Jason smiled and nodded, the box for the dress collar already in hand. He packed it safely away, and soon had the suits in the garment bags as well. When Torin turned to him he paused, looking around. "I... I think everything is ready master." He said slowly, counting the bags. "Thats all of them I think. I just wanted to pile them on the bed so everything was all neat and ready to go before they came to collect our things."  
Whisper, Aug 3, 2014 #1940  
Page 98 of 132  
< Prev1?96979899100?132Next >  
It only took them another few minutes to fully ready themselves to leave the cabin. When they did, Torin linked their hands together while they walked. If they had been anywhere but the island, it would have been a dare to anyone to say something to them. But here, the Marine knew that his pet was safe, and that allowed him to let his guard down once more.   
The dining room was filled, but there was plenty of food left in the buffet style breakfast. Torin lead Jason to the start of the line and handed him a plate, and then took one for himself. They made their way through the line, picking and choosing what they would like for breakfast and finally settled down at a table to eat.  
Imp, Aug 3, 2014 #1941 More options  
Jason had chosen his usual light meal, a lot of fruit and a small serving of hashbrowns and eggs with a side plate holding plenty of bacon, before he headed over to a smaller table in the corner overlooking the deck and the ocean though the window. He also grabbed a glass of orange juice and a mug of hot chocolate. Looking at his master with a small smile, Jason picked at his food. "So... feel up to a bit of snorkeling maybe?" He asked. "I saw that it was offered on the brochures. I know I'm not the best swimmer, but I like to think I'm strong enough for that."  
Whisper, Aug 3, 2014 #1942  
Torin poured himself a cup of coffee to go with his steak and eggs and toast. He settled next to Jason, making sure that his pet had everything he needed or wanted before beginning to eat his own meal. The suggestion was a surprise, but a good one. The Marine nodded. "The waters are usually shallow enough and calm, and I'll be next to you just in case." He wanted the other man to feel secure to do new things, and this was a good step. "We can have a light lunch with Tobi afterward if you want?" he suggested.  
Imp, Aug 3, 2014 #1943 More options  
Jason nodded, his eyes lighting up at the mention of his old flame. He reached down, fiddling with his ring again. He couldnt wait to tell Tobi what happened.   
They made short work of breakfast, running into Angeline and rose out on deck and taking a walk with them before they had to prepare for docking. Back on the island Jason opted to pull Torin into their cabin for a nap before they went out. The lunch with Tobi was amazing. Jason had originally planned on being more playful in his telling the other man about the engagement, but the moment he saw him all those plans went out the window, and he ended up blurting it out before the other man could even say hello. That was followed by a high squeal from both of them, and a overly tight hug, where Tobi bodily picked Jason up and spun him around before letting him go and wrapping Torin in another hug.   
The rest of their time on the island was like a dream. They spent every moment together, exhausting every activity that the island had to offer, and spending every night in each others arms in passion and in love. The last day they spent alone, taking a canoe to that private, hidden little cove and spending the entire day and night there, laying out blankets and pillows on the beach to sleep on. They made love one more time as the sun set, their unrestrained cries of pleasure echoing off the high stone peaks on either side of the water.   
When it finally came time to leave the island Jason was saddened by the day. He had a private, tearful goodbye with Tobi outside the house that he and Torin had stayed in before they had to leave, wanting a moment of privacy before they left.   
When he was done he retreated to the bathroom to wash his face and fix his hair. Tobi walked in to Torin, his own eyes red rimmed even as he smiled at the man gently. "You have a hell of a man there Torin." He said softly. "And I will come personally to kick your ass if I dont get an invite to the wedding... legal over there or not. I want to see you two become husbands...."   
He paused again, looking over at the closed bathroom door before speaking quieter. "Torin... let me know, you know... when everything about the other stuff comes to a close... or rather... if you ever catch them, let me know before its done? I dont know if I will want to be a part of it or not. I don't think I will know that until the day actually comes."  
Whisper, Aug 3, 2014 #1944  
Jason dictated everything they did from that point forward, which was exactly the way Torin wanted it. This vacation was for him, more than for them, and everything that his pet wanted to do or try had time made for it. They spent quite a bit of time with Tobi, going out to eat, taking different classes. They went snorkeling several times, and shopped until Torin deemed that they had to stop, or they'd never have a way to get everything they'd bought home.   
The day they were due to leave the island was sad for Torin, too. He knew that he'd likely never see his pet so free and full of life the way he was here. Jason was the same way at home, in a way, but it was different. They both knew that, when they were at home, they only had to step off of the property for everything to change. He pushed those thoughts away as Jason and Tobi came into the cabin from saying their private goodbye. The Marine made sure that his pet was okay before turning to Tobi and nodding. "Someone will contact you. It might be one of our friends, but you'll have enough notice to make up your mind." He couldn't help but wonder how far Michael had gotten in his research with the information Tobi had given to him that first night.  
With a glance to the clock, Torin sighed. He knocked on the bathroom door lightly. "It's time to go, pet. The boat leaves for the mainland in a little less than an hour." The redhead turned to Tobi. "Come visit, even if it's after...everything. The house and grounds are huge, and Jason will be on his own for most days once I head back to work in a week. Or with David." They had never finalized their plans of what Jason would do when he went back to work, and who (if anyone) would stay with him during the day. They'd talk about it.  
Imp, Aug 3, 2014 #1945 More options  
Tobi nodded, knowing he didn't need to say anymore about the ones who had burned Jason. When the man knocked on the bathroom door and then turned back to him he smiled again. "I will come visit once I get some time off." He said as Jason emerged looking much more put together than he had before.  
Make sure you do. Jason said, coming up to lean into Torin's side.   
They left, their bags and belongings loaded up beforehand. Getting through the airport was much easier this time. Tobi had pulled some strings with his boss, and the man had dispatched private security to escort them to the baggage check, and then again to their plane. From there the plane ride was relaxed and quiet, and Jason spent most of it tucked under Torin's arm, napping or just cuddling and sitting in the quiet. He was happy to be going home, to be able to see the other marines and their animals again... but leaving the paradise... it was a daunting thought, let alone action. There he had been wholly safe in every way. Out of the reach of anyone who wanted to do him harm. Facing the real world again was going to be harder than he thought.   
When they finally landed and got off the plane Jason paused just as they exited the gates, spotting a familiar sign he had forgotten about. Catching Torin's hand, he tugged him to a stop, pulling out the leash he'd tucked into his pocket hours before. "Sorry, I forgot." He said softly. "We should have it on between here and baggage claim where we're meeting master Michael."  
Whisper, Aug 3, 2014 #1946  
Torin held Jason close throughout their trip. He was grateful to the island owners for the extra security and would be happy once they finally got home, back to where his pet was once again safe. The Marine stopped when Jason did, and gently took the leash from him. He hated it, but knew that Jason was right. He clipped it onto the collar's ring, but leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his pet's cheek. "It will take us both time to adjust, pet. Remember, always, that you're loved as you are and that we will be married before the year is out," Torin whispered. He kissed Jason again before beginning their walk toward where Michael would meet them. He kept Jason close, still; the leash was used purely for extra security, just in case.  
Imp, Aug 3, 2014 #1947 More options  
Jason smiled, staying right beside Torin. It would take a bit to adjust. The fact that he had actually forgotten about the leash laws said a lot. Jason couldnt help but notice that he felt better than before, even being back in their home state. He was not jumpy, not tight and anxious, like he had been before. Sure, there was a bit of fear there at the crowd, but with his hand in his masters the tight, cloying fear that would usually tighten his chest and leave a rock of fear in his throat stayed small enough that he didn't feel the urge to run and hide. For the first time in a place like this his submissive posture was just that: Submissive. It wasn't a cower.  
They reached the baggage claim quickly, and Jason grabbed a cart and began grabbing their bags as they came around. He hadn't seen Michael yet, but he was paying attention to the bags, not wanting to forget or miss any.   
Michael was running a bit late, but he grinned when he spotted Torin and Jason. Sneaking up on Torin, he covered the other mans eyes with his hands. "Guess who!"  
Whisper, Aug 3, 2014 #1948  
Torin caught the first couple of bags that Jason had missed and set them onto the cart. His pet seemed to have it under control at that point, though, and so the Marine stepped back and let him grab the bags, stepping up to help with a particularly heavy one. Just as he stepped back, the world went black. Torin didn't hear the words, or the voice, and simply turned around with a lot of force, his hand in a fist. Whoever it was ducked the shot, and before he could take another one, reality set in that his best friend was being a fucking jackass. Torin glared at Michael. "You're lucky I didn't have a weapon on me, and you'll be lucky if I don't take you down to the ground the second we get home, asshole." That didn't stop the Marine from embracing his friend, though.  
Imp, Aug 3, 2014 #1949 More options  
Michael wrapped him in a hug, laughing. "Aw come on, you know you would do the same exact thing to me and be laughing about it too... besides... I'm not the only one who thought it was funny." He said, laughing again and pointing at Jason as he pulled back. The other man had gotten the last of the bags, and was now containing his laughter behind one hand over his mouth. "He obviously got a kick out of it too."  
Jason cleared his throat roughly, swallowing his laughter and straightening up, shaking his head. "Nope. Nuh uh. Not at all master." He said softly, his grin still there and his eyes twinkling. "I have all the bags sir."  
Michael shook his head. "Ready to go?"  
Whisper, Aug 3, 2014 #1950  
Torin grinned and bent to press his lips to Jason's ear. "That's probably a good thing, pet, or else I might have to tell you that we'd be breaking in that paddle we bought..." The Marine nipped at his pet's ear playfully but stood up straight before Jason could answer and nodded to Michael. It didn't take long for them to make it out to the car and get in. Torin drove, as Michael had brought his car so that they wouldn't have to unpack and repack their luggage. The second they were seated in the car, the redhead reached over and removed the leash from Jason's collar, tossing it into one of the backpacks. He would be glad if he never had to see it again, even if that wasn't a realistic thought.   
The ride to Michael's house was filled with talk of their adventures on the island. Torin didn't mention their engagement - he felt as if that was Jason's news to tell when he was ready to tell it. And despite how badly he wanted to ask, the redhead kept his mouth shut regarding the information Tobi had given to him. They pulled into the driveway a short while later, Torin nudging Jason toward the house to see the animals.  
Imp, Aug 3, 2014 #1951 More options  
Jason chattered on the entire ride home about all the different things they'd done, minus the engagement. Torin broke in every so often with details, but for the most part it was Jason. By the time they got back to the house Michael was laughing and urging the man to stop and take a breath. When they arrived at Michaels Jason could see the dogs at the front window and it barely took any urging at all for him to take off at a sprint toward the house. The moment the door opened he was tackled by his dogs, both of whom had gained at least twenty pounds in the month they'd been away, right along side Michaels two great danes. Still, flat on his back with all four animals licking his face and a very sudden grey fluff ball on his chest, he did his best to pet them all at once, all the while trying to dodge the licking of the dogs. He soon gave up on getting up, resigning himself with laughter to the fact that he was thoroughly pinned.  
Michael leaned against the car, watching with a grin. "Yea... they missed him." He said, nudging Torin.  
Whisper, Aug 3, 2014 #1952  
Leaning against the car with his best friend, Torin watched Jason with a smile on his face. "I'm afraid that he won't be this happy again for a long time," he confessed softly. "He was this happy, every day, while we were there. Even if I convinced him to go through the process of being freed, he'd never truly be. I don't want him to be jaded, the way he was before we left." Torin supposed that it was the nature of their society, but he didn't have to like it. He didn't have to like that he felt like he couldn't properly protect Jason.   
Find anything out? He knew that he didn't have to elaborate, and was relatively sure that his pet wasn't paying them the slightest bit of attention.  
Imp, Aug 3, 2014 #1953 More options  
Michael's expression softened at Torin's words. "Tor... I dont think jaded is the word you're looking for." He said softly. "I think you just dont want him to be scared again. Trapped in your house, cowering in public. Its the fear that I think you're worried about... but Torin look at him. Remember how he was at the airport. You said on your way there he was glued to your side, that he wouldn't look up. Today he was laughing, right there in the middle of the airport. He may not be the same as he was on the island... but look at him Torin. The get away, seeing people like the ones out there, it was good for him. He knows he is not alone."   
He looked at Jason again, where he'd managed to squirm his way to sit up against a wall. His voice lowered even further. "I did, but we can go over that stuff later Tor. Dont worry about it right now. Just enjoy being home."  
Whisper, Aug 4, 2014 #1954  
He nodded, still worried. But Jason was okay and happy for right now and that was what mattered most. Torin watched his pet as he was practically mauled by the five animals, smiling again at the scene in front of him. He watched for a while more, letting Jason get his hellos in to all of the animals before calling out to him. "Ready to go home, pet?" They needed to unpack, and get settled, and then talk about who would be staying with him when he went back to work next week.  
I'm not going to extend the leave, he told Michael. "Think you can write a recommendation to keep me stateside for the remaining six months?"  
Imp, Aug 4, 2014 #1955 More options  
Jason pushed his way out of the dogs and stood up, prompting the dogs to all run in a pack toward his master instead, while Jason held Catori in his arms. The little animal was purring like a little motorboat, and was enthusiastically rubbing her little head against his hands, chest, and chin. He stood back while the dogs all jumped on Torin, laughing. Michael let them go for a moment before he reached out and started pulling them off the man. "I already have it written out. I thought you might ask me to do something like that, so I prepared ahead of time." He said. "I also already cleared it so Jason can continue coming back to the clinic whenever you guys like to help me out during the day."  
Whisper, Aug 4, 2014 #1956  
He smiled at the man in thanks. "We're going to talk about it when we get home tonight, I think." Torin would be more settled when they had a plan in their heads. "Come over some time this week? Before I go back to work. We'll talk about...everything." The Marine greeted the dogs, and reached over to scratch Catori's head a bit. "Go on and get in the car, pet." He opened the door for Jason and then the back doors for the two beasts that were their puppies. Torin settled everyone, kissing Jason's cheek before ducking out of the car and closing the door. "Thank you," he told Michael, knowing that the simple words weren't nearly enough to express how grateful both he and Jason were.  
Imp, Aug 4, 2014 #1957 More options  
The guys wanted to get together anyway. They all wanted to catch up as well. He said, waving to Jason as the other man got into the car. When the door was closed Michael added, in a very quiet voice that Jason wouldn't hear 'Wanted to see what Tobi gave you' before he continued in a normal volume. "You're welcome Tor. Anytime, anything you need. You know that. Its what friends do. You can assure Jason that I kept up on the training schedule that he gave me for the dogs."  
When Torin got in the car Jason smiled at him, petting the still purring cat in his lap. "Home to unpack?" He asked.  
Whisper, Aug 4, 2014 #1958  
He nodded to Michael first, and then Jason as they pulled from his friend's driveway and headed toward home.  
In a way, Torin was glad to be back home. In another, it was almost as if the air around them had grown thick since leaving the island. The Marine shook it off as best he could, telling himself that as soon as he got back into the groove of things, everything would fall back into place. He pulled up close to the door so they wouldn't have to drag the bags so far. "Go get the animals settled, pet. I'll bring the bags in and we can unpack and settle in ourselves. Maybe a bath to relax before dinner?"  
Imp, Aug 4, 2014 #1959 More options  
Jason nodded, getting out of the car and heading around to the other side. He leaned up as the man got out, kissing him softly. "It's good to be home master." He said gently before turning with a smile and leading the dogs up to the house.   
He got the animals inside and left the door open, opting to crate them long enough to get the bags inside. Catori hopped into one of the crates on her own, so Jason left her in there to curl up with the dog. That done he headed back outside to grab one of the many bags and lug it upstairs before starting the unpacking process, putting away clothes that were clean and gathering up the ones that needed to be washed still.  
Whisper, Aug 4, 2014 #1960  
Page 99 of 132  
< Prev1?979899100101?132Next >  
With the two of them working together, it didn't take long to get the bags into the house and up the stairs. Torin began removing the items from the bags and setting them on the bed for Jason to sort through and put away. Once the bags were empty, the Marine put them away in the closet. The papers from Tobi were carefully slipped into his back pocket, hoping Jason didn't see them yet, though Torin knew that he had to tell his pet sooner or later. It wasn't likely that a conversation could be had about it and his pet wouldn't hear it and figure out what was going on.  
Those thoughts moved away as he pulled out the scarves, paddle, and vibrator that they'd bought. With Jason's back turned, Torin laid the items out innocently on the bed and watched for a reaction.  
Imp, Aug 4, 2014 #1961 More options  
Jason had just finished gathering the last of the dirty clothes into the hamper and put it outside the door so he could take them to be washed when he turned back to see the previously cleared bed now sporting some... new decorations. He stopped cold, looking at them in surprise for a long moment before turning to look at Torin with a small, slightly mischievous smile spreading over his face. He started walking toward the man, a slow sway to his hips and his fingers slowly tracing their way up his front before unbuttoning it starting at his throat.   
You know... we could put the no clothes rule in place here... He said in a sultry tone.  
Whisper, Aug 4, 2014 #1962  
Torin leaned against the door frame, watching Jason's show. He took no measures to hide the lust that lit fires behind his eyes as he watched, loving every second of it. When Jason spoke, the Marine had to drag his eyes away from his pet's hands and up to his eyes. "We could," he agreed. The redhead reached forward, brushing hands out of the way so that he could unbutton the rest of the buttons himself. His hands brushed over his pet's chest lightly, teasing. "Wouldn't that interfere with your request to not wear a collar sometimes when it's just us?"  
Imp, Aug 5, 2014 #1963 More options  
Jason shook his head, letting his hands fall away easily so the man could finish unbuttoning his shirt. He arched his back ever so slightly into his masters hands on his chest, stepping closer. "Yes well... I didn't mean for it to be an all the time rule master." He said, his voice holding a slight teasing tone as he reached up to slowly run his hands up under the mans shirt, tracing the edge where his waist disappeared into his pants. "That could get awkward very fast if we weren't guaranteed to be alone. You know our friends are fond of surprise visits."  
Whisper, Aug 5, 2014 #1964  
They still have to buzz at the gate, he reasoned, tweaking a nipple lightly. "That would give you enough time to at least come upstairs..." Torin wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but would test the waters with Jason's reaction. Fingers drifted down his pet's torso and sides, trying to be careful not to tickle the other man too badly. When Torin's hand reached his pet's hip, the Marine took a stronger hold and tugged Jason forward. He bent his head, pressing a line of kisses over the man's jaw and neck and throat. "Pants off, pet," he whispered before nipping at Jason's ear lobe.  
Imp, Aug 5, 2014 #1965 More options  
Jason let out a small gasp mixed with a whimper when his master tweaked his sensitive nipple, arching even further into his touch. He stumbled forward at the sharp jerk of his hips, and found himself pressing his body against the one in front of him. He shivered when the order came, his heart fluttering in his chest. "... yes..." he whispered in a breathy voice that was almost a moan, his hands immediately leaving the mans waist and going down to undo his jeans and push them down. He purposely left his underwear on, as well as his unbuttoned shirt. No clothes rule or not... Jason felt like pushing a little bit, and the man hadn't actually said to remove the rest of the clothing.  
Whisper, Aug 5, 2014 #1966  
He tweaked the other nipple, eyes raking over Jason's half nude body. Torin's fingers drew patterns over his pet's flesh, teasing touches ghosting over his hips and sides. He sought out the spot that was so sensitive to Jason, wondering what touching it would do when his pet wasn't quite as aroused as he usually was when he brushed over those nerves. "I wonder what it would take, pet, to get you to come without your cock even being touched..." He stroked over the scar tissue twice again, watching the reactions.  
Imp, Aug 5, 2014 #1967 More options  
Jason had wasted no time pressing himself back against his masters body when the pants were kicked off, the pinch to his nipple having him arching into the slight pleasurable pain with another gasp. The touches to the scars on his back drew a rough cry from him, the feeling almost like he was being touched with electric shocks everywhere the fingers pressed. It lit a fire in his belly that had him grasp two handfuls of the mans shirt, jerking him forward into a rough, bruising kiss that lasted only a moment before Jason pulled the man back from the doorway, turning them and backing the man up until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Jason pushed him lightly, just enough to send him sprawling on the bed. Shucking his shirt and letting it drop to the floor, Jason crawled up until he was straddling the mans hips, grinding down just enough to draw a sound from the man.   
I never have to touch myself master... He purred, his hands slowly running from the mans waist and up his chest, bunching the shirt. "I cum from your cock inside me every time we make love.... you love to hammer that one spot that makes me scream dont you?... I know you do... you do it every time."  
Whisper, Aug 5, 2014 #1968  
Torin moved with Jason, drawing his pet with him as he backed onto the bed. The Marine fell back, pulling the other man down on top of him and groaning at his words. He couldn't find the right words to respond and so he only held onto his pet's hips, pressing his own up a bit to tease them both. He didn't think that laying the items out would have turned into...this.  
Imp, Aug 6, 2014 #1969 More options  
Jason hadn't expected this either, nor did he expect the surge of normalcy that he could feel getting intimate with the man. Not feeling the urge to bend and submit to the mans pleasures and wants, but more mutual. Fulfilling his own wants at the same time, taking pleasure in the mutual teasing... and finding how much he enjoyed it when he had Torin under him. Finding how much he enjoyed finding all the different spots that made the man squirm, that made the man make such wonderful noises for him. It was completely new, being on the other side of the control, and Jason loved every moment of it.   
They ended in a sweaty collapse of bodies, panting and sharing slow kisses as they cuddled.   
That last week went slowly. Jason cuddled Torin, got back to cooking dinner for them and hanging out. The night before Torin went back to work all the guys came over and they had a night of drinks, snacks, and just hanging out and catching up. Jason and Torin talked about it, and decided that they wanted to hold off on the engagement announcement, because Jason wanted to have a dinner party. A night special just to announce that. They also spoke about where Jason would go during the day. It ended up decided that Jason would go to the base in the mornings, and then Tristan would drive him home around two when he got off his shift. they would head home and train.   
Jason was greeted warmly by the staff at the office where Michael worked when he got back, and he settled into the rhythm of things easily. They hadn't seen him since before the fire, but he guessed Michael spoke to them because no one mentioned it, or tried to steal looks under the long shirts he wore. Tristan started the training back up without restraint, as he always did, and though Jason tired much more easily than he remembered he attributed it to the long break in his exercise.   
It was into the second week with Torin working and Jason shuttling back and fourth that he began to feel odd. Not only tired, but light headed sometimes, and often there were passing waves of nausea hitting him at the most random of times. He spoke to Michael about it, but after a exam the man told he he couldn't find anything wrong. No fever, nothing. He advised Jason to get more sleep and see him again in a week if the symptoms persisted.   
He was walking across the cafeteria with Michael, on his way to the table where he usually sat with Torin and the others, when the mysterious symptoms hit a head. A marine walked bast him carrying a plate with a burger on it, piled high with sauteed onions. The smell of onions had never bothered him before. Hell he could cook with them with no problems... but the moment that smell entered his nostrils he felt his entire abdomen clench. His tray hastily clattered to sit on the edge of the closest table, and he bolted out of the room with Michael calling after him. Jason barely made it to the bathroom before he was unable to hold back anymore, vomiting up what was left of his breakfast in several waves before he dissolved into painfully strong, choking dry heaves.  
Whisper, Aug 6, 2014 #1970  
Torin had enjoyed their final week of solace together. He wasn't necessarily looking forward to going back to work, but yet he knew that the sooner he went back, the sooner this stretch would end and they could figure out what worked better for them. At least Jason had agreed to him not spending days alone in the house. While his pet was better than he'd ever seen him, the Marine was a little nervous that Jason would slip backward if he was alone in such a large house, even with the alarm systems and gate in place.   
Both men were happy to be back in a routine that was familiar. Jason dove back into helping at the clinic and training, leaving him exhausted at nights. He was a little worried, because his pet had never been quite so tired before, but like Jason, he chalked it up to the long pause between training and figured that he'd get back into shape and get better. Torin pushed on working, enjoying very quiet nights with his pet.   
The ruckus in the cafeteria drew his attention, and when he saw Jason rush past him looking green, Torin wasn't far behind him. The redhead ran after his pet and dropped to his side as his stomach emptied everything and then some. "What happened, pet?" he asked, hand reaching up automatically to feel for a fever. "Is this why you've been so tired? You haven't been feeling well?" He stood and wet some paper towels, pressing one to the back of his pet's neck and the other to his forehead.  
Imp, Aug 6, 2014 #1971 More options  
Jason let the heaves slow, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he shook his head, looking up and spotting Michael in the doorway. "No master." He said softly, aware of the listening ears in the hallway, and aware that he had to be a bit extra respectful. "I have been feeling a little tired master... and a little lightheaded at times... but nothing bad master, I promise. I thought I was just a little out of shape since it had been so long since I worked out, since before... b-before the last house. I even asked Master Michael about it a few days ago, when we went in in the morning, so he could check me out."  
Michael nodded from the doorway, taking a step forward. "He checked out fine. No fever, normal pulse, no swollen lymph nodes or anything."   
Jason nodded again. "He told me to try to get more sleep, that's why I went to bed early the last few days."  
Whisper, Aug 6, 2014 #1972  
Looking up at his friend, Torin searched his face. "Do you think it's a simple stomach bug?" he asked, not sure what else it could be. If Michael hadn't been able to find anything, there were only so many things it could be. "I hate to say it, but maybe blood work?" He hated that the option included the use of needles, but if it would tell them what was going on with Jason then... Turning to his pet, the Marine used the last paper towel to wipe his face and mouth, carefully studying the other man's face as he did. He knew that Jason wouldn't lie to him, and he didn't think that he was but Torin was stumped if it wasn't something simple.  
Imp, Aug 6, 2014 #1973 More options  
Michael hesitated, knowing how Jason reacted with needles. "I don't know. Could be a stomach bug, could be something like a virus or Mono. It would be good to get him checked. " He said gently, closing the door behind him so they could talk a bit more freely. "That depends on Jason though. I wont force him to get poked if he says no."   
Jason looked at him for a long moment as he let Torin clean his face before, for the first time since he came back from the island, he slowly wilted. His shoulders dropped, his head went down, and his expression slowly leaked of all emotion, ending up quiet and guarded. "... I... whatever master thinks is best..." He said softly after a long pause. His hands had come together in an old motion, flexing together in the nervous fidgeting.  
Whisper, Aug 6, 2014 #1974  
He watched Jason, thinking about their options. Torin didn't want to make the decision for blood to be drawn if he didn't have to. "How long have you had these symptoms, pet?" he asked. He had a rough timeline in his head, from when Jason began to be more tired, but he wanted a more absolute answer. The Marine looked at Michael, too. "What about other tests? Cheek swab or something?" There had to be something less invasive than drawing blood that they could start with, right? Standing, Torin reached down and helped Jason up. He hugged the other man tightly to him, pressing his lips to his pet's forehead.  
Imp, Aug 6, 2014 #1975 More options  
Maybe... two weeks master. He said softly, letting his head drop to Torin's chest as he kept his eyes down, curling into Torin's chest as they stood. "The fatigue... little dizzy, lightheaded spells... I feel a tiny bit sick sometimes, but I never threw up before today master..."   
Michael frowned, arms crossed as he looked Jason up and down. "No... a blood test will say if its mono or something viral, and if it is he needs to stay home until he gets better..." he said slowly. "... I can draw the blood now, lay him down in my office. I'm sure Tristan wont mind taking him home here in a few hours at the normal time and just keeping him company until you get off. They can just skip their work out today."  
Whisper, Aug 6, 2014 #1976  
He bit his lip a little, but nodded his confirmation. They needed to know what was wrong with Jason and how to make him feel better. "I'll make it up to you, pet," he whispered softly, holding onto Jason more tightly. It was another minute later that Torin lead Jason from the bathroom, still holding him close to him while leading him toward the infirmary. Torin didn't know if Jason's natural instincts would cause him to react violently or not, but he knew that as quick as it would be to take the blood, it wasn't going to be a pleasant thing.   
Which room? he asked Michael, directing Jason into the one their friend had indicated.  
Imp, Aug 6, 2014 #1977 More options  
Jason followed silently, head down and hands folded. They got to the infirmary and Michael directed them to one of the rooms holding the chairs that they had specifically for slaves. He directed Jason to sit down before he held out his hand and asked softly for his arm. Jason slowly extended it, and let Michael strap it to the arm of the chair with the underside up. Jason turned his head as far the other way as he could, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. When Michael first touched him his arm jerked, snapping against the already taut straps, and his body went tense as if he were a split second away from fighting, decking the man and bolting. Still, Michael worked quickly, and withdrew two vials before taping a cotton ball to his arm. That done, and lunch almost over, Michael ushered Torin out of the infirmary after a quick hug and kiss from Jason.  
Jason retreated to Michaels office, laying down on the couch to wait for Tristan to pick him up come two o'clock. He knew he didn't have their workout to look forward to either, Michael already said that. Laying down, resting when he got home.  
Whisper, Aug 6, 2014 #1978  
Torin stood next to Jason the entire time, his arm wrapped around his pet a bit awkwardly. The Marine whispered encouragements to his pet, telling him how well he was doing and how proud he was. It took very little time, though Torin thought it might have seemed like hours to Jason. It took him a few minutes to actually leave the clinic, wanting to be sure that Jason was absolutely okay before he did. He hated that he'd had to make Jason do that, but knew that it was in his best interest in the end.  
He was more than a bit distracted through the afternoon, but did his best to get through the day's training exercises. When the instruction came for them to go home, the redhead was running nearly before the last word had fully left the instructor's mouth. Out of breath, he reached the clinic more quickly than he had in a long time and searched out Michael. "How long until you have the results?" he asked as they walked back toward the parking lot.  
Imp, Aug 6, 2014 #1979 More options  
Jason had gone home with Tristan, telling the man when he got home that he was going to go lay down and try to take a nap. He knew that the other man was not likely to leave until Torin came home, but he retreated upstairs and laid down anyway, closing the bedroom door and drawing the curtains to darken the room before curling up under the covers on their bed, the dogs at his feet and the cat beside him.   
By the end of the day Michael was tired. It had been particularly busy that day, with a lot of injuries, and a lot of wellness checkups so that marines were cleared to ship out. By the time his shift ended he just wanted to go home and eat something unhealthy before going to bed. He stayed a few moments, however, knowing that Torin was likely to show up. Holding up his hand to silence the man, he hung up his jacket by the door. "The preliminary tests came back normal. It's not mono, or anything immediate." He said, picking up his keys. "I sent them out for more specific testing, and I should get the results back within the next few days. Tomorrow at the earliest, three or four days at the latest. Dont worry Torin. It looks like its just a bug."  
Whisper, Aug 6, 2014 #1980  
Page 100 of 132  
< Prev1?9899100101102?132Next >  
He took a deep breath at the words, nodding. That he knew it was likely nothing serious calmed him.  
The ride home was longer than he wanted it to be. When he got home, the redhead relieved Tristan and sent him home with some leftovers from the previous night before he made his way upstairs. Torin toed off his boots but didn't bother removing any of his other clothing before climbing into bed behind his pet and wrapping him in his arms. The room was in total darkness by that point in the evening, and so he had no idea if Jason was asleep or awake, so he tried to keep his movements light to be sure to not wake him up just in case.  
Imp, Aug 6, 2014 #1981 More options  
Jason hadn't eaten when he got home, having gone straight to bed. At first it was simply him huddled in a small ball with his arm against his chest, but soon he had actually fallen asleep to the warmth of the dogs on his feet and the soft purring of the cat. His slumber was light, however, and when his masters weight sank the edge of the bed he woke, shifting and stretching before rolling over in the mans arms, giving him a soft kiss. "Mmm... Hi. Was the rest of your day good master?" He asked softly, peering at the other man through the dark.  
Whisper, Aug 7, 2014 #1982  
It was long, he answered, kissing his pet in response. "I was worried about you." Torin held Jason to him tightly for long minutes before shifting away to change out of his dirty fatigues. "How are you feeling, pet?" The Marine changed quickly, tossing his shirt and pants and socks into the hamper for laundry day. "Are you up to eating?" He wasn't about to allow Jason to cook anything considering lunch this afternoon, but if Jason was hungry then Torin would cook something light for the both of them. "Some soup and a sandwich for dinner?"  
Imp, Aug 7, 2014 #1983 More options  
Jason sat up when the man moved away, stretching again before he crossed his legs, watching the man. "I didnt eat lunch... I laid down in Master Michaels office and then came straight to bed when I got home master." He said with a small smile. "I'm more hungry than that master... maybe order something, or go out and get something?... I think I want... lamb. Lamb curry sounds good to me. Is there anywhere nearby that has curry?"  
Whisper, Aug 7, 2014 #1984  
The request was...odd, but only because it wasn't something Jason had ever mentioned liking before. The Marine took it as a good sign, though, that the other man had his appetite and wanted to eat. He nodded to the question and motioned for Jason to follow him downstairs. There was an Indian takeout place that was decent. Torin lead his pet to the kitchen and he pulled the menu out of the drawer, handing it to the other man. "Anything else, pet?" he asked. Torin always ordered the same thing when he had this place delivered and so there was no need for him to look at the menu.  
Imp, Aug 7, 2014 #1985 More options  
Jason got up with Catori in his arms, the dogs following on his heels. He looked at the menu for a long moment before he shook his head, pointing to the curry. He'd only had it a few times in his life, at his childhood masters house. The man gave him mostly leftovers and scrapings from his plates, and he had been fond of international cuisine. "I bet its better hot." He said offhandedly as he set the menu down. "Its been years and years... do you want to do anything master? Watch a movie or something? We can go to bed after we eat if you want."  
Whisper, Aug 7, 2014 #1986  
You seem to have some energy back tonight, he commented, smiling and pressing a kiss to Jason's cheek as he took the menu to order.  
It didn't take long to place their orders with the restaurant. Torin took Jason by the hand and lead him into the living room. It was still too chilly outside at night to sit on the patio, so the living room with a movie playing would have to do. "Pick out a movie, pet." Torin got the sofa situated, placing the throw pillows on the floor next to it and pulling a throw blanket off of a shelf to wrap around their shoulders.  
It wasn't long before the alarms went off to let them know that their food was there. Torin buzzed them in and paid, moving the food to the kitchen to get it onto dishes. "Ready, pet?"  
Imp, Aug 7, 2014 #1987 More options  
Jason picked one of his usual favorite animated movies, Kung Fu Panda being the choice tonight, and settled right in next to his master with them both huddled under the blanket. When the food arrived Jason jumped up, following the man to the kitchen. As Torin pulled down plates Jason opened the container of the lamb curry, taking a deep inhale that ended with a sound of pleasure at the smell. It smelled rich and meaty and above all spicy and everything about it smelled wonderful. It smelled better than Jason ever remembered the cold bits he'd had in the past.   
More than ready master, this smells amazing. He said, going to get them drinks to go with their food.  
Whisper, Aug 7, 2014 #1988  
Torin watched Jason critically, but couldn't find anything wrong. That comforted him a bit, and made him think that this afternoon was just a passing bug. He'd ordered their fish curry, which looked wonderful as ever. The redhead brought their plates into the living room, leaving Jason to get drinks for the two of them. After settling into the sofa with the blanket around them, Torin handed his pet the lamb curry before digging into his with a satisfied hum. "Maybe you should take a day or two off from the clinic?" he suggested in between bites. "If it's a bug, then it should be gone by Monday. You can get some extra rest in the mornings before Tristan comes to train."  
Imp, Aug 7, 2014 #1989 More options  
Jason got drinks for them and grabbed the small plastic cup of chopped up spicy peppers that came in the bag with the food. When he was settled on the couch again, the plate sitting on his crossed legs, he opened the little container and sprinkled the peppers over the top of the already spicy smelling food. He took a bite, and closed his eyes as the flavors lit up across his tongue. When he opened his eyes and swallowed it was because his master spoke. He nodded, lowering his fork to take a sip of water. "Master Michael already advised that. That I stay home at least until the tests came back." He said. "And that I should play the training by how I feel, and ask for lighter days if I am tired again."  
Whisper, Aug 7, 2014 #1990  
When did you start eating such spicy food, pet? he asked, concerned at just how much heat must be in the food that Jason was currently consuming. Torin figured that if it was harming Jason then he wouldn't be eating it, but still... With a small shake of his head, the Marine turned back to the more important conversation, nodding at Jason's words. "Do you want me to call David to come stay with you?" he asked. "I know Tristan will be here in the afternoons, but for the mornings?"  
Imp, Aug 7, 2014 #1991 More options  
Jason shook his head. David had come to the get together they had right before Torin returned to work, and Jason knew he had a good amount of work going on at the ranch. "I dunno. Ive had bits of curry before... like a really long time ago.... but it just sounded really good master. And I'll be fine in the morning master." He said, setting down his fork and reaching over to the mans leg. "You have cameras all over, the guys installed two driveway alarms themselves, and the driveway is even gated. I'll probably use the mornings to relax before the workout, to make sure I'm less tired when Master Tristan gets here. Hopefully the rest will allow me to do a bit better for him."  
Whisper, Aug 7, 2014 #1992  
He nodded, not thinking much more of the spicy food.  
Alright, pet. Torin knew that the house and grounds were secure. So long as Jason felt safe without anyone else there, then the Marine knew that his pet would be fine. "Just don't over-tire yourself with training. I know that you enjoy it and want to get back to the condition you were in before, but allow yourself time to rest and regenerate." The redhead pressed a kiss to his pet's temple and settled in to finish watching the movie.  
Imp, Aug 7, 2014 #1993 More options  
I'll take it easy master, I promise. He replied with a smile before he went back to his food.   
The next few days went by slowly. Jason woke up later than he usually did, and stayed relaxing in bed with a book for a long while before getting up and starting his chores. His breakfasts were light, and three days later he sat down to a lunch consisting of a chipoltle chicken salad wrap with a side of dill pickle slices... spread with peanut butter. He couldnt place why they were so good, but they were more satisfying than the wrap, the fruit, anything. It was satisfying enough that he had more of them for a snack later, before Tristan got there. He made sure the house was cleaned up before the man was due to get there, baking a cake and setting it to cool as 2 oclock rolled around and Jason kept the switch for the front gate ready so he could let the man in.  
Whisper, Aug 7, 2014 #1994  
Jason seemed to be doing fine, and as the days went by, Torin worried less and less about him. The redhead did pester Michael, though, for the test results every day. He was sure that his best friend was ready to kill him, but the Marine couldn't help being as worried as he was. "Any word?" he asked as they walked onto the base that morning.  
The afternoon came and Tristan buzzed the gate, driving up to the house when Jason buzzed him in. He entered after knocking on the front door and sniffed. "Are you eating pickles?" he asked, greeting Jason with a light squeeze to his shoulders. "Might want to open a window, Jace." The Marine shook his head to drive the thoughts away. "What are we doing today? How are you feeling?"  
Imp, Aug 7, 2014 #1995 More options  
Michael had come to expect Torin's daily barrage of questions about if he got the tests, or when he would get them, or why it was taking so long. When Torin appeared a half an hour early for his shift that day Michael was ready with a cup of coffee in hand for the man, brewed at home and in a travel cup. He handed him the cup as they walked. "Not yet, should be by tomorrow though." He said casually. "You said he's been feeling better, I want you to bring him in tomorrow. I'll give him another check up and I should get the results in the afternoon."  
He didn't say that, while he hadn't gotten the paperwork back yet, he got a call from a friend who worked at the lab that the blood had been sent to.   
Jason laughed, giving the man a squeeze back. "Had some on the side with my lunch, I hoped the smell of the chocolate cake I baked would cover it." He said. "And I got a good nights sleep late night, and ate well. I'm good with whatever."  
Whisper, Aug 7, 2014 #1996  
Torin breathed a sigh of relief with the news and nodded, accepting the cup of coffee graciously.   
Chocolate covered pickles is not the best aroma, Jason, he teased with a laugh. Tristan was glad that Jason was feeling better. Maybe it would help Torin to relax and bring it down a few notches. "Let's go outside, then," he suggested, already moving through the kitchen to the backyard to start working on their training exercises. "Tell me if you get too tired."  
Imp, Aug 7, 2014 #1997 More options  
Jason flipped the AC off as they headed out, opening windows to let the place air out before heading outside to join Tristan. He didn't mention the peanut butter, thinking it was weird. When they got outside he stripped off the long sleeved sheer filmy shirt he wore and was down to the tank top and sweats that he usually wore during training, no shoes as usual unless they went running. He sat down in the middle of the hard to start stretching as he always did. "I have been feeling tired, but I feel good today sir." He said as he moved. "I am glad I'm cleared now though Master Tristan.... I cant believe I feel this way, but I missed the fight training."  
Whisper, Aug 7, 2014 #1998  
He nodded, sitting to stretch with Jason. "It's not about the sparring, but if I'd tried to tell you that before you never would have believed me." He wanted to teach Jason to defend himself, yes, but after he had, the main goal for Tristan was helping the other man get into shape and using his natural strength and muscles. And to teach him to focus on something other than outside forces that he couldn't truly control. Tristan stood up after a few minutes. "Ready to start?"   
They sparred for a while, stopping here and there to allow Jason to catch his breath. Normally, Tristan would push him past those limits, but he didn't want to risk it when Jason had been sick a few days before and said he was still feeling tired.  
Imp, Aug 7, 2014 #1999 More options  
I know its not just about the sparring sir! He said with a small laugh as he stood up, facing the man. He spoke while he moved, measuring his breathing like he'd been taight and mostly blocking for the moment, with occasional punches thrown in here and there. "Its just... I mean... the sparring, learning how to properly defend myself, even getting the upper hand on you a few times... it did a lot for me. Emotionally, mentally, all that... it made the fear less, even after the... the last house. When I was still healing. I know that I was hurt but... I have a pretty high pain tolerance, and I still remembered the moves and strike points and all that..." He paused in his movements, his fists lowering a bit.  
Don't tell anyone this... but when I was all wrapped up in bandages, and I still couldn't move too much because of the risk of tearing the skin... I used to go over what you taught me in my head. I would think about all the different moves and blocks for them, and ways to counter those blocks... it made me feel... safer. Better, even though realistically I couldn't actually move.  
Whisper, Aug 8, 2014 #2000  
Page 101 of 132  
< Prev1?99100101102103?132Next >


	11. 2001-2200

2001-2200

Tristan smiled. That Jason would confide in him something so personal, on top of the fact that what he had taught Jason had helped him feel safe, meant a lot to the blond Marine. But he took advantage of the lowered fists, getting a jab into the other man's chest area with a smirk. "Don't let your guard down," he instructed, tsking a little. It was a lesson he'd taught Jason early on. "You should tell Torin," he added. "He knows that you like working out with me, but I think that he thinks it's about the work out. He'd like to know that you feel safer for having the knowledge of our sparring."  
Imp, Aug 8, 2014 #2001 More options  
Jason jerked at the jab to his chest, his hand coming up to block the other man automatically. He grinned, bringing his hands back up and circling again. "I... don't want to go that far into it." He said slowly. "I mean... I don't want to tell him about... what I did while I was healing... and if I don't mention that part is sounds kinda weird don't you think?" As he finished he spun around, landing one, two kicks to the mans abdomen followed by a wide sweep of his leg, hooking the other around Tristan's stomach. When they landed Jason laughed loudly, grinning and even looking excited enough to bounce a little. That was a move he'd only successfully completed once before, way back in the beginning of their sparring. The other times he'd tried it he landed flat on his back.  
Last edited by a moderator: Aug 8, 2014  
Whisper, Aug 8, 2014 #2002  
Why would you want to hide that from him? he asked, though the statement had distracted him. Tristan realized his lack of attention a second too late, and his back hit the ground because of it. He chuckled and pulled himself up, brushing the grass off of his back. "You're getting better." Jason was a fast learner, and his moves were consistently getting the better of Tristan now. He was proud of the other man and the hard work he'd put into their sessions, even if he'd been reluctant at first. "Either way, I don't think it sounds stupid. Having the knowledge of how to defend yourself gives you self confidence. That's the point of learning self defense. Torin wouldn't find anything silly about that."  
Imp, Aug 8, 2014 #2003 More options  
Jason pushed himself to sit up as well, brushing off his pants. "It's not silly... its more... I don't like talking about... about the last house, and the healing time..." He said softly after a moment. "I'm fine with telling him that the fighting gives me confidence... I just... the... talking about the last house and the time it took to get better from that... master gets... angry. He gets this look in his eyes... its pain and anger and... I dont like that look. Ive seen that look before too many times." Jason reached up, running his good hand over his scarred arm. "Its the look you get when you want to hurt someone... I know its just because he loves me, and he hates the ones who hurt me. I know he would track them down if he could, and make them pay for everything they did... but I don't like it. I want to forget my past, not fight it."  
Whisper, Aug 8, 2014 #2004  
Nodding, Tristan considered Jason's words for a bit before answering. "He's not wanting to fight your past, Jace. He's wanting to erase the parts that keep jumping up to hurt you in the present. Torin knows that our world is far from perfect, and that there are a million threats out there to slaves in general. But you're his, and he wants to make this world as safe for you as possible. And to him - to all of us - that means eliminating threats that purposefully seek you out only to harm you. We know that we can't always protect your feelings, and we know that we sometimes underestimate how hardened you are to the unfairness of being a slave. But your physical well being... That's what Torin wants to eliminate the possibility of being hurt."  
Imp, Aug 8, 2014 #2005 More options  
Jason went quiet for a long moment before he walked over to sit on the steps of the back porch. "I guess my whole living in denial and pretending that they aren't trying to come back for me method is the stupid part huh?" He said with a small, sad laugh. "It's not like its someone else that would burn the house down, that would put those words on our yard..." He trailed off for a moment before grabbing his tennis shoes and beginning to pull them on. "Can we go running sir? Please?" His request was soft, but the words were laced with an unusual tension. It wasn't fear, or anger, but it was clearly there.  
Whisper, Aug 8, 2014 #2006  
Following, Tristan sat down next to the other man. "It's not stupid, Jace. Unrealistic, perhaps. Unsafe at the worst. But it's not stupid." He caught the tension and nodded to a run. Personally, Tristan thought that they had trained enough and he didn't want to push Jason since he hadn't been feeling well lately, but he realized when Jason needed to release extra energy. The good thing was that the property was big enough that they didn't have to leave it to get a decent run in. The obstacles of the woods added resistance, too. "Talk to Torin," he urged as they began out toward the far end of the property.  
Imp, Aug 8, 2014 #2007 More options  
Jason didn't reply to the request to talk to Torin. He began to move through the woods at a slow jog at first, allowing himself to concentrate on the run, on his breathing, and on his heart rate, letting them warm up at first as they always did before they sped up. Jason picked the direction, and knowing that the man could easily keep up with him he went toward the thicker woods. It was crossed with logs and debris that they had to cross, so they rarely went this way, but Jason wanted the little bit of extra obstacles so he was forced to focus even more on the run so he wouldn't trip or hit any branches.   
They ran for a good thirty minutes before Jason finally had to admit defeat and stop to rest, hands on his knees as he stopped to catch his breath. The drain in energy had done just what he had hoped it would. He no longer felt that wired, almost panicky pressure that had been building before. He felt tired, but not horribly so. He offered Tristan a small smile, glad the other man had understood and had allowed him to run, and process his thoughts in silence. "... thank you master Tristan..." He said softly.  
Whisper, Aug 8, 2014 #2008  
Tristan just followed, matching Jason's pace through the woods. He didn't speak to Jason, but kept to his own thoughts about what the other man had said before they began running, and whether or not he should tell Torin about the conversation. By the end of their run, he decided that it wasn't his place. Jason wasn't in trouble, he wasn't hurting, and he wasn't being hurt. It was Jason's choice whether or not he wanted to share his thoughts and feelings; he was allowed his privacy.   
Stopping next to Jason when he did, the Marine smiled at him while they caught their breath. "Ready to head back?" he asked after a few minutes. "I'll get you settled on the sofa to rest until Torin comes home?"  
Imp, Aug 8, 2014 #2009 More options  
Jason nodded. "Yes to all except for the sofa. I have chipoltle lime chicken marinading and sides that need cooked. There's enough for you if you would like to stay... I have both a spicy and a non spicy version available." He said as he stood up straight again and stretched before taking off toward the house again, this time at a slow, leisurely jog so they could cool off properly. He smiled as they ran. "I dunno why, but spicy foods have been really good lately. Maybe its just because I have so little experience with them."  
Whisper, Aug 8, 2014 #2010  
All he could do was laugh, because when Jason got it in his head to do something, there was no one other than Torin who could convince him to do the opposite. They chatted this time, talking about different spicy foods that Jason could try. They got back to the house, and Tristan followed Jason into the kitchen. He tossed a bottle of water at the other man and took one for himself. It wasn't hot outside, but doing all of the physical activity that they did had made him almost overheat. "Can I help?" he asked, looking around to see what needed to be done. "Why don't you go up and change first?"  
Imp, Aug 8, 2014 #2011 More options  
Jason caught the water, taking a deep swig of it before nodding. "If you want to help take that big pot and put it on the stove full about two thirds of the way up with water. On high so it can boil." He said, heading toward the door so he could go change. "And preheat the oven to 375 for me too. When its at full temp a chime will go off. I should be back down before that though."  
With that Jason turned, jogging upstairs and stripping off his sweaty clothes. He took a moment to rag wash so he was a little fresher without having a full shower before he pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. He finished with some thick socks before heading back downstairs, just in time to hear the oven timer go off. Pulling the bowls of marinading chicken from the fridge, he began to lay out the thick pieces on baking sheets. Glancing over at the now boiling water, he nodded to the fridge. "The potatoes in the left bottom drawer are already washed and ready, put them in the water please?"  
Whisper, Aug 9, 2014 #2012  
After doing what Jason had asked, Tristan used the guest bathroom to clean up a little, too. It was nearing five now, and Torin could be home soon, or in hours. The Marine didn't want to sit, sticky from sweat and grime, for hours. When he exited, Jason was in the kitchen already working away. Tristan smiled at him while getting the potatoes out and putting them into the boiling pot. It wasn't long after that the driveway alarm sounded, announcing Torin's arrival home. Tristan heard the front door open and shut, and his friend's yell through the house to find them. "In here!"  
The day had gone relatively well for Torin, and he was glad to have gotten out of training earlier than he had been lately. Smiling at Tristan's yell back, the Marine moved into the kitchen to join them. He came up behind Jason and wrapped his arms around his pet's waist, hugging him close and kissing his neck just above the top of his collar. "You have more color in you today, pet. How are you feeling?" Turning to Tristan he added, "You staying?"  
Imp, Aug 9, 2014 #2013 More options  
Jason was busy roasting the chicken and the veggies, and prepping a salad, when Tristan returned. When Torin arrived he was taking the potatoes and making mashed potatoes from scratch. He stopped in his movements when Torin came up behind him, tilting his head back at the kiss and exposing his neck automatically as he always did, as he ran his hands over the mans arms that wrapped around him. "I invited him to dinner master." He said softly. "And I do feel better today. Master Tristan and I went for a run after our work out."  
Whisper, Aug 9, 2014 #2014  
Torin pressed another kiss to the exposed throat before stepping away from Jason. "Michael said you can come back to base tomorrow if you want, pet." The Marine reached around the other man and stole a cherry tomato out of the salad, popping it into his mouth. Tristan had set about setting three places at the table, which answered their question of whether or not his friend was staying for dinner. Satisfied that everything was taken care of and that Jason had any help he needed, Torin left to go change. It didn't take him too long, and he brought down the hamper with him to put in a load of laundry while they ate.   
Spicy again? he asked, entering the kitchen. The aromas hadn't hit him before, but now the redhead could smell the spice in the air.  
Imp, Aug 9, 2014 #2015 More options  
Jason looked up at the question, smiling as he nodded. "Chipoltle Lime chicken, but there is a spicy option and a non spicy option master." He said as he brought the big bowl of potatoes to the table and set it down next to the butter dish. "I figure the choice would be good... and theres a double chocolate cake for dessert." He'd taken a few moments to ice the cake while the chicken was baking. He looked over at Torin with a bit of uncertainty for a moment. "Is... spicy ok? You've never given specifics when it came to food choices before."  
Whisper, Aug 11, 2014 #2016  
Torin stopped in the middle of putting some clothes into the washer. The uncertainty that he heard in Jason's voice wasn't something he'd heard in a long time. The Marine came over to his pet and pressed a soothing kiss to his lips while pulling him into a gentle hug. "I thought we went over this when you first came here, pet," he chided softly. "Anything you make, I'll eat. And if I want something specific, I'll let you know well ahead of time." Torin kissed Jason again, wanting to soothe away the questioning and bring back the confidence the other man had finally begun to truly embrace.  
Imp, Aug 11, 2014 #2017 More options  
Jason bit his lip, wrapping his arms around the mans waist and leaning in to rest his head on the mans shoulder. He couldn't say where the uncertainty came from, but he did his best to push it away. Moment of weakness. That was what he told himself. It was nothing, just... leftover anxiety from this afternoon. "Well I made both spicy and non spicy, so you can pick either." He said softly enough that Tristan wouldn't hear, pulling back and offering a small smile to the man. "Sorry... I don't know where that came from..."  
Whisper, Aug 11, 2014 #2018  
He hushed the other man gently, pulling Jason back into another tight hug before releasing him. The Marine watched the other man carefully as he finished loading the washer. He wasn't sure what was going on, but the little things that he was willing to let go were beginning to add up in his head. Whatever Michael said, the redhead was convinced that there would be more to the test results when all was said and done, and that made him worry further. If Jason was really sick, he would be beside himself. For the time being, Torin knew that there was nothing that he could do other than be extra supportive of his fiance. He helped Jason finish bringing everything to the table before sitting down.  
Imp, Aug 11, 2014 #2019 More options  
Dinner was relaxing after that. Jason chose the spicier pieces of Chicken, and even went back for seconds. When Tristan left they decided to skip the workout tomorrow since Jason was supposed to have another check up with Michael. He was just going to wait and ride home with Torin instead.   
The next day started almost as usual. Jason woke up maybe half an hour before their alarm was supposed to go off, slipping silently from the bed and hurrying to the bathroom, overcome with a wave of intense nausea that had him retching and emptying the remains of his dinner from the night before. He puked until nothing came out, and was left breathless and sweaty from the dry heaves that came after. Knowing that it wouldn't be too long before they had to get up anyway, Jason pushed himself up, flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth before hopping into the shower. He turned the water on high and curled up on the floor under the spray, his arms wrapped around his raised knees.  
Whisper, Aug 11, 2014 #2020  
Page 102 of 132  
< Prev1?100101102103104?132Next >  
Their night was relatively quiet, and the redhead was glad that Jason seemed to be not as tired as he had been. It was also a bit of a relief that he opted to not work out the next day. Maybe taking a day off here and there would help him to not be so tired.  
The water starting in the shower woke him. Torin was immediately aware that Jason was no longer in bed with him, and that their alarm hadn't yet gone off. It was a full half hour before their normal time to get up. Concerned, he moved into the bathroom after knocking and calling out to his pet. While Torin generally tried to make it a habit to give Jason his privacy, this was completely out of the norm for him and so the Marine peeked into the shower. "What's wrong, pet?" he asked, immediately concerned. Torin reached in and turned the water off for the time being. A towel was grabbed and wrapped around the other man before lifting him from the hard tile tub.  
Imp, Aug 11, 2014 #2021 More options  
Jason made a small sound of complaint as he was lifted, the shift making his still tender stomach try to roll again but he wrapped his arms around the mans neck anyway, burrowing his face in Torin's shoulder. "I feel sick again master..." He croaked, obviously still not one hundred percent awake either. "... threw up... still tired... 'm glad master Michael is examining me today... I'm tired of feeling sick every morning... random waves of nausea during the whole day... I know it only lasts a little while but I'm tired of it...."  
Whisper, Aug 11, 2014 #2022  
That was all that Torin needed to hear. He laid Jason on the bed gently, covering him with the covers for the time being. "Rest, pet." A kiss was pressed to the other man's forehead. "I'll come help you dress when it's time to go to base. Michael will do another exam and keep you hydrated and rested." After turning off the alarm clock, Torin dressed quietly and then slipped from the room so that Jason could rest some more. He made coffee, which was put into a travel mug, and toast, and some weak tea for Jason. Carefully, Torin carried a tray upstairs and set it on one of the tables in the room before sitting on the bed next to his pet. "Ready to get dressed, sweetheart?"  
Imp, Aug 11, 2014 #2023 More options  
Jason nodded, curling up on the bed and hugging Torin's pillow to his chest. He closed his eyes, trying to let himself rest like he'd been told to. Sleep didn't come however, not with his stomach still rocking. So he rested, dozing every so often but just laying there for the most part. When Torin returned he nodded, pushing himself to sit up in the bed. "I'm ready master." He said softly, sending him a small smile. He could practically feel the mans concern. "Other than the shaky stomach I feel fine master. I promise. When I feel sick it usually only lasts a little while before it feels better, especially when I actually puke."  
Whisper, Aug 11, 2014 #2024  
Reaching forward, Torin brushed some stray hair from his pet's face and kissed his forehead. "Think you can eat a piece of toast?" It wasn't much, but at least it would be something in his stomach if he got sick again. The redhead left a plate on the night table and then rose, moving to set out Jason's clothes for him. He chose loose clothing made of light materials that his pet favored, wanting the other man to be as comfortable as possible. Helping Jason into the clothes was easier than he thought, though Torin tried to not jostle him too much. "There's tea, too. Maybe it'll calm your stomach a bit."  
Imp, Aug 11, 2014 #2025 More options  
Jason nibbled on the toast, watching Torin move through the room to gather his clothes. The choice in clothing didn't escape him, and he smiled as he was helped into the comfortable, soft clothing. "What about you master?" He asked softly as he slid to the edge of the bed to pull on his shoes, setting the toast down on the saucer and taking a sip of the tea before he leaned down again. "I know lunch is served on base, but you know I don't like it when you try to go out with just coffee Master, and I know you'll try."  
Whisper, Aug 11, 2014 #2026  
He chuckled, not able to deny what Jason said. "I think that, for today, you should let me worry about both of us instead of you doing the worrying. But since I know you won't stop worrying, I had toast before I brought your breakfast up." Torin resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Jason and instead helped him off of the bed and carried the toast so that he could keep his tea.   
Torin got Jason settled in the car, kissing him before closing his door and moving over to the driver's side. The drive to the base was the same as any other day, except that he kept glancing at his pet to make sure that he was okay. As they pulled into his parking space, Torin asked, "Ready pet?"  
Imp, Aug 12, 2014 #2027 More options  
Before they headed out to the car Jason grabbed a pillow and a small blanket, carrying them with him along with his carrying bag of art supplies out to the car. He knew Torin would be worried about him, and he planned on lessening that however he could, including laying down in Michaels office all day. The drive was short, and Jason spent most of it dozing. When they pulled up Jason nodded, getting out and gathering his things from the back seat before falling into step next to Torin. He kept his eyes down as he always did as they passed other people on the base. When they got to the clinic he saw Michael waiting for them in the front lobby, ready to lead them back to his office.   
How is everything today? He asked as they walked.  
Whisper, Aug 12, 2014 #2028  
Torin took some of Jason's load once the car was locked. Jason didn't need to be carrying all that he was, especially when he wasn't feeling well. But it made the Marine feel better that his pet was preparing to relax for the day.   
The redhead looked up at Michael and just shook his head slightly, waiting until they got closer to answer in a lower voice. "He was fine last night. He worked with Tristan yesterday afternoon and seemed to be okay when I got home." Torin bit his lip before continuing, because he wasn't sure how much Michael needed to know. After a minute, he decided to withhold the spell of uncertainty. "I woke up about thirty minutes before the alarm and found him sitting under the shower spray with no color in him." Reaching out, Torin gently tugged Jason to his side as they walked, guiding him into Michael's office.  
Imp, Aug 12, 2014 #2029 More options  
Michael lead them in, motioning Jason to sit down on the sofa. Jason settled down on the couch, setting the pillow at one end and putting his bag on the floor beside it. He slipped off his shoes before pulling his legs up under him on the couch. "I woke up feeling sick sir, and I threw up..." He said softly, looking up at the pair of men. "I'm starting to feel better though, only a little bit queasy."   
Hmm... could still be a bug... He mused softly with a soft frown. "The bloodwork is supposed to come back later this afternoon. I should be able to get it all gathered and get his exam done by the time you get off your shift Tor."  
Whisper, Aug 12, 2014 #2030  
Nodding, Torin gave Jason another once over. He was still concerned for his pet. "I want you to rest today, pet. No matter how much better you start to feel, you're to rest." It was a very rare thing for the Marine to give actual orders, but when it came to his fiance's safety and well being, he would never hesitate. While Torin hated to leave, he knew that he had no choice. The redhead lingered for a few more minutes, making sure that Jason was comfortable and had everything that he needed. Torin kissed him softly, whispering "love you" before leaving for training.  
Imp, Aug 12, 2014 #2031 More options  
Jason nodded to the orders, settling in on the couch and preparing for a nap. He kissed the man back, answering his 'love you' with a equally loving reply. Finally alone, he pulled out the worn copy of 'The Hobbit' and settling in.   
Michael had a busy day in the first place, but fitting Jason in for the tests that he wanted to do to confirm what the lab told him was worth the trouble. Around noon he came in, and took Jason for a full physical, including a sonogram of his abdomen, telling Jason it was just to make sure all his organs looked ok. It made Jason nervous, but he was willing to believe the man. Michael felt a little bad about lying to him, but he didn't want to cause even more stress on the boy, especially if he was right. After the tests came back, and the sonogram showed a telltale small grey blob in the wrong spot, Michael sat Jason down. After some questioning he took Jason up for x-rays on his arm where, according to Jason, the birth control implant should have been.   
By the time that was done and Jason was back in Michaels office he was pale, and shaking, and after everything was done he didn't even need to hear Michael to know what was wrong. The mans words just confirmed it. He was pregnant.  
Jason had his arms wrapped around his stomach, and his hair falling in a very familiar curtain, hiding his face. He hadn't spoken since Michael said those words. Three words and the blood drained from his face. 'Jason, you're pregnant.'  
Jason jumped as Michaels arms wrapped around him, shushing him softly as he found that he was crying without realizing it, urging him to breathe as he gasped through the sobs and hyperventilating from fear.  
Whisper, Aug 12, 2014 #2032  
Torin's day was distracted. He spent his morning worrying about Jason, and while his performance didn't suffer, Kris knew that something was off. The redhead assumed that his friend cut him some slack, but wasn't paying enough attention to even notice, which was really horrible when he thought about it. He had tried to go see Jason at lunch time, but the receptionist told him that Michael had taken him in for more tests, and they would take a while. That didn't really help Torin's mood at all.  
By the end of the day, the Marine felt like he was jumping out of his skin. And when he walked into Michael's office, his heart hit the floor. Torin strode forward and easily took Jason from Michael's arms into his own. He still had no idea what was wrong, but that his fiance was so upset was highly unusual and worrisome. "What's wrong, pet?" he asked, not sure what else to say or how else to comfort the other man. Torin felt absolutely useless.  
Imp, Aug 12, 2014 #2033 More options  
Jason curled into Torin's arms at first, but the moment he realized it was Torin he tore himself away and rushed away to the bathroom, locking himself in before he slid down the door to curl up on the floor, still crying and shaking. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, covering his ears and willing this all to go away.   
Michael rushed after him, but stopped with Torin at the slammed door, grabbing the mans arm and pulling him back a few steps. "Torin, listen to me. He's ok, physically he is very healthy... I think he's scared." Michael lifted the film that was in his hand still from earlier, holding it up to reveal it was an x-ray of Jason's arm. He pointed to a small spot in the film, a small device that was very clearly broken into two separate pieces. "Thats his birth control implant. He's not sick Torin. He's pregnant."  
Whisper, Aug 12, 2014 #2034  
Torin's hand was raised to knock on the door when Michael stopped him. His eyes saw the x-ray, and his ears heard the words, but they didn't connect to his brain just yet. Of everything that had gone through his head in the past few days, 'pregnant' was not even a blip on his radar. Torin had simply assumed that everything was perfectly fine with Jason's implant, and accepted that it was far from time to bring up having a family. Now... Well, he was in shock, mostly, but definitely happy.   
The Marine stepped to the door and knocked softly, calling in, "Jason? I need you to come out and talk to me, pet." It was a familiar scene from their early days at home, and Torin wondered what it would take to get Jason out of the bathroom.  
Imp, Aug 12, 2014 #2035 More options  
Jason heard the mans voice, but didn't open his eyes or lower his hands. "... No!..." Came his muffled voice, thick and heavy. "...I didn't know master... I'm sorry... I didnt know... if I knew I would never have... h-have.... I'm sorry master... now.... n-now we have to... t-t-to... I'm sorry... I know we didnt... p-plan... I mean.... please master..." Jason abruptly stood up and threw open the door, throwing himself into his masters arms. "I'm so sorry!"  
Whisper, Aug 12, 2014 #2036  
Torin was in utter shock at Jason's reaction, and he was caught off guard when Jason threw himself at him that he nearly lost his balance. The Marine caught them, though, and righted them while wrapping his arms around his pet tightly. "Hush, pet. You need to calm down a little bit for me." He had no idea how they would have a conversation with Jason so worked up. He kissed the other man's temple and cheek while holding him close, rocking them both side to side gently. Torin pressed his lips close to his fiance's ear, whispering his next words. "Please don't be sorry, pet. I know we didn't plan this, but it doesn't matter. I'm so happy, Jason. Everything is going to be okay, pet. I promise you."  
Imp, Aug 12, 2014 #2037 More options  
Jason shook his head hard as Michael backed away to give them at least some sense of privacy. "... I cant... I cant kill it... I cant raise it... what good am I to a baby... I cant.... I dont know what to do... I... I'm scared..." His hands turned to fists as he took hold of his masters shirt in both hands, pressing his face harder. "... master I'm scared... People want to h-hurt me... k-kill me.... I'm b-br-broken.... s-s-so many things... w-wrong... what do I do... please tell me what to do master..... please..."  
Whisper, Aug 12, 2014 #2038  
Never had he seen this side of Jason, and it broke his heart completely. Torin took in a deep, calming breath. His voice was kept low, but had an edge that told Jason that he was issuing orders at that moment. "Calm down, Jason. Take deep breaths and trust me." The Marine reached up and wiped away the falling tears with the pads of his thumbs. "We're going to get you cleaned up, we're going to go home where you're going to eat something for dinner and we're going to go to bed, even if I have to give you half of one of your pills. And then tomorrow, we're going to close ourselves in our home and we're going to figure everything out. Do you understand? Do you need anything other than what I've just laid out?"  
Imp, Aug 12, 2014 #2039 More options  
Jason shook his head. He didn't need more than that, laying them out and repeating the orders in his head over and over, taking the orders and letting them wash over him as he took a few deep breaths, a bit too fast but it was actual breathing. He was shaking all over, curled low with his posture as if he wanted to curl in on himself. He didn't react when Michael stepped forward, tapping Torin on the shoulder and nodding to come back to his office. Once there he held out two more prescription bottles.   
Do not give him any more of the pain meds or the sedatives I gave you before. He said softly, but firmly. "This is a safe sedative for him, and the other is prenatals... one at breakfast, and one at dinner."   
He gave them to the man because he knew Torin would want this baby. Jason... was erratic at the moment, and he couldnt place what his reaction would be when he calmed down. Michael couldnt help the thought from forming... if Torin wanted it, but Jason didnt... what would the man do?  
Whisper, Aug 12, 2014 #2040  
Page 103 of 132  
< Prev1?101102103104105?132Next >  
They followed Michael into the office, Jason because Torin did and neither man seemed ready to let go of the other. The Marine took the bottles and nodded that he understood his friend's words, tucking the prescriptions into his pocket. Finally, though, he had to step back. "Let's get your things and we'll go home." Torin moved to pack up the art supplies and lifted the bag over his shoulder while handing Jason his pillow to carry. "Do you have any questions for Michael that you need answered right away, pet?" He knew that the majority could wait until Jason had gotten sleep and was calmer, but if his pet had anything pressing, then he wanted Jason to get his answers before they left.  
Imp, Aug 12, 2014 #2041 More options  
Jason shook his head, again a bit too hard, and kept his eyes down. Michael looked at Torin. "You can call me tomorrow if you need to Tor." He said softly.  
When they headed out to the car Jason was still silent, his head too mixed up to process anything at all. When they got home Jason moved automatically, going to the kitchen to pull out plates and leftover chicken and vegetables, though he knew he didn't feel like eating... at all. Still he knew Torin wouldn't let him get away without eating, so he got food. It was on the list of orders, and orders he could do. They were simple. They didn't require thought, only obedience. Put food on the plates. Put them in the microwave. Get glasses of water. Set the table. Keep moving, from task to task. Keep moving and busy.  
Whisper, Aug 12, 2014 #2042  
He nodded at Michael and lead Jason to the car with gentle touches and guidance.  
When they were home, Torin badly wanted to have Jason sit and rest, but in his head he knew that it wasn't what his pet needed. And so, the redhead allowed the other man to gather their simple dinner while he went upstairs to throw away the pills that were already in the medicine cabinet. He didn't want to mix up the two by mistake. It wasn't worth the risk. Once that was done, he cut one of the sedative pills in half and brought it down to the table, setting it by Jason's plate while sitting at the table. "It's up to you whether or not you want to take it, pet." He wouldn't force anything into the other man's body, especially stuff like medicines. Torin reached across the table and took Jason's hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss.  
Imp, Aug 12, 2014 #2043 More options  
Jason set the plates on the table just as Torin set down the small white pill. Without hesitation, and his expression blank and tired he picked up the pill and swallowed it down with his entire glass of water, going over and refilling it before he sat down again. When he sat back down he felt his hand in Torin's, and it actually took him a moment to register the kiss. It drew the tiniest, faintest hint of a smile to the corners of Jason's mouth. His limp hand tightened around Torin's after a moment as he swallowed thickly.   
''... I... I'm... s-sorry..." He croaked softly.  
Whisper, Aug 12, 2014 #2044  
He reached out, caressing his pet's cheek with the back of his hand. "Hush. We'll talk about everything tomorrow, and I promise that it'll be okay." Torin gave one more brush of his hand before nudging Jason to eat. With the way his pet's stomach had been in the past days, Torin wasn't taking any chances of upsetting it further by allowing Jason to take that sort of medication on an empty stomach. Torin at his own food, though he wasn't sure he really tasted anything of it. He was excited, and nervous, and wondering where this would lead them.   
Why don't you go up and get in bed, pet, he suggested after both had eaten all they were going to. "I'll clean up down here and be up in a minute. Get undressed and into your pajamas, brush your teeth and hair, lay out a pair of sleep pants for me, and get into bed, okay? And if the medicine is working too quickly for you to do everything, then only worry about getting changed and brushing your teeth." The orders from earlier seemed to help his fiance and so Torin was hoping these would have the same effect.  
Imp, Aug 12, 2014 #2045 More options  
Jason did his best to eat, but he managed very little compared to his usual amount. When he was done he nodded to the orders, glad for them again. He went upstairs, already feeling the pull of the pill he'd taken. It made him feel slightly zombieish. He brushed his teeth and hair slowly, his limbs feeling heavy. When he was done he stopped for a long moment in front of the mirror. He was frozen for a moment, but then he pulled off his shirt, looking in the mirror for a long moment before he lifted his hand to run his fingers over his lower stomach. He didn't look any different. His hard earned abs still looked the same.   
He jolted as he realized he was standing there, still staring at himself. Going back into the bedroom, he stripped and went to get the PJs, but he was out of it enough at that point that he ended up curled up on the bed, fully out, holding his masters pajama pants in one hand. His own bottoms were still on the dresser.  
Whisper, Aug 13, 2014 #2046  
Torin cleaned up the kitchen fairly easily, tucking the rest of the leftovers into the fridge for tomorrow. Once the table was wiped down and the dishwasher turned on, the Marine switched the clothes from the washer to the dryer and went upstairs. He had to chuckle at the sight that Jason made, shaking his head at his pet. It was an easy task of slipping Jason's pajamas on while he slept, slipping the other man under the covers before changing and getting ready for bed himself. Torin slid into their bed, wrapping himself around Jason just a bit more tightly than usual.  
It took a long time for him to fall asleep. His thoughts swirled in his head, going over all possible outcomes of the discussion they would have in the morning. At least Jason looked peaceful, even if he had to take a sedative to get into that state.  
The sun rose, and so did Torin though he didn't leave the bed. Instead, the redhead laid and watched his lover sleep, one hand splayed lightly across the man's belly.  
Imp, Aug 13, 2014 #2047 More options  
It took Jason much longer to wake up, though he couldnt entirely blame the pills. Part of him didn't want to wake up. Sleeping was just easier. Still, when the sun shined across his face he couldnt escape into the depths of sleep anymore Jason slowly opened his eyes, squinting slightly at the bright sun. When he rolled his head he saw Torin laying beside him, and then his eyes trailed down to where the mans large hand was laying on his stomach. He was silent at first, biting his lip for a moment before he swallowed hard. "... it wasn't a dream then...." He whispered, his eyes not quite meeting the mans.  
Whisper, Aug 13, 2014 #2048  
He didn't answer, but studied Jason's face when he spoke. It was a few minutes later that the Marine climbed out of the bed and helped Jason up too, leading him to the sofa that sat at one end of their large bedroom. He positioned himself so that his back was supported by the armrest, and then tugged his pet gently so that Jason's back was to his chest. Torin's arms wrapped around the other man securely for a moment before they loosened and dropped away. He lifted the key that was on his chain to the lock, unlocking the collar and removing it.   
This conversation isn't between Master and slave, pet, he explained gently. "It's between two men who are engaged to be married; who are about to start building a life together as partners." His own chain dropped to the table next to the collar, and Torin's arms reappeared around Jason. "Your thoughts and opinions and wants and needs count for just as much as mine do.  
We're not up against a wall, Jason. We don't have to make a definitive decision today, or even tomorrow. And no matter what that decision is, we're going to make it together and it won't change how much I love you. Do you understand? Torin needed to know that they were on the same page before they started any sort of discussion.  
Imp, Aug 13, 2014 #2049 More options  
Jason followed the man silently, leaning back into him when they sat down. The collar went without a fight, but it made Jason's heart pound when the security of it was suddenly gone. He nodded, ducking his head low as Torin spoke. He took a slow, shuddering breath. "... is... is it bad.... that I'm scared master?" He whispered, wrapping his arms over Torins tightly. "Scared of... o-of all the possible outcomes of this.... scared of the thoughts about what could have been before now.... scared of what could be for us in the future...."  
Whisper, Aug 13, 2014 #2050  
It's okay to be scared, pet, he assured, kissing where the top of Jason's spine met his neck. "What are you most scared of, Jason?" he asked, linking their fingers together. He knew that Jason was scared, but Torin needed the specifics in order to be able to help him. If he could help him... Torin wasn't even sure that he could, really. That was what scared Torin. He watched his pet's face and body language, trying to gauge where Jason was in his thought process.  
Imp, Aug 13, 2014 #2051 More options  
Jason took in a few more deep breaths, trying to collect himself, trying to clear the emotions so he could see the thoughts. It wasn't really working, and he could feel his eyes welling up. "I... I n-never... I always told myself... that I didnt want children master. I always told myself that it would never happen, because of the implant, and that I never had to worry about that..." He turned himself sideways so that he could look at Torin. "... I'm no good for a child master... I couldn't protect myself for my entire life, why would I be able to protect a child... w... wh... What if theycome back for me while Im still pregnant... what if I do something wrong and lose it...." He swallowed past the lump that rose in his throat as the tears finally spilled over. "...what if someone took it... i-if we had it... and someone took it like they did me... I would never be able to forgive myself master..."  
Whisper, Aug 13, 2014 #2052  
Listening, Torin had to fight back the urge to interrupt Jason's words. He wanted so badly to explain away all of the things that his pet feared, but felt that words would never be enough to do that. "You can protect yourself now," he offered softly, wiping away the falling tears from the other man's cheeks. "Jason, all of those things are things that everyone worries about when they're pregnant and when they're raising a child and even after that child is grown and on their own. All any of us can do is our very best. And your best is much more than you give yourself credit for." Torin tucked a finger beneath his fiance's chin and lifted his face just a fraction more. "I can list a dozen things that you could teach any child better than I ever could." He gave his pet a small kiss.   
What else, pet? What else is on your mind about this?  
Imp, Aug 13, 2014 #2053 More options  
Everyone worries about that... but I know first hand how bad it can be... I know what people can do.... bringing a child into this world, knowing that if something like that happened.... if... it would be my fault... I would rather die than have that happen to my child.... our child... knowing that I could fail.... Jason curled forward, burrowing in against Torin's chest. "I couldnt teach a baby.... I could teach a child how to run.... how to hide and cower.... h-how to.... But knowing all that... master... I don't have a choice.... I cant kill it... I cant..."  
Whisper, Aug 13, 2014 #2054  
The words broke Torin's heart.  
You have an incredibly amazing ability to love with your whole heart, Jason. You would teach them how to love like you love. You would teach them how to bake and cook, how to paint and draw, how to tend the gardens and about the plants and flowers that will thrive there. You would teach them the things that Tristan is teaching you. You can teach them to smile, despite the bad going on around them. You can teach them selflessness. You can teach them about the wilderness and outdoors. You can teach them about personal strength and how to see the best in bad situations. He pressed a kiss to Jason's forehead.  
There are choices, pet. We can choose to start our family, or we can choose to allow someone else to start theirs. There is always choice, Jason.  
Imp, Aug 13, 2014 #2055 More options  
Jason stayed curled low and tight against Torin for a long moment before he slowly lifted his head, looking up at the man. His expression was searching, as his red rimmed eyes locked onto Torin's. Jason was making sure no emotions showed on his face, but he couldnt keep them out of his voice. When he spoke his voice was a soft, quiet whisper, and it was threaded with disbelief.... and hurt. "You... you would give up your baby.... if I asked... just like that..."  
Whisper, Aug 13, 2014 #2056  
You are the absolute most important person to me, Jason. I'm not going to tell you that it wouldn't be a hard thing for me to do, or that I would be happy about it. But if we talked, like we are now, and in a few months decided that giving up this baby for adoption was in our best interest, then yes. It's a decision we'll make together, and it's one that we'll make - either to keep the baby or allow someone to adopt it - with our best interests in mind. It wasn't at all what Torin wanted, but he tried his very best to not let that come into play just yet. It was too early, and there was almost eight months left to make a final decision. "The only things I will ask of you is to be honest with me, and to take your time in making a decision; keep an open mind."  
Imp, Aug 13, 2014 #2057 More options  
Jason kept his gaze, one of the very few times he was able to do so in a serious conversation. Still, he didn't waver. "And... i-if we decided to keep it... and start a family together, you, me, and baby... after that... would I still be number one in your priorities master?" He whispered. "Because if that happens, and we keep it... I don't want to be number one. A child is innocent, and defenseless, and they deserve to be number one. It is up to us to make them number one."  
Whisper, Aug 13, 2014 #2058  
His hand came up and brushed over Jason's cheek. "If you were both in danger, then I promise you that I would do everything I could to protect our child," he promised. It wasn't necessarily an empty promise, because Torin would lay his life down for any child of theirs and Jason, but he would have a hard time protecting one at the expense of the other. Torin knew that all he could do was hope, like any other parent and spouse, to never be put into that situation. "It's not an all or nothing thing, Jason. There will be times that I put you first, but I will never put either of us first at the expense of our children's well-being."  
Imp, Aug 13, 2014 #2059 More options  
Jason looked at him hard for a long time before he nodded. It was not that he didn't trust the man. He trusted him more than anything in the world... but fear was a strong, crippling emotion, and one that Jason knew he was weak against. He dropped his gaze again, trying to shut up the screaming voices arguing in his head, yeses and nos, pros and cons, doubts and aspirations.... squeezing his eyes shut, Jason's hands tightened where they were, one holding Torin's and the other fisting in the mans shirt. "... I don't need time to know what I want master... I do know... but I'm scared..."  
Scared. Scared. He felt like a broken record, but he couldn't lie to the man.  
Whisper, Aug 13, 2014 #2060  
Page 104 of 132  
< Prev1?102103104105106?132Next >  
It's okay, pet, he whispered, hugging Jason close to him. In truth, Torin had no idea what Jason was thinking. All he could do was urge the other man to be true to his feelings. "Is there something I can do to help take away some of the fear, sweetheart?" All he wanted to do was make it so that Jason didn't hurt anymore, but had no idea how to go about making that happen. Torin rocked them both gently, silently offering strength for Jason to feed off of. "Why don't we take a shower, Jason," he suggested. "And we'll eat breakfast, and then we can go for a walk in the woods and talk a little bit more."  
Imp, Aug 13, 2014 #2061 More options  
Jason nodded, not moving at first. He opted to just stay curled up in his masters arms as long as he could. Eventually, however, he had to get up. He sat up straight, managing to slip his pants off without even having to get off the couch, leaving him in his boxer briefs. He stopped there, leaning into Torin again. He pulled his legs up after a moment, nestling himself against his masters warm chest... no. Not right then. His fiancee's chest. The f... father... of his child. Jason's hand snaked around to his stomach, slowly touching the skin with his fingertips.   
Iwanttokeepit He blurted out in one rushed, blurred whisper.  
Whisper, Aug 13, 2014 #2062  
He watched Jason, determined to go at his pace. It was obvious that while his pet would easily agree to just about anything he suggested just then, his heart wasn't in it yet. He was still in shock and coming to terms with it all. A burst of happiness went through the Marine with the rushed words. Torin dipped his head and captured Jason's lips in a soft, warm kiss while his hand linked with the other man's over his stomach. "I know that you're scared, pet. Remember that I'm right here with you, and we'll go at your pace as best we can." Torin could only see Jason not ready to do up a nursery at eight and a half months along. Knowing his fiance, it wasn't realistic to promise to absolutely go at his pace. "And I want you to remember that it's okay to change your mind in the middle of everything." He didn't want Jason to change his mind, but it was his right to do so.  
Imp, Aug 13, 2014 #2063 More options  
Jason's hand tightened around his masters where they rested on his still flat stomach. "I want to keep it... I w-want a family..." He said softly, looking up at Torin again. "It's not the baby that scares me, or being a family... its everything else. Everything that could go wrong, before and after its born. Slave traders, and my past owners, and people looking down on the baby just because it came from me... I always just... wrote it off that it would never happen. I wanted it, but I told myself I didn't, that way I didn't have to admit that I was scared. With the implant I never had to worry about it. I could stay in denial and keep pushing it off again and again... I'm sorry I freaked out master."  
Whisper, Aug 13, 2014 #2064  
Torin whispered words to Jason, promising to take care of them both. "And the exciting part is just starting, pet. We still have to tell everyone that we're engaged, and you'll be knee deep in decorating a room soon enough." He kissed his pet's temple softly. "Let the bad thoughts go, Jason. Let me worry about them and you just focus on all of the good that's coming our way. We have a wedding to plan, and a baby shower, and a nursery. We'll be shopping quite a bit for the next few months."  
Imp, Aug 14, 2014 #2065 More options  
Jason slowly nodded, looking away as his mind raced. "On top of all the rest... I want to learn more master." He said suddenly, looking up. "Not about fighting back, but I want to work with Master Tristan more on blocking, on making sure I stay strong, on quick disabling tecniques. I want to keep running if its safe. I want to stay strong to that I can keep feeling safe... Ive felt better than I ever have... I want to make sure I keep that feeling master. I don't want to live scared all the time again."  
Whisper, Aug 14, 2014 #2066  
Torin smiled. "We'll call Michael in a little bit and talk to him. I'm sure he'll say that exercise is safe and Tristan will adjust your workouts. And as you get further along, they'll both have suggestions to modify your training." He kissed his fiance and squeezed his hand gently. "Let's shower and take our walk, pet. We can talk about the dinner we're going to have to make our announcements." The Marine didn't know when Jason wanted to have the dinner, but they may as well discuss everything that had to do with their engagement and the baby today while they were in the mindset.  
Imp, Aug 14, 2014 #2067 More options  
Jason nodded. His mind was still racing, but he did feel better than he had before. They got up, and Jason moved on instinct, comforting submissive instinct. He turned on the shower and stripped off his underwear before moving back to his master. His hands went to the mans waist, pulling the pj bottoms down the mans legs and ending up kneeling on the ground. Still, it wasn't a sexual move, or even a truly submissive move. He looked up at the man with a soft smile, rising when he stepped out of them. Dropping the pants on a chair in the corner, he took the mans hands and pulled him into the steaming cave that was their glass shower. When they got in he pulled the man close, wrapping him in a tight hug under the fall of water.   
Still pulled close, Jason smiled, still looking down as he was buried against Torin's chest. "You're going to be a father...." He murmured.  
Whisper, Aug 15, 2014 #2068  
Torin moved with his pet, allowing him to act on his own natural instincts. He was happy that Jason seemed to be accepting all of the changes that were happening, and he didn't seem quite so scared. The Marine watched as his fiance undressed himself, and then moved and allowed Jason to undress him as well. The spray of the shower felt wonderful, especially with Jason pulled so close to his own body. A kiss was pressed to the other man's lips with the words, the smile not leaving Torin's lips. "So are you," he answered, moving their bodies so that they were directly under the spray for a moment. He leaned forward, lips brushing over Jason's ear, and whispered, "You're going to make an amazing parent, Jason."  
Imp, Aug 15, 2014 #2069 More options  
Jason bit his lips for a moment. "I... cant say I'm confident that you're right. In fact my confidence is pretty fragile on that one, covered in hairline cracks and ready to topple... but I'm going to try my hardest. I want to give my baby everything I didn't. I want them to grow and be happy... I could never give it up. Give it to another family and never know..." He said, before he took long pause. "... though the protective factor wont be a problem. That's something I know wont be a problem."  
Whisper, Aug 15, 2014 #2070  
Torin reached over and took the shampoo bottle. A dollop was squeezed onto Jason's head before the Marine began to wash and scrub his pet's gorgeous hair, still while speaking. "That's what will make you a great parent, pet," he pointed out gently. "That you're ready and willing to put the child first, and that you know what dangers are out there... You'll do an amazing job, Jason." He pressed a kiss to the other man's forehead. "So what about this dinner party? What sort of food would you like to serve?" Dwelling on what might happen in the future wasn't doing Jason any bit of good. Torin nudged his fiance back under the water to rinse out the shampoo.  
Imp, Aug 15, 2014 #2071 More options  
I want to go all out. He said with a happy smile, glad the man followed his old way of staying in the moment. It really did calm Jason to focus on the present instead of the future or past. "Something fancy and outrageous... like salmon steaks or... lobster. Something extravagant. And taramisu for dessert. I saw the recipe a while back and it sounds really good master. Maybe we can get some fancy coffees and teas for after everything, and go sit out in the back yard. We could string lights up in the trees, and lay out blankets and chairs for everyone... we can invite your mom and dad too... if you like."  
Ok, so when he got going it was hard to slow down, but it was something positive. something good. Even if Jason had his own fears and doubts because of this the guys would be thrilled, he knew it.  
Whisper, Aug 15, 2014 #2072  
He laughed, happy that Jason seemed excited. "I think we'll call my parents," he answered. "They'd love to come out, but I want to be selfish and keep you all to myself when we're at home." The guys would come over, stuff themselves, drink themselves silly and go home. His parents would stay for a week, if they were lucky. If they weren't lucky, they'd stay for a month or more. They'd had a busy couple of months and Torin was ready to fall back into a regular routine again. "Why don't you think of a theme, pet," he suggested, taking the soap and beginning to wash his fiance's body. "And then we can make a list of things we need from the store." Especially because he had no idea what went into making a tiramisu. "The guys can bring some things to contribute if you tell them what sort of foods you're making." Even though Jason was healthier than he'd ever been, Torin still thought it was too much to ask him to cook for eight Marines all on his own.  
Imp, Aug 15, 2014 #2073 More options  
Jason softened at his masters words. "I want to be selfish too master... that's why I like the upstairs. Second floor is our house-sized bedroom, and our amazing huge bathroom, and top floor is my creative room." Creative room, what he'd named the art studio that they had decked out for him. He used it to think, to be alone, to draw and even write, though the small journal was well hidden. "They are just for us master, no one else. Even when they visit I like the us only time.... I'll start making up a menu, and then getting all the ingredients together. Do you think Master Kris would be willing to help cook?"  
Last edited by a moderator: Aug 15, 2014  
Whisper, Aug 15, 2014 #2074  
I'm sure Kris would be thrilled to help. Torin washed himself and his hair before turning the water off and reaching out for towels. He dried Jason off and then himself, kissing his fiance before they moved back to their room to dress. It didn't take too long, and Torin made the bed while Jason finished up. "Breakfast first, I think," he suggested. "You need to keep your strength and take your vitamins that Michael prescribed." Torin hadn't made Jason take the vitamins the night before. He hadn't been sure if his pet would be strong enough to not break down with the thought of it. Now, though, there would be no choice: Jason would follow all of Michael's medical advice to a T.   
How about omelettes today?  
Imp, Aug 15, 2014 #2075 More options  
Jason nodded. "I dont feel sick either master, so thats good. I actually feel a little hungry." He said as he gathered clothes for both of them. Once they were both dressed and the dogs were let out of their kennels Jason stood still for a moment, feeling like something was missing. Something wasn't right. A turn of his head pulled his wet hair over his neck and he realized what was missing. He reached up, running his fingers across his bare, scarred neck skin, looking at the collar where it laid on the table before looking up at Torin. He didn't know if the man wanted to continue with roles dropped or not... Jason wanted them back, he couldnt lie about that... but he couldnt bring himself to ask for it either. Did the man want the roles dropped for all talks about the baby?  
Whisper, Aug 16, 2014 #2076  
Following Jason's line of sight, Torin caught on. That didn't mean, though, that he said anything. The redhead wanted the other man to ask for what he wanted, and trust that he'd either receive it, or a good reason why it was best to wait. He kissed his pet's temple. "Your hair tie is in the bathroom if you're looking to braid your hair, pet." Playing dumb with Jason was hard. Torin innately wanted to just give in and put the collar on for the other man. He didn't, though. "Do you want me to go start breakfast while you finish up?"  
Imp, Aug 16, 2014 #2077 More options  
Jason drooped slightly, flexing his hands. The switch of roles was still the hardest part for him. Torin chose when they dropped the roles of master and slave, he had every time now. Asking for it back... Jason had an easier time asking the man to take control when he was panicky or scared. Then it was easy to retreat to the mans arms and protection. Times like now, where he should be fine, they were what made asking hard. He should be fine. It was just the two of them, they were safe at home with their animals, and the morning hadn't started the best but it was good now.   
He shouldn't need it.   
He really didn't logically need it.  
No.   
Yes he did.   
He wanted it.  
He needed it.  
Now.  
Tearing away at the decision was spiking his anxiety faster than he thought possible, and it was like a stab to his chest that this was so hard for him, that he now felt like he was suffocating without the collar because he couldn't simply ask for the godforsaken thing. Jason didn't notice his breathing starting to tighten, all he was aware of was his hands shooting forward for the collar and keys as he let out a airy, soft but desperate 'please master'  
Whisper, Aug 16, 2014 #2078  
His head shot up when he heard the desperation in Jason's voice. He hadn't meant to push him in that direction. Torin moved back across the room and took the collar from Jason's hands, slipping the leather around his pet's neck easily. The lock clicked into place, and the Marine wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the other man tightly. Whispered apologies spilled from Torin's lips. He hadn't meant to stress Jason out, only to push him to ask more openly for things he wanted.  
Imp, Aug 16, 2014 #2079 More options  
Jason's hands shot up the moment the collar was back on, clasping tightly over the lock and the buckle as if he were holding it in place. As his hands moved he curled into Torin's front, pressing his face against the mans chest as he whispered, breathy and gasping, over and over as he tried hard to calm himself down. It wasn't working very well, but progress at a snails pace was better than none and Jason already felt safe again with the leather back around his neck and his masters arms holding him close.  
I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2080  
Page 105 of 132  
< Prev1?103104105106107?132Next >  
Local Time:12:30 PM  
Torin hushed his pet, rubbing soothing circles over his back and arms. He felt horrible that Jason was so upset over something so small; something that he easily could have taken in hand and fixed before it ever became an issue. "Deep breaths, pet," he encouraged, kissing Jason's forehead and cheek. "What happened, Jason?" he asked softly, when his fiance's breathing had begun to finally come at a more normal pace. "Why didn't you ask for your collar if you needed it?" Torin needed to understand, so that he could prevent episodes like this from happening in the future.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2081 More options  
Local Time:11:30 AM  
It took Jason a long stretch of silence to get his breathing back under control, but that didn't stop the wash of shame that he felt when Torin spoke to him, asking what happened. He ducked his head low, face burning. "... I... I don't... you take away the roles master... you take them away, and give them back. I don't... I cant... I shouldn't need them back when everything is fine, when I should be fine." He whispered, trying to word his confused thoughts and feelings out loud.  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2082  
The response shocked him. Torin felt a bucket of ice water being dumped over his head as Jason spoke.   
Jason, no. The Marine gently guided his pet's face up, thumbs swiping away tears as they fell. "No, pet. Don't ever feel as if you shouldn't need our roles between us. Always say something if you need your collar, or your clothes, or anything else. I removed the collar this morning because I wanted your thoughts, pet. I wanted you to decide for you, not for what you thought a slave should decide for his Master.  
You were so upset last night and this morning... I wanted to impress upon you how much say you had in this decision. That wasn't meant to express that you couldn't, or shouldn't, ask to have your collar back. Torin kissed his fiance's forehead and wrapped his arms around Jason's frame once again.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2083 More options  
Jason lowered his hands, wrapping them around the man tightly as he burrowed his head in Torin's chest. "You control the roles master... when you take them away it is just supposed to be us... I like that.... when you give them back I like that too master... you give and take them... I c-ca-cant... I.. it's n-not... mine... I cant... do that. That part is yours to control master. It's not even that I dont... want to... I cant." He said, his voice muffled by Torin's chest.  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2084  
But by asking, you're not controlling it, pet, he reasoned softly. "I could still say 'no' so I'm still in control of the roles." Torin hated that he was, but he understood that Jason needed it to be that way. Still, the Marine wasn't sure if his message was getting through, so he tried a different way. "I need to know when you're uncomfortable, Jason. Even if I choose to comfort you by holding you, or distracting you with some other task, I need to know that something isn't right for you. How can I take care of you if I don't know that you need to be taken care of?"  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2085 More options  
... I dont know why I even needed it... we were fine... we were normal... we were us... and then I realized I forgot I didn't have it on... I was normal for once... then I wasn't... I needed my collar, and I couldn't even ask for it because I didnt know Why I needed it....because I shouldn't have needed it... nothing happened... I just forgot it wasnt on.... that was all... it shouldn't have made it so... scary... it wasn't scary until I remembered it... He said softly, closing his eyes and turning his head so his cheek was resting against the mans chest now, his voice no longer muffled.  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2086  
You don't need a reason to need it, pet, he answered. "You don't need a reason to be scared about not having it on." Torin threaded his fingers through Jason's hair to soothe him further. "I promise that I won't ask why you need it until after your collar is back on." He wanted to promise he wouldn't ask at all, but he couldn't. Torin needed to know what scared Jason so that he could protect his fiance from those things. "Even if your answer is 'I don't know', it's okay, pet."  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2087 More options  
Jason tucked his head lower, cuddling in tighter against the man and trying to shake the clingy, anxious feeling that was still itching at him. He nodded to the man's words, but it still nagged at him. He didn't need a reason, the man said.... but didn't that mean he was just scared of nothing? That made no sense, and it made shame go through Jason right along with the fear. How could he grow, and be there for their child, and be a good husband and submissive for Torin if he freaked out at nothing?  
...I hate that I cant be stronger... He whispered after a long silence.  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2088  
You are one of the strongest people I know, Jason. Torin drew his pet back over to the sofa and sat down with him, still holding him close. "You have survived so much in your life, pet, and you still love like nothing bad has ever happened to you. I don't know anyone else who can do that." They laid on the sofa together, Torin's arms tight around his fiance. "What are you thinking of having Kris make?" he asked, hoping that a distraction would help Jason relax a little bit.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2089 More options  
Jason knew his master meant what he said, and believed it. Still, all Jason wanted was to be normal for the man, to be well adjusted and without all these issues... and it felt like every time Jason moved forward he slid right back. Jason stopped, shaking his head slightly to try to get back into the present. "I... I was going to ask him to help me with everything. If I'm making a multiple course dinner, and timing everything so that each course gets done just in time for me to serve the different dishes and still enjoy eating with everyone then all the food will need to be prepared in a specific order." He said, drawing his knees up and into Torin's lap.  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2090  
He nodded. "Perhaps a few of the dishes can be prepared ahead of time, and just reheated for a few minutes before being served," Torin suggested. "And don't push yourself too hard, pet. You don't want to get too tired, too early in the evening." Not that it mattered. No one would question Jason wanting to nap even if his fiance wasn't pregnant. But Jason would be disappointed to miss the party. "We can have some of the guys come over early to help set up the yard," he suggested.   
A few minutes of silence passed as Torin held Jason tightly. "In a few hours you can call Tobi if you want," he suggested. Jason's friend only knew about the engagement. "And then we can call my parents." The grandparents should be the first to know... Especially since they wouldn't be at the announcement party. "And then, a nap will probably be on the agenda. What do you think, pet?"  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2091 More options  
We can have some guys over to set up, and I can spend the day cooking with Master Kris, and I can take a nap right before everyone is supposed to get here, before dinner. Jason said softly, tilting his head up to look at the man. "And... I dont... I dont want to call them yet. Not today. Its saturday, I want... I mean can we spend the weekend just... us? You and me and getting used to the idea of... of...." He looked down slowly, looking at the hand on his stomach. "... this?"  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2092  
He nodded, understanding why his pet wanted what he wanted. "You're going to be a wonderful daddy, Jason," he assured again with a soft kiss to his fiance's lips. "And your first job is to help me figure out just where we will put our child after they're born because, as big as this house is, we've spread ourselves out and taken use of every available inch." He supposed that for the first month or so, they would have a bassinet in their room. After that, though, was what was problematic. Torin knew instinctively that downstairs was not an option, at least not until the baby was older, but the second floor was completely theirs. Renovations were a must.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2093 More options  
Jason went silent at that, turning his head to look around their room as if he were looking through the walls at the rest of the house. They needed to figure it out. "I dont want the baby downstairs master." He said solidly. "I want it on the same floor, a hallway away at the most... but if we cut off any of the bedroom we'll have to rearrange the entire layout, maybe get rid of some stuff...." He looked at the far wall, where the end of the house was, for a long moment before he turned his hdea again and looked at Torin. "We have land.... more than enough... and even with a rising lawn mower, it wouldnt hurt to have a little less yard to mow master..."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2094  
Ideas ran through Torin's head as he imagined what they'd do. The side of the house had enough land to the side to do an addition from the ground up to the second floor, and it would allow them to keep the baby close. A door could easily be put into the wall to create a direct doorway between their room and the nursery. Sound proofing would be a necessity... He didn't say that to Jason, though. Instead, Torin nodded. "What about on the first floor?" he asked. "What should we use that new space for?"  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2095 More options  
Jason frowned slightly. He hadn't thought of that one. "Well I'm sure we can think of something master... We already have an art studio upstairs, and a gym in the basement.... plenty of bedrooms..." He paused for a long moment before his eyes lit up, and he looked back at Torin. "What about a pool? Indoors, so that we can use it year round. The walls can be windows, so that when its snowing or raining it will look really cool."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2096  
An indoor pool... That sounded as if it had merit. It would provide some aerobic exercise for Jason once he got bigger, as well as in the winter months when running wasn't an option. Laps in a pool were just as good. He nodded, thinking it through a little more. "It'd have to be locked, especially when we have young children running around." As long as the key was up high enough that Jason could reach it but the children couldn't, then he didn't see any issues. "Maybe while we're building we can plan a small greenhouse?"  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2097 More options  
A lock is a must master, maybe one without a kay, like with a number code or something for extra safety. He said with a nod, before his eyes lit up. "If we make the greenhouse with a central heating system we could even grow vegetables in the winter, and we can have a fresh herb garden year round. If I played my cards right I wouldn't have to use dried herbs again, I could just use the ones grown in the greenhouse."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2098  
The Marine nodded again. "That's a good idea, pet."   
He listened to Jason's ideas for the greenhouse. "You'll work with the designer. However you want, whatever you want. It'll be my wedding present to you." Torin pressed his lips to his pet's cheek and squeezed him close. "Ready for breakfast now, pet?" he asked, noticing that Jason seemed calmer now and out of the negative headspace that he'd gone into. "I think the dogs and cat are."  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2099 More options  
Jason nodded, cuddling close for one last hug before they started their day. He was feeling better than he had when they started, the overwhelming wash of emotions that had been hitting him were eased and, while still there, they were less with fear and more with uncertainty. He could cope with uncertainty. After a moment, still mostly in Torin's lap, he looked up at Torin. "I know I want the weekend for us... but we should call Master Michael master. He can tell you.... h-how far along I am and all that. He'll be worried about us."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2100  
Page 106 of 132  
< Prev1?104105106107108?132Next >  
I'll call him, pet, he assured. Torin had a feeling, though, that he had a rough idea of how far along Jason was. Or, maybe he was just being a sap and it was wishful thinking that it had happened on that night. Fingers drew soft patterns over his pet's stomach for a moment before he nudged Jason up and stood as well. "You start chopping some veggies for the omelettes and I'll call Michael and that way the rest of the weekend is ours with no one else to worry about."   
He lead his fiance downstairs, holding Jason's hand loosely. Once in the kitchen, he left the other man to his own devices and picked up the phone to call his friend.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2101 More options  
Jason got right to work chopping veggies and gathering all the things they needed for omlettes, toast, and bacon. As he worked he pulled out the baby dill pickles again, putting them on a plate with a large scoop of peanut butter that he began using as a dip.  
Michael was a home, throwing a ball for the danes when his phone went off. Looking at it, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was Torin, hoping the news was good and not the man asking for help. "Hey Tor, here's hoping you calling me first thing in the morning means everything is going well?"  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2102  
He pulled a face at Jason's choice of snack, and turned his back so he wouldn't have to watch the other man eat it. That was enough to put him off food for the day, and he didn't have the heart to comment.   
Torin chuckled at Michael but assured him that they were fine. "It took a bit, and half a sedative you gave us yesterday, but yeah. We wanted to know about how far along he is, and if he needs to tone down his exercise regimen just yet, and ask for any special instructions." Torin lowered his voice for a minute. "If you could tell him to lay off the pickles and peanut butter, I think my stomach might thank you."  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2103 More options  
Initial Ultrasound showed he is about 4 weeks along. Michael replied, laughing at Torin's reaction to Jason's odd choice of foods. "And you're lucky he's eating that. Ive heard weirder cravings... though you mentioned his recent spicy food thing so that may be related as well. As for the exercise I think you'll be good for the moment, but Tristan cant be doing regular sparring anymore. There can be no blows to the abdomen. I'll get with Tristan after you announce everything and go through whats allowed and whats not."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2104  
Ugh. He didn't really want to think about what could be worse than what Jason was eating right this minute. "At least he'll be eating more..." The date, though, made him smile. He had to fight to not say something to Michael about the date. "Yeah. We're planning the party now. Probably next weekend or something." They chatted for a bit more, Torin mentioning that they were going to shut themselves in for the weekend. When he hung up, Torin hugged Jason from behind. "Want to know how far along?" he asked softly, positioning his face on the other side of where the pickles and peanut butter were.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2105 More options  
Jason was whisking the eggs when Torin's arms went around him. He stopped and turned, hugging the man tightly. "Sorry about the pickles master... they sounded good a few days ago, and I just... I tried them and they are really tasty. I can eat them when you arent home master, if you prefer." He said softly, having been listening to the mans conversation. "How far along? Is it... I mean I feel like.... I hope.... how far master?"  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2106  
He chuckled. "Eat whatever you'd like, pet. Just brush your teeth before you ask for a kiss." The Marine pressed a kiss to his lover's cheek softly. "A month," he answered softly. "The night we got engaged, most likely." He nuzzled along Jason's neck and jaw before stepping to the side to start frying the bacon for his fiance. "What do you feel like, pet?" he asked finally, Jason's words registering in his brain a little late.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2107 More options  
Jason took that moment to start making the Omlettes, finishing his snakc and taking a moment to rinse the plate. "I just... I was hoping it would be that night master..." He said softly, smiling as he blushed slightly at the memory. "It just seems right. That night changed a lot of things, brought things together... it meant a lot to me... it just seems more perfect that that would be the night that... this happened."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2108  
Torin smiled and nodded his agreement. He'd been hoping that it had been that night, too.   
They made and ate breakfast, Torin washing up the pans while Jason put the dishes in the dishwasher. "A walk?" he asked, drying his hands off on a dish towel. "The dogs and Catori can come with us and we can scout out where to put your greenhouse." The day was shaping up to be nice. The sun was shining and while it was still a little cool, the sun beating on them would warm them up as they moved through the property. "And where to set up the tables for the party."  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2109 More options  
Jason nodded, taking the mans hand and leading him outside. "We can go walking in the woods after we figure out where to put all the party stuff." He said as they left the house. The dogs took off, chasing each other through the yard, and Catori perched herself up on Jason's shoulder. Jason lead the man first to the huge side yard, looking up at the house. "New addition here? If we make it big enough the nursery can be turned into the babys room as it grows up."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2110  
Or, he answered, moving behind Jason to wrap his arms around his pet from behind. "We can create two rooms: a nursery and a playroom, and when the baby is big enough - five or six years, maybe - they can move downstairs so the chance of them walking in on us decreases dramatically." Torin pressed a kiss to Jason's jaw. He looked over where Jason suggested the addition and agreed that it was the best place for it. "No sleeping in the pool room, pet," he added playfully.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2111 More options  
Jason bit his lip for a moment, his arms coming up to cover the other mans. "You.... don't want them upstairs?" He said softly after a moment. He knew that that thought made him.... uneasy. Their child on the bottom floor, where it would take an extra minute to get to them if anything happened. "What about.... door locks and... and sound proofing the room master? Doing things to make sure it doesn't happen..."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2112  
Sound proofing is a definite, he agreed. "Why don't we play it by ear," he suggested softly. Perhaps in a few years, Jason would feel differently. Or he would. "We'll split the upstairs portion into two, maybe three, decent sized rooms. One can be a nursery and convert into a bedroom, one can be a play room, and one...we can figure out before construction starts on that portion." Maybe a bathroom for their child. Or a second bedroom. "Relax, pet. We'll figure it all out as we go along."  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2113 More options  
Jason nodded, trying to relax as he'd been told. "Well... two big rooms would be good... I like the thought of giving them a big play room, that could be made into a second nursery if... if we ever... you know, had more." He said, his tone turning kind of... shy at the last of his statement. He cleared his throat after a second, shaking his head. "Though with the size of this like it sounds the pool is going to be massive... big enough to swim laps in, or have pool parties and still have it big enough for all the guys to come in. I love the thought of it."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2114  
Would you like to have more children? he asked softly. Torin knew that everything had come as a shock to Jason, and he definitely wouldn't hold his pet to his word today, but he was curious. Jason had told him that he wanted a family but had been scared, and the Marine wondered what sort of family Jason had dreamed of. "Describe your vision of perfect." It was a request, even if he phrased it as a statement. "I know that it might change as time goes on, pet. Don't worry about being held to it right at this moment. I'm just curious."  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2115 More options  
Jason paused again, looking down when Torin didn't let the comment go. His hands slid off Torin's arms and down lower, his fingers running over his stomach. Usually, from something Michael had said while Jason has still been in shock, the lower stomach would be very firm about now. Jason... couldn't tell, since he'd had abs before all this. Still, it was there. Their baby, still about the size of a bean, still barely there...   
Perfect moves... He whispered after a moment, not moving. "... Perfect used to be death... nothingness... then perfect was staying with you, as a slave who actually ate and wasn't beaten, where I could stay safe and actually uninjured as long as I was a good boy.... then... it was staying with you.... being in your arms, in our bed, where the rest of the world was blacked out because I was sheltered and safe and hidden..." Jason slowly lifted his head as a breeze came by and lifted his hair. He turned, running his hands up his masters body and coming to rest against the swell of his chest. "... Then perfect moved again. I wanted to be more than just your boy. I wanted to be your boyfriend, your pet, your... just yours, in every title and definition that we could come up with. I wanted to be your future, because... you were already mine. The baby is just another part of it. Of the perfect that moved. My vision of perfect is never solid. It keeps moving."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2116  
Warmth swelled in his chest with Jason's words. A hand rested at his pet's hip while the other cupped Jason behind his head, tugging him forward gently into a kiss that was passionate and loving and not very gentle at all. It lasted minutes, or it could have been longer, before the Marine broke their lips apart to breathe. "You've always been mine, pet," he whispered, lips still brushing over Jason's own. "You were meant to be mine. I knew it the first time I saw you." He kissed Jason again, hugging his fiance close.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2117 More options  
The kiss caught him off guard, but he returned it with the same amount of passion and love.One hand ran up the mans chest and further to cup the side of his neck, while the other moved to wrap around the mans body at chest-level.When it ended Jason was left with kiss-swollen lips and panting breaths, but he stayed pressed close to Torin. "Its all I want master... to be yours, to have a life with you... to spend my years with you, taking whatever comes our way together... to raise our baby together... grow old together..."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2118  
Their weekend was quiet. They talked about what they wanted, how they would decorate the new rooms, and about asking David to come stay while the construction was going on. Their week was back to routine, Jason spending days at the clinic with Michael and afternoons at home with Tristan. Torin wasn't sure what Jason told Tristan about sparring, but he trusted his pet to care for himself.   
It was Saturday, and everyone would be over around three to help set up for their announcement party. Torin stretched out in bed and re-wrapped himself around his pet's body, nuzzling into the back of his neck.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2119 More options  
The weekend was relaxing, which Jason needed. He was still getting used to the idea that he was pregnant... that there was a baby growing inside him. Unbeknownst to Torin, when Jason was alone he still tended to slip into the swirl of anxiety ridden thoughts and fears, thinking on all that could happen, everything that could go wrong, but when he was with Torin he pushed those thoughts away. He focused on everything that they were planning. He wrote up a huge shopping list for the night of the dinner they were planning, including salmon steaks, a soup and salad course, a plethora of sides, and desserts, and even some after dinner snacks and appetizers. Nerves were showing in Jason's overdoing it with the food, but it helped him.   
When the morning dawned Jason woke up again, having been slipping in and out of sleep all night. He slowly stretched and then rolled over to face Torin, cuddling close. It was around 7 in the morning, and Kris was due to come by and help him start the feast around 8:30. Jason had mentioned breifly to the man that there was one dish he wanted Kris to cook for him, but he hadn't gone into what it was just yet.   
..mm... morning master... He mumbled sleepily. "Excited?"  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2120  
Page 107 of 132  
< Prev1?105106107108109?132Next >  
All Torin could do was laugh at how much food Jason had bought. There would be enough to feed each of them until they popped, and to send some home with everyone. He nodded at his pet's question, kissing his forehead lightly and snuggling close to him for a few more minutes. He knew that Kris was due to arrive soon, and that while the others weren't due until this afternoon, most would float in by twelve at the latest and make it an all day affair. "Are you?" he asked, brushing hair from his fiance's face.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2121 More options  
Jason smiled, moving down and burrowing under the blankets, so even his head was hidden. He'd spent his short time awake going over all the dishes in his head, going over the cook times and preperation processes, and thinking over the storage containers and carry bags they had gotten... enough for Jason to start cooking the frozen meals for everyone again. He'd missed doing that, and the feast leftovers was the perfect excuse to get new containers. "... I dunno yet..." Came his muffled reply after a moment. "... I'm too nervous to tell..."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2122  
He chuckled when Jason burrowed beneath the covers. "Why are you nervous, pet?" he asked, reaching down and tickling the other man softly. "Everyone is going to be thrilled for us." Torin threw the covers back and looked at his fiance. He couldn't put into words just how happy he was. Everything in their life seemed to be back on the right track, and Torin was anxious to take Michael aside tonight and see what progress was made on the information that Tobi had sent home with him. "Everything's going to be fine, pet."  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2123 More options  
Jason looked up, making an unhappy noise when he was uncovered, due to the cold breeze more than anything else, and yanking the covers back up to his chin. He still only slept in his underwear, or nothing, while Torin kept on his sleep pants. It comforted him, but it also made it chilly when he first left the covers in the morning. He smiled up at the man once he was covered again. "Its not a bad nervous master.... and I didn't say it was sensible..." He said with a very slight hint of a laugh as he shrugged. "I don't do well with change. I'm fine... just nervous."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2124  
He hugged Jason close and kissed his forehead. "It won't be seen as 'change' soon enough," he thought out loud. They cuddled for a few more minutes before Torin kissed his fiance once more and then climbed from the bed. "We should get up, pet. Kris will be here soon enough." The Marine, though, flipped the covers playfully up over Jason's head before heading to take a shower and clean up for the day. Before Kris got there, he wanted to call his parents.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2125 More options  
Jason lingered in the bed for a long few moments before he got up. He'd showered the night before, so he got dressed and headed down to the kitchen to pull out all the different things they would need, knowing that he had a long day of cooking ahead of him.  
He had prepped some muffin batter the night before, and he popped those into the oven before he began to preheat the second oven for the prosciutto wrapped asparagus, honey and herb roasted red potatoes, olive oil and lemon eggplant and squash, fresh green bean and chickpea casserole, and a oven baked version of mashed potatoes that he had prepped the night before as well. The salmon steaks were going to go in the first oven later, having spent the night marinading, after the muffins were long done. When he arrived Jason was going to have Kris help with the couscous, the goat cheese and mushroom risotto, the hearty summer vegetable soup that was going to be simmering for most of the day, the several kinds of cold salads including a Cesar, a fruit salad, and a bean salad (two versions, one spicy and one not).  
Toward the end of the cooking he was going to have Kris help with the three desserts he had planned, including one that he hadn't asked for just yet. A dish he had tasted many years before, in his first owners home, a dish that he knew he wouldn't be able to cook himself but that he really wanted. He had the recipe folded and set aside for later. All Kris knew was that Jason had a special request, and that he had to bring a lighter for the dish, that Jason requested he keep in his car until he needed it.  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2126  
Torin took his time dressing and making the bed before he headed downstairs. He smiled, seeing Jason already hard at work to prep for the day, and moved over to hug his pet from behind for a moment. "We'll call my parents before Kris gets here?" he suggested, his large hand splayed over Jason's still flat belly. "While breakfast is cooking. And then you can put me to work to help you set up." The redhead didn't have any idea what sort of dishes Jason had planned. His pet had told him, but the list had gone out of his mind rather quickly due to the sheer size of it. What he did know was that he was in charge of the 'muscle' and getting the tables and chairs set up outside when the rest of the guys came.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2127 More options  
Eating outside only seemed right, considering how much Jason loved being outdoors. He had requested the tables and chairs be on one side of the back yard, while blankets, pillows, and cushions be laid out over the second half, since Jason had wanted to lay around and relax while they ate dessert and drank coffee and hot chocolate. Torin had shown him the strings of tiny white lights they were going to put through the trees, and Jason knew the entire back yard was going to look like a small bit of paradise.  
He paused in his preparations when Torin came in, biting his lip as he nodded. He turned in Torin's arms, taking hold of the hand on his stomach and lifting it away, lifting his shirt before bringing the hand back. He pushed it lower than it had been, to where he had noticed his abs slowly smoothing out, and the ever so slight bump that you could just barely feel. "5 weeks along, just a tiny bump." He said softly.  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2128  
Torin smiled as his hand was placed lower. He rubbed soft circles over his fiance's belly and bent to kiss his cheek softly. Torin couldn't wait until the bump grew, but held his tongue for the moment. The Marine wasn't sure how Jason would feel about losing the physique that he worked so hard to maintain. They stood together for a moment before Torin reluctantly pulled himself away to get the phone.   
The Marine dialed his parents' number, sitting in one of the chairs and tugging Jason down gently into his lap. His hand found its way back to where Jason had laid it before, fingers stroking over the smooth skin unconsciously. His mother picked up on the third ring, and they chatted for a bit before the Marine knew his father was in the room, too. The news came easily from his lips; Torin had been bursting at the seams to tell someone their good news. The phone didn't have to be on speaker for Jason (or most of the state, really) to hear his mother's squeals of absolute delight. She babbled on about visiting and when Jason was due and when was the wedding and how was Jason managing... Torin indulged her, though he didn't give a date for the wedding, and he promised to call her back when the gate alarm rang, announcing Kris' arrival. "I think she's happy," he teased after he hung up the phone.   
With one last stroke to his pet's belly, Torin stood to let Kris in.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2129 More options  
Jason didn't speak very much, opting to take Torin's route and let the woman talk excitedly over them. While Torin and his mother spoke Jason let his head come to rest on his masters shoulder, cuddling and letting the fact that she was happy for them. The thought did enter his mind that he had half expected her to be at least slightly unhappy about him being the one with Torin, since he was a slave... but in reality at least a small part of him was expecting that from a lot of people. Each time he got a positive reaction -Michael, Torin, and now Torin's parents- he couldn't stop the slight surprise, and then the shame that came right after that since he felt bad about assuming the worst.   
When the call ended and the alarm rang Jason jumped back to reality, hopping up and rushing to pull his muffins out of the oven, laying them out on the far counter to cool. They were perfectly done, luckily, not burned like he'd worried. As he popped them out of the trays he realized that another timer had gone off, and he stopped for a moment to hurry over to put another side in the oven and reset the first one to heat to the correct temperature.   
As he went to finish pulling the muffins out of the tray he heard Kris come in, calling out a greeting,  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2130  
Torin made himself as useful as possible, chopping veggies and fruits for various dishes and salads, keeping out of the way of Jason and Kris, who were the real masters of the kitchen.  
Greeting Torin on the way in, Kris gave Jason's shoulder a squeeze as he entered the kitchen. "Sounds like you have quite a menu scheduled," he observed. "Why don't you tell me again what we're having and we can get started on the appetizers and first course." The request to bring a lighter with him utterly surprised him, but the Marine had kept his promise and kept the device in the car for the time being. He could only imagine what it would be used for.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2131 More options  
Jason set down his asparagus and wiped off his hands before going and pulling a notebook out of the drawer and opening it to a page full of the dish names and a very short basic description of them beside it. "Full list here. I gotta admit a lot of these arent a spcific... recipe. They're mixes of different ones from the books you gave me at the last... house. Before." He said, handing it to him before motioning him over to where he'd set the other ingredients and the folded sheet of paper. "This one is the special request... its later, for dessert, but.... I cant. Do you mind sir?  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2132  
The recipes looked easy enough, even if Jason wasn't using one specific one. Kris nodded, looking over the dessert recipe and smiled softly. He understood now, and it wouldn't be a problem at all. "Of course not," he answered, tucking the piece of paper into his pocket for later. "You worry about your stuff and I'll take care of mine, and we'll have everything whipped up in no time."  
They worked together pretty seamlessly through the morning to prep all of the food. Kris worked on the soup first to get it simmering and then moved on to the other pieces of the meal that would hold in the fridge or on the counter until they were ready to warm or eat. "Ready to relax?" he asked, putting the last dish into the fridge to hold. "I think we've prepped everything we can prep."  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2133 More options  
Jason worked with Kris seamlessly as he always did, moving through the kitchen with little to no effort. Soon enough the prosciutto wrapped asparagus, potatoes, eggplant and squash, oven bakes mashed potatoes, and green bean and chickpea casserole were all in the ovens, slow roasting and set to do so up until about a half hour before dinner was to be served. Together they got the 4 salads salads done and in the fridge chilling. Even most of dessert was taken care of for the most part, the two cheesecakes were baked and chilling, one chocolate and one raspberry, and the 4 layer German chocolate cake was iced and waiting to be cut. The only other dessert was the plantains that would be cooked later and served hot... cooked while Jason was decidedly outside.  
The last step, come mid-afternoon, was to put the salmon steaks in the oven to cook. Kris spoke as he did so, and Jason nodded. Even the couscous and risotto were done, waiting on warming trays. He took up a towel, wiping his hands as he looked around one more time. "I think we're good..." He said slowly, going through everything in his head again. He pulled two pitchers of lemonaide out of the fridge, one blueberry and one regular, before turning to Kris again. "Think the rest of the guys could use some drinks sir? They've been working to set up the lights and everything outside."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2134  
He nodded, helping Jason to load the lemonade and glasses and a few bottles of beer into a basket for easy carrying. The cold drinks were met with great appreciation. The yard looked amazing and Kris thought that it would look even more amazing come night time when the lights were able to be lit. He figured that was Torin's plan. Kris sat by Angelo, kicking his feet up onto an empty chair and relaxing in the warm sun. The dogs were romping around with Max while Catori slinked in between their feet, hoping for a drop of some human food, or for a good scratch behind the ears.   
Moving over, Torin pressed a kiss to Jason's temple. "Okay, pet?" he asked quietly, looking over the yard and taking in the sight of their family enjoying themselves. "When do you want to tell everyone?" It was Jason's announcement, and the Marine promised himself that his fiance would get to make the choice.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2135 More options  
Jason served everyone their choice of beverages before stopping to look around. It was really perfect. The dining area was off to one side, tables set up and covered with crisp, elegant white tablecloths designed with silver swirls and floral patterns. Lawn chairs were set at random spots around the edge of the yard, and off to the other side was a huge expanse of quilts and blankets scattered with pillows and cushions of all sizes. All around the yard were hundreds of lights strung through the trees. When they lit up that night it would look like they were surrounded by the stars.   
Jason smiled, turning to wrap his arms around Torin's waist. "After dinner.... dessert." He said after a moment, keeping his voice low. "Tonight under the stars when we're all relaxing."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2136  
His arms wrapped around Jason securely, hugging the other man's body tightly to his. "Sounds like a plan, pet," he agreed, kissing the top of Jason's head. Torin's thoughts went back to the first time that his friends had come over to the house after he'd brought Jason home. He remembered Jason being quiet, and scared. Even without the bad turn that the night had taken with Max, it hadn't been one of the best nights except for the fact that it began Jason's wonderful relationship with the other Marines. "We'll have to start thinking about godparents." Their friend-base was exclusively male, and so two godfathers was more likely than befriending a woman and becoming close enough before the baby was born and naming her godmother.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2137 More options  
Jason, true to his habit, did not think back on the past too much. He stayed in the present, and this present was perfect. With all the men at the house it felt more than just safe and protected... it felt warm, and homey. They were his family. He loved each one of them just as if they were related by blood.... and it only made it that much better than the men seemed to accept his brother and grandfather among them as well. They would be arriving in the next hour or so.   
Jason paused for a moment before turning his head to look up at Torin, a suddenly serious look on his face. "Master... do you have... legal papers written up? For me... or anything, if something.... happened?" He said softly, just between them. "Because we need them... for the baby too...."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2138  
Looking down at Jason, Torin's head cocked to the side a little bit. "I thought we talked about this, pet?" he asked softly. "Michael will take care of you if anything were to happen to me. He had my lawyer draw the papers up in the first few days that you were with me. And the same will be for any children that we have. Wherever you go, pet, our children will go with you and you will be perfectly taken care of. I promise." Thoughts of having children and then something happening to him made Torin once more thinking about Jason's freedom, but he bit down on those thoughts. This wasn't the time to talk about them.  
If there's someone else that you'd rather be in those papers, pet, all you have to do is tell me. I put Michael down because he was the one who you were most familiar with at the time. But any one of the guys here would take you in, and Michael will understand if you choose someone else.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2139 More options  
I know you mentioned it master, but I don't think we ever talked about the papers being officially drawn up... He said slowly, trying to search his memory before he took Torin's hand, leading him to walk with him around the side of the house, wanting a moment alone with the man. "... but... I don't know who I would go with master... but I'll think about it... besides that I want to get the papers for the baby written up as soon as possible, like right after its born master."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2140  
Page 108 of 132  
< Prev1?106107108109110?132Next >  
Torin followed Jason, listening to him with a slight smile to his lips. When they stopped, the Marine wrapped his arms around his pet once more, leaning in to whisper, "It's already been taken care of, sweetheart. The papers don't require names, just a statement of 'any and all children shall be placed in the care of...'. I took care of it this week." He pressed a sweet kiss to his fiance's lips. "You will always be taken care of, Jason."   
Kris poked his head around the corner before Torin could say anything else. "I think some of the appetizers are about done in the kitchen, Jason. And your brother and grandfather will be here soon. Maybe we should start getting stuff inside ready?"  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2141 More options  
As if on cue Jason heard the alarm inside the house, as well as the monitors on his and Torin's belts, go off. Jason grinned, leaning up for another kiss before he hurried past Kris back into the house. Together he and Kris got all the plates and bowls arranged on the island in the middle of the kitchen, serving the soup and appetizers. When they were served all 11 men paraded through the kitchen and got their plates and bowls before they went outside. The dark yard was surrounded by the lights threaded through the trees, and it really did look like they were surrounded by stars or fireflies. This pattern continued through the first course, and through seconds, and for some of them thirds.  
As they all finished the last of their food they seemed to let out a collective groan of fullness, and when someone suggested they wait a bit before dessert everyone seemed to agree. Jason started it by kicking off his shoes and going to flop down on the huge set of quilts with his head on a pillow, prompting the others to slowly follow.  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2142  
The food, as always, was amazing. Torin was one of the ones who went back for a third helping before he couldn't even think of fitting anything else into his stomach without feeling queasy. The Marine was glad that someone suggested waiting to think about dessert, and he collapsed onto the quilts next to Jason with a happy sigh. He laid back, his hands laced behind his head, happy and content. "You did an amazing job, as always, pet," he complimented. "Did you eat enough?"  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2143 More options  
Jason smiled and nodded, rolling over onto his side to face Torin. "I went back for seconds master." He said softly. "So the food was great, and the decor is amazing guys, but... why the sudden feast?" Damien chimed in, flopping down on one of the cushions, others perking up at the question as well. "I mean you've had everyone over for dinners before, but you've never gone this far out before."  
Everyone settled on the blankets around them, all looking at Torin and Jason expectantly, all except David who already suspected what they were going to say, and who was simply looking at them with a smile on his face. While Jason had been away David had gone through a lot of thought and soul searching. He knew that he would never fully understand their relationship, and in some ways he would never fully approve of it, but he'd come to accept that he had to trust Torin with Jason. Completely, whether that be in the man giving him a collar, or the man pushing him to be more open, or the man comforting him when he was scared. By the time the two of them had come back from vacation David had come to a peace within himself about his brother and the man he loved.  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2144  
Torin's head fell back as he laughed at Damien's question. He knew that at least one of them would have gotten suspicious. "Complaining about free food, D?" he asked, looking up at their friends. The Marine looked at each of them, propped up on his elbows. He could see an air of recognition in David's face, but the redhead knew that his soon-to-be brother-in-law only knew half the story. He was going to be as surprised as the rest. Except maybe Sam. Something told Torin that his pet's grandfather had more intuition than the rest of them put together, and he wouldn't be surprised if the old man knew everything simply by looking at them.   
We get to take leftovers home, right? Max called from somewhere, making Torin laugh harder.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2145 More options  
Jason laughed at that, propping himself up on his elbows. "Yes, and we got new containers so I can start making dinners again." He paused as a few of the men whooped and clapped. He rolled over, cuddling into Torin's front. He waited a moment for the others to start talking again before he whispered to Torin. "Go ahead... tell them master..."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2146  
Looking down, Torin read Jason's face to be sure. But his pet looked happy, and content, and the Marine only smiled as he nodded. Torin took a minute to look at everyone, listening to bits and pieces of the conversations that were happening. This was what he'd always wanted, really. They had it before Jason, but even then he knew something had been missing. After a few more minutes, Torin called out, "Hey! We're getting married!" It still took a minute for the news to sink in but Torin could almost see it weave its way through the crowd of their family,  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2147 More options  
Jason smiled at that, since that wasn't the news that he'd been worried about... ok well he'd been worried but that wasn't the one he'd been stressed about. Jason pushed himself up, pulling the ring out of his pocket and slipping it back on his finger before holding up his hand for everyone to see. The stunned murmuring and gasps very quickly turned into an amalgam of excited voices, and a hand took his to look at the ring in better light, Jason turning to see it was Michael with a huge grin on his face. "I have the strongest urge to start singing 'if you like it then you should have put a ring on it"  
He heard clapping and rolled again to see David was the one applauding, and his grandfather with one heavy hand clasped onto Jason's shoulder. "Congratulations Torin, Waya. I knew this would come, sooner or later." He said in his usual soft, gentle voice that was quiet, but cut through the rest of the noise as if there were no other noises at all.  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2148  
Seeing Jason's hand with his ring warmed Torin's chest. He knew that Jason had wanted to tell everyone together, but it tore at him that his pet couldn't wear the ring because he feared someone might pop over and ruin the announcement. The Marine pushed at his friend's shoulder, shaking his head at Michael. He was surprised that Michael didn't have an idea, seeing as he knew their other news already. He shared a look with David, who was really the only one who knew of the plan before it happened. Torin was glad that Jason's brother seemed to have gotten over himself since the holidays.  
The general conversation picked back up, and once it got into full swing, he swung down the other hammer. "And he's due in November!" he called out. There was a general silence that settled over them, confusion evident in everyone's eyes, except Michael's of course.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2149 More options  
Jason had begin smiling again as conversation picked up. He curled up against Torin, though he had to give up his hand several times to people wanting a closer look at the ring. When Torin spoke again, however, Jason had his face buried in Torin's chest by the time the man was halfway through the sentence, pressing himself tightly against the man. There was no excited chatter this time, but a stunned silence instead. Jason couldnt make himself look up, so he couldnt see the looks of shock turning into grins.   
It was Scott who broke the silence, pumping a fist into the air. "We're gonna be uncles!" Michael finally broke out laughing, knowing that he had connected the dots where no one else had. "And it's all Tristan's fault too."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2150  
At Michael's words, Tristan blanched. The Marine knew what Michael was talking about: the implant. He thought back to when something could have happened, but knew that there were several sessions where Jason's arms took the brunt of the sparring. Torin could only shake his head, pushing Michael out of the way after moving his fiance gently away from him. He took Tristan aside a bit, whispering to him to relax. "You think we would be announcing this if we weren't both thrilled?" he asked. "Really, I should thank you because I don't think children would have happened if it hadn't been an accident. He's scared out of his wits. Excited, but scared."   
Meanwhile, Kris moved over and sat next to Jason, Max on the other side of him. "You should totally go with 'Max' as a name," the latter stated matter-of-factly. "Or Maxine, if it's a girl. Because I know I'm your favorite." He grinned at Jason while Kris beat him over the head with a pillow. Laughing, the man gave Jason a congratulatory squeeze and moved off to find Torin.   
Feeling okay? Kris asked. "We're all happy for you guys."  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2151 More options  
Michael followed Torin, patting Tristan on the back. "Remember when you said you got him in the arm? Back before the fire, you said he was hurting really bad for a short while, but nothing seemed damaged. I suspect that was when you hit it. Snapped it right in half, no easy feat since those things are made to last through... anything...." He shook his head. "Tor's right though, from what he's said Jason is happy... but I dont think this would have happened if not for your accident."  
Jason had sat up when Torin moved away, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them tightly. He managed to crack a smile, though, at Max's words. The whole time he was looking from face to face, searching reactions and emotions intently, and intensely. "Truth?.." He said softly after a very long pause, glad it was just Kris paying attention to him at that moment. "... terrified. I'm still waiting... for the other shoe to fall. Waiting for the monster to pop around the corner and ruin all of this."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2152  
Nah, he answered. "I mean, sure, there are gonna be bad days between now and forever, but nothing can ruin all this." Kris wasn't going to go with worst case scenarios here. Jason seemed to be worrying enough without them. "If you thought we were protective of you before..." The Marine grinned a bit. "Well, I have a feeling that there will be around the clock shifts going from now on." They sat for a bit before he added, "Torin's proud of you. You've come so far this year, and worked hard to get there. This happiness...it's a culmination of all of that work. You did this, Jason. You pulled both you and Torin to this point with everything you've done to get better, and feel better. Enjoy it, because you deserve it."  
Tristan did remember that day, and when Michael mentioned it, it made sense. But he watched Jason and he could see both sides: the fear and the happiness. "We'll adjust our sessions," he answered. "Defensive, working with bags more than sparring."  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2153 More options  
Jason managed a small laugh, looking down. "I'll enjoy it between waves of crushing anxiety... I wanted children... but I didn't... The implant always acted like a safety net. I never had to worry about it, never had to say yes or no, never had to think about it." Jason looked over at Kris. "If I pushed, Master would eventually stop asking about it, and I would never have to worry about it... obviously it didn't pan out that way."   
Work on blocking. Michael cut in. "Teaching him to protect himself, and teaching him to block hits, it'll help him feel safer."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2154  
It happened the way it was supposed to. Torin found you, brought you here, healed you, loved you...all for this moment. And this moment is happening for some other, glorious moment that will happen down the road. Kris reached around and gave Jason's hair a playful, affectionate tug. "Let Torin shoulder some of the anxiety. It's not good to stress when you're pregnant."  
He nodded, agreeing with Michael's idea for training. Torin clapped his friend on the shoulder and moved off to find David and Sam.  
Imp, Sep 9, 2014 #2155 More options  
Jason nodded, turning to look at the ground again even as he let out a deep breath and dropped his arms. After a moment he leaned into Kris's side, Kris being one of the 5 men that Jason felt comfortable, and safe enough to.... cuddle with, for lack of a better term. To seek affection from physical touch that he needed to feel calm and reassured. "Cant help it. The stressing is a talent." Jason teased playfully, trying to relax.  
... but I'm glad. I'm glad everyone's happy... He couldnt help his eyes flicking to Max, the one member of their group who, even though he had made up with him and was good with him again, who always struck a very slight chord in him, because how how he was raised, and what happened the first night they met him. He wondered for a split second how Max's parents would react to his master marrying and having a baby with a slave, before pushing the thought away. "... Tonight was worrying me more than I wanted to admit.... a big part of the reason there was a 3 course feast with 3 options for dessert, hot chocolate and gourmet coffee..."  
David, seeing that Jason was having a moment with Kris, was off to one side with their Grandfather talking. When Torin came over Sam reached out to pull him into a hug, as David reached out to shake his hand. "Congrats... I know Jason and you will make great parents." David said honestly. "And... even if its not on paper, you two will be married, and husbands and bonded forever... you already are.... I'm sorry it took so long for me to pull my head outta my ass. I've... I've never done well with change, and you cant get much bigger than all this... anyway, I'm happy for Jason. I'm happy he has you Torin."  
Whisper, Sep 9, 2014 #2156  
Kris's arm came around Jason's shoulders and he rested his head on top of the other man's. The Marine listened, watching Jason's line of sight as he spoke. It was still very clear to everyone, including Max, that Jason was the most uncomfortable around him. It was minimal now, after a year of knowing each other, but it was still there. Max chose to deal with it by ignoring it. He did his best to make Jason comfortable, but his friend seemed to have come to terms with the fact that he wasn't going to be as close to Jason as the rest of them were. Still, that didn't mean that Max cared for Jason any less than the rest of them.  
He cares about you, just like the rest of us. He's just...Max. Emotionally stunted, physically clumsy, and one of the thickest skulls I've ever come into contact with. Not sure how he's made it as a Marine. Kris was only half joking, really. "He pulls away a bit when he's near you. That first night scared the ever loving shit out of him, and he's never made peace with himself over it."   
Torin hugged each man and shook their hands. He appreciated David's words and really hoped that he wasn't just paying lip service. "We wanted to ask if you would come stay here while we do some renovations? We're going to put an addition onto the south side so that we'll have room on the second floor for the baby, but I obviously don't want Jason here with strange people coming and going. I was hoping you'd stay and oversee it? I'll pay you, and whatever salary for someone to help Sam on the ranch while you're here."  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2157 More options  
Jason shook his head, turning his face slightly into Kris's chest as if he could hide from the emotions. "I'm not so scared of him anymore... thats not what I was thinking sir." He said softly, his tone hesitant, but honest. "I was just... I know he's different, Ive never seen him act that way since that night, and I havent seen him drink since then either. I cant say I'm as comfortable with him as I am with... you or Master Tristan, but I'm not scared anymore. I dont feel like... like I used to about him... but... I couldn't help but wonder what his parents would think of this. Of him protecting a slave who is marrying its master, and having its masters baby."  
David looked surprised at the offer, looking at Sam with an incredulous look that the man only smiled back at. "You know James Silvercrow's boy wanted to learn more about the horses, and Thomas is an honest worker David." The old man said kindly. "I'm sure he'd jump at the chance of doing it for free, getting a paycheck for helping out is like to make him dance. Go on. It'll give you time with Jason."  
David looked at him for another moment before he nodded looking back at Torin. "I... sure. I'd be honored. Happy to help, just give me some dates and times I'll be here." He said, already working out all the specifics of the two hour drive to and from their home.  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2158  
Does it matter? he asked softly, looking down at the other man. "Max... His relationship with his parents is..." Kris paused, trying to find the right words. "When he was sixteen, he woke up in the middle of the night to screaming. His parents fought a lot, but he said this was different. He went downstairs to find his father... One of their slaves had said or done something. Max said that all he could get from his father was that his 'attitude' when the slave had addressed him was 'wrong'. Something snapped inside of Max that night. He knew that he couldn't save that boy from his father's wrath, but he knew that he couldn't stay and condone it, either. It was the last time he was home, and the last time he spoke to his father.  
For Max, how his father treated slaves was wrong, but he had to do a lot of work to come to terms with his feelings on owning slaves in general. He was torn up for years after that. He didn't think that owning a slave, so long as you treated them with a semblance of respect and didn't hurt them was a bad thing, but he didn't want to think like that. There are very few people in this world who run down the middle like that, and Max felt like he just didn't belong. He fought for his emancipation and somehow, don't ask me how, convinced the Marines to let him train during his last two summers of high school so that he could start his first two years directly after graduation. He met Damien somewhere in there, and then Scott and Tristan and Angelo... That's why that night got to him so badly. Despite how angry his father made him that night, he felt like he was no better because you got hurt. Kris paused in his story to let the words sink in a bit for Jason. "So don't worry about what his parents would think, Jase. Because Max doesn't give two shits about what they'd think, or say, or feel."  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2159 More options  
Jason nodded, something inside him understanding Max a bit better somehow. The conflicting emotions and thoughts... it was something Jason knew, something he could connect to very well.  
Its not just his parents though is it? He said softly, his gaze distant, not quite resting on Max anymore. "Its the rest of the world, barring a small group. I'm safe and happy here, with all of you, with my family... but when our child grows, when we go out in public, when they go to school... it would almost be safer if we hid that I was one of the fathers.  
I cant keep them hidden... the last thing I would want is for my baby to grow up scared of the world, hiding from the unknown and the hate.... for them to be like me... at least in that way.  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2160  
Page 109 of 132  
< Prev1?107108109110111?132Next >  
He thought about the words. "I can't even begin to give you advice on that, Jason. I agree with you that if the world knows that you are a parent to your children, they will have a very difficult time with the assholes of the world. But I can't see Torin taking a liking to the idea of hiding you away, even a part of you and especially a part of you that will be such a big part.  
Have you talked to Torin about it? Or, really what I'm asking is, have you thought about starting the process to make you not a slave? he asked. "There are a lot of changes going on right now, and I know Torin's probably put the idea out there before, because he wouldn't be Torin if he didn't, but think about it beyond what your initial reservations might be. You saw when you were on the island that nothing had to change between the two of you, regardless of how the outside world saw you. And with your training with Tristan, and your house here, you're safer than you ever were. And there are other things you could be trained in to make you feel safe. It would take away some of the things you just spoke about. I'm not the one who needs the answer, and I don't expect that you'll make one for a long time, really, but think about it. Talk to Torin about it."  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2161 More options  
Jason immediately shook his head. He had thought about it, a lot actually, and the truth was... he didnt know if he would ever be ready for that big of a step. He didn't know if he would ever actually want it. "I have thought about it... a lot more than even master knows, especially since the news about the pregnancy... but I cant. I dont want it.... I know it doesnt make sense, and even if you ask a lot of slaves they would think I'm insane.... but I dont want to be free." He said, his voice a whisper, but more sure and solid than he had been in a long time. "Its not something I take lightly sir. It's not just about feeling safe... though that is part of it. Its more than that... I don't know how to explain it."  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2162  
He nodded, understanding. "Keep thinking about it, Jason. Sometimes, for our kids, we have to do things that we don't want to do because it's best for them. I'm not saying that your being free is what's best, because I can't decide that, I'm just cautioning you to not disregard the option all together just because right now you're not ready."   
Torin stood watching Jason and Kris, not wanting to interrupt. They seemed to be having a deep conversation, if his pet's face was anything to go by, and he didn't want to interrupt. Eventually, when the conversation seemed to reach a natural ebb, the Marine made his way over to the two. Torin sat on the other side of Jason, their bodies pressed together from hip to knee. "I spoke to David about staying here while construction is going on."  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2163 More options  
Jason nodded, knowing that the man was right, that he couldn't just shoot it down... but he honestly didn't see his mind changing on the subject. It was more than fear, or the need for safety... it was a need to be owned. A need to have his choices taken from him. Jason knew it didn't logically make sense... but he needed it.   
When Torin appeared by his side Jason was already comfortable, and since Kris didn't move to push him away Jason opted to stay where he was, but he reached out and threaded his fingers through Torin's, squeezing his hand as he smiled. "Did he say yes?"  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2164  
..  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2165  
Laughing, Torin nodded. "We'll find an architect to work with next week and start getting plans drawn up. I'm sure construction can begin by the beginning of next month. David will stay here for the whole project, and you can come to base with me every day." He lifted his fiance's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "If you want to add a room onto your third floor, now's the time to think about it and decide." The third floor was Jason's space, and whatever he chose to do with it was perfectly fine in Torin's opinion.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2166 More options  
Jason nodded again, thinking about it. He hadn't thought about adding to the third floor. His studio expanded the same distance as the entire house. It was big enough that he could paint, sculpt, dance, practice his martial arts.... everything. Anything. "I... dont know what I would do with more space master. Its already so huge." He said slowly. "Oh! What about a covered balcony? A third floor balcony would be amazing in the rain. I could stay dry and still be out in it, closer to the sky.... what do you think Master?  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2167  
Whatever you want, pet, he answered with a smile. Other than putting the pool on the third floor, which was not really possible, Torin would have said yes to whatever Jason had suggested.   
Their party lasted well into the night, everyone in a happy mood due to their announcements and content to spend more time together that wasn't on base. By the time everyone left, Torin was exhausted. But their kitchen and yard were absolutely spotless due to everyone pitching in to get it cleaned up so that he and Jason wouldn't have to do it in the morning. The Marine snuggled up to Jason in bed, kissing his pet's shoulder and neck softly. Tomorrow would be a day to relax before jumping into their construction project.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2168 More options  
Jason chose nudity that night, curling into his masters arms and tangling his naked legs through Torin's clothed ones and pressing their bare chests together. That night, and the day before it, had been full of high emotion and anxiety, and activity, so Jason was utterly exhausted. He knew that they would have to meet with the contractors that would build the addition onto the house in just a few days, but he also know that none of them were getting remotes to the gate, or codes to the security system. They would have to be rung in by Torin, himself, or David... so there was no chance of them getting the code, like the last house.   
Jason pulled the blankets higher, cuddled up against the mans chest. He was more than happy to sleep now, tired as he was with the weight of worry about their friends off his shoulders. They had their support system, Jason's fears had been unfounded. No matter what came at them, he knew he had his family with him.  
... so they are excited master... just like you said they'd be... He murmured sleepily, already drifting. "... I love you..."  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2169  
The next couple of weeks were busy for both him and Jason. Between their normal schedules of the base, and his fiance once more cooking meals for everyone were meetings with architects and contractors, and talking about plans for architects and contractors. Torin's own head was spinning and he couldn't imagine how Jason was feeling. His pet was eight weeks into his pregnancy now, and Michael had mentioned doing an ultrasound check-up soon. Torin was excited. He knew that it would be at least another eight to ten weeks before the bump that was in Jason's belly resembled anything more than a bump, but it was their bump, and he was excited to see it.  
It was a Saturday, exactly two weeks since their announcements. Another lazy day before the ultrasound on Monday, which was when construction would begin, too. David had promised to be at the house by Sunday evening. They had chosen to spend the day in the backyard, enjoying what would probably be the last noise-free Saturday for the foreseeable future. Hands clasped together, they walked through the yard, dogs weaving in and out of their legs. The sun was warm now, almost hot during the day if they were out too long, and the gardens were beginning to show signs of life. It was beautiful, and peaceful.  
Unexpectedly, their monitors went off, announcing someone at the gate. Torin gave a shrug to Jason, kissing his temple before turning to head back for the house. Surprised to find a courier at the gate, the Marine buzzed him in and met him halfway down the drive. "Mr. Saoirse?" Torin nodded, taking the slim envelope and signing for it. After making sure the gate was secure behind the delivery boy, Torin went back to the kitchen as he pulled open the envelope. Jason had moved into the kitchen while he had gone out front. He held up the envelope. "From my mother," he explained, pulling the letter out. He felt his eyes grow large while reading the words, and the redhead couldn't help the chuckle that came up from his chest with some of them. His mother couldn't have known how perfect this was, but he would be sure to tell her in a letter that wouldn't ruin all of his own planning. Torin peeked inside the envelope to ensure that everything the letter had promised was there, and then slid the letter back inside and re-sealed the envelope.  
Lunch, pet? he suggested, knowing that Jason's curiosity would be in overdrive. He couldn't help but tease, though.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2170 More options  
Jason tried his best to keep himself busy for the next long while. He cooked, he cleaned, he worked in Michaels office, and he spent as much time with Torin as he could just relaxing, taking walks, watching movies, and just spending time together. Keeping busy, focusing on other things, helped Jason not think too much about the pregnancy. He actually began to look forward to having the baby, but everything else never failed to stress him out. Everything that could go wrong, both before and after it was born, everything that could happen to him or to Torin... and his changing body didnt help either. He watched as his abs slowly smoothed out, and soon enough an obvious bump was swelling in his lower stomach. Too much to claim it was just from a big meal anymore, it was an obvious change of his shape. Jason stole Torin's shirts more often now, because they weren't skin tight on him like most of his own were.  
The dogs each weighed over 90 pounds now, bigger than most large labs or golden retreivers at a mere 6 months old. Catori had her full adult coat on how, a silky, downy soft smoky grey-blue. Jason still brushed her every morning, and gave her a bath once every two weeks just like he did the growing dogs. None of the animals outgrew their habit of following Jason like he was the pied piper, through every room of the house and outside.  
It was saturday, only one more day before David would be coming up to watch the house during the week, and one more day before the ultrasound. It wouldnt tell much, just if the baby was growing at a normal rate, but Torin was excited about it, that much Jason could tell without any doubt. He was excited too, but he just wanted to know it was ok. That was all he was worried about.   
When the alarm went off the same twinge of unease went through Jason that always did at unexpected visitors, but he didn't show it on the outside. Instead he retreated to his kitchen while Torin went and got the gate. He watched with rapt attention as Torin opened the envelope, read the letter, and watched with a slight pout when the man then sealed it up again. "Something that causes that range of emotions in you is usually something you share Master." He said, still pouting even though he had gotten up and began to pull out lunch, a classic. Chipotle Chicken Salad Wraps.  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2171  
He laughed, hugging Jason from behind for a moment. "That's because it's not usually a surprise," he answered. "But I'll be nice, because I love you, and give you a hint that it has to do with our honeymoon, that we'll be going on before the wedding and before you're too far along to fly. Maybe June or July." Two or three months wasn't that long to wait... "Or May," he amended after doing some quick calculations in his head as to Jason's pregnancy. Torin glanced over Jason and shook his head a bit. "We'll go shopping for some clothes beforehand so you can be comfortable. Not that I mind you in mine." The Marine pressed a kiss to Jason's cheek and swatted his behind lightly with the envelope before putting it away in the bedroom.  
When he came back down, Torin set the table for their lunch and helped Jason finish the preparations.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2172 More options  
Jason smiled at that. He continued getting lunch together, pileing salad next to their wraps. When the man came back downstairs he looked at him. "I like May. Going for a... engagement pre-wedding honeymoon.... before I blow up master." He said firmly. 'Before I turn into a whale' he thought to himself. "Besides... when I get bigger I want to stay close to home. You never know what might happen. I cant venture too far master. I want Michael, and whatever other doctor I get, close."  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2173  
He knew that the ultrasound wasn't going to give any sort of detail other than everything was normal, but just hearing that made Torin breathe a little easier. The next month was back to routine. Construction had started on time and was coming along nicely. With David at the house, the Marine didn't feel bad about taking another vacation, albeit a much shorter one, so soon. A week for their honeymoon now, and then a longer one next year when the baby got a little older and his active duty was done. That was his plan, anyway.  
As May came, Torin helped Jason get packed. He still wouldn't tell his fiance where they were going, or what his mother's letter last month had to do with anything, and so the redhead instructed his pet what should or shouldn't be packed. In between the base and packing, there was shopping. They bought clothes to fit Jason now, and later. They got items that were light and airy and flowy, to keep the other man from overheating in the summer heat, and they got pants with expandable waist bands, though Torin thought that Jason wasn't very impressed with having to buy such things.  
The airport was, once again, an affair. David dropped them off this time, and while Torin was a little more comfortable with using a leash, he still didn't like it. He probably never would. But there were no incidents, and the flight went smoothly. He had a boat waiting for them at the docks, a friend of his parents who offered them a ride to and from their destination.   
Torin saw it before they were even close and smiled. The island was exactly as he'd imagined: lush green forests lined ninety-nine percent of the coast, with only a small bare bit of beach. He knew the house was nestled in the southwestern portion of the land, trees completely surrounding it. There was a pathway to the middle of the island, which was open fields, a secondary pool, and a guest house. His mother, he knew from the moment he realized where she was sending them, had fully outdone herself. That the week on the island was only half of the surprise was sure to send Jason into an emotional tailspin.  
They pulled up to the dock, and Torin climbed from the boat first to help Jason up. Stephen handed up their luggage, promising to be back in time to get them to the airport on their last day.   
Still standing on the dock, Torin wrapped his arms around Jason from behind, hugging him close. "A private island, pet. Completely. There's a main house, and a guest house. There's a staff that upkeeps everything, but they've been given a week's paid vacation this week, so it is very literally just us for the entire week." A hand dropped to the very slight bump in Jason's belly, and Torin rubbed there lightly. "Be careful in the forest that wraps around the east side of the island up to the northern point. It's thick, and it's easy to be lost."  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2174 More options  
Jason couldnt even pretend to be happy about the clothes shopping. The best he could do was pretend to feel neutral about it, when in truth each pair of jeans that he had to fold and pack away for the time being upset him more and more, and it made him wish he liked looser clothing, instead of the skin tight jeans and shirts he usually wore. At least then they would fit longer. Now his baby bump made almost all his jeans unable to button.   
The flight was a very good way to get his mind off of his clothes, however. He actually found that he enjoyed flying, once he got through the airport. He found it peaceful, sitting back looking out the window at the ground so far below. When they landed and took a cab Jason was peering out the windows the entire time, trying to get a hint, a clue as to where they were going. His first thought was the resort again... but that wasn't right. They werent anywhere near there, so far as he could tell.   
The island was even better than he had imagined, however. As the boat came up to it all he saw was a huge beach shining with white sand, and trees. So many trees, he couldn't see anything else on the island. It was like a forest all on its own, a private oasis. It was beautiful. With Torin by his side... it was his vision of perfect.  
Stepping off the boat Jason murmured a distracted 'thank you sir' to the man who boated them over, his wide eyes looking over the island that he could see. His arms came up to cover Torin's when they wrapped around him. "... I wont get lost master.... I promise...." He whispered breathlessly. "... where... why.... where are we master? Its so beautiful..."  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2175  
With a smile, Torin squeezed Jason in a hug before letting him go. They had only three bags considering how short their trip would be, and he had no problem carrying the two heaviest while Jason rolled the third. There was a path from the dock to the main house, with a golf cart waiting at the top of the dock for them. With the luggage loaded, the Marine helped Jason into the cart before driving the short, two minute trip up to the house.  
A large three story home stood on the island, kept modern, up to date and fully maintained. "The attic was converted into the master bedroom, pet. There's no balcony, but the view from the windows is beautiful." Torin sent Jason up with the lightest suitcase, and followed with the other two. The room was bright, and over the tops of the trees, all you could see for miles was bright, blue ocean. A large bed took up half the room, while the other half consisted of a small sitting area that overlooked the eastern waters of the island.  
The Marine pulled out the envelope that his mother had sent him a month ago, and pulled out a smaller sealed one that had Jason's name written in his mother's neat handwriting on the front. "This will answer your questions about where we are, pet," he explained, handing it to his pet.  
Inside was a letter from his parents:  
Our Dearest Jason,  
No words are sufficient to tell you just how happy we are to be gaining another son. When Torin first told us about you, we were concerned for you and we instantly cared for your well-being. And as Torin's feelings for you grew, ours did as well. Your progress in the past year has been nothing short of amazing, and we are both very proud of you. Many new changes are on your horizon, and the world is right there at your fingertips for the taking. You deserve every ounce of happiness that you can squeeze out of life.  
Your marrying Torin is, truly, a dream come true for us. As parents, the only thing we could possibly wish for your children is happiness, and you both make each other happier than we've ever seen two people. You're both perfect for each other, in your own ways. Treasure this time together, and love each other, and know that we love you both.  
The island you're staying on is Lakona Island. You're about one hundred miles off of the coast of the Hawaiian chain, in international waters on a private island that has been in my family for generations.   
One of the things that Torin always tells us is how at home you are in nature, and so we thought of this as perfect: the perfect honeymoon, and the perfect wedding gift for the most perfect son that we're gaining.  
The papers are in Torin's possession, signed and sealed. There is a full staff to care for the grounds and the buildings on the property while you're unable to be there. They keep the house fully stocked, and if you message ahead of your visits, they will be sure to bring in any specialties that you may wish for.   
We love you both, and hope that you find many happy memories on the island and enjoy the peace that comes with being your own person, in whatever capacity makes you the happiest.   
All our love,  
James & Kathryn  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2176 More options  
The trip up to the house was short, too short for Jason's liking and he knew he would have to go exploring soon. everything was beautiful, and wild. The house was amazing too, comforts of home right in the middle of all this nature and seclusion. He couldn't explore the house long, however, because soon he was ushered upstairs into the bedroom that took up the top floor of the house. It didn't even need a balcony, the huge picture windows showed everything, forest and coast and ocean for miles, broken only by the horizon that met the sky and sea.  
Jason was broken out of his gaze by Torin handing him a small envelope, and he looked at his master questioningly for a long moment before nodding, and opening the letter.  
After he read her neat, swirling handwriting he stood there for a long time, re-reading it again and again as he tried to swallow the words. There were no sobs to accompany them, but the tears that rolled freely down his cheeks were soon creating dark circles on the paper in his hands, the ink running ever so slightly on the edges of some of the words. Their son. Their son. They had accepted him as more than property, more than just their own sons partner, they thought of him as one of their own. They had to know that Jason couldn't be a normally functioning man like Torin, the wording at the end of the letter couldn't be coincidence, but they wished him happiness in being his own person, in being the kind of person he had to be to be happy, and they were fine with that. Jason knew how Torin was, and he knew how the man had to have been raised to become the perfect man that he was, so it shouldn't have been so surprising, but he had never expected this level of love from the other mans family.   
He folded the paper carefully back on the original lines, knowing that he would keep it for the rest of his life as a keepsake and reminder of all of this. Of how much happiness was possible. He sealed that part in his mind and heart, reaching up to roughly wipe his face as he pressed the letter to his chest, and tried to focus on the other part of the letter.   
.... It.... o-ou-ours?... He stammered, looking up at Torin through his fog of tears.  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2177  
Torin only watched. This was Jason's moment, because he knew that the letter was giving his pet so much more than some piece of land. His mother had enclosed her own brief summary to him of what the letter contained, so that he would be prepared to help Jason deal with the emotions that it brought up. Only when his pet turned to him, and spoke, did the Marine step forward and hug the other man to him tightly. "Yours, pet," he corrected. "The island is yours, only mine in legalities because of your slave status. It will transfer to Michael should anything ever happen to me. I took care of it when I got the initial paperwork."   
The redhead stepped back, lifting Jason's face to see his. "You're very popular among our family, pet," he teased lightly. Torin pressed a kiss to his fiance's lips.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2178 More options  
Jason wrapped his arms around his master tightly at first, but he jerked back when Torin spoke. His? No, it couldn't be. He couldnt have his own... it didnt make any..... his? "Mine?!" He choked out, stunned disbelief bleeding from his voice, stunned enough that he almost forgot to kiss the man back. "I havent... I mean.... y-your mom met me.... once..... I havent met your dad.... I mean... an island?! Master its... I cant... its too much!"  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2179  
He chuckled, wishing that his parents could see the first reactions to their gift. "That doesn't make you any less theirs in their eyes, pet," he offered softly. "So yes, this is yours. Yours to share with me, yours to use as an escape, yours to sell, yours to never set foot on again... Whatever you wish to do with it, it's yours." The Marine pressed his lips lightly to his fiance's ear and whispered, "Because on this island, you are simply Jason Trueheart. You'll always be mine, but no one can dictate anything to you here. Your rules, your way, your life, pet."  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2180 More options  
Page 110 of 132  
< Prev1?108109110111112?132Next >  
Jason went quiet, still holding Torin but turning his head to look around at the view from the window. "What... am I going to do with an entire island... I mean.... Ive never...." He looked back at Torin. "... I was at a loss when you gave me art sets of my own... I was at a loss with the cat.... I cant even.... I.... m-mine.... what if I dont know... who I want to be here master?"  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2181  
Relax, sweetheart. Lips pressed to Jason's forehead as he pulled the other man into a tight hug once more. "This isn't something you have to figure out today, or next month, or next year." Torin stepped away, taking his pet's hand and leading him toward one of the picture windows. The Marine stepped up behind the other man and wrapped his arms around Jason's frame. "Just enjoy it for what it is until you figure it out. It's meant to be your oasis; your happy place. They wanted you to have a place where you could be completely free from worry; where the boundaries of where you could explore meant simply open ocean, and not worry for potential harm. The rest will fall into place on its own, pet."  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2182 More options  
Jason let Torin lead him to the window, leaning back into him as he nodded. "So I can be who I want here... I can be free here, be kept here, be... whoever...." He murmured before he turned around to face the man. "Well that can be figured out later. Right now we are here to spend time together.... to celebrate the fact that you and I are going to get married...." He looked down, running his hand over his growing bump. "To celebrate the fact that... that there is a tiny you growing in my belly...."  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2183  
A tiny us, he corrected softly, hands coming to hold his fiance's small belly over Jason's own hands. Torin tipped Jason's face up and kissed him, lips lingering sweetly over his pet's for long minutes before separating. "Let's go explore. I haven't been here since I was a very small boy." Torin gave the other man another sweet kiss and finally stepped away, linking their fingers together to lead Jason from the room back through the house.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2184 More options  
Jason held the mans hand, his touch keeping him grounded and calm as it always did. Jason knew what he had with Torin was special. It was one of a kind, something he could never have found with anyone else. He may have found something close, something he could live out his life with.... but nothing like the happiness he had with Torin. Even in his worst moments Torin was there, holding him up and letting him know everything was going to be alright.   
Jason stayed close to the mans side as they walked out the front door. Since they were only staying for a week he didn't plan on fully unpacking like he had on the resort island. The view from the porch was just as amazing as the one from the bedroom, stretching of forest and nature with ocean beyond. Even the very air smelled cleaner here.  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2185  
The island stretched in front of them, and Torin waited to see where Jason wanted to go first. He knew that there were all sorts of clearings throughout the forests, and there was one in particular he'd have to try to find to show his pet. They walked toward the open fields in the middle of the island slowly, taking their time and enjoying just being with each other. "Have you started to think of names?" he asked. Torin hadn't really started, but he was curious to hear what his pet had to say.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2186 More options  
Jason took the walk leisurely, walking slowly and just enjoying the natural beauty that surrounded them both. He shook his head at the question, though, the hand that rested on his stomach shifting. "I dont want to, not until we know the sex of the baby master." He said softly, looking down at his stomach as he spoke. "Same with decorating the nursery. I'd rather wait. I want to pick a name just for them, just like I want to decorate the nursery just for them. No gender neutral colors. I dont like yellow.."  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2187  
Torin nodded, understanding. "Green is a neutral color, too, pet," he teased lightly. But he understood and would allow Jason to do as he wished in those regards. They walked over towards the pools, Torin taking note of everything. "We'll have to build a fence around these if we're going to bring children here," he mentioned. "And get a nursery set up." There was no room to build up with how the trees circled the house, but if they allowed the master suite to be a guest room and over took a room on the second floor, the baby could be next to them without Jason having to worry.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2188 More options  
Jason nodded, looking around the area. "The pools need to be gated, a room needs to be turned into a nursery, and it should be easy to turn into a toddler room. Time will pass pretty quick, since we wont be living here full time." he said, surveying the area before pulling away from Torin with a wide smile. "It is just the two of us though.... we can keep exploring if you like...." He backed toward the pool while kicking off his sandals, and stripped off his shirt, and pulled down his underwear and pants in one move before shooting his master a short wave and jumping into the water.  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2189  
Once we have an idea of what we want, we can maybe ask David if he would like to do the work? Torin would, of course, pay David and the fees to have someone help Sam on the ranch. He kind of liked the thought of David being the one to help with the nursery as far as painting and putting furniture together. The Marine thought that the other man was feeling left out of Jason's life, especially in the past year when he knew that his brother had been doing so well. This would be something special that David could share with the baby: that he painted the room and built the crib and put the decals up and built the fence around the pool.   
Torin was pulled from his thoughts when Jason stepped away from him. The redhead raised his eyebrows when his pet stripped, and laughed when he dove into the pool. The Marine followed suit, shedding clothes and jumping in after his pet.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2190 More options  
Jason surfaced as Torin jumped in with him, laughing as he drifted over to the man, wrapping his arms around the mans waist. "I like the idea of David helping with the nursery master.... I've also been thinking... you know David and Grandfather have been asking about me coming down to visit... Ive been thinking it might be fun to do, before the baby comes you know. Before I'm too far along." He said softly, his voice hesitant. "I know Ive been resisting it and all... truth is Ive wanted to, but Ive been... worried about memories and... and flashbacks and stuff..."  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2191  
Reaching down, Torin wrapped his arms around Jason beneath his rear end, lifting his pet up a bit as he stood straight. "I think that's a good idea, pet," he answered, nuzzling along his pet's jaw and pressing a kiss here and there. "After the construction is mostly done?" he suggested. "We can make a long weekend of it over fourth of July?" Torin was already working it out in his head, and started thinking out loud. "We can bring the dogs and Catori," he suggested. "They'll like to run on such open land, and have new places to explore." Torin also thought that with the pets there, his fiance would feel a little more settled.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2192 More options  
Jason nodded. "Sounds good. They'll be happy to hear we're finally going to visit." He said, managing a smile. "And the dogs will like it... I wonder how they will react to the horses... I wonder how I'll do... David said they still have Stormwalker. Not sure how I feel about that... I got him on my last birthday, same day... it all changed. He's too old to be ridden by someone my size now, but they said he makes a good old pack horse, and he's gentle as a lamb with children."  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2193  
Laughing, Torin pressed a kiss to his pet's lips to stop the soft rambling. "Everything will be fine, pet." He kissed Jason again, lips lingering softly for a moment before the Marine set the other man down on his feet. Torin's arms still encircled his fiance's waist as he hugged him close. "Let's go back to the house and put a snack together," he suggested. It was too early for dinner yet because of the time change, but something small to hold them over would be good. "We can pack a basket and search for one of the clearings to have lunch in."  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2194 More options  
Jason smiled, though it didn't escape him that their stomachs felt different pressed together than they used to. "A picnic sounds lovely... and master...." He hesitated, knowing that this was meant as their sort of honeymoon... but he liked his time in just a collar, and he knew that he needed to work with being ok with his growing stomach. It wasnt going to get any smaller for a long time... and Torin had a way of making things ok. He always did. "... can I have some... some collar-only time too? Submissive time?"  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2195  
Tell me why you need it, pet, he prompted gently. It would be easy to say yes without getting the answer, but then Torin wouldn't be able to help Jason with the issues he was struggling with. It had happened after the fire: he had no idea how to help his pet and therefore, Jason floundered and nearly reverted back to how he had been when he first had come home with him. The Marine wasn't willing to go back to that place with his fiance. "Tell me what you need my help with."  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2196 More options  
Jason bit his lip and lowered his gaze, but he knew he couldnt just keep it to himself. If he wanted to hold it inside and just let it fester then he wouldnt have asked for help... he didn't want to fall again. "I just... I'm trying really hard to be ok with myself. Getting ok with the scars, getting ok with my body... it was helped by my getting stronger. It sounds shallow, but the muscles helped me a lot....only now... you cant even see my abs anymore. Submissive time, being in nothing but my collar... it makes me feel good about myself because... because I know you like the way I look. It helps."  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2197  
Torin wrapped his arms around Jason and hugged his pet tightly. "I love the way you look, pet," he corrected softly. The Marine pressed a kiss to Jason's temple and hugged him for a few moments longer before nudging him toward the steps of the pool to climb out. "The time between now and when you can really start working on getting your stomach back will fly, pet," he assured, reaching down for their shirts to dry themselves with since they had no towels. "We're going to be so busy between now and then." They dressed and walked toward the house once more.  
Find something for a snack, pet, and I'll scrounge up a basket and the utensils and plates.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2198 More options  
Jason followed the mans lead, pulling his pants on and drying with his shirt. He went into the kitchen to find some containers of potato salad, fresh fruit, and some cold chicken. He packaged it all up along with some drinks before slipping upstairs to get on a fresh, dry shirt. He didn't plan on wearing shoes, and after a quick brushing he left his hair down to dry. When that was done he went back downstairs to search for Torin so he could pack the food into the basket.  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2199  
Their snack was packed easily, Torin bringing down a shirt for himself and a blanket for them to sit on. He knew that Jason was uneasy, and he wanted to start slowly with Jason wearing only his collar. Going out the front door of the house, Torin brought them around toward the east side of the island. There were paths that ran in and out of the trees all over the island. Some connected and some ran to dead ends. Others emptied out into clearings, while other clearings weren't on a path at all. Jason would have a lot of exploring to do when they were there.  
They followed one path, which emptied out into a small clearing. Sunlight streamed through the tree tops and soft grass covered the ground. Torin laid the blanket out and set the basket down onto it.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2200 More options  
Page 111 of 132  
< Prev1?109110111112113?132Next >


	12. 2201-2400

2201-2400

As they walked through the trees Jason knew he would explore this island every time they came to it, until every part of the land was memorized. When they got to the first clearing it was perfect, with thick grass under his feet, and just the right amount of shade. "I still cant believe this place... is ours..." He murmured as he sank down to sit on the blanket, his legs tucked under him. "... its like a dream. Seems to perfect to be real."  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2201  
Yours, he corrected softly, sitting next to his pet. Torin wanted Jason to have this as his. Torin wanted his pet to have a place that Jason knew would follow him, regardless of if anything happened to Torin. He wanted his fiance to feel secure. A strong arm wrapped around the other man's shoulders and the Marine squeezed his pet in a light hug before leaning forward to open the basket and unpack it. "Once David is close to finished with the nursery, we'll have the guys come out and see what sort of security we can put into place out in the waters. Alarms to let us know if someone gets too close." Not that he expected a problem. No one knew that this was theirs, and they could keep it so no one would know, other than their friends and family, when they were going to be here. "We could even hire someone for security if it would make you comfortable."  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2202 More options  
Jason shifted as Torin spoke of security, flexing and rubbing his hands together. He knew that this island was not as secure as the one they visited on their vacation, and in truth he'd been trying not to think about it. This island was privately owned, no one knew he was here, and that was enough for now. "We can master... but I don't want to think about that right now." He said after a pause. "I just want to focus on the good stuff this week. The island... being together... good stuff. I dont want to worry."  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2203  
He nodded. They were just ideas to think about later on.   
They ate, chatting about this and that. Torin mentioned giving up the master suite when they were ready to do a nursery so that they would be on the same floor in the house. He also mentioned the idea of one of the guys or David or Sam coming out with them to watch the children while he and Jason holed themselves up in the guest quarters for some privacy. Again, they were decisions to be thought about, not ones he was looking for answers on right then.   
As they chatted, Torin moved so that he was sitting behind Jason with his legs on either side of his pet's hips. The redhead's arms came around the other man's middle, hands rubbing soft circles on the small bump of Jason's midsection. "A week of relaxation with nothing to do but explore your own forests," he commented. "I'm sure you'll be bored in two days," Torin teased lightly.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2204 More options  
He had agreed about the master suite, but suggested turning it into a large, open room with couches and maybe a TV and using it for entertaining guests since it was the biggest room of the house. Jason didn't comment when the man mentioned more children in the future, unsure still about how he was going to handle this one, and he smoothly moved the subject on to the next one.  
Jason snorted when Torin spoke again, however, his hands coming to rest on top of Torin's. "You might. I would live outside 24-7 if I could and you know it." He said, his tone only half joking. Just because he knew it wasnt realistic didn't make it less true.  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2205  
Laughing a little, Torin leaned down and nuzzled along his pet's jaw. "Well now you have enough places to pitch a tent and not camp in the same place twice for years." While it was the truth, Torin didn't know if Jason would ever be able to camp in all the places that the island had to offer, simply because this wasn't their primary home, and it took going through an airport to get to. "What do you say to a nap, pet?" he asked. They'd risen early that morning to make their flight, and it was beginning to catch up with Torin.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2206 More options  
Yea, but I'll probably find some favorite spots to repeat. He said, leaning back against his masters chest. The sun was shining just enough, the breeze off the ocean smelled of salty sea air and trees, and Jason was perfectly comfortable here. "Maybe something hidden in the trees, but just barely out of sight so that I can still see the ocean.... and can we nap here master? Or do you want to go back to the house?"  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2207  
I'm sure you'll find the perfect place, pet, he assured, kissing over the flesh of his pet's neck lightly. "We'll just have to be careful of storms. They can get rough every few years." Torin was hoping to plan their visits around the worst of the storms, simply for safety reasons. With a press of a kiss to his fiance's temple, Torin shifted about until he was able to lie on the blanket on his side, tugging Jason to lie next to him gently. The Marine's hands immediately moved back to the swell of his stomach, loving the feel of the bump beneath his hands.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2208 More options  
Jason laid down willingly, letting Torin run his hands over Jason's stomach. He may not like it entirely, but he knew Torin did. Jason was sure that if there was a way for him to carry without swelling up he would be much more touchy-feely about it... and he knew that he would probably be more that way later on as well. "Of course camping cant happen with a little baby." He said softly as he settled in.  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2209  
Not right away, no, Torin agreed. "But starting them out small, and somewhere like here, where we have no worries, will get the baby used to being outside. And I have a feeling that you'll have him or her out in the gardens and greenhouse with you more than you'll be inside with them." A picture of Jason and their young son or daughter camping in the back yard, as he had as a child, flittered into his mind and Torin smiled at it. It was a sweet image, and it was one that the Marine was sure his fiance would indulge in quite often. "Instead of turning the master suite into an entertaining space, we can turn it into the playroom for when the baby is older?" he suggested. "There are child-sized tents we could set up inside, and with the view in that room, it'd be just like camping for when they're still too young yet."  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2210 More options  
Toddler sized... when they want to explore.... Jason said softly, his voice dreamily sleepy. He let his eyes slip closed, relaxing against Torin and letting the environment and the perfect feeling that came when it was just the two of them help him slowly fall asleep. "Learning about the world, about all the fun, amazing things that are out there... I don't want the baby to learn the hard things young. I want it to be happy and curious as long as possible. I want them to have the perfect childhood."  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2211  
Torin listened to his pet with a soft smile, his hands moving up from his belly to his chest, back down and over his hips and up again, soothing over his pet's soft flesh lightly. He understood why Jason worried, but knew that nothing he said would wash away those worries anytime soon, if ever.  
They napped in the warmth of the sun, the Marine's hold remaining secure around the man in front of him. Torin wasn't sure what time he woke, but Jason was still asleep and it was still warm in the clearing, even if the sun was coming through the trees at a different angle. Torin laid with Jason, not wanting to wake his fiance just yet.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2212 More options  
It had been late morning to early afternoon when they fell asleep, and when Jason slowly blinked his eyes open the sun, which had been behind him, was now shining in his eyes by the way of one of the shafts of light through the trees. He let out a soft groan, squeezing his eyes shut and rolling over to bury his face in Torin's chest. "... thats bright..." He murmured sleepily, his voice muffled.  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2213  
He chuckled, leaning his head down to press kisses over Jason's shoulder. "The sun usually is bright, pet," he answered, teasing. They laid for a bit more while Jason woke up and adjusted to the brightness of the clearing. Finally, though, Torin knew they'd have to move. He really didn't know where they were in reference to the house and so he didn't want to get caught out after the sun went down, especially with no light. He made a mental note to bring a flashlight out with them anytime they came exploring.  
Torin packed the basket and held his free hand out for his fiance's before starting the walk back out along the path they had followed in.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2214 More options  
Jason woke slowly, taking his time and relaxing right where he was. When they got up he was awake again, and able to help pack the leftovers and the blankets away before he threaded his fingers through Torin's and followed his lead down the path. It was so different here. the other island had been wonderful, but it had also been full of other people. They had alone time, but here they were really alone. It was just the two of them, no one else there to run into or have to speak to. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" Jason asked softly. "And dont say you just want it to be healthy, everyone has a preference."  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2215  
Torin laughed, reaching down to pinch Jason's rear end for his cheekiness. Torin thought about it though. Really, he didn't have a preference, so long as the baby had Jason's thick, gorgeous hair. "A girl, maybe," he answered finally. "With your hair and skin, because I don't think the guys would know what to do with a girl." The images of Max and the others unsure of how to hold a girl, or fix her hair when she got older, were too cute. "At least we won't have to worry about boys coming around a daughter... With eight Marines for family, no boy in his right mind would be brave enough." That made Torin feel a little better at least.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2216 More options  
Jason smiled slowly. "... A girl.... though... I think a boy first, if you want... if you want more than one. A big brother to protect his younger siblings. Like... Like David tries for me..." He said softly. "With your hair... and your smile....your laugh... and your eyes master." He looked up at the man. "Definitely your eyes. I always imagine it differently. Boy and girl.... but they always look like you master. Always."  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2217  
It had been the first time that Jason had mentioned more than one child, and Torin couldn't help the little smile that pulled at the corner of his lips. "Do you want more than one?" he asked softly. The Marine dropped his pet's hand only to rest his hand at the other man's back, careful to avoid any spots that might cause pain. "This - having children - isn't just my decision, pet. And it's not a decision that needs to be made right away, either. It's all hypothetical at this point, and minds can be changed later on." Torin had a feeling that Jason likely would just want to wait and see how everything fell into place with their first.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2218 More options  
Jason paused, even stopping walking for a moment, before he shrugged and continued onward. "You seemed to want more than one master." He said softly. "I personally... I don't want to think that far ahead, not yet. We haven't even had this one yet and I already feel overwhelmed most of the time. If we do have another.... I want to actually plan for it ahead of time. Not just another surprise... I dont do well with surprises, let alone one this big."  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2219  
He couldn't help but chuckle at his pet's words, but Torin nodded in understanding. He knew that Jason relied on routine and knowing what was going to happen. As they reached the house, Torin set the basket on the kitchen counter and brought the blanket into the laundry room to wash later. "I would like for the conversation of more children to be open for discussion later on," he admitted. Torin always saw himself with a couple of kids, but his circumstances now were much different than those he had pictured for himself when he was younger. That vision might not be viable at this point, and the Marine was willing to accept that so long as they could at least come to the decision of "no" together.  
Torin stood behind his fiance with a hand at his hip and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Don't feel overwhelmed, sweetheart. Remember how much help you have, and that we're going to take it all one step at a time."  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2220 More options  
Page 112 of 132  
< Prev1?110111112113114?132Next >  
Jason turned in the mans arms, his hands resting on Torin's hips. "I am open to the conversation.... just... later. Much later. After the baby is born and we have adjusted for a while." He said, leaning in against the man. "I know I have help... but Im the only one that can carry this one. If I do anything wrong, if we lost the baby, it would be my fault. I'm its only chance at life, from the day its conceived until the day its born... and when something like that is mine... and something as small as tripping and falling can result in it... in the death... I just... I cant help but feel overwhelmed."  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2221  
Listening, Torin hugged his pet close to him. He could understand the stress, but really only in the most abstract of ways because, of course, he'd never been pregnant. He wanted to tell Jason that sometimes things just happened with no rhyme or reason, but he knew that that wouldn't help his fiance not be overwhelmed with the situation. So he simply held the other man to comfort him, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Everything is going to be fine, pet," he soothed softly. The redhead stepped away enough to press a kiss to Jason's lips.  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2222 More options  
Jason leaned up to kiss him back, melting into his touch with a softened sigh. "Only time will tell." He whispered as they parted. "That's why I like the moment. In this moment we are happy, we are pregnant, and everything is ok. In this moment we are on an island, miles from everywhere else, where we can be whoever, and whatever we want." He slowly circled his hands around Torin's waist. "In this moment I am with the most important man in the world to me, and everything is perfect. Nothing can stop us from here, its just us against time."  
Whisper, Sep 10, 2014 #2223  
Grinning, Torin kissed his pet once more. In a soft whisper, Torin answered, "You're always perfect, pet." Another kiss before he stepped away completely. "A shower?" he suggested. They still had the chlorine from the pool in their hair, and he for one was slightly sweaty from sleeping in the warm sun, even if it was broken between the tree leaves. "We can take the golf cart out later to look at the rest of the open island, and the guest quarters."  
Imp, Sep 10, 2014 #2224 More options  
Jason nodded. "Shower, explore the island for these clearings you mentioned. Who knows, maybe we'll find something you haven't seen before."  
He lead the way up to the house, stripping off his clothes as they got inside and gathering them in a basket to wash later. He made his way to the spacious shower first, getting in and standing under the steaming spray with a soft sigh of contentment as he reached up to slick his heavy hair back out of his face. He paused for a moment, still alone, before he looked down at his naked body.   
He was still smooth, hard muscle everywhere else. Legs, chest, arms, all of it... all except his stomach. The lines that were his abs were gone, and even though the bump was small it was still there, clear and unmistakable. Half the bulge was made of pink skin rippled with the mesh-like scars that extended down to continue onto his leg. He hated it, the way his body looked with the baby bump... and loved it. Loved it because it was proof, it was a visible representation, of his and Torin's relationship and love. He knew it was something that he wouldnt stop struggling with. Not until the baby was born, and he was able to start working out again.  
Whisper, Sep 11, 2014 #2225  
Torin followed Jason, but at a slower pace. The Marine admired his pet from behind, loving the way his body moved. There were very slight differences between now and before Jason had gotten pregnant, but nothing pronounced if someone wasn't used to watching the man move every day. Torin loved it. The redhead shed his own clothes and climbed into the shower behind his fiance, watching Jason examine his own body. He knew that the other man wasn't thrilled with the new bump, but he was. He thought Jason was beautiful and sexy, even moreso than before.   
Reaching out, the Marine brushed his pet's hair to the side and pressed a kiss to Jason's neck. "I love you, Jason."  
Imp, Sep 11, 2014 #2226 More options  
Jason paused in his musings when Torin appeared behind him, smiling and leaning back into his arms as his head fell back to rest on Torin's shoulder. "I love you too master... and I know you were watching me. I'm ok. I need to come to terms with the stomach sooner or later, since its not going to get any smaller." He said softly. "Its just another thing for me to work on. I've worked through the skin, and me being skinny and malnourished, I'll get through this too. I can do anything when I have you with me."  
Whisper, Sep 11, 2014 #2227  
It's okay to wish you had your flat stomach, pet, he answered, nuzzling into his pet's jaw and hugging him a bit tight around his waist. "But I hope that you'll love your belly for what it is, knowing that it's only temporary." A hand moved to the bump and Torin let it rest there, his thumb soothing stripes over the top of the small mound. "I love your body, sweetheart." Leaning forward slightly, Torin's lips barely brushed across Jason's ear. "You never fail to make me hard," the Marine whispered, teasing the other man slightly with a sharp nip to the lobe of his ear.  
Imp, Sep 12, 2014 #2228 More options  
I do want my stomach back master... I know its shallow to put so much stock in my looks, but being strong... I know I looked imposing. I saw it in the looks I got from some of the other slaves on the base.... It helped, knowing that on at least some level... I looked like you, and the others. When I got bigger, I knew I was more able to take care of myself. Strong, fast.... He trailed off as Torin spoke the last words, a red blush rising in his cheeks as his hands moved to hold his masters arms tighter around his body. The blunt, lustful tone in his masters voice and the clear, unmistakeable meaning behind his words made Jason tense and writhe just slightly against his master. "...and you never fail to make me writhe master.... even with simple words..."  
Whisper, Sep 12, 2014 #2229  
He smiled, pleased with the reaction he received. He tilted Jason's head just so and kissed him, lips lingering together as warm water continued to spray down on them. The kiss was light, but no less passionate than any of their kisses and the Marine's hand had moved up to cup around the side of his pet's neck with a protective hold. Slowly, the redhead drew apart from the other man, watching Jason as he allowed his own heart rate to slow. "You're still strong, Jason," he whispered as they both became grounded once more. "And perhaps stronger than before, because people will now underestimate your strength." Another gentle kiss was pressed to his pet's mouth.  
Imp, Sep 12, 2014 #2230 More options  
Jason leaned into the kiss, arching his back as it pressed tighter against his masters broad chest. The hand on his neck, tight and protective and firm, grounded him more than anything else could. It centered him on this moment, this island, and on his master, the center of his universe. "So... you wont mind too much if I amp up my workouts, where its safe of course..." He asked softly. "I like long sleeves anyway, the fact that they would hide arms that can pound someones face in if they threaten you of the baby is a plus."  
Whisper, Sep 12, 2014 #2231  
He smiled softly, pecking a soft, quick kiss to his pet. "As long as you both are safe and healthy, you know that you have free reign to do as you please, pet." Torin stepped back from the other man so that they could both wash up, though there wasn't very much room between them either way. "When we get home, you and Tristan can work with Michael to come up with a routine that will be safe for now, and I'm sure he'll help you reevaluate the routine every few weeks."  
Imp, Sep 12, 2014 #2232 More options  
Jason nodded, beginning to lather up his long, now heavy, wet hair. "I'll work with them.... though I'm going to have to meet the specialist soon, and I should include her in the work out since she's... well, the specialist. I know Michael said he knows her, and she's a good doctor, but... I wish Michael was qualified to be my doctor." Jason knew male pregnancy was dangerous compared to female, especially since men couldnt give birth and had to deliver via cesarian, but that didn't make switching doctors any easier.  
Whisper, Sep 12, 2014 #2233  
He'll still be your doctor, pet, Torin answered while lathering up his chest and torso. "They'll consult with each other, and while you can't avoid the check-ups and she'll have final say when it comes to the baby and the pregnancy, Michael will still be there throughout every step." Once the soap was rinsed from his own body, the Marine's hands moved to wash his pet's back and shoulders. When his hands reached Jason's waist, just above the swell of his behind, Torin grinned a bit and slid his hand down just that much further, groping his pet and squeezing the well-muscled flesh before continuing to wash him. Torin teased Jason here and there as they finished their shower, only stopping when the water was shut off and they had to dry themselves.  
Imp, Sep 12, 2014 #2234 More options  
Jason jumped with a high squeak as he felt his ass grabbed. Jason lingered in the bathroom as they dried off, sitting down on the edge of the tub to brush his tangled hair, the chlorine from the pool, and it drying in the sun after that, having done a number on it. Besides, he could get dressed after he brushed it. There was no one else here, just him and Torin. "Master? Would you go in my bag and grab that spray bottle of leave-in conditioner for me?" He asked, looking up as he worked the brush through the ends. "I should have brushed my hair after the pool."  
Whisper, Sep 12, 2014 #2235  
Torin continued to watch Jason, only snapping out of it when his pet spoke, asking for the hair product. The Marine bent and pressed a kiss to the top of the man's head before going into the bedroom. He lifted Jason's back to the bed for easier access and began digging about for the bottle that his fiance had requested. Feeling something a bit firm and sort of round near the bottom of the bag, Torin tugged only to be left shocked with what he was holding. The paddle they'd bought while on vacation was staring back at him. The redhead smirked a little bit, and he set the toy aside on the bed. He wondered what Jason's reaction might be when he saw that he'd been discovered.   
The Marine dug a bit more and found the bottle that Jason had wanted, and returned to the bathroom with it in hand. "Why don't you come brush your hair in the bedroom, pet?" he suggested. "I'm sure it'll be more comfortable to sit on the bed than the edge of the tub?"  
Imp, Sep 12, 2014 #2236 More options  
Jason shrugged, nodding and grabbing the bottle to spritz his hair before he left the room. Scrunching it with his hands as he walked, he stopped cold for a moment when he got to the bedroom and spotted the paddle on the bed. The blush from earlier came back full force in that moment, but he managed to keep his expression neutral other than a small smile as he casually went to sit on the bed before continuing to work though his hair, the conditioner making it a lot easier now. "Sooo.... golf cart ride after this then?"  
Whisper, Sep 12, 2014 #2237  
Grinning, Torin bent and pressed a line of kisses up the warmed flesh. "Warm, pet?" he asked lightly. The Marine sat next to his fiance on the mattress, their bodies pressed close together from shoulder to ankle. He leaned close to whisper softly in Jason's ear. "Just how naughty were you planning to be on our honeymoon, Jason?" Torin continued his teasing along Jason's jaw and neck while waiting for his answer, amused with his pet's blush.  
Imp, Sep 13, 2014 #2238 More options  
Jason stopped moving when Torin pressed close and whispered so teasingly, his blush only going deeper. He let his head fall to the side, opening up to the mans trailing lips, his own mouth opening to let a small gasp escape. "...oh... i dunno... I think the plan was to start small...." his hand went to Torin's knee, his fingers tracing the mans inner thigh for a moment before the hand slowly began to inch its way up his leg, and disappearing under the towel in a moment. "...and working my way up from there..."  
Whisper, Sep 13, 2014 #2239  
A soft, contented hum drew up from Torin's chest as Jason's hand touched him. "Is that so?" he questioned, his own hand trailing the same path over his fiance's leg. "You'd better be careful, pet... Someone might think that you're looking forward to the consequences of being naughty..." Torin's fingers ghosted over Jason's prick for only a second before they moved down the inside of his other leg. "We can't have that, right?"  
Imp, Sep 13, 2014 #2240 More options  
Page 113 of 132  
< Prev1?111112113114115?132Next >  
Local Time:11:31 AM  
Jason couldnt help the way his hips jumped forward at the slight contact, nor could he steady the way his breath shook, but he grinned and actually stood up, his hand pulling away with one more gentle stroke to the mans inner thigh. "Noooo master... not at all.... who would enjoy being spanked...." He walked to the bathroom doorway to put away the brush, stopping in the doorway and dropping the towel so his ass was exposed. He shot his master an innocent look. "why... that would be like saying you enjoy giving me spankings master..." He said in a sultry tone before disappearing into the bathroom to braid his hair.  
Whisper, Sep 13, 2014 #2241  
Local Time:12:31 PM  
Torin laughed at his pet, reaching out and swatting at his rear end playfully as Jason walked away. He wanted to pursue the other man, but knew that they'd never make it out of the bedroom if he did, and that would leave decidedly less opportunities for Jason to be "naughty". The redhead stood and dressed, pulling out a pair of jeans for Jason to wear. With the jeans laid out on the bed, the redhead followed his fiance into the bathroom. Stepping into the room, the Marine moved behind his pet and took the nearly finished braid from Jason's hand to finish braiding it himself. The redhead gave it a gentle tug after he'd secured the end with an elastic band before letting it fall against Jason's back. "I laid out a pair of jeans for you, pet."  
Imp, Sep 14, 2014 #2242 More options  
Jason smiled, turning to face his master. "Thank you master." He said in a sweet tone, as if he hadn't just been making smart-alek comments. Even his expression was innocent... for the most part. There was a certain gleam in his eyes that said otherwise. "Going exploring now? We can check out all the best parts of the island to go for picnics... or sleep outs.... romatical moments. So many opportunities."  
Whisper, Sep 15, 2014 #2243  
Once Jason was dressed, Torin lead him out to the golf cart. He kept to the treeline for the most part, hoping to catch glimpses of clearings, or other interesting places his pet might want to explore. They did stop at the guest house, though, and Torin let them in through a sliding door that faced the west side of the island. The style mirrored the main house: open and spacious and airy with clean lines and a modern feel. There was only one bedroom, with a large bathroom and an even larger living area. The kitchen was spacious, and would be good for when they hosted their family. Jason would be able to keep food warm or cool nearer to the large open area of the island where they might be entertaining.  
Imp, Sep 15, 2014 #2244 More options  
Jason loved the nature that permeated the entire island, and the drive was anything but boring for him. He loved it, looking through the trees and catching glimpses of different flowers and birds. As they drove Jason mentioned going to the far side of the island, where there were more trees and no roads for the golf cart. It was a place to hike, not drive. The guest house was no disappointment either. Though smaller it was still spacious and beautiful, and Jason could completely see them hoasting family and friends here.   
Its not as big as home, but its perfect for cooking big meals like I like to. Jason said with a wide smile, turning back to Torin. "And with the guest house we can host others while still having enough privacy to... well.. not worry about making too much noise."  
Whisper, Sep 15, 2014 #2245  
Chuckling, Torin nodded his agreement. They walked around the little house a bit, getting a sense of the area just by it before getting back onto the cart to go toward the northern part of the island. It was the most densely forested, which the Marine knew would draw his pet in the most. He parked the cart and got out to walk around the area a bit, in and out of the very first line of trees so as to not go in too deep just now. "What do you think, pet?"  
Imp, Sep 16, 2014 #2246 More options  
Jason got out with him, walking toward the trees and looking through them with sharp eyes, taking in every detail. He stopped finally, looking around as he pondered his masters question. "I think.... I think the forest is beautiful..." He said softly, his tone slightly coy, walking around slowly and looking out as if he were contemplating it. "And I think this is the perfect island for me... maybe not you though. Looks a little too thick for you to get through very easily. Especially if I were too..." He backed away slowly. "...I dunno... run off and dare you to catch me... I dont think you can..."   
With that, and a mischievous grin, he turned to run through the trees, bolting out of sight within moments.  
Whisper, Sep 16, 2014 #2247  
Torin laughed as he watched Jason take off into the treeline. He allowed his pet a few seconds of a head start, the Marine counting in his head to ten before taking off after him. "You're going to be sorry, pet!" he called, tracking Jason easily, just as he was trained to do. "For every two seconds you're not back here, you're going to receive a spanking with your paddle..." The redhead moved through the trees with ease, counting by twos to keep time.  
Imp, Sep 21, 2014 #2248 More options  
Jason kept running, knowing that there was no viable way for him to hide his tracks from his master, but fast enough to put distance between them. Sprinting was his strong point, just as long distance was his masters. Once he was far enough away he made a sharp turn and pulled out a trick that he had been wanting to try for a long while now. He found an easy tree with strong branches and scrambled up it, getting up it about 20 feet before he turned away from the trunk. The forest here was thick, branches easy and interwoven... and between the tree he was in and the next one were several crossed branches forming enough footing and hand holds for him to make it to the next one.   
Using this method he made it a good ten trees away from the one where he knew his tracks stopped. Once there he hunkered down in the thicker brush and branches and went still, knowing he was hidden and watching for Torin with a grin.  
Whisper, Sep 21, 2014 #2249  
Jason was easy to track. The Marine followed his pet, from a distance, through the dense trees. "You're going to be sorry later, pet," he called out, not really meaning it. When the other man's tracks suddenly stopped, Torin stopped, too. The Marine studied his surroundings, looking carefully for anything he may have missed. Torin looked without moving too far from the spot for nearly five minutes before looking up. It was a light switch going off in his head. Torin knew where Jason had gone. And the Marine followed.  
He pulled himself up into the branches and looked again. There was only one way Jason could have gone, though. The next branch up was too far, and there wasn't enough coverage to hold his weight the other ways. So Torin tracked through the tree branches, stopping every so often to take stock of where he was and where Jason might have gone.  
Imp, Sep 22, 2014 #2250 More options  
Jason watched him when he stopped, laughing silently to himself as the man looked confused.... until Torin hoisted himself up into the tree. Jason's eyes went wide for a moment before his grin came back even wider. He waited until there were a few trees between them before straightened. He contemplated continuing through the trees, but that was too obvious with the thick branches neighboring his tree. Instead he climbed down, dropping out of the tree silently and landing with a slight spring on the balls of his feet.   
Taking off again at a renewed sprint, the rest in the tree having given him back his wind, he took the long, round about way back to the golf cart. Once he got there he settled down in the seat, panting slightly. He crossed his arms over his chest and put on his best cocky smile, knowing Torin couldn't be too far behind him.  
Whisper, Sep 22, 2014 #2251  
Torin moved from tree to tree, and he heard rustling ahead of him. And then he didn't hear any, except below him. While Jason had been raised in nature, Torin was trained in it. He tracked people who were trying to hide from him for a living. He'd been doing it for years. The redhead smirked, and dropped to the forest floor after climbing down a bit. He double backed, and exited the treeline behind the golf cart. With every ounce of stealth that he possessed, the redhead slinked up to his pet, who he could tell even from behind had a bit of arrogance in him, and took hold of his braid near the base of his neck to avoid any unintentional hurt. Torin leaned forward, pressing his lips to his ear. "You're a very naughty boy, Jason."  
Imp, Sep 23, 2014 #2252 More options  
Jason froze when the lips pressed against his ear with that sultry whisper. His initial jump of surprise was stopped cold by the hand holding his braid, and when he felt the firm grip on his hair a low, breathy, barely audible moan escaped with his small gasp. His arms uncrossed, but he went still otherwise, the cocky grin melting away in favor of a look of slow, adoring submission, lust, and mischievousness. "... I'm your naughty boy master... I'm feeling very... bad today..." He purred. ".... like I might just... keep misbehaving..."  
Whisper, Sep 23, 2014 #2253  
You are mine, he answered. Torin had planned, as far ahead as about 3 seconds, to move away from Jason as soon as his pet had realized he'd been caught. But the other man's reactions were telling, and so the Marine stayed close, purring his words into his fiance's ear. "And you're going to be very, very sorry that you've been so naughty." He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips with the 'threat' of continued misbehavior but he bit back the chuckle. "Then those silk scarves I packed might come in handy for keeping you from becoming even more naughty..."  
Imp, Sep 27, 2014 #2254 More options  
Jason let out a small sound of appreciation at the suggestion of the scarves, a sound that could very easily be mistaken for a simple sound of enjoyment... though his master had to know better. He knew the man could hear the moan hidden in the tone. Still, Jason could blame the hormones, but he was no where near done misbehaving. He felt mischievous, and bad, and he liked it. "You sure you can tie me up master..." He whispered in a slightly breathless voice, writhing his body upward in a fluid, rolling motion that ended with his hips thrusting up off the seat. "... I want you to make me sorry... I think I like being bad.... I might only be able to stop if you teach me a lesson master..."  
Whisper, Sep 27, 2014 #2255  
It was hours later, and dark, by the time Torin rose from sleep. They had both exhausted themselves before collapsing on the large bed and falling into a deep sleep with the sound of the ocean playing from down below. The redhead's arms curled around his pet more securely as he woke, though Torin was careful to not wake Jason just yet. He wanted the other man to sleep for as long as he wanted; to truly rest.  
Imp, Oct 6, 2014 #2256 More options  
Jason woke slowly from sleep when Torin shifted in bed, having been sleeping deeper and deeper since the start of his pregnancy. There were times where he felt he had all the energy in the world, and then there were times where he felt like he could sleep for days at a time. After the round of lovemaking, a session that ended up sweet and loving and slow, he had curled up in the mans arms and drifted off instantly. He moved finally, after clinging to the last lingering traces of sleep as long as he could, rolling over just enough so that he could look at the man with a smile.   
Mmm... I dont think I feel bad anymore master... You tired me out.... now I just feel like being warm cuddly. He said softly.  
Whisper, Oct 7, 2014 #2257  
Torin laughed. "Is that so?" he asked, trailing fingertips over Jason's exposed neck and shoulder. "I suppose, then, that we should go eat breakfast before your punishment?" The redhead's lips traced over his pet's face and lips lightly. His hands found their way down to the other man's rear end, giving a light swat to the not-yet-abused flesh before giving it a gentle squeeze. "I forget how many strokes you received, pet... Do you remember?" the Marine teased softly.  
Imp, Oct 7, 2014 #2258 More options  
Jason let out a squeak when the swat stung his rear, hips bucking away from the hand. "I... cant remember..." He said, rolling to face the man and giving his best pout. "I forgot how many strokes with all the sex and cuddling..." He raised one hand, tracing down his masters chest slowly, slowing when he met the sheet thrown over their waists. Low enough to tease, and he knew it, but not low enough to actually initiate anything. "We could.... you know.... forget all about it...."  
Whisper, Oct 7, 2014 #2259  
Could we now? he asked, watching the hand's path with interest. Torin toyed with ideas of what to say next as they laid together, hands teasing each other playfully. He smiled a bit before leaning over to press a kiss to his pet's forehead. "Well, I guess since neither of us can remember, then the best course of action would be to just forget the whole thing," he finally answered, wondering how Jason would react as he moved to get out of the warm, large bed.  
Imp, Oct 7, 2014 #2260 More options  
Page 114 of 132  
< Prev1?112113114115116?132Next >  
Jason watched, surprised, as Torin moved to leave the bed. Realizing he was being baited, Jason's expression flashed into a grin. The moment his master was up, and his ass was in view Jason laid one quick, short but sharp swat to the cheek closest to him before rolling out the other side. When he was on his feet he hurried out of the room to the kitchen, settling to look into the fridge with a completely innocent expression on his face, as f he were just looking for breakfast. It was complete coincidence that his ass was out as he bent to look on the lower shelves.  
Whisper, Oct 7, 2014 #2261  
He gasped when he felt the swat to his own rear end, but Jason had moved too quickly for him to do anything in return just then. Instead, the Marine moved to the dresser where they'd stored the paddle and took it into his hand, following the other man downstairs. He smiled when he saw his pet's position, and he moved up behind him. Torin laid the paddle flat against the other man's rear, smoothing the cool leather over sleep-warmed flesh. "Twelve," he decided out loud, but not moving to deliver the punishment just yet. "I think that's the number that was decided, wasn't it?"  
Imp, Oct 7, 2014 #2262 More options  
Jason hadnt actually heard his master come up behind him, so the cool smooth leather against his skin actually made him jump, straightening up with a jerk. Still, the very next moment he was grinning, turning his head to look coyly at the man behind him. "I'm quite sure I have no idea what you're talking about master..." He said slowly, reaching back to run his hand up the mans thigh, and tracing slowly over his hip.  
Whisper, Oct 7, 2014 #2263  
Oh you don't, do you? he asked, smiling at his pet while continuing to run cool leather over Jason's rear end. Torin leaned down, capturing his pet's lips in a kiss. The first stroke of the paddle was relatively soft, delivered while their lips were still connected. The Marine's lips traced their way to Jason's ear, teeth nipping sharply at the fleshy lobe. "You'd better count, pet, or else we'll just have to keep starting over..." Torin delivered another slightly gentle blow to his fiance's behind.  
Imp, Oct 15, 2014 #2264 More options  
Jason returned the kiss deeply, starting to turn and face the man until the first gentle stroke his his backside. He jumped with a gasp as the first blow hit his rear end, the cold air of the fridge running over his hot skin in the front. He couldn't, and indeed didn't even want, to hide the fact that the swat made his cock react instantly. The second was a bit softer, still on the edge of not enough, and making him crave more even as a moan bubbled up from deep in his throat. One hand was still holding the fridge door, and his other one moved to brace against the flat freezer door. His back arched against his master, silently pleading for more even as his mischevious smile graced his lips.   
Oh master... I would count, but do those taps count as spanks?... He teased breathily.  
Whisper, Oct 15, 2014 #2265  
Torin smirked at Jason's words. "You're going to be sorry for testing me, pet..." he warned. Despite the angles, the redhead could see the reaction that this was causing his fiance, and it only served to further his own reactions. For now, though, the Marine ignored his throbbing prick and instead turned his focus to Jason and his punishment. The next stroke of the paddle was, by most definitions, hard. It wasn't anywhere near his full strength, refusing to hurt the man in front of him, but the resulting smack and nearly instant red mark across Jason's behind made Torin quite sure that there was some pain.  
Imp, Oct 15, 2014 #2266 More options  
The next smack was sharp, and fast, and it left a lingering, heavy burn across his ass. The initial impact made his hips thrust forward, crying out with a sound that was very obviously pleasure even as his face flushed. Still, he'd pushed with obvious intent, and his back arched out again a moment later, very quickly becoming fully hard. "...mmm... n-not sorry for teasing you master.... not sorry..." He moaned deeply, turning to look at the man with lust filled eyes. "... one master...."  
Whisper, Oct 15, 2014 #2267  
But I'm sure you will be by the time we're done, Torin answered with a smirk. The Marine gave two more, waiting for Jason to count between each stroke, with just as much force as the first (third?). He alternated cheeks, watching as Jason's olive flesh reddened instantly. He stopped for a moment and reached forward, dragging his nails lightly over the stinging flesh to tease, and giving a light smack to one cheek of his fiance's rear end with the palm of his hand. "Ready to continue?" he asked. While breaks probably weren't necessary so shortly after starting, Torin had always been overly cautious when it came to hurting Jason. He wanted to make sure that his pet would have time to stop if he needed it.  
Imp, Oct 15, 2014 #2268 More options  
Jason tried to give a naughty laugh, but another cry was ripped from him before he could. He did count, after the sounds of pleasure escaped him, but he was starting to squirm now, having to resist the urge to reach down and give himself some of that contact he was aching for. He stayed where he was, up until the nails slowly scraped over the reddened flesh. That made his belly coil, his body writhe, and as he stepped forward with one foot he reached down with one hand to run over his lower stomach, just barely keeping away from his aching cock.   
I.. y-yes master... but can I b-bend over something.... He gasped, even more aware of the cold air now than before.  
Whisper, Oct 15, 2014 #2269  
He couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped from the question, but the Marine nodded and stepped back. "If you touch your cock, pet, you'll be really sorry," he warned. Even with his words, Torin reached around and dragged his nails up the underside of Jason's fully hard erection, teasing the sensitive flesh for only a second before pulling away. He took a hold of Jason's upper arm gently, guiding him away from the fridge and over to a sofa in the living room, the arm of the piece was the perfect height for Jason to bend over at the waist.  
Imp, Oct 15, 2014 #2270 More options  
Jason's eyes were clouded as he nodded, pulling his hand away as his masters own hand came up to him. The blunt nails dragging up his cock made him arch into the touch, thrusting and writhing in an effort to get more contact than just that, but the hand was gone. Jason couldnt stop the whimper at that, but he followed and dropped over the arm of the chair. With his ass in the air, his cock trapped between his hips and the chair, and his hands pressed flat in front of him, it all left him feeling wonderfully exposed and vulnerable.   
After taking a few deep breaths he looked back at the man again, wiggling his hips.  
Whisper, Oct 15, 2014 #2271  
Keep your hips up, pet. No rubbing your cock on the sofa. Torin waited until his pet had positioned himself to where he wanted him before striking the man's rear end again with just a tad more force than the previous three that he'd received. A total of three were given before Torin stopped once more, running the edge of the paddle along the crevice of his pet's behind, teasing along the back of his balls for a minute.  
Imp, Oct 15, 2014 #2272 More options  
Jason let out a high, needy sound that was almost a whining whimper, but he shifted his hips back so that his cock was now free. Alternately, to keep his stomach off the arm of the chair, he had to move so his chest was pressed against the smooth cloth. It made it so he had to widen his stance, spreading his legs apart a bit more. His cries were louder this time, his skin already burning and sensitive. He still counted, but the words were now intermingled with moans and gasps, each swat making him feel desperate for more contact, front or back.   
When his master stopped again Jason did whimper, looking back with none of the smirk he had before, now his expression begging as his fingers dug into the cloth cushion in front of him. "Please master."  
Whisper, Oct 15, 2014 #2273  
Torin did smirk. "Please, what, pet?" he asked, taking the leather of the paddle away from Jason's flesh completely. The teasing was a part of the punishment, and Torin was almost positive that Jason knew that, too. A large, warm hand rested at his fiance's hip as he waited for his answer, the Marine enjoying drawing out the sweet torture almost as much as administering the spanking itself.  
Imp, Oct 15, 2014 #2274 More options  
Jason let out a high sound, sweat breaking out over his forhead as he dropped his head down again, leaning his hip into his masters hand. "Please master... Please give me more... I need it master...." He begged in a husky voice, a voice that was positively sinful with the amount of raw lust he dripped with. "... no more of the teasing master... I just need more master.... please..."  
Whisper, Oct 15, 2014 #2275  
He gave a dark chuckle, striking again with no warning. The Marine varied the strength behind each blow to his pet's rear end, and stopped to admire the redness that became brighter and brighter with each stroke of the paddle. Once again, three strokes were given before there was a rest and Torin ran the cool side of the leather toy over his fiance's heated flesh.  
Imp, Oct 15, 2014 #2276 More options  
The surprise was almost worse than the strikes themselves, feeling the variations in how hard they were hitting his abused flesh. When the man stopped again Jason was breathing in short gasps, and his aching, throbbing cock was now dripping precum, a few of the strikes having made it so there were faint drips on the side of the couch. They were at 9 now, he still had three more coming to his sore ass. Right then Jason was in a cloud of pain and pleasure and want and need and everything that there were no words for. He felt himself slipping into a quiet, burning calm as he looked back at his master again, sucking in a deep breath as the cold side of the paddle touched his red cheeks.   
His expression was almost unreadable in its submissiveness, in its lust, in its want and need for more. It was an expression that begged to be fucked, spanked, held tight in a bruising grip, everything at once. He nodded, unable to form words but trying to signal that he was good to continue.  
Whisper, Oct 15, 2014 #2277  
Before he went any further, the redhead bent down to press a soft, encouraging kiss to his pet's cheek. His free hand soothed over Jason's cheek, and then Torin was standing once more. He took a minute to judge the situation, wanting to be beyond positive that Jason was okay, and that this playing wasn't going too far. Only once he was convinced did the Marine begin the last of the three that were due to Jason. His strength behind the strikes was much softer now, knowing that not much was needed to give the same amount of sting now that Jason's rear end was so abused.   
Once the last strike was delivered, the paddle was set aside and Jason was guided to stand up as Torin's arms wrapped around his pet securely. Torin hugged Jason close, kissing over his neck and shoulder and jaw.  
Imp, Oct 15, 2014 #2278 More options  
Jason managed to count out the last three through his sharp, gasping cries of pleasure, though it was a struggle to voice his words through the dazed fog that filled his mind. It was an overwhelming, almost hypnotic haze of pleasure and pain and want and need and about a million other emotions that all swirled together in a storm of sensation and pleasure and emotion. When he was done Jason laid there, still and panting, with flushed red skin covered in a sheen of sweat. His limbs were shaking as he was guided to stand up, and he pressed his hot face into the crook of the mans neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around the larger mans body. He was still hard, and he could still feel the burn of need boiling low in his belly, but that had been more intense than anything he'd experienced. He needed a moment to breathe.  
....I... t-th-thank you master... He rasped after a long moment. "... t... th... that was more... intense... more... than... I thought..."  
Whisper, Oct 16, 2014 #2279  
His arms wrapped around Jason's body and held him close. A kiss was pressed to his pet's forehead as hands soothed over his shoulders and back. Torin held his fiance until the shaking stopped, whispering soft words to soothe him further. "I'm proud of you, pet." He knew that he'd likely put the paddle away for some time before using it again. Torin didn't realise, either, how intense this would be for either of them and he still worried that he had pushed Jason too far.   
Only after Jason felt more steady in his arms did Torin pull away enough to look at him, kissing his mouth lightly. "Let's get some water, and then maybe a swim?"  
Imp, Oct 18, 2014 #2280 More options  
Page 115 of 132  
< Prev1?113114115116117?132Next >  
It was a long time before the shaking stopped and the fog cleared from Jason's mind enough for him to think. He had never gone into himself like that before, had never fallen into such a completely deep state like that before. He knew... he liked it, whatever it was, but he knew that he didn't want to do it again without knowing more. The thought of him being trapped in such a subservient, lost state like that felt good, but it was also completely out of his control.   
Jason returned the kiss softly, still feeling a bit drained from the intensity of the experience, and nodded. "A slow, relaxing swim master... and cuddles. Lots of cuddles." He said softly, a smile forming on his lips. "I dont know what happened... and I do feel tired... but I feel good master. Really good."  
Whisper, Oct 19, 2014 #2281  
He kissed Jason, nodding to the idea of a relaxing swim. "We can nap after we eat," he suggested, slowly guiding his pet out toward the pool. They stopped in the kitchen for two bottles of water, and the laundry room for towels, before heading out. They took their time walking, the Marine's arm wrapped securely around his pet's waist to help support him. The sun was warm overhead as they walked. They didn't talk as they walked, instead just basking in each other's presence and closeness.   
Torin set the towels down by the pool, and then helped ease Jason down into the water before climbing in himself.  
Imp, Oct 23, 2014 #2282 More options  
The cool water lapping at his waist and cooling his bruised behind was a welcome feeling, and when Torin entered the water he turned to lean against his front again, cuddling close to his body. He felt like he was coming down from some euphoric high, a calm, exhausted but peaceful feeling filling him. He couldnt place what happened, but whatever it had been had taken stress off of him in a way he had never felt before. Still, he wondered how Torin felt about it. The man had seemed really quiet since then.   
Looking up from where he was cuddled against him, Jason offered his master a small, but real, smile. "I'm ok you know." He said softly.  
Whisper, Oct 24, 2014 #2283  
Strong arms wrapped around Jason as he cuddled close to him. Their connection after their little session seemed heightened beyond anything they had done before, and Torin was soaking it all in. He smiled at the words, pressing a kiss to his pet's lips. "I know you are," he answered. "You would have told me if you weren't." The Marine trusted his pet to have told him if he had needed to stop.   
He walked them out further into the pool, the water now lapping at their chests. "I think, though, we'll put it away for now. At least until after the baby. Even pleasurable stress is stress." He didn't want to risk anything happening to Jason or their baby. "Or much shorter sessions."  
Imp, Oct 30, 2014 #2284 More options  
Jason walked with him, enjoying the way the water took his weight and made him feel lighter, and liking the way it soothed his undoubtedly bruised behind... though the ache from his backside was not a bad one. It was warm, and a little painful, but only in the best way. It was in a way that sent a hot press of pleasure humming through him, just strong enough that he couldn't quite ignore it. "I... think I want to put it away until we know more about it." He said softly. "I want to know why I... I reacted that way. I want to know why I felt so.... gone. So overwhelmed and... peaceful... and submissive.... it was so much. I want to know why that happened."  
Whisper, Oct 30, 2014 #2285  
You've never felt that way before? he questioned, reaching out to brush a few strands of hair from his pet's face. It wouldn't surprise Torin if Jason confirmed that, no, he'd never felt the way he had just shortly before, but he still wanted the confirmation. "When we get home, we'll put it away until we can explore everything a bit more." He didn't truly know when that would be, considering the baby would take up ninety percent of their time for at least the next couple of years. The Marine was sure, though, that they would both figure it out together.  
Imp, Nov 2, 2014 #2286 More options  
Jason shook his head. "Ive been in a... submissive mindset before master, and Ive been like... calm and peaceful before... but never like that. I don't know how to explain it exactly. It was almost... like I was in another place, looking in on what was happening. It was good, just.... a lot." He said, trying to say it all in a way that made sense, though he didn't fully understand it himself. "We can put it all away for a while, till the baby is born at least... I dont want any more stress than necessary. We can focus on us for now. Our lives and our relationship."  
Whisper, Nov 2, 2014 #2287  
No stress, he agreed with a smile. "We can spend the day in bed," he suggested, pressing a kiss to Jason's forehead. "And in a bath." While the stress of the morning had indeed been good, it was still tiring. And Torin was sure that Jason would be more tired that he was. His lips travelled down to press kisses to his pet's eyelids, cheek, lips and, finally, his neck while the Marine walked them back toward the more shallow end of the pool. "But mostly in bed," the redhead muttered playfully against Jason's warm skin.  
Imp, Nov 2, 2014 #2288 More options  
Jason smiled, tilting his head back slowly as the mans lips ran over his skin and down to his neck, letting out small sounds of appreciation as he went. "Bed... a hot bath... Cuddling.... we can do all of this without losing contact for even a moment... I could give you a massage if you like master.... We have the lavender massage oil." He said slowly, his voice soft and breathy as he lowered his head to look the man in the eyes again. ".... i love you Master Torin. I love you more than anything else in the world. I'm so happy life has taken me here."  
Whisper, Nov 2, 2014 #2289  
Looking down at his pet, Torin smiled and pressed a kiss to Jason's lips. "I love you too, pet." He held the other man close, his arms tight around his fiance's shoulders as if letting go would allow something to take Jason away from him. "I told you: you were meant to be mine." Something had made him go to that auction that day, and Torin was sure it was something akin to fate. He gave Jason another soft kiss before leading him from the pool all together. A towel was wrapped around Jason's shoulders to dry off with, while Torin did the same before beginning the short walk back to the main house.  
Breakfast and then a bath?  
Imp, Nov 2, 2014 #2290 More options  
I don't know what made someone like you go to that horrible place that day... but I am so glad you did... thinking back on all that happened, I'm glad I never gave in to that selfish thought of giving up and letting go... if I had I would never have met my soul mate.... you make it all worth it... He whispered while they were still locked tightly together.   
He wrapped his hand around Torin's tightly, following him from the pool. "Bath first?" He asked softly as they walked. "I'm not feeling hugely hungry yet to be honest master. I kinda want to relax some more."  
Whisper, Nov 5, 2014 #2291  
I was expecting to be at the base, and deployed, much more, he explained. "I expected to need someone to, basically, live in the house and upkeep it while I was on base nearly all the time. Something just...changed when I saw you, and during those first few weeks that I was on leave with you." Torin was sure that he'd started to fall in love with Jason immediately, but didn't say anything.  
They entered the house and went directly up the stairs. Torin set Jason to gathering clothes for after their bath while he ran the water and added some bubble bath. It had been quite a while since they had taken a bubble bath together. The Marine kept the water warm, but not too hot. He didn't want to aggravate Jason's sore flesh any further. He set out towels for the both of them, dropping their wet pool ones into the hamper. "Ready, pet?"  
Imp, Nov 6, 2014 #2292 More options  
Jason nodded, stepping over the edge of the tub and reaching out his hand for Torin, in a reversal of roles that lead him to smile softly. Torin would normally be the one to help him into the tub, not the other way around. "Its been a long time since we took a bath together master." He said softly, still smiling. "I always loved it though. Relaxing, hot water, sweet smells in the air... you always knew which bubbles to add to make it perfect. Lavender, or chamomile, I still dont know when you found the time to get all those different ones we have at home. I never saw you pick them up, they always kinda just appeared in the bathroom."  
Whisper, Nov 6, 2014 #2293  
Torin didn't tell Jason that he snuck the bubble bath into the house in his fatigues bag every so often. He wanted to keep the mystery of it, since Jason seemed to like it so much. The Marine stepped into the tub, which was large, round and deep. He sat at the edge and pulled his pet to him, hands rubbing over Jason's hips while Torin pressed a soft line of kisses over his protruding belly. "A little faerie delivers them," he teased softly.  
Imp, Nov 7, 2014 #2294 More options  
Jason smiled, staying standing as his master kidded his stomach. It still always amazed him that his master seemed to not even notice something that bothered him so very much. The scars that covered the side of his stomach still, to this day, made him cringe at times, but Torin was utterly unaware of their existance. It never failed to make feelings of contentment, and love well up inside him.   
... Yes well that fairy must know me really well. He teased back, his hands running softly over Torin's shoulders as he looked down at him, watching him kiss his little bump. "On top of all the new ones it always refills the lavender one, and that stinky cucumber melon one magically disappeared the next day."  
Whisper, Nov 7, 2014 #2295  
Imagine that, he mused with a small smile. Torin reached up and kissed his pet's mouth, arms wrapping around his waist and holding him close. "Maybe you should start leaving requests for her, so she knows what to bring you next," he suggested with a little smirk. "I think she's running out of ideas." Torin kissed Jason's neck next, his hands smoothing down to ghost over his pet's reddened rear end.  
Imp, Nov 8, 2014 #2296 More options  
Jason kissed him back, chuckling into the kiss lightly. "I'll start leaving ideas for her. Scents and stuff... might even start leaving presents of my own... ohhh.." His words melted into a low moan as the mans smoothed over his over sensitive, abused skin. He leaned in to the mans arms, wrapping his own around the mans waist as he sank down slowly into the warm water, on his knees in front of the man where he was seated on the edge of the tub, settling in between his legs. "... its all gonna change now... when we get back it will be construction and getting ready for the baby.... all that adult stuff there. No more spontaneous trips, random walks...."  
Whisper, Nov 9, 2014 #2297  
No more random trips, he agreed. "I'm sure that Michael won't want you to be travelling far for very much longer. But we can still take walks. In fact, it will be good for you, and the baby. Besides, David will be at the house to oversee the construction. We won't have to worry too much about it." Torin chuckled a little at Jason's reaction, his hands passing over his rear end once more, just to tease. "A bit sensitive, pet?" he asked, leaning forward to press a kiss to the other man's forehead.  
Imp, Nov 9, 2014 #2298 More options  
Jason smiled, though he couldnt deny the slight uneasy tone that entered his eyes. "... well he wants me close to home... that first day he mentioned... like in passing, that because of the scars he wanted to monitor how tight the skin got as I got bigger. We also have that appointment with the baby doctor he recommended when we get back... and... I..." His words trailed off as his masters hands slipped under the water to caress his rear end. His eyes fluttered as he bit back another moan, his voice a bit breathy. "... I.... I also think this subject can wait... and what do you think... each touch makes me make rather embarrassing noises."  
Whisper, Nov 10, 2014 #2299  
Another chuckle as his hand now rested at the top of the swell of Jason's rear end. "Why are you embarrassed, pet?" he asked. "You must know what they do to me?" Torin's own arousal was plainly evident. The Marine slid down so that he was now sitting in the tub, water to his chest and his pet pulled close to him. "I don't ever want you to be embarrassed, pet."  
Imp, Nov 15, 2014 #2300 More options  
Page 116 of 132  
< Prev1?114115116117118?132Next >  
Jason's smile grew bigger as Torin spoke, though the pink in his cheeks stayed. "Ok... embarrassed is the wrong word..." He said, his back arching just slightly, so his ass pressed just a bit into the hand. "... you make me make... sounds.... that I cant control... sounds that I couldn't stop if I tried.... its hot... but... out of my control.. to just come apart under your hands..." Jason gazed down, his hands traveling to trace over his masters hips, just skirting his apparent desire. "... one day... it would be fun to return the favor... see how many noises I could make you make.... see if I can make you blush for once master..."  
Whisper, Nov 17, 2014 #2301  
Grinning when Jason pressed his rear end into his hands, the Marine squeezed the sore flesh a bit and gave a soft tap. Torin's lips ghosted over his pet's jaw and neck, the redhead speaking as he did so in a soft, breathy whisper. "I like making you come undone, pet. I like knowing that you fall apart only because you trust that I'll care for you." He nipped at his fiance's earlobe while a finger traced over the cleft of Jason's rear end, teasing his pet's most sensitive spots.  
Imp, Nov 18, 2014 #2302 More options  
Jason shivered, his hips jumping at the stimulus against his still reddened rear as his hands moved to grip his masters hips. He knew it would be like this for at least a few days, sensitive and sore, and he knew he would enjoy every moment of it. Especially when his master was taking advantage of it. A low moan slipped from his lips as the mans hands inched closer to his opening, just on the edge, teasing and tracing without that final touch he was craving from it.   
He opened his mouth to speak, but had to suck in a slow breath first. "... I love giving it all up to you master... I love giving everything to you... letting you do whatever you want with me... e-even making me make noises... I l-love it all..." His head fell back as he arched his front into the mans body.  
Whisper, Nov 19, 2014 #2303  
The last day of their vacation had finally come. It felt like they had been there only a short time, but Torin chalked it up to having spent a month on the other island shortly before visiting this one. They had put the paddle away after that one morning, and fully enjoyed themselves and the island for the rest of their time there. In a way, Torin was looking forward to starting a new normal within their own lives. He was ready to start construction for the nursery, the doctors appointments, and watching Jason's belly grow.   
The redhead packed the last few items they had brought and carried the luggage down to the golf cart before eating breakfast with his pet. "Ready to return to real life, pet?"  
Imp, Nov 20, 2014 #2304 More options  
Jason was finishing the light meal while Torin carried their bags out, the man not wanting him carrying things even though Jason grumped 'its not that heavy'. Still, his heart wasnt in it. His mood was light and happy, and he was more relaxed than anything else. "I'm looking forward to life returning to normal master." He said honesty. "Returning to the base during the day, coming home with you at night.... I mean getting the extension put on the house will be good, but I'm looking forward to things getting back to normal."  
Whisper, Nov 20, 2014 #2305  
Torin pressed a kiss to Jason's forehead while wrapping his arms around his pet and hugging him tightly. "We'll talk about going to the base," he answered. "I know you'll be in Michael's office, but you have to go between there and the car, and I don't want there to be trouble over your belly." The last thing any of them needed was some dipshit Marine starting trouble and one of them having to finish it. "The boat will be here in about fifteen minutes to pick us up. Lets get cleaned up and out to the dock, hmm?"  
Imp, Nov 21, 2014 #2306 More options  
Jason leaned into his arms, snuggling into his front, and looked up at him with a small smile. "Master... Its either there, or at home with the construction workers... Im not worried about the base. I got to know enough people on the base that I doubt anyone will mess with me." He said softly, pulling away to go put the plates in the dishwasher. "Besides... even the ones I dont know are usually just fine as long as I show the correct respect and submission to them."  
Whisper, Nov 21, 2014 #2307  
He wasn't exactly thrilled, but Torin knew that Jason was right. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't going to worry. The redhead washed down the table and counters and sink, putting the sponge away before taking his pet's hand and leading him out to the golf cart. "That was when you weren't pregnant, pet," he pointed out while getting the other man comfortable in the cart. They would figure it out as they went along, he supposed. Torin climbed into the cart, too, and took off for the dock on the west side of the island where they'd been dropped off a week ago. The boat was waiting for them, and the Marine began to unload their luggage into the boat immediately. "Ready, pet?"  
Imp, Nov 21, 2014 #2308 More options  
Jason nodded, helping with the bags before climbing in after Torin, nodding to the man driving the boat. As he settled in to the seat next to Torin one hand settled over the small bump on his belly. They were headed back from their hideaway, and into the real world. He looked forward to it at the same time as he dreaded it. It had been nice to be able to forget for a short while... because for once he had forgotten his worries. He knew that they would return, especially when he went to the doctors.   
Soon they were out of sight of the island, and mainland was a shadow in the distance. Jason laid his head on Torin's shoulder. "... I bet the dogs will be glad to have us back master." He said softly.  
Whisper, Nov 21, 2014 #2309  
He hugged Jason close, resting his chin on the top of his pet's head as it bent to rest on his shoulder. Torin's fingers laced with Jason's, both of their hands now resting on the small swell of the other man's belly. "I'm sure," he agreed. "And Catori. She must think we've abandoned her." The Marine gave a soft smile and pressed a little kiss to his pet's forehead as they drew closer and closer to the mainland. "We'll settle in, pet. It's only Friday afternoon. We have all weekend to get back into some sort of routine."  
Imp, Nov 22, 2014 #2310 More options  
I vote at least part of that weekend is spent curled up on the couch under a warm blanket watching movies or something. He said softly, tilting his head up to look at the man with a smile. "We're going from Island weather and taking a airplane flight straight into winter. I bet theres still snow on the ground even.... I'm not sure how quick I'll be ready to just dive back into that.... might require some cuddles... to lessen the blow. Just to be safe, you know. Dont want us going into shock or anything."  
Whisper, Nov 23, 2014 #2311  
Torin laughed a little but agreed. Going back to winter wasn't necessarily ideal, but there wasn't anything to be done about it. The Marine was ready to be home. He supposed the nesting phase of impending fatherhood was beginning to settle in. Torin bent his head and kissed Jason lightly before they disembarked onto the dock, where a cab was waiting to take them to the airport.   
The ride was short, and Torin kept his pet close to him as they pushed their way through to the terminal. He only relaxed minimally once they were seated on the plane, with Jason next to the window and Torin on the outside aisle.  
Imp, Nov 24, 2014 #2312 More options  
The airport was tense, as it had been since that incident right before their first vacation, but they passed through without any drama and soon they were on the plane. Jason curled up in his seat by the window, closing the shutter over the port hole and pulling the blanket that he'd brought up over his lap. Jason leaned to one side, letting his head fall to rest on Torin's shoulder. "If we follow the same pattern we usually do we need to have a dinner and invite all the guys over soon." He said softly as the flight attendants got everything ready and the plane began to roll down the tarmac.  
Whisper, Nov 24, 2014 #2313  
He chuckled a bit. "The house is going to be in shambles for a bit. And it's too cold to be outside. Maybe something after the majority of the demolition is done." Dinner in the kitchen wouldn't be too bad, and it was big enough to hold all of them now. "Let's worry about getting settled in and back into a routine before we start planning anymore dinner parties, hmm?" Adding chaos on top of chaos was never a good combination. "And your doctors appointments. I want to at least schedule them before the end of next week."   
The plane took off and Torin settled into his own seat with his arm wrapped around Jason's shoulders.  
Imp, Nov 24, 2014 #2314 More options  
Jason laughed softly. "I didn't mean a full party." He said softly, laying his head back down with his eyes falling closed, and snuggling in as the plane lifted off. He was feeling very tired, and knew he was most likely going to sleep for the plane ride if how he was feeling right then was any indication. "Small dinner... No courses... we could even meet everyone for dinner at a restaurant some night... but staying in with you for a while does have a lot of plus sides. We can plan for the baby some more, and get back into the routine of just... us. I'm not worried about the appointments, master. I know they'll happen sooner or later. Sooner, knowing you."  
Whisper, Nov 25, 2014 #2315  
The plane ride was uneventful. Torin dozed with Jason curled close to him until he heard the announcement that they were descending. Only as the plane lowered and the runway was easily seen below them did the redhead nudge his pet awake. "We're home, pet." The plane bounced a bit as they finally touched down and it took only a few minutes to reach the gate. When they stopped, the Marine stood to gather their bags, setting them down on and around his own seat before helping Jason to stand. "Take the lighter bag, pet, if you're going to insist on taking one at all," he teased.  
Imp, Nov 25, 2014 #2316 More options  
Jason smiled sleepily as he pushed himself up and took the aforementioned bag. "You know I will insist." He said back. "I'm pregnant, not invalid."   
He took the now usual stance when walking through the airport, huddled close and tight to his masters side, taking comfort in the leash that connected them as well as the contact between their bodies. It was not as crowded here as it had been at the other end of their flight, so that made it easier still. Michael was supposed to meet them at the north end of the terminals, now it was just a matter of making their way across the airport.   
I vote another nap when we get home master. He said softly as they walked. "Dozing in that seat was not the most restful thing in the world... and I couldnt even begin to cuddle you properly."  
Whisper, Nov 26, 2014 #2317  
Torin tucked Jason close, even as he held onto the leash. They hadn't had any incidents since their first time flying while on their way to the first island, but that didn't mean that the Marine was going to take any chances. As his pet said something about a nap, the redhead reached over and took the bag that Jason was carrying. He knew that his fiance was pregnant and capable of carrying a simple bag, but that didn't mean that he had to, or that Torin wanted him to. Pregnancy took a lot out of you, and there was no reason for Jason to do anything that might take even a little bit more from him.  
He got Jason settled in the car and his leash removed after greeting Michael warmly. The bags were packed into the trunk of the car and they were on their way home quickly.  
Imp, Nov 28, 2014 #2318 More options  
They headed straight home, where they were greeted by the overenthusiastic dogs and the purring Catori winding through their ankles. That first day they put off unpacking. Just as he thought, the cold was a bit of a shock to the system, at least for him. Even with the heat cranked up in the house he spent the first two days curled up under blankets, feeling extra cuddly and pulling Torin in with him whenever he could.   
As saturday came around, just two more days before Torin had to go to work, the first appointment with the pregnancy doctor rolled up. Jason went around that day with a heavy sense of excitement and nervousness in him. Excitement on seeing, and hearing their baby for the first time... nervousness and near dread at seeing a new doctor. He had worked past most of his fear of them thanks to Michael... but somethings never disappeared, only lessened.   
The ground was still dusted with snow still, and the air had a icy chill to it. Jason was looking with a growing mixture of fondness and distaste for his growing bump, now obvious even in baggy shirts since the rounded bump was more filled out. He pulled on a thick sweater over his masters t-shirt, one long enough to cover his jeans with the elastic in the front, since he couldn't wear his. When he was ready to go he went down to the living room, curling up on the couch to wait for Torin.  
Whisper, Nov 29, 2014 #2319  
The following days were restful. Torin spent a lot of the time curled up with Jason underneath mounds of blankets while the dogs and cat made themselves comfortable as close to them as they could possibly wiggle. There were times that he had to tell his pet 'no', like when making arrangements for the doctor's appointment, but for the most part, the Marine tried to stay as close to his fiance as he could.  
He tried to keep Jason distracted. Torin could see the conflicting emotions battle within his pet. But after a month and a half of near perfect weather and being outside exploring different parts of different islands, there wasn't much to offer to hold his interest inside of their house. Neither were used to the cold enough yet to go very far into the back yard.   
Coming downstairs, dressed and nearly ready to go, the redhead found his pet curled on the sofa and he smiled a bit. Coming forward, Torin lifted Jason's head and sat down, replacing his pet's head in his lap. "You know Michael's briefed them on everything, right?" he asked.  
Imp, Nov 29, 2014 #2320 More options  
Page 117 of 132  
< Prev1?115116117118119?132Next >  
Jason smiled when his master joined him, rolling over so that he was facing the back of the couch, and by default his master. He looked up at him from his spot resting against his lap, one hand reaching up to trace slowly under the man's shirt so he could feel Torin's skin under his fingers. "I know master." He said softly. "... and he said he trusts her not to hurt me, and he told her not to do anything without explaining everything to me and asking you for permission first... and he said that he thinks I'll like her.... I just... her office is in a hospital... she's a strange doctor... its irrational, but I just... I cant just let it go master... I'll go, and I'll cooperate, and do everything correct.... but I cant help... being scared. Just a bit. I cant help that the fear is fighting right along side the excitement."  
Whisper, Nov 30, 2014 #2321  
Fingers carded through Jason's soft, thick hair, the tips massaging against his scalp. There wasn't anything he could say to help his pet relax, because the fear was an irrational one at this point. Jason knew that Michael wouldn't send him to someone he didn't trust, and he knew that Torin would protect him at all costs. It was simply his pet's past rearing its ugly head, and Torin could only hope that it would pass a little bit with each time that they saw this new doctor. At least there was excitement mixed in.  
They sat together for a few more minutes before the Marine helped his pet to stand and out to the car so that they wouldn't be late. The drive to the hospital was fairly short, and Torin held Jason's hand the entire way there, soothing his thumb over his fiance's own. He parked fairly close to the entrance. "Ready, pet?" he asked, giving Jason's hand a reassuring squeeze.  
Imp, Dec 1, 2014 #2322 More options  
Jason chewed his lip the entire drive, holding his masters hand tightly. When they stopped outside a rather large hospital Jason looked up at it with heavy apprehension, chewing his lip for a long moment before he nodded. "... As long as I'm with you..." He murmured, though his tone made it clear that he was speaking to himself as much as he was to Torin. "... I'm safe... no stay-still needle... no hurting... I'm safe." He paused and turned to look at his master, actually managing a small, shaky, but real smile. "... We get to hear the heartbeat today, don't we? Wasn't that what Master Michael said? 14 weeks."  
Last edited by a moderator: Dec 3, 2014  
Whisper, Dec 3, 2014 #2323  
Torin stopped them just before they reached the entrance and gently tugged his pet into a tight, secure hug. "Take deep breaths, pet," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Jason's head. He knew that the stress of Jason's anxiety and fear wouldn't help the situation at all, but mostly he wanted to reduce both Jason's and the baby's stress. They stood still for a few minutes, the Marine comforting his fiance to the best of his ability before stepping away only enough to step to Jason's side. Torin kept his arm around his pet's waist, keeping Jason close to him as they walked through the hospital entrance and toward the elevators.  
Yes, we'll hear the heartbeat today, he confirmed with a smile of his own, that was just as excited as Jason's likely would have been if this wasn't a new doctor they were visiting. Once in the waiting room, Torin checked them both in and guided Jason to a chair to wait.  
Imp, Dec 3, 2014 #2324 More options  
Jason accepted the hug he was pulled into, taking the chance to take deep breaths, inhaling his masters smell. It was the same reason he hugged the mans pillow, the scent calmed him a amazing amount, and now was no different. He took the breaths as instructed, pressing his face to his masters broad chest for a long moment and pushing back the fear a bit. When they continued he was better, though he held his masters arm and stayed pressed close to him as they neared the metal doors. "Another two weeks before we find out the gender... and within the next two to four he said I might be able to feel the movement inside... though it wont be detectable from the outside yet." He said softly as the boarded the elevator, using the timeline Michael had told him, the facts, to keep him calm.  
Whisper, Dec 4, 2014 #2325  
Do you want to know the gender? he asked, curious. Torin wasn't pulled either way to know or not know, so he was leaving that decision up to Jason. With his pet as excited as he was, the Marine was sure that the next six months were going to fly by for the both of them. The fact that Jason was already past his first trimester was mind boggling in and of itself if he thought about it. Aside from it being born, Torin was most excited about feeling the baby move, though, if he was honest.   
Their names were called rather quickly. Standing, the redhead reached out to help Jason up and guide him through the doors that lead to the exam rooms.  
Imp, Dec 4, 2014 #2326 More options  
Jason nodded as they walked into the exam room. "I mean... I like the idea of being surprised, but I want the baby's room to be perfect. No gender neutral color just because we didnt know the gender... I never liked the idea of yellow as a neutral color anyway." He said as he hopped up on the table, hands gripping the table edge tightly. "It always seemed more like a boy color to me. Getting clothes for it, and toys, and all that... its all just easier if we know what it is."  
Whisper, Dec 4, 2014 #2327  
Then I suppose we'll plan a shopping trip in another couple of weeks to start building up our stock of baby things, he answered with a soft smile. Torin pried Jason's hand off of the edge of the table and held onto it, stroking his fingers lightly up and down his pet's forearm and the back of his hand. "And, if you want, we can plan a baby shower," the Marine suggested, figuring that Jason might need a distraction from being pregnant once he hit the third trimester or so. Feeding a group of bottomless Marines had always served as a nice distraction before.  
Imp, Dec 4, 2014 #2328 More options  
Well... we can get some things now... He said hesitantly, his hand tightening over his masters as he managed a smile. "Shopping will be fun, though furniture comes first I think. There wont be anywhere to put clothes and toys until we get furniture, and the furniture will have to wait for the room to be done.... how long before the construction is far enough along to start on the room? I mean I know the pool and the greenhouse will take way longer, but the room can be worked on in the mean time-"  
His words were cut off as a knock sounded and the door opened. Jason drew back, his hand tightening on Torin's. A tall, very distinctly middle eastern featured woman walked in, holding a file in her hands and followed by a small blonde women wheeling the sonogram machine inside. She turned to the pair, offering her hand to Torin. "Hello, Mr. Saoirse. I am Doctor Sadiki, but you can call me Akila." She said, a very slight accent in her voice as she turned to Jason. "And you must be Jason. I spoke to a Dr. Valentine very deeply about you."  
Jason ducked his head, but he nodded. "... Master Michael."  
She nodded. "Well today we are going to take a sonogram, find out how your baby is developing, and do some screening tests that are standard with every pregnancy. Do either of you have any questions before we start?"  
Whisper, Dec 5, 2014 #2329  
It shouldn't take too long, pet. Torin had told their contractors that he would spare no expense to have everything ready for the baby's room in the next three and a half months, and the other projects around when the baby was due. The Marine knew that his pet wouldn't feel comfortable with strangers being in the house with the baby, even with the both of them there. It was important to Torin that the construction was done before they brought the baby home.  
When the door opened, Torin's free hand came to rest on Jason's back, soothing over it lightly. He allowed Jason to hold on tightly, and to speak softly, and to do what came naturally to soothe the fear that he was feeling. "What sort of screening tests?" he asked. Michael had spoken a little bit about it, but Torin wanted more information. "And how are the tests done?"  
Imp, Dec 5, 2014 #2330 More options  
The woman smiled, pulling up a stool and sitting down. "Prenatal screening tests are safe, non-invasive procedures that identify small subgroups of expectant mothers, or in this case carriers, that may be more likely to have a baby with a particular birth defect. Parents found to be at increased risk based on screening would then be offered a diagnostic test for a definitive answer." She said, folding her hands in her lap. "It is fairly standard things that we test all pregnant carriers and mothers for. A glucose tolerance test to check for gestational diabetes, and carriers who are at risk for ectopic pregnancy or miscarriage will have their blood levels evaluated for levels of beta-hCG hormone. Today I will draw a blood sample, and they will be sent off to a lab. The results will be in withing a week, at which point we will call you with the results."  
Jason was quiet during the woman's explanation, eyes down. A blood test. Of course it would be a blood test. 'An empty needle' he insisted to himself, forcing in a slow breath. 'not injecting me with anything... it wont be bad... master will make sure...'  
Whisper, Dec 5, 2014 #2331  
The words "blood test" set off alarm bells in Torin's head. His arm came around Jason's waist more securely and the Marine stepped forward a bit more so that his chest was pressed to his pet's side. "Are there other ways to do the tests you need?" he asked. "I'm sure Michael has given you a run down of Jason's history. I'd like to avoid needles at all costs, whether they're for drawing blood or for injections." He had hoped, despite knowing in his heart that it wasn't going to do any good, that there wouldn't be any needles needed today.  
Imp, Dec 5, 2014 #2332 More options  
The woman nodded, her expression apologetic. "I am afraid the blood test would be the best option for this."Im afraid the only other option would be an amniocentesis. It would involve using a needle to take a sample of the amniotic fluid around the baby-"  
No! Jason cut in very abruptly, the panic at the thought of a needle going near his stomach a tidal wave compared to the fear he'd felt before. ".. I mean... blood test. D-d-do the blood test."  
The woman nodded. "I thought so. That part will be fairly quick. Do you want to do the blood draw first or last?"  
Whisper, Dec 5, 2014 #2333  
In all honesty, Torin's reaction was much the same as Jason's, just less vocal. He didn't answer the doctor right away. Instead, he pressed his lips to Jason's ear to whisper softly to his pet. "We'll draw the blood first? Then it will be over and you won't have to think about it while we're doing the sonogram." Torin's hand traveled to Jason's stomach. "Take deep breaths, pet. Close your eyes and hold close to me."  
Imp, Dec 5, 2014 #2334 More options  
Jason nodded to Torin's words, turning his body so his face, one arm, and his chest were against his master. His other arm stretched out in offering to the doctor as he closed his eyes, nuzzling his face against Torin's neck. The doctor wasted no time, not even hesitating when Jason flinched as she took hold of his hand. It was over quickly, however, and in moments the vial was filled and handed to the nurse as Jason was left with a white-knuckle grip on his masters hand.   
That done she stepped back, allowing them the moment that Jason obviously needed as she went to prepare the sonogram machine.  
Whisper, Dec 5, 2014 #2335  
Torin continued to whisper in Jason's ear, holding him tight while watching the doctor over the top of his pet's head. "I'm so proud of you, pet." Only when the doctor had released his fiance's hand did the redhead's arms fully encircle the other man, hugging him tightly and pressing their lips together. Torin kissed over Jason's cheek and then his forehead, soothing his hands up and down his pet's back. "You're a good boy, Jason," he whispered softly as the machine was prepared.  
Imp, Dec 5, 2014 #2336 More options  
Jason accepted the tight grip more than willingly, wrapping both arms around his master tightly, holding on to him and allowing himself to take Torin at what he was. His love, his fiancee, his master, his rock, the center of his world. Torin was what kept him whole, and healed, what kept him human. Now was no different. Jason focused on his breathing, making it match Torin's. He focused on the feeling of the mans body against his, and the feeling of his body wrapped in Torin's strong arms. He was safe, he was protected and perfectly safe. It was this knowledge that allowed him to relax again, even through the panic that had tried so hard to surface in the presence of the needle.   
After a few moments he drew back enough to look at his master again, wiping his face with one hand. "I... Im good master." He murmured, managing a small, slightly strained smile.   
The doctor stood across the room, hands folded as she watched them, waiting paitently for a signal from one of them that they were good to continue.  
Whisper, Dec 8, 2014 #2337  
Torin held Jason for as long as his pet needed to be held. The Marine listened to and felt his fiance's breaths and heart rate and the tightness of his grip, only letting go when all three fell to a normal rate. He knew what he was to Jason, and so he kept himself calm even though it was very easy for him to go up and over when his pet was so wound up, and allowed him to feed off of his own calmer energy.   
Pulling back when Jason did, Torin studied his pet for a moment before nodding and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'm proud of you," he repeated softly while nodding to the doctor that they were both okay, and she could bring the ultrasound machine over. "Lie down, pet, and we'll get to see our baby." The Marine helped his pet lie down on the table, making sure Jason was comfortable before moving to only hold his hand so as to not be in anyone's way.  
Imp, Dec 8, 2014 #2338 More options  
Jason did as he was told, lying back on the bed and hiking his shirt up as he knew would be necessary. He turned his face away as he did so, however, looking very decidedly at the wall on the far side of the room as his stomach was exposed to another person. The line running down the middle that separated the smooth skin from the gridded, scarred side was clear in his mind, he knew what it looked like, but he hated other people seeing it. That was one thing that would probably never change.   
The doctor didnt miss a step however, since she had been warned about the scars by Michael. She spread the jelly on his stomach, and applied the wand to his small bump, pulling the machine forward. "Alright, we'll just take a quick look here, I'll take some measurements to make sure the baby is the right size, and we'll hear the heartbeat today as well." She said as she moved it around. Jason, still avoiding her face, turned his head to look at the machine.  
Whisper, Dec 8, 2014 #2339  
Reaching forward, Torin carded his fingers through Jason's hair in an attempt to calm him. He knew that his pet didn't like to expose his scars to most anyone, and that this was also part of the source of his anxiety about the doctors visits, too. Torin didn't draw attention to it, though, and instead simply stood to his fiance's side, holding his hand and stroking through his hair softly. He watched the screen, trying to decipher anything that wouldn't be there if he were the one having the ultrasound and failing miserably. He didn't know how anyone could see anything on the grainy black and white screen!  
Imp, Dec 8, 2014 #2340 More options  
Page 118 of 132  
< Prev1?116117118119120?132Next >  
She searched for a long moment of silence as Jason joined his master in searching the grey screen for any sign of shape or movement. Then the doctor smiled, and stopped as the screen slowly became clear. It was still grainy, and small, but it was there. "Here you are, that is the baby's head right there. Looks like you clock in right at 14 weeks. size and everything looks normal." She said, leaving it there for a moment before moving over again. "And here is the baby's little foot."  
Jason's hand tightened on his masters, his eyes welling up despite his efforts not to let emotion overcome him. It all seemed suddenly even more real than before. There the baby was. Right there on the screen. It was his and Torin's baby.  
Whisper, Dec 8, 2014 #2341  
Emotions welled up inside of Torin as the images became more clear on the screen. The Marine bent down so that his face was next to his pet's, pressing a soft kiss to Jason's temple while watching the grainy images. A few snap shots were taken, making the redhead smile knowing that they had just gotten the gift of their first baby pictures. "Do you have anything you want to ask the doctor, pet?"  
Imp, Dec 17, 2014 #2342 More options  
Jason fought to make his voice work, but the lump in his throat made it so no sound came out the first number of times he tried. That was their baby. Not a grey dot, not a formless shape, their baby. With hands, and legs, and tiny, perfect little feet. It was more than just a vague thought. It was real, and it was perfect. He swallowed a few times, trying to clear the lump, before trying to speak again.   
...I... i-i-it's normal... its ok?... He managed in a rough whisper, eyes glued to the screen.   
The doctor nodded, smiling gently. "Yes. By all tests so far, everything looks perfectly normal."   
Jason nodded, still looking at the screen for a long stretch of silence before his eyes tore away from the image and fell to his stomach, looking at the scars that gridded over half of it. The comment that Michael had made a long while back, about the scars limiting how much his stomach would be able to stretch, played fresh in his mind. ".... and... t-th-theres... enough room?" He murmured.   
The doctor hesitated as she withdrew the wand and held out a handful of napkins to Torin. "At the moment your baby has plenty of room." She said finally. "I wont lie and say it wont be a concern later, but at the moment, you have nothing to worry about."  
Whisper, Dec 17, 2014 #2343  
Torin accepted the napkins and gently began to clean his pet's small bump with one hand while still holding Jason's with his other. The Marine listened closely to the questions, and the doctor's answers. He knew that Jason was most worried about his scars and the skin being able to stretch as his belly grew, and was grateful for the doctor not sugar coating anything, or lying.   
He tossed the napkins in the garbage, and pulled down his pet's shirt to cover his belly once more, helping Jason to sit up. "When will the blood test results be in?" he asked, curious to know those results as well. Torin wasn't sure what sort of complications might pop up because of Jason's past.  
Imp, Dec 22, 2014 #2344 More options  
She folded her hands in front of her, offering a smile to the pair. "The tests should be in within the week. It will show what his levels are, what different medications he will have to start taking-"   
Medications? Jason cut in, his brow furrowed as he tightened his grip on his masters hand.  
She nodded, giving an attempt at a reassuring look. "Well for patients who have been slaves as long as you have there are certain... chemicals, and nutrients in your body that are different than normal peoples. Periods of extended starvation, major, or repeated injuries, all of these things will effect your body, especially if they are consistent over time." She said, phrasing it as carefully as she could, but once again not mincing words. "It really isnt a major concern, I want you both to know that right now. It is simply a matter of getting you on the right suppliments and medications to... balance you out. To get your system working just right. That was why the blood was important to get today."  
Whisper, Dec 23, 2014 #2345  
Torin's arm came to curl around his pet's back, offering comfort to him. He figured that Jason would need vitamins, at the very least. What other medications, though, were a mystery to him. "Medications. Which ones, potentially? Will there be side effects?" Obviously, whatever they prescribed would be safe for the baby and Jason, but the side effects might not be comfortable and he wanted them to both be comfortable with whatever Jason had to take. And he wanted his fiance to be prepared, too. "And will there be more blood work required as the pregnancy progresses?" Might as well be prepared for everything up front.  
Imp, Dec 23, 2014 #2346 More options  
Well the main concern, and the main thing you will be taking medicine to prevent, is something we call 'captive starvation rejection'. She said, looking Torin in the eyes since Jason's eyes were down again, on his stomach. "When you go through as much trauma as people like Jason have their bodies are hyper sensitive to any change in their situation. Jason needs to make sure he gets enough to eat, enough to drink, and he will be on much more supplements then normal patients. Normally the human body does everything it can to protect a pregnancy, its the way we're made, but with slaves its a little different. Their bodies can go into CSR if they sense any danger in the food supply, water supply. Any mineral or vitamin imbalance and his body can see it as a danger to keeping him alive, and reject the fetus in a bid to make sure Jason holds on to the nutrients he-"   
If I dont eat, my body will... get rid of it? Jason cut in, his eyes wide as they turned up to her, and his voice choked suddenly, in a way that almost sounded like hands were around his neck.   
The doctor paused. "... Yes. If your body and your levels go out of whack then you could miscarry, but Jason we will do everything we can to prevent that happening, understand me? Look at me Jason." She ordered as Jason's eyes went to his stomach, shaking hands going to cup it. When he turned back to her, tears filling his eyes for a whole new reason, she continued. "That is why we are doing blood tests throughout the pregnancy. That is why I am going to send you home with all the supplements and pills you need to take, so you will leave this office with them in your hand with clear instructions to go with them."  
Jason swallowed past the rock in his throat, his chest feeling tight. "T-take my blood.... g-give me s-sh-shots... I... I'll take the pills... I'll eat... I'll eat and d-drink.. Ive been doing better, and I'll eat all I can now." His head whipped around, one hand snapping to an iron grip on Torin's arm. "Master I've been eating better, right? I can do better, I promise. I can do better."  
Whisper, Jan 5, 2015 #2347  
He knew that everything the doctor was saying was serious, but Torin truly wasn't too worried. Jason had been doing much better with his eating, and the Marine knew that taking pills and medications was no issue for his pet, so long as it wasn't in injection form. With him and Michael there to supervise, Torin knew that both Jason and the baby were going to be okay.   
He listened to everything, taking it all in, even when she was speaking directly to his pet. Jason, though, was panicked and the redhead had to keep his calm. Torin gently eased his fiance's hand off of his arm only to bring it to his lips and kiss the center of the palm. Without much effort, one arm went under Jason's knees and the other around his waist to lift him, settling his pet into his lap as he sat in the chair in the corner of the room. Torin's arms wrapped around the smaller man securely, hugging Jason tight to him.   
Everything is going to be fine, pet. You hear me? We're going to get all of the medications and pills that you need to take, and a list of good foods for you to eat. We're going to limit your stress levels and keep doing the blood tests and scans and whatever else the doctor needs us to do. And in a few more months, we're going to have a very healthy baby.  
Imp, Jan 5, 2015 #2348 More options  
The doctor saw the sudden rise in Jason's anxiety, and took a step back as Torin wrapped the boy in his arms. Se motioned that she would be back in a few minutes and stepped out, closing the door softly to give them a moment.  
Jason, knowing that having a panic attack wouldn't be good either, let himself fall into his masters arms as he tried to calm himself. He forced himself to stop, wrapping his arms around his masters shoulders and pressing his face into his neck. It admittedly took a few minutes, but he managed to push the panic back to the point where his chest wasn't quite as tight... though tears were falling down his cheeks now in a steady stream.   
.... I.... I c-c-can't.... c-control... m-m-my blood master.... I can't f-fix that... with exercises.... a-an-and t-time.... He whispered, his voice scratchy and shaking. "I cant control this part...."  
Whisper, Jan 6, 2015 #2349  
I know, sweetheart, he soothed. "No one's asking you to control everything. That's what the medications are for: to help." Torin rested his cheek to Jason's and held him, rocking them back and forth slightly to help soothe away the panic attack and the last bits of tightness in his pet's chest. "Everything is going to be okay, pet," the Marine repeated. "Michael wouldn't have allowed us to get this far if he thought we weren't going to be okay." Reaching up, he carded his fingers through his fiance's hair over and over again, using his fingertips to massage Jason's scalp.  
Imp, Jan 6, 2015 #2350 More options  
... how can I be ok with this... knowing that... that m-my body could just... get rid of it... The last words were choked as a sob welled up at him saying them out loud, though he stayed where he was pressed into his master. "... I cant let it go now... not now... n-not when its just become... real. It... It has feet master... a-and hands... we saw our baby's hands... that little life is entrusted into my body.... and that might lead to... I cant. I do trust master Michael.... b-but what the baby doctor said master... it made it sound so... dangerous. So fragile."  
Whisper, Jan 7, 2015 #2351  
It is dangerous, pet, Torin acknowledged. "But the medicines will make it less dangerous, and we'll do everything we can to make it less dangerous from there. It's part of why slaves are given the implants." The back of the Marine's hand brushed back and forth over his pet's cheek softly. "We can't dwell on the bad things that might happen, Jason. We need to acknowledge them, and do our best to take steps to avoid them, but we can't focus only on bad. We're going to do everything right, sweetheart. We have to have faith that everything will turn out okay."  
Imp, Jan 7, 2015 #2352 More options  
Jason's lips pressed into a thin line, his eyes on the floor but his expression distant, painful and locked in the memories that he alone was seeing. This wasnt a flashback. This wasn't met with fear. His masters words made anger rise up boiling inside him, and his hand slowly dropped from his masters arm to ball up in a tight fist. "T-they implant us so we cant get pregnant... they do it only so they can beat us harder! They do it so that they dont have to feel so bad about beating a slave, because no matter how many times they fuck us they dont risk hurting an innocent child!"  
Jason pushed himself out of his masters lap, hands flexing in and out of fists as he paced the short distance of the room with the energy of a caged animal. He opened his mouth a few times, but no words came out. His muscles tensed as he paused, his eyes closing for a moment as he tried to calm down, only for the anger to rise up even stronger. Before he knew what he was doing his fist was raised, and he threw his entire body into a hard, solid punch into the nearest surface, which happened to be the solid wooden doorjam.  
Breathing hard, he stood there for a moment, one hand still on the wall, and the other one shaking at his side. Blood began to slowly slide out from under his still clenched fist, sliding down his fingers and down the wood. "... I'll never be free from them... no matter what happens, I'll never be free..." He whispered in a choked, rasping voice.  
Whisper, Jan 8, 2015 #2353  
Jason's outburst was fully unexpected, because never had his pet behaved like this. It wasn't that Torin didn't understand. He understood that Jason was angry and frustrated and worried and scared and probably a million other things that he himself couldn't even begin to identify. The Marine let the other man stand from his lap, and he let him rage because keeping it in would only cause more stress. But he was on his feet in a second after his fiance punched the wall, and his arms were wrapped around Jason from behind.  
You need to calm down, pet. Torin's voice was soft, but still stern. "Being so stressed out isn't good for you or the baby, and I won't have you hurting yourself over something that we cannot control." He took Jason's hand and lifted it to inspect his knuckles. "The way you be free of them is to be happy, and healthy, and to do everything that you possibly can to make sure that this baby is healthy."  
Imp, Jan 9, 2015 #2354 More options  
Jason let his head fall forward to rest against the wall, but he let his master take his shaking hand, the skin of the knuckles already darkening, and two wide splits in the skin were bleeding freely. His expression was caught between seething rage and crushing sorrow, and he closed his eyes as tears slipped free. "... right when I think I'm free... a-and happy... and healthy... I f-find out that they managed to fuck me up enough that my... my... my baby... is in danger..." He whispered, his chest tightening and his voice going slowly lower and lower. "... I try so hard... to let it go... t-to be happy.... to love m-my life now.... and they still cant leave me alone..."  
Whisper, Jan 13, 2015 #2355  
Torin's lips pressed to Jason's ear. His voice was low and firm. "Do not make me use that tone of voice, pet. You need to calm down. I know that you're angry and frustrated. Do not let them win. Even if they continue to keep control in one way or another for now, do not let them win. Keep yourself together and know that we will handle everything as it comes, together.  
I'm going to call for the doctor to treat your hand. Take deep breaths, Jason. Take deep breaths and remember that I love you, and that despite everything else, our baby is depending on you to keep it healthy right now. The Marine pressed a kiss to his pet's temple before opening the door a crack and calling for the doctor to help. "All we can do is our best, pet. We'll do our best to negate anything negative that might have happened because of your mistreatment."  
Imp, Jan 15, 2015 #2356 More options  
Jason slowly wilted at the tone from his master, unable to stand against it even if he wanted to. His shoulders dropped, a shuddering breath left him, and a soft sobbing sound came at the tail end of that breath. He struggled to find his voice, to find the words that described his conflicting emotions and thoughts, and found he couldnt. He followed the words, forcing himself to take slow breaths instead of trying to speak. For that moment he stayed where he was, facing the wall with his forehead pressed to the wood, not responding when his master called for the doctor.   
It took a long stretch of silence before he spoke, his voice whisper soft, his tone no longer angry. It was now filled with shaking, tentative pleading, and it sounded truly... lost. ".... what if it never gets better.... why do I keep trying... if it will never go away... w-will I have to fight them f-f-for the rest of my life?..."  
Whisper, Jan 16, 2015 #2357  
But it has gotten better, sweetheart, Torin answered, holding Jason tight against his body. "More days than not, you win. More days than not, you don't need to think about your happiness or your safety or your needs, because I'm always going to make sure those things are taken care of. You keep trying because you're strong, Jason. Because you know that you deserve to be happy. We're going to do this, pet. We're going to have a healthy baby, while keeping you healthy. You just have to have faith, baby." The Marine kissed over his pet's cheek, nuzzling along his jaw softly because he had no idea how else he could comfort Jason.  
Imp, Jan 16, 2015 #2358 More options  
Jason closed his eyes, leaning back against his master, not noticing when the door opened and the doctor looked in to spot his hand and leave again. "... I'm just so tired of fighting master.... every time I think I escaped... they come back... a big overwhelming darkness that is always lurking around the corner... your light is the only thing that keeps them at bay.... but even then they're still clawing to gain ground...." He opened his eyes, turning his body in the mans arms and curling into his chest. "I want to be happy master... I want it all.... but when does it stop being a fight for every inch?"  
Whisper, Jan 16, 2015 #2359  
Then let me do the fighting, pet, he answered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "That's what I'm here for: to fight when you're too tired to fight; to protect you." The Marine made a mental note to talk to Michael about the information that Tobi had given to him. This was too far out of control for his liking at the moment, despite there not being any actual threat by any one person. "Be happy, pet. Being happy is how you beat them."  
Imp, Jan 16, 2015 #2360 More options  
Page 119 of 132  
< Prev1?117118119120121?132Next >  
Local Time:11:32 AM  
Jason slowly nodded, nuzzling his face against the mans chest and trying to stop his ragged breathing and the threat of tears. "I'm sorry master... I'm sorry... I... dont know why I... It's just too much sometimes..." He murmured, his voice going low in regret and slight confusion at his own outburst.   
The door opened again and the doctor walked in carrying gauze and tape. Jason spotted her and pulled back, his head going down and his hands going to his sides. The doctor set the supplies down and looked at the pair, as well as the blood on her wall and floor. "... anything I need to worry about?" She asked, knowing that technically she held no sway over Jason since he belonged to Torin.  
Whisper, Jan 16, 2015 #2361  
Local Time:12:32 PM  
Torin smiled. "It's okay, pet." It was okay. Torin had only been worried about Jason's and the baby's well being. The Marine stroked his fingers through his fiance's hair to soothe him, only moving away when Jason did when the doctor entered the room. His hand rested at his pet's back for support as the doctor worked on Jason's hands. He smiled at the question, shaking his head. All that she could do was prescribe the medications and vitamins. He and Jason needed to take care of the rest. "It's just overwhelming, I think. Do you have any other questions, pet?"  
Imp, Jan 16, 2015 #2362 More options  
Jason shook his head, letting the doctor put tiny butterfly bandages on the splits and wrap his hand with the clean white gauze. She nodded, wrapping the white strip through his fingers and over his hand before taping it down. That done she got back up and gathered up the bag that she brought in with her, taking a thick stack of papers and putting it in the bag as well. She turned, looking at Torin. "These are all the medications he needs to start, and all the instructions on them. I also included a twice a day pill sorter in the bag so they're a bit easier to remember." She said, offering a smile. "The papers also include information on any signs to watch out for, warning signs of any imbalances. At the first sign of anything I want you to call me, day or night. I have my cell on me at all times, so don't worry about a thing."  
Whisper, Jan 16, 2015 #2363  
The thick stack of papers made Torin cringe slightly. That was a lot. He had know there would be a lot, but the sheer volume surprised the Marine. But he nodded and took the bag, giving the doctor a smile and thanking her for seeing them, and treating Jason with respect. When she left the room to let them get ready to go, Torin kissed his pet softly. "A nap when we get home, I think," he suggested. The day had been emotionally exhausting for the both of them, and curling up in their bed for a few hours sounded amazing. "Maybe a nice bath?"  
Imp, Jan 16, 2015 #2364 More options  
When all was said and done, and the woman left the room, Jason stood feeling a little lost. He nodded to Torin, though, glad for the distraction from the turmoil inside him. "A bath... some tea..." He said softly, flexing his bandaged hand slowly. "... and a nice long nap. I'm sorry I... I don't know why I... I don't know why I reacted like that Master. I was just... so mad."  
Whisper, Jan 16, 2015 #2365  
Wrapping his arm around Jason's shoulders, Torin guided his pet out of the office, and then the building. "It's okay, pet. It's okay to get angry. We just have to try to minimize how many times you get angry." He wasn't sure if that made sense, but Torin knew that his pet would understand. The drive home didn't take too long, thankfully. He pressed a kiss to Jason's cheek and gave him a playful swat on the behind. "Go up and start the bath, pet. I'll get us a cup of tea."  
Imp, Jan 16, 2015 #2366 More options  
Jason was quiet on the ride home, and when they got there he managed a smiled at his masters playful demeanor, nodding and heading up to the house, greeted by the two huge puppies and the grey ball of fluff weaving between his feet. They followed him upstairs, into his bedroom where he undressed, and into the bathroom where he started the water. They all curled up on one of the rugs as Jason sat down on the edge of the tub, testing the temperature and plugging the tub. He stayed where he was while he waited, his bandaged hand over the small bump in his middle.   
... I know they wanted to hurt me baby... He whispered after a moment, eyes still on his stomach. "... They would hurt you too... if they can.... don't worry baby. Me and your daddy will keep you safe. I dont care what it costs me... they will keep coming for me, I know that.... but I will kill them before they ever get close to you... I promise."  
Whisper, Jan 16, 2015 #2367  
Once he was sure that Jason was upstairs, Torin took his phone out and called Michael. He relayed what had happened at the appointment to his friend while he made the tea. "We need to move on the information."  
The tea didn't take long to make, and Torin carried the two mugs upstairs after setting down new water for the animals and fixing a sandwich for them both to share. When he came to the bathroom door, he could hear Jason talking. The Marine stopped to eavesdrop a little bit, smiling as he leaned against the wall and listened to Jason's words. They were heartbreaking in one way, because of the truth, and sweet in other ways.  
Imp, Jan 23, 2015 #2368 More options  
Jason paused in his words for a moment, turning off the water of the now full tub and leaning back against the wall with a small sigh, taking his last few moments alone to try and calm himself again. Today had been more than stressful, and he really wished more than anything that he could just... stop those thoughts. Those memories and emotions that hit him so hard when they came. They never seemed to leave him completely, they just hid away, reemerging at the worst possible times.   
Sighing softly, Jason looked down at his stomach again. "... I hope this gets better before you come baby..." He murmured after a moment. "I hope this nightmare stops coming back... you deserve so much better...."  
Whisper, Jan 23, 2015 #2369  
Torin took that moment to walk into the bathroom. The two mugs of tea were set on the counter before the Marine wrapped his arms securely around Jason's shoulders. He hugged his fiance tightly for long minutes, pouring his love through the tightness of his arms and the closeness of their bodies. Slowly, Torin stepped away from his pet slightly, tucking his finger underneath his chin and lifting his face for a soft kiss. When he stepped away again, Torin held out a mug of tea for Jason to sip while he shed his clothes, tossing them into the hamper. His own mug was set on the edge of the tub, with Jason's next to it, and he held his hand out to help him into the water.  
Imp, Jan 30, 2015 #2370 More options  
Jason fell into the hug instantly, letting the mans arms melt the tension from his body and relax him in ways nothing else could. He knew the man probably heard him talking, but he didn't say anything, and Jason was glad to let it drop. Returning the kiss, Jason stood up as he sipped his tea and waited for his master. Slipping into the hot water was almost as good as the feeling of slipping into his masters arms... almost. As they got settled into the water Jason curled up into his masters front securely, sitting mostly sideways.   
After a few minutes of just cuddling Jason looked up at Torin, offering a small smile. "I think, after our nap... breakfast for dinner sounds fun master."  
Whisper, Feb 3, 2015 #2371  
His fingers trailed up and down Jason's spine with a light touch as he held him close. Torin smiled back at his pet, one hand coming up to brush away a strand of hair. "That sounds perfect, pet." The Marine pecked a soft kiss to Jason's lips and then grabbed for the body wash, using his strong hands to massage Jason's back and shoulders and neck.  
Imp, Feb 3, 2015 #2372 More options  
Jason moved up so he was sitting in front of the man, letting his head drop forward as his master massaged the knots out of his muscles and letting out a low moan at the pleasure of the massage. "... mmm... We have all the supplies already... and it's quick and easy... and best of all... it involves bacon..." He said, a small smile curving his lips. "Maybe a movies later.... or a walk in the woods... something... non stressful..."  
Whisper, Feb 3, 2015 #2373  
He smiled while continuing to massage Jason's shoulders and neck. "Breakfast for dinner it is," he agreed softly. "After we sit down and sort out those pills the doctor gave us." Torin's arms came around his pet's shoulders, hugging him close to his own body. "We'll make a list to give Michael, just in case. You'll start taking them tomorrow, pet." The Marine's thumbs massaged over Jason's upper arms, and he pressed a kiss to his fiance's cheek softly. "And a movie... It's still too chilly to go walking at night, I think? We'll make popcorn with lots of butter and curl up in bed."  
Imp, Feb 8, 2015 #2374 More options  
Jason nodded with a soft sigh, sinking back into the mans hands and closing his eyes. That day had been exceptionally physically and emotionally draining, and right then he agreed with his masters words. A walk was always enjoyable... but he was tired. Curling up in bed where they could watch a movie and he could fall asleep knowing he wouldn't have to wake up to move sounded amazing. "I know I pick it a lot... but can we watch something animated master? Something Disney or Pixar?" He asked softly. "Something sweet and childish... unless you have something else in mind?"  
Whisper, Feb 10, 2015 #2375  
Torin understood why Jason was choosing animation, and it didn't matter to him what they watched. While his pet got the enjoyment and soothing feelings from the movies they watched, the Marine got those same feelings simply because Jason had them. "Anything you want, sweetheart," he agreed, leaning forward for a wash cloth. He washed them both, taking care of his fiance with an extra softness to his touches, wanting to soothe away the other man's frayed nerves. "David will be back tomorrow night. If you're ever too tired to come to work, you know you can stay here with him, right?" Not that Jason couldn't lie down or sleep in Michael's office, but there was always something about sleeping in your own bed.   
Washed and rinsed off, Torin stood and helped Jason to his feet before pulling the plug to the drain. He helped his pet out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his shoulders while pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
Imp, Feb 10, 2015 #2376 More options  
Jason leaned in close when he was wrapped in the towel, wrapping his arms around the mans shoulders. "I know I can stay here... and I know that I have the door lock, and self defense, and the dogs, and all that good stuff.... but... the thought of being here when the workers are... It just... I... I cant help but think about the last time... with the people finding me because of the alarm system and worrying about like... what if one of them recognizes me and tells them where I am again.... i-if they come back they wont let it go until they know they finished it. I got lucky once and I just... I mean I cant... s-sir... I..." Jason stopped, snapping his mouth shut and closing his eyes for a long moment as he took a few deep breaths and tried to slow his suddenly racing heart. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to get worked up..."  
Whisper, Feb 10, 2015 #2377  
Torin hadn't meant for his suggestion to upset Jason. His arms came around his pet tightly, holding him close. "You don't have to apologize, pet," he answered softly. "I understand how you feel. You'll come to the base is all, and sleep in Michael's office if you need to. But regardless of whether you stay home or come to work with me, you will be safe with me, pet. No one is going to get onto our property, or into our house, without our knowing about it. Our family made sure of it when they bought it, and I made sure of it the day we moved in." The Marine pressed a kiss to his pet's temple, rocking him gently until he couldn't feel Jason's heart racing against his chest anymore.  
Imp, Feb 10, 2015 #2378 More options  
Jason stayed there for a long moment, letting the wave of panic subside and his pounding heart slow down. He swallowed hard as he finally plled his head back to he could look at the taller man. "I'm ok Master." He said softly after a second, lowering his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I just... It still terrifies me... knowing that they're still out there. I just know that its not over... I can feel it. I do my best not to think about it, and I've actually been doing a good job not thinking about it, most of the time anyway. It's just... it gets overwhelming fast if I do.  
Whisper, Feb 10, 2015 #2379  
A hand cupped Jason's face, and lips pressed to Jason's lips in a sweet kiss. "All I need you to do, pet, is trust that your family is going to take care of you. As long as you trust in that, then the rest will be okay." Torin's fingers carded through his pet's hair for a moment before he stepped away enough so that they could both walk into their bedroom to get dressed. He laid out a pair of sleep pants and one of Jason's light t-shirts that didn't agitate his scars for his pet before pulling on similar attire for himself. "Ready?"  
Imp, Feb 10, 2015 #2380 More options  
Page 120 of 132  
< Prev1?118119120121122?132Next >  
Jason got dressed quickly, wanting to return to his masters arms and just spend the night cuddling with him. Even dinner sounded unappealing, if for nothing else than for the fact that it meant getting out of bed. He was already contemplating asking if they could just order out, and eat right in the bed. Come to think of it.... Indian food sounded amazing. Nice, hot, spicy curry.   
Ready master. He said, offering a small, tired smile. "And... I do trust you. All of you. Thinking about you makes it less scary, less... suffocating. I know you and the others will protect me however and whenever you can... but I have more to protect than myself now. Much more."  
Whisper, Feb 20, 2015 #2381  
Torin pulled on his own pajamas and stepped over to Jason, wrapping his arm around his pet's shoulders. "We all do, pet," he agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of the other's head while steering him out of the bedroom. Regardless of cooking or not, they had to let the animals out and if they ordered in, they would have to answer the door after letting the delivery person through the gates.   
Pick out what you want for dinner, pet, the Marine suggested, noticing the tiredness in Jason easily. "I'll let the animals out and then call in the order. We can sort your medications while we wait?"  
Imp, Feb 20, 2015 #2382 More options  
Jason nodded, glad Torin had suggested ordering out instead of the original plan for breakfast for dinner. He went to the kitchen and pulled out the menu for their favorite Indian place, sitting down at the table and looking it over, glancing out the windows every so often where the dogs were running and playing in the back yard. His choice was somewhat obvious. His favorite curry was a spicy chicken curry served over rice and it was always swimming in a pool of bright orange-red sauce. It was one of the menu items with the tiny picture of a pepper beside it, as a warning to customers.   
Knowing what he wanted already, Jason pushed the menu away and stood up, filling up the electric kettle and starting water for tea. Caffeine free, since he had to be careful about that, but still soothing and warm.  
Whisper, Feb 20, 2015 #2383  
As Torin picked up the phone to order their dinner after coming back inside, the redhead gathered the medications and the daily pill container and began to spread everything out on the kitchen table. He knew that this wasn't going to be a pleasant task for either himself or Jason, but he wanted it done and out of the way so that his pet could begin taking his vitamins, at least, starting in the morning. The food was ordered quickly and the phone and menu set to the side. "Come help, pet, when your tea is done." Torin sat down, setting the bottles in a line to figure out which pills needed to go in which day's compartments, and how many.  
Imp, Mar 4, 2015 #2384 More options  
Jason lingered over the kettle, knowing full well he was stalling, but not really caring at that moment. After a bit, however, he couldnt wait any more and carried the steaming mug over to the table and sat down. He clearly remembered how he was at the beginning of living here. How the thought of taking a pill could make him freak out and shut down in a moments notice. Now... he'd grown past that. That didnt mean he liked it, or that he was even comfortable with it... in fact it still made something inside him shake, and want to seize up.  
But he needed it. His body was compromised. As much as he tried to heal it some things just didn't go away, and he had to make this better. For himself, for Torin, but most of all for his baby. For their baby.   
Seeing all the bottles lines up, Jason wrapped both of his hands around his mug, eyes looking at the dark liquid inside. "... where do we start?" He asked softly after a moment of silence.  
Whisper, Mar 5, 2015 #2385  
It was all overwhelming, and Torin could only imagine how much more overwhelming it was for Jason. He reached over and wrapped his hand around one of his pet's wrists, giving a soft squeeze. With his other hand, the Marine reached over and took a black Sharpie from one of the kitchen drawers. "We'll mark the bottle tops?" he suggested. "It'll make it easier to refill your pill case each week. And then you'll start taking them tomorrow." His hand moved from Jason's wrist to brush over his cheek. "It's going to be okay, pet."  
Imp, Mar 7, 2015 #2386 More options  
Jason nodded, glad to let the man take the lead on the more in-depth side of it where he had to do more than just... take them. "Um... m-maybe... mark if they are once a day, or twice a day on the lid?" He stammered softly after a moment, forcing himself to raise his gaze up to look past his mug and the pills, and at the man next to him instead. Jason let go of the mug with one hand and laid it softly over his masters where it rested on his wrist, using the contact as an anchor point. "So its easier to fill the box every week."  
Whisper, Mar 9, 2015 #2387  
Taking the hand that was settled on top of his own, Torin brought it up to his lips and pressed a kiss to his pet's palm before he set it down on the table gently. The Marine worked through the bottles quickly, marking each top with the common name of the medicine, how many times per day it needed to be taken, and how much. He got about half way through filling the pill holder when the alarm for the gate rang, announcing the arrival of their dinner.   
Think you can finish up, pet? he asked, setting aside the bottles that he had already taken pills from. Torin stood, pressing a kiss to the top of his pet's head as he passed to pay for their food. It was easy enough to pay and take the bags from the driver, the redhead being sure that the gate was secure behind him. He brought the food into the kitchen, placing it on the counter to gather utensils, drinks and napkins.  
Imp, Mar 10, 2015 #2388 More options  
Jason nodded, reluctantly reaching out to pick up the remaining bottles. Carefully making sure he got each pill in the right slot, he finished rather quickly, and when his master came back with the food he was snapping the little lids shut. That done he stood up, going over to pull the Styrofoam cartons out of the bag. When he got to the large cup that held his curry he couldn't resist taking off the lid and taking a deep inhale of it, the spicy bright red sauce smelling pungently as always. He let out a small sigh of content at the scent, lifting his head to look at his master again.   
I know we dont usually eat in bed... He said slowly. "But if we're really careful... can we? Just eat upstairs and watch a movie in bed?"  
Whisper, Mar 13, 2015 #2389  
Torin began to gather plates and forks and napkins, intent on dishing the food out and eating at the table. He hadn't counted on Jason requesting to eat upstairs, mainly because he never really did. The Marine couldn't remember the last time they ate in bed, really. But it had also been a rough day. He knew that his pet was tired, and if he told the truth, Torin was exhausted, too. Eating dinner and watching a movie in their bed sounded absolutely devine.  
The Marine nodded, reaching into the cabinet for a tray to carry everything upstairs. "What do you think about going up to your grandfather's ranch this weekend, pet?" he asked, thinking that Jason needed some time away again, even if it wasn't very much time. "We can leave straight from the base on Friday and come back late Sunday?"  
Imp, Mar 14, 2015 #2390 More options  
Jason looked up from where he was pulling out bowls for the rice and curry, figuring they would be a bit easier in a bed than a plate. The invitation had been open for a while, but David never pushed him on it. He sensed Jason's discomfort with the thought of leaving home, and going back to the place that had been the start of his nightmares.... that said it was different now. Things were different. He was stronger, he had his master, and his brother was bigger and stronger than he had been before.   
... they have been asking me to come down. He said slowly. "I want to ask Master Michael, and maybe the doctor, about riding horses first, but yea. I think thats a good idea."  
Whisper, Mar 16, 2015 #2391  
Torin smiled, glad that Jason had agreed. "You can ask Michael when we go to the base on Monday, and we can ask David when we get home." The Marine put the plates away, agreeing with his fiance that bowls were the better option here. He dished out their dinners, and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge to add to the tray. Jason was still early enough in his pregnancy that Torin didn't think riding would be an issue, but then again, you never knew. He wanted to be safe, too, and agreed that asking both doctors for opinions was their best option before leaving.   
He carried the tray upstairs while Jason herded the animals, setting it on the table next to the bed until they could get the animals, and themselves, settled. "What movie, pet?"  
Imp, Mar 17, 2015 #2392 More options  
Jason scooped the cat up in one hand, and patted his hip to have the dogs follow with the other. When they got upstairs the dogs went to the massive kennel to curl up in their beds, and Jason set the cat down so she could join them as she liked to do. "I'm only 14 weeks, but high risk... and all that..." He said slowly, speaking of the riding, before shaking the thought away and turning back to the bed. He thought for a moment before smiling, stripping off all his clothes except his underwear, wanting the comforting feeling of his master clothed beside him while Jason was nearly nude. It was an odd thing to find comfort in, and usually he just slept like that, but he wanted it right then as well. "I always pick the movie, master. Why don't you choose? Just.. nothing horror."  
Whisper, Mar 19, 2015 #2393  
He reached out and gently tugged Jason to his side, hugging him close and pressing a kiss to the top of his fiance's head. "We'll work it out, pet." After another squeeze to Jason's shoulders, Torin stepped away to toe off his shoes and dress for bed. He slipped into soft sleep pants and an even softer tshirt before he moved over to the shelf that contained some of their movie collection. The majority of it was held downstairs in their living room, but there were some that they had bought specifically to keep upstairs to watch in bed.  
The Marine kept with their tradition of animated, choosing "Despicable Me" to watch that night. It was light-hearted, and there weren't very many sad moments in the movie, which was what each of them needed. After it was put into the DVD player, the redhead climbed into the bed, propping himself up on pillows against the headboard and helping his pet do the same. Only once they were settled did he hand Jason his bowl.  
Imp, Mar 19, 2015 #2394 More options  
Jason curled up on the bed under the guidance of his masters hands, tucking his legs under his body and leaning into his masters side before accepting his bowl with a soft 'thank you'. He smiled when he realized what movie the man chose, knowing that his penchant for animated movies had been, and would probably continue to be, a pattern for their future. He took a small bite as it started, making a small noise of pleasure as he savored the hot, burning spice that swept over his tongue. He'd never held such a deep love of the hot and spicy before, but ever since he'd gotten pregnant, nothing tasted better.  
About halfway through the movie, when he'd already finished his food, he reached out for the remote and paused the movie, looking over at Torin. "You think... maybe we can get some ice cream?" He asked softly, knowing there was none in the freezer, but finding himself craving it all the same.  
Whisper, Mar 19, 2015 #2395  
Torin smiled at his pet. As long as Jason was happy, then that was what mattered. The Marine settled into the bed, comfortable with his much more mild curry, enjoying the movie as it played through. The redhead looked down at the other man when he spoke, and raised an eyebrow at the question. "What kind of ice cream would you like, pet?" he asked. Torin would never deny Jason anything, especially something as simple as ice cream, but he was curious.  
Imp, Mar 19, 2015 #2396 More options  
Jason paused for a moment. His go to answer for ice cream was coffee, but he wasn't allowed caffeine anymore. That left him wondering what sounded good now... "Vanilla fudge-caramel swirl with peanut butter cups." He said finally, crawling forward and rolling until he was settled in his masters lap, looking up at him with a puppy pout. "Like that kind we got a few months ago? I know its getting late, and that store is a little bit of a drive, and I gotta get dressed again, but I really want some... pleeeeaaasseee?"  
Whisper, Mar 19, 2015 #2397  
His hands came to rest at Jason's hips. Torin knew his answer, but letting Jason pout the way he was doing was adorable. "That sounds like a tall order, pet," he answered. "I'm not sure you really deserve all that," Torin teased with a small smile, wanting to see where Jason would take it. His thumbs rubbed over his pet's hip bones as the movie continued to play in the background.  
Imp, Mar 19, 2015 #2398 More options  
Jason settled in closer, his thighs on either side of the mans lap. He raised his hands, slowly running them up his masters chest and over his shoulders. Jason knew exactly what the man was doing, and he was more than happy to play into the little game. "Haven't I been a good boy, master?" He said softly, the pout deepening. "Haven't I been a good pet? I would love to earn it master, I would more than happily earn all you would give.... Tell me how I can earn it all."  
Whisper, Mar 19, 2015 #2399  
He gave a grin, Torin's grip tightening on Jason's hips and tugging him forward. "That's a lot to ask, pet," he answered. "Due to the time, I'd have to trust that you would earn your keep after I bought you what you wanted..." The Marine leaned forward and nipped along his fiance's collarbone and shoulder, pondering how to proceed. "What is it that you have to offer to me?" the redhead asked with a small grin.  
Imp, Mar 19, 2015 #2400 More options  
Page 121 of 132  
< Prev1?119120121122123?132Next >


	13. 2401-2625

2401-2625

Jason let his head fall back at the nip, giving up the sensitive flesh without a second thought as he braced his hands on the mans shoulders. "I will prove it to you in every way that I can master...." He murmured in a breathy voice. "I will serve you and your wonderful, hard, sexy body for hours.... I will be your perfect pet master.... Set aside a night and I will take all the time I need to prove it to you.... I would love that master..." He rocked his hips forward, turning his head down to look in the mans eyes. "To set aside a night to be yours. Serve nude, or only wearing shorts... cook for you, kneel at your feet.... spend true hours exploring all the ways that I can pleasure you....."  
Whisper, Mar 27, 2015 #2401  
Torin grinned. "You know I would never turn down an offer of you without clothes," he teased playfully. The Marine nipped along the exposed flesh of Jason's throat and neck, down his chest to sensitive nipples to tease a bit more. His teeth scraped over the nubs a few times before he moved up to kiss his pet's lips, and then Torin sat back against the pillows behind him once again. "Go and get dressed, pet." If they didn't stop and get going now, the store would be closed. Still, that didn't mean that Torin's hands let go of Jason's hips, or even loosened their grip in the slightest.  
Imp, Apr 5, 2015 #2402 More options  
The teeth scraping his nipples elicited an even stronger moan that usual, as they were getting a bit sensitive as time went on. It also made his hips jump forward slightly, but the next moment his master was leaning back leisurely against the pillows, telling him to go get dressed without loosening his hands. He smirked softly, rising up to his knees over his masters lap as his hands massaged over Torin's shoulders lightly. The movement pressed his hips and his clothed, half-erect cock against his masters strong abs, creating a solid contact between them. It also resulted in his small rounded bump making contact. "You say that... but you dont let me go... getting dressed would be really difficult like this..."  
Whisper, Apr 5, 2015 #2403  
He smirked back at his pet, the Marine's strong hands sliding down over Jason's ass to the backs of his thighs. "You don't seem to want that ice cream anymore, pet," he commented. Torin's fingertips slid up the legs of his pet's underwear, stroking over the warm, bare skin he came into contact with. Leaning up, he kissed the other man while pressing his torso against Jason's half-hard cock, knowingly teasing his pet and fully enjoying doing so. "Maybe we should get you undressed, then?" the redhead suggested, nipping his fiance's bottom lip.  
Imp, Apr 5, 2015 #2404 More options  
...mmm.... I want it still master... He purred breathily, a seductive gaze going down to the man as he ran his hands down over the mans chest, his fingertips tracing the line of skin at the collar on the way down. He rolled his hips forward, only getting a tiny amount of friction from the efforts, but not nearly enough. His hormones were very quickly being re-directed away from his stomach and sweet tooth. He returned the kiss hungrily, leaning in to kiss him again when his master stopped talking, his tongue darting out to tease Torin's bottom lip, almost asking for entrance but pulling away before then. "...Maybe I just want to earn it now... and get it later..."  
Whisper, Apr 5, 2015 #2405  
Oh? he asked, squeezing the firm globes of Jason's rear end in his strong grip. "And since when does the pet get to decide which order we go in?" Torin asked, one finger reaching out to trace down the middle of his pet's behind, teasing. The redhead's finger slipped in between the cheeks, teasing softly at Jason's opening for a second before pulling away. "If you're set on being so cheeky, perhaps a couple of yours need to be reddened as a reminder?"  
Imp, Apr 5, 2015 #2406 More options  
Jason paused when his master said that, his face going red as his thoughts immediately turned to the paddle they had stored away. The teasing touches at his entrance had sealed the deal, bringing him to full hardness and leaving him aching for more, torn between pressing his tented boxer briefs forward, and rolling his ass back toward those elusive fingers. "... I dunno..." He said with a grin after a moment, his hands continuing down their previous path and sliding under the hem of the man's shirt, lifting it up a few inches. "Maybe... or maybe I'm feeling extra naughty... and I wanna play with master..."  
Whisper, Apr 5, 2015 #2407  
Is that so? he asked, studying his pet as his fingers continued to tease over soft, warm flesh. "Just remember, pet, that extra naughty boys don't get to come..." Torin's finger returned to his fiance's opening, teasing the puckered hole with light, barely there strokes. His finger lingered for several long seconds before retreating again, the redhead watching the other man for his reactions. It was the first time that he had ever mentioned restricting his pet's orgasm, and while Torin knew that it had been a very regular part of Jason's life before he had come home with him, the Marine wanted to be sure that his pet was okay with going down this road together. "Are you sure that you're feeling extra naughty?"  
Imp, Apr 5, 2015 #2408 More options  
He'd rolled his hips again as the hands continued their teasing, spreading his knees a bit wider to settled himself down dower against his masters torso and lap. All of his movements paused when the man mentioned denying him pleasure. Jason knew his master wouldn't withhold forever, that he would be allowed to come eventually... but it almost reminded him of the past. For a fleeting moment memories of masters who loved to tied him, and keep him hard for hours on end came back to him.   
He shook that thought off immediately, and mere seconds after he paused he lowered himself so he was sitting again, not taking his hands out of his masters shirt. His smile softened a bit, and transformed into a small pout as he let his hands travel higher, caressing over his masters pecs as the shirt bunched on his hands. "I am feeling naughty master..." He said, half teasing, half pouting as he rolled his hips forward, angling himself so that he thrust his length against his masters, moaning softly at the friction, and itching to pull off his underwear. "... I might need a reminder master... your pet is feeling... antsy..."  
Whisper, Apr 5, 2015 #2409  
Torin saw the look that flashed through Jason's eyes. He saw the flashes of his past, and how quickly he brushed them off. It was Torin's job, though, to not dismiss them. The Marine leaned up and kissed along his pet's strong jaw line, nuzzling into the man's warm neck. "Do you want a safeword, pet?" he asked, hands continuing their exploration of his pet's rear end, but not moving back toward his entrance just yet. The redhead's mouth travelled down over his fiance's neck and across his collarbone to the other side where the same treatment was applied.  
Imp, Apr 5, 2015 #2410 More options  
Jason's head fell back, giving his neck to Torin's affections and letting his eyes close as he took in several slow breaths, letting his hands rest flat against Torin's chest. The suggestion surprised Jason a bit, only because he hadn't thought about it, but it sounded like a good idea now that it was out there. It made something inside Jason loosen, something that he hadn't quite realized was tense. After a moment more he nodded, his eyes still closed. "... yes... please master...." He murmured.  
Whisper, Apr 5, 2015 #2411  
He just nodded, lips moving up to capture Jason's in a sweet kiss. "What would you like it to be, pet?" he asked, his hands moving now from the other man's rear end to wrap his arms entirely around Jason's waist. Torin held them close, letting the heat of the moment pass for now to focus on what seemed more important to him. Fingers drew up and down over Jason's spine. "Something easy to remember, hmm?"  
Imp, Apr 5, 2015 #2412 More options  
Jason slowly opened his eyes, letting himself slip into a familiar calm space, submissive and wanting for nothing else but his masters touch, words, and control. ".. I... um..." Jason had to stop for a moment, forcing his mind to focus more. Safety word, something easy to remember, and something he wouldn't cry out by accident. After a moment he smiled, looking up at his master as his thumbs worked small circles over his masters chest, one playing over the edge of a nipple. A teasing note entered both his voice and his expression as he spoke, though his tone remained soft. "... Ice cream. I pick ice cream."  
Whisper, Apr 6, 2015 #2413  
Torin chuckled a bit but nodded, implanting the word into his head in this new context. "I'm going to play with you tonight, Jason," he warned, the Marine's broad chest pressing up into his pet's hands. "Touch you, spank you, fuck you, deny you... Maybe even use those scarves that we bought so long ago? I'll have you begging for your release." Lips and teeth traveled over his fiance's neck and chest, large hands returning to the man's rear end beneath the fabric of his shorts. "You're to use your safe word at any time if you need it, understand? I want you to use your word if you need it."  
Imp, Apr 6, 2015 #2414 More options  
The chest pressing upward against his palms made Jason suck in a small breath. It once again showcased that his master was bigger than him, even if the difference was not as big as it had been when they were first together. His words only excited Jason further, drawing a moan from him as he tilted his head back again, his lower back arching and pressing his ass back against his masters hands. "I... I promise master... I'll use it if I need it..." He whispered breathily before pulling back enough to lower his gaze to his master again, leaning in for a deep, hungry kiss.  
Whisper, Apr 6, 2015 #2415  
He nipped sharply at Jason's bottom lip, pulling away with a grin of his own. The Marine moved them both to the edge of the bed, standing Jason next to it before standing up himself. "I want you naked, pet, and then spread out on the bed." Torin's fingers tweaked at his fiance's sensitive nipples and then stepped away from him, moving to their closet where they stored away the toys they'd bought while on the island. He pulled out a set of scarves as well as the paddle and the vibrator, setting all three to the side for the time being.  
Imp, Apr 6, 2015 #2416 More options  
Jason lowered his hands when Torin stood him up, though they twitched as he gasped out a moan when Torin tweaked his already hard nipples. When Torin stepped away Jason was still for a moment, letting the order process, before he quickly stripped off his underwear, tossed it in the hamper, and got up on the bed. He pulled his hair over one shoulder so it wouldn't pull trapped under his back and then spread his legs and arms in a wide X. His cock was fully hard again, and standing proudly between his legs. Jason was tempted to reach down and stroke himself, his pulsing member begged for it, but he resisted, eyes following Torin where he moved across the room, and he shivered when he saw each item pulled out.  
Whisper, Apr 6, 2015 #2417  
Turning back around, the Marine grinned. His eyes raked over his pet's body shamelessly, taking in each inch that was on display for him. Without undressing himself, Torin climbed back onto the bed, his legs straddling Jason's own hips. Fingertips drew up over the man's stomach and chest, then back down over his hips and legs, touching everywhere but the straining cock that was fully on display.  
Imp, Apr 6, 2015 #2418 More options  
Jason's eyes never left his master, and they followed the man as he walked over, his clothed thighs resting over Jason's hips and pressing into his sides. His body rolled under his asters hands, arching into the light touch and seeking more in vain as the hands moved on. Jason's hands clenched where they rested on the bed above his head, resisting his efforts to keep them there. "... masterrr... please... more... please touch me..." He begged softly, arms slipping down a few inches. "... please... let me touch you..."  
Whisper, Apr 6, 2015 #2419  
Torin grinned at his pet, fingertips tracing down to the man's inner thighs, still avoiding all sensitive areas. "I am touching you, pet," he answered. The Marine caught sight of Jason's arms moving and tutted at him. "Don't move your arms, pet. Or would you prefer I make sure that you can't move them?" He leaned down, ghosting his lips over Jason's chest, bypassing his sensitive nipples all together in favor of his fiance's ribcage.  
Imp, Apr 13, 2015 #2420 More options  
Page 122 of 132  
< Prev1?120121122123124?132Next >  
Jason groaned, the sound desperate and needy, knowing full well the torture was intentional. He found himself caught between two options: be good, and beg, or be bad and move and tempt the man into taking over. Weighing them out, he realized that he was not wholly in the mood to beg. He was in the mood to be made to beg. A slow, naughty grin spread over his lips. Jason forewent answering, and instead boldly brought his hands down to run them over the front of his masters pants, massaging the bulge hiding in them. "... mm... I think I'm not going to be a good boy tonight... I think the paddle... and the scarves... might be needed..." He said after a long pause. "Your pet is feeling naughty.."  
Whisper, Apr 26, 2015 #2421  
Their evening exhausted them both, and it was well into the morning when Torin finally woke up. Toys of all variations were strung around their bedroom, and for an entirely selfish reason, the redhead was glad that their entire second floor was theirs and there would be no construction workers at the house today. The Marine groaned and stretched his arms up above his head, back popping in a few places. A look over told him that Jason was still fast asleep. Torin took that as a good sign, and eased his way from the bed to dress and clean up a little bit, putting their various toys into their proper places before crossing the hall for a quick shower.  
Imp, Apr 26, 2015 #2422 More options  
The night before had resulted in Jason going through wave after wave of begging, being tied up, being pleasured, and pleasuring the love of his life in every way possible. The ice cream craving was completely forgotten, and by the time they fell asleep they were so exhausted that neither one of them thought about cleaning up. The next morning, when Jason woke up to sunlight streaming over his face, he groaned softly and reached out, only to feel his masters side of the bed empty. He paused, looking around, before he heard a shower going and smiled. Getting up, Jason set to work stripping the bed of its now dirty sheets, and went downstairs naked to start laundry. He was still sweaty and dirty from last night, so getting dressed wasn't sensible. When the washer was going he pulled out fresh sheets and a new comforter and went back upstairs to make the bed. They had several sets of each, so it was no big deal.  
Whisper, Apr 26, 2015 #2423  
Torin finished up his shower quickly. He had hoped to beat Jason downstairs to start breakfast, but he heard his pet shuffling about in their room once the water was shut off. The Marine shook his head while toweling himself dry, wrapping the towel around his waist. When the redhead entered their bedroom, he grinned a bit. Jason was bent over the edge of the bed smoothing out the sheets, which left his still red rear end up in the air. He moved stealthily across the room, coming up behind the other man and grabbing the sore flesh in his hands, squeezing a bit. "Feeling alright this morning, pet?" he asked with a little grin.  
Imp, Apr 26, 2015 #2424 More options  
Jason froze when Torin came up behind him, his hips giving an involuntary thrust forward when his still sensitive rear end was gripped in his masters hand as he yipped in surprise. Cheeks reddening, he turned his head to look back at his master without straightening up just yet. "... yes... still tender, I'm sure that's fairly obvious, but yes master." He said with a smile. "Figured the sweaty sheets needed washed as much as the sweaty us needed it."  
Whisper, Apr 26, 2015 #2425  
Torin chuckled a bit, giving Jason's rear a final squeeze. His hands rested at his pet's hips, soothing over them for a moment. Helping his pet stand, Torin pressed a kiss to Jason's forehead. "Go ahead and take a shower, pet. I'll finish making up the bed." The Marine's lips ghosted over the other man's before nudging him toward the bathroom to clean himself up. Torin waited to hear the water run before dressing and finishing with the bedding quickly. The clothes that had been flung off the night before were put into the hamper, and the Marine made his way downstairs after letting the animals out of their crates.   
Breakfast was started, and the animals let loose in the yard. He had gathered the ingredients for French toast this morning, along with bacon and some fruit for a salad.  
Imp, Apr 27, 2015 #2426 More options  
Jason nodded, returning the light kiss before disappearing into the bathroom to take his own shower. Turning on the water as hot as he could stand as he always did, a low sigh escaped him as he relaxed under the hot water. Usually he much preferred to have Torin showering with him, but they'd bought a loofah on a long handle so he could reach the places he normally couldn't because of the scars, so he didn't really have as much of an excuse to pull him in. In reality it was more him just feeling... clingy as he always did.   
When he was clean and drying off he paused in front of the mirror, turning so the smooth side of his body was towards it out of habit and looking at the small protruding bump on his lower abdomen. His abs were gone, but what was left was life. It was physical proof of his and his masters love, and in time it would be a baby. An innocent tiny child. One that would have every chance in the world, and would be safe for its entire life.   
Running his hands over the swelling he smiled. The panic at the doctors visit was still there, in the back of his mind, but the warmth in his chest when he was here, safe and home with his master, was outweighing it.  
Whisper, Apr 27, 2015 #2427  
With breakfast started, the redhead set the table and he set out Jason's pills next to his pet's plate. He knew that Jason was still feeling stress over the appointment but that didn't mean he was going to let him not take care of himself, either. Torin filled a plate with a tall stack of French toast, adding butter and syrup and powdered sugar on the table, along with two small bowls of fresh fruit salad. With the table set, the Marine focused on making coffee for himself, and setting out fresh juice for Jason.  
Imp, Apr 27, 2015 #2428 More options  
Jason finished drying and left the bathroom, pulling on underwear and a pair of shorts and leaving the bedroom. A loud mew sounded as he ascended the stairs, Catori running up and weaving through his feet as he walked. Entering the kitchen, he took a deep inhale of the coffee scent, letting out a wanting, sad noise. "I don't know why, but the coffee smells ten times better this morning than it normally does." He said as he came up behind his master and wrapped his arms around the mans waist. "I know I cant have it, with the caffeine and all, but still... I might sniff enough to get high off the coffee steam."  
Whisper, Apr 27, 2015 #2429  
Torin laughed a bit, holding his hands over Jason's at his waist. "No, definitely no coffee," he agreed. "Go sit down, pet. Take your pills." The redhead squeezed Jason's hands lightly with one hand while reaching for a mug with the other. The coffee was almost done brewing, and when it was, Torin poured himself a cup, fixing it and then sitting down at the table. "What shall we do today, pet?" he asked, serving his fiance one slice of French toast for the time being.  
Imp, Apr 27, 2015 #2430 More options  
Jason grimaced, but went to the table and took the pills that were set out. He swallowed them all in one large gulp, wanting them to be out of mind as fast as possible. "Well... the workers aren't coming today. They have the upstairs structure set up, all they need to do is drywall and finish the electrical and the baby's room is ready to be painted. After that David said the pool should go fairly quickly." He said slowly, more thinking out loud than anything. "I... you mentioned... going down to David and Grandfather's farm. Maybe call them, see if we can do it here in the next couple of weeks? Other than that... and maybe the ice cream I never got last night despite my still red rear end... I dunno. We can do whatever."  
Whisper, Apr 27, 2015 #2431  
He nodded with the idea of calling David and Sam to set up a date for Jason and him to visit. Torin thought that it would be cathartic for Jason to visit, and the redhead could only hope that he was right. Sipping his coffee, Torin laughed a little. "We'll see about the ice cream," he answered. "Maybe we can go into town and window shop for the baby's room a bit. Get an idea of styles that you like for furniture, and maybe get ideas for a theme for when it's ready to paint. And we can shop for some furniture to put by the pool once it's finished."  
Imp, Apr 28, 2015 #2432 More options  
Jason smiled, taking a bite of his slice of french toast. "I don't think we can buy anything just yet. We don't even know the gender yet." He said with a light laugh in his voice. "Though... it will be really nice to get some ideas... and the pool furniture will be good. I cant wait until its done and ready. Going swimming whenever I want, actually working on the way I swim so I don't look so much like I'm drowning when I'm not. It'll be good light workout too, since I cant do the stuff I used to with Tristan anymore. I miss it, but there's no way I'd risk it."  
Whisper, Apr 29, 2015 #2433  
The furniture itself can be fairly neutral in a light wood, or even white, Torin pointed out as an idea. "We don't have to purchase the bedding or anything like that." He sipped his coffee, nodding to Jason's words. His pet definitely would not be working out quite so extensively until at least a couple of weeks after the baby's birth. "So long as someone's with you while you're swimming, at least at first." The Marine worried about Jason, though that wasn't anything new. They finished their breakfast and Torin stood, pressing a kiss to his pet's forehead. "Why don't you feed the animals, and then go up and get dressed, pet. I'll clean up here and give David a call about a visit."  
Imp, May 1, 2015 #2434 More options  
Jason looked at his master with a small pout. "Well... David will be here during the day... and the others like visiting..." He said, a mock pout in his voice as well as he stood up and fixed the food for the animals before giving them their bowls, the dogs on the floor and Catori on the counter so her food wouldn't be eaten by the overzealous hounds. "Besides, I can just stay in the shallow end. I don't plan on diving or anything. Not with the pregnancy being... I mean..." He paused, eyes going down to his stomach.   
When he finished his thought his voice was soft, and one hand was on his stomach. "... I wouldnt risk that." He murmured, before turning and leaving the room, heading upstairs to get dressed as he'd been told to. He did still want ice cream, and despite not knowing the ex he did want to look at baby stuff.  
Whisper, May 2, 2015 #2435  
Though his first instinct was to run after Jason, Torin let him go. They were both feeling the stress of such a high risk pregnancy, but the redhead knew that his pet was feeling it a thousand times worse than he was. He busied himself cleaning up from breakfast, and then the animals, shooing them outside while he and Jason finished dressing for the day. Torin eventually did make his way upstairs, coming up behind his pet and wrapping himself around the other man. "My concern is if you were to slip and fall, pet. I worry about you just as much as the baby." Torin gave his fiance a final squeeze and then stepped away to get himself dressed. It didn't take too long, and he was ready to go inside of fifteen minutes.  
Ready? he asked.  
Imp, May 2, 2015 #2436 More options  
Jason buried the thoughts from before, working to tidy up what little bit was left lying around the room and getting dressed in soft, comfortable clothing. He took his time, taking extra moments to smooth non-exsistent creases from the comforter and the pillows as he pulled on his clothes. Once he was dressed and ready in that way he headed to the mirror above the dresser and began to slowly brush out his hair, though his eyes fell often to the bump under his shirt. He only paused when Torin appeared behind him, wrapping one arm over his masters as he hugged him and returning the squeeze before he went back to brushing his hair. He pulled back the top half so that it was out of his face, pulling one lock over his shoulder to hide his neck as he always did.   
When Torin was ready he offered a small, but real smile and nodded. "Did you call David yet?"  
Whisper, May 2, 2015 #2437  
Not yet, he answered. "I can while we're in the car." Torin reached out and brushed Jason's hair back from his neck. The Marine leaned down, pressing a soft line of kisses to the flesh that his pet was so intent on hiding before replacing the hair just as it was. His hand fell to Jason's waist, guiding his pet gently. "How about you crate the beasts, and I'll call him now?" he suggested, having forgotten that the animals were loose outside yet. Torin nudged the other man toward the stairs gently, following close behind with his cell phone already out and dialing David's number.  
Imp, May 3, 2015 #2438 More options  
Jason tilted his head when Torin moved to kiss his neck, letting the man have all the access he wanted. Jason was ok with Torin, even if he was still not all ok with his scars. The other mans love was what made him keep going, through anything and everything that could, and had happened. Moving where he was guided was easy, and soon they were downstairs and Jason was kenneling the dogs in their crates off to one side in the living room. Catori had long since graduated to being free through the house, and she had several litter boxes to choose from. The dogs were over 9 months old now, and doing great, but every so often one would have an accident, so they were still kenneled when they were gone.  
As they headed out the front door Jason glanced back at his master, on the phone with his brother.   
David had just come inside for a drink, in the middle of rounding up the young colts that needed to be gelded, when the phone rang. Pulling it out, he saw that it was Torin's number and he smiled. It was Saturday, he wasn't due back at the house until monday, but ever since Jason came back into his life it made his heart give a little jump of joy each time he heard from them.  
Hello?  
Whisper, May 3, 2015 #2439  
Reaching out, Torin tugged Jason to his side gently. The redhead wrapped his arms around his pet as David answered the phone, nuzzling into his dark hair. The Marine greeted David, and made general small talk for a minute before getting to the point of his calling. "We were wondering if Jason and I could come up for the weekend? Either next or the one after that. Jason would like to get up there before he's too far along, and I think once the baby's born we'll be staying pretty close to home for a while."  
Imp, May 3, 2015 #2440 More options  
Page 123 of 132  
< Prev1?121122123124125?132Next >  
Jason paused in his walking when he was tugged to his masters side, cuddling close to him as they stood in the sunlight in front of the house.   
David was glad to take a break to speak to him. He updated the man on the recent workings on the far, assured him the help was doing just fine during the days he was gone. When they asked about staying for a weekend he brightened even more. "Of course! I would be more than happy to have you guys over, you know that." He answered without a second thought. "If you come up now maybe we can go riding on some of the more sedate older horses. I'd imagine later he wouldn't be able to even think about that. I can show you guys around the reservation too if you like."  
Whisper, May 3, 2015 #2441  
Riding will be up to Jason, of course, Torin answered. "And we'll be speaking with Michael this week to get the official all clear from a medical standpoint." His fingers carded through his pet's silky hair, fingertips massaging at Jason's scalp as he worked his way down through the ends. "But let's plan for this coming weekend," he suggested. "If Michael advises against it we can let you know, but I really don't think that he will. We can follow you up after work on Friday afternoon."  
Imp, May 3, 2015 #2442 More options  
I'll make sure the guest room is all made up for ya. Grandfather will probably join us over here just so he doesn't have to worry about heading home late at night if we happen to stay up late. He said, his grin clear in his voice as he got up and looked over the calender to make sure there wasn't anything he was forgetting. "Even if Michael does nix the riding, there's plenty else we can do. Loads of trails for hiking or picnicking, and we have a few babies over here that are really fun to play with. The foals love playing chase, especially since the mares rarely like to play that game."  
Whisper, May 3, 2015 #2443  
As their conversation came to an end, Torin guided Jason to the car and got him settled into the front seat. "That sounds like a plan, then," he answered with a smile. It wasn't like David wouldn't know about any changes in the plan with him staying at the house during the week, either. The two of them finished up the conversation and the Marine hung up the call just as he was getting settled in the driver's seat. "We'll go to some shops first?" he suggested. "It's still a bit too early for the ice cream shops to be open yet." The Marine began to back out of the driveway, reaching for Jason's hand as they pulled onto the road and headed for town.  
Imp, May 3, 2015 #2444 More options  
Jason climbed into the car as they moved, buckling up as his master rounded the car and hung up the phone. "I think a bit of window shopping sounds perfect master." He replied, his hand threading through Torin's as they drove out of the long drive. "It is a bit too early for ice cream... maybe after lunch? Besides, I thought we could hit a few furniture stores first, get a wide range of options... and... as much as I don't like it I'm going to need new clothes soon anyway. We should hit some clothing stores as well. I wont fit in your shirts forever, and I cant always wear sweats and yoga pants."  
Whisper, May 3, 2015 #2445  
He nodded at all of the suggestions. For the most part, this trip was for Jason. It was Jason who would be doing the majority of the decorating and he would be making the decisions. And Torin felt that his pet needed to have something in this pregnancy that he had full control over. Neither of them had had the choice of getting pregnant or not, since neither knew that the implant had been broken, and neither had control over the pregnancy being high risk due to Jason's past. The redhead wanted to give his fiance something that was his to decide and guide through from start to finish.  
The first store they came upon was a clothing shop. The Marine figured that they may as well get the unpleasant bits over with so that they weren't looming over the rest of their day. He guided Jason into the shop and through the racks, looking for lightweight items that would fit his pet, and that Jason might like.  
Imp, May 3, 2015 #2446 More options  
Jason followed close beside his master obediently, knowing that in public his collar still dictated his position just as much as the tattoo on his hip. Still, he had found over time that he had started to enjoy going out with Torin, for short periods anyway. There had been no sign of the men who had destroyed their home, and his new home was his sanctuary. He felt safer now, knowing that things had to get better from here.   
When they entered the maternity store Jason blanched, giving the section full of shirts with big bellies a dirty look and skipping them for that moment, heading for pants instead. The jeans had the high elastic in their waistbands, but the elastic was hidden by the shirt, so they looked like normal pants. He pulled off one in the size he had been before his jeans stopped buttoning, looking at them for a moment before he pulled out a few more in the next few sizes up, turning to Torin. "I think... we need to find out what size I am now."  
Whisper, May 4, 2015 #2447  
Torin noticed Jason shying away from the shirts, and laughed a little. They both knew that he couldn't avoid them forever and so the redhead simply continued looking for items that his pet might like and find comfortable. He had three or four items in his own hands when Jason spoke to him. "You're right, pet," he answered with a small smile. "Why don't you take a few sizes." Even if he picked up a few that were too big, they could still get them to have for when his fiance's belly grew further. "You can try them on."   
He worked his way over to where Jason was standing, taking whatever items he had chosen for himself. "Do you want to look at anything else, pet?" he asked. Torin leaned down, pressing his lips to his pet's ear. "Underwear, or else you'll be going without very soon." Boxers weren't immune to his pet's growing belly, as much as Jason likely wished it was.  
Imp, May 5, 2015 #2448 More options  
Jason pulled another face, his expression less than happy at the mention of getting bigger underwear as well as everything else. He honestly hadn't thought about needing new underwear. Thinking for a moment, he shook his head, putting a stubborn expression on. "I'll go commando. Save money on underwear." He said as he went to look at other clothing, finally conceding and looking through the shirts that were actually a necessity. "I think.. lets get a few sizes of shirts and pants, try them on so we know how big to look for, and then go back to looking through stuff. What do you think master? I don't want to carry a ton of stuff to the dressing room if it wont fit."  
Whisper, May 7, 2015 #2449  
Torin gave a deep, genuine laugh at his pet and shook his head. For a slave who was so conditioned from so young to be the most submissive of the submissive, Jason was out-and-out stubborn. "You'd better watch your mouth, pet," he warned, only half serious. "Or else your sore rear end won't become un-sore anytime soon." The Marine followed Jason, nodding in agreement with the suggestion and picking up a few different sizes of shirts, not paying attention to the patterns or styles. They were just getting an idea of size for the time being.  
Imp, May 8, 2015 #2450 More options  
Jason waited until they had enough clothing to get a good idea before he lead the way toward the back of the store where the dressing rooms were. As they walked he sent Torin a small puppy pout, looking around for a moment before spotting an example as to why he didn't want to buy underwear. "... I don't mind going commando master... I really don't want to get giant underwear." He said sadly, pointing to a pair of boy short style boxer briefs that extended and fit about halfway up the belly of the manikin. "They just seem... grandma underwear, made for men or not... I'm already gonna be huge... I don't want to wear something so... unattractive."  
Whisper, May 9, 2015 #2451  
He only shook his head at his pet but sent him into the dressing room with a small kiss. Whatever Jason wanted was fine with him. "We'll get a few things in the size you are now, and then in three or four sizes up, too," he called through the door as he waited. They wouldn't need much of any one size, really. Torin had a feeling that Jason would grow quickly, despite how badly his pet didn't want to grow at all. There wasn't anything either of them could do to control it, other than his fiance eating healthy and working out safely. "What do you think of bringing the beasts with us up to the ranch?"  
Imp, May 9, 2015 #2452 More options  
Jason reluctantly left his masters hands to go into the dressing room, starting with the jeans. The first pair were the smallest, the same size he used to wear, and Jason's face soured when he got them almost all the way up, but realized they were stuck at his hips. It was official, even his hips and ass were bigger now. He pulled them off and tossed them and the next size up over the door with a really displeased sound.   
... I think the dogs would love it. Catori spends most of her time inside, so she might enjoy a new house to explore master. he said after a moment, pulling on the third, and finally fitting, pair. They form fit over his legs, but the elastic band at the waist was actually a bit loose. Finally, a break. He opened the door, pulling up his shirt so Torin could see.  
Whisper, May 10, 2015 #2453  
He kept the chuckle to himself and took the discarded jeans to return to the racks. "The dogs might become spoiled," he countered, though not as a way to say they shouldn't bring them. "And you never know. Catori might find herself outside more with other animals to sniff and play with." The cat had never been around horses, but their dogs and especially Michael's dogs were big enough to be small horses, really. She was used to larger animals.   
Looking over, Torin nodded. He reached forward to check the waistband, though he knew that Jason would know better if the pants fit or not. It was habit to take care of his pet. "They should get you through another month or two, pet," he answered with a smile. "Maybe two larger sizes, just in case. We can get only one or two pairs in the largest size."  
Imp, May 10, 2015 #2454 More options  
Jason couldn't help the pout, but he nodded, knowing that there was no use fighting the inevitable. He was going to get bigger as time grew, and there was no stopping that. He knew that he should welcome it, because it meant their baby was growing, but every time he looked in the mirror... he had just started to be happy with how he looked before the fire, and then all that bad stuff happened. His bed rest had taken away a lot of the muscle he had worked for, and now what little tone he regained was slowly melting as well.   
Should I try on shirts, or will we just go by visual looks? He asked softly, handing over the pairs of jeans he hadn't tried on.  
Whisper, May 10, 2015 #2455  
Try them on, Torin answered. "Better safe than sorry." The Marine reached forward to brush the back of his hand across his pet's cheek lightly before taking the pants that Jason had tried on. He hung up the sizes that wouldn't fit, and took the ones that they were going to buy over his arm to carry them. "I'll go pick out some more pants in these sizes, pet. Come find me when you're done." Leaning forward, the redhead kissed his fiance before moving into the main part of the store once again, seeking out pairs of pants that would be comfortable for Jason, and ones that he would like.  
Imp, May 23, 2015 #2456 More options  
Jason leaned into the touch lightly before nodding, returning the kiss and heading back to the dressing rooms with a sigh. He began trying on the shirts, nixing a few immediately because his arms were still big enough to make them too tight. It lifted his spirits just a bit, and over the next few shirts his eyes fell to the corner of the room. Finally he stopped, contemplating for a few moments before pulling the pregnancy pad off the wall where it was hanging. A fake belly, to use for trying on clothes to wear when you were further along in the pregnancy.   
Jason hesitated, and then pulled it on before pulling on one of the bigger shirts. It was a tunic style shirt in deep forest green, with dark brown vines embroidered at the neck and wrists. It fit perfectly, even over the chest and arms... and for the first time since they had come clothing shopping he smiled upon seeing his reflection in the mirror. Shaking his hair out to fan around him, he went and opened the door, popping his head out and looking to see if his master was close.  
Whisper, May 23, 2015 #2457  
Torin moved through the store slowly, keeping a sharp ear out for any trouble with Jason. The redhead collected several pairs of pants in each size, handing them over the counter to be held until they were ready to check out. The Marine picked up on the dressing room door opening and he looked over, smiling at Jason as his pet poked his head out of the room. He moved over to the dressing area, stroking his fingers through Jason's long hair. "Doing okay pet?" he asked, not seeing his pet's full body just et as only his head was poking out of the room. "How are the shirts coming along?"  
Imp, May 23, 2015 #2458 More options  
Jason stayed where he was as his master walked over, tucked behind the door as one hand tugged at the shirt self-consciously, suddenly feeling less... glowing than he had a moment ago. "I... um... I think I have a base for sizes master... for now and when I get... bigger. They have this... um... this pad to wear for trying other sizes when you're still small... and..." He said slowly, chewing his lip as he finished speaking, trailing off. That said he pulled back, opening the door and stepping back, so that he was hidden from public view still even though his master could see him. The shirt was just over his usual yoga pants, but that only enhanced how small his legs looked in comparison to his stomach.  
Whisper, May 23, 2015 #2459  
Torin smiled as he listened to Jason stumble over his words. His smile only grew when his pet fully stepped from the doorway to show him what he'd found. The redhead bent to kiss Jason's cheek, hand resting lightly at his pet's hip. "Beautiful." He brushed Jason's hair from his face a little, his lips ghosting over the other man's cheek. "The style looks good on you, too, pet. Why don't you hand me the sizes that you need while you change and you can pick out some styles and colors after you're dressed." Torin's hand unconsciously came up to rest at the side of the bump that wasn't entirely Jason's, fingers wrapping around his pet's waist easily.  
Imp, May 23, 2015 #2460 More options  
Page 124 of 132  
< Prev1?122123124125126?132Next >  
Jason nodded, though he made no move to step away from his master. He knew that he was the one feeling self conscious, and that his master didn't mind his change in appearance, but it still shook his confidence. Each time he looked in the mirror he saw softening muscles, and a growing belly that only made his legs and arms look even smaller. Having been so proud of how far he'd gone before, and so proud of the strength he'd gained, losing it since he had to take it easy was effecting him more than he wanted to admit.   
Finally he stopped the round of thoughts in his head, stepping forward and burying his fact against his masters front and gripping his shirt tightly. The man in front of him was the man that mattered. It was his opinion that mattered, and Jason clung to that thought. "... I'm glad you like the way I look master." He murmured after a moment.  
Whisper, Jun 1, 2015 #2461  
Strong arms wrapped around Jason and held him tight. "You'll like the way you look soon enough, pet," he answered softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his pet's head. "The baby will be here before you know it and then only a few weeks after that I'm sure Michael will clear you to go back to your regular training." Torin knew that Jason had to get there on his own, no matter how badly it broke his heart to see these glimpses of the old Jason. "And the pool will be ready soon, too. That will help you keep in shape."   
They stood there for a few more minutes, Torin holding his pet tightly to him as Jason worked out his own feelings. Finally, the Marine stepped back softly. "We're almost done, pet. Let's finish up and we can go look at some baby furniture?"  
Imp, Jun 1, 2015 #2462 More options  
Jason let the man go, feeling better with the moment to pull himself back together, and he nodded, turning away and gathering the shirts in piles to hand to his master one by one. "These styles don't look good on me, these ones are too small now, but this pile is good for both now and as I grow master." He said as he handed them over. "If.. um... if you want to go gather some different colors and things while I change... maybe we can leave after that? You know what I like master... and I don't want to stay here any more than I have to. Please?"  
Whisper, Jun 1, 2015 #2463  
Torin took the shirts, leaving them in the piles that Jason handed them to him in. The Marine nodded at the question, brushing his lips over his pet's before nudging him back into the dressing room. The shirts that were too small and didn't look good on Jason he set on the rack to be returned by the store clerks. The others he took note of the size and picked up a few in different colors and patterns in each size, adding them to the pile at the register that was theirs. Torin picked up a pregnancy pillow, as well, to help support Jason's belly as he grew bigger and paid for their purchases, waiting for his pet to finish getting dressed so they could leave.  
Imp, Jun 1, 2015 #2464 More options  
Jason wasted no time getting dressed, wanting desperately to focus on something that was not him and his changing body. Getting the baby's things, a crib, baby clothes, things like that... that was a welcome change. It was one that he knew he could take, one that he was glad to face head on. It was a change that meant a tiny baby, a product of his and Torin's love and healing and passion. When he was done he hurried out of the dressing room and went right to where he knew his master would be at the register, slipping a hand through his when he got there.   
The young woman at the register sent them a smile as she began ringing up and packing the large pile of clothes as well as the pillow into bags. "Will there be anything else I can help you with?"  
Whisper, Jun 2, 2015 #2465  
He squeezed his pet's hand, shaking his head at the store clerk with a smile. It was nice to have found a store that didn't glare when Jason simply walked through their door. Torin's arm came around his pet's shoulders as the bags were handed over. Torin handed one of the lighter ones to Jason while taking the others in his free hand. Thanking the girl behind the counter, the Marine guided the other man out of the store and into the warm sunshine. "Let's put the bags in the car, pet, and then we can head over to look at the things for the baby's room?" There was no use in carrying heavy bags when they were only likely to acquire more to carry.  
Imp, Jun 3, 2015 #2466 More options  
Jason nodded, hooking his arm though his masters as they left the store with their armloads of clothes. He was glad to drop them off at the car and forget about them for that moment. There was a large baby supply store right next door, and that was where they headed next. Right as they entered Jason spotted several women looking him over, seeing his collar, his bump that was visible even under his still loose shirt, and giving him a mixture of looks. Everything from disgust, to curiosity. The people wearing uniforms were indifferent, it seemed, sending them the same polite, customer service looks they sent everyone else.   
Jason gathered all of this in the usual quick survey of the area that he always did when they went somewhere new. Flexing his hands in a familiar movement, he reached out and took Torin's hand as he ducked his head against the stares. "... um... a crib?... and a rocking chair, master?"  
Whisper, Jun 3, 2015 #2467  
Torin, too, paid attention to everyone in the shop. The store clerks, at least, were indifferent but Torin kept Jason close as the customers were questionable, at best. The redhead tugged his pet to his side gently, giving Jason's hand a squeeze as they made their way through to the back of the shop to start looking at cribs first. "And a changing table," he added. "And maybe a dresser. We don't have to buy today, but getting ideas for everything we need is probably best." They came to the area that housed the larger furniture pieces and the Marine stepped aside slightly to allow Jason to move freely. "Lead the way, pet."  
Imp, Jun 3, 2015 #2468 More options  
Jason could feel his mouth running dry as they passed one woman who was shooting him a sneer, ducking his head low as they walked. He had been looking forward to this, but a soft rasp of 'disgusting' and a look from the opposite direction made it hard to focus on the moment. Made it hard to focus on the happiness that he had felt when he was contemplating what the babies room would look like. Still, as his master listed off the things they needed he tried to push it off, hating that he was so easily shaken and withdrawn by mere strangers.   
He swallowed, still clinging to his masters hand as he lead the way forward through the furniture. He spotted a few bits and ends that he liked, but nothing stood our at first. Then he stopped completely, spotting something tucked away in a corner that took his breath away. He could see it in their house, see it in their room. He lead his master slowly forward. "And... a bassinet... for when the baby is too small to be in the crib master...."  
Whisper, Jun 3, 2015 #2469  
I fully agree, ma'am, Torin answered as they passed. "Perhaps you could keep your disgusting views to yourself and leave myself and my pet to do our shopping in peace?" He didn't see her gaping fish reaction, but the Marine took a sense of accomplishment anyway as they walked through the store.  
Torin let Jason lead them. He looked at pieces they passed, making mental notes of styles he thought might look nice, or colors that caught his eye. He didn't pay much attention when he followed his pet toward the back of the store, only stopping when he saw Jason's face as he looked at the bassinet that he had found. With a smile, the redhead nodded his agreement that the piece was perfect, more so because Jason was obviously in love with it than Torin having much of an opinion either way. This was Jason's "project"; it was Torin's way of giving his fiance some control over a situation that neither of them had much control over as a whole.  
Imp, Jun 3, 2015 #2470 More options  
Jason lead his master right up to the bassinet, reaching out to run his fingertips over the dark wood and the soft white cotton edging. It was perfect. It was absolutely perfect. "... I know its early master..." He murmured after a moment, the woman from before completely forgotten. His voice was unsure, and one hand went to lay gently over his small bump as he spoke, his thumb trailing under his shirt to rub over his stomach. So much was still uncertain. Still scary and dangerous.... but... there was still hope. There was still a chance for a happy ending, and looking at that bassinet reminded him of that. "... i know its too soon... and so m-many things could go... go w-wrong still... a-and nothing is for sure yet.... b-but... can we get it, master? Set it up in the bedroom, by the bed... I... please?"  
Whisper, Jun 4, 2015 #2471  
Gently, Torin tugged Jason to his front. The redhead tilted his head down to capture his pet's lips in a lingering, soft kiss to stop the wild string of thoughts that were going through his pet's head. Torin held Jason close, kissing the other man for minutes before their lips parted. "Do you think I'd ever deny you, pet?" he asked softly. The Marine pressed a kiss to Jason's forehead, and then his cheek before he stepped away slightly. "Let's keep looking for now. And we'll get a clerk to get the bassinette for us before we check out."  
Imp, Jun 14, 2015 #2472 More options  
Jason was forever glad for his master, knowing just when he needed a touch, a kiss, or a word to stop intrusive thoughts before they became bad. The man was his rock in so many ways, and Jason knew without him.... he would be lost. He did smile at the words, his eyes locking onto his masters. "I don't think you would deny me master..." He said softly, his hands coming up to rest on his masters biceps. "But you could give me the entire world bit by bit and I would still be grateful for each and every piece you handed me... never assume, always be grateful for every second of good."   
With that he allowed the man to step away, taking his hand and still walking close. "What do you want to look for? Anything specific?"  
Whisper, Jun 14, 2015 #2473  
The entire world is yours, so long as I can help it. Torin drew Jason close to him, an arm resting around his pet's waist with a light touch to guide him through the rows of furniture. "Nothing specific," he answered, glancing over each piece they passed. "But getting ideas for everything we need is good." They walked into a different section now, and Torin stopped to look at something. It seemed perfect, at least to him, and the redhead called his pet's attention to the extra wide, plush rocker. "What do you think, pet?"  
http://learn.walmart.com/uploadedIm..._baby_chairs_T1hero_530x426_T5hero.jpg?n=8998  
Imp, Jun 14, 2015 #2474 More options  
Jason's smile grew at the new discovery. "It's more than wide enough to curl up in... heck it might even fit both of us if we cuddle, master." He said, pulling forward and reaching out to feel the plush, soft seat. He leaned forward for a moment before spotting a employee watching them curiously. Correcting himself, and reminding himself that even though the woman didn't seem to particularly care that he was a slave in her store, he knew some people might. In his excitement he'd forgotten his behavior. "May I try it master?" He said, straightening back up.  
Whisper, Jun 14, 2015 #2475  
Torin watched Jason, and glanced around to see where the correction came from. He saw a few people watching them and understood. Still, he couldn't help taking a slight jab at all of the gawkers. "You can try any piece of furniture in the store that you wish to, pet," he answered with a smile, nudging Jason forward toward the rocking chair. "We can have it re-upholstered if you don't like the grey color." The Marine happened to like it, because it was soothing and soft and neutral, but whatever Jason wanted was what they would do.  
Imp, Jun 15, 2015 #2476 More options  
Jason shook his head, moving forward to lower himself into the plush seat, glad for the chance to sit for a moment and gather himself, as well as rest his feet. "I like the color. Grey goes with basically anything, and its a soft shade." He said as he sank into the chair. It was just as soft and plush as it looked, and Jason let out a soft sigh as he settled back into it. After a moment he scooted over, patting the seat at his side. "Join me master? It looks wide enough for cuddling..."  
Whisper, Jun 21, 2015 #2477  
With a smile, the Marine joined his pet in the wide seated rocking chair. His arm went around Jason's shoulders, tugging his pet close to his body as they relaxed into the very comfortable chair. "What do you think, pet? We'll have this delivered with the bassinet?" While Torin wanted to respect Jason's wish to hold off on decorating the nursery, there were some pieces that just called out to you, and you had to purchase then and there. At least, that was how he felt. "We can order them, and then go for ice cream."  
Imp, Jun 21, 2015 #2478 More options  
Jason nodded. "We need to decide what color the room is going to be painted, but it's supposed to be done soon right? After that they are just working downstairs, on the pool. Until it is done we can keep the chair in our room? The room is big enough, no shortage of space to put it, and it'll be nice to relax in sometimes." He asked, curling up under his masters arm, oblivious to any other people in that perfect moment. "Maybe get some to go? Go to... a park or something to eat it master? We have a blanket in the trunk I think master, to sit or lay on."  
Whisper, Jun 24, 2015 #2479  
He laughed. "We could have an entire army of children, pet, and never run out of space in our house. We'll keep the chair in our room until the baby moves into the nursery permanently," Torin answered, bending his head down to press a kiss to Jason's forehead. He nodded, opening his mouth to suggest going home to sit in the backyard, but stopped himself. It was rare that Jason suggested going and spending time most anywhere like this, and the Marine thought that it would be best to take advantage of the suggestion. "There's a small park not far from here," he answered instead. Torin stood and then helped his pet to his feet, guiding him toward the front of the store to order the two pieces of furniture they had decided on.  
Imp, Jun 25, 2015 #2480 More options  
Page 125 of 132  
< Prev1?123124125126127?132Next >  
Jason got up, threading his hand through his masters as they walked up to the front of the store. He couldn't say what made him suggest the park really. It could have just been his mood, or hormones, but... he had been so secluded lately. He knew that the ones after him were still out there, and that it was still dangerous for him until they were dealt with, but damn it all he was actually feeling... restless.   
They went to the front and ordered the furniture items before they headed back outside to the car. When they got in Jason paused to look over at his master, looking thoughtful for a long moment. "... master... its safe... right? To go out, and.. go to the park and things..." He finally said softly.  
Whisper, Jun 30, 2015 #2481  
Turning toward his pet, Torin gave him a soft smile. The Marine reached over to brush his hair from the man's face softly. "So long as you're with me, pet, I won't let anything happen to you," he answered. They both knew that no where was totally safe for his, or any, pet. And Torin wasn't going to pretend that there was such a place, other than the island. Torin leaned forward and kissed Jason lightly, reaching across to help Jason buckle himself in.   
The ride to the ice cream parlor was short, but the shop was between the furniture shop and the park. Torin found a parking space in front of the shop and parked, climbing from the car and moving around to give Jason a hand out. "What kind of ice cream would you like, pet?" he asked as they entered the small shop.  
Imp, Jun 30, 2015 #2482 More options  
Blueberry. Blueberry with gummy bears on top. He said immediately when he was asked what he wanted, climbing out of the car and tangling his hand around his masters, leaning in close to his side as they walked. He was trying to stop his thoughts from going back to the people from his past again. Asking for reassurance was not a new thing, especially when he was feeling the urge to do anything that involved them leaving the safety of their house, but it almost never failed to push his thoughts back to the people that were still out to get him. Focusing on his master, and whatever was happening right then, was a good way to keep any anxiety down. "Can we order Indian food for dinner master? Remember that chicken dish in the bright red sauce? It came with that green spicy slaw stuff on the side? It sounds really good master."  
Whisper, Jul 5, 2015 #2483  
The rest of their day went as planned. Torin could feel some tension coming off of his pet while they were in the park, but there weren't any incidents and for that the Marine was eternally grateful. Their week, too, went as scheduled. Torin and Jason went to the base each morning while David stayed with the contractors. Friday morning was a little more hectic. They had packed the night before, but there was the coordination of the animals and their things for when they got home later. Finally, five minutes later than their usual, they were ready to leave for the base. "Have everything you need for the day, pet?"  
Imp, Jul 17, 2015 #2484 More options  
Jason nodded, putting the last of the bags by the door and straightening as he pulled his jacket on. At 15 weeks he was still wearing the same jacket, but it hugged his torso and he had to be careful not to catch his shirt in the zipper when he closed it up. Still, as long as he could get it zipped he still insisted on wearing it. It was the biggest one Torin had, and it still smelled faintly of his master.  
I'm set. I have my drawing things, and a book. Master Michael has been having me do paperwork in his office if I help at all... I don't think he liked when the nurses all wanted to poke at my stomach master, and they are a little more pushy about that then they were about touching my hair back in the beginning. He said, shaking his wrist so that the small metal bracelet that he wore to the base came down. It was a medical alert bracelet, Michael had it made for him so that he wouldn't have to print out a new temp bracelet every time he joined Torin to work. "We'll come back over here and pick up the dogs after work... with the drive time David said we would arrive around dinner time."  
Whisper, Jul 26, 2015 #2485  
It's a novelty, Torin answered with a sad smile. "There aren't many males who are pregnant and come through the base clinic." The Marine stepped forward, bending his head down to capture his pet's lips in a sweet kiss. "They'll get over it, or Michael will have a strong word with them." Once he was sure they were set to grab their luggage (and animals) and leave right after work, Torin ushered his pet out to the car, getting him settled with everything he would need for the day and fastening his seat belt.   
He walked Jason to Michael's office when they got to base, only leaving when he was sure that his pet was settled. "Be good, pet."  
Imp, Jul 26, 2015 #2486 More options  
Jason smiled. "Or I can just stay in Master Michaels office. Relaxing and staying off my feet is probably a good thing anyway, and I'm pretty good at organizing his files now too." He said as he hurried out to the car with his master.   
The trip to the base was short, and as much as he hated leaving his home the base was very quickly becoming a second safe haven to him. He was surrounded by people who were part of a team, a comradarie. If anyone tried to mess with him he knew that all it would take was one word from his master, or one of his masters friends, and he would be protected by any soldier around him. It was part of them all being fellow marines. Some of them may see him as less, as the more traditional idea of a slave, but that was ok. He was Torin's property, pregnant property, and that warranted protection.  
Him feeling safe was especially comforting to him today. As excited as he was to go visit his brother... it was still the place where his nightmare started. He still remembered that day, and he still remembered every emotion that had gone through him. He was excited, but he was also insanely scared. It was all he could do to keep it hidden. He needed to do this. He wanted his baby to learn courage, and the baby would take after both his master and himself... so he needed to change himself. At least a bit.  
When they got to the office he settled on the couch as he always did, kissing his master goodbye and making the same promise to be a good boy he did every time. The day would pass slowly, but he would pass the time. He always did.  
Whisper, Aug 16, 2015 #2487  
For Torin, the day went fairly quickly. He drowned himself in the drills and work that he had, focusing on the tasks at hand rather than how much time each task was taking to complete. The redhead didn't realize what time it was until Kris mentioned how late it was getting. "Shit!" Torin rushed through the rest of what he was doing and ran (literally) toward the infirmary. The Marine knocked on the door to Michael's office, not wanting to barge in on Jason, or his friend. He opened the door a crack, poking his head in. "Hello?"  
Imp, Aug 19, 2015 #2488 More options  
Jason was ready to go long before his master popped in the door, making sure he was ready since it was obvious that the man was running late. He smiled when his breathless love came in, bag already over his shoulder. "David isn't going anywhere master." He teased softly as he went up to the man, hands going around the mans waist and leaning in for a short kiss. "3 hour drive or not, we know its always possible for you to get off late. "   
Did you even pause for lunch? Michael intoned, coming out from behind his desk. "I ate here with Jason, and I didn't even catch a glimpse of you."  
Whisper, Aug 19, 2015 #2489  
Maybe, he answered his friend, turning to greet Jason warmly. "I didn't want you to worry, is all." Torin gave a soft tug to Jason's hair, returning his kiss lightly. "We have dinner ready in the fridge to eat on the road," Torin assured Michael, poking his tongue out at the doctor. Sandwiches and chips would do to hold them, with fresh fruit for Jason to snack on. "Ready, pet?" he asked, pressing a kiss to Jason's forehead.  
Imp, Aug 19, 2015 #2490 More options  
Michael snickered as Jason hiked his bag higher, nodding. They hurried out the door, and the drive home was one of the quickest trips they'd made so far. As Torin loaded the car Jason took the dogs out back to go to the bathroom before loading them, as well as the cat in her carrier, into the back seat of the car.   
Finally they were off. Torin had the directions, though most of it was long stretches on the highway, and Jason had the collapsible cooler beside him holding their dinner, drinks, and snacks. Jason did perfectly fine... all the way up until they turned out of their home town and began heading down a road Jason couldn't recognize. Chewing his bottom lip, he jiggled and bounced one leg lightly, his hands curling over his stomach.  
Whisper, Aug 19, 2015 #2491  
Torin reached out, brushing the back of his hand over Jason's cheek. "Put your head back, pet, and close your eyes. Focus on your breathing." He had asked Michael for some very mild anti-anxiety medication that would be safe for Jason to take, and it was in a bag in the back seat. He didn't think his pet knew about it, and the Marine didn't want Jason to have to take it, but it was there, just in case. His hand brushed down over his pet's neck, Torin's hand coming around the back of his neck to massage there gently.  
Imp, Aug 20, 2015 #2492 More options  
Jason stopped his leg as his master reached out to him, trying to offer a weak smile but failing in his attempt as the only things in his expression were worry and anxiety. "Sorry master... I just... I think... going back is hitting me harder than I thought it would. I mean this... I barely remember it, but..." Jason trailed off, eyes going down to his hands. "... It's where I was last free... it's where I was happy, and whole, and undamaged... but... its where all this started. It's where the worst day of my life happened. It's where... I would do it all again if it meant coming back to you, but I just... I can't help remembering how it all felt."  
Whisper, Aug 28, 2015 #2493  
I know, pet. He did know. Perhaps he couldn't imagine what Jason was feeling, but Torin knew that he was feeling something. "I asked Michael for something to help calm your nerves, if you want?" he offered, unsure if Jason would accept. "They're in the bag in the back, pet. Very mild - you won't have a reaction to them like the pain pills gave you, and they're safe for the baby." The Marine laughed a little when one of the pups (who weren't so much pups as beasts) stuck its head between the two seats to lick Jason's cheek. "Or you can sit in back with the monsters - I'm sure they'll find ways to distract you."  
Imp, Aug 29, 2015 #2494 More options  
Jason thought for a moment and then shook his head, reaching out to take the mans hand in his, reaching up with the other one to scratch the animals ears before the hand went back to cup his stomach. "I want to do this. I can do this... I need to." He spoke, trying to instill confidence with his words even though his tone was still a little shaky and unsure. "I need to face this. If I can face this... I... if I can do this I can handle anything. I faced the f-f... f-fire, I faced... getting pregnant... I know those people are still out there, but I still go out with you... I can do this. I want to get better, braver, so that I know I can be brave for my baby."  
Whisper, Sep 5, 2015 #2495  
Taking something to help you doesn't mean you haven't faced it, he pointed out. Torin squeezed Jason's hand as they continued driving. They still had a ways to go, their journey only having just started. He wanted Jason to be comfortable, not dreading each mile.  
Imp, Sep 7, 2015 #2496 More options  
Jason nodded, looking up at the man. "... I know that..." He conceded softly. "... I guess... I guess I'm just... part of me is tired of all those pills. All these doctor orders and special rules and things I can and cant do.... I just want to feel like I can do this. On my own power, standing on my own two feet. I promise if it gets to be too much I'll take them, no resisting... I just want to try. At least for a while." As he spoke he uncurled one hand from his stomach and reached out to thread his fingers through his masters hand. "I know I'm safe master. I have you, dont I?"  
Whisper, Sep 25, 2015 #2497  
Torin nodded, giving Jason's hand a comforting squeeze. "You are safe," he agreed with a small smile. There wasn't anyone who was close to them who didn't know that Torin would never allow anything to happen to Jason if he could help it. "Why not lay back a little, pet? Try to sleep a bit. We still have a ways to go and maybe a little nap will help to calm your nerves." Torin wasn't sure that his pet would be able to sleep at all but maybe it would keep his mind off of where they were going, and what had happened there so long ago.  
Imp, Sep 25, 2015 #2498 More options  
Jason nodded. He hadn't slept super well the night before, with the mixture of excitement and nerves running through him. Pulling a blanket out that had been stashed near his feet out he covered himself up and leaned his seat back. Jason had to wiggle around a bit to get comfortable, and had to tuck the lap belt tighter around his waist under the bump on his belly, but eventually he got into a semi-comfortable position laying half on his side facing his master. "Wake me up in an hour master?" He asked softly as one hand snaked out to rest on his masters leg, his need for contact ever present.  
Whisper, Oct 6, 2015 #2499  
He nodded his agreement, the Marine's larger hand resting over Jason's own as they drove on. Torin kept an eye on his pet as they drove, watching to see if he slept at all, or if he became restless. The animals settled down quickly after Jason did, too. The hour's drive was an easy one, and Torin pulled off the highway into a rest area as the hour was ending. The dogs needed to stretch, and so did he and Jason. The redhead put the car in park and turned off the engine before reaching over to brush hair from his pet's face. "Time to wake up, pet."  
Imp, Oct 9, 2015 #2500 More options  
Page 126 of 132  
< Prev1?124125126127128?132Next >  
He wouldn't call it full sleep, but after a bit Jason managed to at least doze. It was better than nothing, and it did allow him to relax. As long as he had a hand on his master he stayed settled and still.   
Slowly blinking his eyes open at his masters urging, Jason found himself glad that the huge half-grown puppies were so calm, as it had been partly thanks to their silence that he was able to rest. He sat up to see them sitting side by side in the back, watching them, with their gangly, still over sized limbs splayed awkwardly in the smaller space. He sat up a bit straighter, stretching a bit before reaching into the small crate at his feet, opening it up and letting Catori out. She mewed eagerly at him as she raced up his legs and on to a familiar perch on his shoulder. He didn't want her to have the life of an outdoor cat, not with her long soft coat, so the two of them often went out in the yard like this, with her on his shoulder, or sometimes with her front paws on top of his head.   
Looking around to the small grassy area on the edge of the rest stop, lined with treed, a small park bench, and a old rusted out grill, Jason looked back at Torin with a smile. "I'm guessing its a park of some kind?" He asked softly, reaching up to scratch Catori's ears.  
Whisper, Oct 28, 2015 #2501  
A rest stop off the highway, Torin answered. "Bathrooms and maybe a vending machine or two, but mostly just here to allow people to stretch their legs and big, lanky mutts to use the bathroom." The Marine smiled at his pet and opened the back door to let the dogs take off toward the grassline, happy to be out of the cramped back seat. "Did you rest any?" Sleep for Jason was different than rest, and it was a lesson that Torin had learned very early on. His large hand came up to brush hair from his pet's face and give Catori's ears a scratch. "Come on. We'll use the bathroom and corral those two back up."  
Imp, Nov 14, 2015 #2502 More options  
A bit. It was... light at times, but it was ok. Jason admitted, keeping a careful eye on the dogs as he stepped out and stretched, tugging his shirt down over his bump. "Take turns on the bathroom master? They are really well behaved, but they are still puppies. I dont want them to wander off too far. Also it looks like there is a soda machine with the snack machines."   
He pointed to a small covered area that housed four vending machines. One that held coke products, one that held Pepsi products, and two that held different sweet and salty snacks. Suddenly Jason found his mouth watering at the thought of the salty ones. "Master... I know we normally eat healthy and all that... but may I have a snack? Some sprite and... something salty? Please?"  
Whisper, Nov 14, 2015 #2503  
Why don't you put Catori in her crate until we're finished. You can take her back out for a few minutes before we gather the mutts to leave. There was no telling what condition the restrooms were in and the cat was used to being pampered. Torin waited for his pet to settle the cat and then pulled him into his side for a quick squeeze. He considered the request carefully, only because he wanted what was best for their baby. With Jason's health precarious in the years before he came home with him, his vitamin levels were low to begin with. Then again, Jason was right. It was rare that they snacked in between eating meals, or had unhealthy food in general. "Yes," the Marine answered, leading his pet toward the area of the vending machines and the restrooms. "So long as you have half a sandwich with it." Balanced was better than all junk.  
Stay right here, pet. Torin stepped away, handing Jason some money to get his snacks. "Get your snacks and then wait for me. I'll only be a minute." The bathrooms were right next to the machines, and so Jason wouldn't be out of his sight for very long.  
Imp, Nov 14, 2015 #2504 More options  
Jason, grinning, nodded as he took the money. "I'll get the snacks and wait right here master. Thank you." He said, turning as the man turned away and going to the machines. He got the sprite first, having picked that due to the lack of caffeine, before taking a long moment to pick the second snack. Finally he settled on pretzels, nice and salty but without as much fat as regular potato chips. When he was done he went back to the corner of the building as he said he would, watching the dogs.   
After a moment of silence a red truck pulled into the parking lot. Jason tensed, straightening and calling the dogs to him with a sharp whistle. They bound to him in a second, standing at attention with their sharp eyes focused on the men who got out of the truck. They were doing very well for their first time excising that particular whistle command in a real life situation. Already their shoulders fell just below Jason's hip, and as lanky as they were they were still big enough to intimidate if they needed to.   
This was something that Jason had been teaching them on his own time. Guard, standing at attention as his side, and the better half of it... they would bare their teeth in a snarl if he tapped twice on the back of their necks where his hands rested. He had no idea if they would actually attack anyone, but this was good enough.   
Still the two men who got out of the truck simply smiled at him, one going into the bathroom as the other went and bought several sodas out of the machine.   
Got some big dogs there boy. The one with the sodas said lightly. "They well behaved?"   
Jason kept his hands carefully relaxed, and his posture was correct, submissive. "Yes sir. They wont do anything without say so sir."   
Well that's a good thing then. I bet your master train- He had taken a step forward, and halfway through the second step Jason had tapped the back of Faelan and Faolan's necks, breaking instant snarls across their faces. Confronted with a stranger, and the commend given by a Jason who was even more tense than usual, their teeth were even more bared than usual with gums peeking through every now and then.   
The man gave a startled gasp, and held up his hands in a 'no harm meant' motion as he retraced the steps he'd taken. "Now now, I didn't mean any harm." He said quickly, though his expression was breaking into an amused grin. "Just making conversation while I wait for my brother. I was gonna see if I'd be able to pet 'em, but I think I'll keep my hands if you please."  
Whisper, Nov 15, 2015 #2505  
Torin had been finishing up when the second man entered the bathroom. That made him tense, mainly because he could hear another voice speaking to Jason. He couldn't make out words, but the deep timber told him it was a male. The redhead hurried up, washing his hands quickly before making his way back outside and to his pet's side. Torin was on high alert the moment he saw the pups, never having seen them react in such a way. His large hand came to Jason's shoulder, giving a protective squeeze as he sized up the stranger, and the situation. "Call them off, pet. I'm here." There was no use teaching the dogs violence if there was no true need. "Anything I can do for you?" he asked the stranger, moving so that Jason and the dogs were securely behind him, pressed to the outer wall.  
Imp, Nov 15, 2015 #2506 More options  
Jason relaxed the instant Torin came out to him. With the chips and soda still tucked under his arm he moved his hands from the back of their necks to lay flat on the top of each of their heads. The reaction was instant. Snarls dropped, ears went from flattened to perked, tails began to wag, and the larger of the two pressed his head into Jason's hand looking for petting. Jason smiled, giving them the ear scratching they were seeking and trusting Torin to take care of the rest.   
The man smiled wider when Torin appeared, chuckling. "No, not really. As I told your boy, I was just interested in petting the pups while I wait for my brother, just decided keeping my hands was a better idea. Magnificent creatures really." He said, popping one of his sodas and taking a sip. "You've got your boy well protected. Always a good thing to see."  
Whisper, Nov 15, 2015 #2507  
You have no idea, he answered with a bit of a smile. The man didn't set off alarms for him, and Torin trusted his instincts. "Go on and take care of yourself, pet. I'll be right here." Torin held his hands out to take the snacks from his pet, shooing him gently. He watched the dogs follow Jason, posting themselves on either side of the door, standing guard which the Marine thought was funny. He wondered what else Jason had taught them.  
Imp, Nov 15, 2015 #2508 More options  
Jason nodded, hurrying away into the bathroom, becoming very aware that he had to pee. He did step out of the way of the second man as he exited, but made his way to the stall uninterrupted after that. The second man came out, snagging his coke from his brother and popping the top, taking deep gulps from the can before taking a breath with a satisfied sound before going back to the snack machines and contemplating the sweets.   
Come on Harold, hurry it up. We're late. His brother said as he waited before looking back at Torin and holding out his hand. "Sorry, my manners seem to have left me. I'm James, that's my brother Harold. We don't see many tourists out this way, its nothin but farm country from here to the reservation. Cattle and corn, not much to see. Normally this rest stop just has people I tend to know at it."   
Jason stepped out as the man spoke, going up to Torin and tucking himself close to the mans side.  
Whisper, Nov 15, 2015 #2509  
Torin shook the man's hand while gently tugging Jason into his side. He gave his name and rank, an added insurance policy that the men knew he was trained to kill and make people disappear. "We were just out for a long ride," he offered, not really lying. They said their goodbyes and the Marine guided his pet and the dogs back to the car, getting all three settled before he climbed into the driver's seat. "Care to explain that show, pet?" he asked, half amused as he turned the car on.  
Imp, Nov 15, 2015 #2510 More options  
Jason was glad to get back in the car, even if the men hadn't been a threat to him. When Torin turned to him Jason reddened a tiny bit, biting his lip. "I.... they wouldn't have actually attacked anyone Master, I dont think so anyway. Its just a trick I taught them when you were at work... I wanted to show you when I was sure they got it down perfect... I didn't expect to actually use it master." He said slowly, turning in his seat and reaching out to the closest dog's head. "I just tap twice on the back of their necks, or say guard-" He did so, and the dog he tapped began the same posturing he had before, ears flat and teeth bared as he growled low in his huge chest.   
Jason ran his hand over the top of the dogs head again, and the dog stopped immediately, panting and wagging his tail, hitting his brother in the head with it in the process. Jason reached into a bag by his feet and pulled out the small baggy of treats, clicking his tongue as he gave them each one of the fake bacon strips. "It... was just supposed to be for show master, a trick. I just used it when he stepped too close to me."  
Whisper, Nov 15, 2015 #2511  
He laughed a little, shaking his head at both the dogs and Jason. Torin hadn't pulled out of the rest stop yet. He'd been waiting for the red truck to pull out and away before continuing up to the reservation. "Too Careful" wasn't a thing in their lives. Only after they'd been gone for five minutes or more, going in the opposite direction, did Torin pull out of the rest stop and continue up toward the reservation. "I think you're lying to yourself, pet," he answered with a small smile. Torin's hand rested on Jason's knee, giving it a soft squeeze. "Even if only a little bit."  
Imp, Nov 15, 2015 #2512 More options  
Jason slowly smiled when he realized his master wasn't mad, though he shook his head. "It is supposed to be for show master. I've seen the shows on tv when they train dogs to attack, like police dogs. It involves sending them after people, and those... those big padded arm guard things for biting. I wouldn't want to do that with these two." He said, taking his masters hand and returning the squeeze. "... though it was supposed to be a intimidating show." He admitted after a moment, smiling and reaching out to pick up the bag of pretzels. "It worked. The guy didn't see me signal them, and he stepped back the moment I did it. They aren't even full grown yet, but they're big enough that they look like they can do damage if they want to."  
Whisper, Nov 15, 2015 #2513  
I hate to think what sort of damage they would do, commanded or not, should someone truly attempt to harm you, Torin wondered aloud. The dogs were still pups yet massive. They could easily hurt someone should they want to take a chunk out of a person's hand or leg. Torin was confident, though, that their dogs were well trained and would only do such a thing if Jason were in true danger.   
Their drive continued to be uneventful. The Marine made sure that Jason ate some of a sandwich and drank water after having finished his soda. His hand came to rest on the growing bump here and there, fingers stroking over it as they drove on for another hour or so. "We're almost there, pet. Ready?"  
Imp, Nov 16, 2015 #2514 More options  
Jason smiled at the thought, agreeing with his master even of he didn't say it. The dogs reactions today had only solidified his wondering on what they would do if he were faced with danger.   
Of course... where they were heading didn't help his worries on his safety. The reservation was a popular spot for slavers, as any small community was. As the law of the land on the reservation slaves were only allowed if they were treated like free people. Paid, allowed property, free to come and go. The fact that their names were on paper as belonging to others was more a necessity of money then anything else. Slaves were bought and brought to the reservation every so often, but the people who housed and employed them didn't have the money for the legal processes that it normally took to free one from their bond.  
David had explained it a ways back, just a bit. Ever since Jason had been taken all those years ago the reservation had changed a lot of its laws and security measures. David didn't like to go into detail, and Jason could tell it was because talking about it was painful to him, but he couldn't help but wonder what he meant. His grandfather finally explained that they now had a section of the local police force helping their community, including several people from the reservation itself who had gone off to the academy. All of them were on a private detail, patrolling the reservation, and manning checkpoints on each of the main roads in and out of the land. There weren't checks on all the ways in and out, there were too many roads to cover, but they had a lot of them.  
Jason did his best to relax, but over time he couldn't help the bit of building anxiety. He held his masters hand tightly, watching the passing scenery. Trees, plains, farm country, just as the man at the rest stop had said. Finally the signs read that they were getting close. Finally they turned onto the dirt road that lead to the reservation, a well worn dirt road that was surrounded by open country on either side. After a short ways, however, they came to a small building, where a man in a tan officers uniform stepped out, signaling for them to stop. His black hair was back in a single long braid, but that was the only thing that made him appear any less then a police officer. When the car stopped he came up to the drivers side window.   
Name and business on the reservation? He said shortly, in a stern, but not mean tone as he eyed Jason and his collar.  
Whisper, Nov 18, 2015 #2515  
Torin squeezed Jason's hand as they drove, wanting nothing more than for Jason to be able to relax a little bit. He knew it wasn't likely but the redhead could still hope. He had been expecting to be stopped on his way in, having chosen a road that Sam had told him was one that was guarded. He hoped that seeing how it was guarded would help ease Jason's anxiety. "Torin Saoirse," he answered. "We're visiting my pet's grandfather and brother." The Marine hoped that it would gain them a bit of a warmer look from the man, who didn't seem very impressed with Jason's collar. "Sam and David Trueheart?"  
Imp, Nov 18, 2015 #2516 More options  
The officer's brow furrowed a bit at the names, but instead of asking any more questions he asked for his ID. Taking it with a quick 'thank you, one moment please' he stepped away and pulled out a phone, making a quick call. A short, quiet conversation later he came back, handing over the ID with -finally- a warm smile on his face. "Thank you for cooperating with the delay, Mr. Saoirse. The whole reservation knows about you, and what you've done. You are more than welcome here... and Jason" He leaned over, peering at Jason who was shrunken into his seat. "Welcome back."   
As they moved on Jason ducked his head low, his cheeks red even as he fought the mixture of anxiety that was now clashing with embarrassment and shame that the whole reservation knew about him. It only made sense that they would know, but still.... Jason didn't like extra attention on the best of days. Today it was even worse somehow.   
After a moment of silence, Jason's thumb running over Torin's hand as he clung to it, Jason turned to Torin, brow furrowed. "Master.... d...do you think David will mind if we... just stay inside? For this visit?"  
Whisper, Nov 22, 2015 #2517  
Torin gave a soft chuckle, squeezing Jason's hand. "They know that you were taken, pet, but no one knows any of the details of your life. Just the general information of it wasn't a good life." He drove up the road toward the house, following the directions that David had given to him. "And no one will be up by the farm, anyway. They all respect your family enough to give you all privacy. Besides, I think you'd regret spending it inside instead of out with the horses, even if you don't ride."   
When they pulled up tot he house, Torin paused after having turned off the engine. He gave Jason a few minutes to process. "Ready?" he asked.  
Imp, Nov 23, 2015 #2518 More options  
Jason stayed silent at first, biting his lip. As they parked he avoided looking up. "I know master, and David said that everyone is understanding, and said that no one will come up to his place unless its an emergency, so we have privacy and all that.... Its just... That they know. I don't have even a chance of going unnoticed here. Everyone who see's me... I..."   
Jason stopped, heaving a soft sigh when David walked out of the house. "... it helps.... that this is his house.... not grandfather's....." Jason murmured, turning to look at Torin with a weak, but real, smile. "Ready or not, we need to go. I cant just stay in the car."  
Whisper, Nov 23, 2015 #2519  
We'll work it out, pet. For now, we're not going out anywhere, just on David's property. Next time, we'll talk about what you are or aren't comfortable with. Torin lifted Jason's hand and kissed his palm and then the inside of his pet's wrist before nodding. The Marine exited the car, throwing the back door open for the pups before rounding to the passenger side to help Jason from the car.  
Imp, Nov 24, 2015 #2520 More options  
Page 127 of 132  
< Prev1?125126127128129?132Next >  
Local Time:11:33 AM  
Jason waited for Torin to get to his side of the car before he got out, letting Catori out and allowing her to crawl up to his shoulder again. Standing up, he wrapped one arm around Torin's waist and pressed close, though even he managed to laugh when Faelan and Faolan both ran up to and tackled David, effectively knocking him to the ground where they proceeded to luck his face more than a little enthusiastically.   
I don't think they like him master. Jason managed in a teasing voice with a grin. "They totally don't miss him at all when he goes home."  
Whisper, Nov 24, 2015 #2521  
Local Time:12:33 PM  
He chuckled a bit, shaking his head at both pups. "I have a feeling that we'll have a more difficult time getting them into the car at the end of our visit," Torin commented, slowly nudging Jason toward the house and his brother. "Don't think about anyone else, pet. It's just us for the weekend, yeah?"  
Torin gave a sharp whistle to call the dogs off of David, reaching a hand out to help him up. "Better be careful or they won't want to come home with us," he teased the man.  
Imp, Nov 28, 2015 #2522 More options  
Jason nodded, turning to face his master and leaning his head in to rest against the other mans chest. "You and me and grandfather and David... David owns a lot of the land on this side of the reservation for his horses.... he gave the hands the weekend off.... its just us." He said softly, closing his eyes and taking a long moment to just breathe and relax a bit more before he opened his eyes and looked up at his master again, trying his best to smile. "I'll be fun. Its just family and animals all weekend."  
Whisper, Nov 28, 2015 #2523  
He squeezed Jason around the shoulders and nudged him forward so that he could get their bags from the car. He could hear the dogs off in the distance, sure that they were terrorizing some poor chipmunk that dared to show its nose. Torin got the bags inside and settled in the room that David had shown him to be theirs before seeking out his pet again to check on him.  
Imp, Nov 28, 2015 #2524 More options  
Jason stayed outside when Torin when to get their things. He wasn't supposed to lift heavy things anyway, and Jason couldn't help the thought that Torin only used the larger bags on purpose, so that Jason didn't have a choice in helping. He hugged his brother in greeting before they followed the barking around one side of the house just far enough to see where the dogs were.   
Worried about them running off? David asked as they bounded back and fourth sniffing and chasing the occasional squirrel up a tree before getting distracted again.   
No, they'll come back if I whistle, and they never go too far. See? There, Faelan just looked back, they do that. They check to see where I am when we go outside, in the woods behind the house and all that. Jason answered lightly, both hands resting on his stomach as Catori rubbed insistently against his cheek and hair. He looked back at the sound of movement, spotting Torin coming back. "If we put Catori inside David said he could show us around... said he wanted to show me the foaling barn. Its the barn that they heavy pregnant mares are kept in, to make sure they are safe when they go into labor."  
Whisper, Nov 28, 2015 #2525  
Torin came up behind Jason, his own hands resting over his pet's as he pressed against him. The Marine nodded, nudging his pet toward the house. The cat tolerated him, of course, but that was the extent of their relationship despite Torin's attempts to be friendly. She knew who had raised her, and who fed her and brushed her, and it wasn't him. Still, she accepted his scratches behind her ears before he sent Jason toward the house to put the cat safely inside. The redhead watched Jason, knowing he was safe but still allowing old habits to take over.  
Imp, Nov 29, 2015 #2526 More options  
Jason leaned back against his master, his heart fluttering at the simple feeling of the mans hands over his stomach. Still, he nodded and pulled away to head toward the house. He let Catori go when he got inside, the cat already racing off to explore. David had assured them he had a litter box set up for her, and had all the windows and doors secure so she wouldn't get out. Looking after her with a small smile he took a few moments to just... breathe. They were on David's property. The only ones that would show up would be his grandfather. They were safe.   
Outside, David stuffed his hands in his pockets. "How's he doing?" David asked softly. "I can't imagine... I'm actually surprised he agreed to come, to be honest."  
Whisper, Dec 7, 2015 #2527  
Nervous, he replied, looking out over the land. "There was a small incident at the rest stop about an hour before here that put him on edge." Torin told David about the two men, and Jason's trick with the dogs with a little laugh. "He never ceases to amaze me," the Marine added with a shake of his head. "I think the car being stopped on the way in spooked him some - he's realizing that he's not invisible here, and that if he were to venture off of your property, everyone would have some idea of what he went through."  
Imp, Dec 7, 2015 #2528 More options  
David nodded, glancing back toward the house. "Truth be told the tribe already knows the basic's of it, just from word getting around that I found him in the first place. They know he is still legally... yours. There's mixed opinions on that side of it... but when we said he was coming to visit there were a lot of people who wanted to come by. Our parents were well known in the tribe, and Grandfather and I still are. There was even talks of celebrations, dancing, ceremonies.... I nipped that one in the bud quick." David sighed. "I just hope he can relax and enjoy himself at least a little bit while you guys are here."   
Ce Jason finally coming back out of the house, causing a real smile to come over David's face again just like every time he saw his brother. Their relationship wasn't what he'd dreamed it to be, but he had the man back, and that was what mattered. Jason came back up to them, still cupping his small bump. "So, Jason, ready to see the horses?" Jason nodded, tucking himself under Torin's arm. David turned to lead the way, heading toward a very large building in the distance.  
Whisper, Dec 15, 2015 #2529  
Torin nodded, thanking the man for knowing what Jason would need instinctively. The redhead listened, taking the information in. "Maybe in time he'll come to enjoy a bigger...gathering here." Whatever that entailed, though he was sure that his pet would likely be embarrassed by a ceremony of some sort.   
The Marine smiled when his pet returned to his side, his arm wrapping around Jason securely and squeezing him gently in a hug. They walked, following David. They walked slowly, taking their time and enjoying the simple quiet time together that they didn't seem to have much of during their every day. "How are you feeling, pet?" he asked.  
Imp, Dec 15, 2015 #2530 More options  
Jason wrapped one arm tightly around Torin's waist as they walked, looking up at him as he spoke. "I'm.... I'm not bad master." He said slowly, wording it carefully to avoid lying about it. "Still a little anxious, but I don't think that will go away soon. I'm excited to see the animals though master... its been so long... but I still like horses. I was just really.... remember when Master Damien gave me boots and offered riding lessons? Before... the last house? We just put them in the closet, and I tried not to think about them, and then...after the... they were gone. I... on the last day, the day I was t-taken. David's birthday present... it was...."   
Jason fell silent for a moment, eyes falling to the ground. David paused in his walking, and turned back to them, having been listening to Jason speak. "I gave you a halter, and a dream catcher... Grandfather let me tell you that Thunder was yours. You were finally big enough to ride on your own."  
Jason nodded, not looking up for a moment and still hesitating before he slowly met David's eyes. "You said... you still have him? Is he here?" David nodded, glancing at Torin. "I... Can we see him first?"  
Whisper, Dec 16, 2015 #2531  
Torin listened, simply stroking his fingers through Jason's long hair. He knew, or at least had an idea, of what speaking about that day cost his pet emotionally. The Marine squeezed his pet closer to him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as they came up to the large building. He didn't say anything, because this wasn't for or about him. In a way, he felt as though he was intruding on a moment that was meant solely for Jason and David. He also didn't answer David's glance in any way. So long as Jason felt he was strong enough emotionally, then he would allow his pet to do whatever he liked while they were here. His only role at the moment was support for his pet.  
Imp, Dec 16, 2015 #2532 More options  
The lack of response from Torin was taken for what it was; all of this was up to Jason. David nodded, turning away from the main foaling barn and heading to a slightly smaller barn a bit further away. He fell into step beside Jason as they walked, one hand going up to grasp Jason's shoulder. He wanted to say something, lighten the mood somehow, but he couldn't think of anything to say.  
When they got to the barn he lead the way all the way though it, to the largest double-wide box stall at the end. Jason stopped a short distance away from the door. David looked at him for a long moment before he moved forward, sliding the door open and disappearing inside. As the sound of slow moving hooves neared Jason tightened his grip on his master, turning to press his face into the mans chest and squeezing his eyes closed. A sick feeling pooled in the pit of his stomach as he couldn't help remembering that last day.  
David lead the animal out. Thunder wasn't a small horse, but he was more muscular than tall, even at his older age. His blue-grey coat was marred here and there with scars from fights with other animals, just small dark spots here and there. David let go of his halter when they were out of the stall, knowing the animal wouldn't go anywhere. As he stepped away Thunder nickered, taking a step forward, confused.  
The nicker made Jason look up, finally turning his face away from his masters chest. He could hear the dogs barking somewhere off in the distance, outside the barn. Thunder.... the horse looked almost exactly as he remembered him. A bit more grey in the color here and there, but just the same. Swallowing hard, eyes glued to the animal, Jason slowly pulled away from Torin, stepping forward. Thunder responded to the movement, walking over to Jason and lowering his head, pressing his node into Jason's chest. The movement jostled Jason making him stumble a bit as he reached up to catch himself on the horses neck. As he stumbled a strangled, almost sobbing noise escaped his throat and he leaned forward, nuzzling his face into the thick mane, unaware of the tears that fell from his eyes.  
I... does he.. still know how to... Jason said in a choked tone, looking over at David.  
I dont know... I havent... not since before. David said softly, arms crossed in a self-hugging movement, clearly struggling to hide emotion.  
Jason paused for a moment before looking back at the animal in front of him. "...e.. el...di.." He said softly, his words hesitant.  
David took a half step forward. "Eh-la-di."  
Jason glanced back for a split second before turning back to Thunder. ".. eh-la-di..."  
As the words left his mouth he moved sideways, running a hand down the thick neck and pausing to tug the grey fall of mane. Thunder nickered again, tossing his head and shifting his feet for a moment. Then, dancing to the side a bit, he lowered himself. First on his front knees, then all way way down so he was laying down in front of Jason. Taking in a sharp breath, Jason looked over at David, then Torin.  
I... its how we used to... get up on him... Master... Can I? Please? He said breathlessly, voice and expression pleading.  
Whisper, Dec 20, 2015 #2533  
Torin watched, holding Jason tight to him when he buried his face in his chest. The Marine whispered soft words to his pet, soothing his hands over the other man's shoulders and back, hoping to help calm him. As Jason pulled away, the redhead pressed a supportive kiss to his forehead and let him go, content to watch the scene before him. He knew it was emotional for Jason and Torin was ready to jump in the second he was needed, though he hoped that he wasn't. He listened to Jason struggle to speak a language he once knew, and watched the horse obey as if he'd been following the command every day since Jason was taken. It truly was amazing.   
He weighed the options in his head when his pet asked for permission to ride, eventually nodding to the request. "Carefully, and take it slowly for now, pet." Torin stepped up then, holding his hand out to help Jason step over the animal and straddle it.  
Imp, Dec 21, 2015 #2534 More options  
Jason couldn't decide how he felt when his master consented to the ride. Fear, joy, anxiousness, excitement.... everything all at once. He didn't hesitate, however, He knew that if he hesitated he would stop himself... and his master would let him. If Jason had learned anything it was that he had to be the one to push himself forward. He had to be the one to figure out when, or if, he was ready for each new step.   
Taking Torin's hand tightly in his, he stepped over the animals huge back, his free hand going down to brace himself again Thunder's shoulder. When he was centered he slowly let go of Torin's hand, both if his resting on Thunder's neck. There was a moment of silence and stillness before Jason clicked his tongue. With a hard, heavy lurch Thunder got his front feet out before making his way to his feet. As he stood Jason yelped at the sharp movement, leaning forward to hug Thunder's neck a bit, but he pushed himself to sit up straight when the animal was fully standing.   
David stepped forward when he was stable, reaching up to take Jason's hands one by one and putting them onto Thunder's mane. "...Both hands hold his mane..." He said softly, stepping sideways and moving Jason's leg. "...Hold on with your knees, not your heels... Turn him left by pressing with your right knee.... good... now the other way.... good... squeeze with your heels to make him go forward.... good... squeeze with your knees to stop..." As Jason followed the instructions the old horse moved perfectly, turning right and left in place before slowly walking forward a few steps until he was signaled to stop. He himself was completely silent, eyes focused on the grey head in front of him, expression blank and focused and... quiet. David stepped back when he had followed all the instructions, moving off to one side so the way out of the barn was clear.   
Jason didn't move at first, alternating between looking at thunder and looking out the doorway. Finally he turned his head off to the side, looking at his master. "... may I go master... just for a little while... please?"  
Whisper, Dec 22, 2015 #2535  
He watched, still silent. Torin was nervous about Jason being on the horse but it was obvious how well trained it was which helped to ease him. He was a little surprised that Jason asked to ride, but after a thought the Marine nodded. "Stay close and at a trot," he instructed. It would be disastrous if Jason fell, not only because both he and the baby could get hurt but because Jason likely would take a long time to get back on a horse again if he ever did at all. The redhead watched, walking slowly next to his pet and Thunder.  
Imp, Dec 22, 2015 #2536 More options  
Jason walked Thunder to the doorway, still struggling to straighten out his confused thoughts . When they reached the doorway he signaled for the horse to stop, which Thunder did with a snort and a toss of his head. David, who had been on the other side of him, looked up in confusion, but Jason wasn't looking at him. He was looking down at Torin, with a soft, silent, not quite restful, but not quite conflicted expression on his face.   
No... master... I mean... Can I... go out... alone? For a little while? I'll stay at a walk, and I wont go far. He said softly, his hands fingering the mane lightly.  
Whisper, Dec 22, 2015 #2537  
Torin had only meant to walk Jason to the door and so he nodded. He reached up, giving his pet's leg a soft squeeze before he stepped out of the barn to allow the horse to step out, too. "Whistle for the dogs if you get into trouble, pet. I'm sure they'll come find me or David. Or we'll hear you. And we'll be here when you get back." The Marine had no intention of leaving the area of the barn until Jason was safely back.  
Imp, Dec 22, 2015 #2538 More options  
Jason nodded, giving his master a grateful smile and murmuring a soft 'thank you' before nudging the animal forward again. He stayed at the walk, honestly unsure if he would able to handle anything faster even if he were physically allowed.  
David stood by the doorway, watching Jason ride off until he turned and disappeared through a bend in the trees. Sighing softly, he turned to sit on a hay bale that was by the door. "Are you any better at figuring out where his head is at than I am?" He asked, resting his elbows on his knees. "Because every time he takes a step forward, I can never tell if everything is going good or if there's a storm overhead, just waiting to throw everything into chaos and hurt."  
Whisper, Dec 22, 2015 #2539  
He chuckled a bit. "It's easier when you're with him as much as I am," Torin answered, leaning against the door. "Right now, everything is okay. He's anxious because of the kidnapping and because of the attention he's likely to get if he wanted to leave the property. But he's happy to be here, and he's just trying to figure it all out, too.  
The baby makes it all the more complicated. I think he's petrified but trying hard to not be... He's hard on himself, harder than anyone else has been since he's been with me.  
Imp, Dec 22, 2015 #2540 More options  
Page 128 of 132  
< Prev1?126127128129130?132Next >  
David nodded, looking thoughtfully over the property. "Well I hope everything goes well for him. God knows I dont want to set him back. He's grown so much, he does so much better. Relaxing, interacting, moving and doing things on his own..." He paused, looking down at his hands. "You know... we always knew he carried the pregnancy gene. I don't have it myself... but the thought was never lost on me, that it was something that... could happen to him. I'm glad it happened now, with you... but can I ask, how risky is the pregnancy? I've asked, but he always goes all quiet and pale when I do... I cant bring myself to push it."  
Whisper, Dec 22, 2015 #2541  
Well, it wouldn't have happened at all, I think, if Tristan hadn't broken his implant during a spar... Torin thought about the question regarding how dangerous the pregnancy was. "It's dangerous in the fact that Jason has spent years being abused and malnourished, so his vitamin supply for the baby is low. He's on supplements for it, though. His scars will hinder growth of his belly as he gets further along, and no one really knows how that's going to affect it. He feels more vulnerable - if he wasn't pregnant he feels that he could fight anyone who tried to harm him, but now he won't risk the baby and he doesn't move the way he did before. He's terrified that the baby will find the same fate as Jason did."  
Imp, Dec 22, 2015 #2542 More options  
David's lips tightened into a thin line, but he tried his best to keep his expression neutral. "... I cant blame him for the fears. He was so... little.... I..." David stopped, closing his mouth and looking away for a moment before looking back with a deep breath. "... You know... we haven't had a successful kidnapping since he was taken. The tribal council banded together and formed patrols, got security for the borders. The slavers still hit us every now and then, average of every few months. They target adults and children alike... Because its a bit cut off from the rest of the world, the reservation is seen as a easy target. We do everything we can to make damn sure we arent... still... its small comfort when it comes too little too late for you."  
Whisper, Jan 9, 2016 #2543  
Torin nodded in understanding. "It's a double edged sword. We thought the first house was protected, because it was so far off the beaten path. You are much more isolated, your main friends and family are here on the reservation with you..." He shook his head, wishing for the thousandth time since he'd seen Jason on that first day that their world was different. "You can try to work with the local military base for patrols around the reservation?" he suggested. Slavery was a part of their daily life, but taking small children, like Jason had been, was still illegal. He knew it was unlikely that the council would be open to the suggestion, but it was worth mentioning.  
Imp, Jan 11, 2016 #2544 More options  
David cocked his head to the side at the suggestion. "I... dont know about the council and how they would react to it... but do you think the people at the base would be open to it? They do target adults too, which is... I mean it shouldnt be, but it is legal if they have the right papers and permits... but... I mean, yes we have history and proof they are targeting underage people... but would they even be open to helping us? I think the records of child attempts would help convince them."   
Outside Jason hadn't gone far. The big old horse was just as steady and quiet as David had assured him he was. There was never a falter or start in his slow steps. He kept the barn that he'd come from in his distant vision, even when going in and out of the trees off the trail. This was like another world. He had been dreading coming here so much... but now that he was here it was all different emotions. With thunder's strong back supporting him, the breeze rustling softly through the trees, and the birds singing here and there... it was not the nightmare he had feared it would be. It was peaceful.   
This was not what I expected to come up to. Came a sudden, but familiar voice off to one side.   
Jason started, tugging Thunder's mane roughly as he did so and causing the animal to sidestep quickly. A leathery calloused hand snapped out, however, steadying Jason by one arm as a slightly taller, more graceful white horse came to press close to them. Jason relaxed as best he could, patting Thunder and shushing him as they stilled again before turning to look at his grandfather.   
You scared me. He said softly, a tiny smile tickling his lips.   
I never used to be able to, not in the woods, Waya. One time you could hear a squirrels footsteps across a flat, leafless ground, and tell me without looking how far away it was. He said softly, his eyes gentle and teasing.   
Jason wanted to balk at the mention of how he used to be as a child, but that was not a memory of hurt. It was a memory of hunting and tracking, good memories with the man. He slowly shook his head. "Maybe one day I will be able to again. I... I was lost in thought when you came up. Not paying attention to what was around me... Master and David are in the barn. Let's head back to them?" He said, turning Thunder around and heading side by side with his grandfathers horse.  
Whisper, Feb 2, 2016 #2545  
Yes, Torin answered honestly. "Our job is to protect the citizens of this country. I don't know anyone who wouldn't do what they could to protect someone, especially children." He couldn't say that the base would stop slavers from coming onto the reservation completely, but they might be more apprehensive to do so if they thought some Marine snipers might be sitting in the woods on patrol... "Besides, the woods where most of the bastards come in and take the children out through is good training grounds. The military would gain from it by using patrolling as tactical exercises."  
Imp, Feb 2, 2016 #2546 More options  
David nodded, leaning back against the barn wall, one hand picking at the hay. "Well and the slaver permits and laws are really... full of grey areas." He said slowly. "Most permits say that the slavers have to get their.... their 'product' to official processing plants before they can actually call any of it a sellable product. So until the people they kidnap aren't legally slaves until they are tattooed, stamped with paperwork, and spit out the other side, fully registered." David paused in his words as Jason reappeared in the distance, riding beside their grandfather at a slow pace. David was happy to see he was smiling, and looked utterly at ease. He lowered his voice, standing up and stepping closer to Torin. "I'll talk to the council... are there any... any strings you can pull? I know its nowhere near where you are stationed, but is there anyone you can talk to? I can get you the records of them trying for the kids if it helps."  
Whisper, Feb 26, 2016 #2547  
He smiled, clapping his hand on the other man's shoulder. "One step at a time. Speak with the council first. If they approve, then Michael and I will help you gather the paperwork you'll need to bring before the Military, and I'm sure you have six very willing Marines to stand up and speak on the reservation's behalf. Beyond that, Kris will put a bug in his superior's ear who is more like us than not. All we can do past that is hope it travels up from there." If this worked out, Torin was hoping it would put Jason more at ease as well, and allow him to feel more secure in coming out to visit more often. Something told the redhead that it would be good for his pet to be out here once in a while.   
Torin stepped forward as Jason and Sam drew up to the barn. He stood near the horse that Jason was riding, but allowed his pet to decide whether or not he wanted to dismount it, and how he wanted to. "Have a nice ride?"  
Imp, Feb 28, 2016 #2548 More options  
David nodded. "I know a lot of communities have security to keep slavers out, but the tribe just doesn't have that kind of money... if this works out it will be amazing." He said softly while they were still out of earshot as he followed Torin out of the barn. He took the white mares reins as his grandfather dismounted, leading her off to the side to tie them to one of the hitching posts.   
Jason nodded, fingers running softly through the animals long mane as Thunder danced sideways a bit. "It was... I liked it. I like it here." Jason admitted, a soft, but tentative smile curling the corners of his lips. "I still feel... I'm still... nervous, but I like it. I feel better than I thought I would."   
David stepped up, smiling as well, a shining of joy in his eyes at Jason's words. "Ready to get off? We can go riding again later." He said softly.   
Jason nodded, and David repeated the movements from earlier, running his hand down the horses mane before tugging it and murmuring the command. Thunder danced from foot to foot for a moment before pitching forward, lowering his front end first in an abrupt, jerky movement. Jason jerked likewise, but David reacted quickly, however, reaching up to steady Jason with one hand taking his and the other pressing against his lower back. When the animal stilled he helped Jason hoist himself over the broad back.   
When he was on his own two feet again Jason, without saying a single word, threw his arms around his brother, burying his face into the mans shoulder. David stood frozen in surprise for a moment before he wrapped his arms around the other man in return, looking over at Torin with a confused expression.   
Jason stayed where he was, face hidden, pressed against the solid, comforting form of his brother. After a long moment he muttered, his voice barely audible and muffled. "... stupid hormones..."  
Whisper, Mar 9, 2016 #2549  
Torin quickly stepped forward to offer more support as Jason nearly pitched forward over the head of the horse. He was a little stung that his pet went for David, but he understood and pushed the feelings away. He stood (a bit awkwardly) to the side for a minute, not wanting to interrupt the moment. The Marine moved over to Sam, talking quietly about the idea he and David had been discussing just moments earlier, asking his opinion on whether or not the tribal council would approve of something like it.  
Imp, Mar 9, 2016 #2550 More options  
Sam stepped away without hesitating, listening to the plan intently. He frowned as Torin finished, looking thoughtful. "I don't know." He said honestly. "The council is made up of our wisest, smartest tribesmen, myself included, but some are more stubborn than others. A lot of them see the attacks, and see the inaction by the local authorities, and believe the worst of all outside powers. I know that there will be at least a few who reject the idea, on the thought that nothing will be done anyway... but I do believe, with some conversation, it stands a very good chance. It could help the lives and safety of a lot of the people who live here. Give me the word, and I will arrange to the idea to the council."  
Jason, after a few long moments, finally composed himself and pulled away. As he did Sam nodded to him, knowing that Torin didn't want Jason overhearing this conversation. "Why dont you take Thunder inside, I'll take Ghost here, and we can groom them before we put them away. David, will you and Jason get out some brushes?" He intoned, holding the reins out to Torin before going over to get his horse.  
Whisper, Mar 9, 2016 #2551  
Nodding, the redhead spoke softly as he saw the movement of Jason' pulling away from David. "If you think it'll help, I'll obviously come speak to the council." Torin let it drop at that, wanting to keep Jason in the dark about the idea until he was sure it would be put into practice (if it was put into practice...). He nodded to Sam, taking the reins from Sam and beginning to lead the horse into the barn. "Whenever you and David think its best, I'd like the council's approval before anyone goes to the local base with the idea."  
Imp, Mar 9, 2016 #2552 More options  
Sam nodded, watching David lead Jason into the barn. "I will try to get a council meeting together. Can you come back down next weekend?" Sam replied. "It would help a lot to have you there Torin. As the one who has found Jason, who healed and returned him to us, your word would have more impact then mine. Your story is already told around the reservation. It is you, the way you treat my grandson, that gives families here hope. You stepping forward, wanting to help protect us, would only be another step toward the dream that we will not have to worry about it forever."  
Whisper, Mar 9, 2016 #2553  
He nodded. "I'll speak with Jason about it, but it shouldn't be a problem if the weekend continues with his being comfortable. I'll speak with him tonight, tell him the idea." His pet would be curious as to why they were coming back to visit so soon if he didn't, and Torin knew how much Jason disliked being left in the dark, though he would tolerate it simply because he was a slave. That wasn't how Torin wanted it, obviously. "Do you think if the others come up it would help?" He had no idea how the council would react, and the Marine was relying on Sam to be honest with him.  
Imp, Mar 9, 2016 #2554 More options  
Sam considered it for a moment before nodding. "It would be a show of force, of solidarity." He said, breaking into his usual gentle smile as David and Jason appeared at the far end of the barn. "Ask them, and you have my thanks Torin. I'll let you know if I can arrange for a council meeting."   
When David and Jason got close Sam dropped the reins to the white mare and helped them unload their arms of the long metal combs, brushes, currycombs, and hoof picks. Jason kept one of the bushes and a comb, hurrying up to his master with a big grin on his face. He held out the two instruments to the man. "Comb for the mane and tail, or brush for the body?" He asked. "We're brushing Ghost, because Thunder needs his hooves done before that."  
Whisper, Mar 9, 2016 #2555  
He nodded, knowing none of the guys would have a problem coming up to the reservation.   
Turning to Jason, Torin smiled at him. He bent his head down to capture his lips in a soft yet possessive kiss that lingered for a long moment. With one last peck, the Marine took the brush from his pet's hand, using the handle of it to tap Jason's rear end toward the horse's mane. Stepping forward, the redhead began to gently brush over the horse's body, his free hand stroking over his shoulders and back a bit as he worked it over the soft coat.  
Imp, Mar 9, 2016 #2556 More options  
Jason returned the kiss, lingering on it just as much as his master did. He jumped when his rear was tapped with the brush, moving to get to work with a giggle and pink cheeks. They worked together on the mare while David lifted and cleaned each of Thunder's feet. Then they finished him as well they took them to two stalls and turned them in, leaving the barn and heading toward the house.   
As they walked Jason whistled sharply, and the dogs came racing up, barking madly and jumping over and at each other as they moved. "I'm getting hungry Master." Jason admitted, hands cupping his stomach as he watched the animals. "Can we get some food soon?"  
Whisper, Mar 9, 2016 #2557  
As they walked, Torin tugged Jason close to his side. The redhead's fingers drew soft patterns over his fiance's shoulder. "Of course, pet. When we get up to the house we'll get you something to eat." He pressed a kiss to Jason's temple, and the walk up to the house didn't take much time at all. "Why don't you relax a little tonight?" the Marine suggested, steering Jason toward a chair while wondering if his pet would agree to such a thing. He was usually stubborn about it when it wasn't a command... "And tell me what you'd like for dinner."  
Imp, Apr 1, 2016 #2558 More options  
Jason hesitated, looking out over the land around them, before nodding. It was only mid afternoon, but the thought of exploring did seem a bit... overwhelming to him at that moment. It was only the first day, and he had revisited so many memories already... so many feelings rose up. From the sights, the sounds. God even the smells brought up thick emotion, welling up into his throat just enough to make it feel like hands were tightening around his neck. The smell of the grass, trees, and fresh cut wood. The dusty smell of hay and the warm animal smell of the horses.   
Jason could feel tears welling up as his breathing quickened, and he turned abruptly to stand in front of his master, hands fisting in his shirt and face pressing abruptly into the mans chest as he took in deep, almost frantic breaths of his masters smell. Jason wanted, needed to remember that he was still home. Home was with his master, and his master was his home. "... I want... I... w-want... s-something sp-picy." He mumbled, trying his damnedest to keep his voice steady as he squeezed his teary eyes shut tight.  
Whisper, Apr 8, 2016 #2559  
Torin was taken aback for a moment, but his arms quickly came around Jason's frame and held him tightly. The Marine used his arms to shield much of Jason's view aside from his own chest. He shushed his pet softly, dipping his head to bury his nose in the top of Jason's hair, rocking their bodies back and forth softly. "What kind of spicy?" he asked softly, hoping to distract his pet from his thoughts. "Mexican? Indian? Wings?" Torin pressed a kiss to Jason's temple, and then his cheek, nuzzling there softly.  
Imp, Apr 8, 2016 #2560 More options  
Page 129 of 132  
< Prev1?127128129130131132Next >  
Jason didn't move, not yet, but as his master wrapped him up in his strong arms he could feel his heartbeat slowing down. His focus centered even more when his master spoke about food, giving him something to think about, decide on. It was a simple task, but thinking over food choices was a good way to keep his mind focused on the moment. "... Indian food?" He finally murmured, letting his fingers grip on the mans shirt relax as well as the small amount of panic began to subside a bit. ".. I... if we can find it... vandaloo or... phall curry... like we have at home?..."   
David's eyebrows rose up immediately when Jason mentioned the two flavors. Vandaloo was made with scotch bonnet chilies, and Phall was made with a -in his opinion- very excessive amount of ghost chilies. Jason had never liked spicy food as a child....  
Sam stepped up, his hand coming to rest on Torin's shoulder. "There is a really good Indian place just outside the reservation. They deliver pretty quickly." He intoned.  
Whisper, Apr 8, 2016 #2561  
Torin for his part chuckled at Jason's selections. "You sure this kid is mine?" he teased. "Not your Indian lover's?" The Marine's hands began to smooth over Jason's back, instinctively avoiding the painful patches of scar tissue. He nodded to Sam's suggestion. He tilted his pet's head up, capturing Jason's lips with his own for a sweet kiss that lingered for a minute. With one last squeeze to his fiance, Torin took a small step back from him so they could continue their walk up to the house. "We can eat outside if you want?" Torin suggested. "It's pretty nice out tonight..."  
Imp, Apr 8, 2016 #2562 More options  
Jason had finally calmed enough that he let the man step away, but as they continued to walk he did tuck himself under the mans arm. David fell into step on one side of the pair, and Sam walked on the other side. Jason brightened a bit when Torin mentioned eating outside, and David smiled, almost speaking but after a moment the words died on his lips. He had almost suggested they go eat around a campfire, with lawn chairs and some s'mores after the food... but the history of Jason's past, not to mention the stories from Torin's friends stopped him.   
I have hammocks. He said finally, still smiling. "Set out in the trees a bit, in a little clearing where you can see the sky. Hammocks, hanging chairs, I can even bring out some other chairs and pillows if you like? If we order soon we can eat while we watch the sunset over the cliffs."  
Whisper, Apr 8, 2016 #2563  
Torin watched for Jason's reactions to the suggestions. Being outside usually calmed him, though, so the Marine was hoping that this wouldn't be any different. "You can sit outside while David sets everything up, and your grandfather and I will call in the order," the redhead suggested. His arm draped fully around Jason's waist so that his hand could rest on his belly as they walked. "And I packed the battery lanterns. We can hang them up for after the sun sets." With nothing around for a long while, it would be pitch black once the sun fully set. That thought made Torin slightly uneasy, even if he was a trained Marine.  
Imp, Apr 10, 2016 #2564 More options  
Jason's eyes brightened at the suggestion, looking up at his master when David suggested it. Jason had nothing to worry about, however, and he grinned when the man heartily agreed to it. "It'll be beautiful, wont it master? Laying out under the open sky, we'll eat and relax and just... not worry about anything."   
Even better than that. David intoned as the house drew nearer. "Out here there's not nearly as much light pollution. In the city lights tend to block the stars, making the sky look dark and black. Out here the stars shine brighter and more brilliantly than anywhere else. The sky is filled with twinkling lights too many to ever hope to count, like silver glitter spilled into a pool of black ink. The moon covers the land in a silver glow, so bright on the full moon nights that you dont need any lights to find your way. Most nights you even see shooting stars."   
Jason hugged close to his master as they walked, but his eyes were glued to his brother. "That sounds... magical." He murmured, his voice soft and breathy.   
It is. Same came in, walking up the porch stairs before them, his eyes crinkling as he smiled, opening the door for them. "David and I spend many nights out in that clearing. It is peaceful, and calming. We'll take dinner out there, and take the time to connect to each other and to the land and to ourselves."  
Whisper, Apr 11, 2016 #2565  
They split off as they neared the house, Torin nudging his pet to go with David while he and Sam went up to the house. The Marine let the older man call the order in, writing down what he wanted, while he fumbled around the kitchen a bit to gather plates, forks, napkins, glasses, and anything else they might need. "How often did they sleep outside?" Torin asked after Sam had hung up the phone.  
Imp, Apr 26, 2016 #2566 More options  
Jason took the nudge for what it was, and went to follow his brother. They headed to a small storage building off to one side of his house, and David drove out a gator cart, parking it off to the side. He and his grandpa usually took four wheeler's out to the clearing, but the cart had enough seating for all of them together. Under the seats in the back of it were storage compartments, and he pushed a pile of pillows into it from a large bag that kept them sealed into the space before fastening the seats back down with a 'click'.   
All of that done, Jason turned to head back up to the house, whistling for the dogs to join them as they raced ahead once again, tongues hanging out of their mouths as their long limbs clumsily propelled them forward. Still half-grown, they were more gangly than muscular at that point.   
Once the order was in Same moved to help Torin gather dishes for the food. The plates were wide, and were like shallow mixes between plates and bowls. Perfect for chunky soupy things like curry. As he pulled out a basket to carry everything, he smiled at the question. "Well one or the other fell asleep outside most nights, and I ended up carrying at least one of them in to bed." He said, a twinkle in his eye. "I really only let them stay out when they fell asleep in the barn during storms... but that was a fairly regular thing for them. It came to a point where every time it rained I would automatically bring blankets and pillows out there when I went to check on them. I knew that at least Jason would be asleep already."  
Whisper, Apr 26, 2016 #2567  
Torin nodded with a smile. He recounted their night in the storm during one of Jason's first nights with him, as well as their night camping in the bubble tent for Jason's birthday earlier in the year. "I think, at some point, he probably pushed his past from his mind to keep himself sane, but the subconscious still calmed him when it rained." It was only a theory, though. The Marine turned toward the window, watching his pet and the dogs make their way up toward the house. "I think I'll take him on a walk before the food is delivered and tell him what we talked about with the Marines." There was no use in hiding it from Jason, as he would eventually find out.  
Imp, May 2, 2016 #2568 More options  
I'm glad he held on to something to help calm him. Sam said in response, looking the same direction. "Dwelling in the past is never healthy, it is something that Jason seems to thrive in. Perhaps dwelling on his past with us would have hurt him more than remembering it.... But he has you now, so he stays in the now. Jason was always that way as a child too... he doesn't hold on to anger like his brother does. Staying in the present has never come easily to David. He holds on to it when things happen without justice. Holds on long after whatever happened is over."   
Sam glanced sideways at Torin as he moved to continue packing the basket. "It's good that you dont hide things from him. He trusts you, he knows you trust him." He said, putting silverware in a bag. "I will text you when the food arrives if you want to head out with him. David and I can finish preparing things in the mean time."   
As the elder finished speaking the door opened, Jason walking in, and the dogs clogging the doorway as they tried to squeeze in right alongside David. Jason went to Torin automatically as he always did, laughing as David nearly pitched forward tripping over the dogs as they sped by, off to search the house for fin things to explore. Jason shook his head, turning to cuddle into the man as Catori jumped up on the counter next to them, mewing loudly.  
Whisper, May 4, 2016 #2569  
Torin laughed too as his arms automatically moved around his pet. He pressed a kiss to Jason's forehead before stepping away just enough so that they could walk again. Catori took that as her cue and climbed onto Jason's shoulder to walk with them. The Marine only shook his head and lead his pet from the house once more and away from where they had just set up for dinner. "How are you feeling, pet?" he asked, keeping Jason tucked close into his side. "You seem much more relaxed than when we first got here."  
Imp, May 5, 2016 #2570 More options  
Jason's head bowed as it always did at the familiar touch of affection, leaning into the soft kiss automatically. He held out one arm so the cat could climb on up, standing on his shoulder with her tail curling around the side of his neck. He followed the lead as his master guided him outside again, arm around the mans waist as they walked. "I do feel... better." He said softly with a nod as Catori rubbed against the side of his head, persistently purring. "I mean... this place is where... w-where bad things happened... started... but its also where a lot of good things did too. If I push past the fear its... its ok. Its good almost, even."  
Whisper, May 15, 2016 #2571  
Torin nodded, reaching up every now and then to give Catori a scratch behind her ears. He lead Jason out a bit further, chatting a bit more before leading his pet into the conversation he'd had with both David and Sam. He laid out the specifics of the conversation, and that it would mean at least one more visit relatively soon for them both and, perhaps, some of their friends. "What do you think, pet?" he asked, watching Jason's reaction both as he spoke and as he waited for the other man to formulate his thoughts on the idea.  
Imp, May 15, 2016 #2572 More options  
Jason listened intently as his master spoke, letting the whole idea sink in. When the man finished Jason slowed them to a stop, glancing around to see that they were alone, and the house was not even in sight anymore. Frowning slightly, he pulled away and reached up to take Catori into his arms, cradling her instead. "I... It would be... good, master... it might even save someone in the future, from what happened to me... and... I mean, I know I always feel safe with everyone around me, I know that would count for here too... but master..." He finally looked up, his expression conflicted. "Not everyone thinks like you and the rest of the guys. Would they even go for it? For that kind of thing?"  
Whisper, May 21, 2016 #2573  
He allowed Jason to pull away, watching him a bit more closely. Torin let his pet get his thoughts out, smiling softly at the question. "That's not something we know, Jason," he answered. "Though, what we're trying to stop is the kidnapping of children - those too young to go onto the open market; children like you. The only ones who don't want that stopped are those who profit from it." They would never be able to stop the slave trade itself, or the taking of those who were old enough to be taken. But if they could lessen the children who were taken, especially the vulnerable ones like those on the reservation, then at least they were doing something. "I think the most opposition will come from the people on the reservation, because they're wary of outsiders and especially the government."  
Imp, May 21, 2016 #2574 More options  
Jason slowly nodded, eyes going down again for a moment. He was getting better at this. At thinking through situations that scared him, and processing them instead of letting the anxiety overwhelm him. He still fought through it, the sweaty palms and the racing heart, but it didn't get to be too much as often. He didn't crumble and fall as often anymore, needing to be lifted back up, repaired and comforted and calmed.   
Swallowing, Jason nodded again, lifting the purring cat back up to his shoulder as he looked back at his master again. "If I can keep someone else safe... some other... kid safe... I'll help however I can." He finally said softly. "Maybe, if they are reluctant to let people in to help... maybe I can talk to them. David said a lot of people were happy he found me, glad I came back, even if its just to visit... if any of its true, maybe my word will carry a little bit of weight."  
Whisper, May 21, 2016 #2575  
Torin's hand came up to cup his pet's cheek. He lifted Jason's face with his usual gentle touch and bent to kiss him. "I'm proud of you, pet," he responded finally. Torin kissed the other man again before drawing Jason into a tight hug. He knew what talking about his life would cost his fiance emotionally, and that Jason was still willing to do it was nothing short of amazing to him. "Do you have any other questions about it?" he asked, finally stepping away just a bit, guiding Jason slowly back toward the house.  
Imp, May 22, 2016 #2576 More options  
Jason leaned into the kiss, savoring the taste and feel of his masters lips on his for a long moment before he pulled away, his hands running trails down the mans broad chest and arms. It wasnt lustful or sexual. It was more comfort this time, focusing and centering himself on the mans presence to help his anxiety go down even further. Jason followed the man when he was guided back in the direction they came, but he shook his head at the question. What he'd said, what he offered to do... he was still willing to do it, but now that he'd put it out there....   
I think... I want to think about it some more master. He finally said softly with a small attempt at a smile as the house came into sight, and David was seen leaning against the post on the back porch, looking for them. "I'll ask later? If I have any more questions? For now I really dont want to talk about it. I want to just... process it."  
Whisper, May 29, 2016 #2577  
Torin nodded, squeezing Jason around his shoulders a bit before reaching up and tugging at his pet's braid gently. They made the rest of the walk back in silence, strolling along slowly. "So what do you think you want to do this weekend, pet? More riding? Exploring?" The Marine wondered if the other man would want to sleep in the barn, and hoped that he wouldn't because he didn't want to have to tell Jason that it wasn't a good idea.  
Imp, Jun 19, 2016 #2578 More options  
Jason paused in his thoughts at the question, redirecting his attention to the possibilities of the weekend. It was supposed to be for relaxing, after all. "Mmm... I would like to go riding again..." He said slowly as they walked. "I would like to explore a little... but... not alone master. There are places that I remember a little... but its like... I cant remember if they are real places or if they are places that I just imagined or dreamed, you know? But if they are real I want to see them again, see if they are like I remember.."  
Whisper, Jun 29, 2016 #2579  
Maybe David can go with you? he suggested. "I'm sure he can tell you if the places are memories or dreams, and take you to the places that are memories." Torin was sure that whatever Jason saw in his head were memories of his early childhood. He couldn't remember a time when his pet had said he remembered something and it turned out to be a false memory.  
Imp, Jan 27, 2017 #2580 More options  
Page 130 of 132  
Jason nodded slowly, though he still looked unsure. "Maybe... you can join us too? Sometimes, like the first time we go?" He said slowly, looking up at David as they got to the house. "Just... you know..."  
Just until you feel more secure here. David interjected, having heard enough of the conversation to gather what he was talking about. He offered a small smile, not surprised at all by Jason's thoughts on that matter. It had taken time, but he was accepting of what Jason needed, and what he needed was Torin. "What you think Torin? Can you handle a horse well enough? I'd offer you the gentlest of 'em, but I'm saving Thunder for Jase to ride."  
Whisper, Jan 29, 2017 #2581  
Torin hid a smile at David's answer. It was nice to see that he was able to begin to understand. He squeezed Jason around the shoulders while answering that of course he'd go with them. The Marine nodded at David's question next. "Damien owns horses, and we used to ride quite a bit before my last deployment." After Jason came into the picture, riding was put on the back burner as his pet became their priority. "I'm sure I'm a bit rusty but I'll pick up again quickly. Just let me know when you're ready to go out, pet."  
Imp, Jan 30, 2017 #2582 More options  
David grinned, cocking his head to one side. "Never took you for a cowboy, marine." He said teasingly. "Though forgive me if I stick you in the round pen for a few to make sure. Thunder is good, but the rest of the horses all have some level of spunk to them. We don't have any nose-to-tail trail horses here." He looked over at Jason. "Want to go out now? We've got plenty of time to kill. I can call grandfather, see if he's free. I know he had some... meetings to attend today, but he should be done by now."  
Jason nodded, hand going to his stomach and cupping the small bump. "I think I want to lay down for a little bit first, but... yea. I'd love to."  
Whisper, Feb 5, 2017 #2583  
The cocky part of me wants to say I'd outride you, it we're both smarter than that, he answered with a laugh. Torin directed them toward the house when Jason said he wanted to lie down. Pride still surged when his pet knew and stated his limitations, probably because they had both worked so hard to help him get to that point.  
Imp, Feb 5, 2017 #2584 More options  
David snorted a laugh, following them inside after he let them pass. "I ride every single day, and I breed and train horses as a main part of making my living. I dont think is a matter of cockyness as much as it is my day job. Im sure if I tried to run drills or shoot target practice you would easily kick my ass." He said lightheartedly.   
David stayed in the kitchen as Jason went to go lay down, Torin going with him as he usually did. While the man got his brother settled he pulled out a structured cool-hot picnic container that would hold the indian food and keep it piping hot on the ride up. They still had at least 30 minutes before the food got there. He sent out a text to his grandfather and settled at one of the bar stools to wait. The man was just in the back office of his house, but he was on a call with one of the tribe council members and David didnt want to interrupt him if he didnt have to. When Torin came back he smiled.   
He ok? He asked, reaching down to pet one of the dogs that came trotting out with the man, the other one missing, presumably with Jason.  
Whisper, Feb 5, 2017 #2585  
Torin helped Jason get settled in the bed to rest, taking off his fiance's shoes and setting them aside. The Marine bent to press a kiss to Jason's forehead and his hand rubbed gently at his belly. He only left the room when Jason was settled, entering the kitchen to wait. "Yeah. The pregnancy takes more out of him than he thinks it does, and the emotional toll of facing his fears here... He'll sleep well tonight." Torin sat next to David after helping himself to something to drink. "Where are we going to be riding?"  
Imp, Feb 5, 2017 #2586 More options  
There's a small ridge maybe... 20 minutes from here if we are riding slowly. It overlooks some of the larger pastures where we keep some of the horses, and the cliffs in the distance are amazing. he said, leaning on one elbow. "Figure we'd take a pack horse too, to tote all the food and stuff. Just relax up there for a while... Tor, man... Can I ask you something? Do you think it was really a good idea, bringing Jase back here? I know he only agreed because I pushed him... And I won't pretend that part of me is selfish for wanting him to come back. I see him smiling and remembering happy things and I'm glad... But then I see him set off by something and that fear comes back to him... It makes me wish I hadn't brought up him visiting at all.  
Whisper, Feb 5, 2017 #2587  
You think I'd have encouraged him to come if I didn't think it would be damaging? he asked gently. "It's hard, you know? To balance what will help and what will harm. To be honest, I probably wouldn't have agreed to him coming up here if he were going to come up by himself - not that I think he'd be willing to do that. I want him to face his fears; to see that he's stronger now, but I also have an innate need to protect him myself." Torin stopped rambling for a few minutes to collect his thoughts. "He needed to see that this could be a safe and happy place for him again, even if just to visit. He needs that link to his past, or else it will haunt him for the rest of his life."  
Imp, Feb 5, 2017 #2588 More options  
David nodded, taking in a deep breath. "I just... sometimes I struggle to keep my mind straight about him." He admitted softly, glancing back at the stairs where Jason had disappeared to. "About what is good for him, what is bad. What will trigger him, what wont, what he might be able to get past by himself.... I used to think when I found him that... I don't know that it would be so easy. Help him heal, and get him back to being a normal person, a free person again. Like some sappy movie or something. It would all just work out. Now... it seems like every other thought is contradicting the last. My first instinct toward him or toward a situation is immediately negated by my second." He looked up at Torin again, frowning. "Sorry, I sound crazy."  
Whisper, Feb 5, 2017 #2589  
Welcome to my thought process, he chuckled. "It's easier now, after a year. But it doesn't mean that I don't second guess the decisions. I just...try to act like I don't, for Jason. If he sees that I'm unsure, he will be, too. The good part is he's able to tell me his limits, even if I've asked or told him to do something." Torin reached over and clapped David on his back. "If anyone could have healed him that way, it would have been you and Sam."  
Imp, Feb 5, 2017 #2590 More options  
David nodded, but his frown deepened a tiny bit. "I dunno... I mean we might have been able to but... in a way I'm glad he ended up with you." David turned, looking at Torin, his expression serious. "Look at him. Even now, after all this time, he's barely able to handle meeting new people and functioning out in public. If we had found him and brought him here... do you really think he would have been able to... find someone? Date, fall in love, really connect with another person? I've thought about it... a lot. If you hadn't bought him, and spent as much time with him as you did, I dont think he would have. I really think he'd still be alone."  
Whisper, Feb 5, 2017 #2591  
Maybe in a different time or place, Torin responded vaguely. To be honest, even though he knew it was incredibly selfish, he was glad that he was the one who found Jason because he couldn't imagine his lover not being a part of his life. "I have faith that, one day, he'll become more confident around strangers but I know he'll never be like me or you. And I think that playing the what-if game isn't fair to him. Jason takes those scenarios and thinks we want him to live up to what's in our heads." The Marine finished off his iced tea and moved to wash the glass. "Do me a favor and stay close to him today? If he gets anxious, or panics, you'll be able to help him better while on the horses than I will."  
Imp, Feb 6, 2017 #2592 More options  
David nodded, turning to lean both elbows on the counter. "I cant help thinking the what-if's to be honest... but I don't let him know. It doesn't help anything, you're right." He said. "And I'll stay close to him. A long ride can be fun, but with him not being experienced on it... I mean even Thunder can spook, as gentle as he is. Any horse can. If he gets scared I'll take care of him till we can get him off the horse and back to you. Grandfather can too, if I'm not close enough. He's been riding longer than I've been alive, after all. That said the ride up to the ridge is easy, no perilous passes or tricky spots. Its all flat ground for the most part, and its still all my land, so no one will be there but us."  
Whisper, Feb 8, 2017 #2593  
That made Torin feel a bit better. He'd been worried about going off of land that belonged to David or Sam. "Hopefully with us close Jason won't spook easily. I can't say anything about the horses." As long as Jason was okay then that was what mattered. "I think he'll be okay though. A nice, quiet ride might be therapeutic."  
Imp, Feb 8, 2017 #2594 More options  
I agree. David replied, finally pulling himself fully out of his thoughts and smiling again. He stood up. "Sunset, dinner, hammocks, and if he gets too tired I can take him back on my horse, no problem. The food should be here soon, so Im going to go get the horses ready and all packed but for the indian food. If you go straight down the back hallway, Grandfather should be done with his call by now. Last door on the right, remember where the office I showed you was?"  
Whisper, Feb 9, 2017 #2595  
He nodded. Torin made a detour to poke his head in on Jason for only a second. He smiled at the sight of his lover resting. The Marine turned and went to Sam's office. The door was open, so he knocked very softly and stood in the doorway of the room. "Everything okay?" he asked. "We're going to take a ride to eat. Jason's idea, of course," Torin added with a chuckle.  
Imp, Feb 9, 2017 #2596 More options  
Sam turned at the knock, smiling when he saw Torin standing there. He pushed himself to stand up. "I just finished actually. And a ride sounds wonderful. David tells me Jason has gained quite the taste for insanely hot spices."He said with a chuckle as he stepped out into the hallway. "Myself, I cant handle the mildest curries with heat to them, so I have no idea why he chooses to willingly eat scotch bonnets and ghost pepper based dishes. How was your walk?"  
Whisper, Feb 10, 2017 #2597  
That's come with the pregnancy, Torin answered with a laugh. "Before, we didn't eat anything spicy at all, really. But as soon as he was... I think we've eaten Indian food six nights out of every week since. And considering stories I've heard of weird cravings, I'll take the Indian food over pickles and syrup." The Marine shuddered with the thought, his own stomach rebelling at it, too. "The walk was nice, but I think it tired Jason more than we thought it might."  
Imp, Feb 10, 2017 #2598 More options  
Sam laughed softly, looking wistful. "It's not so unusual to me really." He said softly. "My daughter craved everything salty or vinagery with David, pretzels and pickles and things like that, but Jason... she needed spice that could peel paint off the walls. Indian food, sauces, pastas, it didnt matter. As long as it burned the tongue and scorched the throat, it was exactly what she wanted... just hope he never decides that hot sauce sounds amazing to put on top of ice cream like a syrup. That became a favorite midnight snack for her, later in the pregnancy."  
Whisper, Feb 14, 2017 #2599  
He groaned at the thought, though he could maybe see the appeal since the cool and milk of the ice cream would soothe the heat of the hot sauce...maybe. Not that Torin would be trying it any time soon. "I'll be sure to not tell him of his mother's cravings so that I don't give him ideas," the Marine laughed, heading toward the doorway for the kitchen. "How old was Jason when you lost her?" he asked.  
Imp, Feb 14, 2017 #2600 More options  
Page 131 of 132  
David was just shy of two when Jason was born. Their father died in a car accident before she knew they were pregnant again, but she took it in stride. Her pregnancy with David was easy, perfect, but with Jason right from the start it was always... hard. False labor, some other issues. She spent the last 6 weeks of it in the hospital, with doctors trying to fight early labor... Sam said slowly, but honestly, his voice going soft. He paused in his steps, looking toward the closed door to the guest room. "Jason was born too early, and my Charlotte lost too much blood when a placental abruption happened at 33 weeks. She lived long enough to meet him, but she passed away that same day. I've had Jason and David ever since. He'd been with me since he was a preemie newborn."  
Whisper, Feb 14, 2017 #2601  
He nodded, soaking in the information. "She sounds like she was just as tough as the three of you." Torin smiled softly at Sam, knowing it must be difficult for him to remember his daughter. "I think I'll let him rest until the food is here. It's been an emotional couple of days for him." Torin noticed that Jason was tiring more quickly now than he had been before, and he knew that the rides out and back, plus the picnic itself would tire him further.  
Imp, Feb 14, 2017 #2602 More options  
Sam nodded, smiling softly as he pulled out his wallet and opened it, showing Torin a carefully laminated photo. It showed a woman sitting on a tree branch, feet swinging outward. She was wearing a light dress, long and flowing, and her hands were cupping her bulging stomach. Her hair covered half her face in long tendrils, breeze having blown it over, and she was smiling wide at the little boy beside her who was also reaching out for her stomach. The little boy, even as young as he was, was obviously David. Jason, however, took after his mother in a lot of ways.   
The past can hurt to remember, Torin, but it must always be remembered. It is what makes us who we are. He said softly as he put away the wallet. "I'll go out and help with the horses and prep work. I'm sure Jason would love your company while he rests."  
Whisper, Feb 14, 2017 #2603  
Jason has certainly taught me that, Sam, he answered, smiling at the picture. The woman sitting in the tree could easily be mistaken for Jason at a quick glance and it made his heart flutter to think of what his pet would look like in a few months' time. Torin nodded to the suggestion, clapping Sam on the back before turning and entering the bedroom they were sharing. The Marine kicked off his shoes and eased into bed behind Jason, wrapping his lover into his arms and pressing against him.  
Imp, Feb 14, 2017 #2604 More options  
Jason made a soft, sleepy sound as arms wrapped around him, rousing him from his rest. He rolled halfway, turning his head to look back at Torin with a slow smile. "..mmm... is it food time Master?" He murmured sleepily, blinking to try to focus his eyes. He'd drawn the curtains before he laid down, and the light in the room was fairly dim. He also tended to keep the AC in the room down low, so it was pretty warm as well. It was how he was comfortable.  
Whisper, Feb 16, 2017 #2605  
With a smile, he pecked a kiss to Jason's lips. "No, sweetheart. Sleep some more." Torin tightened his hold on his lover for a second and then relaxed again, easily settling into the bed with Jason. His fingers drew patterns over the top of the slight bulge of the other man's belly as the Marine pressed a kiss to his temple, cuddling him close until there was a soft knock to let them know the food was ready.  
Imp, Feb 17, 2017 #2606 More options  
The knock at the door didnt re-wake Jason as he slept, and Sam poked his head in right after he signaled that he was there. "Food is here and all packed, horses are ready to go." He said softly, smiling when he saw that Jason was still out. He stepped into the room and closed the door most of the way, just so that the sliver of brighter light wouldnt wake the boy where he slept. "Are you ready, or should we wait a while? I know he was fairly tired, but it is past dinner time and he needs to eat."  
Whisper, Feb 19, 2017 #2607  
Looking up, Torin smiled. "Give us a few minutes." He waited until Sam had left again and closed the door to lean forward, pressing a kiss to Jason's cheek. "It's time for dinner, pet." His voice was soft, not wanting to jar Jason awake. "And if you keep sleeping, you won't sleep tonight." The Marine nuzzled behind his lover's ear, gently urging him to wake up.  
Imp, Feb 19, 2017 #2608 More options  
Jason moaned softly, a noise of complaint, and rolled over only to bury his face in his masters chest, throwing his other arm over the man to pin him in place as best he could. "... mmmm no... sleep time is now... food later..." He mumbled, raising one leg over the mans as well. It used to be he would lay face down on top of his master to keep him in place when he didnt want to leave the bed, but with his baby bump he couldnt do that.  
Whisper, Feb 19, 2017 #2609  
He chuckled a bit, hugging Jason close. "Since when did you become boss?" he teased gently, nuzzling into the other man's hair. Torin reached down and smacked Jason's rear end playfully. "If you sleep now, you'll miss the sunset and the ride out to see it." His hand continued to rub over his pet's rear end, trying to coax him to wake up.  
Imp, Feb 19, 2017 #2610 More options  
The smack certainly jerked him awake, and the sharp sting followed by his masters strong hand rubbing over it made him moan again, this time in a sleepy pleasure as he rolled his hips forward. He blinked his groggy eyes open, a slow smile curling over his lips. "... I can be the boss sometimes master... you told me to tell you what I want sometimes..." He said slowly, his voice admittedly still thick with sleep. The arm that was wrapped over his masters chest trailed downward, fingertips dipping into the mans waistband. The smile stayed, even as he blushed at his own next words. "... Do we have time for... us to work up an appetite?"  
Whisper, Feb 19, 2017 #2611  
Torin raised an eyebrow at his pet's words and actions, the Marine simply waiting to see where Jason was going with it. He chuckled a little, bending his head to kiss Jason softly. "And what has come over you?" he teased, his own voice softer now. The redhead kissed his lover again, squeezing his rear end a bit.  
Imp, Feb 20, 2017 #2612 More options  
Jason's shy expression turned bashful, but her dipped his hand lower as he pushed himself to sit up a bit more, holding himself up on one arm and straddling one of Torin's thighs as he hovered over the man. "... blame the hormones..." He whispered. "... or blame the fact that Grandfather and David are outside, and we havent had time together in a few days." He leaned sown, pressing a kiss to the mans mouth as he reached to pull his hands out of the mans waistband and instead worked to undo the button and zipper of his jeans. ".... masterrr.... please..."  
Whisper, Feb 24, 2017 #2613  
He chuckled again, kissing his pet softly. "We don't have much time, pet," the Marine warned. Torin slid his hands to Jason's hips, holding onto him securely. "And you'll have to be much more quiet than you usually are," he teased.  
Imp, Feb 25, 2017 #2614 More options  
Once he actually freed the mans cock from his jeans he grinned up at the man from his spot kneeling over his masters legs. "I have that problem master... but you never seem to... so how about you focus on being quiet, and we wont get caught?" He said slowly, leaning down to take the man in his mouth and swallowing him down in one smooth movement. Even as he did so, he reached down and gripped his own length through his pants.  
Whisper, Mar 12, 2017 #2615  
Torin bit back a groan, which was meant to be a return comment to his pet being a smartass. His hand immediately moved to Jason's head, his fingers tangling into the long hair with a touch that was much more gentle than it'd have looked to an outsider. "That mouth is going to get you into trouble," the Marine warned when he recovered his ability to think.  
Imp, Mar 13, 2017 #2616 More options  
Jason didnt mind the hand tangling in his hair, on the contrairy it made his own cock throb in return. The man never pushed his head down in force or anything of the sort, but he held tight, gripping a tangle of hair just hard enough to pull a little when Jason went down and up again. He merely hummed at the man in response, resisting the urge to grin as he moved back, gripping the thick shaft in his hand as he swirled his tongue around the head, assaulting the sensitive glans that were there, as if to prove the mans point. As he move he fully freed his own member, stroking in time with his movements on his master.  
Whisper, Mar 14, 2017 #2617  
If they had more time, Torin would have given Jason a few instructions, but since they were under a time crunch, the Marine simply watched as his lover freed himself from his jeans and began to stroke himself. He hissed when Jason used his tongue around his head, his own thick shaft throbbing in his pet's hand as Jason sucked him.  
Imp, Mar 14, 2017 #2618 More options  
Jason worked for a few minutes, moving steadily in ways that he knew would bring his master to the edge over and again, but never quite tip him far enough to climax. After a while of torturing the man, however, he realized again that they were short on time and let go. Jason crawled upward, conscious of how rounded his bump was compared to his masters flat, mouthwatering abs but moving forward anyway. He lined up both of their lengths, wrapping one hand around both of them as he leaned in to heatedly kiss the man.  
Whisper, Mar 20, 2017 #2619  
Torin's own, larger hand covered Jason's while the other cupped his pet's cheek. He returned the kiss, nipping at the other man's kiss-swollen lips here and there, and then soothing the nips with his tongue. It didn't take him too long to reach orgasm, the Marine's back arching up as he bit his lip to keep his own verbal reaction to a minimum.  
Imp, Apr 20, 2017 #2620 More options  
Page 132 of 132  
< Prev1?127128129130131132  
Jason was already close, but the mans stifled sounds of pleasure were what finally pushed him over. His master moaning or gasping in pleasure never failed to hurdle him to cumming faster than he could control. The sound of the other man was one of the hottest things in the world to him. His hips stuttered against his masters arched body and his grip around them tightened for a moment as he gasped, his own cum joining his masters where it hit both of them across their chests and stomachs.   
When he finally stopped pulsing Jason slowly eased down, panting as he drooped over the mans body. He let his head fall to rest on the mans shoulder as he let out a breathy chuckle. "... at least the bathroom is attached to the bedroom. That leaves the issue of actually walking the ten feet from here to there."  
Whisper, May 2, 2017 #2621  
Torin soon followed, his fingertips gripping into the muscled flesh of his pet's rear as the waves finally rode through him. The Marine chuckled a bit at his pet, his grip loosening gradually. "The question is whether or not your legs will make it the ten feet," he quipped, pressing a soft kiss to Jason's forehead. They laid there for a minute until the redhead finally nudged the other man gently to move. "Your grandfather will come looking for us again soon."  
Imp, Jun 26, 2017 #2622 More options  
Jason smiled, nodding. It had been too long. Not for the sexual release, but just for him and his master to have a moment of intimacy between them. So much stress happening had impacted them more than he had realized. Slowly Jason pushed himself upright, climbing off the bed and heading to the attached bathroom. Clean up was quick, and when he was done he got dressed in new clothing. Jason opted for a simple pair of yoga pants and a tshirt of his masters. He slipped on actual shoes, since they were riding out to where they were picnicking, but everything was comfortable and casual.   
When he was done he looked at his master, hands cupping his stomach as he smiled. "Ready master. Spicy indian food, right?" He asked, going up to the man and wrapping his arms around the taller man. "Feel daring enough to try some of mine again?"  
Whisper, Jun 29, 2017 #2623  
He was right behind Jason to clean up and dress. Torin watched his fiance move, appreciating the view. It wasn't often that he took the time to watch Jason like this, he realized, and the Marine vowed to change that. His strong arm came to rest across the other man's shoulders as he nodded that he was ready to head out as well, though he laughed at the question of trying some of Jason's food from the pits of hell. "You're trying to kill me for my life insurance benefits, aren't you?" the redhead teased with a laugh, leading his pet toward the kitchen and the yard.  
Imp, Jul 9, 2017 #2624 More options  
Jason stuck his tongue out at the man, giving him a ornery look as he turned and wrapped his own arms around the man in turn. "Hey, it only took two day for you to taste stuff again... and I think its delicious. If I could cook that stuff I would, but I would be the only one eating it." He said, nuzzling his nose into the mans neck before leaning up for a kiss. "Come on, David said something about a spot that is perfect to watch the sunset. That kinda means we have to be out there before sunset hits."   
Right on cue a knock sounded at the door. When Jason opened it he saw David standing there, smiling. "Grandfather sent me to fetch you two, ready to go? The horses are waiting, and he's playing fetch with the dogs."  
Whisper, Jul 23, 2017 #2625


End file.
